SRR: Speed Rei Racer
by eboli-zhudo
Summary: Cuando la velocidad es una forma de vida, cuando la venganza fluye por tus venas, cuando un legado se debe conseguir haciendo arder la carretera, estas listo para leer.. ATENCION: SRR causa adicción severa, leer bajo su propio riesgo y ¡Feel The Power!
1. Prologo

**SRR**

_**Personajes:**_

FAMILIA TSUKINO:

_**Serenity Tsukino**__:_ Corredora de autos y drift, madre de Serena. Con Akane Hino y Hiroko Chiba, dueña de "Galactic Enterprises".

_**Taichi Tsukino**__:_ Esposo de Akane y Padre de Serena, trabaja en el negocio de autopartes.

_**Serena Tsukino**__:_ Hija de Serenity y Taichi Tsukino, 7 años en este capítulo.

FAMILIA HINO:

_**Akane Hino**__: _Corredora de autos en carreras de drift, madre de Rei, amiga de Serenity y Hiroko. Accionista de "Galactic Enterprises" con sus amigas Serenity y Hiroko.

_**Keitaro Hino**_: Esposo de Akane, padre de Rei, de dedica a la política y no acepta que su esposa ame las carreras, está separado de ella y ve poco a su hija.

_**Rei Hino:**_ Hija de Keitaro y Akane Hino. 8 años en este capítulo.

FAMILIA CHIBA:

_**Hiroko Chiba**_: Corredora de autos y drift, madre de Darien, amiga de Akane y Serenity y también dueña de "Galactic Enterprises".

_**Tamahome Chiba**_: Esposo de Hiroko y Padre de Darien, trabaja en un puerto aduanal.

_**Darien Chiba**_: Hijo de Hiroko y Tamahome, 12 años en este capítulo.

**PROLOGO**

La noche cubre por completo el paraje y el reflejo de la luna es lo único que la alumbra, junto a la cima de la intrincada carretera llena de curvas se ven unas luces, un grupo de gente se ha congregado allí con autos de carreras de las mejores marcas, los rugidos de los potentes motores y la algarabía de las personas son el único sonido . Un auto negro Nissan Fairlady con una calavera pintada en el cofre llega al lugar, una extraña mujer con traje y casco negro que no deja ver su rosto se acerca a uno de los pilotos.

-¿Dónde puedo retar a alguien?.- dice la mujer con voz distorsionada por venir de dentro del casco.

-No puede retar a nadie si no es parte de la Liga…señorita.- responde el hombre.

-¿Y a quién me dirijo para ser parte de la Liga?.-

-¿Ve a esas tres chicas que están allá, junto al auto plateado?.- señala el corredor con una llave.-Pregunte por Tsukino san…-la mujer de negro se dirige al grupo en que tres jóvenes conversan, una de ellas, una linda joven de cabello castaño está sentada en un escritorio checando varios papeles, una chica de cabello negro y largo y ojos violetas arregla algo al motor del carro Mazda rx-7 Savanna plateado con el cofre levantado y a su lado otra chica de largos cabellos plateados peinados en dos coletas observa.

-¿Tsukino san?.- pregunta la mujer del casco negro, las tres chicas voltean a verla y solo la joven de cabello plateado se dirige a ella.

-Soy yo…¿Qué desea?.-

-Me dijeron que Ustedes son las que manejan las carreras…quiero retar a alguien pero al parecer debo pertenecer a la Liga…-dice la extraña voz que viene de dentro del casco. En ese momento pasan dos autos a toda velocidad por la carretera y el auto amarillo llega primero ante el alboroto de la gente que aplaude al vencedor.

-Lo sentimos pero por hoy terminaron las carreras, las apuestas están cerradas, vuelva otro día.- dice la chica de cabello castaño a la mujer.

-Debe ser ahora…-con tono de mando dice la mujer de negro.

-¡Quién se cree que es para darnos ordenes!.- salta la joven castaña que contaba las apuestas.

-Calma Hiroko…veamos primero lo que en verdad desea…-dice la de cabello negro y largo conteniendo a su amiga.-Porque Usted desea algo más…¿Cierto?...-cuestiona ella con sus penetrantes ojos violeta tratando casi de ver dentro del casco tras el cristal negro.

-Eres muy aguda y perceptiva Akane Hino…-dice la mujer de negro, las tres jóvenes se sorprenden al escuchar este nombre.

-¿Nos conoce?.- pregunta Akane.

-Muy bien…sé que tú no eres solamente la hija del sacerdote del templo Hikawa ni la esposa de Keitaro Hino, sé que tu amiga no es únicamente Hiroko Chiba y que ella y su marido no solo manejan un muelle aduanal y sé que el negocio de autopartes Tsukino no se dedica únicamente al comercio formal…-dice con voz baja la mujer de negro, las tres mujeres se miran unas a otras sorprendidas y asustadas.

-¿Qué desea de nosotras?..¿Chantajearnos?...¿Dinero?...-cuestiona Serenity. Una risa sorda y tétrica sale de dentro del casco.

-Más que eso Serenity Tsukino…mucho más que eso…-

-Diga lo que desee y lárguese…-amenaza Hiroko Chiba.

-Eres la temperamental Hiroko, Serenity la emocional y Akane la intelectual…las he observado desde hace mucho tiempo.-habla la mujer.-Las tres invencibles del drift, las reinas de Kanto, las mejores corredoras de Tokio, ¿será eso verdad?-

-Quiere retarnos hágalo…las tres podremos vencerla fácilmente…-salta Hiroko Chiba.

-Perfecto…quiero retarlas, pero no serás tú la primera…quiero la cabeza de cada una en bandeja de plata, quiero disfrutar venciéndolas, empezando por ti…-y con su mano enguantada señala a Akane Hino.-Mañana a esta misma hora aquí, pero sin testigos, no es un evento para apostar, al menos no dinero, si no aparecen daré por hecho que no aceptan y entonces deberé tomar otras medidas…-

-¿Nos amenaza?.- cuestiona Serenity.

-Les advierto…conozco demasiado sus vidas, sé quiénes son sus esposos y sé a qué colegio llevan a sus hijos…-acaba dando media vuelta la mujer de negro y caminando hacia su imponente Nissan lo aborda y abandona la carretera a toda velocidad.

-No podemos ceder ante ella, es una trampa…-murmura Hiroko Chiba.

-Definitivamente es una trampa Hiroko pero tampoco vamos a dejar que nos chantajee o amenace, debemos investigar quién puede tener algo en contra nuestra, qué rostro se oculta tras ese casco.- advierte Akane Hino.

-Estoy de Acuerdo con Akane, no podemos arriesgarnos a que es mujer dañe a nuestras familias, además es una gran ventaja que desee arreglar las cosas con una carrera, cualquiera de las tres puede vencerla, aunque no entiendo porqué Akane debe ser la primera.-acaba Serenity.

-Mañana lo averiguaremos, estaremos aquí a la hora que ella dijo, ganaré esa carrera y entonces veremos qué desea esa mujer…no comenten esto con Tamahome ni Taichi yo no le diré nada a Keitaro, los podemos alarmar, es algo solo entre nosotros…-acabó la joven de cabello negro, en ese momento el piloto ganador de la carrera se dirigió a ellas junto con las personas que lo vitoreaban para cobrar su premio.

En la explanada del templo Hikawa los cerezos en flor dejan caer sus pétalos rosados sobre el piso, una mujer alta y de cabello azul intenso está sentada en la escalera leyendo un libro, a su lado un hombre anciano vestido con traje de sacerdote barre los pétalos.

-No se escuchan los niños Kondo sama…-dice preocupada la joven.

-Deben andar por allí Luna, tranquila, conociendo a mi nieta seguramente preparan alguna otra travesura…son niños…-disculpa el sacerdote.

De pronto una pequeña de rizos rubios y vestido blanco es perseguida por un niño más grande que ella quien lleva en la punta de una vara un gusano verde y gordo.

-¡Rei chan, Rei chan sálvame!.- gimotea la pequeña rubia.

-¡Alto ahí Serena tienes que besar al gusano!.- amenaza el niño acorralando a Serena junto a la estatua del león de piedra de la entrada, Serena se cubre la cara y grita horrorizada mientras el pequeño Darien le acerca el animal, de pronto de arriba de la estatua cae entre la niña y Darien una pequeña de largo cabello negro y amenazante mirada púrpura y de un manotazo lanza la rama con el animal lejos.

-¡Déjala tranquila no la molestes!.- dice con tono de mando la niña y Serena se abraza de ella.

-¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer Rei Hino, soy más grande que tú!.- reclama Darien mirándola hacia abajo, ya que efectivamente el niño es mayor.

-¡Pero yo soy más fuerte que tú!.- dice ella y le da una patada que lo dobla por la mitad.-¡Eso es para que dejes de molestar a Serena!.- dice amenazante.

-¡Darien!.- llora ahora la pequeña rubia y se lanza al suelo a ver al niño que contiene las lágrimas por el golpe.

-¡Señorita Rei, joven Darien!.- se alarma la mujer que junto a ellos leía.-¡De nuevo peleando! ¿Qué voy a decir a sus madres cuando regresen?.-

-No hace falta que se los digas tú Luna, yo le diré a tía Hiroko que Darien tiene pésimos modales y es un abusivo…-asiente la pequeña Rei.

-¡Y yo le diré a tía Akane que su hija es una salvaje y golpea a todos…¿Sabe tía Akane y tío Keitaro que en la escuela te volviste a pelear?.- lanza Darien molesto, Rei lo mira airada.

-¡No quiero que peleen por mi culpa, Rei, Darien!.- dice ella y sujeta las manos de los dos, Rei mira airada a Darien y desvía la vista.

-Serena por favor..si estabas llorando porque te asustaba y ahora lloras porque le he pegado…-dice ella confundida Rei.-No te entiendo…-Luna llega y ayuda a Darien a levantarse, Serena se abraza del niño.

-Vamos señorita Rei…joven Darien, ofrezcan una disculpa…-anima Luna.

-Si es para que Serena no llore…entonces te pido disculpas…-dice Rei.

-Y yo a ti…solo estaba jugando con Serena pero no le iba a acercar tanto al gusano…-se disculpa el niño.

-Vamos…mejor jueguen en armonía los tres mientras llegan sus madres…-dice Luna, en ese momento llegan por la escalinata Akane Hino, Hiroko Chiba y Serenity Tsukino.

-¡Madre!.- salta impetuosa Rei corriendo a toda velocidad a lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y casi la derriba, Hiroko saluda a su hijo que la abraza amoroso y Serenity levanta a la pequeña Serena en sus brazos.

-¡Rei santo cielo vas a derribarme hija!..- se queja suavemente Akane Hino.

-¿Han acabado ya el trabajo mamá?.- cuestiona Darien.

-Ya hijo…hoy nos vamos temprano a casa…-asiente Hiroko acariciando la cabellera negra de su hijo.

-¿Y bien Serena?...¿Qué cuentas me dan de su comportamiento hoy?...espero no hayan dado demasiadas molestias a Luna…-advierte Serenity a su hija que baja la vista apenada.-Aja…algo pasó cierto…-dice Serenity, Rei la mira intentando que calle pero la niña rubia dice todo.

-¡Lo siento mamita tía Akane…yo tuve la culpa!.- llorando se prende en el cuello de su madre la pequeña Serena llorando.

-¿Rei?.- cuestiona Akane a su hija.

-No tuvo ella la culpa madre…es que unas niñas del instituto molestan a Serena, creen que por ser de primer grado le puede quitar su comida, así que yo la defendí y les di unos golpes…-asiente ella.

-¡Rei!.- alarmada Akane.

-No fueron solo unos golpes tía Akane, le dejó el ojo morado, toda la escuela la vio, no la soltaba del cabello.- acusa Darien, Rei lo mira molesta.

-¿Luna?.- cuestiona Akane Hino.

-Es cierto señora Akane, la directora desea hablar con Usted mañana…-asiente ella.

-A tu padre no le va a gustar nada tu comportamiento Rei…-dice Akane.

-¡Fue mi culpa tía Akane! ¡Fue por defenderme! ¡No regañes a Rei!- Serena corre y se abraza de Rei. Las tres mujeres sonríen ante esta escena de amistad.

-Hija…Rei, sé que quieres mucho a Serena y yo debía ser la más agradecida por eso, sé que la cuidas y la proteges, pero también debes dejar que ella aprenda a defenderse sola…-dice amablemente Serenity.-Además no todos los problemas se arreglan a golpes.- Rei suspira hondo.

-Lo siento mamá, tía Serenity…intentaré ya no golpear a nadie…-

-Espero que sea así, si estos incidentes se repiten deberemos tomar otras medidas, quizá fue un error tenerlos a los tres en la misma escuela…-opina Akane.

-¡No tía Akane! ¡No cambies de escuela a Rei!.- salta Darien y se interpone entre las dos niñas abrazadas.-Yo prometo que voy a defenderlas a las dos desde ahora y ninguna niña mayor les quitará su desayuno…hablaré con Mika, está en mi grado, ya no las molestará…-dice él, Rei y Serena sonríen.

-Vamos hijo…no es para tanto, cálmate, además Ustedes siempre se están peleando.- cuestiona Hiroko Chiba a su hijo.

-Ya no pelaré con ellas…voy a ser como su hermano mayor y las voy a cuidar pero no nos cambien de escuela…-suplica el niños.

-¿Quién quiere cenar arroz?.- dice el abuelo de Rei, los tres chiquillos olvidan la escena con la facilidad de la infancia y corren tras en anciano sacerdote dentro del templo, las tres mujeres y Luna se quedan afuera.

-Es increíble el cariño que se tienen esos tres niños…-murmura Luna.-A veces conmueve…-pero las tres mujeres tienen demasiado en que pensar y no prestan atención a la joven niñera.

-Entonces me dedicaré a investigar sobre los anteriores dueños del edificio de la empresa o cualquier persona que pudo resultar afectada cuando iniciamos con esto…-dice Serenity Tsukino.

-Yo indagaré en las listas de aeropuertos y aduanas, ese automóvil debe tener un registro, si no la encontramos a ella quizá su auto nos dé una pista…-asiente Hiroko.

-Y yo trataré de revisar la base de datos de los corredores que hemos vencido todas nosotras…al menos los registrados desde que iniciamos la Liga, debe tener algún motivo para querer dañarnos…mañana a las ocho en la empresa nos vemos para conocer lo que indagamos antes de ir a la carrera, y recuerden que nadie debe sospechar…-acaba Akane, las tres amigas se sujetan de las manos y sonríen.

-Nunca nadie nos ha vencido porque siempre hemos estado juntas, podemos con esto si permanecemos unidas…-acaba Serenity y luego las tres entran seguidas de Luna dentro del Templo.

Akane Hino con su uniforme rojo con blanco del Templo abre la ventana de su habitación y se sienta en el quicio a contemplar la Luna, suspira hondo, ha tenido un nuevo pleito con su esposo, siempre supo que Keitaro no aprobaba que ella estuviera en el negocio de las carreras, menos aún que ella misma participara en los retos y corriera su auto, quizá Keitaro Hino haya olvidado ya que él mismo fue corredor y que fue allí como conoció a la linda Akane, ahora ella se pregunta si hizo bien en casarse con el joven pasante de abogado, hijo de una de las familias más ricas y nobles de Japón, ambos eran tan distintos, que luego de casados Keitaro se hizo cargo del negocio de su familia y se alejó de las carreras, ella no podía dejar de correr, era parte de si misma, los problemas aumentaron cuando Rei nació, Keitaro le exigió dejar de correr por su embarazo, y cuando ella se negó tuvieron la primer pelea, ella escapó de la mansión Hino y regresó al templo con su Padre, desde entonces había sido un eterno pleito con su esposo, el cual culminó en una separación, la causa siempre era la misma, las carreras…

-Mamá?...¿Estás bien?...-cuestiona la niña acercándose a Akane y limpiando sus lágrimas.-¿Lloras porque papá peleo otra vez contigo? ¿Fue porque le pegué a la niña de cuarto grado?.-asustada Rei.

-No linda…tu no tienes la culpa, no fue por eso…-asiente Akane abrazando a su hija.

-¿Entonces porqué se fue papá?.-

-Tenía trabajo…sabes que viaja mucho…-dice Akane encubriendo lo más que pude la mentira.-Pero vendrá a verte, dijo que te llevará al parque de diversiones…-

-¿Puede llevar también a Serena y a Darien?.- cuestiona Rei.-Si no van no me divertiré, los hombres que cuidan a papá son muy aburridos…-Akane sonríe y acaricia el cabello negro de su hija tan parecido al suyo suspirando.-Mamá…¿porqué Papá no quiere vivir con nosotros en Hikawa?.- pregunta Rei a su madre.

-Porque él quiere que mamá deje de hacer algo que ama demasiado.-dice ella.

-¿Y qué es eso? ¿Es tu trabajo? ¿Lo que hacen tía Serenity y Tía Hiroko?.-cuestiona Rei.-¿Quieres más a tu trabajo que a mí y a papá?.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Sabes cuánto le quiero Rei?...eres la luz de mi vida, mi pequeña, ojalá algún día pudiera compartir contigo mi verdadera pasión…-añora Akane.-quizá cuando seas mayor y puedas entender, cuando eso pase, te voy a dar este amuleto de rubí, es un fénix, el fénix es un pájaro de fuego que nunca muere, resurge de las cenizas-dice Akane mostrando el dije rojo a su hija que sonríe al verlo y luego la estrecha contra su corazón, Rei se va quedando dormida poco a poco en brazos de su madre.

Una nube cubre momentáneamente la Luna y se oscurece el panorama, una sombra negra salta sigilosamente en la explanada del templo Hikawa, una tela cubre su rostro, caminando casi arrastrada al suelo la sombra atraviesa el recinto hacia la parte trasera, hábilmente, como quien sabe lo que hace, coloca la combinación del candado y entra en un garaje, con una lámpara de maño alumbra la habitación llena de herramientas y enfoca la luz hacia el automóvil rojo, quita la funda, abre el cofre y comienza a maniobrar en el motor con algunas herramientas, luego de un momento la luz de la lámpara alumbra su rostro cubierto y un par de ojos rojos que brillan malévolamente.

Al día siguiente en la noche los tres automóviles Mazda llegan a la carretera que lleva a la cima del monte Hakone a las afueras de Tokyo, las tres mujeres que los conducen bajan de los autos pero dejan encendidas las luces.

-Aún no llega…-desesperada Hiroko Chiba.

-Calma Hiroko…sé que estamos preocupadas todas, más luego de que nuestras pesquisas fallaron y no sabemos quién pueda ser.-dice Serenity. En ese momento una luces suben por la carretera, el auto Fairlady negro con la calavera pintada llega junto a ella y de él baja la misma mujer misteriosa.

-Me alegra que sean puntuales, eso habla bien de un rival…-dice la voz tras el casco.

-Si no nos dice quién es Usted y qué desea no habrá carrera…-amenaza Akane Hino.

-Gáname y entonces hablamos sacerdotisa, cualquiera de las tres que me gane, tendrá derecho a saber la verdad…-reta la mujer tras el casco negro. Las tres amigas se miran unas a otras.-¿Pasa algo?...¿Es miedo lo que presiento?...-una nueva risa sarcástica, Hiroko Chiba intenta lanzarse furiosa contra ella y sus amigas la detienen.

-¡Detente Hiroko, no dejes que te haga perder el control…-dice Serenity.

-Además…no es Usted la única que sabe cosas de nosotros…-acaba Akane Hino mirando a la mujer de negro con sus penetrantes ojos morados, esta mirada hace que ella dé un paso atrás.

-Entonces corramos Akane Hino y quien de las dos gane…o sobreviva tendrá derecho a preguntar.- dice la mujer del casco negro.-Como dije, en esta carrera no apostamos dinero, apostamos la vida…-termina y corre hacia su auto negro.

-Akane, ten cuidado, no sabemos de qué puede ser capaz esta mujer…-dice Serenity acompañando a su amiga al Mazda rojo el cual aborda y enciende el motor.

-Tranquila Serenity…ganaré, sé que así será, no he tenido ningún presentimiento malo sobre esta carrera, tranquilícense, hemos vencido antes otros peligros juntas, además Hakone es nuestra carretera…¿recuerdan?.-Serenity Tsukino y Hiroko Chiba sonríen y sujetan las manos de Akane, luego se apartan y su amiga conduce su Mazada rojo junto al carro negro, el auto plateado de Serenity y el amarillo de Hiroko están a los lados con los faros encendidos, Hiroko Chiba se dirige al centro junto a los dos autos cuyos motores rugen ferozmente, levanta las manos y da la señal de salida, ambas máquinas se lanzan con velocidad por la oscura carretera.

-¡Vamos Akane!-gritó Hiroko, fue cuando Serenity noto algo extraño en donde estaba el auto de su amiga, se acerco y toco el liquido oscuro el cual era viscoso, se horrorizo al descubrir que era.

-¡Hiroko hay que seguirlas!-corrió a su auto de color plateado su amiga busco un porque con la mirada-¡No hay tiempo Akane esta arriesgando la vida ahora sube a tu auto!-la mujer obedeció y ambos autos arrancaron en la misma dirección.

Mientras tanto el Fairlady y el Mazda Savanna recorrían a una velocidad vertiginosa la carretera, fue cuando se acercaron a la primera curva, ambos autos frenaron en el último momento y de forma increíble comenzaron a patinar en la curva sin estrellarse haciéndolo con una sincronía sublime, al salir de la curva el primer auto fue el de Akane la cual acelero pero la mujer del Nissan no se cruzo de brazos y también lo hizo alcanzándola con facilidad.

-¡Diablos!-maldijo Akane al ver por el retrovisor como el Nissan se acercaba-No va a ser tan fácil pero aun así, Hakone es nuestro territorio y nadie nos ha ganado en más de 5 años-sonrió confiada, de nueva cuenta aceleraron mientras la enorme recta se imponía ambos motores rugían y al final de cada recta las cerradas y peligrosas curvas eran pasadas con facilidad ya que frenaban y cambiaban las velocidades haciendo que el motor rugiera pero no perdiera ritmo mientras las ruedas traseras patinaba en un estruendoso rechinar que dejaba marcas en el pavimento, ya había pasado un rato y habían recorrido la mitad del camino.

La mujer de negro sonreía debajo del casco.

-Akane Hino…-apretó el volante con fuerza-este será tu fin-mientras cambio de velocidad y aceleraba acercándose peligrosamente al auto de Akane la cual se sorprendió al oír semejante poder desplegado, pero fue sacada de trance al sentir el embiste por atrás el cual abollo el parachoques del Mazda, Hino acelero para evitar un segundo embiste lográndolo justo a tiempo, de nuevo pasaron una curva pero esta vez el auto de Akane golpeo ligeramente el barandil de protección.

-¿¡Que pretende esta mujer!?-dijo algo preocupada, a pesar de ser una corredora experimentada ha estado expuesta a conductores tramposos pero nada como esta persona la cual de alguna manera la hacía experimentar un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía…temor, temor a morir, su agudo sentido espiritual desarrollado en el Templo le advirtió el peligro… de nueva cuenta el Nissan embistió al Mazda al cual se le reventó una de las luces-¿Qué , que me pasa?, ¿Por qué no puedo sentir esa seguridad de siempre al correr?-ambos autos aceleraron mientras el velocímetro subía a mas de 210km/h el medidor de temperatura y presión del aceite subían, ambos autos de nueva cuenta se acercaban a una curva la número trece del monte la cual se caracterizaba por ser muy abierta algo que el corredor más novato podría librar pero Akane no sentía eso en aquel momento, piso el freno y bajo la velocidad obligando al motor a rugir pero algo sucedió, en vez de oír el clásico sonido de sobre aceleración una fuerte sacudida seguida de una explosión la desconcertó haciendo que su auto patinara y golpeara la barandilla de protección las chispas que salían producidas por la fricción del metal hacían que la pintura botara el Mazda recorrió unos metros de la barandilla justo cuando golpeo un poste el cual provoco que diera un salto con giro para Akane todo pasaba en cámara lenta primero fue como su motor estallo, luego como su auto golpeaba la barandilla para luego golpear el poste, un fuerte golpe se oyó para luego que todo se volviera oscuro…

-¡Akane!.- gritan aterrorizadas Serenity y Hiroko al ver el auto de su amiga deshecho bajando de los suyos a toda prisa.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia ahora mismo!.- dice Hiroko a Serenity y ella misma corre a ver dentro del carro si puede sacar a su amiga, Serenity toma su teléfono y marca nerviosamente a los servicios médicos, Hiroko abre la puerta del volcado auto y jala a su inconsciente y sangrante amiga arrastrándola hacia afuera, rápidamente toma sus signos vitales.

-Akane…ánimo, aguanta un poco.-dice llorosa Hiroko, Serenity luego de hacer la llamada se lanza al suelo junto a sus amigas, también ella llora sujetando las manos de Akane, la mujer del auto negro se acerca a ellas.

-Este es el primer aviso, una a una todas tendrán el mismo destino de la sacerdotisa, la siguiente eres tú Hiroko Chiba, ya me pondré en contacto contigo para acordar la siguiente carrera…-

-¡Si ella muere te buscaré hasta el fin el mundo maldita!.- lanza Hiroko Chiba, la mujer sube al automóvil negro y arranca a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la carretera, a lo lejos se ven ya las luces de las ambulancias que acuden al lugar del accidente.

Rei sabe exactamente qué ha pasado, esa noche despertó aterrada de su sueño porque no podía sentir más la presencia de su madre y su abuelo acudió a calmarla, poco después el teléfono empezó a sonar, escuchó palabras como accidente, hospital…nadie le quiso decir una sola palabra, se pasó la noche en vela hasta la mañana en que su tía Serenity que contenía las lágrimas pidió verla, en la sala del templo sujetó su mano y le dijo:

-Rei…debo decirte algo, daría mi vida por no tener que darte esta noticia pequeña pero…-las palabras se niegan a salir de la garganta de Serenity.

-Es mamá ¿Cierto?.- dice la niña.-Mamá murió…-lanza la pequeña Rei y dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- azorada Serenity.

-No sentí su presencia desde la noche…¿Es cierto tía Serenity?.- cuestiona ella.

-Es cierto…-Serenity abraza a Rei contra su corazón.-Llora hija…te hará bien…-pero Rei no llora, contiene sus lágrimas y limpia las que escaparon de sus ojos.-Tu abuelo ha preparado la ceremonia del funeral, pero si no quieres ir lo entenderé y me quedaré contigo, tu Padre no quería que te dijéramos la verdad, pero yo no estuve de acuerdo, tu Madre nunca te ocultó nada y no iba a hacerlo yo también.-acaba Serenity llorosa.

-Quiero ir.-dice decidida Rei sujetando la mano de Serenity que le sonríe.

-Rei, quiero que sepas que no estarás sola, no importa lo que decida hacer tu Padre, Hiroko y yo vamos a estar contigo siempre…-promete Serenity abrazando a Rei con fuerza.

El funeral fue bastante emotivo, Akane Hino era demasiado conocida en los alrededores de Hikawa como sacerdotisa, acudió también el personal de la empresa, Rei estuvo presente, el abuelo estaba destrozado, al igual que su tía Hiroko y Serenity, pero continuaba la ceremonia, Taichi Tsukino cargaba a Serena y la niña rubia se abrazaba llorosa de él, Darien de la mano de su madre también contemplaba toda la ceremonia, Rei permanecía junto al féretro de su madre mirando todo con actitud ausente, buscaba con los ojos a su Padre, pero este no aparecía, por decisión de los mayores, los niños no fueron al cementerio, sino que regresaron a sus casas, Rei se quedó en Hikawa con Serena al cuidado de Luna mientras Darien se iba con su Padre, Serena se quedó dormida en la colchoneta junto a Rei, pero ella se levantó y salió al patio del templo, entró al salón de la parte de atrás, el lugar en que su madre guardaba su auto, abrió la puerta y sus ojos azorados contemplaron el Mazda horriblemente destrozado…

-Mamá…murmuró ella y se acercó al carro, solo le habían dicho que su madre murió en un accidente pero jamás le dijeron como fue, llorosa caminó hasta el montón de carrocería deshecha, y la luz que entraba desde afuera hizo que algo dentro del auto brillara, la niña se acercó al auto y metió la mano en lo que debió ser la cabina, extrajo el objeto brillante, era él dije del fénix rojo.

-¡Rei!.- dice una voz en la entrada del garaje.-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no debes ver esto…-sumamente molesto su padre la jala del brazo.

-¡Suéltala Keitaro!.- lanza la voz de Serenity, Rei corre y se abraza de ella apretando en su mano el dije de su Madre.

-¡No quiero que mi hija tenga nada que ver con este maldito mundo de las carreras que nos arrebató a su madre!.- ruge Keitaro Hino.

-¡No es culpa de Rei ni culpa de nadie!.- dice Serenity.

-¡Es culpa de Akane, se lo dije tantas veces, eso acabaría por matarla, se lo dije y se negó siempre a dejarlo!.- llora desesperado Keitaro.

-Estás muy dolido Keitaro…cálmate o no dejaré que te lleves a la niña, en tu estado no podrías atenderla…-dice Serenity.

-Voy a hacer un viaje de negocios a Francia y no voy a poder llevarla conmigo…-murmura Keitaro Hino.

-¿Papá?.- cuestiona Rei.-¿porqué no me llevas contigo? ¿No me quieres?.-dice ella.

-Claro que te quiero, te quedarás con tu abuelo pequeña, y cuando tenga el trabajo seguro, y una casa, entonces vendré por ti y nos iremos lejos de aquí, lejos de todo…-dice Keitaro y ofrece los brazos a Rei que duda en aceptar. Serenity la lanza casi a los brazos de su padre, Keitaro contempla a su hija, tan parecida a Akane, que de nuevo siente abrirse la herida y casi instintivamente la aleja de él, Rei siente el alejamiento y corre de nuevo con Serenity que la recibe en sus brazos.

-Keitaro por favor, ve a ese viaje, calma tus nervios y vuelve por tu hija, ella te necesita…-pero Keitaro Hino da media vuelta y se aleja de allí confundido.

-Tía Serenity…quiero saber qué hacía mamá, porqué murió…-dice la niña mirando con sus pupilas moradas a Serenity, ella duda un poco en responderle, es una niña, pero algo en el brillo decidido de sus ojos le hace decidirse, sabe que esta pequeña es fuerte y que debe saber la verdad…

-Bien Rei, primero debes saber a qué se dedica verdaderamente "Galactic Enterprises" trataré de que comprendas lo que voy a decirte…-Serenity se agacha y mira a Rei a los ojos, poco a poco comienza a relatarle lo que pasó, y los ojos de Rei se van llenando de lágrimas mientras con su mano presiona el dije rojo del fénix.

Hiroko Chiba había dejado a Darien con su esposo y volvía al Templo Hikawa, allí había quedado de reunirse con Serenity para regresar a la empresa, en sus manos llevaba la carpeta con la información que Akane había reunido sobre los rivales que las tres habían vencido, recordaba que su amiga antes de la carrera había amenazado a la mujer de negro y si Akane había descubierto algo la clave estaba en esos papeles, era ya de madrugada, las calles de Tokyo lucían desiertas cuando Hiroko Chiba conducía su auto amarillo, hasta que otro auto negro se emparejó al suyo, y al bajar este la ventanilla Hiroko miró a la mujer del casco negro.

-¡Te dije que te avisaría el momento adecuado, bien, es ahora, Hiroko Chiba, eres la siguiente!.- dijo dentro del auto la mujer. Hiroko apretó los puños en el volante del carro y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-¡Acepto! ¡Pagarás por la muerte de Akane maldita!.- dice ella. Los dos autos aceleran y se pierden entre las calles de la ciudad.

Serenity espera a Hiroko en la escalinata de Hikawa, se ha retrasado demasiado, antes se burlaba de Akane cuando tenía malos presentimientos, ahora ella misma sabe que algo anda mal, al fin entra al templo y el teléfono suena.

-¿Tamahome?.- cuestiona Serenity al escuchar la agitada voz del esposo de su amiga tras el auricular.-¿Qué pasa porque te oyes tan agitado?.-

-Serenity…tengo que dejar a Darien en Hikawa, ha pasado algo terrible, Hiroko tuvo un accidente cuando iba para allá, me avisaron del hospital y tengo que ir, por favor, cuida de Darien…-agitado.

-¿Sabes cómo fue?...¿Qué pasó?...- aterrada Serenity.

-Un auto negro arremetió contra ella, la sacó de la autopista con el auto, se estrello y…no me dijeron mas… dejo a Darien de camino al hospital por favor, explícale lo que pasó, te agradeceré…y luego cuelga el teléfono, Serenity se queda con la vista fija en la nada…

En la sala de reuniones de "Galactic Enterprises" se han reunido esa noche los Tsukino con un atribulado Tamahome Chiba y un furioso Keitaro Hino.

-Es el fin Serenity, Taichi, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y tienen que aceptarlo.- dijo Keitaro Hino.-Es tiempo de que "Galactic Entrerprises" deje de dedicarse a las carreras y sea solo una agencia de colocación de empleos como debió ser siempre.-

-Serenity…¿porqué no nos dijeron nada de esa mujer?. Habríamos ayudado a descubrirla o al menos a detenerla.-molesto Tamahome Chiba.

-Creímos que era mejor por seguridad de todos mantenerlo en secreto.- replica Serenity.

-Has visto las consecuencias de esto amor, Akane y Hiroko muertas, y la amenaza constante de que venga por ti…avisaré a las autoridades, no dejaré que algo te dañe-salta Taichi Tsukino.

-¿Autoridades?...Y qué les dirás Taichi, que tu esposa que se dedica a las carreras clandestinas tiene problemas con una corredora asesina?...irónico.- lanza Keitaro Hino.

-Keitaro tiene razón, esto debe decidirse de otra forma, la única opción es acabar con la Liga…-opina Tamahome Chiba.-Yo y Keiatro estamos a favor y nuestro voto es válido pues nuestros hijos que son los accionistas no tienen edad de decidir…-

-Entonces de nada sirve que me oponga…-dice Serenity.

-No puedo creer que aún en estos momentos sigas aferrada a seguir Serenity, y que no te importe el peligro en que pones a tu familia y a los que amas…-ofendido su esposo.

-No es eso amor…es solo que creo que para atrapar a esa mujer debemos seguir con la Liga, ¡Si la desmantelamos ella huirá, jamás la encontraremos!…-opina Serenity desesperada.

-Entonces haz lo que desees, yo y Darien nos largamos de Japón, no estoy dispuesto a que mi hijo viva amenazado por la sombra de esa mujer.- acaba Tamahome Chiba.

-También me voy…en cuanto me instale enviaré por Rei, "Galactic Enterprises" se acabó Serenity, acéptalo.- insta Keitaro Hino.

-Tamahome tiene razón Serenity, hagamos un viaje con Serena por un tiempo y alejémonos de aquí.-suplica Taichi Tsukino. Serenity niega con la cabeza.

-No me iré, voy a encontrar a la mujer que asesinó a mis amigas…-dice ella.

-¡Serenity!.- molesto su esposo.

-Vete tú con Serena si quieres…yo me quedo…-decidida ella.

-Entonces esta reunión acaba aquí…-y Keitaro Hino se levanta y sale de la sala de reuniones.

-Lo mismo digo.-lo sigue Tamahome Chiba.

-¿No cambiarás de parecer?.- airado cuestiona Taichi a su esposa.-Compraré el boleto de avión para los tres, si no llegas al aeropuerto me iré con Serena…-y también sale del lugar, Serenity se queda sola en la enorme sala.

-Taichi…Serena…perdónenme…pero no puedo ir-acaba ella y se lanza llorando en la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

Los pétalos del cerezo caen de nuevo sobre el templo Hikawa, el atardecer pone sus tonos rojizos en la escalinata, los tres niños se reúnen allí sentados viendo como el sol de oculta en el horizonte.

-Papá dijo que él mamá y yo haremos un viaje a los Estados Unidos, dice que será poco tiempo…y que me van a llevar a Disneylandia…-dice la pequeña Serena.

-Mi papá también dice que nos vamos a Inglaterra…-dijo Darien.

-Eso queda muy lejos Darien…-con sus ojos azules llorosos dice Serena y se abraza del niño.-¡No quiero que te vayas lejos!.-

-Es mejor que se vaya…-dice apretando los puños Rei.-Es mejor que se vayan todos…-

-¿Por qué dices eso Rei?...¿Ya no nos quieres?.-cuestiona Serena llorando.

-No seas llorona Serena, siempre has sido una niña llorona, y en Estados Unidos no vas a tener quien te defienda.- le dice Rei, Serena se abraza de ella.

-¡No quiero irme lejos de ti y de Darien! ¡Ya no seremos amigos!.- gime la niña.

-Claro que seremos amigos..sin importar lo que pase ni aunque estemos lejos, prometo que siempre seremos amigos…-anima el niño tomando con sus manos las de las dos pequeñas-Tan amigos como nuestras madres fueron…-y sus ojos se arrasan de lágrimas al recordar a su fallecida Madre.-Lo prometo…

-Lo prometo también…seremos amigos siempre.-dice Serena.-¿Rei chan?.- cuestiona al ver la mirada dura de Rei que los contempla pensando todo lo que sus amigos no saben, pero ella prometió a tía Serenity guardar el secreto…

-De acuerdo…también lo prometo…-dice ella, y los tres niños sonríen mientras el atardecer muere en el horizonte, Darien abraza amoroso a las dos niñas con quienes siempre peleara o discutiera, ahora que sabe que no las verá más un hueco extraño se abre en su alma, las extrañará, definitivamente así será…¿A quién echará más de menos? ¿A la dulce niña rubia a quien asustaba con insectos? ¿O a la pequeña de cabello negro que siempre discutía y peleaba con él?.

**NOTAS DE AUTORES:**

**Leonor de Éboli:**

_Si, aquí yo de nuevo que no puedo tener la mente quieta con esto de los fics, esta vez con una historia sorprendente llena de carreras impactantes, autos veloces, intrigas y pasiones… _

_Esta historia surgió gracias a mi amigo y colaborador Zhudo quien es un experto en todo lo relativo al mundo del drift y los autos, y tengo el orgullo de que él sea mi asesor y colaborador en todos los tecnicismos del mundo de las carreras que aparecerán aquí, gracias amigo por tu apoyo incondicional y amistad, así como el gran apoyo para poder publicar esta historia. (las carreras son cosa de Zhudo, crédito total)_

_Espero que les guste esta nueva forma de caracterizar a Rei que ahora será una intrépida corredora de drift que buscará a la asesina de su madre tratando de reunir a los mejores corredores de Japón, aunque la historia trata de Rei, los demás personajes de Sailor Moon tendrán una participación importante, los que me conocen saben que en mis otras historias (tanto en la "Era de Marte" como en "Pirata de Fuego") siempre trato de que todas las chicas tengan su propio protagonismo y no será la excepción, todas parecerán como corredoras de autos y además cuento con la fortuna de que mi amigo Zhudo haya permitido que usemos algunos personajes de su creación (los cuales parecen en su maravilloso fic "La dinastía del Sol") asi como otros personajes de Greenboy2008 que vendrán a ponerle intensidad a la trama y a la vida morosa de las sailor scouts…(Gracias amigo, sabes que te damos el crédito que mereces)_

_Contrario a lo que hice en mis dos historias anteriores esta vez Serena y su mamá NO SON VILLANAS sino aliadas de Rei, de hecho Serena y Rei tendrán una relación de amistad, casi de hermanas, y como ya lo habrán notado habrá un intenso triángulo amoroso Serena-Darien-Rei, según avance la historia y ustedes dejen sus comentarios sobre ella, decidiré cómo evoluciona esta relación, de momento solo la dejaré fluir._

_Y la duda es despejada, SRR quiere decir "Speed Rei Racer", título totalmente de Zhudo, Sé que muchos esperaban la continuación de "La Era de Marte" pero ese proyecto es muy grande y tiene un proceso, así que se tomará más tiempo para tener la calidad que merece, de momento decidí aprovechar esta nueva idea que promete demasiado, y espero no defraudarlos, sé que no será así ya que mi amigo Zhudo y yo hacemos un excelente equipo así que esperen más sorpresas nuestras en el futuro…_

_Sé que es muy atrevido de mi parte empezar algo así casi habiendo finalizado "Pirata de Fuego" y con "Hime-Zen" al aire pero qué le vamos a hacer, mi mente de Mars-fan no se puede estar tranquila; prometo que la calidad no bajará así como la constancia al actualizar. Sin más por el momento y agradeciendo su apoyo se despide de Ustedes su agradecida amiga:_

_LEONOR DE ÉBOLI._

_¡Larga vida a Mars!_

**Zhudo:**

_Ehmm-rascandose la nuca-pues ella ya les dijo todo-sonríe-en fin espero dejen review's y verán que este fic es de categoría y también para cualquier duda que aparezca en este fic por tecnicismos dejaremos una guía al final de cada capítulo para que no se nos pierdan ya que supongo y no es por ofender, pero la mayoría de ustedes no saben de autos y el que sepa ¡¡favor de comunicarse y aportar!!_

_Además como dije en el capitulo 15 de mi fic "La Dinastia del Sol" yo iba a hacer el fic par Eboli-san, pero no pensé que liberaría a una bestia(es broma xD) pero me alegra saber que al menos hay gente que le gusta mis propuestas, en fin sin nada más que decir me despido no sin antes…¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!!_


	2. Chapter 1: Velocidad en la sangre

**SRR Cap. 1**

**"Velocidad en la Sangre"**

DOCE AÑOS DESPUÉS

_**Darien Chiba: Manchester Inglaterra…**_

Un Aston Marin Vantage llegó corriendo a toda velocidad por el jardín, rodeo la fuente y paró, de él bajó un apuesto joven de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules, vestido elegantemente con el uniforme de la Royal Air Force, cerró tras de sí la puerta y entró a la elegante casa, al cerrar la puerta fue recibido por un correcto mayordomo.

-Joven Darien, su Padre lo espera en el estudio.-dijo inclinándose.

-Gracias Robert….- acaba el chico y cruza el hermoso comedor hasta el estudio, abre la puerta y entra, junto al escritorio la silla gira y aparece un hombre mayor, de extraordinario parecido al joven que acaba de entrar, el mismo cabello negro, excepto porque algunas canas cubren sus sienes, solo sus ojos son diferentes, los del joven son azules, los de su Padre color miel y brillan tras los anteojos.

-Llegaste al fin…-algo molesto el señor Chiba.

-Te avisé que llegaba del aeródromo hoy, pero antes fui con los chicos a correr un poco.-responde el joven quitándose la gorra en que las alas de aviación destacan brillantes.

-Insistes en seguir con esa locura de los aviones…y de los autos-molesto Tamahome Chiba.

-Es lo que amo hacer Padre, si no te gusta lo siento mucho, ya habíamos discutido esto antes, la aviación es una profesión como cualquier otra, tan honorable, difícil y prestigiosa como ser médico o abogado, te obedecí respecto a estudiar algo más y tengo mi título, ahora que entré a la fuerza aérea no me vas a seguir molestando.-dice Darien y se encamina hacia la ventana.

-Hijo, es por tu bien, sabes que quisiera mantenerte alejado de todos esos aparatos, esa profesión es muy peligrosa.-

-Dijiste lo mismo cuando quise dedicarme a correr autos.-secamente Darien.

-Y cambiaste esa diversión peligrosa por algo peor, hijo en verdad no sé de dónde te ha venido ese deseo de desafiar las alturas o la velocidad, tu madre…

-Era una dama perfecta, recatada, elegante, incapaz de hacer locuras como esas…calma padre me sé la historia me la has repetido demasiado.- asiente Darien mirando la bella pintura al Oleo de Hiroko Chiba con toda la belleza de sus veinte años y un elegante vestido verde que resaltaba sus cabello castaños y los ojos azules como los de su hijo.

-Solo me preocupo por ti hijo, eres todo lo que tengo y deseo mantenerte a salvo.-asiente Tamahome Chiba.

-¿A salvo de qué? ¿De quién?...jamás he entendido esa actitud de sobreprotección tuya Padre.-termina él.-Y como no quiero pelear más contigo, me retiro, tengo licencia por dos semanas, así que me quedaré en casa.- y sale de la habitación, Tamahome Chiba se dirige al cuadro de su esposa y la mira, unas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

-Tiene tu mismo espíritu Hiroko…aunque yo quiera negarlo, aunque quiera apartarlo de la velocidad…lo tiene en la sangre.-

Darien sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, entra en ella y enciende la computadora de su escritorio, mientras esta enciende, se tumba cansado en la cama, junto al buró destaca la fotografía de su madre, y otra en que está abrazando a dos chicas, una linda niña rubia de dos coletas y una hermosa chica de cabello negro…se quita el saco del uniforme de aviación y los zapatos, ya en mangas de camisa se acercan al aparato y mira un poco, al fin sonríe y comienza una conversación.

_**Airforceprince**__:_ ¿Qué haces a estas horas en internet Rei Hino? En Japón es la una de la madrugada…

_**Phoenixgirl:**_Trabajando, ya sabes, la empresa absorbe mucho. Me alegra hablar contigo hace un mes que no te conectas.

_**Airforceprince**_: Estaba en servicio, acabo de volver a casa.

_**Phoenixgirl:**_ ¿Cómo lo tomó tío Tamahome?

_**Airforceprince**_: Mal como siempre, ese absurdo afán de protegerme que no comprendo. De nuevo dice que no sabe de dónde saqué esta rebeldía, siendo que mamá era toda una dama.

_**PhoenixGirl**_**:¿**Eso te dijo?

_**Airforceprince**_**: ¿**Porqué te intriga eso Rei?

_**Poenixgirl**__:_ Solo curiosidad…trata de entenderlo, el pobre está así desde que perdió a tu madre, eres todo lo que tiene en el mundo, ya quisiera yo que mi Padre se preocupara por mí la décima parte de lo que el tuyo se preocupa.

_**Airforceprince**_: Me hacía falta platicar contigo linda…te extraño mucho, desde que estuviste aquí el año pasado no nos hemos visto. Con nadie puedo compartir esto más que contigo.

_**PhoenixGirl**_**:** También te extraño, pero por el momento no puedo viajar, ¿Haz hablado con Serena?.

_**Airforceprince**_: Desde que se mudó a Lexington para entrenar equitación le he perdido la pista, también la extraño. Ojalá pudieran estar aquí las dos…es solo que contigo siempre ha sido más sencillo hablar, ella es un poco mas…sensible, distinta, una niña…no me gusta preocuparla, ni que deje de sonreír.

_**Phoenixgirl**_**:** Para mi ambos son como mis hermanos…siempre estaré allí para los dos.

_**Airforceprince**_: ¿Y en que trabajas?

_**Phoenix Girl**__:_ Voy a ver a un cliente…

_**Airforceprince**_: ¿A estas horas?...Me pondré celoso…

_**Phoenixgirl**_**:** No digas tonterías…

_**Airforceprince**_**:** Son tonterías porque tu así lo quieres linda…¿Y cómo se llama ese tipo?

_**Phoenixgirl**_: Yuichirou Kumada.

_**Airforceprince**_: ¿El hijo de Ishido Kumada el empresario de comunicaciones? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

_**Phoenixgirl**_: No te queda el papel de hermano celoso…solo son negocios.

_**Airforceprince**_:¿Quién irá contigo?

_**Phoenixgirl**__:_ TK y mi equipo.

_**Airforceprince**_: Menos mal, dile a Takeshi que te cuide bien.

_**Phoenixgirl**_: Siempre lo hace.

_**Airforceprince**_**: **Dime algo linda…¿En verdad no te aburre tu trabajo en la empresa? Solo papeles, números, cifras…¿no te gustaría algo mas excitante?

_**Phoenix girl**_: Lo que hago es excitante Darien…créeme que te sorprendería.

_**Airforceprince**__:_ Dices eso porque te gusta tu trabajo…bueno te dejo para que hagas tu negocio, pero no tardes mucho con ese tipo, los tipos ricos siempre se quieren pasar de listos.

_**Phoenixgirl**__:_ Nos vemos…cuídate mucho y sabes que te quiero.

_**Airforceprince**_: Y yo a ti linda…conéctate si puedes mañana, estaré en casa dos semanas, sin hablar contigo será muy aburrido.

_**Phoenixgirl**_**:** Lo prometo…adiós el trabajo me llama.

_**Airforceprince**_: Adiós.

Darien cierra su computadora y suspira.

-Sé que todo sería más fácil si estuvieran las dos a mi lado…-termina mirando la fotografía en que está con sus amigas…

_**Serena Tsukino: Lexington Kentucky. EUA.**_

El hermoso caballo blanco salta con agilidad asombrosa los obstáculos, la bella jinete de larga cabellera rubia conduce con suavidad pero con maestría al animal entre los aplausos del público que la observa en las gradas, la rutina de salto termina y la chica tras la ovación del público dirige su montura al área de caballerizas, los jueces no han mostrado ninguna penalización a la perfecta rutina de jinete y caballo, y en el panel luminoso aparece el tiempo en que la joven a realizado el recorrido el cual la coloca en el primer puesto, nuevos aplausos de la concurrencia y la chica abandona el campo de salto.

Un hombre maduro vestido con elegante traje gris y de cabello castaño avanza entre las caballerizas con un bello ramo de rosas blancas, hasta el lugar en que la joven, ya despojada de sus atuendos de equitación y vistiendo un bello traje rosa acaricia al caballo blanco.

-Te merecías el premio Diana…-dice la chica acariciando al caballo. La yegua bufa un poco anunciando la llegada del hombre y Serna voltea a verlo.

-¡Padre!.- corre feliz a abrazarlo, Taichi Tsukino sonriente recibe a su hija en sus brazos.

-Estas rosas son para la mejor jinete de Estados Unidos…merecido triunfo hija, ¿Crees que baste para que te incluyan para la selección del Campeonato Mundial de Saltos Ecuestres?.-

-Puede ser Padre, me lo ha propuesto la Maestra Williams, pero debo pensarlo.- dice Serena.

-¿Pensar que hija?...sabes que si es por dinero no hay problema, estoy dispuesto a costear tu viaje y el de "Diana" a cualquier lugar del mundo en que desees entrenar, además el próximo campeonato en 2010 será aquí en Lexington, quiero que estés preparada…-dice orgulloso Taichi Tsukino.

-¿A cualquier lugar del mundo papá? ¿Estás seguro?.- cuestiona la rubia.

-A donde desees hija…-admite el empresario.

-¿Hasta a Tokio?.- dice ella. El rostro de Tsukino se ensombrece.

-Hemos hablado antes de eso…sabes que no permitiré que regreses a Tokio, además no tienes necesidad de ello, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas.- dice el hombre.

-¿Y mamá? ¿Y Rei?.-dice Serena tristemente.

-Rei ha venido en vacaciones varias veces, sabes que nunca he prohibido tu amistad con ella, y tu madre también pasó con nosotros la Navidad pasada-

-¿Porqué mamá y tú me quieren mantener lejos de Japón Padre?.- cuestiona Serena.-Jamás he entendido esto, desde que nos fuimos y aún peor luego de tu divorcio con mamá parece que ambos hacen cualquier cosa por alejarme de allí.-molesta ella.

-Tenemos razones para hacerlo, por tu seguridad hija, trata de entender, eso es algo en lo que tanto Serenity como yo estamos de acuerdo a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias.-acaba Taichi. Serena cruza molesta los brazos.-Se que no lo comprendes princesa…-su padre acaricia su cabeza amorosamente.-Pero algún día sabrás porqué…Ahora vamos a cenar para festejar tu triunfo…además mira dentro del ramo, te tengo una sorpresa…-Serena busca entre las flores y encuentra un pequeño celular, lo enciende y ve el número de su mejor amiga en él.-Tarda todo el tiempo que quieras…está pagado…-asiente Taichi. Serena se lanza en brazos de su papá y lo llena de besos.

-¡Gracias papá!.-

-Te espero afuera…-y el alto hombre se aleja, Serena marca el número ansiosa, y espera la llamada.

_-¿Si?.-_ dice una voz familiar.

-¿Rei?.-cuestiona ella emocionada.

-_Serena…¿sabes qué hora es?.-_ cuestiona la voz tras el teléfono.

-En Japón…deben ser como las dos de la madrugada…¿te desperté?.-sonriente la rubia.

_-No…no exactamente….-_apurada la voz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo a las dos de la madrugada Rei Hino?.- con tono bromista dice ella.

_-Trabajo…-_

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo si puede saberse?.- divertida Serena.

_-Créeme que no querrás saberlo…-_asiente Rei, un extraño rechinido se escucha en el teléfono.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- dice Serena.

_-Nada importante, mejor dime el motivo de la sorpresa…-_apremia la voz.

-Gané el concurso estatal de salto ecuestre, puede ser que vaya a los nacionales- emocionada la rubia.

_-Felicidades linda…te dije cuando estuve allí que tú y "Diana" son un maravilloso equipo, si vas a los nacionales prometo ir a visitarte y… ¡Demonios!.- _ruge la voz. Un nuevo sonido extraño.

-¿Rei? ¿Estás bien?...-

_-Si, no era contigo…perdona, dime mejor de qué quieres hablar.-_sigue Rei.

-Solo quería compartir contigo mi alegría, papá me llevará a cenar, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, tú y mamá, te extraño mucho.-dice Serena.

_-También quisiera estar allí, pero ya sabes, el trabajo…prometo que en vacaciones iré y voy a llevarte un hermoso regalo por tu premio, piensa que quieres de Tokio, una joya, una computadora, un auto…-_habla Rei.

-¡Jamás! Papá no soporta que me acerque siquiera a un volante, hablamos de clases de conducir y se molestó tanto que ya no insistí.-termina Serena.

_-Bien…volviendo a tu triunfo, seré una hermana orgullosa de que mi hermanita menor gane el Campeonato Mundial Ecuestre_.-acaba Rei.

-¿Cómo está mamá?.-dice Serena.

_-Ocupada y cansada, hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo…pero bien, la convenceré de viajar e iremos en verano, lo prometo.-_acaba la chica; otro extraño rechinido se escucha por el teléfono.

-¿Rei? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?...-cuestiona de nuevo la rubia.

_-Perfecto linda…no he estado mejor en mucho tiempo_-responde la voz.-_Solo reviso estados de cuenta con tu primo Takeshi…te manda saludos.-_

-¿A estas horas? Bueno sé que trabajan mucho, por eso pareces distraída…¿Te parece si te hablo a una hora más apropiada?.-

_-Cualquier hora es apropiada para hablar contigo…es solo que este trabajo es algo…absorbente, mejor te llamo yo en una hora …¿quieres?_.- asiente ella.-_Déjame deshacerme de algunos estorbos que no me dejan concentrar.-_

-De acuerdo, Rei, gracias por estar allí para mí siempre.-acaba ella.-Te quiero mucho…-

_-Y yo, gracias por hacerme una hermana muy orgullosa.-_ acaba ella.-_Te llamo en un momento, saludos al tío Taichi_-y cuelga la llamada, Serena sonríe al recordar a su amiga, a pesar de todos estos años y de la distancia, su amistad jamás se ha deteriorado tal como lo prometieron de niñas, guarda el teléfono en su bolso y sale sonriente de las caballerizas…

_**Rei Hino: Tokio Japón.**_

Luego de colgar el teléfono y lanzarlo al asiento de al lado, la joven de cabello negro se enfoca mejor en la carrera, ahora puede conducir con ambas manos, crispa sus manos al volante y pisa el acelerador, la terrible máquina de su Mazda ruge con furia y el automóvil rojo sale disparado por las calles desiertas de la autopista, la joven sonríe mirando hacia adelante a sus oponentes, un Nissan Sileighty azul intenso y un Subaru Impreza verde; sus ojos violeta destellan.

-Ahora si…a correr en serio.- dice y al llegar a la curva las llantas de su auto patinan mientras ella controla el vehículo con maestría, en el giro casi se pega el auto rojo a la carrocería del auto verde que lo precede, y de un estudiado giro se adelanta a este y sale de la curva.-¡Adiós Nagase!…-grita ella mirando al pasar el conductor del auto verde y de nuevo acelera, ahora va por el carro azul…-Y vamos por ti Yuichirou…-el Mazda rojo sale disparado por las calles de la ciudad que solo alumbran las luces nocturnas del alumbrado público, al fin se empareja al auto azul y baja la ventanilla…

-Tardaste en alcanzarme linda…-grita el hombre de lentes negros y largo cabello castaño dentro del Sileighty.

-Lo siento, una llamada imprevista me detuvo.-responde ella.

-Ya decía yo que Nagase no era lo suficientemente bueno para alcanzarte.-ríe el hombre del carro azul.-¿Y qué dices muñeca? ¿Solo tú y yo?.-

-Eso esperaba.- asiente ella.

-¿Mantienes tu apuesta?.- cuestiona el hombre del otro auto.

-Totalmente, claro si mantienes la tuya-asiente ella. Los dos llegan a una nueva curva la cual toman a toda velocidad, de nuevo el Mazda y el Sileighty patinan en el pavimento de la autopista y giran controlados por sus conductores, casi se tocan uno con otro marcando con el rechinar de sus llantas el pavimento y al final de la curva de nuevo el auto rojo toma la delantera…

En una de las calles de Tokio, aguarda un grupo de personas la llegada de los automóviles, dos chicas en motocicletas rojas con traje negro llegan al lugar y bajan quitándose los cascos, ambas desconectan las cámaras pequeñas que llevan al frente de las motocicletas, las dos chicas de cabello castaño, casi rojizo, son exactamente iguales, y caminan hacia el grupo de hombres con chamarra negra con la leyenda "Black Crowns" escrita en la espalda.

-Buen trabajo lindas, tuvimos buena perspectiva de la carrera, todo grabado.- dice un chico de cabello rojo que tiene una laptop en sus piernas en la que se proyecta la carrera.

-Se retrasó al salir del túnel pero luego se recuperó…va a ganar.- sonriente una de las gemelas, al fin el sonido de los neumáticos los hace a todos mirar, de la autopista emerge a toda velocidad el Mazda rojo y entra entre los gritos de la gente a la calle, patina las llantas, da un giro de 360 grados y para en seco, todos corren al auto y la joven de traje rojo baja sonriente de él, los hombres de chamarra negra festejan el triunfo, y finalmente el auto azul llega detrás y baja de él el furioso hombre que intenta correr hacia los del auto rojo, sus amigos lo rodean y detienen.

-¡Calma Yuichirou!.- dicen sujetándolo.

-¡Esa mujer es un demonio!. ¿Quieren explicarme como diablos me ganó si salió del túnel detrás de Nagase?.- ruge el joven de cabello castaño. El Subaru verde de Nagase llega al final de la carrera en ese momento.

-Es Mars…sabías que esto iba a suceder antes de retarla.- explica otro joven a Yuichirou, la bella chica que ha ganado la carrera ahora usa la misma chamarra negra con alas de cuervo pintadas, tal como los que la acompañan y se acerca al grupo, el hombre del auto azul la mira.

-Trato es trato Yuichirou Kumada…-y alarga la mano, el joven sonríe y tomando las llaves de su auto las alarga a la chica, antes de que las tome le dice.

-¿Segura que no quieres en vez del auto un beso?.-

-Déjame pensar…Un beso tuyo o un Nissan Sileighty 98 ….difícil elección…¡En tus sueños Yuichirou Kumada!.- y furiosa le arrebata las llaves, todos los que observan la escena ríen de buena gana cuando la joven da media vuelta y se aleja con su equipo.

-¡Phobos, Deimos, lleven mi nuevo auto a garaje!.- dice Rei y lanza las llaves a una de las gemelas que sonríen y toman las llaves, los amigos del derrotado corredor ríen y le dan golpes en la espalda.

-No me hubiera importado perder el auto…si la hubiera besado.- dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

-¿A Mars? ¿Tú?...conoces la leyenda, para eso debes ganarle amigo, y no conozco a nadie que haya hecho eso.-asiente a su lado otro de los chicos, el joven de cabello largo se queda mirando embobado a la chica alejarse rodeada de su equipo.

Los "Black Crowns" caminan por la calle festejando el triunfo de Rei.

-¡Vaya que nos asustó al salir del túnel jefa!.- dice un enorme hombre, alto y musculoso.

-Si que eres gracioso Ursus, un hombre como tú asustado.- dice Rei.

-Todos estábamos asustados jefa, pero creo que Ursus estaba más preocupado por el "Fénix" que por Usted, quiere ese auto más que a sus hijos- bromea el joven de cabello rubio.

-Eso no es cierto Daikio, también me preocupa la señorita Rei, además las imágenes que enviaban las chicas eran muy reales…ese Yuichirou lo pensará dos veces antes de volverla a retar…¿Cierto?.-acaba el gigante, Rei sonríe.

-¿Y? ¿Grabaste todo Takeshi?.- cuestiona ella al chico de cabello rojo con la laptop.

-Todo está aquí…ya analizaremos tus errores en el garaje.-acaba él.

-Te dije que era emocionante esto, no todo en la vida es números y cifras, te hizo bien darte un descanso.- asiente ella, Takeshi sonríe.

-También me alegro de haber venido Rei.-acaba él.

-Bueno chicos, ya tenemos un auto nuevo, habrá que repararlo y sobretodo quitarle ese horrible color.-acaba Rei, los "Black Crowns" sonríen, y llegan junto al Mazda rojo, a un lado de la puerta del auto una mujer elegantemente vestida , de cabello plateado, los aguarda, la vista de la mujer deja a todos petrificados…

-Tía Serenity…-murmura Takeshi al verla, luego todos miran a Rei.

-Buenas noches Rei…Takeshi…¿es esta su idea de revisar estados de cuenta?.- cuestiona la mujer.

-Chicos…vayan al garaje, nos vemos allí…-dice Rei, todos los hombres de chamarra negra se dispersan, solo quedan Rei y Takeshi.

-Realmente Takeshi Tsukino me has decepcionado, todos estos años de creerte un chico serio y dedicado a su trabajo en la empresa y ahora me entero que solapas a Rei…-dice Serenity, el joven baja la vista apenado.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-acaba el serio contador de "Galactic Enterprises".

-No es su culpa tía Serenity, fui yo la que lo obligó a venir…-acaba Rei.

-Ya hablaremos mañana jovencito…ahora déjame hablar con Rei a solas…-acaba ella, Takeshi mira a Rei que le sonríe, y se aleja de allí.

-¿Y bien?.- cuestiona Serenity mirando a Rei con dureza.-¿No fui suficientemente clara contigo al decirte que no corrieras en Tokio?...una cosa son las carreras en carretera y otra las carreras clandestinas…¿Sabes a lo que te expones?.-

-Sé que te prometí eso pero…si no corro aquí jamás conoceré a los buenos corredores, y además, pienso que algún día, en algún reto, "Ella" aparecerá, lamento no haberte obedecido tía Serenity, pero es algo más fuerte que yo, a veces en la noche me despierto soñando que la he vencido, que he vengado la muerte de mamá-acaba Rei recargándose en el cofre de su auto con los puños apretados, Serenity se recarga a su lado y la sujeta de los hombros.

-Antes yo pensaba como tú, al principio corría contra todos y sin pensar en nada más que encontrar a esa mujer y vengarme…no es una opción hija.- termina la mujer mayor.

-Siento haberte defraudado…y no haberte dicho la verdad.-acaba Rei.

-En cierta forma ya lo sabía, desde que te dejé usar las instalaciones subterráneas de la empresa sospechaba que acabarías haciendo esto, tienes nuestro espíritu después de todo, sabía que ni tú ni el "Fénix" iban a soportar mucho tiempo sin correr.- termina Serenity

-¿Viste como corrí al salir del túnel?.- emocionada Rei.

-No…vi como volaste al salir del túnel.- sin querer Serenity sonríe a Rei, la contempla, tan parecida a Akane.-¿Sabes algo hija? Cuando Tu Madre, tía Hiroko y yo aún competíamos, Artemis nos decía que si pudiera crear un corredor perfecto, lo haría con partes de nosotras tres, el arrojo y valentía de Hiroko, la sensibilidad de Akane y mi técnica, y sería invencible, eres ese corredor Rei, tienes algo de cada una de nosotras.- termina Serenity.

-También siento su espíritu en mí cada vez que tomo el volante, el de tía Hiroko, el de mamá y el tuyo .- acaba Rei.

-Lo sé hija, solo que a veces me arrepiento tanto de no haberte alejado de esto como hicieron con Serena y Darien…-

-Yo no quise alejarme, fue mi decisión.- dice Rei.

-No merecías crecer con este resentimiento, cada vez que corres revivo la escena de la muerte de tu madre…cada vez que sales a competir me pregunto si "Ella" estará acechándote…-con tristeza Serenity dice amargamente –Rei, prométeme que serás cuidadosa, las carreras en la ciudad son peligrosas, ¿Qué harás si alguien te relaciona con la empresa o aún peor si las autoridades te identifican? ¡Imagina la reacción de tu Padre!.-

-En este mundo solo soy Mars, sin apellidos ni nombres, en cuanto a mi Padre, me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense, soy cuidadosa tía Serenity, aprendí de la mejor, Takeshi me ayuda con lo de evadir a las autoridades, y tengo un excelente equipo…-termina Rei.-¿Sabes que Serena me habló durante la carrera? Ganó el campeonato estatal, estaba feliz, le prometí hablarle en unos momentos, ¿Quieres hablar con ella?.-

- Desde luego.-termina la mujer de cabello plateado.-Después de todo este tiempo siguen en contacto…-

-Sabes que la quiero mucho, es como mi hermana menor.-

-Me alegra que Taichi al menos le permita seguirte viendo, es una forma de mantenerme también cerca de ella sin que él se moleste.-tristemente asiente Serenity.

-No te pongas triste, no soporto verte así, algún día Serena sabrá todos los sacrificios que hiciste por ella y te amará más por eso…-acaba Rei abrazando a Serenity amorosamente, la señora corresponde al abrazo.-¿Quieres conducir a casa?.- dice Rei lanzando las llaves del "Fénix" a Serenity quien las atrapa en el aire.-Tienes demasiado tiempo sin conducir un verdadero auto…quizá te haga sentir mejor.

-Muy bien…veamos que tan bien lo recuerdo.- termina ella y junto con Rei sube al Mazda rojo que arranca entre rugidos de motor por las calles de Tokio, a lo lejos la Luna brilla y refleja su silueta por la ciudad…

Phobos y Deimos trabajan en la parte trasera del garaje de "Galactic Enterprises" en el Sileighty azul que Rei ganara esta noche al joven Kumada, las gemelas van y vienen mirando dentro del cofre del auto y cambiando algunas piezas, hasta que uno de los miembros del equipo las interrumpe.

-Escuchen esto lindas cuervitas, una chica allá afuera pide verlas, dice que es su hermana.- comenta el joven. Phobos y Deimos se miran azoradas.

-Hazla pasar por favor Aoi…-dice Deimos. El joven se aleja.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué va a pasar si es de verdad Karasuma?.- dice su hermana.

-Veamos que quiere…es mejor saber cuáles son sus intenciones.- comenta la otra chica, al fin el mecánico entra con una alta joven de piel morena y largo cabello rojo, los ojos de las gemelas y de esta chica son exactamente iguales, se quedan mirando un momento.

-Mejor las dejo solas chicas, si necesitan algo estoy con los demás en la oficina…- Aoi se retira.

-Chicas…yo…me costó trabajo encontrarlas.-dice la joven más alta.

-No nos buscaste hace años hermana, no creo que te importáramos ahora…-asiente una de las gemelas.

-Phobos…-suplica la recién llegada.

-Soy Deimos…jamás nos reconocerías, son muchos años hermana.-asiente la chica indignada.

-Han crecido mucho…son tan parecidas que es fácil confundirlas, las dejé de ver cuando solo eran unas niñas pequeñas…-se disculpa la mujer de cabello rojo.

-La señorita Rei jamás nos confunde.- molesta exclama la otra gemela.-Bien hermana, di lo que tengas que decir y vete…tenemos trabajo.-

-Las vi en la carrera de hoy y no podía creer que fueran Ustedes, trabajaba para un amigo que corre autos y él me indicó donde encontrarlas…-los ojos airados de las gemelas chocan con la mirada de su hermana mayor.-Aún me guaran rencor, lo sé, pero no tuve opción, no podía quedarme con Ustedes, solo tenía doce años, tuve que dejarlas en ese lugar, jamás me habrían permitido tenerlas, era una niña.-se disculpa ella.-Cuando volví al orfanato me dijeron que habían escapado y que nadie sabía nada de Ustedes, las busqué mucho y jamás las encontré, hasta ahora…-

-No necesitas disculparte Karasuma ya nos has visto, sabes que estamos bien, ahora vete.- termina Phobos, y ella y su hermana vuelven al trabajo.

-Pasa que no tengo a dónde ir…perdí mi trabajo, no tengo casa, no sé qué hacer, supe que Ustedes conocen a Mars, la líder de los "Black Crowns", yo sé algo de autos, trabajaba con Omi Nagase, si ustedes pudieran decirle a Mars que me ayude…que me de trabajo…-suplica la chica alta.

-La señorita Rei no emplea a cualquiera, además hermana, nosotros no necesitamos de ti para salir adelante, tu tampoco necesitas de nosotros…-duramente acaba Deimos.

-Así que trabajabas con Nagase…-dice una voz a sus espaldas, Rei Hino camina hacia las gemelas.-¿Porqué te echó?.-

-No me echó, renuncié, me di cuenta de que no iba a mejorar a su lado, quiero trabajar para alguien que valga la pena, quiero ser parte de los "Black Crowns"-asiente ella.

-¿En verdad es su hermana?.- cuestiona Rei a Phobos y Deimos que asienten con la cabeza.

-Lo soy…Akane Karasuma.- da la mano la chica morena. Rei la mira con su penetrante mirada púrpura pero no le da la mano.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto en buscar a tus hermanas? ¿Por qué hasta este momento te interesas en ellas? Sé que habían recibido cartas tuyas de Hong Kong, sabías dónde estaban desde hace mucho tiempo…

-La vida de un huérfano es difícil, huyendo de las autoridades hasta la mayoría de edad, y luego a buscar la vida, no era mi intensión abandonarlas.-se disculpa ella. Rei la mira un momento más.

-Si trabajabas con Nagase entonces sabes de autos, él puede ser un mediocre soberbio y presumido pero tiene buen equipo. Te daré una habitación aquí en el garaje, y si trabajas bien ya veremos qué podemos hacer por ti.- acaba Rei.

-Gracias, no te defraudaré Mars…Rei…-dice la joven de cabello rojo.

-Señorita Rei para ti.- lanza una de sus hermanas ofendida.

-Señorita Rei…-se inclina respetuosa Karasuma.

-Vamos chicas, muestren a su hermana su habitación.- acaba Rei, las gemelas caminan algo desconfiadas y su hermana mayor las sigue con sus maletas, cuando deja atrás a Rei que inspecciona su reciente adquisición, sonríe malévolamente…

La mujer de largo cabello rubio espera sentada en el amplio sillón, en sus manos delicadas y finas tiene una copa con licor el cual bebe de vez en cuando, luego su vista regresa a la computadora y realiza algunos movimientos, algunas veces sonríe y su rostro parcialmente iluminado por la luz del monitor deja ver una sonrisa diabólica, al fin la puerta se abre y aparece ante ella una joven de cabello azul claro, casi blanco.

-Dime Alluminum, ¿Estuviste en la carrera?.- pregunta la mujer del sillón.

-Si señora, estuvimos ambas, grabamos todo como ordenó.- asiente la joven y entrega el CD a la mujer rubia.

-Esa chica, la hija de Akane Hino ganó la carrera…¿Cierto?.- pregunta la mujer.

-Cierto mi señora, ella es un demonio con ese automóvil, todo está grabado.-

-¿Y Lead Crown? ¿Encontró a sus hermanas?.- pregunta la mujer rubia tomando un trago de licor.

-Si señora, son parte del equipo de Mars, los "Black Crowns" las observamos y seguimos, en estos momentos debe estar con ellas.-

-Espero que haga un buen trabajo…-

-¡O lo hará señora! ¡Ella no le fallará! ¡Ninguna de las dos le Fallaremos!-vehemente la de cabello azul.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo Alluminum. Dime algo más…¿está todo listo para mañana?.-

-Todo como ordenó. .-

- Bien puedes retirarte.- acaba la mujer del sillón y la chica se aleja, en ese momento el celular negro del escritorio suena.

-¿Si?.-

-¿Señora?-dice la voz tras el teléfono.

-Vaya Netsu creí que no te ibas a reportar hoy…-dice la mujer.

-¿Ha visto las acciones en internet?.-

-Si ya veo que siguiendo mis instrucciones las han comprado…supongo que a tu nombre y al de Nyanko-dice la mujer de la computadora.

-Costó trabajo rastrear y contactar a Taichi Tsukino, pero en cuanto le hice la oferta no pudo rechazarla, parece ansioso por deshacerse de esas acciones, Nyanko dijo que le fue sencillo también convencer a Tamahome Chiba, ahora mi señora oficialmente es Usted dueña del 30 de las acciones de "Galactic Entrerprises".- asiente la voz tras el teléfono.

-Perfecto…todo está saliendo según lo planeado…si Lead Crown hace su papel adecuadamente con sus hermanas, y me entrevisto con Keitaro Hino, entonces mañana podemos empezar con la segunda parte de esto.-termina la mujer tras el teléfono.-Toma el primer vuelo a Tokio Mouse, te quiero aquí cuando esto comience, habla con Nyanko y díselo, tengo listos sus autos, tenemos que empezar a trabajar justamente mañana.-

-¿Alguna fecha especial?.-cuestiona la voz tras el teléfono.

-No te incumbe Mouse….eres mi empleada y no permito que me cuestiones.-

-De acuerdo, lo lamento señora, estaré allí lo más pronto posible, las acciones están ya a su nombre.- y cuelga el teléfono, la mujer de cabello rubio sonríe y pone en la computadora el disco, teclea algo en ella y al momento surgen las imágenes de la carrera de esa noche, la mujer rubia sonríe al ver al Mazda rojo con el fénix en el cofre rebasar con facilidad a sus oponentes.

- Eres buena Rei Hino…más buena que tu madre y Hiroko, más que Serenity, más que todas las que he enfrentado, pero tendrás el mismo fin que ellas, no descansaré hasta que no quede uno solo de los de su familia, así como ustedes intentaron exterminar la mía; Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de Akane Hino y Hiroko Chiba, mañana volveré a sus vidas- termina apretando con tal fuerza la copa que ésta se quiebra en su mano, el licor se mezcla con la sangre que sale de su lastimada mano y una risa malévola llena la habitación…

(Nota final: Yuichirou Kumada es el nombre japonés del Nicholas del anime)

**Preview Cap. 2: **

_Serenity toma el sobre amarillo y lo mira, no tiene remitente, lo abre y extrae de él una hoja de papel en que con letras recortadas del periódico destaca el siguiente mensaje:_

"_Es tu momento Serenity Tsukino, espere doce años por ti, pero ahora he regresado, morirás el mismo día que tus queridas amigas. Te arrebataré todo lo que amas igual que hiciste conmigo, mira por la ventana de tu oficina"- nadie firmaba, dentro del sobre estaban unas fotografías de ella saliendo de la oficina, de Rei en el garaje, de Darien con su uniforme de aviación y la que más le aterro, de su hija Serena montando a caballo…la mano de Serenity comenzó a temblar, un sudor frío la acometió, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no podía creer aquello, temblando se acercó, retiró la cortina y miró por la ventana, afuera estaba estacionado el Nissan Fairlady con la calavera pintada en el cofre y la mujer de traje y casco negro recargada en él agitó su mano en señal de saludo._

_Un agudo dolor en el pecho, la respiración agitada…_

_-Esa mujer…esa mujer ha vuelto…-dijo Serenity Tsukino antes de caer desplomada en el suelo sin conocimiento…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Aquí la segunda entrega de este fanfic el cual solo ha comenzado, como hemos anunciado anteriormente experimentaremos con un género nuevo en este lado del Fandom de Sailor Moon, las carreras, adrenalina, velocidad y peligro se respirarán en cada cap. así que si les ha gustado no dejen de opinar porfavor.**

**A todas las fans de Serena-Darien les diremos que no tengan miedo de que vayamos a cambiar la historia, no es nuestra intención, de hecho el galán de Rei aparecerá dentro de algunos caps. Pero no podemos prometer que esta historia será totalmente un Serena-Darien ya que no es la idea (por eso no podemos clasificarla así), aunque cada sailor tendrá su propio romance conforme vayan apareciendo, (si ya lo notaron está clasificada como "T") pero no queremos hacer otra historia rosa y romántica como las que inundan Fanficion (y vaya que no tenemos nada contras las historias románticas ya que hay algunas muy buenas) es solo que deseábamos hacer algo diferente, algo a lo que los fans de Sailor Moon no estuvieran acostumbrados, innovar y combinar ideas, así que dense la oportunidad de leer algo diferente, la trama de amor se complicará un poco antes de tener el desenlace que Ustedes solicitan, celos, envidias, intrigas y sentimientos no correspondidos jugarán un papel primordial entre el trío protagonista, solo podemos decirles que la trama general de la historia está muy bien planeada por nosotros y que si nos dan la oportunidad de ser nuestros lectores asiduos, no los defraudaremos, atrévanse a salir un poco de lo tradicional y enfrásquense en la gran aventura de SRR…**

**Ambos autores agradecemos su apoyo, sugerencias y comentarios en todo lo que valen, así como el tiempo que se toman al leer…**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	3. Chapter 2:La primera llamarada

**SRR Cap. 2**

**La primera llamarada…¿Amor o Celos?**

El Mazda RX-7 con el fénix negro pintado en el cofre baja a toda velocidad las curvas de la carretera Hakone a las afueras de Tokio, amanece en el horizonte y los rayos del sol dan de lleno en la carretera alumbrando con sus tonos amarillos y naranjas el cofre del auto rojo que patina en las curvas, al llegar a la última curva el auto gira en círculo y tras el rechinido de las llantas baja de este la joven de cabello negro con un ramo de rosas rojas.

La chica se quita los lentes negros y sus ojos morados destellan, camina hacia un peñasco al lado de la carretera en el cual está labrado en la roca un fénix, saca de entre su chamarra negra un dije con la forma del mismo animal mitológico el cual brilla con el sol, y se hinca delante de la roca dejando las flores en el suelo.

-Madre…hoy es el día, ese día que nunca olvidaré, de alguna forma siento que tu presencia es más fuerte aquí, en el lugar en que moriste, que en el cementerio…- dice Rei y cierra los ojos, el sonido de las motocicletas en la carretera la hace mirar, los dos aparatos paran junto al auto y bajan las dos gemelas con sus uniformes negros y se quitan los cascos, sus cabellos rojizos caen sobre sus hombros.

-Lamentamos interrumpir señorita Rei pero la señora Tsukino quiere verla en la empresa, manda decir que es urgente, algo sobre los nuevos accionistas…-comenta una de ellas.

-Gracias Deimos…¿Su hermana como está? ¿se ha instalado?.-pregunta Rei.

-Señorita Rei…de eso queríamos hablarle…nosotras no sabemos nada de Akane Karasuma, es decir, llevamos el mismo apellido y la misma sangre, pero ella no es nada nuestro, no nos gustaría que le causara problemas.- acaba Phobos.-Le debemos demasiado como para hacer eso…-acaba la chica.

-Se cuidarme sola, les agradezco por eso, le daremos una oportunidad, vamos a la empresa…-dice Rei y sube al "Fénix", las gemelas suben a sus motos y los tres vehículos arrancan a toda velocidad hacia Tokio.

En el alto edificio de vidrios relucientes en que se ubican las oficinas de "Galactic Enterprises" en Shinjuku, la zona financiera de Tokio, se abre el elevador que da al piso superior, a las oficinas administrativas, del elevador sale la joven de cabello negro que va hablando por teléfono, vestida con un bello traje sastre rojo que se ajusta a su linda figura, a su lado caminan las dos chicas de traje negro y larga cabellera castaña, casi rojiza, exactamente iguales, una de ellas carga un maletín y otra una computadora portátil, la gente que va y viene por las oficinas de la mayor agencia de colocación de empleos de Tokio saludan a la joven que llega, algunas de las secretarias se acerca a ella y sin interrumpir su conversación telefónica le alargan documentos que ella mira o firma mientras llega a su oficina.

-Si Takeshi…dije a Fujihata que tendrá las cotizaciones mañana en su escritorio, mejora cualquier propuesta con confianza, tía Serenity y yo aprobaremos la moción…calma, sé que te presionarán pero no dejes que te ganen el contrato-de pronto Rei mira a la entrada de su ofician a los dos enormes hombres de lentes negros y traje del mismo tono y contrariada dice-TK.Te llamo luego…-y cuelga su celular.-Chicas esperen en la sala de juntas…-ordena a las gemelas que obedientes se alejan por el pasillo, Rei suspira hondo, sabe qué significa la presencia de esos hombres afuera de su oficina, así que entra. Sentado en la silla de su escritorio está Keitaro Hino mirando algunos papeles. Rei cierra la puerta y se encara con su padre-El gran senador Keitaro Hino, candidato a gobernador de la Prefectura de Tokio se ha dignado venir a visitarme. Debe ser algo importante para que dejes tu trabajo. Más importante que tus ocupaciones…

-Sin ironías Rei.- dice el hombre levantándose de la silla y encarando a su hija, al verla de nuevo su rostro se contrae, es tan parecida a Akane, y cada vez que el tiempo pasa se parece más, es como ver viva a su esposa de nuevo, y al igual que cuando decidió abandonar a su hija en el templo Hikawa de niña, lo sigue lastimando tanto el solo hecho de verla…-He venido por esto…-lanza Keitaro Hino a su hija una carpeta que la joven atrapa en el aire y de ella extrae unas fotografías, Rei sonríe.-¿Qué tienes que decir?.- furioso Keitaro Hino.

-Que jamás pensé ganarle a Yuichirou Kumada por tanta diferencia. Casi treinta metros- dice ella sonriente, Keitaro le arrebata las fotografías.

-¡Estas fotografías fueron tomadas por la cámara de vialidad de la autopista Shuto a las dos de la madrugada! ¡Únicamente porque el ministro de vialidad es mi amigo y tengo gente en todos lados logré interceptarlas de otra forma tendrías una multa en tu escritorio esta mañana jovencita!.- lanza Keitaro Hino molesto.

-Entonces lo hubieses dejado que me pusiera la multa…no iba a rehusar pagarla ni mi responsabilidad.- dice ella mirando con sus ojos púrpuras a su Padre.

-¡Te dije un millón de veces que no deseaba que te involucraras en ese maldito mundo de los autos que nos arrebató a tu madre!.- ruge Keitaro Hino.

-Demasiado tarde para desear intervenir en mi vida padre, cuando podías haberlo hecho, cuando era pequeña, simplemente me abandonaste.-lanza ella.

-No fue así…-intenta disculparse el político.

-Diez años sin verte, sin aparecer, recibiendo solo una tarjeta en navidad y un ramo de flores o una joya en mi cumpleaños, creyendo que con regalos podías acallar tu conciencia.- lanza ella.

-¡No sabes lo que hablas!.- molesto Keitaro Hino.

-Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba Padre, me dejaste sola con el abuelo.-

-Y vaya que me arrepiento, debí meterte de interna a cualquier colegio de señoritas en que te educaran bien, que mal trabajo ha hecho con tu educación ese anciano, y también Serenity que estoy seguro solapa tus actividades nocturnas.- dice el hombre rubio.

-No metas al abuelo ni a tía Serenity en esto Padre, ellos me cuidaron y dieron el cariño y amor que se supone debiste darme tú…-acaba ella.- Y te diré otra cosa, no estás aquí porque te preocupe yo, lo que me pueda pasar en las carreras o los peligros a que me expongo, estás aquí porque te preocupa lo que le puede pasar a tu imagen de político intachable si alguien sabe que la hija de Keitaro Hino es la mejor corredora de autos de Kanto…-dice ella desafiante, Keitaro la mira molesto.

-¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar mis actos niña impertinente! ¡Soy tu Padre!.-

-¡Un Padre cobarde que no es capaz de afrontar sus responsabilidades como no lo fue para asistir al funeral de mamá!.- lanza Rei.-¡Eres mi Padre cuando te conviene serlo y no cuando se te necesita! ¡Cobarde!.- le dice ella molesta, Keitaro Hino la mira furioso y le da una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, al momento Rei lo mira desafiante, un hilo de sangre corre por su labio.

-¡Keitaro!.- dice entrando en la oficina Serenity.-¡Que significa esto! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarla así!.-acaba la mujer de cabello plateado interponiéndose entre los dos.

-No es tu asunto Serenity, es mi hija.-dice Keitaro Hino.

-No lo soy…soy mayor de edad y por mi voluntad renunciaría hasta a tu apellido, hasta a las sangre que corre por mis venas…no eres mi Padre y no tienes derecho a intervenir en mi vida ni a tratar así a tía Serenity.-salta Rei molesta.

-Te advierto…les advierto a las dos que no dejaré que sigan con esa locura de las carreras, no moveré un solo dedo para impedir que las arresten.-amenaza el político. Rei lo mira y sonríe irónica.

-Mientes…seguirás evitando que esto se sepa porque te conviene que así sea, lo harás como todo lo que haces, por egoísmo, yo jamás te he importado…-termina ella y abre la puerta.-Vete…-acaba Rei. Keitaro Hino herido y ofendido por las palabras de su hija mira a Serenity.

-Espero estés feliz de ver en lo que la has convertido, si acaba como Akane será tu culpa.- espeta Keitaro Hino a Serenity y sale de la oficina seguido de sus guardaespladas, Rei cierra la puerta con un fuerte portazo, Serenity corre y la abraza, Rei corresponde al abrazo de la señora.

-Hija…jamás habría querido que esto pasara, no un día como hoy…-acaba entre lágrimas Serenity limpiando con un pañuelo la sangre en el rostro de la joven.-Se que es duro pelear con él, es tu única familia.-

-No tiene importancia tía Serenity, él no es mi familia, no quiso serlo, mi familia es el abuelo, Luna, Serena y Darien, tú, mi equipo…pero no él.- dice duramente Rei.

-Si quieres que cancelemos la visita al cementerio yo comprendo hija…-dice la mujer mayor.

-No…es algo que hacemos juntos cada año el abuelo, tu y yo, iremos como estaba planeado, estoy bien…gracias por defenderme, como cuando era niña, siempre has estado allí para mi.- sonríe Rei.

-A veces me pregunto si lo que dijo tu Padre no tendrá algo de verdad, si habremos hecho bien tu abuelo y yo en permitirte seguir corriendo.-termina Serenity.-Voy a mi oficina a resolver unos pendientes y nos vamos…quiero que nos tomemos el día libre, iremos a comer, luego al teatro y en la noche hablamos con Serena…¿Quieres?.-

-Claro tía Serenity…como tu digas.- acaba Rei, la señora sale de su oficina y ella se tumba en la silla junto al escritorio, suspira hondo.-Madre…te extraño…-acaba Rei mirando la fotografía de Akane Hino del escritorio, en ella está la señora con la pequeña Rei sentada en un columpio, unas manos se ven en el columpio, pero Rei ha cubierto la figura de su Padre con el marco anulándolo de la fotografía.

Serenity entra en su oficina, muchos papeles diseminados en su escritorio la esperan y se sienta a trabajar en ellos, una fotografía de Serena y Rei abrazadas en Disneylandia y otra en que aparece ella de joven con sus dos amigas destacan en marcos plateados, al fin la puerta se abre y aparece Luna.

-Señora…lamento interrumpir pero dejaron este paquete en recepción para Usted.-dice dándole un sobre amarillo.

-Déjalo allí Luna, gracias.-acaba ella.

-Señora…quisiera saber si Usted y la señorita Rei irán con Kondo sama al cementerio, quisiera ir con Ustedes si me lo permiten, me gustaría dejarle flores a la señora Akane y a la señora Hiroko también.- acaba la mujer de cabello azul.

-Claro que puedes ir Luna, si alguien apreciaba a Akane y Hiroko eras tú.-sonriente Serenity.-En cuanto acabe con esto nos iremos.-

-Gracias señora…-termina Luna y sale de la oficina, Serenity toma el sobre amarillo y lo mira, no tiene remitente, lo abre y extrae de él una hoja de papel en que con letras recortadas del periódico destaca el siguiente mensaje:

"Es tu momento Serenity Tsukino, espere doce años por ti, pero ahora he regresado, morirás el mismo día que tus queridas amigas. Te arrebataré todo lo que amas igual que hiciste conmigo, mira por la ventana de tu oficina"- nadie firmaba, dentro del sobre estaban unas fotografías de ella saliendo de la oficina, de Rei en el garaje, de Darien con su uniforme de aviación y la que más le aterro, de su hija Serena montando a caballo…la mano de Serenity comenzó a temblar, un sudor frío la acometió, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no podía creer aquello, temblando se acercó a su oficina y miró por la ventana, afuera estaba estacionado el Nissan Fairlady con la calavera pintada en el cofre y la mujer de traje y casco negro recargada en él agitó su mano en señal de saludo.

Un agudo dolor en el pecho, la respiración agitada…

-Esa mujer…esa mujer ha vuelto…-dijo Serenity Tsukino antes de caer desplomada en el suelo sin conocimiento…

Rei entra con un contrato a la oficina de Serenity.

-Tía Serenity, sé que dijiste que tenías trabajo pero este contrato…¡Tía Serenity!.- corre aterrada al verla en el suelo, levanta su cabeza, toma sus signos vitales en el cuello.-¡Pronto llamen una ambulancia!.- grita la joven, el personal de la empresa corre aterrado al ver dentro de la oficina el horrible espectáculo.

En el hospital central de Tokio, junto a la sala de espera en que se agolpan los atribulados familiares de otros enfermos, aguarda Rei junto con Luna, la chica luce francamente mal, el rostro desencajado y preocupado, va y viene impaciente.

-Nadie nos dice como está.- dice Rei golpeando con su puño la pared.

-Tranquilícese señorita Rei…-calma Luna.

-No sé que pudo alterarla así, yo no sabía siquiera que estuviera enferma del corazón…¿Tu lo sabías?.- cuestiona ella a Luna que baja la vista.-Claro que sabías, ella siempre te dice todo…-acaba Rei.

-Siento no haberle dicho nada Señorita Rei, pero la señora Serenity me ordenó guardar el secreto.-acaba Luna.

-Por eso dejó de correr…¿Cierto?.- cuestiona Rei, en ese momento el joven de cabello rojo llega corriendo alterado al hospital.

-¿Rei?...¿Qué le pasó a tía Serenity?.- cuestiona Takeshi Tsukino.

-Tuvo un ataque al corazón, algo la impacto demasiado, la trajimos lo más rápido posible pero no sabemos como está, ¡En este maldito hospital nadie nos dice una sola palabra!.- se exaspera la joven.

-En este maldito hospital no esta permitido hablar en ese tono.- dice una voz a su espalda, Rei mira a la joven doctora de cabello azul y anteojos que así ha hablado, es casi de su edad.

-¿Cómo está?.- cuestiona TK ansioso.

-Logramos estabilizar a la señora Tsukino, pero su estado es crítico, debió haberse sometido al reposo que se le indicó y dejar de trabajar desde hace tiempo…-acaba la joven doctora.-¿Saben qué provocó el infarto?.- cuestiona.

-Una impresión fuerte, pero no sabemos qué pudo ser.- acaba Luna.

-El daño en el corazón es irreversible y degenerativo, no hay nada que hacer.-acaba la joven

-¡No puede decirnos eso! ¡Debe haber una forma!.- desesperada Rei la sujeta de los hombros.

-Comprendo su desesperación señorita pero es mi deber ser honesta, no hay nada que hacer…-acaba la joven.

-¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¡No puede dejar que muera!.- sacude Rei a la chica de los hombros

-¡Rei porfavor!.- TK la detiene y la separa de la joven de cabello azul.-¿Cuánto le queda?.- pegunta TK.

-Algunas horas…el paro definitivo puede ser en cualquier momento.- acaba ella. Rei aparentando los puños se aleja de ellos. Luna llora y Takeshi la abraza.

-Está alterada, discúlpela doctora…doctora…-

-Mizuno…Ami Mizuno…no se moleste caballero, estamos acostumbrados a esto, es normal, la señora Tsukino quiere hablar con alguien llamado Rei Hino…pueden pasar a verla eso le dará tranquilidad el tiempo que el quede.- acaba la joven.-Estaré cerca por si algo se necesita…-termina alejándose.

-Rei…tienes que entrar a verla, pero no así, tranquilízate un poco.- acaba TK, Rei suspira hondo y entra en la habitación del hospital.

Serenity yace en la cama. Con la bata blanca y sus cabellos plateados sueltos, pálida y con pésimo aspecto, conectada a sondas y con respirador artificial, su pecho se agita trabajosamente tratando de respirar, el sonido del aparato que marca los latidos es desesperante, Rei camina y se sienta en la silla junto a ella, toma la mano blanca de la mujer que al contacto abre sus ojos azules.

-Rei…-murmura débilmente, en cuanto Rei la toca, esa terrible sensación que experimentó la noche que su madre murió la invade…

-Tía Serenity….-contesta ella tratando de contener las lágrimas.-Todo estará bien ahora, los médicos dicen que saldrás pronto y…-se detiene Rei con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eres mala para mentir…vi el destello en tus ojos, el mismo que tenía Akane cuando tenía una visión, sabes que moriré-murmura Serenity, Rei aprieta la mano de la enferma y baja la vista.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?.- recrimina la chica.

-No quería preocuparte…ni a ti ni a nadie…-acaba Serenity.-Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo asi que…debo decirte todo…es necesario…-

-¿Todo?.- intrigada Rei.

-Esa mujer…la que asesinó a tu madre y a Hiroko…regresó…-dice Serenity.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

-La vi.- murmura la moribunda con un hilo de voz.-Sabe donde estamos, sabe de ti, de Serena y Darien, nos ha vigilado, y de nuevo nos amenaza…-dice ella.

-¿Ese sobre?...los papeles que estabas mirando.-relaciona Rei, Serenity asiente con la cabeza. Los ojos de Rei destellan de ira.-Si ha vuelto me vengaré, la buscaré y la retaré-dice la joven de cabello negro, Serenity presiona su mano con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

-No lo harás…no de esa forma, acabarías como tu madre, tienes que prometerme que serás cuidadosa, que jugarás su mismo juego…no te dejes llevar por el odio que te hará actuar sin pensarlo o ella ganará…¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre restaurar la Liga? -Rei asiente con la cabeza.-¡Hazlo y ella sola vendrá a tí! Rei, tienes que prometerme que cuidarás de Darien y Serena, que no dejarás que la historia se repita…por favor…se que solo puedo confiarte esto a ti…-dice la mujer de cabello plateado mirándose en las pupilas moradas.

-Te lo prometo tía Serenity…-asiente ella. Serenity sonríe débilmente.

-Busca…busca detrás de la fotografía en que aparecemos las tres en mi escritorio…es toda la información que pude reunir antes de que la Liga de Aces desapareciera, la información que reunimos tu Madre, Hiroko y yo, jamás pude usar esos datos para descubrir a esa mujer, de alguna forma Hiroko pensaba que tu madre tenía alguna sospecha…pasé noches enteras analizando esos datos y nunca…nunca logré nada…espero que te sean de utilidad…-difícilmente habla Serenity.

-No hables así…vas a estar bien…vamos a atrapar a esa maldita mujer juntas.-dice Rei. Serenity sonríe débilmente.-Es tu tiempo ahora Rei, no cometas los errores del pasado, y por favor protege a Serena, dile cuanto la quería y dale la carta que está dentro del cajón de mi escritorio cuando creas conveniente…y porfavor no dejes que se involucre en esto, o ella la asesinará.-suplica Serenity.

-Si en mis manos está…haré todo por protegerla…te lo juro…-

-Rei, siempre has estado allí para mi cuando todos me abandonaron…¿Sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti? ¿Sabes que al verte correr me sentía viva de nuevo?.-acaba la mujer de cabello plateado acariciando la mejilla de la joven.-Te quiero mucho Rei…-

-Y yo a ti tía Serenity…mucho…-acaba ella conteniendo el llanto.-Todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti.-con cariño besa su mano, Serenity sonríe, poco a poco va cerrando los ojos, la máquina a que está conectada comienza a hacer el sonido característico del paro cardiaco.-¡Enfermera! ¡Auxilio! ¡Porfavor!.- grita Rei, la joven doctora Mizuno entra en el cuarto y rápidamente maniobra con sus enfermeras, Rei aterrada se hace hacia atrás y ve como tratan por todos los medios de reanimar a Serenity, pero todo parece confuso a su alrededor, el sonido del aparato es intenso y desesperante, una línea roja es lo único que se puede ver…

-No hay más que hacer…-dice fatigada la doctora Mizuno.-Hora de muerte, 12:36 p.m.-acaba ella, luego se vuelve a Rei que con mirada ausente permanece petrificada.-Lo sentimos, se hizo todo lo posible pero su corazón estaba muy fatigado…-acaba la joven, en ese momento Luna y TK entran a la habitación, al ver la terrible escena y percibir el sonido tétrico del aparato, la fiel amiga de Serenity se lanza llorosa en brazos del joven de cabello rojo…

**Lexington, Kentucky EUA**.

Serena despierta inquieta en su habitación, ha sentido algo muy extraño, una angustia terrible que le oprime el pecho, esa pesadilla en que su madre se aleja, la misma que ha tenido siempre desde ese día en que su Padre y ella se fueron de Tokio, cuando tras el cristal del aeropuerto la vio llorando y trató de alcanzarla, pero su Padre se la llevó lejos…sudorosa se levanta de su cama y sale del cuarto, necesita algo de agua, así que baja las escaleras, la servidumbre está dormida y la chica sabe que ella sola debe llegar por el agua, pero una luz alumbra el vestíbulo cuando baja las escaleras, su Padre está en la sala y con el teléfono en mano habla con alguien…

-¿Cuándo fue?.- dice su Padre en el teléfono.-Ya veo…siento mucho todo esto Rei, más que tu sola debas pasar por ello, si pudiera ir lo haría….si igual lo creo gracias por avisar, yo me hago cargo de decírselo y si ella lo toma con calma ya veremos si le permito ir…si si…se que es necesario que ella esté allí para lo de las acciones de la empresa pero también sabes lo peligroso que es para ella…no lo siento no puedo pasarla al teléfono, está durmiendo, yo se lo diré…-

-¿Decirme qué?.- dice Serena apareciendo ante su Padre. Taichi Tsukino baja el auricular y mira a su hija.-¿Porqué no puedes comunicarme con Rei?.-

-_Tio Taichi…sé que ella está allí…debes dejarme hablar con ella…-_se oye la voz de Rei al teléfono, Serena camina y le arrebata la bocina a su Padre que baja la vista.

-Rei…¿Qué debes decirme?.- cuestiona Serena ya con el teléfono, un momento de silencio en que tras la línea Rei dice la terrible noticia, y los ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas.-¡Mamá…!-murmura la joven…

**Manchester, Inglaterra.**

Darien entró a su casa abriendo cautelosamente la puerta, cerró y se dirigió a las escaleras, hasta que una luz se encendió en el vestíbulo.

-Llegas tarde.-dice el señor Chiba seriamente.

-Me quedé en el taller con Leopold y William, reparábamos un motor y se nos hizo tarde.- asiente el joven.

-Necesitas saber algo importante, Rei me llamó hace un momento, Serenity Tsukino acaba de morir.- dice Tamahome Chiba. El rostro de Darien se contrae.

-¿Tía Serenity?...pero como…-

-Un ataque al corazón.-

-Pobre de Serena debe estar destrozada…y Rei, sola con la responsabilidad del funeral, debe ser horrible, salgo enseguida para Tokio, no las voy a dejar solas.-asiente el joven.

-No iras…le he dicho a Rei que no cuenten contigo.-firme Tamahome Chiba.

-No es tu decisión, son mis amigas, mis hermanas, una vez prometí estar con ellas siempre y ahora que ambas me necesitan iré a su lado.-replica Darien molesto.

-Escucha lo que te diré Darien, en Tokio corres peligro.- aterrado su Padre.

-¿Peligro porqué? Vamos Padre, si no quieres que vaya tendrás una razón, dímela.- reta el joven, Tamahome Chiba se queda callado…no…no debe decirle nada, así se lo juró a sí mismo, sabe que si Darien se entera de la verdad sobre su madre insistirá más que nunca en quedarse, lo conoce, así que más vale que no sepa-Bien, tu ganas, irás pero regresarás rápido, no quiero que permanezcas mucho tiempo allí.-acaba él.

-Lo prometo, solo iré al funeral, acompañaré a las chicas y volveré.-termina Darien y corre hacia su habitación. Tamahome Chiba se queda mirando a su hijo.-Hiroko…desde donde estés protege a nuestro hijo…

**Aeropuerto Internacional Haneda, Tokio, Japón.**

La joven Rubia pasa por la revisión aduanal, junto con los demás pasajeros, el agente le sonríe al sellar su pasaporte, y ella camina hacia la sala en que recoge sus maletas, su caminar cansado y sus ojos rojos concuerdan con su actitud abatida, al fin sale al área de espera y sus ojos captan la figura de la chica de cabello negro que aguarda confundida entre la gente que recibe alborozada a sus familiares, al momento Serena tira las maletas y se lanza llorosa en brazos de su amiga. Rei la recibe y tiene que luchar por contener su llanto, acaricia con suavidad su cabeza y ambas abrazadas salen del lugar, las gemelas toman las maletas de Serena mientras curuzan el aeropuerto hasta la salida, en que abordan el auto negro conducido por una de las gemelas, en la parte de atrás Serena y Rei tienen tiempo de hablar.

-¿Cómo fue?.- pregunta la rubia.

-Un ataque al corazón…ayer a medio día .-

-No sabía que mamá estuviera enferma del corazón.- dice Serena-

-Nadie sabíamos…-asiente Rei.-Tengo todo preparado ya para el funeral, jamás creí que tío Taichi te dejara venir, Luna y yo hemos preparado la casa lo mejor posible, deberás quedarte al menos hasta que se lea el testamento, ahora somos herederos cada uno del 20 de las acciones de "Galactic Enterprises" Darien, tú y yo. Cuando estés menos alterada deberemos hablar sobe eso…-acaba Rei.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?...en casa, es decir, sé que vives en Hikawa con tu abuelo, pero esa casa me parecerá muy sola y vacía sin mamá, y no quiero estar sola…-suplica Serena tomando las manos de su amiga.

-Sabes que nunca te he podido negar nada linda…me quedaré contigo si te hace sentir mejor.-sonríe Rei.- Además tenemos mucho de qué hablar, los últimos pensamientos de tu madre fueron para ti…no quiero que dudes de que ella te amaba ni un momento.- dice Rei limpiando las lágrimas de Serena, la rubia se abraza de su amiga y coloca su cabeza en su hombro, Rei la reconforta con un fuerte abrazo, siempre se ha sentido más segura con Rei, desde que eran pequeñas y la defendía de las niñas mayores, hasta este momento en que se sentía tan desolada…al fin el auto conducido por las gemelas paró en una calle de una zona residencial, junto a una elegante mansión, se identificó en el altavoz y entró al jardín, paró junto a la puerta y del auto bajaron las dos chicas, mientras Phobos sacaba las maletas, se abrió la puerta y apareció ante ellas la figura alta del apuesto joven de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules que las dejó petrificadas a ambas.

-¿Darien?...pero si tío Tamahome dijo que no vendrías…-comenta Rei incrédula.

-No podía dejarlas solas con esto…-dice el joven, los ojos de Serena miran azorados al chico y se sonroja, lo dejó de ver hace tres años pero sus reacciones ante él seguían siendo las mismas que cuando eran pequeños…-¿No me abrazan?.- abre el chico los brazos, Rei corre y se prende en el abrazo con confianza, Serena duda un poco y permanece retirada, su corazón late con violencia al volver a verlo, tantas veces soñó con este encuentro, y ahora…

Darien recibe a Rei en sus brazos y acaricia su cabello.

-Descansa tu corazón linda, no debes ser siempre la fuerte, sé que fue duro para ti, pero no dejaré que sufras más, ahora estoy contigo y no voy a dejarte…-acabó el joven con un tono tan sincero y amoroso que un relámpago de incomodidad atravesó por la mente de Serena al ver la confianza con que sus amigos de la infancia se trataban, Rei se separó de él y lo miró.

-Lo sé…sabía que podía contar contigo, sabía que algún día estaríamos los tres juntos…-acaba Rei.

-¿Y tú princesa? ¿No hay un abrazo para tu amigo?.- acaba Darien, Serena duda un poco, y es Rei la que la sujeta de la mano y la jala hacia ellos, Darien las abraza a las dos con sus fuertes brazos, como si quisiera protegerlas, como cuando eran pequeños, Serena cierra los ojos y siente que su corazón va a salir de su pecho por el contacto con Darien, se sonroja a su pesar, sabe que es tonto en un momento como este sentir eso pero es más fuerte que ella.

-Nada les va a ocurrir mientras estén conmigo, son lo que más quiero en el mundo, las dos…-acaba Darien y besa amoroso la cabeza rubia de Serena, y la mano derecha de Rei.

-Tenemos aún mucho que enfrentar juntos, no solo el funeral de tía Serenity, sino la parte legal de la empresa, sé que ninguno de los dos tiene mucho tiempo y se irán pronto, así que en cuanto pase todo esto, tendremos que hablar en serio.- acaba Rei.

-Me hubiera gustado que nos volviéramos a encontrar en otras circunstancias menos tristes…no se qué haría si no los tuviera en este momento…me siento tan mal…-acaba Serena.

-Estamos aquí para eso princesa…vamos adentro, tenemos mucho que hacer antes del funeral.- acaba Darien, y tomando a las dos chicas del brazo entran en la casa en que Luna corre entre lágrimas a abrazar a su niña Serena…

En el cementerio se han reunido algunos empleados de la empresa, los de más confianza, todos los del equipo de Rei, familiares y amigos de Serenity Tsukino, Serena viste un amplio vestido negro de encaje, llora en silencio ante el ataúd de su madre, Rei usa un traje sastre que se ajusta a su bella figura y un sombrero blanco, elegante y discreto que detiene su rebelde cabello, y Darien un correcto traje de etiqueta, el chico abraza a Serena que llora apoyada en su pecho, TK sostiene a una llorosa Luna, y Rei permanece sola al frente de todos, deposita una rosa blanca en el ataúd, al igual que Serena, ambas se toman de la mano mirando como el féretro baja a la tierra, Darien se une a ellas y las conforta, Serena se sujeta de nuevo del brazo del joven que la sostiene, y con su otra mano toma la fuerte mano de Rei y la presiona en señal de apoyo…de pronto los tres están unidos de las manos y una extraña energía los recorre, como si toda su vida hubieran esperado por este momento.

Todo ha terminado, la lápida está en su sitio y las personas se alejan del lugar, a lo lejos el sol lanza sus últimos rayos y aparece la luna, un viento frío llena el ambiente, Rei sigue parada junto a la tumba de Serenity negándose a abandonarla y el viento mueve su cabello.

-Rei…se que no es el momento pero la junta esta citada para mañana temprano, deben estar los tres.- asiente TK a su lado.-Los asuntos legales son complicados pero como me pediste acelerar todo.-

-Gracias TK, si, entre más pronto se alejen Serena y Darien de Tokio será mejor…estaremos allí lo prometo.- TK la toma del hombro en señal de apoyo y se aleja, en el auto de la compañía Darien ayuda a subir a Serena caballerosamente, cuando sus ojos notan a Rei alejada de todos.

-Voy por Rei…-le dice a la rubia y se acerca a ella, en ese momento el agudo oído de Rei percibe un sonido extraño, de un motor que suena, y corre hacia el lugar en que lo oye, solo puede ver a lo lejos el Fairlady negro, una rabia sorda la llena, aprieta los puños.

-Era verdad…haz regresado…-dice molesta.

-¿Quién ha regresado?...¿linda estás bien?.-cuestiona Darien tomándola de las manos.

-Si…nada…creo que estoy cansada es todo…-

-Y no es para menos, todo esto tu sola…vamos a casa, debes dormir un poco te hará sentir mejor.-acaba el joven pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, Rei le sonríe y ambos llegan al auto en que una ansiosa Serena los espera, la joven rubia siente de nuevo ese relámpago de incomodidad al ver a su mejor amiga y a Darien así, tan juntos, abrazados, el chico dice unas palabras de ánimo al oído de ella que asiente con la cabeza, algo más fuerte que ella la hace acudir a su encuentro y separarlos, hasta que llega y jala a Rei del brazo de Darien pretextando estar agotada, se siente mejor, al fin los tres entran en el auto con las insignias de la compañía que se aleja del cementerio, Rei mira por la ventanilla del auto el lugar y se promete a si misma alejar del peligro a sus amigos lo más pronto posible.

-Y cuando ellos se vayan…seremos solo tú y yo…-murmura al fin mirando el camino por el que el auto negro se ha ido…

_**Preview cap. 3**_

_Un extraño sonido de fierros que caen las hace mirar hacia la zona de bodegas, los chicos del equipo salen de donde están._

_-¡Daikio, Kiyama vayan a ver!.- dice Rei, los dos chicos corren con lámparas al área de bodegas y todos se reúnen en la sala del garaje, cuando estos regresan, delante de ellos va el joven de cabello negro, que al llegar mira a Rei con sus penetrantes ojos azules._

_-¡Darien!...-murmura Rei aterrada._

_-Así que esto es lo que haces todas las noches Rei Hino…-dice el joven algo ofendido._

_-Lo sentimos jefa…estaba oculto en la bodega, debió entrar de alguna forma.-acaba Daikio._

_-Me descubriste…debí saber que lo harías.- acaba Rei.—Supongo que querrás respuestas.-_

_-Juzga tú, mi mejor amiga tiene un garaje oculto en el sótano de una empresa que yo juraba es una simple agencia de colocaciones, creo que merezco una explicación…-insiste Darien molesto._

_-Porfavor…déjennos solos.- acaba Rei, los "Black Crowns" se dispersan a sus ocupaciones.-Mejor siéntate Darien…lo que vas a escuchar no es sencillo…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Si, sabemos que en este cap. no hubo mucha acción ni muchas carreras, pero era necesario que pasara esto para que la historia tome fuerza, al menos tuvo sus momentos claves, la muerte de Serenity, el regreso de la corredora fantasma, y más que todo ¡El trío protagonista se encontró de nuevo! Y sí, como lo dice el título, juntos encenderán una llamarada de sentimientos confusos, amor, amistad, odio, celos…le pondremos mucha pimienta a este triángulo amoroso que no tarda en convertirse en cuadrado, ya llegará el chico que en verdad ponga de cabeza los sentimientos de Rei, porque como ya lo habrán notado ella a Darien solo lo quiere como hermano, ¿La querrá él de la misma forma?...¡No duden en averiguarlo!**

**En el próximo cap. empezarán a aparecer los demás personajes, los corredores que Rei desea incluir en la nueva Liga de Aces, y como ya leyeron en el preview, Darien descubrirá muchas cosas sobre su amiga de la infancia, así que no dejen de seguir esta historia que cada vez se pone mejor…¡Speed Rei Racer apenas arranca! Gracias por el maravilloso acto de recrear en su mente lo que nosotros ponemos con palabras…**

**ATTE:**

**Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	4. Chapter 3:El Renacer de la Liga

**SRR Cap. 3**

**El renacer de la Liga**

En la sala de juntas del edificio principal de "Galactic Enterprises" se encuentran ya Serena y Rei, aguardando el momento del inicio de la reunión, cuando llegan charlando Takeshi y Darien y entran al lugar.

-Menos mal que llegan…empecemos esta junta rápido.- lanza Rei impaciente.

-Siento defraudarte Rei pero aunque estemos nosotros no podemos empezar sin una persona más.-dijo Takeshi.

-Estamos los tres accionistas mayoritarios, no sé que debemos esperar.- continúa Rei.

-Las cosas en los últimos días han cambiado Rei, no solo con la muerte de tía Serenity que ha liberado el 60 de las acciones de la empresa que ella manejaba y ahora son suyos, tío Taichi y el Padre de Darien han vendido su 10 de acciones a una persona, la misma persona que ahora tiene un 20 de acciones al igual que Ustedes, el otro 20 está repartido entre tu Padre y algunos particulares…si, se que estás sorprendida pero nadie sabía de esta venta, justo ayer que revisé los activos de la empresa acababan de informar de su adquisición.-anuncia el joven de cabello rojo.

-TK… ¿Sabes quién es esta persona?-dijo Darien intrigado.

-Sé que la adquisición fue hecha a favor del "Consorcio Yamada" pero no sé quién puede ser la persona que las compró.- acaba el joven contador y acerca a las chicas y a Darien unas hojas en que se detalla la adquisición de las acciones, Serena las ve distraídamente, sus ojos con frecuencia contemplan al atractivo joven de cabello negro que a su lado parece muy interesado en las notas que observa, cuando esto pasa una luz de ternura llena las pupilas azules de la joven rubia, pero rápidamente desvía la mirada temerosa de que "Él" lo note…

-No me gusta esto…jamás la empresa había estado en manos de alguien que no fuera de la familia, no entiendo como papá y tío Taichi pudieron hacer esa venta…-dice extrañado el joven.

-Ni tu Padre ni tío Taichi quieren tener nada que ver con la empresa ni con Japón, eso ya lo sabíamos…-termina Rei.

-Lo realmente difícil ahora será saber qué intenciones tienen los dueños de ese 20, las decisiones sobre la empresa ahora serán más difíciles Rei, incluido el nuevo nombramiento de Presidente de la Empresa, además será casi imposible que esto se solucione rápido, sé que Serena y Darien querían regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.-termina TK.

-Rei…si las cosas están difíciles, a mi no me molesta quedarme.- acaba Serena sujetando el brazo de Rei.

-¡No!-dice espontáneamente la joven de cabello negro.

-Linda… ¿Qué pasa? Creí que te alegaría que Serena y yo nos quedáramos…-extrañado Darien.

-Desde luego que me alegraría Darien pero…no quiero dificultades con sus Padres, les prometí que regresarían rápido, además Ustedes tienen sus ocupaciones y sus vidas… será mejor que, si es que confían en mí, firmen un poder a mi favor para manejar su porcentaje de acciones, yo depositaré sus ganancias en una cuenta de la que podrán disponer cuando gusten sin necesidad de quedarse…-

-Es una buena opción, y los trámites tardarán cuando mucho una semana.- termina Takeshi.

-¿No puede ser antes?- de nuevo ansiosa Rei, Darien la mira intrigado, y Serena es ahora la que dice:

-Rei, comenzaré a creer que es verdad lo que dice Darien y que te interesa alejarnos de aquí tal como papá y tío Tamahome.-dice la rubia tomando la mano de Rei.-Rei chan, si algo anda mal sabes que puedes decirnos, siempre hemos sido honestas en todo, somos amigas, hermanas…dímelo…-anima la chica, pero la respuesta de Rei queda suspendida cuando la puerta se abre y aparece una hermosa mujer de cabello largo color azul pálido, vestida con traje gris y un maletín, entra en la sala sonriente…

-Buenas noches…soy la representante del "Consorcio Yamada" mi nombre es Reiko Aya, vengo en nombre de la señora Chikane Yamada a la reunión sobre la nueva mesa directiva de "Galactic Enterprises", la señora Yamada se excusa por no poder venir pero tenía asuntos ineludibles que atender…-acaba ella.

-¿Más importantes que ocuparse de las acciones de una empres que acaba de adquirir? Extraña forma de proceder de su jefe.- dice Rei con desconfianza.

-La señorita Hino supongo…-con ironía la joven de cabello azul.-Ya mi señora me había advertido de su…temperamental carácter, bien, veo que no conoce para nada la forma de proceder de mi jefe, es una mujer demasiado ocupada, así que me pidió atender este asunto e informarle el resultado…y por lo que veo no es la única accionista que no ha llegado, falta el senador Hino.- acaba la joven, Rei la mira tratando de descubrir sus intenciones, hay algo en ella que no le agrada…menos aún el hecho de que parece estar muy bien informada de los asuntos de la empresa.

-Señorita Aya…¿Cuándo puede su jefe estar presente en la reunión? Mis clientes no están dispuestos a tratar con apoderados en un asunto tan serio como lo es el futuro administrativo de "Galactic Enterprises"- apoya TK a quien tampoco le gustaba aquello.

-La señora Yamada podrá atender este asunto hasta dentro de tres meses que termine su viaje por el extranjero y vuelva a Tokio.- asiente la joven de cabello azul.

-Entonces esperaremos a que ella regrese para votar por la presidencia de la empresa.- dice firme Rei, la apoderada sonríe.

-A mi señora no le agradará mucho su actitud señorita Hino…-

-Nosotros apoyamos a Rei en lo que ella decida…-dijo Darien.-¿Cierto princesa?.-

-Cierto…no decidiremos nada hasta hablar con su jefe.-acaba Serena.

-Lo ha visto señorita Aya, la decisión es de la mayoría, la empresa seguirá funcionando como hasta ahora y las decisiones las tomarán los tres herederos juntos, mientras su jefe está en condiciones de presentarse para decidir…es todo, cualquier duda legal que tenga consúltela conmigo.- acaba TK, la mujer se levanta molesta de la silla y conteniendo su furia dice:

-Me queda todo bastante claro, la informaré a la señora Yamada, seguramente adelantará su viaje…con permiso…-y tomando su portafolios sale de allí.

En cuanto la mujer se ha ido, todos respiran más aliviados.

-Parece que ganamos el primer asalto chicos, pero de igual modo no me gusta nada la actitud de esa tal Reiko Aya…-acaba Takeshi.

-A mi lo que no me gusta es tener que esperar a que esa mujer vuelva…-sigue Rei, de nuevo Serena y Darien la miran extrañados.

-Ve todo esto por el lado positivo linda, al menos nos quedaremos a pasar la navidad contigo…-dijo Darien tomando la mano de Rei, que debe fingir una sonrisa forzada.

-Bien, será mejor que vayan a descansar, ha sido un muy largo día, viajar desde el otro lado del mundo, el funeral y ahora esto…merecen un descanso los tres.- termina TK.

-Adelántense tú y Serena, tengo que buscar algo en la oficina…-dice Rei y sale de allí.

-Takeshi, primo, tu la conoces mejor que nosotros, dinos, ¿Es solo nuestra imaginación o ella está ocultando algo?.- cuestiona Serena a su primo.

-Mira prima…en verdad he aprendido en este tiempo de trabajar con Rei que ella siempre está llena de secretos, pero ten por seguro que sea lo que sea tiene sus motivos para ocultarlo, confíen en ella, jamás ha defraudado a nadie.- termina el chico.-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…-y sale de allí dejando a Serena y Darien solos.

-¿Y bien princesa?...tu dices qué quieres hacer, las llevo a comer, a pasear, a donde quieran .- dice sonriente el chico sujetando la mano de Serena que se sonroja vivamente-Quiero aprovechar al máximo este tiempo que tendré con Ustedes, las extrañé mucho.-acaba acariciando el cabello de la chica rubia.

-¿En verdad Darien? ¿En verdad me extrañaste mucho?.-ansiosa ella.

-Todos los días, a ti y a Rei…-acaba el chico, el rostro de Serena de nuevo tiene ese destello de malestar.-Pero ahora será diferente, esto que parecía ser un problema nos dará la oportunidad de estar juntos más tiempo…Ahora mientas llega Rei dime mejor qué has hecho desde que te mudaste a Lexington…-dice el chico y se sienta en una silla junto a Serena mirándola con ternura, la joven siente que las palabras no salen de su boca, la cercanía de su amigo de la infancia bastaba para hacerla sentir tan confundida…

Rei entra en la oficina de Serenity, desde el fatídico día de ayer ha estado cerrada con llave, suspira hondo al ver el lugar, el escritorio desordenado y los papeles en el suelo, se agacha y toma el sobre amarillo del que extrae las fotografías, al verlas sufre el mismo impacto que Serenity, evidentemente esta mujer no está jugando, los tiene vigilados, sabe sus movimientos…y ahora cuando el peligro es mayor, surge esta situación que obligará a Serena y Darien a quedarse. Después toma el papel con las letras de periódico, lo lee y al momento lo arruga furiosa en su puño. Luego se dirige al escritorio, toma la fotografía en que aparece Serenity con su madre y Hiroko Chiba, le quita el marco y ve pegado en este un pequeño CD, lo despega y ansiosa prende la computadora, introduce el disco y teclea algunos datos en la pantalla contemplando ansiosa los archivos de datos.

-Informe datos Liga de Ases, Corredores inscritos año 85-95, lista carreras ganadas Hiroko Chiba, lista carreras ganadas Serenity Tsukino, lista carreras ganadas Akane Hino…-aquí sus ojos brillan, intenta abrir el archivo pero la computadora solicita un código. Intenta tres veces con nombres diferentes, "Serena" "Moonlight" "Galactic" y no lo logra…

-¿Rei?...perdón que te molestemos linda, pero Serena quiere ir a la Torre de Tokio…-acaba Darien entrando, Rei al momento quita el disco.-¿Trabajando como siempre? ¿Es que no descansas un solo día?.-dice Darien acercándose a ella.-¿Sabes qué linda? Tu vida necesita emoción, del templo al trabajo, del trabajo al templo o a casa…eres joven, ¿No te gusta sentir la adrenalina correr por tus venas? Vivir la vida, eso siento cuando vuelo, tanta libertad, mío todo el espacio. En cuanto me traigan mi auto de Manchester te llevaré a pasear a toda velocidad, es un Porsche 911 GT3 RSR …si hemos de creer lo que se dice en el extranjero de Tokio quizá tenga suerte y encuentre algún lugar para correr autos, siempre han sido mi pasión…Pero por tu cara deduzco que no sabes mucho de autos como todas las chicas…¿Cierto?.

-Cierto…no se mucho de autos, no tengo necesidad, Phobos y Deimos me llevan a donde necesito.-acaba Rei tratando de desviar la atención del chico y guardando en su bolso el disco.

-¿Entonces no sabes conducir?...-dice Darien.

-Te repito que no lo necesito…-dice ella.

-En cuanto me traigan el Porsche te daré unas clases de manejo… ¿De acuerdo?- una sonrisa ambigua de Rei.

-De acuerdo…Ahora vamos no hay que hacer esperar a Serena.- termina ella y los tres salen de la oficina. Phobos y Deimos la ven salir y acuden a recibir órdenes.

-Señorita Rei…Usted dirá lo que se hace.-dice una de las gemelas.

-Reúnan al equipo a la hora acordada, tenemos que ver la información que habíamos quedado, saldré un momento así que cambien la reunión a las 10.- termina Rei.

-¿Necesitará que la llevemos algún lugar?-cuestiona Deimos.

-No gracias, Darien conducirá.-acaba Rei, las chicas asienten con la cabeza y se alejan, mientras Serena los espera en el elevador.

Los tres amigos llegan a la mansión Tsukino luego de la cena, ríen animadamente, es ya de noche cuando Rei abre la puerta y entran a la sala. Luna los ve llegar y sonríe, hace tanto tiempo que las risas se habían ido de esa casa.

-De verdad que nunca creí que le temieras a las alturas Serena.- dice Darien divertido.

-Confieso que yo tampoco sabía…-acaba Serena.-Me gustó mucho ese restaurante Rei, se nota que te conocen muy bien, ¿Vas con frecuencia?-

-A veces por negocios.- asiente ella.

-O con algún admirador…debes tener muchos, en el restaurante todos los hombres te miraban.- explica Serena.-No nos has dicho si tienes novio…-el rostro de Darien se pone serio y mira a Rei fijamente.

-No tengo tiempo para eso ahora.- es la seca respuesta de Rei.-Si no les molesta, estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir…-explica ella.

-¿A estas horas?...te repito linda que tu vida necesita emoción, y yo que iba a sugerir llevarlas a bailar…-explica Darien.

-Luego de lo que pasó no es apropiado.- acaba Rei.-Quizá más delante, no me gusta desvelarme, buenas noches...—acaba ella besando la mejilla de Serena y la de Darien y sube las escaleras.

-Esa chica va a morir de un infarto como tía Serenity por exceso de trabajo.- es el comentario de Darien.-Buenas noches princesa, creo que ante el poco entusiasmo de mis peticiones me iré a dormir...que tengas lindos sueños…-y la besa en la cabeza amorosamente, antes de subir.

-Soñaré contigo…Darien…-balbucea Serena.

-Señorita Serena, la acompaño a su habitación.- acaba Luna y sube con la chica rubia las escaleras de la mansión.

Es ya de noche y en la mansión Tsukino todo es silencio, Darien algo aburrido en su habitación da vueltas en la cama, el cambio de horario lo ha afectado y no puede dormir, al fin percibe un leve ruido de algo que rechina, sigilosamente se encamina a la ventana y abre la cortina, una sombra negra baja del balcón del cuarto de Rei por una soga extendida y se pierde en el jardín.

-Así que no te gusta desvelarte…-dice sonriente, rápido se pone su ropa y sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y abre la puerta de la calle, corre hacia la parte trasera de la mansión y escucha el sonido de un motor, ve salir de algún lugar el Mercedes negro de la empresa en que Rei se transporta, la chica abre el cancel con un control remoto y se pierde por las calles de la ciudad, Darien corre el garaje y ve una motocicleta entre un Cadillac que también tiene el logotipo de la empresa, la enciende y sale en ella a toda velocidad tratando de seguir a Rei.

Darien ha llegado con la motocicleta en una de las calles cercanas a la empresa, es de noche y todo parece desierto solo los guardias de seguridad caminan por el lugar, el Mercedes negro rodea el edificio y en la parte de atrás se detiene, Darien detiene a prudente distancia la motocicleta y ve como una extraña puerta se abre en lo que debió ser una pared de concreto…o eso parecía, el Mercedes entra allí a toda velocidad y el joven solo tiene tiempo de correr mientras la puerta eléctrica se va cerrando, se lanza al suelo y alcanza a entrar en el lugar antes de que cierre, esta ahora en una rampa con focos que alumbran un camino, el camino por el que ha bajado el auto, así que se levanta, y empieza a caminar…

El Mercedes llega la fina del túnel a un enorme domo subterráneo lleno de autos y material de mecánica, algunos hombres ven la televisión en una especie de sala en el piso superior del enorme taller y toman cerveza, Phobos y Deimos pulen el Nissan Sileighty que Rei ganara en la última carrera ya totalmente pintado de rojo, en una mesa lateral, Takeshi tiene encendida una computadora, la joven morena de cabello rojo se acerca al Mercedes a recibir a Rei.

-Señorita Rei…creímos que no vendría.- dice al fin.

-Karasuma. Me alegra que te hayas acoplado al garaje.- dice Rei bajando del auto.

-Bastante, aprendo mucho aquí, y estoy cerca de mis hermanas que es lo que yo quería, además todos los "Black Crowns" me han aceptado de maravilla, gracias.-acaba la joven.

-Bienvenida al equipo entonces… ¡Chicos! ¡La reunión empieza oficialmente así que necesitaremos la televisión!- dice Rei a los hombres que dejan oír una rechifla de desaprobación.

-¡Jefa por favor! ¡Es el final de la telenovela!- dice el gigante Ursus.

-Lo que vamos a ver es mucho más importante que una telenovela mexicana que han viso tres veces Ursus…-acaba Rei.-TK. Phobos, Deimos…vamos a la sala…-indica la joven y tanto las gemelas como el chico de cabello rojo suben las escaleras hacia el piso superior, las gemelas toman una caja con CD'S de un casillero y se encaminan al lugar, Rei se ha sentado en su sillón junto a Takeshi mientras los demás miembros de equipo se molestan porque las gemelas apagan la televisión y colocan el disco en la unidad de DVD.

-¡Silencio todos!- ordena Rei.- Phobos y Deimos presentarán su informe de los videos tomados a los mejores corredores de la región de Kanto.- los "Black Crowns" aplauden emocionados.

-Vaya que compensará perderse el final de la telenovela jefa.- acaba Aoi divertido.-Vamos lindas cuervitas, muéstrenos su trabajo.-

-No lo hicimos solas, nos ayudó el joven TK.- dice Phobos.

-Solo a editar chicas, las persecuciones y las tomas son todas suyas.- acaba el contador.

-Pero será mejor si Usted les narra joven TK.- dictamina Deimos.

-Comencemos entonces…chicas, TK,-dice Rei, la luz se apaga y Phobos y Deimos colocan el primer video, en el se puede apreciar un auto azul que baja del monte Hakone entre la lluvia a toda velocidad con maestría asombrosa. Todos los chicos del equipo de los "Black Crowns" dejan oír murmullos de admiración.

- Que lindo…Es un Subaru Impreza WRX STi Type R Version V…-exclama Ursus.- Vaya que el corredor es bueno.-

-Buena dirás mejor, es una corredora, la doctora Ami Mizuno curiosamente…si Rei, la misma que atendió a tía Serenity…el mundo es pequeño.-acaba TK ante el asombro de Rei.

-Así que ella es la intrusa de Hakone, la que entrenaba en el monte de mamá.- exclama Rei viendo el video.-Buen auto…

-Su prometido el Doctor Fye Katsuji es el autor intelectual de esta belleza tecnológica, la doctora y él son expertos en carreras en la lluvia y nieve…-explica TK.

-Nos costó mucho esta toma, la doctora se puso nerviosa con las motos…su prometido pensaba que éramos de la prensa y tuvimos que huir-asiente Deimos divertida ante las imágenes en que se nota que un chico alto con impermeable amarillo alza amenazante la mano a las chicas que huyen en la lluvia.

-Buenas tomas y buen trabajo chicas, será un verdadero reto para el "Fénix" vencer a ese auto…Veamos el siguiente-ordena Rei, las chicas adelantan con el control del DVD a la siguiente imagen. Una nueva exclamación de los "Black Crowns".

-¿Es eso un Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II?- pregunta Akane Karasuma, hermana de las gemelas.

-Lo notaste Karasuma…-asiente Rei.-Algo modificado de la carrocería pero lo es, ¿A quién pertenece TK?

-A Makoto Kino…-

-¿Makoto Kino? ¿La Dueña de los restaurantes "Green Delice"? ¿La Chef más famosa de la región de Ibaraki?- cuestiona Kiyama, otro de los mecánicos.

-La misma…corre en Tsukuba, de noche, nadie le ha ganado en mucho tiempo…-dice Phobos.-Nos costó dar con ella, en esa carrera compitió a Muerte Súbita con el Toyota Negro y ganó…siempre corre de noche, es experta, nadie en la región a logrado rebasar su auto.-termina la chica.

-Para correr en esa carretera debe serlo.- comenta Rei.-Muy buenas tomas chicas, veamos la siguiente…-ahora aparece una imagen de una de las calles de Tokio, en los suburbios adinerados. Una rechifla de los "Black Crowns" se deja escuchar.

-¡Cuervitas por favor! ¡Dijimos que no nos meteríamos con los niños ricos!- dice ofendido el gigante Ursus.

-Lo sabemos Ursus pero estos dos valen la pena…mira…-acaba Deimos colocando el video en que dos autos Mazda RX-7 pero de diferentes años uno amarillo y uno blanco corren a toda velocidad por las calles de los suburbios en la noche, lo verdaderamente impactante es que ambos carros corren a la misma velocidad, juntos, pero sin tocarse perfectamente sincronizados, en el video se ve que están por llegar a un lugar en que hay unos señalamientos de vialidad, unos conos fosforescentes, y siguen demasiado juntos…el auto amarillo toma el carril de la izquierda mientras el otro toma la derecha…

-¿Qué están planeando?-dice Karasuma al lado de Rei que sonríe ampliamente, los autos poco antes de llegar al cono frenan, dan un giro al mismo tiempo y con una maestría tal que evitan el señalamiento de tránsito y no chocan entre sí, sino que siguen su carrera de nuevo juntos. Los "Black Crowns" aplauden ante esta hazaña.

-Ciel y Minako Aino, hijos y herederos de la familia Aino, adinerados, millonarios pero con una pasión por correr que no conoce límites, expertos en carreras a dúo, su sincronización es sublime…-explica TK.

-Así que los Aino saben hacer algo más aparte de fiestas costosas y desfiles de modas…interesante…-comenta Rei.-Veamos el siguiente…-Phobos manipula el control remoto ya aparece ahora un Nissan Sileighty azul rey corriendo a toda velocidad por la carretera.

-Estas son atrayentes, siguiendo con lo del trabajo en equipo Señorita Rei, corren con copiloto…-asiente Deimos.

-¿No es eso Usui?.-cuestiona Daikio, uno de los del equipo encargado de logística.

-La misma carretera en donde entrenamos en verano Daikio…-completa Rei.-Usui en Gunma…-

-Y espere a ver lo que hacen en la vuelta C-121…-anuncia Phobos, al video muestra al auto acercarse a la prominente curva y justo antes de que esta empiece frena y comienza a patinar sobre esta con suma precisión, pero lo más sobresaliente era la velocidad a la que iba el auto paso muy cerca de la baranda de protección haciendo que la toma se moviera un poco pero no lo suficiente para dejar ver que la había superado con relativa facilidad.

-Increíble…eso si es control del vehículo…-exclama Rei.-será muy interesante conocer a este equipo.

-Se hacen llamar "Angels".- asiente TK.

-Extraño nombre…-murmura la hermana de Phobos y Deimos, pero en video muestra el momento en que dos hermosas chicas salen del auto, una alta de cabello corto y rubio, y otra hermosísima de cabello aqua, los "Black Crowns" dejan oír los clásicos chiflidos de emoción al ver chicas guapas.

-Ahora sabemos el motivo de ese nombre…Vaya que buenas tomas cuervitos.- asiente Aoi emocionado, Rei sonríe.

-¿Y ellas son…?-pregunta a TK que teclea algunos datos en la computadora portátil.

-Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh.-

-¿Tenou? ¿Hija de Jattab Tenou el campeón de motocross retirado?.-completa Rei.

-Asi es…y antes que preguntes si es Michiru Kaioh la famosa violinista a la que fuimos a ver al conservatorio con tía Serenity…-acaba el joven.

-Un momento…-menciono Aoi-¿Qué Jattab Tenou tiene un hijo también?-hubo un silencio pero el sonido de un motor proveniente de la pantalla le mostro la respuesta, un Lancer Evolution IV blanco recorría una peculiar carretera la cual era sumamente estrecha, hubo algunos abucheos por parte de los chicos pero al ver que de pronto acelero al salir de una con un potente rugir del motor paso a gran velocidad rebasando a la camarógrafo a lo lejos se ve como derrapa en la curva la moto pasa la curva y se ve que era muy cerrada la toma cambia bruscamente mostrando una curva muy cerrada y con un desnivel al final de la baranda de protección a lo lejos aparecen las luces del Lancer el cual viene rápidamente se abre un poco y de un fuerte rechinar gira antes de que la curva empezara de nueva cuenta un rechinar se oyó pero ahora de la llantas traseras las cuales catapultaron al auto y paso por el desnivel que había; el auto aterrizo y se alejo la camarógrafo la siguió hasta el borde de la curva e hizo un acercamiento donde se vio como repitió la misma hazaña.

-Axel Tenou-hablo TK mientras veía la pantalla-tiene una técnica digna de un corredor de rallies y justamente usa un auto para uno; el Evo que posee un sistema de inyección de aire que evita el retraso característico del turbo algo que es muy útil en Irohazaka-menciono, Rei sonrió emocionada y sus ojos brillaron como siempre que se enfrentaba a un nuevo reto.

-Y ahora-dijo Deimos apretando el control mientras la imagen de un camino algo descuidado aprecia justo cuando un Honda S2000 azul mica aparecía a gran velocidad por estrecho camino

-¿Qué tiene de impresionante?-dijo Ursus-no se ve tan complicado pasarlo-

-El registro de velocidad era de 150km/h-menciono TK-Owen Thalassa-ese nombre sorprendió a todos.

-¿QUE?-dijeron todos, TK asintió.

-Creí que ese niño bonito solamente se dedicaba a la televisión.- comenta despectivo Kiyama Obara, uno de los del equipo.

-Sus agentes habían logrado mantener ocultas sus actividades nocturnas por el bien de su carrera, pero sabes que nada se puede mantener oculto de nosotras dos…-con tono de autosuficiencia dice Phobos.

-Su técnica es muy avanzada y por lo que pudimos apreciar es que el maneja con una sola mano-siguió Deimos, eso hasta a Rei sorprendió-el no derrapa y no fuerza mucho el agarre, al parecer esta un punto intermedio.-

-Equilibrio-murmuro Rei-que inteligente…-

-Y no solo eso cuando corre fuera de ese camino usa técnicas muy engañosas como fintas o trazos falsos, un poco cruel pero efectivo-termino el chico de cabello naranja.

-Faltan dos, justo los dos en los que tengo más interés.- termina Rei.

-Este es Tomoe…-dice Phobos y la pantalla proyecta un auto "Blackbird" Nissan Silvia K's gris oscuro que corre por la intrincada carretera.

-No tiene nada de extraordinario…incluso el auto está muy desgastado.- dice despectiva Akane Karasuma, la hermana mayor de las gemelas.

-Justamente en eso está su magia Karasuma…espera a ver lo que ese chico hace con ese auto.-completa Rei.

-Eso es Somaru Pass en Saitama…-asiente Daikio, el especialista en logística, al ver las señales de la carretera.-Con un "Blackbird" en Somaru Pass…voy comprendiendo las cualidades de este tipo…-en el video el auto que corría en un duelo a muerte súbita con un Impreza aprovecha la pronunciada curva para rebasarlo y ganar.

-Es Alexis Tomoe, datos confirmados, dejo sus estudios hace tres años, trabaja en el taller de su Padre, corre por el dinero, mala situación económica…-dice TK.

-¿Y lo del Hospital?.- sigue Rei.

-Verdadero…su hermanita lleva interna seis meses, no le dan muchas esperanzas…-acaba TK.

-Habrá que ocuparse de eso…¿Y qué hay del chico de Akina? Saben que tengo especial interés en él.-acaba Rei cuando ve a las gemelas sonrojarse y contestar apenadas.

-Creo…creo que ese video se nos ha extraviado señorita Rei…-dice Phobos intentando recoger los discos, pero por su nerviosismo los tira al suelo y los sagaces ojos de Rei ven el disco.

-¿Y esto?...¿Bombón de Akina?...-dice ella leyendo el título del disco.

-¡Es un error!.- salta Deimos tratando de quitarle el disco a Rei que la aparta.

-Vamos chicas. Es importante ver a ese joven correr, apártense, es una orden…-acaba Rei, las chicas se hacen a un lado y ella pone el disco en el DVD.

-Te dije que lo destruyéramos…tonta…-dijo Deimos a su hermana, al fin la imagen inicia y se ve la cámara de las gemelas enfocar indistintamente a algunos autos cerca de la carretera, al fin se acerca un Toyota Sprinter Trueno y de él baja un joven de cabello negro y amplia sonrisa y saluda a los reunidos allí con efusión.

_**-Vaya que es un Bombón hermana…y pensar que no te creía cuando me dijiste…-dice la voz de una de las gemelas en el video.-Préstame la cámara…**_

_**-¡No! ¡Yo lo vi primero quítate!.- un forcejeo de la cámara, todos los que ven el video giran extrañados la cabeza a mirar a las gemelas que están totalmente rojas…-**_

_**-¡Acércalo, acércalo!.- dice la voz de una de las chicas y la cámara se acerca al rostro del joven recién llegado que se agacha a revisar algo en el cofre de su auto-¡No seas boba Deimos no allí!.- dice la voz de Phobos un nuevo movimiento de la cámara y esta se dirige totalmente al trasero del chico…risas de las dos gemelas…**_

-¡Vaya vaya cuervitas! ¡Ahora vemos por qué no querían mostrar ese video!.- dice entre risas el Gigante Ursus, todos ríen de buena gana, menos Phobos y Deimos que están totalmente avergonzadas. El video sigue.

_**-Vamos a preguntarle su nombre…-dice una de ellas. La cámara se queda en una de las motos y las gemelas hacen señas al joven que las ve y sonriente se acerca.**_

_**-¿Es a mi lindas?-cuestiona, las dos chicas asienten con la cabeza-Díganme algo …-dice el joven acercándose.-¿No les dolió?.-**_

_**-¿Nos dolió? ¿Qué?.- cuestiona una de las gemelas.**_

_**-El golpe…-**_

_**-¿Cuál golpe?.-sigue la otra chica.**_

_**-Si…por haber caído del cielo, angelitas…-acaba el chico, las gemelas sonríen.-Y debe ser mi día de suerte, guapas, encantadoras y dos por uno…¿puedo saber sus nombres lindas?**_

_**- Mi nombre es Phobos Karasuma…-dice sujetando la mano del chico.**_

_**-Y yo…Deimos Karasuma…-acaba la otra empujando a su hermana y tomando ahora la mano del joven corredor.-Para servirte en lo que quieras…-con sonrisa provocativa.**_

_**-¿Las dos para servirme en lo que quiera? ¿De verdad que no estoy soñando?.- dice el joven. Una risa de las gemelas en el video.**_

_**-¿Y tu? Tienes un nombre además de tu lindo…auto…-dice Deimos, su hermana y ella se ríen ya que el chico no sabe lo que en verdad estaban viendo de él en la cámara.**_

_**-Carlos…Carlos Meiou.- dice el joven**_

_**-Extraño nombre…pero muy lindo.-**_

_**-Mis Padres eran fanáticos de las telenovelas mexicanas…así que agradezcan que no me pusieron un nombre mucho más extraño.-termina el chico.**_

_**-Carlos me gusta…me gusta mucho…-termina una de las gemelas tomando el chico de los hombros.**_

_**-¿Y bien? Para que soy bueno…-dice el chico sonrojado.**_

_**-Para muchas cosas…pero por ahora, queremos que nos dejes grabar tu carrera.-dice una de ellas.-Sabemos que eres un corredor de experiencia, tu fama ha llegado hasta Tokio, nos moríamos de ganas por conocer al famoso "Genio Kamikase" de Akina…-explica una de las chicas.**_

_**-Por mi encantado…pero así gratis creo que no…-acaba el chico.**_

_**-¿Quieres algo a cambio?...¿Y qué se te ocurre?.- cuestiona la otra chica.**_

_**-Pues…lo que se me ocurre no se los diré lindas…porque no quiero que se espanten, pero por el momento, digamos que si yo las dejo grabar mi carrera me dan su teléfono…-acaba el joven. Las gemelas se ven y sonríen.**_

_**-Hecho…grabación a cambio de teléfono…-acaba una de ellas y da la mano al chico que besa caballeroso las manos de las dos y guiñándoles un ojo se aleja.**_

Todos en la sala observan a Phobos y Deimos extrañados y entre risas, jamás esperaron nada así de ellas.

-Bueno bueno…-calma Rei que tampoco puede contener la risa.-¿Hicieron algo más aparte de acosar al pobre chico?.-cuestiona ella.

-Grabamos la carrera Señorita…-exclama Deimos toda roja.-Pero no pudimos editar esa parte, me disculpo, no queríamos que la vieran…-acaba y las dos se inclinan.

-No se apenen chicas…también le faltaba algo de humor a esta reunión…bien veamos si valió la pena su coqueteo-acaba Rei, ahora la televisión muestra al Toyota.

_**La multitud estaba expectante a lo que pudiera pasar, fue cuando a lo lejos se oía el rugir de dos motores el fugaz paso de un Mazda RX-7 azul y del Toyota haciendo un derrape paralelo y salir a gran velocidad de esta sin perder ritmo**_

_**-¡JA! ¿es este tu joven promesa?-menciono Ursus irónico al ver el Toyota en segundo lugar, de nuevo pasaron otra curva y el Toyota se acercaba cada vez más a su rival, ambos auto frenaron antes de entras en la siguiente curva el Mazda tomo el carril externo y comenzaba a derrapar mientras que el Toyota tomo el carril interior sin derrapar, poco a poco se acercaba al borde interno del camino, fue cuando un golpe seco se oyó mientras el auto blanco se acercaba con una velocidad impresionante a su rival el cual estaba sorprendido el Toyota usando la canaleta del agua paso sin bajar su velocidad mientras el conductor del Mazda asustado giro bruscamente hacia para evitar el contacto justo cuando el auto blanco paso, el Mazda giro varias veces deteniéndose frente a la barandilla, la toma muestra como el Toyota se aleja a gran velocidad…**_

-Verdaderamente ese chico es un genio…no en vano tengo tanto interés en que se una a la Liga de Aces…-exclama Rei.

-Vaya cuervitas, tendrán a su novio a domicilio rápidamente..-acaba entre risas el gigante.

Finalmente la cámara muestra al chico que se aleja de la multitud y camina hacia las gemelas.

_**-¿Y? ¿Me gané esos teléfonos?.- dice parándose a su lado.**_

_**-Te ganaste más que eso Carlos Meiou.- dice Phobos y acercándose al joven deja en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón un papel abrazándolo al hacerlo y luego le da un beso en la mejilla. **_

_**-Vaya…gracias…-dice el joven sonrojado.**_

_**-Y este es el mío…-acaba Deimos y con un bolígrafo escribe en la mano del chico su número, y luego le da un beso en la otra mejilla.-Volveremos a vernos guapo…-y las dos chicas montan sus motos mientras el video se acaba…**_

Una nueva ola de risas y bromas hacia las gemelas se oye en el garaje.

-Calma chicos calma…-dice Rei.

-Oiga Jefa ¿Podemos verlo de nuevo?…-cuestiona Ursus.-Está más interesante que la telenovela en verdad…-

-Después… por el momento solo quería informarles sobre los prospectos que tenemos para pertenecer a la Liga de Aces, como pudieron ver todos son excelentes, mejores por mucho a los imbéciles presumidos a que nos enfrentamos cada noche como Nagase o Yuichirou Kumada, deberemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para convencerlos y saben que para eso hay que derrotarlos uno por uno, así que a analizar esos videos y quiero en dos días un informe de acciones para cada uno según su área, logística, mecánica, informática, todo…-termina Rei, los "Black Crowns" asienten con la cabeza.-Bien, tienen trabajo señores…-acaba aplaudiendo.-Reunión terminada, fecha del primer reclutamiento de la Liga de Aces…-se levanta y se dirige a la pizarra junto a la pared del garaje.-Diciembre 13…oponente, Doctora Mizuno y Doctor Katsuji.-luego todos se dispersan a sus ocupaciones, TK apaga su computadora, mientras Phobos y Deimos se acercan a Rei.

-En verdad Señorita Rei estamos muy apenadas por esto…-habla una de ellas.

-No tienen porqué estarlo chicas…es normal que les guste alguien, eso fue algo inesperado pero divertido-acaba Rei, en ese momento el celular de Deimos suena y la chica contesta.

-¿Si? ¿Quién?...Ha…si…Carlos Meiou…-dice ella sonriente, Phobos cruza los brazos molesta ante la sonrisa de su hermana.-Claro que te recuerdo…bastante bien…¿Cuándo?...Creo que si…tengo trabajo pero pediré mi día libre, ¿En serio?...si me alegra que lo hicieras…desde luego, a esa hora está bien…también yo…nos vemos…-acaba colgando la llamada, Rei sonríe al ver a sus amigas.

-Ya Phobos quita esa cara…-dice su hermana.-Tenía que elegir alguna de las dos después de todo…-

-Y pensar que escribí mi teléfono en un papel para que no lo extraviara…-asiente ella, en ese momento suena ahora su propio celular.

-¿Si?...O, ¿Carlos Meiou?.Creí que habías perdido mi teléfono…-dice ahora Phobos su hermana frunce el ceño molesta mientras Phobos se aleja entre risas contestando el teléfono.

-Creo que este chico traerá muchos problemas al equipo después de todo…-acaba Rei recogiendo los discos de los videos, cuando un extraño sonido de fierros que caen las hace mirar hacia la zona de bodegas, los chicos del equipo salen de donde están-¡Daikio, Kiyama vayan a ver!.- dice Rei, los dos chicos corren con lámparas al área de bodegas y todos se reúnen en la sala del garaje, cuando estos regresan, delante de ellos va el joven de cabello negro, que al llegar mira a Rei con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-¡Darien!...-murmura Rei aterrada.

-Asi que esto es lo que haces todas las noches Rei Hino…-dice el joven algo ofendido.

-Lo sentimos jefa…estaba oculto en la bodega, debió entrar de alguna forma.-acaba Daikio.

-Me descubriste…debí saber que lo harías.- acaba Rei.—Supongo que querrás respuestas.-

-Juzga tú, mi mejor amiga tiene un garaje oculto en el sótano de una empresa que yo juraba es una simple agencia de colocaciones, creo que merezco una explicación…-insiste Darien molesto.

-Porfavor…déjennos solos.- acaba Rei, los "Black Crowns" se dispersan a sus ocupaciones.-Mejor siéntate Darien…lo que vas a escuchar no es sencillo…

_Preview Cap. 4:_

…_Darien mira embobado los autos que se congregan en la calle, admirando sus alerones, rines, motores, colores y facias, hasta que los cinco chicos con bandas azules se acerca a él._

_-Que tal forastero…¿Nuevo en los "Black Crowns"?.- dice el joven de cabello largo y castaño._

_-Si…-dice Darien mirándolos desconfiado._

_-¿Y cómo es que Mars te conoce?.- sigue el chico._

_-Somos…antiguos amigos…-explica Darien.-Y si me permiten, debo ir con ella…-acaba empujando levemente a los que acompañan al joven, pero estos lo lanzan con fuerza contra el Impreza abollando el capo mientras lo sujetan de los brazos-¡Que sucede! ¡Porqué me agreden!.- dice molesto Darien._

_-Escucha esto niño bonito…en Kanto solo hay una reina de las carreras, y esa es Mars, y esa reina es mía…¿Te queda claro?.- dice Yuichirou sujetando el rostro de Darien. Luego le asesta un terrible golpe en el estómago que lo dobla a la mitad…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Aquí la nueva entrega de SRR que como habrán notado se pone cada vez mejor, en este cap. mostramos una panorámica de los corredores que aparecerán en el futuro, Rei y los "Black Crowns" tendrán que retarlos y enfrentarlos para incluirlos en la nueva Liga de Aces, todos ellos tendrán una emocionante historia y además…¿Qué pretende la misteriosa mujer que ha comprado las acciones de la empresa? ¿Podrá Rei encontrar la clave de los archivos que le heredó Serenity? ¿Darien sabrá la verdad sobre la muerte de su Madre?.¿Rei le permitirá entrar en el mundo del drift?...Todos estos interrogantes en la siguiente actualización la cual prometemos fielmente cada semana.**

**Para el próximo capítulo les prometemos una emocionante carrera Darien-Yuichirou que los hará sentir la adrenalina a través de su pantalla, ¡Sigan al pendiente de esta original historia y como dice Zhudo...**_**¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!!**_

**Los Autores:**

**Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	5. Chapter 4: Secreto Compartido

**SRR CAP 4**

"**Secreto compartido"**

Rei se sienta en el sillón rojo frente a Darien que la mira con ojos recriminantes…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes corriendo autos Rei?.- dice el joven con voz grave.

-Desde que tenía 14 años con permiso de tía Serenity, aunque antes ya había sacado de incógnito algunas veces los autos de la compañía en las noches para practicar.- dice ella.

-No entiendo nada de esto…es decir, toda mi vida pensé que eras una chica común y corriente, una especie de adicta del trabajo, toda números y cifras, empresaria exitosa, pegada a tu escritorio, incluso te recriminaba porque tu vida no tenía acción…¡Y mira con lo que me encuentro!.-exclama el joven.

-Sé que te debo una explicación, tanto sobre esto como sobre porqué jamás te dije una sola palabra, debes saber todo esto desde el principio…verás, ¿Por qué crees que Serena tú y yo cada uno a su modo ama la velocidad?. Piensa un momento, tú amas los autos, tu Padre se opuso a que te dedicaras a ello y te volviste aviador, me lo dijiste muchas veces, amas volar porque sientes la velocidad, dominar el espacio, la adrenalina correr por tus venas, no cambiarías esa mágica sensación por nada en el mundo, es lo que siento al correr…y has visto a Serena cuando montada en "Diana" cruzar la pista, ese rostro sonriente es el mismo que nosotros dos tenemos en lo que hacemos…-

-Nunca lo había pensado así.-dice Darien.

-¿Y sabes por qué?...Porque lo llevamos en la sangre.- dice Rei y se levanta del sillón, camina el escritorio de al lado y toma una fotografía que alarga a Darien, el joven con ojos anonadados contempla la imagen en que destacan Serenity Tsukino, Akane Hino y su Madre con trajes de corredoras abrazadas y tras ellas se ven los tres Mazda Savanna, Serenity y Akane abraza a sus hijas bebés mientras Hiroko lleva montado en su cuello a un Darien de tres o cuatro años que sonríe…

-Es imposible...-dice Darien.

-Sé que tío Tamahome jamás te ha hablado de esto, sé por lo que he hablado contigo que tenías otro concepto de tu madre, el que tu Padre deseaba que tuvieras y créeme que siento tener que ser yo quien te cuente la verdad…si es que lo deseas.- acaba Rei.

-Quiero saberlo todo ahora mismo Rei.- dice ansioso él, Rei sonríe y lo sujeta de la mano.

-Ven conmigo.- dice y juntos bajan del piso superior en que está la sala, hasta el enorme garaje en que los "Black Crowns" trabajan en diferentes cosas.-Phobos, Deimos, las llaves de la cámara 22.- dice Rei, las gemelas caminan junto a ella y Deimos saca unas llaves eléctricas de su traje negro de mecánico de las que al percibir un láser rojo se abre una puerta lateral mostrando ante los atónitos ojos de Darien los tres autos Mazda Savanna de la Fotografía, dentro de la cámara hay un estante con trofeos, un enorme logotipo de la Liga de Aces, con las alas llameantes del Fénix extendidas en él y las iniciales "THC" enlazadas, el lugar es como un enorme museo, muchas fotografías de su Madre y sus tías en diversos momentos, carreras, exposiciones, bajando montañas, reparando autos, junto a otros corredores, en algunas de esas fotografías están ellos de pequeños con sus Madres, en una en especial Hiroko Chiba está besando a su Padre, cuando eran jóvenes, sentados en el cofre de su auto amarillo.

-Lo que ves Darien, son los recuerdos que quedan de la Liga de Aces.-dice Rei.-Tía Serenity me obsequió todo, los autos los reparamos las chicas y yo.-

-Entonces es verdad…nuestras madres eran corredoras de autos.- dice Darien con tono emocionado tocando el cofre del Mazda amarillo con rosas rojas pintadas en el cofre.

-Y las mejores de la región de Kanto en su época, las tres competían en todas las carreras dentro y fuera de Tokio, les decían "Las invencibles del drift", ellas hicieron esta empresa únicamente para encubrir la Liga de Aces, eran las dueñas de la Liga, los mejores corredores de toda la región estaban afiliados a ella, las tres manejaban las carreras clandestinas en todo Tokio, auspiciaban corredores, operaban las apuestas, todo…esa era su verdadera pasión, amaban su trabajo y amaban correr.-dice Rei-este es el auto de tu Madre, se llama "Rose Chevalier"…

-A mamá siempre le gustaron las rosas rojas…-dice Darien emocionado, abre la puerta y entra en el auto forrado con piel blanca, en el retrovisor hay atado un pequeño zapato de niño que hace al joven sonreír recordando que era suyo.

-Traté de conservar todo como lo tenía tía Hiroko antes del accidente.- acaba Rei.

-No puedo creer que mamá fuera una corredora de autos, siempre pensé que ella era toda una dama, recatada, reservada.-dice Darien, Rei sonríe.

-Nada más lejano a la personalidad de tía Hiroko, era la más explosiva de las tres, temperamental, arriesgada, orgullosa, siempre aceptaba los retos más difíciles, a veces tía Serenity me decía que se parecía mucho a mí, que ambas corríamos como si lleváramos fuego dentro.-Darien sonríe y sale del auto blanco, luego mira el Mazda plateado con estrellas pintadas a los lados y una gran Media Luna en el cofre

-Es el "Moonlight", el auto de tía Serenity, este fue el único auto que no reconstruí, simplemente tía Serenity dejó de correr luego de que se divorció de tío Taichi, aunque a veces sacaba al "Moonlight" cuando corríamos en carretera, solo para practicar, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé. Ahora entiendo que dejó de correr y disolvió la Liga de Aces porque no estaba bien de salud, aunque en ese momento no lo entendía.- acaba Rei. Darien se acerca al auto rojo con flamas pintadas en su cofre.

-¿En Auto de tía Akane?.- cuestiona, Rei asiente con la cabeza aunque sus ojos se velan un momento con una luz de tristeza.

-Se llama "Vulcano", era el auto de mi madre, este si nos costó trabajo reconstruirlo, prácticamente estaba deshecho…-acaba ella, Darien pone una mano en el hombro de Rei.

-Sé que fue duro para ti todo eso linda, que lo sigue siendo, esos terribles accidentes…-Los ojos de Rei se encienden de ira.

-¡No fueron accidentes!.- lanza indignada, Darien la mira aún más confundido.-Tienes que saberlo todo…la verdadera razón la muerte de nuestras madres…-dice la joven.

-¿Razón?.- cuestiona Darien temblando.

-No fueron accidentes los que les ocurrieron…las asesinaron-Darien queda petrificado al escuchar estas palabras.-Es doloroso pero debes saberlo, en el tiempo anterior a que ellas murieran, apareció en las carreras una mujer misteriosa, manejaba un Nissan Fairlady negro con una calavera pintada en el cofre, ninguna de las tres pudo entender qué motivos llevaron a esa mujer desconocida a retarlas y amenazarlas como lo hizo, la primera fue mamá, tuvieron una carrera el día que murió en Hakone…tía Serenity decía que esa mujer de alguna forma averió a propósito el auto de mamá porque de otra forma jamás habría perdido. En ese accidente mamá murió…-acaba la chica de cabello negro apretando los puños, Darien la abraza con fuerza.

- Siento haberte recordado cosas tristes linda…-dice él.-Pero quiero saberlo todo, dime, ¿En el accidente de mamá también intervino esa mujer?.-acaba el chico con tono de furia.

-Tía Serenity decía que sí, que una conductora como tu madre jamás se habría salido así de la autopista si alguien no la hubiera descontrolado, siempre creyó que esa mujer la retó cuando iba rumbo a Hikawa ese día en la noche y la asesinó…-acaba Rei, Darien furioso aprieta los dientes y una lágrima cruza por su rostro.

-¿Ahora entiendes porqué tu Padre y tío Taichi estaban tan preocupados por sacarlos a Serena y a ti de Japón?.- cuestiona Rei.

-¿Y tú? ¿Porqué tío Keitaro no te puso a salvo?.-

-A papá jamás le ha importado algo más que sí mismo, en el momento que mamá murió fue como si yo también hubiera sido enterrada con ella y nunca se ocupó más de mí, además cuando intentó hacerlo yo me negué, tía Serenity y el abuelo eran mi familia, y además lejos de papá podía hacer lo que de verdad quería, preparar mi venganza…-dice ella con voz firme.

-¿Alguna vez supieron quién era esa mujer?.-

-No…luego de la muerte de tu madre desapareció por completo, además tía Serenity deshizo la Liga por la seguridad de nosotros y se dedicó de lleno a la empresa, así esto quedó deshabitado, hasta que hace algunos años yo lo descubrí y le pedí permiso de usarlo como garaje, tía Serenity se opuso al inicio, no quería que yo siguiera con esto, al fin insistí tanto que me permitió hacerlo con la condición de que solo corriera fuera de Tokio…-

-Pero no obedeciste…¿Cierto?.- sonríe Darien.-Te conozco demasiado Rei…-

-En cierta forma pensaba que si retaba y vencía a todos esos corredores, estaba preparándome para el día inevitable en que esa mujer regrese y me rete a una carrera en la que pueda vengar a mamá, a tía Hiroko y a tía Serenity…-dice ella apretando el puño.

-Pero tía Serenity murió de un infarto…no entiendo cómo puedes unirla a esa venganza.-

-Darien…esa mujer regresó, le mandó esto a tía Serenity.- acaba Rei mostrando al joven el papel con letras del periódico que él lee aterrado.- El día que murió, tía Serenity recibió esto acompañado de un sobre con fotografías de todos nosotros en actividades cotidianas, era una amenaza, antes de morir ella misma me dijo que la vio por la ventana de su oficina, ha regresado…¿Sabes ahora porqué mi preocupación por que tú y Serena salgan de Tokio?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Ahora todo parece más claro…-dice Darien.-Todo menos el hecho de que hayas decidido tomar todo esto como una venganza personal Rei…¿Por qué no nos dijiste al verdad a Serena y a mí?.-

-No tenía derecho…sus padres lucharon toda su vida por alejarlos de estos peligros, tía Serenity incluso renunció a estar cerca de Serena para protegerla, no sabes todo lo que sufrió teniendo lejos a su hija, perdiéndose tantos momentos que como madre debió compartir con ella, antes de morir me hizo prometer que yo protegería ahora a Serena, que no dejaría que esa mujer le hiciera daño y lo mismo va para ti.- dice ella.

-Rei…también asesinó a mi madre y tengo derecho de vengarme igual que tú.- dice decidido el joven.

-¡No! ¡Menos ahora que sabes la verdad! Darien por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte dicho esto…sabes que jamás hubiera querido que lo supieras, pero no podías estar tranquilo, debí saber qué harías algo como esto.- acaba Rei.

-Ahora no podrás evitarlo linda, quiero ser parte de esto y no puedes negarme ese derecho…-molesto Darien la toma de los hombros.

-Si te permito involucrarte en esto deberás prometerme dos cosas, una obedecerme en todo, este mundo no es un juego, no es tan sencillo como piensas, y dos, debemos proteger a Serena a toda costa, si esa mujer regresa yo sé como vencerla, tú eres fuerte y sé que también lo harías, pero Serena no…jamás me perdonaría si algo malo le ocurre, daría mi vida por ella.- Dice Rei decidida.-Lo prometí y si no lo hubiera prometido igualmente lo haría.-

-Entiendo y acepto. Ahora seremos dos para protegerla, sabes que también la quiero.- acaba Darien sujetando la mano de Rei.- Ahora dime…¿Qué estabas planeando con tu equipo con esos videos?.-

-Quiero restaurar la Liga de Aces.-dice ella decidida.- Claro que con corredores de este tiempo, quiero a los mejores, que este lugar vuelva a ser el centro de reunión de los corredores de la región de Kanto, que todo el mundo del drift hable de nuevo de la Liga y que esa mujer venga un día y me rete…-dice con mirada firme Rei.-Toda mi vida me he preparado para ese momento, con cada corredor que reto o me reta imagino que se trata de ella y una fuerza nueva surge en mí, entonces los venzo a todos pensando que es un entrenamiento más para el momento inevitable en que mi vida se cruce con la de la mujer del Fairlady negro, y ella lo sabe también, la vi ese día en la colina del cementerio cuando sepultamos a tía Serenity, estaba allí y vi el auto salir corriendo, nos vigila Darien sabe de nosotros, pero algo la detiene para atacar…me aterra pensar qué pueda ser, no debo buscarla, quiero que ella sola venga por mí…-casi jura Rei tomando con fuerza el dije del fénix que pende de su pecho.

-Por nosotros…ya nada va a hacer que me saques de esto linda.- acaba Darien sujetando el hombro de su amiga. Rei le sonríe.

-¿Estás seguro?.- cuestiona ella.

-Totalmente, estar aquí, ver a tu equipo trabajar, saber lo que haces y pensar que era lo que amaba hacer mi madre me da mucha tranquilidad, a veces me preguntaba si de verdad esa especie de fuego interior que sentía cuando conducía era tan extraña en mí, si de verdad papá tendría razón y me debí dedicar a ser un tranquilo abogado con un despacho en Picadilli Circus…y ahora que sé la verdad, me has quitado un gran peso de encima, al parecer soy un digno hijo de Hiroko Chiba después de todo y aún contra papá.-

-Comprende por favor a tío Tamahome, eres todo lo que tiene en el mundo, es su forma de protegerte, de decirte que te ama.-acaba Rei.-Si mi padre mostrara esa preocupación por mí las cosas fueran muy diferentes.-

-Rei…siempre he amado todo esto, los autos, el mundo del drift, en Inglaterra con los chicos a veces corríamos en las carreteras, retos sencillos con otros chicos de la academia, pero nos encantaba, Edward y Peter, los conociste el año pasado cuando fuiste, de hecho creo que los dos se enamoraron de ti…-sonríe Darien, Rei parece molesta ante la alusión de los dos jóvenes ingleses que ese verano hicieron tantas locuras por ella, no le gusta recordarlo.-Los tres veíamos videos en internet de las carreras en Tokio y no podíamos creer que fuera real, jugábamos juegos de video de autos, era nuestra pasión además de volar, ahora que encontré este sueño hecho realidad no me vas a excluir de él.-decidido el joven.

-Supongo que no. En cierta manera siempre supe que algún día te darías cuenta por ti mismo…apuesto a que me espiaste y me seguiste, como cuando de niños me robaba las galletas de la alacena…-acaba ella, Darien sonríe.

-De modo que tu duermes temprano, eres esclava de tus deberes y no te gusta la acción…vaya que me has sorprendido linda…dime ¿Cuál de todas estas bellezas es tu auto? Porque debes tener uno especial, uno en el que compitas.-dice Darien.

-¿Qué dicen chicas?...-cuestiona Rei a Phobos y Deimos que iban y venía llevando algunas refacciones al garaje.-¿Permiten que Darien conozca al "Fénix"?.- cuestiona ella, las gemelas se miran un momento sonrientes.-El "Fénix"es una creación de las chicas y mía, aunque todos los "Black Crowns" han aportado algo, créeme que tengo el mejor equipo de la región, parte del éxito que tenemos en las carreras es gracias al trabajo en equipo, pero nadie ama más ese auto que Phobos y Deimos.-dice Rei.

-Si el joven Darien quiere verlo…accedemos a mostrarle a nuestro bebé.- dice sonriente Deimos y las dos chicas salen de la cámara seguidas de Rei y Darien, con el control remoto bajan la puerta y luego se encaminan al centro del garaje, a un círculo plateado marcado en el suelo.

-Espere aquí joven Darien, ahora conocerá el auto de la Señorita Rei.- exclama Phobos, quien dirige el control remoto al círculo del suelo del cual se abren dos compartimentos y emerge de él girando una plataforma en medio de la cual refulge el impactante Mazda rx-7 rojo con el imponente Fénix negro pintado en el cofre. Los ojos de Darien refulgen emocionados al ver el auto.-¡Dios mío! ¡Un rx7 original!-dice emocionado.

-Darien, te presento al "Fénix".-exclama Rei.

-Este auto es maravilloso…-

-Es más que un auto, es como si fuera una extensión de mí misma.- acaba Rei, Darien camina y toca con su mano el cofre rojo del auto, se agacha a ver los rines, calibra las llantas, abre el cofre…

-Este auto es un sueño…-dice el chico emocionado al ver el motor.

-Trabajo de las chicas que son unos genios en mecánica.- dice Rei.

-No le crea joven Darien, ella también ha trabajado mucho en el "Fénix".- acaba Deimos.

-El bloque del motor fue cambiado por uno de alto rendimiento-explico Phobos-mientras que también a este se le hicieron ajustes para un resultado superior-

-Mejoramos los turbos e instalamos inyectores de alto desempeño, al igual que la admisión del aire y el escape fueron modificados-

-El sistema ECU fue totalmente renovado lo cual da un poco mas de potencia, digo también nos preocupamos por el ambiente-dijo Deimos-y pues los sistemas de ABS y de tracción fueron removidos, y pusimos un sistema electrónico el cual no podemos detallarle ya que aún lo estamos patentando-

-En la parte de la seguridad, los frenos son de disco de fibra de carbono de alto desempeño los cuales permiten una frena estupenda, ya que al remover el ABS tuvimos la preocupación del agarre, y es ahí donde los neumáticos juegan un papel importante, usamos llantas de alto desempeño los cuales tiene una adherencia excelsa-Deimos explico mientras en una laptop mostraba un modelo del auto-la suspensión fue cambia en su totalidad reducimos su altura para mejor rendimiento en curvas el alerón esta especialmente adaptado para el "Fénix"-la PC mostro las grafica.-Queríamos que literalmente volara, como un verdadero pájaro de fuego…-sonríe la chica.

-Y removimos algunas parte innecesarias para que no tuviera dificultades y el motor no fuera exigido por lastre, aunque la señorita Rei pido dejar algunos artículos de "lujo" como son aire acondicionado, una pantalla para las transmisiones y desde luego el radio-

-Y hablando de eso dentro de la cabina instalamos barras antivuelco, cambiamos los asientos originales por unos de carreras con cinturones de cinco puntos, el volante y pedales también fueron cambiados por unos más agiles-finalizo Phobos. Darien acariciaba el cofre del "Fénix" y sus ojos brillaban de dicha…

-Rei…dime porfavor que hoy tienes una carrera, me muero por ver a esta belleza correr en serio, y por conocer el mundo del drift en Tokio…¡Siempre fue mi sueño!.- dice ansioso el joven.

-Pues, hoy no teníamos intensiones de salir.-acaba Rei.

-Señorita Rei, le recuerdo que no ha cobrado el dinero que le debía Omi Nagase de la carrera pasada, si el joven Darien desea ver como es nuestro mundo.- dice Phobos, su hermana le da un codazo.

-¡Calla tonta!.- dice Deimos.-¡Ese es asunto de la Señorita Rei y no nuestro!.-

-Bien, ya que tenemos después de todo algo que hacer, iremos, pero únicamente conocerás el ambiente, cobro el dinero y regresamos, nada de carreras, al menos no esta noche, por favor Darien, promete que solo irás como turista.-acaba Rei.

-Lo juro…-emocionado el joven.

-¡Bien chicas saquen sus motocicletas y vamos!.- acaba Rei aplaudiendo, las chicas se dispersan y ella saca las llaves del auto de su bolso y las arroja a Darien que las sujeta en el aire.-Bien amigo, ¿Te gustaría manejarlo?.- cuestiona Rei, Darien sonríe.

-Desde luego…-acaba y sube junto con Rei en el Mazda rojo, sus manos se aferran al volante .

-¡Vamos chicos abran la puerta!.- dice Rei sacando la mano por la ventanilla, el camino luminoso que Darien siguiera para entrar allí se ilumina con las pequeñas luces laterales señalando el camino, a lo lejos la pared se abre y se ven las calles de la ciudad, a los lados del "Fénix" rugen los motores de las motocicletas Gilera Saturno 500 rojas en las que Phobos y Deimos con sus cascos negros aguardan.

-Dime Darien…¿Haz escuchado la frase "Nadie duerme en Tokio".-dice Rei sonriente, su amigo asiente con la cabeza.-Bien, estás a punto de comprobarla…

-¡Perfecto!.- y Darien pisa el acelerador del auto el cual sale disparado por la plataforma…

El "Fénix" surca las calles de la nocturna ciudad de Tokio a toda velocidad seguido de las dos motocicletas rojas de las gemelas, al fin se interna en una de las calles laterales saliendo de la autopista y llegando a una zona comercial, en donde se han reunido ya algunos autos con los equipos de corredores, cuando estos miran al Mazda rojo aparecer en la calle comienzan a murmurar y aplaudir, algunos chicos que llevan una banda azul en la cabeza miran llegar al auto rojo junto con las motocicletas y bajar de él a la chica de cabello negro, seguida del joven alto y bien parecido…

-¡Hey jefe mire quien llegó!..- dice uno de los chicos, el equipo de Yuichirou Kumada, que se hacían llamar "Samuráis" todos con bandas en la cabeza se apartan, el joven de cabello largo y castaño sale de su Toyota Supra color amarillo y contempla con ojos inquietos a Rei que camina al lado de Darien, y le muestra algunos autos de los corredores que la saludan con respeto, la bella chica se agacha y dice algo al oído del joven que la acompaña, ya que el sonido de la música que llena el ambiente callejero es muy fuerte.

-Así que Mars después de todo si tenía novio…vaya jefe ahora sabemos por qué nunca lo aceptó…-dice otro de los chicos, el joven crispa su mano en la puerta de su auto y cierra furioso la puerta de golpe.

-A Yuichirou Kumada nadie lo desprecia jamás…-dice el joven y camina hacia ellos.

-Darien, aguarda aquí, las chicas y yo iremos un momento a buscar a Nagase, nos debe dinero, pero regresamos rápido, permanece cerca del "Fénix" y no te metas el líos…¿Quieres?.- dice Rei.

-Con todos estos bellos autos no necesitaré más linda…-acaba Darien tocando el cofre de un Subaru Impreza bellamente pintado de naranja.

-Joven Darien…colóquese esta chamara…si saben que es parte de los "Black Crowns" nadie lo molestará.-acaba Phobos dando al joven una chamarra negra que él se pone, luego las tres chicas se alejan del lugar, Darien mira embobado los autos que se congregan en la calle, admirando sus alerones, rines, motores, colores y facias, hasta que los cinco chicos con bandas azules se acerca a él.

-Que tal forastero…¿Nuevo en los "Black Crowns"?.- dice el joven de cabello largo y castaño.

-Si…-dice Darien mirándolos desconfiado.

-¿Y cómo es que Mars te conoce?.- sigue el chico.

-Somos…antiguos amigos…-explica Darien.-Y si me permiten, debo ir con ella…-acaba empujando levemente a los que acompañan al joven, pero estos lo lanzan con fuerza contra el Impreza abollando el capo mientras lo sujetan de los brazos-¡Que sucede! ¡Porqué me agreden!.- dice molesto Darien.

-Escucha esto niño bonito…en Kanto solo hay una reina de las carreras, y esa es Mars, y esa reina es mía…¿Te queda claro?.- dice Yuichirou sujetando el rostro de Darien. Luego le asesta un terrible golpe en el estómago que lo dobla a la mitad, Darien cae sofocado en el suelo entre las risas de los amigos del chico, hasta que una voz firme se escucha tras ellos.

-¡Yuichirou! ¡Qué significa esto!.- dice Rei y se lanza al suelo a sujetar a Darien.-¿Estás bien?.- dice ella mientras lo ayuda a levantarse, el rostro del corredor se llena aún de más odio.

-Así que era verdad…este debilucho es tu novio…-dice Yuichirou.

-Eso no te incumbe y no tengo porqué contestarte…-le espeta ella.-Déjame pasar…-pero el joven no se mueve de su lugar.

-¡A no linda!…este tipo estúpido no puede ser tu novio…quiero que me demuestre que es digno de ti, quiero que delante de todos aquí demuestre que la leyenda sobre ti es verdad-dice el joven, los demás corredores se empiezan a juntar alrededor atraídos por los gritos.

-¿Que leyenda?…-cuestiona Darien.

-No tienes que saberlo…tonterías de este ambiente.- dice Rei.- Vámonos a casa, nunca debí acceder a que vinieras.-

-No…quiero saberlo…¿Qué leyenda?.- cuestiona Darien al joven de la banda azul en la cabeza que se cruza de brazos.

-Hay quien dice que la única forma de que Mars se enamore de alguien es que este la venza en una carrera…-acaba Yuichirou.-Y si eres su novio seguramente ya la has vencido…Solo quiero que lo pruebes, hazlo y te dejare tranquilo.-

-No tiene nada que probar, no es mi novio y es todo…-dice asustada Rei.

-¿Es eso cierto niño bonito? ¿O necesitas que ella te defienda porque no puedes hacerlo solo?.- lanza Yuichirou, Darien lo mira molesto.

-¿En dónde quieres que te lo demuestre?.- valiente Darien.

-Darien por favor…no lo hagas….- asustada Rei.

-En el único sitio que podemos demostrarlo, en una carrera.-lanza el tipo.

-Acepto.-

-¡Darien!.- aterrada Rei.

-¿Cuándo?.-

-Ahora mismo.-acaba el joven de la banda azul, un grito de júbilo escapa de los que los rodean animados por la promesa de acción futura.-¿Aceptas entonces…Darien?.- con burla dice Yuichirou alargando la mano a este que la toma con fuerza, luego Yuichirou junto con su equipo que ríe a carcajadas se aleja a abordar su auto.

-Es una locura…no tenías porque aceptar nada…-dice molesta Rei.

-¿Tanto te molesta que haya dicho que era tu novio linda?.-

-No es eso y lo sabes…Kumada es un cretino pero sabe correr, he competido con él antes, es tramposo y artero, y tú no sabes nada de esto…-lanza ella angustiada.

-¿Qué te hace creer que en Inglaterra no participaba en carreras?.- dice Darien.

-Darien, Inglaterra no es Tokio…aquí no hay reglas, solo gana el que llega primero o el que sobrevive, no conoces los caminos.- asustada ella.-Y no tienes auto…

-Te presto uno yo forastero…-dice a su lado un hombre lanzándole las llaves que Darien atrapa.

-Nagase lárgate…no es tu asunto.- le dice Rei.

-Míralo así Mars, le presto el auto a tu novio y me perdonas la deuda…¿Qué dices?.- lanza el hombre.

-No habrá carrera ni trato, Darien no competirá con Kumada.- explica ella.

-Lo haré, aceptamos el trato…-acaba Darien.-¿Cuál es tu auto?.-

-Ese…-señala Omi Nagase el auto GT-R negro, los ojos de Darien brillan cuando se dirige a él, Rei intenta detenerlo.

-Darien porfavor…no lo hagas…-suplica ella.

-Estaré bien linda, además es mi decisión, no tiene nada que ver contigo o con ese imbécil de Kumada, quiero correr, es algo que he querido toda mi vida, y luego de lo que me dijiste sobre mamá, aún más…Rei, porfavor, déjame tener esta aventura, déjame sentirme un digno hijo de Hiroko Chiba por una vez en mi vida…-acaba él, Rei mira tanta emoción en las pupilas azules, que lo deja ir, Darien aborda el auto y lo enciende, se coloca luego junto al Toyota Supra amarillo con signos japoneses negros pintados a los lados, los dos conductores se miran por las ventanillas.

-¡Entonces niño bonito, tomaremos el circuito de la autopista Shinjuku , es un circuito, así que el primero que vuelva aquí ganará…Si te gano, Mars es mía!-

-¡Pero si yo te gano la dejarás tranquila para siempre!.- acaba Darien.

-Hecho.- dice Yuichirou y sube el vidrio de su auto.

-Suerte…-acaba Darien y ambos autos se preparan, la gente emocionada hace sus apuestas, casi todas a favor del hijo del magnate de comunicaciones de Japón, Ishido Kumada, Rei busca a Phobos y Deimos con la vista.

-¡Chicas! ¡Quiero que los sigan y vigilen de cerca a Kumada! ¡No quiero que le ocurra nada a Darien!.- dice ella, Phobos y Deimos asienten con la cabeza y abordan sus motos.-¡Enciendan las cámaras, veré todo en el "Fénix"!.- dice Rei, las gemelas se colocan su casco y encienden sus Gilera rojas que rugen con el sonido de los motores, un hombre se coloca entre los dos autos y levanta las manos, Yuichirou y Darien crispan sus manos en el volante, y al fin el hombre da la señal de salida, los autos arrancan rechinando las llantas entre los gritos de la gente emocionada.

-Tía Hiroko…protégelo…-acaba Rei ansiosa viendo a los autos alejarse seguidos de las dos motocicletas rojas.

Rápidamente tomaron el acceso a la autopista la cual a esas horas tenía un mínimo de tráfico, al entrar superaron a un camión por el carril de velocidad media; el Supra iba en primer lugar pero el GT-R iba pisándole los talones.

-Veamos que puede hacer este bebé-Darien cambio la velocidad y acelero colocándose a la izquierda del Supra fue cuando la pista se agrando y ambos tomaron una rampa en dirección a Shinjuku pasaron sin problemas un entronque en forma de "s".

-Con que el forastero se quiere hacer el hombre-sonrió Kumada malévolamente mirando el retrovisor-te daré un trato especial-el Supra acelero adelantando al GT-R, el cual lo trato de alcanzar colocándose detrás de este para reducir su resistencia al viento pero de improviso el Supra freno obligando al GT-R a hacerlo pero al hacerlo se patino y golpeo el muro reventando el faro derecho; el auto revoto la parte trasera, giró a la izquierda golpeando el otro muro, milagrosamente el auto de Darien se reincorporo y siguió con la carrera.

-¡Darien!-grita Rei preocupada al ver la escena desde su auto mientras las chicas lo seguían en sus motos enviando las imágenes.

El GT-R de Darien dio alcance al Supra de nueva cuenta mientras pasaban de largo la salida a Shinjuku entraron a los túneles de conexión mientras evitaban a los demás autos los cuales eran superados en cuestión de segundos en un vals de coordinación y velocidad, las chicas los seguida a un distancia prudente fue cuando una de ellas encendió una cámara apostada atrás de la moto.

-Voy por el frente ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Deimos por el comunicador de su casco, su hermana asintió y una de las motos acelero con un galante "caballito" acercándose a gran velocidad sobrepaso a los autos colocándose a una distancia para tener una buena toma-¿Señorita Rei tiene imagen?-cuestiona ella por el comunicador .

-_La tengo, pero algo distorsionada, mantente así Deimos_-responde la voz de Rei, mientras en el monitor los dos autos seguían en un mano a mano y Kumada trataba de golpear de nuevo el auto que Darien manejaba con buen nivel.

-¡¡JAJA-¡! veamos de que estas hecho forastero!!-Girtó por la ventanilla del Auto Yuichirou. el Supra se le cerró al GT-R el cual de un buen movimiento cambio de carril y acelero sobrepasándolo-

-¿Me decías?-dice Darien dentro de su auto, de nuevo acelero mientras veía el velocímetro, cerca de los 250km/h el túnel termino en una curva algo cerrada que ambos tomaron un derrape-OK como he de imaginar esta cosa debe tener NOS…-busco en el volante los botones que accionaban el oxido nitroso, pero fue la embestida de Kumada quien lo hizo olvidarlo, el Supra de nuevo le golpeaba-¿Este tipo está loco o qué?-dijo mientras pasaban un letrero que decía: "Próxima salida al Shibuya"

-No te dejare salir ganador!!- iba a embestir cuando Darien se movió para evitar el choque fue ahí donde noto algo particular en el volante sintió una especia de gatillo.

-¡Bingo!-lo acción y el auto rugió con tal potencia mientras los pistones aumentaron su ritmo y del escape una gran llamarada salió mientras el GT-R salió con un impulso tremendo.

-¡Noooo! - Kumada vio como el auto se alejaba, acciono su propio NOS y se fue en persecución de su rival, ambos estaban por llegar al retronó que los devolvería con el grupo, y el acceso era una curva cerrada, el Supra hizo uso de nueva cuenta del NOS logrando dar alcance y tomar el liderato ambos se acercaban bajaron marchas, frenaron y como si el momento lo requiera todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta, el Supra entro a la curva con tremendo rechinar mientras el GT-R hacia lo propio lo cual sorprendió a muchos en especial a Rei, Kumada sonríe ya que sabía que al salir de la curva no habría vuelta atrás, pero no conto con la unión de los puentes lo cual produjo un leve salto y como consecuencia un sobre viraje, Darien al ver lo que le había pasado al Supra acciono el freno de emergencia y como si de un vals se tratara el GT-R giro a la par del Supra pero no solo lo hizo para evitar el accidente sino que cuando lo paso retomo la carrera , el auto de Kumada se estrello contra el muro mientras Darien llegaba a la meta rechinando las llantas, al momento las dos motocicletas rojas patinan en el suelo y también bajan las gemelas.

Todos los presentes se quedan petrificados un momento viendo el auto amarillo estrellado y el auto negro salir victorioso, algo que francamente no esperaban, Rei sale corriendo de la cabina del "Fénix" rumbo al auto.

-¡Darien!.- dice desesperada, el chico baja del GT-R sonriendo.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Viste eso verdad linda!.- acaba abriendo los brazos para abrazar a Rei.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo por favor…-acaba ella molesta, Kumada baja del auto amarillo furioso, los de su equipo se acercan a él pero este los lanza con las manos lejos y se acerca a ellos, Phobos y Deimos se interponen entre el jefe de los "Samuráis" y Rei.

-¡Aléjense!.- espeta Yuichirou.

-Chicas…déjenlo pasar.- dice Rei. Ellas obedientes se retiran, Yuichirou llega frente a ellos, todos alrededor esperan una tragedia segura, pero el joven con mirada dura alarga la mano a Darien que la acepta.

-Ganaste forastero…y cumpliré mi palabra aunque me duela, prometo que no te volveré a molestarte preciosa, entiendo que tengas novio.-acaba él.

-Para que estés tranquilo amigo, no soy su novio, soy su hermano.- termina Darien, el chico los mira dudoso…-Pero de igual modo aplica la apuesta.-

-Seguro…buenas noches.- termina Yuichirou y se aleja de allí seguido de su equipo.

-Nos vamos a casa Darien, no quiero que Serena despierte y no nos encuentre allí.- acaba Rei, el chico se toca el cuello y hace un gesto de dolor.-¿Te lastimaste?.- asustada ella.

-Algo sin importancia…un leve dolor de cuello.- acaba el joven.

-Mañana vamos a ver al médico.-

-¿Y no me dices nada?...¿Cómo lo hice?.- cuestiona Darien, Rei lo mira un momento con sus penetrantes ojos púrpuras antes de contestar.- Bienvenido a la Liga de Aces…hermano…-Darien sonríe y los dos se abrazan de nuevo.

Serena despierta esa mañana con los primeros rayos del sol, rápidamente se viste y baja las escaleras de la mansión Tsukino, Luna ya prepara el desayuno en el comedor ayudada de dos doncellas.

-Buenos días señorita Serena…¿Durmió bien?.- es el comentario de la ama de llaves.

-Bien Luna…dime, ¿porqué solo hay un lugar en la mesa?.-cuestiona la joven.

-La señorita Rei y el Joven Darien amanecieron algo…indispuestos…-con sonrisa ambigua Luna.-Pidieron el desayuno en sus habitaciones.- Serena cruza los brazos contrariada.

-Bien…entonces se los llevaré yo…-acaba ella y toma una de las charolas.-¿Podrías ayudarme con la otra?.- le dice a una chica que obediente toma la charola y la sigue hacia el piso de arriba, llegan a una habitación y Serena la abre con confianza, el chico está dormido profundamente y la habitación en penumbras, Serena entra y deja la charola en el buró, la doncella se queda afuera, al fin llega y con un leve temblor de su mano acaricia el rostro de Darien, pero este duerme tanto que ni siquiera se despierta, la chica sonrojada se acerca a él y deposita un tierno beso en su frente, después se aleja de allí sin hacer ruido y cierra la puerta…

Al salir, despide a la doncella y entra en la habitación de Rei que igualmente duerme plácidamente, la chica rubia abre de golpe las cortinas.

-¡Vamos Rei Hino es hora de levantarse!.- dice ella, Rei abre perezosamente los ojos.

-¿Serena?...¿Sabes qué hora es?.-dice contrariada.

-Las nueve de la mañana sí…y recuerdo que alguien prometió llevarme a la escuela ecuestre a pedir informes.- dice Serena y se tira en la cama de su amiga.

-Lo siento lo olvidé…además no dormí bien y estoy cansada.- dice Rei.

-¡Vamos Rei! ¡La mañana es hermosa! ¡Levántate!.- jala Serena el cobertor, Rei se incorpora.-Además haz dormido demasiado, casi doce horas, ¿Qué hiciste para estar tan agotada?.- cuestiona su amiga, Rei se limita a sonreír.

-Solo Pesadillas.- comenta la joven.

-Porfavor…no estaré mucho tiempo aquí pero quiero conocer la escuela de equitación…-con rostro de súplica Serena junta sus manos.

-¿Porqué no podré jamás negarte nada?.- dice Rei fingiendo molestia y levantándose de la cama, Serena sonriente la abraza.

-¡Porque me quieres mucho!-dice al fin, Rei y ella ríen de buena gana antes de empezar a jugar en el cuarto una divertida guerra de almohadas que hace sonreír a Luna mientras pasa por allí…

_Preview cap. 5_

_-Doctora Mizuno, doctor Katsuji, me alegra que hayan venido- dice Rei._

_-Acabemos pronto con esto Mars.- ansioso Fye.-¿Mantiene su palabra sobre el reto?.-_

_-Totalmente doctor, aunque esperaba que cambiaran de opinión y se unieran a la liga.- dice ella._

_-Vamos a competir.- acaba Amy molesta, Rei se encoge de hombros entre las risas de los "Black Crowns"._

_-Como gusten, tenemos abajo a un equipo que grabará el final de la carrera, así que todo está listo, ¿Vamos?.- acaba ella dando la mano a Ami que duda antes de tomarla. Cuando al fin lo hace Rei aplaude con fuerza.-¡Todos a sus puestos!.- los que la acompañan se dispersan. _

_-Suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitarás.- acaba el rubio._

_-Me asusta su organización, míralos, todos trabajan como partes perfectas de un reloj, y me asusta más la seguridad de Mars.- Fye se acerca a Ami y la besa._

_-Tú y "Rapsody" son los mejores. Cálmate y ganarás-.luego Ami sube al auto azul el cual se coloca el posición de inicio, el "Fénix" se coloca a su lado..._

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Adrenalina, emociones al máximo y mucha velocidad, eso prometimos en el anterior y lo estamos cumpliendo, si la carrera Darien-Yuichirou los dejó al borde del infarto, esto no será nada comparado con el primer reclutamiento de la Liga de Aces, ¡Amy contra Rei en medio de la carretera nevada en un duelo de velocidad y técnica! Espéren la actualización...**

**Agradecemos a todos los que nos apoyan con sus reviews y aclaramos que aun tenemos muchas sorpresas para el futuro de los personajes y claro que Serena tendrá su participación y una que nadie espera, su personaje tendrá un giro totalmente inesperado y crecerá mucho, esperen a que esto llegue a su punto más impactante, y de aquí en delante ¡Carreras a morir en cada capítulo! Prometido…Si algún lector tiene una duda sobre algún término usado acerca de los autos o terminología mecánica puede dejar su comentario o escribirnos al mail que aparecen en el profile, con gusto contestaremos sus dudas…**

**Sin más por el momento se despiden de Ustedes los autores:**

**Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	6. Chapter 5: Rapsodia Invernal, Ami VS Rei

**SRR. CAP 5**

**Rapsodia Invernal, Ami VS Rei.**

Las céntricas calles de Tokio se iluminan con los adornos típicos de la época navideña, escaparates y centros comerciales llenos de gente que viene y va envuelta en el frenesí de la temporada, una chica de largo cabello rojo, con gafas oscuras y abrigo gris se pierde entre la gente entre una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad, al fin llega al parque y toma asiento en una de las bancas, tras ella una bella joven de cabello azul claro, con un gorro alto de peluche blanco, espera.

-Tardaste Lead Crown…-dice ella.

-Alluminum.- contesta la de cabello rojo sin voltear a verla.

-La señora quiere información.- dice la de cabello azul.

-Dile que tengo los nombres de los corredores que va a reclutar, ubicaciones, datos, todo…-acaba la joven de cabello rojo sacando de su bolso un disco el cual pasa hacia la banca de atrás.

-Eres eficiente Karasuma…-dice la joven de cabello azul.-Le dije a la señora que podía confiar en ti y que no la defraudarías aunque eso signifique traicionar a tus hermanas.-

-Gracias Aya pero no necesito tu apoyo…ni tu lástima, le mostraré yo misma a la señora que puedo serle muy útil.-con desdén lanza esta.

-¿Y como es la vida en el cuartel del enemigo?.-cuestiona Alluminum.

-Bastante buena, Rei Hino es una gran persona además de una excelente corredora, las cosas en el garaje de los "Black Crowns" son diferentes a como estamos acostumbradas, todos los del equipo quieren y respetan a Mars, trabajan allí por gusto, son amigos…no los mueven los mezquinos motivos que a nosotros con la señora Yamada.-acaba con nostalgia Karasuma.

-¿Es admiración hacia el enemigo lo que detecto en tu tono Karasuma?.- burlesca Alluminum.

-¡Jamás!.- se molesta la de cabello rojo.-Si algo tengo claro es mi misión Aya, así que no molestes, dile a la señora que la mantendré informada y que el primer reclutamiento será el 13 de diciembre, espero sus ordenes…-acaba la chica.

-Antes de que te vayas…¿Sabes que vuelve el joven Nataku?...nos preparamos todas para su llegada, Netsu y Nyanko están ya en Japón, seguramente preguntará por ti-acaba Alluminum, la joven de cabello rojo deja ver una sonrisa irónica.

-Está enterado de que renuncié a los "Wild Cats" además el interés del joven Nataku en nosotros es puramente profesional, nos valora como corredoras y como parte de su equipo, aunque tú insistas en querer verlo de otra forma, para él siempre serás una simple empleada.- despectiva Lead Crown, Alluminun crispa su mano en la banca del parque molesta.-Como consejo Alluminum, olvídate del joven Nataku.-acaba Karasuma, la mujer de cabello azul abandona la banca indignada mientras Akane Karasuma ríe de buena gana ante el mal rato que le hizo pasar a su rival.

El auto Toyota Crow blanco estaba estacionado junto a la tienda de artículos deportivos, una nerviosa Rei consultaba el reloj en su muñeca esperando a que Serena saliera de la tienda, alrededor el tráfico era terrible, propio de los días previos a la navidad, al fin la joven de cabello negro se tranquilizó al ver a su amiga ya cerca de la caja por el escaparate de la tienda, desesperada puso en marcha el vehículo para ahorrar tiempo, pero al intentar salir del cajón de estacionamiento, un auto Mercedes Benz verde con música estridente y tres bellas chicas dentro que gritaban desenfrenadas se interpuso en medio de la calle impidiéndole el paso, Rei molesta miró por el retrovisor y sonó el claxon, el cristal del auto bajó y apareció el rostro sonriente de un hombre bastante atractivo, de cabello plateado con gafas oscuras que por toda respuesta apaga el auto y baja de él.

-¡Quiere hacer el favor de fijarse en dónde se estaciona!.- grita Rei furiosa. Las mujeres que iban en el auto bajan también y ríen de buena gana, dos de ellas se acercan al joven y lo abrazan, este camina hacia el auto de Rei seguido de las tres chicasa quienes parece muy divertida la escena.

-Justamente por eso me he estacionado allí linda, solo vamos por bebidas y regresamos, no pongas esa cara, molesta te vez aún más bella…-con descaro el chico entre las risas de sus guapas acompañantes, se retira las gafas oscuras y deja ver unos penetrantes ojos dorados, Rei lo mira furiosa, Serena ha salido de la tienda con sus compras y sube al auto.

-Rei ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta la rubia asustada mientras abrocha su cinturón de seguridad.

-Este tipo engreído que se ha creído dueño de la calle…-dice ella molesta.

-No me lo he creído hermosa, lo soy.- con tono arrogante el joven dice metiendo la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto de Rei y mirándola directamente.-¿O acaso no has notado lo apuesto que soy?-Dice él muy cerca de la cara de Rei.-¡Oh si, lo has notado! por eso te sonrojas y deseas tenerme más tiempo aquí ¡Ahora entiendo!.-

-Por última vez…quite su auto de en medio y déjenos pasar, hay quien si tiene cosas que hacer.-furiosa continúa Rei, el apuesto chico deja oír una sonora carcajada que crispa los nervios de la conductora.

-Rei…no lo alteres, es un tipo extraño, mejor esperemos a que se vayan por su cuenta.-

-Tu amiga rubia es más sensata que tú.- acaba el chico. Sus acompañantes con facha de modelos han entrado ya a la tienda de autoservicio.-Espera a que compre lo que necesito y me iré.-

-¡No!…nosotros tenemos derecho a pasar, él es quien debe moverse o atenerse a las consecuencias.-dice Rei, el chico que ya caminaba de espaldas a ellas gira divertido y la mira con sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto belleza?.- dice retador. Rei está furiosa, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien consigue alterarla así.

-Esto.- dice ella coloca la palanca de velocidades en la reversa y decidida pisa el acelerador del auto que sale disparado hacia atrás y golpea con fuerza la parte lateral del Mercedes abollándolo gravemente, el choque es terrible y el auto de lujo es lanzado por la fuerza con que Rei salió hacia un lado de la calle dejando paso perfectamente al Toyota que con un estudiado movimiento salva la brecha del cajón de estacionamiento y está libre en la calle, el joven de cabello plateado se ha quedado sin palabras ante el acto de la chica, como congelado en su lugar.

-Fui amable, traté de razonar, espero que eso le sirva para tener más educación…-acaba Rei por la ventanilla de su auto y arranca a toda prisa por las calles de Tokio.

-¡Vaya con esta belleza!-acaba el chico de cabello plateado mirando la abolladura de su auto.-Esto habría valido la pena si hubiera sabido al menos su nombre…-y ríe de buena gana.

En el auto Rei conduce sumamente molesta, la escena de hace un momento ha logrado alterarla más de lo normal, siente una extraña confusión de sentimientos, ira, indignación, una leve emoción…rebasa autos en la autopista de una forma bastante agresiva, Serena se detiene del asiento asustada.

-Rei…creo que debes calmarte un poco, jamás creí que supieras conducir de esta manera.- dice Serena a su amiga. Rei reacciona y baja la velocidad.

-Lo siento Serena, es solo que ese tipo ha logrado sacarme de mis casillas, no soporto a la gente arrogante.- acaba Rei, Serena sonríe enigmática.

-Rei…¿A caso ese chico rico te gustó?.-

-¡Claro que no!-molesta Rei contesta en el acto.

-Pues, solo lo digo porque al parecer tú si le gustaste a él.-

-No hablemos mas de ese tipo que no merece nuestra atención.- da Rei por terminada la discusión y sigue conduciendo hacia su destino.

Un Porsche color negro atravesaba las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al edificio de la Asociación Japonesa de Equitación, el auto se estacionó y de él bajó el joven de cabello negro quien llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores y una caja de regalo, entró en el edificio y tras las oficinas y la recepción salió al campo de entrenamiento, a lo lejos vio a la bella chica rubia que conducía un caballo negro con maestría y elegancia asombrosas, luego mira hacia debajo de las gradas en las que la hermosa joven de cabello negro que es llevado por el viento aplaude a su amiga.

Darien Chiba sonríe, lo que siempre quiso en su vida fue estar al lado de sus amigas, su lugar estaba a su lado, desde que había vuelto a Japón y ambos vivían en la mansión Tomoe podría decir que era feliz, miró a Rei, tan hermosa, con esa personalidad brillante y atractiva que desde que sabía su secreto le parecían a aún mas interesante, y a Serena, la bella y tierna niña rubia que llenaba su vida de felicidad con una sola de sus sonrisas, la inocencia de la joven Tsukino lo llenaba de ese sentimiento inexplicable, y deseaba protegerla más que a nada en el mundo…de pronto Darien se detuvo en medio de las gradas de la pista de equitación mirando a las dos chicas. ¿Qué sentía exactamente por cada una? Difícil saberlo…

Alguien llegó y tapó los ojos de Rei con ambas manos…

-Darien, porfavor, no me dejas ver el salto.-se queja ella suavemente. Darien sonríe y quita sus manos de los ojos de su amiga.

-Volví temprano y decidí venir por Ustedes, te traje esto…-da a Rei las flores, ella las recibe sin mucho interés y sigue mirando el desempeño de la jinete.-Taheshi y yo tenemos todo listo, hoy nos entrevistaremos con la doctora Mizuno y su prometido, fingimos una cita por enfermedad, y si todo sale bien mañana estarás compitiendo contra el "Aqua Miracle", así se llama el equipo.- acaba Darien.

-He visto un bello medallón en una joyería del centro para regalar a Serena en navidad, será la primera navidad que pasaremos juntos los tres desde que éramos niños, quiero que sea especial para ella, me gustaría que le dieras tú el medallón.-dice Rei.

-Seguro.- acaba él sonriente.-Siempre piensas en todo linda. Te diré algo que seguramente no te gustará, la cita a la que iremos con la doctora Mizuno la hice a nombre de los señores Chiba, tú y yo…-divertido el chico pasando una mano por el hombro de Rei que al momento lo mira molesta.

-¡Darien!.- dice y se retira de su lado.-No debiste hacerlo…-

-¿Tanto te molesta fingir que eres mi esposa?.- dice él desencantado.-Te diré algo Rei, algo muy serio, desde hace mucho tiempo eres mi mejor amiga, siempre hemos tenido una conexión muy fuerte y especial, pero desde que volví a Tokio siento que es más grande este sentimiento…-acaba el chico tocando la mejilla de Rei.

-Darien por favor…no digas nada de lo que después nos arrepintamos.- triste ella.

-Rei…yo aún no sé definir bien este sentimiento que me lleva a ti…-sincero él.-Sé que me enamoraría de ti muy fácilmente con un poco que me permitieras acercarme.-casi suplica el joven.

-No lo dudo, tú estás predispuesto al amor, siempre haz buscado alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, alguien a quien dar todo ese cariño, pero no es a mí a quien estás destinado, créeme, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi cariño por ti está bastante claro en mi corazón, jamás podría verte como algo más.- con sinceridad dice Rei.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?.-desilusionado Darien.

-Porque puedo percibirlo, soy sacerdotisa, ¿Recuerdas? Sé que en mi futuro no estás tú, al menos no como lo que pretendes estar.-dice ella.

-¿Hay alguien más?...¿estás enamorada de alguien?-ansioso él la sujeta de los hombros.

-Claro que no, como te dije no tengo tiempo para eso, además cuando llegue esa persona sé que lo sabré, nunca he creído en el amor que se gana poco a poco, siempre he pensado en el amor total, que cuando conozca a esas persona especial sentiré todas las emociones encontradas que me permitirán saber que es él.-con tono soñador exclama Rei.

-¿Y qué sentirás según tú?.-

-No sé…tantas cosas juntas que quizá en un inicio no sabré que es amor, pero será algo muy fuerte, contrario a mi don de leer las emociones de los que me rodean, mis propias emociones son muy confusas para mí.-termina la chica de cabello negro.-Y te diré algo mas Darien, lo que piensas sentir por mí dista mucho de ser amor, estás impresionado por conocer este nuevo lado de mi personalidad que no conocías, quizá me admiras más por eso, te sientes identificado porque compartimos un secreto, eso aunado a nuestra amistad debe estarte confundiendo, pero no dejes que lo haga, sigamos siendo buenos amigos como hasta ahora y no compliques más las cosas, deja a tu corazón libre para que cuando llegue esa persona ideal para ti puede entrar allí sin dificultades…-termina Rei y ahora ella es quien acaricia la cara de su amigo. Darien suspira…

A lo lejos Serena ha terminado ya el salto y se dirige con el caballo al final del recorrido, cuando sus ojos azules se topan con las lejanas figuras de sus amigos en las gradas, Darien está parado muy cerca de Rei, y ella acaricia su mejilla, ambos están muy juntos, demasiado juntos, un extraño sentimiento de malestar inunda su ser, unas lágrimas traicioneras llegan a sus ojos azules y un dolor terrible en su pecho la hace respirar agitada, todo en torno comienza a dar vueltas, y Serena toma con fuerza la rienda de su caballo, una ira sorda la invade mientras acucia su montura y conforme las lágrimas salen de sus ojos piensa que ha sido una tonta al amarlo por tantos años, era lógico que él se enamorara de Rei, su amiga siempre fue más atractiva, más interesante, todos los chicos la miraban y perseguían, desde que eran más pequeñas y Rei iba a Estados Unidos, todos los amigos de Serena se enamoraban de ella, jamás le importó, antes se sentía incluso orgullosa de que su amiga fuera tan popular, la admiraba…entonces ¿Porqué le dolía ahora?...sin saber lo que hacía apura al caballo hacia el último obstáculo y al saltar con mal cálculo cae del caballo sordamente al suelo.

-¡Serena!.- grita alarmada Rei y saltando las gradas corre hacia la pista a levantarla, Darien va dentro del club hípico a pedir ayuda.-¡Serena linda estás bien! ¡Te lastimaste!.- dice preocupada Rei tratando de levantarla, la chica rubia se recupera del impacto y se encuentra con el angustiado rostro de su amiga, entonces reacciona dejándose llevar por sus exaltados sentimientos.

-¡Déjame!.- grita furiosa Serena lanzando a Rei lejos de ella y se levanta con dificultad por si misma con ojos llorosos.-¡Crees que siempre necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Crees que no puedo cuidarme a mi misma! ¡Quieres quitarme todo lo mío como me quitaste el cariño de Mamá!.- Rei la mira desconcertada tirada en la tierra de la pista.

-Serena…-murmura ella, llegan corriendo un paramédico junto con Luna y Darien y entonces la exaltada chica se desmaya, al fin alarmado Darien la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la enfermería, Luna ayuda a levantarse a Rei.

-Señorita Rei…¿Qué pasó?.- cuestiona Luna.

-No lo sé Luna…no entiendo qué pudo pasarle.- y ambas siguen a Darien y al paramédico dentro del club.

Serena despierta en su habitación, cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz que entra por las cerradas cortinas, mira en torno y descubre a Rei dormida junto a su cama, al fin siente un dolor en su pierna y al quitarse la manta ve su pie derecho vendado, entiende y recuerda ahora todo, la presencia de su amiga en su cuarto indica que seguramente Rei la veló toda la noche, ¡Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Rei! ¡Ella era la persona que más la quería en el mundo después de sus padres! un remordimiento terrible la acomete y comienza a sollozar.

-¿Serena?.- alarmada Rei despierta y con su mano sobre la frente le toma la temperatura.-¿Estás bien? ¿Regresó la fiebre?.- dice sentándose en la cama, Serena se abraza de ella llorando.

-¡Soy una tonta Rei! ¡Perdóname!.- dice la niña rubia, Rei la abraza amorosamente.

-No digas eso…debí saber que estar tan lejos de tu madre todo este tiempo debió hacerte abrigar esos sentimientos, lo entiendo, es mi culpa por no haberlo hablado contigo antes, no debes creer que Tía Serenity me quería más a mí, ella tuvo sus razones para alejarse de ti.-Serena suspira aliviada, menos mal que Rei pensaba que su reacción era por su madre y no por Darien.

-Si…lo siento tanto Rei…fui injusta con la memoria de mamá y contigo.-acaba Serena siguiendo el juego.

-Ya no importa, ahora vas a estar aquí doce días, el doctor del club dijo que hasta el día de navidad te va a quitar el yeso, así que a descansar y cuidarte, Darien, Luna y yo te vamos a consentir.-divertida Rei.

-¿Darien estuvo aquí?.-

-Si, los dos te velamos en la noche, estábamos muy preocupados, no vuelvas a hacer eso o nos matarás de un susto, eres lo más importante para los dos.- acaba Rei besando amorosamente la cabeza de su amiguita.-Mira, Darien te había comprado esto.- acaba ella mostrando el oso de peluche con un gran moño.

-Se llama "Cariño".- dice en la puerta del cuarto Darien entrando.-Le puse así porque es lo que necesita de ti princesa.- acaba el chico sentándose en la cama junto a las dos chicas. Serena sonrojada abraza el juguete.

-Prometo que nunca me portaré otra vez así.- acaba ella.

-Bien, le pediré a Luna el desayuno y lo tomarás todo jovencita…-dice Rei.

-¿No se quedarán conmigo?.- suplicante la chica rubia.

-Tenemos trabajo en la empresa, pero vendremos a comer, prometido.- acaba Darien besando las manos blancas de Serena, Luna llega en ese momento con la charola, Rei se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla y Darien acaricia su cabeza y salen de allí, Serena los mira salir, y nota como Darien pasa su mano por la espalda de su amiga y susurra algo al oído de esta, algo que hace a Rei sonreír, esa nueva ola se sentimientos confusos la invade…

-No…no pienses eso Serena…ellos solo son amigos…-se repite ella, Luna la oye extrañada pero no comenta nada. ¡Si Serena hubiera escuchado la plática habría entendido todo!

-Escucha esto linda, hice cita en la joyería para comprarle a Serena el medallón, se lo daremos de regalo de navidad, será muy feliz.-

-De acuerdo, iremos allí antes de pasar a ver a la doctora Mizuno.- acaba Rei.

En la elegante joyería del centro de Tokio, entran Darien y Rei, caminan hacia uno de los escaparates centrales dentro de los cuales en un mostrador giratorio destaca un bello medallón de oro con forma de estrella de cinco picos, cadena dorada y una bella luna giratoria que destella luminosa.

-Te dije que era el regalo perfecto para ella.- dice Rei a su amigo que sonríe, en ese momento una de las demostradoras abre con una llave el escaparate y extrae el medallón.

-Disculpe señorita, pero queríamos comprar ese medallón, preguntamos antes por él, ¿nos recuerda?.- dice Darien a la dependiente.

-Lo sentimos mucho caballero, pero el joven que ve allá lo acaba de comprar y pagar.- asiente la chica, Rei y Darien miran al alto joven rubio de ojos azules con traje gris que espera junto al escaparate. Ambos se miran a la vez.

-Es el doctor Katsuji…-dice Rei conociendo al joven, Darien asiente con la cabeza.

-Vaya coincidencia.-exclama el joven.

La demostradora le lleva ya el medallón en una bella caja de terciopelo, el cual el chico sonriente contempla, hasta que Rei y Darien se acerca a él.

-Disculpe…¿Doctor Katsuji?.- dice Rei, el joven la mira interrogante.

-¿Me conocen?.- cuestiona.

-Todos en Tokio conocen al Doctor Fye Katsuji y a su prometida la doctora Mizuno, directores del Hospital Central y prominentes en su área.- completa Darien extendiéndole la mano la cual el joven estrecha así como la de Rei.-Un honor conocerle.-

-Gracias…¿Puedo servirles en algo?.-cuestiona Fye.

-Ahora que lo menciona doctor, venimos a ver si podemos arreglar algo en cuanto a ese medallón, verá queríamos esa joya para regalar a alguien muy especial para nosotros, y ahora que Usted la ha comprado deseábamos saber si sería posible que nos lo cediera, claro que nosotros lo compensaríamos con cualquier otra joya que sea de su agrado.-ofrece Rei, Fye se cruza de brazos sonriente.

-Bien señorita…-

-Hino, Rei Hino, y mi…-se detiene Rei al no saber como presentarlo.-Socio, Darien Chiba.-

-Señorita Hino, joven Chiba, deben saber que también he comprado este medallón para alguien especial para mí, para Ami, mi prometida, será su regalo de navidad, así que no hay forma de que se los ceda, lo siento…-termina Fye cerrando el estuche del medallón.

-Espere doctor, estamos dispuestos a pagar el doble de su precio, por favor.- suplica Darien sujetando el brazo de Fye, este los mira algo molesto.

-Lo siento pero no…con permiso y Feliz Navidad.- acaba y guarda el estuche en su saco saliendo de allí. Darien y Rei se miran preocupados.

-Debimos comprarlo ayer linda, jamás encontraremos un regalo mejor para la princesa.-dolido Darien.

-Lo sé, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa…vamos o se nos hará tarde en la cita con Mizuno.- jala Rei al chico hacia la calle.

La chica de cabello azul estaba terminando de ordenar unos papeles en su expediente, cuando su secretaria anunció.

-Doctora Mizuno…los señores Chiba están aquí.-dice la voz por el aparato.

-Hazlos Pasar Himeko.-acaba Ami, al fin la puerta se abre y aparecen Darien y Rei quienes saludan a Ami.

-Doctora Mizuno…-ambos alargan sus manos y ella las estrecha.

-Señores Chiba…un placer conocerlos, ¿Primera consulta?.- cuestiona ella comenzando a llenar la forma reglamentaria del hospital.

-Asi es…-dice Rei.

-¿Motivo de su visita?.- pregunta la doctora. La joven de cabello negro sonríe a su acompañante quien dice.

-Retar al "Aqua Miracle" a una carrera mañana en la noche.- Ami aterrada por las palabras hace un involuntario rayón con su bolígrafo en el papel, y con ojos aterrados mira a la pareja, ambos sonríen.

-Creo que no escuché bien…-dice fingiendo la doctora.

-Escuchó perfectamente Ami Mizuno, no somos esposos, mi nombre es Rei Hino, aunque en el mundo al que ambas pertenecemos me conocen como "Mars" líder de los "Black Crowns".- habla Rei, Ami la mira y con mano temblorosa se acomoda sus gafas.

-Repito señorita que debe estarme confundiendo con alguien más, yo soy solamente un médico dedicado a su trabajo y sus investigaciones y…-con voz cortada dice ella.-Y si han venido a burlarse de mí pueden irse-molesta.

-Calma doctora Mizuno, lo único que queremos es proponerle una carrera, Hakone en esta época del año está nevada, perfecta para Usted ya que conducir en la nieve es su especialidad, solo queremos eso, y nadie sabrá jamás a lo que Usted y su prometido se dedican en sus ratos libres.-termina Darien.

-¿Me amenazan?.- ofendida ella.

-Jamás…Ami, ¿Puedo llamarte así cierto?...bien Ami, te diré que no queremos hacer nada contra ti y que tampoco somos tus enemigos, si no quieres competir conmigo está bien, pero por favor únete a mi equipo, forma parte de la Liga de Aces.-dice Rei.

-¿Liga de Aces?...La liga de Aces está inactiva desde los noventas, las corredoras que la manejaban simplemente desaparecieron, los corredores se dispersaron y jamás nadie supo más de ellas, eso es casi un mito en Kanto, las tres Aces del drift, creadoras de ese estilo…-Luego Ami mira atentamente a la chica de ojos púrpuras y entiende todo.-Un momento…¿Hino? ¿Chiba?.- cuestiona ella.

-Asi es doctora Mizuno.- asiente Rei.-Akane Hino y Hiroko Chiba eran nuestras madres.- Ami se sienta en su silla porque siente que de otra forma se desmayará.

-¡Esto es increíble!.-

-Calma doctora Mizuno. Lo que le hemos dicho es verdad, queremos restaurar la Liga que nuestras madres manejaban, queremos que la Liga de Aces vuelva a ser la más poderosa de la región de Kanto y reunir a los mejores corredores y equipos, Usted y su prometido serían de los primeros en la lista, conocemos su calidad, así que si acepta no sería necesaria la carrera.- ofrece Darien. En ese momento se abre la puerta lateral del consultorio y aparece Fye.

-Ami y yo no corremos para nadie, lo hacemos solos.- dice molesto conociendo a los jóvenes de la joyería.

-Doctor Katsuji…escuchó todo, menos mal, ahora ambos saben la oferta.- dice Rei.

-Pueden irse porque no hay trato, busquen a otros.- molesto Fye abriendo la puerta. - Darien sujeta a Rei del brazo.

-Vámonos linda.- dice, pero Rei se pone de pie molesta.

-No…se equivocan si creen que nos daremos por vencidos, los reto a una carrera en Hakone mañana, si yo gano se unen a la Liga, si yo pierdo los dejamos tranquilos.-reta ella con tono de mando.

-No tenemos porqué aceptar…váyanse o llamo a seguridad.-dice Fye.

-Me obligan a Usar otros medios…-con sonrisa ambigua Rei.-Lo siento, no quería ser agresiva pero no hay otro camino, si no van mañana a la carrera me veré en la penosa necesidad de enviar a sus Padres la información que tengo acerca de sus actividades nocturnas, y no creo que a las insignes familias Mizuno y Katsuji les guste saber a qué se dedican sus hijos.- sonriente Rei, Ami se sujeta del brazo de su novio preocupada.-Bien, creo que nos veremos en Hakone, a las once en punto por favor…buenos días.-acaba Rei y sale del consultorio con Darien, Fye molesto cierra la puerta.

-No debiste ser tan agresivo con ellos amor.- dice Ami.-

-Lo lamento, me dejé llevar por algo anterior que pasó al conocerlos, pero no tiene importancia, nadie te ha derrotado nunca en caminos nevados ni a ti ni al "Rapsody" ganaremos y nada ocurrirá.- amoroso Fye abraza a su prometida.

-Fye…¿Sabes quién es esa chica?.-cuestiona Ami. El rubio niega con la cabeza.-Es Mars, la líder de los "Black Crowns".- Fye mira preocupado a Amy un segundo y luego la abraza con fuerza.

-Entonces si tenemos dificultades.-acaba Fye, afuera una leve nevada a empezado a caer.

Dos camionetas Isuzu negras con alas de cuervo pintadas a los lados y la leyenda "Black Crowns" avanzan por la carretera Hakone, toda cubierta de Nieve, detrás de ellas va el "Fénix" a potencia moderada, la fría noche decembrina se deja sentir con fuerza, al fin llegan a su destino y de las camionetas bajan los hombres con las chamarras negras, rápidamente sacan los reflectores y los colocan a los lados del camino, algunos de ellos tienen computadoras las cuales encienden con velocidad asombrosa, cuando el Fénix se estaciona y bajan Rei y Darien, otros de los del equipo corren a revisarlo de nuevo, calibran sus llantas, las ajustan, revisan el motor…

-Chicas, ¿Dónde vienen?.- cuestiona Rei por el micrófono que pende de su oreja.

-_Casi acabamos el reconocimiento de la pista señorita Rei, todo en calma, la nieve está muy resbalosa sobretodo en el kilómetro 5 pero nada que el "Fénix" no pueda superar_.- dice la voz tras el aparato. Al lado de Rei, Akane Karasuma sonríe.-_Terminamos la instalación de las cámaras, ojalá el joven TK tenga imagen ahora._-

-Bien, quédense abajo para instalar la cámara final, cambio.- acaba Rei y se dirige dentro de la camioneta negra en la que Takeshi teclea algunos datos en el panel.

-Pronostican nevada…prepárate para cualquier cosas Rei, ella es la reina de las caminos nevados.-

-Calma TK, se que todo saldrá bien.- acaba ella mientras el joven Tsukino le muestra algunos datos en el mapa de la carretera que aparece en la pantalla, afuera, la hermana de las gemelas se aparta del equipo y sacando su celular marca un número nerviosamente.

-¿Señora Yamada?.- dice ella.

-No Karasuma…Netsu.-dice una voz melosa.

-Mouse deja de jugar y pásame a la señora que no tengo mucho tiempo.- acaba la chica.

-La señora no contestará, me encargó a mí el trabajo. ¿Podemos proceder ya?.-dice la voz tras el teléfono.

-Si, mis hermanas están ya debajo de la montaña deben haber pasado por tu posición, han rendido un informe positivo así que nadie sospechará.- termina la joven de cabello rojo.

-Buen trabajo Karasuma, cambio.- acaba la voz y cuelga, la joven guarda su celular justo cuando llega el Subaru Impreza Azul del cual bajan Ami y Fye y se dirigen a ellos, todos los Black Crowns se congregan junto a los corredores.

-Doctora Mizuno, doctor Katsuji, me alegra que hayan venido- dice Rei.

-Acabemos pronto con esto Mars.- ansioso Fye.-¿Mantiene su palabra sobre el reto?.-

-Totalmente doctor, aunque esperaba que cambiaran de opinión y se unieran a la liga.- dice ella.

-Vamos a competir.- acaba Amy molesta, Rei se encoge de hombros entre las risas de los "Black Crowns".

-Como gusten, tenemos abajo a un equipo que grabará el final de la carrera, así que todo está listo, ¿Vamos?.- acaba ella dando la mano a Ami que duda antes de tomarla. Cuando al fin lo hace Rei aplaude con fuerza.-¡Todos a sus puestos!.- los que la acompañan se dispersan.

-Suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitarás.- asegura el rubio.

-Me asusta su organización, míralos, todos trabajan como partes perfectas de un reloj, y me asusta más la seguridad de Mars.- Fye se acerca a Ami y la besa.

-Tú y "Rapsody" son los mejores. Cálmate y ganarás-.luego Ami sube al auto azul el cual se coloca el posición de inicio, el "Fénix" se coloca a su lado, Darien se acerca Fye.

-Esta carrera será todo un reto doctor, pero lo veo muy seguro de su novia, ¿Le parece si lo ponemos más emocionante?.- dice Darien.

-Usted dirá.- acaba Fye.

-Si Rei gana Usted me vende el medallón, si su novia gana, le pago el doble de su valor.-

-Trato hecho señor Chiba.-ambos se dan la mano. TK está ya en el camino nevado en medio de los dos autos cuyos motores rugen con fuerza, las luces de ambos proyectan en la carretera oscura, TK levanta los brazos-¡¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!-y cuando los baja ambos vehículos arrancan levantando la nieve del suelo…

Rapidamente "Rapsody" se puso al frente gracias a su sistema de tracción integral, mientras el "Fénix" le seguía de cerca aceleraron a fondo mientras ambos motores rugían fue cuando Rei visualizó la primer curva, freno antes de esta pero el Impreza de la doctora no lo hizo lo que desconcertó a Rei, fue cuando vio que el auto de la doctora se abrió un poco, dentro de la cabina Ami giro el volante mientras pisaba el freno y bajaba las marchas con una maestría digna de un profesional, el auto rugió mientras que del escape una sonora explosión seguida de una llamarada lo impulsó alejándose una vez pasada la curva, todo mundo en la parte superior de la colina quedo sorprendido por aquella técnica.

-No es muy tarde pera retractarse joven-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa irónica, Darien no le hizo caso mientras se dirigía a la camioneta de operaciones, Rei paso la curva con facilidad, pero al salir noto algo que la sorprendió.

-¡¡Imposible!!-vio como el Impreza estaba a una considerable distancia, más de la que ella había pensado-¡Con razón es la reina de la nieve!…Pero yo soy aún mejor-sonrió mientras acelero con una potencia terrible buscando reducir la distancia.

La doctora conducía con suma concentración pero no completa.

-No comprendo porque….-bajo las velocidades mientras derrapaba con maestría la siguiente curva-¿porque Fye me pidió usar la simulación 3…?-

_Flash back_

_Ami Mizuno se encontraba trabajo en su PC portátil, en esta se veía una grafica de Hakone y del pronostico del tiempo, fue cuando su prometido entro a su despacho, el cual traía un CD, lo puso en su escritorio-¿Qué es cariño?-_

_-Mira y sabrás...-dijo algo seco, la chica obedeció una vez que este cargo se empezó a reproducir, el sonido de gente gritando eufórica mientras a lo lejos un par de luces se acerca dejando ver la figura de un auto gris detrás de esta aparece la figura del "Fénix" el cual toma la derecha la cámara abre la toma dejando ver que estaban situados en una curva bastante difícil. El "Fénix" acelero con gran facilidad dejando atrás al auto gris el cual era un Dodge Viper, el Fénix seguía acelerando y justo como si el auto fuera una parte de su cuerpo el piloto comenzó un derrape desde el inicio de la curva el cual mantuvo hasta que la curva termino hubo un gran asombro por parte de los presentes los cuales solo veían al "Fénix" alejarse; el Dodge imito la proeza pare fue demasiado tarde ya que el Fénix acciono su nitro perdiendo se en la oscuridad. Ami estaba en shock._

_-Supongo que la tendremos algo complicada…-el chico desvió su mirada, la peliazul regreso el video justo cuando inicio el derrape el Fénix._

_-Lo hace bien, creo que la simulación dos será la adecuada…-dijo confiada._

_-¿Notaste como estaba el pavimento?-insiste Fye, la chica regreso la imagen e hizo un acercamiento ya que la toma no dejaba ver bien y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida-Esa carrera se llevo a cabo durante la tormenta de septiembre, ¿lo recuerdas?-_

_-Si, ese día me explicaste la simulación tres….-reacciono ella-Fye, ¿acaso quieres…-_

_-Asi es, por eso la simulación tres es necesaria…porque esta chica es especial algo me lo dice…-mientras veía por la ventana en la cual comenzó a nevar suavemente._

_Fin de flashback_

-La simulación tres solo la usamos cuando tenemos rivales de alto potencial, pero esta chica no parece estar a la altura de la simulación, tal vez este en la transición, pero no creo que sea así….-pensaba en voz alta, como hacía siempre que estaba alterada, mientras aceleraba con potencia y pasaba las curva sin problemas-es difícil correr en nieve, cuando vi por primera vez un drift en nieve fue en los campeonatos de Rally de Europa fue ahí cuando mi mundo cambio, comencé a investigar sobre autos y cuando Fye supo eso le alegro ya que a el también le apasionan los autos-Amy recuerda los momento en que pasaban horas hablando del autos y de cómo sería correr en un campo similar-a veces íbamos a los videojuegos, y pues después de un tiempo decidimos compra un auto, primero compramos un Skyline por su motor y su sistema de tracción pero nos llevamos muchos dolores de cabeza al ver que su peso no era favorable para conducir sobre agua ni que hablar de nieve, nos deshicimos, y compramos un Impreza versión IV, y quedamos asombrados de su maniobrabilidad y potencia tanto en ascenso como descenso desde ese día compramos tres Imprezas mas después de agotar el potencial del primero el modelo de principios de 2000 fue bueno pero a mi no me gusto por la forma de su faros, el 2004 fue increíble ya que sus características fueron renovadas y en él Fye pudo hacer mucho…pero con este modelo 2006, he llegado a la cúspide del manejo en nieve…Fye tiene razón no había motivo para estar asustada, ella no me ganará-Ami paso a gran velocidad por una curva y revisando fugazmente el retrovisor noto que el "Fenix" no aparecía, la carretera estaba detrás de ella totalmente oscura-como lo supuse…la simulación tres no era necesaria...-bajo su ritmo un poco a pesar de no ir ni siquiera a la mitad del recorrido, respiró aliviada, sabía que incluso había una simulación cuatro pero Fye aun no la desarrollaba por completo; paso otra curva sin problemas, fue cuando unas luces aparecieron detrás de ella de imprevisto, la joven doctora se sorprendió ya que justo cuando reviso su espejo la figura del "Fénix" aparecía y era rodeada por una enorme aura roja tan intensa como el fuego mismo.

-¡Esto es imposible!.- dijo Ami Mizuno incrédula.-¡En qué momento me dio alcance!

-Creo que es muy temprano para bajar el ritmo doctora Mizuno….-dice Rei en su auto, "Rapsody" acelera mientras el "Fénix" le sigue, ambos autos toman la curva haciendo un derrape paralelo, lo cual es increíble pues ninguno choca con el otro, pero al salir Ami pudo percibir algo extraño.

-¿Cómo fue que me dio alcance y porque siento este temor que nunca sentí con otros rivales?-ambos autos irradian sus auras, la de color azul perteneciente a "Rapsody" era lentamente opacada por la roja del "Fénix" la cual crecía cada vez más.

A lo lejos en una parte solitaria de la carretera la mujer de cabello dorado enfundada en un abrigo negro de pieles miraba con interés la pantalla dentro de la limousine la carrera.

-Tenemos pleno acceso a las imágenes de los "Black Crowns", Karasuma me dio el código señora.- dice la joven de cabello negro frente a la mujer del abrigo.

-Perfecto trabajo Nyanko, esperemos que Mouse haya hecho su parte y la hija de Akane Hino tenga un…congelado descenso…-acaba la mujer rubia riendo con risa macabra que hasta a la joven de las trenzas negras sentada frente a ella asusta…

Preview cap. 6:

_Una chica alta de hermoso cabello castaño mira a los recién llegados, a su lado está un joven de cabello del mismo tono, alto y bien parecido, ambos visten los uniformes verdes con el logotipo del restaurante._

_-¿Es ella?.- cuestiona el joven a la chica mirando a Rei._

_-La misma…Mars, la líder de los "Black Crowns" en persona.- asiente la joven señalando discretamente por entre las enredaderas._

_-Es mucho más linda en persona, siento como si fuera a conocer a alguien a quien admiro…No puedo creer que nos haya invitado a su Liga, luego de verla correr tantas veces- acaba el chico nervioso._

_-Asi será Fumma, por fin la conoceremos, cuando me contactó no lo podía creer, por eso no me pude negar a su petición, solo puso una condición para aceptar nuestro reto.- dice Makoto a su socio._

_-¿Qué condición Mako-chan? No me habías hablado de eso.- asustado Fumma._

_-Calma tonto, no es nada malo…quiere que no hablemos nada de carreras durante la comida, que nos tratemos como amigos sin hablar de autos, dice que dejaremos eso para después.-_

_-Habrá que obedecerla entonces, sus razones tendrá, apuesto a que alguno de los que la acompañan o de su familia no saben quién es en vedad, ¡Me muero de ganar por ver al "Fénix" por conocer al equipo, el garaje…es un sueño!.¿Cierto Mako?- emocionado el joven._

_-¿Crees que "Storm" Esté listo para retar al "Fénix"?.- cuestiona Makoto a su socio y amigo que se limita a sonreír._

_-Eso lo averiguaremos esta misma noche.- acaba Fumma.-Ahora a conocer a nuestra futura jefa.-y ambos entran al fin en el área privada del "Green Delice"…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**ZHUDO: que hongo!! Mis estimadísimos lectores que les pareció este cap? Porque a mí me encanto escribir la carrera en serio que si pues como ven esto cada vez se pone más bueno así que sigan apoyando este fic porque les depara muchas sorpresas nuevos retos…¿ será capaz Rei de vencer a Ami en su territorio? ¿Seguirá este triangulo a amoroso? ¿Lograra el senado de EUA frenar la crisis financiera? ¿la selección mexicana logra su clasificación este sábado ante Jamaica allá en Kingston? Y finalmente ¿KFC revelara algún día su receta secreta?...**

**LEONOR DE ÉBOLI: Como ven ya le hacía falta a esta historia el mágico toque de Zhudo en los comentarios, por mi parte solo diré ¡SRR a toda potencia! ¡No dejen de leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. en que un nuevo reto empezará para Rei… Sobre los comentarios de si este fic se parece a Rápido y Furioso, los dejaremos que Ustedes decidan eso, aunque les aseguramos que lo único en común son los autos…jajaja ni a Zhudo ni a mí nos gusta ser plagiarios, preferimos quebrarnos la cabeza por sacar un cap. original cada entrega. (Nota: Makoto es el nombre japonés para Lita).**


	7. Chapter 6: Victoria en la Nieve

**SRR. CAP 6**

**Victoria en la Nieve: Logramos el Primer Reclutamiento**

-Creo que es muy temprano para bajar el ritmo doctora Mizuno….-dice Rei en su auto, "Rapsody" acelera mientras el "Fénix" le sigue, ambos autos toman la curva haciendo un derrape paralelo, lo cual es increíble pues ninguno choca con el otro, pero al salir Ami pudo percibir algo extraño.

-¿Cómo fue que me dio alcance y porque siento este temor que nunca sentí con otros rivales?-ambos autos irradian sus auras, la de color azul perteneciente a "Rapsody" era lentamente opacada por la roja del "Fénix" la cual crecía cada vez más.

Los autos salían de la curva e increíblemente el frente del auto de Rei se iba acercando cada vez mas al de Ami, esta veía por el retrovisor como lentamente los faros del "Fénix" desparecían y sus azules ojos se posaron en la imagen de la chica la cual tenia una mirada de decisión muy penetrante, debía ser seguramente por la luz pero esos ojos parecían irradiar fuego… la doctora salió de su asombro y con decisión acelero mientras de su escape salió una potente llamarada y con un ensordecedor estallido comenzó a alejarse ambos autos frenaron mientras sus luces traseras daban la ilusión de dejar una estela que daba una impresionante estética, ambos autos comenzaron a derrapar, al salir las posiciones no habían cambiado.

-¡Rayos!-maldijo Rei al apretar el volante con su mano-estuve cerca pero pudo cerrar el espacio a tiempo…definitivamente Ami Mizuno eres una digna rival-ambos autos pasaban a gran velocidad mientras algunos miembros de los "Black Crowns" les veían pasar.

-¡Increíble!-dijo uno de ellos mientras observaba un cronometro-¡a pesar de estas condiciones la Señorita Rei está por igualar su segundo mejor tiempo en Hakone!-

-Y no solo eso esa doctora está arriba por 2,10 segundos-dijo otro-me comunicare con la cúspide-¡Aquí puesto de observación 4! ¿me copian?-

-Aquí Deimos, te copiamos puesto 4-dijo una de las gemelas mientras el resto del equipo veía por los monitores como los autos pasaban a gran velocidad.

-El "Fénix" y el "Rapsody" han pasado por aquí y no van a creer esto…-la chica escuchó y corto la comunicación.

-El joven TK debe estar recibiendo los datos ahora-comentó la joven.

-Recibido puesto 4-dice por su micrófono TK desde la vagoneta.

-Nunca imagine que Rei pudiera lograr esto…-mostro la pantalla de su portátil-si mis cálculos no fallan no solo romperán el record en nieve de Hakone, establecerán uno imbatible…-finalizo TK dentro del la camioneta del equipo.

Fye quien estaba callado mirando el horizonte pensaba en cómo se desarrollaría la carrera.

-Creo que cometí un error al pedirle a Ami usar la simulación tres-sonrió-esta consiste en primero medir la capacidad de reacción del oponente desde el frente, pero antes de llegar a la mitad se debe cambiar a la parte de atrás para comenzar a explotar los puntos débiles que este muestra, eso es muy bueno ya que Ami tiene una gran capacidad de observación y análisis, pero solo funciona con oponentes que en verdad tiene debilidades, esta chica es…desconcertante-saco su teléfono móvil y tecleo sobre este.

Dentro del auto de Ami un sonido de una sonata clásica se oyó, la chica observo su teléfono el cual estaba sobre un porta celular en medio del tablero y en la pantalla de su teléfono un mensaje apareció, el cual desconcertó a la doctora-¡No puede hablar en serio!...pero si aun no está terminada…-

Fye aguardo la respuesta, cuando su celular sonó abrió su teléfono leyendo el mensaje de desconcierto de Ami.

-No hay otra opción nuestra rival es un polvorín que en cualquier oportunidad estallara con gran fuerza…-escribe él en el celular y manda el mensaje-Simulación 4 ahora Ami.- decía el texto en el celular.

Ami estaba callada mientras corría muy sumida en las meditaciones de su mente.

-La simulación cuatro, ¿ahora?...-fue cuando el Impreza comenzó un derrape y este sin querer se abrió de más, lo cual fue bien aprovechado por Rei y la sobrepaso, con eso la doctora reaccionó-¡De acuerdo, no volveré a dudar de mi amado Fye!-y con un nuevo estallido el Impreza alcanzo al Mazada de Rei. Ambos autos iban bastante juntos, Ami apretaba los puños en el volante mientras Rei sonreía.

Dentro de la camioneta del equipo, TK y los demás observaban atentos la carrera.

-Casi llegan a la mitad…Kilómetro 6…-dice Daikio, el experto el logística.-Kiyama y Aoi las vieron pasar el puesto 4.- de pronto una de las pantallas aparece con rayas negras e interferencia.

-¡Joven TK algo pasa en la cámara del kilómetro 6!.- dice aterrado el gigante Ursus, TK nervioso teclea algunos datos.

-No tenemos imagen…es poco probable que la cámara se haya averiado, revisé el equipo.-

-¿Me permites?.- dice Fye a su lado, TK se retira y el doctor teclea con habilidad algunos datos en el tablero de control…-Esto es extraño, alguien está bloqueando su señal, y eso no es todo, la están robando.- acaba el joven

-Imposible…tenemos esto protegido con claves confidenciales.-

-Es lo que está pasando, alguien aquí cerca tiene una antena de transmisión y está bloqueando la señal.- dice seguro de lo que habla Fye, los "Black Corwns" se miran unos a otros preocupados, Karasuma no pude contener el sudor frío que la acomete.-No tendremos señal hasta que ellos decidan que la tengamos.- dictamina Fye…Darien aprieta los puños molesto, ahora sabe que Rei no exageraba con eso de que la corredora fantasma los acechaba.

Por la carretera, el "Rapsody" y el "Fénix" pasan a toda velocidad por otra curva, Rei cierra filas e impide que Ami la alcance, una ligera nevada viene a complicar la visibilidad, así que ambos autos accionan los limpiabrisas, sin embargo Rei dentro del auto tiene un extraño presentimiento…

Algo no anda bien allí y su sexto sentido pocas veces le falla…baja la ventanilla y saca la mano tratando de hacer señas a Ami encendiendo las luces intermitentes…la doctora la ve pero no comprende nada, hasta que gira en la nueva curva, al fin lo siente, el hielo de esa parte del terreno está singularmente resbaloso, ambas corredoras sienten inmediatamente la diferencia de terreno, ni las llantas especiales de nieve logran frenar; de repente Rei pierde el control del auto que rechina las llantas tratando de frenar sin éxito, ¡esa parte de la carretera es una pista de patinaje! sin embargo al haber tenido esa especie de premonición logra cargar el peso del auto en el giro descontrolado hacia un lado del camino en que sus ojos agudos han percibido algo y choca con un montón de nieve que la detiene. Apresurada baja del auto y mira como Ami tiene dificultades para frenar y derrapa peligrosamente con el barandilla de protección, haciendo una rápida maniobra coloca el auto de lado, totalmente horizontal a la carretera y al fin logra frenar quedando casi atorada en la curva, el auto lanza humo de las llantas, Rei corre asustada hacia el Impreza azul y abre la puerta.

-¡Doctora Mizuno está bien!-dice ella, Ami la mira asustada.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?...creo recordar que tu equipo revisó la carretera, además cuando pasamos por aquí de camino a la cima no estaba esto, lo habríamos notado- dice la joven. Rei toca el suelo y mira alrededor, ha sentido una extraña presencia, alguien estaba por allí, sus ojos penetrantes vagan por el paisaje nocturno, pero sabe que en la oscuridad y con la escasa luz de los faros de los autos no puede hacer mucho por encontrar al saboteador, camina hacia la curva en que ambas tuvieron el derrape… Ami baja del auto y se dirige a la curva anterior junto con Rei.

-Esto lo provocaron…alguien derramó agua en la carretera buscando hacer "hielo negro"-acaba Rei. Ami se agacha y con sus manos toca el asfalto congelado en que una capa delgada de hielo transparente está sobrepuesta a la nieve.

-Es terrible…¿Tienes enemigos?.- cuestiona Ami.

-Al parecer si, y más cercanos de lo que quisiera, me disculpo con Usted doctora, jamás fue mi intención poner en peligro su integridad.- acaba ella, Ami sonríe.

- Veo que no me equivoqué en mi primer juicio sobre ti, Bien Mars, ¿Continuamos?.- dice ella. Rei corresponde a la sonrisa.

-No esperaba menos de Usted.- y aborda el "Fénix" luego se coloca ya en la carretera normal al lado del "Rapsody".

-¡Empecemos de nuevo doctora! ¡Juntas como es justo!.- grita Rei dentro del auto rojo.

-¡De acuerdo Mars!.-le responde ella.

-¡Hágame el honor de dar la señal!.- acaba Rei desde adentro del Mazda, cuyo motor ruge de nuevo.

-¡Ahora!.- grita Ami y ambos autos vuelven a la carrera a toda velocidad…

Dentro de la limousine negra, la mujer rubia aprieta los puños, en su computadora ha visto la escena de lo que los "Black Crowns" no podían ver…

-Maldita seas Rei Hino…al parecer algún demonio te protege.- dice ella molesta.-¡Nyanko! –grita a su asalariada que aterrada la mira.-¡Que acaso Mouse no lanzó agua a la carretera!

-Lo hizo señora, la prueba está en que ambos autos patinaron en el kilometro indicado…de hecho no sé como lograron controlar los vehículos, eso es prácticamente imposible.- dice la joven de trenzas negras asustada.

-Quiero que la misma Mouse me lo diga…ahora vámonos.- dice la mujer de ojos rojos sumamente molesta.

-¿Y la señal?.- cuestiona Nyanko.

-Regresa la señal…ya no importa lo que quería evitar era que tuvieran pruebas del sabotaje pero si no ocurrió nada entonces no importa.- acaba le mujer del abrigo.-Tendremos que mejorar nuestros métodos para la siguiente ocasión…-termina la extraña mujer furiosa.

-¡Volvió la señal!.- grita TK al ver en el monitor la imagen.-Es de la cámara 12 casi en el kilómetro 3…-todos ven en la pantalla la imagen de los dos autos. Karasuma intrigada mira la imagen…¿Cómo se supone que siguen en la carrera luego de… ?

-Algo pasó…-murmura Fye.-Los tiempos no coinciden, con esa velocidad debían ya haber llegado…-pero todos están concentrados en la carrera, a lo lejos se ven ya los reflectores que indican el fin de la carretera Hakone, y de la carrera, Rei va adelante y no permite ser rebasada por "Rapsody".

-Bien…simulación 4 ahora…-dice Ami dentro del "Rapsody" y acelera a toda potencia, el auto azul deja escuchar el estallido del motor, es la última curva, y Ami entra con ventaja, las llantas derechas toman la canaleta del desagüe que por la nieve está tapado pero aun así el desnivel permite que el Impreza girar con gran velocidad al salir "Rapsody" se pone a la par del "Fénix" ahora sería una batalla de velocidad la cual estaba muy reñida.

-3…2…1…¡Ahora!-Rei acciono un botón de su volante y su motor al igual que su instrumento de medición subieron con tremenda velocidad, Ami hizo lo mismo pero era demasiado tarde, la doctora solo suspiro tristemente mientras el "Fenix" cruzaba la línea de meta.

-¡Ganó! ¡Lo hizo!.- salta emocionada Darien al ver la imagen en la pantalla de la camioneta del Fénix alejándose del Subaru azul, los "Black Crowns" gritan emocionados, TK mira a Karasuma que nerviosa se presiona las manos…

-Te lo dije Akane…Rei siempre gana.- dice el contador. La hermana de las gemelas sonríe débilmente… Darien mira ahora a Fye que le sonríe.

-Buena carrera señor Chiba…gracias por mostrarnos a Ami y a mí lo que nos falta por mejorar, hace mucho tiempo que nadie nos derrotaba.- acaba el rubio médico y saca de su abrigo la caja forrada de terciopelo rojo alargándola a Darien.-Lo han ganado, sea quien sea la persona a la que le darán este regalo, debe ser muy importante para Usted y para Mars.-

-Lo es doctor Katsuji, es la persona que más queremos en el mundo.- asiente Darien tomando la caja del medallón.-Y esto.- dice sacando a su vez otro estuche cuadrado.-Es para su novia, para compensarla por la pérdida.-Fye abre el estuche y se encuentra un bello par de aretes de zafiro del más exquisito gusto.

-Esto es aún más caro que el medallón.- Fye consternado.

-Lo merecen, ahora que somos del mismo equipo más vale ser amigos. ¿No le parece?-Fye alarga la mano que Darien estrecha.

-Será un honor pertenecer a la Liga de Aces si en ella hay gente tan valiosa como Usted y como Mars.- dice el médico…

Debajo de la montaña, las gemelas se dirigen a Rei que ya baja del Fénix.

-Señorita Rei…¿Qué pasó?...Tardó más del tiempo estimado, vimos que tuvieron dificultades en el kilómetro 5 y medio, perdimos la imagen…-dijo alarmada Deimos, en ese momento Ami baja también del "Rapsody" y se dirige a Rei, ella le alarga la mano.

-Bienvenida a la Liga de Aces Doctora Mizuno, ha sido un placer correr con alguien de su categoría.-acaba Rei. Ami acepta su mano.

-Aún no entiendo cómo me ganaste Mars, tu fama es merecida, mis cálculos eran muy diferentes ahora sé porqué Fye me pidió usar la simulación 4…-acaba la joven de cabello azul.

-Sé que es muy rápido para decir esto pero…¿Me harías un favor?.- dice Rei a Ami. La joven asiente con la cabeza.-No le digas a nadie del sabotaje en la carretera…quiero que quede solo entre nosotros.- dice Rei.

-¿Sabotaje?:- se asombran las gemelas.

-Alguien tiró agua intencionalmente en el kilómetro 5 y medio Deimos.-asiente Rei.-"Hielo Negro".-

-¡Imposible! Revisamos la carretera antes de la carrera, si alguien hizo eso debió esperar a que nosotros termináramos el recorrido…debió estar espiando…-aterrada Phobos.

-O aún peor, si tienes toda esa vigilancia y cuidado antes de correr, alguien de dentro debió avisar a quien sea que lo haya hecho.- deduce Ami, las gemelas y Rei se miran comprendiendo todo.

-Vayan ahora a intentar limpiarlo, no quiero que cuando bajen de la montaña los demás lo vean, por favor chicas…-dice Rei, las gemelas asienten y suben a las motos que arrancan por el nevado camino.

Arriba de la montaña, el celular de Karasuma suena desesperadamente, la chica baja de la camioneta negra en que los "Black Crowns" festejan el triunfo y sale al nevado paisaje.

-¿Señora?.- dice ella en voz baja.

-¡Maldita sea Lead Crown porqué no contestas!.- dice la voz tras el teléfono. Karasuma al escuchar su nombre clave sabe perfectamente de quién se trata.

-Lo lamento Señora, estaba con ellos y lo hubieran notado.-acaba la joven.

-Te quiero mañana en la noche en mi oficina, evidentemente fallamos, hay que planear mejor el siguiente golpe, sin excusas, a las diez, sabes cómo llegar.- y la voz autoritaria cuelga de golpe, la joven morena de cabello rojo guarda el aparato preocupada, al fin la llaman todos porque es momento de bajar la montaña para volver con Rei, ella sube a la camioneta negra que se pierde entre la carretera.

Al llegar debajo de Hakone, de la camioneta bajan alborotados los "Black Crowns" a felicitar a Rei y a la doctora Mizuno, Ami corre a abrazar a Fye consternada aún.

-Calma amor, fue una buena carrera…no debes estar preocupada por eso.- dice el joven.

-Debí hacerte caso cuando me lo dijiste Fye. Sin embargo creo que es la primera vez que me alegra perder ante alguien. Seremos parte de la Liga, y allí mejoraremos, tendremos oponentes como ella.- acaba Ami, Rei junto con Darien se acerca a ellos, la nevada ha cesado.

-Doctora Mizuno, Doctor Katsuji, esta es su llave de acceso.- dice Rei alargándoles una llave eléctrica que el joven rubio toma.-Con ella pueden ingresar libremente a la sede de la Liga de Aces, tendrán una cámara especial para Ustedes y podrán hacer uso de las instalaciones según sus necesidades.

-¿Y dónde se supone que es la cede?.- cuestiona Fye.

-¿Conocen el edificio de "Galactic Enterprises"?.- Darien seriamente, los dos chicos se miran asombrados.

-¿"Galactic Entrerprises"? ¿La agencia de colocaciones en Shinjuku?- Ami intrigada.

-Justo allí, por la parte de atrás tras la calle 23, accionando su llave tendrán acceso libre, preferentemente por las noches si nos hacen favor, por la mañana suele haber algunos autos de la empresa y sería incómodo accesar, creo que sobra decirles que la discreción es esto es básica siendo quienes son deben saberlo.- Termina Rei, Takeshi Tsukino se acerca a ellos y les alarga una carpeta negra con hojas.

- Bien, la Liga les ofrece instalaciones, pago de gastos y entrenamientos, a cambio de que estén dispuestos a competir cuando se necesite y donde se necesite, lean detenidamente los estatutos y si aceptan los esperamos mañana con los documentos firmados.- termina el joven.

-Disculpen a TK, el pobre siempre busca la parte más complicada, es parte de su trabajo, vayan cuando gusten.- termina sonriente Rei y se despide de ambos jóvenes con un apretón de manos, Fye y Ami suben al GC cuatro puertas y se alejan por la carretera.

-¿Y? ¿Ganamos el medallón?.- cuestiona Rei a su amigo que la mira con gesto incrédulo.

-¿Medallón? ¡O cierto! ¡El medallón! Lo olvidé por completo, la carrera me emocionó tanto que…lo siento Rei.- bromea Darien fingiendo olvido, ella lo mira con actitud molesta. Darien saca de entre su abrigo el cofre rojo y se lo muestra, Rei sonríe y lo abraza emocionada.

-¡Esto no podía ser mejor!.- dice la joven feliz del resultado, luego se suelta del abrazo de su amigo pero nota que él sigue abrazándola, a Rei no le gusta nada esta actitud de Darien, ella ya ha bajado los brazos y siente ahora como el joven intensifica el abrazo y descansa su cabeza en el cabello negro de la joven aspirando con fruición el perfume que desprende. Rei ofendida lo lanza con fuerza lejos de ella, el chico la mira desconcertado.

-Rei yo…lo lamento es que…no sé que me ocurrió, no quería incomodarte.- dice Darien avergonzado.

-Creí que habíamos sido claros sobre esto lo última vez.- ofendida ella.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué permanezca como si nada ha pasado? ¡Cómo quieres que saque esto que siento por tí tan fácil de mi corazón teniéndote tan cerca, viéndote todos los días, admirándote cada vez más!.-le grita el joven desesperado, ella lo mira y entonces toma una decisión apresurada, impulsiva, como todas las que tomara antes.

-Entonces me iré de casa de Serena, la distancia te ayudará, no quiero dificultades Darien y lo sabes.- acaba y da media vuelta tumbo al Fénix, Darien la detiene del brazo.

-No lo hagas…por favor Rei, no te vayas de nuestro lado, Serena te necesita en casa, perdóname, es algo veces más fuerte que yo, prometo que no se repetirá.- suplica el joven, Rei lo mira y le dice.

-Entiende por favor, no compliquemos nuestra amistad, no de ese modo…ahora vamos a casa, sabes que no quiero que Serena nos vea llegar tarde ni que sospeche nada…¡Chicos a Casa!.- grita Rei a su equipo.-¡Y de nuevo buen trabajo a todos! ¡Hay una deliciosa cena esperándolos en el garaje, disfrútenla!.- acaba ella, los chicos gritan jubilosos y suben a la camioneta.

A lo lejos Phobos y Deimos miran con ojos escrutadores a su hermana.

-No confío en ella.-dice una de las gemelas.

-Ni yo…si lo que dijo la doctora Mizuno es cierto, nadie del equipo sería capaz de traicionar a la señorita Rei, los conocemos a todos, se dejarían matar por ella, en cambio Karasuma…-insinúa Deimos.

-Hagamos algo hermana…vigilémosla, aunque llevemos la misma sangre, si debo elegir entre ella o la señorita Rei, sabes que no dudaría.- termina su hermana y ambas asienten con la cabeza, luego suben a las motocicletas rojas, Akane Karasuma se acerca a ellas.

-Buen trabajo chicas, me asombra ver su coordinación y su eficiencia, me siento orgullosa de ser su hermana.- dice la mayor de las Karasuma, las chicas la miran con desdén y se colocan sus cascos.

-Esperamos poder decir lo mismo de ti hermana, estar orgullosas de lo que haces.-acaba Phobos mirándola fijamente. Luego las dos motocicletas arrancan por la carretera Hakone siguiendo al "Fénix" que ya va bastante lejos, Karasuma se queda mirando al horizonte en que los vehículos se alejan, es la primera vez en años que siente este extraño malestar al estarles fallando a sus hermanas, al estar traicionando a Rei…

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?...Los escrúpulos son para los débiles…Ya no soy Akane Karasuma, sino Lead Crown, la mano derecha de la Señora Yamada.- dice tocándose la cabeza.

-¡Karasuma vámonos linda o pescarás una pulmonía!.- le grita el gigante Ursus desde la cabina de la camioneta negra, la joven aborda junto con los "Black Crowns" y en unos pocos segundos, Hakone vuelve a su quietud ordinaria…

La mansión Tsukino luce la adornada con un gusto exquisito, Serena ha elegido ella misma los adornos de la casa y se ha esmerado en que sea perfecto, solamente cenarán ellos tres, su primo Takeshi y Luna, la fiel ama de llaves ha ayudado a Serena a preparar una deliciosa cena navideña, la cual se cocina en el horno, Serena vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y sus cabellos rubios aprisionados en sus coletas decoradas con broches plateados le dan el aspecto encantador de un hada, contesta el teléfono a su padre quien la ha llamado desde Estados Unidos.

-_Claro papá, sé que deseabas venir pero te han prohibido volar y debes obedecer al médico o me molestaré contigo…si recuerdo tus recomendaciones, alejarme de los autos, no salir a la calle después de las 10, todo eso…calma parece que fuera una niña pequeña…además debes saber que Rei y Darien me cuidan aún más que tú mismo….besos y feliz navidad, ¡no olvides enviar a "Diana" como prometiste!.- _acaba Serena y cuelga el teléfono, en ese momento llegan TK y Darien con algunas cajas de regalo que depositan en el árbol.

-Vaya prima estás hermosa esta noche.- sincero dice TK.-¿Cierto Darien?.-

-Cierto princesa, sencillamente encantadora.- dice el joven de cabello negro y tomando a la chica de la mano la hace girar como si bailara, Serena se sonroja ante el comentario de su amigo.

-¿De verdad crees eso Darien?.- con ansiedad que hace reír a TK, ¡Vaya si se le notaba a su prima lo enamorada que estaba!.

-Con toda sinceridad linda, no creo que haya nadie más lindo que…-y la palabra se queda suspendida en el aire, cuando por la escalera baja Rei, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo de una pieza, de falda corta, con elegantes medias y una estola transparente, sus cabellos negros sujetos en un peinado alto, Darien la mira embobado un momento, Serena sigue la dirección de la mirada de su amigo y de nuevo la invade ese sentimiento de ira y rabia contenida.

-Siento la demora, no me gusta mucho arreglarme así pero al ser la primera navidad que paso con Ustedes creo que valía la pena.-acaba la joven sonriente. TK piensa para sus adentros que esta situación no podía estar más enredada, pero ahora que ha captado la mirada que Darien lanzar a Rei y la total indiferencia de esta…¡Aquí iba a arder Troya seguramente!.

-Puedes tardar todo el tiempo del mundo si el resultado será este.- acaba Darien.

-Creo que es mejor dar los regalos primero y luego cenar…antes que nada quiero informarles que mañana los llevaré a comer a un restaurante maravilloso y exclusivo en Tsukuba, el "Green Delice", ese será mi regalo para los tres.- acaba Rei.

-Vaya Rei, jamás creí que hubiera una sola reservación disponible para "Green Delice", intenté llevar allí a una chica en verano y me sorprendió saber que tenían reservaciones disponibles hasta Marzo del año próximo…¿Cómo las conseguiste?.- cuestiona TK,

-Tengo mis contactos.- acaba Rei sonriente.-Asi que prepárense para conocer las verdaderas delicias de Japón chicos…Y tú TK, ya verás lo que tengo en mente.- termina ella.

-Tus ideas me espantan siempre Rei.- bromea el joven de cabello rojo.

-Bueno, este es mi regalo, mío y de Rei para ti princesa.- acaba Darien alargando a Serena el estuche rojo, ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos azules impactados…sigue sin embargo sin entender porqué le molestaba que en el regalo haya participado su amiga.

-Ábrelo linda…en verdad no sabes lo que nos costó conseguirlo.- dice Rei, la joven lo abre y ve el hermoso medallón con forma de estrella, lo sujeta en sus manos y al abrir la cubierta transparente de en medio, este comienza a emitir una dulce melodía, una media luna plateada se elimina y comienza a girar, Serena sonríe complacida.

-Es hermoso gracias…-dice ella.-Darien…¿Me pondrías el medallón?.- invita ella recogiendo la cascada de oro de sus cabellos, otra sonrisa ambigua de TK.

-Claro.- dice el joven y le pone en hermoso medallón a la chica, Serena siente que tiembla de pies a cabeza cuando las fuertes manos de su amigo tocan sin querer la piel de su cuello y se sonroja.

-Feliz Navidad.- acaba Darien abrazando a Serena que débilmente se sonroja.

-Fe…feliz Navidad…-dice ella confusa, Rei y Takeshi se felicitan mutuamente.

-Ahora pasemos al comedor, quiero probar esa comida que huele deliciosa…¿Vamos Rei?.- dice TK intentando calmar el ambiente y evitando que Darien le ofrezca el brazo a Rei como seguramente pensaba, se dirigen todos al comedor, Serena se siente en las nubes al ir del brazo de Darien, los cuatro chicos se sientan en la hermosa mesa en que Luna lleva la deliciosa cena, todos comen animadamente y parece que el ambiente se ha calmado un poco.

Del Mercedes negro con las insignias de la empresa, bajan esa mañana en una de las calles más céntricas de Tsukuba, el alto joven de cabello negro de cuyo brazo se toma la joven rubia, y Rei junto con TK, el auto conducido por las gemelas se pierde entre las calles dejándolos a la entrada del exclusivo restaurante "Green Delice" el restaurante de moda en toda la región y más aún en Tokio, las celebridades artísticas y la gente de dinero hacían largas filas para ingresa al lugar, con su hermoso decorado floral, era como estar dentro de un enorme invernadero.

-Es hermoso este lugar Rei, voy comprendiendo la fama que tiene.- dice Serena a su amiga.

-Y espera a probar la comida, es una delicia, bien chicos, disfruten mi regalo de navidad.- acaba Rei y los cuatro entran en la sala de espera del lugar en que una chica con hermoso uniforme verde los espera. La gente que desea ingresar protesta ante la llegada de los forasteros, pero la joven empleada los saluda, Rei le alarga una tarjeta de presentación que la empleada lee.

-¿Señorita Rei Hino de Tokio?.- cuestiona ella.

-Soy yo…-dice firmemente Rei.

-La señorita Kino la aguarda, por aquí porfavor.- dice correcta ella, y los cuatro chicos siguen a la joven entrando en el hermoso restaurante que por dentro era aún más hermoso, pequeñas fuentes y cascadas entre piedras, árboles y flores multicolores se entrelazaban con las mesas y sillas del lugar, un verdadero paraíso, los meseros iban y venían llevando manjares exquisitos.

-Voy empezando a creer que el circuito de Tsukuba no es la única atracción turística de este lugar.-murmura Darien a TK que sonríe.

-Por aquí si me hacen favor, la señorita Kino les ha reservado un lugar especial.- y la joven aparta una cortina de enredaderas naturales, dejando ver una hermosa mesa hecha con el tronco cortado de un árbol en una sección privada del restaurante-invernadero.-Aguarden aquí, ella vendrá enseguida, y disfruten su comida.- la joven se inclina y los deja.

-Vamos, pónganse cómodos.- acaba Rei sentándose en las sillas de madera, en ese momento se entreabre la cortina de enredaderas y una chica alta de hermoso cabello castaño mira a los recién llegados, a su lado está un joven de cabello del mismo tono, alto y bien parecido, ambos visten los uniformes verdes del restaurante.

-¿Es ella?.- cuestiona el joven a la chica mirando a Rei.

-La misma…Mars, la líder de los "Black Crowns" en persona.- asiente la joven señalando discretamente por entre las enredaderas.

-Es mucho más linda en persona, siento como si fuera a conocer a alguien a quien admiro…No puedo creer que nos haya invitado a su Liga, luego de verla correr tantas veces- acaba el chico nervioso.

-Así será Fumma, por fin la conoceremos, cuando me contactó no lo podía creer, por eso no me pude negar a su petición, solo puso una condición para aceptar nuestro reto.- dice Makoto a su socio.

-¿Qué condición Mako-chan? No me habías hablado de eso.- asustado Fumma.

-Calma tonto, no es nada malo…quiere que no hablemos nada de carreras durante la comida, que nos tratemos como amigos sin hablar de autos, dice que dejaremos eso para después.-

-Habrá que obedecerla entonces, sus razones tendrá, apuesto a que alguno de los que la acompañan o de su familia no saben quién es en vedad, ¡Me muero de ganar por ver al "Fénix" por conocer al equipo, el garaje…es un sueño!.¿Cierto Mako?- emocionado el joven.

-¿Crees que "Storm" Esté listo para retar al "Fénix"?.- cuestiona Makoto a su socio y amigo que se limita a sonreír.

-Eso lo averiguaremos esta misma noche.- acaba Fumma.-Ahora a conocer a nuestra futura jefa.-y ambos entran al fin en el área privada del "Green Delice"…

**Preview cap. 7**

_Mientras en la cima del monte las hermanas Karasuma estaban a la espera de que las competidoras aparecieran, Phobos y Deimos parecían nerviosas, caminaban dando giros por el camino, Karasuma permanecía lejos, su celular sonó en ese momento…y aunque sus hermana la miraron desconfiadas, se alejó a contestar._

_-¿Si?...-_

_-Karasuma…¿No puedes hablar cierto? ¿Hay alguien contigo?.- dice la voz tras el teléfono._

_-Justamente…-seca responde la chica al notar que sus hermanas cuchichean entre sí._

_-Solo escucha esto, tengo conectada la computadora a la señal, graba el momento justo en que aplica el "upgrade", la señora Yamada quiere analizar esos datos, ten cuidado de que nadie lo note, eso aunado a las fotografías que enviaste del garaje, el motor y los controles principales, le servirá a Mouse para el siguiente golpe…-acaba la voz._

_-Entendido…-preocupada Karasuma.-Aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo…hay mucha vigilancia…-_

_-Alluminum dice que la última vez que te vio dudabas de hacer el trabajo…¿Será que te estás volviendo un "Black Crown"?.- burlona la chica tras el auricular._

_-Escucha Nyanko, eso no te incumbe, intentaré enviar el video y es todo.- cuelga Karasuma, sus hermanas ya se acercan._

_-¿Líos con tus ex-clientes en Hong Kong?- irónica Phobos, su hermana mayor no sabe que contestar, sigue sujetando su celular en la mano, extrañamente tensa y alerta._

_-¡Ahí vienen!-menciono Deimos al ver que unas luces aparecían junto al sonido de un motor-¿Quién es? La bruma no deja verlo bien- esto acaba de distraer la atención de las gemelas, y permite a Karasuma abrir su celular y enfocar la cámara al camino iluminado._

_-¿Sera el "Storm" o el "Fénix"?-fue Phobos quien forzó su vista, pero pronto notaron de quien se trataba._

_-¡¡ES EL GT-R!!-exclamaron todos, mientras este se acercaba al cono de señalamiento, freno con una sublime precisión._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Aplicaron upgrade de 80 por ciento!.- dice Phobos.-_

_-"Storm" debe ser un excelente rival para que la Señorita Rei haya subido la potencia al 80 por ciento, desde la carrera en Usui no había usado esta potencia…-añade su hermana preocupada._

_-¡¡YAAA!!-grito Makoto dentro del auto al dar el giro y de nuevo acelerar y comenzar el descenso, fue cuando bajaba que vio al "Fénix" acercarse, esta sonrió-al parecer este duelo está decidido…-murmura la chef confiadamente, fue cuando ambos autos se cruzaron en sentidos distintos, las conductoras ni si quiera se voltearon a ver cuando sus respectivas ventanillas se cruzaron de cerca, todo paso tan rápido para las hermanas Karasuma que apenas vieron como el "Fénix" giro y salió como bala en el regreso._

_-¡Qué demonios pasó!.- decía intrigada Mako dentro del "Storm" al ver al Mazda rojo rebasarla a toda velocidad…_

_-Gracias TK…-Rei revisó fugazmente la portátil que tenía sobre el asiento del pasajero-¡¡Esto no a terminado Makoto!!-mientras el aura del "Fénix" comenzaba a brillar con fuerza…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Siguiente entrega lista, ahora que la Liga de Aces ha logrado reclutar a sus primeros miembros nada detendrá a Rei y los "Black Crowns" para seguir reclutando a los mejores corredores de la región de Kanto, la siguiente como ya habrán leído será la fuerte y decidida Makoto, esperen una carrera llena de adrenalina contra Mako y el "Storm" en el siguiente cap.**

**Finalmente, algunos están intrigados por la villana de la historia, y solamente les diremos que ambos al iniciar la planeación de este fic pensamos mucho sobre qué villana del universo Sailor Moon sería la más indicada para encarnar a alguien tan malévolo y misterioso como este personaje y que además fuera fácil imaginarla como corredora de drift, bien, no les diremos su nombre aún pero si son fans de verdad de Sailor Moon bastará con usar el método deductivo, piensen un momento que malvada tiene a sus órdenes a Lead Crown, Alluminum, Iron Mouse y Nyanko…¡Elemental mi querido Watson! Jajaja.**

**Ojalá estas pistas sean suficientes y les guste la personalidad que imprimiremos a esta antagonista que como ya lo habrán notado acechará a Rei, Serena y Darien a cada paso que den, sin más por el momento y esperando esta historia siga siendo de su agrado nos vemos en la siguiente carrera…4, 3,2,1 ¡GO!...**

**ATTE:**

**Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	8. Chapter7:Tormenta en Tsukuba Rei VS Mako

**SRR Cap. 7**

**Tormenta el Tsukuba: Rei VS Makoto**

La alta chica de cabello castaño avanza del brazo de su socio y amigo por la sala privada de su restaurante, los forasteros los miran llegar, pero es precisamente Takeshi quien no puede apartar la mirada de la hermosa joven.

-¿Es con Makoto Kino con quien tengo el gusto?.- cuestiona Rei al verla llegar.

-Makoto Kino a sus ordenes señorita Hino, y le reitero que el placer de conocerla es todo mío, alguien con sus antecedentes y…habilidades es sumamente apreciado en "Green Delice".- dice con tono ambiguo Makoto estrechando la mano de Rei.

-Le presento a mi socio y amigo Fumma Niimura.- acaba Makoto.

-Señorita Hino, como ha dicho Mako-chan, conocerla es un honor, quiero que sepa que soy admirador de su trabajo desde hace tres años, en un viaje a Tokio pude comprobar por mi mismo que su fama es merecida.- añade al alto chico dando la mano a Rei.

-Rei es muy apreciada por su trabajo…¿Cierto?.- le dice ingenua Serena al joven alto.

-Cierto señorita, su hermana es una persona a quien da orgullo tener como amiga.-añade Fumma.

-No sean modestos ambos, los dueños del "Green Delice" siendo tan jóvenes y exitosos, también es un gusto tenerlos como…socios…-lanza Rei con mirada ambigua que hace sonreír a los dos empresarios.-Gracias por recibirnos este día siendo que el restaurante está lleno, mis hermanos Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba…-presenta Rei, Serena y Darien saludan con una inclinación.-Mi amigo y contador, Takeshi Tsukino...-el joven desconcertado no sabe bien cómo reaccionar, y torpemente da la mano a la bella chef, pero al hacerlo derriba el florero con hermosas margaritas que adornaba la mesa.

-Lo siento…yo…yo…-torpemente y sonrojado intenta levantar las flores.

-Déjelo así señor Tsukino, lo limpiarán en un momento…-acaba Makoto con una sonrisa que embruja de nuevo a TK y hace sonreír a Rei.

-Nunca me pasa esto me disculpo…-TK bastante apenado.

-He dicho que no tiene importancia, son mis invitados y esto sucede con frecuencia, estamos acostumbrados, no debe disculparse tanto señor Tsukino…

-TK…porfavor solo TK…-dice el joven sonrojado.

-TK.- balbucea Makoto y sus ojos se cruzan un momento…la joven toca una campana que hace que el instante se rompa y aparece una de las meseras.-Akira, haz favor de limpiar esto y ordena que traigan ya la entrada para la comida.- dice la joven, la mesera recoge el mantel y desaparece.

-Entonces tomemos asiento, espero que esta reunión será provechosa, nos interesa sobremanera su propuesta señorita Hino.-dice Fumma algo molesto de notar los ojos de Takeshi Tsukino fijos en su amiga.

-Me alegra que hayan meditado la propuesta señor Niimura, también para mí sería muy importante que aceptaran.- sigue Rei.

-Perdón Rei pero…¿Acaso tienes negocios con los dueños del "Green Delice"?.- cuestiona Serena.

-Su hermana nos ha propuesto financiar la apertura de una sucursal de "Green Delice" en Tokio, tanto mi socio como yo estamos muy interesados en su propuesta y en los nuevos horizontes que nos permitirá conocer.-continúa Makoto, en ese momento las meseras llegan con el delicioso aperitivo.

-Es crema de calabaza, una de las especialidades de Mako…disfrútela.- añade Fumma.

-¡Deliciosa!.- espontánea Serena.-Es increíble que alguien tan joven como Usted sea uno de los chefs más reconocidos de Japón.- comenta Serena.

-La cocina siempre me ha apasionado, tanto o más que las plantas, así que como pueden ver conjunté mis dos pasiones en este bello lugar.-

-¿Dos pasiones?.- comenta Rei divertida, todos ríen de buena gana ante la ironía, menos Serena que es de todos quien no comprende nada.

-Por eso trato de incluir ahora mi tercera pasión en mi vida…algo en lo que espero recibir su valiosa ayuda.- acaba Makoto. Las meseras llegan ahora con suculentos platos de estofado con verduras los cuales presentan a los invitados con pan recién orneado y té helado.

-Ciertamente Rei que no mentías cuando nos dijiste que nos encantaría este lugar, todo es sencillamente delicioso.- apoya Darien.-Si aceptan la propuesta de Rei les auguro un éxito total el Tokio.-

-Como le decíamos señorita Hino, Mako y yo hemos estudiado ampliamente su propuesta y estaríamos dispuesto a aceptar únicamente si como prometió su equipo de trabajo se encarga personalmente de la selección del personal y de los aspectos de logística.- comenta Fumma.

-Eso es un hecho Señor Niimura, la propuesta es muy específica sobre el manejo de sus…bienes por parte de mi equipo de trabajo, además las instalaciones que los esperan en Tokio son por mucho mejores a las que tienen aquí.- añade Rei, Fumma y Makoto cambian una mirada de dicha.

-¿Mejores?...a mí este lugar me parece hermosísimo, es como comer en medio de un campo de flores…-añade Serena sin saber que se referían al garaje y que el trato distaba mucho de ser sobre el restaurante.

-Gracias señorita Tsukino, "Green Delicie" ha sido decorado tal como a mí me gusta, es como si fuera parte de mi misma.-comenta Makoto.

-Es hermoso…-dice embobado TK pero no mira el decorado del lugar sino a la linda chef, y luego tanto él como Makoto se sonrojan por el involuntario piropo…

-Continuando con asuntos de negocios, nos interesa además su propuesta acerca del tipo de personas con las que nos relacionaríamos en Tokio.- añade Fumma.

-Y lo reitero, Tsukuba es una bella ciudad pero no se compara a Tokio, allí podría presentarles a otros socios de la empresa que sin duda darían demasiado…-Rei se detiene buscando la apalabra adecuada.-Impulso a su negocio…relacionarse con esas personas sería benéfico para Ustedes y para lograr la meta que se proponen.- trata de convencer Rei.

-Vamos Rei…¿Porqué hablas de esto como si fuera una especie de carrera?...los señores creerán que no es merecida tu fama de empresaria.- comenta divertida Serena, todos sonríen ante tal ironía.

-Entonces ¿Qué deciden?.- apremia Darien.

-Hasta el momento su propuesta nos parece sumamente interesante, y si se conservan los acuerdos que mencionamos antes estaríamos casi seguros de aceptar.- añade Makoto.

-Casi…-murmura Rei con tono desesperado.-¿Qué tendríamos que hacer para desaparecer ese "Casi"?.- añade con tono de reto que es percibido claramente por todos, hasta por Serena.

-No es algo difícil, menos para Usted señorita Hino, tenga por seguro que aceptaremos su propuesta, estaríamos locos de no ser así, sabemos que es la mejor en lo que hace, incluso podríamos firmar el contrato ahora mismo si desea.- apoya Fumma.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que desean?.- sigue Darien.

-Aprovechando el lugar en el que estamos, nos gustaría comprobar su merecida fama señorita Hino…-se atreve Makoto.

-Ya entiendo.- Rei sonríe.

-¿De qué hablan Darien?.- cuestiona Serena.

-Sabes que en el mundo de los negocios a Rei la llaman "La Miko de las finanzas"…tiene fama de tener poderes psíquicos por su educación en el Templo…-encuentra Darien una forma de desviar la atención de la rubia hacia una conversación cada vez más peligrosa-Lo único que quieren ellos es una lectura de su futuro…-algo en las palabras de Darien no le gustó a Serena, evidentemente la conversación de Rei con los chicos tenía otro sentido que ella no comprendía.

-¿Le parece mañana en la noche?.- propone Fumma.

-Me parece perfecto…-acaba Rei.-¿Y si ultimamos detalles en otro momento? No me gustaría arruinar la deliciosa comida con pláticas aburridas, y sé que Serena se muere de ganas de abrumarla de preguntas sobre sus recetas señorita Kino.- acaba la joven, todos sonríen y la conversación toma otros caminos mientras los manjares de Makoto son presentados por las meseras.

Terminada la comida, los mismos dueños del "Green Delicie" acompañan a sus invitados hasta la puerta y los despiden.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos, esperemos que esto termine con una benéfica unión para los intereses de ambas partes.- acaba Rei.

-Igualmente lo deseamos nosotros señorita Hino, ¿Mañana entonces a las 12?.- añade Makoto.

-Me parece perfecto.- termina ella. Luego Serena y Darien se despiden de ambos ya casi listos para salir y se ponen sus abrigos. Solo TK permanece mirando soñador a la bella chef, al fin Fumma lo nota e instintivamente pasa su brazo por la cintura de su amiga, Makoto se sorprende ante este hecho, pero continúa despidiéndose.

-Ha sido un gusto.- añade TK mirando apesadumbrado la actitud de protección que ha adoptado Fumma con Makoto, y no se atreve siquiera a alargarle la mano, dando media vuelta sale del lugar junto con los demás…

-¿Se puede saber porqué me abrasaste así?.- encara Makoto a su amigo.

-¿Te molestó?.-

-Me extrañó solamente…-

-Sí, supongo que eso fue, sin embargo al tipo ese le quedó claro que no estás disponible.-furioso Fumma.

-¿TK?.-intrigada Mako.

-Claro…¿A caso no notaste como te miraba?.-sigue el chico.

-En caso de que fuera verdad no tiene nada de malo, soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que quiera y te recuerdo que quien tiene novia eres tú…no yo. El que dijo que lo mejor para que este negocio funcionara era no mezclarlo con nuestros sentimientos fuiste tú.-molesta Makoto, Fumma la mira tristemente pero sabe que tiene razón, antes de que ambos regresen al restaurante, Rei vuelve.

-Siento regresar, solo quería puntualizar las cosas ya sin Serena…y volver por mi abrigo que olvidé.- acaba ella.

-Mars, ahora ya sin problemas, quiero que sepas que esto no es una prueba, sabemos quién eres y aceptaremos ser parte de la Liga, es solo que siempre ha sido nuestro sueño que el "Storm" se midiera con el "Fénix"…tómalo como un capricho.- acaba Makoto.

-No tiene importancia, para mi será también benéfico comprobar por mi misma que tipo de personas estoy reclutando, entonces mañana a las 12 en el monte Tsukuba…ahora iré por mi abrigo.- acaba Rei regresando al restaurante, Makoto y Fumma se miran molestos y se alejan en direcciones opuestas…

Rei intenta entrar al salón privado en que los recibieran hace un momento, pero el famoso restaurante está a esas horas repleto de personas, entre clientes y meseros que viene y van casi no puede pasar, el impulso de la gente la va empujando hasta que sin querer choca con alguien, es un hombre alto vestido con traje…

-¡Lo lamento caballero yo…-se excusa Rei, el hombre la media vuelta y sus ojos dorados antes molestos se cruzan con los ojos púrpuras de Rei, el hombre esboza una sonrisa.

-¡Hola belleza!...Que hermosa coincidencia.- dice el joven.

-Usted…-molesta ella.

-Me recuerdas, Adivinaré…¿Te enamoraste de mí a primera vista?.- con fatuidad el elegante joven de cabello plateado.

-¡Claro que no!...pero es difícil olvidar a un tipo tan grosero y pedante como Usted…-añade furiosa, el joven la contempla de nuevo con esa actitud de reto, y sonriendo la mira de arriba abajo, descaradamente…

-Reitero lo que te dije antes, cuando te molestas te ves mucho más guapa.-

-No tengo tiempo de discutir con Usted….como le dije antes tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer- acaba ella y da media vuelta, algo más fuerte que él hace al apuesto joven seguirla divertido, es la primera vez que le pasa esto con una chica, ¿Qué se ha creído esta niña engreída al ignorarlo así? Otras lo han tratado mejor antes…molesto la sujeta del brazo con fuerza.

-No te dejaré ir esta vez así como así belleza, me debes algo.- dice el joven jalando a Rei hacia él.

-¡Suélteme!.- se revuelve ella molesta de la presión con que el chico la sujeta.

-Vaya…hermosa y temperamental, esto mejora cada vez más.- añade el joven de cabello plateado.

-Si se refiere al desperfecto de su auto, no le pagaré un solo yen por él, Usted se lo buscó.- lanza molesta Rei.

-Créeme que el dinero no me importa...lo que quiero es saber tu nombre.-añade el chico.

-No tengo porqué decírselo.- firme ella.-Ahora déjeme en paz o llamaré a seguridad y diré que me está acosando.-amenaza ella.

-¿En verdad fui tan obvio?.- divertido el joven.

-Cínico.- acaba ella y apartando con sus manos a la gente que se amontona dentro del restaurante se dirige al lugar en que olvidó su abrigo, a distancia la sigue el joven, la ve entrar y salir con el abrigo rojo, entonces le obstruye el paso…-¡Déjeme pasar!.- molesta Rei.

-No lo haré hasta que me des un nombre, el que sea, solo un nombre…-continúa el joven.

-Está agotando mi paciencia…o me deja pasar o…-

-¿O qué linda?.- reta el joven acercándose demasiado a ella y la sujeta con fuerza de las muñecas, luego la mira directamente a los ojos, ella se sonroja a su pesar.-¿Crees que no sé cómo tratar a las nenas como tú?.- amenaza él, pero sin que se lo espere, la joven gira sus manos y de un estudiado movimiento lo inmoviliza con ambos brazos hacia atrás, sin miramientos lo lanza a un lado y el joven se estrella en una mesa con comida, provocando un alboroto tremendo en el restaurante…los comensales gritan aterrados ante el estruendo de los platos y algunos meseros acuden a ayudar al joven que yace en el suelo lleno de comida…

-¡Rei! ¡Rei! ¡Qué ocurre!.- asustada Serena que ha ido a buscar a su amiga.

-Nada importante linda…vámonos.-acaba ella y tomando de la mano a Serena y las dos salen de allí entre la gente, tres hermosas chicas se precipitan al lugar.

-¡Nataku sama!.- dice asustada una elegante chica de largo cabello rubio , mientras otra joven de cabello rojizo se agacha ya a ayudar a levantar al joven del suelo quien recoge un extraño arete rojo con forma de estrella de cinco picos.

-¡Nataku kun…amor qué te han hecho!.- asustada la bella pelirroja y las dos lo ayudan a levantarse, embarrado de comida de la ropa y del rostro y cabello.

-Nada importante Hikari linda…Solo resbalé-acaba el joven, mientras otra chica de cabello castaño apremia a los meseros.

-¡Alguien en este terrible lugar busque al encargado! ¡Un accidente como este no puede ser tolerado, menos a Nataku sama!.- apremia la joven de cabello castaño al jefe de meseros.

-Calma Ana…he dicho que nadie ha tenido la culpa de esto, me descuidé y no miré por donde caminaba.- añade el joven mientras las otras dos chicas con facha de super modelos se empeñan en limpiarlo con servilletas de tela.-Basta ya Hikari…Kaori…he dicho que estoy bien.- las detiene Nataku.

-Señor Yamada…una disculpa por el accidente.-dice llegando Makoto.-Me informaron hace un momento y me disculpo por esto ante cliente tan distinguido.-se inclina la chica.-Acepte una invitación de cortesía para el día que guste con sus acompañantes, no queremos que deje de visitarnos por este incidente.-ofrece Makoto una tarjeta del restaurante al joven.

-No tiene importancia Mako-chan, igualmente no voy a privarme de tus delicias solo por esto.-dice Nataku, las tres chicas se han colocado ya a su lado y miran a Makoto con actitud amenazante, la de cabello rojo se acerca a Mako y le arrebata la tarjeta.

-Gracias…puede retirarse.-con tono de amenaza Hikari. Las tres hermosas jóvenes miran a todos amenazantes protegiendo al chico. Makoto se aleja desconcertada de esta actitud de las tres mujeres.

-Espera Makoto…¿Qué hay de lo que hablamos?.- la detiene el joven de cabello plata.

-En verdad lo siento señor Yamada, pero ya tenemos otra oferta.-acaba Mako.

-¿Otra oferta?...Mejoro cualquier precio te lo dije antes.-intenta Nataku.

-Lo sentimos en verdad señor Yamada, pero como dijo Mako, aceptamos antes que Usted la propuesta de alguien más, y no es cuestión de dinero, Mako y yo queremos estar con esta persona.- apoya Fumma con tono molesto a su amiga.

-Hagan favor de no dirigirse a Nataku sama de forma tan amenazante.- furiosa la joven de cabello castaño lanza a la pareja.

-¿Y quién es esa persona si puede saberse?...me gustaría saber quién se lleva a mis corredores.- termina Nataku.

-Mars…-dice Makoto por toda respuesta y se aleja de allí con Fumma.

-Es la líder de los "Black Crowns", la misma persona con la que los médicos firmaron Nataku sama…-murmura a su lado la joven rubia.

-Lo sé Kaori linda, es la segunda vez que me quita a un corredor.- furioso Nataku.-Tengo que conocer a esa endemoniada mujer…Vámonos, no tenemos más que hacer aquí.- acaba el chico y las tres bellas mujeres como si se tratara de auténticos guardaespaldas, caminan dos a su lado y una delante abriéndole paso entre la gente.-Al menos pude saber tu nombre…Rei…-murmura Nataku mirando el arete en su mano.

En el garaje, los "Black Crowns" esperan el regreso de Rei, Phobos y Deimos limpian y reparan sus motocicletas en total silencio, y de vez en cuando sus inteligentes ojos se cruzan entre sí al ver a su hermana mayor pasar por el garaje, las gemelas se entienden con solo mirarse, sin necesidad de palabras, y al ver a Karasuma entrar en su habitación dejan lo que están haciendo y la siguen discretamente…

-_No he tenido tiempo en verdad, no me han dejado sola y es peligroso ir…si lo sé, sé que quedé de ir pero intenta decirle que no me fue posible, es más importante que nadie se entere.-_dice la joven por el celular, cuando sus inteligentes ojos perciben las sombras en la puerta.-_Te llamo después.._-acaba y cuelga el teléfono.-Pueden salir de allí, si creían que no las vería están equivocadas.- dice al fin, las gemelas entran en el cuarto de su hermana y permanecen en la puerta mirándola con desconfianza.-Van a decirme de una vez qué pasa, ¿porqué desde que regresamos de Hakone me han estado siguiendo?.-

-Lo notaste.- dice Deimos amenazante.

-Tengo experiencia en eso de saber cuando alguien me persigue.- acaba Karasuma.-Bien, dígan lo que deban decir .- apremia ella. Las gemelas se miran un momento y luego se atreven.

-Alguien saboteó la carretera en Hakone…lanzaron agua a propósito para hacer "hielo negro".-lanza Phobos.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijeron ese día?.- cuestiona Karasuma.

-La señorita Rei ordenó silencio, tiene sus motivos, solo lo saben ella, la doctora Mizuno y nosotros, y ahora tú.-continúa Phobos.

-¿Y a mi porqué debe importarme eso?.- algo inquieta Karasuma.

-Tu dinos…nadie pudo hacer eso sin que Phobos o yo nos enteráramos, siempre revisamos la carretera para seguridad de la señorita Rei, lo hicimos ese día y de haber "hielo negro" lo habríamos notado, eso lo hicieron luego de que nosotras pasamos…la pregunta hermana es ¿Cómo pudieron saber los saboteadores el momento justo?.-cuestiona Deimos mirando fijamente a su hermana mayor.

-No tengo idea…quizá las espiaban.-acaba cada vez más preocupada Karasuma.

-Justamente, pensamos que alguien de dentro del equipo pudo haber avisado a los saboteadores el momento justo para hacerlo, algo así no se improvisa, se prepara, se planea…-

-Y Ustedes deben creer que ese alguien soy yo…-con ironía Karasuma.-¡Tenía que ser!. Debí esperarlo, ¿En verdad creen que sería capaz luego de lo que Mars ha hecho por mí y por Ustedes?

-Pues, además de ti hermana ningún otro miembro de los "Black Crowns" es un ex ladrón consumado con habilidades de espionaje.- acaba Phobos acusadora.

-No puedo creer que duden de mí justamente Ustedes.- finge la joven de cabello rojo.-Y además no pueden acusarme de nada sin pruebas.-

-Lo sabemos, de momento no las tenemos, pero queremos que sepas que si por error has pensado que es fácil traicionar a la señorita Rei, estás muy equivocada…te vigilaremos de cerca hermana.-amenaza Deimos.-Y sabes que hablamos en serio, así que cuida tus pasos.- termina ella y las dos chicas salen del cuarto, Akane Karasuma cierra la puerta tras sus hermanas, se seca el sudor frío que la acomete, y aterrada se tira en la cama de su habitación.

-Definitivamente debo ser más cuidadosa…-acaba la chica.

La luna llena se alza en la oscura carretera iluminando el paso de las camionetas negras de los "Black Crowns" y del "Fénix", detrás de este va el Subaru Azul, y los autos llegan abajo del monte Tsukuba, como perfectas piezas de un reloj, los "Black Crowns" bajan de las camionetas negras y comienzan a prepararlo todo para la carrera, cámaras, reflectores, pruebas de audio, ya han dejado en puestos claves a algunos de los del equipo, la seguridad esta vez es mucho mayor, Ami y Fye bajan del "Rapsody" y Darien y Rei del "Fénix" Rei se aleja a comprobar todo, se nota que no quiere sorpresas desagradables esta vez.

-Parece contenta Doctora Mizuno.- dice Darien a la joven peliazul.

-Es la primer carrera que presenciamos como parte de la Liga señor Chiba, cuando alguien ha estudiado tan extensamente los orígenes de la Liga de Aces como yo, pertenecer a ella es un sueño…en verdad admiraba mucho a su Madre, siempre me pareció la más valiente de las tres, no tenía la sensibilidad de la señora Hino o la técnica de Serenity, pero su intuición bastaba.- acaba Ami, Darien sonríe ante este elogio a su madre.-Se parece mucho su forma de correr a la de Mars…Cuando guste puedo compartir con Usted todo lo que he recopilado sobre las tres reinas del drift, antiguos videos, fotografías…es un verdadero museo.- acaba Ami, Darien sonríe.

-Gracias doctora Mizuno, yo a mi madre la conocí muy poco, casi no la recuerdo, y hasta hace poco no sabía quién era en verdad, así que agradecería mucho su gesto.-

-¿En verdad vale la pena venir hasta Tsukuba por estos corredores?.- cuestiona Fye al lado de su novia.

-Créame que si doctor Katsuji, ya lo verá por Usted mismo.- acaba Darien, en ese momento llegan las motocicletas rojas de las que bajan Phobos y Deimos.

-Señorita Rei, todo en orden, revisamos extensamente la carretera, el puesto de vigilancia de la cima está instalado, Ususus y Daikio esperan allá con cámaras y reflectores.- dice Phobos.

-Dimos dos vueltas a la carretera para estar seguras y espaciamos menos los puestos de vigilancia, ahora habrá dos por cada sección del recorrido…esta vez no nos sorprenderán.- termina Deimos.

-Perfecto chicas, espero hayan sido discretas, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto.-acaba Rei, las gemelas asienten levemente con la cabeza.-Ahora vayan arriba, las quiero en la cima a las dos atentas a cualquier aviso.- las gemelas se ponen sus cascos y suben de nuevo a las motocicletas, antes de encenderlas, las dos miran a Karasuma que está dentro de la camioneta con TK probando las pantallas, su hermana mayor las mira y un momento su cruzan sus ojos tan similares, desconfiados los de las gemelas, algo temerosos lo de Karasuma.

-¿Algo anda mal chicas?.- cuestiona Akane Karasuma bajando de la camioneta.

-Nada hermana…solo que nos sentiríamos más seguras si vinieras con nosotros…porfavor…-añade Deimos, ella y su hermana miran atentamente a Karasuma, espiando sus reacciones.

-¿Porqué no?...¡TK voy con las chicas!.- grita Karasuma al joven de cabello rojo que por toda respuesta le lanza un casco negro el cual ella atrapa.

-¡Sujétate bien Karasuma porque esas cuervitas en serio vuelan!.- termina el contador, Karasuma se pone el casco y sube en la moto sujetándose de Phobos, y al fin las chicas se alejan a toda velocidad por la oscura carretera.

En ese momento, un Nissan Skyline GT-R verde llega y se estaciona al lado de los demás, de él bajan los dos altos chicos de cabello castaño.

-El auto es hermoso…-comenta Fumma mirando el Mazda de Rei-"Fenix" un auto preparado para todo tipo de carrera, si Mars quisiera correr en algún rallye este auto terminaría en la "Pole position"-Makoto se dirige a Rei.

-Estamos aquí como lo prometimos Mars…¿Es el Fénix?.- cuestiona ella. Rei asiente con la cabeza, pero ya Fumma está mirando al auto de cerca y calibra las llantas, luego le toma algunas fotografías con su celular.-Discúlpalo, este ha sido su sueño desde hace tres años, es decir, nuestro sueño, es un honor participar en esta carrera contigo.-

-Igual yo…pero te parece si discutimos menos y nos divertimos más…-propone Rei, Makoto sonríe y le alarga la mano que ella acepta, luego las dos se dirigen a los vehículos suben a ellos, Una vez dentro del "Fénix" Rei gira el pargamino con signo japoneses escritos en él que cuelga del retrovisor y aplaude dos veces, es su técnica de concentración que hace antes de cada carrera, más luego de lo ocurrido con Ami.

Ambos motores encienden con un estrepidante rugido lentamente el "Fénix" y el "Storm" comenzaron a subir, el GT-R de Lita tomo el frente lo cual no extraño a Rei-Parece que quiere acabar esto rápido señorita Kino…-murmura dentro del "Fénix".

-¡¿Listas?!-dijo Ami en medio de la carretera-¡Ahora!-bajo el brazo y ambos autos salieron a gran velocidad mientras se perdían en la inmensidad de la noche, Ami solo veía el paisaje nocturno mientras el rugir de los motores se perdía a lo lejos, su prometido la reconforto abrazándola-¿Estará bien Rei? Esa chica Makoto parece muy segura.-

-¿Dudas de ella cariño?-dijo un poco irónico Fye-Te recuerdo que ella te venció en tu propio terreno, la nieve, además se enfrenta a un pesado GT-R, es muy probable que Rei gane-

-Pues no crean que será tan fácil…ese GT-R esta modificado totalmente del peso y de su sistema de tracción integral-sonrió enigmáticamente Fumma- así que yo que ustedes no subestimaría a ese auto-los doctores se vieron preocupados, pero el que más lo denoto fue Darien.

-Madre, cuida de ella, cuiden de ella tía Serenity y tía Akane…-musita el chico de cabello negro.

El Fénix se mantenía atrás del GT-R de Makoto el cual aceleraba magníficamente a pesar de la poca nieve que había en el camino.

-Tenemos suerte de que hayan limpiado el camino en la mañana…-pensó Makoto-así podre sacar provecho de la tracción del auto-fue cuando piso el freno y cambio a una velocidad menor-¡¡AHORA!!-grito con fuerza mientras su auto pasaba a gran velocidad una curva seguido del "Fénix"-Desde que cambiamos ha este GT-R Fumma y yo hemos tenido una racha ganadora impecable…desde hace meses que ningún rival bueno ha aparecido y comenzaba a aburrirme-sonrió la joven cocinera-¡¡YAAAA!!-grito de nueva cuenta al pasar por una curva como hacía siempre que estaba emocionada.

-¡Diablos…!-maldijo Rei mientras mantenía el ritmo del GT-R-ese auto parece una rayo y toma las curva con mucha agresividad, como si un trueno las destrozara, no por nada le apodan "STORM"-sonrió la chica mientras aceleraba y se mantenía cerca de "Storm".

-¡Vaya! aun te mantienes a mi ritmo-dijo Makoto confiada al ver al "Fénix" por el retrovisor, ambos autos frenaron mientras tomaban de nueva cuenta una curva al hacerlo las luces dejaban un espectacular estela roja por las luces traseras de ambos-Tu fama te respalda Rei Hino…-

-¡Aquí el puesto número dos!-decía un chico por radio-Escucho los motores de los autos…se acercan…ya los veo y el GT-R va a la cabeza pero la señorita Rei no desiste y sigue presionando, ambos autos han pasado frente de mi es increíble la velocidad que llevan…ahora mandamos los datos-menciono cuando corto la comunicación

-Recibido puesto dos-contesto TK mientras tecleaba algo en su computador-bien al parecer el ajuste a la tracción y la nivelación del alerón que hicieron las cuervitas están sirviendo, pero la clave aquí es mantener el ritmo…-bebió un poco del café de su termo, mientras analizaba las características del "Storm" en pantalla, fue cuando una grafica apareció y una de las barras cambio drásticamente lo que sorprendió al chico, TK tomó intempestivamente la radio-¡A todos los puestos quiero que tomen toda la información que puedan hablo de datos generales, velocidad y tiempo, sobretodo de estos últimos!-una respuesta general se dejo oír y ocho luces rojas aparecieron en el panel de control…-Si estos datos no mienten, Rei la tendrá muy difícil-preocupado el joven.

El "Fénix" rugía con fuerza mientras que el GT-R hacia el sonido de un motor perfectamente afinado.

-¡¡AHORA!!-grito de nuevo Mako-menos mal que estoy en forma sino ya estaría en problemas-sonrió-recuerdo cuando me inicie en el mundo de las carreras era tan patética como mi viejo auto…un Toyota Trueno, ¡Menudo auto! salió ligero y con potencia pero rápidamente entendí que si quería ganar tendría que obtener potencia de alguno u otro modo, lástima que el motor de ese Trueno estaba muy gastado, instalarle si quiera un turbo era un riesgo-dijo con ironía-cuando lo pude vender hace unos años pude comprarme mi primer Skyline uno de segunda mano, nos costó mucho trabajo a Fumma y a mí adaptarlo para que no sufriera el desgaste tan característico en las llantas por el peso del motor…la solución…aligerar el auto…desmontamos el chasis y el motor, comenzamos a remover muchas piezas como el asiento trasero, sustituimos otras por unas ligeras y de altas prestaciones, también la carrocería fue modificada sobre todo del capo el cual lo cambiamos por uno de fibra de carbono, durante un tiempo el auto fue bueno, pero como todo, tiene un límite…-el auto paso por un curva seguido del Fenix-Y yo lo supere…-

_-Flashback- _

_**Monte Tsukuba hace dos años…**_

_El rugir de un potente motor inundaba el lugar,era un imponente Skyline color ocre el cual recorría a gran velocidad el descenso se deja ver._

_-¡Bien Makoto-chan!-dijo Fumma al detener el cronometro que le colgaba del cuello dentro del auto-¡Ya puedes bajar el ritmo!-pero la chica lo ignoro-¿Mako? ¿me oíste?-_

_-Si te oí-dijo sin verle-¿ Ya viste que nos están siguiendo?-miro fugazmente el retrovisor, Fuma miro por el retrovisor lateral y vio un par de luces detrás de ellos mientras el sonido de un motor turbo se dejaba oír._

_-Un Evo-sonrió mientras activo el cronometro de nueva cuenta-acabalo…-Makoto asintió mientras acelero con potencia, el R32__**(Nota: el Nissan Skyline es un auto deportivo muy famoso por su potencia y aceleración, y que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida modificaciones importantes, la primer generación se llamo R32 por el nombre código de su carrocería, la siguiente generación se llamo R33 y la más conocida por "Rápido y Furioso 2" es el R34 el cual combina lo mejor de las dos anteriores generaciones y actualmente se produce una nueva versión bajo el nombre de Nissan GT-R o R35, el cual dicen hará temblar a Porsche)**__ se alejo con fuerza del Evo el cual le imito y siguió de cerca, Fumma se sintió algo presionado-¡Diablos!, a pesar de haber comenzado este tipo está logrando hacer presencia-volteo a ver a Mako, esta se veía muy concentrada y a la vez tensa._

_-¿Quién te asegura que es un tipo?.- con sonrisa ambigua Makoto presiona sus manos en el volante, pues fugazmente había visto por el espejo el largo cabello de la mujer que iba en el auto; su amigo y socio la mira preocupado…_

_-También ella está sintiendo la presión…eso no es bueno…-el R32 paso otra curva mientras el Evo se acercaba cada vez mas._

_-¿Por qué?-dijo Mako apretando el volante con fuerza-¿¡Porque no puedo alejarlo!?-una curva estaba cerca, el R32 freno tomando con fuerza la curva pero el auto se deslizo un poco acercándose al muro del monte-¡¡VAMOS!!-y como si de un milagro se tratara el auto paso a centímetros del muro y siguió adelante, de nuevo pasaron otra curva, Mako, presa de extraño furor, grito-¡¡YAAAAAAAA!!-eso extraño a Fumma ya que de un momento a otro su conducción cambio._

_-¡¡Asombroso estamos derrapando en las curvas!!-pensó anonadado-¡¡Esta sensación es indescriptible!!-miro a Mako y esta desprendía una brillo intenso, Fumma meneo su cabeza para ver si sus ojo no le engañaban ya que el paisaje frente a él pasaba horizontalmente el auto cerca de las barandillas, casi las rozaba, el Evo comenzó a derrapar y de nuevo le dio alcance-Él de nuevo Mako…-ella asintió y grito de nuevo con potente voz…_

_-¡¡YAA!!-era como si con cada grito su tensión bajara y su concentración volviera pero hubo algo que no notaron y fue que al pasar la curva el auto se abrió un poco-¡los neumáticos de adelante se dañaron, no creo poder seguir así!-dijo Makoto y en efecto al pasar la siguiente curva el Evo los paso con facilidad, Makoto quiso repetir la hazaña pero sin gritar, lo último que recordaron fue estar varados en medio del camino revisando el frente del auto el cual había recibió un daño fuerte al impactar el muro del monte…_

-_FIN de flashback-_

-Desde entonces Makoto hace eso gritos para concentrarse así…-Fumma veía el horizonte mientras encendía un cigarrillo y expulsaba la primer bocanada-son como su sistema de enfriamiento, cada piloto tiene su forma de concentración y cada uno tiene un punto máximo el de Makoto llega muy pronto así que grita para "enfriarse"-sonrió-Vamos Mako-chan demuéstrale a Mars porque te dicen "La Centella de Tsukuba"-

El "Fénix" hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse cerca del "Storm".

-¡Ugh!-ruge Rei que se veía tensa-¡Ese R34 tiene mucha potencia y su tracción le ayuda mucho en la subida!-dijo mientras cada vez la figura verde del "Storm" se alejaba-si no hago algo pronto tendré problemas…según Fye mi margen de distancia debe de ser de 7 segundos-Rei sudaba, mordía su labio inferior nerviosa y se veía agotada mientras el "Fénix" pasaba con velocidad cada curva y al salir de la última hubo algo que la asusto-¡Ya no la veo…ahora si estoy en problemas!-

-¡Aquí puesto número siete, el auto rival acaba de pasar a gran velocidad, pero el "Fénix" está rezagado! ¿me copian?...-se oyó la estática de la radio.

-Enterados puesto siete, ya recibimos la información-respondió TK mientras Amy, Fye y él, hacían sus cálculos y apuntes-¡Asombroso simplemente asombroso!-TK mostro su portátil con una grafica-¡El R34 tiene la ventaja en varios aspectos, velocidad, estabilidad y el peso algo poco común para un auto como este!-

-Cierto su tiempo de reacción en las curva es sublime, posiblemente Mako-san quiere acabar esto en una solo ronda-mencionó Ami mostrando también su portátil-miren sus tiempos, al parecer tiene un constante pero si sigue así los neumáticos quiera o no sufrirán un desgaste fuerte, lo que sería bueno si Rei se da cuenta a tiempo-

-Como me gustaría hacérselo saber, pero ella apaga su Sistema de comunicación… ni el móvil contesta ya…menos mal que le dije lo de mantenerse a 7 segundos espero haga caso por lo mismo de los neumáticos-dijo algo preocupado Fye.

-Ahora eres tú el que no confía en Rei, amor-menciono Ami sonriente ambos se vieron y Fye se apeno mientras TK tecleo algo en su portátil.

-Espero no se moleste con esta ayuda…-pensó al beber de nuevo de su café mientras en la pantalla apareció "¿Desea aplicar upgrade?"…-TK sonrió antes de aceptar.

Mientras en la cima del monte las hermanas Karasuma estaban a la espera de que las competidoras aparecieran, Phobos y Deimos parecían nerviosas, caminaban dando giros por el camino, Karasuma permanecía lejos, su celular sonó en ese momento…y aunque sus hermana la miraron desconfiadas, se alejó a contestar.

-¿Si?...-

-_Karasuma…¿No puedes hablar cierto? ¿Hay alguien contigo?.- dice la voz tras el teléfono._

-Justamente…-seca responde la chica al notar que sus hermanas cuchichean entre sí.

-_Solo escucha esto, tengo conectada la computadora a la señal, graba el momento justo en que aplica el "upgrade", la señora Yamada quiere analizar esos datos, ten cuidado de que nadie lo note, eso aunado a las fotografías que enviaste del garaje, el motor y los controles principales, le servirá a Mouse para el siguiente golpe…-acaba la voz_.

-Entendido…-preocupada Karasuma.-Aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo…hay mucha vigilancia…-

-_Alluminum dice que la última vez que te vio dudabas de hacer el trabajo…¿Será que te estás volviendo un "Black Crown"?.- burlona la chica tras el auricular_.

-Escucha Nyanko, eso no te incumbe, intentaré enviar el video y es todo.- cuelga Karasuma, sus hermanas ya se acercan.

-¿Líos con tus ex-clientes en Hong Kong?- irónica Phobos, su hermana mayor no sabe que contestar, sigue sujetando su celular en la mano, extrañamente tensa y alerta.

-¡Ahí vienen!-menciono Deimos al ver que unas luces aparecían junto al sonido de un motor-¿Quién es? La bruma no deja verlo bien- esto acaba de distraer la atención de las gemelas, y permite a Karasuma abrir su celular y enfocar la cámara al camino iluminado.

-¿Sera el "Storm" o el "Fénix"?-fue Phobos quien forzó su vista, pero pronto notaron de quien se trataba.

-¡¡ES EL GT-R!!-exclamaron todos, mientras este se acercaba al cono de señalamiento, freno con una sublime precisión.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Aplicaron upgrade de 80 por ciento!.- dice Phobos.-

-"Storm" debe ser un excelente rival para que la Señorita Rei haya subido la potencia al 80 por ciento, desde la carrera en Usui no había usado esta potencia…-añade su hermana preocupada.

-¡¡YAAA!!-grito Makoto dentro del auto al dar el giro y de nuevo acelerar y comenzar el descenso, fue cuando bajaba que vio al "Fénix" acercarse, esta sonrió-al parecer este duelo está decidido…-murmura la chef confiadamente, fue cuando ambos autos se cruzaron en sentidos distintos, las conductoras ni si quiera se voltearon a ver cuando sus respectivas ventanillas se cruzaron de cerca, todo paso tan rápido para las hermanas Karasuma que apenas vieron como el "Fénix" giro y salió como bala en el regreso.

-¡Qué demonios pasó!.- decía intrigada Mako dentro del "Storm" al ver al Mazda rojo rebasarla a toda velocidad…

-Gracias TK…-Rei revisó fugazmente la portátil que tenía sobre el asiento del pasajero-¡¡Esto no a terminado Makoto!!-mientras el aura del "Fénix" comenzaba a brillar con fuerza…

_Preview cap. 8:_

_Makoto mira al joven de cabello negro que se recarga en el cofre de su Toyota negro y los mira con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro._

_-Son los segundos a los que mando a paseo en la semana..¿Porqué el repentino interés de Mars, la líder de los "Black Crowns" en mi?.-dice el joven, la carretera oscura de Akina es solo alumbrada por los faros de los dos autos._

_-Eso lo sabrá mejor ella que nosotros…solo cumplimos ordenes.- acaba Fumma quien no acaba de entender porqué este niño insolente puede ser tan importante para la Liga de Aces._

_-Les he dicho a todos Ustedes que no soy títere de nadie…-_

_-Entonces harás esto difícil de nuevo niño.- molesta Mako._

_-Como gustes linda…los resultados serán los mismos…¿Vamos?.-_

_-Si te vencemos, ¿Irás con nosotros a Tokio?.-cuestiona Fumma._

_-Claro, si me vencen iría hasta el fin del mundo…-una risa burlona escapa de labios del joven._

_-Hagámoslo entonces…¿A muerte súbita?.- cuestiona Mako._

_-Hecho.- y sin decir más el chico sube a su auto, Mako aborda a "Storm" y ambos se colocan en la carretera, adelante el auto verde, detrás del Toyota negro. Fumma aborda junto con Mako en el asiento del copiloto._

_-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…¡Ahora!.- dice Fumma dentro de "Storm" los motores de los dos autos rugen ferozmente y arrancan._

_-¡YAAAAAAAA!.- grita Mako como hace siempre que la emoción por correr la domina, y hunde el pie en el acelerador._

_-Eres buena…pero no tanto como yo..—con sonrisa ambigua el joven del Toyota, y los dos autos bajan entre rechinidos de llantas y rugir de motores la oscura carretera de Akina._

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Como ya es costumbre seguimos con la adrenalina al máximo, imaginen lo que pasará en la carrera, y eso que Mako está compitiendo solo por gusto, jajaja, agradecemos mucho el apoyo dado a este proyecto y reiteramos a nuestros lectores que por sugerencia de mi amiga Lumar quien amablemente nos indicó, ya activamos la opción para que deje review cualquiera que lo desee aunque no esté inscrito a Fanfiction, saben que sus comentarios nos animan a seguirnos esforzando en cada entrega por transmitir emoción y velocidad al máximo en cada capítulo y hacer sentir al lector que va sentado en el asiento del copiloto de Rei, Ami o Mako…**

**Para todos los que desean ver a Serena en acción, les reiteramos que sí lo tenemos pensado, pero primero este triángulo amoroso (¿O es ya cuadrado con el guapo peliplateado?) tendrá que llegar a su punto máximo de tensión para que de verdad valga la pena lo que Serena hará…¿Adelantos?...¡Esperen que SRR los siga atrapando cada vez más! y en el siguiente capítulo por fin hará su flamante aparición un corredor que pondrá de cabeza a Rei y los "Black Crowns" así que no se lo pierdan…¿Verdad que no exageramos con eso de que leer este fic crea adicción?**

**ATTE: Los autores**

**Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	9. Chapter 8:Nuevos Aliados

**SRR CAP.8**

**Nuevos Aliados: Segundo Reclutamiento**

El "Fénix" acelero con una potencia que logro sacar de su escape una llamarada impresionante, la computadora que Rei traía empezó mostrar un sin fin de datos y una grafica del auto en la cual se veían las partes que habían sido mejoradas llegado un punto un pequeño recuadro apareció que decía "Upgrade instalado…Buena Suerte…TK", Rei sonrió-De acuerdo…-Rei fijo su mirada en el camino ahora se veía más confiada, el pergamino con signos japoneses que pendía del retrovisor empezó a girar con extraña fuerza mientras el "Fénix" cruzaba con una gracia casi artística las curvas, en cada una de éstas su margen de acercamiento con los barandales de protección era de escasos centímetros y cuando veía la oportunidad usaba el camellón de tierra para forzar a un giro mayor sin perder la velocidad.

Makoto estaba tranquila pero aun así no baja su ritmo.

-La presión que está ejerciendo aun sin estar en mi retrovisor es enorme, tiene un aura impresionante, eso lo note cuando llegamos a la cima…-concentro su mirada en el camino-bien…¡¡AHORA!!-y el "Storm" comenzó a derrapar en la curva y salió con una velocidad impactante-de ahora en adelante no te veré más en mi espejo retrovisor Mars-

-Aquí puesto cinco…no van a creer esto pero el GT-R ha comenzado a derrapar-eso sorprendió a todos.

-Mako-chan…-Fumma vio el lugar por donde los autos aparecerían-espero no dejes de enfriarte…-termino de fumar su cigarro.

-El "Storm"-comenzó Ami-esta derrapando, eso quiere decir que no habrá segunda ronda…-

-¡ATENCION!-de nuevo la radio sonó-aquí el puesto cinco la señorita Rei viene a una velocidad impresionante y está usando todo su repertorio…¡¡WOW!!, ¡Pasó rosando el barandal!-la comunicación del último puesto de información se cortó.

-Bien… un poco mas…-dijo Rei apretando el volante-estoy cerca puedo sentirlo-en eso al salir de la última curva que cruzó pudo ver la figura del GT-R-lo sabia…-

-Me lo esperaba…-Makoto reviso el retrovisor-Muy impresionante…-fue cuando se preparo para entrar a la curva-Ehh...jeje...casi me quedo en silencio…-dijo con ironía-perfecto…¡¡YAAAA!!-el GT-R comenzó con un nuevo derrape.

-Con que eso quieres…-Rei estudio la situación muy inquisidoramente-será derrape contra derrape- y el "Fénix" imito al Storm, mientras pasaban por cada curva la distancia se reducía.

-¡Aquí el puesto tres la distancia entre ambos autos no ha cambiado mucho!-mencionaba el miembro de los "Black Crowns"- además esto se ha vuelto una batalla de derrapes…-

En la base todo era intriga y algo de confusión.

-¿Por qué Rei ha decidido derrapar en vez de conservar neumáticos que sería lo más lógico?-pregunto Darien a Fye.

-Pues el GT-R lo hace porque sus neumáticos ya perdieron mucha adherencia y su reacción de seguro ha de ser muy burda, por mucho que lo modificaran el sistema de tracción integral el peso del motor aun es un factor-explica el médico rubio.

-Pero a lo de Rei no le encontramos lógica…-complemento Ami-solo quien está detrás del volante tiene la respuesta. –sonrió.-ella siempre la tiene…-

-Además también están teniendo un choque de orgullo y temperamento-finalizo TK mientras un sonido de su portátil le llamo la atención-es raro que Rei se entregue de esta forma con un rival, pocos son los que logran sacar esa vena competitiva al cien por ciento en ella…-comenzó a revisar sus archivos.

EL "Storm" y el "Fénix" tenían un duelo del cual el vencedor seria aquel que cometiera algún error.

-Mako chan es inteligente, no solo está cubriendo su debilidad con el voluptuoso cuerpo que trae-Rei analizaba la situación buscando alguna oportunidad-pero mi ventaja radica en la potencia y ligereza…además de la concentración…-y miró sonriendo el amuleto shintoista de su espejo.

-¡Diantres!…me entusiasme tanto con la carrera que no puse atención en los neumáticos -Makoto sonrió al ver la cercanía del Mazda rojo-aun me falta mucho que aprender…y espero hacerlo contigo Mars, sin importar el resultado no te daré ni un respiro…-el puesto dos reporto el acercamiento de ambos autos, fue al salir en una curva que el auto de Makoto comenzó a derrapar pero dio un desliz lo que favoreció a Rei quien la comenzó a rebasar por el carril contrario de la vía.

-Mi oportunidad…-pensó-¡¡Vamos "Fénix"!!-el auto de Rei se veía envuelto en un aura roja como el fuego.

-¡¡No tan rápido!!-el auto de Mako era rodeado por un aura verdosa, a lo lejos inexplicablemente empezaron a observarse unos relámpagos azulosos que daban al cielo nocturno un digno escenario para el duelo, ambas pilotos estaban corriendo con todo su empeño Rei fue la primera en tomar la curva y adelantando a Mako comenzó su derrape, mientras esta le secundo pero de nueva cuenta sus neumáticos le jugaron mal y se deslizaron de más-¡Diablos!-busco la forma de corregir pero era tarde el frente de su auto golpeo el lado derecho del "Fénix" el cual se desbalanceó y golpeo el barandal de protección, Rei reaccionó con una combinación de volanteo y pedales y recupero el camino, mientras en la base del monte todo era expectación, la atmosfera era agobiante todos miraban el camino por donde en cualquier momento iban de aparecer los autos fue cuando el follaje a un lado de este se ilumino hubo más tensión cuando…

-¡Lo hizo!.- grita dentro de la camioneta TK emocionado, él y Darien se abrazan y salen a recibir a Rei, Ami y Fye se miran completamente asombrados.

-Creo amor que estamos en el lugar adecuado, después de todo la fama de Mars en merecida, lo que hemos visto esta noche no tiene explicación lógica, Makoto debía ganar.- acaba la doctora cerrando su laptop y dirigiéndose a su prometido.

-¿Sabes que me ha enseñado Mars en estas dos carreras que he visto de ella?.- acaba Fye.-Que a veces la técnica y el cálculo se pueden equivocar, ella pone en sus carreras mucho más que técnica, tiene algo…algo cuando corre, algo en sus ojos como…-se detiene el joven médico.

-Fuego.- completa Ami retirando sus anteojos y recordando la mirada de Rei por el retrovisor de su auto en la carrera de Hakone.

-Exacto…era la palabra que buscaba, ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Que espero hacer un extenso estudio de sus carreras, tiempos comparados, gráficas sobrepuestas, todo…debe tener algún secreto y lo vamos a encontrar.-acaba Fye.

Fumma fue el primero en acercarse corriendo a los autos seguido de Darien y TK, del "Fénix" bajó Rei, un poco atrás el "Storm" también se detuvo, Makoto bajó sonriente, y abrazó a Fumma.

-¡Lo viste! ¡Lo viste Fumma!.- dice emocionada Mako.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Casi derrotas al "Fénix"! ¡Sirvieron los ajustes a "Storm"!.- y emocionado la levanta en alto y ambos ríen felices. Rei, Darien y TK los miran sin entender.

-Es la primera vez que alguien se pone tan feliz por perder una carrera…-dice Darien intrigado, Fumma y Mako se acercan a ellos.

-Mars…gracias por esto, no sabes cómo esperamos Mako y yo para encontrar a un rival así y probar a "Storm", nadie de la zona nos daba pelea.- añade Fumma.

-Como te dijo Fumma, ha sido un sueño competir contigo.-añade la chica alta.

-No…para nada, soy yo quien está feliz de contar con personas de su calidad en mi equipo…¡Ursus!.- grita Rei al gigante que se acerca con las dos chamarras negras, las cuales alarga a Mako y Fumma.-Sean bienvenidos a la liga de Aces.-acaba Rei, Fumma en el acto se pone su chamarra emocionado, pero Mako tarda en hacerlo, TK caballeroso se ofrece a ayudarla

-Permítame detenerla…-dice sonrojado y ayuda a la chica a ponerse la chamarra.

-Gracias…-responde Mako sonrojada también porque al ayudarle el chico casi la ha abrazado, Rei sonríe enigmática al ver la escena, en ese momento llegan las dos motos de las gemelas y el auto de los que esperaban arriba del monte, Karasuma baja de la moto de Deimos y se dirige a la camioneta.

-Espera hermana…mi celular se descargó y necesito hacer una llamada…¿Me prestarías el tuyo?.- cuestiona la chica, Akane la mira desconfiada…-

-Lo lamento Deimos pero el mío tampoco tiene batería.- añade dándoles la espalda.

-Es raro hermana…te vimos grabar la carrera…-apoya Phobos.

-Justamente allí se me descargó…pueden pedirle a TK el suyo o a cualquiera de los chicos.- acaba Karasuma, las gemelas intercambian una significativa mirada, pero no dicen nada.

-¡Chicos vamos a casa!.- grita Rei a los "Black Crowns" que ya guardan el equipo.-Makoto, Fumma, los esperamos en Tokio, esta es su llave de acceso…-entrega Rei la llave electrónica.-Me encargaré de que alguien del equipo los espere y conduzca al garaje, y lo de la sucursal de "Green Delice" también era cierto…será un placer ser socios en ambas cosas…-acaba la joven, Mako y Fumma se miran incrédulos.

-Creímos que solo era un ardid para que tu hermana no se enterara de la verdad…-añade Fumma.

-Para nada, a Rei y a mí nos gustaría mucho que lo consideraran, por favor.- acaba Darien, los dos chicos sonríen. -Así que arreglen sus asuntos en Tsukuba y los esperamos en Tokio, empieza para Ustedes una nueva vida.- acaba Darien estrechando las manos de los empresarios, luego todos se dispersan para retirarse.

-Señorita Kino…-dice a espaldas de Mako el chico de cabello rojo.-Quiero que sepa que me alegra mucho que vaya a mudarse a Tokio, es decir…que vayamos a tener oportunidad de conocernos mejor y…y…-se detiene confundido TK, la bella chica le sonríe, Fumma abre ya las puertas del "Storm" y mira furioso como el joven Tsukino habla con su amiga…¿Porqué le molesta tanto? Antes otros chicos se habían acercado a Mako y nunca le interesó, ¿Porqué este tipo era diferente?

-¡Mako chan vámonos!.- grita Fumma furioso. Makoto camina al auto y pasa a un lado de TK.

-También me alegra TK…- dice casi en un susurro al pasar junto al chico, dejándolo petrificado en su lugar, luego sube al auto con Fumma.

-¿Muy impaciente por ir a Tokio?.- añade este burlonamente mientras Mako enciende el auto.

-No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo, seguramente Maki no te dejará ir.- responde la chica, Fumma hace un gesto de fastidio al pensar en su novia.

-¿Y eso a ti te gustaría mucho no? Que yo me quedara aquí para poder coquetear libremente con ese tipo en Tokio.- añade Fumma.-¡Pues no lo haré! Iré a Tokio contigo.-

-Lo que haga de mi vida es mi asunto…-replica Mako.-Somos solo amigos Fumma, no olvides eso y no cruces la línea.- repite ella las palabras que Fumma tantas veces le repitiera a ella, y arranca molesta el auto que se pierde por la carretera.

El Mercedes Benz color verde entró en el patio de la hermosa y lujosa mansión, con la música a todo volumen, era ya entrada la madrugada, cuando el joven entró en la casa, todo estaba en silencio en la elegante sala del lugar, pero cuando el chico iba a subir las escaleras la luz del recibidor se encendió, y Nataku miró sentada en el sillón a la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios, que en momentos tomaban tonalidades naranjas, casi rojizas, que bebía una copa…

-Creí que estarías ya dormida-dice fastidiado.

-Llegas demasiado tarde…-recrimina la mujer.

-En verdad lo siento hermana, pero estaba furioso, de nuevo no pude conseguir a la corredora por la que me enviaste, será difícil si esa mujer, esa tal Mars se sigue interponiendo en nuestro camino.-acaba Nataku y se sienta en un sillón junto a la mujer que viste una elegante bata de dormir rosa, el joven se deshace la corbata y se quita el saco.

-¿Y por eso te fuiste de nuevo de fiesta?...hermano, sabes que no tengo objeción en que te diviertas, de hecho me dijiste que la única condición que ponías para dejar Italia y volver a Tokio era que respetara tu estilo de vida y que te permitiera seguir corriendo, lo he hecho, pero a veces me preocupa como vives Nataku.- añade la mujer.

-Porfavor Chikane…no más sermones…-fastidiado el chico.

-Escucha esto Nataku, tienes 26 años, y toda tu vida te he dado libertad, todo lo que has querido, dinero, autos, viajes, todo, y no me pesa, eres lo que más quiero en el mundo y lo sabes, pero también sabes que eres el último de nuestra familia y que algún día…

-Las responsabilidades del primogénito de la familia Yamada serán mías y deberé encargarme de que el nombre de esta no se pierda…me lo sé de memoria.- continúa Nataku.-A veces no entiendo porqué tu afán de tratarme como un príncipe heredero a quien hay que casar para mantener el apellido hermana.-

-Te pareces a Papá…solo tus ojos son como los de mamá…-con nostalgia la hermosa mujer suspira hondo al recordar a sus padres.- Créeme hermano que si ellos vivieran te pedirían lo mismo que yo…¿Es que no te has cansado ya de vivir así? Creo que es hora de que pienses seriamente en establecerte, en casarte…-una risa sorda del chico inunda la sala de la bella mansión.

-¿Casarme yo?...-continúa riendo él, su hermana se molesta.

-No veo la gracia en eso…es lo más natural..-

-Para los demás, no para mí, yo nací para ser libre, para correr, para divertirme, además sabes que nunca he creído en el amor ni en todas las cursilerías que lo acompañan. -acaba el joven tomando una copa de vino.

-¿Me quieres decir que entre todo el ejército de mujeres que conoces y que te adoran no hay una sola, una, con la que en verdad hayas pensado en algo más que una aventura?...no lo creo, y no me refiero a las chicas con las que coqueteas ni a esas tres locas de tu equipo que te siguen como perros, sino a mujeres serias…-cuestiona Chikane Yamada a su hermano, el joven se sienta en el sillón y contempla la copa de vino, sin proponérselo su mente reproduce perfectamente los bellos rasgos de la joven de ojos púrpuras y cabello de ébano…

-Solo una…-dice al fin, su hermana sonríe.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es? ¿A qué familia pertenece? ¿La conozco?.-

-Calma…calma…creo que no sé ni siquiera su nombre completo…-termina el chico-La he visto solo dos veces…-Chikane suspira.

-¿Cuándo cambiarás Nataku?...-añade ella levantándose del sillón, luego con cariño acaricia el cabello plateado se su hermano y lo besa en la frente como cuando siendo un pequeño, le daba las buenas noches antes de acostarse, Nataku sonríe y besa la mano de su hermana.

-No te preocupes por mí Chikane…bastante haces con atender la empresa, te prometo que si vuelvo a ver a esa chica le haré un interrogatorio digno del FBI y te la presentaré para que estés tranquila…por ahora solo me interesa correr, y juro que esa tal Mars no me ganará un solo corredor más…-termina el chico, luego su hermana sube las escaleras.

-Me gusta tu determinación por el bien de la empresa debemos reclutar también a esos corredores, nos darán proyección…No te desveles más…¿De acuerdo?.- acaba ella, Nataku la ve subir las escaleras y se queda en la sala, apaga la luz y solo queda encendida la chimenea, de la bolsa de su saco extrae el pequeño arete rojo y lo mira frente al fuego…

-Rei…¿Quién serás en verdad?...-cuestiona melancólico.-¿Te volveré a ver?...-

En el garaje de los "Black Crowns" todos trabajan como de costumbre, cuando las puertas electrónicas se abren y entra el Impreza azul, los chicos corren a rodera al "Rapsody" y dan una calurosa bienvenida a Ami y Fye que bajan del auto, algunos de ellos tocan el cofre o miran las llantas y alerones del auto, luego de la carrera en la nieve los dos médicos se habían ganado el respeto de todos. En el piso de arriba, Rei sentada frente a su computadora mira la escena y sonríe, Ami y Fye suben las escaleras y llegan al lugar, en otro escritorio TK y Darien también trabaja.

-Doctor Mizuno…Doctor Katsuji, me alegra que por fin decidieran visitarnos.- dice Rei y ofrece asiento a los chicos en la sala del lugar.

-Este lugar es sencillamente impresionante…-comenta Fye.

-Todo está a su completa disposición, su misma llave con el botón izquierdo abre su cámara, es la número 5, allí encontrarán todo lo que necesitan, y si no los chicos del equipo se los proporcionarán.- acaba la joven de cabello negro.

-Rei…¿Porqué nos mandaste llamar?.- cuestiona Ami.

-Tengo una misión para ambos, ahora que son parte de la Liga de Aces, claro si es que aceptan.- acaba la joven, Ami y Fye sonríen emocionados.-Tomaré eso como un sí…bien, se trata de viajar a Akina. Hay en ese lugar un chico, su nombre es Carlos Meiou, que es de especial interés para mí, deben convencerlo de unirse a la Liga…aquí tiene todo lo que necesitan saber de él, datos, videos de sus carreras…-alarga Rei a los médicos un CD.-Ignoren los comentarios de las gemelas y enfóquense en su técnica.

-¿En Genio Kamikase?...¿Ese Meiou?.- cuestiona Fye intrigado.

-Me alegra que tenga antecedentes sobre él…es el mismo, traten por favor de convencerlo por las buenas, ofrezcan con confianza lo que crean que lo convenza, dinero, un auto nuevo, lo que sea, la empresa respaldará todo.-termina Rei y alarga a los chicos un sobre.-Dentro encontrarán un cheque para sus gastos iniciales, además de reservaciones para un hotel en Akina, tómenlo como un agradecimiento por hacerse cargo de esto, iría en persona pero en estos momentos la empresa necesita de toda mi atención.-acaba ella, Ami abre el sobre y mira la reservación, al momento se sonroja vivamente.-¿Algo mal doctora Mizuno?.- cuestiona Rei.

-La habitación que reservó…es…es matrimonial…-acaba ella.

-Si está mal pueden llamar al hotel y cambiarla, disculpen mi atrevimiento.- acaba ella con sonrisa divertida, el joven rubio igualmente sonrojado toma el sobre de manos de su novia y lo guarda en su saco.

-Estaremos de regreso lo más rápido posible con ese chico.- comenta Fye…-Ahora si me permite, quisiera ver de cerca al "Fénix"...claro si es posible, tengo varios apuntes que hacer sobre él.-

-Si las gemelas se lo permiten con gusto…-acaba Rei, Ami se queda en la silla mientras su prometido se aleja.

-Ami…ahora que estamos solas necesito pedirte dos nuevos favores.-se atreve Rei.

-Lo que sea.-sonriente la peliazul.

-Verás, primero me han dicho que eres todo un genio en computadoras.-añade Rei.

-Es algo que se me da muy bien, los sistemas son para mí bastante simples.-explica la joven.

-Tengo un disco con archivos cifrados que es de especial interés para mí poder abrir, son datos grabados hace muchos años, quizá los archivos sean viejos y se necesiten decodificar, no he encontrado la clave para abrirlo y quisiera algo de ayuda al respecto…-alarga Rei a Ami el disco que extrajera de la oficina de Sernity.-He escrito algunas ideas de palaras significativas que podrían ayudarla.-

-Lo intentaré, pero si no encuentro la clave tendremos que abrirlo con un programa de decodificación y exponernos a que algunos archivos se borren, suele pasar con programas viejos.-acaba Ami.

-Soy consciente de ello…y en cuanto al segundo favor, hay en el hospital General número 4 una niña pequeña, Hotaru Tomoe, que está en tratamiento por leucemia, es de especial interés para mí que estudie su caso y que sea trasladada al hospital que Usted y el doctor Katsuji administran, sin embargo no quiero que la familia se entere de que la ayuda viene de mí, manejaría las cosas como una donación anónima.-

-Me encargaré de eso en persona Mars…¿Por qué el interés en ayudar a esta pequeña?-cuestiona Ami.

-Verá doctora Mizuno, es una larga historia…-inicia Rei la narración.

En el garaje, Phobos y Deimos no pierden de vista a su hermana mayor que ha dejado entreabierta la puerta de su habitación para ir por algo a las bodegas, al momento las dos dejan de ajustar el "Fénix" el cual Fye examina y entran sigilosamente en el cuarto, Phobos permanece en la puerta vigilando mientras Deimos busca entre las cosas de su hermana el celular, al fin lo encuentra tras una almohada y lo abre ansiosamente…

-Aquí esta…-dice.

-Busca el video.-ansiosa su hermana, la chica busca hasta que encuentra el video, lo accionan para verlo.

-Mintió…jamás se le acabó la batería, grabó todo, el momento en que el joven TK liberó la potencia del "Fénix".- dice Deimos.

-Esto no me gusta nada…digámosle a la señorita Rei.- opina su hermana.

-No es todo…tiene videos del equipo trabajando, de los controles de la camioneta matriz, del motor del "Fénix"…-muestra a su hermana.

-¿Buscaban algo?.- dice la voz de Karasuma en el dintel de la puerta, sus hermanas la miran desconfiadas.-Si querían mi teléfono solo debieron pedirlo, no entrar como ladronas.-

-Mira quien nos acusa de ladronas…-con ironía Phobos.

-Si van a decir algo díganlo y váyanse…-molesta Karasuma arrebata su celular a las chicas.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?.- dice la voz de Rei entrando en el cuarto, Akane Karasuma suda frío ante la mirada púrpura de la joven que con los brazos cruzados espera la respuesta, sus hermanas se colocan al lado de Rei.

-Pasa que creemos que Karasuma es el traidor señorita Rei.- acusa Phobos.

-Nadie en el equipo se atrevería a traicionarla, ella no tiene idea de la lealtad, sabe a lo que se dedicaba en Hong Kong.- añade Phobos, Karasuma mira aterrorizada la escena, ahora si se siente perdida, jamás debió subestimar a sus hermanas.

-¡Ellas mienten Mars! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡Yo no te traicionaría!

-Además señorita Rei, en su celular tiene fotografías de todo el garaje, del motor del "Fénix" de los controles, grabó su carrera de ayer…eso es muy sospechoso…-termina Phobos, Rei se encamina junto a Karasuma y se agacha a mirarla, un momento sus ojos penetrantes de extraños tonos púrpuras examinan los ojos cafés de Karasuma, el sudor frío la acomete de nuevo, siente que esa mirada tiene el poder de leer todos sus secretos…

-Ella no es una mala persona.- dice al fin Rei.

-¡Pero Rei sama!.- se exalta Phobos.

-He dicho…que ella no es una mala persona Phobos, Deimos, todo esto debe tener otra explicación, sé cuando alguien está mintiendo, y diciendo la verdad, puedo sentir el aura de Karasuma y ella no tiene malas intenciones, así que déjela tranquila…¿De cuerdo?.- acaba Rei, las dos chicas bajan la vista.

-De acuerdo Rei sama…si Usted lo dice debe ser verdad.- termina Deimos, las gemelas miran aún con desconfianza a su hermana mayor.

-Ahora regresen a su labores, y no duerman tarde, no quiero que falten a la escuela mañana, quiero buenas notas al fin de semestre.- acaba ella, las gemelas se inclina levemente y salen de la habitación de su hermana, Akane Karasuma se ha desplomado en la cama, respira agitadamente y se limpia el sudor con su mano ¡Vaya que estuvo cerca!.

-Mars…-murmura débilmente.-Gracias…-Rei sonríe y se sienta a su lado.

-No debes agradecer.-

-Eso que dijiste hace un momento…sobre que yo soy…una…-se detiene ella como quien dudara de lo que va a decir.-Una buena persona…¿Es cierto?.-

-Lo es, ¿Sabes algo?, además de correr autos, me crie desde pequeña en el templo con mi abuelo, es sacerdote shintoista, me ayudó a desarrollar cierta clase de sentidos espirituales, cuando vives en este mundo en que todo depende de tu instinto eso ayuda mucho, también en los negocios es útil…y lo uso con frecuencia, sé leer en los ojos de las personas, en sus auras, conozco las auras llenas de maldad o de odio, y créeme que la tuya no lo es.-

-¿Sabes eso solo con verme a los ojos?.- asombrada Karasuma, Rei asiente con la cabeza.-¿Qué viste en los míos?.-

-Miedo…incertidumbre y duda, pero no maldad.-

-He hecho cosas realmente malas en mi vida Rei.- se disculpa Akane.

-Sin duda las circunstancias te llevaron a ello, en tu corazón no hay maldad ni odio, eso es seguro, y aunque las chicas no crean en ti yo sí creo en ti.- termina la joven sonriéndole a Karasuma.

-Es la primera vez en años que alguien cree en mí de esta forma Mars…gracias…-sincera la chica de cabello rojo.

-Ellas también creerán, solo dales tiempo, han sido muchos años y a las dos les dolió mucho que las hayas abandonado en ese orfanato…aunque traten de disfrazarlo con su desconfianza, sé que es eso, las conozco.-disculpa Rei.

-No sabía que estudiaban.- acaba ella.

-Cuando tía Serenity las adoptó quedó muy claro que estudiarían, a ella no le gustaba que solo nos dedicáramos a esto, cuando empecé el equipo me puso por condición terminar la escuela y lo hice, ella decía "Gánate el derecho a correr de noche siendo responsable durante el día".- explica Rei.

-Mis hermanas te son muy fieles…se dejarían matar por ti.- dice Karasuma.-¿Cómo las encontraste?

-Es una larga historia…verás, yo tenía en ese tiempo 14 años, en las noches salía a correr, pensaba que engañaba a Tia Serenity y tomaba al "Moonlight" del garaje de casa, me gustaba practicar en la zona de los muelles, esa noche estaba intentando hacer algo de drift, cuando al pasar por uno de las muelles vi algo extraño, unos hombres reían de algo que estaba en unas cajas, así que intrigada paré el auto y observé…dos chicas estaban allí, no tendrían más de doce años, casi mi edad, pero estaban sucias y andrajosas, asustadas, los tipos las golpeaban con unos palos, y reían, me molesté mucho y entonces las defendí.-dice ella.

-¿Una chica de 14 años contra esos tipos?.- incrédula Karasuma.

-Tengo mis métodos.- sonríe Rei.-Tiene sus ventajas entrenar en el templo…esos tipos se asustaron mucho, me llamaron bruja, así que dejaron a las niñas y se fueron, yo vi a las pequeñas, sangrando, asustadas, cuando me acerqué una de ellas había perdido el conocimiento y la otra me amenazaba con un palo, incluso me atacó, pero la inmovilicé rápidamente, como pude las subí al auto y regresé a casa, tuve que decirle la verdad a Tía Serenity, que sacaba al "Moonlight" en la noche, aunque me llevé un buen regaño, ella me ayudó con las chicas, las llevamos al hospital, ella investigó sus nombres, de dónde eran…supimos que se habían escapado del orfanato.-narra Rei.

-Tuve que dejarlas allí…yo no podía tenerlas.- dice Karasuma recordando.-Sé que no querían quedarse pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que estuvieran bien y yo pudiera irme, ser huérfano no es fácil.- acaba la chica recordando el momento en que sus llorosas hermanitas le pedían entre los barrotes del orfanato que las llevara con ella y ella, llorando, les dio la espalda y desapareció entre la calle.

-Cuando se recuperaron de sus heridas, y nos tuvieron confianza, nos contaron todo, nos dijeron que no querían volver a ese lugar horrible en que las trataban mal, entonces tía Serenity de alguna forma arregló los papeles para adoptarlas, desde que supieron que yo las había salvado, han tenido esa actitud hacia mí…créeme que yo intenté que me trataran como amiga, como hermana, pero jamás logré que me llamaran mas que "Señorita Rei".-acaba Rei.-Crecimos juntas, y ellas se interesaron por mis cosas, compartieron mis gustos y mis sueños, en cierta forma creo que me tomaron a mí como a su hermana mayor, me dieron todo el cariño, lealtad, fidelidad y admiración que debieron sentir por ti.-

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por ellas Mars…-conmovida Karasuma.

-Yo las aprecio mucho, son geniales para la mecánica, por eso quise que estudiaran eso, algún día podrán patentar sus ideas y seguramente tendrán éxito, entre las tres construimos el "Fénix" y eso nos unió más, espero que entiendas ahora porqué ellas desconfían de ti, así desconfían de todo el mundo que se acerca a mí, yo lo agradezco pero creo que esta vez se han equivocado.- termina ella levantándose de la cama.-Y sobre la petición de traer aquí tu auto, tienes mi permiso, no sabía que corrieras también ¿Qué auto tienes?.-

-Un Ferrari 430.- contesta ella.

-¿Corrías en Europa?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Hace tiempo…-sin querer profundizar responde Karasuma.

-Me encantaría entrenar alguna vez contigo…bien nos vemos.- termina Rei saliendo de la habitación, Karasuma se derrumba en la cama, un extraño sentimiento la invade, luego de lo que ha pasado…¿Será capaz de seguir traicionando a sus hermanas y sobre todo a Rei? Pero Chikane Yamada la tiene en sus manos, si no hace lo que ella le pide la puede enviar a la cárcel…¿Dónde estaba su lealtad en esos momentos?...

TK y Rei entran en las oficinas administrativas de la empresa esa mañana, tras ellos van Phobos y Deimos cargando las cosas de Rei. En la oficina se hayan ya Ami y Fye, ambos miran a Rei con rostro preocupado.

-Adelántate a la sala de juntas TK…tengo allí al cliente de que te hablé, al cual quiero que asesores, porfavor.-dice Rei.

-De cuerdo…no tarde por favor.- termina el chico de cabello rojo y continúa por los pasillos de "Galactic Entrerprises" hasta la oficina mientras Rei entra en la suya, dentro Ami y Fye esperan.

-Mars.- saluda al chico Rubio débilmente.

-¿Qué me cuentan de su misión en Akina?.- ansiosa Rei, los dos médicos se miran preocupados.

-Lamentamos esto Rei, estamos muy apenados, pero no pudimos convencer al chico.-dice Fye.

-¿Intentaron razonar?.-lanza Rei.

-Fue lo primero que hicimos, dice que no le interesa unirse a ningún equipo porque no es mascota de nadie.- repite Ami las palabras apenada.-Ni todo lo que le ofrecimos bastó…al fin tuvimos que retarlo.-

-¿Y?.- ansiosa Rei.

-Ahora sabemos por qué le llaman "Genio Kamikaze"…-dice Fye y alarga a Rei otro disco.-Solo filmé el final de la carrera…perdimos, mira por ti misma.-

-No se preocupen, no me daré por vencida tan fácil con él.-acaba Rei.

-Ahora sabemos por qué lo quieres en la Liga, es increíble que alguien tan joven tenga ese talento.-acaba Ami.

-Lamento haberles quitado su tiempo, pero espero que al menos los haya servido como viaje de descanso.- acaba ella, Ami y Fye se sonrojan de nuevo.-Bien, seguiremos en contacto, y pueden llevar al "Rapsody" al garaje para que los chicos lo ajuste luego de lo que les ha pasado.- Ami y Fye se despiden y salen de la oficina. Rei pone el disco en su computadora y luego de teclear algunas veces, mira las imágenes del "Rapsody" corriendo en la carretera de las lejanas montañas de Gunma a la delantera, atrás de él nota el Toyota Sprinter Trueno que en la curva antes de salir a la meta, rebasa con extraordinaria técnica al Impreza azul pasando a solo centímetros de los barandales de protección.

-Eres excelente niño…demasiada técnica para alguien de tu edad, si quiero que te unas a la Liga entonces deberé ir por ti en persona…

Takeshi Tsukino entra en ella y saluda con cortesía a la joven de traje sastre que aguarda junto al ventanal.

-Señorita…Takeshi Tsukino, encargado del área financiera de esta empresa a sus órdenes…-una risa melodiosa escapa de los labios de la cliente.

-Eso ya lo sabía, además de que tú mismo me diste permiso de llamarte TK.- dice la joven, los ojos del chico se cruzan con la mirada esmeralda de Makoto, un sonrojo lo acomete.

-Mako…to…-habla él temeroso del diminutivo cariñoso que iba a emplear con ella.-Asi que eres el cliente al que atenderé en lugar de Rei.-comprendiendo TK la artimaña.

-A no ser que te disguste hacerlo, necesito de la mejor asesoría para "Green Delicie Tokio".- sonriente la joven.

-A mi no me molesta Señorita Kino…-

-Mako…-insiste ella.

-Mako…-murmura dulcemente TK perdido en los ojos verdes.-Pero quizá a su novio sí le moleste…-

-¿Novio?...no tengo novio.-con firmeza dice ella.

-¿Y el chico que diseñó tu auto?.-cuestiona TK receloso.

-¿Fumma?...es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que éramos niños, gracias a él inicié el restaurante, él puso el dinero y yo las ideas, somos socios, lo quiero mucho, como a un hermano, también gracias a él empecé a correr autos. Además tiene novia.-añada despectiva Mako.

-¿Te molesta que la tenga?.-pregunta inquieto TK.

-Siendo sinceros al inicio sí…era como mi amor platónico, o eso pensaba hasta antes de conocer a otra persona.- sonriente Makoto mira a TK con tanta dulzura en sus ojos, luego toma la temblorosa mano del joven, TK siente que por primera vez en su vida está enamorado, no le importa que solo hace dos días que la ha conocido, no le importa nada, solo que ella llegó a su vida por fin… Mako se acerca a él y tiernamente sujeta su rostro, luego lo besa rápidamente en los labios.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que los dos se alejen sonrojados en direcciones opuestas.

-Siento interrumpir chicos…-Rei exclama con sonrisa ambigua. A su lado aparece Fumma que contempla con ojos furicos la escena.

-No…no interrumpes nada Rei…la señorita Kino solo me...me quitaba una basura del ojo.- apenado TK.

-No se deben disculpar de nada, además TK, tú serás el asesor personal de Mako en tiempo que necesite desde hoy hasta la inauguración del "Green Delice Tokio", le darás todo lo que necesite, dinero, transporte, personal, lo que sea, sin reparara en gastos, así que mientras más cerca estén uno de otro mejor.- acaba Rei divertida de poder ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fumma?.- cuestiona Mako al alto joven.

-Te dije que no me quedaría en Tsukuba…vendré a Tokio.-

-Calma a ambos…antes que nada tengo algo que pedirles, se trata de su primer misión como miembros de la Liga de Aces, me gustaría que se hicieran cargo de reclutar a un corredor, Ustedes y "Storm" seguramente lograrán convencerlo, pero antes necesito saber si aceptan.-acaba Rei.

-Si.-

-No.- Dicen a la vez Fumma y Mako, los dos se miran molestos, es evidente que no se llevan muy bien desde la última carrera.

-Bien…si logran ponerse de acuerdo, estos son los datos, ojalá logren algo con él porque Ami y Fye no pudieran ganarle.-asiente Rei con toda intensión, los dueños de "Green Delice" se miran intrigados, pueden no llevarse bien pero en cuestiones de retos saben anteponer sus pleitos al trabajo. Fumma toma el sobre y lo abre, extrae el CD y las fotografías.

-¿El genio kamikaze de Akina?.-cuestiona a Rei.

-El mismo…les dije que era todo un reto, si salen esta noche llegarán seguramente por la mañana, sobra decir que los gastos los paga totalmente la empresa…bien piénsenlo…con permiso…-TK se queda mirando embobado a Mako que le sonríe.-¿Vamos TK?.- casi jala Rei al joven fuera de la oficina.

-Si ya sé que estas enamorado TK, pero ahora te necesito aquí…¿Qué hay con esa mujer? La que compró las acciones…-

-Me entrevisté por teléfono con su apoderada, la señorita Aya…ella llega en una semana, concertamos una cita aquí, antes de las vacaciones de la "semana dorada" la conocerás.- acaba él,

-Bien. Quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre ella y el consorcio que maneja, no quiero sorpresas.-

-De acuerdo- acaba el chico.-¿El novio de las gemelas les dio trabajo a Ami y Fye?.-

-Algo…no esperaba menos de él, si Mako y Fumma no consiguen reclutarlo, creo que Serena, Darien, tú y yo tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones en Akina durante la "Semana Dorada"- termina Rei cuyos ojos destellan emocionados ante la posibilidad que ofrece este nuevo rival.

**Dos días después…**

Makoto mira al joven de cabello negro que se recarga en el cofre de su Toyota negro y los mira con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-Son los segundos a los que mando a paseo en la semana..¿Porqué el repentino interés de Mars, la líder de los "Black Crowns" en mi?.-dice el joven, la carretera oscura de Akina es solo alumbrada por los faros de los dos autos.

-Eso lo sabrá mejor ella que nosotros…solo cumplimos ordenes.- acaba Fumma quien no acaba de entender porqué este niño insolente puede ser tan importante para la Liga de Aces.

-Les he dicho a todos Ustedes que no soy títere de nadie…-

-Entonces harás esto difícil de nuevo niño.- molesta Mako.

-Como gustes linda…los resultados serán los mismos…¿Vamos?.-

-Si te vencemos, ¿Irás con nosotros a Tokio?.-cuestiona Fumma.

-Claro, si me vencen iría hasta el fin del mundo…-una risa burlona escapa de labios del joven.

-Hagámoslo entonces…¿A muerte súbita?.- cuestiona Mako.

-Hecho.- y sin decir más el chico sube a su auto, Mako aborda a "Storm" y ambos se colocan en la carretera, adelante el auto verde, detrás del Toyota negro. Fumma aborda junto con Mako en el asiento del copiloto.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…¡Ahora!.- dice Fumma dentro de "Storm" los motores de los dos autos rugen ferozmente y arrancan.

-¡YAAAAAAAA!.- grita Mako como hace siempre que la emoción por correr la domina, y hunde el pie en el acelerador.

-Eres buena…pero no tanto como yo..—con sonrisa ambigua el joven del Toyota, y los dos autos bajan entre rechinidos de llantas y rugir de motores la oscura carretera de Akina.

_Preview Cap. 9:_

…_nadie tiene tiempo de seguir especulando porque la puerta del lugar se abre y entonces entran las dos mujeres, Reiko Aya, la apoderada del "Consorcio Yamada" con su cabello azul y la elegante mujer que la acompaña, la misma rubia con quien Rei tuviera el accidente hace unos instantes, los cuatro chicos miran a la recién llegada entrar en la sala de juntas de la empresa, y con seguridad tomar asiento en la silla principal._

_-Buenos días…supongo que tengo el gusto de tratar con los accionistas de esta empresa.- dice la bella mujer de traje negro, la chica de cabello azul se sienta a su lado y enciende la computadora portátil.-Las presentaciones salen sobrando, como verán mi apoderada la señorita Aya me hablo extensamente de Ustedes, el apuesto caballero debe ser el señor Chiba, la hermosa damita la señorita Tsukino, el agradable joven de cabello rojo el señor Tsukino…y usted debe ser la "Miko de las finanzas" la empresaria más joven de Japón, he visto su fotografía en algunas revistas, un prodigio en muchos aspectos…-dice la extraña mujer, algo en el tono en que dijo esto último desagradó a Rei, de nuevo esa sensación extraña de repulsión._

_-¿Tenemos el gusto de hablar con la señora Yamada?.- cuestiona TK ante el ambiente tenso que se respira._

_-Chikane Yamada, dueña del "Consorcio Yamada", y ahora socia de su empresa.- dice la mujer._

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**De nuevo nosotros entregando fielmente el capítulo semanal de SRR, esperando haya valido la pena la espera, como ven las carreras y la emoción siguen, la Liga de Aces crece y ahora tiene a Mako y al "Storm" entre sus filas, además creemos cumplir con la promesa de dar a cada personaje su justo protagonismo y que todas las chicas de Naoko tengan su historia (como el tríangulo amoroso de Mako con Fumma y TK).**

**Para el siguiente cap. al fin conocerán al divertido y temerario hermanito de Setsuna que podrá de cabeza a Rei y los "Black Crowns" en su reclutamiento, les aseguramos que les encantará este personaje y será trascendental en toda la historia que viene, además, como habrán notado en el preview…¡La villana dá la cara! Al fin Rei y ella se verán por primera vez frente a frente y las amenazas y peligros crecerán, no dejen de apoyar SRR ya que nosotros no bajaremos la calidad, de hecho estamos preparando grandes sorpresas para que Ustedes puedan conocer en imágenes a los personajes, los autos y sobretodo la música que nos ha inspirado para hacer este fic, así que esperen pacientemente muchísimas sorpresas de este equipo, en verdad no imaginan todo lo que tenemos preparado para SRR…y nos vemos en la siguiente carrera…¡Feel the Power!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	10. Chapter 9: La accionista misteriosa

**SRR CAP.9**

**La accionista misteriosa**

Carlos Meiou veía con suma tranquilidad al oponente que tenia frente de si mientras reducía la velocidad y derrapaba con tal habilidad que hacia que tanto Makoto como Fumma se estremecieran.

-¡Asombroso!-fue lo que dijo Fumma al ver lo cerca que paso el Toyota del barandal de protección, pero quien mas sufría la presión era Makoto la cual hacia rato había dejado de hablar e incluso gritar…

-¡tsk!-apretó el volante en son de frustración-se acerca, cada vez mas…-miro el espejo y observaba con detenimiento como el frente del Toyota el cual a cada momento se acercaba mas-como es posible…es un viejo Toyota Trueno, parecido a nuestro antiguo auto…¡Es irónico! ¿no lo crees Fumma?-la chica miro de reojo a su acompañante el cual correspondió la mirada extrañado-no me digas que no identificas ese auto…-

Fumma miro hacia atrás después de pasar una curva y pudo notar algo particular en el auto, una extraña marca de una abolladura junto al faro izquierdo-¡Imposible!, ¡ese es tu viejo Toyota Mako!-

-Así es-asintió ya nerviosa mientras el Toyota tomo el carril exterior de la curva-¡¡ va por afuera!!- el "Storm" cerro el espacio obligando al Toyota a frenar-¡¡no te dejare pasar!!-y acelero mientras tomaba la curva con fuerza.

-Tonta…-sonrió Carlos al ver que el GT-R había cerrado en la curva, pero aun así no se detuvo.

-¡Cuidado Mako!-el GT-R patino demás por que sus neumáticos se habían desgastado y golpeo con fuerza la parte posterior con la baranda quedando en medio, el Toyota que venia detrás no se detuvo, la pareja se asusto por como venia, creyendo que los impactaría, pero el Toyota con suma habilidad los esquivo por la izquierda metiendo los neumáticos traseros fuera del camino, se reincorporo y se fue de ahí con una velocidad impactante mientras el rugir de su motor se perdía a lo lejos, Makoto y Fumma bajaron del auto perplejos.

-Ahora ya se porque Mars lo quiere en su equipo…-menciono Fumma

-Ese Toyota es diferente, no es el auto viejo del que nos deshicimos-menciono Makoto absorta mientras el rechinar del viejo auto se oía a lejos-es un monstruo… ¿O lo será su piloto?

Serena no podía dormir esa noche, los mismos sueños extraños sobre una carrera, un accidente, una terrible explosión y la angustia oprimirle el pecho, corría desesperada al auto en llamas, sabía que buscaba a alguien dentro, podía sentir el miedo y la angustia.

-_Tú le hiciste eso…fue tu deseo el que la asesinó…_-decía una voz tétrica en el suelo, Serena corría al auto accidentado, pero mientras más se esforzaba por llegar, este más de alejaba_.-¡No podrás vivir en toda tu vida tranquila por el remordimiento!._- acababa la voz y una risa sádica llenaba su sueño, la joven rubia despertó sobresaltada, sudorosa, respirando agitadamente y con mucho miedo, se levantó de la cama, sabía bien qué hacer si alguna vez tenía miedo, lo mismo que hacía de niña cuando una pesadilla la saltaba, ir con Rei, decidida salió de su habitación y tocó en el cuarto del al lado.

-Rei…soy yo…tengo miedo voy a pasar…-dijo y abrió la manija, entró en la habitación y se sorprendió de que esta estuviera intacta, la cama perfectamente hecha, como si nadie hubiera dormido allí, buscó a su amiga en el baño, luego bajó pensando si estaría trabajando en la sala, sabía que a veces de desvelaba por el trabajo, pero no la encontró ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, intrigada subió de nuevo al piso superior, ¿Porqué Rei no estaba en casa a esas horas de la madrugada?...de pronto tuvo un extraño presentimiento, y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de Darien, sin tocar siquiera abrió la puerta, y sus angustiados ojos azules contemplaron la cama del joven también intacta, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos…Ni Rei ni Darien estaban en casa, y evidentemente no habían dormido en sus camas, era indudable que estaban juntos ahora…un agudo y extraño dolor invadió a la niña rubia que se dejó caer junto a la puerta del cuarto de Darien, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó.

Hasta ese momento solamente había tenido sospechas, suspicacias que su corazón enamorado le hacía sentir cuando Darien se acercaba a su amiga, cuando la miraba, cuando la abrazaba…Serena había descubierto ese brillo extraño en los ojos del hombre que amaba cuando Rei estaba presente, había intentado ignorarlo, repetirse que eran figuraciones suyas, además nunca vio a Rei corresponder siquiera a una mirada de Darien, pero lo que acababa de saber esa noche, confirmaba sus sospechas, era evidente que Rei y Darien compartían algo más que una amistad, o eso pensaba ella….el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta la hizo levantarse corriendo del suelo, cerró el cuarto de Darien, y entró precipitadamente al suyo, se limpió las lágrimas y se lanzó a la cama fingiendo dormir, escuchó los pasos en la escalera, y las voces detenerse tras su puerta.

-Voy a ver a Serena…-decía la voz de Rei.

-Lo haces todas las noches linda…la princesa está bien.-acaba él.

-No importa, hice una promesa y aún si no la hubiera hecho, jamás duermo tranquila si no veo que ella está bien.- acaba Rei.

-Me encanta cuando te preocupas así por ella…-con tono demasiado dulce escucha Serena la voz de Darien.-¿Sabes algo Rei?...desde que compartimos este…secreto me siento mucho más feliz, lo de esta noche fue…hermoso…-Serena dentro de su habitación muerde su labio entristecida…¡Era verdad! ¡Siempre fue verdad!

-No es la palabra precisa para calificarlo pero...digamos que fue excitante.-termina la voz de su amiga.-Ahora ve a dormir, que mañana será un día muy largo-

-¿No me das la buenas noches?.- cuestiona él, un silencio tras la puerta de Serena que la hace imaginar lo peor…dentro la atormentada chica presiona sus puños, al fin escucha los pasos de Darien alejarse por el pasillo y la puerta de su habitación se abre, ella finge estar durmiendo, siente que Rei se acerca a su cama y acomoda la manta que la cubre, luego acaricia su cabello y le da un beso en la frente…Serena siente el impulso de querer lanzar lejos a esta chica que le ha arrebatado el amor de Darien, pero se contiene.

-Buenas noches hermanita…ojalá el bello mundo al que vuelas en tus sueños nunca se vea empañado por esta maldita realidad, prometo que mientras esté en mis manos te alejaré de ella lo más que pueda.- acaba Rei, luego sale de allí, en cuanto se ha cerrado la puerta, Serena se incorpora en la cama y lanza furiosa una almohada hacia la puerta por la que su amiga ha desaparecido, luego se deja caer en la cama llorando desconsolada.

Rei entró en enrome edificio de Shinjuku, en el corazón financiero de Tokio, esa mañana se le había hecho tarde, los entrenamientos nocturnos con Darien no dejaban nada bueno, empezaba a fatigarse de trabajar todo el día y conducir en la noche con su amigo, Phobos y Deimos le abrían paso entre la gente que se apretujaba como todos los días en los pisos inferiores de "Galactic Entrerprises" buscando dejar sus solicitudes para la importante agencia de colocación, al fin llegaron al elevador, Rei iba apresurada, sabía sobre la importante reunión de ese día en que por fin conocería a la nueva accionista, así que intentó correr para alcanzar a entrar en este, cuando choca con una mujer que iba en dirección opuesta, los papeles de la carpeta de Rei caen al suelo.

-¡Lo lamento yo…!-dice Rei apenada, pero una extraña sensación la paraliza, a la mujer con quien se ha cruzado se le han caído las gafas oscuras y los ojos rojizos se cruzan con las pupilas púrpuras de Rei, hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido este extraño presentimiento con alguien, sus sentidos espirituales de agudizan al percibir el aura de esta mujer, hermosa y elegante, de cabellos rubios y peinado alto, unos hilos de cabello rojo se mezclan con los rubios risos, la sonrisa extraña que congela el alma de la joven.

-No tiene importancia señorita, yo tampoco tuve cuidado al ver por dónde pasaba.-dice con voz extrañamente irónica la mujer, de nuevo se encuentran sus ojos, Phobos y Deimos acuden ya en auxilio de Rei, mientras una de las gemelas recoge los papeles, la otra se acerca a la joven.

-¿Está Usted bien señorita Rei?.-

-Bien Deimos…no fue nada…-dice ella ausente mirando como la mujer rubia se aleja por las escaleras, al fin reacciona de nuevo y junto con las dos jóvenes de cabello rojo entra en el elevador.

Al fin entra Rei en la sala de juntas de la empresa, seguida de las gemelas.

-Buenos días…siento la demora en verdad, el tráfico es terrible y además no dormí bien.- acaba ella, una sonrisa se cruza entre la joven y Darien, Serena lo nota y contiene un destello de ira que cruza por sus pupilas.

-Jamás pensé que descuidaras tus deberes así Rei…me extraña que no descanses si duermes toda la noche.- con tono recriminarte que a todos asombra dice Serena.-¿O es que no es así?.-

-Prima..¿Te sientes bien?.- cuestiona TK preocupado, pero nadie tiene tiempo de seguir especulando porque la puerta del lugar se abre y entonces entran las dos mujeres, Reiko Aya, la apoderada del "Consorcio Yamada" con su cabello azul y la elegante mujer que la acompaña, la misma rubia con quien Rei tuviera el accidente hace unos instantes, los cuatro chicos miran a la recién llegada entrar en la sala de juntas de la empresa, y con seguridad tomar asiento en la silla principal.

-Buenos días…supongo que tengo el gusto de tratar con los accionistas de esta empresa.- dice la bella mujer de traje negro, la chica de cabello azul se sienta a su lado y enciende la computadora portátil.-Las presentaciones salen sobrando, como verán mi apoderada la señorita Aya me hablo extensamente de Ustedes, el apuesto caballero debe ser el señor Chiba, la hermosa damita la señorita Tsukino, el agradable joven de cabello rojo el señor Tsukino…y usted debe ser la "Miko de las finanzas" la empresaria más joven de Japón, he visto su fotografía en algunas revistas, un prodigio en muchos aspectos…-dice la extraña mujer, algo en el tono en que dijo esto último desagradó a Rei, de nuevo esa sensación extraña de repulsión.

-¿Tenemos el gusto de hablar con la señora Yamada?.- cuestiona TK ante el ambiente tenso que se respira.

-Chikane Yamada, dueña del "Consorcio Yamada", y ahora socia de su empresa.- dice la mujer.

-¿Porqué una empresaria del ramo automotriz estaría interesada en las acciones de una simple agencia de colocaciones?.- lanza Rei quien no puede ocultar su desconfianza, la mujer rubia sonríe.

-No toda mi vida me dedicaré a los mismo señorita Hino, el negocio de los autos suele ser…desgastante, debe estar enterada de ello.- regresa la mujer rubia, Rei se paraliza ante esta leve insinuación…-Con su preparación y experiencia, sé que ha manejado contrataciones para las grandes empresas automotrices.- cubre la ironía bastante bien la mujer.-Quiero dejar el negocio de los autos a mi hermano, y establecerme en Japón por tiempo indefinido, buscando alguna actividad alterna encontré las acciones de su empresa y las adquirí, hubiera arreglado todo hace meses pero viendo que no deseaban tratar con mi apoderada…

-Lo sentimos en verdad señora Yamada, pero comprenderá que siendo este el negocio de nuestra familia tratamos de estar seguros de quiénes adquieren esas acciones.-apoya Darien.

-O si…"Galactic Enterprises" tiene historia, sus madres eran todo un mito, en múltiples ambientes.- de nuevo la fina ironía que solo Rei percibe…-Tuve el gusto de conocerlas a las tres, y créanme que no los culpo, todo buen empresario se asegura siempre de sus adquisiciones.-termina ella.

-Señora Yamada, la única razón de haber solicitado esta reunión con Usted es para saber sus intenciones con su porcentaje de acciones, como piensa manejarse, y sobretodo el voto para elegir al presidente de la empresa.-apremia TK.

-Aya…-dice la mujer a la chica de cabello azul, que explica.

-La señora Yamada atenderá por si misma los asuntos de la empresa, necesitará una oficina propia, además desea recibir un informe detallado de los movimientos de la empresa en todas las áreas para analizar los datos y entregar un plan de acción a futuro…ella desea postularse como presidente de la compañía- habla la joven, todos han quedado estupefactos.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Los estatutos sin muy claros al decir que solamente los miembros de las familias fundadoras pueden ser presientes!.- salta Rei molesta.

-Le recuerdo señorita Hino, que en los estatutos dice que solo los miembros que poseen más del 15% de las acciones son candidatos a presidente de la compañía, mi cliente tiene en 20% al igual que Ustedes, por tanto es factible.- acaba la mujer de cabello azul, una sonrisa burlona se deja ver en el rostro de Chikane Yamada.

-¿TK?:- cuestiona Rei a su amigo.

-Lo lamento Rei pero ella tiene razón…nada impide a la señor Yamada, al menos legalmente hacer uso de este derecho.- dice desolado el contador.

-¿Le molesta mi decisión señorita Hino?.-dice la mujer de cabello rubio.-¿O acaso pretendía postularse Usted para dicho cargo?.- con burla.

-Es lo más natural, Rei se ha hecho cargo de la vicepresidencia de la empresa desde hace dos años.- continúa Darien.-Además tendría mi voto y el de Serena…¿Cierto?.- dice Darien, Serena tarda un poco en contestar, lo que en otras circunstancias habría apoyado en el acto luego de lo que cree saber y del rencor que abriga su corazón por su amiga las cosas cambian mucho, un relámpago de ira se cruza en las pupilas azules de Serena al mirar a Rei y al verse obligada a contestar, pero intenta encubrirlo lo mejor que puede, aunque esta reacción no escapa a los inteligentes ojos de Chikane…¡Vaya que fue sencillo descubrir la debilidad de estos tres chicos!

-Cierto…-sin mucho convencimiento Serena.

-Ya veo…igualmente tengo derecho a hacer mi propuesta, además no veo a todos los accionistas presentes, falta el Senador Hino, con su voto y el del Señor Chiba y la Señorita Tsukino me quedaría más claro, ¿Podríamos organizar una reunión oficial para discutir este asunto?.-propone la mujer rubia.

-Cuando desee.- corresponde Rei al reto.

-Dejemos que pase al menos la "Semana Dorada" señorita Hino, además necesito analizar detenidamente los informes de la empresa antes de esa fecha…¿Le parece en un mes?.-acaba Chikane Yamada. Rei mira a TK que asiente levemente con la cabeza tras consultar su computadora.

-Hecho… dentro de un mes esta empresa tendrá nuevo presidente.-acaba Rei.

-Entonces me retiro…tengo aún demasiado trabajo, supongo que no les molestará verme por aquí, tengo que cuidar mis intereses.- acaba la millonaria.

-Les encargamos sobremanera la oficina de la Señora Yamada equipada y lista a más tardar mañana.-casi ordena Reiko Aya.

-Tendrán todo lo que necesiten oficina, material, personal…-ofrece TK.

-No…el personal si no les incomoda lo pondremos nosotros. A la Señora no le gusta trabajar con extraños.- acaba la apoderada. De nuevo Rei y TK cruzan su mirada desconfiados.

-Nos despedimos entonces…socios…-dice la mujer con tono de burla.-Y esperemos que esta unión traiga a cada cual los beneficios que merece.-ahora Rei no tiene duda, los ha amenazado en toda la extensión de la palabra, la elegante mujer sonríe, y sale del lugar seguida de su empleada. Phobos cierra la puerta cuando esta ha salido.

-Esto no me gusta…si antes de conocerla teníamos desconfianza ahora es peor.- comenta TK.

-¿Corresponde a lo que indagaste sobre ella?.- pregunta Rei.

-En parte sí, exitosa millonaria que se dedica a la exportación de autos, presidente del Consorcio Yamada, ningún auto legal se mueve en Japón sin las gestiones de su empresa, una verdadera potentada de este ramo, no necesita dinero, así que el que haya adquirido las acciones sigue siendo extraño.- acaba el contador. Rei se aleja a la ventana y sus ojos vagan por el paisaje citadino, esa mujer ha logrado alterar sus nervios…

-Calma Rei…no podrá hacer nada en tu contra, Serena y yo te apoyaremos, serás la nueva presidente de la empresa.-dice Darien poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. Serena arruga una hoja en escritorio…

-Lo sé Darien…pero esa mujer tiene algo, algo muy extraño, no me agradan sus palabras, el tono de su voz, su sola presencia despierta en mi extrañas sensaciones.- confiesa ella.

-A mi me parece una mujer bastante agradable, elegante, segura de sí misma, inteligente, alguien de quien se puede aprender demasiado.- apoya Serena-Quizá solo son prejuicios tuyos Rei.-

-Quizá…-acaba ella.-Pero no quiero hablar más de eso…¿Qué haremos en la "Semana Dorada"?.-dice ella por cambiar el tema.

-Había pensado la playa…-comenta Darien.

-Pues tengo algo aún mejor, quiero que vayamos a vacacionar a Akina…-dice Rei.

-¿Cambiar la Montaña por el Mar? ¿A ti que te parece princesa?...-cuestiona Darien.

-Lo que yo opine en verdad no tiene importancia…-con tono molesto acaba Serena. TK es el único que parece percibir el tono de su prima y se comienza a preocupar de que alguien tan dulce como ella actúe de ese modo.

-Sabes que no iríamos a ningún lado si tú no quieres Serena.- indulgente Rei la sujeta de las manos, la rubia se deshace del contacto de su amiga con violencia que a todos espanta.

-¡Desde luego, como si siempre hicieras lo que yo quiero! ¡Como si te importara en verdad lo que es bueno para mí!. Molesta Serena.

-¿Princesa?...-cuestiona Darien.-¿Estás bien?.- intenta acercarse él, entonces Serena reacciona y se calma un poco.

-Yo…lo siento, es verdad todo esto me ha puesto algo nerviosa….- acaba ella.

-No te disculpes, te comprendo, todos estamos igual de tensionados, por eso quiero que vayamos a Akina y nos olvidemos al menos esos días de todo esto, necesitamos un descanso, todos…-acaba Rei mirando a las gemelas.

-No me hagan caso, Rei, Darien, vayamos a ese lugar.- acaba Serena, Rei la abraza emocionada y Darien acaba por abrazarlas a las dos como siempre hacía desde que eran niñas, mientras TK se quita los lentes y se frota los ojos…¿Cuánto más durará esta hoya de presión en estallar? La tensión entre los tres era evidente…¿Debería advertir a Rei sobre esto?...

El Porsche GT3 color negro avanza esa mañana por la carretera de Akina, el hermoso paisaje montañoso se alza ante sus ojos, Serena va en el asiento de atrás mirando con ojos ausentes el paisaje, Darien y Rei discuten acaloradamente acerca de autos, enfrascados en su conversación parecen no notar a Serena, la niña rubia ha pasado unos días terribles luchando en su corazón con dos encontrados sentimientos, su amor herido y su odio a Rei…¿pero era odio lo que sentía?...no sabía exactamente qué le lastimaba más de todo esto, si el hecho de que el hombre que amaba quería a otra o el hecho de que ambos le ocultaran la verdad…¿Porqué no encararla y decírselo? ¿Porqué ignorarla, engañarla, hacerla a un lado?...

-Seguro que te gustará Akina princesa, hay un hermoso lago y prometo llevarte a navegar, seré tu caballero todas la vacaciones.- acaba el joven.

-¿Y Rei que hará?.- cuestiona Serena.

-Bueno linda, yo en verdad no he venido únicamente a vacacionar, seguramente me ausentaré mucho tiempo, tengo negocios con alguien de Akina, mi personal llegará en unas horas al hotel así que espero que no te extrañes si no estoy mucho con Ustedes.-acaba la joven.

-Darien se aburrirá solo conmigo…-con dolor Serena.

-¡Aburrirme! ¡Jamás! Para mi estar contigo es como estar con un coro de ángeles, en verdad princesa, nos divertiremos…- insiste el joven, este comentario que en otro momento la habría llenado e alegría ahora le parece doloroso y triste, ¡La tolera! ¡La soporta porque no puede estar con Rei!. Lo que ella no sabe es que Darien y Rei hablaron extensamente sobre evitar que Serena se enterara del verdadero motivo de su estancia en la ciudad montañosa y habían acordado que Darien se ocupara de ella mientras Rei realizaba el reclutamiento para que no sospechara nada.

-Prometo desocuparme lo más rápido posible para acompañarlos.- acaba la joven de cabello ébano. El auto negro se entra al fin en la ciudad con cabañas y hoteles por todos lados, los vacacionistas que acuden al hermoso paraje atraídos por los días de descanso de la "Semana Dorada" van y vienen por la zona céntrica con sus equipos de alpinismo, lanchas en remolques, todo es animación y alegría en el lugar. Al fin el auto se detiene en un elegante hotel de la calle principal de Akina en que se lee el rótulo "Akina Lake Resort"

-Este es el lugar…-dice Rei bajando, ya se apresuran los empleados a ir por su equipaje, Darien ayuda a bajar a Serena caballerosamente, al momento dos camionetas negras con alas de cuervo pintadas pasan por el lugar y Rei y Darien intercambian una mirada significativa.-Regístrense porfavor…no quiero perder tiempo en mi negocio, de verdad necesito descansar, los alcanzaré en el lago para comer, prometido, compartiremos habitación seguramente Serena…-

-Si no te importa Rei…esta vez quisiera estar sola.- con tono frío la joven.

-Si te hace sentir mejor por mi está bien…-sin prestar atención Rei al ver a las camionetas negras estacionarse en una gasolinera frente a la calle.-Ahora me voy…- y cruza la calle.

-Aguarda princesa…vuelvo en un momento.- indica Darien y alcanza a la chica de cabello negro en la otra acera de la calle, Serena mira como la sujeta del brazo y le murmura unas palabras junto al oído que hacen a su amiga sonreír, y molesta da un fuerte portazo al auto y entra al hotel.

Rei llega a la gasolinera donde los "Black Crowns" han bajado de las camionetas y la esperan.

-Chicos…espero su hotel esté cómodo.-dice ella.

-No tanto como el suyo jefa pero no nos quejamos.- chanceante el gigante Ursus, todos ríen de buena gana.

-Lo lamento pero saben que quiero mantener a Serena fuera de todo esto, no podían estar en el mismo hotel…¿Y el Fénix?.-

-El Joven TK llegó hace una hora con él, guardado en un garaje alquilado y listo para la acción como nosotros.- acaba Daikio.

-¿Phobos y Deimos?.-sigue Rei.

-Reconociendo el terreno.- contesta Karasuma dentro de la camioneta.- Recibo tomas de la carretera en estos momentos…vaya que será un reto.-dice ella.

-Bien vámonos de aquí, no quiero despertar sospechas, ¿Encontraron la dirección del chico?.-

-Todo aquí como ordenó jefa.- termina Aoi largando a Rei una dirección escrita en un papel.

-Entonces vamos…me dejan en la dirección indicada y van a preparar el "Fénix" ; trataré de razonar con él primero y si no consigo nada entonces actuamos.- termina ella y sube a una de las camionetas que arranca por las calles llenas de turistas.

La Isuzu negra para en un expendio de alimentos fuera de la carretera de Akina, casi alejado de la zona turística, Rei baja de la camioneta y esta arranca por la carretera, se levanta las gafas oscuras y lee el anuncio del lugar "Comestibles Meiou, reparto a domicilio". Una vivienda al lado del lugar y el estacionamiento para los clientes, camina hacia la puerta de acceso cuando escucha a los lejos una música estridente y el rechinido característico de las llantas al patinar en la carretera, al fin contempla asombrada como el Toyota Trueno hace drift en la última curva y entra en el estacionamiento girando con precisión sublime en torno a ella, Rei sonríe ampliamente ante este alarde de técnica, y no se asusta en lo más mínimo. Cuando el auto se detiene, la puerta se abre y baja de él un chico de amplia sonrisa y cabellos negros.

-¡Tarán!.- dice cómicamente y se inclina como si fuera artista de circo.-¿Qué te pareció eso linda?.- cuestiona él.

-Desfasado en el giro lateral pero bastante bueno…corregiste al tomar la vuelta.- Carlos mira a la joven desconcertado ante este comentario que era lo que menos esperaba.-¿Te sorprende?.- sigue Rei.

-Sinceramente…eres la primera chica que me responde así, todas al menos me aplauden….- ríe el joven de buena gana, luego despreocupadamente abre la puerta del auto y saca una caja con sandías, ahora es Rei la sorprendida…

-¿Hiciste eso llevando sandías en el auto?.- cuestiona.

-O si…mi hermana me envió a entregarlas, pero en el "Akina lake" son unos imbéciles, según eso no cumplían los estándares de calidad para los estúpidos niños ricos que se hospeda allí…-comenta molesto el joven, Rei mira que ni una sola de las frutas ha sido dañada aún con la salvaje entrada que hizo el auto, ni siquiera se han salido de su caja…

-Impactante…-dice divertida.-

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa en este lugar antesala del fin del mundo que últimamente es visitado por tantas bellezas?...eres la tercera de la semana.- acaba Carlos.

-Negocios.- responde Rei.-¿Puedo pasar?.-

-Antes que nada linda…Tu nombre al menos…¿No?.- acaba el joven.

-Rei…Rei Hino, pero creo que mi nombre no te dirá nada por sí mismo, te diré mejor otro que te será más significativo, "Mars".- el joven la mira ahora a ella totalmente impactado…

-Vaya vaya…después de tanto oír de ti y verte en persona, es casi como conocer a Santa Claus o al Ratón de los dientes…-acaba el joven riendo animadamente, Rei lo mira desconcertada de que alguien con su técnica tenga esas reacciones tan infantiles…pero ahora que lo mira mejor, de cerca, es en verdad más joven de lo que creía.

-Carlos…¿Qué edad tienes?.- el joven no pregunta cómo es que la chica sabe su nombre.

-Dieciocho…siempre me dicen que me veo mayor…-

-Imposible…-acaba Rei sorprendida, jamás pensó que el "Genio Kamikase" de Akina fuera siquiera menor de edad.

-Así es "Mars" además de que no tengo interés en correr para tu famosa Liga, no puedo hacerlo, legalmente acabo de recibir mi licencia de conducir así que puedes irte por donde has venido.-acaba el joven encaminándose al expendio.

-No sabes en verdad lo que significa esta oportunidad para ti Carlos Meiou.- dice Rei.

-Lo sé perfectamente, las dos anteriores a ti me lo dijeron, las mejores instalaciones, los mejores autos y los mejores corredores…¡Tokio!.- acaba el chico.

-¿Y entonces? No comprendo qué te detiene para aceptar.-

-Dos cosas…número uno no nací para obedecer a nadie, ni a mis padres obedecía ni a mi hermana obedezco, no podría obedecerte a ti, yo corro únicamente por gusto y me agrada mi vida libre, además mi tío Ken siempre decía: Jamás pongas tu talento al servicio de alguien que no te ha demostrado ser mejor que tú…-

-Eso tiene solución.- reta Rei. El chico sonríe-Segunda razón…

-La Segunda…pues verás Mars, suponiendo que me llegaras a ganar en una carrera, y que me convenciera de que debo ir a Tokio…soy menor de edad, mi hermana es mi tutora legal y no creo que ni en un millón de años acceda a dejarme ir…-

-Puedo convencerla.-dice Rei decidida.

-¿A Setsuna? ¿tu?...-una risa sarcástica del chico.-Ni en un millón de años…no hay nadie en el universo más necio y sobre protector que Setsuna Meiou…-

-Dije que puedo hacerlo…solo dime qué quieres que haga primero, ¿Damos por tierra con el dicho del tío Ken o con la terquedad de tu hermana?.- con firme tono dice Rei cruzando los brazos, Carlos la mira fijamente, algo en su voz segura y firme cuando dice aquello le agrada, es la primera vez que conoce a alguien con esa seguridad…

**-**Si debo elegir…creo que primero tratamos de confirmar el dicho de mi tío, ¿Te parece hoy en la noche?.- dice el joven sonriente.-En la cima del monte junto a la vieja torre de agua.-

-Allí estaremos, y por favor ve preparando a tu hermana para mi visita por la mañana.-acara Rei dando media vuelta.

-¿Tan segura estás de ganar cuando he derrotado antes a dos de tus mejores corredoras?.- con autosuficiencia Carlos.

-Solo te diré una cosa "Genio Kamikase".- acaba ella dando media vuelta.-Serás parte de la Liga de Aces.- y se aleja del lugar caminando por la carretera, el joven permanece en la puerta de acceso a la tienda mirándola alejarse.

-¿Porqué demonios parece tan segura?.- dice intrigado.

-¡Carlos entra ya de una vez que haces allí parado como estatua!.- dice una voz de mujer dentro de la tienda.-¡Tenemos tres pedidos pendientes!.-

-De eso quería hablarte hermana…¿Sabes?...unas…amigas vinieron a Akina y les prometí llevarlas a comer así que deberá hacer la entrega alguien más.-

-¡Carlos Meiou! ¡Tus responsabilidades son primero que tus diversiones!.- ruge detrás del mostrador la bella joven de largo cabello negro y ojos rojizos.

-Pero Setsuna…he trabajado todas las vacaciones, ¿No me darás mi semana dorada?.- cuestiona el chico dejando la caja de sandías en el suelo.

-Lo único que te daré será una tunda dorada si no trabajas…sabes que estos días para nosotros son los más productivos así que llamas a tu conquista vacacional y cancela.-terminante Setsuna.

-Mis conquistas vacacionales…son dos…-acaba divertido Carlos.

-Cínico…como todos los hombres.- acaba ella.

-Bueno bueno…calma, te van a salir arrugas…-riendo Carlos mientras su hermana le lanza una manzana a la cabeza, las risas de Carlos y los regaños de Setsuna se escuchan por todo el establecimiento.

La noche cubre al fin la carretera de Akina, las luces de las camionetas negras que avanzan por ella y los faros del "Fénix" destellan con fuerza, llegan al lugar indicado en que la vieja torre proyecta las sombras fantasmales que la Luna le confiere, los vehículos se detiene en la carretera y rápidamente los "Black Crowns" bajan de ellas y empiezan su trabajo, radares, cámaras, reflectores, revisión del "Fénix", Rei y TK entran en la camioneta principal a revisar en las computadoras el estado general del vehículo, las dos motocicletas de las gemelas llegan rugiendo por el lado opuesto de la carretera y bajan.

-¡Aoi ten cuidado al calibrar las llantas de mi bebé o no respondo!.- furiosa Deimos grita al joven mecánico, mientras Phobos patea con fuerza un cable.

-¡Uuuuy! ¡Alguien está de mal humor! ¿Las plantó su novio?.- dice el gigante Ursus, todos los chicos ríen de buena gana cuando al fin se escucha por la carretera el sonido del motor lejano, los faros del Toyota Trueno refulgen en la oscuridad y el auto aparece frenando justo detrás de la camioneta negra, del auto baja el joven de cabello negro…

-¡Tan, tan tan, estoy aquí!.- dice dando una vuelta al bajar del auto. Todos los chicos del equipo se quedan mirando extrañados al joven que con pijama y tenis desgastados aparece delante de ellos.-¡Ups! ¡Creo que me equivoqué de lugar! ¡Esto parece la NASA!.- acaba divertido el chico, Rei sale de la camioneta.-Algunas veces me han dicho que me parezco a E.T. pero no creo que sea por eso que me busquen…-ríe de buena gana el joven.

-Es el lugar correcto Carlos Meiou…pero parece que quien se equivocó fuiste tú…-contiene Rei la risa al verlo con pijama.-

-¡Hey! Es difícil escapársele a una hermana como la mía aunque sea por la ventana…y no da tiempo de elegir atuendo.-acaba el.-Además ya les había quedado mal a mis angelitos en la tarde así que no podía quedarte mal a ti…-entonces el chico mira a las gemelas que aparecen tras Rei.-¡Hey angelitos! ¡No me digan que Ustedes trabajan para Mars!.- asombrado el chico. Phobos y Deimos lo miran sumamente molestas cruzadas de brazos…-O si…ya sé porqué están molestas sus bellas caritas, ¡Lo lamento en verdad lindas! ¡Inconveniencias de tener una hermana gruñona!.- acaba Carlos riendo.- Pero les prometo que mañana que no trabajo compenso este mal entendido dándole un exclusivo paseo por Akina…-guiñando el ojo Carlos. Las gemelas le sonríen a lo lejos.

-Bien…creo que arreglan sus diferencias después, por el momento venimos a correr.- acaba Rei,-

-Si me hubieras dicho que las angelitas eran parte de la Liga me unía a ella gratis…-acaba Carlos dirigiéndose a Rei.

-¿Te retractas?.- insinúa ella.

-Pues…ya no se puede hacer eso. Además tengo ganas de correr en serio, aquí me aburro, es solo Mars que no usaste tu mejor carta en serio.- Rei sonríe ante el comentario de Carlos que de lejos saluda a las chicas.

-¡Equipo listo!.- dice por el micrófono que pende de su cabeza, rápidamente los "Black Crowns" se movilizan a sus puestos, mientras la joven aborda el Mazda rojo.

- Lo dicho…esto es extraño, ¿Vamos a correr o a lanzar un cohete?-termina Carlos antes de entrar en su Toyota Negro, y enfilarlo al lado de la carretera junto al "Fénix".-Bien a ganar…-acaba él, Rei baja a su lado el vidrio de su auto.

-¿Preparado niño?.- cuestiona ella.

_-__¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!!-_responde el joven dentro del Toyota y los motores de los dos autos rugen con fuerza que hace estremecer a todos, de alguna manera presienten, saben que esta carrera de su jefa será difícil, todos han analizado los videos del joven Meiou, la expectación y la adrenalina están al máximo, TK se coloca en medio de los dos con las manos en alto

-¡¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!-bajo los brazos al mismo tiempo-¡¡ARRANQUEN!!-ambos salieron con una fuerza impresionante que incluso dejo ver sus dos auras las cuales brillaban al máximo, el Fenix rápidamente se puso en el primer lugar

-¡¡WOW, la señorita Rei ha decidió acabar con esto tomando la delantera!!-menciono Aoi-¡eso quiere decir que este chico es muy valioso!-

El Fenix comenzó a ganar distancia, Rei observo el retrovisor-se que tu auto es algo lento pero cuando la bajada comience tu brillaras…-paso una curva a gran velocidad mientras su equipo registraba los datos, fue cuando el 86(Toyota Trueno) paso con buen ritmo, pasaron la segunda curva y fue cuando Rei noto algo que se acercaba-lo sabia…-sonrió-no me decepciones-

El chico Meiou se veía con una cara pasiva mientras su procedimiento para derrapar parecía de lo más natural para él, el auto patinaba sin mucho esfuerzo y no había corrección a la salida, pareciere que el auto fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo-bien hasta ahora ella sabe de que se trata esto…-sonrió un poco malicioso-entonces no jugare contigo-acelero y lentamente se comenzó a acercar cada vez más al Fénix, el cual pasaba las curva con un buen ángulo, el 86 las pasaba pero superaba aquel ángulo y su velocidad comenzó a aumentar, su ritmo se volvió más agresivo mientras los miembros de los "Black Crows" estaban anonadados al ver lo cerca que pasaba de la baranda de protección e incluso se oía un golpe suave.

-¿¡¡acaso esta loco!!?-exclamo un miembro del equipo-¡¡golpeo a propósito la baranda!!-mientras los datos eran enviados a la PC de TK el cual simultáneamente analizaba la información con los doctores.

-Asombroso simplemente asombroso-Fye dejo su café de lado-golpeo la baranda para recuperar el auto y darle el impulso necesario…-

-No es solo eso-Ami mostro una grafica-la línea clara es Mars, la oscura es él-los chicos estaba asombrados-es muy fuerte, tal vez Rei pierda su invicto hoy-sentencio Ami.

TK reviso de nuevo su pantalla, movió negativamente la cabeza y de nuevo abrió aquel programa, tecleo algo y envió, la PC de Rei se encendió y mostro el mensaje.

-¿¡Que!?-se sorprendió-pero ¿Por qué?-fue cuando otro mensaje apareció-Clase A…-Rei se quedo muda, fue cuando el claxon del 86 la saco de su mente.

-¡Vamos!-le grito y de nuevo presiono el claxon-¿¡ahora eres tu quien se retracta!?-el 86 acelero y se coloco a un lado del "Fénix" el cual rebaso y comenzó a alejarse mientras tomaba una curva con un derrape más que excelso, el "Fénix" la tomo con la misma técnica, al salir Mars pudo notar que el 86 se había alejado mucho-¿Cómo puedo vencer a un clase A?-pensó, cuando algo en su mente la hizo recordar…

_Flashback_

_El rugir de un motor por la solitaria carretera de Hakone mientras una mujer de dos coletas plateadas y vistiendo un conjunto casual que no hacía que perdiera el toque de elegancia que irradiaba esperaba impacientemente a que el causante o mejor dicho la causante de aquel escándalo apareciera fue cuando un rechinar se oyó y a lo lejos de una curva un par de luces aparecieron dejando ver la figura impresiónate de un auto deportivo de hacia algunos años pero por el sonido de su motor hacia entender que no era muy ordinario ese al acercarse bajo la velocidad y se detuvo frente a la mujer la cual miro de forma un tanto seria al ocupante de aquel auto._

_-Te tardaste…-se cruzo de manos mientras una jovencita de no más de 15 años salía del auto_

_-Perdona Tía, pero es que un tipo en un Supra me reto. Jugó algo sucio pero lo derrote como a los demás-dijo con mucho orgullo, la mujer soltó una leve carcajada._

_-Supongo que era un Supra verde ¿no?-la jovencita asintió-Tanaka…ese tipo solo sirve para lavar y encerar autos pero que podía esperar de una clase E-_

_-¿Clase E?, de que hablas tía-dijo un poco en burla-no importa que sea un clase A o B yo lo derrotare-alardeó._

_-¿En serio?-la mujer se cruzo de brazos-entonces si puedes derrotar a un clase A deberías saber que esos pilotos son buenos no solo en sus terrenos sino fuera de ellos-la chica se sorprendió-aparte cuantos pilotos clase A conoces?-_

_-Solo a tí tía Serenity-la mujer negó._

_-Tu conociste a otras dos entre ellas a tu madre y a Hiroko-la mujer se recargo sobre el auto-Rei escucha esto y escucha muy bien… en la Liga de Aces existen varias clase de pilotos…Los clase F son los principiantes, la clase E son los novatos aquellos que ya comienzan a dominar la velocidad, la clase D es la que domina el arte del manejo de alto desempeño, la clase C son los semi-profesionales aquellos que dominan el drift, la clase B son los profesionales aquellos que dominan su pista local, la clase A son los corredores estrella son aquellos los que dan nombre a la Liga…Y están los clase "S", los que llevan el arte de correr al extremo…los que están muy por encima de todos nosotros._

_-¡Vaya entonces yo debo ser una clase B!-dijo orgullosa Rei._

_-No eres ni una clase D querida, te falta mucho incluso para enfrentarte a los locales de aquí-le dijo con seriedad la mujer de cabello plata._

_-¡Pero yo he ganado varias carreras!-se exaltó la jovencita._

_-¡Esos tipos no son nada más que palabras que el viento se llevará!-le regañó Serenity-¡yo los hubiera derrotado en una misma noche y tu madre en una sola carrera!-Rei bajo la cabeza abrumada._

_-¿Conoces a algún corredor Clase S?.-dice ella interesada en la lección._

_-Solo uno…aquella que nos causó daño, la mujer del Fairlady Negro, la "Corredora Fantasma"… es la única corredora clase S que he enfrentado en mi vida-eso sobresalto a la joven, Rei apretó los puños con fuerza…_

_-Entonces debo entrenar con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzar a superar la clase S-dijo mientras subía al auto.-Tia ¿acaso no vienes?-la mujer sonrió._

_-De acuerdo comencemos con tu entrenamiento…-subió mientras el auto dio un giro y comenzó el descenso perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche…- Escucha lo que voy a decirte, para vencer a cualquier piloto sea de cualquier clase debes observarlo desde atrás así podrás conocer su velocidad, su reacción y su ritmo, pero eso debes hacerlo con mucha velocidad debes llevar tu agilidad visual y mental, entrenar tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu, tus sentidos deben estar alerta al máximo, no solo la vista, sino el oído, el olfato, el tacto… te tomará un tiempo pero gracias a tu abuelo y el entrenamiento shinto eso será fácil…-le sonrió._

_-Me esforzaré…superaré la clase "A"…luego la clase "S" superaré a todos, y cuando ella vuelva…-dice la chica con tono solemne._

_-La enfrentaremos juntas…-acaba Serenity sujetando las manos de su sobrina en el volante mientras el auto hacia un derrape en aquel monte…_

_Fin de flash back_

-¡De acuerdo!-dice Rei, -¡Te mostraré porqué mi entrenamiento dio resultado!-fue cuando el aura que rodeaba al Fénix brillo con intensidad

-¡Algo es diferente!-dijo mientras observo fugazmente el espejo retrovisor mientras salía de una curva-desde hace tres curva que su forma de manejo cambio radicalmente, a pesar de que yo la alejo en las curva pensé que ella lo haría en las rectas pero me equivoque-sonrió Carlos dentro del Toyota.- de acuerdo entonces usare mi verdadera capacidad-acelero mientras el "Fénix" se le acercaba-¡Samurái, defiende tu honor!-el auto comenzó a acelerar

-¿¡Que!?-Mars se sorprendió al ver que el aura del chico comenzó a emitir unos leves rayos fue cuando recordó lo que venía-la siguiente curva que viene es suave a la derecha pero corta muy cerrado a la izquierda no va poder lograrlo…-el auto derrapo con fuerza al entrar a la curva eso sorprendió a todos ya que corrigió con suma facilidad el curso y perderse a lo lejos, el "Fénix" paso a una velocidad menor pero Rei estaba anonadada-acaso, acaso este chico puede ser…- fue cuando a la figura del Toyota había desaparecido por completo mientras Rei seguía corriendo-¿puede ser un clase S como aquelle mujer?-instintivamente tembló de ira al recordarla.

-¡El 86…el 86 venció al "Fénix" con un margen de más de 30 segundos!-se oyó por la radio, todo quedo en silencio para los Black Crows, TK y los doctores estaban estaban estupefactos, paralizados, casi en shock…

_Preview cap. 10:_

_-Darien…¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?.- lanza impaciente Serena, tiene que saber, debe saber…él la mira sin comprender el motivo de su respuesta._

_-Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso en serio princesa-dice al fin bebiendo su copa de vino._

_-Y…y si alguien quisiera…es decir, si te enamoraras de alguien…¿Cómo sería tu mujer ideal?.-con ansiedad Serena._

_-Pues…físicamente no he pensado…bueno no había pensado.- sonriente Darien.-Pero si pudiera elegir, mi mujer ideal sería fuerte, valiente, arriesgada, que no le temiera a nada ni a nadie para lograr sus metas, increíblemente decidida, temeraria…pero al mismo tiempo de noble corazón y buenos sentimientos, capaz de dar su vida por proteger a los que ama…y si le gustaran los autos y la velocidad mejor aún.- acaba el chico, Serena aprieta sus manos hasta hacerse daño…Solo le faltaba decir el nombre de Rei._

_-¿Y tú princesa?...dime como sería tu hombre ideal ya que estamos en ese tema.- los ojos azules de la chica están a punto de estallar en llanto.-¿O es que acaso no lo has encontrado aún?..._

_-O si…lo he encontrado…-dice ella con tono soñador._

_-Me alegra…ojalá me lo presentes algún día sabes que soy un hermano celoso, quiero estar seguro de que el chico que te gusta sea apropiado para ti.-_

_-No tiene caso Darien…-dice ella.-Él no me ama a mí…-_

_-¿Qué dices?...pero cómo es posible, ¿Qué no tiene ojos el muy imbécil?.-molesto Darien._

_-Si…dos y muy bellos…pero quiere a otra.-acaba ella._

_-No sé cómo alguien puede conocerte y amar a otra…serías perfecta para cualquier hombre-sinceramente dice el chico tomando la mano de Serena que se sonroja.-Dime quién es ese imbécil y le daré una paliza que no olvidará-_

_-Como te dije no tiene caso…pero si quieres saberlo yo…yo…-Serena siente que las palabras que ha guardado por tantos años están a punto de surgir de su boca con ímpetu…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Misión, cumplida, el reclutamiento de la Liga de Aces más difícil de todos está aquí y Carlos Meiou, el "Genio Kamikase" seguramente les encantará ya que es un personaje que traerá demasiadas sorpresas, esperen a saber el desenlace de esta carrera así como las aventuras llenas de adrenalina de nuestros personajes en la ciudad montañosa de Akina.**

**Y finalmente el regalo prometido…YA TENEMOS BLOG!!!!!!!!, en nuestro profile podrán ver el link a nuestro sitio de MSN en el que ya empezamos a poner imágenes hechas por nosotros del universo y personajes de SRR, aunque aún no podemos subir la música (si alguien sabe como que nos ayude porfa) pero si no lo logramos ya pondremos otro blog en un sitio en que sí se pueda porque en verdad escuchar el SOUNDTRACK de SRR los transportará a las carreras, créannos, bueno sin más por el momento nos despedimos de Ustedes hasta la siguiente carrera de la Liga de Aces…**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

**Ahora respondiendo a sus dudas Leonor de Éboli:**

_**Susy Granger**_**: **Bienvenida a las filas de SRR amiga y mil gracias por el tiempo que te tomas en leer y comentar lo cual nos anima a seguir adelante, en cuanto a tu pregunta de si Serena correrá autos en el fic solo puedo decirte que tengas paciencia, se necesita en verdad que muchas cosas pasen entre ella Darien y Rei para que la rubia de coletas se vuelva un As del Volante, en verdad no sabes todo lo que tenemos preparado para el personaje de Serena, dará un giro de 360 grados que nadie espera, ojalá valga la pena aguardar un poco (creemos que sí).

**Lumar:**amiga, mil gracias por el apoyo, y seguiremos con el desarrollo de las historias de las demás chicas de Naoko aunque la principal sea nuestra sailor favorita no descuidaremos las otras historias personales…y gracias mil por el regalo…(tu sabes a que me refiero=).

**Isa1181:**Tus comentarios como siempre tan objetivos y constantes, agradecemos tu apoyo y créeme que por lectores como tú vale la pena esforzarse en cada entrega, valoramos tus comentarios y tu amistad.

**Flor de loto: **Amiguis, de nuevo gracias por ser fan de SRR y te prometo que nuestro amado Nataku aparecerá en el siguiente cap. y tendrá una bella escena con Rei, y no tienes idea de lo que viene para la sacerdotisa y nuestro bomboncito de cabello plata…muajajaja….

**Celina: **Mi eterno agradecimiento por tus palabras, me alegra que hayas leído mis historias y que valores el esfuerzo, creeme que muy poca gente sabe entender lo que cuesta hacer un trabajo como este, pero te juro que me divierto mucho más yo con escribir que Ustedes con leer, es algo que amo demasiado…

**Gracias también a: **ariasserena, patyramírez, Nubia y si olvido a algún otro hágamelo saber y se las debo para el siguiente… (claro que a ti Greenboy no creas jajaja).

**Y gracias a todos los lectores quienes no conozco pero que igual aprecio y valoro**_**…¡Larga vida a Mars! **_


	11. Chapter 10: Hino VS Meiou

**SRR CAP. 10**

**Hino VS Meiou: Batalla por el honor**

-¡El 86…el 86 venció al "Fénix" con un margen de más de 30 segundos!-se oyó por la radio, todo quedo en silencio para los "Black Crows", TK y los doctores estaban estupefactos, paralizados, casi en shock…

-30 segundos dijo Ami con asombro-si lo traducimos en distancia son como 30 metros.-

-¿Pero cómo?-pensó Fye viendo su portátil fue cuando algo llego a la PC de todos.

-Un video de las zona de las curvas consecutivas-TK abrió el archivo esperó que se cargara y cuando comenzó a reproducirse volvió a dejar sin habla a los analistas del equipo, poco después en la entrada del estacionamiento en la base del monte el chico estaba de brazos cruzados cuando el "Fénix" apareció, el auto se detuvo frente al Carlos, Rei estaba en silencio, esperando la reacción obvia del "Genio Kamikase"…

-Te pido la revancha- dijo el joven Rei lo miro con extrañeza.

-¿Pero cómo?-era lo último que esperaba de él.

-Tu dime si aceptas ya que yo tenía mucha ventaja aquí, tu ni siquiera un buen recorrido has hecho, no hasta ahora…tampoco soy tan poco honorable para no reconocer que desconocías el terreno si estuviéramos en otra carretera quizá no hubiera ganado y yo podía correr esta bajada a ojos cerrados…literalmente.- sonrió como si no alardeara, y Rei sabía que era así.-Además…¿porqué no usaste toda la potencia de tu auto?.-cuestiona él. La chica lo mira aún más incrédula de que lo haya notado y sonríe.

-Me sorprendes Carlos, definitivamente eres muy perceptivo.-explica ella.

-Quiero una carrera en serio, ya sabes que no juego, así que decide revancha aquí y ahora.-

-De acuerdo-dijo la joven con aquella seguridad que hacía sentir a aquel chico feliz de haber encontrado un rival así.

-No esperaba menos…-acaba Carlos.

-Ni yo de ti…el honor parece ser una virtud en desuso en este tiempo.-acaba Rei.

-No para un "Samurái"…

-Bushido…-dice Rei refiriéndose al código de honor de los antiguos guerreros.

-Bushido.-acaba Carlos contento de que lo entendiera.-Entonces…¿Ahora si la verdadera?...ya no habrá pretexto de que desconoces el terreno correremos en serio.-

-Hagámoslo.-los dos asienten con la cabeza, subieron a sus autos y juntos volvieron a la cima una vez ahí todos se acercaron al ver que de nueva cuenta se ponía interesante…

-¿Una segunda ronda?-pregunto intrigada Karasuma, mientras sus hermanas estaban tomadas de las manos ya que veían como dos personas queridas estaban en una difícil batalla.

-Esto es horrible…no quiero que pierda la señorita Rei pero tampoco que pierda el Bombón…-dice Phobos acongojada.

-Es como si hubieran dividido nuestro corazón…no quiero ver…y menos si lo harán de nuevo…-sinceramente acaba Deimos abrazándose de su gemela.

-Es Increíble el respeto que le tienen a la señorita Hino y el cariño hacia ese chico…-comenta su hermana, de nueva cuenta ambos autos arrancaron pero ahora Rei dejo que el 86 tomara el liderato…

-Sigamos tus consejos Tía Serenity…no me dejaré ganar de nuevo por el miedo, aunque este chico sea clase "A" o clase "S" como esa mujer, esta vez me concentraré al máximo-acaba ella apretando sus manos en el volante -¡Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! ¡Akuryou taisan!-repite ella la plegaria shintoista para concentrarse mientras el pergamino con signos de su retrovisor giraba con extraña fuerza.-¡Ahora si vamos a volar "Fénix"! ¡Prepárate Carlos Meiou!.-…

De nueva cuenta ambos autos arrancaron pero ahora Rei dejo que el 86 tomara el liderato.

-Es extraño…-pensó el chico al ver esa táctica mientras ambos autos comenzaba el descenso.-¿Qué estará tramando ahora?.-

-Ver desde atrás…-Rei pensaba mientras mantenía el ritmo del "Samurái"-esto va ser difícil este chico es algo impredecible…¡Eso es! encontré su debilidad, muy bien Carlos Meoiu espero sacar provecho de tu impulsividad-ambos autos derraparon muy pegados mientras su motores rugían al límite mientras el "Samurái" buscaba despegarse del "Fénix", la carrera ya llevaba un tramo recorrido y no había mucha diferencia en la distancia.

-Diablos…al parecer ya leyó mis movimientos…¿Cómo pudo siquiera hacerlo? Nunca había conocido a alguien con su tremenda habilidad para leer los movimientos del oponente-pensó Carlos al ver el espejo y ver al Fénix tras de el-Es como su adivinara perfectamente lo que haré, como si estuviera dentro de mis pensamientos…la presión que ejerce es enorme-sonrió irónico- así es como debe ser una carrera-de nueva cuentas pasaron una curva a alta velocidad y al salir de esta el "Samurai" pudo sacar una considerable distancia, su motor rugía con fuerza sus pistones se movían rápidamente y el bloque vibraba con fuerza, el tacómetro estaba cerca de la zona roja, Carlos estaba concentrado para tomar la curva cuando ocurrió lo menos pensado un fuerte estallido se oyó lo que sorprendió al chico mientras su auto se comenzó a zarandear de un lado al otro la curva estaba cerca y con suma habilidad patino en esta dando un trompo su ojos estaban atónitos mientras Mars quien había presenciado todo esquivo el auto con un mismo trompo ambos se detuvieron en seco, detrás el auto blanco, adelante el "Fénix".

-Se termino, el 86 perdió-se oyó por la radio la voz de un puesto de vigilancia mientras los Black Crows festejaban Phobos y Deimos estaban pendientes de las palabras del radio-si es un hecho, el 86 perdió su motor, ambos están bien tanto el chico como la señorita Rei, solo envíen asistencia técnica-pero antes de que TK tuviera tiempo de ordenar algo, las gemelas ya había arrancado con sus motocicletas por la carretera.

-¡Vamos!-Carlos giraba la llave pero cada vez más el sonido disminuía golpeo el volante y resignado bajo del auto.

El Fénix regresa por la carretera oscura y se para detrás del Toyota negro, Rei baja del Mazada rojo, el chico la mira sumamente furioso, aprieta los puños, el humo que sale del motor del vehículo no deja ver bien a Rei, pero cuando se acerca nota que unas lágrimas corren por los ojos del joven Meiou.

-Lo siento…en verdad jamás pensé que esto terminara así.- dice ella, luego mira el motor.-Esta deshecho, ya me comuniqué con el equipo, estarán aquí en unos minutos, tenemos todo listo para estos casos, además dado que me siento responsable de esto, me permitirás correr con todos los gastos…Viendo como ha quedado, sería más recomendable cambiar de auto…-

-¡Nunca!.- salta Carlos molesto.

- Sé cómo te sientes, si alguien entiende la empatía por un auto soy yo, solo una vez he dañado al "Fénix" y casi muero de la pena…

-Es más que eso…no es cuestión de gastos, es…siento que le fallé a tío Ken.- acaba el chico acongojado.-Él me entrenó y me enseñó todo lo que sé, cuando mis padres murieron se hizo cargo de mí y de Setsuna, a ella le enseñó a manejar el negocio y a mí a correr, me prestó el dinero para que comprara al "Samurái" me lo obsequió el día de mi cumpleaños, con este auto logré sacar mi alma de corredor, lo que el tío Ken en verdad quería de mí …antes de que muriera me hizo prometer que nunca me desharía de este auto, porque en él sacaba lo mejor de mí…decía que "Samurái" tenía Magia…¿Sabes algo?.- acaba Carlos secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.-Tío Ken pudo haber pagado su tratamiento en vez de comprarme el 86, eran los ahorros de toda su vida, y no lo hizo…pero eso lo descubrí después que murió cuando revisé sus cosas. Es lo más cercano a un Padre que he tenido…a una familia…Debo estarte aburriendo con esto, no suelo ser sentimental, no en todo, -Rei pone su mano en el hombro de Carlos.

-Entiendo el valor de una promesa y también el agradecimiento a alguien que te entrenó y te hizo lo que eres…créeme que lo entiendo más de lo que crees, si antes de esto deseaba tenerte en la Liga solo por tu talento como corredor, ahora deseo que formes parte de mi equipo como amigo.-termina ella, Carlos sonríe débilmente.

-Aún no te he dicho que acepto.-acaba él.

-¿Qué faltaría?.-

-Solo contéstame algo…-dice él. Rei asiente con la cabeza.-Si esto no hubiera pasado…¿Me hubieras ganado?.-cuestiona el joven tratando de leer en los ojos de Rei la verdad.-

-Si.- dice ella con una seguridad que está muy lejos de sentir, pero sabe que de ello depende que el chico acepte.

-¿Y tú? ¿Me hubieras ganado?.- regresa Rei la pregunta. Carlos acaba.

-Si.- ambos se miran un momento y luego ríen.-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber Mars, si convences a mi hermana, que no creo, será una aventura formar parte de tu famosa liga…-ambos se dan la mano.

-Entonces te prometo que el "Samurái" quedará como nuevo, y volverás a correr, de mi cuenta corre que cumplas la promesa del tío Ken…Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.-

-Y a él a ti seguramente…ya imagino los piropos que te estuviera diciendo…¡Si era todo un Don Juan!.-

-Veo que correr no es lo único que aprendiste con él.-maliciosa acaba Rei, en ese momento llegan las motocicletas de las gemelas que derrapan en la pista, y ambas bajan asustadas.

-¡Estás bien Carlos!.- exclama Deimos tomando al chico del brazo y mirándolo a ver si está herido.

-¿No te ocurrió nada malo?.- lanza Phobos.

-Con estas atenciones…hubiera preferido que sí.- acaba el joven divertido.

-Vamos chicas…no es él quien necesita ayuda sino el auto…miren el motor.- apremia Rei. Las gemelas se acercan al Toyota y lo examinan…

-¡Demonios! Quien fuera auto en este momento.- divertido Carlos,

-El motor se reventó, las partes viejas se gastaron con la fricción, las juntas se soltaron y perforan la maquina en sí-menciono Phobos-supongo que estabas arriba de las 7500 rpm (revoluciones por minuto)-el chico asintió con pena,

-Además de que el cigüeñal perforo el bloque del motor, es una pérdida total…-complemento Deimos.

-Necesitara tiempo buscar un motor adecuado para el auto, ya que encontrar un 44A-GEU en buen estado es difícil actualmente-Dijo Phobos.

-Ya lo creo-cerro el capo-pero primero necesitara ser actualizado desde cero…-terminó su hermana.

-¿Actualizarlo desde cero?-dijo el chico-revísenlo más a fondo angelitos no revisen solo el corazón del auto-las chicas obedecieron y revisaron el auto y vaya que soltaron un grito de sorpresa-¿no que no nenas?-dijo con una sonrisa picara Carlos.

La camioneta Isuzu negra llega en ese momento junto con el GTR verde del que bajan Mako y Fumma, los "Black Crowns" bajan también de la camioneta y como en equipo organizado y perfecto que son atienden el auto negro al mando de las gemelas.

-Es una lástima que le haya pasado esto…siempre le dije a Fumma que era el mejor auto que habíamos tenido.- acaba Makoto.

-¿Era suyo?.- asombrado Carlos.

-Lo fue por mucho tiempo, con este Toyota Mako ganó el sobrenombre de "Centella de Tsukuba", el hombre que lo compró nos dijo una vez que este auto tenía magia…empezamos a creerlo.- acaba el chico alto, Carlos y Rei intercambian una sonrisa comprendiendo todo.

-Señorita Rei...llevaremos el auto a la ciudad, al garaje que contratamos, pero lo deberemos conducir en grúa a Tokio.- acaba Aoi su informe a Rei.

-Háganlo…el joven Meiou es oficialmente parte de la Liga.-acaba Rei, el gigante Ursus da una palmada tremenda en el hombro de Carlos que casi lo derriba mientras todos gritan emocionados dando la bienvenida al chico.-¡Ahora regresemos que no quiero perder tiempo! ¡Ha y una última cosa!...Disfruten lo que queda de la "Semana Dorada"…La empresa paga todo…-una nueva exclamación de júbilo escapa de las gargantas de los chicos.

-¿Es verdad lo que escuchamos de este lado Rei?.- dice la voz de TK por el micrófono que pende del oído de Rei entre un alboroto similar de gritos.

-Cada palabra amigo…ordena que recojan el equipo y nos vemos en el hotel.- corta Rei la comunicación.-¡Vámonos!-ordena la joven, todos se dispersan.-¿Vienes conmigo?.- cuestiona ella a Carlos, que la mira cruzado de brazos.

-Mira Mars…sé que soy irresistible y todo eso, pero eres mayor que yo y además…ellas me vieron primero…-acaba saludando a Phobos y Deimos que llegan a su lado y lo toman de los brazos.

-Bueno chicas, solo no lo maltraten mucho…y porfavor compartan.- divertida Rei, las gemelas asienten con la cabeza.

-Descuide señorita Rei…lo arreglamos con una moneda. Yo hasta el entronque y Phobos de allí a la ciudad.- termina Deimos, Carlos sube ya en la motocicleta roja detrás de la chica, luego se pierden los dos vehículos en la oscura carretera, al igual que el "Fénix" y el "Storm"…

Darien ha estado muy ausente en la cena, en el lujoso hotel del lago, con música de violines y un ambiente acogedor, Serena y él están sentados en una elegante mesa con una cena exquisita, la joven rubia se hubiera sentido en el cielo, Darien había pasado todo el día con ella, habían recorrido tiendas, remado en el lago, la había llevado a la cima del monte donde habían visto el atardecer, y ahora la cena…pero Serena sabía, sentía la ansiedad y la ausencia de la mente del hombre que amaba, pendiente en todo momento de su celular que ahora jugaba en su mano nerviosamente, y ella sabía qué o más bien a quién esperaba.

-Darien…¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?.- lanza impaciente Serena, tiene que saber, debe saber…él la mira sin comprender el motivo de su respuesta.

-Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso en serio princesa-dice al fin bebiendo su copa de vino.

-Y…y si alguien quisiera…es decir, si te enamoraras de alguien…¿Cómo sería tu mujer ideal?.-con ansiedad Serena.

-Pues…físicamente no he pensado…bueno no había pensado.- sonriente Darien.-Pero si pudiera elegir, mi mujer ideal sería fuerte, valiente, arriesgada, que no le temiera a nada ni a nadie para lograr sus metas, increíblemente decidida, temeraria…pero al mismo tiempo de noble corazón y buenos sentimientos, capaz de dar su vida por proteger a los que ama…y si le gustaran los autos y la velocidad mejor aún.- acaba el chico, Serena aprieta sus manos hasta hacerse daño…Solo le faltaba decir el nombre de Rei.

-¿Y tú princesa?...dime como sería tu hombre ideal ya que estamos en ese tema.- los ojos azules de la chica están a punto de estallar en llanto.-¿O es que acaso no lo has encontrado aún?...

-O si…lo he encontrado…-dice ella con tono soñador.

-Me alegra…ojalá me lo presentes algún día sabes que soy un hermano celoso, quiero estar seguro de que el chico que te gusta sea apropiado para ti.-

-No tiene caso Darien…-dice ella.-Él no me ama a mí…-

-¿Qué dices?...pero cómo es posible, ¿Qué no tiene ojos el muy imbécil?.-molesto Darien.

-Si…dos y muy bellos…pero quiere a otra.-acaba ella.

-No sé cómo alguien puede conocerte y amar a otra…serías perfecta para cualquier hombre-sinceramente dice el chico tomando la mano de Serena que se sonroja.-Dime quién es ese imbécil y le daré una paliza que no olvidará-

-Como te dije no tiene caso…pero si quieres saberlo yo…yo…-Serena siente que las palabras que ha guardado por tantos años están a punto de surgir de su boca con ímpetu…pero en ese momento el celular del chico suena, y este contesta ansioso.

-¿Si? ¿Rei?...no habías llamado en cinco horas, me tenías muy preocupado ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez!.-dice el joven evidentemente preocupado.-¿Qué pasó qué cosa?...Si entiendo, claro, ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?...bien, Serena y yo esperaremos, pero si no llegas en una hora iré por ti.- con tono de mando dice Darien y cuelga el teléfono.-Rei tardará más, algo en el negocio que cierra ahora salió mal…no vendrá a cenar.-con defraudado tono dice Darien.

-Mejor…así podemos seguir con lo que hablábamos.-se atreve la rubia.

-Lo lamento princesa pero perdí el apetito. ¿Te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Mañana quiero despertarme temprano, iremos a la montaña y será un día pesado.-luego se levanta de la mesa, deja el pago y da el brazo a Serena conduciéndola hasta su habitación, al llegar le da un beso en la mejilla, un beso que quema la piel de la enamorada muchacha.-Duerme bien y sueña solo cosas hermosas, estoy a tres puertas si necesitas algo.-luego da media vuelta y entra él mismo a su habitación, Serena cierra la puerta y se deja caer llorando tras ella…

-¡Tonto!.- dice molesta.-¡Porqué no entiendes lo que me pasa! ¡Porqué si desde que tengo memoria te llevo en mi corazón! ¡Y porqué tenías que quererla a "Ella"!.- solloza -¡A "Ella" de entre todas las mujeres del mundo, a la única que deseo odiar con todas mis fuerzas y no puedo odiar!.-en ese momento escucha un sonido de la puerta que se cierra, se asoma al pasillo y ve salir a Darien con una chamarra negra, y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto lo sigue, lo ve salir y pasear desesperado por el estacionamiento del hotel, hasta que ve llegar a Rei en un extraño vehículo rojo…y baja del auto acompañada de TK, lo primero que hace Darien es correr a su lado y abrazarla…Serena hunde sus uñas en el sillón de la recepción en que los espía, luego que ve que entran corre a su cuarto y cierra la puerta tras de sí, pero permanece escuchando.

-Te digo que exageras…estoy bien.-se oye la voz de Rei.

-Si ese tipo te ganó…entonces es peligroso…no debías aceptarlo en la Liga.-molesto Darien.

-Es un buen chico…algo inmaduro pero buena persona, honorable como pocos, y si te confieso algo…me asusta su habilidad, es solo un chico, tiene 18 años, sus alcances me aterran.-

-No pienses mas en eso linda…menos mal que terminaste con todo y ahora disfrutarás de las vacaciones con nosotros, no verte todo el día fue horrible…-acaba la voz de Darien.

-Iré a ver a Serena…-

-Ella está bien, calma, la acabo de dejar en su habitación.-

-Entonces me voy a dormir…estoy rendida.-confiesa Rei.-Buenas noches…-

-Rei…sueña conmigo.-acaba el joven.

-Tengo mejores cosas en que ocupar mis sueños señor engreído.- y cierra la puerta de su habitación, Serena sufre un suplicio horrible al escuchar aquello.

-Pero yo no Rei…en los míos solo cabes tú.- acaba fervoroso el joven antes de regresar a su habitación…

-¡Carlos Meiou arriba que son las ocho de la mañana!.-dice Setsuna entrando en la habitación de su hermano que se revuelve entre las sábanas.

-No seas mala…una media hora más…¿Si?.- dice adormilado el chico.

-Si no te hubieras escapado a correr anoche tendrías ánimos…¡vamos que los pedidos no se hacen solos!.- apremia Setsuna jalando a su hermano de un pié hasta tumbarlo de la cama…

-Vaya que eres brusca…ya consíguete un novio…-acaba levantándose el chico.

-No necesito un novio, los hombres en este tiempo solo sirven para dar problemas, mírate tú.-

-Jamás pensé que te dieras cuenta de que me escapé…¿Eres bruja?.- divertido Carlos. Su hermana se cruza de brazos molesta.-Bueno bueno…antes que te enojes, para que lo hagas de una vez y no en episodios, te diré que en la tarde invité a comer a una amiga.-

-No atenderé a otra de tus conquistas de verano…llévala a comer a un restaurante si te alcanza lo que ganas.-

-¿A pero gano algo? No sabía.- burlón Carlos.-No…no es una conquista ni una chica como las demás, es alguien que me ofreció un…trabajo…-dice sin convencimiento él.-Quiere hablar contigo para saber si me dejarías aceptarlo.-

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?.-

-Ya te dirá ella…por favor al menos escúchala…nunca te he pedido algo así, es importante para mi.-dice con tono serio el joven, tan impropio en él que hasta su hermana lo mira intrigada.

-Bien…la escucharé…pero no prometo nada.-seria Setsuna.

-Basta con eso Setsu…ahora si me permites, me cambiaré para el primer pedido, me tendrá a sus ordenes en veinte minutos Gran Jefa…-dice cuadrándose como soldado.

-No me gusta que me digas así…-molesta ella, pero su hermano corre y la llena de besos.-¡Siempre te sales con la tuya cierto! ¡Tramposo!.- sonríe la joven indulgente.-Date prisa o tomarás el desayuno frío.-acaba y cierra la puerta.

-Y eso que no le dije que ya no tenemos auto…-sonriente Carlos, luego mira la foto en que está con su tío.

-Tío Ken…encontré a alguien con quien sí podré crecer como corredor, ahora ayúdame a que la Gran Jefa me de permiso…-acaba y deja el retrato en el buró…

Serena sale de su habitación ya vestida para la excursión del día, en el lobby del hotel la esperan ya sus amigos, al primero que ve al llegar es a Darien, quien como siempre conversa animadamente con Rei y con el joven Fumma Katsuji, su primo TK charla con una chica en quien ella reconoce a Makoto Kino, la dueña del "Green Delice", y a su lado otra joven de corto cabello azul que del brazo de un apuesto rubio comentan algo en la entrada.

-¡Serena!.- la llama Rei y corre a su encuentro abrazándola. Serena siente ganas de lanzarla lejos de ella…pero se contiene.-Ven…quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, a Mako y Fumma ya los conoces, pero ellos son la doctora Ami Mizuno y el doctor Fye Katsuji, directores del Hospital Central de Tokio, personas muy importantes para mí, vacacionarán con nosotros este año.-

-Señorita Tsukino, un placer conocer a alguien tan importante para Rei como Usted.- saluda Fye galantemente recordando la escena del medallón.

-Serena…¿puedo llamarte así?.- cuestiona Ami.-Pienso que seremos grandes amigas.-

-También lo creo…-sin ánimos explica la rubia.

-Vamos ya porque el camino al lago es largo…debemos llegar a tiempo de ganar un buen lugar.-apremia Fumma, Makoto sujeta del brazo a Serena.

-Cambia esa cara Serena…hoy será un día hermoso, espera a ver lo que he preparado de comer para esta excursión, te daré todas las recetas o aún mejor lo prepararemos juntas en Tokio ¿Quieres?…-todos salen al estacionamiento en el que espera la camioneta de la compañía con Phobos y Deimos, abordan en ella hasta llegar a la zona del lago en la que bajan y se preparan para el día de campo, Makoto y Ami arreglan en una manta la comida ayudadas por TK quien ha decidido ser el caballero de Mako ese día, mientras Fumma y Fye bajan la lancha de arriba de la camioneta ayudados por las gemelas, Serena deja vagar su mirada cansada por la planicie, ni el bello día, ni el paisaje montañoso ni las risas de los vacacionistas la hacían olvidar su dolor, mira como Rei y Darien hablan retirados de los demás, Rei le dice algo que ella no alcanza a escuchar, algo a lo que Darien niega con la cabeza molesto, luego se cruza de brazos, Rei coloca su mano en el hombro de Darien y murmura algo que parece calmar al chico, él toma la mano de su amiga y la besa fervorosamente como hacían los caballeros antiguos, Rei se alejó entonces de él y se acercó a su amiga.

-¿Te están gustando tus vacaciones princesa?.- dice ella.

-Si.- ausente Serena.

-Verás, hay un templo en la cima de la montaña, dedicado a Amaterasu Omikami, quiero ir a visitarlo, el abuelo me dio una amuleto para el Kami de este templo y le prometí que lo colgaría en el árbol de los deseos, por lo que no creo que venga a comer, llevaré algo para el camino, sabes que las peregrinaciones a los templos son sagradas para el shintoismo y que se deben hacer a pié…volveré por la tarde, te alegrará saber que del otro lado del lago hay renta de caballos, ya te hace falta cabalgar un momento, Darien te llevará seguramente, nos vemos…-acaba Rei besando la cabeza de Serena y luego de despedirse de todos se aleja; Serena experimenta una sensación de alivio al ver alejarse a su amiga, y al momento nueve la cabeza confundida.

-¿Porqué me pasa esto?-se cuestiona ella aterrada del nuevo sentimiento que nace en su corazón.

-¿Dejaron la motocicleta donde les pedí?.- dice Rei a Phobos y Deimos tomando de dentro de la camioneta una mochila que se coloca al hombro.

-Si Señorita Rei…-responde Deimos

-¿Qué hay del auto de Carlos? ¿Le dejaron el auto rentado como quedamos?.-

-Yo misma me aseguré de que el auto amaneciera en el estacionamiento de "Comestibles Meiou".-acaba Phobos.-

-Bien chicas…nos vemos.-

-¿No desea que le acompañemos Señorita Rei?.-

-No…esto debo hacerlo sola, pero no se preocupen, convenceré a la hermana del chico Meiou, confíen en mí.-

-Siempre lo hacemos Rei sama…-acaban las dos a la vez inclinándose ante ella. Rei sonríe y desaparece corriendo por el camino.

La motocicleta Gilera Saturno roja llega al inicio de la escalinata del templo y se detiene, la joven se retira el casco y la cascada de ébano de sus cabellos negros refulge con el sol lanzando destellos morados, mira el gran Torii que marca el acceso y sube las escaleras, llega al fin al lugar sagrado, los leones de piedra franquean el acceso y al fin se acerca al centro del lugar, aplaude dos veces y toca reverente la campana sagrada, algunos visitantes y turistas van y viene por el lugar sacando fotografías, ya que el templo era como un enorme mirador de la bella ciudad montañosa, Rei saca el amuleto de su abuelo y lo amarra a la soga de la campana del templo.

-Gran Omi-Kami, protégenos a Serena, Darien y a mí de esa mujer, y permite que algún día pueda descansar de esta venganza que me atormenta…ayúdame también a lograr que el joven Meiou entre a la Liga…-mientras habla mantiene sus ojos cerrados, concentrada en su rezo, las flamas de las antorchas que preceden la entrada al templo crecen ante el rezo de la chica…pero una extraña presencia la saca de su abstracción, cuando abre los ojos ve a su lado el rostro de un joven que aspira el perfume de su cabeza…

-Delicioso…canela y fresas, sabía que era ese olor desde la primera vez que te vi…-Rei sobresaltada gira la vista y sus ojos descubren al apuesto joven de cabello plateado…El mismo del incidente del auto, el mismo del "Green Delice".

-¡Usted de nuevo! ¿Porqué se aparece en todos los lugares a los que yo voy?.- molesta Rei.

-Curioso…es como si te estuviera siguiendo, ¿verdad preciosa?...-Rei sumamente irritada, intenta irse, pero el joven le cierra el paso.

-¡Haga el favor de dejarme pasar!.-

-¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa en irte Rei?-dice el joven, ella lo mira impactada.

-¿Quién le dijo mi nombre?.-

-Me lo reveló el gran Kami …¿sabes que la diosa Amaterasu revela el nombre de tu alma gemela en sueños?-sonriente el chico.-Por eso no es coincidencia habernos encontrado aquí Rei, tenía que suceder, nuestro amor está escrito en el destino…-

-¿Amor?...pero qué optimista es Usted, y además engreído y cínico…¡Déjeme pasar!.-lo empuja Rei y se abre paso, pero el joven sonriente la sujeta del brazo y la jala hacia él quedando los dos prácticamente abrazados, son solo unos segundos en que Rei no puede detener el contacto, los ojos púrpuras se pierden en la inmensidad de las pupilas doradas del chico, y una extraña descarga eléctrica sacude todo su cuerpo como jamás había pensado que podía sentir; cuando los fuertes brazos del desconocido rodean su cintura fuertemente no puede evitar sonrojarse y temblar…asustada del cúmulo de emociones extrañas lanza al joven lejos de ella…-¡Aléjese de mí y no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino!.- y huye corriendo por las escaleras del templo, el chico de cabello dorado corre tras ella.

-¡Espera Rei! ¡Espera porfavor! ¡Quiero saber tu nombre…por favor dímelo! ¡No puedes irte así de nuevo!.- Ella sube a la motocicleta y la enciende, Nataku se coloca delante de la motocicleta roja y la detiene del manubrio, ella la enciende decidida y el motor ruge…-Solo dime tu nombre porfavor…¿Nos volveremos a ver? ¿Cuándo?.-ansioso el joven.

-Pregúntele al gran Kami…y déjeme pasar o lo arrollaré…sabe que hablo en serio…-amenaza ella y hace rugir de nuevo el motor, el joven sonríe.

-Me llamo Nataku y créeme que te voy a encontrar donde quiera que estés y nos veremos otra vez, es el destino linda-dice apartándose del frente, ella molesta arranca la motocicleta que se pierde rápidamente por el camino.-¿Por qué demonios siento esto?...¿porqué esta chica es tan diferente a todas las que he conocido?...¡Maldita sea! tengo que volver a verla, debo volver a verla…al menos no todo se perdió de esta visita, no tengo al corredor, pero la volví a ver a ella.-acaba el joven sacando de su saco el arete de rubí.

-¡Nataku amor!.- dice corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza una hermosa chica de cabello rojo. Tras ella llegan otras dos jóvenes.

-Nataku sama…nos asustamos mucho al no encontrarlo- dice agitada por la carrera la elegante chica de cabello rubio.

-No te preocupes Kaori querida…estoy bien, solo necesitaba ir a orar un momento y algo de soledad.-responde él, la joven de cabello rojo lo sujeta posesivamente del brazo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso amor…me moría de la preocupación por ti.-melosa lo abraza la bella pelirroja.

-Se los dije…Nataku sama sabe lo que hace además no es tampoco justo para él que lo sigamos a todos lados, debimos permanecer en la casa.- añade la tercera joven de cabello castaño, pero puede percibir la sonrisa en el rostro del chico y su mirada perdida en el camino en el que solo se alcanza a distinguir una estela de humo, la perceptiva artista capta cualquier cambio en el ánimo del joven Nataku.-¿Nataku sama?...¿Encontró lo que buscaba en el templo?.- cuestiona inquieta la joven Ana Shields.

-Ya lo creo Ana cariño…ya lo creo…-con tono soñador que solo la escritora percibe.-Bien bellezas…¿Vamos a comer al restaurante del lago?.- acaba Nataku y tomando del brazo a las dos chicas camina hacia el lado opuesto al camino en que Rei se ha perdido, Ana Shields los sigue a lo lejos pensativa…¿Qué era ese extraño brillo en los ojos de Nataku sama? ¿Será acaso…pero es imposible, alguien como él que siempre se burlaba de eso?...

-Volvimos a ver al chico Meiou Nataku sama.-explica la rubia Kaori.-Pero no pudimos convencerlo.-

-¿De nuevo esa tal Mars?-ofendido Nataku.-No comprendo cómo puede estar presente en todos los lugares a que mi hermana nos envía por corredores.-

-La señora Yamada debe tener sus motivos para habernos dado esta lista de corredores Nataku sama.-asiente Kaori Miyu.

-¿Y en verdad esa tal Mars y los "Black Crowns" son todo lo que de ellos se dice?.-sigue el intrigado joven cuestionando a las tres chicas de su equipo.

-Según Kaori y yo indagamos, Mars tiene una reputación invicta en la región, todos los estratos de corredores la respetan y algunos hasta le temen, aunque intentamos buscarla nadie nos dio razón de ella, al parecer su ubicación es un secreto, algunos corredores de Shibuya dicen que cuando ella desea retar a alguien simplemente aparece con su auto al cual llaman "Fénix" y luego de ganar la carrera desaparece.-explica Ana Shields.

-Interesante…¿Acaso será una corredora clase B?-murmura Nataku.

-Por los rumores sobre ella y algunos videos de sus carreras, creo que seguramente será clase "A".-explica la rubia Kaori a su jefe.

-Un Clase "A" en esta región, definitivamente interesante.-acaba el joven. Al fin Nataku y las tres chicas han llegado al lugar en que aguardan sus autos, el GTR rojo tiene pintados a los lados unos tigres y los otros tres imágenes de felinos, un gato, una pantera y un león, estos eran los autos de los "Wild Cats", el equipo estrella de Nataku Yamada.

-Nataku amor, ya no te ocupes de trabajo y olvida a esa tipa…-opina la pelirroja Hikari con el mismo tono posesivo que usaba siempre con él.-Venimos de vacaciones…¿Cierto? Así que disfrutemos del lugar…he sabido que la vida nocturna aquí es muy animada.-con tono seductor la modelo pelirroja.

-Lo lamento Hikari pero esta noche no tengo ánimos de divertirme, solo quiero dormir.-corta Nataku entrando en el "Tiger" y GTR rojo.-Pero eso no implica que Ustedes no puedan divertirse, hágalo, nos vemos en el hotel…-y arranca a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Nataku sama?...él jamás rechaza una oportunidad de diversión.-extrañada Kaori. Ana Shields confirma ahora sus sospechas, aunque le duela mucho a ella y a sus dos amigas, su jefe está mostrando todos los síntomas de un enamoramiento total…

-¿Ana?...¿Qué te pasa linda? ¿Porqué tan pensativa?.-cuestiona la pelirroja.

-Nada…yo solo…me imaginaba qué pasaría si Nataku sama se enamorara de alguien.-

-El lo está…me ama a mí.-furiosa Hikari. Kaori ríe de buena gana mientras Ana se cruza de brazos.

-¡En tus sueños Hiraki Sayo! Nataku sama no es de los que se enamora-asiente la rubia bailarina Kaori.

-Para nuestra desgracia es así, ¿O me van a negar que Ustedes dos también están enamoradas de él?.-hiriente la pelirroja, las tres se miran de arriba abajo, retándose con la mirada como siempre que el joven Yamada salía a relucir en sus conversaciones.-Mejor me voy, no desperdiciaré mis vacaciones con Ustedes.-termina la pelirroja y sube a su Toyota Supra con el gato pintado en el capo, el "Pussy Cat".

-Déjala que se vaya, la pobre ilusa se muere de los celos pero nunca lo aceptará.-termina Ana Shields.

-Tranquila Ana, sé cómo manejar a las "Primas Ballerinas".-termina Kaori usando el lenguaje propio de su profesión y las dos chicas suben a sus autos, un Lotus Exige S amarillo con el rostro de un león que era el auto de Ana y el de Kaori, un Mercedez Benz SLR tan negro como la pantera que mostraba sus garras en el lado derecho de su carrocería, y se alejan en dirección opuesta a su amiga.

Rei llega por la carretera de la salida de Akina hasta la tienda de comestibles de la familia Meiou y baja de la motocicleta, entra en la tienda de comestibles y una campana anuncia su llegada, Carlos Meiou aparece entre unas cajas con enlatados.

-Bien, la reina de Kanto ha llegado…pasa Mars…mi hermana a accedido a verte pero no promete nada…¿te comenté que está furiosa por lo del auto?.-dice el joven.

-Me imagino que es así, pero no pierdo las esperanzas…-Carlos cierra la puerta del negocio y voltea el letrero para que quede tras el vidrio la palabra "CLOSED", luego entra tras el mostrador seguido de Rei a la parte de atrás, en donde está la casa.

-¡Hey Gran Jefa ya llegó la invitada!.- grita Carlos, de la cocina sale una chica alta, de penetrantes ojos rojizos y cabello negro sujeto en un peinado alto, debe ser mayor que Rei, cuando mucho unos cinco o seis años, hermosa y elegante a pesar de su ropa sencilla, lleva un mandil blanco y sus penetrante mirada evalúa a Rei de arriba abajo…

-Buenas tardes señorita Meiou…Rei Hino de Tokio, un placer conocerla.- alarga ella la mano que la joven sujeta, a propósito presiona fuerte la mano blanca de Rei con su mano morena, y ella responde la presión sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mejoran tus gustos hermano…esta señorita parece distinguida.- comenta Setsuna.

-¡Hey un momento! ¡No es lo que crees Setsu!.- asombrado Carlos.

-Su hermano tiene razón señorita Meiou, no es lo que Usted cree, mi interés en Carlos es puramente profesional.- añade Rei.-Además soy mayor que él.- esto parece calmar a Setsuna que ofrece una silla a Rei en la mesa y se sienta a su lado. Carlos también toma asiento.

-¿Y qué interés puede tener alguien como Usted en un chico que no ha concluido la escuela preparatoria?.- inquieta Setsuna.

-¿Usted sabe que su hermano corre autos?.-

-Por desgracia es así…intenté apartarlo de eso lo más posible, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, pero parece que ni todos mis esfuerzos consiguieron que fuera así…-

-No debe preocuparse tanto señorita Meiou, su hermano tiene un talento y una técnica maravillosos, eso es lo que me interesa de él, verá, estoy formando una Liga de corredores independientes que…-

-¡No! ¡No y mil veces no!.- salta de la silla Setsuna.-¡No quiero que Carlos piense que esto es una forma de vida! ¡No quiero que crea que correr es bueno, seguro, correcto!.-

-Señorita Meiou, por favor déjeme explicarle…-insiste Rei.

-¡No! ¡Déjeme explicarle yo!.- lanza con lágrimas en los ojos Setsuna.-¿A caso sabe lo que significa ver morir a las personas que más ama por culpa de la velocidad? ¿A caso comprende lo que es crecer solo, sin el amor y cariño de sus padres, por culpa de un accidente? ¿Puede entender lo que significa querer a alguien como yo quiero a mi hermano y luchar toda una vida por mantenerlo seguro y a salvo?...-dice la joven llorosa, Carlos mismo se conmueve al ver a su hermana así…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señorita Meiou…-dice Rei sumamente conmovida- También perdí a mi madre en un accidente…-

-¿Y aún así insiste en esta locura?.-aterrada Setsuna.

-Si.- firme Rei.-Porque es la única forma de sentir algo de alivio, y porque es algo que llevo en la sangre, no puedo luchar contra eso ni su hermano puede hacerlo, créame que si alguien entiende su dolor y sus sentimientos soy yo, por eso quiero llevarme a Carlos a Tokio, es un excelente corredor pero aquí en Akina no va a lograr seguirse superando, no va a encontrar su verdadera fuerza, si verdadera razón de existir, dentro de Usted sabe que nació para esto, lo sabe y ni con todas sus fuerzas podrá oponerse al destino.- firmemente dice Rei. Setsuna y Carlos la miran, una extraña fuerza emana de su persona, sus ojos púrpuras destellan con algo muy extraño, casi como fuego…

-Supongo que sus palabras tienen algo de razón señorita Hino…pero a pesar de reconocer eso, Carlos sigue siendo menor de edad, no ha terminado sus estudios, y eso es una prioridad para mí, no quiero que se dedique a correr toda su vida, debe tener una profesión.-añade Setsuna.

-Puedo solucionar eso, ¿Qué me diría si le ofrezco crear un fideicomiso para los estudios futuros de Carlos?.- Setsuna la mira incrédula.- Entiendo que desconfíe, verá, además de correr autos, como Usted bien lo dijo, alguien que me amaba mucho me exigió estudiar algo antes de dedicarme a esto, esa persona me decía "Gánate con tu responsabilidad durante el día el derecho a correr en la noche"…-añade Rei y alarga a Setsuna una carpeta con documentos.-Analícelo, lea todos los detalles, verá que es legal…-

-¿Galactic Entrerprises?.- intrigada Setsuna al ver el logotipo de la empresa. Carlos sonríe.

-Te dije que era influyente…-divertido su hermano.

-Si Usted accede, su hermano viviría en Tokio conmigo, me haría cargo de todos sus gastos, se trasladaría a una escuela privada en la capital, terminaría su preparatoria y la carrera que elija sería costeada totalmente por "Galactic Enterprises", como ve, no solo me interesa como corredor sino también como persona, además él se comprometería a visitarla seguido, a ser responsable y sobretodo a tener excelentes calificaciones.- acaba Rei, Carlos se cruza de brazos molesto.

-Nadie me dijo esa parte del trato.-añade el chico, Setsuna lee atentamente los papeles que Rei la ha proporcionado, casi no puede creerlo, lo que siempre soñó para Carlos, un futuro, estaba allí en sus manos, lo que ella jamás habría podido pagar…¿Iba a ser tan necia como para negarle al chico su derecho al éxito?...pero eso de las carreras no le gustaba nada…

-Señorita Hino…si firmo estos papeles y accedo a que Carlos vaya con Usted.¿Me promete que estará seguro?.

-Le respondo con mi vida y con mi honor de su seguridad.- añade ella con firmeza.

-Usted no conoce a este chico…es un irresponsable y un inconsciente…-acaba Setsuna.-Yo misma no lo puedo controlar a veces.-

-Él prometerá ser maduro y responsable, y obedecerme como si se tratara de Usted.-añade Rei.-¿Cierto Carlos?...Dile a tu hermana que puede confiar en ti como un hombre que eres, ya no eres un niño…-

-Cierto Setsu…quiero ir a Tokio, no tendrás queja de mí lo juro…aunque la nueva "Gran Jefa" sea Mars…digo, Rei…-se corrige él, Setsuna ve brillar los ojos de su hermano con tanta fuerza, como hace mucho no veía…y tomando el bolígrafo de la mesa, firma los documentos, Carlos emocionado la abraza y la levanta dando vueltas en el aire, Rei mira la escena sonriendo, y suspira hondo, es la primera vez que se enfrenta a alguien tan obstinado como Setsuna Meiou.

-Señorita Hino…¿Nos haría el honor de acompañarnos a comer?.-cuestiona la chica a Rei.

-Con mucho gusto…

Luego de la comida, Carlos acompaña a Rei a la puerta del negocio, donde la motocicleta roja los espera.

-En verdad te debo mucho Mars…nunca creí que la convencieras.-dice él.

-Medita en lo que acabamos de decir allá adentro y espero que estés a la altura de lo que ella y yo esperamos de ti…mañana pasarán por ti las chicas, volvemos a Tokio a las cuatro de la tarde. Antes vendrán por tus cosas en la camioneta del equipo.-dice Rei.

-Esto es excelente, algo me decía que había elegido la Liga correcta…-

-¿Liga correcta?...pero es la única Liga que hay…-intrigada Rei.-

-Eso es lo que crees linda…antes de tus amigas y de ti vinieron otros, un tipo rico y extraño con tres bellezas…y hubiera aceptado solo por ellas, pero mi corazón ya está comprometido con tus angelitas motorizadas, agradéceles a ellas, de otra forma…

-¿Pero quién podría estar interesado en hacer otra Liga?...Esto no tiene sentido…-preocupada Rei.

-Calma nueva "Gran Jefa" o te van a salir arrugas como a Setsu…-acaba riendo Carlos. Rei lo mira molesta.

-¿Sabes que a veces puedes ser irritante?.-termina Rei encendiendo la motocicleta y colocándose el casco.

-Si lo sé…pero más te vale a acostumbrarte porque estaremos juntos mucho tiempo…bien diles a mis angelitas que las espero mañana…-la moto arranca y se pierde por la carretera.-¡Adiós Gran Jefa!.-acaba Carlos -¡Yajuuuuuua! ¡Ahí voy Tokio!- acaba levantando el puño en alto el joven mientras los rayos del sol comienzan a pintar el atardecer de Akina de color rojo…

_Preview del Cap. 11:_

_-Bien, iré al grano, el motivo de citarlos a todos aquí esta noche, es para comunicarles que el próximo reclutamiento de la liga de Aces serán los hermanos Ciel y Minako Aino…_

_-¿Minako Aino? ¿La modelo?.- salta Carlos de su asiento como si lo hubiera picado una avispa._

_-La misma…los Aino son una de las familias más ricas y nobles de Japón, gente de dinero, darán una fiesta en su casa mañana en la noche y todos iremos…-acaba Rei mostrando las invitaciones a sus reclutados._

_-¿Porqué debemos ir todos Mars?.- cuestiona Fumma._

_-Simple y sencillamente porque al ser parte de la liga ustedes deben estar dispuestos a que los nuevos miembros los reten, es su forma de ayudar, si hay un reto, responder, vencerlos y convencerlos de unirse a la Liga de Aces.-dice TK, Fumma lo fulmina con la mirada._

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**QUE ONDA!!! ORA ME TOCO A MI DEJAR NOTA, PUES QUE PENSABAN QUE YA SE HABIAN LIBRADO DE MI??, PUES NO!!!, NADIE Y REPITO NADIE LO HA LOGRADO, EXCEPTO AQUEL NIÑO DEL KINDER QUE QUITO MI HOT WHEELS…AUN LO SIGO BUSCANDO…EN FIN ESTE FIC CADA VEZ SE PONE MAS CHIDO Y COMO PETICION A TODOS…O DEBERIA DECIR TODAS NUESTRAS LECTORAS FIELES LE ADELANTO QUE EFECTIVAMENTE TODAS LAS SAILORS A EXCEPCION DE HOTARU Y RINI TENDRAN PARTICIPACION EN ESTE FIC Y PARA Nami_OP QUE PREGUNTO ESTO TE DARA GUSTAO SABER QUE SI NOS ACORDAMOS DE TI!!! AHORA MANDA MAS REVIEWS Y ESO VA PARA TODOS!!! O SINO…-ENSEÑA UN RIFLE DE ASALTO EL CUAL CARGA-HE SIDO CLARO? EN FIN PROMETEMOS MUCHO MAS Y SI QUIEREN QUE LES SOPLE ACERCA DE SI SERENA EL ENTRA A ESTO DEL DRIFT LES CONTESTO CO UN MAGNIFICO…-LA SEÑAL A SIDO INTERRUMPIDA POR SPOILER SIGA LEYENDO PARA MANTENERSE AL TANTO-**

**ATTE: ZHUDO**

**Bueno, ya lo dijo todo él, solo reiterar a ****nami_op**** que siento haberme olvidado de agradecer tu apoyo ya que fuiste nuestro primer review, agradecimiento total, y también a mi nueva amiga ****dianitamoon**** créeme que valoro todas tus opiniones y mas venidas de una fan de Serena, y te prometo que este personaje no decaerá en el fic sino que por el contrario dará muchas sorpresas…**

**Finalmente les avisamos que en el espacio de SRR cuyo enlace encontrarán en nuestro profile, iremos subiendo las fichas técnicas de los corredores que van apareciendo, de momento ya tendremos a Ami, Mako y Carlitos para que conozcan sus fotos y sus autos, seguramente les encantará ver en imágenes al "Rapsody" al "Strom" y al "Samuraí" y ya verán todo lo que falta…de aquí en delante cada nuevo corredor tendrá su ficha técnica en nuestro blog así que no dejen de seguir apoyando este fic y ¡Larga Vida a Mars!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	12. Chapter 11: Fiesta en la Mansión Aino

**SRR CAP. 11**

**Fiesta en la Mansión Aino**

El anciano Kondo Saburo espera en la escalinata del templo Hikawa esa mañana, su nieta le ha llamado para avisarle sobre su nuevo aprendiz, el "Fénix" llegó patinando las llantas y frenó escandalosamente justo a la entrada del templo, de él bajó Rei junto al asiento del copiloto y del lado del piloto el chico de cabello negro.

-Abuelo.-saluda la chica.

-Rei…ya decía yo que tú no conducías así.- sonríe el anciano sacerdote.

-Bien, abuelo, te presento a Carlos Meiou. Tu nuevo aprendiz y un amigo mío que se alojará en Hikawa…-dice eRei.

-¡WAAAATZ UUUUUUUUUP!.- saluda Carlos campechanamente palmeando la espalda del anciano. Rei mueve la cabeza negativamente, pero su abuelo ríe de buena gana.

-¡Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien jovencito!.- acaba Kondo Saburo.

-También lo creo abuelo.- acaba el chico, luego toma su maleta de dentro del auto y sigue a Rei y al anciano por las escaleras hasta el templo, entran en la casa estilo japonés hasta una de las habitaciones.

-Esta será tu habitación, puedes instalarte como quieras, vendré por ti a las cinco para ir a matricularte en la escuela, procura estar a tiempo…-dice Rei mostrando la amplia habitación con paredes corredizas de papel.

-Espera Gran Jefa…¿Qué se supone que haga yo aquí con el abuelo?.- cuestiona Carlos.

-Eso lo irás descubriendo poco a poco, ser aprendiz de un templo shinto es una aventura que te dejará muchos aprendizajes Carlos, así que en tus ratos libres y lo que la escuela te permita, ayuda al abuelo y obedécelo en lo que te ordene por descabellado que parezca, créeme que verás ventajas…-

-¿Y qué hay de las carreras?...me muero por ver el garaje, los autos…-emocionado el chico.

-Si cumples con tus obligaciones quizá el fin de semana vayamos al garaje…-

-¡Eso no es justo!.- se queja el joven.

-El que seas parte de la Liga no te exime de tu deber niño…-severamente Rei.

-Debí aceptar mejor la oferta del tipo rico con las bellas modelos…-riendo Carlos.

-Una cosa más…No me llames Gran Jefa…-molesta Rei.

-Como diga Gran Jefa…-riendo divertido Carlos, Rei lo mira molesta antes de salir de allí, su abuelo la espera afuera del templo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué con este chico?.- dice Kondo a su nieta.

-Es un muy buen prospecto abuelo…¿Sentiste su aura cierto?.- dice ella.

-Desde que puso un pié en Hikawa-añade el anciano.

-Tiene muchísima habilidad, una técnica soberbia, pero necesita entrenamiento, no ha descubierto aún sus verdaderos alcances, sé que le ayudarás como lo hiciste conmigo, y procura ser firme, lo necesita…¿Sabes algo abuelo?...este chico tiene algo…algo que no tiene los demás corredores…

-¿Y qué es hija?.-

-Instinto…lo sentí en la carrera que tuve con él, es lo que tía Serenity decía que tenían los corredores que corren con el alma…instinto…-

-Pues entonces el joven Meiou ha llegado al lugar adecuado. ¿Y qué hay de ti Rei?...¿Cómo es tu vida en la mansión Tsukino?-

-Algo anda mal con Serena últimamente abuelo, pero no logro saber qué es...se ha vuelto distante, callada, a veces llego a pensar que hasta…que hasta le desagrada mi presencia, es extraño, no sé qué es lo que puede suceder.-preocupada la joven.

-¿No sabe nada aún de la Liga o de lo que hacen?.-

-No…y así será mientras lo pueda evitar o hasta que venza a esa mujer.-casi jura Rei.

-Quizá hija la forma como Darien y tú pretenden proteger a esa muchacha no sea la adecuada, siempre las mentiras acaban complicándolo todo.-aconseja el sacerdote.

-¡Jamás! ¡Tía Serenity me hizo jurarle que nunca dejaría que Serena se enterara de esto y que la mantendría alejada del peligro!.-

-¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre decirle la verdad o perder su amistad?.- lanza el sabio sacerdote, su nieta lo mira intrigada…

-No lo sé abuelo…no lo sé…-acaba ella.-Si las cosas siguen así regresaré a Hikawa. Nos veremos en unas horas, tengo que vigilar al chico Meiou…-acaba ella y besando a su abuelo en la cabeza, sale del templo, Kondo Saburo la mira alejarse, y aspira el aire que mueve el cabello negro de su nieta…

-Mala señal Gran Kami…ojalá me equivoque, pero creo que Rei aún no se ha enfrentado a su peor reto…-

Esa noche en el garaje de los "Black Crowns" esperan en la sala los ya reclutados, Ami y Fye junto a Fumma y Makoto, esta última evidentemente disgustada con su amigo, dedica todas sus atenciones a TK, todos aguardan a Rei que llega demorada, al fin las luces de la entrada se encienden y del "Fénix" Bajan ella y Darien, en las motocicletas llegan Phobos y Deimos, detrás de Deimos en la misma motocicleta viene Carlos Meiou, todos suben a la sala, pero Carlos se queda mirando con ojos desorbitados el lugar…

-¡Esto es increíble!.- dice.-¡Es el cielo del drift!...ya decía yo que estas bellas angelitas no podían vivir en otro lugar…-acaba entre las risas de Phobos y Deimos.

-Vamos Meiou, no vienes aquí a mirar.-jala Darien al chico. Cuando todos llegan arriba se sientan en la sala, y es Rei la primera en hablar.

-Bien, iré al grano, el motivo de citarlos a todos aquí esta noche, es para comunicarles que el próximo reclutamiento de la liga de Aces serán los hermanos Ciel y Minako Aino…

-¿Minako Aino? ¿La modelo?.- salta Carlos de su asiento como si lo hubiera picado una avispa.

-La misma…los Aino son una de las familias más ricas y nobles de Japón, gente de dinero, darán una fiesta en su casa mañana en la noche y todos iremos…-acaba Rei mostrando las invitaciones a sus reclutados.

-¿Porqué debemos ir todos Mars?.- cuestiona Fumma.

-Simple y sencillamente porque al ser parte de la liga ustedes deben estar dispuestos a que los nuevos miembros los reten, es su forma de ayudar, si hay un reto, responder, vencerlos y convencerlos de unirse a la Liga de Aces.-dice TK, Fumma lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Muy específico Tsukino.-lanza Fumma.

-TK tiene razón, todos los que formamos parte de la liga debemos ayudar a que otros también se unan, y la forma de ayudar es esa.- acaba Darien.

-En la fiesta trataré de hablar con ellos para que se unan por su propia voluntad, pero la experiencia nos ha mostrado que esto no funciona con nadie así que hay que estar listos para cualquier cosa.- termina Rei, Ami y Makoto miran la invitación.

-¿Una fiesta blanco y negro? ¿Qué es esto?.- intrigada Mako.

-Una costumbre generalizada en el Jet-Set de Japón esta temporada, es que los anfitriones eligen como quieren que asistan vestidos los invitados Mako…-explica Ami.

-La doctora tiene razón, debemos ir vestidos únicamente de blanco y negro, es el requisito para ingresar además de la invitación, excentricidades de los millonarios…-enfadada Rei.-Lo único bueno de esto es que ambos corredores valen mucho la pena, deben estar en la liga.-

-Oiga Gran Jefa…-dice Carlos, Fye y TK no pueden reprimir una risa burlona al escuchar como llama el chico nuevo a Rei que crispa su mano en la mesa…-Sabe algo…esto de los bailes, fiestas en mansiones y todo eso como que no son mi estilo…¿Le parece si solo por esta vez no voy?.-

-En primera…no me llames así de nuevo o voy a mandarte de regreso a Akina a repartir sandías...-lanza Rei entre las risas de todos…-Y segunda, no te estoy dando a elegir, tiene que ir, eres parte de la liga.-

-Pero ni siquiera tengo traje…-se atreve él.

-Por eso no te preocupes Meiou, yo te consigo uno.-ofrece TK. Carlos lo mira con rostro molesto de que tan pronto se haya deshecho la excusa.

-Una cosa más…a todos…les suplico discreción con Serena por favor.- acaba Rei, todos asienten con la cabeza.-Bien, era todo, vayan a preparar sus autos, debemos estar listos para toda eventualidad.-todos se dispersan a sus cubículos.-TK, quiero hablar contigo, Carlos necesitará un auto y habrá que ver cuáles están disponibles…¿Tienes la base de datos?.-

-Aquí listo…mira tú los disponibles y elige.-le dice TK a Rei. Darien aunque finge recoger algunos papeles no aparta sus ojos de ella, Carlos sonríe.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta la Gran Jefa?.- cuestiona divertido.

-Yo…no es lo que crees…es como mi hermana y…-balbucea él.

-Si como no…hermana…si así mirara uno a las hermanas.-ríe divertido.

-¿Y tú Meiou?...¿Porqué tan renuente a ir a una fiesta a la que medio Japón mataría por asistir?.-regresa Darien la pregunta.

-Pues…verás amigo, conozco y admiro a Minako Aino, como todos en Japón…pero ¡Es mi amor platónico! compro sus revistas, grabo sus comerciales, soy moderador de foros de discusión en internet sobre ella, tengo mi cuarto tapizado de sus pósters…-

-¿Entonces?.-

-Me da…miedo…es decir, voy a conocer a esa belleza, a alguien que ni en mis más locas pesadillas soñé conocer.-

-Calma chico…en la fiesta de los Aino habrá demasiada gente para que ella te note, no te creas el centro del mundo.-palmea Darien su espalda.

-Si es cierto…puede ser que ni siquiera me vea…pero igualmente le sacaré fotografías con mi celular para mi espacio web…-sonriente Meiou.

-¡He Carlos! ¡Deja de platicar y ven a elegir tu auto!.- apremia Rei, el chico se cuadra.

-¡Como diga Gran Jefa!.-ella lo mira molesta entre las risas de Darien y TK.

En el garaje Makoto junto con Aio y Kiyama, dos chicos del equipo, revisan el "Storm", los "Black Crowns" miran algo en el motor mientras Makoto escribe en su computadora portátil que muestra la estructura del auto, entonces Fumma entra al lugar.

-No sabía que ibas a quedarte tanto tiempo, debías regresar a Tsukuba.- añade Mako.-Si piensas quedarte deberías pedirle a Rei un boleto más para llevar a Maki a la fiesta.-

-No lo haré…terminé con Maki este fin de semana cuando regresé a Tsukuba.- acaba Fumma.

-Lo siento.-acaba Makoto sin prestar atención a su amigo y entrando a la cabina del GTR.

-¿Y sabes por qué terminé con ella Mako?.- insiste él.

-No lo sé y no me interesa.-añade ella.

-Antes te interesaba…-

-Antes no es ahora Fumma, lo que hagas de tu vida no me interesa, tengo una vida propia de qué ocuparme.-hiriente Makoto.

-Déjame adivinar, el imbécil de Tsukino ¿Cierto?...-furioso Fumma la sujeta de los hombros.

-¡Suéltame!.- molesta ella lo aparta.

-Señorita Kino…¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?.- cuestiona Aoi.

-Todo bien chicos…salgan un momento por favor, terminaremos después.- acaba ella, los dos jóvenes salen mirando duramente a Fumma.-Aclaremos algo Fumma, ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que buscara a alguien que me amara, con quien ser feliz?.-

-Me equivoqué, no sabía lo que sentía por ti hasta que te vi con ese imbécil, Mako he sido un ciego y un estúpido al no aceptarte, te amo…-vehemente él.-Y sé que tú me amas a mí, toda tu vida me has querido.-insiste Fumma sujetando los hombros de la bella chica.

-Si me hubieras dicho esto hace unos meses habría sido la mujer más feliz de la tierra…-

-Vamos Mako chan…tú no quieres a Tsukino, salías con él para molestarme.-

-Quizá en un principio fue así, pero TK es maravilloso, y ahora estoy empezando a sentir por el cosas tan bellas, tan diferentes a todo lo que había sentido que…Fumma, creo que estoy enamorada de TK…sinceramente.-acaba ella, Fumma furioso mira a su amiga.

-¡Mientes! ¡Te demostraré que es mentira, que me sigues amando, lucharé por esto Mako lo juro!.- y dando media vuelta sale furioso del cubículo.

En la sala de la Mansión Tsukino, aguardan ya vestidos con sus trajes de etiqueta Darien y TK, Darien usa un elegante tuxedo negro y TK un traje totalmente blanco, cuando al fin llega Carlos…

-¡Vaya Meiou estás irreconocible!-se burla TK al ver al joven.

-Esto pica…-se queja Carlos jalando el cuello de su traje negro.-Ya decía yo que el mundo de los ricos no es para mí.-

-Una cosas más, compórtate ante la princesa ¿Quieres? Ella no sabe nada de lo que hacemos en verdad, para ella solo iremos a una fiesta.- termina Darien, en ese momento se escuchan las voces de las chicas en la escalera, y Luna baja primero, detrás, Rei lleva del brazo a Serena.

-Vamos Serena te gustará, es solo una fiesta, la empresa tiene negocios con los Aino y ellos amablemente nos invitaron.-acaba Rei, Serena con actitud fastidiada mira a todos, usa un hermoso vestido largo color blanco y pequeñas flores naturales del mismo color en su largo cabello le dan un aspecto angelical y encantador, al menos así la parece a Carlos que nunca la había visto.

-Así que esta es la chica a la que la Gran Jefa protege…ya lo creo que inspira ternura…-piensa Carlos. Luego mira a Rei que baja las escaleras con su amiga, un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes corto se ajusta a su linda figura, sus bellas piernas destacan como nunca con ese revelador atuendo, pocas veces la había visto Carlos tan linda como esa noche, rápidamente nota con sonrisa burlona que Darien la envuelve con la mirada.

-Paso a la belleza…-dice Carlos inclinándose ante las dos chicas.-Vaya que tenías oculto tu lado sexy Gran…Rei…-se corrige Meiou antes de estropear todo y llamarla "Gran Jefa".

-Mira Serena, él es Carlos Meiou, el aprendiz del abuelo en Hikawa, y un amigo mío, lo invité a la fiesta, espero que se lleven bien, Carlos, Serena, mi hermana.-presenta Rei, Serena ausente le da la mano al chico.

-Mucho gusto…-musita la rubia.

-Un placer conocer a una chica tan hermosa…-acaba él.

-No le hagas caso princesa, así se porta con todas.- acaba Darien.

-Bien…¿Nos vamos?.- acaba Rei colocándose una estola color negro.-Carlos, sé caballeroso y ofréceme tu brazo, Darien llevará a Serena.-

-¿TK? ¿No vienes?.- cuestiona Serena a su primo.

-En un momento linda, iré primero a recoger a Mako para el baile…-termina el chico y sale de allí, Darien del brazo de Serena llega hasta su Porsche negro y galantemente abre la puerta a la chica rubia, Rei y Carlos entran en los asientos de atrás y el auto deportivo arranca a toda velocidad.

A lo lejos, por las calles de una de las colonias más adineradas de Tokio, se ven las luces de los reflectores de colores y se escucha la música estridente que sale de la hermosa y ostentosa mansión Aino, un hombre vestido de negro con un antifaz espera en el cancel.

-Buenas noches caballeros…¿Sus invitaciones?.- solicita, Darien baja el vidrio de su auto y muestra las invitaciones al guardia que tomando un láser rojo comprueba el código de barras.-Todo en orden caballero, bienvenidos.- termina este, luego Darien conduce al interior del patio en medio del cual se alza una fuente con una estatua en mármol de Afrodita emergiendo de una concha marina, iluminada con luces naranjas que en medio de la noche le daba un aspecto encantador.

-Esto es lujo exagerado…-comenta Carlos mirando como los autos eran recibidos por el ballet parking, los cuatro bajan del Porsche y Darien entrega al chico vestido de negro las llaves, este se lleva el auto.-¡WOW! ¡Este lugar debe tener su propio código postal! ¡No me quiero imaginar al mayordomo enviando un recado de "Ya está el desayuno" y tener que usar su propio cartero!.- exclama el joven mirando impactado la enorme Mansión de la que sale el ruido de la música.

-Entremos de una vez…-termina Rei jalando al joven, Darien y Serena ya entregan sus invitaciones y entran en el lugar, Darien lleva del brazo a Serena, un mayordomo con antifaz negro los espera y recibe la estola de Rei, dentro en el enorme recibidor, las luces multicolores alumbran la pista de baile en la que los invitados danzan mientras un DJ que tiene su consola arriba de las escaleras de mármol deja escuchar la mezcla musical que hace a todos gritar animadamente…

-¡Esto es genial! ¡A divertirse!.- acaba Carlos bailando ya.

-No te alejes mucho puede que te necesite y por favor no te metas en líos-acaba Rei mirando al joven alejarse ya tras unas chicas que han pasado por allí y que le sonríen a lo lejos, la joven Hino sonríe, mira a Darien que con Serena se ha sentado en la barra de la cantina al lado de la pista de baile, Ami y Fye miran interesados una escultura en un pasillo lejano, Makoto y TK acaban de llegar, Fumma toma una copa, así que con sus inteligentes ojos busca a los que le interesan…a lo lejos descubre a un apuesto chico rubio, que viste un elegante traje blanco y charla con un joven en una sala lateral a la pista de baile, así que se abre paso entre la gente que baila y bebe hacia su destino.

-Extraña fiesta Ciel…animada pero extraña.-comenta el chico de cabello plateado.

-Ideas de Mina, ya la conoces, ella y sus amigos del Jet-Set que se sienten soñados con este tipo de cosas…a mi francamente me aburre, pero si no la dejo que haga sus fiestas en casa habría rentado una discoteca, me gusta tenerla vigilada, mucho más cuando no están nuestros padres.-acaba el rubio.

-Si te digo la verdad…a mí también me empiezan a aburrir este tipo de fiestas.-

-Lo dicho amigo…-dice bebiendo el contenido de su copa Ciel Aino al joven que está sentado en el sillón frente a él.-Estás muy extraño desde que volviste de Europa, y debías estar feliz, Chikane te ha dejado seguir corriendo, te nombrará director del Consorcio, tienes a tres bellas y enamoradas chicas a tus órdenes, rico, joven, apuesto, ¿A qué esa actitud pensativa?-cuestiona el heredero Aino a su amigo.

-Verás Ciel…han pasado cosas últimamente que me han hecho pensar, yo…conocí a alguien, a una chica.- explica el apuesto joven de cabello plateado bebiendo también el último sorbo de su vino, Ciel Aino hace una seña con su mano y otro criado con antifaz negro lleva más vino tinto y llena las copas de los dos chicos.

-Eso no es raro Nataku, tú siempre conoces chicas, desde que estudiamos en Milán has dejado una estela de corazones rotos por toda Europa.- ríe animadamente Ciel.

-Esta es diferente a todas, ¿Recuerdas cuando una vez me dijiste que la vida que llevaba era muy vacía? Ese día en que discutimos, cuando dijiste que algún día iba a conocer a una mujer especial, a una que me enseñara a amar de verdad, y que entonces me iba a arrepentir de ser como era, y por ella iba a querer ser diferente, honesto, intachable, un mejor hombre…-

-Si lo recuerdo, también recuerdo que te reíste de mí y me gritaste cien veces que no creías en el Amor, eso antes de irte en ese yate con las modelos Rusas.-acaba Ciel divertido.

-Si lo sé…siempre me había reído de ti y de tu absurdo romanticismo, esa idea tuya de que algún día encontrarás a tu alma gemela, pero ahora…ahora amigo me retracto de todo lo que he dicho.-acaba el joven Yamada.

-Pues bien por ti Nataku, sabes que te estimamos mucho tanto yo como Mina y que nada me gustaría más que verte feliz, ya es tiempo que pienses en serio en que tu vida tome un rumbo.-termina Ciel.

-Lo mismo dijo mi hermana…-

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada?...porque muchas que yo conozco se cortarán las venas en cuanto se enteren que Nataku Yamada, el soltero mas codiciado de Japón, está enamorado. ¿Alguna supermodelo? ¿Una princesa europea?.-

-Es…es la chica más hermosa que existe en el mundo…tiene unos ojos bellísimos, de un color morado que nunca había visto, unos ojos que dejan ver su alma por ellos, a veces de un tono lavanda luminoso, y cuando se molesta lanzan destellos púrpuras terribles; su cabello es negro y largo, como una cascada de ébano, y cuando el viento lo desordena ella lo sujeta tras de su oído derecho, sus labios son rojos, como el fuego, perfectos, pero…¡ Tiene un carácter de los cien mil demonios! …es muy explosiva, pero creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ella-añade Nataku soñador.

-Pues si que estás enamorado.-se burla Ciel.-¿Y su nombre?...Porque no creo que Chikane te deje andar con cualquiera, conociendo su afán elitista.-cuestiona el rubio.

-Su nombre completo no lo sé…pero no me importa, me gustará igual tenga el nombre que tenga.-

-Pues sí que es una auténtica lástima, apenas había conseguido que conocieras a la famosa Mars y justo me entero que estás enamorado.-

-¿Mars? ¿La líder de los "Black Crowns"?.- cuestiona Nataku.

-La misma, logré que viniera a la fiesta, me contactó en días pasados y la invité, ya que me contaste que te ganó a los tres últimos corredores y vista tu curiosidad por conocerla, pensé que sería divertido, además si a las fiestas de los Aino viene lo mejor de Tokio, ella debía estar incluida…¿Alguna vez la has visto correr?...es…sencillamente una obra de arte.-explica Ciel.

-Así que al fin conoceré a Mars…-sonriente Nataku.

-Señor Aino…una chica en la pista me entregó esto para Usted…-acaba otro criado dando a Ciel un dije rojo con forma de Fénix.

-Dile que pase…Bien Nataku, prepárate a conocer a tu rival, y por favor trátala con respeto, es mi invitada.- Nataku sonríe, pero en ese momento, sus ojos se paraliza al mirar parada frente a ellos a la hermosa chica…

-¡Tú!.- exclama poniéndose de pié Nataku.

-¡Usted de nuevo!.- dice furiosa Rei al verlo.

-¿A pero se conocen?…-extrañado Ciel Aino.

-Por desgracia…-añade Rei.

-Bien entonces las presentaciones salen sobrando…-determina Ciel.

-¿Tú eres Mars?.-cuestiona el joven Yamada a Rei incrédulo.-Es imposible…no puede ser…-Ciel sonríe ampliamente al ver la tensión entre ambos.

-Bien, empecemos de nuevo, Nataku, te presento a Rei Hino, conocida en el mundo del drift como Mars, Señorita Hino, mi mejor amigo, Nataku Yamada.-

-Así que era Hino…tu apellido era Hino…-asiente Nataku divertido.

-¿Qué no se lo dijo el gran Kami?.- burlona ella.

-No…el hombre que conociste en el Templo de Akina no era yo, se me parecía mucho pero el pobre murió…-

-Si, supongo que un ataque de cinismo o un cuadro agudo de vanidad debieron matarlo-hiriente Rei.

-Pues no…una bella chica lo asesinó con su indiferencia, pero al parecer acaba de resucitar.- con tono divertido el joven, en ese momento llega al lugar una joven rubia, vestida con un top blanco y una minifalda de cuero del mismo tono, lleva una boina blanca sujetando su rebelde cabello dorado, y altas botas del mismo color que resaltan enormemente su belleza.

-Minako, que bueno que llegas, Mars está aquí.- anuncia Ciel Aino a su hermana, Mina evalúa a Rei de arriba abajo con descaro, sus brazos cruzados y actitud impenetrable.

-Asi que eres Mars…te ves mucho mejor con vestido formal que con ese tonto traje que usas en las carreras.-añade la rubia.

-Ya lo creo.- termina Nataku a su lado mirando a Rei de tan extraña forma que la hace sentir escalofríos…

-Pero sentémonos, es más apropiado…-acaba Ciel ofreciendo asiento en la sala a Rei, Nataku no aparta sus ojos de la bella joven, y cuando esta se sienta al lado de Ciel cambia de lugar y se sienta a su lado, Rei lo fulmina con la mirada y se aparta de allí.

-Me alegra que haya venido señorita Hino, en la mansión Aino es tan apreciada la elegancia como la habilidad al correr.- da la bienvenida el rubio.

-Agradecemos su invitación Aino san, y aún más que Usted y su hermana hayan accedido a escuchar al menos mi propuesta.-exclama Rei.-Solamente añadiré que lo que tengo que decirle es únicamente para Usted y la señorita Aino…-desconfiada mirando a Nataku.

-Puede hablar con libertad, Nataku es como de la familia, además sabe lo que hacemos Mina y yo y comparte nuestra misma pasión, solo que estuvo fuera de Japón muchos años, incluso ahora está formando una Liga tal como Usted, por eso pensé que sería interesante que se conocieran.- añade el mayor de los Aino, Rei cruza su mirada con Nataku y entonces comprende todo…los encuentros casuales cada vez que reclutaba un corredor, la alusión de Carlos a un hombre rico que formaba otra liga.

-Ahora entiendo.-dice ella furiosa.

-Así que quieres que nos unamos a tu famosa Liga…-habla la joven rubia.

-Es una propuesta, quiero tener a los mejores corredores de la región, y al tenerlos en la liga garantizo que ellos mismos se enfrenten a otros tan buenos o mejores que ellos, creceríamos juntos, estaríamos organizados, aprenderíamos unos de otros.-

-Los Aino no se mezclan con la gentuza…y sabes que no lo digo por ti, sé quién eres y te he visto correr, pero nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a obedecer a nadie, así que ahorra tu tiempo, disfruta la fiesta y quedemos como amigos.- acaba Minako levantándose de allí.

-¡Minako!-detiene Ciel a su hermana.-Escucha lo que ella dice…tiene razón, nosotros solo corremos en Shinjuku, y con nuestros amigos, sabes que ninguno nos da pelea, sería interesante.-

-¡Minako Aino corriendo con la gentuza de los barrios bajos! ¡Nunca!-

-¿Y si los reto a un duelo?.-lanza Mars poniéndose de pié, los dos rubios la miran impactados.-Es mi derecho y es lo justo, no quieren unirse a mi equipo porque creen que no vale la pena, entonces si demuestro que tengo algo que enseñarles, que mi gente vale la pena…¿Lo considerarían?.-dice con tono firme Rei, Nataku la mira embobado, le encanta ese tono de superioridad y seguridad que la hace mil veces más hermosa…

-¿Y qué hay si ganamos nosotros?- interesada Minako.

-Propongan algo Ustedes, yo acepto cualquier cosa…-con seguridad ella.

-Mars…¿Alguna vez has modelado?.- la interroga la caprichosa niña millonaria evaluándola de arriba abajo, Rei la mira azorada del giro de la conversación.

-No entiendo la pregunta…-se atreve ella.

-Si, alguien con tu físico, con tu natural elegancia y porte, sería lógico…¿Cierto Nati kun?.- acaba Minako llamando al peliplateado por su cariñoso apodo, luego guiña un ojo a Nataku.

-Ya comprendo Mina…excelente idea…-dice el joven Yamada.

-¿Qué quieren decir?.-añade Rei intrigada.

-Te explicaré mejor Mars, si es que nosotros ganamos la carrera no solo no nos uniremos a tu liga sino que estarás obligada a modelar en mi desfile de inicio de temporada…¡Ya imagino la promoción!…-sonriente la rubia.

-Si hay sesión en traje de baño tenme como uno de los invitados de primera fila por favor Mina…-sonriente Nataku se inclina envolviendo a la joven en una mirada tan intensa, que Rei a su pesar se sonroja.

-Minako porfavor…¿Cuándo madurarás?.- lanza Ciel.

-Es una apuesta Ciel, ella puede aceptar o rechazar…-insiste la chica.

-Es un hecho…¿Cuándo y dónde nos vemos?.-decidida Rei.

-¿Te parece Mañana a las once en el entronque de Shinjuku, en la parte alta?.- cuestiona Minako.

-Allí estaré.-

-Te advierto antes de Ciel y yo corremos a dúo…sería una carrera de relevos. Yo conozco tu calidad, te he visto correr, la pregunta es, ¿Tienes en tu famosa liga alguien más que sea de nuestro nivel? Porque te prevengo que no me interesa correr con una basura de clase D o C.-acaba despectiva Minako Aino.

-Por eso no se preocupen, tengo en la mente al corredor perfecto.-acaba Rei sonriente.-¿Entiendo con eso que aceptan?.-Ciel se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-Aceptamos Mars, y porfavor procura no llegar tarde…ahora si me disculpas, tengo invitados qué atender.-acaba Minako y se aleja de la sala rumbo a la fiesta.

-Bien señor Aino, era todo lo que tenía que hablar con Usted, me retiro, y gracias por la invitación.-acaba ella, Ciel toma su mano y la besa como todo un caballero dejando en ella el dije rojo del Fénix.

-Independientemente del resultado de mañana, es un honor conocer a la reina de Kanto, y por favor sigue disfrutando de la fiesta.-invita él.

-Gracias Aino san…con permiso.- acaba Rei saliendo de la sala, Ciel sonríe al ver la actitud hipnotizada con que Nataku mira a la bella chica.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices ahora amigo?...porque creo que esa chica que tanto mencionabas y Mars son la misma persona.-añade Ciel.

-Ciel…en verdad no tengo como agradecerte esto, si no hubiera venido jamás la abría conocido.-

-¿Y qué espera el gran conquistador Nataku Yamada para ir tras ella?.-

-Pues...¿Me creerías si te dijera que tengo…miedo?.-duda él, Ciel deja escuchar una sonora carcajada…

-¡Anda Romeo y confía en tu instinto!.- acaba Ciel lanzado a Nataku tras ella.

Carlos camina por entre la gente, ha estado preguntando a los invitados por la joven modelo, a su pesar no ha resistido la curiosidad de conocerla en persona, así le han dicho que estaba en el jardín, y salió de la mansión al enorme jardín lleno de estatuas y flores, en medio de este se alzaba una alberca e con cientos de pétalos de flores en ella y luces fosforescentes, allí también los invitados bailaban y reían, tomando vino y charlando…

-Disculpe...¿La señorita Aino? –cuestiona a uno de los meseros.

-Por allá caballero, junto a la alberca, al lado de estos caballeros de chaleco negro…-señala el mesero, Carlos mira a una chica rubia de espaldas a él discutir con dos apuestos jóvenes, entonces suspira hondo y se alisa el cabello correctamente peinado…

-Calma Carlos Meiou…calma…la vas a conocer, haz ensayado esto por dos años, qué decirle cuando la veas, como presentarte…-al fin está a solo unos pasos de llegar a ella, escucha su risa melodiosa, el corazón le late apresuradamente, camina como un autómata por el borde de la alberca con sus ojos fijos en la rubia, tan abstraído que no nota que ha chocado con una silla, pierde el equilibrio y se estrella con una chica que va pasando a su lado, todo pasa en fracciones de segundo, y los invitados solo pueden ver el terrible chapuzón de los dos al caer en la alberca, las risas no se hacen esperar…

Dentro de la alberca, Carlos intenta nadar, no sabe lo que ha pasado, y lo único que le preocupa es que Minako Aino lo ha visto hacer el ridículo de su vida…¿Puede ser peor?...cuando al fin puede sacar la cabeza del agua, mira que la rubia que hablaba con los chicos no era ella, flotando se da cuenta ahora de que no ha caído a la alberca solo…una irritada chica lo mira a su lado…

-¡Imbécil estúpido qué demonios no tiene ojos para mirar por dónde va!.- grita furiosa la voz tras él, Carlos gira y ve a su lado nada menos y nada más que el rostro del poster que cada noche veía antes de dormir pegado en su puerta…Minako Aino es la chica que ha lanzado al agua…

-¡Señorita Aino!.- dice corriendo uno de los mayordomos de antifaz.-¡Emergencia! ¡La señorita Aino ha caído al agua!.- dice el hombre por el micrófono que lleva en la oreja, otros tres mayordomos se precipitan al patio y tratan de sacar a Minako, que nada furiosa hacia la orilla, la ayudan a salir del agua. Carlos está petrificado y no sabe qué hacer.-¡Déjenme suéltenme!.- molesta la rubia de las atenciones de sus criados estilando agua.-¡Me pueden decir quién demonios invitó a este tipo!.-

-Señorita, las invitaciones fueron revisadas con cuidado, no estaría aquí sin una…-se excusa el jefe de seguridad…

-Pues bien…no me importa quién sea sáquenlo de aquí ahora mismo…-ordena furiosa, Carlos al fin ha salido de la alberca y se encara con ella.

-Yo…yo lo lamento no era mi intención…-balbucea confundido.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de a quien lanzaste a la alberca grandísimo imbécil?.-cuestiona Minako, Carlos entonces siente espoleado su amor propio, esta belleza puede ser rica, famosa y perfecta, pero definitivamente no puede insultarlo así…

-¿Porqué? ¿Se supone que debía conocerte linda?.- se cruza de brazos el mojado chico, una exclamación de incredulidad se escucha en todo el jardín, los invitados atraídos por los gritos de Mina los han rodeado.

-¡Habrase visto majadero! ¡Eres el único bicho viviente en Japón que no conoce a Minako Aino!.- ofendida ella.

-Sinceramente no…es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo.-miente él ofendido.

-Pues te dejaré claro algo, Minako Aino no es solamente una famosa modelo, sino que es la dueña de la casa en que estás y la anfitriona de esta fiesta, así que, viendo que nos acabamos de conocer te daré algo para que nunca me olvides…-y acercándose a él le estalla una sonora cachetada en el rostro.-¡Okashi! ¡Saquen a este impertinente de mi casa ahora!.- acaba ella dando media vuelta.

-Como ordene señorita Aino…-en ese momento los demás criados sujetan a Carlos y lo jalan hacia una salida lateral, aunque este se resiste a que lo saquen con gritos y manotazos, los criados de los Aino acaban por lanzarlo a mitad de la calle fuera de la mansión…Carlos se levanta dolido del golpe en la puerta del lugar, los ballet parking ríen de buena gana ante el espectáculo.

-Maldita sea…tenía que pasarme a mí…-ruge molesto él y se levanta mojado caminando hacia afuera de la fiesta.

_Preview cap. 12:_

_-¿Quien es el imbécil que está bailando con Rei…?-con tono fúrico exclama Darien. Serena siente que todas sus ilusiones se desploman, evidentemente el joven esta celoso, no puede ocultar la furia y el odio con el que está mirando a la pareja de Rei._

_-No lo sé…algún admirador, Rei tiene muchos.-dice hiriente Serena, pero Darien ya no la escucha, sino que dejándola parada en medio de la pista empuja a las demás parejas hasta abrirse paso hacia Rei y su acompañante._

_Unas manos fuertes y firmes hacen que la magia se pierda, y regresan a Rei a la realidad separándola bruscamente de Nataku. Cuando abre los ojos mira a su lado a un molesto Darien que mira al joven de cabello plateado con ira y odio._

_-¡Darien qué significa esto!.-dice ella molesta._

_-Escucha esto imbécil…nadie baila con mi novia sin mi permiso.- lanza Darien, Nataku mira a Rei extrañado hasta que una fuerte bofetada suena en su rostro lanzada por Darien justo en su nariz, la gente de la pista deja de bailar, la música cesa y las luces se encienden, todos rodean a los tres protagonistas de la escena, Nataku está en el suelo sangrando de la nariz, las cuatro bellas jóvenes se precipitan hacia él aterradas entre gritos de alarma._

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí el equipo Eboli-Zhudo reportándose con la nueva entrega de esta historia y agradeciendo a los lectores su constancia, sí, sabemos que en este cap, no hubo carreras, ¿pero qué tal las emociones?...era necesario para lo que viene, en el siguiente como pudieron leer, la pasión estará al límite, añádanle la carrera (seguro ya adivinaron quien correrá a dúo con Rei contra los Aino) y tendremos uno de los mas emocionantes capítulos de SRR, prometido.**

**Finalmente, reiterarles que en el espacio on line de SRR ya tenemos la ficha técnica de Mina y Ciel Aino y sus autos para que los conozcan, y esperamos subir próximamente la de Nataku ante la aceptación que ha tenido este galán entre las lectoras (unirse al club de admiradoras con Flor de Loto o con Eboli porfavor…jajaja, era broma).**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

**Leonor de Éboli dice: **Y antes de decir adiós, dedico en lo personal este capítulo a mi amigo Zhudo que fue su cumpleaños el pasado 20 de Noviembre, y por cierto los que quieran saber qué le regalé, entren a nuestro profile y allí verán el link o entrar a fanfiction en español la historia se llama _**"Lazos de Sangre"**_…(me encantaría que leyeran esa historia también porfavor) a y dejen sus felicitaciones a Zhudo porfis, las merece, ha trabajado muy duro me consta…¡Larga Vida a Mars!


	13. Chapter 12: La zona roja es¿amor?

**SRR Cap. 12**

**La zona roja es...¿amor?**

Carlos Meiou miraba molesto a los ballet parking que se reían de él, luego se sacudió el agua del traje y caminó hacia ellos.

-Quiero mi auto porfavor.-dijo mostrando la invitación mojada.

-Señor…su…su invitación esta…mojada…-dice entre risas el chico.

-Pero sirve aún ¿No?.- cuestiona Carlos, el encargado se limita a mirarlo desconcertado y dudoso toma el papel mojado y va a traer el auto, el joven Meiou sonríe frotándose las manos.-Bien, me sacaron de la fiesta pero no se ha acabado la diversión…oye…¿me prestarías tu celular para hacer una llamada?.- cuestiona a uno de los empleados que le alarga el teléfono, luego marca un número conocido.-¿Angelita?...si soy Carlos, ¿Qué hacen tú y tu bella hermana a estas horas?...¡No! …no es justo, ¿Qué me dirían si les propongo algo divertido?...Si si ahora mismo…bien bellezas, las espero en la mansión Aino…¿La Gran Jefa?...O si claro que sabe, tengo su permiso, nos vemos entonces, besos a las dos…-cuelga el teléfono Carlos y lo devuelve al chico, en ese momento el empleado llega con el Porsche negro y le da las llaves, los ojos de Carlos refulgen de felicidad al tomarlas.

Dentro de la mansión Aino, Rei camina entre la gente que baila con la música del DJ, cuando una mano fuerte la sujeta del brazo…de nuevo en medio de la pista de baile sus ojos se cruzan con las pupilas doradas de Nataku Yamada.

-Déjeme tranquila de una vez…¿Hasta cuándo tendré que repetírselo?.-dice ella.

-Hasta que tus ojos concuerden con tus palabras Rei Hino…porque me dices que me vaya con tu voz pero me ruegas que me quede con tu mirada.-añade Nataku, Rei parece perturbada ante estas palabras.-¿Quieres bailar?.- cuestiona él.

-No sé bailar.- es la seca respuesta de la chica que se deshace del contacto de la mano del joven, pero este inexplicablemente la sujeta de la cintura con fuerza y la jala hacia sí, hay tanta fuerza en su abrazo que Rei se siente por primera vez en su vida perdida ante una voluntad mayor a la suya.

-Puedo enseñarte…-susurra con tono extraño Nataku al oído de Rei, esa voz tiene la virtud de hacerla estremecer, siente que tiembla de nuevo al sentir al aliento del joven en su cuello y su oído…

-He dicho que no…-lo aparta de su lado ella, pero Nataku sonriente no la suelta.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer una escena aquí en medio de una fiesta y dejar en ridículo a los anfitriones que amablemente te invitaron Rei Hino? ¿Serías capaz?.-dice divertido el chico de cabello plateado.-No creo que a los Aino les haga mucha gracia…-

-Si accedo a bailar con Usted ¿Me dejará tranquila?.- cuestiona ella al verlo decidido.

-Al menos esta noche sí.-con cinismo dice él.

-Bien…todo con tal de que me deje en paz…Bailemos..-accede ella y camina hacia la pista, pero antes de que se aleje, Nataku la sujeta de la mano y enlaza sus dedos a los suyos.

-Somos pareja…en este baile y espero que en el futuro también.-sonriente el chico, al fin llegan a la pista, pero como si el destino quisiera jugarles una mala pasada, la animada música del DJ cambia de improviso y una melodía lenta empieza a sonar en la pista de baile, las luces se hacen tenues y solo leves destellos rojos llenan el lugar, las parejas empiezan a moverse al compás del ritmo romántico, Rei mira aterrada al joven delante de ella.-¿te vas a retractar Mars?...no es tu estilo…

-Desde luego que no, pero si intenta propasarse aunque sea un poco le daré una cachetada que jamás olvidará.- advierte ella molesta.

_**Maybe it's intuition **__**  
Some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
**_

-Juro que seré un caballero…puedo serlo, es solo que conozco pocas damas.-acaba él, entonces Rei desconfiada se acerca a Nataku que rodea su cintura suavemente, ella pone sus manos en el cuello del alto joven y cierra los ojos tensionada, pero poco a poco el ritmo de la música la hace empezar a relajarse, respira hondo y se abandona a la fuerza de los brazos de Nataku, poco a poco llevados por la música van sintiéndose invadidos de una extraña sensación de comodidad que jamás habían sentido, Rei se siente por primera vez en toda su vida protegida, a salvo, como si el mundo entero pudiera terminarse y a ella no le importara, y a Nataku le parece que sus brazos han estado esperando toda su vida por ella, es como si fueran dos piezas perfectas de un todo que se unen luego de mucho tiempo…

_**  
**__**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

Con suavidad Nakatu comenzó a guiar el baile mientras acerco un poco más a Rei la cual no opuso resistencia alguna mientras seguía los pasos del joven de cabellera plateada, Nataku recargó su cabeza sobre la negra cabellera de Rei disfrutando con delicia el perfume a fresas y canela y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del joven aspirando el aroma masculino, mientras la iluminación cambio para la ocasión…

_**  
**__**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
**_

Rei abrió sus ojos y los cruzo con los de Nakatu, justo fue cuando el tiempo y el alrededor se detuvo, Nakatu sentía su pecho palpitar a una increíble velocidad tanto que sentía que este le iba a estallar, Rei se sentía confundida no sabía porqué este tipo tan desagradable le parecía…¿atractivo? Pensó, desvió su mirada por un momento su mente quería alejarse pero su corazón le pedía quedarse ¿Qué hacer?, fue cuando Nakatu cambio un poco logrando que volviera a posar su orbes púrpuras sobre aquel hombre.

_**  
**__**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
**_

-¿Qué es esta sensación?-pensó él-¿Por qué no quiero separarme? ¿Por qué quiero que esto dure para siempre?-

-Nunca creí encontrar a alguien así -pensó Rei-¿Porqué me siento tan insegura y débil?, ¿acaso será esto…amor?-mientras las luces cambiaron a unos tonos más claros dando un ambiente todavía más romántico.

_**  
**__**Ooohh......  
(A thousand angels dance around you)  
Ooohh......  
**__**(I am complete now that I've found you)  
**_

Sin que ambos lo quisieran sus cuerpos se unieron más, mientras bailaban cada vez más lento, como si la pista fuera para ellos nada más…

_**  
**__**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life.....  
I knew I loved you before I met you.....  
I knew I loved you before I met you.....**_

De nueva cuenta se vieron y esta vez al cruzar su miradas se sonrojaron deteniendo su baile mientras los demás bailaban, las luces el ritmo, el ambiente era perfecto solo faltaba un detalle…

Los ansiosos ojos de la chica de cabello castaño que esperaba junto a la barra una bebida se detienen en la pareja que baila en medio de la pista, Ana Shields abre sus bellas pupilas verdes azorada. ¡Era…era el Señor Nataku bailando con una chica! Pero no fue eso lo que asombró más a la joven, sino el hecho de que la pareja emanaba una extraña sensación de perfección, bailaban tan juntos, tan compenetrados, que nadie en la fiesta de los Aino habría dudado que se trataba de dos enamorados…

-¡Con quién demonios baila Nataku sama!-ruge al lado de Ana Shields la rubia Kaori, y como si la hubieran golpeado, la pelirroja Hiraki gira la cabeza molesta.

-¡Que tipa tan descarada como se atreve a acercársele siquiera a mi Nataku!.- una risa sorda se escucha a su lado, ahora aparece otra chica de largo cabello azul.

-¿Y quién eres tú para adjudicarte al joven Nataku Hikari?.- lanza Reiko Aya.

-Más que tú por cierto Alluminum, Kaori, Ana y yo somos parte de los "Wild Cats" él nos eligió para estar en su liga, a la cual tú no perteneces…no eres su tipo…-acaba la bella pelirroja hiriente, Alluminum aprieta los puños con furia.

-Basta ya Alluminum…Starlight….-dice la rubia Kaori a sus dos compañeras usando sus nombres de corredoras.-

-La bailarina tiene razón, si discutimos entre nosotras no obtendremos nada…más nos vale vigilar a esa tipa y hacer lo posible para que sepa que Nataku sama tiene dueña.-dice con tono posesivo Alluminum.

-En realidad Alluminum, Nataku sama no es nada nuestro más que nuestro jefe…-acaba la soñadora Ana Shields.

-Cállate escritora de tercera, que tú estás enamorada como boba de él igual que todas nosotras.-acaba enfadada Reiko Aya.

-La diferencia real Alluminum, es que yo sé que mi amor por Nataku sama es solo la ilusión que me inspira a escribir, pero tú y Starlight no han querido darse cuenta de que Nataku sama jamás sentirá por Ustedes lo que pretenden…solo mírenlo, jamás lo había visto tratar a alguien de esa forma.-añade la sensible escritora, Hikari Sayo y Reiko Aya miran con ojos entornados a la hermosa chica que baila con Nataku.

-Esto es el colmo…no puedo tolerarlo más…-acaba la pelirroja e intenta acercarse a la pista, Ana y Kaori la detienen.

-¡Cálmate Starlight! ¡No querrás que Nataku sama se enfade si le haces una escena ahora!.-dice la rubia Kaori a su amiga que contiene su ira y sus celos, las cuatro hermosos chicas, que en verdad no tendrían porque envidiar a nadie pues su belleza era patente, miran con una mezcla de celos, odio y desilusión a la joven de cabello negro que en medio de la pista tiene un baile de ensueño con el guapo peliplateado.

Del otro lado del salón, Darien tomaba una copa de vino riendo animadamente con Fumma, a su lado Serena se aburría, y miraba al apuesto chico pensando en qué momento se le ocurriría a Darien sacarla a bailar…cuando la música romántica inició, la chica rubia miró con sus ansiosos ojos azules a su amigo de la infancia, suplicante, anhelante…pero este no la veía siquiera…

-Darien…creo que sería conveniente que sacaras a bailar a Serena…ha estado aquí toda la noche y se aburrirá seguramente.-sugiere Fumma.-Aprovecha que tú si tienes pareja y déjame buscarme una a mí que la música es propicia para eso y más.- Serena se sonroja vivamente ante la insinuación del joven.

-Si la princesa quiere…¿Porqué no?.- dice Darien ofreciendo el brazo a la rubia.

-¡Si quiero!.- salta Serena y su corazón palpita con fuerza cuando Darien la enlaza por el talle y la conduce a la pista, ella cierra los ojos y escucha la romántica canción, ¡El sueño que tenía por las noches en que ella y Darien bailaban juntos se estaba haciendo realidad! Los fuertes brazos la enlazaban por la cintura y la hacían sentirse en las nubes, deseaba que este momento no terminara jamás…

-Bailas muy bien princesa…-susurra a su oído el chico de cabello negro.

-Es que tú me sabes llevar perfectamente Darien…-sonrojada ella, cuando de pronto Darien dejó de bailar y se detuvo…-¿Darien?- cuestiona ella intrigada, cuando su mirada azul se alza, puede contemplar el rostro de su amigo fijo en un punto en la pista de baile, los penetrantes ojos azules están llenos de ira y odio, su puño se crispa con fuerza y su ceño se arruga, cuando Serena sigue la dirección de la mirada, ve a Rei bailando con un apuesto joven, ambos abrazados en medio de la pista y con los ojos cerrados parecen entregados totalmente a la danza.

-¿Quien es el imbécil que está bailando con Rei…?-con tono fúrico exclama Darien. Serena siente que todas sus ilusiones se desploman, evidentemente el joven esta celoso, no puede ocultar la furia y el odio con el que está mirando a la pareja de Rei.

-No lo sé…algún admirador, Rei tiene muchos.-dice hiriente Serena, pero Darien ya no la escucha, sino que dejándola parada en medio de la pista empuja a las demás parejas hasta abrirse paso hacia Rei y su acompañante.

Unas manos fuertes y firmes hacen que la magia se pierda, y regresan a Rei a la realidad separándola bruscamente de Nataku. Cuando abre los ojos mira a su lado a un molesto Darien que mira al joven de cabello plateado con ira y odio.

-¡Darien qué significa esto!.-dice ella molesta.

-Escucha esto imbécil…nadie baila con mi novia sin mi permiso.- lanza Darien, Nataku mira a Rei extrañado hasta que una fuerte bofetada suena en su rostro lanzada por Darien justo en su nariz, la gente de la pista deja de bailar, la música cesa y las luces se encienden, todos rodean a los tres protagonistas de la escena, Nataku está en el suelo sangrando de la nariz, las cuatro bellas jóvenes se precipitan hacia él aterradas entre gritos de alarma.

-¡Darien porfavor qué estás haciendo!.-molesta Rei se agacha a levantar a Nataku del suelo, pero el brazo de Darien se lo impide y la detiene, las cuatro chicas están ya junto a Nataku y ellas son las que lo levantan.

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de Nataku sama estúpida coqueta!.- le espeta al rostro la pelirroja a Rei.

-¿Qué están diciendo?.- confundida Rei.

-Lo que escuchaste niña…Nataku sama tiene quien lo defienda.- salta a su lado la rubia Kaori mientras Nataku se apoya en el brazo de Ana y se pone de pié, pero es Alluminum quien mira a Rei Hino azorada…¡Era ella la mujer que bailaba con el joven Nataku! ¡La dueña de "Galactic Entrerprsises! ¡La que se supone que por orden de la señora Yamada ellas debían…pero es imposible! ¿Qué dirá la señora si se entera de que su hermano y esta mujer?...

-¡Hikari…Kaori…basta ya…!-dice con voz molesta Nataku y se encara con Rei y Darien, mira a este último retadoramente.-No sabía que tenías novio…-dice al fin sonriendo a Rei.

-No es mi novio…-se apresura ella a exclamar.

-Lo soy…-insiste Darien.-Y no quiero verte cerca de Rei nunca más o te atendrás a las consecuencias-lo amenaza este.

-No estaré cerca de tu…novia a no ser que ella quiera que esté cerca.-irónico Nataku.-Cuida mejor tus pertenencias, si yo tuviera una novia como ella jamás la dejaría sola.-

-Seguiré tu consejo.-en el mismo tono Darien.

-Bien…ya que nos estamos entendiendo…-y de un rápido movimiento Nataku asesta un golpe en el rostro a Darien que lo lanza entre los gritos de la gente hacia atrás con el labio partido, Serena llorosa se precipita hacia él, pero Darien la aparta furiosos y se lanza sobre Nataku derribándolo en el suelo.

-¡Darien por favor basta ya!.- grita Rei aterrada tratando de apartarlos, pero los dos ruedan en el suelo enfrascados en su pelea, los invitados de los Aino gritan felices ante el espectáculo, hasta que aparece Ciel Aino junto con su equipo de seguridad.

-¡Deténganlos ahora!.- dice con voz firme el dueño de la casa, y los enormes guardaespaldas separan a los dos chicos que con ímpetu intentan seguirse golpeando…

-¡Nataku basta ya!.- exclama Ciel a su amigo que poco a poco se calma.-¡Mi casa no es un callejón para que se peleen en él como maleantes!.-

-Aino san…mis excusa por esto…-apenada Rei.

-No tiene importancia…¡se acabó es espectáculo que siga la música!.- indica Ciel levantando la mano mientras el DJ continúa la música estridente y la gente se dispersa, al lado de la pista, los guaruras de los Aino sigue sujetando a Darien y Nataku que se miran ferozmente.

-Nataku…lo lamento amigo pero si no vas a controlarte te pediré que te retires…-a su lado espeta Ciel seriamente.-Lo mismo va para Usted caballero.- acaba mirando a Darien, al fin ambos se calman y los hombres de seguridad los sueltan.

-Esta bien Ciel…lo lamento…de igual forma nosotros ya nos íbamos.-exclama Nataku limpiando la sangre de su nariz, las cuatro chicas se acercan a él y se colocan protectoras delante, mirando a todos amenazantes.-¡Vamos chicas!.- acaba aplaudiendo y las bellas modelos salen de allí junto con él.-Nos vemos mañana…Rei Hino…-sonríe y saluda con su mano el alto antes de alejarse.

-Si te vemos cerca de Nataku sama aunque sea un kilómetro niña ofrecida…pagarás un precio muy alto…todas nosotras te haremos picadillo.-lanza Hikari ofensiva a Rei antes de alejarse junto con las demás "Wild Cats".

Serena llega llorosa y se abraza de Darien.

-¡Darien qué te hizo ese hombre!.- dice aterrada, luego con su pañuelo intenta limpiar la sangre que escapa del labio del chico, pero este la rechaza.

-Estoy bien…déjame…-molesto.

-Veo que a donde quiera que vas exaltas los ánimos Mars…-burlonamente Ciel Aino.-No los culpo por pelear por ti, aunque personalmente prefiero otros métodos para conquistar.-

-Reitero mis disculpas…procuraré que no se repita.-acaba ella, Ciel sonríe y se aleja de allí con su equipo de seguridad.

-¿Y? ¿No me dirás nada?.- con voz airada le dice Darien, ella lo mira furiosa, y llegando a su lado le da una tremenda cachetada.

-¡No vuelvas a decir que eres mi novio nunca más!.-le espeta furiosa.

-¿Por qué no?...¿Qué te molestó más? El que lo haya dicho o el que ese tipo haya escuchado…-hiriente Darien sujetando la mano con la que ella lo ha golpeado.

-Pensé que había quedado claro que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver...-se suelta ella de su presión.

-Tu pensaste eso…yo no puedo sacarte de mi corazón Rei, no puedes pedirme eso…yo te…te…-insiste él, Serena mira dolida la escena, sintiendo que su corazón se desgarra de dolor.

-No lo digas…por favor no lo digas…-lo detiene Rei.-Creo que mejor me iré para que pienses las cosas, evidentemente no fue buena idea quedarme en casa, mañana regreso a Hikawa y es todo.- termina ella y se aleja de allí.

-¡Rei! ¡Rei! .- la trata de detener el chico del brazo, pero ella se pierde entre la gente que baila.-¡Reeeeei!-grita desesperado Darien, al fin se acercan a él TK y Fumma.

-Vamos amigo…cálmate un poco, déjala ir, todos necesitan un tiempo a solas.- y lo conducen a la barra lateral, Serena se queda mirando como Darien llega a la barra y molesto pide una copa de vino que se toma de un golpe, TK y Fumma intentan detenerlo pero él los hace a un lado y le arrebata la botella al barman bebiendo de ella directamente…Dos lágrimas ruedan por los ojos azules de la chica rubia que mira el pañuelo blanco con la sangre roja que limpiara a Darien manchada en él y lo aprieta contra su corazón.

-Si…es muy doloroso…-dice una voz a sus espaldas…Serena mira aparecer a la bellísima mujer de cabello dorado…

-Señora Yamada…-murmura asombrada, un instinto reflejo la hace estremecerse ante la mirada de ojos tan rojos como los mechones de su cabello.

-Señorita Tsukino…veo que me recuerda.-con tono extrañamente amable la bella mujer que luce un entallado vestido negro con lentejuelas y larga cola. Serena la mira extrañada de su amabilidad.

-Le debe parecer extraño verme aquí…conozco a los padres de Ciel y Minako Aino desde hace años, tenemos negocios juntos.- explica brevemente la empresaria, la desconfianza de Serena es evidente aún.-¿Piensa que soy su enemiga señorita Tsukino?.- lanza la mujer.

-No…no exactamente…-balbucea confundida la llorosa chica rubia.-

-Comprendo su desconfianza señorita Tsukino, pero quiero que sepa que no soy su enemiga, jamás podría serlo, no de Usted, su verdadera enemiga, quien en verdad puede y la está dañando no soy yo…-con voz intencionada lanza la mujer, Serena abre más sus ojos azules.

-Que…qué quiere decir con eso…-aterrada.-¿Quién es mi enemiga?.-

-La mujer que aunque se dice su hermana le ha arrebatado todo lo que ama, el cariño de su madre, la admiración de todos, el amor de él…-en su oído susurra Chikane Yamada señalando en dirección a la barra en que TK y Fumma arrebatan la botella de vino a un Darien frenético.-O si, el mismo nombre que está pensando ahora su enamorado y atormentado corazón, el mismo nombre de la mujer que quiere gritar dentro de su alma que odia…y no se atreve…Rei Hino…-lanza al fin la mujer.

-Pero…como es que…como puede Usted saber…-asustada Serena.

-Soy observadora, y además querida tengo más experiencia que tú, y me da tristeza ver como destrozan tu pobre corazón…es doloroso ¿Verdad?...ver al hombre que amas sufriendo por otra.-de nuevo las lágrimas caen de los ojos azules de Serena.

-Rei no tiene la culpa de que él la ame…es lógico, ella es interesante, bella, elegante, decidida, fuerte…tiene todo para enamorar a un hombre…yo en cambio…-balbucea la rubia.

-O tu puedes ser así, más interesante y elegante que Rei Hino…una mujer de la que él se enamoraría fácilmente, con un poco de ayuda de mi parte…podrías tener a Darien para ti y vengarte de Rei.- acaba ella poniendo sus manos de uñas largas sobre los hombros de la ingenua muchacha.

-¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Jamás lo haría! ¡Darien y Rei son como mis hermanos!..- reacciona ella, una risa burlona de la millonaria.

-Ambos dicen que te quieren como a una hermana ¿Cierto?.-cuestiona.

-Cierto.-apoya Serena.

-A los hermanos se les tiene confianza, se les dicen los secretos, ellos guardan un secreto terrible que no comparten contigo, es sobre algo que hacen en la noche, ocultos y a tus espaldas, ambos, dentro de ti sabes que digo la verdad, sospechabas esto, ahora pregúntales directamente a ver si se atreven a negar que te ocultan algo…y cuando te convenzas de que tengo razón, de que el cariño que dice tenerte Rei Hino es falso, ven conmigo, te ayudaré a hacerla pagar…Podemos ser amigas Serena, muy buenas amigas y hacer grandes cosas juntas…-acaba ella y le da a la chica una tarjeta.-Es mi teléfono, cuando necesites algo, lo que sea…estaré allí para ti…-y dando media vuelta se aleja de su lado, Serena tiene el impulso de lanzar lejos la tarjeta o romperla, lo va a hacer, pero algo más fuerte que ella la detiene, mira los números dorados que refulgen tras el nombre "Chikane Yamada, presidente del Consorcio Yamada" luego mira a Darien que ya totalmente borracho es sacado de la fiesta por TK y Fumma, y guarda la tarjeta entre los pliegues de su vestido blanco, luego angustiada sigue a los chicos hacia la salida.

Rei ha pedido su abrigo y junto con Fye, Ami y Makoto que también lo solicitan se dirige a la salida.

-Afortunadamente esta fiesta terminó y nos vamos a casa…nunca debimos haber venido.-dice ella evidentemente molesta.

-Bueno Mars, al menos conseguiste el reto.- suaviza Fye quien pone a Ami el abrigo caballerosamente.

-No entiendo tu molestia por esto Rei, es muy romántico lo que te ha pasado, dos chicos guapos e interesantes se han pelado por ti…-apremia Makoto.

-Vamos Mako chan…trata de entender a Rei, a pesar de tu romanticismo su situación es entendible, la vergüenza y el ridículo…aunque entiendo lo que dices, ese chico rico es…guapísimo…-añade la doctora.

-¡Hey Ami! Me pondré celoso.- comenta Fye divertido.-Es la segunda vez que dices eso de él.-

-¿Lo conocían?.- intrigada Rei.

-Nos ofreció unirnos a su liga antes que tú…incluso tuvimos un reto con una de sus divas con facha de modelo y la vencimos.- acaba Ami.

-Igual Fumma y Yo, nos ofreció unirnos a su liga también pero lo rechazamos el mismo día que Ustedes fueron a Tsukuba.-acaba Mako, pero Rei no los escucha más, sus ojos desorbitados se prenden en el espectáculo de lo que pasa en cuanto las puertas de la mansión Aino se abren, por el jardín pasa corriendo como ráfaga el Porsche negro de Darien y dando giros estudiados alrededor de la fuente, con música estridente y seguido de las dos motocicletas rojas que se levantan en las ruedas traseras a toda potencia haciendo un perfecto "caballito" , los ballet parking aplauden y ríen de buena gana ante las demostraciones de maestría que están observando, algunos silban a las gemelas que se cruzan de una forma casi matemática en el camino del Porsche sin siquiera rozarlo…

-¡Meiou!.- resuena potente el grito de Rei en la puerta de la mansión, el joven alcanza a ver por el espejo retrovisor a Rei y frena intempestivamente antes de llegar a la fuente del centro del jardín, pero no puede detener el auto totalmente y este alcanza a rozar la fuente de mármol de Afrodita produciendo el sonido característico de un rayón sobre el auto, este sonido deja a todos paralizados, estuvo muy cerca de haberse estrellado con la fuente, un silencio sepulcral llena el lugar, las motocicletas rojas han detenido su marcha y las gemelas bajan de ellas y corren hacia el auto, Carlos Meiuo baja de él y sus ojos color miel chocan con las pupilas púrpuras de Rei que en ese momento logran lo que nadie en el mundo, aterrorizar a Carlos…

-¡Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando para hacer esto!.- lanza Rei acercándose a él molesta y ella misma cierra la puerta del auto con un azote.

-¡Señorita Rei nosotras…-

-¡Silencio!.-dice ella a las gemelas que bajan la vista apenadas.-¡Ambas me han decepcionado también! ¡Jamás esperé esta locura de su parte! ¡Ya ajustaremos cuentas!.- dice ella, Phobos y Deimos se inclinan ante ella.

-Gran Jefa…las angelitas no tuvieron la culpa, todo fue mi idea, estaba molesto porque me sacaron de la fiesta y pensé hacer algo tonto para sacar el coraje, en serio, sé que no fue lo correcto pero es la única forma que conozco para calmarme…no las regañes… es que no sabes lo que me hizo esa niña engreída que…

-Lo que te hayan hecho no dudo que lo merecieras…-duramente Rei corta las explicaciones del muchacho.-Lo que haga con ellas o contigo es mi asunto…¿Eres consciente que vas a pagarle a Darien la descompostura del auto?-añade ella.

-Si…trabajaré en lo que sea y lo pagaré…-sinceramente dice él.

-Definitivamente Meiou, te falta aún mucho por madurar…-seriamente mueve ella la cabeza.-No sé si será buena idea que mañana vayas al reto…-

-¿Qué reto?...¡Conseguiste el reto con los Aino! ¡Soberbio!.- se frota las manos de gusto Carlos.-Me gustará ver que le enseñes humildad a la princesita presumida…-

-¿YO?...creo Meiou que si estás tan ansioso deberás demostrárselo tú. Pensándolo bien ese será tu castigo por tu hazaña de la noche, vamos a tener una carrera de relevos, tú y yo contra Ciel y Minako Aino…-casi ordena Rei, Carlos palidece de espanto…por primera vez en su vida.

-Oye Gran Jefa…yo…es que tú no sabes que Minako Aino en estos momentos me odia…¿Cómo demonios voy a competir mañana con ella?.-

-¿Asustado?...es irónico que te dé miedo una carrea con ella y no te asuste haber estado a punto de estrellarte en una fuente de Mármol que ni en veinte vidas de trabajo podrías haber pagado.-duramente Rei.-Además no te estoy preguntando, vas a competir y es todo…ahora vámonos para que te cambies y duermas un poco, en verdad tu aspecto es horrible.-acaba ella, Ami y Fye se han ido ya con Makoto en el "Rapsody" y Mako le ha dado a Fumma las llaves del "Storm" en el que tratan de meter a un alcoholizado Darien.

-¡Calma Rei…nosotros lo dejamos en tu casa, ve con el chico Meuio!.- grita TK a Rei, ella siente con la cabeza y ve como Serena entra también en el auto con Darien.

-Vayan a casa…mañana a las siete las quiero en mi oficina, tendremos una charla muy interesante.-dice Rei a las gemelas que apenadas se alejan en sus motocicletas, ella sube al Porsche.-Vamos niño…sube que te llevaré a Hikawa…-acaba ella, Carlos obedece pensativo y sube al auto que arranca por el jardín de la misión, poco a poco las luces y el ruido de la fiesta se van quedando atrás…

En la mansión Tsukino, el GTR verde llega y se detiene en la puerta, TK y Fumma sacan del auto a Darien que va gritando y amenazando a todos, y lanzando maldiciones contra "Ese imbécil", al fin los dos chicos entran y ayudan a subirlo y dejarlo en su cama, al fin parece que allí se va calmando y se queda medio dormido.

-Luna porfavor trae agua caliente y mantas para curar a Darien.-dice Serena preocupada al ama de llaves que corre a cumplir en encargo.

-Bien prima hasta aquí nuestro papel, cumplimos con dejar a la fiera en su jaula, ¿Segura que no necesitas más ayuda?.-cuestiona TK.

-Segura TK, pueden irse, además Rei no tardará en llegar, y Luna me ayudará.-

-Bien buenas noches señorita Tsukino…-acaba Fumma y sin despedirse de TK se aleja, este lo sigue luego de dar un beso a su prima, Serena se queda sola con Darien, que con los ojos cerrados sigue en su cama, la chica se inclina junto a él y amorosamente acaricia su cabello negro, unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, hasta que Luna llega con las cosas que pidió.

-¿Qué ocurrió en esa fiesta señorita Serena?.- cuestiona ella.-El joven Darien no suele hacer esas cosas…-

-No el joven Darien que tú conoces Luna…pero si un Darien celoso…se peleó por Rei…-Luna permanece callada, pensativa, sabía que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano.-Puedes irte Luna, yo lo curaré…-acaba ella, el ama de llaves sale de la habitación y la cierra, Serena toma algo de agua y con cuidado limpia las heridas del rostro de Darien, este al sentir el agua reacciona semiinconscientemente…

-¿Dónde estoy?...Rei…donde está Rei…-se intente levantar, Serena lo detiene…

-Estas en casa Darien, cálmate..estás herido…

-Princesa…¿Qué paso?...¿Rei se fue con ese tipo?.-

-No…ella está en Hikawa con Meiou, vendrá en un momento…

-Me duele todo…estoy muy mal, no quiero que ese imbécil me la quite, la quiero, pero ella no me quiere a mi…nadie me quiere…-dice el alcoholizado hombre.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Claro que hay muchas personas que te queremos!.- salta ella.

-Pero ella no…jamás volveré a creer en el amor si Rei no me ama…-acaba el joven, Serena entonces hace algo que pensó que jamás podría hacer, impetuosamente se inclina y estrella sus labios en los de Darien que la contempla hacer aquello con ojos azorados, cuando el beso termina, Serena mira al convaleciente con tanto amor en sus pupilas azules, y lo acaricia suavemente en el rostro.-Princesa…tu…¿porqué?...-balbucea el hombre.

-Porque te quiero Darien, te quiero desde que tengo memoria, te he amado toda mi vida, y no puedo dejar que sigas sufriendo así…-dice ella, entonces Darien sonríe y pacíficamente se queda dormido…Serena se siente inundada de extraña paz, ha dicho todo lo que su corazón debía decir, aunque quizá él mañana no recuerde nada, suspira hondo y arropa a Darien con una manta, luego lo besa de nuevo en los labios suavemente…-Descansa mi amor…-acaba y apagando la luz sale del cuarto.

A la noche siguiente por las calles de Tokio avanzan las dos camionetas negras con las alas de cuervo, tras ellas, el "Fénix" y las dos motocicletas rojas, en el punto más alto de la autopista Shinjuku, los aguadan ya el "Rapsody" y el "Storm", al llegar allí bajan del "Fénix" Carlos y Rei junto con Darien.

-¿No han llegado aún los Aino?.- cuestiona Rei a Amy y Makoto.

-Ellos no…han llegado esas tipas y tu novio…-añade Makoto Rei mira el GTR rojo con la imagen de un tigre rugiente pintada a sus lados, en el que se haya recargado Nataku tomando por la cintura a dos bellas jóvenes, una pelirroja despampanante y una rubia, mientras la joven de cabello castaño permanece sentada encima del cofre del auto con una computadora portátil, al ver a Rei, Nataku le sonríe de lejos y agita su mano saludándola, pero las dos chicas a propósito se acercan más a él, la pelirroja incluso susurra algo al oído de Nataku, Rei molesta desvía la mirada.

-Maldita sea…¡Dios mío porqué me hiciste nacer guapo y pobre en vez de feo y rico!.- dice Carlos divertido.-Vaya nenas que tiene tu enamorado Gran Jefa…-todos alrededor ríen de buena gana, al fin un Toyota MR2 azul rey aparece en la autopista, y de él baja Akane Karasuma.

-Señorita Rei…conseguí el auto para el chico Meiou.-lanza esta las llaves a Rei que las alarga a Carlos.

-Toma y procura no destruirlo como todo lo que tocas…-

-¡Maravilloso!.- exclama este y se encamina hacia el auto seguido de las gemelas. A lo lejos las chicas que acompañan a Nataku murmuran…

-¿Qué no es esa Lead Crown?.- cuestiona la rubia Kaori.

-La misma…¡traidora! ahora está con el enemigo.-corrobora Hiraki.

-Callen las dos…Lead Crown renuncio formalmente a los Wild Cats desde el año pasado…aunque pensé que estaría con mi hermana, me sorprende verla con los "Black Crowns".- añade Nataku y de lejos saluda a Karasuma, quien tarda en corresponder al saludo…en ese instante dos autos llegan al lugar, uno de un Mazda Savanna color blanco y el otro un RX7 amarillo, vienen demasiado rápido y se cruzan sin tocarse casi mágicamente hasta llegar al lugar de la carrera, el auto blanco baja el sonriente heredero de la familia Aino, y del amarillo la hermosa rubia vestida a la moda…

-La puntualidad habla bien de las personas Mars…-dice Ciel Aino.

-¿Dónde está el corredor genial que te pedimos ayer?...te recuerdo que sin él no hay carrera.-lanza Minako Aino.

-No se preocupe señorita Aino, ¡Meiou!.-grita Rei esperando que aparezca este, todo alrededor es silencio, expectantes todos a la aparición del chico, pero este no llega.-¡Meiou maldita sea da la cara!.- grita Rei molesta, al fin del Toyota azul sale apenado el joven de cabello negro, los ojos azules de Minako destella de ira…

-¡Ese tipo es tu corredor de élite! ¡No me hagas reír!-acaba ella despectiva. Carlos se enfurece ante la risa de la chica rubia, y cerrando el auto se encara con ella junto con Rei.

-Como dijo Mars, tendré el gusto de correr con ella contra Ustedes, quizá les haga falta que alguien les enseñe lo que es en verdad una carrera…-apoya él.

-¡Por favor! ¡Pero si es el pobre donnadie que se coló a mi fiesta ayer!...-agudiza sus risas Minako.

-Minako porfavor…si Mars dice que es el indicado, lo es…-calma Ciel.

-Creo Mars que no quedó muy claro, dije que yo no corro con la gentuza…-añade Mina.

-Por eso no se preocupe Señorita…señorita…¡Diablos se me olvida su nombre!.- hiriente Carlos, Mina contiene un fulgor de ira.-A si…Aino…Usted no corre con la gentuza pero yo sí…-acaba él, Mina contiene sus ganas de plantarle otra cachetada.

-¡Habrase visto impertinente!-dice furiosa.-¡Bien corramos entonces!...pero yo correré contra el señor donnadie…necesita que le den una lección.-furiosa la rubia.

-Eso nos deja a nosotros la primera ronda Mars…sobra decir que es un honor y un gusto correr contra ti.- acaba Ciel Aino besando galante la mano de Rei.

-Lo mismo digo…¡Escucharon todos! ¡A sus puestos!.- acaba Rei mientras los "Black Crowns" se dispersan a cumplir sus obligaciones, Minako sigue mirando con mal contenido odio a Carlos, que se aleja rumbo a su auto…

-Ciel…corramos en serio, ¿Quieres?...me interesa mucho ganar este reto.-dice ella a su hermano.

-¿En serio?...vaya Mina, es la primera vez que te veo tan exaltada, al fin parece que has conocido a un chico que no se deja impresionar por tu belleza…ojalá tú y "Venus" estén listos para esto.-divertido Ciel antes de entrar en su Mazda Blanco y conducirlo junto al "Fénix" en donde Rei ya aguarda…

-Bien-TK hablo-los corredores de descenso suban a la cima mientras las gemelas los guían al punto de relevo-Mina subió al "Venus" el cual con un estridente sonido turbo avanzo mientras Carlos hacia lo propio y el motor del Toyota sonaba muy bien afinado, Mars miro a Akane agradecida por el auto que consiguiera y esta le sonrió, ambos autos se encaminaron a la cima mientras las gemelas les hacían escolta pasado unos minutos la radio sonó.

-Aquí Phobos estamos en posición-la comunicación se corto-

-Bien-TK hizo un ademan con sus manos mientras los motores de ambos autos Mazda rugieron con fuerza al ponerse ambos en posición-¡¡PREPARADOS!!-cada corredor dio su visto bueno-¡¡RECUERDEN ESTA ES UN CARRERA DE RELEVOS EL SEGUNDO CORREDOR NO PUEDE SALIR HASTA QUE SU COMPAÑERO HALLA PASADO EL PUNTO!! ¡¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!-

Nakatu y sus divas estaba a la expectativa, el primero estaba emocionado y a la vez preocupado por Rei, conocía a Ciel Aino y su habilidad…

-Vamos dulzura se que tu puedes-murmura mientras sus acompañantes estaban viendo la escena fastidiadas…

-Oye Kaori…¿Alguna vez has tenido ganas de que alguien se accidente?.-dice furiosa la modelo pelirroja a su compañera rubia ya que ha escuchado las palabras de Nataku.-Yo sí…-acaba Hikari Sayo con tono sádico y celoso mirando al Mazda rojo.

-¡¡ARRANQUEN!!-indicó TK ambos autos con tremendo rechinar de neumáticos se perdieron en la noche mientras el cantar de los grillos comenzaba a inundar el lugar…

En un acotamiento de la autopista, esperan el Toyota azul y el "Venus" , dentro del auto amarillo Minako se coloca el micrófono portátil…

-¿Hermano?..¿Tenemos señal?...-cuestiona.

-Claro y fuerte…estoy teniendo acción aquí, vaya que la fama de Mars es más que merecida.-dice la voz de su hermano por el aparato.-¿Y tú?...creo que necesitarás esforzarte más, si esto sigue como va no podré darte demasiada ventaja…-preocupada la voz del joven Aino.-

-Tranquilo, aún con desventaja seguramente derrotaré al señor donnadie…cambio y suerte…-termina la rubia, entonces mira por la ventanilla de su auto al chico del Toyota azul cuyo auto hace un extraño sonido, el motor ruge con furia, como si estuviera siendo forzado al máximo, pero al auto no se mueve de lugar-¿Pero qué hace este tipo?.- extrañada Minako, que puede ver en la cabina al joven Meiou con el rostro fijo delante, y una determinación terrible en las pupilas color miel…esa actitud tan concentrada, tan segura, le empieza a producir un extraño sentimiento, ¿Será acaso que este tipo no alardeaba?...¿Será un corredor de élite?...la mirada amarilla de Carlos Meiou se cruza con las pupilas de Minako Aino, este sonríe irónicamente al captar a la bella chica mirándolo y le guiña un ojo, Mina se sonroja involuntariamente, gira la cabeza molesta de que la haya notado mirándolo…-¡Estúpida Minako! ¿Qué te pasa con este tipo?.-se cuestiona a si misma.-¡Enfócate en la carrera y demuéstrale que eres mejor!.- acaba furiosa hundiendo sus manos de uñas bien cuidadas en el volante del "Venus"…

_Preview cap. 13: _

_-¡Ya vienen!.- dice emocionada Ami al ver en la pantalla el reflejo de unos faros._

_-Dirás mejor viene…ya viene uno, el ganador.-exclama Fye a su lado, los rostros de todos muestran completa tensión._

_-Vamos Meiou…si no eres tú el ganador te patearé hasta Akina yo mismo…-apremia Darien, al fin la pantalla hace más clara la Imagen…_

_Afuera, en el auto de Nataku, todos observan en la computadora portátil las mismas imágenes de los "Black Crowns"._

_-Debe ser Mina…tiene que ser Mina…-dice desesperado Ciel mientras seguía al Fénix. Pero al fin la imagen se aclara y…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-¿De dónde vienes?.- cuestiona la rubia con tono hiriente._

_-De…de la empresa, tuvimos un trabajo imprevisto, así que me quedé a trabajar hasta tarde.-se confunde un poco Rei._

_-¿Te trajo alguien?.-de nuevo el tono extraño en la voz._

_-Las chicas.-miente Rei. Serena se cruza de brazos.-Es que el inminente voto por la presidencia de la empresa nos tiene muy abrumados de trabajo y…_

_-¿Hasta cuándo te cansarás de mentirme Rei?.-lanza Serena, su amiga la mira sin entender una sola palabra.-¿Hasta cuando tú y Darien me van a seguir creyendo una niña imbécil a quien se le puede mentir con facilidad?..._

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Ahora si regresamos a nuestro estilo, las carreras han vuelto y de qué forma, ya que la carrera a dúo aún tiene grandes sorpresas…Esperamos que el resto de la historia siga cumpliendo con la acordado de dar intensidad a las complejas tramas amorosas de todos los personajes, ¡Al fin Rei y Nataku tuvieron un momento romántico! (Agradecimiento individual a Zhudo que escribió esta parte con cariño para todas las fans de Nataku en especial para Leonor de Éboli y Flor de Loto mas las que deseen agregarse a la lista)**

**Zhudo solo grita-¡¡¡FUE SOLO UN MOMENTO DE ABURRIMIENTO!!!-se coloca de nueva cuenta su diadema con micrófono y sigue jugando Gears of Wars 2**

**También Serena y Darien han tenido su momento romántico y ahora su historia apenas comienza, a partir de ahora la trama se enredará aún más, prometemos que viene la mejor parte, ¿Quién ganará la carrera? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá la charla de Serena y la señora Yamada? ¿Minako Aino siente atracción por el chico Meiou?...esta y otras interrogantes más serán reveladas en el siguiente capítulo de SRR…(sonamos a radionovela, jajaja). Gracias a todos por el apoyo y…¡Feel the Power!..**

**Y jueguen GEARS OF WARS!!!! (esto es de Zhudo, yo no tengo responsabilidad ni nos dan comisión, EBOLI)**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli**

**Canción de Rei y Nataku: **_**I Knew i love you…de Savage Garden **_


	14. Chapter 13: Carrera de Relevos

**SRR Cap. 13**

**Carrera de relevos: Rei y Meiou VS los Hermanos Aino.**

-¡¡ARRANQUEN!!-indico TK ambos autos con tremendo rechinar de neumáticos se perdieron en la noche mientras el cantar de los grillos comenzaba a inundar el lugar…

"Adonis", así se conocía al auto de Ciel lideraba la carrera mientras el "Fénix" le seguía de cerca y aceleraban al salir de una curva con perfecta sincronía.

-De acuerdo Mina y gracias…-corto comunicación el millonario mientras revisaba el retrovisor-me gusta su estilo aunque es muy pronto para alabarla.- dice Ciel pisando el acelerador mientras el "Fénix" hacia lo propio.

-Con gusto seguiré tu juego Aino-san-sonrió Rei al sentir la emoción de la carrera; de nueva cuenta una curva apareció y ambos la pasaron sin mucho problema-Supongo que estas cuidando tu neumáticos, ¿o esta siendo demasiado precavido?-el "Fénix" rugió y se pego a escasos centímetros del parachoques trasero del auto blanco del heredero Aino.

-¿¡Como!?-se sorprendió Ciel-..así que buscaras el liderato desde el principio Mars-sonrió-no será tan fácil…-al ir en una recta las luces traseras de Adonis se activaron.

-¿¡Una curva!?-Rei soltó el acelerador pero al hacerlo el Mazda blanco de su rival acelero y se alejo considerablemente-¡diablos! me jugo con una trampa y caí inocentemente-sonrió, fue cuando vio el derrape que hizo en la curva-digno de un artista con tú Aino san-el "Fénix" paso la misma curva pero al hacerlo Rei noto algo-¡Gran Kami! Me desconcentre tanto que al querer alcanzarlo olvide la curva-el auto se dirigía a la baranda pero con una combinación de pies y de volanteo la chica se recupero-lo logré, bien ahora a alcanzarlo-sus ojos destellaron con un fuego interno impresiónate mientras su aura comenzaba a salir a flote.-A concentrarme de nuevo..¡ Rin, pyou, tou, sha…-inició su oración shintoista pero una voz que venía del radio la hizo desconcentrarse de nuevo.

-¡Oye Gran Jefa!-era la voz de Meiou, Rei acciono su comunicador.

-¡Meiou demonios! ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo un poco molesta-

-Tuve una idea, use las canaletas se va divertir créame-dijo en tono de consejo y corto comunicación .

-¿Usar las canaletas?-dijo algo escéptica mientras pasaba una curva pudo ver cómo eran las canaletas las cuales eran demasiado profundas para usarlas-¿¡como se te ocurre decir algo tan estúpido!?-bramó por la radio

-¿En serio no ves el potencial que puedes obtener?-dijo con risa el chico por el aparato.

-No-dijo seria Rei-además ya tengo una estrategia…-

-De acuerdo gran Jefa, ignore mi consejo y hágalo a su modo y yo al mío, ¿una apuesta entonces?-dijo con malicia el chico.

-Interesante-dijo mientras aceleraba y comenzaba a alcanzar a Adonis-¿de qué se trata?-

-El que haga el mejor tiempo tiene que invitar a su rival a una cita…¿Qué dices?-dijo sincero

-De acuerdo… te hare un favor para redimirte con Minako-san-dijo maliciosamente Rei.

-Sueñas…pero no has pensado que si tu pierdes vas a invitar a salir a tu enamorado de las modelos despampanantes…-ríe la voz de Meiou.-bueno te dejo y ya de una vez acaba la carrera que de seguro no has llegado ni a la mitad…-cortó de nuevo comunicación, Rei apago la radio .

-¡TK! ¡Te bajaré el sueldo si dejas de nuevo a Meiou interferir el radio!.- ruge Rei por el micrófono accionando el botón que la comunicaba a la camioneta líder.

-Lo siento…me dijo que te quería ayudar en la carrera porque Ciel Aino es muy bueno y no quiere salir con desventaja…-acaba TK.

-Y eso me preocupa-reviso su velocímetro-él ha estado muy conservador hasta ahora, debe tener un plan o…-se detiene pensativa.

-Aquí el puesto número 4, están por pasar y por lo que veo Aino san va todavía a la cabeza…¡momento, el "Fénix" está acelerando con fuerza!... ¡está atacando! ¡Ya se puso a la par del Mazda blanco!-dice por la radio uno de los chicos del equipo.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-Ciel estaba sorprendido mientras veía como el Mazda rojo se colocaba a la par suyo y por unos instantes de ir parejos este comenzó a rebasarlo-Imposible…¿¡acaso descubrió…!? ¿Pero como?

-Era eso…no tenías estrategia alguna Aino san, tienes un problema técnico…te admiro más por haberme dado tanta batalla así…pero por desgracia, no pienso perder…-acaba Rei hundiendo más el acelerador, el "Fénix" se acerca al "Adonis", pero este trata de no dejarlo pasar, Ciel Aino aprieta las manos en el volante y maniobra para impedir que lo rebase, pero sus ojos aterrados descubren la curva siguiente, sabe que "Adonis" no da para más, y sonríe forzadamente.

-Lamento esto Mars…me hubiera gustado darte más pelea…aunque creo que el resultado hubiera sido el mismo…bien un Aino lucha hasta el final…-y gira el volante cambiando la palanca de velocidades, Rei aprovecha la apertura del Mazda blanco y rápidamente gira el auto, los dos vehículos pasan en la curva patinando las llantas, Rei sonríe al constatar la maestría de Ciel quien logra conservar la velocidad y potencia a pesar de todo, pero sin darle más tiempo se adelanta al "Adonis" y en un instante se pierde en la carretera oscura destellando sus faros rojos, Ciel estabiliza su Mazda, pero sabe que ya no puede hacer más.

-Acabaré la carrera de todas formas…Minako linda, te tocará redimir el honor de la familia…-añade y acelera por el mismo camino en que el "Fénix" se ha perdido.

-¿Que uno de sus turbos está fallando?-dijo Nakatu al leer la información que Ana Shields, la estratega de los "Wild Cats" le había proporcionado mirando la laptop-imposible…acaso…-reviso la información de nueva cuenta y sonrió-vaya sorpresa nunca creí esto de un corredor de tan buen nivel pero tratándose de los Aino era de suponerse… siempre dejan que sus subalternos revisen sus autos, seguro Ciel va a despedir a sus mecánicos mañana, por el momento, parece que la belleza tiene la ventaja…vamos linda, tienes que ganarle a Ciel, debes ganarle, demuéstrame de qué eres capaz además de volverme loco…-murmura al lado de la chica de cabello castaño Nataku Yamada mirando el informe en la computadora y sacando de su ropa una cadena que lleva al cuello de la que pende el arete en forma de estrella roja, a su lado Hiraki encaja sus uñas furiosa en el asiento del auto…

-¿Escuchaste eso Kaori?...esa tipa está demasiado cerca de los afectos de mi Nataku…no la tolero, tendremos que hacer algo definitivo para alejarla de él.-con furia mal contenida. La rubia Kaori se limpia una lágrima que cae de sus ojos azules…

-Nataku sama…-murmura al ver la actitud de este, definitivamente esta chica parecía muy importante para él, y eso la lastimaba mucho…

Mientras en el punto de relevo en la parte alta del camino ambos pilotos estaban expectantes mientras esperaban al otro miembro, Mina estaba nerviosa mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos el volante, Carlos se veía tranquilo mientras hablaba con las gemelas, las cuales le dieron un beso cada una en la mejilla.

-¡Bien! Entonces cuando ella salga graben con detalle-dijo sonriente mientras subía la ventanilla y acelero el motor un poco observo a la rubia la cual estaba algo intimidada.

-¿Por qué me siento así?-se pregunto ansiosa Mina-¿y a la vez tan excitada?, ¡vamos Ciel aparece de una buena vez!- fue cuando a lo lejos el sonido de un motor Turbo acompañado con el rechinar de unos neumáticos les hizo entender que su turno estaba por comenzar de nueva cuenta Carlos revolucionó el motor pero Mina le respondió con la misma receta y el motor se oía un turbo sumamente poderoso del cual una gran llama salió del escape, Mina le sonrió irónicamente.

-De acuerdo tú haces más ruido pero aquí la habilidad cuenta preciosa…-le sonrió y por alguna razón su ser también estaba ansioso, unas luces a lo lejos aparecieron fue cuando la figura del "Fénix" surgió, el cual venia a una gran velocidad y se acercaba rápidamente-5…4…3…2…1…-dijo Carlos mientras su mano izquierda se posaba sobre la palanca de velocidades la acciono justo cuando el "Fénix" cruzo la meta, un rechinido de los neumáticos del Toyota azul se dejo oír mientras una gran humareda salía de esto y el auto comenzó a ganar velocidad.

-¡Rayos!-maldijo la chica-¡Maldita sea Ciel no me diste ventaja!….- pero justo en ese momento "Adonis" apareció Mina sin importarle mucho la regla acordada salió disparada antes de que su hermano siquiera cruzase.

-¡¡OYE ESO NO SE VALE!!-gritaron las gemelas al ver el arranque adelantado del Mazda amarillo que estaba bellamente modificado en el exterior-Oye hermana-hablo Deimos-

-Dime Deimos ¿sucede algo?-

-¿No notaste que Meiou-chan salió lento?-

-Cierto…-fue cuando el "Fénix" se detuvo cerca de ellas-Señorita Rei…-ambas se inclinaron en saludo.

-¿Ustedes saben porque demonios Meiou hizo esto?-ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza al saber que su líder había notado ese arranque lento del miembro más joven del equipo-¿Es una estrategia? …mas le vale que así sea porque si está alardeando, Minako Aino le puede dar una desagradable sorpresa.-

El Toyota azul avanzaba con buen ritmo en aquella carretera mientras salía de una curva.

-¡El joven Meiou conduce con precisión aunque se ve algo extraño!-dijo por el radio uno de los observadores miembro de los Black Crows, eso llamo la atención del resto del equipo.

-De seguro se está adaptando al auto…-penso Makoto en el puesto de mando-debe ser eso…lo sé por experiencia propia-sonrió mientras TK le sonreía y tomaba su mano.

-Vamos preciosa se que estas ahí-dijo Carlos al mirar el retrovisor varias veces-aprovecha ahora que no conozco bien este auto-hubo un silencio, derrapo en una curva y al salir de esta recargo su brazo en el borde de la ventanilla recargando su cabeza en su mano, cuando unos punto amarillos aparecieron en su retrovisor-¡perfecto…!-sonrió mientras de nueva cuenta se ponía serio se dejo alcanzar pero aun así no bajo su velocidad.

-Vaya, con que piensas que la grandiosa Minako Aino es una inútil…-dijo molesta-¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar!-el motor de "Venus" rugió mientras en el interior de este la hélice del turbo succionaba el aire para comprimirlo y dar mayor empuje el cual hizo que la distancia se redujera significativamente.

-Me agrada esa actitud que tomas, ¡así es como me gustan hermosas y agresivas!-dijo el chico al acelerar ambos con sincronía presionaron el freno y derraparon sin tocarse en la curva al salir la gente que veía esto no daba crédito-y no solo tienes agallas sino elegancia-fue cuando las auras de ambos comenzaron a brillar la de ella era amarilla la cual rodeo al auto, la de él rojo oscuro con la diferencia de que no había rayos saliendo de esta, ambos pasaron por otro punto de control de los "Black Crowns".

-Acaban de pasar y su precisión es…¡increíble!-fue cuando un mensaje de transferencia completa de PC portátil fue ignorado. En la cima del camino a Shinjuku, Ciel Aino baja del Adonis y se encara con Rei.

-Bien Mars, tengo algo que decirte, ¿Sabías que los de tu equipo acaban de apostar contra nosotros la exorbitante cantidad de diez mil euros?...todos ellos contra mí, la pregunta es si tendrán para pagar la apuesta.-acaba el joven. Rei sonríe.

-Le dije a Ursus que dejara de jugar a eso…pero en fin, no se preocupe Aino san, "Galactic Enterprises" avala la apuesta.-exclama ella.

-¿Tanto confías en tu novato?.-añade Ciel.

-Más de lo que crees…ahora vamos de regreso, no quiero perderme el final de la carrera.-termina ella subiendo al "Fénix".

-Jaja no puedes alejarte de mí-dijo confiada Minako al salir ambos de una curva, el MR-2 de Carlos se abrió un poco lo cual fue aprovechado por Venus y salió disparada tomando el liderazgo de la carrera.

-El Mazda ha tomado el liderazgo-comenta TK dentro de la camioneta matriz eso cayó como balde de agua a todos los "Black Crowns".

-Imposible…-dijo Fye al oír eso-¿acaso esa chica es mucho mejor que este loco?-

-O más bien que tonta ella…-dijo Ami al teclear algo en su PC-Cariño deberías saber que para estas alturas él ya debió adaptarse al auto y es cuando el verdadero espectáculo comenzara…-finalizo su teclear la joven de las gafas mientras en la pantalla de su Laptop aparecía el documento: "Tesis del mejor corredor".

-Bien ahora que voy detrás de ella puedo "apreciarla mejor"-sonrió cuando unos pequeños rayos comenzaron a salir de su aura-bonito trasero-se sonrojo levemente-creo que dejare de jugar y me pondré serio… ya que me quiero cobrar lo de la otra noche belleza-fue cuando el rugir de motor se dejo oír esto alertó a Mina la cual cerró el espacio interior para no dejarlo.

-¡No creas que te dejare pasar!- fue cuando recordaba sus primeros intentos en carretera-tarde varios meses en aprender como cerrar el espacio sin sacrificar la velocidad-se ve a dos autos conducir a gran velocidad por el camino-de no ser por mi hermano quien sabe que sería de mi tal vez hubiera acabado como cualquier modelo joven…-sonrió irónica-pero esa es historia pasada…ahora a acabar contigo donnadie-cuando poso su vista en el retrovisor el Toyota el cual de un momento había cambiado su forma de conducción al entrar en la siguiente curva al momento de derrapar iban lado a lado a centímetros de que ambos espejo se tocaran-¡ha cambiado, su forma de conducir a cambiado!-fue cuando derrapaban pudo ver que la mirada del chico estaba seria, al salir las posiciones no habían cambiado pero la distancia se había reducido-lo siento demasiado cerca casi puedo sentirlo la presión que ejerce es enorme-la chica comenzó a sentirse extraña-de acuerdo si así lo quieres te daré gusto…cariño-sonrió al decir esto ambos aceleraron de nueva cuenta, sus auras brillaban con todo su esplendor tanto que parecía un baile de luces impresiónate para aquel capaz de percibir aquella energía mística, cada curva derrapaban con tal exactitud como si existiera conexión entre ellos como si lo hicieran para demostrar su valía ante el otro, el ir tan pegados hizo que ambas auras se unieran en una sola la cual era una combinación de ambas, el aura de Minako incluso comenzó a destellar con rayos-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan cómoda cuando debería estar molesta? ¿y porque con él en especial, ni con Ciel me había sentido de esta forma al correr?-

-Es increíble está llevando mi ritmo, es hermosa, más hermosa que en las revistas-sonrió, ambos autos frenaron en una curva, primero el auto de Minako el cual dejo una estela en donde había frenado, le siguió el auto de Carlos y las luces destellaron en el mismo lugar donde previamente lo había hecho Minako-quisiera que esto no acabase pero...lo siento-al salir de la curva visualizo el camino-¡lo tengo ya se la trazada!-tomo el carril interno y aceleró poniéndose a la par del auto de Mina.

-Me impresiona que saque tanto poder de un auto que ni siquiera tiene un turbo…-sonrió Mina –¡pero de no lo dejare pasar!-le cerró el paso pero algo sucedió que nadie explico el MR-2 se acerco a la canaleta y fue cuando la rueda delantera derecha flotaba sobre la canaleta-¿¡Como!?-en eso fue rebasada, Mina estaba en shock nunca antes había visto una técnica tan descabellada al salir el chico regreso con naturalidad al asfalto, un deseo la inundo-¡Hazlo de nuevo…!-suplico y como si un dios la oyera el chico la repito al entrar en una curva pero al hacerlo golpeo algo que salió volando.

-Perdimos la cámara 4-reporto un miembro de los Black Crows-lo último que se vio antes de que la imagen se perdiera fue la de los dos autos alejarse, luego estática.

Todos en la cabina de la camioneta matriz de los "Black Crows" miran atentamente las imágenes que las cámaras envían, concentrados en la cámara final que está por enviar la imagen de los ganadores de la carrera, les ha asustado demasiado que a pesar de la ventaja que obtuvo en el relevo Carlos haya parecido tan lento en la salida y se haya dejado rebasar por la joven Aino; la última imagen de la cámara anterior en que iban muy parejos y Carlos no la había rebasado estaba aún en su mente…

-Creo que si esto sigue como va alguien aquí va a modelar en traje de baño en la pasarela primavera-verano de Kobe…-ríe TK divertido por la radio.

-¿Rei apostó eso?.- molesto Darien, TK asintió con la cabeza .

-Ayer en la fiesta Minako Aino la hizo apostar que si no ganaba desfilaría en una de su pasarelas, al parecer la hizo enfada y ya la conoces…-acaba el joven, Darien aprieta los puños ante esta posibilidad de que Nataku Yamada haya intervenido en la descabellada apuesta.

-¡Ya vienen!.- dice emocionada Ami al ver en la pantalla el reflejo de unos faros.

-Dirás mejor viene…ya viene uno, el ganador.-exclama Fumma a su lado, los rostros de todos muestran completa tensión.

-Vamos Meiou…si no eres tú el ganador te patearé hasta Akina yo mismo…-apremia Darien, al fin la pantalla hace más clara la imagen…

Afuera, en el auto de Nataku, todos observan en la computadora portátil las mismas imágenes de los "Black Crowns".

-Debe ser Meiou…tiene que ser Meiou…-dice desesperado Darien, al fin la imagen se aclara y el Toyota azul es el que aparece en ella, dentro de la camioneta negra hay gritos de júbilo, los "Black Crowns" salen de ella festejando el triunfo, todos corren afuera hacia el auto en que Carlos acaba de salir, pero no le dan tiempo de nada y alzan en alto al joven Meiou, luego de unos minutos, el "Fénix" escoltado por las motocicletas de las gemelas Karasuma se detiene en el lugar y de este sale Rei, atrás de ella llega el "Adonis" con Ciel Aino que baja del auto y se dirige al auto de su amigo Nataku, las gemelas corren felices junto a Carlos dejando a Rei sola, pero Darien ya sale de la camioneta Negra y se coloca a su lado, ella se acerca al GTR rojo del joven de cabello plateado, rápidamente las tres hermosas chicas de los "Wild Cats" se acercan a Nataku y lo rodean mirándola amenazantes.

-Aino san, creo que está claro quien ganó.-añade Rei.

-Totalmente Mars, y he de decirte que luego de lo que pasó esta noche no me arrepiento de haber perdido y menos de estar en tu Liga…es un hecho…-acaba él estrechando la mano de Rei.

-Te hago entrega de tus llaves, dale una a tu hermana y dile que espero que al menos profesionalmente nos lleguemos a entender, tampoco quiero que crea que soy un tirano a quien obedecer, seguirán teniendo su libertad acostumbrada, excepto cuando la Liga necesite sus servicios…-acaba ella, Ciel sonriente toma las dos llaves láser.

-Nos vemos.- termina ella y se aleja, Darien mira retadoramente a Nataku y a propósito pasa su brazo por los hombros de Rei al alejarse, Nataku contiene un gesto de ira…

-Déjame…-dice molesta ella alejándose de Darien.-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué insistes en seguirte portando como niño?-

-Hasta que deje de ver en tus ojos ese absurdo brillo cuando miras a ese tipo, ¿No te das cuenta la clase de imbécil que es?...míralo, rodeado de mujeres, debe ser el típico tipo rico que anda con todas.-añade Darien.

-Lo que Nataku haga de su vida no me interesa, ni tampoco tu opinión sobre él, es nuestro rival y es todo.-acaba Rei.-Ahora ocupémonos de cosas importantes, debemos hablar seriamente sobre lo que pasó ayer, y sobre el futuro, ¿No has notado extraña a Serena?.

-Un poco ahora que lo dices.-reflexivo él, y en sus revueltas memorias de la noche anterior, alguna imagen borrosa de un beso empieza a tomar forma, pero no logra recordar con claridad.

-Entonces buscaremos un momento oportuno para hablar con ella.-

-¿Estás considerando decirle la verdad?.- intrigado Darien.

-Si no hay otra forma de que vuelva a ser la de antes…aunque me duela mucho, aunque rompa el juramento hecho a tía Serenity, se lo diré.-decidida ella.

Abajo del camino de Shinjuku Carlos Meiou es bajado al fin por los "Black Crowns" y se dirige a las gemelas emocionado.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Yahoooooo! ¡Angelitas lo hice!.- dice divertido Phobos y Deimos corren emocionadas y lo abrazan, mientras del "Venus" baja una molesta Minako que cierra la puerta con un golpe sordo, no sabe en verdad qué es lo que la pone más mal, si el que la hayan vencido o ver el descaro con que ese tipo esta abrazando a esas chicas extrañas…Carlos divertido toma por la cintura a las gemelas y se acerca a ella.-Creo que alguien aquí me debe una disculpa…-insinúa el joven mirando las airadas pupilas azules de Minako Aino.

-Ni en toda tu vida donnadie…el que hayas ganado no te da derecho a querer humillarme, seré parte de la Liga únicamente por Mars, a ti te sigo detestando aún más que al inicio de este duelo.-exclama ella.

-¡Oye tu! ¡No permitiremos que lo insultes!.- salta Deimos.

-Calma angelitos…en verdad lo que haga o diga…¡Otra vez! insisto en que no puedo recordar tu nombre.-finge Carlos de nuevo ante la indignación patente de Minako y las risas de la gemelas.-O si…Nanako…

-Es Minako imbécil.-añade ella molesta.

-Es igual. Como te decía Minako, lo que hagas a digas me tiene sin cuidado, custodiado por estos angelitos no me interesa ningún otro mortal, nos vemos…-termina este haciendo una reverencia cómica, y se aleja de allí junto a Phobos y Deimos, Mina crispa su mano hecha puño, odia cordialmente a este tipo que parece ser el único hombre en todo el planeta que la ha tratado de esta forma, antes que Carlos Meiou todos los hombres que había conocido eran como cera blanda en sus manos, los dominaba fácilmente con su belleza y su gracia, estaban a su disposición, ¿por qué él era diferente?...y aún más, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la indiferencia de Meiou?...¿Porqué secretamente habría deseado que él hubiera estado embrujado por ella como los demás? Y furiosa entra a su auto y acelerando a toda potencia se pierde en la carretera.

De nuevo los "Black Crowns" se llevan al joven Meiou festejando y gritando, Carlos no entiende una sola palabra del entusiasmo del equipo, ajeno a la descomunal apuesta contra Ciel Aino, a lo lejos Rei y Darien observan divertidos como los chicos lanzan al joven Meiou al aire y lo atrapan de nuevo. Rei llega al lugar y aplaude fuertemente.

-¡Bien señores ya es suficiente!.- dice ella, el enorme Ursus lleva cargado a Carlos en sus hombros.-¡Ciel Aino manda este cheque, lo repartiremos equitativamente mañana!.- lanza ella, todos aplauden y gritan emocionados.

-Así que apostaron a mis espaldas judas traidores…ahora veo…-divertido Carlos arriba de Ursus.-¿Y de cuanto más o menos nos toca?.-

-Nos toca…me divierte tu optimismo Meiou, tú debes la ralladura de mi auto.-acaba Darien, Carlos hace un gesto de fastidio. -Asi que tomaré tu parte…

-Parece que es mi día de suerte.-fastidiado Meiou.

-Aun debes algo más…¿Recuerdas?...-dice Rei al joven, en ese momento aparece TK con una hoja con gráficos, y se la alarga a Rei quien le da una leve ojeada y sonríe.-Una milésima es una milésima…-añade la joven de cabello negro alargando a Meiou la hoja, este contempla aterrado que ella tiene razón, los tiempos en la computadora de TK eran infalsificables.-Creo que alguien aquí deberá invitar a salir a Minako Aino…-termina Rei riendo a carcajadas del rostro espantado de Meiou.-¡Buen trabajo todos! ¡Vámonos!.- termina ella con un nuevo aplauso en el cual todos se dispersan, a lo lejos Ciel Aino llama por el celular a su hermana.

-¿Minako?...al fin contestas, ¿Se puede saber porqué no volviste aquí?.-lanza él.

-¿No es obvio?...estoy corriendo como loca por Tokio, es la única forma de sacar este sentimiento de impotencia y rabia al haber sido humillada por ese imbécil…-dice la airada voz tras el auricular.-Creo que me iré de fiesta con mis amigo, así que no me molestes más…-

-No hagas ninguna tontería, porf avor, regresa temprano a casa, mañana iremos al garaje de los "Black Crowns" a presentarnos con Mars.-añade el mayor de los Aino.

-¿En serio Ciel piensas que nos portemos como sirvientes de Mars y su equipo?.-molesta Minako.

-Nos ganaron Mina, nos guste o no por honor al menos debemos cumplir nuestra palabra.-

-Es que me pongo mal pensando que voy a trabajar con el tipo ese…pero si insistes, aunque sea solo por el buen nombre de los Aino, allí estaré, pero no prometo nada.-cuelga ella, Nataku al lado de Ciel sonríe ambiguamente.

-Asi que al fin ha llegado el chico que la saca de sus casillas…mala señal Ciel, esa niña va a acabar muy mal con el joven aprendiz de mi Fénix.-acaba el joven de cabello plateado.

-Entonces es oficial, estás enamorado de ella.-divertido Ciel.-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nataku Yamada, el soltero empedernido que no cree en el amor enamorado como un colegial!.-ríe el rubio de buena gana, Nataku solo suspira hondo.

-Lo estoy, como jamás pensé estarlo.-

-¿Y qué esperas?.-cuestiona Ciel.

-Como te dije antes amigo, esta chica es tan diferente a todas las que he conocido antes, tan…especial, que no sé cómo hacer para conquistarla.-aterrado Nataku, Ciel ríe de nuevo.

-Es irónico que tú, el conquistador a quien no se resiste una sola esté en ese predicamento y no sea capaz de conquistar a la única mujer que le interesa de verdad, si bien Mars es muy hermosa, y tiene su genio…además de que es la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que te vencería fácilmente en una carrera.-

-¿Tú crees eso?.-dudoso el joven Yamada.

-Luego de lo de hoy claro que lo creo…pero bien, olvidado todo eso, es solo una chica como las demás, no debe ser tan difícil después de todo, menos para Nataku Yamada.- acaba Ciel palmeando la espalda de su amigo que sonríe.

-¿Me llevas a casa?...no creo querer viajar con alguna de las chicas, están todas demasiado…irritables.-divertido Nataku.

-Celosas dirás mejor.-termina Ciel.-Bien, vámonos.-y los dos suben al "Adonis" que se pierde en la carretera nocturna.

Darien y Rei llegan juntos a la mansión Tsukino, bajan del Porsche negro en el patio, Serena los espía desde la ventana de su cuarto, y las palabras de la señora Yamada resuenan en su mente abrumadoras…"_A los hermanos se les tiene confianza, se les dicen los secretos, ellos guardan un secreto terrible que no comparten contigo, es sobre algo que hacen en la noche, ocultos y a tus espaldas…"_ un odio terrible surge en su atormentado y enamorado corazón hacia la mujer que se decía su hermana, ve como Darien sujeta del brazo a Rei y esta lo rechaza molesta, luego entra ella sola en la casa y un furioso Darien sube de nuevo al Porsche y se aleja, toda esa escena tenía todos los tintes de un pleito de enamorados, así que llena de odio se decide al fin y sale de su habitación bajando las escaleras, Rei se ha desplomado abrumada en un sillón de la sala, las luces de la chimenea alumbran su atribulado rostro con los ojos cerrados, al fin su sexto sentido percibe la conocida presencia…y sus ojos amatistas se abren sonriendo a Serena.

-Serena, linda me asustaste…no creí que estuvieras despierta a estas horas.-dice ella.

-¿De dónde vienes?.- cuestiona la rubia con tono hiriente.

-De…de la empresa, tuvimos un trabajo imprevisto, así que me quedé a trabajar hasta tarde.-se confunde un poco Rei tratando de ocultar lo más posible que acaba de llegar de una carrera.

-¿Te trajo alguien?.-de nuevo el tono extraño en la voz.

-Las chicas.-miente Rei. Serena se cruza de brazos.-Es que el inminente voto por la presidencia de la empresa nos tiene muy abrumados de trabajo y…

-¿Hasta cuándo te cansarás de mentirme Rei?.-lanza Serena, su amiga la mira sin entender una sola palabra.-¿Hasta cuando tú y Darien me van a seguir creyendo una niña imbécil a quien se le puede mentir con facilidad?.-

-¿Serena? ¿Te sientes bien?.- extrañada Rei intenta tocar a su amiga del brazo, pero inexplicablemente ella la rechaza…

-Nunca me he sentido mejor…Rei, quiero saberlo, quiero que me digas qué es lo que Darien y tú hacen de noche, y más que todo quiero saber porqué me lo ocultan…-acaba Serena decidida, Rei suda frío, su mano tiembla y tiene que recargarse en el sillón para no caer al suelo, ¡Serena sabía! ¡Serena sospechaba!...¿Sería esto una señal para decirle la verdad?. Pero en este momento en que no sabía nada aún de la Corredora Fantasma no podía arriesgar a Serena, recordó las palabras de Serenity…

_-Por favor protege a Serena, dile cuanto la quería y dale la carta que está dentro del cajón de mi escritorio cuando creas conveniente…y no dejes que se involucre en esto, o ella la asesinará…-_

-Veo que es verdad, aunque me duela aceptarlo tú y él me ocultan algo, ¿Comparten un secreto como comparten tantas cosas y me excluyen a mí?…-cuestiona ella.-¿Por qué Rei? ¿Porqué de nuevo me fallaste?.-llorosa ella.

-Se que no lo entiendes, pero es por tu bien, Serena de verdad yo no haría nada que te dañara, eso lo sabes…-insiste la joven Hino y de nuevo intenta tocar a Serena que se aleja molesta.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!-dolida Serena.

-Porfavor…Serena…hermana…-

-¡No me llames así! ¡Hipócrita!-lanza furiosa la rubia.-¡A los hermanos no se le miente!.-

-No te mentí…-

-Entonces dime…¿Qué es eso que me ocultan?...dime la verdad y te creeré.-

-No puedo…no debo decírtelo, no ahora.-termina Rei.

-Lo sabía, no tienes el valor de aceptarlo delante de mí…¡Crees que no me daba cuenta de que tú y él se entendían! ¡De que tú y él escondían más que su simple amistad!.-

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?.-aterrada Rei.

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando….de tu maldita obsesión por tener a todos los hombres que te rodean comiendo de tu mano, hasta a él…-

-¿Darien?...-cuestiona finalmente Rei.

-Ahora dirás que no te habías dado cuenta…como te detesto ahora que sé quién eres en verdad, que todo este tiempo estuviste mintiendo, engañando, traicionando…-

-Serena…¿Tu amas a Darien?.- parece entender todo Rei.-¿Todo esto es por él?.-

-¡No te importa! ¡No te importó antes y no creo que te importe ahora!.- grita Serena llorosa.-¡Y aunque así fuera él no me ama, él no me mira, para él no existo ni existiré mientras existas tú! ¡Maldita! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!.- se lanza Serena sobre ella y la golpea con los puños cerrados en el pecho, Rei, aturdida por estas revelaciones la sujeta con fuerza e intenta calmarla…

-Serena…perdóname…yo no sabía que tú…-balbucea Rei.

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo si lo supieras?...¡Desde luego que no! ¡Habrías seguido gozando con verme sufrir con hacerlo tuyo lentamente, con seducirlo!.-

-¿En verdad crees eso de mí?...mírame a los ojos Serena Tsukino y dime que crees todas esas cosas horribles de tu amiga…de tu hermana…-la sujeta furiosa Rei de un brazo.-Porque si es así entonces no hay nada que explicar, nada que salvar, nada que proteger…-

-Lo creo.- lanza la joven rubia y sus ojos relampaguean de furia.-Siempre has querido opacarme, me has robado el amor de Darien, la admiración de todos, hasta el cariño de mamá, ¡Ella te quería más a ti que a mí!.-grita Serena, Rei furiosa le lanza una tremenda cachetada.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes! ¡No tienes idea de lo que hizo tía Serenity por ti, de todo lo que sacrificó!-llora Rei también, Serena intenta regresarle la cachetada, pero la mano firme de la sacerdotisa la detiene, la mirada azul indignada y llena de odio, los ojos amatista relampagueantes de indignación por la alusión a Serenity.

-¡Te odio Rei Hino! ¡Te odio!.- grita Serena corriendo hacia el piso de arriba y cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación, Rei se deja caer en el sillón y pone ambas manos en su rostro, atribulada, confundida, molesta, dolida, cien sentimientos encontrados se agolpan en su cabeza…Una sombra sale de la cocina y la mujer de cabello azul se sienta a su lado, la abraza cariñosamente recordando cuando era pequeña y la consolaba al llegar del colegio, cuando se pelaba con todos por defender a Serena, Rei se abraza de Luna buscando consuelo.

-No puedo decírselo Luna…lo prometí.-murmura Rei.

-Lo entiendo señorita Rei, pero ahora es cuando debe pensar qué es más importante para usted, una promesa o la amistad de la señorita Serena.- aconseja la sabia ama de llaves.

-Todo eso que dijo…esa no era ella Luna.-

-Lo era, la parte de ella que nunca mostró, pero era ella, sus sentimientos fueron reprimidos por mucho tiempo.-aconseja la mujer mayor.-Sinceramente Señorita Rei, pienso que si la señora Serenity estuviera aquí y pudiera decirle algo, le pediría que le dijera la verdad…-

-Pero Luna…ella es la que corre más peligro de los tres, antes que exponerla a la ira y venganza de esa mujer prefiero que crea lo peor de mí, que viva odiándome pero a salvo.-con vehemencia dice ella levantándose del sillón.

-Creo que necesita aclarar sus ideas señorita Rei, hágalo, consulte si gusta con su abuelo, y decida lo que hará, sea lo que sea, la apoyaré…-acaba Luna, Rei la abraza agradecida.

-Cierto Luna, iré a Hikawa, necesito meditar junto a la flama, calmarme, y entonces tomaré una decisión, de igual forma no creo poder dormir esta noche.-y dando un beso en la frente a Luna, sale de la casa, la fiel ama de llaves junta sus manos llorando.-Si Darien vuelve no le digas una sola palabra de esto, no quiero complicar más las cosas.-acaba la sacerdotisa antes de salir, Luna asiente con la cabeza.

-Señora Serenity, qué falta hace en estos momentos en que los sentimientos de los que ama están confundidos, proteja desde donde esté a la señorita Rei, ayúdela a encontrar una respuesta, y porfavor, no deje que la niña Serena abrigue tanto odio…-casi ora la mujer delante del retrato de Serenity Tsukino que cuelga de la chimenea.

Carlos Meiou se ha levantado de su cama, se pone sus pantunflas y abre la ventana corrediza de su habitación, mira la luna llena y la noche en el bello jardín japonés del templo Hikawa, hasta que a lo lejos, en el edificio del frente, distingue una luz rojiza que sale de una de las cámaras del templo, intrigado sale de su habitación y entra en el lugar sigilosamente, allí puede ver a Rei, con su uniforme rojo con blanco, postrada frente a una gran llamarada, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas que forman extraños símbolos los cuales acompaña de una oración, es la primer vez que la veía hacer esto, jamás pensó que una corredora como ella pudiera meditar así con el fuego y más le impactó el hecho de que el fuego parecía moverse al compas de las manos de la chica…

-Nadie te ha dicho antes que tienes el don de la inoportunidad Meiou-dice ella sin abrir los ojos, Carlos mira en torno aterrado, él no había hecho el menor ruido, ¿Entonces como?...

-¿Eres bruja Gran Jefa?.-dice y se sienta al lado de ella.

-Miko…que no es lo mismo, sacerdotisa.-acaba ella, abre sus ojos al fin y con un movimiento de sus manos el fuego se apaga…

-¡Genial! ¿Aprenderé a hacer este truco con el abuelo?.-

-No son trucos Meiou, es entrenamiento y si, espero que algún día tengas control de tu mente y tus emociones lo cual te ayudará a correr mejor.-

-¿Porqué estas aquí?...¿Problemas?.-

-Algunos…creo que vendré a vivir a Hikawa definitivamente.- tristemente Rei.

-O vaya, ya te diste cuenta del lío amoroso de tu hermanita rubia.-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Por dios gran jefa, lo sabía todo el mundo menos tú y Darien.-exclama Carlos.

-Duele que alguien que quieres tanto te juzgue así, pero debo protegerla, debo hacerlo aún contra todo.- firme ella.

-¿Puedo saber de qué la proteges?.- cuestiona el joven Meiou, Rei lo mira un momento, algo en el chico le parece extrañamente confiable y además tenía que desahogarse con alguien. Al fin se sienta frente al chico en el "tatami" de la sala de meditación.

-Verás…esto empezó hace muchos años, cuando mi madre y sus dos mejores amigas compraron las acciones de "Galactic Enterprises"…-y Rei comienza a narrar al chico la historia de su pasado.

En medio de la oscuridad, una sombra baja las escaleras de la mansión Tsukino, lleva una gran maleta en su mano y sigilosamente sale de la casa, cierra la puerta y caminando sale del jardín, hasta la calle, una vez afuera, camina hasta la esquina de la calle de aquella zona en que una farola de alumbrado público deja ver a la joven rubia de dos coletas enfundada en su abrigo gris, quien saca su celular, de entre sus ropas extrae una pequeña tarjeta dorada, con mano temblorosa duda un poco en marcar el número…

_-¿Diga?.-_ es la voz elegante de Chikane Yamada..

-¿Se…señora Yamada?...-murmura ella.-Es Serena Tsukino…

-_Querida, que gusto, sabía que me llamarías, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan rápido_.-añade la voz.

-Necesito saber si aún está en pie su propuesta…-

-_Desde luego, para ti siempre lo está…¿He de entender con eso que aceptas?_.-

-Si…me voy de casa, no puedo estar un segundo más bajo el mismo techo que ella.-exclama Serena, si hubiera podido ver la risa malévola que se pintaba en el rostro de la mujer del otro lado de auricular seguramente habría dudado de sus palabras.

-_Perfecto querida, dime en dónde estás y alguien de mi confianza pasará a recogerte…y quiero que sepas que desde ahora estás bajo mi protección y cuidado, y a mi lado, jamás nadie te hará sufrir más…-_

-Gracias…-acaba Serena.-¿Le parece en el parque Juuban en media hora? No quiero que nadie de por aquí me vea y les digan donde estoy.-añade la rubia.

-_Allí estará alguien para recogerte…Serena querida, me hace muy feliz que hayas aceptado, no te arrepentirás_.-acaba la voz antes de colgar, Serena guarda el teléfono y camina sin rumbo fijo por las calles, sabe que debe ir al céntrico parque pero su mente parece no responder a otro estímulo que la imagen de su enfrentamiento con Rei, así pensando toma un taxi y mecánicamente da la dirección al chofer.

La chica vaga sin rumbo por el parque Juuban, cargando su maleta, amanece ya en el horizonte y el sol empieza a pintar de naranja los árboles del lugar, Serena se sienta en una banca y sin poder contener más sus lágrimas estalla en un amargo llanto, su alma herida que se cree traicionada deja fluir la pena en el torrente de lágrimas que amargamente la llena…su dolor solo es interrumpido cuando escucha la voz varonil a su lado.

-¿Quién en este Universo puede cometer el pecado de hacer llorar a un Ángel como tú?.- dice la voz, Serena laza sus ojos llorosos y contempla como entre sueños al apuesto chico de cabello azul y sonrisa perfecta que la mira amablemente hincando en el suelo a su altura, los rayos del sol matutino confieren a la imagen del chico de traje blanco aún mayor atractivo, tanto que Serena se pregunta si estará imaginándolo.-No te asustes, no quiero eso linda…-añade el joven de cabello azul y sacando de su bolso un pañuelo blanco seca delicadamente las lágrimas de ella, Serena mira tanta ternura en las pupilas aguamarina del joven que se calma un poco.

-¿Quién es Usted? ¿Porqué le interesa lo que me pase?.-cuestiona ella.

-Eres la primer chica que encuentro que no me conoce…-divertido el joven-Mi nombre no es importante ahora linda, y el motivo por el cual me interesa es porque no puedo ver llorar a una chica bella, las mujeres hermosas no nacieron para sufrir.-añade el apuesto joven sentándose al lado de Serena.

-Es es demasiado bello para ser real.-amargamente dice ella.

-Adivinaré….¿Lloras por un imbécil?.-cuestiona el peliazul. Serena sonríe entre las lágrimas.-¡Bien! Conseguí una sonrisa, te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.-añade él galante, Serena se sonroja.

-Gracias…en verdad jamás pensé poder sonreír luego de lo que he vivido, hoy escapé de mi pasado, escapé de las mentiras y del dolor, el chico que amo…él…el ama a otra…-dice ella confesando sus sentimientos a este joven extraño que por algún motivo le inspiraba confianza.

-Típico, siempre nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada, dímelo a mí, cientos de chicas mueren por mis atenciones y me he enamorado de la única que me desprecia. Es irónico, créeme que te entiendo.-explica el joven.-¿Tiene nombre tu amor imposible?.-pregunta él.

-Darien…-balbucea Serana.-¿Y la chica que te hace sufrir?.

-Haruka.-termina él. Ambos se miran y sonríen.-Es de pésimo gusto que ya sepamos los nombres de ellos y no el nuestro.-añade el apuesto chico.

-Me llamo Serena.-explica ella.

-Y yo Owen, un gusto conocerte Serena.-replica él y tomando la mano que ella le alarga deposita en ella un beso galante.-¿Sabes algo? Eres la primer persona con quien comparto esto, en mi círculo social suele ser difícil encontrar amigos, ¿Puedo pensar que desde ahora lo somos Serena?.-cuestiona él sonriéndole.

-Claro que si…aunque a partir de ahora creo que será difícil hablar, ya no viviré en mi casa.-explica ella.

-Toma esto, es mi número personal, cuando necesites algo, lo que sea, estaré allí para ti.-añade Owen alargando a Serena una tarjeta, ella la toma y lee el nombre "Owen Thalassa" entonces lo mira bien, el rostro atractivo, la sonrisa que derrite, definitivamente lo había visto en algún lugar, entonces su cerebro disparó la imagen de un espectacular en la avenida principal de Shinjuku en que el actor del momento anunciaba una fragancia de marca, los mismos rasgos varoniles y atractivos que tenía frente a ella.

-¡Señor Thalassa! ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Alerta naranja cancelada, encontramos al Señor Thalassa!.- dice dando grandes voces un hombre de traje negro por el radio que lleva en la mano, otros cuatro hombres como él corren a la banca en que se hallan los dos chicos, Owen los mira fastidiado.-¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?-cuestiona el guardaespaldas.

-Claro que no, esta bella rubia me estaba secuestrando.-replica divertido él guiñando un ojo a Serena, los cinco guardaespaldas la miran amenazantes.-Es broma ineptos, ¿Qué no puedo dar un paseo a solas sin que me estén vigilando?.-exclama el joven.

-Señor, nosotros solo cumplimos con nuestro deber, se nos ordenó no perderlo de vista, nos tenían buscándolo por toda la ciudad.-se disculpa el jefe de seguridad.-El señor Shimura quiere que vaya al estreno de la película y está furioso por su tardanza.-

-Lo lamento linda, la obligación me llama, pero espero nos veamos después en otro lugar, ¿Lo prometes?.-pregunta el joven a Serena que se limita a sentir con la cabeza confundida aún al darse cuenta de quién era su nuevo amigo, Owen toma de nuevo su mano y la besa galantemente.-Escucha esto, nadie merece tus lágrimas, menos un hombre que no te valora, piensa eso y quizá puedas sonreír más-termina él.

-Gracias-acaba ella regresando la sonrisa mientras ve alejarse al actor seguido de su corte de seguridad, así permanece ella mirando hasta que una voz la saca de su abstracción.

-¿Señorita Tsukino?.-es una voz melosa y extrañamente astuta la que habla, ella gira la vista y se haya con la chica de cabello blanco y baja estatura que la ha llamado.-Mi nombre es Netzu, Netzu Chuuko, soy empleada de la Señora Yamada y me ha enviado a recogerla.-se inclina la mujer de aspecto ratonil que provoca aversión a Serena.

-Está bien.-se limita a contestar y la chica toma su maleta, Serena la sigue hasta el Corvette negro que aguarda por ellas, y no puede cuestionarse a si misma sobre si estará haciendo lo correcto, la mujer mete la maleta en el auto y abre la puerta a Serena.

-¿Nos vamos señorita Tsukino?-cuestiona Mouse. Serena siente el impulso de decirle que no, que no se irá y que regresará a pedirle a Rei una explicación, a decirle que lo siente…

-Nos vamos señorita Chuuko.-asiente ella entrando en el auto, y siente al cerrar la puerta del mismo que acaba de decidir su destino…

**_Preview cap 14:_**

_-¡Nataku!.- grita Chikane Yamada levantándose alarmada del sillón.-¿Porqué estás hablando de esa forma?...¿Qué sientes exactamente por Rei Hino?.- cuestiona agresivamente ella._

_-Calma hermana, jamás pensé que lo tomaras así, antes hasta me hablaste de tu deseo de que dejara la vida que llevaba y pensara seriamente en formalizar algo…-_

_-¡Pero porqué de todas las mujeres del mundo la que te interesa es justamente Rei Hino!.- ruge Chikane sin poder contener su furia, su hermano la mira intrigado._

_-No entiendo porqué te molesta, ella es una chica maravillosa, sabes que es hija del senador Hino, que su familia es noble y rica, que es dueña de una empresa de la que tú por cierto eres accionista, respetada en el medio en que trabaja…-Nataku intenta ocultar a su hermana que Rei es en realidad una corredora de drift, sin saber que precisamente por eso es por lo que su hermana lo quiere lejos de ella…_

_-¡Escucha esto Nataku Yamada! ¡Si no quieres que nuestros padres se levanten de sus tumbas de indignación debes olvidarte para siempre de Rei Hino!.- con extraño tono furioso dice la mujer, su hermano la mira un momento, no comprende nada._

_-Bien, si eso quieres lo haré…-murmura este.-Únicamente si me das una razón válida para hacerlo, dime, ¿Porqué quieres que me olvide de ella? ¿Porqué te molesta tanto lo que pueda sentir por Rei Hino?.-cuestiona el joven, Chikane Yamada lo mira y sus pupilas rojizas destellan ira, presiona sus puños y sus bellas manos se crispan de furor, hubiera sido fácil decirle al verdad en ese momento, contarle la terrible historia de su familia, pero al hacerlo ella habría tenido que confesar sus secretos, sobretodo ese secreto que jamás habría permitido que Nataku supiera…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Una entrega más de SRR y regresamos a nuestro estilo, un cap. lleno de velocidad, acción, intrigas y sobretodo tensión, ¡Al fin Serena encara a Rei y las cosas de ahora en adelante tomarán un giro muy diferente! Siguiendo con las peticiones de algunas lectoras como dianitamoon, Susy Granger, Cherry SA y otras de poner un galán nuevo a Serena, se las hemos cumplido y con un galán del tamaño del mundo, ya verán lo que ocurrirá con la complicada historia de la rubia de dos coletas…gracias por su apoyo y por la lectura, apreciamos en todo lo que vale su tiempo, sus comentarios nos animan a seguir poniendo todo el esfuerzo en cada cap…nos vemos en el siguiente y ¡Feel the Power!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

**Éboli dice: Querida amiga isa1181, bienvenida al club de fans de Nataku Yamada, en próximas fechas te llegará por mail tu identificación oficial y el logotipo del club departe de presidenta y vicepresidenta (léase Éboli y Flor de Loto) y no es broma…igual a todas las que deseen unirse…¡I love Nataku!...BYE.**


	15. Chapter 14: Entre la Espada y la Pared

**SRR Cap. 14**

**Entre la Espada y la Pared**

Rei se ha quedado callada un momento, sentada en la sala del templo en que ha hablado con Carlos Meiou, unos rayos de sol que indican que ha amanecido entran por las paredes de papel.

-Eso es todo, ahora sabes la verdadera causa que me motiva a correr, la razón de no decirle a Serena la verdad.-termina ella.

-Vaya que es complicado Gran Jefa, jamás creí que toda esta historia estuviera detrás de las Reinas del Drift, bueno, aunque yo no las conocí el tío Ken me hablaba de ellas, eran una leyenda, en serio, creo que mi tío Ken estaba enamorado de tu mamá, hablaba maravillas de Akane Hino, de hecho me dijo un día que se había quedado soltero por culpa de ella… casi seríamos primos…-ríe de buena gana Meiou, Rei esboza una sonrisa forzada, hasta en esos momentos el joven tenía el don de ponerla de buen humor.-¿Y has decidido ya qué hacer?.-cuestiona Carlos.

-Sí, le daré a Serena la carta que le dejó tía Serenity, le diré toda la verdad, no quiero que siga creyendo esas cosas horribles de mí y Darien, y luego de eso que ella decida, y si quiere tomar parte de mi venganza, la protegeré aún más, será difícil, pero no me importa, haría todo con tal de borrar esas ideas de su cabeza.-termina Rei.

-Creo que es lo mejor Gran Jefa, así se arreglará todo, además ahora somos muchos en la Liga, todos cuidaríamos de Serena, y no creo que esa "Corredora Fantasma" tenga las agallas de dañarla…-añade Meiou.

-No la conoces…esa mujer nos quiere muertos a todos nosotros y sé que no descansará hasta que así sea…bien me voy a la empresa, allí está guardada la carta, luego iré a casa y a hablar con Serena.-

-Voy contigo Gran Jefa.-

-A no…no dejaré que faltes a la escuela, ya fue suficiente con la carrera y con no haber dormido toda la noche escuchándome, lo que quede del día te vas a descansar y quiero solo buenas notas…-acaba Rei aventando a Meiou dentro del Templo.

-¡Demonios! ¿Segura que no eres celadora de prisión?.-sonríe Carlos, ella lo mira molesta.-Bien bien, haré todo como diga Gran Jefa.- se cuadra él como un militar y se aleja.

-¡Meiou!.- lo detiene Rei-Gracias por escucharme, me hacía falta hablarlo con alguien.-termina ella, Carlos sonríe.

-Cuando quiera Gran Jefa, consultorio corazones rotos Meiou a sus órdenes, ya le pasaré mis honorarios…-acaba este saliendo de allí, al fin Rei sale de Hikawa y sube al "Fénix" que está estacionado debajo de la escalinata, y este se pierde entre las calles semi desiertas del amanecer de Tokio.

Nataku entra en su lujoso apartamento, y se tira en uno de los sillones, al momento surge una elegante figura a sus espaldas, la bella mujer de cabello rubio con extraños tintes rojizos en él se acerca al sillón.

-Pareces agotado…-dice la mujer, Nataku mira a su hermana y sonríe.

-Eres tú…no sabía que tenías llave de mi apartamento.-dice el joven.

-No tenía, se la quité a Aya, parece que todas las chicas de tu equipo mueren por tener llave de tu apartamento, no me preguntes como la consiguió Alluminum…-termina la mujer.

-¿Y bien?...¿Qué se le ofrece a la gran mujer de negocios de su hermano rebelde?.- cuestiona Nataku.

-Quiero preguntarte algo importante.-dice ella sentándose a su lado.-

-Tú dirás.-anima este.

-En la fiesta de los Aino no pude evitar notar tu pleito con ese joven, fue algo bastante escandaloso, al inicio no me preocupó mucho porque sé que habiendo faldas de por medio tú siempre estás involucrado. -Nataku sonríe.-Te conozco demasiado Nataku.-responde su hermana.

-¿Y qué con el pleito en casa de los Aino?.-

-Esa chica con la que bailabas…-con ansioso tono la mujer.-¿La conocías de antes o solo en la fiesta?...

-La conocí hace tiempo, casi al llegar a Tokio, esa mañana en que íbamos al club y alguien abolló mi auto, era ella, luego la vi otra vez en Tsukuba, en el restaurante "Green Delice" y en el templo de Akina, parecía que en todos lados en que iba por un corredor para la "Stars League" ella estaba presente.-narra Nataku con tono soñador que alarma a la mujer, ni es sus más locas pesadillas pensó que involucrar a Nataku indirectamente en su venganza personal fuera a acercarlo a Rei Hino…

-¿Sabes quién es?.-lanza esta.

-Ahora lo sé, antes no sabía ni su nombre, pero aún con eso parecía que la conocía de toda mi vida, al ver sus ojos, al oler su cabello… es una sensación tan familiar, tan extrañamente hermosa que…-

-¡Nataku!.- grita Chikane Yamada levantándose alarmada del sillón.-¿Por qué estás hablando de esa forma?...¿Qué sientes exactamente por Rei Hino?.- cuestiona agresivamente ella.

-Calma hermana, jamás pensé que lo tomaras así, antes hasta me hablaste de tu deseo de que dejara la vida que llevaba y pensara seriamente en formalizar algo…-

-¡Pero porqué de todas las mujeres del mundo la que te interesa es justamente Rei Hino!.- ruge Chikane sin poder contener su furia, su hermano la mira intrigado.

-No entiendo porqué te molesta, ella es una chica maravillosa, sabes que es hija del senador Hino, que su familia es noble y rica, que es dueña de una empresa de la que tú por cierto eres accionista, respetada en el medio en que trabaja…-Nataku intenta ocultar a su hermana que Rei es en realidad una corredora de drift, sin saber que precisamente por eso es por lo que su hermana lo quiere lejos de ella…

-¡Escucha esto Nataku Yamada! ¡Si no quieres que nuestros padres se levanten de sus tumbas de indignación debes olvidarte para siempre de Rei Hino!.- con extraño tono furioso dice la mujer, su hermano la mira un momento, no comprende nada.

-Bien, si eso quieres lo haré…-murmura este.-Únicamente si me das una razón válida para hacerlo, dime, ¿Por qué quieres que me olvide de ella? ¿Porqué te molesta tanto lo que pueda sentir por Rei Hino?.-cuestiona el joven, Chikane Yamada lo mira y sus pupilas rojizas destellan ira, presiona sus puños y sus bellas manos se crispan de furor, hubiera sido fácil decirle al verdad en ese momento, contarle la terrible historia de su familia, pero al hacerlo ella habría tenido que confesar sus secretos, sobretodo ese secreto que jamás habría permitido que Nataku supiera…

-Ella no me gusta para ti, no sería buena esposa, demasiado independiente, brillante, acostumbrada a hacer lo que desea sin consultar a nadie, no sería una buena señora Yamada que llevara con brillo y dignidad el apellido de nuestros Padres como lo hizo mamá…-disfraza sus razones la mujer, Nataku ríe de buena gana.

-¿Y eso era todo?...Tu preocupación, tu ira, todo…mira hermana, no le preocupes por eso, además no me estoy casando con ella, me gusta muchísimo e intentaré conquistarla, pero nada más. Sabes que jamás me casaría, no es mi forma de hacer las cosas, creo que estabas preocupada por nada…-dice Nataku, su hermana lo mira escrutadoramente, contempla sus pupilas doradas tan parecidas a las de su Padre, e instintivamente lo abraza, como cuando era pequeño, Nataku corresponde al abrazo de su hermana.

-Prométeme que no te involucrarás con Rei Hino más de lo que te has involucrado con otras…porfavor Nataku…-añade la mujer. El chico duda en responder.

-Te prometo mejor otra cosa, cuando en verdad quiera casarme con alguien, cuando vaya a darle mi apellido a una mujer, entonces serás la primera en saberlo…-

-¿Lo juras?.- preocupada ella.

-Lo juro…-acaba este, ella acaricia el rostro de su hermano.-Olvidé darte las gracias por que la empresa patrocine mi Liga, antes no querías que corriera y ahora hasta auspicias mis carreras, en verdad Chikane me tienes muy consentido…-abraza Nataku a su hermana y la levanta en alto.

-¡Déjame! ¡No seas infantil!.- le dice ella.-Y en cuanto a esa Liga, sabes que creemos que tenerla le dará promoción a la empresa en el mundo del drift, es algo muy difundido en Tokio y necesitamos dominar ese mercado también, así que es solamente estrategia publicitaria, supongo que Nyanko te dio el plan de acción que sugerimos…

-Lo hizo, pero te disgustará saber que no hemos obtenido el apoyo de ninguno de los corredores que sugiere el "Consorcio Yamada", al parecer alguien se nos adelanta y están en otra Liga.-

-No lo sabía.- miente Chikane.-Tendrás que hacer que tus "Wild Cats" mejoren sus tiempos, las tres salen demasiado caras al consorcio como para que cuando se les necesita no hagan su trabajo…-

-De cuerdo, nos aplicaremos más, tu tranquila, ¿Cenamos juntos?.-invita Nataku.

-Pero sin ninguna de tus divas…no las soporto.-explica Chikane, el chico ríe.

-Bien bien, hermana celosa, además no creo que estén, desde esta noche no las he visto, Kaori debía haber estado aquí para hacerme de desayunar, iba a llevar a Ana a una exposición de arte y Hikari quería ir al centro comercial….-explica Nataku.

-¿Sabes que eso que haces es depravado?.-cuestiona su hermana.

-¿Tener a tres chicas hermosas que te consientan?...¡Claro que no!...además tu sabes que solo son mis amigas y que jamás he llegado a nada con ninguna.-acaba Nataku. Su hermana mueve negativamente la cabeza.-¿Entonces paso por ti a las siete?...te quiero más guapa que diario si fuera posible…-Al fin la mujer rubia sonríe, su hermano es el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que puede jactarse de poder hacer sonreír a Chikane Yamada.

Rei llega en el "Fénix" por la parte de atrás de "Galactic Enterprises", con su llave láser abre la compuerta y entra al Garaje, deja el auto y sube al elevador, los chicos trabajan duramente en sus actividades, solo Phobos Y Deimos la siguen…

-Señorita Rei…creímos que no vendría hoy.- dice una de ellas. Rei las mira duramente y ambas bajan la vista.

-¿Aún está molesta por lo de los Aino?...-cuestiona Deimos.

-Rei sama en verdad lo lamentamos…-añade su hermana.-No podemos dejar que siga molesta con nosotras, porfavor…

-Bien, olvidaremos ese incidente pero les diré algo que evitará más como este en el futuro, aunque les dolerá…-dice Rei, las gemelas se miran preocupadas.-¿Saben qué edad tiene Carlos Meiou?.-

-¿El Bombón?...no sé, quizá veintidos…-dice Phobos, Rei esboza una sonrisa.

-Ahora veo…todo el mundo piensa eso, pero han de saber que el chico no ha terminado siquiera la preparatoria…-

-¡Qué!.- saltan azoradas las gemelas.

-Como lo oyen, a pesar de que parece mucho mayor, Carlos Meiou tiene solamente 18 años.-acaba Rei, Phobos se sujeta de la pared y Deimos parece como petrificada en su lugar.-Asi que ahora que ya lo saben, por favor dejen de hacer tantas tonterías por un chico como ese si no quieren que las llamen corruptoras de menores…-Rei mira a las dos chicas tan abatidas que se conmueve.-Vamos, no es para tanto, vuelvan al trabajo y lo olvidarán, nunca creí que en verdad hubieran tomado en serio el coqueteo con Meiou.-

-Meiou chan…un niño…-murmura Deimos.

-Es increíble…¿Podemos ver su acta de nacimiento?.- cuestiona Deimos.

-Pídansela a TK, pero será más doloroso así, mejor vuelvan al trabajo, además de igual modo jamás lo habrían podido tener las dos, así que agradezcan que les evito un pleito de hermanas que ya se veía venir…si alguien me busca no estaré todo el día, voy a la oficina y luego a casa a arreglar asuntos familiares…y quiten ya esas caras que no es el fin del mundo.- termina Rei y presionando el botón del elevador entra en él y sube hacia la empresa.

-Es terrible…tan guapo…

-Tan simpático…

-Tan encantador…

-Y es…

-Más joven que nosotras…-completan las gemelas hablando una después de otra como si tuvieran los mismos pensamientos.

-Oye hermana, que bueno que no le comentamos a la señorita Rei lo que haríamos con él para no pelear…nos habría corrido del garaje…-dice Phobos.

-Cierto…qué lástima…dieciocho años…-acaba Deimos y las dos abatidas chicas regresan a sus tareas en el garaje con rostros pensativos.

Rei salió del elevador en el piso superior del edificio de "Galactic Entrerprises" en que los ejecutivos y sus secretarias iban y venían en desbordante actividad, al pasar por una de las oficinas saluda con su mano a TK, pero choca con alguien que sale de otra de las puertas…

-Lo lamento…-dice Rei, pero luego sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada congelante de Reiko Aya, la apoderada de la señora Yamada…-Señorita Aya.-con marcada repulsión Rei.

-Señorita Hino…-dice esta con el mismo tono cortante agudizado aún más por el incidente con los Aino.-Me alegra verla en la empresa, quisiera hablar dos palabras con Usted si fuera tan amable…

-Lamento no poderla atender ahora pero llevo algo de prisa…-se disculpa Rei.

-Es importante, por favor…-insiste la chica de cabello azul, Rei por no parecer descortés entra en la oficina que se ha destinado para la señora Yamada…Reiko Aya, conocida en el mundo del drift como "Alluminum" cierra la puerta y se encara con Rei.-Ya que no tiene mucho tiempo le diré todo sin rodeos, la otra noche en la mansión Aino no pude evitar reconocerla en el pleito que tuvo su novio con ese joven que bailaba con Usted…

-Darien no es mi novio.-se apresura a responder Rei recelosa del rumbo que tomaba aquello.

-Creo señorita Hino que Usted no ha relacionado aún al joven que por accidente, así quiero creerlo, bailó con Usted en esa fiesta, con la Señora Chikane Yamada, nueva accionista de esta empresa y mi jefa…-el rostro de Rei muestra tal asombro que complace a la mujer quien sonríe mezquinamente.

-Yamada…Nataku Yamada…-murmura Rei el nombre comprendiendo todo.

-Así es, Nataku Yamada es hermano menor y heredero universal de la Señora Chikane y del consorcio Yamada, de allí su amistad con los Aino.-explica la malvada mujer.-Y hay algo más que quizá ignore pero que dejaremos en claro ahora mismo, Nataku Yamada es mi prometido, ambos vamos a casarnos en verano, la señora Yamada aprueba y aplaude nuestra relación, y en breve seré su flamante esposa.-añade con toda intensión Alluminum mirando la reacción de la joven.

-No entiendo por qué me dice estas cosas señorita Aya, lo que haga de su vida privada es su asunto y no me concierne.-trata Rei de parecer tranquila.

-¿Segura señorita Hino?...la forma como Usted y mi prometido bailaron esa noche no parecía demasiado inocente…-añade Aya mordaz.

-¿En verdad me está acusando de algo?.-furiosa Rei.

-Le estoy advirtiendo que se aleje de mi prometido…-amenaza directamente la mujer.

-Por mí me alejaría todo lo posible, lo detesto, pero más le valiera hacerle esa recomendación a él que parece que me siguiera a todos lados…no es mi culpa que su prometido tenga otros intereses.-responde Rei en el mismo tono de reto, la de cabello azul crispa sus manos en la silla.

-¿Quiere insinuar que mi prometido es quien la busca?.-

-Quiero insinuar que cuide mejor sus pertenencias y sus afectos señorita Aya y me deje tranquila de una vez, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con celos de una mujer insegura.-y dando media vuelta intenta salir, Reiko Aya detiene la puerta con su mano y le impide la salida.

-He sabido que Usted corre autos…-lanza al fin, Rei furiosa la mira un segundo…-¿En verdad creyó que la señora Yamada no la investigó antes? ¿Le parece si arreglamos esto mañana a las doce treinta en Wangan?.-

-No tengo motivo para aceptar su reto señorita Aya…-asiente ella.

-¿En verdad?...-riendo esta.-Y qué pasaría si todo el mundo se enterara de las actividades nocturnas de Rei Hino, la perfecta ejecutiva, la "Miko de las Finanzas" la hija del honorable senador Hino…-

-¿Me está amenazando?.-irónica Rei en el mismo tono se seguridad que exaspera a Alluminum.

-Si.- dice ella.-Tómelo o déjelo señorita Hino, pero aténgase a las consecuencias.-advierte la celosa mujer. Rei sonríe y mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-En verdad no sabe con quién se está midiendo señorita Aya, no creo que Nataku Yamada valga tanto la pena como para exponerse a una derrota pero si insiste, nos veremos en la ruta once de Daiba a la hora fijada, con permiso.-y quitando violentamente la mano de la chica de la puerta sale de allí dando un portazo, Aya muerde su labio de ira…

-¡Maldita! ¡Ya verás lo que te pasará, jamás dejaré que mi Nataku vuelva a posar sus ojos en ti!.-y golpea con su puño la pared.

Rei mira su reloj preocupada, son más de las diez y ahora debe ir por la carta a la antigua oficina de Serenity Tsukino y regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, llega al área de oficinas y se dirige a su secretaria.

-¿Algún pendiente hoy Mariko?...-cuestiona Rei a la joven.

-Ninguno serio Rei sama…lo que hay esta sobre su escritorio o en su PC, envié los archivos de los dos últimos contratos y del informe del departamento para la señora Yamada…¡A si! Una señorita la espera dice que es urgente y me tomé el atrevimiento de pasarla a su oficina…¿Hice mal?.-cuestiona la secretaria al ver el desaliento en la cara de su jefe.

-En verdad Mariko yo no venía a trabajar hoy pero creo que atenderé a esa persona.-acaba Rei y entra a su oficina, una bellísima joven de largo cabello rojo, vestida con minifalda de cuero, un top ajustadísimo y chamarra de mezclilla con altas botas la mira despectiva y la evalúa de arriba abajo, la sofisticada joven con facha de "top model" cruza sus ojos tras las gafas rosas con las pupilas de Rei, las dos chicas hacen un marcado contraste, Rei con su elegancia natural y la joven desconocida es la personificación de la excentricidad…La pelirroja camina alrededor de Rei evaluándola descaradamente.

-Bonito cuerpo, pero demasiado delgada para los gustos de mi Nataku…-dice la mujer.

-¿Disculpe?.-intrigada Rei.

-Rostro terso, muy pálido, hermoso cabello, aunque desaprovechada su caída natural y demasiado conservador el corte, y ojos…bueno los ojos serían lo único que te salvaría, ¿No usas pupilentes cierto?-

-Insisto en que debe estar equivocada o confundida, me dijo mi secretaria que necesitaba algo urgente y no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice.-desconcertada Rei.

-Ahora entenderás intrusa coqueta.-dice hiriente Hikari Sayo.

-¡Un momento! ¡No tiene derecho a insultarme de esa forma!.-salta Rei molesta.

-Pero claro que lo tengo querida, más cuando tú has dado motivos para ello ¡Crees que no vi tus manejos para atrapar a mi Nataku en la fiesta!.- lanza ofendida la chica.

-¿Nataku?...¿Nataku Yamada?.-cuestiona Rei.

-¡Sabias su nombre! Y seguramente también te informaste que es rico e importante, un excelente partido, tenía que ser, las de tu clase saben su negocio.-

-¡No le permito que insinúe nada ofensivo sobre mí, ni que mal interprete los hechos, a mi ese tipo no me interesa!-se apresura a declarar Rei.

-Mientes…-lanza Hikari.-Todas las mujeres andan tras mi Nataku, se lo comen con los ojos, y en cuanto tienen oportunidad intentan conquistarlo, créeme que le he quitado a demasiadas del camino como para no conocer sus tácticas.-añade la mujer.

-Puede irse ya porque le reitero que ese tipo no es nada mío y no tengo más interés en él que verlo a millas de distancia de mí.-reitera Rei.

-Ya veo…usas esta táctica, te haces la difícil para que él se interese en ti y atraparlo, pero créeme que no te funcionará, Nataku y yo estamos comprometidos, nos casaremos en dos meses, aunque ya vivimos juntos desde que estábamos en Milán.-añade con intensión la pelirroja, pero sus palabras parecen tener el efecto contrario a la esperada desilusión y hacen escuchar la risa irónica de Rei que molesta a la modelo.-¡Se puede saber de qué te ríes impertinente!.-furiosa Hikari.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡O Nataku Yamada es un sinvergüenza o es un bígamo! Eres la segunda persona que dice estar comprometida con él y en vísperas de boda, es simplemente…simplemente…-la risa no la deja continuar.-Irrisorio…-acaba y se sienta en su silla frente al escritorio, Hikari molesta la mira.

-¿La segunda?...esto es imposible, Nataku es mío, nos amamos, quien puede ser…-la perpleja es ahora Hikari.

-¿Conoces a Reiko Aya?.-lanza Rei, la modelo crispa de ira sus bellas facciones.

-¡Aya! ¡Maldita debí saberlo!.-ruge esta.- Siempre detrás de mi Nataku…ya ajustaré cuentas con ella.-

-Veo que con quien tienes que tratar este asunto no es conmigo así es que te suplico salgas de mi oficina que tengo asuntos mucho más urgentes que los líos amorosos de un tipo desvergonzado.-indica Rei señalando la puerta, Hikari la mira molesta, la actitud de mando, la seguridad en la voz, odia cordialmente a esta tipa que la hace sentir inferior…

-Quiero retarte a una carrera mañana a las doce treinta, en Shibuya si yo gano dejas a mi Nataku.-lanza esta. Rei suspira fastidiada.

-Da por hecho que has ganado, te repito que ese tipo no me interesa.-completa Rei.

-¡No! ¡Quiero retarte y vencerte!.- amenaza la pelirroja.

-No tengo motivo para correr en tu contra.-asiente Rei, Hikari la mira furiosa, y entonces asesta una sonora cachetada en el rostro de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Ahora lo tienes Mars…-lanza sonriente, pero no bien acaba de hablar cuando otra cachetada igual suena en su rostro ahora.

-Mensaje comprendido y estamos a mano…-sonríe Rei regresándole el golpe, Hikari la mira con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y la mejilla enrojecida…¡Pero quién demonios se cree esta tipa que la trata así!-Al menos ahora tengo un motivo más interesante para aceptar tu reto, no correré por ese tipo, pero sí correré para enseñarte modales y porque acabas de declararme la guerra, para tu desgracia soy muy competitiva, y odio a la gente soberbia…tristemente no puedo a las doce treinta, tengo otro compromiso, pero ya que tienes tanta urgencia, ¿Te parece a las doce?.- con extraña voz dice Rei.

-Allí estaré…-aun desconcertada Hikari toma su bolso y sale precipitadamente de las oficinas de presidencia.

-Un placer conocerte…por cierto no se tu nombre- completa mordaz Rei.

-Hi…Hikari…Hikari Sayo…-balbucea la joven.

-Un placer de nuevo Hikari, me encanta hacer nuevos enemigos.- termina Rei inclinándose ante ella.-Que sigas teniendo un bello día.-y cierra la puerta de golpe, la pelirroja casi estalla de ira al verse de pronto sola en medio del pasillo de la empresa y escuchar la risa irónica de las secretarias que acaban de escuchar las últimas palabras, y ardiendo de rabia se encamina al elevador.

Al fin Rei parece tener tiempo para ir a la abandonada oficina de Serenity Tsukino, entra en el lugar abriendo con la llave que tenía guardada en su bolsillo, el lugar está tal como lo dejó Serenity antes del accidente, ella entra y abre el cajón superior derecho con otra llave pequeña, de este extrae una carta en un sobre rosa en que destaca la elegante escritura de la anterior presidente de la empresa: "Para mi pequeña Usagi" decía esta, Rei sonrío débilmente recordando el nombre con que cariñosamente su tía se refería a la pequeña Serena, guarda esta carta cuidadosamente en su saco y sale de la oficina, al salir toma su celular y marca un número.

-¿Phobos?...necesito que estén las dos listas con un auto de la empresa en la puerta principal, necesitaré trasporte…claro ambas, tenemos trabajo que hacer, primero me llevarán a casa y luego quiero que trasladen todas mis cosas a Hikawa…si, regreso con el abuelo. Bien las espero.-acaba entrando en el elevador.

Afuera del edificio en que ya esperan Phobos y Deimos con el mercedes negro de la empresa, va saliendo Rei con su portafolios cuando es detenida por una voz que la llama.

-¿Señorita Hino?.- cuestiona la voz con marcado acento extranjero, Rei gira la vista y ve avanzar hacia ella a dos chicas, una alta de hermosos risos rubios y otra menos alta con brillante cabello castaño, Rei cree reconocerlas y suspira fastidiada.

-Ahórrense las presentaciones, adivinaré, ambas están comprometidas con Nataku Yamada y van a casarse con él, vienen a advertirme que me aleje de él y a retarme a una carrera mañana en la noche en Shibuya o Wangan, solo que se les han adelantado y antes de Ustedes me mediré con otras dos, una a las doce y otra a las doce treinta, así que tomen los dos siguientes turnos y váyanse que no tengo tiempo que perder.-da media vuelta la chica, las dos jóvenes se miran perplejas un momento.

-Debimos saberlo, Aya y Hikari…¿Cierto?...te dije que intentarían algo como esto.-dice dolida la de cabello castaño a su compañera.

-Creo señorita Hino que llegamos demasiado tarde para advertirle.-termina la elegante Rubia.

-¿Advertirme?...¿Sobre esas dos?.-intrigada Rei.

-Antes que nada no queremos que tenga esa actitud defensiva con nosotros, que si bien formamos parte de los "Wild Cats" y desde luego somos rivales, no es nuestra intensión agredirla.-explica la de cabello castaño.-Ana Shields, escritora, pintora y en mis ratos libres, corredora de Autos, de Inglaterra, me puede llamar "Destiny", es mi nombre en la Star Laegue de Nataku sama-se presenta ella.

-Kaori Miyu, prima ballerina de la Scalla de Milán, igual que mi compañera, correr autos es mi segunda pasión, para Usted, solamente seré "Hope", así me llama Nataku sama…-asiente la rubia. Phobos y Deimos acuden al momento junto a Rei.

-¿Todo está bien señorita Rei?.-cuestionan las gemelas defensivamente.

-Todo bien chicas, aguarden en el auto.-explica Rei, las gemelas mirando agresivamente a las dos bellas jóvenes se alejan mal de su agrado.-Bien, escucharé lo que deban decirme, pero que sea rápido.-concede Rei ya más tranquila.

-Verá Rei sama…¿podemos llamarla así?.-cuestiona Ana.

-No entiendo a qué tanto respeto si sus compañeras prácticamente deseaban asesinarme.-desconfiada ella.

-Discúlpelas Rei sama…y el trato es porque aunque nos dolió en un inicio, tuvimos que aceptar los hechos, no podemos tratar de otra forma a la mujer que Nataku sama a elegido…-acaba Kaori, a su pesar una rubor intenso acomete el rostro de Rei.

-¡Un momento! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese hombre!-se apresura ella. Las dos extranjeras sonríen casi dolorosamente.

-Sabemos eso Rei sama, pero no debes creer las mentiras de ese par de resentidas, Nataku sama no está comprometido con nadie, jamás lo ha estado, a él le gustaba la libertad, la vida rebelde, no creía en el amor, hasta que te conoció…-añade la bailarina Rubia, otro sonrojo de la chica.

-De nuevo insisto en que no tienen razón alguna para estarme diciendo todas esas cosas.-reitera Rei.

-Solo hacemos esto por Nataku sama, no nos gustaría verlo sufrir porque tú creyeras esas cosas, no debes dejar que Hikari o Aya te separen de Nataku sama, él te ama, te ama en verdad, está tan diferente desde que te conoce, tan cambiado, debes saber que el amor de Nataku sama es un tesoro que muchas deseamos obtener alguna vez, pero ninguna pudo jamás entrar en su corazón más que como amigas y como colegas, el que Nataku sama te ame es una gran fortuna y una bendición. -expresa la soñadora escritora Shields. Rei las mira ahora mucho más extrañada. -Mañana en la carrera, ten cuidado con Hikari y con Aya, no será solo un reto, intentarán dañarte, ambas están obsesionadas con Nataku sama, espera lo peor, de Hikari debes cuidarte en la carrera, es muy agresiva y sabe cómo deshacerse de un rival…-advierte Ana Shields.

-Pero con Aya…bueno en verdad ella no es parte de los "Wild Cats", no tiene el nivel para ser de la "Stars League" de Nataku sama, pero es buena a base de práctica, tiene técnica, aunque es ruin y artera, el peligro con Aya no será en carretera sino a tu alrededor, vigila bien quien cuida de tu auto, puede intentar dañarlo, si puedes no lleves comunicación satélite o algo así, ella sabe de explosivos y aún más importante, no comas ni bebas nada antes de la carrera, también sabe de venenos.-añade Kaori, Rei las mira incrédula de todo lo que dicen.

-¿Porqué me están diciendo todo esto?-cuestiona ella.

-Verás Rei sama, confesamos que en un inicio nos sentimos igual de celosas que Aya y Hikari, pero Kaori y yo siempre supimos que Nataku sama nunca sería para nosotros, así elegimos seguirlo, apoyarlo y protegerlo aunque jamás correspondiera a nuestros sentimientos, y lo único que queremos es que sea feliz, si él te ha elegido sus razones tendrá, y así como juramos protegerlo a él protegeremos a la mujer que ama.- ofrece Ana a una terriblemente asombrada Rei.

-Esperamos que los datos te sean útiles Rei sama, y que algún día confíes en nosotras, créenos que jamás le desearíamos mal a la mujer que Nataku sama ama…con permiso.-ambas se inclinan y se alejan por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, Rei se queda un momento pensando en las palabras de las dos chicas pero sabe que no puede dejar su confusión de sentimientos para un momento como ese y rápidamente sube al auto de la empresa.

Rei baja del auto justo en la puerta de la mansión Tsukino, su corazón late apresuradamente en el lugar en que junto a su corazón guarda la carta…

-Tía Serenity, por favor ayuda a Serena a que comprenda nuestros motivos…-exclama fervorosamente como si orara, pero en cuanto entra en la sala de la casa, sus ojos se topan con la desoladora escena de Luna y Darien sentados en el sillón, Darien tiene en sus manos una libreta rosa en que ella reconoce el directorio personal de Serena y llama a alguien por teléfono.

-Lo sabemos Naru chan, es solo que necesitábamos estar seguros…¿Entonces no la has visto ni hablado con ella desde el Lunes?...bien era todo, gracias, si te mantendremos informada, y porfavor si contacta contigo no dudes en llamarnos, gracias.-Darien cuelga el teléfono, Luna corre desesperada al encuentro de Rei.

-¡Señorita Rei gracias a Dios! ¿No está con Usted?...-ansiosa.

-¿Quién?.-cuestiona Rei.

-La señorita Serena, desapareció ayer en la noche, esta mañana la busqué y no estaba por ningún lado, me preocupé mucho ya que algunas de sus cosas desaparecieron y también una maleta, tuve que decirle al joven Darien porque usted tenía apagado su teléfono, la buscamos con sus amigas y nadie la ha visto…-explica la angustiada ama de llaves y se abarza llorosa de Rei.

-¿Darien?.-cuestiona ella.

-Luna tiene razón, no hay rastro de la princesa, no dejó ninguna nota, desapreció su ropa y la maleta, esto no es normal…Luna me contó sobre su pelea de anoche.-acaba Darien. Rei mira a Luna un momento pero esta mirada la tranquiliza, obviamente Luna omitió narrarle al chico la parte en que se mencionaban los sentimientos de Serena por él.

-¿Crees que haya sido por eso que…-alarmada la joven.

-Es lo más lógico.- acaba Darien.-Seguramente se fue de casa, la pregunta es a dónde.-con tono extrañamente angustiado el joven.

-La buscaremos, no dejaré un solo lugar en Tokio sin buscar, ella volverá, ¡tiene que regresar!…casi jura Rei con su natural decisión.-Calma Luna, te prometo que la voy a encontrar…-

-Iré con TK al aeropuerto, investigaremos para saber si ha salido de Tokio.-acaba Darien tomando su saco.

-Yo contactaré a los chicos del equipo y de la Liga, todos buscaremos a Serena…nos mantenemos en contacto por cualquier cosas.-decide Rei.

-Iré con usted señorita…-se ofrece Luna.

-Lo lamento Luna, pero no debes ir, ayudarías más quedándote aquí por si ella vuelve o si alguna de sus amigas nos contacta, porfavor, confía en nosotros, no dormiremos si es necesario por encontrarla.-acaba Rei besando la frente de la señora.-Y ora la gran Kami porque la encontremos.-termina Rei y ella y Darien salen de la casa dejando tras de sí a una angustiada Luna.

Cerca ya de las dos de la madrugada, vuelve Darien a la mansión Tsukino, ha dejado estacionado su auto, mira las luces apagadas de la casa y solo una lámpara alumbra malamente a Luna que se ha quedado dormida en el sillón junto al teléfono, al parecer el casacio había vencido aún a la buena señora, amoroso Darien la cubre con una manta y luego ve encendida la luz del cuarto de Serena, una extraña alegría le ihunda el corazón, y emocionado sube las escaleras, pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Rei que pasea nerviosa por el cuarto de su amiga contestando el teléfono.

-Entiendo, gracias de Igual modo Mako chan, agradece a TK y a Fumma de mi parte, sabemos que fue agotador…si gracias, mañana los chicos y yo nos veremos en el garaje temprano para seguir buscando…buenas noches.-acaba la sacerdotisa colgando el teléfono, su rostro angustiado comienza a mostrar las señales de cansancio, abre las cortinas rosas del cuarto de Serena y la luz de una radiante luna llena entra por la ventana.

-¿Dónde estás Serena?.- dice Rei mirando el cielo, como si esperara una respuesta de la Luna, Darien entra y abraza con fuerza a Rei por la espalda, ella parece comprender al poyo que su amigo le da e instintivamente deja salir el dique de contención del llanto, llora al fin abrazada del chico que la consuela, aunque le asombra que su amiga a quien no habían vencido antes las dificultades se desmorone así por causa de Serena.

-Calma ya linda…la encontraremos ya verás.-trata de dar ánimos Darien.

-¡Es por mi culpa! ¡Debí decirle todo desde un inicio como me dijo el abuelo! ¡Oh Darien si algo malo le pasa jamás me lo voy a perdonar!.- añade Rei.

-No es tu culpa, hiciste siempre tu mejor esfuerzo por protegerla y no debes dejar que nadie diga lo contrario….-dictamina Darien limpiando los ojos de Rei.

-Me da miedo que esté lejos, sola, que esa mujer pueda encontrarla, dañarla, no sabes que angustia siento en mi corazón al pensar que no sabemos nada de Serena…No quiero fallarle a Tia Serenity.-

-No le has fallado a nadie jamás.-consuela el chico.

-Darien…¿Sabes en verdad porqué se fue Serena?...-cuestiona Rei decidida a que el chico sepa al fin la verdad.

-Por la pelea que tuvo contigo.-responde este.

-Pero el motivo de la pelea…¿Sabes qué fue además de que no quise decirle la verdad sobre la Liga?-

-No…-dice intrigado Darien, Rei suspira hondo.

-Pues entonces debes saberlo, si algo he aprendido es que los secretos nunca conducen a nada bueno.-acaba ella y dirigiéndose al tocador de Serena, abre uno de los cajones y extrae el libro rosa con adornos plateados y un pequeño candado que ella con extraño movimiento de sus dedos abre…-Es el diario de Serena, sé que no es ético leerlo, pero no encuentro otra forma de que sepas la verdad, tómalo, léelo y ojalá así entiendas mi preocupación y tu corazón y tu alma se abran al fin a la verdad…buenas noches.- acaba Rei besando la mejilla de su amigo y saliendo el cuarto de Serena lo deja solo, Darien se ha sentado en la cama de su amiguita, mira al oso de peluche "Cariño" sentado a su lado y recuerda con dolor a la pequeña rubia que llenaba su vida de alegría y paz, repentinamente la ausencia de la niña lo llena de un terrible vacío, un vacío como jamás pensó sentir…entonces abre las páginas del libro rosa y empieza a leer…

_Jueves 9 de Enero de 200…_

_Querido Diario: Hoy comienzo la escritura de este libro que será mi confidente y amigo en las horas difíciles y solitarias que paso en Lexington, recién me mudé a esta ciudad porque papá dice que solo aquí podré desarrollar mi potencial como amazona, me ha inscrito a la mejor academia de salto ecuestre e inicio mañana, estoy triste porque no veré más a Rei ni a mamá, será difícil que me visiten aquí, pero más que todo, estoy triste porque ya no lo veré a "Él"…-_Darien sigue ansioso la lectura de aquel librito que era como una ventana al corazón de Serena.

En una lujosa habitación de la mansión Yamada, se haya Serena, acaba de instarse en este lugar, y ahora mira por la ventana de su enorme habitación la luna llena que entra por la ventana y alumbra la enorme cama con cortinas estilo victoriano que debe valer una fortuna, como todo en casa de Chikane Yamada, la cama, los muebles, los vitrales, destellan lujo y distinción, pero algo dentro del corazón de Serena le hacía extrañar su habitación en casa y el sentimiento de culpa, de estar haciendo algo malo, la inunda de nuevo…alguien llama a su puerta.

-Adelante…-dice débilmente la rubia, la mujer enfundada en elegante bata de dormir entra en la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir querida, solo quería cerciorarme de que la habitación sea de tu agrado, si no podemos disponer de otra, en casa sobran habitaciones.-ofrece amablemente la señora Yamada.

-Desde luego que no señora…es perfecta gracias…-añade con tono ausente la joven.

-¿Es tristeza lo que detecto en tu voz querida?.-cuestiona Chikane Yamada a la chica.-¿Puedo saber el motivo?...te prometí que aquí nadie te haría sufrir y al parecer no he cumplido mi promesa, mira que rostro más triste, ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo del paso que diste cierto?.-

-Jamás.-añade Serena.

-Me alegro, no quisiera que nadie te hiciera llorar nunca más…-

-¿Porqué me ayuda?.-lanza al fin Serena la pregunta que la atormenta.

-Porque veo en ti a una buena chica, demasiado buena a veces, a quien los demás usan a sus conveniencias y luego desechan, aprovechándose de su bondad, antes yo era como tú, demasiado confiada, demasiado noble, demasiado soñadora, pero la realidad hija es que la bondad no existe, todos en este mundo ingrato ven por sí mismos y sus conveniencias, estamos rodeados de maldad y de traición, la única verdad absoluta, es la venganza…-añade Chikane Yamada colocando sus manos de uñas afiladas en los hombros de Serena y la conduce a un espejo.-Mira ese reflejo, es el de una chica abatida por la desilusión, la mentira y la hipocresía de quienes decían quererla, yo te voy a convertir en una mujer fuerte, capaz de hacer pagar a quienes la dañaron con la misma moneda y sentirse al fin libre, feliz, realizada…vengada, la imagen que verás en unos días en este espejo, no te dará tristeza, te dará orgullo, y yo querida puedo hacer de ti esa mujer…la pregunta es si quieres serlo…-añade la señora Yamada intencionadamente. Serena duda en responder.

-Si hago todo lo que Usted me dice, si aprendo lo que debe enseñarme…¿Podré enfrentarme a Rei?...-cuestiona ella.

-No solo eso querida, sino que haré de ti la mujer por la cual Darien Chiba morirá de amor, lo verás venir a ti suplicando porque lo ames, y le pagarás a "ella" con la misma moneda…-advierte la señora.-Pero necesito que confíes en mí por completo y me obedezcas en todo por descabellado que parezca…¿Lo harás?.-

-Juro que lo haré.-decidida la rubia. Una sonrisa maquiavélica inunda los bellos rasgos de Chikane Yamada.

-Una pregunta más…¿Sabes conducir?.-lanza la elegante mujer.

-¿Conducir?...¿Porqué eso es importante?.- desconcertada Serena. Otra sonrisa de la mujer.

-Bien querida, ahora lo entenderás, toma asiento, necesitarás de mucho valor para enterarte de la verdad. Por fin sabrás lo que Rei Hino te ocultaba, lo que ella y Darien hacen en la noche…-termina la señora y de entre su bata extrae un CD el cual coloca en el reproductor de DVD, las imágenes de una carrera clandestina de drift se proyectan en la pantalla de la televisión ante los atónitos ojos de Serena Tsukino…

_**Preview del Cap 15:**_

_-Departamento de Policía de Tokio ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-_

_-Me encuentro en la autopista de Shuto cerca del entronque de la ruta 11, acabo de ver a unos corredores callejeros arriesgar la vida de civiles…casi me matan-solloza fingidamente Mouse.-_

_-Tranquilícese señorita,¿se encuentra herida?-pregunto la operadora._

_-No pero otros tal vez puedan estarlo, ya provocaron un accidente…_

_-De acuerdo ¿alguna descripción de los sospechosos?-_

_-Son varios pero uno de ellos es un Mazda Rojo con un gran fénix en el capo, el otro es un Mitsubishi Lancer azul cielo, y tal parece que unas motocicletas rojas y otro auto azul-informó._

_-Muchísimas gracias y tenga cuidado señorita, enseguida mandaremos a una de nuestras patrullas…-pero Netzu corto la llamada. _

_-¿Una de sus patrullas?...Quiero a todo el departamento de policía…-y sacando su computadora portátil presionó el botón de "enviar" cientos de puntos rojos aparecieron en la pantalla y la chica sonrío-Ahora el departamento de policía no se dará abasto con las llamadas de denuncia…sabotaje cibernético, "Iron Mouse"…-río con su risa melosa tan absorta estaba en su trabajo que no notó el GTR rojo que se estacionó cerca de allí ni al hombre que salió de él y se colocaba detrás-Ahora es cuando esto se pone bueno-fué en ese momento que el ulular de unas sirenas le hizo mirar y dos patrullas pasaron a gran velocidad-¡GT-R's! mucho mejor, Mars tendrá rivales policiacos a su altura…-_

**Notas de los Autores:**

**¡¡QUIUBOLE CHAMACOS!!! AQUÍ ZHUDO REPORTANDO LOS AVACNES DEL FIC, ¿LES GUSTO?, ¿LES AGRADO? PUES SI NOS LO QUIEREN HACER SABER DEJEN REVIEW BOLA DE (CENSURADO) ME OYERON? NAH!!!! ES BROMA**

**PERO COMO VIERON QUE SERENA YA SABE EL SECRETO DE REI Y HABLANDO DE ESTA HACIENDO LO POSIBLE PARA ENMENDAR SUS ERRORES, CREYERON QUE SE LAS HAREMOS FACIL?, NEL!!!! ME OYERON? NEL!!**

**ZHUDO ( y no estoy enojado jajaja)**

**Bueno, luego de la euforia de mi compañero (todos los genios son temperamentales) solo me resta agradecer a todos por su apoyo a SRR y tranquilizar a las fans de Darien y Serena, porfavor dejen de lado la paranoia y disfruten de una historia diferente en que a la pareja dorada le costará un poco más estar juntos, así como dijo Zhudo, nada será fácil…**

**Solo me resta asegurar a las nuevas Nataku fans que ya trabajo en el blog de la semana entrante en que conocerán al fin al galán de galanes de esta historia así como a las "Wild Cats" y sus autos, si, sé que esas celosas no son muy populares, menos ahora que las cínicas de Alluminum y Hikari retaron a Rei, pero esperemos que la chica de fuego defienda a su amorcito con honor, y las credenciales del club ya trabajan, en cuando salga de vacaciones las enviaré…Marbel, Isa, cada día somos más…¡I love Nataku! **

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. ¡Larga vida a Mars y nos vemos en el siguiente! ****Y Zhudo... BLAZIN BEAT BABY!!(apoyen a los demás personajes como a Carlitos si?)**


	16. Chapter 15: No One Sleep in Tokio

**SRR cap 15:**

"**No One Sleep in Tokio"**

**PARTE I**

Keitaro Hino trabaja arduamente en su oficina privada, cuando su secretaria anuncia por el teléfono a alguien.

-¿Hino sama?...-

-¡Fujiko creo haber dicho que sin interrupciones!.- ruge el temperamental político.

-Lo lamento Hino sama, pero se trata de la señorita Rei, y usted dijo que cuando se trate de su hija siempre estará disponible…-dice la voz de la secretaria. Keitaro Hino mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Está bien, hazla pasar…-el senador deja los papeles que revisa, la puerta se abre y la bella chica de largo cabello negro entra en la oficina, un silencio incómodo entre el senador y su hija…

-Padre.-

-Rei.-secamente Keitaro.-Es extraño que vengas a visitarme.-

-Correspondiendo a la frecuencia con que tú lo haces.- con fina ironía la joven, Keitaro sonríe, definitivamente tiene su mismo temperamento, aunque físicamente sea el retrato vivo de Akane…-No sabía que te lanzabas a la candidatura por la gubernatura de Tokio.-añade la chica al ver los "Spots" de su Padre como candidato.

-Me lo propusieron la semana pasada…-completa Keitaro.-Si hubieras asistido a la comida a que te invité te habrías enterado.-añade este.

-Sabes que no me llevo bien con tu esposa, ni ella ni yo nos soportamos, debió bastarte con ella y con Kakyuu-añade la joven espectiva.

-Tu hermana no estuvo en la reunión, aún no regresa del internado en Francia.-responde Keitaro.-

-Sabes que no me interesa lo que haga tu familia.-replica Rei en el mismo tono hiriente de su Padre.

-Es también la tuya.-reclama el senador.

-Sabes que no es así, además no he venido aquí a hablar de nuestra bella "Vida Familiar", solo he venido a informarte que en dos días será la junta para votar por la nueva mesa directiva de la empresa y como accionista debes estar presente.-añade Rei.

-O cierto, Fujiko me agendó la reunión desde ayer, debes saber que no eres la primera en darme la noticia.-añade Keitaro. El rostro extrañado de su hija lo dice todo.-Antes de tu visita, vino a verme la nueva accionista de la empresa, la señora Chikane Yamada…-

-¿Qué has dicho?...¿Esa mujer te vino a ver?.-molesta Rei.

-Y no solo eso, se mostró interesada en comprar mi diez por ciento de las acciones.-

-¡No habrás accedido cierto!.- aterrada Rei se encara en el escritorio con su Padre.

-No aún…aunque su propuesta es muy interesante, está decidida a ser la nueva presidenta de la empresa, será muy difícil para ti lograr los votos de los demás accionistas, esa mujer sabe del negocio.-añade Keitaro, Rei lo mira fijamente, sus ojos púrpuras tratan de descubrir los pensamientos de su Padre, pero el senador Hino es impenetrable.

-Entonces en la junta he de entender que no contaré con tu apoyo…-cuestiona Rei seriamente, Keitaro se cruza de brazos.

-De modo que solo a eso viniste, a conocer o tratar de influenciar mi voto mañana.-serio el político.

-Aprendí muy bien de ti a moverme según mis conveniencias.-regresa Rei la indirecta, Keitaro la mira furioso.

-Insolente.-ruge, pero se contiene.

-Responde a mi pregunta Padre, en la junta votarías a favor de Chikane Yamada o a mi favor.-lanza Rei directamente, Keitaro Hino sonríe ambiguamente.

-Quizá habría una posibilidad para ti…-dice al fin el hombre.

-¿Y qué pedirías a cambio?.-cuestiona su hija.

-Muy poca cosa…Que te alejes de los autos, que abandones ese maldito mundo de vicio y peligro que nos arrebató a tu madre.-exige Keitaro.

-No hay trato.-acaba Rei dando media vuelta.

-¿Tanto te interesa ese juego bobo de correr autos?.-cuestiona Keitaro.

-No es un juego…no puedo dejarlo, menos ahora, aún no…-explica ella.

-¡Esa mujer que supuestamente asesinó a tu Madre y a Hiroko es solo un fantasma de la imaginación de Serenity!.- grita furioso Keitaro.-¡Es absurdo que por perseguir a ese fantasma hagas tantas locuras!...

-¡Esa mujer existe y es real! La he visto, y no voy a dejar esto hasta encontrarla y vencerla, no me importa perder la presidencia de la empresa, y te repito lo que ya dije antes, a ti no te importo yo ni mi seguridad, ahora que serás candidato a gobernador de Tokio, lo que te preocupa es que alguno de tus rivales pueda relacionarme contigo y eso te perjudique, te preocupa que no sea una perfecta señorita como Kakyuu a quien puedes presumir en tus reuniones, pues bien te diré algo Padre, no soy así porque tú no quisiste que lo fuera ¿O ya olvidaste quien me abandonó?…-acusa Rei mirando a su Padre directamente a los ojos, Keitaro se siente intimidado ante esta mirada del único ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra que cuestionaba sus actos y se negaba a cumplir sus ordenes y que irónicamente era su hija…

-Si quieres mi voto, abandona las carreras.-

-No necesito tu voto, convenceré a la junta de accionistas yo misma.-acaba ella y dando media vuelta se aleja.

-¡Rei!.- la detiene el senador Hino antes de que salga.-Mi voto será para la mejor propuesta, ya sea la Señora Yamada o tú…es todo…-termina el político.

-Justo…con permiso.-acaba Rei y sale de la oficina de su Padre, Keitaro Hino toma la fotografía de su escritorio en que se hayan él y Akane con la pequeña Rei en brazos en un festival tradicional con kimonos y suspira…

-A veces creo que si vivieras todo sería diferente Akane, pero en otros momentos pienso que Rei y yo nos llevaríamos igual con o sin tí a nuestro lado…-y melancólico deja la fotografía y sigue trabajando.

Rei abre la puerta de la mansión Tsukino y se encuentra con un anonadado Darien que permanece sentado en la sala con el pequeño libro rosa abierto y la mirada perdida en el ventanal, lleva la misma ropa de ayer y se nota que no se ha rasurado…

-¿Porqué no me di cuenta antes?.- cuestiona el joven mirando a Rei.

-Ni tú ni yo nos dimos cuenta jamás, no es solo tu culpa, cuando me lo dijo no podía creerlo, todos estos años amándote en silencio y soportando tu distanciamiento y aún peor, tus estúpidas muestras de cariño hacia mí…-completa Rei.-¿Crees que yo no me odio igual o más que tú por eso?...debí ser más sensible a sus emociones y notarlo.-

-Entonces ella se fue de aquí pensando que tú y yo…-balbucea Darien. Rei asiente con la cabeza.

-Ahora entiendes mejor mi miedo y mi angustia, quiero que vuelva, debe volver para poderle decir que lo que ella creía es mentira.-furiosa Rei golpea con su puño el brazo del sillón.-Tiene que saber que yo jamás te ame como ella pensaba y que tú la amas…-la revelación deja a Darien estupefacto…

-¿Yo?...¿Yo la amo?...-cuestiona incrédulo. Rei le sonríe.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en el club hípico?...que algún día llegaría esa persona especial para ti, esa joven que te completaría y te haría feliz, alguien a quien amar y proteger y dar todo ese cariño que llevas dentro, esa persona estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, es Serena…-le dice Rei sujetándolo de la mano, él la mira con sus ojos azules brillantes.

-Pero Rei…yo…aún no sé lo que siento, esta revelación me ha dejado aún más confundido, el amor de la princesa, su desaparición, mis sentimientos por ti, todo es muy confuso en mi corazón…-añade Darien preocupado.

-Entonces sigue leyendo, y convéncete de lo que ella siente por ti, analiza tus sentimientos y descubre la verdad, créeme que nada en el mundo me haría más feliz que ver a las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo unidos por un amor tan hermoso como este…-suplica Rei.-Y cuando ella regrese, le diremos la verdad y podrán ser felices…

-Felices…-murmura Darien.-La princesa y yo felices…-añade como si sus pensamientos fueran una oración, una lágrima escapa de sus ojos azules y se abraza de Rei.-¡Quiero que regrese Rei!

-Y yo…la encontraremos, ya verás…-reconforta ella acariciando la mejilla de su amigo.

-Señorita Rei, las maletas están ya en el "Fénix".- dice junto a la puerta Phobos.

-Voy ya Phobos…-añade ella.

-¿Maletas?...¿También tú te vas?.-desolado Darien.

-Es mejor así, debe ser así, no quiero que ella siga pensando esas cosas horribles ni darle pie a ello, regresaré a Hikawa, aunque vendré todos los días y comeremos juntos, pero no puedo ni debo permanecer aquí…necesitas estar solo y pensar las cosas, nos vemos…-añade ella y se aleja dándole un beso en la mejilla seguida de las gemelas. Cuando se queda solo, Darien toma el pequeño libro rosa y lo besa fervorosamente…

-Princesa…¿Dónde estás?.- murmura dolido…

Rei llega al Templo Hikawa con Phobos y Deimos cargando sus maletas y pertenencias, Carlos la ve llegar y deja de barrer las hojas de los árboles encaminándose a ella.

-¡Buenos días mis bellos ángeles!.- saluda con una inclinación a las gemelas y abre los brazos divertido, ahora usa la yukata azul con blanco de aprendiz de shinto.-¿Qué no hay un beso de buenos días para su bombón?.- pero las chicas se limitan a mirarlo entristecidas.

-Nunca haríamos algo así con un adolescente…-añade Deimos tocándolo amistosamente de la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos niño…pero se acabó esto.- completa Phobos acariciando la mejilla de Meiou y ambas entran al Templo con las cajas dejándolo desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa?...¿Tengo un grano?...¿No les gusta mi nueva loción?.-extrañado Meiou.

-Más sencillo que eso Meiou, les dije tu verdadera edad.- cortante Rei.

-¡Que hiciste qué cosa!.-molesto el chico la encara-¡Como te atreves!.-

-No estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando sus locuras por ti, las cuales ya me estaban dando jaqueca así que era mejor cortar por lo sano, ahora te verán únicamente como su hermanito menor, quita esa cara y sé caballeroso, lleva estas cosas a mi habitación.-da Rei al joven las cajas.-

-¿De mudanza Gran Jefa?.-cuestiona este.

-Luego de lo que pasó, era lógico, no puede seguir en la mansión Tsukino.-acaba Rei y ambos entran en el Templo, las gemelas acomodan ya las maletas en el armario de la espaciosa habitación.

-¿Serena sigue desaparecida?.-cuestiona Carlos, de nuevo el rostro de Rei se ensombrece ante el recuerdo de su amiga.-Perdón, no debí preguntar.-acaba Carlos.

-Sigue desaparecida, y no quiero tener que llegar al extremo de informar a las autoridades, tengo fe en que ella regresará.- termina Rei, las chicas salen de nuevo por más cosas mientras Carlos ayuda a acomodar las cajas, en ese momento la figura del anciano sacerdote de Hikawa aparece en la puerta.

-¡Abuelo!.- dice Rei y corre a abrasarlo, el anciano corresponde al abrazo y acaricia el cabello de su nieta.-Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste, debí decirle la verdad…-

-Calma, Hikawa siempre será tu hogar hija, aquí encontrarás la paz que necesitas para enfrentar lo que viene…-enigmático el anciano.-Además, el joven Meiou necesita ayuda en su entrenamiento…

-¿Ayuda?...pero abuelo yo pensaba que tú…-extrañada Rei.

-Estoy algo viejo, y lo único que ha aprendido de mí hasta ahora además de la forma de conquistar chicas con falsos amuletos y mi receta secreta de fideos, ha sido algo de acupuntura.- acaba el sacerdote riendo alegremente junto con Meiou.

-Las tres cosas más útiles que alguien me ha enseñado Kondo sama…-completa Meiou divertido inclinándose con las manos juntas ante el sacerdote.

-No puede ser…entonces tendré que entrenarte yo o de otra forma jamás lograrás lo que deseó.-acaba Rei. Un gesto de fastidio de Meiou.

-Algo me dice que esto no será agradable…-acaba el joven.

-Escucha esto, un entrenamiento jamás es agradable, es difícil, así que prepárate.-acaba Rei.-Ahora tienes nuevo sensei…además me servirá para prepararme para la carrera.-

-¡Carrera**! **...¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!!.-exclama emocionado Carlos.-¿Así que tenemos un nuevo reclutamiento? ¿Quién es esta vez?.-

-Ningún reclutamiento, es algo…personal, tengo un reto doble hoy en la noche.-acaba Rei algo incómoda, Kondo Saburo lo nota y se aleja de la habitación de su nieta, Rei se entretiene en sacar de una de las cajas algunas fotografías y acomodarlas junto a su cama.

-¿Algo personal?...mmmm….esto me suena a despampanantes divas de la competencia.-deduce el joven Meiou.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?.-extrañada ella.

-Luego de la carrera con los Aino era obvio, si te asesinaban con la mirada, y no las culpo, a tu novio millonario vaya que se le nota que le gustas…-ambiguamente dice Meiou.-¡Ojooooo! ¿Es por él? ¿Vas a correr por él?...-Rei se sonroja vivamente.-¡UUUUU! ¡La Gran Jefa ha encontrado a la horma de su zapato!.-burlonamente Meiou, un cojín se estrella en el rostro del chico lanzado por Rei.

-¿Quieres callarte ya Meiou?...claro que no es por él, correré porque esas tipas me retaron y es todo, además a las dos las detesto cordialmente y necesitan una lección.-termina ella.

-No me perdería eso por nada del mundo, aunque me hubiera gustado más guerra de lodo…-sonriente él.

-Deja de imaginar perversiones y mejor vamos a entrenar.-jala Rei del brazo al joven.

-¿Ya tan pronto?...¡Pero si es sábado!.-

-Justo por eso, no quiero perder tiempo, además necesito recordar mi antigua formación shinto…-Rei y el joven salen a la explanada del templo.

-Gran Jefa…¿En serio te parece buena idea correr contra las "Divas" en tu estado emocional? Es decir, sé que eres buena, pero con todo lo de Serena en la mente, ¿Te enfocarías en la carrera?.- intrigado Meiou, Rei suspira.

-Tengo que enfocarme, de otra forma no hubiera servido de nada mi entrenamiento, una Miko puede dejar de lado sus emociones y concentrar su aura y sus fuerzas en un solo objetivo, separar la mente del cuerpo…el plano humano del espiritual, lo haré…-decidida ella.-Y tu prepárate porque vas a empezar a entrenar de verdad…-

-Te faltó añadir… "mi pequeño saltamontes".- chanceante Meiou, Rei lo mira molesta, Carlos da la espalda a Rei.-Sinceramente Gran Jefa, tanto tú como yo sabemos que soy un magnífico corredor, mejor que todos en tu garaje, así que esto sale sobrando, jamás un entrenamiento shinto me serviría para correr, no necesito…-pero antes de que pueda acabar de hablar una piedra pequeña lo golpea en la pierna.-¡Auuuch! Qué demonios fue…-Otra en el brazo y una más en la cabeza…-¡Hey!.-ruge molesto y gira la cabeza, pero Rei ya no está allí…-¡Maldita sea dónde te pudiste esconder que…-una nueva pierda lanzada con fuerza ahora le da en el estómago.-¡Bien bien! ¡Entendí el concepto!.- grita Meiou.-¡Sal de tu escondite ahora…!-grita furioso, un dedo se posa en su hombro y asustado ve a Rei atrás.

-Sorpresa…-añade ella.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso o me harás hepatítico!.- añade Meiou sentándose en el suelo, una risa de Rei.-Bien, ahora dime tu truco…¿Escapismo?...¿Brujería?...-

-Desaparecí de tu campo de visión, jamás me fui de tu lado, es solo que confías demasiado en tu vista Meiou.-acaba Rei.

-Es lo que hace un corredor…¿No?...-cuestiona molesto el chico.

-Un corredor común sí, tú y yo no, si bien la vista es uno de los cinco sentidos, tienes otros cuatro, un corredor como tú debiera dejar hablar a su instinto más seguido, y solo lo lograrás desarrollando al máximo tus sentidos y equilibrándolos, ¿Sabes por qué los animales tienen mejor instinto que los humanos?...por eso, no se dejan llevar solo por el razonamiento, perciben, sienten, actúan, deberemos trabajar más con eso, cuando escuches la voz de tu instinto, cuando te conectes en verdad con él, correrás de verdad, no todo en la vida es técnica Meiou…si hubieras escuchado un poco más habrías percibido mis pisadas, habrías olido mi perfume o aún mejor, sentido el aire que la piedras rompían al ser lanzadas y las hubieras esquivado con facilidad.-dice Rei. Carlos la mira tirado en el suelo con actitud aun incrédula sobándose la cabeza en que la piedra ha dejado un chicón considerable-Por hoy basta, en cuanto termine con esas tipas, nos dedicaremos en serio a esto, ojalá te haya servido como demostración de lo que te falta aprender…

Carlos la ve alejarse hacia el Templo aún dudoso de que lo que le dijo sea verdad, toma del suelo una de las pequeñas piedras y sonriendo malévolamente la lanza con fuerza hacia Rei, que de espaldas y sin mirar con un movimiento veloz levanta la mano y la atrapa…

-¡Como demonios…!.-ruge Meiou.

-Tenías que hacerlo…¿Cierto?...bien ahora que he pasado la prueba espero muestres más respeto, y una cosa más, cuando consigas golpearme con una de estas, tu entrenamiento habrá terminado.-y sin mirarlo se pierde en los pasillos del santuario Hikawa dejando a un desconcertado Meiou en el suelo…

_**-Zona de descenso de la ruta numero 3 Shibuya dirección sur-**_

Un Toyota Supra gris modificado de su figura original con imágenes de un gato a los lados espera estacionado mientras sobre el capo de este se encuentra una despampanante chica de cabello rojo vistiendo un pantaloncillo bastante corto y un top negro ajustado que revela mucho con brillos y con un slogan _"I am too sexy for this"_, el nombre de esta Diva es Sayo Hikari, pero en el mundo de las carreras es mejor conocida como "Starlight" y su auto el "Lovely Cat" uno de los mas veloces de la escudería de los "Wild Cats", el joven estaba mirando su reloj en espera de alguien cuando un par de sujetos con pinta de galanes se le acercaron en un GTR rojo…

-¡Hola belleza!-dijo uno de ellos-Bonito auto, ¿no quieres que demos una vuelta?-la chica se le quedo mirando mientras baja su lentes azules.

-Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra-le respondió secamente-así que piérdanse-los dos chicos en el auto rojo se fueron algo humillados por que su plan no tuvo éxito, la chica miro su reloj de nueva cuenta-las 11:57 y aun no aparece…-estaba algo ansiosa fue cuando el rugir de un potente motor le llamo la atención, justo en la entrada de la zona de descanso dos motocicletas escoltaban a un auto rojo el cual Hikari reconoció inmediatamente-Mars…-murmuró con odio fue cuando detrás del "Fénix" apareció un auto azul-y sus cómplices…-sonrió fue cuando ambos autos se estacionaron del lado izquierdo mientras las motocicletas del lado derecho, del Fénix descendió Rei vistiendo una blusa roja sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla y su cabello sujeto con una cinta roja, al estar frente a la pelirroja se quito los lentes rojos que traía y miro fijamente a aquella mujer con sus ojos púrpuras, Phobos y Deimos estaban a la espera mientras solo observaban a lo lejos, Carlos bajo de su Toyota y cuando vio a la mujer se quedo asombrado por su belleza.

-¡¡Mamma mía!!-exclamo-¡Gran Jefa me dijiste que con quien ibas a correr era un demonio mas no un ángel!-Hikari sonrió irónica.

-Cierra la boca Meiou-le ordeno Rei mientras veía a su rival-bien tus reglas, tengo otro compromiso y me urge termina-fue tajante.

-Me gusta esa actitud, espero la conserves a la hora de correr-le mencionó la "top model" -la situación es la siguiente nos colocamos juntas y salimos después del tercer señalamiento la que logre perder la una a la otra antes del entronque de la C1 gana ¿entendido?-

-Bastante claro.-dijo como respuesta Rei y se ajustó los guantes rojos que usaba para correr, luego se dirigió a su auto.

-Meiou…-le miró este asintió e hizo una seña a las gemelas las cuales salieron a la autopista, Carlos subió a su auto y este salió detrás del Mazda de Rei y del Toyota de Hikari los cuales se encaminaron a la autopista, ambas chicas se veían una a la otra por las ventanillas de su auto, furiosa Hikari, tranquila Rei, fue cuando pasaron el primer señalamiento, subieron sus vidrios y se enfocaron en el camino.

-El segundo señalamiento-dijo Carlos algo ansioso-¡Vamos Gran Jefa sé que esto será pan comido!-mientras les seguía a unos cinco metros de distancia, cuando el tercer señalamiento se aproximaba ambos autos aceleraron-¡Ya empezó! ¡Angelitos exactamente a las 12:00 am la carrera inicio!...-exclama él por el micrófono que pende de su oído y el Toyota azul también aceleró; tal como había acordado los cuatro y en prevención a las advertencias de Kaori y Ana, Carlos y las gemelas seguirían a Rei en la carrera.

El Supra rugía con increíble potencia, pero el "Fénix" no se quedaba corto los velocímetros de ambos autos rápidamente superaron los 130km/h, ninguno parecía ceder… 150km mientras sus motores rugían más.

-Esto será fácil-pensó Hikari mientras se concentraba mas en el camino.-¡Te mostraré a quien pertenece el amor de Nataku sama maldita arribista…!-añade y presiona sus manos al volante.

-Eres rápida gatita ¿pero lo suficiente para esto?-exclama Rei divertida, el motor del "Fénix" rugió mientras Rei lo aceleraba y este comenzó a adelantar al Supra, la chica a bordo de este no se inmutó.

-No te será tan fácil Mars, este auto tiene unos 450hp (Hp= caballos de fuerza) así que al llegar al punto medio acabare contigo…literalmente…-sonrió malévola mientras miraba fugazmente un tanque apostado en la parte trasera del auto.

-Son rápidas…-pensó Carlos-si este auto tuviera un motor más potente podría ver más de cerca, lo que me preocupa es que vayan a encontrare con algún "Lastre"-acelero lo más que su auto podía tras los dos autos de las chicas.

Mientras Rei sobrepasaba un auto del camino tomando momentáneamente la delantera miró la PC que estaba en el auto y observo una grafica de la cual una barra crecía-el punto medio está a unos 2 Km, ahí hare mi movimiento…-ambos autos habían superado la barrera de los 180km y seguía ascendiendo, fue cuando pasaron un señalamiento que indicaba las direcciones de los caminos-1 Kilómetro…-Rei se veía confiada cuando de nuevo rebasó a otro auto y se colocaba al lado del "Lovely Cat" pero este le impido el paso, chispas salieron del primer rozón de los dos autos-Diablos…ya no lo hará sencillo…-termina Mars.

-El Supra comenzó a defenderse comienza a cerrar espacios-informo Carlos a las gemelas por el micrófono las cuales estaban en el entronque esperando que Mars apareciera en primer sitio.

-Hermana…-hablo Deimos asustada al ver el estilo de correr de la rival de su jefa.

-Lo sé Deimos lo sé-Phobos tampoco podía esconder su preocupación-solo esperemos que la señorita Rei logre la victoria, esta tipa es muy agresiva…-

El "Fénix" buscaba de alguna manera rebasar al Supra gris el cual estaba ejecutando un bloqueo muy efectivo.

-¡Diablos!-espetó Rei –es buena cerrando los espacios incluso en fintas no he podido engañarla, se ve que tiene experiencia en esto-sonrió-¡Pero aun así te quiero a mis pies gatita!-apretó unos botones en el PC y la pantalla mostro un modelo digital del auto mientras una barra se comenzaba a llenar-ahora a mantener el ritmo-Rei comenzó no solo a buscar el hueco sino presionar a la chica la cual rápidamente comenzó a sucumbir en su embates.

-¡Maldita sea!…-maldijo Hikari mientras esquivaba un camión y detrás el "Fénix" seguía pegado a su auto-es persistente…bueno no me queda otra…-del tablero destapo una cubierta de plástico la cual cubría un botón rojo el cual acciono y de inmediato un estallido se oyó mientras que del escape una gran llamarada salió, el Supra salió disparado a una gran velocidad mientras el velocímetro marcaba los 310km.

-Demasiado pronto chica…-Rei vio que la barra se lleno apretó "Enter" y accionó un botón rojo del volante y el mismo efecto se dio en el "Fénix" el cual se coloco a lado del Supra…

-¡¡QUE!!-grito Hikari…-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!-añadió furiosa la pelirroja y con su auto gris empujó al "Fénix" peligrosamente a un lado de la autopista, con maestría Rei frenó y derrapó un poco.

-¡Eso de asesinarme iba en serio!..- río divertida Rei incorporándose de nuevo a la carrera y evitando el barandal de protección.-Pero sin embargo querida, no tengo intensión de dejarte ganar.-

-¡Demonios! ¡Qué maldita brujería te protege!.- rugió la modelo golpeando el volante con furia al ver como su auto era superado con facilidad, Rei le miro fugazmente y apretó el otro botón el cual dio un segundo impulso haciendo que todo el panorama de Rei se viera borroso por la enorme velocidad que alcanzo; tomó el entronque de la derecha mientras una de las gemelas con un radar marcaba la velocidad.

-¡¡390KM!!-dijo Deimos asombrada-¡la señorita Rei ha impuesto un nuevo record en Shibuya!-Carlos aceleró y accionó su NOS mientras superaba a una Hikari anonada la cual vio como también le pasaba y noto como el chico derrapaba en el entronque lo cual la hizo enmudecer más.

-Nunca pensé encontrarme con gente así…esto es horrible, casi monstruoso, ¿Cómo pueden correr de esa manera? Es casi suicida…creo que prefiero correr en Milán, sin embargo, aunque me hayas ganado jamás te dejaré a mi Nataku…-murmuró furiosa tomando el entronque de la izquierda mientras se perdía entre el trafico nocturno, hasta que dos autos le dieron alcance con velocidad, un Lotus Exige Turbo color blanco con un lince rugiente pintado en el capo y un potente Mercedes SLR negro con la silueta de una pantera en ambos lados, eran el "LINX" de Ana Shields y el "PANTHER" de Kaori Miyu; los dos autos haciendo gala de técnica derraparon y se cruzaron en su camino haciéndola frenar. Hikari furiosa salió de su auto.

-¡Qué demonios pretenden Ustedes dos! ¡Matarme!.- ruge fúrica, las otras dos bellas jóvenes del equipo de los "Wild Cats" la miran burlonas, Ana Shields no contiene la risa…

-Calma "Starlight", se te correrá el maquillaje…-ríe la de cabello castaño.

-Creo que te hace daño perder.-completa la rubia bailarina Kaori.

-¿De modo que observaron todo?.-cuestiona Hikari Sayo.

-Si te refieres a la paliza que te puso Mars, claro que la observamos, fue irrisorio, no le viste ni el polvo, suerte que Nataku sama no estuvo presente y no se enteró de que la retaste.-completa Shields.

-O de que intentaste asesinarla casi al final de la carrera…-amenazante Kaori.

-¿Y qué? Me van a condenar por intentar hacer algo que Ustedes también desean con todas sus fuerzas, ¿O suponen que no me di cuenta de que la miraban con el mismo odio que yo en la fiesta?. Es solo que Ustedes son unas moscas muertas que jamás se han atrevido a defender el amor de mi Nataku.-molesta Hikari.

-No lo hemos hecho sencillamente porque dicho amor no existe querida, aunque tú y Alluminum se empeñen en lo contrario, Ana y yo somos más realistas…por cierto, hablando de Alluminum, ¿Sabes que también retó a Mars esta noche?.-lanza Kaori.

-Así que ese era su otro compromiso…-murmura aterrada la modelo pelirroja.-Esta mujer es sencillamente un demonio, ¿Cómo se atreve a tener un reto doble?.-

-Solamente que Alluminum es mucho más confiada que tú, y ella invitó a Nataku sama al reto.-explica Ana Shields.-La muy ilusa pretende demostrarle que ella es mejor…

-¿Qué dijiste "Destiny"?.-azorada Hikari.

-Lo que escuchaste, Nataku sama nos quiere a las tres en Wangan en quince minutos, como vez tenemos tiempo para llegar.-

-¡Esa maldita de Alluminum! ya no sé si la odio más a ella o a Mars, por mí que ambas se maten mutuamente en Wangan.-molesta Hikari.

-Conociendo a Alluminum será lo menos que tenga preparado, y tendrás que hacer gala de valentía porque Nataku sama nos quiere allí para…para…-la risa hace presa de la bailarina rubia y no la deja hablar.

-¡Dilo ya maldita sea "Hope"!.- le apremia Hikari usando su nombre de corredora.

-Para proteger a Rei Hino…-completa Kaori, dejando anonadada a la pelirroja.-Sabe de lo que es capaz Alluminum y quiere que estemos allí para eso.-

-¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerta!.- ruge ofendida Hikari.-¡Yo proteger a esa tipa!.-

-Órdenes son ordenes "Starlight", y venidas de Nataku sama no podrás negarte y lo sabes, así que controla tu rabieta y síguenos…ha y por tu bien, que Nataku sama no se entere que tú también la retaste o seguramente te correrá de los "Wild Cats".-termina Shields y ella y la rubia suben a sus autos que arrancan por la carretera, la pelirroja conteniendo su furia aborda su Supra gris y sigue los autos de sus compañeras…

Un bello auto Lancer Evolution azul cielo con una sirena pintada en el capo espera en la zona de aparcamiento de la ruta 11 Daiba, es el "SIREN", una bella mujer de largo cabello azul claro aguarda recargada en el cofre del auto, viste un pantalón blanco acampanado y un elegante top azul, tacones altos y una diadema plateada sujeta su largo cabello, parece acaso ataviada para un evento social en vez de para una carrera…una voz risa melosa suena a sus espaldas.

-Sal de tu escondite rata…-dice despectiva la elegante chica y una joven de baja estatura, cabello blanco sujeto en coletas con tirabuzones y ojos cubiertos por una boina negra y lentes oscuros sale de las sombras.-¿Y bien? cuestiona Reiko Aya.

-Como dijiste, Mars corrió contra "Starlight" en Shibuya y la derrotó con facilidad…_-_dice la chica de aspecto ratonil. El rostro de Aya se contrae.-Tal como informaste no lleva a nadie de su equipo excepto a un chico y a ese par de gemelas motorizadas, será fácil que caiga en la trampa, solo algo más…¿En serio estás segura de querer esto Alluminum?...no es por menospreciar tu talento pero Mars es un demonio…-

-Calla y haz tu parte del trato, recuerda que no debe salir bien librada de esto.-

-Eso me queda claro, y tú reza porque la Señora no se entere o te irá muy mal…_-_añade la pequeña mujer de cabello blanco.

-No me preocupa que se entere, si le llevo la cabeza de Mars en bandeja de plata ella misma me felicitará, seré al fin su mano derecha en vez de la idiota de Karasuma y si además quito a esa mujer del camino de mi Nataku será mejor…Y tu ocúpate de que lo que se te pagó valga la pena.-

-Hablando de eso…quiero ver mi cheque…-dice ella, Alluminum fastidiada saca de su bolso de renombrada marca el papel y lo alarga a la pequeña joven cuyos ojillos codiciosos refulgen de dicha.

-¿Conforme Mouse?.-

-Conforme Alluminum, disculpa la desconfianza pero lo que voy a hacer requiere de seguridad…además sabes que nadie podría movilizar a Policía de Tokio tan rápido como un ataque terrorista o yo…-con fatuidad dice la chica, Aluminum la mira despectiva, pero sabe que tiene razón, esta niña tan insignificante delante de una computadora podía hacer lo que fuera, no de en balde era una de las "Hackers" mas perseguidas del Japón y de todo el mundo.

-Entonces espera mi señal Netzu, no quiero involucrar en esto al joven Nataku, y obviamente tampoco estaré involucrada yo, la carrera es solo la fachada del plan, quiero tres patrullas sobre Mars-instruye Aya a la chica.

-Calma Alluminum, haré mi trabajo, pero si la señora se entera negaré cualquier cosa y lo sabes.-acaba la pequeña joven alejándose de allí y subiendo a una motocicleta Honda de carreas color negro se aleja del lugar. Justo en ese momento se escucha el rugir de motores y Reiko Aya ve llegar derrapando en el pavimento el GTR rojo con los tigres pintados a los lados y de él baja el apuesto joven de cabello plateado, la mujer corre a su encuentro sonriendo y se le cuelga del cuello con los brazos en alto.

-¡Nataku amor!.- dice e intenta besarlo, el fastidiado chico la aleja de sí con tan poca cortesía como se aleja una alimaña ponzoñosa.

-Basta ya Alluminum…-molesto Nataku.

-Viniste al fin…-exclama ella.

-Solo para ver cómo te derrota Mars.-añade divertido.

-Quizá veas más que eso amor…dalo por hecho…-con ironía Aya. Nataku furioso la sujeta de las muñecas.

-Te advierto que si estás planeando alguna bajeza…-dice él desconfiado.

-¿Yo?...Porfavor amor, me ofende que creas eso de mí, es solo una carrera.- sonríe ella sádicamente.-¿Que acaso no me conoces?.-

-Justo por eso lo digo, si te atreves a dañarla yo soy capaz de…-amenaza Nataku furioso.

-¿Tanto te interesa esa tipa?.-celosa Alluminum, pero antes de que el joven conteste, llegan al lugar los otros tres autos y de ellos bajan las chicas del equipo de Nataku, rápidamente llegan al lugar y se acercan al joven mirando con odio a Reiko Aya…-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?.-espeta molesta la conductora del "Siren".

-Son mis invitadas, solo vienen como espectadoras y es todo.-añade Nataku.-Vamos lindas, saben qué hacer.-acaba aplaudiendo el joven y ellas se dispersan, Alluminum se muerde el labio de ira, y sus ojos amenazantes se cruzan con los de la pelirroja, no le gusta nada la presencia de ellas en su territorio, tendrá que avisar a Mouse…o mejor aún, que también esas tres malditas caigan en la trampa…sonríe feliz de pensar en lo que puede pasar.

El "Fénix" precedido por las motocicletas rojas de las gemelas y seguido por el Toyota MR-2 azul rey llega al fin, Alluminum sonríe al ver bajar del Mazda rojo a Rei seguida de las gemelas y del joven que la acompaña.

-Viene con retraso de cinco minutos Señorita Hino…-añade Aya.

-Nos detuvimos a cenar.-acaba Rei sonriendo.

-Te hubiéramos traído algo linda pero no creo que te gusten los hot-dogs.- burlón Carlos, las gemelas ríen discretamente ante la ocurrencia. A lo lejos Rei observa a Nataku que discute con las tres bellezas de su equipo…

-Jamás mencionaste que "Él" estaría presente.-añade Rei molesta.

-Tenía que venir, está preocupado por mí, no puede ver que algo me amenace, hasta a sus sirvientas ha puesto a vigilarme, es que me ama demasiado.-añade Aya con intensión.-Bien el reto es el siguiente…saldremos de la ruta Daiba hasta el entronque con la autopista Shuto de ahí iremos dirección a Yokohama y para luego tomar el entronque que conecta con la ruta K3 hasta el entronque de la ruta K1 en donde regresaremos hasta aquí… ¿Conforme?.-

-Entendido…entonces démonos prisa que no tengo tiempo que perder, quiero acabar con esto de una vez.-termina Rei, ella y la chica se miden de arriba abajo y sin más palabras se dirigen a sus autos.

-No le crea nada Gran Jefa, solo está celosa…-le dice Meiou.

-No me importa lo que dijo…-confiesa Rei queriendo parecer segura.-Tu ocúpate mejor de seguirnos a corta distancia…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…-

-¿Tu sexto sentido?.-se burla Carlos.

-Aunque lo digas así…algo aquí no me gusta, mantén los ojos abiertos.-termina Rei y Carlos se aleja rumbo a su auto, pero antes de abordar el "Fénix" una voz la detiene…

-Me honra que vayas a batirte en reto por mí preciosa, por lo general suele ser al revés, el caballero de brillante armadura se bate por la princesa…-explica sonriente a su lado Nataku Yamada.-No sabía que estabas tan enamorada de mí…

-Créame que ni en sus más remotos sueños eso pasaría, no acepté el reto por Usted, sino porque su prometida me amenazó, pero mejor pregúntele a ella…-despectiva Rei.

-¿Prometida? ¿Aya?...-una risa burlona de Nataku.-Ya veo…estás celosa…-divertido.

-¿De ella?...no me haga reír…¡Aléjese ya y déjeme pasar!-molesta Rei porque el joven ha puesto su mano en la puerta abierta del "Fénix" y no la deja pasar.

-¿Y si no lo hago?.-desafía el joven, Rei lo mira furiosa, pero luego sonríe y con calma estrella la puerta del auto con fuerza, Nataku apenas tiene tiempo de quitar la mano por reflejo antes de que esta lo prense.

-Se lo dije…-sonriente Rei entra al auto el cual enciende y se aleja hasta el lugar en que el Lancer azul cielo la aguarda, Nataku sonríe mirándola alejarse.

-Como me encanta tu forma de ser muñeca…-acaba el joven.

Ambas corredoras se miran fulminantes mientras avanzan a la salida de la zona de aparcamiento seguidos del MR-2 y de las motocicletas de las gemelas, justo al salir tanto el Mazda como el Mitsubishi salieron con un estrepitoso rugir el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo.

-¡Síganlas de cerca lindas y esperen mis órdenes!.- grita Nataku por su comunicador a los tres autos de las "Wild Cats" que se pierden en la carretera.

El "Fenix" y el "Siren" rápidamente tomaron el entronque con dirección a Yokohama una vez en la autopista Shuto ambos autos no daban tregua mientras rebasan a cada auto que tenia de frente; las gemelas hace lo mismo al ponerse delante de un tráiler que suena su bocina en forma de protesta, las gemelas se ven una a la otra y con un galante caballito se alejan dejando anonadado al conductor del tráiler mientras Carlos hacia lo propio rebasando y se colocaba detrás de las gemelas, el trió acelero y se alejo, mientras en el acotamiento de la autopista una motocicleta negra estaba detenida la conductora sacó un teléfono móvil el cual tecleo un numero pre-programado espero unos segundos…

-_Departamento de Policía de Tokio ¿Cuál es la emergencia?_-

-Me encuentro en la autopista de Shuto cerca del entronque de la ruta 11, acabo de ver a unos corredores callejeros arriesgar la vida de civiles…casi me matan-solloza fingidamente Mouse.-

-_Tranquilícese señorita,¿ se encuentra herida?_-pregunto la operadora.

-No pero otros tal vez puedan estarlo, ya provocaron un accidente…-

-_De acuerdo ¿alguna descripción de los sospechosos?_-

-Son varios pero uno de ellos es un Mazda rojo con un gran fénix en el capo el otro es un Mitsubishi Lancer azul cielo, y tal parece que unas motocicletas rojas y otro auto azul-informó.

-_Muchísimas gracias y tenga cuidado señorita, enseguida mandaremos a una de nuestra patrullas_…-pero Netzu corto la llamada.

-¿Una de sus patrullas?...Quiero a todo el departamento de policía…-y sacando su computadora portátil presionó el botón de "enviar" cientos de puntos rojos aparecieron en la pantalla y la chica sonrío-Ahora el Departamento de Policía no se dará abasto con las llamadas de denuncia…sabotaje cibernético, "Iron Mouse"…-río con su risa melosa tan absorta estaba en su trabajo que no notó el GTR rojo que se estacionó cerca de allí ni al hombre que salió de él y se colocaba detrás-Ahora es cuando esto se pone bueno-fue en ese momento que el ulular de unas sirenas le hizo mirar y dos patrullas pasaron a gran velocidad-GT-R's mucho mejor…Mars tendrá rivales policiacos a su altura-cerró la laptop y la guardó en una mochila que colgó a sus espaldas, hasta que una mano fría se posó en su hombro…un susto terrible le hizo dar un grito.

-¡AAAAAAAA!.-dijo aterrada.

-¿Sé puede saber qué demonios hiciste rata?.-ruge Nataku tras ella sujetándola de la camisa con su puño y levantando a la pequeña chica en alto.

-¡Na…Nataku sama!.- aterrada Netzu.

-¡Contéstame rata! ¡Quién te ordenó hacer eso!.- furioso Nataku.

-Nadie me ordenó esto Nataku sama…me pagaron…-

-¿Alluminum?.-cuestiona el chico.

-Delatar a tus clientes es de muy mal gusto…-se disculpa Mouse.

-¡Dilo o te estrellaré contra el suelo pequeña rata! ¡Fue Alluminum!.- la pequeña creatura asiente con la cabeza temerosa, Nataku la lanza al suelo molesto.-Escucha esto Mouse, si algo malo le pasa a Mars, te arrepentirás de haber obedecido a Aya toda tu patética vida…-y corriendo sube a su auto mientras toma el celular.-¿Kaori?...si linda soy yo, no pude alcanzarlas pero ya sé lo que trama Alluminum, necesito que me alcancen en el entronque de Shuto, las tres, y prepárense para poner de cabeza a las mejores patrullas GTR de Tokio…nos vemos allá.- cuelga Nataku su teléfono mientras arranca el motor de su auto y retoma el camino mientras los sonidos de las sirenas de las patrullas se hacen cada vez más intensos.

-Bienvenido al baile Nataku sama…no estabas invitado pero si insistes…-ríe Mouse divertida al ver alejarse al GTR rojo.

El "Fénix" iba a gran velocidad mientras el Lancer iba detrás de él

-¿Qué planeará?-pensó Rei al ver fugazmente al Lancer el cual a pesar de la velocidad que iban no le rebasaba.

-Es extraño…-pensó Carlos al ver que mantenía el ritmo fue cuando unas luces parpadeantes aparecieron en su retrovisor y el ulular de unas sirenas le alerto-¡Ohoh! creo que nuestra fiesta no iba a durar mucho sin la presencia de la ley…-encendió su radio-¡Adivinen que angelitas…la policía nos está siguiendo!-aviso a las chicas.

-_Enterada_-contesto Phobos las gemelas se miraron entre sus cascos negros y adelantaron al Toyota azul.

-_Señorita Rei…-_Deimos fue la que le habló por el radio-_la policía nos está siguiendo_-

-¡¡ATENCION ATENCION ESTA ES LA POLICIA DE TOKIO!!-el altoparlante de una de las patrullas se escucho-¡¡AL GRUPO DE CORREDORES SE LES ORDENA CESEN DE CORRER Y ENTREGARSE!! ¡¡REPITO CESEN SU CARRERA!!-

-OK-Carlos bajo la velocidad dejándose alcanzar por una de ellas-¡¡Como crees!!-acelero con un gran rugir de su motor-¡¡VAMONOS VAMONOS, GRAN JEFA ACELERA YA!!-los demás vehículos aceleraron con un gran rugir.

-¡Demonios como odio que hagan eso!-dijo uno de los oficiales-¡Atención central esta es unidad 90 solicito refuerzos para persecución de sospechosos en la autopista Shuto rumbo a Yokohama!...-

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Asi es, ya nos habíamos tardado para incluir una persecución de la policía contra los "Black Crowns". Pobre de Rei, ahora no solo deberá lidiar contra las malvadas celosas sino contra la misma ley, prepárense para la persecución policiaca mas electrizante de este fic…además como regalo navideño a nuestros queridos lectores hemos decidido subir un Capítulo Doble, ambos escritores al crear esta persecución y sus consecuencias nos emocionamos tanto que luego quedó bastante grande así que en vez de subirlo en dos entregas decidimos ponerlo en una sola con dos caps, así que si desean saber cómo le harán Rei, Carlos y las gemelas para eludir al todo el departamento de Policía de Tokio ¡Pasen al siguiente cap!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Éboli.**


	17. Chapter 15: No One Sleep in Tokio II

**SRR ****cap 15**

"**No One sleep in Tokio"**

**PARTE II**

-_Enterado unidad 90…-respondió el operador-A todas las unidades que estén cerca del área y atiendan casos de menor importancia, atender al llamado repito tenemos varios códigos 32 sobre la Shuto rumbo a Yokohama_-la respuesta de varios oficiales se dejo oír.-_Unidad 90 los refuerzos llegaran en 3 minutos mandaremos también el apoyo aéreo para mayor cobertura_-las dos patrullas que atendieron al primer llamado aceleraron mientras con Rei y Aya las cosas habían subido de tono.

-Muy bien Mars…-sonrió malignamente Allumimun dentro del "Siren"-me dejare de juegos y acabare contigo…-el Lancer rugió con fuerza y se pego con facilidad al "Fénix", lo que sorprendió a Rei.

-¿Cómo? ¿Como lo hizo?-anonadada-Nadie antes en autopista había alcanzado así al "Fénix"-

-Espero no haberte sorprendido chiquilla pero estudie tus "Upgrades" con los videos de Karasuma y la verdad el adaptarlas a mi auto fue sencillo y más si esas Upgrades están diseñadas para un auto de tracción integral-aceleró y se colocó a lado del "Fénix" y comenzó a juntarse más al costado de este obligando a Rei a pegarse con el muro de contención que divida los sentidos de la autopista, pero una gran luz proveniente del oscuro cielo hizo desistir a Aya.

_-¡Esta es la unidad aérea Tigre 1 tengo contacto visual con los sospechosos_-dijo el piloto del helicóptero policiaco-_están corriendo a mas de 270km_-en eso de una rampa de acceso varias patrullas aparecieron y comenzaron a cerrar los espacios.

-¡Maldita Netzu, llamo a toda la policía!-maldijo su mala fortuna Alluminum por haber confiado en aquella chica-pero ya me las pagará…-miró a Rei y como si con las miradas se entendieran ambas aceleraron separándose y comenzaron rebasar a las patrullas de las cuales las más rápidas les seguían.

-_Esta es la unidad 17_-habló el oficial-_estoy persiguiendo al Mazda con el fénix en el capo, cambio_-

-_Unidad 67 persiguiendo al Lancer_-hablo el otro oficial.

-_10-4 procedan con todas las mediadas posibles sin casualidades_…-finalizó el operador-

Mientras Carlos y las gemelas entretenían a las patrullas GT-R.

-¡Bien ahora por la derecha hermana!-dijo Phobos por los comunicadores mientras ambas motocicletas pasaba por el acotamiento.

-Juguemos un juego amigos de azul-dijo burlonamente Carlos mientras rebaso a un tráiler por la izquierda las patrullas lo hicieron por la derecha cuando pasaron no había señal del auto azul, en eso el rugido de un motor les llamo la atención-¡Angelitos vámonos de aquí hay que despejarle la presión a Rei!-los tres vehículos se pusieron en una formación tipo "V" y accionaron su Oxido Nitroso y con una potencia asombrosa se alejaron de las patrullas.

-_Aquí unidad 89 nos han burlado en el entronque de la ruta K8_-habló uno de los oficiales abordo-_solicito el código rojo 10, repito, solicito un código rojo 10_-

-_10-4 unidad 89_-respondió el operador-_nuestros superiores aprueban el uso de barricadas y ganchos de pulso eléctrico para detenerlos_-

-_10-4 central seguimos en persecución_-ambas patrullas retomaron la persecución, mientras por la radio que Nakatu poseía se enteraba de todo y saco su comunicador.

-Chicas escuchen necesito que distraigan a la policía-ordenó-tengo un plan…-

-¡Pero Nataku sama! ¡Este no es nuestro asunto!-Hikari celosa protestó por el radio.

-Es una orden…¡¡Wild Cats ataquen!!-ordenó Nataku.

-"Destiny" aquí enterada-hablo Ana Shields mientras El "Linx" salió acelerando.

-"Hope" a la orden-y el auto negro "Panther" que Kaori maneja salió detrás del de "Destiny".

-"Starlight"…-Hikari dudó en responder solo aceleró y "Lovely Cat" se perdió entre la oscuridad del camino.

-Algo me dice que esta noche va a ser larga-el GT-R de Nakatu rugió al acelerar.-Bien muñeca, ahora me toca a mi protegerte.-

El "Fénix" hacia todo lo posible por alejarse de aquel Mazda negro con blanco con la sirena accionada el cual era utilizado como patrulla.

-_Ok te daré una advertencia_-dijo el policía que conducía a patrulla y acercando su auto le dio un ligero golpe al "Fénix", Rei hábilmente controló el vehículo y siguió huyendo.

-Vaya y pensar que la policía está para proteger y servir…-exclama Rei divertida; fue cuando el "Siren" apareció a su izquierda.

-Creo que después de todo si puedo aprovechar esto…-dice Alluminum y con toda malicia el Lancer se estrelló contra el "Fénix" volándole el espejo retrovisor, Rei apenas y pudo escapar de un auto que venía y de la patrulla que le seguía, Alluminum de nueva cuenta le dio un golpe esta vez provoco que casi patinara.

-¡Diablos!-exclama Rei-Dos contra uno es injusto, ¿A quién atiendo primero a la policía o a la Sirena?- pero la figura del Toyota azul de Carlos colocándose en medio de los mazdas salió-¿Qué planea ese chiquillo?-su respuesta fue que el Toyota dio un giro y en reversa comenzó a correr junto a la patrulla.

-¿Te estoy deslumbrando policía? Yo creo que no…-acciono las luces altas haciendo que la patrulla diera un frenón encandilada, otra patrulla que venía atrás se estrello con esta-¡Uhh eso hasta a mi me dolió!-el Toyota de Carlos dio de nuevo la vuelta y se puso a la par del "Fénix" le hizo una seña levantando el dedo pulgar y este se adelanto, mientras la gemelas distraían a una patrulla Subaru cambiando de lado fue cuando ambas frenaron en seco y dejaron pasar a la patrulla la cual intentó detenerse pero al dar el giro chocó con una camioneta la impacto volcándole estrepitosamente, las motos avanzaron y escoltaron al "Fénix" pero el Lancer de Aya que aun era perseguido atacó por detrás logrando que el "Fénix" diera un trompo y casi se llevara a las gemelas las cuales con buenos reflejos lo pudieron evitar, cuando un segundo helicóptero aprecio y comenzó a bajar su altura alumbrando con el reflector a los autos.

-_Aquí unidad aérea Tigre 4 estamos sobre los sospechosos los ganchos están listos_-habló el piloto.

-_Enterado Tigre 4 tienen luz verde para anular_-contesto el operador.

-_10-4 central…muy bien es luz verde, luz verde_-los Policías a bordo prepararon unos rifles especiales con unos ganchos estos apuntaron hacia el "Fénix" y el "Siren" cuando el rugir de un auto blanco Lotus Exige S turbo se hizo presente y se interpuso en la zona de tiro_-¡Tenemos a un civil en la zona de tiro!_-en eso un Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren negro también se interpuso-¡Ahora es otro!-anuncia el tirador.

-_Deben ser mas corredores…¡Disparen disparen!-_ordenó un comandante por el radio, mientras los dos autos europeos protegían al "Fénix" el cual ya se había recuperado.

-¡Gran Jefa, tenemos problemas!… a unos 600mts hay una barricada-Informo Carlos por el comunicador.

-¿Alguna idea?-pidió Rei a su pesar asustada del rumbo que tomaba la persecución.

-Solo si quieres abollar lámina-le contestó Meiou-¡esperen! hay una salida a 10 mts antes-añade Meiou mirando la computadora de TK.-Suerte que le robé esto a TK.-

-De acuerdo…¡Phobos, Deimos!-dice Rei por su micrófono, las gemelas asintieron y adelantaron, Rei miró a las chicas de los autos que la protegieron y reconoció a Ana y Kaori, les sonrió-Gracias…-estas le dieron el paso y girando en reversa encerraron al Lancer de Aya impidiándole seguir persiguiendo al "Fénix".

-¡Malditas! ¡Quítense de mi camino!.-ruge Alluminum cuando unos disparos las alertaron los dos autos de las divas de Nataku se hicieron ágilmente a un lado y los dos ganchos dieron de lleno en el "Siren" de Aya interrumpiendo la corriente eléctrica fue cuando las patrullas GT-R s le acorralaron y arrestaron.

_-¡Baje con las manos en alto!.-_amenazan doce policías con pistolas, la fastidiada chica de cabello azul baja del auto.-_Aquí unidad 90 tenemos a una_…-fue cuando un Supra y otro GT-R de reciente modelo pasaron como rayo al lado del contingente policiaco_-¿Hay más?_-desconcertado el policía.

-Tranquilo la barricada los detendrá-dijo confiado el otro policía mientras le leían su derechos a Aya y la esposaban, esta hacía un verdadero drama al ser arrestada.

-Bien hecho chicas-menciono Nakatu en el "Tiger" por el micrófono -ahora váyanse las veré luego…cambio-acaba el joven, las tres "Wild Cats" aceleraron y tomaron un retorno.

El "Fénix" huía por las calles de Tokio.

-Algo no anda bien…aún no han acabado los peligros lo presiento.-dice Rei al notar que de nueva cuenta el sonido del helicóptero surgía y se ponía en posición con las pistolas que lanzaban los ganchos para detener los autos:

-_En la mira….!Fuego!_-el gancho se dirigía directo al "Fénix" pero un GT-R rojo con tigres pintados a los lados le dio un golpe en su costado derecho desviándola y recibió el gancho el cual lo inmovilizó, Rei identifico a Nataku y frenó al "Fénix" que realizó un giro de 360 grados.

-¡Vete ya!.- le dice adentro Nataku al escuchar las patrullas, por toda respuesta Rei abre la puerta del copiloto del Mazda rojo.

-¡Vámos!.- grita ella, Nataku incrédulo sale de su auto y sube al "Fénix" que con maestría gira en círculo y se pierde por un callejón evitando el segundo disparo de los ganchos de contención que se estrella en la pared de uno de los edificios.

_-¡Aquí unidad Tigre 4, perdimos al Mazda rojo, repito, perdimos al Mazada rojo, replegando filas ahora!_.-

Rei detuvo al "Fénix" en una calle solitaria semi alumbrada por una farola, de este bajó Nataku, quien guardó su celular del cual había enviado un mensaje, Rei lo ayudó a bajar y apoyarse en el poste.

-Aquí está bien, las chicas pasarán a recogerme en cualquier momento.-añade el joven, luego se sujeta el brazo dolorido.-Creo que me lastimé el brazo derecho al intentar frenar…-

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?.-cuestiona Rei a su lado ansiosamente.-¿Porqué te arriesgaste de ese modo para salvarme?.-

-Es irónico que no lo sepas a estas alturas Fénix…-dice Nataku mirando fijamente las pupilas púrpuras y aparta cuidadosamente un mechón de cabello negro y lo coloca en la oreja de Rei.-Nunca me había pasado esto en toda mi vida, pero siento el enorme deseo de protegerte, de que nada ni nadie te dañe…- murmura amorosamente el joven de cabello plateado, su mano baja ahora de la oreja de Rei hasta su mejilla y descansa en su mentón, ella tiembla ante este contacto pero no lo evita, Nataku acaricia los labios rojos con su dedo pulgar que se estremecen.-Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo…Rei…-murmura él por primera vez su nombre con dulzura, ella se siente petrificada, como dominada ante la mirada de los ojos dorados.-Dime con palabras lo que me gritan tus ojos Fénix, dímelo…-anima el chico.

-Nataku…yo…esto no está bien, tú eres mi rival, además eres hermano de Chikane Yamada…y yo no sé, no entiendo porqué si la razón me dice que me aleje…mi corazón no quiere hacerlo…-añade Rei sinceramente, Nataku sonríe.

-Eso Fénix, se llama amor…-termina el joven y lentamente elimina la distancia que lo separa de ella, y sus labios se estrellan furiosamente con los rojos labios de Rei Hino que bajo la luz de aquel farol abre azorada los ojos ante este acto, Nataku aprisiona fuertemente su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la atrae hacia él, al fin Rei cede a la fuerza de aquel beso y cerrando los ojos se abandona a la dulzura de este sentimiento que la inunda y la domina, cada fibra de su ser se estremece con este beso apasionado…al fin Nataku y ella se separan, y la joven sonrojada recarga su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del líder de los "Wild Cats" que acaricia su cabello amorosamente…a lo lejos se escucha el patinar de las llantas de unos autos y los motores que se acercan…

-Vienen por mí.-añade Nataku.

-Entonces me voy…-termina Rei y se aleja, Nataku la detiene de la mano.

-Promete que nos veremos otra vez…porfavor…-suplica él, Rei sonríe y por toda respuesta lo besa rápidamente en los labios dejando anonadado al joven ante este acto espontáneo.-¿Eso es un sí?.-pregunta Nataku.

-Es un sí…Nataku Yamada.-acaba Rei subiendo al "Fénix" y alejándose de allí, Nataku mira al auto rojo embobado cuando los tres autos de las "Wild Cats" llegan.

-¡Nataku sama!.- grita frenética la pelirroja Hikari y se lanza a abrazarlo.-¡Creímos que te habrían atrapado! ¡Afortunadamente solo se llevaron al "Tiger"!.-las otras dos chicas también se desviven en consideraciones y Nataku se deja llevar por ellas en silencio, mientras sus manos tocan sus labios incrédulo de que hace un momento al fin la hubiera besado…

_-¿Gran Jefa?...¿Estás ahí Rei?_.-la voz de Meiou suena por el radio, Rei lo escucha ausente, conduciendo por las calles nocturnas de Tokio, llena ahora de una nueva y desconocida emoción, sonriente y extrañamente feliz…

-Aquí Rei, te escucho Meiou.-

-_Menos mal, por momentos te perdimos, ¿Apagaste el radio intencionadamente?_.-cuestiona él.

-No te incumbe, el hecho es que estoy bien, nos vemos en el garaje, cambio.-acaba Rei cortando la comunicación. Una vez sola también ella toca sus labios y se estremece de nuevo al recordar el beso.-Nataku…-murmura el nombre que desde ahora jamás podrá apartar ya de su cabeza.

Más tarde el "Fénix" entra en el garaje seguido del auto azul con las dos motocicletas rojas de las gemelas, y los del equipo se acercan a Rei preocupados, ella baja del auto y Carlos del suyo

-¡Jefa! ¡Por Dios santo que ha pasado!...¿A caso tuvieron un reto sin nosotros?-se exalta Ursus al ver el aspecto de Rei, las llantas desgastadas y las abolladuras del "Fénix".

-Es una larga historia Ursus, de momento solo queremos descansar…revisen al "Fénix" por favor, también él merece un descanso, hizo un gran trabajo esta noche.-acaba ella, de inmediato los chicos se dispersan a cumplir sus órdenes y rodean al Mazda rojo.

-Chicas, tómense el día de mañana de descanso, ambas hicieron un buen trabajo allá afuera.-acaba Rei, las gemelas sonríen.

-¿Solo ellas?...esto es injusto, yo también arriesgué el trasero allá afuera con las super patrullas.-se queja Meiou.

-Pero tú estás en entrenamiento, así que no hay concesiones, ve a darte una ducha que ya la necesitas y regresa a la oficina que tengo que mostrarte algo.-acaba Rei empujando a Meiou, luego se encamina hacia la oficina sonriendo.

-A ti te pasa algo…¿Se puede saber por qué tanta felicidad si acabamos de pasar el susto de nuestra vida allá afuera?.-se atreve Carlos, Rei vuelve a sonreír tan extrañamente dichosa que el joven Meiou se desconcierta.

-Lo que me pasa no te incumbe, y llámame sensei porfavor…-acaba ella alejándose.

-Senseis…si como no…sensei de los infiernos, Hitler debió ser más benévolo que ella…-murmura entre dientes Carlos.

-¡Oí eso también Meiou!.- girta Rei divertida.

-¡Maldito entrenamiento Shinto!.-termina molesto el chico y se encamina hacia su casillero. Akane Karasuma se acerca a Rei.

-Señorita Rei, Ciel Aino la espera en la oficina.-informa la mayor de las Karasuma.

-Gracias Karasuma, parece que al fin se decidieron él y su hermana a venir al garaje, me alegra…-acaba Rei, Akane la mira intrigada, ella jamás mencionó que Minako Aino hubiera venido con Ciel, ¿Cómo lo supo?... al ir rumbo a la oficina, Rei mira a Ami y Fye trabajando en su cubículo y entra a él, los doctores la saludan efusivamente, pero mientras Fye sigue con su trabajo, Ami se acerca a ella.

-¿Cómo van mis encargos doctora Mizuno?.-interroga Rei.

-Uno bien y otro estancado, el disco que me diste no hay forma de abrirlo, he intentado con las posibilidades que sugeriste en varias formas, combinando con alfanuméricos convencionales, haciendo anagramas…definitivo tendrá que descifrarlo un programa especializado Rei, con el consiguiente riesgo de que algunos archivos se borren-

-Es lo que no quería, pero si no hay alternativa lo haremos, ¿Y el otro asunto?.-

-Ya inicié las gestiones para que la niña Tomoe sea trasladada al Hospital Central, su hermano aceptó el donativo…está muy agradecido.-añade Ami.

-¿Segura que no saben quién costea los gastos?.-pregunta Rei.

-Todo se hizo como pediste, saben que es un donador anónimo y a más tardar en una semana la pequeña Hotaru Tomoe estará en el mejor hospital de Tokio, Fye tiene mucho interés en su caso, ha desarrollado algunas pruebas con su sangre y cree que podría haber esperanza.-explica Ami.

-Hagan lo que sea necesario, saben que la empresa costea todos los gastos…Gracias Ami.-

-No debes agradecer, eso que haces por esa niña es muy noble.-acaba la doctora conmovida.

-Y espero poder hacerlo por muchos niños más, ya hablaremos luego de ese proyecto en que necesitaré de tu apoyo y el de Fye…no te interrumpo más, regresa a tu trabajo.-invita Rei.

-¿Alguna noticia de Serena?.-cuestiona la Doctora.

-Ninguna…definitivamente empiezo a creer que la que no desea ser encontrada es ella, esperaremos dos días más antes de ir a las autoridades.-termina desalentada Rei y se aleja del cubículo de los doctores rumbo a la oficina en que la alta y elegante figura de Ciel Aino la espera tomando café con TK en la sala.

Carlos Meiou abrió la puerta de su casillero en el área del garaje en que se hallaban las pertenencias de los chicos del equipo, cada uno tenía su casillero, Meiou tenía allí ropa para ducharse luego de las largas horas que pasaba en el garaje trabajando los fines de semana…murmura algo entre dientes molesto, y no se percata de que desde lejos, junto a unas llantas amontonadas en un rincón, un par de ojos azules lo observan con curiosidad…enfadado se quita la chamarra negra con las alas de cuervo…

-Vaya…después de todo no está tan mal, puede ser un imbécil pero se conserva en forma…-dice la voz de Minako Aino mirando oculta como el joven Meiou se quita la camisa…un sonrojo violento de nuevo.-¡Pero qué demonios hago mirando!.- se trata de convencer la chica, pero algo más fuerte que ella la obliga a estar allí- ¿En qué demonios este hombre es diferentes de todos los que ha conocido?...¿Me gusta?...¿Lo odio por ser indiferente a mí?...-se cuestiona Minako, el hecho es que desde que la venció no ha podido sacarlo de su cabeza…

-¡He Meiou lindo póster!-grita al pasar Aoi.

-¡No te incumbe!- lanza Meiou molesto. Aoi y Kiyama riendo se acercan al chico y Aoi silba encantado de ver el poster pegado en la puerta de su casillero.

-¡Que belleza!...¿No es Minako Aino?...-cuestiona al ver el poster de la chica que luce un diminuto bikini negro y posa en una de las playas de Tokio.- Y pensar que formará parte de la Liga, creo que no podremos concentrarnos en adelante…He Meiou…-se burlan los chicos empujando a Carlos.

-¿De dónde sacaste este póster?...-cuestiona Kiyama.

-No es su asunto…-

-Alguien me dijo que eras fan de Minako Aino pero jamás creí que tan fan…quizá ahora que venga podrías pedirle que te lo autografíe…-ambos chicos se alejan riendo del área de regaderas, y Carlos azota furioso la puerta de su casillero, a lo lejos, Mina se ha quedado petrificada ante esta escena…

-¿Así que no me conocías? ¿Así que no sabías quien era y hasta mi nombre olvidabas?...-furiosa murmura tras las llantas mirando como el chico entra al área de regaderas con una toalla al hombro.-¡Esto jamás te lo perdonaré donnadie, de Minako Aino nadie se burla jamás…!-una sonrisa malévola ilumina el bello rostro de la chica.-Pero cambiaremos un poco la estrategia, ya que al parecer no me conoce ni le intereso, sería divertido jugar con él el juego del gato y el ratón, en el que evidentemente yo seré el gato…muy bien Carlos Meiou, tendrás el honor de que Minako Aino te coquetee un poco…-decidida la chica saliendo de su escondite se encamina al lugar en que el casillero mal cerrado permite ver el interior, algo de ropa, CDs, en la puerta de este además de su poster están varios recortes de revistas que hablan de ella, imágenes de sus desfiles, noticias de los tabloides de chismes de sus supuestos romances con el rostro de los apuestos modelos y actores recortados y sustituidos por fotografías de Meiou, letreros de "I love Minako Aino" que la hacen sonreír…-Esto será más divertido de lo que yo pensaba, no voy a parar hasta verte de rodillas y a mis pies donnadie-acaba la joven Aino quien abre la maleta que está allí y busca algo de ropa dentro, no sabe exactamente porqué pero todo este juego le causa cierta ¿emoción?...no logra descifrarlo o no quiere hacerlo.

Carlos Meiou sale de la regadera ya más relajado, y camina hacia su casillero, lleva la toalla enredada en la cintura, abre la puerta y busca algo en su maleta…no lo encuentra.

-¿Buscabas esto?.-dice una voz a sus espaldas. El joven voltea el rostro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos color miel del joven se demudan de miedo, delante de él está parada Minako Aino, tan o más hermosa de lo que estaba en los posters, con su actitud de superioridad que lo derretía, con toda su belleza y su encanto, perfecta enfundada en su falda de colegiala con altas botas y la ajustada blusa…y en su mano lleva los bóxer del chico…este totalmente aterrado se hace hacia atrás sin articular palabra… Minako camina hacia él sonriendo y este sigue haciéndose hacia atrás hasta que choca con los casilleros, la bella modelo sigue avanzando…

-¿Qué…qué se supone que quieres aquí?.-articula el joven con dificultad la palabra.-Esta…esta es el área restringida para hombres…-

-¿No es obvio lo que quiero Carlos Meiou?.-dice con tono seductor la rubia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, muy cerca, demasiado cerca de su rostro sonrojado…-Como vez me he aprendido tu nombre, ya que tú no puedes memorizar el mío…¡O si me olvidaba de que no me conoces ni sabes quién soy…!-una risa extraña escapa de los bellos labios de Minako.-¡Pero no me mires así! ¡No te comeré!...bueno a no ser que quieras…-añade con intensión, Meiou sigue petrificado.-Bien, te daré esto…-añade tomando los bóxer.-Con una condición…

-¿Con…condición?...-

-Quiero algo a cambio…-añade Minako acercándose de nuevo al joven que tiembla de pies a cabeza…-Carlos Meiou, tendrás el honor de tener una cita con Minako Aino mañana a las cinco, quiero que pases por mí a mi casa, me gustan los hombres puntuales, en cuanto al lugar, te dejaré elegir, sorpréndeme, me gustan las orquídeas y los lugares privados, porque conociéndote seguramente pensabas llevarme a puestos callejeros, bien, he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, nos vemos…-acaba dando media vuelta…

-¡Es…es…espera!.-la detiene Carlos.-¡Mis…mis…-no se atreve a pedírselos…

-O si..lo olvidaba…-divertida Mina regresa y acercándose mucho al rostro del joven lo mira directamente, Carlos cierra aterrado sus ojos, al joven lo besa en la mejilla derecha y deja los bóxer en el casillero.-Si quieres algo más que eso Carlos Meiou, aplícate en la cita…-acaba ella y agitando su mano se aleja de allí…Meiou se deja caer al suelo con la mirada en la nada…con su mano torpemente toca su mejilla…

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Soy un maldito cobarde!.-ruge molesto golpeando con su puño los casilleros de al lado.-¡Toda mi vida soñando con esta escena para que cuando se hace realidad mi sueño solo atine a decir palaras idiotas!...-se pone de pié.-¡Imbécil imbécil, imbécil!.-se repite golpeándose la cabeza enfadado…luego deja de golpearse y reflexiona un momento.-Pero aún así…tengo una cita con Minako Aino ¿Cierto?…¡YAjuuuuuuuuuuuu!. ¡Tengo una cita con Minako Aino!.-salta emocionado y corre por todo el lugar.

Serena entra conducida por la elegante rubia a la enorme cochera de la mansión en que los autos de lujo, clásicos y de carreras aparecen en total orden, es una auténtica colección la que la millonaria mujer tiene allí abajo.

-Llegamos, bien querida, este es mi santuario, y espero pronto sea el tuyo.-añade la mujer. Serena aprieta los puños molesta, de todas las cosas que pensó que Darien y Rei le ocultaban, las carreras clandestinas eran sin duda la menos probable.

-¿Aún cree que alguien como yo puede ser una buena corredora?.-cuestiona la rubia.

-Tienes la genética para serlo, la velocidad fluye por tus venas, y tienes algo más Serena querida, lo que hace a un corredor diferente del resto, el deseo de venganza, combinamos ambas cosas ¿Y qué tenemos?...una corredora en potencia, verás que bastará sentir el volante en tus manos para que la magia fluya. Me he tomado la libertad de elegir un auto para ti, como sabrás, el que un corredor tenga un auto que haga empatía con él es básico para empezar en este mundo, y dadas tus características…-acaba Chikane Yamada bajando las escaleras y encaminándose al centro de la cochera en que descubre un auto tapado con una lona, el flamante Nissan Silvia color plata aparece ante los ojos de Serena.-Un S15, su nombre es "Moon Princess" puedes elegir el diseño que quieras para el capo o laterales y mis mecánicos lo pintarán.-

-Este auto es…¿mío?…-murmura Serena acariciando el cofre.-¿Porqué Usted tendría interés en autos o en el mundo de las carreras?.-

-Mi hermano menor es un aficionado de esto, además yo por el negocio familiar conozco de autos.-añade la mujer.

-¿Alguna vez ha corrido?.-cuestiona Serena, una sonrisa ambigua de la mujer.

-Hace muchos años, podríamos decir que sé todo en teoría, aunque lo dejé hace tiempo…tengo años que no corro un auto, lo cual no quiere decir que no pueda entrenarte, antes de hacerlo necesito saber si tu deseo de venganza es tan grande como para convertirte en la corredora más despiadada y fría de la región de Kanto, en la corredora que desbanque a Mars del trono que ocupa, en la nueva reina del Drift…-dice la mujer posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica y susurrando a su oído las palabras antes dichas, Serena se estremece ante esta propuesta…

-Lo estoy…no haré otra cosa que dedicarme a entrenar, y cuando esté lista, Rei se va a arrepentir de haberme engañado, de haberme mentido, la humillaré, la venceré…-dice Serena con odio.-En cuanto a "El"…-suspira hondo pensando en Darien.

-El solo vendrá a ti, te convertirás en todo lo que ama, no podrá resistirse, y cuando lo tengas a tus pies, harás con él lo que te plazca…pero antes vencerás a Mars…ella es la verdadera culpable de tu desgracia.-aconseja la mujer.

-Venceré a Rei…-replica Serena.

-Bien, las llaves del "Moon Princess"…-alarga la rubia a Serena las llaves plateadas que refulgen un momento con las luces del lugar, ella las toma y entra al S15 plateado, se sienta al volante y lo sujeta con fuerza, una nueva energía surge de ella, es como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando el momento de colocarse frente al volante…

-Esto no podría ir mejor…¿Porqué arriesgarme a las iras de Mars si alguien más puede hacerlo en mi lugar?...será la venganza perfecta contra ella, quien acabará con su vida será justamente la persona que más quiere en el mundo, la única con quien tiene desventaja porque a ella jamás podrá enfrentarla, te he derrotado ya Rei Hino…-sonríe sádicamente la mujer al ver a Serena a bordo del auto plateado.

En el cuarto de un hospital de Tokio, el hombre de cabello blanco lee el periódico en un sillón mientras la pequeña de cabello negro conectada a sondas y aparatos dibuja algo en un block, tocan a la puerta y un joven de cabello negro y ojos morados entra en la habitación…

-¡Hermano!.- dice la pequeña alegre y extiende sus brazos al chico.

-Hotaru…Padre…-murmura secamente el joven.-¿Qué haces linda?.-cuestiona Alexis Tomoe sentándose en la cama de su hermanita.

-Dibujo…mira esta soy yo, esta es mi amiga que hace trucos con el fuego…-señala la niña en su dibujo a una chica de largo cabello negro que tiene en sus manos una flama.-Ella me viene a ver y me lee historias, me trae pastelillos, y hace figuras con el fuego pero me dice que no le diga nada a las enfermeras…me deja que le diga Onee chan…-Alexis cruza una mirada con su Padre quien sonríe benévolamente, luego acaricia el cabello de su hermanita entendiendo que es todo una imaginación de la niña.

-¿Y tiene nombre tu amiga?.-cuestiona Alexis.

-Solo se llama Onee chan…-dice la niña.-Y este es su "Fénix"-señala Hotaru en el dibujo un ave de fuego roja.-Me dijo que si me dejo poner el tratamiento y soy valiente me va a llevar a pasear en su "Fénix"…¡A y me prometió que me va a traer a un payasito!...le dije que tengo ganas de conocer un payasito pero que no me dejan salir al parque de diversiones, me dijo que ella conoce a un payaso y lo va a traer…-acaba Hotaru.-Creo que ahora dibujaré al payaso, con globos y nariz roja…-añade la enfermita tomando sus lápices de colores, Alexis la besa en la frente y se sienta en el sillón junto a su Padre.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy hijo?.-cuestiona Soushi Tomoe. El rostro de ordinario serio de Alexis Tomoe parece sonriente.

-Del trabajo no quiero hablarte padre, no abrí el taller en todo el día.-

-¡Pero Alexis!.-se alarma el hombre.

-Sabes que odio el taller Padre, pero no es por eso que no fui, estuve ocupado haciendo las gestiones para aceptar el donativo anónimo para que Hotaru sea trasladada al Hospital Central, me entrevisté con la doctora Mizuno, la directora del Hospital y me habló de un tratamiento experimental que desarrolla su prometido el doctor Katsuji.-

-¿Y eso cuánto costaría?.-preocupado el señor Tomoe.

-Nada…por increíble que parezca algún millonario anónimo desea pagar los gastos del tratamiento, solo quieren tu firma y mañana Hotaru será trasladada.-explica el musculoso joven mostrando a su Padre la carpeta con los papeles, el señor Tomoe incrédulo mira las hojas…-Te dije que algún día el cielo nos haría justicia.-explica Alexis Tomoe a su Padre.

-Pero hermano…yo no quiero irme…¿Quién le dirá a Onee chan que me fui?...¿Y si trae al payaso?...-

-Es por tu bien linda, en ese lugar un doctor te va a curar.-explica Alexis a su hermanita.

-¿Crees que si le dejo una nota a Onee chan ella y su "Fénix" me encuentren en la nueva clínica?.-cuestiona la niña, Alexis está a punto de decir que no, pero algo más fuerte que él y la mirada de su Padre lo hacen seguirle a su hermanita el juego.

-Claro pequeña, le dejarás la nota a tu amiga y ella seguramente te encontrará.-explica el chico.

-¡Le escribiré ahora!-se anima la niña tomando otra hoja, Alexis se dirige a su Padre.

-¿Onee chan?...¿Fénix?...¿Qué significa esto Padre?.-

-Desde hace días que habla de esa amiga, creo que es producto de su imaginación, la pobre está tan sola aquí que es lógico, yo no he querido destruir sus ilusiones, desde que habla de esa amiga se deja poner los tratamientos mejor…pero me alegra que al fin hayamos conseguido esto, no me gustaba que te arriesgaras cada noche de esa forma en las carreras solo por ganar unos cuantos yens…-

-No me pesa hacerlo padre, sabes que por Hotaru haría cualquier cosa y que amo correr.-

-Has hecho bastante hijo, por ella y por mí…-acaba Tomoe palmeando la fuerte espalda de su hijo quien sonríe forzadamente, Soushi Tomoe sabe que al joven Alexis no le gustan mucho las manifestaciones de cariño.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto Padre?...que ahora si podré rechazar la propuesta de esa chica que quería que estuviera en su liga, antes había meditado la invitación que me hizo solo porque el sueldo era muy bueno, pero ya no lo necesitarmos, además no me gusta correr a las ordenes de nadie, solo hago todo mejor, y con este donativo, se acabaron los problemas de dinero, Hotaru se aliviará Padre, tengo el presentimiento de que así será…-acaba Alexis y él y su Padre contemplan a la niña que emocionada escribe unas palabras en la hoja.

Carlos Meiou está parado en medio de la habitación del santuario Hikawa, en el suelo hay un cilindro conectado a la toma de luz que lanza pedazos de papeles cuadrados con aire hacia arriba por todo el lugar, Carlos va y viene con unos palillos tratando de atrapar los papeles.

-Te dije que no confíes tanto en tus ojos, usa tus oídos, siente el aire al caer, huele el papel…-le dice Rei mirando todo desde lejos.

-¿Es que el papel tiene algún maldito olor?-ruge Meiou tratando de atraparlo.

-Todo en este mundo tiene un olor, percibirlo lleva tiempo.-dice Rei.

-Sí, que sencillo, allá lejos dando órdenes.-molesto el chico-¡Apuesto a que tú tampoco puedes atraparlos!- Rei sonriente toma otros palillos y se para al lado de Carlos, cierra los ojos, y de un solo intento atrapa un pequeño cuadro de papel entre los dos palillos…

-¡Qué demonios!.- salta Carlos asustado.-¡Como hiciste eso!

-Solo concéntrate, deja hablar a tu instinto…inténtalo…-añade Rei, desconfiado Meiou cierra los ojos.-Escucha el sonido del propulsor, siente el viento, huele los papeles que caen…y no te muevas hasta que visualices el pedazo de papel en tu mente, el color, el tamaño, el olor, la distancia a que está de ti…cuando lo veas en tu mente perfectamente, atrápalo, pero no abras los ojos hasta el final.-dice la voz de Rei a su lado, el joven suspira –Si no crees que lo harás no lo harás jamás…-acaba Rei, y de repente el chico mueve la mano con los palillos, y abre lentamente los ojos.

-¡Lo hice! ¡YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOO! ¡Mira mira lo hice!.- feliz muestra el pequeño papel verde atrapado entre los palillos.

-Te dije que dejaras hablar a tu instinto.-acaba Rei apagando el propulsor que deja de lanzar papeles al aire, luego lanza una escoba a Meiou.-Ahora a barrer.-

-¿Eso también es entrenamiento?.-

-No, es higiene.- ríe divertida Rei, mal de su agrado el chico barre los papeles dispersos en la habitación.-Necesito un favor.-exclama Rei.

-¿De mí?...-asustado el joven.

-Justamente, verás, conozco a una niña pequeña que está en el hospital, tiene leucemia, la visito a veces, le llevo regalos o le leo alguna historia.-explica ella.-Es una niña tan linda y tan valiente, se llama Hotaru, verla luchar contra su enfermedad y soportar los dolorosos tratamientos me ayuda a esforzarme por correr mejor cada noche.-

-Es triste que los niños se enfermen…bueno y qué con la niña, ¿Quieres que la visite también?.-cuestiona Carlos.

-¿Lo harías?.-

-¡Claro Gran Jefa!...si era solo eso no tenía que ponerse tan seria, lo haré con gusto y no por obligación.-sonriente Carlos.

-Es que falta un detalle, verás, Hotaru siempre ha querido ir al circo o a la feria para conocer a los payasos, pero ha pasado toda su infancia en el hospital y por su estado no puede hacerlo, así que me pidió que le llevara a un payaso para conocerlo…-con ojos divertidos Rei, Meiou parece comprenderlo todo.

-Y apuesto a que pensó…Payasos, nadie mejor que Meiou…¿Cierto?.-acaba Carlos.

-No es por ofender pero…-

-Bueno, solo que yo elijo el disfraz, no me gustaría que se arruinara mi imagen.-divertido el chico.

-¿Entonces aceptas?.-

-¡Diversiones Meiou, fiestas y risas a la orden!-acaba cuadrándose como militar, Rei sonríe.

-Me alegra escucharte hablar así, iremos con Hotaru mañana a las cinco…-termina ella y sale de la habitación.

-¿Mañana a las cinco?...-desilusionado el joven-Espera Gran Jefa, ¿No hay forma de cambiar de día o de hora?.-

-Sabes que en el hospital son estrictos en cuando a horas de visita, no es posible.-termina ella.-¿Algún problema?.-

-No…supongo que no…-suspira Meiou.-Alli estaré a la hora fijada.-Rei sonríe enigmática antes de salir al ver la actitud de Carlos.-¡Maldito sentimentalismo mío!-furioso Carlos lanza la escoba al suelo.-Habría bastado con decirle que tenía una cita y no podía, pero no, ahí está mi buen corazón pensando en la cara de la pobre niña si no llega su payaso…ahora a ver cómo le digo a mi Mina que no puedo ir…se pondrá furiosa…quizá no quiera verme más…-exclama Meiou tomando su celular y duda en marcar el número.-Bueno, hagámoslo…-y por fin marca, la voz tarda en contestar.

_-¿Si?.-_

-¿Mina?...soy…soy Meiou…-

-_Notaste que gravé mi número en tu celular ¿Cierto querido?._-dice la voz de la joven armoniosamente_.-¿Y bien?...dime lo que quieras, acabo de finalizar mi sesión de fotos, te dedicaré alguna nueva para tu casillero…_-una risa melodiosa del otro lado de la línea.

-Verás…Mina…¿Puedo decirte así cierto?.-

-_Tú puedes decirme como quieras_.-coqueta la chica.

-Bien…en cuanto a la cita de mañana.-

_-¿Ya sabes a dónde llevarme?_.-interrumpe Minako.

-Yo…yo lo lamento pero…tengo otro compromiso.-se atreve Carlos. Un silencio tras la línea.-¿Mina? ¿Sigues allí?.- y el sonido característico del teléfono que cuelga.-Nunca en su vida me volverá a dirigir la palabra lo sé…-se repite Carlos y suspirando guarda el teléfono de nuevo.-Y pensar que estuve así de cerca de tener una cita con mi Mina…-y tristemente sigue barriendo los papeles del suelo.

Rei y Darien entran en la sala de juntas de "Galactic Enterprises", Rei lleva unos papeles en un folder y tras ellos Phobos y Deimos cargan la laptop y el portafolios de Rei, esta viste un correcto traje sastre rojo con falda y tacones altos, su cabello sujeto en una trenza, Darien lleva su traje negro, al fin entran en el lugar en que dos guardaespaldas esperan apostados en la puerta, Rei sonríe despectiva pues sabe que la presencia de estos delata a su Padre, dentro TK aguarda revisando algunos datos, a lo lejos, la elegante figura de Keitaro Hino mira por el ventanal mientras toma una taza de café.

-TK…Padre…-saluda Rei con una fría inclinación a la que Keitaro corresponde, Darien por el contrario se dirige a él y lo saluda efusivamente.

-¡Tío Keitaro!.-abrazándolo.

-Darien…me alegra poderte saludar.¿ Cómo está Tamahome?.-

-Algo delicado de salud pero bien…-ambos conversan animadamente.

-¿No han llegado los accionistas minoritarios?.-cuestiona Rei a TK.

-Esto no te gustará nada Rei…Pero no hay más accionistas minoritarios-muestra TK la pantalla de su computadora en que la gráfica es bastante clara.

-¿Las compró?...¿Compró las acciones?.- Rei no oculta su preocupación.

-Ahora tiene el 30 por ciento…todo depende de tu Padre y de las acciones de Serena…y sin ella aquí será difícil.-

-Aún tengo la carta poder que firmó, con esa carta y con el apoyo de Darien tengo el 60 por ciento.-intenta darse ánimos Rei. En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece la elegante mujer de cabellos rubios, quien se sienta en una de las sillas del lugar y mientras saca su computadora portátil saluda amablemente a todos.

-Comencemos de una vez porque tengo una reunión pendiente.-apremia el senador Hino, entonces TK toma la palabra.

-Bien, daré lectura al acta…-comienza el joven a leer los formalismos del acta, los ojos de Rei se cruzan con las pupilas rojas de la señora Yamada que le sonríe, esta sonrisa irónica enciende todos los sentidos espirituales de la sacerdotisa y la pone alerta.-…habiéndose presentado dos propuestas estratégicas para la candidatura a la presidencia, la de Rei Hino y la de Chikane Yamada, el consejo se reúne para acordar cual de las dos en la más indicada para ostentar el cargo de presidente de esta empresa…escuchemos las propuestas…

-Que comience la señorita Hino…-ofrece la mujer rubia, Rei decidida se para al frente y conectando su laptop al proyector hace su ponencia segura y firme, las gráficas y los datos aparecen ante ellos proyectadas en la pared, de vez en cuando una sonrisa irónica de la señora Yamada la hace perder un poco la concentración.

-Es un plan bastante ambicioso Rei…-dice el senador Hino evaluando atentamente.

-Pero posible, debes aceptar que el crecimiento de la empresa en los dos últimos años en que tomé las riendas de la vicepresidencia ha sido constante.-añade la joven apagando su laptop y encendiendo las luces.

-Quizá la presencia de una personalidad tan reconocida como la de Serentiy Tsukino diera confianza a los inversionistas.-se atreve Chikane Yamada.-He sabido que ninguno de ellos ha renovado su contrato con la empresa hasta ahora y esperan saber quién tomará las riendas de "Galactic Enterprises" para asegurarse de que seguirá siendo confiable…-añade la mujer.

-¿Y su propuesta es?.-cuestiona Keitaro.

-La tienen en estas carpetas…-pasa unas carpetas negras la mujer.-Como pueden ver, mi propuesta se basa más en la solidez que en la ambición…-dice mirando a Rei con desdén.-Mi presidencia tendría metas claras y daría pasos firmes, conservando lo que se tiene, no me arriesgaría a negocios inciertos que pusieran en peligro nuestro capital.-

-No hay peligro cuando se sabe qué hacer…¿Porqué conformarse con poco en vez de hacer rendir esto al máximo?.-defiende Rei.-Es tener una mina de oro y extraer de ella solo una pepita.-

-A no ser que el deseo de extraer toneladas acabe por derrumbar la mina.-replica Chikane Yamada, Rei aprieta los puños.

-Daremos tiempo para que se decidan-propone TK para aligerar el ambiente.

-Yo no necesito tiempo TK, mi voto es para Rei…-dice Darien.

-¿Senador Hino?.-los ojos de todos se prenden en la figura de Keitaro Hino, Rei lo mira suplicante.

-Mi voto es para la mejor propuesta…-añade este recalcando esto último.-Apoyo a la señora Yamada…-Rei sonríe, sabía dentro de ella que así sería.

-Entonces ambas candidatas tiene en 40 porciento ahora…-dice TK.

-Tengo una carta poder firmada por Serena Tsukino, la tercer accionista, en que declara apoyarme totalmente, creo que eso decide esta reunión.-con sonrisa de triunfo Rei muestra la carta.

-O si…me olvidaba de ese detalle.-acaba Chikane Yamada.-¡Puedes pasar querida!-dice en voz alta, en ese momento la puerta de la sala de juntas se abre y todo el tiempo parece congelarse cuando la figura de la chica rubia de dos coletas hace su aparición, Rei la contempla entrar totalmente asombrada, luego de tantos días desaparecida, de no saber de ella, de buscarla desesperada, allí estaba Serena, involuntariamente sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad al saberla a salvo, Darien por su parte siente su corazón latir desacompasadamente a la sola vista de la chica rubia…

-¡Serena!.-deja salir Rei las emociones y se levanta de su silla llorosa, pero algo en la mirada fría que recibe a cambio la detiene.

-Nos volvemos a ver…Rei…-murmura con extraña voz resentida su amiga, todos se han quedado mudos ante la aparición de Serena Tsukino en medio de la reunión, pero más por el tono tajante y frío con que se ha dirigido a su amiga, los ojos azules lacerantes chocan con las pupilas púrpuras que ya se han puesto en guardia tras estas palabras, Serena en vez de saludar a Rei y Darien llega y se sienta al lado de Chikane Yamada que sonríe irónica al ver el desconcierto de todos…

_**Preview cap. 16**__**.**_

_Rei conduce al "Fénix" por las calles desiertas de la nocturna ciudad de Tokio, dentro de su chamarra lleva la carta de Serenity, la saca de allí y la contempla un momento, sabe que debe dársela a Serena lo antes posible, y así será, al fin entra en el túnel de vialidad cuyas luces anaranjadas alumbran su preocupado rostro, guarda la carta y se concentra en el camino, muy poco tráfico a esas horas de la noche, al fin una extraña sensación la invade, sus sentidos se ponen alerta, y el pergamino con signos shinto que cuelga del retrovisor comienza a girar con velocidad inusitada, dos luces de un auto que se acerca son percibidas por la joven, Rei acelera pero esto no puede evitar que las luces se hagan cada vez más cercanas…definitivamente esto no es una casualidad, Rei rebasa a dos autos en el túnel y el auto detrás también, aprieta las manos en el volante justo cuando el túnel termina, y entonces puede ver al fin, detrás de ella y bastante cerca, el Nissan Fairlady Z negro, con vidrios polarizados que no dejan ver en su interior, pero la sensación horrible de aquella aura es suficiente para saber quién es…_

_-Al fin estás aquí…he esperado toda mi vida por este momento.-dice Rei con los ojos púrpuras fijos en el espejo retrovisor.-Es un auto diferente pero tu maligna presencia es la misma…-añade ella y cambiando de velocidad el "Fénix" se mueve al carril izquierdo, el Fairlady hace lo mismo, la persigue como si fuera pegado a su parachoques.-Bien…veamos si es verdad que eres clase "S".-exclama la sacerdotisa y acelera aún más, el Fairlady mantiene el ritmo pegado al "Fénix", cada vez que se cambia de carril este, el auto negro lo sigue, es un acoso total, el rostro de Rei comienza a sudar frío y a respirar entrecortadamente.-Eres buena, todo lo que esperaba que fueras, pero en la curva te perderé…-confiada ella, el aura malvada se hace más fuerte.-¿Porqué esa presencia me parece…conocida?...-se cuestiona Mars._

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Una Muy Feliz Navidad a todos los lectores que nos apoyan con SRR, tanto conocidos como desconocidos, nuestro regalo fue el cap. doble el cual esperamos haya sido de su agrado, gracias por su apoyo y saben que nos esforzamos siempre por Ustedes…Gracias a isa1181, Marbel y Flor de Loto (Nataku fans en Potencia, chicas gracias por su apoyo y por apoyar al galán de galanes) Gracias Susy Granger por tus atinados comentarios y por ser siempre la primera en leer las actualizaciones, Gracias Cherry SA, ariasseserena, dianitamoon, Serenity Potter, Nubia Serenity , mariaelena83 y Patty ramirez por soportar los enredos que hemos preparado para su personaje favorito (Serena) y tenernos paciencia con su relación con Darien, en verdad no las defraudaremos créannos que hemos creado algo muy bueno para ellos, Gracias a nami_op, malkav, Aliec, por su apoyo y muchas gracias en especial a Celina, por animarme con cada una de sus opiniones a seguirme esforzando por escribir y que valga la pena el trabajo por conocer a lectores como tú (esto dice Éboli) y gracias a ti lector desconocido que no has dejado review pero que disfrutas de lo que nosotros escribimos, haces que valga la pena seguirnos esforzando por el día en que merezcamos una opinión, gracias a todos porque son el motor de nuestro esfuerzo…**

**P.D.**

**Aprovecho para anunciar que en el blog de SRR (Puedes acceder en el link de nuestro profile) se hayan ya las fichas técnicas de los "Wild Cats" con imágenes de los autos, las "Divas" y sobretodo de NATAKU….(les he dejado una sorpresa en el blog a las Nataku-fans que cada día somos más…=) para que conozcan a los protagonistas de esta carrera, ojalá les guste porque nos quebramos la cabeza creando los autos.**

**Finalmente, gracias amigo Greeboy por prestarnos tus maravillosos personajes y por el review que nos has dejado, ahora con tu ayuda, talento y consejos esta historia se volverá mejor, no lo dudes, y gracias por formar equipo con nosotros…**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	18. Chapter 16: Fantasmas del Pasado

**SRR cap. 16**

**Fantasma del Pasado**

-¡Serena!.-deja salir Rei las emociones y se levanta de su silla llorosa, pero algo en la mirada fría que recibe a cambio la detiene.

-Nos volvemos a ver…Rei…-murmura con extraña voz resentida su amiga, todos se han quedado mudos ante la aparición de Serena Tsukino en medio de la reunión, pero más por el tono tajante y frío con que se ha dirigido a su amiga, los ojos azules lacerantes chocan con las pupilas púrpuras que ya se han puesto en guardia tras estas palabras, Serena en vez de saludar a Rei y Darien llega y se sienta al lado de Chikane Yamada que sonríe irónica al ver el desconcierto de todos…

-Ante la presencia física de la tercer accionista, creo que la carta poder que Usted ostenta queda invalidada, ¿Cierto señor Tsukino?.-cuestiona la señora Yamada con tono irónico, TK reacciona primero ante la inesperada llegada de su prima.

-Ella tiene razón Rei, con Serena aquí ella misma puede dar su voto.-explica el joven pelirrojo a su jefe, pero ni Rei ni Darien le prestan atención, ambos miran a Serena que totalmente ajena a ellos como si fueran desconocidos, toma las carpeta con la propuesta de la señora Yamada.

-Bien querida, tanto la señorita Hino como yo tenemos el 40 por ciento de las acciones, al parecer tienes la decisión final, entonces no perdamos más tiempo, diles a todos aquí para quién es tu voto…-apremia Chikane Yamada, todos miran expectantes a Serena que congela con esa nueva mirada dura y fría.

-Mi voto es para…-la palabra queda suspendida en el aire, Rei sigue petrificada de pié junto a su silla, el ambiente parece demasiado tenso.-Mi voto es para la señora Chikane Yamada…-dice al fin Serena, Rei se deja caer con el rostro demudado en la silla, sin articular palabra, Keitaro Hino sonríe.

-Al parecer todo está dicho, felicidades señora Yamada, sé que su presidencia será la mejor opción para la empresa, con su permiso me retiro…¿Dónde debo firmar?.-cuestiona el senador a TK que anonadado tarda en reaccionar, al fin alarga el acta al político que la firma y sale de la sala de juntas.

-Creo…creo que debemos firmar todos el acta.-propone tímidamente TK, Serena se levanta primero que todos y acercándose firma la hoja, tras ella la elegante mujer en cuyos labios juega una sonrisa de triunfo, firma también.-Darien…-alarga TK la hoja a su amigo.

-¡No firmaré! ¡Esto es un mal truco! ¡Hiciste esto para vengarte!.- furioso estalla el joven acusando a Serena, ella lo congela con una mirada hiriente.

-Ni tú ni Rei son tan importantes en mi vida para dictar mis actos.-dice con extraña voz hiriente Serena.-Dí mi voto a lo que consideré mejor y es todo, si no lo aceptas es tu problema…-acaba la rubia dando media vuelta.

-Darien…déjala…-habla al fin Rei ya mas recuperada de la sorpresa.-Sea como sea ahora la señora Yamada es la presidenta y debemos aceptarlo…firmaré…-acaba Rei dignamente y firma la hoja. Darien la imita comprendiendo que no tiene más opción, Serena indiferente toma su bolso y sale de la sala de juntas, Darien ansioso sale tras ella. Dentro solo queda TK, que guarda los papeles en una carpeta, y frente a frente, Chikane Yamada y Rei Hino.

-Su actitud habla bien de Usted señorita Hino, no me gusta que crea que soy el enemigo, ambas buscamos lo mismo, el crecimiento de "Galactic Enterprises" y créame cuando le digo que no desaprovecharé su talento…¿Le interesaría la vicepresidencia?.-lanza la mujer, de nuevo la sonrisa irónica que llenan a la joven de una extraña ira…pero se contiene muy bien.

-Lo haré…gracias…-murmura Rei como si las palabras le quemaran al ser pronunciadas.

-Perfecto, ambas formaremos un equipo de trabajo incomparable.-alarga la mujer la mano a Rei.

-El que vayamos a trabajar juntas no significa que debamos ser cordiales ¿Cierto?.-con tono firme responde la chica, Chikane Yamada tiene un gesto de furia.-Con su permiso, y sepa que la vicepresidencia vigilará atentamente cada acto de la nueva presidenta, lamentablemente para Usted, me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio…-acaba la joven, la señora Yamada contiene un su molestia y sale del lugar.

-Rei yo…lo lamento tanto, sé que debiste ganar la presidencia, no entiendo porqué Serena hizo esto.-se disculpa TK.-Y tampoco entiendo porqué La Señora Yamada te ofrecería la vicepresidencia.-

-Me está retando, está buscando la forma de desestabilizarme, de vencerme, pero no le daré el gusto.-decidida Rei.-Además la vicepresidencia me permitirá seguir protegiendo a la Liga como hasta ahora, aunque deba enfrentarme a esa mujer todos los días.-

-Tienes razón, sabes que todos en la empresa te apoyaremos siempre, para nosotros el jefe sigues siendo tú.-ofrece TK, Rei le sonríe.

-¿Y tú qué tal con Makoto?.-cuestiona al fin.-Desde un tiempo a la fecha te veo mucho más feliz, menos estresado.-

-Le pedí que fuera mi novia y aceptó, estamos empezando aún pero estoy feliz, Mako es una chica maravillosa, y el que me hayas encargado de ayudarla con la apertura del "Green Delice" nos acercó más. Sé que lo hiciste a propósito y te agradezco mucho.-acaba TK.-¿Y tú?...desde ayer en la noche cuando llegaron de ese misterioso reto te veo diferente, me atrevería a decir que…Feliz…¿O me equivoco?.-examina el contador a su jefa que se limita a sonreír.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí, y seguramente lo haría en otras circunstancias, pero la situación no está como para distraer mi concentración en algo más que no sea la empresa o la situación con Serena.-explica la joven y ambos terminan de guardar los papeles.

-¡Serena! ¡Aguarda!.- detiene Darien a la joven que camina entre la gente que viene y va trabajando, la joven parece no oírlo y sigue su camino, llega al elevador y presiona el botón para bajar, pero la fuerte mano de Darien la sujeta del brazo y la jala hasta quedar frente a frente, furioso el chico, sonrojada a su pesar Serena como siempre que se encontraba en presencia del joven, a pesar de todas las barreras que se había propuesto poner entre los dos, con solo tocarla se sentía de esta forma…

-¡Suéltame!.- dice ella ofendida soltándose de su mano.

-¿Qué fue eso que ocurrió allí adentro?...¿Porqué le hiciste eso a Rei?-cuestiona el chico.

-¡Rei, Rei, siempre Rei!.- furiosa la chica rubia.-¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa?.-

-¿Y tú crees que puedes aparecerte como si nada aquí luego de que te buscamos como locos y de que estuvimos preocupados por lo que te pasaría?.-lanza el joven con extraño tono de reproche.

-Creo que deberías agradecerme de que al fin los haya dejado tranquilos a ti y a Rei, ya no seré más un estorbo en sus vidas, los dejaré ser felices juntos como tú siempre has querido.-ofendida la joven.

-No sabes nada, no entiendes nada…tienes que escucharme un momento porfavor…-dice suplicante el joven, ella duda un poco.

-¿Pasa algo querida?.-cuestiona a sus espaldas Chikane Yamada.

-Nada importante, vámonos.-acaba Serena y se dirige junto con la millonaria al elevador.

-¿Vives con ella?.-molesto Darien.

-No te incumbe.-es la seca respuesta de Serena mientras la puerta se cierra.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena dime dónde te puedo encontrar!-golpea Darien la puerta que se cierra inevitablemente.-¡Demonios!.- ruge el joven, una rabia sorda lo llena, volver a ver a Serena ha vuelto a confundir sus sentimientos, ¿Eso significa que siente algo por ella?...no sabe explicarlo y regresa de nuevo a la oficina.

Dentro del elevador Serena se lanza llorando en brazos de la señora Yamada.

-Calma querida, sé que fue difícil pero has dado el primer paso, a Rei Hino debió quedarle claro que en delante no eres más la niña a la que puede manejar a sus conveniencias.-explica la mujer.

-¡Es que es tan difícil! ¡Estuve a punto de no atreverme a entrar cuando me llamó!.-

-Tranquilízate, cuando aprendas a inhibir tus sentimientos y a actuar con cálculo y precisión, entenderás el verdadero valor de la venganza, esta es la única motivación que debes tener, y es lo único que dará alivio a tu corazón.-instruye la mujer, Serena asiente con la cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas, al fin llegan abajo y salen del elevador, se dirigen a la limousine negra, el chofer abre la puerta, pero antes de entrar el celular de la mujer suena.

-¿Si?...¿Nyanko?...te dije que no llamaras a esta línea.-con tono furiosos Chikane Yamada.-¿Que está donde?...maldita sea, eso complica las cosas, sí, claro que iré, pero debes pasar por mí y contarme todo con detalle…-cuelga el teléfono la mujer-Lo lamento querida, pero se presentó un imprevisto que debo atender, el chofer te llevará a casa, llegaré a la hora de comer.- acaba esta cerrando la puerta, Serena abatida y confundida se limita a asentir y la limousine negra arranca dejando a la mujer sola en medio de la calle…-Maldita Alluminum…me las pagará…-acaba Chikane Yamada furiosa.

Rei, TK y Darien bajan del elevador en el garaje de los "Black Crowns", se escucha un silencio extraño en el lugar que ordinariamente está lleno de bullicio y sonidos de herramientas, los tres se miran preocupados, hasta que descubren a todos los miembros del equipo mirando atentamente la televisión en el piso superior en la sala de la oficina, suben las escaleras y miran a todos con los ojos atentos a las noticias…

-_Y estas son las imágenes que los reporteros de TV Ahashi pudieron obtener de la terrible persecución que el departamento de policía de Tokio realizó anoche en la autopista Shuto y su entronque con Yokohama, al parecer varios autos que practicaban carreras clandestinas fueron reportados, y aunque dos divisiones de patrullas de policía los persiguieron por un largo tramo lograron burlarlos, esto obligó a los guardianes de la ley a utilizar dos helicópteros con inmovilizadores, luego de la terrible persecución en que se perdieron alrededor de 8 unidades en acción, se logró atrapar a una de las corredoras e inmovilizar otro de los autos aunque el conductor escapó, el jefe del departamento informa que los destrozos y perdidas por este hecho fueron cuantiosos e insta a las autoridades a poner mayor vigilancia en las calles para evitar esta peligrosa costumbre que parece generalizarse en Tokio…_-continúa el reportero mientras en la televisión aparecen las imágenes del auto de Carlos y las motos de las gemelas burlando a las patrullas y del "Fénix" a toda velocidad en duelo contra el "Siren" de Aya y la patrulla RX7…todos miran a Rei.

-Vaya jefa, ya sabemos qué fue lo que pasó anoche, comprendo por qué nuestro bebé estaba en tan mal estado…-dice el gigante Ursus.

-Apaguen eso…-molesta Rei.

-_Al respecto, cuestionamos al senador Keitaro Hino, candidato a la gubernatura de Tokio sobre su opinión sobre la legislación y penalización sobre las carreras clandestinas, pero este se negó a dar cualquier declaración…-_acaba el reportero, ahora se ve a los medios acusando con preguntas a micrófonos al senador Hino que con ayuda de sus guardaespaldas logra librarlos.

-Esto está muy mal…Tío Keitaro se va a enfadar Rei.-añade Darien.

-Únelo a mi gran cadena de dificultades.-fastidiada Rei se tira en el sillón.

-Vamos todos a trabajar y dejen de estar mirando noticias amarillistas, Rei necesita calma ahora…-propone TK.

-Jefa…¿Ganó la presidencia?.-cuestiona Daikio a la joven.

-No Daikio, la ganó esa mujer…seguimos con la vicepresidencia, pero no se preocupen, nada cambiará para los "Black Crowns"…-todos entendiendo la situación se dispersan a sus ocupaciones. TK apaga el televisor y se aleja a su escritorio, Darien se sienta al lado de Rei.

-Asi que competiste contra esas mujeres por el tipo ese, el hermano de Chikane Yamada…-molesto el joven.

-Darien porfavor…lo que menos necesito ahora son reproches.-suplica Rei.-Menos aún con la repentina aparición de Serena.-

-¿Viste sus ojos?...Su actitud…-dice el joven preocupado.

-Menos mal que ahora sabemos en dónde está, aunque creo que saberlo me preocupa más, esa mujer tiene algo, algo que no acaba de gustarme, y Serena es muy ingenua y está herida, es masa blanda en manos de alguien como la señora Yamada.-explica Rei.

-¿Y qué hacemos para convencerla de volver a casa?.-suplicante Darien.

-Intentaré hablar con ella, darle la carta, sé que en cuanto lea la carta de tía Serenity entenderá todo…-termina Rei levantándose.

-Lamento que hayas perdido la presidencia.-dice Darien poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rei.

-La presidencia es lo que menos me preocupa ahora créeme…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Serena y esa mujer, tendremos que estar muy alertas para protegerla, ahora dos peligros nos acechan, la corredora fantasma que puede aparecer en cualquier momento, y Chikane Yamada…-termina Rei.

-La protegeremos, ya lo verás, jamás dejaré que alguien dañe a Serena.-jura el joven.-Aunque ella no quiera saber nada de nosotros…-termina el joven y se aleja, Rei mira su reloj un momento, luego saca su celular y marca un número…

-¿Mina?...si es Mars, necesito pedirte un favor.-

-_Mars…claro el que quieras_.-dice la voz de la joven.

-Necesito que vayas al Hospital Central hoy a las cinco, verás, hay allí una niña interna, en la habitación 366, es mi amiga, la visito a veces, ella te admira mucho y quisiera conocerte, no sé si podrías ir…a no ser claro que tengas otro compromiso…-sonriente Rei.

-_No para nada…tenía algo que hacer a esa hora pero el imbécil con quien iba a salir me canceló…¿Te imaginas?...Minako Aino cortada por un donnadie_.-dice la voz de la chica.

-¿Entonces cuento contigo?...-

-_Desde luego Rei, allí estaré_.-

-Te recomiendo que vistas tus mejores ropas, como las que he visto en las revistas de modas, a Hotaru le gustará que su estrella favorita luzca como en la televisión.-recomienda Rei.

-_No defraudaré a la niña créeme que cuando Minako Aino desea deslumbrar lo logra…bien nos vemos allá_.-termina la joven y cuelga el teléfono, Rei sonríe.

-Al menos puedo ayudar a que otros sean felices…-completa ella. En ese momento llega Akane Karasuma con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas…

-Señorita Rei…dejaron esto en la mañana para Usted, pero no había tenido tiempo de dárselo.-dice la chica dejando el ramo en el escritorio.

-¿Dice quién lo envía?.-extrañada al joven.

-No hace falta que lo diga…es del joven Nataku.-dice sonriendo Karasuma, Rei se sonroja vivamente.

-¿Tu lo conoces?.-extrañada.

-Un tiempo trabajé en Europa, en Milán para ser exactos, y fui parte de los "Wild Cats" antes de regresar a Hong Kong, el joven Nataku me reclutó y me enseñó muchas cosas, lo conocí entonces y también a las chicas, solían rechazarme porque mi auto tenía nombre de ave, Crown, y no de felino como los suyos…supe lo de anoche señorita Rei, y créame que es muy afortunada de haber sobrevivido, conozco bien al equipo del joven Nataku, todas ellas son extranjeras, europeas y bastante buenas corredoras.-

-Ahora lo sé.-explica Rei.

-Cuando tenga oportunidad le diré lo que sé de cada una para que tenga cuidado, más ahora que Nataku sama está tan interesado en Usted, se ha ganado buenas enemigas…-explica Karasuma.

-Créeme Karasuma que esas tres chicas son el más inofensivo de mis enemigos en estos momentos…-Akane sonríe y se aleja de allí, Rei toma la tarjeta de las flores.

-_Para la mujer que llena por completo mis pensamientos, esperando estas flores no se sientan opacadas con su belleza, departe del hombre que sueña con poder verla de nuevo…N.-_solo la inicial de su nombre, Rei sonrió al leer la tarjeta y aspiro el aroma de las flores un momento…

-Nataku…hasta en estos momentos tu recuerdo consigue hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones...-exclama cerrando los ojos y besa la tarjera un momento.

Chikane Yamada aparece junto con Nyanko y Mouse en la jefatura de policía, los oficiales amablemente la conducen a los separon en que la mujer de cabello azul pálido es llevada por dos guardias. Reiko Aya mira a su jefa y sonríe, los policías le abren la reja pero no le retiran las esposas.

-¡Señora Yamada! ¡Sabía que vendría por mí!.-aliviada la joven, pero en cuando intenta acercarse la mujer rubia le lanza una tremenda cachetada.

-¡En qué demonios estabas pensando al hacer esta estupidez a mis espaladas Alluminum!.-ruge la millonaria.-¡Acaso no te das cuenta que ahora Rei Hino sabrá que eres corredora y sospechará de mí!.-

-Señora yo…yo..creí que sería una oportunidad para acabar con ella, creí que ese era su objetivo y el del Consorcio .-con la mejilla rojo Alluminum.

-El objetivo del Consorcio y la destrucción de Rei Hino es asunto mío, yo sé cómo y en qué momento lo haré. Además estás equivocada si piensas que me tragaré el cuento de que hiciste esta escena por ayudar al Consorcio, lo hiciste por celos, por deshacerte de una rival que piensas que mi hermano prefiere, por tu estúpida obsesión por Nataku.-lanza la mujer, Alluminum se muerde el labio furiosa, Nyako y Mouse esbozan una sonrisa de burla a sus espaldas.

-Asi es señora…sí lo hice por eso, Usted piensa que el joven Nataku solo juega con Mars como con otras, pero no es así, esa mujer es peligrosa, se ha metido en los afectos del joven Nataku y sería horrible que él…-se disculpa Aya. La mujer tiene un gesto de odio.

-Lo que haga mi hermano es asunto mío y suyo, te prohíbo meterme más en esto Aya…y para que aprendas a no sobrepasar mi autoridad, te quedarás en este lugar un tiempo, te servirá de escarmiento.-sentencia la mujer ante la risa burlona de Netzu y la incredulidad de Alluminum.

-Pero…señora…Usted no puede…-balbucea la peliazul.

-Oficial…puede llevársela.-termina la señora Yamada dando media vuelta seguida de sus dos asistentes, las rejas se cierran dejando tras de sí a una incrédula Alluminum que es casi jalada por los policías de nuevo dentro de la celda.

En la habitación 366 del Hospital Central, la pequeña Hotaru dibuja algo en su block con lápices de colores, en esas horas del día ni su Padre ni su hermano mayor estaban a su lado, ocupados con el trabajo en el Taller, y ella quedaba al cuidado de las enfermeras, hasta que el sonido de alguien que llama a su puerta la hace mirar…Reconoce por el vidrio transparente de la ventana la figura que se acerca y sonríe.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Puedo pasar?.-pregunta Rei entrando.

-¡Onee chan!.- feliz Hotaru, Rei entra y abraza cuidadosamente a la pálida niña.-¡Me encontraste en la nueva clínica! ¿Leíste la nota que te dejé?.-ingenua la pequeña.

-La leí…y como vez no me fue difícil encontrarte…ni a mí ni al amigo que me acompaña.-

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?-cuestiona la pequeña, en ese momento un graciosos payasito asoma su cara por la puerta…

-¿Aquí es donde está una niña muy hermosa que se llama Hotaru?.-dice el payasito.

-¡Un payaso! ¡Onee chan me trajo un payaso!.- feliz aplaude Hotaru.

-O si. Vine a hacer reír un poco a la niña más valiente y más linda de este hospital…me dijeron que te dejas poner tus tratamientos…

-Si…aunque duelen payasito…-dice ella.

-Mmmm. Tendremos que hacer un regalo a una niña tan valiente…veamos que tengo por aquí…-se revisa el payaso el bolsillo, pero de este sale una interminable fila de pañuelos de colores…la niña ríe de buena gana ante esta situación y aplaude animadamente, Rei sonriente se aleja de la habitación y deja la puerta semi cerrada…luego mira hacia el pasillo y consulta el reloj, el sonido de unos tacones la hace mirar atrás y sonríe al ver a la linda chica de cabello rubio llegar al hospital, las enfermeras murmuran al verla llegar, reconociéndola…

-¿No es ella alguien que sale en la TV?.-cuestiona una enfermera.

-Es Minako Aino, la modelo, la que hizo "Destinos Cruzados" el año pasado…-

-¡Oh si! ¡Recuerdo que ese drama me hizo llorar!.-

-Es más linda en persona…-añade otra de las enfermeras.

-Estoy aquí, le pedí a Sacho mi estilista que se esmerara en mi arreglo, quería que la pequeña se deslumbrara…-acaba la joven.

-Me alegro por eso…pero creo que no será solo ella quien deslumbres hoy…-explica Rei, la joven mira por la ventana del cuarto como la enfermita ríe feliz mientras el payasito saca un ramo de flores de su sombrero y este lo moja en la cara…El rostro de Mina sufre un cambio total al ver que el payaso se limpia el rostro mojado…

-¿Meiou?-cuestiona ella.-Entonces canceló la cita por esto…-conmovida la joven.

-De hecho todo fue parte de su entrenamiento shintoista, está aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones, debía probarse a si mismo que era capaz de renunciar a algo que quería demasiado por el bien de otros, y como vez pasó la prueba.-explica Rei.

-¿Algo que quería demasiado?...¿Salir conmigo?.-cuestiona Mina emocionada.

-Es obvio, sabes algo Mina, este chico puede parecer extraño e inmaduro en un inicio, pero es alguien maravilloso, tiene buenos sentimientos, es honesto y valiente, y eso en este tiempo es algo tan difícil de encontrar en alguien que cuando lo logras has descubierto un gran tesoro…pueden ser muy diferentes en muchas cosas, y él se portó así contigo al inicio solo porque estaba a la defensiva, lo intimidabas…pero si te dieras oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, como Mina, no como Minako Aino la supermodelo, sino como la chica que eres en verdad, creo que ambos se llevarían muchas sorpresas…-explica Rei, Mina mira con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas al joven vestido de payaso.

-Es tan lindo lo que hace…jamás había conocido a nadie así…-murmura la joven rubia.

-Lo sé, por eso te cité aquí, quería que vieras una parte de Carlos Meiou que nadie conoce, y que actuaras en consecuencia, creo que el chico merece una recompensa…¿Cierto?...-exclama Rei y le alarga a Mina dos boletos, son una reservación para El "Green Delicie" uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Tokio. Pásenla bien…-acaba Rei entrando en la habitación en que Hotaru ríe…

-¡Onee chan! ¡El payasito es muy gracioso!.- dice la niña.

-Me alegra que te gustara Hotaru, pero ahora el payasito debe irse ya…-dice Rei, Carlos la mira intrigado.

-Está bien…pero vendrá otra vez…¿Verdad?.-suplica la niña-

-Vendrá cuando tú quieras linda.-asegura Rei.- Ahora amigo payasito, alguien allá afuera de busca…suerte…-dice Rei.

-¿A mí?.-cuestiona el chico.

-¡Que te vayas de una vez Meiou!.-se desespera ella y le lanza una maleta.-Alli tienes ropa adecuada, te dejarán cambiar en el baño…-este sin entender una palabra sale con la maleta, pero en cuanto cierra la puerta siente que alguien que se lanza sobre él, desconcertado no puede reaccionar ni entender cómo es que la chica rubia toma su cara aun medio pintada de payaso y le planta un beso en los labios, el chico se deja llevar por el beso, fue hasta que la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse.

-Ehm…-Carlos se quedo sin palabras-yo bueno…quería…quería-pero la chica lo calló colocando sus dedos en su boca.

-Shh, no digas nada-le sonrió-ve a cambiarte te espero afuera…amor-la chica se dirigió a la sala de espera mientras Carlos se quedo anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que reacciono.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado mejor me apuro-entro en el baño y-¡¡QUE OTRA VEZ DE ETIQUETA!!!-se oyó desde el baño.

Unos minutos después Mina Aino revisaba su reloj cuando el aroma de una fragancia masculina la hizo voltear frente a ella estaba la galante figura del chico que previamente estaba disfrazado como payaso, el cual ahora vestía un conjunto negro con camisa de seda de un negro más claro Mina no supo que decir estaba tan impresionada.

-Disculpa mi demora-se excusó-pero nunca pensé que el maquillaje fuera tan difícil de quitar-

-No hay problema-le sonrió mientras le tomaba del brazo-¿Sabes? una amiga mía obtuvo pases para un restaurante que recién abrió, pero no pudo ir así que me los regaló-

-Ahh ¿hablas del Green Delice?-la chica asintió-de acuerdo-se dirigieron al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el auto de Mina, la cual le extendió las llaves, este le abrió la puerta del pasajero y le ayudo a subir una vez este terminó el protocolo y subió también, encendió el motor el cual dio un potente rugido el chico miro a la rubia-Oye Mina...-el chico acerco su brazo-sabes te ves muy bonita-le sonrió, la mano se acercaba peligrosamente a la pierna de la chica, esta le sonrió.

-Gracias y tú te ves tan galante-dijo con melosidad.

-Eh gracias-su mano se desvió y encendió el estéreo el cual comenzó a tocar música electrónica-¡pero eso no quiere decir que no nos vayamos a divertir en grande!-subió el volumen mientras la chica grito emocionada, el auto salió con un gran rechinar de neumáticos del estacionamiento, al salir a la calle se detuvieron en un cruce cuando otro auto un Ferrari convertible se puso a su lado, el cual era tripulado por dos chicos con pinta de chicos ricos, uno rubio de cabello corto y otro de largo cabello blanco, el que iba al volante.

-Oye muñeca-hablo el de cabello blanco que iba al volante-¿no te gustaría da la vuelta con nosotros en vez de con este payaso?-su compañero rubio estalló en risa, Carlos y Mina les voltearon a ver.

-Pues mira en primer lugar este payaso, es mi payaso, y en segunda ya no hay lugar en tu auto ya que tu ego abarca mucho-le respondió la chica, Carlos sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes tú perdedor?-amenazo el de cabello Blanco.

-Calma Kunzite…déjalo así, no te metas con inferiores.-dijo el rubio que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Oye muñeca en serio porque no te subes a este Ferrari y conoces a conductores reales-siguió el que iba al volante, la pareja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Escucha niño rico ¿solo por el hecho de traer un "italiano" ya te crees un corredor?-dijo sugestivamente Carlos.

-En verdad idiota no sabes con quienes estás hablando…-fue la respuesta del chico al acelerar el motor, Carlos no se quedo atrás y también acelero su motor.

-Acábalo-dijo Mina al colocarse unos lentes oscuros.

-Con gusto mi bella dama-ambos autos esperaron a que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde, lo cual no tardó; ambos autos quemaron neumático y aceleraron por la larga avenida que tenían en frente por unos instantes iban parejos pero Carlos saco a relucir su orgullo y con facilidad comenzó a alejarse del Ferrari; Minako sonrío ampliamente cuando los sobrepasaron.

-Llegaremos perfecto a nuestro destino…y esos tipos lo pensarán dos veces antes de volverse a meter con nosotros.-terminó ella, al fin llegaron a la céntrica calle de Tokio y bajaron del auto el cual fue recibido por un ballet parking, Mina tomó fuertemente el brazo de Carlos quien se había quedado azorado al contemplar el enorme lugar con reflectores verdes alumbrado la entrada atiborrado de gente queriendo entrar y con enormes árboles y plantas decorando la entrada y luces neón anunciando: "Green Delice Tokio".

-Vaya que Mako y Fumma invirtieron en esto…-dijo asombrado el chico.

-¿Conoces a los dueños de "Green Delice"?.-cuestiona Minako.

-Claro…son parte de la Liga de Aces, además ¿Quién crees que puso el dinero para que este lugar arrancara?...¡La Gran Jefa!.-añade divertido Carlos.

-¿Mars?.-intrigada Mina. Han llegado ya a la puerta y una linda joven con uniforme verde los espera.

-Bienvenidos al "Green Delicie Tokio" ¿tienen reservación?.-Mina le alarga las invitaciones y en cuanto ella las lee les abre paso asombrada.

-A vaya…los invitados especiales de la señorita Hino, los esperábamos, por aquí si me hacen favor.-condujo la empleada a la pareja por los bellos interiores decorados como si fueran un enorme jardín, un cedro enorme en medio del lugar iluminado con cientos de focos verdes da un aspecto selvático y bello al restaurante, al fin conducidos por la mesera son llevados a una terraza privada arriba del restaurante, tras unas enredaderas, desde la que se puede ver todo el bello lugar, una cascada artificial emerge de la terraza y cae hacia abajo, cientos de antorchas alumbran el lugar y una vela la mesa.

-Pasen y pónganse cómodos, en un momento les traeremos el menú especial, tendrán el honor de cenar manjares preparados por la misma señorita Kino, con permiso.-y se aleja, Carlos ayuda a Mina a sentarse caballerosamente.

-Además de todo caballeroso, siendo que eso ya no se usa, esto mejora.- sonríe ella.

-Mi tío Ken siempre decía: La caballerosidad nunca muere…-explica el joven y se sienta frente a la rubia quien lo contempla con ojos soñadores.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo malo?.-cuestiona Carlos.

-Al contrario…¿Sabes algo Meiou?...eres tan diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido, recordaba lo mal que nos caímos al principio…la forma como nos conocimos…Oye, ¿En verdad no sabías quien era ni mi nombre?.-dice Mina.

-Pues…la verdad…-se cohíbe un poco el joven, esta chica tiene a virtud de ponerlo nervioso, algo que solamente Rei y su hermana habían logrado antes.-Te mentí Mina…claro que sabía quién eras, todo Japón lo sabe, incluso…bueno eso ya lo sabes, soy tu fan número 1, tengo tus revistas, pósters, todo…-una risa discreta de la joven.-¿Te ríes de mí?.Claro debe parecerte bobo, ¿Cuántos te habrán dicho lo mismo?.-desolado Carlos.

-No para nada…no me reía de eso, es solo que cuando te escuché decir que no me conocías, cuando me cambiabas el nombre, me molestaba tanto, creo que allí empezaste a …a…-se detiene la chica sonrojada. Carlos sonríe ante lo que está a punto de decir, pero la mesera llega con los platillos.

-Señores, su cena…-dice la joven entrando y colocando las bandejas cubiertas con tapa plateada en la mesa, Carlos molesto por la interrupción está a punto de decir que no tiene hambre, pero se controla.-Que lo disfruten, cualquier cosas, la campanilla dorada está para llamar al servicio.-acaba la empleada y se aleja.

-Bien…¿En qué estábamos?.-sugiere el chico.

-A punto de empezar a cenar…-termina la joven rubia abriendo las bandejas y empezando su deliciosa cena, Carlos come en silencio, y de vez en cuando Mina comenta algo sobre lo deliciosa de la comida, el joven la mira absorto, y siente que su corazón late con fuerza con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa, con cada gesto de la joven a su lado, ¿será verdad que está en una cita con Minako Aino?...y todo este cambio solo por verlo vestido de payaso…sonríe para sí mismo pensando que todo fue una trampa de Rei.

-…y entonces cuando Mars me dijo sobre ir al hospital con esa niña no pude negarme aunque estaba muy molesta porque me cancelaste la cita, créeme que de tenerte enfrente te habría ahorcado…-ríe Minako.-Mars habló de un entrenamiento…¿Es verdad?.-

-Si, en el Templo de su abuelo que es un templo shinto me está enseñando algunas cosas que cree que me harán mejor corredor.-explica ausente Carlos.

-Pues dan resultado, los tipos de Ferrari no te vieron ni el polvo…¿Sabes algo Carlos Meiou?...siempre pensé que cuando me enamorara de verdad tendría que ser de alguien que fuera mejor corredor que yo…-dice ella con tono soñador y se levanta de la mesa, toma al chico de las manos y lo obliga a levantarse, a lo lejos la música del lugar envuelve el ambiente, aunque no es música para bailar, es una suave melodía orquestal que inunda el ambiente paradisiaco del "Green Delice".

-Esto es una linda coincidencia, tu siempre supiste que te enamorarías de alguien que fuera mejor que tú en las carreras y yo siempre supe que me enamoraría de Minako Aino…¿te parece si dejamos de hacer suposiciones y vivimos el presente?.-explica Carlos y sujeta fuertemente la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia sí, Mina siente que tiembla ante el contacto de los fuertes brazos del joven, esto es lo que le gustaba más de este chico, su espontaneidad, esa sensación de duda al no saber lo que está dispuesto a hacer, y sin poderse contener más lo besa de nuevo apasionadamente en medio de las luces lejanas que alumbran el restaurante. Cuando al fin se separan, Mina sonrojada recarga la cabeza en el pecho de Carlos que la abraza con fuerza.

-Oye Mina…¿Puedo llamarte Mina?...-dice él.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras…-dice ella mirándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de felicidad.

-¿Seguro que no estoy soñando?...es decir, vi esto en mis sueños tantas veces, y justo cuando te iba a besar, llegaba mi hermana y de un tirón me tumbaba de la cama para ir a hacer la ruta de las siete de la mañana…-dice el joven, Mina por toda respuesta lo sujeta del rostro y lo besa de nuevo.

-¿Esto te parece un sueño Meoui?.-le dice divertida, Carlos ríe feliz y levanta a Mina por la cintura en alto dando vueltas, todo parece perfecto esa noche, en la cual el joven Meiou agradece haber aceptado ir a Tokio con Rei, ahora le parecía que valía la pena cada día de su vida, solo por poder tener entre sus brazos a la chica de sus sueños.

El Ferrari Plateado pasó a toda velocidad frente al "Green Delice Tokio" y de improviso frenó en seco.

-¡Maldita sea Kunzite quieres matarnos!.-ruge el rubio que iba junto con el conductor.

-Ese es el auto…-dice apretando los puños el de cabello blanco.-Ese imbécil y la belleza rubia están aquí.-exclama este y busca un estacionamiento en la acera de enfrente.

-Porfavor…¿No me digas que sigues molesto?. El tipo puede ser un ordinario pero sabe correr.-explica el Rubio.-Es mejor que volvamos o los demás se molestarán…-

-Escucha esto Jedite…aquí el jefe soy yo, así que se hace lo que yo diga, y digo, que le demos su merecido al imbécil ese.-amenaza el conductor sujetando de la solapa al chico rubio.

-Bien bien…ya entendí…-y el Ferrari se estaciona frente al restaurante.

Mina y Carlos salen del "Green Delice" ella se sujeta del brazo del chico y ambos ríen mientras esperan que les entreguen el auto, al fin el ballet parking llega al lugar y baja entregando las llaves, la pareja aborda el Mazda Amarillo.

-Ahí van…ahora verás imbécil que nadie se burla de los "G Force".-arranca el Ferrari plateado tras ellos.-¿Neflite, Zoicyte me oyen?...-dice el de cabello blanco tomando el radio de su auto.

-_Ya te tardaste mucho Kunzite…no llegarás a la carrera_.-dice la voz tras el radio.

-Olviden la carrera, los necesito en el entronque 4 de Shinjuku ahora mismo, vamos a asustar un poco a un idiota.-acabó este.

-_Vaya, para que te haya enfurecido debe ser un idiota distinguido_.-acaba la voz.-_Nos vemos allí entonces…_-

Aunque dentro del Mazda amarillo Mina ha puesto música estridente y ella y Carlos van cantando a toda voz divertidos, el chico puede percibir que algo no anda bien, sin dejar de cantar se concentra en disociar los sonidos, ¿Será que el maldito entrenamiento sirve de algo?...intempestivamente apaga el estéreo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-cuestiona la chica.

-Nos siguen…-dice Carlos.

-Pero amor…yo no veo nada…-dice ella mirando el espejo.

-No confíes tanto en tus ojos linda…-sonríe Meiou, al momento a lo lejos se perciben las luces que se acercan.

-¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta?.-azorada Mina, al momento se ve el Ferrari Planteado.

-Vaya, nuestros amigos de hace un momento, parece que tendremos acción.- Ríe Carlos acelerando el motor del "Venus". El Ferrari no puede alcanzar al auto amarillo y dentro de este el tipo de cabello blanco aprieta el volante molesto.

-¡Dónde demonios vienen!.- ruge por el radio el conductor del Ferrari pero en ese momento de los lados de la autopista surgen por los entronques laterales dos autos (aquí me ayudas) que cierran el paso al "Venus" pero los reflejos de Carlos son rápidos y alcanza a frenar y girar en "U" para evitar el choque.

-¿Estás bien?.-cuestiona preocupado Carlos mirando a Mina.

-Creo que sí…-dice ella impactada aún por lo rápido que pasó todo.

-No salgas del auto…-aconseja él y abriendo la puerta sale de este, atrás el Ferrari también ha llegado y de él salen los dos chicos mientras de los otros dos carros sale un joven de cabello castaño rizado y un rubio con cola de caballo que miran a Carlos retadoramente.

-¡Qué demonios pretenden hacer! ¡No se dan cuenta de que casi nos matan!.-ruge Meiou molesto.

-Que perceptivo imbécil, esa era la idea.-dice a sus espaldas el de cabello blanco, los cuatro lo rodean, dentro del auto Mina mira la escena preocupada, toma su celular y marca nerviosamente el número de su hermano…

-Vamos Ciel…¿porqué no contestas?...-preocupada Minako.

-Ya veo…esto es por lo de hace rato ¿No te gustó que pateara tu millonario trasero?.- responde Carlos en el mismo tono sonriendo, el del Ferrari intenta lanzarse sobre él pero el rubio lo detiene.

-¡Calma Kunzite!.-

-¡Déjame partirle la cara!.- ruge este ante la sonrisa del chico.

-¡No así! ¡Sería muy fácil!.- calma Jedite.

-Jedite tiene razón…Para qué molestarnos en partirle la cara, si podemos hacerlo puré en una carrera.-añade el castaño. Kunzite se calma un poco.-A no ser escoria que te dé miedo…-provoca el de cabello castaño.

-Solo digan cuándo y dónde…-sostiene el reto Carlos, pero en ese momento se escucha el sonido de un motor que se acerca, y el Mazda rojo derrapa en la autopista, los cuatro tipos lo miran llegar y muestran el más completo asombro en sus rostros.

-¿Qué hace Mars aquí?.-cuestiona el de la cola de caballo a su compañero, Rei baja del auto y dando un portazo fuerte de acerca a ellos.

-Buenas noches chicos…¿Algún problema?.-dice ella.

-Mars…nada importante, asuntos nuestros con este tipo…-habla con tono respetuoso Kunzite.

-¿Qué asuntos puede tener "G Force" con mi aprendiz?.-cuestiona Rei cruzando los brazos. Los rostros de los cuatro tipos se contraen de asombro.

-¿Tu…Tu aprendiz?...-balbucea Kunzite.

-Eso dije…-con tono amenazante ella, todos se miran aterrados.

-Mars…lamentamos esto, no sabíamos que era parte de los "Black Crowns"-se disculpa el rubio.

- Bien Jedite; ahora lo saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que tratar con él, me involucra a mí.-dice ella.-A no ser claro que quieran que informe esto a Beryl sama…-amenaza la joven, el más completo terror se apodera del rostro de los cuatro tipos.

-Solo…era un malentendido. En verdad, únicamente nos divertíamos…-completa el castaño.

-Bien señores, ya que no hay nada más que decir, continúen su camino. Buenas noches.-acaba ella, todos suben a sus autos, pero Kunzite sigue mirando a Carlos amenazante hasta que Jedite lo jala hacia el Ferrari y estos desaparecen, Mina preocupada sale del "Venus" y corre a abrazar a Carlos.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda…-algo molesto el chico.-Podía manejar la situación yo solo.-

-¿Y cómo la hubieras manejado?...¿Aceptando su reto?.-cuestiona Rei.

-¡Claro que si!-furioso el joven.

-Y perdiendo ridículamente, en este momento estabas furioso, ofendido, ellos eran cuatro, y tú tenías desventaja en todo sentido, te he dicho que nunca corras cuando una emoción negativa te domine, además esos tipos saben jugar sucio y tu aún eres novato en algunas cosas, no es igual correr en Akina con forasteros que en Tokio con tipos como Kunzite y compañía.-acaba Rei caminando hacia el "Fénix".-No te metas con ellos por favor…-

-¿Y qué tiene de raro? ¿Muerden?.-aun molesto Carlos.

-¿Te suena familiar la palabra Yakuza?.- por toda respuesta dice Rei ya dentro del "Fénix" Carlos la mira azorado.-Cada uno de los "G Force" lleva armas debajo del saco, y no armas de juguete sino reales, y te diré algo más Meiou, mi trabajo me ha costado que esa gente me respete como para que ahora por tus deseos de hacerte el superhéroe empiece a tener líos con ellos, así que no te pido, te exijo que te olvides de esto y sigas con tu vida que parece que mejora…-con sonrisa ambigua dice Rei.-Una cosa más, no llegues a casa muy tarde, mañana tienes escuela y según sé estás en exámenes.-acaba ella y el "Fénix" arranca perdiéndose en la autopista.

-Ella tiene razón amor…olvidemos esto…-dice Mina.-Solo una cosa…¿Cómo supo donde estábamos o que necesitábamos ayuda?.-cuestiona la rubia incrédula, Carlos sonríe.

-Con la Gran Jefa es mejor no indagar…-acaba él abrazando a Mina.-¿Nos vamos ya?.-pregunta él y los dos de la mano suben de nuevo al "Venus".

Rei conduce al "Fénix" por las calles desiertas de la nocturna ciudad de Tokio, dentro de su chamarra lleva la carta de Serenity, la saca de allí y la contempla un momento, sabe que debe dársela a Serena lo antes posible, y así será, al fin entra en el túnel de vialidad cuyas luces anaranjadas alumbran su preocupado rostro, guarda la carta y se concentra en el camino, muy poco tráfico a esas horas de la noche, al fin una extraña sensación la invade, sus sentidos se ponen alerta, y el pergamino con signos que cuelga del retrovisor comienza a girar con velocidad inusitada, dos luces de un auto que se acerca son percibidas por el retrovisor, Rei acelera pero esto no puede evitar que las luces se hagan cada vez más cercanas…definitivamente esto no es una casualidad, Rei rebasa a dos autos en el túnel y el auto detrás también, aprieta las manos en el volante justo cuando el túnel termina, y entonces puede ver al fin, detrás de ella y bastante cerca, el Nissan Fairlady Z negro, con vidrios polarizados que no dejan ver en su interior, pero la sensación horrible de aquella aura es suficiente para saber quién es…

-Al fin estás aquí…tardaste un poco en mostrarte.-dice Rei con los ojos púrpuras fijos en el espejo retrovisor.-Es un auto diferente pero tu maligna presencia es la misma…-añade ella y cambiando de velocidad el "Fénix" se mueve al carril izquierdo, el Fairlady hace lo mismo, la persigue como si fuera pegado a su parachoques.-Bien…veamos si es verdad que eres clase "S".-exclama la sacerdotisa y acelera aún más, el Fairlady mantiene el ritmo pegado al "Fénix", cada vez que se cambia de carril este, el auto negro lo sigue, es un acoso total, el rostro de Rei comienza a sudar frío y a respirar entrecortadamente.-Eres buena, todo lo que esperaba que fueras, pero en la curva te perderé…-confiada ella, el aura malvada se hace más fuerte.-¿Porqué esa presencia me parece…conocida?...-se cuestiona Mars.

La primera curva a la vista, Rei decidida y con firmeza derrapa en esta con un rugir del motor, pero el Fairlady no se queda atrás y derrapa casi pegado del "Fénix" a penas separado por milímetros…

-¡Es imposible!.- exclama Rei, de nuevo el auto negro está tras ella, pero ahora no se conforma solo con ir pegado al parachoques, sino que intencionadamente da un empujón por detrás del "Fénix" que hace a Rei perder un poco el control, cuando entre rechinar de llantas logra estabilizar al "Fénix", mira por el espejo y el auto ya no está, aterrada gira la cabeza a un lado, y el Fairlady Z la comienza a alcanzar…-¡No te dejaré!.- grita Rei y acelera, pero es inútil, el auto negro está ya a la par del "Fénix", justo en ese momento la ventanilla del auto negro baja, y la joven puede ver aterrada a la mujer del casco negro conducir el auto, no se ve un solo rasgo de su cara y por toda respuesta esta se lleva al casco la enguantada mano y colocándola en la cabeza, saluda a Rei al estilo de los militares, una risa sorda y horrible distorsionada por el casco escapa de la mujer del auto negro, esta risa tiene el poder de hacer temblar a Rei de pies a cabeza, ¡Es la mujer que asesinó a su madre y a sus tías! ¡Es la mujer que amenaza todo lo que ama! ¿Por qué demonios si siempre soñó con el momento de vencerla ahora se paraliza así?

Rei aterrada intenta acelerar pero su pié torpemente paralizado no responde, el "Fénix" empieza a perder velocidad y la mujer del casco negro sube la ventanilla del auto y acelerando a una velocidad exorbitante, rebasa al "Fénix" y tomando un entronque desaparece en la ciudad, Rei estaciona al Mazada rojo y baja de él, aún tiembla y se limpia el sudor del rostro, luego furiosa lanza un grito y golpea con los puños cerrados el capo del auto.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No pude hacer nada!.- ruge molesta.-¡La tuve tan cerca! Tenías razón tía Serenity…es una clase "S" la única clase "S" que he enfrentado, y aún me falta mucho para vencerla…-Rei sujeta el dije rojo del Fénix y mira la luna llena.-Sin embargo no entiendo porqué siento que esa aura…esa presencia malvada y terrible ya la había percibido antes…¿Dónde?...¿Con quién?...-cuestiona la chica a la noche que por toda respuesta deja sentir un aire helado que mueve su cabello negro, suspira hondo.-Estaré lista la próxima vez, y juro que será muy diferente, encontraré la clave para volverme una clase "S" como tú, donde quiera que estés ahora, Rei Hino jura por su honor y la memoria de los que ama, que te vencerá.-termina ella y sube de nuevo al auto rojo que avanza entre las luces de la ciudad.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**De nuevo el equipo Zhudo-Eboli reportándose con el capítulo siguiente, al fin hemos visto a la nueva Serena, que ha dado el primer paso de su transformación la cual los seguirá sorprendiendo, a las Sere-fans no desesperen que ya verán que vale la pena el ver a alguien de ordinario tan dulce volverse una copia de Chikane Yamada…**

**Para los lectores que les gusta el romance de Mina y Carlos espero hayan quedado satisfechos, y finalmente ha aparecido delante de Rei la "Corredora fantasma" quien empezará a acosar a Rei poco a poco tal como acosó a su Madre y sus tías, a esta historia le queda aún muchísima acción, velocidad, intriga, misterio y…romance…(no me asesinen Nataku fans, amigas, ya verán la escena del cap. que viene, también eso requiere tiempo=) EBOLI)**

**Deseándoles el mejor de los años a todos los lectores, nos despedimos de Ustedes agradeciendo su apoyo y palabras, esperamos que el 2009 los llene de bendiciones y a nosotros de inspiración para seguir llenando el maravilloso universo de FF de historias…**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	19. CAPITULO ESPECIAL

**SRR cap. ESPECIAL**

_**Todo sea por la Historia.**_

-¡Listos todos!.- dice un hombre de gorra negra.-¡Escena 13 toma 2! ¡Acción!.

La mujer de largo cabello rubio espera sentada en el amplio sillón, en sus manos delicadas y finas tiene una copa con licor el cual bebe de vez en cuando, luego su vista regresa a la computadora y realiza algunos movimientos, algunas veces sonríe y su rostro parcialmente iluminado por la luz del monitor deja ver una sonrisa diabólica, al fin la puerta se abre y aparece ante ella una joven de cabello azul claro, casi blanco.

-Dime Nyanko, ¿Estuviste en la carrera?.- pregunta la mujer del sillón.

-Si señora, estuvimos ambas, grabamos todo como ordenó, pero yo no soy Nyanko sino Alluminum- asiente la joven de cabello azul entre risas.

-¡Alluminum! ¡De verdad!.- la de cabello rubio se pega en la cabeza.

-¡Corte!.- grita la directora de escena.

-Perdón Eboli san, pero con tantos nombres de chicas de Table dance como que no se me graban.-se disculpa la rubia.

-¡Hey!.- ofendida Alluminum.-Mira quien se burla de nuestros nombres "Galaxia".-con ironía.

-No es mi culpa, así dice el libreto, así que Nyanko es la de trencitas y ella es Aluminum…¿Ya?-añade desesperada la directora dirigiéndose a la estrella de cabello rubio.

-Listo…ya no lo olvidaré.-añade Chikane.

-¡Otra vez!.- grita la directora.-¡Todos a sus lugares!.-

-¡Escena 33 toma 2 acción!.-dice el hombre de gorra negra dando el golpe con el, cuadro de madera.

La mujer de largo cabello rubio espera sentada en el amplio sillón, en sus manos delicadas y finas tiene una copa con licor el cual bebe de vez en cuando, luego su vista regresa a la computadora y realiza algunos movimientos, algunas veces sonríe y su rostro parcialmente iluminado por la luz del monitor deja ver una sonrisa diabólica, al fin la puerta se abre y aparece ante ella una joven de cabello azul claro, casi blanco.

-Dime Alluminum, ¿Estuviste en la carrera?.- pregunta la mujer del sillón.

-Si señora, estuvimos ambas, grabamos todo como ordenó.- asiente la joven y entrega el CD a la mujer rubia.

-Esa chica, la hija de Akane Hino ganó la carrera…¿Cierto?.- pregunta la mujer y deja la copa en el borde de la mesa, pero esta se cae al suelo y se rompe…

-¡Corte!.-grita otra vez la directora, y se acerca a la actriz rubia.

-Galaxia…¿Te sientes bien?.-pregunta Eboli a su estrella.

-Perdón, es la presión del papel antagónico…-se disculpa ella.

-Hagamos algo…ve a tu camerino, descansa, estudia el guión, tómate una aspirina y vuelves…¿Si?.-dice Eboli.

-Está bien…

-¡Diez minutos de descanso!.-grita la directora, todos se dispersan del set de grabación-Si no fuera la mejor villana del universo Sailor Moon la despedía, debí contratar a Neherenia.-acaba la directora frustrada…

(SRR cap. 1)

_**Cuando la lengua se traba…**_

-¡Escena 21 toma 1! ¡Acción!.-

-¡Cuervitas por favor! ¡Dijimos que no nos meteríamos con los niños ricos!- dice ofendido el gigante Ursus.

-Lo sabemos Ursus pero estos dos valen la pena…mira…-acaba Deimos colocando el video en que dos autos Mazda RX-7 pero de diferentes años uno amarillo y uno blanco corren a toda velocidad por las calles de los suburbios en la noche, lo verdaderamente impactante es que ambos carros corren a la misma velocidad, juntos, pero sin tocarse perfectamente sincronizados, en el video se ve que están por llegar a un lugar en que hay unos señalamientos de vialidad, unos conos fosforescentes, y siguen demasiado juntos…el auto amarillo toma el carril de la izquierda mientras el otro toma la derecha…

-¿Qué están planeando?-dice Karasuma al lado de Rei que sonríe ampliamente, los autos poco antes de llegar al cono frenan, dan un giro al mismo tiempo y con una maestría tal que evitan el señalamiento de tránsito y no chocan entre sí, sino que siguen su carrera de nuevo juntos. Los "Black Crowns" aplauden ante esta hazaña.

-Ciel y Minako Aino, hijos y herederos de la familia Aino, adinerados, millonarios pero con una pasión por correr que no conoce límites, expertos en carreras a dúo, su sincronización es sublime…-explica TK.

-Así que los Aino saben hacer algo más aparte de fiestas **cotosas** y desfiles de modas…interesante…-comenta Rei.-

-¡Corte!.-grita el director.

-¿Cotosas?...Es cossssstosas…-rectifica entre risas TK Tsukino, todos en el set ríen de la equivocación de ella, Rei se pone roja…

-Costosas…costosas…perdón si…me confundí…-la joven apenada.-Ahora si lo digo bien…

-¡Escena 21 toma 2! ¡Acción!.-grita el chico con el cuadro de madera.

-Ciel y Minako Aino, hijos y herederos de la familia Aino, adinerados, millonarios pero con una pasión por correr que no conoce límites, expertos en carreras a dúo, su sincronización es sublime…-explica TK.

-Así que los Aino saben hacer algo más aparte de fiestas cotosas y…otra vez…coSSSSSSStosas…coSSSSStosas…perdón otra vez…no se por qué no me sale…-dice Rei pegándole a la mesa.

-Te comes las "S" querida…-ríen a su lado Phobos y Deimos…

-¡Corte!.-grita el director.

-¡Escena 21 toma 3! ¡Acción!.-

-Ciel y Minako Aino, hijos y herederos de la familia Aino, adinerados, millonarios pero con una pasión por correr que no conoce límites, expertos en carreras a dúo, su sincronización es sublime…-explica TK.

-Así que los Aino saben hacer algo más aparte de fiestas cotosas y jajaja…jajaja…¡te comes las "S"! ¡Ya entendí!…jajaja…-la risa ataca a Rei y las gemelas que no pueden controlarse y ríen a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Corte!.- grita por su altavoz Zhudo.-¡Hey hermosas ahí me avisan cuando se les pase el simple! ¡Igual no tenemos prisa en la filmación heee!-…

(SRR cap. 3)

_**Vanidad de vanidades…**_

-Escena 37 toma 1…¡Acción!

-En cierta forma pensaba que si retaba y vencía a todos esos corredores, estaba preparándome para el día inevitable en que esa mujer regrese y me rete a una carrera en la que pueda vengar a mamá, a tía Hiroko y a tía Serenity…-dice Rei apretando el puño.

-Pero tía Serenity murió de un infarto…no entiendo cómo puedes unirla a esa venganza.-

-Darien…esa mujer regresó, le mandó esto a tía Serenity.- acaba Rei mostrando al joven el papel con letras del periódico que él lee aterrado.- El día que murió, tía Serenity recibió esto acompañado de un sobre con fotografías de todos nosotros en actividades cotidianas, era una amenaza, antes de morir ella misma me dijo que la vio por la ventana de su oficina, ha regresado…¿Sabes ahora porqué mi preocupación por que tú y Serena salgan de Tokio?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Ahora todo parece más claro…-dice Darien.-Todo menos el hecho de que hayas decidido tomar todo esto como una venganza personal Rei…¿Por qué no nos dijiste al verdad a Serena y a mí?....No…soné muy mal…otra vez…

-¡Corte!-dice la directora de escena. Rei mira fastidiada a Darien cruzándose de brazos.

-No te enojes es que quiero convencer, soné como sin pasión, sin magia, esta escena es apasionante.-replica el actor de cabello negro.-¿Verdad Eboli san?.

-A mi me pareció bien así…-dice Rei.

-Pero a mí no, tu eres protagonista y yo no así que mis escenas debo aprovecharlas para convencer…

-Mira guapo, solo hazlo como siempre y ya…¿De acuerdo?-dice Leonor de Éboli.

-Bien…ahora si va la buena…-dice el chico.

-¡Escucharon todos! ¡Se repite!...

-¡Escena 37 toma 2! ¡Acción!.-

- El día que murió, tía Serenity recibió esto acompañado de un sobre con fotografías de todos nosotros en actividades cotidianas, era una amenaza, antes de morir ella misma me dijo que la vio por la ventana de su oficina, ha regresado…¿Sabes ahora porqué mi preocupación por que tú y Serena salgan de Tokio?.- cuestiona Rei.

-Ahora todo parece más claro…-dice Darien.-Todo menos el hecho de que hayas decidido tomar todo esto como una venganza personal Rei…¿Por qué no nos dijiste al verdad a Serena y a mí?...es que esto es más dramático aún…¿Porqué no nos dijiste la verdad a Serena y a mí? ¿Porqué no nos dijiste la verdad…-

-¡Corte!.-grita de nuevo la directora.

-¡Ahora qué!.-molesta Rei.

-Es que nomas no me suena…tengo que sonar dramático sin ser cursi. Déjame intentar otra más…¿Porqué no nos dijiste la verdad a Serena y a Mí? ¿Porqué…¡no! nomás no encuentro la emoción adecuada…

-Darien. Si necesitas un descanso yo entiendo, creéme.-ofrece la directora.

-No es cosa de descanso Eboli san, es de arte, tengo que cuidar de mi imagen con mis fans, todas me visualizan como todo un hombre y este tipo de sentimientos deben quedar sumamente bien…-dice Darien.

-Esto es ridículo.-se molesta Rei.

-Hagamos algo Darien querido, tómate cinco minutos y cuando hayas encontrado el sentimiento que buscas nos avisas…¿Vale?.-cuestiona la directora.

-¿Porqué no nos dijiste la verdad a Serena y a mí?...-dice Darien con una voz llorosa mientras todos se dispersan.-No, soné exagerado…¿Porqué no nos dijiste la verdad a Serena y a mí…no muy falso…¿Porqué no nos dijiste…-sigue el joven con su monólogo mientras las luces del set se apagan lentamente…

(SRR cap 4)

_**Visitante inesperado**_

-¡Posiciones! ¡Listos reflectores y cámaras en movimiento! –Grita el director con su altavoz.

-¡Listos Zhudo sama!.-se oyen los técnicos.

-¡Listos autos! ¡Ami y Rei!.-grita él, las dos chicas en los autos que aguardan en la carretera nevada levanta en dedo pulgar.-¡Corre sonido! ¡Corre cámara!...-

-¡Escena 51 C toma 3! ¡Acción!.-los dos autos arrancan al mismo tiempo mientras son seguidos por una cámara en un riel…

-Creo que es muy temprano para bajar el ritmo doctora Mizuno….-dice Rei en su auto, "Rapsody" acelera mientras el "Fénix" le sigue, ambos autos toman la curva haciendo un derrape paralelo, lo cual es increíble pues ninguno choca con el otro, pero al salir Ami pudo percibir algo extraño.

-¿Cómo fue que me dio alcance y porque siento este temor que nunca sentí con otros rivales?-ambos autos irradian sus auras, la de color azul perteneciente a "Rapsody" era lentamente opacada por la roja del "Fénix" la cual crecía cada vez más.

Los autos salían de la curva e increíblemente el frente del auto de Rei se iba acercando cada vez más al de Ami, esta veía por el retrovisor como lentamente los faros del "Fénix" desparecían y sus azules ojos se posaron en la imagen de la chica la cual tenia una mirada de decisión muy penetrante, debía ser seguramente por la luz pero esos ojos parecían irradiar fuego… la doctora salió de su asombro y con decisión acelero mientras de su escape salió una potente llamarada y con un ensordecedor estallido comenzó a alejarse ambos autos frenaron mientras sus luces traseras daban la ilusión de dejar una estela que daba una impresionante estética, ambos autos comenzaron a derrapar, al salir las posiciones no habían cambiado.

-¡Rayos!-maldijo Rei al apretar el volante con su mano-estuve cerca pero pudo cerrar el espacio a tiempo…definitivamente Ami Mizuno eres una digna rival-ambos autos pasaban a gran velocidad hasta que de la nada apareció un automóvil negro de extraña carrocería que se puso al lado del "Rapsody" y el "Fénix" y sin que ellas lo esperaran lanzó de los lados dos disparos que provocaron que unas redes salieran de allí y envolvieran a los dos autos, tanto Rei como Ami frenan en seco derrapando y saliéndose del camino…cuando el auto negro se detiene en medio de la carretera y de él sale un hombre vestido de traje y capa negra con una máscara del mismo tono y orejas puntiagudas.

-¡Alto ahí secuaces del Pingüino! ¡Pensaban que podrían huir tan fácil! ¡Se equivocan! ¡El caballero de la noche está aquí!.-amenaza el hombre, Rei y Ami bajan de sus autos, Rei furiosa y Ami desconcertada.

-Esto no estaba en el guión…¿Cierto?.-cuestiona la de cabello azul.

-¡Ahora levanten las manos y dense presos!.-amenaza Batman cubriéndose con su capa.

-¡Escucha esto imbécil! ¡Esto no es un fic de la Liga de la Justicia o de Batman! ¡Ni siquiera es de tus películas! ¡Anime Manga! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Animación Japonesa! ¡Ni siquiera es un Cross Over! ¡Captas idiota!.-le grita Rei al personaje de negro que la mira asustado ante semejante reclamo.

-Ooo…disculpe señorita…todos disculpen…fic equivocado…-se inclina Batman delante de ellos.

-Y luego dicen que si los americanos son idiotas.-murmura Rei mientras Batman sube al batimovil y se aleja, el director llega al lugar en un auto de producción y baja corriendo.

-¡Ya se ha ido Batman!.-le dice a Rei.

-Ya se fue Zhudo sama, lo corrí, el muy imbécil se equivocó de Fic-le explica Rei.-

-¡Me lleva el tren! ¡Y yo que le quería pedir su autógrafo!.-Rei y Ami lo miran molestas.-¿Qué? No todos los días el caballero de la noche aparece en tu fic, quería aprovechar…-las dos mueven la cabeza negativamente mientras suben de nuevo a los autos para empezar la escena otra vez…

(SRR Cap. 6)

_**Choque de Egos…**_

-¡Escena 62 B toma 4! ¡Luces! ¡Acción!.-

-Créeme que el dinero no me importa...lo que quiero es saber tu nombre.-añade Nataku.

-No tengo porqué decírselo.- firme Rei.-Ahora déjeme en paz o llamaré a seguridad y diré que me está acosando.-amenaza ella.

-¿En verdad fui tan obvio?.- divertido el joven.

-Cínico.- acaba ella y apartando con sus manos a la gente que se amontona dentro del restaurante se dirige al lugar en que olvidó su abrigo, a distancia la sigue el joven, la ve entrar y salir con el abrigo rojo, entonces le obstruye el paso…-¡Déjeme pasar!.- molesta Rei.

-No lo haré hasta que me des un nombre, el que sea, solo un nombre…-continúa el joven.

-Está agotando mi paciencia…o me deja pasar o…-

-¿O qué linda?.- reta el joven acercándose demasiado a ella y la sujeta con fuerza de las muñecas, luego la mira directamente a los ojos, ella se sonroja a su pesar.-¿Crees que no sé cómo tratar a las nenas como tú?.- amenaza él, pero sin que se lo espere, la joven gira sus manos y de un estudiado movimiento lo inmoviliza con ambos brazos hacia atrás, sin miramientos lo lanza a un lado y el joven se estrella en una mesa con comida, provocando un alboroto tremendo en el restaurante…los comensales gritan aterrados ante el estruendo de los platos y algunos meseros acuden a ayudar al joven que yace en el suelo lleno de comida…

-¡Corte!.-grita la directora de escena-¡Perfecta toma chicos se lucieron! ¡Queda!.- dice Leonor de Éboli acercándose al lugar.-Todo muy bien linda, el tono de voz, la intensidad…es como si sí lo hubieras sentido…Ambos serán la gran pareja de Fanfiction.

-¡Pero qué te pasa a ti! ¡Te crees que yo soy de piedra o que! ¡Casi me dislocas el brazo!-dice levantándose furioso Nataku, Rei sonríe.

-No creí lastimarte-

-¡No creí lastimarte! ¡Me hiciste una llave! ¡Dónde aprendiste eso! ¡En la lucha libre!.-reclama el joven peliplateado reclamándole a la chica y encarándola.

-¿En serio Éboli que no encontraste mas personajes disponibles que él?-dice despectiva Rei.-En el mundo del Anime hay muchos mejores que harían este papel.-

-Pues busquen uno de esos para que haga el Fic porque con este tipo de trato yo no lo hago…me dislocaste el hombro…Espero Eboli que la producción tenga seguro contra accidentes.-dice Nataku furioso.

-Oigan calma, en verdad cuando empezamos el fic jamás creímos que se llevarían tan mal, si no hacen un esfuerzo por mejorar su relación jamás saldrá bien, por favor, aun les quedan muchas escenas juntos así que…

-¡Trabajar yo con este ególatra divo de cristal que se lastima a la primera toma!-se burla Rei.

-Y a tu linda creo que se te subió el estelar a la cabeza, recuerda que tampoco eres tan famosa como para hacer desplantes, déjale eso a Serena.-le dice Nataku, ella lo mira molesta.-Lo siento Eboli pero por hoy no doy para más, estaré en mi camerino hasta que me recupere del hombro…¡Chicas!.-dice él aplaudiendo y las tres divas se acercan solícitas, Hikari le pone una bata, Kaori le seca el sudor y Ana le da aire con una abanico, los cuatro se alejan al área de camerinos…

-Odio a ese tipo…-murmura Rei furiosa cruzando los brazos. –En verdad no se cual fue tu intención al incluirlo en el Fic Éboli.-acaba ella y se aleja igualmente, la directora esboza una sonrisa.

-Ya creo que tienen química, pero ojalá no exploten.-dice Eboli .-Y ojalá mi hígado aguante lo que falta, todo sea por el Proyecto..- y continúa sus labores…

_**Cuando falla la utilería…**_

-¡Escena 77 D tomo 1! ¡Acción!.-

En el garaje de los "Black Crowns" todos trabajan como de costumbre, cuando las puertas electrónicas se abren y entra el Impreza azul, los chicos corren a rodera al "Rapsody" y dan una calurosa bienvenida a Ami y Fye que bajan del auto, algunos de ellos tocan el cofre o miran las llantas y alerones del auto, luego de la carrera en la nieve los dos médicos se habían ganado el respeto de todos. En el piso de arriba, Rei sentada frente a su computadora mira la escena y sonríe, Ami y Fye suben las escaleras y llegan al lugar, en otro escritorio TK y Darien también trabaja.

-Doctor Mizuno…Doctor Katsuji, me alegra que por fin decidieran visitarnos.- dice Rei y ofrece asiento a los chicos en la sala del lugar, pero al hacerlo la silla en que se sienta Ami pierde el cojín del asiento logrando que la chica de cabello azul se caiga dentro del armazón de la silla provocando la risa de todos los presentes, además de que ella que lucía una falta corta color blanco ante este accidente ha mostrado "Más de lo debido" a los de producción y a los actores.

-¡Corte!.-dice el director de escena.-¡Alguien ayude a levantar a Ami y mas cuidado con la utilería!.-Rei la ayuda a levantar y la joven Mizuno está totalmente roja.

-Espero editen esa parte Zhudo sama…porfavor.-suplica apenada.

-Claro que la editaremos querida…-promete el director pero cuando ella se ha ido comenta- Solo aparecerá en el capítulo especial…¡Se repite la escena!...¡A sus puestos y cambien esa silla de una buena vez!.-

(SRR cap. 8)

_**Terreno resbaloso…**_

-¡Escena 89 toma C! ¡Listos con el 86 arriba de la colina! ¡Camionetas en posición! ¡Acción!-

La Isuzu negra para en un expendio de alimentos fuera de la carretera de Akina, casi alejado de la zona turística, Rei baja de la camioneta y esta arranca por la carretera, se levanta las gafas oscuras y lee el anuncio del lugar "Comestibles Meiou, reparto a domicilio". Una vivienda al lado del lugar y el estacionamiento para los clientes, camina hacia la puerta de acceso cuando escucha a los lejos una música estridente y el rechinido característico de las llantas al patinar en la carretera, al fin contempla asombrada como el Toyota Trueno hace drift en la última curva y entra en el estacionamiento girando con precisión sublime en torno a ella, Rei sonríe ampliamente ante este alarde de técnica, y no se asusta en lo más mínimo. Cuando el auto se detiene, la puerta se abre y baja de él un chico de amplia sonrisa y cabellos negros.

-¡Tarán!.- dice cómicamente y sale del auto pero al hacerlo resbala en el pavimento y cae al suelo desatando las risas de producción y de Rei.-¡Me lleva la Ch…! ¡Quien Caraj…embarró grasa en el suelo! –

-¡Corte!.-dice entre risas la directora de escena, Carlos se levanta molesto y lleno de grasa del suelo soportando las burlas y se cruza de brazos.-¡Se repite la escena pero sin caída y sin majaderías heee Meiou!.-grita Eboli por el altavoz.

-Si como no…¡Producción a ver si se fijan las pinch….porquerías que tiran en el suelo!.-grita ofendido el joven antes de subir de nuevo a su auto.

-Oye Eboli tomemos un descanso porque juro que me voy a reir cada vez que se repita la escena.-suplica Rei entre risas las cuales son correspondidas por toda la producción…

(SRR cap. 9).

_**Mal de Alls Haimer…**_

-¡Escena 103 C toma 3! ¡Acción!-

Darien ha estado muy ausente en la cena, en el lujoso hotel del lago, con música de violines y un ambiente acogedor, Serena y él están sentados en una elegante mesa con una cena exquisita, la joven rubia se hubiera sentido en el cielo, Darien había pasado todo el día con ella, habían recorrido tiendas, remado en el lago, la había llevado a la cima del monte donde habían visto el atardecer, y ahora la cena…pero Serena sabía, sentía la ansiedad y la ausencia de la mente del hombre que amaba, pendiente en todo momento de su celular que ahora jugaba en su mano nerviosamente, y ella sabía qué o más bien a quién esperaba.

-Darien…¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?.- lanza impaciente Serena, tiene que saber, debe saber…él la mira sin comprender el motivo de su respuesta.

-Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso en serio princesa-dice al fin bebiendo su copa de vino.

-Y…y si alguien quisiera…es decir, si te enamoraras de alguien…¿Cómo sería tu mujer ideal?.-con ansiedad Serena.

-Pues…físicamente no he pensado…bueno no había pensado.- sonriente Darien.-Pero si pudiera elegir, mi mujer ideal sería fuerte, valiente, arriesgada, que no le temiera a nada ni a nadie para lograr sus metas, increíblemente decidida, temeraria…pero al mismo tiempo de noble corazón y buenos sentimientos, capaz de dar su vida por proteger a los que ama…y si le gustaran los autos y la velocidad mejor aún.- acaba el chico, Serena aprieta sus manos hasta hacerse daño…Solo le faltaba decir el nombre de Rei.

-¿Y tú princesa?...dime como sería tu hombre ideal ya que estamos en ese tema….-dice él, Serena se queda callaa mirando a la nada…-¿Princesa? ¿Te hice una pregunta?.-intenta él.

-Espérate es que no oigo nada por esta Ching…-dice ella provocando las risas de Darien y la producción y sujetándose el oído.

-¡Corte!.- grita el director de escena riendo como loco.-¡A ver si cuidas esa boquita Serena querida porque tus fans se irían de espaldas si te oyen hablar así!.-reitera Zhudo.

-Entonces arregla este aparato Zhudo amor porque no oigo ni Ma….-terminala rubia.

-¡Producción! ¡Cambio de apuntador! ¡Se repite la escena!.-grita Zhudo mientras Darien sigue atacado de risa y no puede iniciar otra vez…

(SRR cap 10).

_**Talentos ocultos…**_

-¡Escena 125 toma 1! ¡Acción!.-

-Entremos de una vez…-termina Rei jalando al joven, Darien y Serena ya entregan sus invitaciones y entran en el lugar, Darien lleva del brazo a Serena, un mayordomo con antifaz negro los espera y recibe la estola de Rei, dentro en el enorme recibidor, las luces multicolores alumbran la pista de baile en la que los invitados danzan mientras un DJ que tiene su consola arriba de las escaleras de mármol deja escuchar la mezcla musical que hace a todos gritar animadamente…

-¡Esto es genial! ¡A divertirse!.- acaba Carlos bailando ya.

-No te alejes mucho puede que te necesite y por favor no te metas en líos-acaba Rei mirando al joven alejarse…

-¡Corte! ¡Queda!.-dice la voz de la directora de escena.

-¡Corte! ¡No se vale Eboli san! ¡A penas me estaba calentando!.-dice Carlos bailando.-¡Música!.- termina y levantando su dedo índice toma la posición de John Travolta en "Fiebre de Sábado por la noche" y la música inicia…

Oh, oh Shawn  
I think I'm cute.  
I know I'm sexy.  
I've got the looks,  
That drive the girls wild  
I've got the moves, that really move 'em.  
I send chills up.  
Up and down their spines.

Carlos se sigue moviendo al ritmo de la música y bailando de forma sugerente se despoja de su saco el cual arroja a las chicas de la producción y demás actrices que se han ido reuniendo en torno a él y aplauden emocionadas, el saco le cae en la cabeza a Makoto que aplaude emocionada, aún más cuando este se sube a la barra de bebidas del lugar de filmación y sigue con la corbata…

I'm just a sexy boy,  
Sexy boy  
I'm not your boy toy,  
Boy toy  
I'm just a sexy boy,  
Sexy boy  
I'm not your boy toy,  
Boy toy

-¡Hey Meiou si vas a hacer de Chippendale debiste avisar para subir la calsificación del Fic a "M"-le grita por el altavoz Éboli, hasta que Ami se acerca a su lado.

-Eboli san, déjalo, nosotras nos estamos divirtiendo….propone la peliazul.

-Vaya, si las vieran los lectores…pero bueno, ya que esto está fuera de escena, vayamos a divertirnos…¡Siga la música!.- acaba la difectora y se une al coro de chicas que emocinadas gritan:

-¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!...

(SRR cap.11)

_**Una falla de seguridad…**_

-Escena 157 D tomo 2! ¡Acción!.-

-No lo sabía.- miente Chikane.-Tendrás que hacer que tus "Wild Cats" mejoren sus tiempos, las tres salen demasiado caras al consorcio como para que cuando se les necesita no hagan su trabajo…-dice Chikane Yamada.

-De cuerdo, nos aplicaremos más, tu tranquila, ¿Cenamos juntos?.-invita Nataku.

-Pero sin ninguna de tus divas…no las soporto.-explica Chikane, el chico ríe.

-Bien bien, hermana celosa, además no creo que estén, desde esta noche no las he visto, Kaori debía haber estado aquí para hacerme de desayunar, iba a llevar a Ana a una exposición de arte y Hikari quería ir al centro comercial….-explica Nataku.

-¿Sabes que eso que haces es depravado?.-cuestiona su hermana.

-¿Tener a tres chicas hermosas que te consientan?...¡Claro que no!...además tu sabes que solo son mis amigas y que jamás he llegado a nada con ninguna.-acaba Nataku. Su hermana mueve negativamente la cabeza.-¿Entonces paso por ti a las siete?...te quiero más guapa que diario si fuera posible…-Al fin la mujer rubia sonríe, su hermano es el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que puede jactarse de poder hacer sonreír a Chikane Yamada….

-¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Chicas es él!.-se escuchan en el set de grabación los gritos eufóricos de las chicas y sin que los actores se lo expliquen aparecen tres jóvenes con playeras con la leyenda de "I love Nataku" y se precipitan histéricas a abarzar a besar al joven peliplateado que ante la irrupción desesperada de las fans es derribado en el sillón del set mientras ellas siguen girtando.

-¡Nataku! ¡Te amo te amo! ¡Me enamoré de ti desde que saliste en "Pirata de Fuego!! ¡Eres mucho más sexy en persona!..- le dice Marbel abrazándolo del cuello.

-¡Yo soy vicepresidenta de tu club de fans!.-acaba otra chica mostrando su credencial.-¡Mira soy Flor de Loto! ¡Me firmarías mi playera porfavor!.-

-¡Tengo su corbata! ¡Chicas chicas tengo su corbata! ¡Papacito te adoro!.-acaba besándolo repetidas veces en la mejilla Isa con verdadera locura, ninguna de las tres deja al joven proferir una sola palabra mientras Galaxia muere de risa a un lado.

-¡Corte! ¡Seguridad que demonios pasa aquí! ¡Creo haber dicho que controlaran a las locas de la entrada! ¡Quién las dejó pasar!.-grita Zhudo desesperado.

-Lo lamentamos Zhudo sama, le pegaron a los guardias y se metieron a la fuerza…ahora las controlamos…-se disculpa otro guardia de seguridad.

-¡De prisa o nos estropearán al galán del Fic!...Tipas locas…-termina furioso Zhudo mientras los guardias intentan sacar a las enloquecidas fans…

(SRR cap. 14)

_**¿Accidente?**_

-¡Escena 156 C toma 4! ¡Acción!

-Me honra que vayas a batirte en reto por mí preciosa, por lo general suele ser al revés, el caballero de brillante armadura se bate por la princesa…-explica sonriente a su lado Nataku Yamada.-No sabía que estabas tan enamorada de mí…

-Créame que ni en sus más remotos sueños eso pasaría, no acepté el reto por Usted, sino porque su prometida me amenazó, pero mejor pregúntele a ella…-despectiva Rei.

-¿Prometida? ¿Aya?...-una risa burlona de Nataku.-Ya veo…estás celosa…-divertido.

-¿De ella?...no me haga reír…¡Aléjese ya y déjeme pasar!-molesta Rei porque el joven ha puesto su mano en la puerta abierta del "Fénix" y no la deja pasar.

-¿Y si no lo hago?.-desafía el joven, Rei lo mira furiosa, pero luego sonríe y con calma estrella la puerta del auto con fuerza, pero al hacerlo prensa la mano de Nataku que grita adolorido.

¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo siento!.-asustada Rei.

-¡Corte!.-

-¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡Éboli ella lo hizo a propósito! ¡Que no se supone que solo me debía asustar y no prensar la mano de verdad!.-gruñe Nataku, las tres "Divas" ya han corrido a su lado y revisan su mano asustadas…

-¡Discúlpame niño bonito pero el guión decía que tú quitabas la mano no que yo no te la prensaba! ¡No es mi problema! ¿Cierto Éboli san?.-grita en el mismo tono Rei.

-Hey un momento, ambos cálmense, repetiremos la escena…-trata de conciliar la directroa pero los dos actores se miran furiosos.

-¿Repetir la escena? Si en lo que va del fic ella me ha querido asesinar dos veces, la denunciaré por daños y perjuicios…-acaba el chico peliplateado.

-¿Y porqué no denunciaste a las locas esas que entraron al set ayer? También te lastimaron y allí no te quejaste…¿Cierto?.-contesta Rei.

-Calma…Rei…Nataku…repitamos la escena y olviden el hecho.-insiste Éboli.

-Ellas eran mis fans y yo atiendo a mis fans primero que a nadie…¿O estás celosa?.-añade Nataku.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿De ti? Rei Hino celosa de alguien como tú no me hagas reír…-ofendida ella.

-Bueno bueno…ya calma y que se repita la escena Porfavor muchachos no me hagan desear no haber escrito este capítulo, Son Ustedes una Gran pareja protagónica en FF, no arruinen eso…

-Pareja protagónica…claro…-furiosa Rei vuelve a su lugar.

-El protagónico soy yo, ella debiera ser Antagónica. Oye Éboli porqué este Fic no se titula mejor Speed Mako Racer o Speed Ami racer o Speed Beryl Racer…a veces creo que prefiero a esa bruja de pareja que a esta niña engreída.-termina Nataku y regresa a su lugar, Éboli mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Odio las tensiones…pero en fin…todo sea por el proyecto…¡Todos a sus lugares! ¡Se repite la escena!.-grita la directora por el altavoz…

(SRR cap. 15 parte 1)

_**Desobedeciendo el corte…**_

-¡Escena 180 C toma 3! ¡Acción!.-

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?.-cuestiona Rei a su lado ansiosamente.-¿Porqué te arriesgaste de ese modo para salvarme?.-

-Es irónico que no lo sepas a estas alturas Fénix…-dice Nataku mirando fijamente las pupilas púrpuras y aparta cuidadosamente un mechón de cabello negro y lo coloca en la oreja de Rei.-Nunca me había pasado esto en toda mi vida, pero siento el enorme deseo de protegerte, de que nada ni nadie te dañe…- murmura amorosamente el joven de cabello plateado, su mano baja ahora de la oreja de Rei hasta su mejilla y descansa en su mentón, ella tiembla ante este contacto pero no lo evita, Nataku acaricia los labios rojos con su dedo pulgar que se estremecen.-Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo…Rei…-murmura él por primera vez su nombre con dulzura, ella se siente petrificada, como dominada ante la mirada de los ojos dorados.-Dime con palabras lo que me gritan tus ojos Fénix, dímelo…-anima el chico.

-Nataku…yo…esto no está bien, tú eres mi rival, además eres hermano de Chikane Yamada…y yo no sé, no entiendo porqué si la razón me dice que me aleje…mi corazón no quiere hacerlo…-añade Rei sinceramente, Nataku sonríe.

-Eso Fénix, se llama amor…-termina el joven y lentamente elimina la distancia que lo separa de ella, y sus labios se estrellan furiosamente con los rojos labios de Rei Hino que bajo la luz de aquel farol abre azorada los ojos ante este acto, Nataku aprisiona fuertemente su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la atrae hacia él, al fin Rei cede a la fuerza de aquel beso y cerrando los ojos se abandona a la dulzura de este sentimiento que la inunda y la domina, cada fibra de su ser se estremece con este beso apasionado…

-¡Corte!.- grita Zhudo en la silla de director por el altavoz.-¡Perfecta escena muchachos, luego de todo el día de filmación! ¡Queda!.-dice pero toda la producción y él mismo se asombran al ver que ni Rei ni Nataku parecen haber obedecido al orden y siguen enfrascados en el beso, ahora Nataku ha girado de espaldas a la cámara y abraza a Rei con mas fuerza mientras ella sigue sujetando la cabeza del peliplateado entregada al beso…todos en el set se han quedado mudos…-¡Chicos! ¡Rei! ¡Nataku! ¡Dije Corte he…parece que ya se emocionaron!.-repite por el altavoz Zhudo pero el efecto es el mismo, ambos se siguen besando ajenos a los comentarios.-Vaya vaya…y Eboli que decía que estos dos no se podían ver, pero que tal besar, sabroso debe estar qué envidia…en fin, ya que insisten..¡Producción vámonos! ¡Apáguenles las luces y nos vemos mañana!.-grita por el altavoz Zhudo y sonriendo abandona el set en el que poco a poco las luces se van apagando mientras Rei y Nataku siguen emocionados en lo "suyo"…

(SRR cap. 15 2)

_**Maletazo…**_

-¡Escena 197 toma 4! ¡Acción!.-

-¡Onee chan! ¡El payasito es muy gracioso!.- dice la niña.

-Me alegra que te gustara Hotaru, pero ahora el payasito debe irse ya…-dice Rei, Carlos la mira intrigado.

-Está bien…pero vendrá otra vez…¿Verdad?.-suplica la niña-

-Vendrá cuando tú quieras linda.-asegura Rei.- Ahora amigo payasito, alguien allá afuera de busca…suerte…-dice Rei.

-¿A mí?.-cuestiona el chico.

-¡Que te vayas de una vez Meiou!.-se desespera ella y le lanza una maleta, pero en vez de que Carlos la atrape le dá de lleno en la cara…

-¡Corte!.-

-¡No Mam…! ¡Que chang…me diste linda!.-grita Carlos cubriéndose la cara, Hotaru y producción ríen de buena gana mientras una apenada Rei se acerca a él riendo también y lo abraza.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname!.- dice ella .-Creí que la atraparías en serio…

-¡Eboli! ¡Que Ching…le ponen a esto! ¡Piedras! ¡P…Madre me dolió de aquí a China ida y vuelta! Creo que me dislocaste la nariz linda!.-termina él mientras Rei riendo le soba la nariz.-Ya los vi a todos riéndose de mí, hasta a ti he Hotaru y eso que disque eres la seriecita del grupo, ya verán…claro ya vestido de payaso vamos a burlarnos de Meiou…-

-¡Se repite escena! –entre risas grita Éboli por el altavoz.

-¡Pero sin golpe he…-amenaza Carlos antes de ir a su lugar…

(SRR cap. 16)

_**Comentarios de Fondo…**_

La chica sentada frente a su laptop se frotó los ojos un poco cansada, había trabajado mucho tiempo en este capítulo del fic que escribía y al parecer solo hasta ese momento había quedado todo tal como ella deseaba.

-¡OOO! Están aquí, han llegado, perdonen por haberme encontrado en pleno trabajo, siento en verdad que hayan entrado hasta las oficinas del equipo Éboli-Zhudo…-a lo lejos se escuchan los ruidos de armas por la televisión.-Mas bien debía ser solo Éboli porque desde el estreno de "Gear of Wars 2" Zhudo no se quita del XBOX, esta enajenado, no cumple con su parte de los capítulos, o sea las carreras, casi nada, si es lo que le da originalidad al fic, pero en fin queridos lectores gracias por acompañarnos en este capítulo especial de SRR y sobretodo a sacar a Zhudo de su vicio para que escribiera su …-la chica se levanta y acercándose a la TV sin ser siquiera percibida por Zhudo que sigue enajenado, la desconecta de un solo movimiento.

-¡Heeee! ¡Éboli san que demonios te pasa! ¡Estaba matando millones de locuts!.-ruge Zhudo.

-Mira quienes llegaron y tu aquí de vicioso…-presenta ella. Zhudo mira hacia adelante.

-Vaya…amigos lectores, no los esperábamos tan pronto…jajajaj…-ríe nervioso poniéndose de pié.

-Tú no los esperabas porque no saben ni en qué día vives, pero ellos llegaron puntualmente y ya leyeron el capítulo especial, así que me haces a favor de apagar tu máquina enajenadora y prestarles la atención que merecen ya que sabes que sin ellos y su apoyo SRR jamás hubiera sido lo que es.-regaña Leonor molesta.

-OK…OK…Gran Jefa…

-No me llames así.-molesta la chica se cruza de brazos.

-Es que Ustedes no están para saberlo pero la hago rabiar con eso…jajaja…-añade Zhudo.-Bueno una disculpa enorme pero saben que aficiones son aficiones…aunque no vayan a creer que me la paso así todo el día.-

-Además de la noche.-añade Éboli riendo.

-No es gracioso…bien amigos lectores, ya que han leído el capítulo especial de SRR seguramente se preguntarán si a este par de locos se les cayó un tornillo o de plano andan crudos de las fiestas de fin de año, así que les explicaremos a que se debe…pero para el rollo ella es mejor que yo…-termina señalando a Éboli.

-Bien amigos, les diré que como festejo al día de los Santos Inocentes, el 28 de Diciembre, en México acostumbramos hacer bromas a los amigos este día, pero no bromas de mal gusto, sino bromas divertidas, y pensando en conmemorarlo nos pusimos a hacer este capítulo con BLOOPERS como si Zhudo y yo fuéramos los directores de una película y los personajes actores que como todos tienen errores.-explica la chica.

-Así que ojala no se hayan quedad con cara de "What" y les haya gustado esta forma divertida de leer esta historia, hemos querido dar un respiro a las intrigas, velocidad y enredos en que se ha convertido nuestro fic, el cual gracias a su apoyo ha ido creciendo mucho.-explica el joven Zhudo.

-Decidimos poner este capítulo cómico en esta parte ya que este podría ser un parteaguas en la historia de SRR pues pronto sucederán cosas que cambiarán el destino de los personajes de manera radical -añade Eboli.-Aprovecho para enviar un saludo al Club de Fans de Nataku y espero que Isa, Marbel y Flor de Loto hayan estado felices por su participación en el fic.-

-Sabemos que nunca nadie en la historias de fanfiction ha hecho esto antes, creemos que somos los primeros, y se nos hizo una buena forma de relajarnos antes de lo que sigue en la historia y de ver a nuestros personajes en situaciones…bueno no sé cómo será la palabra…digamos comprometidas, no saben todo lo que se nos ocurrió…-se frota las manos Zhudo.

-Bien, sin más preámbulos, nos despedimos de Ustedes prometiendo que la semana que viene seguirán ya los capítulos normales de la historia y esperamos hayan pasado un rato tan divertido al leerlas como nosotros al escribirlas.-termina Éboli.-Cabe añadir que en estas escenas se incluye el número de capítulo real en el que ocurren para que luego que los lean la risa sea mayor al comparar el original con el Blooper.-

-Bien. Entonces amigos nos veremos la semana siguiente y...¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!!-termina Zhudo, ambos escritores saludan antes que la cámara se apague…

**NOTA FINAL: Esperamos pasen un año 2009 lleno de bendiciones y gracias por seguirnos apoyando, a quienes no les gusta que Rei sea la protagonista de la historia, bueno lo lamentamos mucho, pero creemos que jamás engañamos, la historia se llama SPEED **_**REI**_** RACER, desde su título se trata de Rei, además en la clasificación ella figura como personaje, no es que los demás no tengan su propia trama pero sin duda pensamos que hemos sido claros desde el inicio, bastará con que no la lean si no es de su agrado el personaje, pero creemos que comentarios de reclamo sobre esto están de más y solo denotan la falta la cuidado al leer la clasificación…¡Gracias! ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	20. Chapter 17: Luz y Oscuridad

**SRR Cap. 17**

**Luz y Oscuridad**

El Nissan Fairlady Z se estaciona en una de las calles de la ciudad, justo detrás de un S15 plateado con una luna negra invertida pintada en el capo, en cuanto el auto negro se estaciona, del "Moon Princess" baja la joven rubia de dos coletas preocupada. Chikane Yamada baja del auto también.

-¿La encontró?...¿Encontró a Rei?.-cuestiona Serena desesperada, una sonrisa de la mujer.

-Así es querida, y no solo la encontré sino que me pude dar cuenta una vez más de su nivel, si en verdad quieres vencerla deberás empezar el entrenamiento ahora mismo, sobretodo porque Mars está en estos momentos bastante mermada, su punto débil es atacar su concentración, desestabilizar sus emociones, en eso creo querida, que le llevas gran ventaja..-añade la mujer posando sus manos de uñas largas en los hombros de Serena.

-Quiero comenzar ahora mismo, y retarla lo más pronto posible.-decidida Serena.

-No es tan fácil querida, antes debes entrenar, descubrir y poseer un estilo propio para correr, estar a su nivel, de otra forma de vencerá, y además, la venganza no es un platillo que se coma rápidamente, vengarse mi linda amiguita es un arte, un exquisito majar que se disfruta poco a poco…-dice con voz misteriosa la bella mujer rubia.

-¿Y qué sugiere?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Primero, vas a aprender a correr de verdad, y luego, vamos a retar uno a uno a todos los corredores que Mars ha vencido, eso será más que suficiente para que ella comience a sentir tu presencia cada vez más cerca, acechándola, acosándola, y solo cuando hayamos conseguido que estés a su nivel y ella esté desconcentrada, atacaremos, y la vencerás.-explica la mujer de cabello dorado.

-¿Porqué parece que todo esto le es muy familiar Señora Yamada?.-cuestiona Serena.

-Porque una vez, hace muchos años…yo como tú también busqué venganza.-dice ella por toda respuesta.-Pero esa es una historia pasada que ya no tiene razón de ser, la misión del presente, es vencer a Mars, y créeme que no es algo sencillo.-

-No me importa lo que deba hacer, quiero vencerla.-exclama Serena apretando los puños.

-Me agrada tu determinación…vayamos a casa, es suficiente por hoy, y mañana, empieza de verdad el entrenamiento….ha, una cosa más querida, en pago por todo lo que hago por ti, lo único que exijo es silencio absoluto sobre lo que hacemos de noche, como verás, no conviene a mi reputación que todos se enteren de lo que hago, además el preparar una venganza requiere discreción, mi equipo es discreto, leal y efectivo la pregunta es Serena…¿Quisieras ser parte de él?.-cuestiona la mujer a la chica rubia.

-Lo haré, cuente conmigo para todo.-añade Serena.

-Bien Serena, entonces bienvenida…-y las dos en medio de la luz del alumbrado público se dan la mano, sonríe Chikane Yamada como serpiente que ha atrapado su presa, mientras Serena, por primera vez en su vida, copia esa sonrisa irónica y maligna de la mujer delante de ella.

_**Monte Hakone, dos días después.**_

Mouse y Nyanko aguardan en la cima del monte Hakone, ambas han colocado los reflectores, cámaras y radares que su ama les ordenó.

-Oye tu rata…¿por qué esta niña mimada es tan importante para la señora?.-cuestiona Nyanko a Mouse.

-Eso no te importa ni a mí, nos pagan para hacer el trabajo no para hacer preguntas.-explica la chica de baja estatura mientras se sienta en el capo de su Corvette negro y enciende su computadora portátil, en ese momento llega a la cima el Nissan Silvia plateado con la luna negra invertida y de él baja Chikane Yamada junto con Serena, esta última luce ahora un ajustado traje de corredora en tonos plata que resalta enormemente su figura,

-Netzu, Nyanko, ¿Todo en orden?.-cuestiona la mujer rubia a sus empleadas.

-Todo listo Señora.-explica Mouse.

-Bien, recibe los datos y analiza todo, y tu Nyanko, trae tu auto, nos ayudarás el día de hoy.-

-¿Yo señora?.-intrigada la chica de trenzas negras.

-¿No fui clara al respecto?.-con tono molesto la mujer, la subordinada se limita a asentir.-Simplemente conduce y gana, no será difícil si ella es una principiante.-acaba la señora Yamada mientras la joven entre las risas burlonas de Netzu se dirige a su Porsche amarillo.

-¡Te usarán de cebo! ¡Valiente papel para un gatito!.- ríe la chica de la computadora. Nyanko molesta entra al auto y se coloca junto al S15 de Serena en el que ya han entrado ella y la mujer de cabello dorado. Netzu se dirige al centro entre los dos autos y levanta las manos.

-Esta será tu primera carrera Serena, aunque estoy segura que por tu entrenamiento ecuestre no te será difícil adaptarte, gracias a tus reflejos desarrollados en ese deporte aprendiste a conducir en solo tres días, la misma concentración, fuerza, velocidad y astucia que se requiere para equitar, se necesita al conducir un auto, así déjate llevar por el momento y deja salir tu odio…-aconseja la mujer mayor a Serena que aprieta las manos en el volante.

-¡Ahora!.- grita la pequeña chica de cabello blanco y los autos arrancan, con fuerza el Porsche amarillo de Nyanko, rezagado el S15, y comienzan el descenso por la carretera de Hakone.

-¡Demonios! ¡Me lleva ventaja!.-ruge Serena.

-Bien por tu espíritu competitivo querida, pero mal por la técnica, recuerda que es como cuando conduces a tu caballo, nunca ganes en la primer parte de la carrera, guarda lo mejor para el final.-aconseja Chikane Yamada y sus ojos rojos destellan ira.

_**En algún estacionamiento de Tokio…**_

-De acuerdo-Rei estaba cruzada de brazos mientras atrás tenia al "Fénix" iluminándole, los demás "Black Crows" estaban atentos a su instrucciones-Meiou ¿sabes porque te traje a este lugar a entrenar?-

-Pues…para mejorar mucho más mi tiempo de reacción en lugares pequeños-respondió a lo cual Rei sonrió complacida.

-Excelente respuesta-fue cuando se acerco a él-Al fin has comenzado a entender esto del shintoismo.-

**-**Armonizar tus sentidos y tu espíritu con el Gran Kami de la naturaleza.-dice el joven como quien recita algo sabido de memoria- dejar hablar a tu instinto, conocerte a ti mismo y tus limitaciones te ayuda a maximizar tus fortalezas para cubrir tus debilidades.-

-Me sorprendes Meiou has estado estudiando-fue cuando el gigante Ursus le entrego a Carlos un vaso desechable con agua, lo cual extrañó al chico-tu objetivo es conducir sin derramar el contenido del agua-dijo seria Rei, eso sorprendió a todos-Yo ya lo he intentado y créeme llevo tres años practicándolo y aun no lo logro como tía Serenity hubiese querido…esto debe ser sencillo para un clase "A".-exclama ella con tono de reto que percibe el joven.

-Mmmm alguien aquí se ha obsesionado de nuevo con los clase "A".-ríe Carlos.-Esta bien-respondió-¿pero con qué auto lo debo practicar?-

-Esa es tu decisión Meiou no la mía-dijo Mars -así que decide rápido porque por ahí me entere de que tus exámenes empezaron esta semana y no quiero desvelarte de más-el chico le miro de mala gana mientras subía a su Toyota Trueno.

-Ahora voy a saber el resultados de las modificaciones al "Samurái", el motor que consiguió la Gran Jefa es una pieza única pero al parecer nosotros le pusimos algo más-miro a las gemelas-y con ayuda de mis dos angelitos ya debe ser un verdadero monstruo.-termina él entrando en el auto, Rei se coloca sus guantes negros y se acerca al auto, antes de subir al asiento del copiloto aplaude dos veces y cierra los ojos.

-Hazlo igual…esto llama al Gran Kami y lo invoca para que nos muestre el camino.-pide ella, Carlos lo hace tal como Rei le ha dicho, ha aprendido que los consejos de su amiga no son en vano, entran al auto y Rei cuelga un pergamino con signos japoneses en el retrovisor de Carlos.-Tu propio Kanji…pareciera superstición pero los amuletos sirven, cuando te conectes con tu instinto, este auto estará lleno de energía, y al más leve cambio en ella, el Kanji se moverá, si aprendes a leer las presencias de los demás, es una buena forma de predecir al oponente.-explica la joven sacerdotisa atando en pergamino con un hilo rojo. Luego ella baja el vidrio del Toyota y grita a su equipo:

-¡Listo chicos a sus puestos!.- en ese momento el Porsche negro con la leyenda "Endymion" escrita con letra gótica en su espejo frontal se acerca a ellos.

-¿Y bien Meiou?...¿Listo para la acción?.-cuestiona bajando el vidrio de su auto Darien.

-¡Qué! ¡Voy a entrenar contigo!.-se asombra Carlos conociendo la habilidad de su oponente.

-A no ser que te dé miedo…-ríe el joven de cabello negro encendiendo el motor. Rei en el asiento del copiloto ríe.

-Bien…¡Hagámoslo amigo!.- acaba Carlos levantando el pulgar, Darien corresponde con el mismo gesto y tanto el Porsche como el Toyota se preparan para arrancar, TK se coloca en medio y levanta las manos.

-¡Ahora!.- grita y los dos autos arrancan con potencia…

_**Monte Hakone.**_

El S15 de Serena derrapa en la primera curva del monte pero el auto amarillo le lleva ventaja, Serena aprieta los dientes furiosa y cambia de velocidad.

-No aún querida…no has analizado su debilidad principal.-le dice Chikane Yamada.-Escucha esto, no aceleres a menos que estés segura de rebasarla…-

-Pero cómo es posible darse cuenta de algo así con solo ir detrás…-dice Serena incrédula.

-Ir detrás no sirve solo para eso, aprenderás la primera regla de un corredor verdadero, intimidación, escucha esto querida, hay únicamente dos emociones que te permiten dominar a tu oponente, una es el odio, y otra es el miedo, ya que técnicamente Nyanko no te ha dado motivos para odiarla, usemos la segunda opción.-explica la mujer de cabello dorado sonriendo.

-¿Pero como se supone que pueda asustarla?…-incrédula Serena.

-Vamos a acosarla, llega tras ella y no te le despegues para nada, copia sus movimientos, haz que sienta la presión, y cuando pierda el control, la sacaremos del camino…-con voz sádica la mujer de ojos rojos.

-¿Sacarla del camino?...pero eso sería peligroso para ella…-habla Serena mientras pasan otra curva y el "Moon Princess" derrapa de nuevo tras el auto de Nyanko.

-Todo en esta vida tiene un riesgo linda, ella aceptó ayudar, y asumirá lo que venga como consecuencia.-responde con frialdad la señora Yamada.

-Yo…no puedo hacerle eso…-duda la joven rubia.

-¡Si no te quitas esos malditos prejuicios de la cabeza Mars te vencerá fácilmente! ¡Y no solo ella, cualquier escoria de clase B o C!.- grita molesta Chikane Yamada, Serena mira los ojos rojos lanzar llamaradas de odio que la aterran.-Bien querida, pongamos esto emocionante, ya que no quieres lastimar a Nyanko, imagina por un momento que ella no es Nynako, sino Mars, si aprendes a ver en cada oponente el rostro de tu enemigo, esto será más sencillo…inténtalo, piensa que es ella, que el auto que persigues es el "Fénix"…que es el día de tu venganza…-aconseja Chikane Yamada.-Recuerda su traición, tu dolor, a Darien, a tu Darien que ella te arrebató…- Serena mira delante de ella el auto amarillo y molesta acelera, por momentos, solo por momentos, en su mente desaparece el Porsche amarillo y es solo un Mazda rojo lo que puede ver delante. Aprieta los puños en el volante y empieza a acelerar, en un momento se coloca detrás del auto de Nyanko, casi pegada al parachoques.

-¿Qué?.-ruge la chica de trenzas negras dentro del Porsche.-¿Cómo demonios la novata me dio alcance?.-

-Ahora querida…hagamos que esa chica tiemble…-sugiere la señora, Serena sonríe y da un leve golpe al auto amarillo por detrás que lo hace perder el control, el auto se mueve a un lado y otro de la carretera.-¡Perfecto! ¿Sentiste esa emoción? ¿la sensación de superioridad que da el saber que te temen?.-

-Lo sentí…-dice con voz misteriosa Serena.

-Entonces has ganado esta carrera.-acaba la mujer rubia a su lado sonriendo.

_**Estacionamiento en Tokio…**_

El rechinar de neumáticos acompañaba el rugir de los motores mientras ambos autos pasan derrapando frente a los miembros del equipo, los cuales vitorean-¡Vamos Darien!-grito TK

-¡Vamos hermanito!-gritaron las gemelas al unísono, ambos autos aceleraban por el estacionamiento mientras hacían un eslalon entre unos conos.

-Bien, bajo a segunda y mantengo la velocidad-decía el chico mientras giraba el volante el auto y respondía dejando de pisar el acelerador y giró el volante para el otro lado el auto respondió girando una vez logrado esto volvió a acelerar, fue cuando observo el vaso que traía en el portavasos, sonrió-para ser el quinto intento no está mal…-miró al frente vió como el Porsche de Darien se movía-ahora a correr en serio…-

Rei estaba absorta viéndolo correr-Asombroso_…nunca pensé que pudiera dominar esto_-pensó-_al parecer tiene un instinto innato para la conducción_-

-Gran Jefa no es por menospreciar este entrenamiento pero-le miro fugazmente-esto es muy fácil es mas auméntale al agua…-Rei quedó muda-si puedo equilibrar las fuerzas centrifugas el giro no estará tan forzado y puedo tener mayor velocidad, así que sujétate que voy a subir la velocidad-el motor rugió con potencia mientras se acercaba por la izquierda del Porsche

-Va a atacar por afuera-Darien observaba el espejo retrovisor-de seguro ya domina lo del vaso, ese chico tiene un gran futuro…Bien veamos de que eres capaz niño-el Porsche frenó y comenzó a derrapar pero al hacerlo rosó los parachoques de ambos autos

-Te abriste 3 centímetros-le señalo Rei molesta.

-Si lo sé-acepto el chico-pero no contaba con los vibradores en esta parte-

-Otra vez te dejas llevar por tus ojos…si hubieras concentrado tus sentidos en percibir el aura de Darien habrías adivinado su movimiento….pero creo que te pido mucho. ¿Cierto?- Carlos la miró molesto, Rei sabía bien como herir su orgullo.

-¿Crees que no puedo sentir su aura?...bien hagámoslo como dices Gran Jefa,¿Quieres corredor shinto? Tendrás corredor shinto-El joven se concentró al frente, respiro hondo…

-Hacia el primer lugar que gire el amuleto, solo deja hablar a tu instinto…-dice Rei, al fin el chico mira el pergamino y cuando este se mueve ligeramente a la derecha, él instintivamente toma el camino contrario, Darien lo notó y se cerró en esa dirección, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el pequeño Toyota aprovecho el hueco y lo rebasó con un derrape, fue cuando tomó una rampa la cual salió con un derrape continuo hasta llegar al último piso una vez que se detuvo ambos ocupantes bajaron del auto.

-Asombroso niño…sencillamente asombroso, un honor haber perdido contigo.-le extiende Darien la mano, Carlos la toma y la estrecha.

-Al fin lo entendiste Meiou…haz dominado la técnica del corredor shinto, equilibrio, instinto, inteligencia y honor…aunque te falta aun.-exclama Rei palmeando la espalada del joven.-Pero hay algo más en tu triunfo de hoy ¿Cierto? dime que hay debajo del capo-el chico abrió el capo mostrando el motor, Darien y Rei lo miraron asombrados…

-¿Cómo demonios construiste este monstruo?.-cuestiona Darien mientras Meiou permanece sonriendo y recuerda lo ocurrido días atrás…

_Flashback_

_Minako Aino entraba con su uniforme escolar el cual estaba alterado de la falda haciéndola más corta además de que su figura se realzaba con el maquillaje que llevaba la hacían ver…_

_-Sexy…-dijeron algunos miembros de los "Black Crowns" al verla entrar._

_-¡Hola a todos!-saludo efusivamente, la respuesta fue inmediata por parte de los del equipo quienes la saludaron de la misma manera mientras se dirigía a una parte en especial del taller, el cual estaba trabajando el chico que desde hacia tiempo le traía de cabeza y que por fortuna ya se le había declarado-¿Quién soy?-dijo al taparle los ojos._

_-Mmm por estas manos y el aroma diría que es una hermosa princesa-la chica sonrió-¿no es así Mina-chan?-se giró y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el cual fue interrumpido por…_

_-Meiou-kun aquí están las especificaciones que solicitaste-menciono Phobos algo tosca al ver a Mina, la cual solo dio un respingo._

_-Y así es como se vería al final el auto-Deimos mostro la pantalla de su PC portátil en la cual se veía la figura de un auto. Las gemelas se quedaron paradas junto al auto mirando a Mina con ojos escrutadores, las tres chicas se recorrieron de arriba a abajo con descarada mirada. El uniforme escolar de Mina no obstante realzar tanto su belleza no tenía nada que envidiar a los trajes de las gemelas, cortos shorts negros con tirantes y sugerentes tops del mismo tono con el emblema de los "Black Crowns" y su cinto de herramientas les daban a las bellas pelirrojas aspecto de figuras de calendario…las tres bellezas parecían amenazarse por completo y solo Meiou, el inconsciente causante de todo, estaba ausente y absorto en el motor que reparaba. _

_-¿Oye amor porque estas restaurando un auto tan viejo?-pregunto Minako colgándose intencionadamente del brazo de Carlos mientras Phobos y Deimos le lanzaban miradas fulminantes. _

_-Dirás porque estoy reviviendo a mi antiguo auto-eso sorprendió a la chica._

_-¿Tu auto es esta cafetera?-señalo el auto blanco con negro-pensé que tu auto era el azul-_

_-Lo es pero no tiene lo que el "Samurái" tiene-respondió algo insultado-no tiene el corazón que le he puesto-_

_-¿Corazón?-pregunto Mina algo confundida-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_-El corazón del corredor…-comenzó Phobos- Meiou-kun tiene una filosofía muy acertada sobre eso-_

_-El auto no hace al corredor, el corredor hace al auto a base de esfuerzo y habilidad-complemento Deimos-algo que tú querida evidentemente no comprendes-dijo con una sonrisa que completo su hermana, la indirecta fue entendida por la rubia la cual entrecerró los ojos molesta._

_-Pues déjame decirte que yo tengo mucho de eso-menciono altaneramente la modelo._

_-¿De veras?-pregunto Phobos.-¿Una niña rica y mimada como tú?...¡No me hagas reír querida!.-_

_-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que revisaste un motor?-Deimos amenazante._

_-¿O acaso haz revisado la presión de los neumáticos o el funcionamiento de los frenos?-Phobos en el mismo tono._

_-O…-pretendían continuar las gemelas mientras acosaban a Mina con preguntas._

_-OK ok chicas ya capto el punto-interrumpió Carlos la discusión-mira Mina el punto es que el auto no hace al piloto…¿bien?...tú haces al auto con tu habilidad con tu estilo propio-le sonrió, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa-bueno chicas continuemos con la reparación-dijo._

_-¡¿Oye desde cuando trabajas con ellas dos?!-le pregunto indignada al saber que trabaja con las gemelas que detestaba, el chico se rió nervioso._

_-Mira…lo que pasa es que…-se puso más nervioso al ver la cara de enojo de su novia mientras las gemelas sonreían divertidas y cuchicheaban._

_-¡¿Carlos Meiou me puedes explicar que sucede aquí?!-le exigió_

_-Lo que pasa es que nosotras somos las mecánicos en jefe del taller-salió Phobos a defender al chico._

_-Y es por eso que debemos estar al pendiente de cualquier reparación o proyecto del equipo, el cual es mejorar ambos autos, tanto el Trueno como el MR-2-Deimos terminó._

_-Y si eso no fuera bastante somos muy amigas de Meiou kun, y estamos para servirlo en lo que él desee…-con provocativo acento Deimos se acerca a Carlos y Minako, Carlos pasa saliva preocupado del tinte que toman las cosas._

_-Así es…en todo lo que desee…¿Cierto Meiou kun?-completa Phobos. Mina molesta jala a Carlos hacia ella apartándolo de los brazos de las pelirrojas._

_-Yo…bueno yo…-se traba el joven sonrojado. Las gemelas sonríen al ver el rostro furioso de Mina._

_-Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos trabajo que hacer-ambas gemelas se dirigieron al auto cada una le dio un leve roce con sus hombros al pasar a Minako.-Meiou kun…sabes dónde encontrarnos si nos necesitas.-acaban la chicas y ambas guiñan un ojo a Carlos._

_-¿Así que para servirte en lo que necesitas?...¿Y qué es lo que por lo general les pide a esas dos?.-encara Mina celosa al joven._

_-Hey linda calma…solo somos amigos, son como mis hermanas…¡Eso! Unas hermanas que son unos genios en mecánica. ¡Si! es por eso que trabajamos juntos-dijo el chico aun nervioso, la chica se cruzo de brazos y suspiro._

_-No me gusta nada que trabajes con ellas…-_

_-¿Celosa?...hey Mina, en verdad, ¿Crees que sería tan caradura como para coquetear con otras teniéndote a ti?.-le dijo Carlos, luego la besó en los labio amorosamente._

_-Lamento esta escena amor es solo que…bueno tu no coqueteas con ese par pero ellas contigo sí…-Mina finge un tono lastimero._

_-Solo bromean…-completa Carlos._

_-Bien…creeré en ti…Te veré más tarde amor…-le dio un beso muy apasionado intencionalmente y se gozó en ver los rostros molestos de las gemelas tras la mesa de herramientas, y salió del garaje._

_-Decididamente odio a esa tipa…-murmuró Phobos._

_-Únete al club…-susurró su hermana. Carlos se sintió mal por lo que había pasado, fue con las gemelas y comenzaron a trabajar montando un nuevo motor en el Samurái…_

_Fin flashback._

-Te presento al nuevo corazón del Samurai el 3S-GTE turbo comprimido-Rei quedó fascinada.

-¿Cuánto poder tiene?-pregunto la chica.

-Suficiente para darle batalla a un Supra en ¼ de milla-dijo confiado-las gemelas y yo diseñamos todo para adaptarlo a este motor-

-Así que este era su proyecto secreto…le quitaste el motor al MR-2 y se lo pusiste a este dice Darien a su lado -Carlos asintió-¿y el 2JZ-GTE?-

-En el MR-2-dijo mientras saboreaba una paleta que llevaba en la bolsa de la camisa-estará listo en dos semanas o antes dependiendo de mis estudios-

-Carlos el tener dos autos te beneficiara mucho; autos de carrocería ligera con potente motor es una muy buena idea-le menciono Rei-esos son autos que educan, tu tío Ken sí que era inteligente-el chico sonrió alagado.-Bien, esto es solo el inicio, espero estés dispuesto a seguir entrenando.-

-¡O sensei, dadme vuestra sabiduría!…-se burla Carlos juntando las manos, Darien ríe de buena gana mientras Rei permanece mirando la luna llena y toma su medallón del Fénix.

-¿Gran Jefa? ¿Pasa algo?...me gustaría que al menos te sintieras orgullosa de mí.-comenta Carlos.

-Lo estoy, es solo que me alegra ver que esta técnica tiene resultados, tía Serenity y yo trabajamos mucho para combinar ambas disciplinas, horas de estudio y práctica, horas de entrenamientos juntas, solo recordaba lo que ella me dijo una vez y quiero decírtelo ahora, sé que tu auto es muy bueno, que te has esforzado por adaptarlo a ti y que la empatía con el auto te ayuda a correr, pero independientemente de eso, el auto no hace al corredor, es el corredor quien da vida propia al auto con su esfuerzo y habilidad, nunca corras contra alguien con sentimientos negativos en tu alma o tendrás desventaja, la concentración y el equilibrio son las dos armas que te harán ganar una carrera de forma honorable, cuando dominas esto, entonces tienes verdadero corazón de corredor, cuando tienes eso, puedes contra todo, y tú Meiou, lo tienes, no dejes jamás que nadie te haga perderlo.-acaba Rei. Carlos la mira aterrado.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?.-se asusta Rei.

-No…es solo que esas palabras, lo del corazón de corredor, son las mismas palabras con que me entrenó mi tío Ken, ¿Quién te enseñó eso?-cuestiona Meiou a Rei.

-Son palabras que me decía tía Serenity, pero es algo que Mamá, tía Hiroko y ella inventaron y desarrollaron cuando eran las que manejaban la Liga de Aces.-añade Rei.-Es imposible que tu tío las supiera a no ser que…que quizá…-razona Rei.

-Que quizá se hayan conocido, que quizá mi tío hubiera sido parte de la Liga…¿Eso vas a decir?.-replica Carlos, Rei lo mira entre asombrada y feliz.

-Definitivamente nada es coincidencia en esta vida Meiou.-añade la sacerdotisa.-Ahora me siento mejor de que seas parte del equipo.-termina ella palmeando la espalda del joven.

-Gracias Gran Jefa, y créeme que aunque a veces me burlo y me porto un poco rebelde, he aprendido mucho contigo.-

-Y para lo que vamos a enfrentar, seguramente necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible.-acaba Darien con tono melancólico mirando la Luna, las gemelas llegan en ese momento en las motos a felicitar a Carlos, mientras Rei se acerca a Darien y le coloca su mano en el hombro.-¿Crees que alguna vez Serena volverá?.-cuestiona Darien melancólico.

-Ella volverá, haremos todo lo posible para que vuelva, no descansaré hasta darle la carta y entonces ella comprenderá.-promete Rei.

-¡Pero como haremos eso! He ido dos veces a la Mansión Yamada y ni siquira me dejan entrar, dice que la señorita Tsukino no me conoce y no desa verme.-desesperado Darien.

-Hay otras formas de hablar con ella, ya verás.-replica Rei.

-Yo…yo la extraño tanto Rei, la casa me parece tan sola y la vida tan vacía sin mi princesa.-comenta el joven.

-Lo sé, eso se llama amor Darien.-interpreta Rei sonriendo.

-Amor…-balbucea Darien.-No sé porqué no me di cuenta antes de que mi princesa era la mujer de mi vida.-preocupado el chico.

-Ella lo sabrá, tu amor y mi terquedad la harán entender y la recuperaremos, volveremos a estar juntos, lo juro…-ofrece Rei, Darien sujeta la mano de su amiga.

-También lo juro.-termina Darien.

**Monte Hakone:**

Serena tiene un nuevo y extraño brillo en sus ojos, y la sonrisa irónica y terrible de la mujer sentada en el asiento del copiloto parece haberse copiado perfectamente en su rostro, una nueva energía surge de la joven al tomar el volante, un aura rosa intenso la invade, y entonces al fin estalla, todo lo que tiene en mente es la palabra venganza, aún va detrás del Porsche amarillo.

-Es hora…solo déjate llevar por tu odio, has que se arrepienta de haberte herido tanto…-

-Rei…te venceré…-exclama Serena molesta y entonces el "Moon Princess" se empareja al auto de Nyanko.

-¡No te dejaré humillarme novata!.- ruge la chica de trenzas negras en el Porsche, pero es muy tarde, el S15 se acerca ahora a ella haciéndola a un lado de la carretera, los dos autos lanzan chispas al chocar, y Nyanko debe maniobrar para evitar que el auto plateado la saque del camino, entre el acoso de este y el barandal de protección, el Porsche se raspa horriblemente, las llantas del lado derecho casi salen del camino.-¡Qué pretende esta mujer! ¡Matarme!.- ruge Nyanko sudando frío y con rostro pálido por la presión.

-Perfecto…tienes el control ahora querida, la mujer dentro del auto muere de miedo, aprovéchalo, y termina con ella.-habla Chikane Yamada dentro del S15, intempestivamente Serena acelera y se coloca delante de Nyanko, viene la última curva de la carretera, y el derrape es muy parejo, solo que al entrar a esta Nyanko va por fuera y Serena por dentro, entonces esta vuelve a pegar el S15 a Nyanko quien para evitar el nuevo empuje se abre, pero no lo logra del todo, un sonido horrible de neumáticos patinando acompañado de las dos láminas del auto en choque violento, el "Moon Princess" luego de dar el empujón pasa la curva dejando atrás a una descontrolada Nyanko que frena para estabilizarse, pero es muy tarde, un grito de la chica acompañado del sonido del choque con el barandal de protección al romperse rasga la tranquilidad de la noche, y cuando las luces del Porsche rotas por el impacto alumbran la solitaria carretera, el auto de Nyanko ha quedado con casi medio cuerpo salido del camino en peligroso balanceo, dentro la chica tiene herida la frente de la cual corre un chorro de sangre, respira agitada y se toca la cabeza con terror, la radio de su auto el cual lanza humo de las llantas, suena.

_-¡Nyanko! ¡Nyanko estás viva!._- es la voz melosa de Mouse la que se oye.-¡_Vi todo en la cámara ocho! ¡Casi te asesina!._-

-Yo…no lo sé…me duele el cuello…estoy a punto de caer…-dice la joven dolida y asustada.

-_No te muevas…voy por ti, cambio_.-acaba por el radio la voz.

A lo lejos solo se escucha el rechinar de llantas del "Moon Princess" que ha llegado a la parte baja de Hakone, dando un giro en "U" Serena baja del auto, y sonriendo mira sus manos.

-Lo hice…¡Te vencí Rei!.-exclama la joven rubia frenética.

-No solo eso querida, te despojaste de tus prejuicios totalmente, ahora tienes la clave para tu venganza, mientras corras de esa forma cada desafío, mientras veas en cada oponente a tu enemiga, nadie, escucha esto, nadie te vencerá, eres una diosa al volante, ninguno podrá jamás contigo, y no dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.-explica la mujer de cabello dorado sujetando a Serena de los hombros, esta sonríe.

-¿Estoy lista para empezar a correr en serio?.-cuestiona la chica rubia.

-Esta lista para ser la nueva reina de Kanto querida, Rei Hino temblará de miedo cuando le lleguen noticias de tus triunfos.-

-Eso es lo que quiero…-murmura Serena, la sombra de la luna llena alarga horriblemente la silueta de las dos mujeres, y Chikane Yamada ríe con esa risa tétrica que la caracteriza, pero ahora, la risa antes melodiosa y suave de Serena Tsukino desaparece, dejando en su lugar la risa sádica que esta mujer le ha enseñado.

Esa noche Carlos y Rei llegan a Hikawa, entran por los pasillos del recinto hasta su habitación.

-Duerme bien Meiou, no quiero sorpresas en tus exámenes, lo prometiste a tu hermana y a mí.-acaba Rei.

-Un Meiou siempre cumple su palabra Gran Jefa, calma, dormiré bien y soñaré aún mejor. No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte por lo de Mina, yo, solo… es perfecto.-acaba Carlos con mirada soñadora. Rei sonríe.

-Me alegro por los dos y no tienes nada que agradecer.-completa la joven.

-Si quieres ayuda con tu novio millonario solo dilo y me tienes a tus ordenes.-ofrece Carlos cuadrándose militarmente, Rei se sonroja.

-No entiendo tu comentario…mejor ve a dormir.-da ella por terminada la discusión y se aleja a su habitación.

-Si como no… "no entiendo tu comentario", si la maldita alegría no le cabe en el rostro, pasó algo entre ella y el tipo ese, lo sé…ya averiguaré.-medita Carlos al verla alejarse.

Rei entra en su habitación y en cuanto cierra la puerta se lanza llorosa en su cama, han sido muchas emociones juntas, lo de Serena, la pérdida de la presidencia, la aparición de la "Corredora Fantasma" justo ahora que no puede proteger a Serena aparece de nuevo esa mujer a amenazar la seguridad de los que ella ama.

-¿Quién en este mundo es capaz de hacer derramar una sola lágrima a tan bellos ojos?-dice una voz en la oscuridad de la habitación, Rei asustada enciende la lámpara y descubre sentado en un sillón nada menos que a Nataku Yamada.

-¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Cómo entraste!.-molesta Rei.

-Shhh calla Fénix, o tu abuelo y el chico Meiou se enterarán que estoy aquí y eso no te gustaría…¿Cierto?.-dice el joven de cabello plateado colocando su dedo en la boca de Rei que molesta debe aceptar que tiene razón.

-No debiste haber venido…-dice ella ya más calmada, Nataku se sienta en la cama a su lado.

-¿Creíste que luego de lo que pasó el día de la persecución me iba a quedar tranquilo?.-casi en un susurró dice el joven mirando a Rei con sus ojos dorados intensamente y tocando con su mano la mejilla de la chica que se sonroja.-Me moría de ganas de verte, de tocar tu cabello, de aspirar tu perfume…-termina sujetando un mechón de cabello negro que lleva a su nariz y huele con devoción.

-¿Está mejor tu brazo?-cuestiona Rei ansiosa.

-O si, las chicas me curaron, Kaori es excelente como enfermera.- explica Nataku, Rei molesta gira la cabeza a un lado.

-Si debí saberlo, sobra quien te atienda.- Nataku sonríe.

-¿Estás celosa?.-dice cruzando los brazos el apuesto chico.

-¡Yo! ¡Celosa yo! ¡De esas tipas!...no luego de haberlas vencido.-con fatuidad dice Rei.

-Me olvidaba…me contaron que venciste no solo a Alluminum, bueno a Aya, sino también a Hikari, ¿En verdad te gusto tanto?.-añade Nataku guiñando un ojo.

-¿Es que nunca dejas de ser tan engreído?.-le pregunta Rei levantándose de la cama y caminando molesta hacia la ventana.

-No te molestes conmigo "Fénix" técnicamente me escapé de las chicas para venir a verte, nadie sabe en donde estoy ahora…-Nataku se acercó a la chica y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Rei.-algo me decía que necesitabas apoyo, supe que mi hermana ganó la presidencia, debía estar feliz por ella, pero si eso implica que estén tristes tus bellos ojos, entonces no me alegraré.-insiste él.

-No es solo por la empresa, la empresa no me importa tanto en este momento como…Serena…-murmura ella dolida.-Jamás en esta vida pensé que mi hermanita pequeña, mi mejor amiga, la persona que más quiero en el mundo pudiera llegar a mirarme con tanto odio como ella lo hizo hoy…-otra lágrima escapa de los ojos amatista.-Nataku la envuelve en un abrazo amoroso con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.-Sentí tanto dolor al verla en esa actitud resentida, pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí…-solloza Rei.-Tengo que encontrar la forma de hablar con ella, de que entienda y escuche…no sé porqué te estoy contando esto a ti…-reacciona Rei y se aleja del joven rompiendo al abrazo, pero Nataku la detiene de la mano.

-Porque sabes que me preocupo por ti, porque algo más fuerte que tú te impulsa a mi…y porque el amor es así linda, escucha esto, nada de lo que me digas lo contaré a otros, será un secreto entre tú y yo, no debes ser la fuerte todo el tiempo, ahora ya no estás sola, yo estoy contigo, y sea lo que sea que te pase, te ayudaré a enfrentarlo.-promete con tono amoroso Nataku sujetando la bella cara de la sacerdotisa ente sus manos y con sus dedos limpia las lágrimas de Rei, ella tiembla al contacto de las manos fuertes del joven, ahora entiende y disculpa a esas chicas que andan haciendo escenas por el amor de este hombre, cuando Nataku Yamada quiere ser encantador lo consigue, luego con un tierno beso, Nataku cierra la distancia entre los dos y atrapa de nuevo los labios rojos de la chica que tiemblan al contacto con los suyos, es un beso largo e intenso en el cual las emociones contenidas de Rei encuentran un refugio y un escape.

-Es ya tarde…-dice Rei sonrojada cuando al fin se separa de él.-Debes Irte…-le dice ella cerrando los ojos porque el joven besa ahora su cuello.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?.-cuestiona el joven con tono travieso, Rei lo mira recriminante un momento.-Calma "Fénix"…era solo una sugerencia, no forzaremos las cosas, todo ocurrirá únicamente cuando tú lo quieras, cuando estés segura de que me amas tanto como yo a ti, prometo que no me quedaré hasta que tú me pidas que me quede-accede el platinado besando respetuoso la mano de Rei, pero al momento Nataku la levanta en brazos y delicadamente la deposita en la cama, amoroso la arropa con una manta y acaricia su cabellera, hincado a su lado.

-Duerme bien mi princesa de fuego, y sueña conmigo toda la noche…-murmura en su oído, Rei lo atrapa por el cuello de la camisa y lo besa de nuevo.

-Gracias por estar aquí para mí Nataku, y por entenderme, estar contigo es lo que más quiero en el mundo, pero no en un momento de dolor o de irreflexión, sino cuando deba ser, ¿Entiendes?…-le dice amorosamente.

-Entiendo Fénix, también quiero que sea especial, mañana vendré otra vez…-promete el chico y se aleja de allí, saliendo por la ventana, Rei lo ve salir y suspira hondo, su corazón late como si quisiera escapar de su pecho y se siente llena de una extraña sensación de dicha.

-Nataku…mi Nataku…-murmura la sacerdotisa soñadora, y pensando en este nombre querido apaga la luz y cierra los ojos poco a poco.

Todos los reclutados de la liga de Aces se reúnen esa noche en el cuartel general, en los subterráneos del edificio de "Galactic Entrerprises", cada uno de ellos va llegando y estaciona su auto en los cubículos individuales, luego suben a la parte superior y se sientan en la sala a esperar que llegue Rei, Mako y TK bajan del "Storm" y tomados de la mano suben hacia donde los esperan los demás, ya han llegado Ami y Fye y Ciel Aino quienes dialogan animadamente tomando café cuando llega la pareja.

-¡Mako!...-corre Ami a abrazar a su amiga.-Fye y yo ya no tuvimos oportunidad de felicitarte por la inauguración del "Green Delice" ni de agradecerte por las cortesías.-

-No es nada Ami.-replica Mako, TK la sujeta amorosamente de la cintura.

-¿Entiendo que debemos felicitarlos por su noviazgo?.-añada Fye, un sonrojo de ambos.

-Gracias doctor Katsuji, efectivamente, Mako y yo somos novios.-replica TK e impulsivamente besa en la boca a la chica delante de todos provocando la rechifla de los "Black Crowns" y el sonrojo de ella.

-Felicidades Mako, créeme que me alegra mucho por los dos.-sincera Ami.

-¿Y Fumma?.-pregunta indiscreto Ciel.-La última reunión quedó en revisar el sistema hidráulico del "Adonis".- Mako tiene un destello de tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda mientras TK arruga el ceño molesto, Amy y Fye parecen entenderlo todo, más al ver la ceja partida del Takeshi Tsukino.

-Lo lamentamos Aino san, pero Fumma no formará más parte de la Liga de Aces, él…volvió a Tsukuba, se hará cargo del "Green Delice" allá.-explica Mako con tono triste que evidentemente nadie cree,

-Comprendo….-perceptivo el millonario, en ese momento una música estridente se escucha y la plataforma de acceso del garaje se ilumina dejando paso al Mazda amarillo que derrapa en la plataforma y de un solo movimiento se estaciona en su cubículo, de este baja Carlos Meiou y abre galantemente la puerta a Minako Aino, ambos de la mano saludan a los "Black Crowns" y suben las escaleras.

-Parece que Cupido está haciendo de las suyas en la liga…-explica Ami mirando a los dos chicos, una crispación de la mano de Ciel en el barandal del piso superior, y sin dar explicaciones baja las escaleras al encuentro de su hermana.

-Minako…dice el joven rubio en el descanso de las escaleras con tono amenazante.

-Ciel.-responde la joven inquieta a su pesar, Carlos la rodea de la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Algo que debas decirme?.-con tono sumamente serio Ciel.

-Nada que no adivines…-dice su hermana.-Carlos y yo…él y yo…-se detiene la rubia.

-Espera, lo diré yo, escucha Ciel, tu hermana y yo somos novios, la amo y desde hace tres días soy el chico con más suerte y más feliz de todo Japón, si, sé que no soy rico y no tengo un apellido de alcurnia ni cuenta en el extranjero, pero la quiero más que a mi vida, y en verdad haré todo para hacerla la chica más feliz del mundo.-decidido el joven Meiou, Ciel los mira aún molesto, se acerca a él y le alarga la mano, Carlos toma la mano del millonario.

-Entonces Carlos Meiou…me respondes de la felicidad de mi hermana de ahora en delante.-Mina sonríe y se lanza en los brazos de su hermano, en ese momento el "Fénix" llega acompañado de las motocicletas rojas de las gemelas, Ciel Mina y Carlos aguardan ya arriba cuando el auto rojo aparece precedido por el rugir de su motor, es un espectáculo realmente agradable ver llegar al "Fénix" y entrar directamente a su cubículo central que entre luces rojas desaparece en medio del suelo.

-Me encanta ese auto…-murmura Minako al oído de Carlos.-¿Alguna vez lo has manejado?.

-¿Al "Fénix"? ¿Yo?...la Gran Jefa no deja a nadie que lo toque.-explica el chico.

-Mmmm…interesante…¿Sabes cuál ha sido mi sueño? Verte a ti en el "Fénix", un conductor como tú en ese auto haría maravillas, y una chica como yo en el asiento de al lado, interesante propuesta ¿Cierto?.-con sonrisa provocativa Mina.

-Espera un momento linda, que yo te quiera mucho es una cosa y que me propongas tomar al "Fénix" sin permiso…-

-¿Yo? ¿Yo te dije eso?...-finge la rubia.-el hecho es Carlos Meiou que mañana te esperaré a las seis en mi casa, puntualmente y con el "Fénix"…Nos divertiremos mucho.-explica Mina guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Pero Mina!…a las seis yo tengo clases…-argumenta Meiou.

-Minako Aino solo propone esto una vez guapo…valóralo…-acaba ella y lo deja parado mientras va a sentarse con Ami y Mako, Carlos la mira de lejos dudando…¿Será capaz?...

-Buenas noches a todos, lamentamos la demora.-dice llegando al lugar Rei, tras ella va Darien y las gemelas.-Chicas, la video…-dice Rei mientras las gemelas llegan al DVD y colocan un disco.-Vayamos directo al tema, el motivo de la reunión es preparar el próximo reclutamiento de la Liga de Aces, como sabrán, al ser parte de la Liga deben estar dispuestos a que los nuevos corredores los reten y a hacer un buen papel en cualquier carrera, bueno, eso no lo pongo en duda.-explica la líder de los "Black Crowns", todos sonríen.

-¿Y bien Mars?...¿Quién sigue en tu lista?. Me muero de la curiosidad.-explica el rubio médico. Rei hace una seña a las Gemelas y estas comienzan la proyección. Un Nissan Sleighty azul cielo aparece en la TV corriendo en la carretera.

-Chicos, prepárense para un viaje a Usui, nos enfrentaremos a las mejores corredoras con copiloto de todo Japón, Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh, están viendo al "Géminis" en acción.-explica Rei mientras en la proyección el auto sleighty azul hace un giro increíble en la pronunciada y legendaria "Curva de la Muerte" en la carretera de Usui ante el asombro de todos…

_**Preview cap. 18.**_

_-¡Así que estos son los temidos conductores de Tokio! ¡Son basura! ¡Todos son basura!.- resuena la voz distorsionada por el casco.-¡Escuchen esto! ¡Una nueva reina de Kanto ha llegado! ¡Díganle esto a Mars donde quiera que esté! ¡Ya tendrá noticias mías! ¡Este ha sido solo un aviso!-_

_-¿Y tienes un nombre linda además de ese terrible ego?.-responde en el mismo tono un chico con banda azul en la cabeza en quien Rei y Darien reconocen a Yuichirou Kumada, líder de los "Samuráis"._

_-Black Lady…-dice la mujer._

_-Bien Black Lady, ya que quieres ser la nueva reina de Kanto deberás vencernos a todos nosotros, Nagase es un pobre diablo…¿Qué dices si te enfrenta a corredores reales?.-la gente ha ido rodeando a Yuichirou y a la chica del S15._

_-¿Cómo tú?.-la voz tras el casco exclama mientras se cruza de brazos._

_-Mañana aquí a esta misma hora, te mostraré lo que pueden hacer los corredores de este lado del Kanto.-termina el joven._

_-Hecho…antes una pregunta…¿Mars te ha vencido antes?.-dice la misteriosa chica._

_-Varias veces…-añade Yuichirou apenado entre las risas de algunos._

_-Entonces dalo por hecho…aquí estaré…-y sube a su auto plateado._

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**SRR fanáticos, hemos regresado ya a los capítulos habituales luego del capítulo especial el cual debemos agradecer por el buen recibimiento que tuvo, además leímos los comentarios de todos que nos animaban a seguir haciendo capítulos de Bloopers, claro que lo haremos, solamente esperemos que se junten más escenas y lo tendrán, gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Ya entrando en materia con la historia, esperamos que el entrenamiento de Serena haya respondido a sus expectativas, ya verán que ahora la historia toma un nuevo giro con ella deseando venganza, les dijimos a todos los Serena Fans que nos tuvieran paciencia y que la dulce niña de dos coletas se volvería un personaje maravilloso y lleno de contradicciones en esta historia, agradecimiento especial a Susy Granger y a Federico por el apoyo para este cap, ya que desde su experiencia en equitación aportaron datos para mejorar la parte del entrenamiento de Serena…Gracias amigos a ambos…**

**Bien, como ya leyeron en el preview esperen en la siguiente entrega ver que tan provechoso fue el entrenamiento en el "Lado Oscuro" SRR inicia el 2009 con la transformación de Serena en "Black Lady" y si creían que habían leído las carreras más impactantes en 2008 les aseguramos que este año nuevo la adrenalina subirá al doble, de nuevo gracias y sus comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos.**

**¡Feliz Año 2009 SRR lectores! ¡Que su vida siga llena de bendiciones y que este maravilloso medio de entretenimiento y creatividad nos siga permitiendo conocer a personas tan valiosas como Ustedes!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

**P.D. Gracias Celina y Malkav por el apoyo a SRR a pesar de no ser un Serena-Darien y por entender que todos los personajes merecen su protagonismo.**


	21. Chapter 18: Venganzas Mortales

**SRR Cap. 18**

**Venganzas Mortales**

-Buenas noches a todos, lamentamos la demora.-dice llegando al lugar Rei, tras ella va Darien y las gemelas.-Chicas, el video…-dice Rei mientras las gemelas llegan al DVD y colocan un disco.-Vayamos directo al tema, el motivo de la reunión es preparar el próximo reclutamiento de la Liga de Aces, como sabrán, al ser parte de la Liga deben estar dispuestos a que los nuevos corredores los reten y a hacer un buen papel en cualquier carrera, bueno, eso no lo pongo en duda.-explica la líder de los "Black Crowns", todos sonríen.

-¿Y bien Mars?...¿Quién sigue en tu lista?. Me muero de la curiosidad.-explica el rubio médico. Rei hace una seña a las Gemelas y estas comienzan la proyección. Un Nissan Sleighty azul cielo aparece en la TV corriendo en la carretera.

-Prepárense para un viaje a Usui, nos enfrentaremos a las mejores corredoras con copiloto de todo Japón, Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh, están viendo al "Géminis" en acción.-explica Rei mientras en la proyección el auto azul hace un giro increíble en la pronunciada y legendaria "Curva de la Muerte" en la carretera de Usui ante el asombro de todos.

-Usui queda muy cerca de Akina, visitare a Setsu seguramente.- se emociona Meiou, en ese momento un extraño ruido se escucha en el garaje y por la rampa de acceso entra un Nissan S14 color ocre con las insignias de los "Black Crowns" que derrapa estrepitosamente y de él baja velozmente y alarmado Daikio, el experto en logística.

-¡Jefa! ¡Jefa tiene que ver esto!.- grita el hombre corriendo desesperado con una cámara de video en su mano hacia el lugar de reunión de la Liga de Aces.

-Daikio…dije que tendríamos junta y que no deseaba ser interrumpida.-algo seria Rei.

-Lo sé jefa pero esto que he captado en la cámara vale la pena…es…es sobre la "Corredora Fantasma", creo que ha aparecido de nuevo.-explica Daikio, el rostro de Rei muestra el asombro más completo primero y un horrible gesto de odio luego, todos los presentes se miran sin entender una sola palabra, solo Rei, Darien y Meiou intercambian miradas de comprensión, Rei camina hacia la video y abruptamente quita la película.

-¿Estás seguro que es ella?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Casi seguro, tiene que verlo, estaba en el bar tratando de arreglar el asunto de las refacciones que encargamos con…bueno usted sabe con quién.-Omite el hombre el peligroso nombre.-Y entonces llegó el rumor de que Omi Nagase se iba a medir en reto con una chica, inicialmente en el bar pensaron que sería Usted, la misma Beryl sama me preguntó si habría ido Usted en persona acerrar el trato…-explica Daikio mientras coloca CD con el video en el DVD.

-Espera un momento Rei, ¿Beryl?...esa tipa es la líder de los Yakuza de esta parte de Tokio. ¿Tienes tratos con ella?.-cuestiona Ciel Aino preocupado.

-Calma Ciel, Rei y Beryl jamás se harían daño, incluso me atrevería a decir que Beryl le tiene más que respeto, miedo a los "Black Crowns"…es una larga historia.-sonríe TK.

-Como le decía jefa, todos pensaron que Nagase y Usted se batirían otra vez y salieron del bar a ver la carrera y a apostar, pero en vez del "Fénix" todos vimos con sorpresa a un Nissan S15 plateado con una luna negra invertida a lado del "Phantom" de Nagase, cuando la ventanilla del S15 se abrió, una chica con casco color plata que no dejaba ver su rostro dijo unas palabras a Nagase, todo era tan sospechoso que me dirigí al auto y tomé la cámara, instintivamente pensé en la "Corredora Fantasma"…y esto fue lo que grabé, no es todo sino solo el fin de la carrera, me tuve que ir a la azotea del bar para la toma pero es todo lo que necesita ver.-termina el hombre colocando el video que empieza con movimientos inconstantes de la cámara y la respiración agitada de Daikio que corre por las escaleras a la azotea.

-¿Corredora Fantasma?...-¿A qué se refiere Rei con eso? ¿Porqué ella y Darien de pronto se olvidaron hasta del reclutamiento por ese video?.-cuestiona Mina a todos los demás, Ami parece entender ahora lo de aquel sabotaje de la carretera en Hakone, y Meiou se limita a decir.

-Es una historia larga que solo le corresponde contar a la Gran Jefa, solo les diré que es alguien a quien ella ha estado siguiendo desde hace años y tiene motivos para odiar demasiado.-termina el joven sentado al lado de Mina.-Si en verdad es ella, la Gran Jefa va a empezar una cacería en serio…-

Al fin la cámara enfoca el camino nocturno de las calles de Tokio.

-Tomaron la ruta C1 de Shibuya, todos esperaban que Nagase ganara, sabe que son sus territorios, pero sin embargo…-añade Daikio, todos siguen en vilo las imágenes de la televisión intrigados por los comentarios, Darien con el ceño fruncido aprieta los puños y Rei respira agitadamente sentada en el sillón, cuando la imagen enfoca al GTR de Nagase que derrapa en la curva antes de entrar en el entronque, va a la cabeza pero tiene terriblemente aboyado el lado derecho del auto y la defensa suelta hace ruido horrible sobre el pavimento causando chispas…

-¿Eso es el "Phantom"?.-aterrado Darien al ver el lastimoso aspecto del auto que él una vez corriera.

-Eso le hizo esa mujer en la carrera.-completa Daikio, un murmullo de incredulidad recorre a los miembros de la Liga de Aces que ven el video. De nuevo en la pantalla se ve al S15 dar otro derrape y alcanzar al GTR negro, la conductora del S15 con lujo de astucia acorrala al auto negro por el lado izquierdo, ambos van a la par y el entronque está cerca…-Miren lo que hizo antes de llegar al entronque.-advierte Daikio, todos contiene la respiración cuando el auto plateado se retrasa intencionalmente y colocado detrás del auto de Nagase le da un terrible empujón justo cuando este confiadamente estaba por tomar el entronque, el conductor del auto negro intenta controlar el auto pero las llantas de este se suben al carril y pierde el control, entre giros descontrolados se estrella estrepitosamente en el muro de contención y por milagro no se voltea, mientras el Nissan Silvia plateado toma cómodamente el entronque y gana la carrera, un silencio sepulcral se escucha afuera del bar con la llegada de la mujer del auto plateado y el terrible estado en que el GTR ha quedado a unos pasos de allí lanzando humo, cuando algunos reaccionan van a buscar a Nagase, abren la puerta del auto y de este baja el hombre con la nariz sangrante y el brazo lastimado, la mujer del S15 sin quitarse el casco sale del auto y grita en medio de la calle.

-¡Así que estos son los temidos conductores de Tokio! ¡Son basura! ¡Todos son basura!.- resuena la voz distorsionada por el casco.-¡Escuchen esto! ¡Una nueva reina de Kanto ha llegado! ¡Díganle esto a Mars donde quiera que esté! ¡Ya tendrá noticias mías! ¡Este ha sido solo un aviso!-

-¿Y tienes un nombre linda además de ese terrible ego?.-responde en el mismo tono un chico con banda azul en la cabeza en quien Rei y Darien reconocen a Yuichirou Kumada, líder de los "Samurais".

-Black Lady…-dice la mujer.

-Bien Black Lady, ya que quieres ser la nueva reina de Kanto deberás vencernos a todos nosotros, Nagase es un pobre diablo…¿Qué dices si te enfrenta a corredores reales?.-la gente ha ido rodeando a Yuichirou y a la chica del S15.

-¿Cómo tú?.-la voz tras el casco exclama mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Mañana aquí a esta misma hora, te mostraré lo que pueden hacer los corredores de este lado del Kanto.-termina el joven.

-Hecho…antes una pregunta…¿Mars te ha vencido antes?.-dice la misteriosa chica.

-Varias veces…-añade Yuichirou apenado entre las risas de algunos.

-Entonces dalo por hecho…aquí estaré…-y sube a su auto plateado, un hombre corre a darle el dinero que ganó en la carrera contenido en una gorra, y la mujer misteriosa lo lanza por la ventanilla despectivamente mientras su auto arranca…allí termina la grabación, un silencio sepulcral se deja sentir en el garaje, todos se han quedado petrificados.

-A Omi Nagase lo llevaron al hospital jefa, estaba muy mal…y en cuanto grabé esto último vine para acá volando, ¿Y bien? ¿Es ella o no?.-cuestiona Daikio a Rei que permanece callada mirando atentamente las rayas intermitentes de la estática de la televisión.

-Su estilo para correr es el mismo…el sadismo y la forma de atacar al ponente sin restricciones ni dudas, la violencia en los embates…casi podría decir que es ella.-murmura Rei cruzando los brazos.

-¿Casi?...Rei es ella, debe ser ella, nadie más haría esto y nadie más te mencionaría en público.-comenta Darien.

-No se Darien…algo…algo en ella es distinto, aunque su técnica es igual, no me parece que sea ella, tendré que verlo por mi misma.-explica Rei. Luego mira a los demás miembros de la Liga.-Lamento esta escena chicos, pero creo que de momento el reclutamiento en Usui se cancela hasta nuevo aviso, hay asuntos que requieren mi atención inmediata, así que pueden volver a sus ocupaciones y cualquier cambio de planes se les avisará oportunamente.-da ella por terminada la sesión y todos se dispersan, solo quedan ella, TK y Darien con Daikio, Carlos es casi jalado por Mina debajo de las escaleras y solo mira preocupado a Rei de lejos.

-Entonces mañana se enfrentará a Yuichirou.-dice Darien.

-Así es joven Darien.-corrobora Daikio.

-Ahí estaremos, veré por mi misma a esa tal "Black Lady" y si es la misma, allí terminará todo, la enfrentaré y se acabarán las pesadillas.-dice con tono solemne Rei.

-La enfrentaremos, no irás sola, esta es una venganza compartida. ¿Recuerdas?.-apoya Darien sujetando a su amiga de los hombros, ella sonríe ante el apoyo de su hermano.

-Todos estaremos allí Rei, es lo menos que te debemos, y todos estos años nos hemos preparado contigo para este momento.-añade TK-

-Así es jefa, todos los "Black Crowns" la ayudaremos si debe medirse con esa mujer.-apoya Daikio, Rei se limita a suspirar y a sujetar el dije rojo que pende de su pecho.

-Al fin mañana será el día, volveremos a vernos de frente.-termina la líder de los "Black Crowns".

Serena sube las escaleras del garaje de la mansión Yamada, ya no luce el traje plateado que le da ese aspecto tan provocativo; lo ha cambiado por el elegante vestido blanco, sus cabellos sueltos caen en cascada dorada por su cabello, apaga las luces del enorme garaje y entra en la mansión, camina por los pasillos hasta la sala, los impecables sirvientes la miran llegar y se ponen a sus órdenes al momento.

-Señorita Tsukino…la señora Yamada se excusa por no poder estar aquí para recibirla, pero el joven Nataku llegó sin avisar con un amigo. El y la señora se han encerrado en el despacho, dejó dicho que espere Usted para la cena y que luego hablarán sobre su negocio-replica un correcto mayordomo.

-Gracias Asano…-dice ella, luego mira al hombre de espaldas al ventanal que toma una copa.-¿Es el amigo del joven Nataku?.-cuestiona intrigada.

-El mismo señorita, está invitado a cenar, si desea hacer el favor de hacerle compañía creo que a la señora le agradaría.-termina el mayordomo, Serena suspira algo fastidiada, pero sabe que es lo propio según su nueva posición como protegida de la millonaria, así que se acerca al hombre vestido de etiqueta.

-Buenas noches caballero, Serena Tsukino a sus órdenes, es un placer para mi conocerlo y hacerle compañía mientras la señora Yamada termina sus ocupaciones.-dice la rubia, el momento el hombre vuelve su rostro y las facciones atractivas de Owen Thalassa asombran a Serena.

-¿Usted?.-dice confundida.

-Vaya agradable sorpresa, Serena, me alegra muchísimo encontrarte aquí…-toma la mano de la joven y la besa con caballerosidad que la hace sonrojar.-¿No me digas que ese lugar al que te mudarías es precisamente la mansión Yamada?.-cuestiona el atractivo chico de cabello azul.

-Yo…conozco a Chikane Yamada y ella se ofreció a darme protección y ayuda mientras me recuperaba.-balbucea Serena confundida de las atenciones que el joven tenía con ella, luego de su tormenta emocional desde la partida de su casa y la preparación de su venganza, tenía que admitir que no había vuelto a pesar en Owen Thalassa hasta este momento.

-Definitivamente no existen las coincidencias, cuando Nataku me invitó a cenar jamás pensé encontrarme con esta bellísima hada que me recibiría en su casa, me alegra, ¿Sabes que desde ese día en el parque he pensado mucho en ti?.-dice Owen sonriéndole a Serena de una forma tan encantadora que la hipnotiza.-Vamos, sentémonos a platicar mientras los Yamada arreglan sus asuntos, ya que mis molestos guardaespaldas no nos dejaron hacerlo antes, a veces es horrible ser el artista de moda, no tienes privacidad…además convenimos en que éramos amigos..¿Cierto?.-cuestiona el joven sentándose al lado de Serena en un sofá de la elegante sala.

-Hay momentos en que me cuestiono si tendré algún amigo de verdad, cuando quienes creías que lo eran te traicionan te cuesta creer en la amistad.-comenta la rubia, Owen sujeta el rostro de Serena con su mano y la obliga a mirarlo.

-No me gusta nada lo que veo Señorita, al parecer su corazón sigue sufriendo, creo que deberemos hacer algo para ponerle un vendaje y curarlo porque una chica tan bella como tú no debe sufrir de esta forma.-comenta el chico sonriéndole.-Y ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer me ofrezco como doctor para tu pobre corazón…¿Qué dices?.-cuestiona Owen, Serena a su pesaron sonríe, las palabras y la ternura de su nuevo amigo tiene el poder de hacerla olvidarse por un momento de la Serena vengadora y terrible que Chikane Yamada estaba entrenando, la hacen ser la misma Serena frágil, tierna y romántica de antes.

-¿Porqué alguien como tú, apuesto, famoso, perseguido por las mujeres se tomaría la molesta de preocuparse por mí?.-duda ella, Owen suspira.

-Verás Serena, no todo es como aparenta, yo quizá debiera parecer el hombre que lo tiene todo, dinero, fama, mujeres…pero la verdad es que estoy muy solo, esta vida es una comedia, sonrisas forzadas, sentimientos fingidos, a mi ninguna mujer me toma en serio porque dicen que ando con todas, y debo andar con todas porque ninguna me toma en serio…¿Entiendes?.-comenta él, Serena ríe de las ocurrencias de su amigo.-Logré que rieras, parece que el médico es efectivo.-termina Owen.

-Y esa chica Haruka, la chica que amas…¿Tampoco te toma en serio?.-le dice Serena, una sonrisa amarga del actor.

-Te contaré lo que me pasa con Haruka si tu prometes contarme lo que pasa contigo y el idiota que te hace llorar…¿Es un trato?.-propone Owen.

-Es un trato.-asiente Serena, el guapo actor es el primero en hablar.

-Pues, lo mío con Haruka empezó desde que a los diez años me mudé a Tokio, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño y fui a vivir a casa de la hermana de mamá, con mis tíos y mi prima Michiru, ella y yo crecimos como hermanos, los Kaioh son millonarios, y mis tíos me trataron siempre como un hijo, en la casa de al lado de la mansión Kaioh cierto día se mudó una familia nueva, Michiru y yo que no conocíamos a más niños que los patéticos y engreídos compañeros del instituto teníamos curiosidad de conocer a los vecinos y nos metimos sin permiso a su jardín, allí los conocimos…eran unos gemelitos rubios hermosos, de enormes ojos azules con cabello corto, pero por momentos no sabías quien era quien, hasta que los vimos de cerca, eran hermano y hermana, el chico era más alto que la chica, sus nombres, Axel y Haruka Tenou, al momento nosotros cuatro nos acoplamos a la perfección, los gemelos Tenou se volvieron nuestros compañeros de juegos y travesuras ese verano, pero mientras Axel parecía cautivado con mi primita, ambos jugaban juntos a cuanta fantasía se le ocurría a Michiru, la energética rubia y yo teníamos una competencia feroz en todos los juegos, sinceramente odiaba admitirlo pero Haruka Tenou era mejor que yo para todas las cosas de niños, salto, carreras, futbol…odiaba que me derrotara pero ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

Luego de ese verano ya éramos muy amigos los cuatro, el padre de los Tenou era un famoso corredor de motocross y luego de hacer amistad con mis tíos inscribió a los chicos en la misma escuela que nosotros, crecimos juntos, Axel y yo nos hicimos los mejores amigos, al igual que Haruka y mi prima, las cosas cambiaron cuando a los cuatro nos deslumbró el mundo de los autos.-narra Owen.

-¿Tu también corres autos?.-azorada Serena.

-Es mi gran pasión, ¿De qué otra forma crees que conozco a Nataku Yamada y los "Wild Cats"?.-responde Owen, Serena guarda silencio ante la aclaración.-Axel y yo compramos nuestros primeros autos de carreras, empezamos a entrenar al entrar en preparatoria, Haruka y Michiru hicieron lo mismo, mi prima no corría pero era copiloto de la rubia, sin avisarnos, empezaron a incursionar en los mismos territorios que Axel y yo hasta el grado de que…¿no adivinas?.-propone Owen.

-¿Haruka es mejor corredora que tú?.-cuestiona la rubia comprendiendo todo.

-Acertaste, al parecer la maldita competencia que teníamos de niños creció con los años, y quizá por mi orgullo herido o mi vanidad, no sé, pero en cuanto Haruka y mi prima con el "Géminis" nos derrotaron a Axel y a mí, mi relación con ella empeoró…para ese momento Axel Tenou y mi prima Michiru se habían ya comprometido para casarse, el día de su fiesta de compromiso me decidí a hablarle, había analizado mis sentimientos con ayuda de Axel y de Michiru, me di cuenta de que toda esa aparente competencia solo era porque la amaba, desde niños la amaba, es un sentimiento tan intenso, el que te hace darte cuenta que en el mundo solo hay una persona que te hace feliz…¿Comprendes?-cuestiona el chico a Serena.

-Perfectamente.-Ella responde con amargura.

-Pues en ese momento yo estaba decidido a todo por ella, a dejar mi vida de conquistas, hasta a renunciar a una oportunidad que un amigo me daba para entrar al mundo del cine, si Haruka me aceptaba yo solo me dedicaría a hacerla feliz.-dice Owen con tono soñador.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?.-dice Serena.

-Ocurrió una sola cosa, la gran Haruka Tenou, la mejor corredora de Usui, la mujer fuerte que no necesita para nada a los hombres, me rechazó, dijo que jamás uniría su vida a la de un vanidoso, conquistados y frívolo tipo como yo, eso es todo, luego de eso me quedó claro que ella me aborrecía y lo siguiente que hice fue aceptar la oferta de mi amigo y aquí me tienes, estrella del momento, amado de las mujeres, envidiado de los hombres, y totalmente infeliz.-declara Owen dolorosamente.

-Lo lamento…-murmura Serena.

-Realmente me ha hecho bien hablar de esto contigo Serena, te repito lo que te dije en el parque cuando nos conocimos, eres la primera persona a la que le muestro de esta manera mis sentimientos.-termina Owen.

-Y yo, no sé qué pasa contigo pero algo más fuerte que yo me impulsa a ser sincera, creo que ahora es mi turno…¿Cierto?.-cuestiona ella, Owen asiente con la cabeza y la rubia comienza a narrar detenidamente su propia historia con Rei y Darien…

Luego de media hora, la puerta del despacho de Chikane Yamada se abre y de este salen con evidentes muestras de mal humor la rubia mujer y su hermano, Nataku camina con el ceño fruncido y actitud molesta, pero se queda asombrado al ver a Serena y Owen reír animadamente en la sala de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Se conocen?.-cuestiona Nataku asombrado.

-Tengo esa fortuna Nataku.-replica Owen.-Chikane querida, lamento no haberte saludado antes.-galante Owen besa la mano de la señora Yamada.

-Owen, me alegra que conozcas a mi hermosa protegida.-sonríe la mujer rubia.-Eso hará la cena mucho más llevadera y amena.-

-Lo lamento pero no me quedaré a cenar.-furioso Nataku mirando a su hermana con evidente disgusto.-¿Vienes?.-interroga a Owen.

-Perdóname amigo pero tus problemas con tu hermana no me impedirán compartir una cena con dos hermosas mujeres, me quedo.-asiente Owen sonriendo.

-Bien…nos vemos…Owen, señorita Tsukino.-se inclina el peliplatedo y sin despedirse de su hermana sale del lugar dando un terrible portazo.

-¿Discutieron?.-indaga Owen a Chikane que sonríe despectiva.

-Los caprichos femeninos de mi hermano que sabes que no me agradan siempre, pero ya se le pasará como tantas otras…se le debe pasar, por su propio bien y el de ella.-con un extraño brillo de ira en los ojos rojizos dice la mujer.

-Bien, no hablemos más de cosas desagradables y vayamos a cenar…señoritas.-ofrece Owen su brazo a Serena y Chikane y los tres pasan al comedor de la mansión Yamada.

A la noche siguiente, la ciudad de Tokio que estaba brillantemente iluminada por su luces de neón y la intensidad de la bulliciosa vida nocturna de los distritos de Shibuya y Shinjuku daba un toque de vida ha esta noches la cual tenía una particular luna rojiza, este hecho no pasó desapercibido por Rei que la veía atenta desde la ventanilla del Porsche de Darien.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto él ante la ausencia de su pasajera.

-Es…una extraña emoción, no sé si es porque al fin la encararé-respondió-pero a la vez siento unas ganas de huir…-

-No te puedo decir que te tranquilices porque yo también estoy pasando por lo mismo-dijo mientras le daba su mano, Rei se sorprendió al sentir que estaba temblando-estoy con sentimiento encontrados, pero la ira…la ira-furioso destellas sus pupilas azules.

-La ira es la que nos conduce esta vez para saber la verdad…si yo también Darien yo también…-suspiro-si tan solo Serena estuviera aquí…-pensó-todo sería diferente…-

_-¿Rei?.-_es la voz de TK por el comunicador.-_Estoy con el "Fénix" en el callejón detrás del bar, los chicos han llegado, todo parece tranquilo…¿Vienen en camino?.-_cuestiona el joven.

-Vamos llegando TK, esperen en el lugar de siempre, diles a las gemelas que quiero una grabación detallada de la carrera, que se instalen a discreción y alcancen a los autos en el entronque 3, no quiero que nadie se entere que estamos allí, observaremos todo de lejos, por eso es mejor ir en el auto de Darien, nadie me identifica sin el "Fénix".-explica ella por el aparato.

-_Entendido Rei…cambio._-corta el joven Tsukino la comunicación.

Mientras tanto en el garaje de la mansión Yamada, la mujer de cabello dorado y Serena se preparan para salir.

-De acuerdo pequeña hoy comenzara tu cacería-hablo Chikane Yamada la cual vestía un traje de carreras negro su cabello estaba recogido ya que en sus brazo cargaba un casco del mismo tono, la mujer sonreía mientras una nerviosa Serena termina de ajustarse su propio traje el cual era muy similar al de la mujer, se ajusto el cintillo del cuello, de alguna manera la hacía ver diferente y a la vez amenazante ya que su mirada reflejaba una sonrisa completamente maligna…ira simplemente; tomo el casco que tenía a su lado pero intempestivamente lo volvió a dejar ya que no había recogido su cabello, se dirigió al baño que había en el taller se vio en el espejo abrió el botiquín y saco unas tijeras tomo una de sus coletas y la corto haciendo lo mismo con la otra dejando su cabello a la altura de su cuello.

-Ya no seré mas la Serena débil-dijo para sí misma mientras terminaba de corta su cabello-ya no mas, hoy, esta noche una nueva Serena emergerá y destruirá a la ruina de mi vida, de mi ilusiones, prepárate Rei Hino…-salió del baño apagando la luz, tanto el 350z negro como el S15 de Serena salieron de la mansión Yamada a gran velocidad.

El Porsche de Darien se estacionó en la calle junto al "Shibuya Beer" el bar en que se daban cita los corredores de drift de esa parte del Kanto, a lo lejos se observaban los autos estacionados y se escuchaba la música que venía de cada uno de ellos, a lo lejos los autos amarillos de los "Samuráis" de Kumada se agrupaban, al fin Rei bajó del Porsche negro seguida de Darien y ambos entraron en un callejón lateral en el que las camionetas de los "Black Crowns" y el "Fénix" estaba estacionados, una luz semi alumbraba el lugar y unas escaleras de caracol daban acceso a la azotea del bar.

-Jefa, todos estamos listos para cuando lo indique, las chicas están ya en el entronque esperando enviar las imágenes, y el "Fénix" preparado para su mayor reto.-explica el gigante Ursus.

-Gracias a todos, esperen las instrucciones, primero nos aseguraremos que es ella, estaremos arriba.-termina Rei y junto con Darien suben las escaleras de caracol hasta la azotea iluminada con las luces de neón del letrero del bar, junto a ellos sube Akane Karasuma que parece ese día extrañamente nerviosa, Rei y Darien se colocan junto a la fachada del edificio, el joven mira impaciente su reloj, Rei se concentra en mirar hacia abajo, de allí puede contemplar perfectamente el lugar, Karasuma instala en el suelo la PC y comprueba algunos archivos hasta que se conecta exitosamente con la camioneta matriz de los "Black Crowns".

-Listo señorita Rei, aquí podrán seguir la carrera.-explica la joven pelirroja.-¿Me permite una pregunta?.-añade ella intrigada.

-Claro.-asiente la chica de cabello negro.

-¿Quién es esa "Corredora Fantasma"?.-se atreve la joven. Rei tiene una crispación de sus manos.-Si no quiere contármelo está bien…-

-No es eso Karasuma, en el tiempo que has estado en el equipo has demostrado tu fidelidad, te tengo confianza y no me molesta contártelo…-la joven pelirroja tiene de nuevo esa extraña sensación de malestar ante las palabras de la joven, ¡Si Rei supiera que ella es una traidora!.-Esa mujer es una corredora que ha amenazado a la gente que quiero desde hace años, nunca he visto su rostro, conduce un Fairlady negro con una calavera pintada en el capo, esa mujer asesinó a mi madre y a la madre de Darien, persiguió a tía Serenity y causó su muerte, no tengo idea de quién es ni porqué odia a mi familia, pero lo que sí sé es que nuestro destino es enfrentarnos inevitablemente algún día, yo lo sé, y ella lo sabe, espero que hoy termine esta horrible asechanza y al fin nos veamos las caras…-con un tono terriblemente lleno de odio que Karasuma jamás había escuchado en ella explica Rei, Lead Crown piensa que la señora Yamada tendrá muy difícil el reto de enfrentarse con la férrea voluntad de Rei Hino…y ahora sabe algo que antes ignoraba, los motivos de Rei para odiar a su jefa.

-Ahí viene…-exclama con la contenido odio Darien mirando como por las calles de la ciudad llega derrapando escandalosamente el Nissan Silvia Plateado, todos los corredores se congregan en torno al auto de la luna negra del que baja la mujer de traje color plata con el casco del mismo tono, arriba de la azotea Rei y Darien miran la escena, los penetrantes ojos púrpuras de la sacerdotisa de Hikawa se clavan en la figura estilizada de la joven misteriosa…

-Esa presencia no es la de la "Corredora Fantasma"…-dice la joven.-Es distinta, una presencia que me parece demasiado…conocida…-extrañada Rei.

-¿Quieres decir que no es ella?.-impaciente Darien, pero su amiga cierra los ojos y junta las manos con los dedos índices levantados, el chico no la molesta, sabe lo que hace, y Karasuma la contempla asombrada, es la primer vez que la ve poner en juego sus dotes de percepción…

-Ella está aquí, la verdadera "Corredora Fantasma"…en algún lugar…nos observa y observa la carrera, siento su presencia, pero definitivamente no es la mujer del S15.-explica Rei y abriendo los ojos mira en todas direcciones.

-¡Maldita sea!.- ruge Darien.-¿Entonces quién está detrás del casco plateado?.-cuestiona él, Rei sonríe irónicamente.

-¿No lo imaginas en verdad Darien?.-dice ella a un intrigado Darien, abajo Yuichirou Kumada se acerca a la joven misteriosa.

-¿Y bien linda?...¿Lista para perder?.-dice el joven de cabello castaño.

-Hagámoslo.-exclama la distorsionada voz dentro del casco acompañada de los gritos de júbilo de las apuestas que se empiezan a suscitar, Kumada sube a su Toyota Supra amarillo y se colca al lado del auto color plata que se preparan para el inicio de la carrera, una joven se coloca en medio de ellos y da la señal de salida, las llantas de los dos vehículos rechinan terriblemente en el pavimento y los autos salen disparados por las calles nocturnas entre los gritos de emoción de los espectadores, en la azotea Rei enciende el comunicador que pende se su oreja.

-¿Chicas?...¿Me copian?.-dice por este.

-_Aquí Phobos…listas a empezar las transmisiones_.-se escucha la voz.

-Acaban de arrancar, quiero que en cuanto pasen por el entronque se unan a la carrera, una cosa más, tengan cuidado con la mujer del S15…es violenta, manténganse lejos de ellos.-advierte Rei.

-_Calma Señorita Rei_.-tranquiliza la voz.-_Tendrá las mejores tomas. Cambio_.-la pantalla de la laptop de Karasuma empieza a mostrar la imagen en que el Toyota de Kumada va adelante seguido de cerca por el S15, y las motocicletas rojas de las gemelas arrancan tras ellos.

-Rei…¿Segura que sabes quién esa mujer?-interroga ansioso Darien.-

-Lo sé…y lo sabes tú también pero te da miedo decirlo.-acaba Rei, el rostro del chico tiene la más desolada expresión mientras ambos miran por la computadora de Karasuma las imágenes en que las cámaras de las gemelas envían.

El Supra estaba a la cabeza, el S15 le seguía a una distancia corta pero a la vez asechando como un cazador asecha a su presa…

-Asechar-pensó Serena mientras en su cabeza la imagen del Supra se distorsiono y cambio por la del RX-7 rojo, la mirada de la chica cambio a una de furia cuando el rugir del motor acompaño aquella furia.

-Es la misma sensación que con Mars, pero algo es diferente…-sintió el chico mientras rebasaba algunos autos y tomaba un desvió para tomar la parte norte de la autopista C1, fue cuando la atmosfera se sintió pesada y como si de una película de terror se tratara el trafico en aquella vía había desaparecido Kumada apretó con fuerza su volante-Esto no está bien…no es como con Rei esto es mucho más violento y mas…-el rugir del motor del auto plateado junto con la iluminación de su luces lo sacaron de su duda, mas choque de metales de sus parachoques hicieron que el Supra se sacudiera un poco pero con rapidez el chico recupero el control el cual rápidamente se alejo acelerando fácilmente ambos autos superaron los 250km/h el S15 se mantenía cerca mientras el Supra entraba primero al túnel-¿debería?-el chico miro su volante fugazmente y acciono un botón rojo el cual libero un sonido de gas, el rugir del motor junto a una gran llamarada saliendo del escape indico que había tomado una acción desesperada-¡¡ADIOS!!-grito con júbilo Yuichirou Kumada pero un nuevo golpe lo hizo ver con horror que estaba equivocado.-¡Qué Demonios!.-

-No te dejare escapar…-dijo con voz apagada y a la vez maléfica Serena, ambos corrieron por el túnel justo cuando un camión se unía al camino este freno con fuerza para evitar el choque con los autos mas no lo pudo hacer con el muro volcándose, ninguno de los corredores se molesto en ver lo que había provocado-¡es hora de acabarte!-de nueva cuenta el auto Plateado golpeo al Supra el cual ya tenía prácticamente sumida la defensa trasera ambos se acercaron a una curva cuando el S15 golpeo en el costado al Supra mientras este estrelló de lleno contra el muro sacando chispas hasta que al fin se detuvo, Yuichirou estaba aferrado al volante con una mirada de terror y asombro, del capo del auto salía un humo denso y horrible, aunque el cinturón de seguridad lo había salvado de estrellarse en el parabrisas, el joven Kumada no reaccionó del todo hasta que sintió el terrible dolor en el cuello totalmente aterrado miró hacia abajo, su pierna derecha estaba prensada con los fierros retorcidos de la carrocería al intentar frenar la había expuesto demasiado, además la sangre corría de esta copiosamente así como de su ceja izquierda lastimada por el impacto contra el volante.

-Esto es…increíble…¿Quién en este maldito mundo conduce así?.-se cuestiona Yuichirou con el rostro totalmente aterrado mirando en su mano la sangre que cae de su rostro, en ese momento los demás autos de su equipo se estacionan cerca de él y corren a auxiliarlo. Mientras a lo lejos el auto plateado se alejaba y tomaba la salida hacia la meta.

En cuanto el Nissan Silvia se ha detenido enfrente del bar, Rei baja corriendo las escaleras de la azotea seguida de Darien, quien sigue sin entender una sola palabra de los actos de su amiga, Rei sube intempestivamente al "Fénix" y Darien sube en el asiento del copiloto, el Mazda rojo arranca por el callejón.

Las personas se congregan en torno a la joven del S15 que recibe el dinero de nueva cuenta en una gorra y se entretiene en lanzarlo a los espectadores que se pelean por los billetes mientras ella sube al auto que arranca furiosamente, pero cuando menos lo espera y ya ha dejado lejos el lugar de la carrera, un Mazda RX7 rojo se interpone en su camino y ella lo debe evitar con un derrape el "U", ambos autos quedan a solo centímetros de distancia uno de otro, hasta que Rei baja del "Fénix" y se encamina al S15.

-Ya puedes bajar…Serena…-dice la voz firme de la líder de los "Black Crowns" Darien que ha bajado junto con Rei del auto rojo mira la escena aterrado.

-¿Serena?.-balbucea el joven incrédulo, la chica del auto plateado baja al fin y ante el asombro del joven se retira el casco, el rostro de la bella rubia aparece ante ellos, sus ojos azules resentidos se cruzan un momento con las pupilas moradas de su ex amiga, y Darien contiene un grito de asombro al ver los hermosos cabellos rubios ahora cortos y la actitud provocativa de la rubia enfundada en el traje plateado.

-Te diste cuenta…debí saberlo, a veces te subestimo.-dice con sonrisa irónica Serena.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?...¿Quién te enseña a conducir?...-lanza Rei ansiosa sujetando el barzo de su amiga, ella furiosa se deshace del contacto y la encara, luego sonríe de nuevo con esa sonrisa malévola que ha adquirido desde que se fue del lado de sus amigos.

-¿Es acaso miedo lo que detecto en tu voz Rei?...me alegro.-dice la rubia.

-Serena…Rei te hizo una pregunta…¿Porqué?.-lanza Darien con tono serio.

-¿Y son justamente Ustedes dos quienes lo preguntan? Seguramente ambos estarán arrepentidos de no haber incluido a la pobre niña boba de Serena en su famosa Liga de Aces, más ahora que saben lo que puedo hacer. Demasiado tarde, ahora soy el enemigo, voy a vencer a todos y cada uno de los que te han enfrentado para luego vencerte a ti.-amenaza Serena.

-No sabes lo que haces, no debes estar en este ambiente, corres mucho peligro.-preocupada Rei.

-¿Y te importa eso?. No creo, sin mí a su lado ambos pueden ser felices, admítelo, admítanlo ambos, yo siempre les estorbé para sus planes, para su maldito romance secreto, me soportaban pero jamás me quisieron.-lanza Serena ofendida.

-Sigues pensado eso de nosotros…ya te dije antes que yo y Rei solo somos amigos, jamás, escucha esto, jamás hubo nada entre nosotros nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos, nada de lo que te imaginas.-ofendido Darien.-Además yo nunca supe lo que…-se detiene un momento.-Lo que sentías por mí…-lanza al fin, la joven tiene un sobresalto, ¿Darien sabía?...pero ¿Cómo? Un instante sus ojos azules tienen un destello de la ingenuidad que tenían antes.

-Sé que cometí muchos errores Serena, el principal fue no haber sido sincera contigo desde el inicio sobre lo que hacía en la Liga, sobre la verdad acerca de nuestras madres, también al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos… pero jamás te traicioné, nunca lo hice ni lo haré, eres mi hermana-ofrece Rei tratando de acercarse a la Rubia que la rechaza violentamente.

-¿Hermana?...Como te atreves a pronunciar siquiera esa palabra…los odio a ambos…¡Los odio!.-ruge Serena conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Escucha esto Serena, no me interesa si me odias, ya no, solo me interesa que abandones esto de las carreras, no es un juego, corres mucho peligro aquí, "Ella" te puede atacar en cualquier momento..-aterrada Rei.

-¿Ella?.-cuestiona la Rubia.

-La mujer que asesinó a nuestras madres, la que nos amenaza ahora a nosotros, ella es la causa por la cual Rei y yo deseábamos protegerte manteniéndote lejos de este ambiente, evidentemente nos equivocamos, lo que menos necesitas es protección.-herido Darien dice mirando a la chica rubia con nostalgia, Serena mira un instante a sus amigos tratando de entender lo que le dicen.

-Sé que no me creerás a mí, no luego del odio que guardas en tu corazón, pero le creerás a tu madre.-explica Rei y de entre sus ropas extrae la carta de Serenity y se la alarga a su amiga.-Tía Serenity me hizo prometerle antes de morir que te protegería de esa mujer, y que cuando creyera que estabas lista, de diera esta carta, leyéndola entenderás todo.-Serena contempla indecisa el sobre de papel, al fin alarga su mano y lo toma, Rei respira aliviada, pero su tranquilidad no dura más que un momento, porque intempestivamente la joven rubia rompe en pedazos la carta ante los azorados ojos de sus amigos, Rei mira como en cámara lenta a Serena lanzar los pedazos de papel al aire y esbozar la sonrisa terrible, los ojos de Rei a su pesar se llenan de lágrimas, al ver los fragmentos de papel volar por el viento recuerda a la angustiada mujer que en la cama de un hospital le rogó con su último aliento que protegiera a su hija.

-Ninguna de tus invenciones hará que cambie lo que tengo pensado hacer Rei. Es increíble lo que el miedo a perder tu estatus te hace.-lanza Serena despectiva.

-¿Crees que Rei inventó eso de la carta?.-cuestiona ofendido Darien.-¡No tiene idea de lo que haces! ¡Del peligro que corres!.-molesto la sujeta del brazo, ella lo fulmina con una mirada hiriente.

-¡Y acaso les importa! ¡Lárguense y vivan felices su amor! ¡Ya no seré más un estorbo en sus vidas! Pero lo que me hicieron…es imperdonable. La Serena débil, tonta e ingenua que engañaban y manejaban a su antojo ha muerto, soy otra, y esta mujer nueva se vengará de cada lágrima que la hicieron derramar, ya lo sabes Rei, venceré a todos los que has vencido y lo que han visto hoy no es nada comparado con lo que haré, y finalmente, te venceré a ti…-amenaza Serena.

-¿Sabe la señora Yamada lo que haces?.- con toda intensión cuestiona Rei sospechando lo peor. Serena recuerda la promesa que hizo a su protectora.

-Claro que no. Ella me ofreció hospitalidad y ayuda en su casa, pero lo que hago ahora es por mi cuenta, ella no sabe nada de esto, aunque te cueste creerlo me he convertido yo sola en la corredora que soy, nadie tiene nada que ver en mi cambio, excepto quizá Ustedes dos, lo que haga a partir de ahora, será su culpa-confiesa Serena.-Asi que apártense de mi camino, y ya tendrán más noticias mías, nos veremos pronto, hermanos…-con ironía dice Serena la última palabra.

-Serena, porfavor, ten mucho cuidado cuando corras, presta atención a lo que hay a tu alrededor, no confíes en nadie…¡Serena! ¡Serena!-suplica Rei gritando pero Serena sin mirarla sube al auto plateado y arranca a toda velocidad, Darien se acerca a Rei y la abraza con fuerza.

-Déjala. No es más la princesa…no la que nosotros conocimos y protegimos-dice el chico, Serena por el retrovisor mira como el chico abraza a Rei y crispando las manos en el volante pisa aún más el acelerador.

-¡Me las pagarás Rei Hino!.-ruge al fin antes de perderse en las calles nocturnas de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, en un barrio popular de Tokio un desgastado letrero anuncia en una de las calles de un barrio pobre de Tokio "Taller automotriz Tomoe", la puerta principal está abierta y un chico con medio cuerpo debajo del auto que repara trabaja arduamente, el Mazda rojo llega al lugar y se estaciona frente al taller, la chica baja del auto y se retira los lentes negros mirando el letrero atentamente, un joven de cabello negro que lleva una gorra azul baja también.

-¿Segura que el hermano de Hotaru vive en un sitio como este?...-cuestiona Meiou a Rei.

-Muy segura.-exclama Rei.-Si pones atención podrás sentir su presencia.-dice ella.

-Interesante….posiblemente un clase B en transición a clase A.-comenta Meiou.

-Veo que mejora tu percepción, buena señal, ahora vayamos por él.-explica Rei y camina hacia el lugar seguida del chico, ambos entran en el viejo taller y Carlos toca con sus nudillos la cortina de metal.

-Lo lamento pero no tengo servicio hasta la semana entrante…-comenta la voz seria del joven mecánico.

-No venimos por servicio amigo.-explica Meiou, el chico sale de debajo del auto y se encara ante los dos desconocidos, los tres se miran unos momentos, con evidente desconfianza Tomoe, sonriente Carlos y firme Rei.

-Si son cobradores pueden irse, no tendré dinero para hacer el pago hasta fines de mes…-serio el chico.

-¿En verdad tenemos caras tan feas para que nos confundas con cobradores?.-riendo Meiou.

-No venimos a eso Alexis Tomoe.-comenta Rei.-Vengo por una respuesta a la nota que te envié con las gemelas la semana pasada.-dice ella, Alexis la mira inquisitivo, y entonces su mirada se desvía hacia el auto rojo que está estacionado frente a su taller.-A si, Mars…-dice el chico.

-Menos mal que sabes quién es…ahora amigo, venimos a ver como arreglamos tu pertenencia a la Liga de Aces.-comenta Meiou.

-Se pueden ir por donde vinieron.-explica el joven Tomoe secamente.-Yo no corro para otros, y menos para gente rica que no tiene la menor idea de la realidad y solo corre como diversión.-despectivo el alto y fornido joven.

-Demonios…¿Porqué todos diremos eso?.-sonriente Carlos.

-Escucha esto Alexis Tomoe, sé que eres excelente en lo que haces, y por eso te propongo unirte a mi equipo, a nuestro lado tendrías oportunidad de entrenar con los mejores, unas instalaciones incomparables y además un sueldo que solucionaría todas tus dificultades…-ofrece Rei. Una sonrisa irónica del chico.

-¿Porqué siempre los ricos quieren solucionar todo con dinero?...Creen que lo necesito por ver mi casa y donde vivo, pero no es así, puedo trabajar para obtener mis propios recursos.-altivo el chico de cabello negro.

-Es trabajo lo que te ofrece ella amigo…créeme que antes yo pensaba como tú, pero la Liga de Aces es otra cosas, es el paraíso para los corredores de drift, y puedo sentir que tú eres un corredor auténtico, vamos amigo, lo que la Gran Jefa te ofrece es una oportunidad única.-anima Carlos.

-He dicho que no.-termina el joven.-Y lárguense de una vez de mi taller, cuando empieza a oscurecer estos barrios son peligrosos, no respondo de su auto ni de su seguridad.- amenazante Alexis.

-Y yo que creí que tú tenías mal genio.-comenta Carlos a Rei.

-Me hubiera gustado haber llegado a un arreglo amistoso pero ya que no es así…¿Qué dices de un reto?. Si te venzo reconsideras mi oferta, si no, te dejo tranquilo.-una risa irónica escapa de la puerta de entrada, una risa que Rei conoce muy bien, y el apuesto joven vestido con camisa negra y pantalón de vestir gris hace su aparición en el lugar.

-Vaya vaya Fénix, es una verdadera coincidencia estar en el mismo lugar de nuevo.-es la voz de Nataku Yamada que hace que Rei se sonroje.-Si el joven Tomoe no aceptó estar en la "Stars League" ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptará unirse a la tuya?.-lanza el chico acercándose a Rei.

-¿Usted de nuevo señor Yamada? creí que había sido claro cuando le dije que no me interesa correr para nadie.-completa Tomoe molesto.

-Así que tú también buscas al joven Tomoe…-dice Rei mirando retadoramente a Nataku.-Te diré algo, deja de perseguir a mis corredores y forma tu liga con otras personas.-ofendida ella.

-¿En serio crees que son a ellos a quienes persigo?...eres poco observadora Fénix y tienes en muy poco tu propio valor, ¿porqué perseguir corredores si te puedo perseguir a ti?.-contesta Nataku mirando a Rei con esa mirada que la hace sentir escalofríos y esta se sonroja de nuevo.

-Gancho al hígado…Novio millonario uno, Gran Jefa cero…-divertido Carlos.

-¡Alexis Tomoe correrá para mi equipo!.-firme Rei.

-No si puedo convencerlo de que mi Liga es mejor…-completa Nataku, los dos se miran fijamente, firme y decidida la mirada.

-¡Ambos se largarán de aquí si no quieren que los eche!.-molesto Tomoe.-No correré para uno ni para otro.-pero los dos jóvenes parecen ignorarlo y siguen su discusión.

-Estás haciendo esto para molestarme, no porque te interese que el chico Tomoe corra en tu liga.-ofendida Rei.

-Por fin lo notaste Fénix. Cierto, me gusta hacerte rabiar, ¿No te he dicho lo sexy que te ves molesta?.-hiriente Nataku.-¿En verdad tienes tan poca paciencia?.-

-Mi paciencia es tan pequeña como tu vergüenza.-ofende Rei.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Largo de mi taller ahora!.-ruge Alexis, pero no hay respuesta.-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?.-extrañado.

-Calma amigo…¿Qué no estás familiarizado con la palabra "Tensión"?…¿No has notado que tú ahora eres lo menos importante aquí?. Mejor siéntate, ofréceme una cerveza y disfrutemos la pelea.-dice Meiou tomando asiento en una silla cómodamente.

-¡Tomoe san dile a este engreído que aceptarás mi reto!.-dice Rei.

-Vaya vaya, mi hermoso Fénix todo quiere solucionar con violencia, ¿Para qué un reto cuando yo sin pelear te ofrezco demás de un mejor sueldo e instalaciones de lujo conocer a las bellas chicas de mi equipo? Créeme Tomoe que serías el rey de la "Stars League", mis chicas saben tratar bien a mis amigos.-dice Nataku.

-En eso puedes creerle.-asiente Meiou.-Sus divas son…-y sustituye la palabra con un elocuente signo con sus manos.

-¡Meiou maldita sea! ¡De parte de quién estás!.-ruge Rei molesta.

-Repito que no iré con ninguno de los dos, y si no se largan en este momento les pediré a mis amigos que los echen.-amenaza Tomoe.-Y créanme que no querrán que las pandillas de este lado de Tokio jueguen un poco con sus costosos autos…-Rei y Nataku se miran hirientes.-Lo ven, ambos me quieren en sus equipos por egoísmo y vanidad, vayan a un hotel y arreglen sus pleitos de novios, sus razones son estúpidas, yo jamás corro si no tengo una razón.-acaba Tomoe.-Pero no sé para qué gasto mi tiempo con ustedes, la gente rica siempre es insensible y orgullosa, nunca hacen nada por los demás sino solo por ellos mismos.-ofende Alexis.

-¡Hey amigo! ¡Basta ya de ofender! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡La Gran Jefa está ayudando a…-empieza Carlos.

-Calla.-lo detiene Rei.

-¡Pero porqué! ¡Si él sabe a quién le está hablando así se arrepentiría!.- se exalta Carlos.

-He dicho que te calles Meiou. No quiero que se una a nosotros por eso…¿Queda Claro?.-lo detiene Rei.

-Si tú lo dices…-no muy convencido Carlos.

-Señor Tomoe, tiene razón, me olvidé de que algunas personas todavía conservan ese orgullo de los que corren por verdadera pasión, disculpe esta escena, fue un gusto conocer a alguien con verdadero corazón de corredor, con permiso…-termina Rei inclinándose respetuosa ante un asombrado Tomoe y se aleja de allí junto con Carlos.

-¿Verdad que es hermosísima cuando dice esas cosas?.-comenta al lado de Alexis Nataku Yamada.

-Lo mismo iba para Usted, no me uniré a su liga, no soy de los que se dejan impresionar tan fácil.- acaba Tomoe.

-Ya veo…igual si te decides o cambias de opinión te dejo mi tarjeta.-acaba el platinado y pone su tarjeta sobre el auto que Alexis repara saliendo del lugar.

-¡Pero porqué no me dejaste decirle que eres la persona que costea el tratamiento de su hermana! con eso él hubiera accedido y le abrías ganado la jugada a tu novio.-comenta Maiou desconcertado.

-Escucha esto Meiou, quiero vencer a Alexis Tomoe y que se una a la Liga por decisión propia y no por compromiso, ¿Entiendes?. Además lo que hago por Hotaru no es por conseguir a su hermano, lo hago por ella, todo eso, perdería valor si se enteran que soy yo.-completa Rei.

-¿Y si por ser altruista tu novio te lo gana?.-lanza Carlos.

-No tengo novio y no sé de qué hablas.- molesta Rei abre la puerta del auto.

-¡Espera Fénix!-los alcanza Nataku. Rei lo mira molesta.-Escucha linda…¿Porqué no mandamos al niño a jugar un momento y subes a mi auto? Iremos a pasear a donde tú quieras.-con sonrisa provocativa el chico, Rei lo mira furiosa, tan diferentes este joven engreído del chico que la noche anterior la consoló en su habitación…¿Quién es en verdad Nataku Yamada?

-No tengo nada que tratar con Usted, así que déjeme tranquila.-ofendida ella.

-¿Te molestaste?...Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Nunca pensé que te tomarás en serio eso de Tomoe.-

-Lo que me queda muy claro es que me equivoqué con Usted, a pesar de todo sigue siendo un engreído y un egoísta de lo peor, incapaz de sentimientos nobles y desinteresados.-termina ella, Nataku la sujeta de la mano con fuerza.

-¿Me estás diciendo arrogante?.-la encara furioso.

-Estoy diciendo que evidentemente jamás alguien como usted entenderá la verdadera pasión por correr, Usted forma su liga únicamente por vanidad, por ocio, por matar el tiempo de un niño millonario consentido de su hermana, yo por el contrario lo hago por verdadero amor a la velocidad, por honor, por sentido de unidad, veo que estaba en un gran error, Usted no tiene corazón de corredor, pero evidentemente no lo entenderá jamás.-furiosa ella se deshace del contacto.

-Gran Jefa empata el marcador…vaya cañonazo al ego del señor millonario…-ríe Meiou del otro lado del auto.

-Así que por eso me desprecias, crees que soy inmaduro, egoísta, que no valgo nada.-furiosos Nataku, esa mujer conseguía exasperarlo a extremos inimaginables.

-Juzgue Usted mismo señor Yamada, es dueño de una importante empresa automotriz y no tiene el orgullo de trabajarla, sino que vive derrochando el dinero en fiestas y mujeres en lugar de hacer algo bueno con la fortuna que posee, eso a mi juicio, se llama arrogancia y vanidad, y personas como Usted procuro evitar en mi camino…con permiso.-furiosa ella entrando en el auto, Carlos entra en el asiento del copiloto.-Y una cosa más, ¡No quiero volverlo a ver en mi vida!-acaba ella acelerando con fuerza.

-Pero "Fénix"…Vamos no te pongas así.-explica Nataku, pero el Mazda rojo arranca del lugar entre rechinar de neumáticos sin miramiento alguno. Nataku se queda mirando como Rei se aleja con un gesto de frustración en su rostro.-Nadie me había hablado antes de esa forma…Fénix, mi Fénix, por eso te amo, seré digno de tu amor también, aunque te molestes por eso-termina el apuesto joven y dando media vuelta se aleja rumbo a su GTR.

Esa tarde en el garaje de los "Black Crowns" todo parece marchar normalmente, aún no es la hora de que el verdadero trabajo nocturno empiece para ellos, así que solamente Phobos y Deimos, las eternas habitantes del lugar, trabajan a lo lejos revisando sus motocicletas, el chico con uniforme escolar se oculta tras unos neumáticos caminando en círculos, mira su reloj.

-Las cinco y media…como sea al examen ya no llegué.-murmura preocupado Carlos Meiou, en su mente se reproducen fielmente las palabras de su novia…

_Flashback…_

_Me encanta ese auto…-murmura Minako al oído de Carlos.-¿Alguna vez lo has manejado?._

_-¿Al "Fénix"? ¿Yo?...la Gran Jefa no deja a nadie que lo toque.-explica el chico._

_-Mmmm…interesante…¿Sabes cuál ha sido mi sueño? Verte a ti en el "Fénix", un conductor como tú en ese auto haría maravillas, y una chica como yo en el asiento de al lado, interesante propuesta ¿Cierto?.-con sonrisa provocativa Mina._

_-Espera un momento linda, que yo te quiera mucho es una cosa y que me propongas tomar al "Fénix" sin permiso…-_

_-¿Yo? ¿Yo te dije eso?...-finge la rubia.-el hecho es Carlos Meiou que mañana te esperaré a las seis en mi casa, puntualmente y con el "Fénix"…Nos divertiremos mucho.-explica Mina._

_-Pero Mina…a las seis yo tengo clases…-argumenta Meiou._

_-Minako Aino solo propone esto una vez guapo…valóralo…-acaba ella_

_Fin Flaskback_.

-Esto es horrible, jamás me había enfrentado a una decisión como esta…cumplo el capricho de Mina y traiciono a la Gran Jefa y toda su confianza…O me voy directo a la escuela, hago el examen, me porto como buen chico y me pierdo de la oportunidad de mi vida para estar con Mina…¡Demonios!.-ruge Meiou sujetándose la cabeza, confundido toma su celular, tiene allí el número de teléfono del garaje, sabe que con solo presionar el botón el teléfono sonará y las chicas correrán a contestarle, dejando solo el camino, antes las ha observado muy bien, sabe que guardan la réplica de las llaves del "Fénix" en su caja de herramientas, conoce los comandos para abrir el cubículo subterráneo del Mazda rojo, y sabe que solo bastaría subir en él para que no le vieran ni el polvo…-Vamos Carlos Meiou. Ahora es cuando demuestras de lo que estás hecho.-suspira hondo al fin saca una moneda de su bolsillo-Cara lo hago…cruz no lo hago…-la lanza y se cubre los ojos, escucha el sonido metálico de la moneda caer y se quita las manos de los ojos, sonríe ambiguamente.-Bien la suerte ha decidido…-acaba el chico y sus ojos color miel destellan enigmáticos.

_**Preview cap. 19.**_

_-Ya te he dicho que lo lamento…-murmura a sus espaldas Carlos._

_-Bastantes veces, pero hay momentos en que las disculpas no son suficientes.-con tono firme Rei y sigue subiendo._

_-Pagaré todas las reparaciones, yo mismo trabajaré hasta que quede como nuevo…-propone Carlos, inexplicablemente Rei da media vuelta y le lanza una terrible cachetada que el joven no esperaba._

_-¡No entiendes nada aún!.-ruge Rei.-¡Lo menos importante en todo esto es el "Fénix"! ¡No me interesa el auto ni lo que le hiciste tanto como el que hayas defraudado mi confianza!.-dice ella, Carlos baja la vista con la mejilla enrojecida y aprieta los puños.-Hablé con tu maestro, ¿Sabes que reprobaste la materia por no acudir al examen?...perderás este semestre…-_

_-Lo sé…-débilmente el joven._

_-Entonces es aún mayor tu culpa porque sabiéndolo no te importó.-_

_-¡Solo quería divertirme con mi novia, acaso es eso pecado!.-ruge al fin el rebelde chico enfadado._

_-Lo es cuando no has tenido la valentía y la madurez de tener prioridades en tu vida, tu educación es lo más importante ahora, más que correr, más que Mina, más que todo…te diré algo que me dijo una vez tía Serenity, "Gánate el derecho a correr de noche siendo responsable en el día" además debiste haberme pedido permiso para tomar al "Fénix" ¿Crees que te habría dicho que no?.-cuestiona Rei._

_-Solo quería impresionarla.-se disculpa él. Rei mueve la cabeza negativamente._

_-Nunca debí haberte traído a Tokio, nunca debí haberle prometido a tu hermana que sería responsable de ti, nunca debí entrenarte ya que no eres capaz de usar tu potencial para controlarte a ti mismo…-dice ella y dándole la espalda sigue subiendo y llega a la explanada de Hikawa, Carlos la alcanza._

_-Espera un poco Gran Jefa…-dice él.-¿Me vas a echar de Hikawa o de la Liga?.-preocupado Carlos. Un silencio de ella que lo mata de incertidumbre…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Como cada semana una entrega más de esta historia la cual gracias a su apoyo ha sobrepasado ya los 100 reviews, para no ser una historia en que el personaje principal es Serena eso se agradece muchísimo, sabemos que no hubiera sido posible de no ser por Ustedes los lectores que hacen posible que lo que dos chicos atrevidos y algo locos crean en su imaginación tenga el eco que ha alcanzado hasta ahora, mil gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer ya que esto nos hace poner el corazón en cada capítulo, por ello nos queremos tomar un tiempo para decir gracias a: **

**Alex, sabes que desde que eres el editor de SRR esto se pone aun mejor, por prestarnos a tus maravillosos personajes y por darnos tu amistad y talento.**

**Susy, sabes que esto ha mejorado mucho por tus comentarios y apoyo y por ser toda una fan de Carlitos Meiou y de SRR, gracias a Fede por sus opiniones especializadas que nos lea un verdadero corredor de drift es un honor.**

**Flor de Loto, Isa, Marbel, todas las Nataku Girls merecen un enorme abrazo y gracias por apoyar al nuestro galán de cabello plata.**

**Las Serena fans que nos han tenido paciencia con las dificultades de la parejita dorada y la transformación de Serena: ****Cherry SA, ariasseserena, dianitamoon, Serenity Potter, Nubia Serenity , Ailec, mariaelena83 y Patty Ramirez (tendrán su recompensa no lo duden)**

**Nami op. Nuestra amiga que fue la autora del review No. 1 por su apoyo y constancia, y claro Malkav por dejarnos reviews que en verdad valen la pena y créenos que tu querida Ami tendrá su parte emocionante también, procuramos no dejar de lado a ninguna de las chicas. Ahora esperen a ver las consecuencias de la "travesura" de Carlos y téngannos paciencia con la aparición de Haruka y Michiru que antes de ir a Usui quedan aún cabos sueltos porque…¡No one sleep in Tokio!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	22. Chapter 19: Amor a mil por hora

**SRR Cap. 19**

**Amor a mil por hora**

El auto rojo atraviesa las calles de la ciudad de Tokio cuyo atardecer daba unos tonos naranjas y amarillos en el capo que armonizaban muy bien con el "Fénix" cuya cabina parecía en verdad incendiada, Carlos dentro del auto se colocaba unos lentes oscuros para evitar el sol, y sacando su celular marcó el número de su novia.

-¿Mina?...si soy yo, un amigo y yo vamos en camino a verte…¿No adivinas quién es?...-dice divertido Meiou y pone el celular junto al estéreo que toca una música estridente.

_-¡El "Fénix"! ¡Lo hiciste al fin amor!_-emocionada la voz tras el teléfono.

-¿No era eso lo que querías?-

_-¡Perfecto! Te juro que no te arrepentirás de esto guapo…la pasaremos increíble_.-

-Lo sé…nos vemos en cinco minutos.-

_-¿Cinco minutos hasta mi casa?_ –Incrédula Mina.

-O menos, en este amigo todo el posible….te amo linda.-

-_Y yo_.-acaba la chica, Meiou cuelga el teléfono.

-Muy bien amiguito, veamos si es verdad que tienes alas de fuego….-y hunde el acelerador al máximo dejando escuchar un grito de júbilo mientras un bólido rojo atraviesa el "Rainbow Bridge".

En la Mansión Aino justo en la sala están reunidas tres hermosos chicas, evidentemente modelos, por su ropa a la moda, quienes parecen muy divertidas mirando una revista sentadas en los muebles y tomando licor en sus copas servidas por el mayordomo.

-¡Vamos Minako deja ya el celular y ven a leer el "Top 10" de la semana! No te gustará saber que estoy en primer lugar y tú bajaste tres puestos.-dice una de las modelos.

-No te desgastes Kei-chan, a Mina parece que ya no le importa tanto su popularidad, con eso de que ha dejado plantados a dos fotógrafos en la semana, era de esperarse, de hecho a Azama y a mí nos han llamado para acabar sus trabajos.-asiente la otra chica.

-¿Minako?...Hey, tierra a Mina…¿Qué te pasa últimamente?.- añade la tercera chica.

-Lo lamento Keiko…Azama…Ayaka…es solo que acaban de darme una noticia que jamás creí que fuera posible y creo que suspenderemos la reunión.-sonriente la chica rubia.

-¿Es sobre tu nuevo novio?.-interesada Keiko.-¿Y quién es esta vez? Un modelo, un empresario, cantante…-

-Es…es un chico como cualquier otro, talentoso, divertido, y sobretodo…contagioso.-añade Minako sonriente.

-Vaya. Para que logre hacer a Minako Aino sonreír así debe serlo.-completa extrañada Ayaka.

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo conoceremos a esa ave fénix?.-añade la más alta de las tres.

-Has dicho la palabra clave Azama…Fénix…en unos minutos estará aquí en su auto, entrará por esa puerta y me iré con él a pasar la mejor noche de mi vida…-

-Eso me suena a cuento de hadas…-acaba Keiko y las tres modelos ríen a carcajadas, en ese momento se escucha el rugir de un motor y las cuatro chicas se quedan mirando en silencio unas a otras, intrigadas las amigas de Minako, y esta con una sonrisa de triunfo, sin consultárselo las cuatro corren a la puerta y salen al jardín en el cual la impresionante figura del "Fénix" hacia su arribo mientras la música electrónica sonaba a todo lo que daba mientras los vidrios polarizados bajaban revelando al conductor, el cual sonreía.

-Servicio de Limusinas deportivas Meiou a su servicio…-dijo divertidamente mientras las amigas de la rubia estaba anonadadas.

-No es para nada feo-dijo Keiko.

-¡Que galán!-menciono Azama.

-Preséntanos a tu novio Mina-pido Ayaka mientras Mina saludaba con un beso al chico el cual acababa de bajar del auto.

-¡Si Mina preséntanos!-dijeron las tres al unisonó mientras acosaban a la pareja.

-Soy Carlos Meiou-beso las manos de las chicas- es un gusto-es molesto un poco a Mina cuando ahora los acosos fueron sobre de él, el chico sudo frio y miro a su novia-Ehm lo siento damas pero mi doncella espera a que comencemos nuestra cita, pero si quieren con gusto les doy la dirección de mi blog…-les entrega un papel se dirigió a Mina y la subió del lado del pasajero con un protocolo de etiqueta digno de la casa real de Inglaterra, el chico subió y el auto arranco con un estruendoso rechinar de neumáticos que hizo que las chicas se le quedaran viendo con ojos de corazón y suspiraran.

-¡¿Por qué las rubias siempre se llevan al mejor partido?!-gritaron las tres al cielo.

Las luces de colores prenden y apagan mientras la música electrónica inunda el interior de la concurrida discoteca de las más exclusivas de Tokio, en medio de la pista de baile, el chico de cabello negro baila animadamente abrazando por la cintura a la bella rubia, ambos sonríen y parecen muy divertidos, a lo lejos en una de las mesas del piso superior, cuatro hombres jóvenes toman unas copas mientras miran indiferentes a la pista de baile**.**

-Quita ya esa cara Kunzite, desde el incidente con el aprendiz de Mars estás de mal humor…¿En serio te gustó la rubia?.-burlón el de cabello castaño.

-No digas idioteces Neflyte.-amenaza el de cabello blanco fastidiado y de un sorbo bebe su licor.

-Si…seguramente te quedaste con ganas de darle su merecido, pero qué le vas a hacer amigo, con Mars y los "Black Crowns" nadie se mete, ni Beryl sama…-añade el rubio de cola de caballo.

-¡Eso es lo que me enfurece más!.- ruge Kunzite golpeando la mesa.-¡Me quieren decir por qué una mujer como Beryl sama que controla la delincuencia de todo Japón le teme a una chica como Mars!.-

-No es temor Kunzite, se llama respeto, y sabes que si quieres conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros es mejor que nos alejemos de ellos, Beryl sama fue muy clara sobre eso.-termina Jedaite. El castaño mira atentamente a la pista y sonríe.

-Vaya que las coincidencias existen…¿Ya viste quien está bailando en medio de la pista?.-señala Neflyte, los cuatro hombres miran al lugar, enseguida el de cabello blanco crispa sus manos en la mesa.

-Kunzite…contrólate por favor…Beryl sama…-advierte el rubio.

-¡Tú y Beryl sama se pueden ir al infierno Jedaite!.- empuja Kunzite a su compañero.-ese tipo de las pagará ahora mismo…-y baja las escaleras furioso.

-¡Pelea!-dicen al mismo tiempo Neflyte y Zoicite chocando sus manos y siguen a su amigo dejando solo al preocupado Jedaite.

En la pista, Carlos se acerca al oído de su novia y murmura algo, ella asiente con la cabeza y el chico se aleja hacia la barra de bebidas mientras la joven sigue bailando animadamente entre las demás personas, hasta que choca con alguien que inexplicablemente la sujeta de la muñeca.

-Que tal hermosa, nos volvemos a ver…-

-¡No me toques!.-ruge Mina y con su mano libre le planta una cachetada al tipo al reconocer a los buscapleitos de hace unos días, el hombre de cabello blanco sonríe ante el ataque.

-Vaya que tienes agallas linda, pero créeme que yo no soy vengativo, ¿Qué te parece si en vez de perder tu tiempo con ese imbécil me acompañas a mí y te enseño lo que es de verdad la vida?.-ofrece grosero el tipo.

-¡Primero muerta idiota!.- se molesta la rubia e intenta librarse de la presión de las manos del hombre sin éxito.

Carlos regresa con las bebidas, y se abre paso entre la gente cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa, sus ojos amarillos destella de furia como pocas veces en su vida, tira al suelo las copas que se quiebran y avanza decidido, al llegar hace todo tan rápido que nadie se percata muy bien de lo sucedido, de un solo puñetazo derriba al hombre de cabello blanco hacia atrás y se coloca entre él y Mina que lo abraza angustiada.

-¡No te vuelvas a acerca a ella maldito!.- ruge Meiou, Kunzite yace en el suelo entre los gritos de la gente con el labio partido por el golpe, sus amigos lo rodean y ayudana levantar.

-¡Déjenme!.- se revuelve el de cabello blanco y los lanza a un lado, se encara a Meiou que instintivamente pone a Mina detrás de él, y le da un golpe en el estómago que lo dobla a la mitad, la gente ha ido formando un círculo alrededor de los chicos.-¡A Kunzite nadie lo golpea escoria!.- amenaza el tipo a Carlos que a pesar de estar doblado a la mitad por la falta de aire lo sigue mirando molesto, al fin unos guardias de seguridad se acerca a ellos.

-Señores…amablemente les solicitamos que abandonen el lugar…-dice un tipo de lentes oscuros y músculos de acero.-O de otra forma los escoltaremos a la salida…-añade el tipo, Kunzite y Carlos se siguen mirando amenazantes, el joven Meiou sea levantado ya y Mina aterrada corre a abrazarlo.

-Carlos…amor ya es suficiente, vámonos…-suplica Mina.-Por favor vámonos…-insiste ella, Meiou mira al tipo con odio.

-Está bien, como tu digas.-termina y tomado de la mano de la chica se pierden entre la gente, están a punto de salir del bar cuando a lo lejos la voz de Kunzite los detiene.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu estúpido! ¡Nos vemos en la C5 de Shinjuku en media hora! ¡Allí solos tú y yo arreglaremos las cosas!.- grita este.

-No le hagas caso…vámonos…-suplica Mina.

-¡Ahí estaré niño rico!.- asiente Carlos en el mismo tono, luego los cuatro tipos de pierden entre la gente.

-Carlos no debiste…esos tipos son peligrosos ya te lo dijo Rei, porfavor…-dice ella.

-No voy a dejar que se queden las cosas así Mina, ese tipo te agredió, y un Meiou jamás perdona las ofensas hechas a su dama.-con tono firme Carlos, Mina sonríe y le dá un beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes algo?...Jamás nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí y te agradezco, pero no quiero que te ocurra nada malo.-termina abrazándolo.

-Hey linda, calma, me conoces, los vencí antes, he mejorado mucho y además el "Fénix" y yo juntos somos dinamita, ya verás que le daremos su merecido a esos cuatro.-acaba Carlos.

Rei permanece con una mirada dura y extraña sentada en su escritorio, en sus dedos juega nerviosamente con un bolígrafo mientras espera la respuesta del teléfono.

-Muy bien, lamento haberlo importunado Okiba sensei, solo deseaba confirmar, gracias.-cuelga Rei, frente a ella están sentadas Phobos y Deimos, ambas se miran preocupadas, a lo lejos, en la sala, Akane Karasuma y TK esperan junto con Darien.-Y bien Ustedes dos ¿Me van a decir de una vez la verdad? Ya no ganan nada con ocultar que fue Meiou, confirmé que no se presentó al examen…

-Rei sama…nosotras…nosotras…-llorosa Phobos.

-No podemos traicionar a Meiou kun…la culpa fue nuestra por no vigilar a nuestro bebé…-se disculpa Deimos.

-Es un hecho, ustedes dos le tiene más consideración a ese chico irresponsable que a mí y al equipo…-acusa Rei.

-Señorita Rei…no diga eso…es que…es horrible no poder traicionarlos a ninguno de los dos.-termina Phobos y su hermana asiente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, tomemos medidas extremas. TK, acciona el GPS del "Fénix", busquemos al chico listo.-ordena Rei poniéndose de pié, TK enciende su laptop y teclea algunos datos en ella.

–Esperen un momento…está rastreando….-añade el joven pelirrojo-¡Lo tenemos!…-acaba TK mirando en su computador el punto rojo que se mueve por un plano de las calles de la ciudad. El celular de Rei suena en ese momento.

-¿Si?

-¿_Mars? Lamento la molestia a estas horas pero no sé nada de Mina desde las seis, estaba con sus amigas en la sala y de repente desapareció sin avisar…¿No estará con Meiou?._-es la voz de Ciel Aino tras la línea.

-Tranquilo Aino san…sabemos dónde están, te esperamos en el garaje para ir por ellos.-acaba Rei colgando el teléfono.-Karasuma, reúne a los chicos, iremos de cacería.-sigue ordenando Rei, la joven de cabello rojo baja las escaleras para dar la noticia a lo "Black Crowns".

Los cuatro Ferraris se estacionan en una de las salidas a la autopista principal de Shinjuku, el tráfico a esa hora de la noche es muy poco, Kunzitebaja de su Ferrari F-355 seguido de los otros chicos en la calle del bar, Jadeite intenta detenerlo…

-¡Eso que vas a hacer es suicidio! ¡Has visto como corre! Y si él no te mata lo hará Beryl sama!.-asiente el rubio, Kunzite lo sujeta del cuello.

-¡Si no vas a ayudarme lárgate! –lo lanza lejos-Los que quieran mostrarle al tipo ese quien es "G Force" vengan conmigo.-acaba y lanza al suelo al rubio mientras es seguido por los otros dos; los tres tipos miran los alrededores buscando al que esperan, el de cabello blanco consulta su reloj desesperadamente.

-Ya se escucha un motor…-asiente Zoicite, el de largo cabello rubio, al fin por una de las calles laterales se escucha el rechinar de las llantas y aparece entre humo la imponente figura del "Fénix", los cuatro tipos miran aterrados al auto rojo.

-¿Qué demonios hace Mars aquí?.-asustado Kunzite.

-Te dije que era mala idea meterse con los "Black Crowns"-termina Jadeite, el Mazda rojo se estaciona junto a los cuatro autos de los tipos, todos se ocultan tras Kunzite cuando la puerta del "Fénix" se abre.

-Estamos muertos.-es la voz de Jadeite de nuevo la que resuena, pero ellos miran con un suspiro de alivio que quien baja del auto rojo no es Rei, sino el chico al que molestaban en el bar.

-Vaya vaya…el niño maleducado tomó el auto de mamá….-lanza irónico Kunzite tras la risa de los demás.

-Sorpresa niño rico, seguramente no esperabas verme en esta bella nave.-acaba Carlos quitándose los lentes negros, Mina baja del asiento del copiloto y toma a Carlos del brazo.

-¿Crees que tener el auto de Mars cambia las cosas imbécil?...te daré tu merecido ahora mismo.-amenaza Kunzite.

-Hagámoslo.-acepta el reto Carlos.

-Aguarda un poco Kunzite…-explica el de cabello castaño.-Ahora que este idiota te venza será muy sencillo.-explica Neflyte.

-¡Que dices!.- ofendido Kunzite.

-Con el auto de Mars…tiene ventaja.-continua el Castaño, Carlos irónico sonrió.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho en tu vida de niño rico que el auto no hace al corredor?.-explica Carlos. Los tres tipos estallan en carcajadas…

-¡Vaya estúpida filosofía!.- exclama Zoicite.-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu abuela?.-nuevas risas de los tipos Meiou se enfada e intenta lanzarse sobre ellos.

-Déjalos…no lo entenderían.-lo contiene Mina.

-Hagamos algo aprendiz de Mars…si es cierto lo que dices, entonces no tendrás problema en enfrentarnos a los cuatro.-reta al fin Neflyte, Mina mira preocupada a su novio, pero Carlos tiene ahora una sonrisa de total felicidad que a la rubia parece casi imposible.

-Dalo por hecho.-con firmeza el chico, Kunzite y sus amigos sonríen.

-Sabes algo idiota…acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, "G Force" corre en serio, no como los principiantes a los que estás acostumbrado, en la autopista no habrá tregua ni reglas.-amenaza Zoicite.

-No esperaba nada menos, ya me estaba aburriendo correr sin acción verdadera.-explica Carlos apretando los puños.

-Hagámoslo entonces.-termina Kunzite y los cuatro tipos de uniformes grises suben a sus autos.

-Carlos cariño no hagas esto, ya ha sido suficiente.- preocupada Mina.

-Confía en mí linda, ya verás que será divertido, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte nos divertiremos un poco y volveré.-asiente Carlos, Mina le da un beso en los labios.

-El beso de la buena suerte…-explica ella.

-Seguro venceré a esos idiotas, con semejante amuleto…espera aquí bella dama que tu caballero andante vengará tu afrenta.-se inclina Carlos reverente y sube al "fénix" que arranca y se colca junto a los cuatro autos todos avanzaron a un ritmo lento el Fenix quedo en medio de los cuatro fue cuando los dos autos de atrás dieron la señal con su luces todos arrancaron a gran velocidad.

-Ahora veras idiota que nadie se mete conmigo-decía Kunzite mientras el "Fénix" comenzaba a presionar buscando un hueco.

Los miembros de "G-Force" que iban adelante se vieron con una cara de malicia ambos autos frenaron obligando al "Fénix" a frenar probando ser rebasado por los demás miembros-¡Adiós Imbécil!-dijo Neflyte con una seña despectiva por la ventanilla.

-Ya sacaron boleto…-murmura Carlos, el "Fénix" aceleró con potencia mientras se acercaba a los autos, los cuales iban en fila -se ve que están coordinados, pero aun así no son nada contra mí…-sonrió mientras se acercaba cada vez más con un gran rugir de motor mientras un aura blanca con destellos en fuego comenzó a salir del auto. Zoicite quien iba atrás noto eso, meneo su cabeza para ver si no era una ilusión.

-¿Eso fue real?-pensó fue cuando las luces del "Fénix" desaparecieron.

-¡Desapareció!-tomo la radio asustado-Chicos el "Fénix", el "Fénix" desapareció, no lo veo…!-

-Se retiro…sabía que eran solo palabras…-sonrió Kunizite en su auto; pero el sonido de un motor se dejo oír por la radio fue cuando un destello rojo apareció frente a Zoicite mientras tomaba una curva.

-¡¡Imposible!!-quedo anonadado-¡¡Como puede correr a esa velocidad y con las luces apagadas!!-dijo la ver como una gran llamarada se alejaba.

-Nunca me fui zopenco, solo desaparecí de tu campo de visión…lección número uno de la Gran Jefa…va uno, faltan tres-dijo Meiou fue cuando se acerco al auto de Jadeite, este le vio con cara sonriente cuando estuvieron a la par.

-Eres mucho para mí…-el auto bajo la velocidad cediéndole el paso mientras el chico levantó el pulgar.

-Tú eres el único que vale la pena…-devolvió Carlos el gesto y las luces del "Fénix" se volvieron a encender mientras se alejaba del F 40.

-Es especial, por algo Mars lo tiene en su equipo…-Jadeite lo vio alejarse mientras derrapa controladamente sobre la curva.

-Ahora…-Meiou activo el NOS y el "Fénix" acelero con perfecta armonía-¡WOW esto se siente igual que con el "Samurái"!-fue cuando algo en la pantalla comenzó a parpadear Carlos no le dio importancia y siguió su carrera-ahora señor tramposo y niño rico van a sufrir…-

-¡¡Ahí viene!!-grito Neflyte en su F50 por la radio.

-¡¡Ciérrale los espacios!!-Kunizte ordeno-¡¡Si es necesario sácalo del camino a como de lugar!!-ambos autos se colocaron a una distancia en la que los espacio se cerraron bastante el efecto del NOS termino justo a unos tres metros de los autos.

-Hora de aplicar el entrenamiento…-cerro sus ojos y visualizo el camino, el cual mostraba que una parte de este estaba en reparación y más adelante había un acceso a la vía, el pergamino que colgaba del espejo comenzó a girar con inexplicable fuerza Carlos abrió sus ojos y estos destellaron-Ya sé como rebasarlos y ganar, ya me tarde mucho y Mina esta sola donde la deje…-el "Fénix" no se movió de su lugar…

-¿Qué rayos planea?-Neflyte se concentro tanto en el retrovisor que…

-¡Neflyte cuidado!-le advirtió su compañero justo a tiempo para evitar la barrera de protección de la construcción, el auto con un gran rechinar se movió no sin antes impactar contra el muro y hacer pedazos su lado izquierdo su espejo retrovisor salió volando directo al parabrisas del "Fénix" estrellándolo.

-Esto no lo tenía en mis planes…-el chico sudo frió-será mejor matar esto de una vez y evitar que el regaño sea mayor…-el auto rugió de nueva cuenta y al pasar por completo la zona de construcción comenzó a pegarse al muro de concreto de la vía, los "G Force" estaban a la espera.

-En cuanto intente rebasar…-dice por la radio Kunzite.

-Lo sé…lo haremos sándwich.-amenaza entre risas el de cabello castaño, en cuanto el Mazda rojo realizó la acción de rebasarlos inexplicablemente los dos Ferraris se hacen hacia atrás dejándolo pasar.

-Esto no está bien…¿Porqué me dejan pasar?...algo traman.-inquieto Carlos, pero en ese momento el F-355 de Kunzite se cierra a su lado derecho, Carlos intenta esquivarlo cuando el auto de Neflyte hace los propios del lado izquierdo, amos autos acorralan al "Fénix" y se escucha el ruido característico de la lámina al chocar a toda velocidad.-¡Demonios!.-ruge Carlos, pero ninguno de los dos autos deja de cerrarse, unas chispas escapan de los costados del "Fénix", al fin Meiou se rezaga un poco para evitarlos pero los rayones son un hecho.-Ahora si me va a asesinar la Gran Jefa…-preocupado.

-Bien…dejemos de jugar.-acaba Kunzite y saca del saco de su uniforme gris una pistola, y con ella apunta sacando la mano por la ventanilla al auto que va detrás, dentro de la cabina del "Fénix" Carlos siente una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, una chispa de luz en su cerebro e instintivamente se hace a la derecha, solo puede escuchar el sordo sonido del disparo que vuela una parte del alerón del auto la cual cae al camino haciendo un escandaloso ruido.

-¡Malditos! ¡Tienen armas!.-se molesta el chico al descubrir que Rei no exageraba cuando habló de ellos.-Si no me doy prisa no viviré para contarla…-Kunzite molesto al ver que había fallado vuelve a sacar la mano para disparar, pero al hacerlo pierde la visión de la autopista, fue que el camino se abrió momento que fue aprovechado por el "Fénix"-¡Adios! Me saludan a Beryl sama!-les regreso la seña con su dedo el "Fénix" se alejo a gran velocidad que los chicos no pudieron reaccionar…

-¡¡Demonios!!- Kunizite golpeo su volante con ira mientras salían de la autopista, poco después el auto rojo se estaciona en donde la chica de cabello rubio lo espera, Carlos abre la puerta del y le dice:

-¿Es aquí en donde se supone que debo recoger a la princesa Minako Aino?.-

-¿Mi caballero andante venció al dragón?.-cuestiona Mina siguiendo el juego.

-A los cuatro dragones mi princesa.-añade el joven al volante, Mina sin pensarlo más sube al auto y juntos tomaron un camino rumbo a Hakone, una vez ahí se detuvieron en un mirador, Carlos apagó el auto y ambos se vieron con tremenda dulzura.

-Tu beso me sirvió-le dijo él sujetando su rostro, ese acto la hizo sonrojar-tu eres mi ángel guardián Mina-

-Y tu el mío-le acaricio el rostro-sabes me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado, cada vez que estamos juntos me siento feliz-

-Igual yo-le sonrió Carlos-cada que veo tu rostro me devuelves la felicidad-

-Te amo Meiou, te amo con todo mi ser-le dijo con ojos profundos.

-Y yo a ti mi dulce ángel…-Mina comenzó a acercarse al chico tanto que el auto se meció debido a que la chica estaba sentada en las piernas del Carlos mientras estaban en un profundo beso abrazados, las caricias comenzaron y en poco tiempo estas subieron de tono.

Poco después unas luces comenzaron a acercarse al mirador de Hakone, pero ni Carlos ni Mina, entregados a sus "asuntos" los vieron llegar. Del Mazda blanco bajaron a lo lejos Rei y Ciel, tras ellos una de las camionetas del los "Black Crowns".

-Al fin…luego de tantas vueltas en el radar los encontramos, vaya que atravesamos medio Tokio.-explica TK abriendo las puertas de la Isuzu negra.

-Aguarden aquí chicos, esto es algo que solo nos corresponde arreglarlo a Aino san y a mí.-explica Rei y ella junto con el joven rubio de acercan al "Fénix". Al llegar cerca del auto Rei se percata de inmediato de los desperfectos y aprieta los puños.-Mi auto…ese chico se las verá conmigo…-

-Hay cosas peores que haber dañado al "Fénix" Mars…-dice Ciel con los ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Mina inyectados de odio, entonces Rei se da cuenta de que los vidrios del auto están empañados…pero Ciel Aino furioso ya va hacia el auto y abre bruscamente la puerta, tanto él como Rei se quedan petrificados ante la escena que tienen delante…

Mina y Carlos estaban igual de petrificados al haber sido sorprendidos; a lo mejor la sorpresa no hubiera sido mayor si le quitáramos el hecho de que la chica estaba desnuda del torso para arriba y que su pantaletas estaba sobre el volante y que el chico traía el pantalón desabrochado y que tampoco traía la camisa puesta pero lo que más pena les dio fue el hecho de que Mina estaba sobre de Carlos en una posición un tanto "comprometida", ambos se veían agitados, vieron a Ciel y a Rei con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Ehm…-Carlos fue el primero en hablar-¿Cómo estas cuñado?-sonrió con temor

-Herma…hermano…-trago saliva Mina.

-¡Minako!.- ruge Ciel tan fuerte que se oyó hasta el otro lado del Pacifico.

-¡Carlos Meiou!.- exclama Rei, los dos involucrados miran a los recién llegados, estupefacto y aterrado Meiou, terriblemente apenada Mina que intenta por todos los medios volverse a vestir, Carlos como puede gira y también intenta vestirse, pero las fuerte manos de un terriblemente furioso Ciel Aino lo sujetan de los hombros y lo sacan del "Fénix", una vez afuera Ciel lo estrella contra el auto.

-¡Ahora verás imbécil!.- ruge molesto el joven Aino y le da a Meiou una terrible bofetada en la nariz.

-¡Ciel! ¡Déjalo!.- trata Mina de intervenir aún arreglando su falda y blusa, pero su hermano no para y ahora le da un golpe en el estómago que lo dobla por la mitad.

-¡Mars detenlo haz algo!.-apremia Mina a Rei que se limita a contemplar la escena con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo lamento Mina pero él se lo buscó.-añade ella despectiva, Minako llora asustada cuando su hermano le da una patada en el rostro al chico Meiou que lo lanza hacia atrás, y sujetándolo de nuevo del cuello lo vuelve a estrellar en el auto rojo, Carlos lo mira con una ceja y la nariz sangrando pero no hace nada para defenderse.

-¡Esto que te ha pasado hoy Meiou es solo una advertencia! ¡Si vuelvo a verte cerca de ella aunque sea medio metro dejaré que mis doce guardaespaldas se desahoguen contigo y te enviaré al hospital en coma!.-amenaza Ciel.

-¡No me alejaré de ella de igual modo!-habla al fin el joven.-¡Se que hice mal y que estás molesto pero eso no impide que la siga queriendo!.-Mina llorosa corre y se abraza de él.

-Escucha bien esto idiota, mi hermana es menor de edad y yo soy responsable de ella mientras mis padres no están, así que si no quieres que ponga una denuncia en tu contra y te metan a la cárcel aléjate de nuestras vidas ahora mismo.-furioso Ciel sujeta a Mina de la muñeca y la aleja de ellos.

-¡Déjame! ¡No impedirás que lo siga viendo!.-amenaza ella, Ciel voltea y le da una cachetada, Carlos molesto intenta lanzarse sobre ellos pero Rei lo detiene con el brazo.

-No te metas…-le dice.-Por hoy ya la has perjudicado bastante ¿No crees?.-Meiou se contiene apretando los puños.

-¿Así haces uso de la libertad que te di? ¿De la confianza que tuve en que eras madura?...No tengo idea de lo que le diré a mis padres cuando regresen…Me has decepcionado Minako Aino-termina Ciel y jalando a su hermana que se ha quedado callada suben al Mazda blanco y se alejan del lugar. Aoi y Kiyama se acerca al "Fénix" junto con Karasuma y miran los destrozos del auto.

-Por dios…Ursus tendrá un infarto si lo ve…está…está…-añade uno de los chicos.

-Destrozado, esa es la palabra Aoi.-explica Rei, Kiyama se acerca y con cara acongojada toca el lugar en que está la ralladura.

-Pobrecito…como te dejaron amigo…-exclama afligido.

-¡Hey gente! ¡También yo estoy herido gracias por preocuparse más por el auto!.-ofendido Meiou se limpia la sangre de la frente con su camisa.

-La diferencias real Meiou es que tú te buscaste tu castigo mientras que al "Fénix" no tuvo la culpa de nada.-añade molesta Rei.

-Eso te pasa por andar de "Amistoso" con niñas de la alta…-ríe Aoi y lo secunda su amigo.

-Rei sama..¿Qué hacemos ahora?.-cuestiona Karasuma.

-Habla con las chicas, diles que recojan el auto en Hikawa, en cuanto a Ustedes pueden irse a casa, gracias por haberme ayudado a rastrearlo, mañana a las diez en el garaje realizaremos una reunión para evaluar los daños, pero es muy posible que no esté listo para el siguiente reclutamiento.-añade la joven de cabello negro tocando desolada el capo del Mazda rojo.

-¡Que dijo Jefa! ¡No contaremos con el "Fénix" para ir a Gunma!.-aterrado Kiyama.

-Sin el Fénix contra Haruka Tenou estamos fritos.-termina Aoi.

-Eso ya lo veremos, por algo en la liga hay más corredores, por ahora hagan lo que dije.-termina Rei, todos asienten con la cabeza y ella se acerca al auto y abre la puerta del conductor.

-Vamos Meiou no te quedes allí como estatua.-molesta Rei, Carlos se limita a suspirar, y camina hacia el "Fénix" le duele todo el cuerpo, y con dificultad sube al auto mientras el auto rojo y la camioneta negra descienden por la carretera Hakone.

Rei conduce el "Fénix" en silencio absoluto por las calles de Tokio, en el asiento del copiloto va sentado un apenado Meiou, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la nada, al fin el auto se estaciona frente a Hikawa y Rei baja, también baja Carlos.

-¿Aquí lo dejarás?.-se atreve a preguntar él.

-Las chicas lo recogerán en cualquier momento…me imagino su consternación cuando vean destrozado a su bebé.-dice seriamente ella y empieza a subir las escaleras del Templo, Carlos la sigue.

-Ya te he dicho que lo lamento…-murmura a sus espaldas Carlos.

-Bastantes veces, pero hay momentos en que las disculpas no son suficientes.-con tono firme Rei y sigue subiendo.

-Pagaré todas las reparaciones, yo mismo trabajaré hasta que quede como nuevo…-propone Carlos, inexplicablemente Rei da media vuelta y le lanza una terrible cachetada que el joven no esperaba.

-¡No entiendes nada aún!.-ruge Rei.-¡Lo menos importante en todo esto es el "Fénix"! ¡No me interesa el auto ni lo que le hiciste tanto como el que hayas defraudado mi confianza!.-dice ella, Carlos baja la vista con la mejilla enrojecida y aprieta los puños.-Hablé con tu maestro, ¿Sabes que reprobaste la materia por no acudir al examen?...perderás este semestre…-

-Lo sé…-débilmente el joven.

-Entonces es aún mayor tu culpa porque sabiéndolo no te importó.-

-¡Solo quería divertirme con mi novia, acaso es eso pecado!.-ruge al fin el rebelde chico enfadado.

-Lo es cuando no has tenido la valentía y la madurez de tener prioridades en tu vida, tu educación es lo más importante ahora, más que correr, más que Mina, más que todo…te diré algo que me dijo una vez tía Serenity, "Gánate el derecho a correr de noche siendo responsable en el día" además debiste haberme pedido permiso para tomar al "Fénix" ¿Crees que te habría dicho que no?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Solo quería impresionarla.-se disculpa él. Rei mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Nunca debí haberte traído a Tokio, nunca debí haberle prometido a tu hermana que sería responsable de ti, nunca debí entrenarte ya que no eres capaz de usar tu potencial para controlarte a ti mismo…-dice ella y dándole la espalda sigue subiendo y llega a la explanada de Hikawa, Carlos la alcanza.

-Espera un poco Gran Jefa…-dice él.-¿Me vas a echar de Hikawa o de la Liga?.-preocupado Carlos. Un silencio de ella que lo mata de incertidumbre.

-Debería hacerlo, los tipos inmaduros e inconscientes no sirven para ser parte de la Liga de Aces por mas buenos corredores que sean…-lanza ella molesta.-Pero si te echo de la Liga no aprenderás la lección, buscarás otro equipo en el cual usarán tu talento para fines inadecuados, y finalmente no mejorarás, así que no lo haré, te quedarás en Hikawa y en la Liga y te harás responsable de todo lo que provocaste, empezando por la escuela, enseguida los Aino…

-¿Qué?...-aterrado Carlos.

-Como escuchaste, mañana luego de acompañarme a la escuela a aclarar las cosas con tus profesores, iremos a la mansión Aino y pedirás formalmente a Ciel permiso de cortejar a su hermana.-condena Rei.

-¡Pero tu viste lo que me hizo y dijo! ¡Jamás me dejará! ¡Dijo que si me ve cerca de ella sus guardaespaldas me mandarán al hospital!.-ruge Carlos.

-Ami y Fye nos harán descuento en el pago de tu estancia y curaciones cuantas veces se requiera, que ese no sea pretexto.-sonriente Rei, Meiou furioso ante la ironía patea un guijarro del suelo.-Lamento que te molestes Meiou pero esas son las consecuencias de actuar irreflexivamente, eso debiste pensar antes…bien siguiendo con el itinerario de mañana, luego de la mansión Aino y si es que sobrevives, iremos al garaje, pedirás disculpas a las chicas y les ayudarás a reparar al "Fénix" y finalmente, tomarás el teléfono, marcarás a Akina y le contarás a tu hermana todo el incidente.-

-¡Que que! ¡Crees que tengo nueve vidas como los gatos!.- aterrado Meiou.-¡Puedo sobrevivir a los puñetazos de Ciel Aino y sus guaruras pero no a Setsu!.- horrorizado él.

-Lo lamento Meiou pero como te dije es el precio por seguir aquí…ahora que si te niegas, mañana mismo te compro un boleto de autobús y regresa a Akina a seguir repartiendo sandías toda tu patética vida…la cual por lo que veo no tiene posibilidades de durar mucho, un corredor con tu talento pero con tu escasa capacidad de asumir responsabilidades termina muerto en un accidente cualquier día por motivos estúpidos y jamás logra trascender…-con desprecio Rei, Carlos la mira furioso, pero tiene que reconocer que tiene razón, y contrario a su costumbre deja de responder y se queda callado.-Medítalo con la almohada Meiou, y si te decides a quedarte, te espero mañana a las 8 en la oficina del director de tu escuela, ya aparté la cita.-termina ella y sin más decir entra en el Templo, Carlos se queda afuera pensativo mirando el cielo de extraña Luna nueva…

-Odio tener que decidir…-exclama molesto y sigue a la chica dentro de Hikawa.

En la mansión Aino Ciel cierra la puerta de la habitación de Mina que se ha tirado a la cama llorando y seguido de su mayordomo baja las escaleras.

-¿Y lo que te pedí que indagaras?.-cuestiona el chico.

-Todo está aquí Aino sama…-añade el asalariado alargando una carpeta a Ciel que se acerca a la mesa del comedor y saca los papeles.-Era cierto lo que ya sabía de él señor, su familia vive en Akina desde hace tiempo, su Padre era un gran corredor, junto con su tío eran el terrible "Duo 86" pero murió en un accidente de carretera cuando regresaba a Akina, su esposa murió también y solo se salvó la niña mayor y el chico…parece que los cuidó un tío, Ken Meiou…

-Espera…¿Ken Meiou?...¿El conductor del "Lancelot".-intrigado el millonario ante el legenadrio nombre.

-El mismo, los cuidó desde que se retiró hasta que murió el año pasado, tienen un negocio de reparto de comestibles en la carretera oeste a las afueras de Akina, son gente se trabajo, sencillos…-se anima el mayordomo.-Si me permite señor, no me parece que ese chico sea un peligro para la señorita Minako.-

-Caya de una vez Shotaro, eso lo decido yo…-molesto Ciel.-Bien, parece que haré un viaje a Akina.-acaba el joven.

-Pero Aino sama…¿Dejará sola a su hermana en estos momentos?.-aterrado el mayordomo.

-Aunque me quede aquí ella no dejará a Meiou, la conozco, así que mejor me cercioro yo mismo del tipo de personas que son.-termina Ciel y cerrando la carpeta sube a su dormitorio.- Shotaro, haz que preparen al "Adonis" para mañana primera hora.-ordena antes de desaparecer por la escalinata.

En la mansión Yamada hay una de tantas reuniones en que la empresaria dueña del "Consorcio Yamada" hace lujo de su magnanimidad ante sus amistades de sociedad, por la sala de la mansión en que una orquesta toca una elegante pieza clásica vienen y van mujeres en elegantes vestidos y hombres en traje de etiqueta, la hermosa mujer de rizos rubios con destellos rojizos pasea su hermosura enfundada en brillante vestido dorado por los pasillos del lugar, sin duda Chikane Yamada es una mujer maravillosa y deslumbradora pues tiene encantadas a todas sus amistades, junto a la barra de bebidas Nataku Yamada se aburre enormemente en la reunión y escucha con actitud fastidiada el parloteo de la bellísima joven de cabello rojo, hasta que ve atravesar el salón a Serena Tsukino, con un hermoso vestido rosa del brazo de su amigo Owen.

-Disculpa Hikari pero tengo algo que hablar con la señorita Tsukino.-se excusa él.

-¡Nati kun! ¡Amor! No me digas que ahora también esa rubia coqueta anda tras de ti…¡Nataku!.-furiosa Hikari Sayo al verlo alejarse, a lo lejos Ana y Kaori sonríen al ver el desplante de la pelirroja.

Owen y Serena salen a la terraza, ambos ríen animadamente y el apuesto joven le dice a la rubia.

-¿En verdad no has probado el vino tinto?...no lo puedo creer linda, le obsequié uno a Nataku de consecha selecta el año pasado, pero te aseguro que no lo ha abierto siquiera, iré por él y lo descorcharemos en tu honor, bueno, en honor de dos almas solitarias ¿Quieres?.-

-No me siento alma solitaria contigo Owen.-sonríe Serena.-Desde que salí de casa con nadie sonrío más que a tu lado.-En ese momento el ventanal se abre y aparece Nataku Yamada, quien se acerca a ellos.

-Owen, lamento interrumpir pero necesito cambiar dos palabras con la Señorita Tsukino si no te molesta.-dice el joven de cabello plateado.

-No tiene porqué molestarme, además me iba a ir de todas formas a buscar algo que le prometí a Serena y temía dejarla sola, con tu compañía me voy más tranquilo, ahora vuelvo linda.-termina el actor y besando la mano de Serena sale de la terraza, Nataku se acerca a la rubia y se para a su lado en un incómodo silencio.

Dentro de la mansión, Chikane Yamada cierra las puertas de su despacho en el cual ha entrado con su administrador.

-Espero sea importante lo que va a decirme Harima, ¿Es consciente de que interrumpió mi velada?-dice ella al hombre.

-Lo lamento señora Yamada, pero tenía que consultarla y últimamente no se ha aparecido por la empresa, pero con lo que ha pasado tenía que preguntarle en persona …¿Usted ordenó que el joven Nataku se hiciera cargo del "Consorcio Yamada"?.-indaga el empleado, Chikane crispa su mano en la copa de licor que sostiene.

-¿Nataku? ¿Nataku interesado en la empresa cuando jamás ha querido saber nada de ella mas que la cantidad de su mesada?.-dice la millonaria.

-Esta mañana se presentó en la oficina, me pidió datos, estuvo revisando estados de cuenta, hizo una junta con algunos jefes de departamento e incluso…aunque parezca extraño, estuvo visitando el área de producción.-añade el empleado, de nuevo la bella mujer frunce el ceño.-Me dijo que pensaba tomar las riendas de la empresa y que deseaba estar enterado de todo, yo no me opuse como es natural pero me extrañó que si Usted tomó una decisión como esa no me haya informado.-

-Así que de pronto mi hermano se interesa en el negocio familiar…esto no me gusta nada, mucho menos si su motivación para volverse un hombre de negocios es cierto par de ojos amatista.-dice con fina ironía Chikane Yamada.-Bien Harima, informe de todos los detalles.-se dispone ella a escucharlo.

En la terraza de la mansión Yamada, Nataku y Serena siguen de pié lado a lado sin articular palabra.

-Debe ser difícil para Usted dirigirse a mi señor Yamada, sé que no le simpatizo.-dice la rubia.

-No…de hecho es eso precisamente lo que desea aclarar con Usted, no tengo nada en su contra, es solo que tengo mis dudas sobre los motivos de mi hermana para ayudarla.-con seriedad el joven de pupilas doradas.

-Su hermana es una excelente persona, no tengo más que agradecimiento para ella.-se apresura Serena.

-Lo sé, es solo que su odio excesivo hacia Rei Hino y el hecho de que Usted use el garaje no es una combinación agradable…Chikane es la mejor mujer que conozco, excepto cuando no desea serlo. No sé si me doy a entender señorita Tsukino, pero no me gustaría que una joven tan noble como Usted cayera en juegos de venganza.-lanza directamente el chico, Serena lo mira algo preocupada de que haya podido adivinar sus planes.-Si acepta un consejo de mi parte, vuelva con Rei y con las personas que la aman.-termina Nataku, ella lo mira ahora aun más confundida.

-¿Por qué me dice esto?-cuestiona ella.

-Porque he visto el dolor que su ausencia le ocasiona a mi Fénix y todo lo que la hace sufrir a ella me importa, si puedo hacer algo por evitar sus lágrimas, lo que sea, lo haré.-añade Nataku, Serena lo contempla cada vez mas asombrada de sus palabras.

-¿Aunque eso signifique ponerse en contra de su propia hermana?.-lo cuestiona ella.

-Sea lo que sea he dicho, y no soy de los hombres que se retractan, cuando quiero algo nada me detiene para conseguirlo.-añade el joven Yamada, una sonrisa ambigua de Serena.

-Lamento desilusionarlo señor Yamada, pero he conocido a demasiados hombres en su situación, ella siempre hace lo mismo, coquetea con todos, los hechiza, los mantiene pendientes de sus más mínimos deseos, se divierte y luego los deshecha.-dice la rubia despectivamente, Nataku la mira furioso.-Sé que le duele escucharlo pero es verdad, lo hacía con mis amigos del colegio, lo hace con los "Black Crowns", con todo el ejército de admiradores que la rodean…con Darien…-termina ella con evidente ira en la voz.

-Créame señorita Tsukino que la chica que lloró en mi hombro por el dolor de haber visto el odio reflejado en los ojos de su hermanita es muy distinta a la mujer que Usted describe, la Rei Hino que yo amo jamás haría algo así, es una pena que la tenga Usted en ese concepto, evidentemente no la convenceré de conciliar sus diferencias con ella.-dice Nataku con seriedad-Pero antes de irme le diré una cosa más, sea quien sea que intente dañar a mi Fénix, sea mi hermana…O Usted.-con tono firme el joven.-No lo permitiré.-termina Nataku, ella lo mira furiosa y algo asombrada de que él se muestre tan interesado en Rei, en ese momento llega Owen con la botella de vino y tres copas.

-Volví, valla que ocultaste bien la botella de vino tinto, busqué por toda la cava, pero al fin la encontré, ¿les parece si brindamos?.-dice el joven actor pero la chica y su amigo se miran hostilmente hasta que el mayordomo abre la puerta de la terraza.

-Joven Nataku, lamento la interrupción pero su hermana lo llama en el despacho, dice que es Urgente.-completa él.

-Ya voy Asano…Owen, señorita Tsukino, lamento la descortesía pero debo irme.-acaba y sale del lugar, Owen mira a Serena.

-¿Pasó algo malo entre tú y Nataku?...jamás pensé que estarían distanciados.-

-Nada malo, solo me vino a advertir que…volviera a casa con Rei y Darien, al parecer mi coqueta ex amiga puede contar a Nataku Yamada entre el número de sus adoradores.-con desdén Serena, Owen ríe.

-¿Nataku?...perdona la risa linda pero conozco a ese hombre, juntos hemos corrido mundo y créeme que Nataku Yamada no es de los que se enamoran.-acaba el actor-Aunque con todo lo que me han contado de Mars me está dando mucha curiosidad por conocerla…y al imbécil de Darien.-termina con cierta ira.

-Igual pienso yo de la famosa Haruka Tenou.-acaba Serena.

-¿Sabes que sería perfecto? Tu y yo sufrimos por dos personas que no nos valoran, me pregunto qué dirían Darien Chiba y Haruka Tenou si llegan a saber que la chica ingenua y el joven romántico que despreciaron han encontrado el amor uno en el otro…al menos mi Haruka te cortaría en pedazos.-añade Owen.

-Darien no haría nada, créeme que la única mujer por la que pelea es por Rei.- desilusionada Serena.

-Eso no lo sabes aun…¿Cierto?...Porque con quien le darías celos es Owen Thalassa, el actor de moda, imagina la cara de ese tipo cuando te vea en los tabloides de espectáculos conmigo, pago por ver su cara al darse cuenta de lo que dejó ir…¿Qué te parece? Podríamos hacer un trato, tú me ayudas con Haruka y yo te ayudo con Darien.-propone Owen.

-No sé si sea buena idea.-duda la rubia.

-¿Te parece si lo dejamos al destino? Puede ser que algún día se ofrezca y créeme linda que llamarme tu novio aunque sea una farsa sería un sueño hecho realidad.-besa galante la mano y ella se sonroja.-¿Brindamos por nuestro nuevo noviazgo ficticio?.-propone el chico.

-Brindemos.-accede Serena sonriendo mientras él llena las copas de vino.

Nataku entra en el despacho en que su hermana está sentada frente al escritorio.

-¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?.-cortante el chico.

-Dime si es verdad que te presentaste a trabajar a la empresa.-lanza furiosa ella.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera ocuparme de lo mío? Antes me rogabas que lo hiciera.-

-Pero me contestabas que un Yamada no había nacido para trabajar sino para gozar de la vida, tanto lo decías que llegué a convencerme…¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?.-interroga mirando con sus ojos rojizos y penetrantes a su hermano.

-Alguien me hizo darme cuenta de lo vacío de mi vida y de que no tiene ningún mérito tener dinero si no lo has ganado con esfuerzo propio.-añade Nataku.

-¿Rei Hino?.-cuestiona al fin Chikane como si al pronunciar el nombre le doliera.

-¿Y qué si ha sido ella?.-reta su hermano.

-Nataku, en verdad no me hagas decir esto, pero creo que ha llegado un punto en que tienes que elegir, si sigues insistiendo en esa farsa de cortejo con Rei Hino me volverás loca.-furiosa la mujer.-No tienes la menor idea de todo lo que desafías.-

-Entonces dímelo, dime de una vez por todas por qué tu odio hacia ella. No entiendo.-desconcertado Nataku. Ella lo mira furiosa.

-Te diré esto de otra forma, o Rei Hino o yo. Elige tú, quiero ver si eres capaz de olvidar todo lo que hice por ti y lo que sigo haciendo, tu nombre y la posición que tienes por una aventura con una mujer como esa.-dice Chikane hiriente.

-No tengo dudas entonces, la elijo a ella.-dice firme Nataku, la mujer lo mira fulminándolo con la mirada.-¿Tanto la odias?.-cuestiona Nataku.-Entonces es verdad, tu no proteges a Serena Tsukino por un acto de bondad hacia ella como todos creen, sino porque la quieres usar en contra de Rei, y créeme hermana que yo no dejaré que nada la dañe, aún si debo ir en contra tuya.-

-No lo puedo creer de ti…¿Que hechizo utilizó esa sacerdotisa para transformarte Nataku?-

-Uno solo, Amor, antes de conocerla mi vida no tenía sentido ni rumbo, ahora soy un hombre diferente, un hombre por primera vez y no un niño consentido, lamento que no te guste, está visto que no podremos seguir conviviendo así que te aviso que me voy de la casa, seguiré en la Liga y en el trabajo porque pienso hacerme cargo de la empresa te guste o no, si cambias de idea y depones tu orgullo sabes dónde encontrarme, pero sabes que si regreso, será solo con Rei Hino a mi lado.-acaba el chico y dando media vuelta se aleja.

-¡Nataku! ¡Nataku detente!.-suplica Chikane con una lágrima en sus ojos, solo su hermano era capaz de hacer llorar a esta mujer consumida por el odio, un portazo es la única respuesta.-¡También a él me lo arrebatas! ¡Maldita seas Rei Hino! ¡Ahora más que nunca no descansaré hasta destruirte!...Tengo el arma perfecta para ello, recuperaré a Nataku, no dejaré que también a él que es lo único que queda de la familia Minowara me lo quites.-juraChikane riendo con esa extraña risa entre desquiciada y sádica.

Por la solitaria carretera de Akina se pueden ver la luces de un Impreza azul que sube el monte entre rugidos de motor, en la cumbre un chico espera con aparatos instalados cerca de una laptop y reflectores, cuando el auto llega a la cima, el joven rubio se acerca a la chica.

-Lo hiciste bien amor, parece que recuperas condición.-explica Fye besando a su novia.

-Pero no basta…¿Cierto?...-cuestiona Ami.

-Eres incansable linda…-sonríe Fye abrazándola.

-No es eso Fye, es solo que desde que entramos a la liga he sido mucho más consiente de mis limitantes, mucho más luego de que he visto correr a Rei y a Carlos Meiou, y esa chica del video de Usui, Haruka Tenou, entre tantos clase "A" quiero superarme más…¿Crees que ya sea clase B?...-cuestiona Ami a su novio.

-Lo descubriremos ahora mismo…vamos a cronometrar tu descenso, he instalado los nuevos cronómetros láser que TK prueba a la mitad del camino y al final.-explica Fye.-Asi que comprobemos una vez más nuestra "Tesis del mejor Corredor"…-Ami sonríe y vuelve a subir al "Rapsody" Fye se acerca a su mesa llena de aparatos y teclea algunos datos en su laptop, Ami baja la ventanilla y hace una seña levantando su dedo pulgar, Fye le da la señal de salida.

-¡Ahora!.- grita el chico y el auto azul rechina sus llantas antes de empezar el descenso, los ojos de Fye brillan en cuanto la computadora muestra el cúmulo de datos en gráficas que vienen y van, pero sin embargo no logra concentrarse porque el sonido de otro motor lo hace mirar al frente, sin embargo solo puede ver pasar como bólido al Nissan Silvia color plata…-¡Demonios!.- exclama el doctor y toma su comunicador.-¿Ami? ¿Amor estas allí?.-cuestiona por el aparato.

-_Calma Fye…llevo buen tiempo_.-dice la voz por el radio.

-¡Olvida el entrenamiento y presta atención al retrovisor! ¡El S15 plateado va en tu persecución!.-advierte el chico.

-¿_En auto del video?...¿El de Serena?_.-preocupada Ami.

-Asi es…Mejor sal de la carretera no quiero que te arriesgues, menos luego de lo que vimos que puede hacer-aterrado Fye.

-_Tranquilo amor…si es Serena no creo que me haga daño_.-

-Ami porfavor…no te arriesgues…promételo.-insiste el doctor, Ami dentro del "Rapsody" ya puede ver las luces.

-_Ya la veo…-_explica ella.

-No apagues la comunicación…-asustado su novio. Ami acelera y el auto plateado la sigue por la parte de atrás, llega la curva y el Impreza derrapa perfectamente, el auto color plata la sigue casi pegada a su parachoques.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Serena?.-se cuestiona la doctora Mizuno y a su pesar una gota de sudor cae por su frente.

-Si te está siguiendo pegada al parachoques no caigas en su juego, no aceleres, mantén el ritmo.- aconseja Fye por el radio, pero inexplicablemente el S15 se adelanta por la izquierda hasta ponerse a la par del "Rapsody", la conductora baja la ventanilla y Ami se encuentra con el rostro sonriente de la chica de dos coletas ahora cortas…

-Serena..-murmura Ami al verla.

-¡Que tal doctora Mizuno, nos vemos las caras después de todo!.-con ironía grita ella.

-¡No voy a enfrentarme a ti!.-le grita Ami.-¡Somos amigas!.-

-¡Ninguna amiga de Mars es amiga mía!.-ruge Serena dentro del "Moon Princess".-¡Así que defiéndete porque no tendré piedad!.-termina antes de subir la ventanilla, Ami valora sus posibilidades puede parar ahora mismo y evitar el enfrentamiento, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, siente el horrible empujón por atrás, pierde el control, las llantas rechinan, se esfuerza por retomarlo, y un nuevo empujón la acosa…

-¡Demonios!.-dice ella.

_-¡Ami porfavor detén al "Rapsody"!_.-suplica por el radio Fye.

-Ya no hay opción Fye…tengo que enfrentarla…cambio…-se anima Ami cortando la comunicación.

-¡Ami! ¡Ami!.- desesperado Fye pero sabe que ella ha apagado el micrófono, desesperado abandona sus aparatos y sube a su Mazda Miata Roaster color gris arrancando hacia la parte baja de la carretera.

En el camino Serena mira delante de ella al "Rapspdy" que retoma el control.

-Muy bien Ami Mizuno…llévale este mensaje a Rei…-sonríe ella, baja un poco la velocidad y una vez que el auto azul se ha alejado, acciona el botón negro junto al volante arrancando con toda potencia y se estrella de lleno contra la parte trasera del Impreza, Ami dentro del "Rapsody" siente el terrible golpe y el doloroso tirón en el cuello, intenta controlar de nuevo el auto pero este hace curvas en la carretera hasta que se estrella con el barandal de protección con un grito aterrado de Ami mientras el S15 color plata pasa a su lado a toda velocidad…

_**Preview cap 20:**_

_-Si lo dejamos aquí morirá, ha perdido mucha sangre…-asustada Setsuna trata de convencer a su empleado.-Porfavor Naga…ve por la camioneta y llevémoslo a casa…-suplica ella._

_-Bien…Usted es la jefa aquí yo solo obedezco.-termina el hombre y dejando la cajas corre a cumplir la orden, Setsuna mira ahora al hombre desmayado que mantiene un gesto de dolor en su rostro, hasta ahora se da cuenta de que es joven y bastante atractivo, preocupada intenta tomar de nuevo su pulso, hasta que el desconocido abre lentamente los ojos._

_-Por dios…está despertando…-Se aterra Setsuna.-¡Escuche! ¡Cálmese todo estará bien! ¡Lo ayudare!.-trata de decir ella sujetando la mano débil del herido, Ciel Aino en su inconsciencia no sabe bien lo que le ha ocurrido, solo siente la mano frágil que sujeta la suya y ve el bello rostro preocupado de la chica…esto parece darle calma._

_-Un ángel…-murmura débilmente el rubio antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia, al fin la camioneta se estaciona cerca de allí y Naga baja para ayudar a Setsuna a trasladar al herido._

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Bien, no hay mucho que decir, un cap como pocos ha habido en SRR, Amor, pasión, velocidad, intriga, drama…una ensalada emocional jajaja…la verdad nosotros nos seguimos divirtiendo al hacer esta historia como no tienen idea y esperamos la sigan disfrutando, ya nos sugirió nuestra amiga Susy que debemos advertir que SRR es adictivo, así que aunque ya lo habíamos dicho al inicio lo reiteramos, "Leer bajo su propio riesgo" es la nueva frase del summary pero bueno, la velocidad es adictiva siempre y este fic como dice el título va a mil por hora.**

**Como ven seguimos procurando que a pesar de ser un fic en que el personaje principal es Rei, todos los demás personajes tengan su parte de protagonismo e historias, es algo que siempre nos ha gustado conservar y ojalá sea de su agrado. Solo nos resta como siempre agradecer su preferencia, a los amigos de siempre que nos alientan con sus reviews, a Susy que con sus teorías y sueños nos ayuda a mejorar la trama, a todos los lectores anónimos que conocemos por el número de una estadística de nuestra página en FF pero que igualmente animan mucho a seguirnos esforzando y hacer un espacio para dejar el trabajo, la escuela y otras cosas por escribir SRR (aunque a veces solo durmamos 5 hrs jaja). Gracias a todos y ¡Feel the Power!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli. P.D. Nos vemos en el cap. 20…**


	23. Chapter 20: Preludio de una Tormenta

**SRR cap. 20**

**PRELUDIO DE UNA TORMENTA…**

En el auto de la empresa va esa mañana Rei y a su lado Carlos, este luce su serio uniforme escolar, pero no por eso va menos molesto, su actitud hosca y seria lo dice todo, además de los evidentes estragos de la paliza de la noche pasada.

-Quita esa cara Meiou, debías estar agradecido con tu suerte ya que te dejarán presentar el extraordinario.-dice Rei aún molesta.

-El examen no me preocupa tanto como tu insistencia en ir a la boca del lobo…Ciel Aino me va a volver a moler a palos.-replica el chico.

-Siempre alardeas de tu caballerosidad, pues es hora de demostrarla con algo más que piropos y poses de galán, enfrenta tus actos y encara valientemente a Ciel Aino…¿Quieres a Mina de verdad cierto?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Claro que sí…como jamás pensé querer a alguien.-añade Carlos solemne.

-Entonces lo harás y no te importarán las consecuencias.-decide Rei.

-Cuando digo que eres testaruda…creo que ni Setsu es tan terca como tú.-molesto Carlos-Y mira que ya es decir.-

-Tocando el tema de tu hermana…-continúa ella.

-Yo y mi gran boca.-furioso Meiou se cruza de brazos.

-Sin decirle algo en concreto me comuniqué con ella en la mañana y sus empleados no pudieron ponerla al teléfono, mencionaron que estaban en inventario y que la señorita Meiou no estaba para nadie.-explica Rei.

-¡OH YEAH!.-feliz Carlos hace un gesto de triunfo.-¡El inventario es sagrado en "Comestibles Meiou! Jajaja que buena suerte había olvidado ese detalle, al menos cuatro días Setsu va a estar incomunicada del mundo entre papeles…¡Perfecto!-aliviado el chico.

-No creas que solo por eso te has salvado de darle a tu hermana una explicación razonable Meiou, aprovecharemos el reclutamiento en Usui para pasar por Akina y entonces frente a frente se lo dirás.-Carlos tiene un nuevo gesto de desaliento.

Al fin el Mercedes negro se detiene en la entrada de la mansión Aino y Rei se identifica con los guardias de la puerta que le abren las rejas al vehículo, este entra y luego de rodear la fuente de la estatua de Afrodita, un correcto Mayordomo abre la puerta a Rei.

-Señorita Hino…joven Meiou…-saluda el asalariado.

-Shotaro.-se inclina Rei ante el mayordomo de confianza de los Aino.-Quisiéramos hablar con Aino san si fuera posible.-dice Rei, pero en ese momento de la mansión sale corriendo Mina y se prende llorosa del cuello de Carlos.

-¡Carlos amor! ¿Estás bien?...Mira como te ha dejado el salvaje de Ciel…-la chica preocupada al mirar las heridas de las cejas y el labio de su novio.

-Calma Mina no fue nada…eso no impedirá que te siga viendo.-explica el chico.

-Bien, ya basta de escenas de Romeo y Julieta y pasemos a lo importante, Mina, venimos a hablar con tu hermano.-explica Rei.

-Creo que eso no va a ser posible Mars, Ciel salió de viaje esta mañana sin avisar a nadie y sin despedirse, no sabemos cuando regrese.-explica la rubia.

-¡uuuuf!-respira aliviado Meiou.

-¿Es eso verdad Shotaro?.-cuestiona Rei al Mayordomo.

-Lo es Hino sama, el señor salió de viaje por situaciones especiales y solamente me encargó que cuide y vigile a la Señorita Minako…me dijo…Usted disculpe joven Meiou, pero me dijo que la mantuviera alejada de Usted hasta que él regrese.-añade el anciano.

-¡Jamás me alejaré de él!.-enojada Mina se abraza de Carlos.

-Eso señorita Minako, ya lo sabía su hermano, y solo me dijo que le recordara que si bien no querría alejarse del joven Meiou, le prometiera ser más responsable y que la dejaba bajo el cuidado de la señorita Hino.-explica el mayordomo. Rei mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-En verdad detesto el papel de niñera.-murmura la joven de cabello negro.

-El señor sabía que podía confiar en Usted señorita Hino, así que yo solo cumplo con mi papel de transmitir su mensaje.-se inclina Shotaro.

-Bien, entonces esperaremos a que Ciel regrese…en verdad Meiou la fortuna te sonríe, tienes más vidas que un gato.-divertida Rei.

-Que le vamos a hacer, mi tío Ken decía que nací con buena estrella.-acaba el joven sujetando a Mina de la cintura.-Y creo que tenía razón.-

-Bueno enamorados, yo no tengo tiempo de cuidarlos porque debo ir a la empresa, hay quien si tiene trabajo que hacer.-

-Mars…¿Nos dejarías ir a pasear?.Luego de lo que pasó necesitamos decirnos muchas cosas.-suplica Mina.

-Lo lamento en verdad Minako pero alguien aquí además de mi tiene trabajo.-dice Rei subiendo al auto de la empresa y mirando a Carlos detenidamente.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Trabajo tú?.-cuestiona Mina.

-Bien…verás linda…luego de lo que le pasó al "Fénix" yo prometí trabajar en su reparación.-explica Carlos.-Asi que deberás esperar a la tarde ya que tengo que cumplir con mi palabra.-dulcemente explica Carlos.

-¿Trabajar? ¿Haz dicho trabajar?...¿En el garaje?.-intrigada Mina.

-Claro ¿Dónde más?.-responde Carlos.

-¿Y esas dos mecánicas pelirrojas te ayudarán?.-ofendida la rubia.

-Desde luego, ellas son las mecánico en jefe del taller, nada se mueve en el garaje sin su consentimiento, además quieren al "Fénix" como no tienes idea, supervisarán las reparaciones.-sincero replica Meiou.

-¿Y en verdad crees que te dejaré estar a solas con esas resbalosas todo el día? ¡Sobre mi cadáver Carlos Meiou!.- amenaza Mina.

-Hey Mina calma…-la detiene el chico entre las risas de Rei.

-Te acompañaré y trabajaré contigo.-asiente ella.

-¿Tu? ¿Minako Aino de mecánico?...-incrédulo Carlos.

-Algún día tenía que aprender…a no ser que no me quieras contigo y te estorbe en tus coqueteos con ese par.-celosa la chica, Carlos sonríe.

-¡Para nada! Será genial que estés conmigo Mina…claro si la Gran Jefa lo permite.-se cuadra militarmente ante Rei.

-Será una buena forma de tenerlos vigilados…creo…-dudosa ella.-Entonces Mina nos acompañas…¿Cierto?.-

-Desde luego Mars.-añade ella y jalando a Carlos del bazo suben al Mercedes con el logotipo de "Galactic Entrerprises" que se aleja de la Mansión Aino.

La joven pelirroja entra esa mañana en el garaje de la mansión Yamada, ha dejado estacionado su Ferrari 430 color negro con la leyenda "Lead Crown" pintada en el espejo del frente, al momento una chica de aspecto ratonil que estaba frente a una computadora la mira y sonríe.

-¡Hey todos! ¡La oveja negra ha vuelto al redil!.-al momento de los diferentes lugares del elegante garaje van apareciendo otras chicas, una joven de trenzas negras sale de debajo de su Porsche con traje de mecánico y la hermosa chica de cabello azul que calibraba las llantas de su Evo blanco se acercan a la peliroja.

-Vaya vaya…Akane Karasuma, luego de tanto tiempo lejos me parece mentira que vengas aquí-burlona la de cabello azul.

-Nyanko…Alluminum.-dice ella los nombres como quien odiara pronunicarlos.-Mouse.-acaba al mirar a la pequeña chica de cabello blanco.-Deseo ver a la Señora ahora.-habla al fin Karasuma.

-Ella está en estos momentos entrenando con la señorita Tsukino, supongo que sabes lo que trama hacerle a Mars con ella, en verdad no tienes idea de lo malvada que es esa mujer, ¿Ves esto?-señala Nyanko su parche en la nariz.-Me lo hizo ella en un entrenamiento.-

-Al parecer Lead Crown, alguien te ha ganado el puesto de favorita de la señora Yamada…¿Eso no tendrá algo que ver con tu estúpida debilidad por Mars o los "Black Crowns"? ¿Cierto?...O después de tanto tiempo al lado del enemigo ahora eres uno de ellos.-con fina ironía Alluminum al a joven que siempre consideró su rival en el equipo de Cjokane Yamada.

-Al parecer la cárcel tuvo efectos en ti querida…te has vuelto muy suspicaz, créeme que me moría de ganas por ver a la gran Reiko Aya, la mujer de sociedad, con uniforme naranja…debió ser divertido.-ironiza Akane Karasuma entre las risas de las otras dos y la furia de la peliazul.

-Karasuma, que sorpresa, no recuerda haberte mandado llamar.-dice la voz de la hermosa mujer rubia en la escalera de acceso al garaje, la sola presencia de Chikane Yamada calma los ánimos de sus empleadas.

-Señora.-se inclina Karasuma.-Sé que no me mandó llamar pero necesitaba hablar algo urgente con Usted.-

-Pasa a la oficina…Nyanko cuida que Serena no venga al garaje mientras hablo con Karasuma, no quisiera que se enterara aún que es parte del equipo.-termina la mujer, la chica de trenzas negras asiente y sube la escalinata perdiéndose tras la puerta mientras Chikane Yamada camina con Karasuma a su lado hasta la parte de atrás del garaje en que la mujer tomando una llave que lleva al cuello abre una misteriosa puerta camuflajeada en la pared del taller mostrando un extraño cubículo en que se ve un escritorio con computadora, un pizarrón de corcho con fotografías pegadas en él, el Nissan Fairlady con las calaveras pintadas y el uniforme del casco negro en un baúl de cristal. Luego de que ambas mujeres entran la señora Yamada cierra la puerta.-Ya puedes decirme lo que deseas Lead Crown, para que hayas venido aquí debe ser importante.

-Lo es señora…yo…yo…-balbucea ella confundida.-He pensado mucho antes de venir, en verdad-

-No me gusta el tono de duda que escucho en tus palabras, cuando te encontré quedamos en que la única condición para ayudarte era que Lead Crown sustituyera a la Akane Karasuma que eras antes.-dice Chikane Yamada mirando con sus penetrantes ojos a la chica que siente que la mirada de su jefe tiene el poder de ver sus pensamientos.-Lead Crown, dime porfavor que no me equivoqué en enviarte como espía al cuartel del enemigo, dime que la duda que leo en tus ojos no es por lo que me imagino.-cuestiona la mujer, Karasuma reúne el valor de que hizo acopio antes de decidirse a confesarlo todo y entonces habla.

-Es verdad señora, he venido a decirle que no cuente más conmigo para esta venganza que trama contra Rei Hino.-dice la chica al fin. Una risa terrible de la mujer de cabello dorado hela sus nervios, ella que tantas veces ayudó a su ama a deshacerse de personas sabe el significado terrible que aquella risa tiene.

-Debes estar bromeando Lead Crown, ¿Quieres decirme porqué una empelada como tú, mi mano derecha, quien siempre estaba dispuesta a cumplir mis más mínimos deseos, de pronto tiene se cambio?-

-Porque ahora sé y conozco el verdadero motivo de su odio por Rei Hino, ella misma me lo dijo, ¡Usted asesinó a su madre!.-lanza Karasuma indignada, los ojos rojizos relampaguean de ira y sin que ella lo espere la mujer la toma del cuello de la camisa y la estrella en la pared.

-¡No eres quien para juzgarme por eso Karasuma! ¡Tú misma haz asesinado!.-

-¡Fue un accidente! Un accidente del que me arrepentiré toda mi vida, pero Usted, lo que hizo con esas familias no tiene perdón, antes no lo sabía, pensaba que su odio era por negocios o solo por deseo de ser la mejor corredora, por eso la apoyé, ahora que sé la verdad, no me prestaré mas a ayudarle, busque a alguien más.-valiente espeta Karasuma.

-Lamento recordarte querida que no estás en posición de exigirme nada, te tengo en mis manos, basta una llamada a la policía para que esta sepa que la Ladrona de negro que asolaba Hong Kong está aquí, la que debe la muerte de un policía…¿Sabes cuantos años de cárcel significa eso?.-amenaza Chikane Yamada.

-Ya no me importa, hágalo, prefiero la cárcel que ser cómplice de sus maldades, antes tenía miedo pero ya no.-dice con nuevos bríos la joven. Chikane Yamada la mira furiosa de que su única arma haya sido inútil.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te volvió de pronto un paladín de la Justicia Lead Crown?-

-El hecho de que alguien como Rei Hino tuviera fe en mí, que me ayudara y me defendiera a pesar de no saber nada de mí, que me creyera incluso más que mis hermanas, que al ver mis ojos me dijera…me dijera que soy una buena persona.¡ Yo que he hecho tanto daño en mi vida una buena persona!...Pero sabe algo más "Señora"-con ironía Akane Karasuma.-Ella tenía razón, no soy una mala persona, no soy lo que Usted nos hizo creer a Mouse, Nyanko a Alluminum y a mí, nos utilizó, todo el tiempo lo hizo, nos llenó de miedo y de odio que no era nuestro, pero para mi fortuna no tengo más esa venda en mis ojos, se acabó, ya no le temo.-la encara la valiente chica, Chikane Yamada la mira con las pupilas incendiadas de ira y sin que ella lo espere saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja que coloca en su cuello.

-Hiciste muy mal en cambiar de bando en este momento Karasuma, y en creer que alguien puede burlarse de mí.-la chica la mira aterrada cuando la navaja se posa en su cuello.-Rei Hino no podrá conmigo, ni tú, harás exactamente lo que yo quiero y seguirás el plan como habíamos acordado, porque hasta este momento he sido amable contigo pero puedo dejar de serlo.-

-Le dije que no le temo.-asiente Karasuma.

-Por tu miserable vida no, lo sé, ¿pero qué hay de la vida de tus hermanas?...¿Has pensado lo sencillo que sería para mi provocar un accidente a las gemelas?-amenaza ella, Karasuma crispa sus puños furiosa más aún porque si alguien conoce los alcances de esta mujer es ella.-Si te rehúsas a obedecerme lo haré, te martirizaré en vida obligándote a presenciar como una bala atraviesa la cabeza de tus queridas hermanitas.-amenaza ella.

-Es Usted un asco de ser humano.-dice ella. De nuevo la risa que la enfurece.

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero no me importa, entonces quedamos en algo tú y yo, harás todo lo que te pida, seguirás con el plan y no volverás a dudar de tu lealtad a mí…¿cierto?.-amenaza Yamada.

-Cierto.-dice entre dientes la chica pelirroja.

-Perfecto.-sonríe la rubia y acercándose al teléfono presiona un botón.-¿Alluminum?...Dile a Matsumoto y a los chicos que vengan a mi oficina ahora.-dice esta y cuelga.

-¿Matsumoto?.-cuestiona Karasuma al escuchar el nombre del terrible delincuente que estaba a las ordenes de la mujer.

-Claro…¿O en verdad creías que tu acto de sublevación se iba a quedar sin castigo?.-amenaza Chikane Yamada, Karasuma la mira conteniendo el odio.-Necesitas una lección Lead Crown, algo que te haga no volver a dudar de qué lado está tu lealtad.-sonríe la mujer, la puerta se abre y aparecen los cuatro tipos de mal aspecto con sus trajes negros de guardaespaldas.

-¿Nos mandó llamar señora?-cuestiona el corpulento hombre calvo.

-Matsumoto…Quiero que tus chicos y tu le enseñen a Karasuma porqué no le conviene irritarme. ¿Comprendes?.-dice la mujer acercándose a al puerta, el tipo y sus compañeros sonríen con sadismo.

-Comprendemos Señora.-

-Toma las llaves, no hagan mucho ruido porque entorpecen las labores, y cuando terminen, déjenla encerrada aquí, vendré a ver la calidad de su trabajo por la noche.-acaba la mujer y da la llave al hombre.-Que pases un lindo día Lead Crown, sé que así será.-acaba sonriendo malévolamente antes de irse del cubículo, Akane Karsauma mira asustada a los cuatro tipos que lentamente la rodean.

-Mala idea hacer enojar a la señora Karasuma.-sonríe el hombre más corpulento antes de lanzar una terrible bofetada a la chica, afuera del garaje las otras tres jóvenes escuchan los golpes y los gritos pero siguen trabajando.

-A pesar de todo…pobre de Karasuma.-balbucea Nyanko mientras Mouse se tapa los oídos.

-Lo merecía, nadie traiciona a la señora Yamada.-despótica acaba Alluminum, mientras el trabajo en el garaje continúa como todos los días.

El Mazda Savanna blanco se estaciona frente del "Akina Lake Resort" el hotel más exclusivo de la zona montañosa, y el apuesto joven rubio baja del auto y entra en el establecimiento a registrarse, lo hace rápidamente y luego sale y camina ausente por los alrededores, su costoso traje de marca renombrada, los pulcros zapatos, toda su actitud era de alguien distinguido y evidentemente adinerado, el chico entra en algunas tiendas y mira los equipos para acampar, sin percatarse de que es observado de lejos por dos tipos con gorras y lentes negros que cuchichean entre sí señalándolo de lejos.

Al fin el joven rubio sale de la tienda y camina hacia un restaurante cercano al lago.

-Disculpe caballero…¿No es suyo un Mazda Savanna blanco?.-cuestiona a sus espaldas un hombre, Ciel vuelve la vista.

-Lo es…-responde.

-Lamento decirle esto pero unos maleante lo intentaban robar, vi como forzaban los cristales.-explica el tipo. Ciel esboza un gesto de molestia.

-Gracias caballero, lamentablemente estamos demasiado lejos del hotel, creo que llamaré a las autoridades.-señala Ciel y saca su celular.

-Si me permite puedo ayudarle a llegar allí. Conozco un atajo.-señala el hombre, Ciel duda, sabe que llamar a la policía sería inútil, no llegarían a tiempo.

-Está bien. Le agradezco…-señala el chico.

-Sígame entonces.-corre el hombre de gorra negra y Ciel tras él, entran por un callejón y siempre el hombre va delante seguido por el rubio, sin embargo al doblar una esquina Ciel nota que han llegado a un callejón sin salida y el tipo que lo guiaba lo amenaza ahora con una navaja.

-Ya veo…debí sospecharlo…-dice contrariado el joven.

-Si sabe lo que es esto no oponga resistencia.-amenaza el tipo el arma. Ciel lo mira recriminante un momento y luego se pone en guardia.

-¿Crees en verdad que es muy fácil robarme?.-señala el chico.-Puedo perfectamente contigo.

-Pero no con nosotros.-dice otra voz a sus espaldas y antes de que Ciel pueda reaccionar, una navaja se entierra en su costado, el joven rubio da unos pasos hacia atrás sin entender bien aún de dónde salió el otro atacante antes de caer lleno de sangre al suelo…poco a poco sus ojos se nublan y pierde la razón cayendo desmayado mientras los dos asaltantes revisan sus bolsillos.

De una de las puertas del callejón, sale una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos rojizos que revisa unas notas y es seguida por un alto hombre que carga unas cajas.

-Odio esta parte de la ciudad, llena de callejones horribles y fétidos.-se queja Setsuna.

-Calma Meiou sama. Es solo para recoger le mercancía.-añade el hombre.

-Lo sé bien Naga, pero se sigue disgustando, además esto era trabajo de Carlos, él se entendía con las bodegas de los hoteles, en estos momentos lo extraño más…-añade la joven, pero al mirar al fondo del callejón, sus ojos se topan con la figura inerte de un hombre en un charco de sangre, y sin avisar a su empleado corre a verlo…al acercarse comprueba que es un hombre herido, aterrada pone sus dedos en su cuello para tomarle el pulso.

-¡Meiou sama! ¡No toque a ese hombre se puede comprometer!.- asustado Naga.

-Está vivo aún.-aterrada la chica.

-Será mejor llamar a las autoridades y que ellas se hagan cargo y dejarlo aquí, parece que es grave…-opina el empleado.

-Si lo dejamos aquí morirá, ha perdido mucha sangre…-asustada Setsuna trata de convencer a su empleado.-Porfavor Naga…ve por la camioneta y llevémoslo a casa…-suplica ella.

-Bien…Usted es la jefa aquí yo solo obedezco.-termina el hombre y dejando la cajas corre a cumplir la orden, Setsuna mira ahora al hombre desmayado que mantiene un gesto de dolor en su rostro, hasta ahora se da cuenta de que es joven y bastante atractivo, preocupada intenta tomar de nuevo su pulso, hasta que el desconocido abre lentamente los ojos.

-Por dios…está despertando…-Se aterra Setsuna.-¡Escuche! ¡Cálmese todo estará bien! ¡Lo ayudare!.-trata de decir ella sujetando la mano débil del herido, Ciel Aino en su inconsciencia no sabe bien lo que le ha ocurrido, solo siente la mano frágil que sujeta la suya y ve el bello rostro preocupado de la chica…esto parece darle calma.

-Un ángel…-murmura débilmente el rubio antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia, al fin la camioneta se estaciona cerca de allí y Naga baja para ayudar a Setsuna a trasladar al herido.

El Mercedes con las insignias de la empresa va por las calles de Tokio, Carlos y Mina van atrás y Rei en el asiento delantero con el chofer, cuando al pasar por una de las avenidas principales Carlos mira un espectacular y no puede contener la risa…

-¿Amor? ¿Qué es gracioso?-lanza Mina intrigada.

-¡Espera Toruu! ¡Da vuelta y regresa a la C 3!.-entre risas Carlos, el chofer asiente y regresa por el retorno.-¡Aquí aquí! ¡Detente!.-Explica él y el auto se detiene, entonces sale del auto Carlos aún doblado de risa, y las dos chicas lo miran sin entender saliendo también, hasta que este señala el enorme espectacular, al verlo Mina contiene también la risa y los ojos de Rei no pueden dar crédito a lo que ven, azorada se queda como petrificada en su lugar ya que en plena avenida del centro de Shinjuku, se alza el enorme espectacular en que está escrito con enromes letras rojas: "FÉNIX, LAMENTO LO OCURRIDO, NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS MOLESTA CONMIGO, PERDONAME PORFAVOR, TE AMO…ATTE: NATAKU. Y un enorme corazón pintado.

-Esto es …increíble…-exclama Mina entre risas.-Nataku Yamada en verdad esta enamorado de ti Mars…-

-Y todo Japón debe saberlo ya…-sigue riendo Carlos. Rei contiene un gesto de molestia y sin decir una sola palabra sube al auto azotando la puerta, los dos chicos suben también y el auto sigue su camino hasta el edificio de "Galactic Enterprises" del cual Rei baja seguida de Mina y Carlos que van de la mano, entran en el elevador dentro del cual Rei abre con unas llaves un compartimento extraño en el teclado del elevador y presiona el botón rojo, entonces baja hasta el garaje, las puertas se abren y los tres bajan en el lugar en que los "Black Crowns" esperan a su jefa, Darien, TK y Makoto aguardan igual, pero en cuanto la ven, inicia una rechifla burlona departe de todos.

-¡Hey miren quien llegó! ¡Ya sabemos por qué su tardanza y ausencia del trabajo últimamente jefa!.-lanza el gigante Ursus. Todos ríen de buena gana, hasta Darien, Mako y TK.

-¿Quieren explicarme el motivo de esto?.-furiosa ella. Entonces Aoi y Kiyama sujetan una parte del periódico local en que aparece el mismo letrero enorme del espectacular, nuevas risas de todos al ver la cara confundida y sonrojada de su jefa, Carlos y Mina redoblan las risas mientras Rei arrebata el periódico a los chicos incrédula de que Nataku se haya atrevido a tanto.

-Esto es…imposible…-murmura molesta.

-A mi me parece muy lindo, ahora todo Tokio sabe que te ama.-opina Makoto divertida.-Ojalá se te hubiera ocurrido a ti algo tan romántico TK-reclama la castaña.

-Pues la inconveniente es que yo no soy millonario como el novio de Rei.-añade riendo TK. Rei sumamente molesta los reprende.

-Dejen de decir cosas sin sentido, yo no tengo nada con ese tipo.-furiosa se dirige a la sala del garaje, en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abren y aparece Fye con Ami, todos enmudecen al momento ya que la joven tiene un alzacuellos.

-¿Ami chan?.-cuestiona Rei aterrada.-¿Qué te ocurrió?.-Fye con mucho cuidado da la mano a su novia y ambos atraviesan el lugar hasta la sala.

-Tuvimos un accidente en el entrenamiento de anoche…-anuncia ella.

-No fue un accidente Ami…fue Serena.-lanza Fye conteniendo la ira, todos los miran preocupados, pero es Darien quien saltando se su asiento se atreve a cuestionarlos.

-¿La vieron? ¿Qué les dijo? ¿Cómo esta?.-preocupado el joven.

-Ella nos encontró y se entrometió en el entrenamiento de Ami, la acosó, la obligó a correr y…y…-furioso el médico rubio, todos esperan la respuesta.

-Me atacó…me sacó del camino, el "Rapsody" se estrelló antes de la última vuelta en Hakone…-explica Ami, un murmullo de asombro de todos en el garaje se deja oir ante la narración de los médicos.

-Si Serena derrotó a Ami eso significa que ella ya es clase "A"-opina TK.

-No solo es clase "A" TK.-añade Rei.-Sino que por lo que parece tiene un estilo bastante agresivo de correr…posiblemente esté en transición a la clase "S".-dictamina la jefa de los "Black Crowns" un nuevo murmullo de asombro.

-Si me permites Mars, no creo que sea eso…más bien…pienso que está imitando a alguien, su forma de atacar al oponente, de acosarlo, no es por técnica sino por instrucción.-opina Fye, todos parece respetar la opinión del médico que ha demostrado ser un experto en este tema antes.

-Fye tiene razón Rei, Serena tiene una motivación para correr, vencerte, solo eso, no corre como nosotros por amor a la velocidad, sino movida por el odio que te tiene…-dictamina Ami.-Me lo dijo, irá por todos los que has vencido y luego por ti.-Rei aprieta los puños molesta, Darien también.

-No tiene derecho a lastimarlos…no lo tiene…-murmura Darien ofendido.-Debo hacer algo…no puede dejar que siga así…-dice en voz baja pero nadie lo percibe.

-¿Y estás bien amiga?.-cuestiona Mako.

-Bien…solo usaré esto por un tiempo, al que no le fue nada bien fue al "Rapsody".-explica la chica de cabello azul.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos Mizuno sama…-dice Kiyama a Ami, esta sonríe, Fye y ella sabían que los "Black Crowns" no los dejarían solos.

-Por algo son parte de la Liga Ami, "Rapsody" volverá a estar como nuevo.-asiente TK.

-En problema real es que ya son dos autos dañados, el "Fénix" y el "Rapsody"…además no contamos con el auto de Ciel.-razona Rei.-Eso reduce las posibilidades para el reclutamiento en Usui solo al "Venus", al "Storm" y…-todos voltean a ver a Carlos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?.-dice este, todos lo miran atentamente en incómodo silencio.-Hey hey…un momento…No estarán pensando que yo…-

-Porqué no Meiou, siempre alardeas de tus habilidades, sería lógico.-añade Darien.

-Además según recuerdo sigues en entrenamiento.-lanza TK.

-Y eres el responsable de que el "Fénix" haya quedado en ese estado.-completa Rei.

-En pocas palabras amiguito, te toca sacar la cara por el equipo.-palmea el gigante Ursus fuertemente la espalda de Carlos.

-Desde luego no correrás solo, luego de tu gala de irresponsabilidad sería lo último que te dejaría hacer, correré contigo.-

-Oye oye gran Jefa, yo corro solo.-se subleva Carlos.

-Pues por esta vez no, nos enfrentamos a un equipo que corre con copiloto y seré el tuyo quieras o no, recuerda que perdiste tu derecho a opinar con tu hazaña de anoche.-reclama Rei.

-Odio cuando ella tiene razón…-bufa Carlos, Mina lo sujeta de la mano.

-Entonces jefa…¿Cuándo planeamos el viaje a Usui?.-cuestiona Ursus.

-Creo que en dos días está bien. Antes de ir tengo que presentar el informe de la empresa a esa mujer…-razona Rei evitando el nombre de Chikane Yamada.-De momento sigamos trabajando en las reparaciones de los autos, y por favor Makoto, Mina, Meiou tengan mucho cuidado en sus salidas, de preferencia no salgas solos y sobretodo si se topan con Serena es mejor evitarla…por lo que dice Ami es muy peligrosa y no me gustaría otro accidente ocurriera.-indica Rei, todos asienten y se dirigen a sus ocupaciones.-Ami, Fye, tomen el día libre.-ofrece Rei, los doctores agradecidos se alejan de allí, Fye ayuda a su novia a caminar amorosamente.

-Rei sama…¿Qué se supone que hace aquí esa mujer?.-despectiva Deimos cuestiona al ver a Mina de la mano de Meiou.

-Mina trabajará aquí ayudando a Carlos.-replica ella.

-¡Que! ¡Rei sama pero nosotros no necesitamos a nadie más que a Meiou chan para reparar al Bebé…!-se atreve Phobos.

-Lo lamento Phobos, pero ella está ahora bajo mi cuidado y eso es todo.-dictamina Rei, a lo lejos el resto del equipo sonríen al ver las caras de fastidio de las gemelas.-Asi que trátenla con consideración o al menos con respeto…porfavor no quiero más escenas de celos, chicas…¿Puedo contar con eso?.-

-Si Rei sama lo quiere así….-inicia la frase Phobos.

-Nos esforzaremos por intentarlo…-completa su hermana y ambas se inclinan y se alejan.

-Sinceramente no sé que le ven a Meiou.-opina TK.-Vaya que tiene suerte con las chicas.-

-Escucha esto TK, ahora habrá que concentrarse en el informe del departamento, no me gusta nada que esa mujer lo haya solicitado…¿Crees que sospecha del garaje o de la Liga?.-cuestiona Rei a su contador.

-Creo que no Rei, hemos cubierto bien esta parte de las inversiones, pero de igual modo debemos prepararnos bien…Y si nos descubre no creo que le haga nada malo a su cuñada…-con tono de burla el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres dejar eso ya TK?.-ofendida Rei se sonroja de nuevo.

-Vamos Rei…sinceramente y aquí entre amigos…-opina Makoto.-¿No sientes nada por Nataku Yamada?.-

-No tengo porqué contestar u ocuparme de trivialidades Mako, tenemos problemas mayores…bien trabajemos en el informe.-dice la chica por desviar el tema, Mako y TK intercambian una sonrisa de complicidad, pero nadie toca más el tema y se concentran en el trabajo.-

-Rei, sé que el informe es muy importante pero necesito salir un momento a…buscar una información y regreso.-dice el pelirrojo.

-Tarda lo que gustes TK que necesito revisar arduamente las facturas de las refacciones.-añade ella, el joven mira a Makoto platicar con Ami y sin ser percibido sale del garaje.

El mayordomo conduce a Serena por los pasillos de la mansión Yamada hasta que llegan a la sala en que aguarda el chico pelirrojo.

-Señor Tsukino, la señorita llegó.-Dice el correcto hombre y se retira, TK mira a su prima y no puede contener su asombro, esta chica con el cabello corto, vestido blanco de diseñador y tacones altos distaba mucho de ser la que él.

-Serena…prima…¿En verdad eres tú?.-cuestiona asombrado.

-Lamento la descortesías TK, pero esta no es mi casa así que lo que debas decir dilo ya y vete.-cortante ella, el joven la mira entristecido.

-Entonces es verdad, lo que dicen que le hiciste a Ami, esa niña buena que llenaba de luz y alegría la mansión Tsukino no existe más.-

-Si has venido a convencerme de volver puedes irte por donde viniste, tomé mi decisión y no me arrepiento.-

-No sabes lo que dices Serena, nada en casa es igual desde que te fuiste, Luna esta tan deprimida, el pobre de Darien no duerme, no come, se encierra en su habitación, yo, aunque sabes que no soy muy expresivo estoy tan mal como ellos, eres mi prima, te quiero.-dice el chico tomando la mano de Serena que se conmueve un poco ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Takeshi.-Pero aun te falta saber que quien más sufre por todo esto es Rei, ella quiere parecer siempre la fuerte y nos anima a Luna, Darien y a mí sin perder las esperanzas de que regresarás, pero yo la he visto llorar, derrumbarse y culparse por todo lo que pasa.-

-¡Rei, Rei, siempre Rei! ¡Es que acaso tu también TK! ¡Ella me ha quitado todo en mi vida, el amor de mamá, la admiración de mis amigos, a Darien y también a mi propia familia!-estalla Serena furiosa.

-Serena, calma, jamás dije eso, claro que estimo a Rei, ella y tía Serenity fueron mi única familia cuando mis padres murieron, es mi amiga, mi jefa y compañera de trabajo, pero quererla más que a ti que eres de mi sangre…¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?.-ofendido TK.

-Ahora entiendo todo, es un truco más de Rei, antes usó la mentira de la carta de mamá, el miedo inventando a esas "Corredora Fantasma" y ahora el chantaje sentimental…que bajo ha caído.-añade la rubia.

-¡Como te atreves!.-salta TK sujetándola de los hombros con una desesperación tan impropia de su temperamento calmado que hasta a su prima asusta.-¡No puedo creer que dudes de esto Serena! ¡La carta era real, me consta que tía Serenity le dijo eso a Rei! ¡Yo he visto a la "Corredora Fantasma" con mis propios ojos! ¡No tienes ideas del peligro que corres y del error en que has caído!.-la sacude él.

-¡Suéltame! No acepto opiniones de un sirviente de Rei.-espeta Serena.-Vete de aquí y de una vez por todas que deje de buscarme, que no cederé hasta que ella se enfrente a mí, así deba vencer a todos en la Liga, lo de Ami fue solo el inicio.-amenaza ella, TK la mira entristecido.

-Nunca creí llegar a decirte esto Serena, pero me alegra que tía Serenity haya muerto antes de ver en lo que te has convertido, sería tan doloroso para ella darse cuenta de que la hija por la que tanto sacrificó no es capaz de salir del círculo vicioso del odio y daña a quienes más la aman, ojalá no tengas nada de qué arrepentirte después, sería horrible que te dieras cuenta de que todo el dolor que causas resultó ser en vano…nos vemos prima, y que quede claro algo, todos lo que te amamos, yo entre ellos, pensamos que estas equivocada, eso debe decirte algo al menos, espero…Cuídate y ten los ojos abiertos cuando corras.-termina el chico y sale de la mansión, Serena permanece callada un momento con actitud pensativa.

-Espero las palabras de alguien tan apegado a tu enemiga cuya lealtad es obvia no haya confundido tu mente o el entrenamiento no habrá servido de nada y regresarás a ser la misma niña sumisa y manejable que eras antes.-comenta la vos de Chikane Yamada.

-No se preocupe Señora, me gusta mucho más herir que ser herida, hoy me di cuenta en la carrera contra Mizuno, además el que Rei Hino sufra me da una nueva fuerza para seguir adelante.-confiesa Serena.

-Entonces estas lista, si puedes ignorar hasta la voz de la sangre para lograr tu venganza, nada podrá detenernos.-añade la mujer sujetando los hombros de Serena, y una risa malévola se esboza en su boca copiada perfectamente por los labios de la chica rubia.

Ciel Aino abre los ojos lentamente, está en una habitación extraña, se retira la sábana que lo cubre y siente los vendajes en la cabeza y el abdomen, un dolor agudo lo invade al tocarse las vendas, no lleva camisa y solo tiene un pantalón de pijama, intenta levantarse pero se dobla del dolor, al fin un ruido extraño lo hace mirar a la puerta de la habitación y entonces ve a la bella chica que lleva la charola con comida.

-¡No haga eso!.-dice ella aterrada y dejando la charola en la mesa se acerca a él y lo ayuda a volver a la cama, Ciel la mira embobado un momento y se pierde en la perfección del bello rostro y de los ojos rojos, la deja que lo acueste y la mira poner de nuevo la manta sobre su cuerpo.-Espero no se haya lastimado…-dice la chica.

-Entonces eras real…el ángel que vi antes de desmayarme…era real…-murmura el joven rubio, un sonrojo de la joven.

-Créame señor que disto mucho de ser un ángel.-replica ella.

-Para mí lo eres…-asiente el rubio.-Gracias…-murmura sujetando la mano de ella, Setsuna retira apenada la mano de entre las del herido.

-No haga eso…mis manos no son…es decir…no son precisamente las manos a las que está acostumbrado.-preocupada ella.-Quienes trabajamos duramente por la vida día a día las tenemos bastante rasposas.-replica la chica, Ciel sonríe y las vuelve a sujetar.

-Son las manos más hermosas del mundo señorita, ¿Y sabe porqué?..Porque ellas me han curado.-murmura el joven con tono sincero que vuelve a llenar de extraña dulzura el alma de la joven.-¿Puedo saber su nombre?.-cuestiona Ciel Aino.

-Setsuna…Setsuna Meiou…-dice ella aún sonrojada, Ciel tiene una sonrisa ambigua al escuchar el nombre, ¡Vaya que la vida da muchas vueltas! Justamente la persona que iba a buscar a Akina lo había ayudado, pero…¿Era posible que esta belleza fuera la hermana de ese tipejo?...Porque era linda, bastante linda, justo la chica con la que soñó toda su vida, la miró atentamente como se dirigía a la mesa y tomaba la charola con comida, acercándola a él, y entonces cruzó por su cabeza la idea…-¿Y Usted tiene un nombre?.-cuestiona ella.

-Ciel…-dice el rubio.

-Su apellido debe ser de alcurnia, se nota por sus ropas que es alguien distinguido…-se anima la chica. Él ríe.

-Si lo dice por el traje no es nada, de hecho me arrepiento de haber aceptado que mi jefe me lo obsequiara, sabe, soy secretario particular del millonario Shibuye Aino, me envió a comprobar un negocio en Akina y me obsequió este traje de marca, pensando en lucirme lo usé y ya ve las consecuencias, esos maleantes debieron pensar que era adinerado…en verdad no es así.-miente Ciel.

-Lamento esto señor…señor…-lanza Setsuna.

-Edokina, Ciel Edokina…-finge el rubio. Ambos se miran y sonríen, breves momentos en que el joven se pierde en las pupilas rojas de la chica y Setsuna siente que toda ella tiembla de emoción ante la sonrisa del atractivo chico herido…¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porqué este hombre viene a despertar en ella estos sentimientos que toda su vida reprimió?.

-Será mejor que coma su desayuno señor Edokina…-propone ella.

-Ciel…Solo Ciel porfavor.-insiste el rubio.

-Ciel…-murmura ella el nombre dulcemente.

-Es solo que…me siento algo débil aún…¿No sería posible que me dieras al menos hoy tú la comida?.-finge él una debilidad que dista mucho de sentir, ella sonríe y se sienta en una silla junto a la cama, toma la cuchara y comienza a darle de comer.-Delicioso…nunca había probado algo tan delicioso…-exclama él.

-Es Usted el primero que elogia mi comida…a mi hermano nunca le gusta y prefiere comer hamburguesas o pizza…es un desconsiderado.-opina Setsuna.

-Si…no lo dudo…-asiente Ciel, ella sigue dando al chico la comida mientras le cuenta sobre Carlos, el rubio la escucha hablar pero no le presta atención a sus palabras, envuelto en el sentimiento nuevo que empieza a nacer en su interior…¿Será posible que la hermana de Carlos Meiou sea la mujer de sus sueños? ¿Será esa chica la que él esperó siempre, aquella que lo pueda amar por ser él mismo, sin nombres ni títulos ni dinero?...¿Habrá encontrado el amor verdadero?...Aún no lo sabe, pero lo que sí está seguro es de que hará cualquier cosa por averiguarlo.

Chikane Yamada está en la oficina de presidencia de "Galactic Enterprises" la cual tiene vista hacia todo el piso administrativo por tener paredes de cristal, la bella mujer de cabello rubio con mechones rojos trabaja en su computadora, a su lado Netszu y Nyanko junto con Alluminum en sus respectivos escritorios, la señora Yamada se retira los lentes al ver pasara a Rei Hino en dirección al área de vicepresidencia, la chica de cabello negro es saludada y consultada por todos los empleados de la empresa, Chikane arruga con furia el periódico que tiene en el escritorio y sus ojos rojos siguen a la chica enfurecidos.

-Señora…perdone la intromisión pero yo…es decir quería saber si ya se dio cuenta de lo que el joven Nataku hizo por esa mujer…-tímidamente la de cabello azul.

-En estos momentos se ha dado cuenta de eso toda la ciudad.-contiene su ira la mujer.

-Sé que no debía entrometerme señora pero…¿No le prohibirá al joven Nataku seguir con esa mujer?...es decir…sé que Usted tiene motivos para odiar a Rei Hino, ¿Porqué no hacérselos saber a su hermano para que se aleje por completo de ella?.-ansiosa Reiko Aya quien no puede ocultar sus celos, la mujer de cabello dorado se levanta de su silla y mira a su asalariada duramente.

-Escucha esto Aya, deja de decir estupideces y usa el escaso cerebro que la naturaleza te ha concedido…-Nyanko y Mouse ríes discretamente, Aya crispa sus puños molesta.-si yo me opongo abiertamente a este capricho de mi hermano no haré otra cosa que alentarlo, conozco a Nataku y su obstinación, desde niño ha sido así, de modo que si quiero que en verdad se olvide de ella debo tomar otras medidas.-explica ella.

-¿Qué medidas?-inquiere Nyanko. La señora Yamada sonríe.-Buscaremos la forma de que mi hermano termine esa relación con Rei Hino por si mismo mostrándole que no es mujer para él…-narra la siniestra señora. Alluminum se queda mirando sin entender.

-Vaya que eres idiota Alluminum…la señora Yamada se refiere a la fiesta de recepción de la presidencia de la empresa de mañana.-exclama Mouse sonriendo como su señora.

-Al menos Mouse y Nyanko entienden mejor…en esa recepción, le mostraremos a Nataku y al mundo que Rei Hino no es digna de ser la siguiente señora Yamada, y mi hermano terminará con eso de una buena vez por su voluntad…-amenaza la mujer y ríe con esa risa macabra que hace a Alluminum sentir escalofríos, Mouse y Nyanko de unen a sus risas, afuera, Rei percibe el sonido de la risa de la presidenta de la empresa, y el simple sonido en sus oídos basta para disparar imágenes de recuerdos pasados, de otra risa similar, cargada de odio y sarcasmo, de otra presencia similar…asustada por su nuevo presentimiento entra en su oficina y cierra la puerta, permanece tras esta y se sujeta el corazón que le late con fuerza.

-¿Será posible?...Hasta ahora no lo había pensado pero…amabas presencias son muy similares, ambas me provocan este extraño malestar, y su risa…Nunca había siquiera sospechado que ellas dos podrían ser…-duda antes de decírselo en voz alta.-La misma persona…-balbucea confundida y sujeta el dije con forma de fénix que pende de su pecho.

Makoto y TK van por las calles de la ciudad, la chica conduce y su novio va en el asiento del copiloto.

-No debí quedarme tanto tiempo en el garaje, lo sé, pero quería ayudar a reparar al "Rapsody", además parecías muy atareado con el informe de la empresa amor.-explica Makoto a TK.-¿Tienen dificultades?.-

-Algunas…desde que esa mujer, Chiane Yamada, ganó la presidencia tanto Rei como yo damos pasos muy cuidados en cuanto a negocios, no le tenemos confianza, además mañana en la noche dará una recepción en su casa para festejar su nombramiento y nos ha invitado, para eso quiere el informe de Vicepresidencia, aunque si me lo preguntas a mí esto tiene todos los tintes de una trampa…Hay algo más, fui a ver a Serena-explica el pelirrojo. –No logré nada, ella está tan diferente…es otra…no sabes cómo me dolió verla así.-Makoto sujeta su mano.

-Tranquilo TK…tú y Rei podrán con esto.- TK besa la mano de su novia, ambos se miran intensamente, tan abstraídos que no perciben las luces que se acercan al "Strom" a toda velocidad cuando un golpe en seco les hizo separarse y reaccionar ambos se vieron extrañados cuando un segundo golpe se dejo sentir.

-¡Es Serena!-dijo con asombro TK, pero la respuesta de Makoto fue la de pisar a fondo el acelerador, logrando así alejarse del peligro que representaba la chica

-¡TK sujétate!-la chica miro el retrovisor con tensión-esto se va poner feo…-el "Strom" paso a n camión el cual el sonó el claxon, Mako seguía acelerando cada vez mas, el motor rugia mientras la aguja del velocímetro subía cada vez más, en eso el sonido de un motor similar los alertó.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-TK estaba sombrado de ver a su primas, sí, a su dulce prima, acelerar y mantener la misma velocidad de Mako-¿Ves a lo que me refiero Mako?.-

-Un motor de GT-R…-pensó Mako al analizar la facilidad con la que fue emparejada, el S15 bajo el ritmo se coloco atrás del Storm y se paso al otro lado emparejándole de nuevo, la pareja estaba en tensión para esperar el ataque el cual nunca llego más bien Serena bajo su ventanillas y abrió la carota de su casco mirándoles con su profundos ojos azules, los cuales hicieron estremecer a Mako la cual le vio acelerar y tomar una salida estaba tan absorta en su pensamientos…

-¡¡MAKO CUIDADO!!-alerto TK al ver que la división de caminos se aproximaba, la chica reacciono con un estruendoso pisar del freno mientras giro el volante para evitar el choque sin mucho éxito ya que el Storm pego de costado provocándoles hacer varios trompos deteniéndose al otro lado del camino, cuando pudo TK reaccionar vio con horro que Mako estaba inconsciente y sangraba de la cabeza-¡Mako! ¡Mako amor respóndeme!.- dice el joven, pero la chica se haya sobre el volante y no responde, aterrado TK intenta llamar al servicio médico usando su celular, pero hasta ese momento sea dado cuenta de que le duelo horriblemente el brazo derecho el cual ha sido impactado contra el barandal de contención de ese lado del auto…con dificultad y usando el brazo izquierdo intenta marcar, al fin las luces lejanas se detiene y una sombra se acerca al GTR.

-Lamento esto TK, no sabía que venías con ella.-dice asomándose por la ventanilla del auto la rubia.

-Serena…cómo es posible que hagas esto…-balbucea el chico.

-No es nada contra ti, pero ya que sobreviviste dile a Rei que si no acepta una carrera contra mí lo mismo que la pasó a Mako les pasará a todos sus corredores.-termina la chica y se aleja.-Y ya llamé una ambulancia por ti así que mejor espera a que llegue.-termina alejándose ella.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…esa no es Serena…-asustado el joven mientras a los lejos se escuchan ya las sirenas de la ambulancia.

El Nisaan Silvia color plata se detiene cerca de la puerta trasera de la mansión Yamada y de él baja la chica con dos coletas ahora cortas, saca una llave y se dispone a abrir el cancel, cuando sin saber de dónde una mano firme la detiene.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás representando esta farsa Serena?.-lanza la voz del chico, esa sola voz basta para ponerla a temblar de piés a cabeza, es la voz del hombre que ama, y por más entrenamientos que la señora Yamada le haya dado, ese sentimiento jamás desaparecería de su interior.

-Darien…-balbucea la rubia sonrojada ante la mirada azul recriminante.

-Sé de dónde vienes, sé lo que le hiciste a Mako, te seguí…-dice el chico.-¿Porqué Serena? ¿Porqué dañar y destruir a los demás solo por tus odios personales?...Si tienes algo contra Rei o contra mí ambos estamos dispuestos a afrontarte, aun en una carrera, pero no debes lastimar a los demás, no permitiré que lo hagas…-amenaza Darien sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de la chica. Serena entonces se reviste de la coraza de la ironía que tan bien aprendiera de Chikane Yamada para defenderse de Darien y se libera bruscamente de su mano.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que la venganza es un arte que se disfruta lentamente, y eso es lo que quiero de Ustedes, jamás sería igual si solo los retara, verán sufrir a los demás poco a poco hasta que llegue a Ustedes.-con ojos llenos de odio la chica, Darien la mira directo a los ojos, ella siente que esa mirada puede ver en su interior, quitarle el disfraz de mujer fatal que se ha impuesto y mirar a la Serena de siempre que lloraba de dolor y tristeza.

-No debí haber venido, cometí un gran error, de mi princesa no queda nada, ya no eres más la chica dulce, tierna y amorosa que se preocupaba de los que amaba más que de sí misma y llenaba de alegría las vidas de cuantos la rodeaban como hada buena.-dice Darien.

-Di mejor que ya no soy la chica ingenua, tonta y manejable a quien tú y Rei podían engañar fácilmente y tratar como un objeto.-lanza ella a punto del llanto. Darien mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Y todo esto Serena solo porque crees que no te amo?.-dice él.

-Te empeñaste bastante bien en hacérmelo saber, siempre estuviste enamorado de Rei y ella de ti, eso lo sabía todo el mundo menos la estúpida de Serena, entonces ¿Porqué no jugar con ella y hacerla sufrir?.-contesta ella.

-Era verdad…un tiempo estuve enamorado…más bien impresionado con Rei, pero ella misma se encargó de hacerme ver que estaba equivocado, que mi sentimiento por ella era solo admiración y afinidad, y que a quien en verdad amaba estuvo siempre cerca de mí y nunca la supe ver…-dice Darien acercándose a Serena y mirándola sinceramente la sujeta de la mano, ella siente que está a punto de ceder a esta farsa y lanzarse en sus brazos creyéndole todo.-Me sentí muy mal cuando supe la verdad Serena, mal por lo que sufriste y mal por no haber valorado tu cariño…si eso es todo lo que te hace actuar de esta forma…yo te ruego, te suplico que lo olvides y regreses a casa con Rei…conmigo…te echo mucho de menos…te necesito…-exclama él, Serena tiembla, ¿Será posible esto? La escena maravillosa que siempre soñó, el día en que el amor de su vida le confesara sus sentimientos estaba a punto de suceder. Pero entonces las palabras llenas de veneno de Chikane Yamada regresan a su mente y furiosa aleja a Darien de su lado con fuerza.

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes como siempre solo para conseguir volverme a manejar a tu antojo! ¡Rei te envió! ¡Ella te mandó a hacerme esta escena para evitar que siga amenazándola! Pero esta nueva Serena no caerá tan fácilmente como antes.-ruge ella.-Sigues amándola, sigues obedeciéndola y sigues de su lado.- Darien la mira furioso.

-Como puedes decir eso Serena…te he dicho que es a ti a quien amo…-dolido el chico.

-No te creo.-reta ella. Darien entonces siente que todo su ser se enciende de rabia ante los caprichos de esta niña, y furioso se acerca a ella y la sujeta fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, Serena intenta zafarse, pero le es imposible…¿O ya no quiere hacerlo?.

-Lo lamento Serena, traté de razonar contigo, de ser sincero, pero ya que no quieres creerme te lo demostraré yo mismo…-dice el chico y sin que ella pueda hacer nada por evitarlo la besa apasionadamente en los labios, Serena siente entonces que ese beso tiene el mágico poder de acabar con sus deseos de venganza, la dulzura de los labios de Darien en los suyos la domina y la hacen vacilar, se siente de nuevo la misma Serena que soñaba desde niña con este hombre maravilloso que ahora le estaba gritando que la amaba, y se entrega al beso con la misma fuerza que Darien, cuando ambos se separan se miran un momento intensamente.

-Sabía que me amabas, lo sabía.-dice el chico.-Ahora que sabes que yo también te amo no hay nada más que temer, vuelve conmigo a casa.-suplica él, nunca en su vida tuvo Serena delante de sí una decisión como esta…era el momento de tomar un bando definitivo.

-¿Creíste que sería tan fácil Darien? Solo "Te amo" y volverme cera blanda en tus manos de nuevo, en dónde está mi dignidad si lo hago…no creo que me ames de verdad, y si tienes la desgracia de que sea así, peor para ti, sufrirás tu mismo las consecuencias de tu indecisión porque yo te desprecio y te odio…¡Vete! Jamás volveré.-acaba Serena dando media vuelta.

-Si con esto no te convences de que te amo…entonces tienes el corazón de piedra…-termina el chico entrando en su auto y se aleja del lugar dejando tras de sí a una llorosa y confundida Serena que se toca incrédula los labios, a lo lejos la luna llena alumbra el panorama y la silueta de la chica envuelta en el traje plateado se dibuja en el horizonte nocturno.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?...-dice Serena lanzando lejos el casco color plata.-¿Quién soy en verdad?.-

Rei llega al templo Hikawa, está agotada y pensativa, acaba de hacer el descubrimiento más inverosímil de su vida, la posibilidad de que Chikane Yamada sea la "Corredora Fantasma" la aterra y al mismo tiempo le ofrece alivio, aunque aún le falta indagar más a fondo, el que las dos mujeres que más detesta sobre la faz de la tierra sean una sola parece resolver sus conflictos de momento, descorre la cortina de su habitación y entra en ella, perezosamente se retira los zapatos de tacón que el molesto e incómodo traje sastre que usaba siempre en la oficina la obligaban a llevar, los deja caer en el suelo y se retira el saco negro, quita la cinta que sostiene sus cabellos y enciende una vela que tiene siempre junto a su cama…

-Bello espectáculo Fénix.- escucha ella la voz conocida y voltea la cabeza pare encontrar sentado en el sillón junto a su cama a Nataku Yamada.

-¡Qué hace Usted en mi habitación de nuevo! ¿Cómo entró?.-molesta ella.

-Calma linda, eso no importa, lo que me interesa ahora es saber si recibiste mis mensajes.-añade él con una sonrisa, Rei lo mira molesta pero no puede contener el sonrojo que la acomete.

-Salga ahora mismo de mi habitación y deje de jactarse del ridículo que me ha hecho pasar.-ofendida la chica.

-¿Ridículo?...¿Te parece ridículo decirle a todo el mundo que te amo?.-se levanta Nataku y se encara ante ella.-No me dejaste otro camino, te lo dije de mil formas y no querías comprenderlo, pero es verdad, te amo Fénix, te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, y sé que me amas igual, lo he visto en tus ojos, lo he sentido en tus besos, entonces ¿porqué te empeñas en negarlo?.-pegunta el joven.

-Creo que no ha comprendido aún señor Yamada lo ridículo de su confesión, ¿Cómo puede amar a alguien que no solo es su competencia profesional sino que su hermana detesta?.-lanza Rei ofendida.

-Porque a mi todo eso no me importa Fénix, a mí solo me importas tú, la belleza de este sentimiento que me inunda cuando estamos juntos, el latir acelerado de mi corazón cuando te veo o escucho tu voz, cuando tu mágica presencia me llena…-dice el chico acariciando la mejilla de Rei que tiembla ante este contacto.-¿Porqué no puedes como yo olvidar todo lo que nos separa y entregarte a la felicidad de lo que sentimos?.-pregunta Nataku.

-Tu hermana me odia…-comenta ella por toda respuesta.

-¿Chikane?..claro que no, mi hermana es una gran mujer y una buena persona, ella no odia a nadie, sé que parece fría y distante, lo es con los demás porque la vida la ha hecho así…-explica el chico, Rei se sienta en su cama y Nataku se sienta a su lado.-Mis Padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, mi hermana entonces tomó la responsabilidad de cuidarme y educarme, trabajó muy duro para tener lo que tenemos, para darme todo, sacrificó su juventud y su vida personal por mí y por recuperar el nombre de la familia, yo valoro eso y lo agradeceré siempre, ¿Crees que alguien que hizo algo así sería capaz de odiar?.-cuestiona Nataku, Rei suspira hondo, las sospechas persisten en su mente…

-Supongo que no…-balbucea ella, Nataku sujeta sus manos.-Pero aún con eso yo no le agrado a tu hermana.-continúa ella.

-Quizá en un inicio no, pero ella solo quiere que sea feliz…le he dicho que te amo.-explica Nataku, Rei lo mira azorada de su valor, hasta ahora solo le había parecido que el joven millonario alardeaba sobre esto, pero para ser capaz de enfrentar a su hermana debía ser verdad.

-¿Y ella qué dijo?.-intrigada Rei.

-Primero se molestó muchísimo, discutimos y me fui de la casa, pero hoy en la tarde ella me buscó en mi apartamento, me dijo que quiere que sea feliz, y que si es contigo con quien he encontrado la felicidad, no se opondrá.-sonriente el joven.

-¿En verdad?.-incrédula ella.

-Claro Fénix, es verdad, incluso me pidió que mañana te lleve a la fiesta que ofrecerá en casa para festejar su acenso a la presidencia, me recalcó que no quiere que vayas como vicepresidenta de "Galactic Enterprises" sino como mi novia…-dice el chico, Rei lo mira aún dudosa de aquellas palabras…-Pero antes que eso necesito saber si aceptas ir, al aceptar Rei, aceptarías también ser mi novia…¿Qué dices?...-ansioso como jamás pensó estar en su vida el joven Nataku espera la respuesta ansiada sujetando las manos de la chica que había cambiado su vida.

-Nataku yo…yo…no sé qué contestar aún y…-no puede seguir hablando porque el joven a su lado sujeta su rostro y la besa impulsivamente, ella siente que aquellos labios tienen la fuerza suficiente para desarmarla, para hacerla olvidar todo aquello que sabe que los separa, a su misma razón y a su sexto sentido que la hace sospechar de Chikane Yamada, y se entrega al beso con la misma fuerza que Nataku. Cuando al fin se separan ambos se miran amorosamente, y el chico de cabello plateado abraza a Rei.

-Sabía que me amabas Fénix…lo sabía.-explica él y entrelaza su mano con la de ella.

-Nataku, mi vida es muy complicada para pensar en el amor en este momento, pero yo no puedo negar lo que siento más…-confiesa ella ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del joven.-Si te digo la verdad…me da algo de miedo lo que me pasa ahora contigo…

-No debes temer, el amor es para gozarse no para sufrir, ¿Sabes que luego de nuestra pelea en el taller de Tomoe pensé mucho lo que me dijiste?-cuestiona él.-Sobre que era un engreído, un niño consentido, que no entendía el orgullo de tener verdadero corazón de corredor porque nada me había costado en mi vida.-

-Dije eso porque estaba molesta.-se disculpa Rei.

-No…tenías razón, en cada palabra, pero desde que te amo ha nacido en mi un extraño deseo de ser un mejor hombre, alguien digno de que tú lo ames, estoy trabajando en la empresa, desde ahora sea lo que sea que haga en la vida será únicamente con mi esfuerzo, y tú serás la fuerza que me haga lograrlo.-ofrece él abrazándola con más fuerza, y Rei se siente por vez primera segura y protegida como jamás pensó sentirse en toda su vida, es como si sus problemas huyeran de su mente al solo contacto de los brazos fuertes de Nataku Yamada.-¿Paso por ti a las nueve para ir a la fiesta?.-cuestiona él. Rei siente que de esa respuesta dependerá toda su vida…

-Sí.-contesta ella decidida, Nataku levanta la barbilla de Rei con sus dedos y la obliga a mirarlo, ambos se pierden en la mirada cargada de amor, y un nuevo beso apasionado que los derrumba en la cama de la chica termina de asegurarles que lo que sienten es más fuerte que cualquier peligro que los amenaza…

-¿Rei? ¿Hija? ¿Está todo bien?.-toca el abuelo de Rei la puerta de su habitación, el sonido de la voz vuelve a la realidad a los dos enamorados.

-Debes irte…-le dice Rei al joven Yamada que la mira contrariado.- Porfavor Nataku…el abuelo aún no sabe nada de lo nuestro y no me gustaría que se enterara así.-

-Solo porque me lo pides tú, pero esto no se quedará así…-suplica él, ella se sonroja.

-Vete ya…nos vemos mañana.-Nataku se levanta, toma su saco y sale por la ventana, Rei se acomoda la ropa antes de salir a abrir la puerta.

-Abuelo…-dice ella, el anciano sonríe al verla.

-Hija…-suspira enigmático.-Dile al chico de cabello plata que una sacerdotisa debe seguir ciertos ritos antes de entregarse al amor, y que yo no he recibido ninguna petición de matrimonio.-añade Kondo Saburo, ella se sonroja.

-Abuelo, no sé de qué hablas.-dice confundida.

-Recuerda Rei que si alguien es perceptivo soy yo, solo quiero estar seguro de que es el correcto para ti hija, se lo prometí a tu madre.-dice Kondo Saburo tomando a su nieta de las manos.

-Lo es abuelo, mi corazón me dice que lo es, sé que a mamá le gustaría, y a ti te gustará cuando lo conozcas.-termina ella y su abuelo le sonríe, ahora se siente tranquilo al ver a su nieta en verdad feliz, siente que ha cumplido a su hija la promesa de cuidad de Rei que hizo sobre su tumba…

_**Preview Cap 21**_:

_-Vaya vaya Chikane, parece que tu hermano se deja ver. Al fin conoceremos a la joven que ha conseguido enamorar a Nataku.-explica una mujer mayor del brazo de un hombre con uniforme militar. Chikane sonríe pero su sonrisa se torna mueca de ira al ver entrar en el salón a su hermano llevando del brazo a la bella mujer de largo vestido rojo que camina con seguridad entre la gente, ¿En verdad esta mujer era Rei Hino?...la seguridad al caminar, la sonrisa confiada, el porte y elegancia, todos en la sala de recepción murmuran al ver cruzar a Nataku Yamada el salón del brazo de esta bella mujer._

_-Buen gusto tiene el chico, ahora entiendo que haya esperado tanto para formalizar su noviazgo, no debe ser sencillo encontrar una mujer así.-asiente el militar, las bellas manos de la señora Yamada se crispan de rabia al ver que su primer intento por hacer fracasar a Rei era dado por tierra, furiosa mira el rostro sonriente y orgulloso de Nataku al llevarla del brazo y dirigirse al grupo en que ella se encuentra, pero alguien como Chikane Yamada, maestra en el arte de ocultar sus intensiones, recobra rápidamente la compostura, sabe que aún le falta mucho a la reunión y que no es eso lo único que le tiene preparado a Rei Hino._

_-Hermana…general Yashima, señora…-saluda Nataku a las personas que están al lado de su hermana inclinándose._

_-Buenas noches Nataku, ¿no nos presentas a tu acompañante?.-insiste el general._

_-Mi novia señora Yashima, la señorita es mi novia.-con orgullo el joven sin soltar la mano de Rei que a su pesar parece nerviosa, sabe que es el centro de las miradas de todo el salón de baile, nota los ojos curiosos de los hombres y las miradas hirientes de las mujeres._

**Notas del autor:**

**Uno de los caps, mas difíciles de escribir de SRR, ya que en esta parte de la trama las cosas de enredan mucho, con miras al desenlace: Rei comienza a sospechar de Chikane Yamada y por primera vez la une en mi mente a la terrible "Corredora Fantasma"; el pasado de la Liga de Aces al fin revelado en el disco que Ami descifró, Serena cada día mas envenenada y volviéndose una copia de Yamada de quien ya vimos sus alcances, y finalmente ese ataque a Makoto que tebdrá terribles consecuencias…definitivo SRR está en su mejor momento, el desenlace se acerca y la fiesta en casa de Chikane promete mucho…¿Darien y Rei encararán a Serena? ¿Qué trampas ha preparado Yamada para ellos? ¿Rei la desenmascarará?...¿Esto se ha vuelto una radionovela?...jajaja…Todo eso y más en el siguiente cap. del fic mas adictivo de este lado del fandom, así que siente la adrenalina y ¡Feel the power!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

**P.D.: Entren a la página de SRR en live spaces en el link de nuestro profile y conozcan a la terible BLACK LADY, y a todo el equipo de corredoras de Chikane Yamada...**


	24. Chapter 21: Confrontación y Sorpresa

**SRR cap. 21**

**Confrontación y sorpresa: La Cenicienta Shinto**

En uno de los pasillo de un hospital público en Tokio, se hallaba sentado el desesperado joven pelirrojo, toda su actitud era la de un chico abatido por la pena y el dolor, su mano sobre sus cabellos y vendada de la muñeca juega su teléfono celular.

-¿Señor Tsukino?.-cuestiona una enfermera, la voz saca al chico de su abstracción al momento.

-Señorita…¿Cómo está Mako?.-cuestiona ansioso.

-El médico quiere verlo ahora en la habitación de la enferma señor…-lo conduce la mujer de blanco, TK camina como autómata por los pasillos hasta el cuarto que le señala la enfermera donde un doctor anciano revisaba los aparatos a los que estaba conectada Makoto, el joven àrece aún más abatido al ver el aspecto lastimoso de la mujer que ama…

-Mako chan…-dice TK y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

-¿Es Usted familiar de la señorita?.-cuestiona el médico.

-Yo…no…ella no tiene familia en Tokio…soy su novio…-abrumado TK caminando hacia la cama y tomando la mano de Mako.

-El accidente ha sido terrible, no podemos de momento calcular el efecto de los daños, nos preocupa sobretodo el golpe en la cabeza, por ahora ella está sedada, esperaremos a que despierte para saber…-dice el médico.

-Ella estará bien, ¿Cierto doctor?-ansioso el chico pelirrojo.

-Es difícil saberlo joven…confiemos en su juventud, este tipo de lesiones son siempre muy impredecibles.-dictamina el médico.-Iré por algunos papeles que debes llenar hijo.-se suavisa el doctor ante la desolación del joven y sale del lugar.

-Mako…amor…-llora TK y besa la mano de la joven.

-Lo sabía…sabía que no podía dejar a Mako en manos de un imbécil como tú.-dice una voz en la puerta de la habitación, TK mira hacia atrás y descubre la alta silueta de Fumma.-cuando me dijo que te elegía se lo advertí, le dije que tu nunca podrías hacerla feliz y ahora lo compruebo…Mako…¿Qué le has hecho?.-ofendido el chico se acerca a la enferma.

-¿Qué haces aquí Niimura?...No se supone que estabas en Tsukuba.-dice TK hostil.

-Nunca estuve en Tsukuba…¿Mako no te lo dijo?..luego de nuestro amistoso último encuentro, decidí aceptar la propuesta de Nataku Yamada y me uní a los "Wild Cats", me mudé a un apartamento nuevo y trabajo en su garaje, pensé que Mako te lo diría, después de todo eres su novio.-irónico Fumma.

-¿Mako lo sabía?.-cuestiona TK.

-Desde luego, se lo dije al día siguiente cuando nos vimos en "Green Delice".-continúa el joven.-pero por lo que veo tu y ella no tiene la hermosa relación que decían tener cuando no tiene la confianza de contarte sus encuentos conmigo…-con evidente tono provocativo el castaño, TK lo mira con furia.

-No lo conseguirás Niimura…-balbucea.

-¿Qué cosa Tsukino?.-reta este.

-Hacerme dudar de ella. No es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, Makoto es lo más importante…-decide TK con ecuanimidad.-Y si solo has venido a darnos problemas puedes irte, Mako necesita calma.-replica TK. Fumma mira con odio el chico y cruza los brazos.-y si para elos necesito sacarte de aquí a golpes no me detendré…-amenaza este.

-Calma Tsukino…-dice Fumma.-ella me importa tanto como a ti, y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, no quiero dañarla ni alterarla, solo quería saber quién le hizo esto.-

-Serena…-replica dolido TK.

-¿Serena? ¿Tu prima?...¿La Serena que yo conocí?.-extrañado Fumma. Tk mueve la cabeza.

-La misma Serena pero con un alma muy diferente…ella está mal, ha dañado ya a Ami y ahora a Mako….nada la detendrá.-explica el pelirrojo.

-Al fin estalló la bomba, eso se veía venir…pero nada le da derecho a dañar a Mako, a nadie.-asegura Fumma.

-Ahora lo peor es que debo advertirle a Rei para que tenga cuidado y esté informada de lo que pasó, Serena a este nivel es muy peligrosa para cualquiera.-

-¿y qué te detiene Tsukino?.-dice Fumma.

-No quiero dejar sola a Mako.-añade este peocupado.

-Si me tuvieras algo de confianza…te diría que me quedo con ella.-propone Fumma en un tono muy sincero, TK mira a su rival sorprendido.-Sé que no lo esperabas Tsukino, pero ene stos momentos no vale la pena seguir peleando, al menos tenemos algo en común, nos interesa que ella esté bien…-dice Fumma y acaricia la mejilla de la chica inconsciente.-Así que, por Mako, te propongo una tregua. Después de todo ella no nos tiene mas que a ti y a mí, sirvámosle de algo.-propone Fumma.

-Gracias…-balbucea TK.-No tardaré mucho.-

Una cosa más Tsukino.-lo detiene Fumma.-que quede claro que no hago esto por ti-

-Nunca lo pensé Niimura.-recoge el reto TK, vuelve a besar la mano de la enferma y sale del lugar.

-Mako…soy yo, Fumma, sé que nos estás oyendo, debes ponerte bien, tu eres muy fuerte, siempre lo has sido, más fuerte que yo, no importa si cuando estés sana te vas con el idiota de Tsukino, ya no me importa más que tu felicidad linda, lo he entendido…-murmura Fumma.-pero eso será un secreto entre nosotros dos, jamás lo admitiré delante de él.-dice en su oído Fumma, la enferma sigue inconsciente mientras el aparato que marca sus latidos llena con su monótono sonido toda la habitación…

El sol salía en las montañas de Akina y cubría de tonos dorados los bellos bosques y el lago, apoyado en los hombros de Setsuna daba Ciel Aino unos pasos alrededor de la habitación esa mañana.

-Con cuidado…no apoye demasiado o podría abrirse de nuevo la herida…-con evidente preocupación la chica, Ciel la mira con ternura que la hace sonrojar y la chica lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Segura que no eres un ángel?.-cuestiona Ciel a la Setsuna.

-No creo que los ángeles usen mandil, deban cocinar, atender un negocio y tengan problemas de dinero cada fin de mes…-ríe de buena gana ella.-Iré a traerle el desayuno señor Edokina…

-Ciel…solo Ciel.-insiste él.

-Ciel.-sin querer dice ella el nombre con mucho cariño que hace que el joven Aino se repita que ha valido la pena la herida y la farsa solo por escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella.-Mientras tanto puede usar el teléfono, supongo que deberá avisar a alguien que está bien, a su jefe, a su hermanita…a su novia…-con ansiedad pregunta la chica de ojos rojizos.

-No tengo novia.-se apresura a responder él.

-¿No?.-duda ella.

-La verdad Setsuna…¿Puedo llamarte así?.-ella siente con la cabeza.-La verdad es que siempre he tenido problemas para relacionarme con las chicas, entre mis amigos tenía fama de soltero empedernido, pero no es así, tengo un lado romántico y soñador como todos los hombres, pero ninguna chica que conocía llenaba mis expectativas, quería encontrar a la mujer que me cautivara desde el primer momento…es que no creía en el amor a primera vista, hasta ahora…-murmura él mirando a la joven con tan intensa mirada en sus ojos azules que la confunde aún más.

-Yo…yo…le dejaré solo para que tenga privacidad.-añade ella y alargando el teléfono inalámbrico huye confundida y con el corazón palpitando como loco a la cocina. Ciel sonríe al ver la turbación de ella, luego toma el teléfono y marca el número conocido.

-Mansión Aino…-se escucha la voz al teléfono.

-Shotaro…primero cálmate y no hagas ningún comentario fuera de lugar, soy yo…-dice la voz.

-¿Señor?...Que bueno que se comunica, no sabíamos nada de Usted, la señorita Minako estaba preocupada y…

-Dije que no digas mi nombre Shotaro. No quiero que nadie sepa en dónde estoy.-reprende suavemente el millonario.-Escucha esto, enviarás a Akina a alguien de confianza a recoger al "Adonis" que está en el Akina Lake Resort, y no me buscarán en varios días hasta que me comunique. -da él la orden.

-Todo se hará como ordene señor…solo una pregunta…¿Encontró en Akina lo que iba a buscar?.-cuestiona el mayordomo.

-Encontré más que eso Shotaro. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento feliz, ¿No lo notas en mi voz?.-añade el joven.

-Me alegro por Usted señor.-

-Debo colgar. Me comunico después.-termina Ciel cortando la comunicación, en ese momento llega Setsuna con la charola con la comida.

-¿Todo bien en casa?.-pregunta ella interesada.

-Creo que si. Ya saben que estoy bien aunque no quise contarles nada del asalto para no alarmarlos, espero ya no causarte más molestias y ahora que ya puedo caminar regresaré a mi hotel.-intenta el joven.

-¿Tanto quieres irte?.-triste ella.

-No es eso créeme.- sujeta el chico las manos de ella que se sienta a su lado en la cama.-Si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí para siempre, a tu lado.-inicia Ciel, Setsuna lo mira asustada de las palabras que sabe que él va a decirle.-Pero necesito saber antes si hay algo por lo cual quedarme Setsuna, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, que no sabes nada de mí.- insiste el chico.-Pero lo que voy a decirte es la verdad, te amo. No me preguntes como pasó, pero desde ese momento en que te vi por primera vez en la inconsciencia de mi herida supe que te amaba, estos días han sido para mí como vivir en un sueño y necesito saber si sientes lo mismo.-cuestiona Ciel ansioso, ella levanta los ojos y los cruza con los del joven llorando.-¿porqué lloras?...¿Te duele que te diga que te amo?

-No es eso…es que yo…yo jamás pensé que esto me pudiera pasar a mí. Luego de tanto dolor y sufrimiento desde que murieron mis padres, yo me prometí a mi misma dedicarme al trabajo y a atender a Carlos y olvidarme del amor. Lo pensé muchas veces…jamás creí que algo tan bello como esto me pudiera pasar…¿no estoy soñando?.-dice ella, Ciel sonríe, sujeta el bello rostro de la chica y la besa con ternura, ella se estremece con este beso.

-¿Esto te parece un sueño?.-cuestiona el chico.-Soy Real Setsuna, y te estoy diciendo que te amo, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y hacerte feliz, solo quiero saber si me amas tu también…si serías capaz de amar a un hombre sin fortuna como yo.-lanza él la pregunta decisiva, por la que había estado jugando esta farsa.

-Ciel.-dice ella.-Te amo, te amaría igual fueras rico o pobre, porque yo como tú siento que este encuentro estaba preparado por el destino.-es su respuesta, el joven sonríe ampliamente l la abraza emocionado.

-No merezco un amor tan puro como el tuyo Setsuna, pero lo mereceré, me dedicaré a borrar cada injusticia que la vida ha cometido contigo haciéndote la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo prometo.-insiste él. Setsuna lo mira amorosa y acaricia su rostro.

-Ya lo soy Ciel.-es su respuesta, Ciel la mira un momento y luego la besa de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso del joven ya no es tan tierno como hace un momento, sino que es apasionado e intenso y la misma fuerza de este beso parece contagiar a Setsuna…

Rei llega esa mañana al Garaje de los Black Crowns y estaciona el "Fénix", baja del auto y se encuentra los rostros molestos de Phobos y Deimos que ajustan sus motocicletas.

-Buen día chicas…necesito su ayuda para encontrar a Meiou, desde anoche no sé nada de él, sé que les cuenta todas sus cosas y que deben tener idea de dónde está.-Las chicas se miran la una a la otra furiosas y no responden.-¿Chicas?...Creo que les hice una pregunta, pensé que al saber que no encontramos a Meiou ayudarían…¿Hay algún motivo para su mal humor o para que ya no les interese Carlos?.-cuestiona Rei a las dos pelirrojas.

-Ambas son producto de lo mismo Rei sama…-explica Phobos.

-Verá señorita Rei…anoche mi hermana y yo nos fuimos algo tarde del garaje a descansar, Meiou kun y la rubia esa se quedaron aquí hasta tarde, luego no supimos nada de ellos hasta esta mañana.-señala Deimos y señala hacia la cocina del garaje, Rei escucha las risas que viene de ella y se encamina al lugar seguida de las gemelas, al llegar puede ver a Carlos y a Mina, ambos en pijama que comen hot cakes en la mesa del lugar, Mina da al chico con un tenedor un poco del pastel lleno de miel y ambos ríen.

-Vaya vaya…que escena tan romántica.-Carlos se atraganta al ver a Rei y Mina tose confundida.-¿Tienen la menor idea de la preocupación que tenía por Ustedes?-cuestiona molesta Rei, Carlos se golpea el pecho hasta que consigue pasar el bocado, se aclara la garganta.

-Gran Jefa yo…yo lo siento en verdad pero Mina y yo nos queremos y hemos decidido estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, es decir hasta que el neurótico de su hermano regrese.-se disculpa el chico.

-Él no tuvo la culpa Rei, fui yo la que le pidió quedarme a su lado y no volver a mi casa, si lo amo quiero estar más cerca de su mundo, hacer lo que él hace y conocer lo que él conoce.-cariñosa ella, Carlos la abraza agradecido.

-Entiendo eso, pero ambos debieron hablar conmigo antes y no hacerse los desparecidos, el pobre de Shotaro casi llama a la policía Mina, debiste pensar eso.-replica Rei a su pesar conmovida del cariño de los chicos.-Y algo más, si no quieres regresar a casa Mina, puedes quedarte en Hikawa.-propone ella.

-¿En Hikawa? ¿Hablas en serio Rei?.-pregunta la rubia.

-No suelo hacer bromas Mina. Además según lo que recuerdo soy la encargada de tu integridad y solo allí podré tenerte vigilada, a ambos.-explica ella mirando a Meiou que sonríe.

-Te dije que no era tan cascarrabias.-explica Carlos. Rei frunce el ceño.

-Menos mal que la vida aquí volverá a ser tranquila de nuevo, nos negábamos a seguir soportando a cierta gente en nuestro territorio.-añade hiriente Deimos mirando a Mina amenazante.

-Vamos chicas calma con eso de nuevo…Mina no tiene la culpa.-calma Rei, pero las gemelas siguen mirándola molestas.

-Déjalas Rei, me he acostumbrado a sus ironías, es el recurso de los celosos.-termina la rubia en el mismo tono, En ese momento llegan TK y Darien y los ánimos se calman un poco.

-Rei…necesitamos hablar, ayer pasó algo horrible-es Darien el primero en hablar.-Serena atacó a Mako y a TK cuando iban a su casa.-

-¿Es eso cierto?.-asustada Rei cuestiona al joven Tsukino.

-Es cierto Rei, Serena nos alcanzó en la calle y arremetió contra el "Storm", Mako intentó salirse de la autopista y evitar el encuentro como dijiste, pero fue muy rápido, en unos segundos nos había chocado contra el muro de contención…-asustado el joven, los "Black Crowns" se han ido reuniendo en torno a ellos escuchando el relato así como Ami y Fye que estaban trabajando en su cubículo.

-¿Y Mako como está?.-cuestiona Rei asustada.

-En el hospital, herida de la frente, estuvo inconsciente por unos minutos, ahora está sedada.-explica TK.-Eso no es todo Rei, sino que Serena te dejó un mensaje, dijo que seguirá haciendo esto con da corredor que haz vencido hasta que aceptes un reto contra ella.-añade el pelirrojo..

-Yo jamás correría contra ella…no puedo hacerlo…-asustada Rei.

-Es precisamente por eso por lo que lo hace Rei ¿No has entendido? Te está provocando, sabe que por tu propia voluntad jamás correrás en su contra y quiere obligarte, eso mismo me dijo a mí en Hakone.-interviene Ami.

-Ami tiene razón linda, Serena no está jugando, no es solo una pose por su resentimiento como pensamos al inicio, habla en serio, y no parará hasta que consiga lo que quiere, lo sé.-añade Darien, Rei mira a todos con ojos aterrados de tal revelación y suspira hondo.

-Gran Jefa…creo que debe hablar con Serena en persona para detener esto.-se anima Meiou.

-Ya lo había pensado Carlos. TK y yo iremos a la recepción en la mansión Yamada por el festejo de la presidencia y allí hablaré con ella.-se atreve Rei.

-Rei, lo lamento pero en el estado de Mako yo no puedo dejarla…que vaya Darien en mi lugar.-ofrece el pelirrojo, Darien crispa su puño recordando la escena del beso con Serena, pero se contiene.

-Lo haré TK, tranquilo….tu ocúpate de Mako.-ofrece Darien.

-Entonces luego de esa recepción y de hablar con Serena salimos para Usui, quiero todo preparado para el reclutamiento…¿Entendido?.-termina Rei, todos los "Black Crowns" se dispersan a trabajar.-Chicas…¿En dónde está Karasuma?.-cuestiona Rei a Phobos y Deimos.

-Desde ayer no la hemos visto Rei sama…de hecho no vino a dormir, debe estar en algún negocio importante.-termina Deimos, Rei permanece pensativa y deja que se alejen todos, tiene un mal presentimiento sobre la ausencia de Karasuma…

-Rei…¿Qué pasó entre tú y Nati kun?.-interroga Mina, Rei se sonroja.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?.-indaga ella.

-Verás Gran Jefa, Mina y yo ayudamos a tu novio a entrar a Hikawa.-Rei mira duramente a Meiou y Mina.-¿Qué? ¿Hicimos mal?...no lo creo, tu cara de felicidad dice otra cosa.-se burla el chico.

-No quiero hablar de eso Meiou.-corta ella.

-Rei, si vas a ir a la mansión Yamada tendrás que ir deslumbrante, hace falta mucho para impresionar a Chikane, la conozco, y en agradecimiento a tu apoyo yo misma te ayudaré a arreglarte, te contaré cosas sobre los Yamada y te daré tips para que te enfrentes a su círculo social que créeme no es nada sencillo…Por favor Rei dí que sí, Nati kun te quiere de verdad, es tan tierno lo que hace por tí…-propone Mina sujetando la mano de la chica-Además esta invitación de Chikane no tiene nada de cortesía, te quiere evaluar…¿Entiendes eso?.

-Claro que lo entiendo Mina…y acepto tu ayuda, Gracias.-acaba ella, Carlos sonríe emocionado al ver su novia y a su jefa entenderse mejor.

-Rei, ¿podemos hablar?-le llamo Ami.

-Voy Ami…-termina ella y se aleja de la cocina, ambas se dirigieron al cubículo donde trabajaba la doctora con Fye reparando el "Rapsody" -¿Qué sucede?-en respuesta Ami presiona una tecla de su computadora la cual despliega una serie de ventanas las cuales se abren una tras otra, Rei no puede contener su asombro.

-Nos costó mucho trabajo ya que la encriptación que se uso era muy compleja, además al parecer tu tía tomo todas las precauciones posibles ya que incluso instalo unos muros de fuego muy poderosos, tuvimos que hacer varias copias antes de poder descifrarlo al 100% -explico la doctora, Rei tomo asiento frente al computador y comenzó a revisar, los archivos, los cuales tenían nombre de gente muy conocida del mundo de las carreras.

-Fujiwara Takumi, Takahashi Ryuozuke, Takahashi Keysuke, Kai Kogashiwa, Takeshi Nakazato, Mako Sato y Sayuki Minoira, Tohru Suetsugu, Atsurou Kawai, Daiki Ninomiya…increíble, son datos de hace 5 años, poco antes de que la gran mayoría de ellos se retirara del mundo del drift-Rei siguió viendo y encontró datos de hace mas de 10 años-los datos de mamá…-Rei sintió una ansiedad inmensa, selecciono el archivo y en la pantalla se desplego un sin fin de graficas fotos, y números-tiempos de pista, mejoras al "Vulcano", rivales-fue cuando vio el archivo estadísticas- 98% de sus carreras fueron victorias, solo contra dos personas no pudieron…-

-Meiou…-añadió la joven doctora leyendo el archivo-es increíble tal parece que es obra del destino que de nueva cuenta un Meiou se una a la liga-

-Mas bien Kami los hace…y ellos se juntan…-selecciono los archivos de Ken Meiou y Nakae Meiou que desplegaron los datos con los nombres clave "Lancelot" y "Samirái"-Y al parecer se hereda el gusto por los Toyota Corolla-sonrió al ver una foto de tres jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer delante de dos Toyota, uno blanco y el otro negro, luego otra foto se desplego con los mismos tres jóvenes pero con tres mujeres mas, Rei no pudo contener sus lagrimas, ya que en esa foto no solo aparecían su madres sino que Darien, Serena, Setsuna y ella cuando eran muy pequeños, se observa también a la madre de Setsuna con un vientre bastante abultado, Rei cerro aquellos archivos dejándolo en el menú raíz-Gracias Ami, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio esto-la chica sonrió y abrazo a Ami, Rei se limpio las lagrimas conmovida.

-Rei…debes decirle a Carlos…-le dijo al referirse a lo hallado de la Familia Meiou, la morena asintió.

-Lo haré Ami, creo que al chico le hará muy bien saber algo de sus padres. ¿Podrías hacer una copia de los archivos en tu computadora? Quiero que estén protegidos ya que necesitaré analizar los datos detenidamente.-añade ella, Ami asintió y continuo mirando los datos cuando observo una carpeta con las siglas "WALP", la chica intrigada abrió la carpeta, lo que vio la dejo anonadada…

-¡Rei espera! ¡Debes ver esto!-la detiene la peliazul, Rei se acerca a la computadora y sus ojos púrpuras destellan igualmente.

-¿World Aces League Project?-intrigada Rei al ver los archivos.

-Asi es…datos y nombres de los mejores corredores del mundo, en países tan lejanos como Alemania, Inglaterra, China, Sudáfrica, México…-lee Ami mostrando los datos.-Aunque son corredores de los 90's al parecer las reinas del drift tenían grandes proyectos.-

-Ami…¿Cuántos de esos corredores son mujeres?.-ansiosa Rei.

-Según estos archivos…alrededor del…40 por ciento…pero en números reales serían alrededor de 35 corredoras.-explica la doctora.

-¿Cuántas en Japón?...-sigue ansiosa ella.

-Doce.-explica Ami.-Rei…¿Crees que una de ellas puede ser…La "Corredora Fantasma"?.-cuestiona la peliazul a su amiga.

-No lo sé Ami, desde ayer a hora creo cosas tan extrañas sobre esa mujer…definitivamente estoy obsesionada, pero lo voy a averiguar, voy a rastrear a cada corredora inscrita en la WALP.-explica ella. Ami copia los datos en su laptop y alarga a Rei el CD.

-¡Vamos Rei date prisa!...-dice entrando en el cubículo de Ami la joven rubia y jala a esta fuera de allí.

-Mina espera…no entiendo la prisa.-añade ella.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?...diez de la mañana, la recepción en la mansión Yamada será a las nueve de la noche, tiempo justo para ir de compras, elegir zapatos, apartar cita en el salón…-enumera la modelo. Rei la mira intrigada.-Si si, sé que no es tu estilo pero por favor hagamos rabiar a Chikane Yamada, si te confieso algo a mi jamás me ha caído bien, solo la acepto por Nati kun. ¡Vamos Rei! ¡Di que sí!.- insiste ella.

-Bien…sigamos tu consejo.-accede ella. Mina sonríe.

-¿Escuchaste amor?. Necesitaremos chofer.-explica ella jalando a Meiou.

-Chofer de lujo a sus ordenes.-se cuadra el chico ambas lo miran sonriendo.

-Menos mal que vienes con nosotras Meiou, tenemos mucho qué hablar.-asiente Rei mientras es jalada de nuevo por Mina hacia el auto de Carlos.

La noche cae ya sobre Tokio, y un GTR rojo con imágenes de un tigre a los lados y en el capo se estaciona cerca de la escalinata del templo Hikawa, un anciano con la yukata azul y blanco del templo enciende unas antorchas en las estatuas de leones mientras del auto rojo baja el joven de cabello plateado elegantemente vestido con un traje blanco y faja roja y camina hacia el lugar.

-Seguramente eres Nati kun.-dice el anciano.

-Abuelo.-se inclina este.

-Gusto en conocer al hombre que ha logrado enamorar a mi nieta, llegué a pensar que haría un voto de castidad como en la antigüedad.-ríe el anciano, Nataku sonríe igual.

-Créame que soy el más feliz de que no haya sido así, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse por ella Abuelo, le juro que Fénix es lo más importante para mí, la cuidaré y protegeré de todo lo que teme y la haré feliz, eso lo juro.-explica el chico, Kondo Saburo hunde sus inteligentes ojos en los dorados orbes del joven y asiente.

-Sé que dices la verdad chico…-asiente este.-Ahora aguarda que la princesa está por aparecer.-señala el anciano, entonces Nataku levanta la cabeza y ve bajar por las escaleras del templo, iluminado con las antorchas a Rei envuelta en un largo vestido rojo de noche, su cabello negro sujeto en alto con un bello peinado entrelazado con listones, los tonos rojos del fuego dan destellos maravillosos a su figura y la envuelven en un halo de misterio que deja hipnotizado al joven, Rei llega hasta ellos y Nataku le alarga la mano.

-Rei…yo…no sé qué decir…estás…-

-Hermosa, bella, maravillosa…cuando Minako Aino se propone algo lo logra. Porque esta obra de arte me la debes a mi Nati kun.-dice bajando las escaleras del brazo de Meiou.

-Vamos Mina…no es para tanto.-sonrojada Rei al sentir los ojos de Nataku fijos en ella.

-Bien Nati kun…Gran Jefa, disfruten la noche, y cuando digo disfruten hablo en serio.-guiña un ojo Meiou a la pareja, Rei confundida no sabe que responder.

-¿Vamos?.-ofrece él el brazo.

-Meiou…promete que verás el CD que dejé en tu habitación.-aconseja ella al chico.-Hazlo por favor porque debemos hablar cuando regrese.-

-Lo haré Gran Jefa, aunque sinceramente no creo que vaya a regresar esta noche.-sigue él con tono de burla, Rei lo mira molesta mientras se aleja hacia el "Tiger" del brazo de Nataku.

-¿Y qué harán el par de enamorados esta bella noche?.-insiste Kondo Saburo a Carlos y Mina que se miran divertidos.

-¡Probar el nuevo motor del "Samurái"!—dicen a coro y tomados de la mano desaparecen corriendo por las escaleras de Hikawa, el sacerdote mueve la cabeza divertido.

-Lo que es ser joven…-murmura al verlos alejarse.

Darien ha llegado a la ostentosa mansión Yamada, con sus altas almenas que emulan un castillo europeo, exagerado el lujo y maravillosa la arquitectura, deja su Porsche y entra en el lugar en que la música de orquesta toca mientras hombres de fracc y mujeres elegantes son recibidos por mayordomos y mucamas correctamente ataviados, el lujo dentro de la mansión no demerita su exterior, un salón que recuerda los salones de baile del Palacio Real de Madrid es el que recibe a los invitados, las luces de un candelero ponen sus destellos blancos por el lugar, el chico entra a la recepción y mira intrigado a las personas que parecen conocerse muy bien hasta que una risa que podría reconocer entre miles llega a sus oídos…gira la vista y entonces la ve, allí está Serena, riendo animadamente al lado de un apuesto chico de cabello azul, los ojos de Darien se pierden en la bella figura de la chica rubia que ahora con su cabello corto y ondulado y ese vestido verde agua entallado; parece mucho mayor, es definitivamente otra mujer diferente a la niña tierna de la que él se enamorara sin darse cuenta, una rabia sorda lo invade al notar que Serena toma del brazo al joven y ambos camina hacia el jardín, jamás en toda su vida y menos luego de leer el diario de la chica pensó o siquiera sospechó que Serena pudiera interesarse en alguien más y el solo hecho de que fuera posible lo llenaba de rabia, furioso se abre paso entre la gente que viene y va en la recepción hasta el jardín.

-Espera aquí hermosa, por desgracia Axel quiere que hable con unos amigos suyos de Estados Unidos para un posible contrato, pero los despacharé pronto para poder estar a tu lado toda la noche, claro si es que me soportas.-divertido el de cabello azul le dice a Serena dejándola sentada en una mesa del jardín.

-No te hagas el gracioso, cualquier chica de Japón se sentiría feliz si Owen Thalassa el artista de moda le dedicara unos minutos.-replica la rubia sonriendo.

-Pero tú no eres cualquier chica hermosa…tú eres tú, y gozas de todos mis momentos.-añade este besando la mano de Serena con galantería.

-Anda que si no regresas me buscaré otra pareja.- insiste ella, el joven le guiña un ojo y se aleja entre las personas que viene y van, Serena toma un sorbo de vino de su copa, hasta que el hombre vestido de fracc negro se para delante de ella.

-Supongo que debo felicitarla por su nueva conquista señorita Tsukino.-con un tono de voz en que los celos desbordan Darien, ella lo mira aterrada, jamás pensó que él estuviera en la reunión, sus ojos azules se cruzan con las pupilas del mismo tono de su amigo de la infancia y tiembla ante la mirada llena de ira, pero al momento recobra la cordura y la Serena dueña de sus nervios que Chikane Yamada había ayudado a formar retoma el control.

-Sería de muy buen gusto que un amigo mío de la infancia me felicitara por ello.-asiente indiferente Serena.-Toma asiento Darien, no es adecuado que sigas de pié.-invita ella.

-¡Entonces aceptas que tienes algo con ese tipo!.- espeta furioso él golpeando con el puño la mesa.

-Y si así fuera qué más te da.-lo enfrenta Serena.-Lo que yo haga de mi vida es mi asunto, además nada te da derecho a cuestionarme, tú tienes a Rei ¿No?.-ofensiva ella.

-¿Porqué insistes con eso?...ya te hemos dicho una y mil veces ella y yo que entre nosotros no hay nada, jamás lo hubo ni lo habrá, yo a quien amo es a ti.-sincero dice el joven.

-Me amas ahora que te conviene, ahora que ambos están tan aterrados por lo que hago que quieren buscar la forma de detenerme, ¿Crees que no los conozco?.-regresa ella hiriente.

-No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido…¡Solo mírate!…-continúa Darien.

-Deberías estar feliz, una vez en Akina me dijiste que la mujer de la cual te enamorarías debía ser fuerte, valiente, arriesgada, que no le temiera a nada ni a nadie para lograr sus metas, increíblemente decidida, temeraria…lo recuerdo muy bien y eso es en lo que me he convertido, deberías estar feliz…

-Pero también dije que debía tener noble corazón y capaz de hacer cualquier cosas por las personas que ama…Y eso eras tú princesa, me equivoqué, entonces ya te amaba, te amé siempre pero no me di cuenta, Rei me ayudó a entenderlo, Serena sé que me amas, no puedes así como así haberte enamorado de ese tipo.-furioso la sujeta del brazo.

-Pues lo estoy, Owen y yo somos novios formales.-dice ella quitándose del contacto de la mano del chico que queda petrificado por la noticia, debe sentarse para no caer al suelo.-Y habiendo dicho lo que tenía que decir, espero me dejes alcanzar mi felicidad sin intervenir Darien, una vez arruinaste mi vida, no lo hagas de nuevo…-con ironía Serena se aleja de allí dejando a un Darien totalmente aplanado por la noticia.

-Princesa…mi princesa…-murmura este dolido, no puede ver que una lágrima rueda por los bellos rasgos de la rubia que se aleja de allí, hasta que el chico de cabello azul la detiene.

-¿Hermosa? ¿Estás bien? Que estúpido mortal se atrevió a hacerte llorar.-galante el chico limpia las lágrimas de Serena.

-Darien está aquí.-balbucea ella.

-¿Darien? ¿Tu Darien?.-cuestiona Owen. Ella asiente.

-No sé que me pasó al verlo, algo más fuerte que yo me hacía querer herirlo…-confiesa ella.

-Merecido lo tiene.-opina Owen.

-Y entonces le dije…le dije que era tu novia.-explica la rubia.-¿No te enojarás por eso?

-Desde luego que no hermosa, no podría, además quedamos que nos íbamos a ayudar con nuestra respectiva media naranja, tú me ayudabas con Haruka y yo con Darien, fue el trato, y si para hacer entrar en razón a ese tipo necesitas decir que estamos comprometidos, lo estamos desde este momento.- termina el joven abrazando a Serena.

-¿Porqué no puedo enamorarme de alguien como tú Owen?.-cuestiona ella llorosa.

-Porque este maldito corazón que tenemos nos hace amar siempre a la persona equivocada, dímelo a mí, cientos de chicas prácticamente pagarían por estar conmigo y me enamoré de la única que me desprecia.-termina el artista.-Pero ya no sigamos hablando de eso y vayamos a bailar, ahora que ya somos novios oficiales deberás enfrentarte a mis fans…-guiñando el ojo el guapo joven y tomándola del talle se alejan enlazados en el hermoso vals que toca la orquesta.

Chikane Yamada atiende a sus invitados con la elegancia que la caracteriza, es el centro de la admiración, felicitaciones y conversaciones de las importantes amistades de la familia Yamada, y de vez en cuando su mirada roja llena de ese malévolo brillo se escapa hacia la puerta, hasta que ve entrar a su hermano y con un ademán llama a Alluminum.

-Parece que llega Nataku…¿Está todo listo como lo ordené?.-cuestiona la mujer a su bella asalariada.

-Todo listo señora.-asiente esta.

-Entonces Alluminum, demos a Rei Hino la mejor noche de su vida.-sonríe ella y la joven de cabello azul corresponde a su sonrisa y se aleja.

-Vaya vaya Chikane, parece que tu hermano se deja ver. Al fin conoceremos a la joven que ha conseguido enamorar a Nataku.-explica una mujer mayor del brazo de un hombre con uniforme militar. Chikane sonríe pero su sonrisa se torna mueca de ira al ver entrar en el salón a su hermano llevando del brazo a la bella mujer de largo vestido rojo que camina con seguridad entre la gente, ¿En verdad esta mujer era Rei Hino?...la seguridad al caminar, la sonrisa confiada, el porte y elegancia, todos en la sala de recepción murmuran al ver cruzar a Nataku Yamada el salón del brazo de esta bella mujer.

-Buen gusto tiene el chico, ahora entiendo que haya esperado tanto para formalizar su noviazgo, no debe ser sencillo encontrar una mujer así.-asiente el militar, las bellas manos de la señora Yamada se crispan de rabia al ver que su primer intento por hacer fracasar a Rei era dado por tierra, furiosa mira el rostro sonriente y orgulloso de Nataku al llevarla del brazo y dirigirse al grupo en que ella se encuentra, pero alguien como Chikane Yamada, maestra en el arte de ocultar sus intensiones, recobra rápidamente la compostura, sabe que aún le falta mucho a la reunión y que no es eso lo único que le tiene preparado a Rei Hino.

-Hermana…general Yashima, señora…-saluda Nataku a las personas que están al lado de su hermana inclinándose.

-Buenas noches Nataku, ¿no nos presentas a tu acompañante?.-insiste el general.

-Mi novia señora Yashima, la señorita es mi novia.-con orgullo el joven sin soltar la mano de Rei que a su pesar parece nerviosa, sabe que es el centro de las miradas de todo el salón de baile, nota los ojos curiosos de los hombres y las miradas hirientes de las mujeres.

-Vaya, al fin conoceremos a la chica que ha logrado conquistar el corazón de este joven, porque has de saber querida que Nataku es el soltero más codiciado de nuestro círculo, jamás se ha dejado atrapar por ninguna chica, llegamos a pensar que nunca se atrevería a dar este paso.-con evidente ironía la mujer. Rei se limita a sonreír.

-Rei Hino…-se presenta ella inclinándose.-Un placer conocerlos.- Chikane Yamada tiene lista su siguiente carta.

-Hino…me suena familiar su apellido señorita.-insiste una mujer joven de cabello rubio que se une a la plática.-¿Nos conocimos de algún lugar? Quizá el internado en Suiza, o vacacionó alguna vez en Aspen….-propone la mujer, Rei palidece un poco.

-Akari linda, no lo creo posible, la señorita Hino dista mucho de frecuentar esos círculos sociales, pero es comprensible, siendo desde pequeña educada por su abuelo en un templo shintoista.-lanza Chikane Yamada, un murmullo de incredulidad se deja escuchar entre los invitados de los Yamada, Nataku mira duramente a su hermana que sonríe complacida, mientras Rei permanece con una actitud impenetrable.-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Hice mal en mencionar su origen?.-

-Todo lo contrario Señora Yamada, ya que mi origen como Usted lo llama no tiene nada de vergonzoso, yo misma me enorgullezco mucho de la educación que he recibido de mi abuelo y de ser una Miko, siendo el shintoismo la religión nacional de Japón no creo que tenga nada de malo haberse formado en nuestras tradiciones, por el contrario me parece que es un motivo de orgullo, esa misma educación me ha hecho valorar aún más la riqueza de nuestra cultura, además si nos remitimos al pasado, en el Japón medieval era una señal del honor que las hijas se formaran en el entrenamiento como Miko, quiero creer que algunas cosas no cambian en nuestro país a pesar del tiempo.-con una seguridad arrolladora explica la joven dejando maravillados a los invitados, feliz a Nataku y contrariada a la mujer rubia.

-¿Y en qué templo sirve Usted señorita Hino?.-cuestiona otro elegante hombre de lentes.

-En Hikawa Jinja…-responde ella.

-¿Y es por casualidad su abuelo Kondo Saburo?.-insiste el hombre.

-Asi es caballero…-

-Increíble, estuve el año pasado en un seminario que dio en Okinawa sobre técnicas shinto aplicadas a los negocios, es toda una institución, sus enseñanzas me ayudaron mucho, un honor conocer a la nieta del gran maestro.-se inclina respetuoso el empresario.-Me fue difícil identificarla con su abuelo por los apellidos…

-No suelo presentarme con mi apellido materno sino con el paterno…Hino…-replica ella.

-¿Hino? ¿Qué es de Usted el senador Keitaro Hino?.-cuestiona otro hombre anciano de cabello canoso.

-Es mi Padre…-dice ella, un nuevo murmullo de admiración entre los invitados a la fiesta.

-¿En senador Hino es su Padre?...Esto es impactante, no sabía que Keitaro Hino tuviera otra hija, conozco a Kaolinet Hino, su esposa, y a Kakyuu Hino, la hija del senador, pero a Usted no la visualizaba como parte de su familia.-asiente el anciano.

-No somos muy unidos.- por toda respuesta ella.

-No se parece Usted a su madre señorita Hino.-comenta la esposa del general.

-Kaolinet Hino no es mi madre.-con una extraña voz de ira dice la joven, un nuevo murmullo de la concurrencia acoge las palabras de la chica.-Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y mi padre volvió a casarse.-termina Rei la narración. Chikane Yamada sonríe de nuevo.

-¿Y podemos saber cómo murió su madre?.-lanza esta, los ojos airados de Rei chocan con las pupilas rojizas de la hermana de Nataku, su sexto sentido se enciende de nuevo ante la fina ironía de la voz de esa mujer.

-Chikane…no creo que esa pregunta sea prudente ahora, Rei no debe contestarla si no desea.-apoya Nataku sujetando a su novia de la cintura.

-Ella es libre de responder o no Nataku.-reta la mujer rubia de nuevo.

-Permítame decirle que su Padre es un hombre honorable y excelente político, si se llega a lanzar para la gubernatura de la Prefectura de Tokio tendrá un éxito seguro.-añade el hombre por desviar el momento de tensión-Además señorita, una familia de raíces tan nobles como los Hino, emparentados con el clan Fujimoto puede estar tranquila al tener una heredera tan hermosa como usted que garantiza la continuidad de su linaje, conocí al abuelo de su Padre, el general "Hiromatsu" no en balde su apodo de "Brazo de Hierro" y ahora me honra conocer a la heredera Hino.-se inclina el general Yashima.-Me alegra que una joven de tan preciado linaje sea tu prometida hijo, tus padres estarían orgullosos, hay algunos que aún creemos que la antigua sangre samurái de nuestra raza y nuestra nobleza no debe perderse, es un verdadero cuento de hadas que una heredera del clan Fujimoto sea prometida de quien como tú y tus padres desciende del clan Minowara Nataku…. -asiente el anciano dirigiéndose a al hermano de Chikane Yamada.

-Una vez cuando pequeño Usted me dijo que encontrar el amor verdadero era como encontrar una perla, difícil y arriesgado, pero cuando la encontrábamos, ganábamos un tesoro…-dice Nataku al militar que asiente con la cabeza.-Bien Yashima san, yo aún no había encontrado mi perla, pero habiéndola encontrado no tengo pensado dejarla ir.-explica Nataku besando la mano de su novia, este gesto parece ganarse al fin las simpatías de la difícil y adinerada concurrencia de la fiesta en la mansión Yamada, todos ahora sonríen con simpatía a la pareja, mientras Chikane Yamada se muerde de ira el labio.

-Felicitaciones querida, ahora nos damos cuenta de porqué cuidabas tanto a Nataku, parece que al fin se hará realidad tu deseo de que tu hermano se case con alguien de la nobleza, la hija de Keitaro Hino, vaya que es un partido para pensarse.-explica la esposa del General Yashima, Chikane Yamada encubriendo sus emociones sonríe forzadamente.

-¿Les parece si pasamos al comedor?.-propone para dar por terminada la charla y todos los invitados a una seña suya toman camino hacia el elegante comedor de la mansión, Nataku pasa su mano por la delgada cintura de su novia y acercándose a ella murmura.

-¿Te he dicho que estás bellísima esta noche?.-

-Muchas veces…pero no me lo he creído, seguramente debiste decirle eso mismo a muchas antes de mí, basta con ver los ojos de todas tus amigas de sociedad, me querían asesinar.-dice ella fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Ninguna de ella te llega a la suela del zapato Fénix, hoy me quedó más claro que nunca, por eso te amo.-dice a su oído el joven y pasan al comedor, a lo lejos las "Wild Cats" los observan, Ana y Kaori saludan a Rei con un ademán mientras una hosca Hikari los mira conteniendo los celos.

-Independientemente de cuanto me pueda doler esto, me alegro que Nataku sama haya traído al fin a la señorita Hino.-murmura soñadora la escritora Shields mirando a la pareja.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Nataku sama parece tan feliz…-responde la rubia bailarina.

-Patéticas…rindiéndose ya tan fácil.-comenta Hikari furiosa, sus compañeras la miran con compasión, al parecer de las tres era la única que no quería hacerse a la idea de la realidad.

Darien se acerca a Rei y Nataku con mirada desolada, Rei deja un momento al joven de cabello plateado que la espera en la entrada del comedor.

-¿Darien?..¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hablaste con ella?.-preocupada Rei al ver a su amigo con esa actitud tan por completo triste y taciturna.

-Me voy a casa Rei.-dice él.

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué ocurrió?.-insiste Rei.

-Hable con ella, pero no hay nada que hacer.-exclama el joven.

-¿Porqué dices eso?...Dijiste que tu encontrarías la forma de convencerla, por eso lo dejé en tus manos.-insiste Rei.

-Sé que lo dije Rei, pero no puedo contra esto, ella…Serena…está comprometida.-las palabras dejan a Rei petrificada.

-Es mentira…debió decírtelo para darte celos.-añade la joven Hino.

-Es verdad…mírala tú misma, con ese tipo….-furioso el chico aprieta los puños al ver a Serena del brazo del apuesto joven de cabello azul.

-Cálmate, tampoco queremos dar un escándalo, ahora será mi turno para hablar con ella.-asiente Rei sujetando a Darien del brazo y lo conduce a la mesa, Nataku la espera y mira no con muy buenas intensiones a Darien.

-¿Él debe estar presente Fénix?.-agresivo Nataku.

-Deja ya ese tono, sabes que es mi hermano y solo eso, además tenemos un asunto muy importante.-da ella por terminada la explicación, Nataku y Darien se miran no muy cordialmente y siguen a la chica al comedor, en la mesa larga y elegante del salón, se han sentado ya todos los invitados, justo frente a Rei, Darien y Nataku se hayan Serena y Owen, la chica parece encantada de la plática de su pareja y ríe de buena gana mientras Darien siente que en cualquier momento se levantará de la mesa para darle a ese tipo unos cuantos golpes, pero la mano de Rei que se posa sobre la suya y su mirada lo tranquilizan…A lo lejos Serena mira de reojo a ambos y también estalla en celos, pero prefiere fingir y exagera sus atenciones con Owen.

-¡Un momento honorables invitados!.-dice Chikane Yamada sonando su copa, el murmullo de la sala se calma.-Quiero agradecer en nombre de la familia Yamada su asistencia a esta cena que tiene por objeto festejar mi feliz ascenso a la presidencia de "Galactic Enterprises"…-un discreto aplauso de la mayoría.-Esta noche inicia una nueva era para la Familia Yamada, una era de triunfos…-levanta su copa la mujer y sus ojos rojos se cruzan con las pupilas púrpuras de Rei, algo en el tono en que dijo esto no le gustó a la sacerdotisa, y de nuevo esa sospecha se forma en su alma…Nataku se pone de pié impulsivo.

-Aprovechando el momento y hablando de triunfos hermana, quiero brindar también por la mujer que ha llenado por completo mi vida, por la única mujer que amo y a la que amaré siempre, Rei Hino…-dice el chico, un murmullo de aprobación se deja escuchar entre la concurrencia, Rei sonrojada mira al joven que tan decididamente acaba de proclamar su amor por ella, Darien se limita a sonreír mientras Serena se ha quedado impactada, paralizada por la sorpresa.-¡Salud!.-levanta Nataku su copa, todos contestan el brindis menos Chikane que mira con ojos de rabia a Rei, asi como Alluminum y Hikari que se deshacen de celos y odio. La cena se desliza enseguida de lo más tranquilo, la charla se hace general y los aristocráticos invitados de Chikane Yamada parecen encantados con la novia de Nataku que responde a las preguntas de todos con seguridad y decisión, la señora Yamada se muerde el labio furiosa del fracaso de su plan, además sabe que la declaración de su hermano había impactado a Serena quien jamás esperaba esto, y teme por la integridad de sus planes…Cuando la cena termina, la mujer se acerca a Rei y Nataku que toman una copa en la terraza.

-Hermana…-se asombra el chico al verla. Rei no puede evitar ponerse en guardia ante la presencia de la mujer.

-Lamento la interrupción Nataku, pero el general se despide y desea cruzar contigo unas palabras.-Nataku mira a Rei, evidentemente no quiere ir...-Ve sin temor, yo le haré compañía a la señorita Hino mientras vuelves…-ofrece ella, Nataku sujeta la mano de Rei y la besa.

-Vuelvo enseguida, te dejo en buenas manos.-acaba él y se aleja, Rei vuelve la mirada y la mujer de cabello dorado se acerca al balcón junto a ella.

-Debo felicitarla señorita Hino, definitivamente ha sido su noche.-dice con ironía ella.-Me alegra que mi hermano haya elegido a una mujer de su clase para ser su novia…-

-Porfavor señora, sin ironías, soy demasiado perceptiva para no haber notado sus manejos, además sé que no le simpatizo.-añade ella, una sonrisa de Chikane.

-Honesta y directa, siempre ha conservado esas cualidades señorita Hino, pero esta vez se equivoca, en verdad apruebo su relación con mi hermano.- hipócrita ella.-Y créame que cuenta con todo mi apoyo y todas mis simpatías, desde un inicio intenté hacérselo notar pero una extraña antipatía de su parte me ha impedido acercarme.- Rei la mira dudosa y aún en guardia.-¿Cree que por el bien de Nataku, que al parecer es lo único que tenemos en común, podríamos llevarnos mejor?.-alarga ella la mano a Rei que duda en tomarla, al fin lo hace y un escalofrío la invade al sentir la mano de la mujer, instintivamente se cruzan sus ojos, y la mano que se tienden se crispa en una presión terrible, iniciada por la señora Yamada y sostenida por Rei, es como si de pronto estuvieran midiendo su voluntad y sus fuerzas, los ojos de las dos mujeres se tornan amenazantes, y la joven sacerdotisa no puede evitar notar que la mano que presiona la suya dista mucho de ser la mano de una aristócrata, sino que parece singularmente fuerte, de alguien dueño de sus nervios, y más que todo, rasposa, con callosidades en los dedos, como quien ha trabajado con sus propias manos en…¿Mecánica?...la sola posibilidad eriza los bellos del brazo de Rei…¿Será posible que esta mujer sea…?. Al fin ambas sueltan sus manos ya que ninguna ha cedido a la presión y contemplan en cielo nocturno en pesado silencio.

-Señora Yamada…ahora que hemos hecho las paces me gustaría pedirle un favor.-dice Rei jugando su última carta.

-Dime querida.-en tono meloso ella.

-Sé que su consorcio se dedica al ramo automotriz, y me gustaría saber si podría ayudarme a hacer las gestiones necesarias para exportar un F340.-dice ella, rápidamente los ojos de la mujer rubia destellan.

-¿Coupe o scudería?.-cuestiona Chikane Yamada, al momento Rei la mira azorada…¡Ha caído en la trampa! Solo alguien que corre autos sabría esto. La señora Yamada entonces se da cuenta de su error, se ha delatado, ha caído en el juego de Rei Hino como una principiante, furiosa la mira con las manos hechas puño, Rei sonríe triunfante y se cruza de brazos, Chikane Yamada se habría lanzado gustosa sobre ella y la hubiera ahorcado, luego de tanto cuidarse, luego de tantos años de preparar su venganza, estaba dando por tierra con sus planes solamente por un leve descuido, porque o ella no conocía a la sacerdotisa o Rei Hino ya sospechaba…

-Siento la demora, espero este tiempo a solas les haya servido para conocerse más.-dice llegando al lugar el joven de cabello plata.

-No tienes idea de cuánto…-con ironía Rei mirando a la mujer.

-Me alegra, nada me haría más feliz que las dos mujeres que más quiero en el mundo se llevaran bien.-inocente exclama Nataku sujetando con sus manos la de su hermana y la de Rei. Chikane suda frío bajo la mirada burlona de Rei.

-Sin duda hermano…lo lamento, pero tengo invitados que atender, sigan divirtiéndose.-se excusa ella y huye, la cabeza de Rei da mil vueltas cuando la ve alejarse, ya han sido demasiadas señales…

-¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?.-cuestiona Nataku preocupado de verla pensativa.

-No lo sé, esto definitivamente no es mi mundo…me gustaría volver a casa porfavor.-pide ella.

-Como quieras, te llevaré.-ofrece él.

-Solo permíteme hablar con Serena, a eso vine realmente, y enseguida nos vamos.-solicita ella, Nataku se acerca y la besa tiernamente en los labios.

-Como tú quieras Fénix.-dice él amorosamente, luego la toma del brazo y regresan a la reunión, Chikane Yamada atraviesa el salón nerviosa y se acerca al lugar en que Alluminum, Mouse y Nyanko toman unas copas.

-Alluminum. A mi despacho.-dice con tono tan terrible que consigue asustar a sus asalariadas, la aludida deja la copa y sigue a su ama. Ambas entran en el despacho y la mujer rubia cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede señora?.-cuestiona la peliazul.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, algo muy importante y muy urgente, si no me ayudas toda la misión estará perdida.-con ansiedad la señora Yamada.

-Un favor…¿yo?...pero señora…-balbucea Alluminum.

-¡Calla de una vez!.-ruge esta amenazante.-¡Siempre te has quejado de que aprecio más a Karasuma y de que la llamo "Mi mano derecha"…bien Aya es tu oportunidad de demostrarme tu fidelidad. ¿Lo harías?.-cuestiona Chikane a su empleada.

-Sabe que si señora.-servil Alluminum.

-Entonces escucha detenidamente…-termina Chikane Yamada y explica a la joven de cabello azul su plan, mientras afuera en el salón Rei camina entre la gente buscando a Serena…

_**Preview del cap 22:**_

_-Gran Jefa, no veo a tus corredoras, ¿Segura que vendrán?.-impaciente Meiou._

_-Vendrán Meiou.-asiente ella, entonces por la carretera se deja ver la luz de un auto y un Nissan Sileighty azul rey con el signo de Géminis grabado con dorado en sus lados llega al acotamiento haciendo un giro circular de 360º entre rechinar de llantas._

_-Soberbio…vaya que tendremos acción hoy.-se frota las manos Carlos emocionado, al momento bajan del auto dos bellas chicas, una alta rubia de cabello corto que luce un traje de corredora de tonos dorados, ajustado a su bella figura, y la otra es una bella mujer de cabello aguamarina que parece vestida mas para una recepción de sociedad que para una carrera, falda azul blusa blanca de seda, saco del mismo tono, medias y tacones, así como una mascada sujetando sus cabellos ondulados, la aparición de las dos chicas deja anonadados a los miembros masculinos del equipo, hasta Fye y Darien parecen impresionados con la gracia y belleza de las dos conductoras, Ami molesta da un codazo a su novio, Mina furiosa se cuelga del brazo de Meiou que se queda mirando embobado…pero reprime un comentario al ver la cara de su novia._

_-Hermosas…simplemente eso…-murmura Aoi, uno de los mecánicos haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos._

_-¿Mars?.-cuestiona la rubia al equipo de personas._

_-Soy yo…-dice firme Rei dando un paso al frente, la rubia la mira de arriba abajo, mientras la elegante joven de cabello azul se acerca a ella amablemente._

_-Un gusto Rei Hino, me alegra que hayas tomado en serio lo del reto.-dice ella dando la mano a Rei._

_-El honor es mío Kaioh sama.-replica ella_.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Lista la dosis de SRR de esta semana, como ven ahora si la terrible de Yamada tendrá que vérselas difíciles ya que Rei al parecer la ha descubierto…¿Qué consecuencias tendrá el supuesto compromiso de Owen y Serena? ¿Qué hará Rei para desenmascarar a Yamada? Y sobretodo…¿Qué pasará en esa plática entre Rei y Serena?...a la fiesta en la mansión Yamada aún le faltan muchas emociones y como han leído en el preview….¡Al fin aparece el dúo dorado! Las "Angels" entran a escena y con ellas el reclutamiento más difícil de la Liga de Aces.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios…ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

**P.D. Este producto es adictivo, se recomienda discreción y cuidado en su consumo, los resultados colaterales como ansiedad, exceso de adrenalina y desesperación por un nuevo cap. son responsabilidad únicamente de quien lo lee…**

_**DEDICAMOS ESTE CAP. A LA FAN NO. 1 DE SRR; SUE SABES QUE TE QUEREMOS MUCHO Y QUE SABEMOS QUE ERES MUY FUERTE, DESEAMOS QUE PRONTO ESTEN POR AQUÍ CON TUS COMENTARIOS MARAVILLOSOS Y TU PRESENCIA ALENTADORA…¡ÁNIMO! T.Q.M….**_


	25. Chapter 22:El que la hace la paga

**SRR cap. 22**

**El que la hace la paga…**

La bella mujer de cabello negro atraviesa el salón de baile de la mansión Yamada entre las miradas admiradas de los invitados que reconocen en ella a la prometida oficial de Nataku Yamada, y sus ansiosos ojos color amatista buscan la figura de Serena Tsukino, al fin la nota en una sala cercana riendo y bebiendo champaña con el apuesto joven de cabellera azul, se detiene en el dintel de la puerta, la rubia está de espaldas pero el elegante joven la mira un momento con la misma admiración de todos, y galante se pone de pié, este acto de su acompañante basta para que Serena se dé cuenta de la presencia de alguien.

-¿Owen?... ¿Qué pasa?-dice y gira la vista, sus ojos azules se cruzan con las pupilas púrpuras y firmes de su amiga de la infancia, reprime un gesto de odio.- ¡Que haces aquí!-lanza al fin furiosa Serena.-

-Debo hablar contigo.-en el mismo tono Rei.

-Yo no tengo nada que tratar contigo, al menos no aquí, sabes donde buscarme si es que tienes las agallas.-regresa Serena cruzando los brazos.

-Evidentemente Ustedes dos tiene mucho de qué hablar, las dejaré a solas, espero afuera en el bar hermosa…señorita Hino…-se disculpa el joven e inclinándose ante ella se aleja de la sala, Rei avanza hasta estar cerca de Serena y la mira un momento, hasta ese día no había querido creer a sus colaboradores cuando le narraban sus encuentros con la rubia, en los cuales describían la crueldad de su mirada, pero ahora el aura dulce y tierna, llena de amor que siempre tuvo su hermanita había desaparecido dejando lugar a un aura cargada de ira y de odio tan similar a la de…el solo nombre la hizo temblar.

-¿Vienes a decirme que aceptas mi reto Rei Hino?-inicia la conversación Serena sacándola de sus meditaciones.

-No.-terminante ella.-Vengo a pedirte que dejes de dañas a otras personas, sé que esa no eres tú, ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasó a Mako por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo?-furiosa Rei, una sonrisa irónica de la rubia.

-¿La reina de Kanto tiene miedo?-

-Si. Tengo miedo, pero no de ti sino de tus alcances, no hace falta que desquites tu odio con otras personas, más cuando ese estúpido odio no tiene razón de ser.-

-Sabes como pararé, el día que aceptes mi reto.-

-Yo no puedo correr contra ti.-dolida la de cabello negro.-A pesar de todo el odio que dices tenerme yo no te odio a ti y jamás podría dañarte.-suplicante Rei.

-Sabía que eras una cobarde.-

-No es cobardía, es simplemente que no logro entender como alguien como tú puede albergar tanto rencor, con lo de esta noche debió quedarte claro que yo no amo a Darien, que nunca lo ame antes y que no hubo ningún engaño.-ansiosa Rei intenta tomar la mano de su amiga, pero Serena la rechaza molesta.

-¿Crees que basta con lo que escuché decir al hermano de la Señora Yamada para perdonarte?-dice ella.-Nunca he dudado que te gustaba acaparar a todos los hombres de tu alrededor, siempre deslumbrándolos a todos, desde que éramos pequeñas en la escuela a ti te seguían mas nuestras amigas, cuando crecimos e ibas de vacaciones a mi casa mis amigos de Estados Unidos te idolatraban, se enamoraban de ti, nunca me importó, hasta que me di cuenta de que no te bastaba con todos ellos y que tu afán de egocentrismo te llevaría incluso a dominar al único hombre que en verdad amaba yo…-contesta Serena.-Sé que todo esto no es mas que un patético plan tuyo para desviar mi atención del reto, tienes miedo y usas se supuesto compromiso con Nataku Yamada para evitar lo inevitable, nuestro encuentro final.-lanza la rubia furiosa.

-¿Me crees capaz de inventar que amo a alguien?-aterrada de los alcances del odio de Serena cuestiona Rei.

-Te creo capaz de todo, sé que jamás imaginaste que la boba de Serena Tsukino llegaría a transformarse en esta mujer decidida y fuerte que soy ahora y que te aterra que te quite el nombre que te haz construido, temes que alguien pueda decir que ha vencido a la Reina de Kanto, a la poderosa Mars…-

-Te equivocas, temo que mi hermanita pequeña, la Serena que yo y Darien protegíamos, se haya perdido para siempre, temo por tu seguridad en este mundo el cual desconoces, temo que una mujer resentida y malévola haya envenenado tu alma y que en esa transformación pierdas mucho más que tu personalidad Serena, en esa carta, la carta que rompiste aquel día, tía Serentiy te explicaba todo porque jamás te dijo la verdad, lo que hacían nuestras madres en la Liga de Aces, y sobretodo el peligro que corrías al enterrarte, hay una mujer, la culpable de la muerte de nuestras madres…-inicia decidida Rei.

-Otro intento tuyo por detenerme.-

-¿Crees que mentiría sobre esto Serena?-ofendida ella.

-Creo que mentirías sobre todo con tal de detenerme, pero no funcionó, jamás caeré en tu juego de nuevo, nada ni nadie va a evitar que corra contra ti y que te venza, que me vengue por todo lo que tú y Darien me han hecho, y si lo que te importa es que deje de acosar a tu gente, acepta mi reto y es todo.-espeta Serena.

-No lo haré.-firme ella.

-Entonces no tenemos nada que hablar, vete por favor.-explica Serena, Rei suspira asustada de que ninguna argumento haya convencido a su amiga.

-No importa lo que pase Serena, promete que mantendrás los ojos abiertos, que si ves a una mujer en un fairlady negro no caerás en su juego ni aceptarás ningún reto venido de ella…Por favor Serena, ahora que estás lejos de nosotros tienes que cuidarte sola, y en el mundo del drift no es nada sencillo, no me importa que sigas odiándome, pero si me importa que tengas cuidado, se lo prometí a tu madre antes de morir, cuidar de ti, que esa mujer jamás te dañaría.-insiste Rei, Serena mira por un momento en las pupilas amatista la misma preocupación que cuando niñas tenía su amiga por ella cuando la defendía a puñetazos de la burla de las niñas mayores…y a su pesar algo dentro de ella le hace preguntarse si acaso Rei estará siendo sincera.

-No me asustan tus fantasmas Rei.-dice al fin la rubia, Rei suspira hondo y da media vuelta para alejarse.

-Y si quieres saberlo, Darien te ama de verdad, me lo dijo, y si no me lo dijera a mi bastaba lo que está haciendo por ti ahora, ojalá sepas entender en su acciones la magnitud de su cariño y tomes en serio la felicidad que significa que te ame, yo y él jamás te traicionamos princesa….-termina la sacerdotisa y se aleja de la sala, Serena en cuanto ella se ha retirado, cae en el sillón y se sujeta el cabeza, todo le da vueltas, en su mente vagan las palabras de su ex amiga, sus sentimientos, le hecho contundente del noviazgo de Rei con Nataku, la ira y odio contenido avivado por Chikane Yamada.

Rei atraviesa de nuevo la sala hasta que Darien la detiene ansioso.

-¿Lograste algo?-pregunta el chico.

-Nada, ella está en la misma posición de antes, me amenazó igualmente con el reto pero no tengo pensado caer en su juego.-dictamina Rei.-Sinceramente Darien creo que ella necesita enfrentarse sola a la realidad, hasta que la Corredora Fantasma la encuentre y la rete quizá nos crea, aunque me duela es así…y quizá esa mujer esté demasiado cerca de Serena en este momento.-dice enigmática la sacerdotisa, Darien se inquieta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rei?-asustado el chico.

-Aún no puedo decirte nada en concreto Darien, no hasta estar segura y confirmar unos datos, pero quizá estemos muy cerca de desenmascarar a la "Corredora Fantasma".-promete ella, en ese momento Nataku se acerca a ellos y sujeta a su novia por la cintura.

-¿Todo bien Fénix? ¿Podemos irnos ya?-cuestiona el chico de cabello plateado, a pesar de todo no le gusta que Darien esté cerca de Rei.

-Será lo mejor Nataku…Darien, también es buena idea que te vayas ahora, por favor, nada de pleitos, no este día.-suplica Rei sujetando la mano del joven que sonríe forzadamente.

-Si tú lo dices.-asiente y luego mira a Nataku.-En verdad amigo no sabes la suerte que tienes de que ella te ame.-dice al fin.

-Lo sé Darien, por eso estoy agradecido con mi destino créeme.-añade el joven.

-Cuida de ella y hazla feliz, lo merece más que nadie, y cuídate de hacerla llorar.-en extraño tono de amenaza Darien.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no tengo otro interés en mi vida mas que hacerla dichosa.-promete Nataku, Darien sonríe y se aleja de allí.

-Nos vemos en la empresa linda.-saluda a Rei y sale de la mansión.

-¿Nos vamos Fénix?-dice Nataku ofreciendo el brazo a su novia. Rei lo acepta y salen también de la elegante mansión, hasta que la voz de Chikane Yamada los detiene.

-¿Tan pronto se retira ya señorita Hino? Creímos que permanecería en la fiesta hasta el final.-Rei evita contestarle, ahora que sus sospechas sobre ella son mayores debe cuidarse mas.

-El que insiste en que se vaya soy yo hermana, temo que a las doce se convierta en calabaza.-añade Nataku sonriente mirando a Rei con ojos llenos de amor, su hermana crispa de furia sus manos, pero se contiene.

-Será entonces un gusto acompañarlos a la puerta, es mi deber de anfitriona, además señorita Hino, ya que nos hemos conocido y que es Usted la novia de mi hermana supongo honrará la casa Yamada con su presencia en más ocasiones.-propone la señora.

-Quizá lo haga, pero no prometo nada, mis ocupaciones me suelen impedir hasta el ir a mi propia casa así que…-dice ella no queriendo ser grosera, mientras van encaminándose a la salida, Nataku pide la estola de Rei al mayordomo y la ayuda a ponérsela, el hombre de frac abre la puerta y los tres salen al patio de la mansión Yamada elegantemente iluminado con antorchas, Nataku pide su auto y otro empleado va por él.

-Hace frío…-comenta la mujer de cabello dorado mientras su hermano y Rei esperan el auto.-Extraña noche con frío y sin luna, Usted debe saber que este tipo de augurios son mal vistos por los shintoistas…-dice al fin la señora Yamada.

-La ausencia de la Luna trae desequilibrio en las fuerzas del gran Kami.-comenta Rei.-Y el desequilibrio nunca es bueno…-entonces a lo lejos se escucha el sonido inconfundible del rechinar de las llantas de un vehículo, Rei y Nataku se miran un momento sin entender bien lo que pasa, hasta que los faros alumbran el camino de acceso a la mansión Yamada, y Rei mira aterrada como aparece el Nissan Fairlady con las calaveras negras pintadas, ahora es el mismo auto antiguo que describía su tía Serenity, con los vidrios polarizados que no deja ver su interior el que dando un derrape perfecto queda a unos pasos de ellos cerca de la escalinata principal, Rei mira instintivamente a Chikane Yamada que parece tan impresionada como ellos dos, la mente de la sacerdotisa es una confusión total, justo hace unos momentos estaba tan segura ya de que Chikane Yamada y la Corredora Fantasma eran la misma persona y ahora…

-¿Algún indeseable amigo tuyo del mundo de los autos? Nataku hermano, creo haberte dicho que era una fiesta formal, ¿Es que ni en estos momentos olvidas tu tonta pasión por correr?-ofendida la mujer rubia.-Que dirá la señorita Hino de nuestros modales…

-Chikane te juro que yo no sé de qué se trata esto.-responde Nataku asustado, pero Rei es quien se ha quedado petrificada mirando ahora como se abre lentamente la puerta y de esta desciende lentamente… ¡LA CORREDORA FANTASMA! El casco con calaveras pintadas que no deja ver el rostro, la figura enfundad en el traje negro de cuero, los guantes cubriendo sus manos y las altas botas de tacón, la mujer de negro levanta la mano y saluda a la joven sacerdotisa de Hikawa, luego se inclina ante ella, es la primera vez en toda su vida que Rei la tiene tan cerca, empieza a respirar agitadamente y a apretar los puños…

-¿Fénix? ¿Conoces a esa mujer?-cuestiona Nataku, Rei da un paso al frente lanzando llamas por los ojos, pero la mujer de negro con un rápido movimiento regresa al auto y cerrando la puerta se pierde de nuevo tan rápido como entró por el acceso a la mansión Yamada rechinando las llantas, Rei baja furiosa los escalones y se queda mirando el lugar lleno de humo por donde se ha perdido el auto, Nataku se acerca a ella.-¿Estás bien?-cuestiona él, Rei lo mira aún desconcertada.

-Nataku, Señorita Hino. ¿Qué significa todo esto?-extrañada la señora Yamada cuestiona a los chicos.

-Yo…yo no lo sé…-balbucea Rei aún más confundida, ¿Entonces la similitud de las auras, las manos rasposas de esta mujer, su conocimiento sobre autos, habían sido solo coincidencias? Porque el que ella no era la corredora fantasma quedaba bastante claro, había tenido a las dos juntas hace solo unos segundos, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo a su alrededor da vueltas, siente que pierde en equilibrio y está por caer, pero los brazos de Nataku la detienen.

-¡Fénix!- dice él.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo solo…tuve un mareo, no me siento bien… ¿Podemos regresar ya a Hikawa?-suplica ella, el empleado estaciona ya al "Tiger" cerca de la escalinata.

-Si no se siente bien señorita Hino sería prudente regresar adentro y que la atienda un médico.-ofrece la señora Yamada con extraño tono de cordialidad.

-Le agradezco infinitamente señora, pero creo que solo necesito dormir un poco.-deniega ella.-Un placer haber asistido a su fiesta.-termina Rei inclinándose ante la mujer rubia y conducida delicadamente por Nataku sube al "Tiger", Nataku sube también y el GTR rojo se pierde por el camino alumbrado por antorchas. Chikane Yamada esboza una extraña sonrisa al ver alejarse el auto de su hermano, toma su celular y marca un número.

-¿Alluminum? Buen trabajo, todo salió a la perfección, guarda el auto en el garaje y quítate el disfraz, ten cuidado de cerrar bien la bóveda, no quiero que Serena Tsukino meta las narices en esa ala del garaje, ¿Entendido?...-

-Como ordene señora, me alegra haberle sido útil.-dice la voz de Reiko Aya tras el teléfono.

-Más de lo que crees Alluminum, ahora si puede decir que eres mi Mano Derecha.-suspira aliviada la mujer antes de colgar.-Estuviste cerca Rei Hino, demasiado cerca, pero ahora debes estar terriblemente confundida…-una risa tétrica muy impropia de una mujer tan bella y distinguida escapa de los labios aristocráticos de Chikane Yamada.-No logré ridiculizarte pero definitivamente te asusté y te debilité.-termina la rubia.-Iré a ver a Serena, ahora menos que nunca debo dejar pasar un solo punto de mi plan.-acaba y entra de nuevo en su lujosa mansión en que la animada fiesta continúa…

Rei va bastante pensativa y confundida dentro del auto de Nataku, con la mirada púrpura perdida en sus reflexiones, el chico la mira y preocupado pone sus manos sobre las suyas y las presiona con suavidad.

-Una vez te dije que ya no tenías porqué pasar por tus problemas sola, que iba a estar siempre allí para ti, para protegerte, para ayudarte, era verdad Fénix, ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa? ¿Por qué la aparición de esa mujer te ha dejado así de alterada? Te conozco, sé que no es fácil que algo te asuste o te saque de tu concentración. -Rei lo mira sonriendo, pero a la vez dudosa de compartir con él un secreto como ese.-Vamos Fénix, a veces contar con alguien es bueno, compartir lo que nos atormenta nos ayuda a sentirnos mejor…-ofrece el chico de ojos dorados.

-Está bien, te lo diré todo.-asegura ella, Nataku sonríe y sale de la autopista girando por un entronque hacia una de las zonas residenciales de Tokio, estaciona su auto afuera de un elegante condominio y ayuda a bajar a Rei.

-Es mi apartamento, aquí prefiero vivir cuando mi hermana se pone necia en que asista a sus fiestas y cocteles, es aburrida la mansión.-dice el joven, tomando a Rei del brazo entra en el lugar y juntos suben por el elevador hasta el piso superior, Nataku abre con sus llaves la puerta y enciende la luz del lujoso pent house.-Este es mi lugar secreto Fénix, aquí vengo a pensar y a estar a solas…-dice el y entra a la sala, delante de esta tiene una gran fotografía de Rei tomada con una cámara especial, es un acercamiento de un día en que la chica iba bajando las escaleras de la empresa, al momento que levanta sus lentes de sol y este da de lleno en sus ojos, Rei se queda azorada al ver esto.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa fotografía?-dice extrañada.

-La tomé yo mismo, y tengo más, pero esa es la que más me gusta, con las luces del sol sobre tu rostro parece que tienes fuego dentro.-explica el chico sonriendo. Rei se sonroja vivamente.

-¿Me perseguías?-dice entre molesta y feliz.

-Siendo sinceros, sí, espero no te moleste.-asiente él, Rei se limita a sonreír, Nataku le da un beso en la mejilla y luego enciende la chimenea mientras Rei se quita su abrigo, finalmente el lugar se llena de los brillos rojizos de las flamas y él se sienta al lado de Rei.-Bien Fénix, te escucho…-ofrece el chico, Rei suspira hondo.

-Esa mujer que vimos el día de hoy, me ha perseguido toda mi vida, persiguió antes de mí a mi madre y a mis tías, fue la responsable de sus muertes, y por una extraña causa que desconozco quiere acabar con Serena, Darien y conmigo, aparece y desaparece de mi vida y su sombra nos amenaza como una espada filosa sobre nuestras cabezas sin que sepamos en qué momento nos atacará…-explica ella con desesperación.

-¿Es esa la razón por la que corres?-cuestiona Nataku acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

-Esa es la razón principal, primero era la venganza, el deseo de cobrar la muerte de mis madre y mis tías lo que me impulsaba a retar a todo corredor y a entrenar para ser la mejor, pensaba que algún día ella aparecería de nuevo y entonces correría en su contra y me vengaría, pero ahora, ahora todo está mucho mas complicado, Serena, ella…ella corre autos también, al parecer lo hace a espaldas de tu hermana…-comenta la chica pero se reserva de externarle sus dudas sobre la relación entre Chikane Yamada y la corredora fantasma.

-Hablaré con Chikane, ella odia todo lo relacionado con las carreras, le parece peligroso y de mal gusto, toda mi vida me ha reprochado que me dedique a esto, en cuanto sepa que tu hermana corre autos le pondrá un alto.-opina el chico.

-No es necesario Nataku, Serena no parará, lo sé…además ahora estoy segura de que tu hermana no tiene nada que ver en esto.-añade ella inconsciente de su alusión, pero Nataku la ha notado y serio mira a la sacerdotisa.

-¿Pensaste que Chikane estaba involucrada en algo tan horrible?-ofendido Nataku.

-Lo siento pero debes entender que en esa situación era lógico que sospechara de ella, su forma de aparecer en mi vida, su intromisión en la empresa, su interés por ayudar a Serena, su odio hacia mí…-enumera Rei, el chico la mira resentido.

-Mi hermana jamás sería capaz de algo así, no conozco a nadie más honorable que ella, y si ayudó a Serena es solo por su buen corazón y nada más, en cuanto a que te odie, no lo creo, es muy celosa de mi, siempre ha tenido la idea de que debo elegir muy bien a mi futura esposa por el honor de la familia Yamada, y por eso te evaluaba de esa forma, pero créeme que no hay nadie en el mundo más honesto y bondadoso que ella, por favor Fénix, tienes que decirme que ya no sospechas de mi hermana…-suplica el chico tomando las manos de Rei, quien a su pesar duda en contestar.

-Ya no…-balbucea, Nataku sonríe y la abraza amorosa contra su corazón.

-Me alegra, además escucha esto, sea quien sea esa mujer misteriosa, no te dañará, no estás más sola Fénix, ni tienes que sentirte responsable de todo, yo estoy a tu lado y no dejaré que algo malo te pase a ti ni a Serena incluso a ese imbécil de Darien…-sin ocultar su aversión Nataku. Rei lo mira un momento recriminante.-Lo lamento, no puedo evitar odiarlo aunque sea un poco…

-Nataku…-recrimina ella, el joven de cabellera plateada entrelaza sus dedos con los de su novia.

-Ya no importa, nada más importa porque ahora estamos juntos Fénix, ¿no crees que puedes olvidarte por un solo instante de tu venganza, de Serena, de todo…? -Suplica Nataku mirando a su novia con un destello de amor en sus pupilas doradas y tomando la mano derecha de ella pone en su palma un beso, este beso consigue hacer temblar a la joven, ahora Rei se explica mejor que tenga a tantas otras como las chicas de su equipo y las amigas aristocráticas de su hermana totalmente locas por él, luego Nataku quita el listón con el que Mina había trenzado los cabellos de ébano de Rei y deja que la cascada negra caiga sobre sus hombros…

-¿Porqué haces eso?-le dice ella con algo de miedo…

-Porque tu cabello me encanta, hazme un favor Fénix, prométeme que nunca vas a cortarlo.-le dice Nataku cariñoso acariciando su cabello, ella sonríe.-Toda tu eres hermosa, pero tu cabello es muy especial, antes de que me aceptaras me moría por tocarlo, por enredar mis dedos en él, por oler su perfume a fresas y canela…-dice Nataku y lleva un mechón de cabello negro a su nariz.

-Eres muy infantil… ¿Sabes?-responde ella ruborizada y luego ríe.

-Pero al menos logré hacerte olvidar un poco tus preocupaciones.-le dice Nataku.

-Siempre lo logras.-termina Rei y se abraza de él, Nataku coloca sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia y ambos permanecen sentados en el sillón mirando el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea.-Me gustaría estar así siempre, olvidarme de todo…-murmura ella, Nataku acaricia su cabeza y sonríe.

-Podemos estar así siempre si tú quieres Fénix.-le dice el apuesto peli plateado.

-Solo quiero que me abraces, por favor, es todo, solo a tu lado me siento segura y protegida.-termina ella y esconde su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico cerrando sus ojos, Nataku besa su cabeza y ella suspira, luego poco a poco se va quedando dormida.

-Te amo Fénix…-susurra Nataku al oído de ella.

-También te amo Nataku…-le responde Rei brevemente antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, el joven de cabello plateado sonríe, por la ventana del apartamento los rayos de luna alumbran la silueta de los dos chicos, y Rei siente que todo está bien a su alrededor, y por primera vez en doce años, no tiene pesadillas esa noche…

En el templo Hikawa el anciano Kondo Saburo está en la explanada frente al Torii de acceso al templo, con sus ojos cerrados y en oración, cuando el sonido de pisadas en unas hojas lo hace mirar hacia atrás.

-Meiou, ¿Qué haces aquí? te falta barrer la parte de atrás.- dice el anciano.

-Lo haré en un momento abuelo…-acaba el chico vestido con la yukata blanca con azul propia de los aprendices, con un perezoso bostezo…

-¿Tuviste mucha acción anoche?-dice el sacerdote cerrando un ojo al Carlos, este se ruboriza totalmente…

-¡Hey abuelo! ¡Yo yo…es decir yo y Mina no…!-

-Calma hijo, yo me refería al "Samurái", A su motor nuevo, a la acción al correrlo… ¿O qué fue lo que pensaste?-sonríe divertido el anciano, Carlos ríe igual y se rasca la cabeza.

-Vaya que eres tremendo abuelo, a veces creo que más que yo…-ríe el chico.-Pero cambiando de tema… ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que la Gran Jefa no vino a dormir?-cuestiona Carlos al anciano que cambia su actitud divertida y se pone serio.

-Si. Ya lo sabía…-

-Que sorpresa, y pensar que a mí me hizo un drama por lo que pasó con Mina y ahora ella no viene a dormir y se va por quien sabe donde con el millonario ese…-explica Carlos ofendido.-Creo abuelo que debes jalarle las orejas a esa niña o se hará rebelde…

-No me preocupa tanto eso Meiou, ella sabe lo que hace, además Nataku me parece un buen chico, siempre quise que mi nieta se olvidara ya de esa venganza y se dedicara a vivir su vida, lo que me preocupa es un mal presentimiento que tuve anoche en la flama sagrada, algo malo se acerca a Rei, alguien…que creo que ambos conocemos bien…

-¿La Corredora Fantasma?…Pero abuelo, la Gran Jefa es buena corredora, aunque no lo diga a menudo es verdad, si esa mujer la reta ella la vencerá.-confiado el chico.

-Lo que no sabes Meiou, es que no es solo la Corredora Fantasma la que nos amenaza, sino alguien más…es tan confuso lo que veo en la flama, es como si fueran dos persona y luego una misma…-extrañado el hombre.-Y me preocupa el que solo tenga esas visiones cuando mi nieta está con Nataku, es como si la cercanía de ese joven con Rei accionara las malas auras de esas mujeres…no sé…-confundido Kondo Saburo, en ese momento se escucha el sonido del motor de un auto, el "Tiger" llega derrapando a la escalinata de Hikawa y luego de un momento de él baja Rei, por la ventanilla del auto despide a Nataku y sube las escaleras del Templo, el abuelo cruza los brazos molesto al verla subir igual que Carlos.

-Muy bonito señorita…no llegas a dormir y vienes con la misma ropa de ayer…-le dice Meiou fingiendo molestia.- ¿Qué crees que tu abuelo y yo estamos pintados o qué?-

-No quiero comentarios Carlos…-lo dice ella.-Además no eres nadie para reprocharme y tampoco tienes la menor idea de lo que pasó.-

-El problema real hija es que tenemos demasiadas ideas, necesitamos una explicación.-insiste el anciano, en ese momento Mina llega corriendo al lugar, viste la yukata roja con blanco de Miko como las que usara Rei.

-¡Rei! ¡Tienes que contarme detenidamente todo! ¡Es genial que Nati kun y tu…!-insiste la rubia curiosa.

-Mina por favor…no especules…-sonrojada Rei.-No es nada de lo que están pensando.-

-Precisamente por eso linda, vas a venir a mi habitación y vas a contarme detenidamente lo que pasó, me muero por saber detalles, ¿Sabes que en sociedad se dice que Nataku es maravilloso para…bueno tu sabes…? No me pienso perder un solo detalle.-insiste Mina y tomando a Rei de la mano la jala hacia el Templo.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar Mina, solo vengo a cambiarme, tengo una cita en el conservatorio de música de Tokio a las nueve con alguien muy importante, así que…

-Mientras te cambias me cuentas.-insite Minako, Carlos las sigue a distancia.-A no…Tu te quedas aquí amor…-lo empuja Mina.

-¡Hey! Yo también quiero saber detalles.-ofendido Carlos.

-Lo lamento pero esto es cosa de mujeres, y aún falta barrer la explanada de atrás.-insiste Mina y luego ella y Rei se alejan dentro del Templo, Meiou se cruza de brazos.

-Juro que el que entienda a las mujeres deberán darle el premio Nobel…-acaba entre las risas del abuelo.

Luego de una hora, Mina y Rei, esta ya vestida con un cómodo traje sastre negro, salen del Templo Hikawa, Carlos las mira sonreír y se acerca.

-No puedo creer lo que me has dicho, que romántico y qué lindo, ahora sé porqué todas esas arpías andan tras él como moscas tras la miel…-dice Mina soñadora.

-Por favor Mina, no le cuentes nada a nadie…-insiste Rei.

-No lo haré, eres mi amiga y sé guardar secretos.-promete la rubia.

-¿Saben que los secretos son del diablo?-ofendido Carlos.-Vamos cuéntenme aunque sea un poco…

-Lo lamento amor pero ahora sí que esto no es de tu incumbencia.-terminante Mina.

-Escuchen esto ambos, terminando su trabajo en el templo empaquen sus cosas porque mañana nos vamos a Usui.-dictamina Rei.

-¡Yahooooooo! ¡Al fin! Empezaba a aburrirme de la inanición de Tokio, además tengo ganas de ver a mi hermana.-añade Carlos.

-Y yo de que le cuentes lo que pasó con tu examen…-

-¡Rayos!...había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.-ríe Carlos.

-Por la tarde vayan al taller a que le den mantenimiento al "Samurái" porque iré a arreglar el siguiente reto, ya que no podremos usar al "Fénix" tu deberás dar la cara por el equipo.-opina Rei dirigiéndose a Carlos.

-Ya verá que no tendrá queja de mi comportamiento Gran Jefa, ganaremos ese reto, el nuevo motor que mis angel…-se detiene él al ver el ceño fruncido de Mina.-Que Phobos y Deimos le instalaron al "Samurái" esta de lujo.-

-Entonces ya lo saben, mañana a Usui.-termina Rei y se pone sus lentes oscuros abandonando el Templo. Carlos abraza a Mina de la cintura y ven alejarse a Rei.

-¿Segura que en el conservatorio de Música va a buscar a la corredora del video? ¿La del Sleighty?.-extrañado él.

-Los artistas son extraños amor, nunca sabes sus talentos ocultos.-replica la rubia.-¿Sabes que me da mas gusto de todo esto? Que al fin conoceré a tu hermana.-

-Sé que le encantarás tanto como a mí.-acaba Carlos y besa a su novia amoroso, mientras los rayos del sol matutino iluminan a la juvenil pareja…

En un Club hípico de los mas exclusivos de Japón, esa mañana camina Serena por las caballerizas del lugar, con su traje de amazona, avanza Serena, va contestando su teléfono pero su rostro luce muy preocupado.

-No padre, no es nada serio, desde luego que son solo exageraciones de los medios...lo sé sé que estas preocupado porque no me encontraste en casa pero porqué no puedes entender que decidí vivir sola, soy mayor de edad después de todo, y no iba a estar toda mi vida dependiendo de Rei...¿Volver a Estados Unidos?...-dice ella, por el lugar avanza el apuesto joven de cabello azul, vestido con el correcto traje de diseñador blanco y lentes oscuros, con un ramo de alcatraces en sus brazos.-no, no creo que en este momento desee eso Padre, asi que confía en que tu hija es madura y sabe lo que hace, además ahora no puedo responder tus preguntas, esta por empezar mi práctica y "Diana" acaba de llegar hace una semana...claro claro...prometo que en la noche te llamo y hablamos de todo lo que desees, te amo igual padre...adiós.-corta la llamada la rubia amazona, Owen Thalassa se acerca a Serena sonriendo y la besa en la mejilla.

-Un ramo de flores para otra flor...-galante el apuesto chico. Ella sonríe forzadamente.-¿Algo malo pasó?.

-Papá al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que no vivo mas en casa, debió llamar allí y no me encontró o Luna le dijo lo que pasó...además al parecer hay algunas fotografías de nuestro paseo a Shinjuku aue circulan en los tabloides...-sonrojada ella.

-¿Y que mas da?...no es eso lo que queríamos tu y yo linda...-añade Owen sonriendo.-ahora que si se trata de tranquilizar a mi futuro suegro, nos presentamos oficialmente como prometidos.-riendo el joven, Serena ríe también.

-Siempre consigues hacerme olvidad lo malo Owen...eres maravilloso.-sonríe ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, ambos salen del lugar tomados del brazo.-cuide bien mis flores señor Thalassa, y prepárese para ver en acción a Sere Tsukino y a "Diana".-dice ella señalando a la bella yegua blanca que espera lista para ser montada conducida por un empleado. Serena se acerca a su caballo sonriendo.-"Diana"...linda...te eché de menos...-intenta tomar la rienda pero al intenatr tomarla, el caballo relincha con extraña desesperación, se levanta en dos patas y se revuelve totalmente fuera de control.

-¡OOOOO!.-lo intenta calmar el empleado jalando la rienda, pero "Diana" parece totalmente aterrada y sigue relinchando, Serena asustada intenta tomar la rienda.

-¡Diana! ¡OOOO! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Serena!.-la quiere calmar y le quita las riendas al empleado, pero la yegua en su frenesí se escapa de la fuerza con que la sujeta y corre por el lugar lejos de ella.

-¿Señorita? ..¿No me dijo acaso que era su yegua?.-cuestiona el empleado.

-Lo es señor...es mi yegua...-

-Parece que no la haya reconocido, se puso tan mal como si se hubiera acercado a ella un extraño..esto es muy raro señorita.-asiente el empleado.

-un extraño...-balbucea Serena y una lágrima se forma en sus ojos azules.

-¿Quiere que lo intentemos otra vez?.-cuestiona este.

-No...llévela de regreso, hoy he perdido las ganas de montar, lo intentaremos otro día, quizá este confundida por el viaje aún.-sonríe Serena débilmente, el empelado asiente y va a regresar a "Diana" a la caballeriza.

-No se mucho de caballos ciertamente linda...pero ¿Porqué tu yegua se asustó contigo?.-indaga Owen al lado de Serena.

-Los caballos son los animales más sensibles que existen Owen, ellos pueden percibir tus emociones y actuar conforme a ellas, si estas alterado, se alteran, si estas calmado, ellos también...si has cambiado, si tienes sentimientos negativos...entonces lo notan...-dolida ella.-Owen...¿Crees que hago mal con todo esto? ¿Crees que debo parar?.-llorosa Serena se abraza de él.

-Creo linda que debes hacer lo que tu corazón te diga, y es todo, sea lo que sea que decidas, yo te apoyo.-amoroso el limpia con su mano las lágrimas de Serena.

-Pienso que solo estoy nerviosa, han sido muchas cosas, mis nervios están alterados, esta mañana en el garaje de la mansión creí escuchar...quejidos tras una pared, primero pensé que sería algo mas, pero cuando puse atención, era como si alguien, una mujer, se quejara con dolor de algo, luego me convencí de que era mi imaginación porque no creo que en la mansión Yamada haya fantasmas o que estos estén tras un muro.-explica Serena.

-Se como quitarle a la señorita esas ideas de la cabeza...ven te llevaré a desayunar a Okinawa.-dice él.

-¿A Okinawa?...dime que es el nombre de un restaurante.-sonríe la rubia.

-No, a la isla de Okinawa..o cierto, no te había dicho que tengo un helicóptero a mi servicio, me lo obsequió mi nuevo productor...¿Lo estrenamos juntos?.-propone Owen ofreciendo su brazo a Serena que sonríe y lo acepta, luego ambos se alejan del lugar.

_Dos días después…_

Por la intrincada carretera a Akina va llegando en singular baile de rechinidos y derrapes una comitiva, delante de ella dos motocicletas rojas Gilera Saturno, atrás dos camionetas Isuzu negras y luego los autos, el "Samurái" abriendo terreno, tras él el "Rapsody" luego el "Venus" y atrás este el Porsche de Darien, la extraña comitiva entró al fin en el la calle principal de la ciudad de la montaña y se estacionaron frente al hotel. Rei bajó del auto de Darien y con un aplauso de su mano congregó a todos a su alrededor.

-Bien, nos detendremos en Akina por un día antes de ir a Usui, las corredoras que vamos a enfrentar tiene compromisos y no llegarán hasta hoy en la noche al reto, así que por el momento pueden hacer lo que deseen aquí…-un grito de júbilo inunda a los "Black Crowns" ante el veredicto de su líder-¡Solo no se malpasen con el alcohol que los necesito a todos despiertos en la carrera!.-termina ella y todos se dispersan.

-¡Te voy a mostrar en verdad lo que es Akina linda! No te vas a arrepentir de haber venido.-le dice Carlos a su novia.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de nada que tenga que ver contigo amor.-le dice Mina besándolo cariñosa.-Pero primero quiero que vayamos a comprar un lindo pastel para tu hermana, no quiero llegar sin algo para ella es de mal gusto.-lo jala Mina.

-¿Y porqué la prisa de ver a Setsu?.-molesto Carlos.

-O, alguien aquí está retrasando el encuentro lo más posible.-ríe Darien a sus espaldas.

-No te salvas de hablar con ella hoy Meiou, así que vayan tú y Mina por el pastel y los esperamos aquí.-le dice Rei, el chico de mala gana camina jalado por su novia hacia la tienda de repostería junto al hotel, Darien y Rei ríen de buena gana.

-Estás de mejor humor hoy linda.-le dice Darien a su amiga.- Déjame adivinar, ¿El imbécil de Yamada?.-

-¿Es que tú y Nataku no pueden llamarse solo por su nombre y deben siempre decirse uno a otro imbécil?.-le dice Rei a su amigo.

-Lo siento, solo nos caemos mal y es algo que ninguno puede evitar, la verdad, le tengo envidia. Envidio a Yamada porque te tiene a ti, envidio a Meiou porque tiene a Mina, a Ami y Fye, A TK y Mako…envidio a todos los que tienen el amor tan cerca cuando la mujer que yo amo está tan lejos.-suspira el joven, Rei pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ella te ama Darien, debajo de todo esto que hace está el amor que te tiene, esa es la razón por la que ha cometido tantas tonterías, está confundida, dolida, y eso del matrimonio es mentira, solo lo hace para vengarse de ti, pero tras esa fachada, es la misma niña enamorada y dulce de siempre, ya encontraremos la forma de que vuelva a ser la de antes.-acaba la chica de cabello negro, Darien sonríe a su amiga.

-Ojalá Meiou no tarde tanto…-suspira Rei.-Quiero acabar con esto rápido.-

Dentro de la tienda de pasteles, Carlos paga la cuenta del pastel que Mina ha elegido y fastidiado sale del lugar, la rubia se detiene en un puesto de flores y elige algunas mientras Carlos respira hondo el limpio aire de su ciudad natal, cuando de pronto entre la gente que viene y va cree distinguir a alguien conocido, un destello de cabello verdoso que es inconfundible para él hiere su pupila, se fija mejor y ahora ya no lo duda, por la calle va pasando su hermana del brazo de un tipo, ambos ríen mientras caminan por la calle y el tipo pasa un brazo familiarmente por la cintura de su hermana y la abraza, Carlos aprieta los puños y reprime un gesto de ira, furioso se abre paso entre la gente hasta la acera de enfrente, ahora el tipo besa a su hermana en los labios y esto acaba de encender la rabia de Meiou, quitando a los transeúntes llega al lugar, sujeta al tipo del hombro y sin mirarlo le da una terrible bofetada en el rostro.

-¡Aleja tus manos de mi hermana idiota!.-dice Carlos lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Carlos! ¡Ciel!.-asustada la chica se lanza al suelo donde el rubio ha caído con el labio reventado.

-¿Ciel?.-extrañado Carlos reacciona ahora al ver que el hombre que besaba a su hermana no era otro que Ciel Aino, el hermano de su novia, la gente alrededor grita aterrada ante la escena violenta.

-¿Se conocen?.-ahora la extrañada es Setsuna.-¿Conoces a mi hermano?.-cuestiona ella al chico que sigue en el suelo.

-¿Quieres decirme porqué besabas a mi hermana Ciel Aino?.-ofendido Carlos levanta de la solapa de la camisa al rubio, en ese momento llega corriendo Minako, Rei y Darien que han visto la escena.

-¡Carlos! ¡Ciel! ¿Porqué estas aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? En casa no sabíamos nada de ti, Shotaro iba a llamar a la policía…-

-¿Aino? ¿Ciel?-cuestiona asustada Setsuna al chico.

-Setsuna, amor puedo explícalo todo…-balbucea Ciel.

-Momento…Setsu, ¿Tú y Ciel Aino tienen algo que ver?.-indaga Carlos sujetándolo aún de la camisa.

-Ciel Aino…de los Aino de Tokio, los millonarios…-hila al fin Setsuna el apellido.-Minako Aino la modelo supongo es tu hermana.-dice al fin a la rubia comprendiendo todo.

-Tengo una explicación para eso Setsuna…-suplica el chico, pero ella conteniendo las lágrimas le da una fuerte cachetada.

-Las explicaciones salen sobrando, jamás hay una para la mentira.-dice Setsuna y dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.- Debí saberlo, jamás debí creen en ti, eres como todos los hombres, me arrepiento de lo que hubo entre nosotros…-termina ella y llorando se aleja de allí a todo correr, Rei la sigue preocupada junto con Darien.

-¿Lo que hubo entre Ustedes?...No te habrás atrevido a…¡Imbécil!.-ruge Carlos y le da otro golpe con el puño ahora en la nariz.-¡Nadie se burla de mi hermana ni la engaña!.-pero sin que él lo espere otro golpe de Ciel en el estómago lo dobla por la mitad.

-¡No eres quien para hablar de respeto Meiou! ¡Tú le hiciste lo mismo a Mina!.-dice sangrado de la nariz el millonario.-Además amo a tu hermana…-y le da otro golpe en la cara con la rodilla que lo derriba hacia atrás.

-¡Ciel déjalo!.-llora Mina interponiéndose, Carlos se levanta del suelo.

-¡Y yo amo a la tuya!.-y le regresa el golpe, ambos ruedan en el suelo, hasta que Fye, Darien y algunos de los "Black Crowns" los separan no con facilidad.

-¡Ya basta Meiou! ¡A golpes no arreglas nada!.-le dice Darien.

-¡Señor Aino cálmese!.-aconseja Ursus sujetando con su vigorosa mano al rubio. Ambos se miran ferozmente al fin Carlos se calma un poco.

-Iré a ver a mi hermana, no vale la pena gastar mi tiempo contigo.-acaba el chico y se aleja de allí buscando a Setsuna, al fin las cosas se calman y el gigante suelta a Ciel, Mina corre a abrazarlo.

-Ciel…no entiendo una sola palabra, me debes muchas explicaciones.-

-Pero antes hay que curar esa nariz.-opina Fye mirando los golpes del chico y junto con Ami se dirigen al hotel, Darien corre a alcanzar a Carlos que busca desesperado entre la gente, al fin observa a Setsuna que sentada en una banca junto al lago llora abrazada de Rei, y tiene l impulso de ir a su lado.

-Déjala, en estos momentos le hará más bien hablar con Rei que contigo.-le aconseja Darien.-Vamos a la camioneta a curarte esa ceja, en verdad estuvo fuerte la pelea.-

-lo hubiera matado, nadie hace llorar a mi hermana.-furioso él.

-Te entiendo Meiou, pero piensa que haciendo eso solo la haces sufrir más, cuando ella se calme necesitará más el cariño de su hermano que sus explosiones de ira, vamos…-lo jala Darien, Carlos obedece mal de su agrado…

_Rei y Setsuna entran en la casa de los Meiou, la chica más alta abre la puerta y enciende la luz._

_-Eso es, verás que te hará bien tomar un té caliente y luego ir a dormir, ha sido muy duro para ti todo esto.-dice Rei ayudándola a entrar, pero al mirar dentro de la cocina Carlos está sentado con actitud hosca en la mesa con un parche en la ceja izquierda._

_-¿Carlos?.-interroga Rei._

_-Quiero saber hasta donde llegó ese idiota contigo, si se atrevió siquiera a…-dice molesto el chico._

_-No tengo porqué decírtelo, es mi vida personal y yo no te pido cuentas de la tuya.-regresa Setsuna molesta.-De la cual creo si me debes una explicación razonable, más de lo de tu escuela ¿Cómo es eso que no te presentaste a un examen? ¿Repetirás semestre?.-Carlos mira instintivamente a Rei._

_-No me veas a mí que ella sola lo adivinó al saber que habíamos decidido pasar por Akina, aquí tú debes dar explicaciones.-se deslinda ella de la responsabilidad._

_-Bien lo haré, pero antes quiero hablar con Ciel Aino.-condiciona él con ojos llenos de cólera._

_-Pero yo no…-molesta su hermana.-No quiero verlo en toda mi vida.-_

_-Setsu, si él no viene aquí iré a buscarlo yo mismo y lo sacaré de su suit de lujo a punta de patadas.-furioso el chico, Rei y Setsuna lo miran un momento, jamás habían escuchado esa voz enronquecida de odio en alguien que de ordinario es tan tranquilo._

_-Está bien, lo traeré con Mina para que hablen pero solo después de la carrera, ahora necesitas calmarte porque salimos para Usui en tres horas y sabes la importancia que tiene para mí este reclutamiento.-determina Rei. _

_-Bien gran Jefa, vayamos a Usui que tengo ganas de sacar mi energía y hasta que vuelva asesinaré a Ciel Aino.-opina él chico tronando los dedos de sus mano…_

Las camionetas negras con alas de cuervo atraviesan la carretera de Usui, tras ellos va un recién reparado "Rapsody" y el "Samurái" escoltados por las motocicletas rojas de las gemelas, sus faros son lo único que destella en la oscura noche del paraje montañoso, al fin las camionetas paran en un mirador y tras ellas los demás autos en orden total, al momento los "Black Crowns" bajan y empiezan a hacer lo que mejor hacen, preparar la carrera, calibrar los autos, probar las cámaras y los sensores. Ami y Fye bajan del "Rapsody" junto con Darien mientras Mina, Meiou y Rei bajan del "Samurái".

-Fye sama…¿Sería mucho pedirte que te hicieras cargo de la parte técnica de esta carrera? En Ausencia de TK creo que no hay nadie mas capacitado que tú.-solicita Rei mientras se acomoda sus guantes negros.

-Será un honor y un gusto Mars.-se inclina el médico Rubio.-Además Kiyama y yo hemos instalado nuevos sensores en la carretera, sobretodo en la vuelta C-121, no queremos perder detalle.-explica el chico rubio y el y Ami se dirigen a la camioneta central en que llegará la señal.

-Gran Jefa, no veo a tus corredoras, ¿Segura que vendrán?.-impaciente Meiou.

-Vendrán Meiou.-asiente ella, entonces por la carretera se deja ver la luz de un auto y un Nissan Sileighty azul rey con el signo de Géminos grabado con dorado en sus lados llega al acotamiento haciendo un giro circular de 360º entre rechinar de llantas.

-Soberbio…vaya que tendremos acción hoy.-se frota las manos Carlos emocionado, al momento bajan del auto dos bellas chicas, una alta rubia de cabello corto que luce un traje de corredora de tonos dorados, ajustado a su bella figura, y la otra es una bella mujer de cabello aguamarina que parece vestida mas para una recepción de sociedad que para una carrera, falda azul blusa blanca de seda, saco del mismo tono, medias y tacones, así como una mascada sujetando sus cabellos ondulados, la aparición de las dos chicas deja anonadados a los miembros masculinos del equipo, hasta Fye y Darien parecen impresionados con la gracia y belleza de las dos conductoras, Ami molesta da un codazo a su novio, Mina furiosa se cuelga del brazo de Meiou que se queda mirando embobado…pero reprime un comentario al ver la cara de su novia.

-Hermosas…simplemente eso…-murmura Aoi, uno de los mecánicos haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos.

-¿Mars?.-cuestiona la rubia al equipo de personas.

-Soy yo…-dice firme Rei dando un paso al frente, la rubia la mira de arriba abajo, mientras la elegante joven de cabello azul se acerca a ella amablemente.

-Un gusto Rei Hino, me alegra que hayas tomado en serio lo del reto.-dice ella dando la mano a Rei.

-El honor es mío Kaioh sama.-replica ella.

-Por favor, solo Michiru…-sonriente la joven.

-¿Y dónde está el "Fénix"?.-indaga la rubia impaciente.

-Disculpa a mi compañera, Haruka es a veces algo impulsiva, olvidó la cortesía, a mí ya me conoces, Michiru Kaioh, violinista…mi amiga Haruka Tenou.-presenta ella. Rei alarga la mano a la rubia que no la toma y la sigue mirando de arriba abajo.

-Lo lamento, las formalidades no son lo mío, solo quiero ver al legendario "Fénix".- insiste Haruka ante la mirada de desaprobación de su compañera.

-Lamento decepcionarte Tenou san, pero no correremos en el "Fénix".- dice Rei.

-¿Qué has dicho?.-ofendida la rubia.-Michiru, eso no fue lo que hablamos, dijiste claramente que era la Reina de Kanto y ella corre en el "Fénix".-reclama Haruka.

-Como dije Tenou san, no es culpa de Michiru sino que por…dificultades técnicas, el "Fénix"· se halla en reparaciones, correremos en el 86.-calma Rei.

-¿En esa cafetera?.-hiriente Haruka.

-¡Hey!.- salta Meiou.-Podrán ser muy guapas y todo eso pero nadie llama cafetera a mi "Samurái".- ofendido.

-Lo lamento niño pero no hablo con asalariados.-espeta la orgullosa rubia.

-No soy asalariado hermosa, soy tu competencia.-lanza Carlos en el mismo tono, una risa de Haruka crispa sus nervios.

-¿Tu? ¿Correré contra este puberto?.-añade ella.-No me hagas reír, Michiru esto es una burla, yo vine aquí para correr contra Mars, no contra aficionados. -Meiou hierve de ira y aprieta los puños, Rei se interpone y lo detiene.

-Tenou san, lamento la confusión, pero creo que lo importante aquí es el reto, el joven Meiou dista mucho de ser lo que tu supones, es un corredor clase "A", de otra forma no estaría en la liga, y en cuanto a la calidad del oponente, ya que Ustedes corren con copiloto, yo seré el copiloto de Carlos.-propone ella, los "Black Crowns" dejan escuchar un murmullo de asombro ante esta propuesta de su jefa, el mismo Carlos la mira azorado.

-Vaya vaya…La Reina de Kanto y su pequeño aprendiz…esto se pone interesante.-se cruza de brazos Haruka.

-¡A quien llamaste aprendiz!.- salta Meiou.

-¿Entiendo con eso que aceptan el reto?.-interesada Rei.

-Será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, pero si insisten…-se inclina Haruka.-Corramos.-termina ella alargando la mano a Rei que la sujeta fuertemente.

-¡A sus puestos! ¡Habrá carrera!.- grita la joven de cabello negro y su equipo se dispersa a trabajar, Michiru se acerca a ella.

-Por cierto, tenemos una cosa más que mencionar…-comenzó Michiru-como verán Usui es un camino muy angosto por lo cual arrancar al mismo tiempo es imposible así que les proponemos la regla de "el gato y el ratón"-

-Ya veo, y supongo que tienen alguna regla en especial aparte de correr en dúo -inquirió Rei.

-Veo que eres rápida en captar las posibilidades de una desventaja-sonrió Haruka-correremos una carrera de muerte súbita-Rei siguió prestando atención ya que al ver la ventaja que tenían las "Angels" comenzó a elaborar un plan-pero como somos las locales le daremos a elegir la posición de arranque-Rei seguía meditando antes de elegir cuando la voz de Meiou se le adelanto.

-Iremos atrás-dijo seguro de sí mismo, eso sorprendió a todos en especial a Michiru y Haruka, las cuales se miraron un momento.

-Hecho.-aceptó la rubia y se alejó rumbo a su auto.

-¿Meiou en que estás pensando?-le pregunto algo molesta Rei jalando del brazo al chico.

-Es mi auto, mis reglas, ¿ok?-le respondió sin mucha importancia, lo cual crispó a Rei.

-¿¡Pero acaso no te das cuenta de la desventaja en la cual nos pones!?-le reclamó-¿¡Que no viste el video!?-

-Si lo vi-dijo con tranquilidad-si ellas pueden virar aquí yo también puedo-sonrió-ni que fueran algún jet de combate-

-Insisto en que debes tomar la posición de enfrente-le dice de nueva cuenta Rei-No quiero perder un solo corredor más y lo sabes.-

-A pesar de que tú eres la Miko no ves mas allá de las posibilidades-dijo con seriedad el chico

-¿Que quieres decir Meiou?-se quedo intrigada Mars.

-En la carrera lo verás-el chico se acercó al "Samurái"-además Gran Jefa…¿quien se estará volviendo aquí el aprendiz?…-le mostro una gran sonrisa mientras la cara de molestia de Rei era evidente. Michiru se acercó a ellos antes de subir al "Géminis".

-Una disculpa Rei, Haruka puede ser a veces demasiado engreída, pero créeme que yo que corro a su lado sé que tiene por qué serlo, no te decepcionaremos.-se inclina la violinista.

-Lo sé Michiru, gracias, para mi igualmente es un honor.-y ambas sonríen y se dirigen a sus autos. Haruka rodea caminando al "Samurái" contemplándolo con ironía, Meiou le mira molesto y cruzado de brazos, hasta que ella se acerca a él y le dice:

-Lo de bebé…lo dije por ti.-termina Haruka dirigiéndose a Meiou antes de irse, Carlos contiene un gesto de ira.

-Te tragarás tus palabras rubia.-amenaza en voz baja el chico y un destello de ira ilumina sus pupilas…

Preview Cap 23:

_En la curva C-121 las gemelas aun estaban a la espera cuando el joven Axel Tenou se acerco a ellas_

_-¿Supongo que ustedes son miembros de los Black Crows?-dijo con algo de prepotencia, las chicas se pusieron a la defensiva._

_-Lo somos-respondió Phobos, pero el chico sonrió._

_-Tranquilas, solo quería confirmar mis sospechas ya que se me hacía muy raro que un par de lindas mujeres estuvieran en un lugar como este solas, además vine a ver como mi hermana corría contra "La reina de Kanto"-finalizo su cigarrillo desconcertando un poco a las chicas-les diré algo pongan mucha atención en este lugar ya que de aquí puede salir el ganador de la carrera, un corredor proveniente de Usui es invencible en cualquier lugar-_

_-Entonces nuestro corredor estrella debe estar disfrutando mucho la carrera-Contesto Deimos, justo cuando el rechinar de los neumáticos se oyó a lo lejos_

_-¿Corredor estrella?-se sorprendió el chico-¿Qué no es Mars su corredora estrella?-_

_-Pues si quieres saberlo observa…-hubo un silencio al ver como las luces de ambos autos comenzaban a acercarse, lo que dejo asombrado a Axel al ver que el auto contra el que el "Géminis" corría no era el "Fénix" sino…_

_-¿¡¡El genio Kamikaze de Akina!!?-incrédulo Axel Tenou._

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Queridos lectores, prepárense para el reclutamiento de la Liga de Aces mas impactante, difícil, emocionante y lleno de sorpresas de todo SRR, al fin Haruka y Michiru pondrán su talento, belleza y carácter para volver de cabeza esta historia, y todo lo que falta aún...el lío de los Meiou y los Aino, el compromiso de Serena y Owen, el romance de Rei y Nataku...gracias por seguirnos apoyando como siempre cada semana; le garantizamos que nos seguiremos esforzando por hacerlos sentir parte de cada carrera, el desenlace está muy cerca...Gracias especialmente a Susy ya que gracias a ella y sus consejos la parte de Serena y su yagua "Diana" quedó mas creíble...Amiga, gracias por ser la Fan No. 1 de SRR, sigue adelante y estamos felices de que estes de regreso.**

**Esperen el desenlace de la carrera contra las "Angels" y ¡Feel the Power!.....**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	26. Chapter 23: El dúo mas poderoso

**SRR Cap.23**

**El dúo más poderoso**

-Una disculpa Rei, Haruka puede ser a veces demasiado engreída, pero créeme que yo que corro a su lado sé que tiene por qué serlo, no te decepcionaremos.-se inclina la violinista.

-Lo sé Michiru, gracias, para mi igualmente es un honor.-y ambas sonríen y se dirigen a sus autos. Haruka rodea caminando al "Samurái" contemplándolo con ironía, Meiou la mira molesto y cruzado de brazos, hasta que ella se acerca a él y le dice:

-Lo de bebé…lo dije por ti.-termina Haruka dirigiéndose a Meiou antes de irse, Carlos contiene un gesto de ira.

-Te tragarás tus palabras rubia.-amenaza en voz baja el chico y un destello de ira ilumina sus pupilas…

-Calma amor, no tiene caso, guarda tu ira para la carrera.-propone Mina y luego se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa.-El beso de la suerte.-dice divertida.

-Con eso me basta para ganarle a la engreída esa.-insiste Carlos y se dirige al "Samurái".

-Rei…¿Estás segura de esta locura de ser copiloto de Meiou?.-cuestiona Darien a su amiga.

-No del todo pero no había forma de que aceptaran el reto, me arriesgaré.-replica ella.

-Ten cuidado porfavor…-insiste él, Rei le sonríe y se acerca al 86, Carlos está por subir al auto, Rei aplaude dos veces con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A pero era en serio eso de ser mi copiloto?-insiste el chico.

-Sabes que no hago bromas.-termina ella subiendo en el asiento de al lado.

-Con todo respeto Gran Jefa me basto y sobro para meter en cintura a la rubia despampanante.-asiente él.

-Calla y entra que eso no está a discusión, seré tu copiloto y es todo.-replica ella firme.

-Cuando digo que eres necia…-menea la cabeza Carlos indeciso entrando también al auto, Rei cuelga en el retrovisor el pergamino con signos japoneses.-Odio tus hechizos.-dice él.

-Y yo tu inmadurez y no me quejo, estamos a mano, así que mejor conduce.-termina ella, Carlos con mueca de fastidio enciende el auto y lo empareja al "Géminis" que ya espera en la carretera.

El sileighty se puso al frente mientras el 86 se colocaba detrás suyo, hubo unos momentos de tensión en eso ambos autos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al llegar a la primera curva se oyó el rechinar de los neumáticos.

-¡Ha comenzado!-reacciona Fye adentro de la camioneta principal y se colocó su diadema de comunicación-¡todos los puesto reporten su situación!-

-Puesto 1 luz verde-dijo Ursus.

-Puesto 2 y 3 luz verde-mencionan por el radio Aoi y Kiyama.

-¿Phobos y Deimos su situación?…-pregunto Fye mirando las luces del panel encenderse y manejándolo con maestría.

-Luz verde desde la c-121 Fye sama-reporto la mayor de las gemelas.-Sensores calibrados y preparados, captarás en tu máquina hasta el paso de un mosquito…-

-Perfecto, aquí Fye en sustitución a TK desde la base, estaré en el control principal en esta carrera, estén al pendiente de todo, y no olviden calibrar a un 85% los nuevos sensores…-finalizó mientras veía como Ami y Daikio revisaban los primeros datos que comenzaban a circular en las pantallas.

-Parece que todo marcha bien doctor Katsuji, tendremos datos muy precisos.-añade el joven técnico.

Mientras en la carrera, ambos autos subían su velocidad mientras pasaban las primeras curva sin mucho problemas, Haruka hizo una señal con la cabeza a Michiru la cual le respondió igual mientras sujetaba la agarradera lateral del auto; en eso el Sil-eighty dio el primer derrape casi rosando la baranda de protección el 86 imitó aquel movimiento, a cada momento la velocidad iba en aumento de nueva cuenta ambos autos frenaron e hicieron un derrape de alta dificultad Haruka veía fugazmente por el retrovisor al auto que traía atrás y de nueva cuenta aceleró lo que sorprendió al conductor del "Samurái" el cual estaba mostrando signos de estrés, una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

-Esto está mal…-pensó el-son muy rápidas pero…-en eso aceleró de nuevo para seguirles-si ellas pueden yo también-

-Vamos Meiou se que puedes, solo concéntrate…-Rei miraba la silueta del Nissan azul que tenían al frente y observo el amuleto que colgaba del espejo retrovisor y se sorprendió al ver que este giraba erráticamente-No me gusta esto…es la primera vez que no puedo percibir claramente sus auras- murmura preocupada la chica, ambos autos de nueva cuenta derrapaban a gran velocidad por aquel estrecho y sinuoso camino cuando al salir de la curva el sonido de metal raspando metal captó la atención de los ocupantes del "Samurái", Carlos miro por un momento el lugar donde había golpeado pero al ver que no hubo mayor problema acelero para mantenerse al ritmo de las locales.

El rugir del motor del Sil-eighty mientras las ocupantes se veían muy concentradas.

-Haruka en la siguiente curva no derrapes y pasa lo mas pegado que puedas al borde interior, es la curva de la inclinación de terreno, sabes qué pasará si no lo haces-dijo Michiru mirando algunos datos en un mapa, Haruka obedeció y el auto paso sin problemas pero el 86 paso forzando un poco los neumáticos de nueva cuenta en una recta ambos aceleraron cuando Michiru alertó-pasa por afuera al frente un obstáculo…-el sil-eighty tomo el carril contrario para evitar un montón de tierra, sin embargo el "Samurái" no pudo esquivarlo pero gracias a que Carlos pisó el freno pasó sin mayor problema, el sil-eighty paso por un par de curvas consecutivas sin problema pero el "Samurái" las paso con ineficacia ya que se oía como sus neumáticos se forzaban.

Carlos se mostraba molesto y gritó:

-¡A ver a qué hora despiertas copiloto!-logrando sacar a Rei de su concentración, ella lo mira como quien acaba de salir de un sueño profundo.-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Valiente copiloto tengo…

-Deja de decir estupideces Meiou y mejor date cuenta de las dificultades, ¿Has logrado percibir sus auras?-Carlos sigue conduciendo e intenta concentrarse en lo que Rei le dice.

-¿Auras? ¿Cuáles?...¡Esto es una ensalada de emociones, no sé bien a quién de las dos hacerle caso, es muy confuso!.-se queja el chico.

-¿Lo ves?...entonces estamos en grandes dificultades, el kanji del retrovisor está como loco, no tendremos una buena lectura de movimientos.-preocupada Rei.

-Entonces hagámoslo con "Meiou Style".-ruge Carlos y acelera con fuerza, al hacerlo toma bastante forzado la siguiente curva y el auto tiene un leve descontrol.

-¡No seas idiota Meiou!.-le reclama Rei cuando al fin el chico se controla.-¡Intentas asesinarnos!.

-¡Intento rebasarlas vi un pequeño hueco y creí que se abriría un poco, era natural!.-

-Debiste permanecer por donde ibas, Michiru sama debió aconsejarle lo que ibas a hacer y se cerró, ¡Tuviste que percibir eso!…-

-Tampoco lo percibirte tú.-lanza molesto Carlos.

-No fui yo quien insistió en perseguir, de haber elegido la posición delantera esto no hubiera pasado, fue darles doble ventaja.-lanza furiosa Rei.

-¡Hey hey hey! ¡Un momento! ¡Yo te dije que era mi plan y tenía mis reglas! ¡La que insistió en entrometerse fuiste tú!-regresa aún más molesto Carlos señalando con el dedo a Rei que se cruza de brazos.

-¡Si pudiera confiar en ti no habría intervenido!.-regresa ella en el mismo tono agresivo.

-¡Si me hubieras dejado solo te habría mostrado que soy confiable!.-

-¡Si no hubieras dañado al Fénix esto no estaría pasando!.-

-¡Si no fueras tan cascarrabias…

-¡Cuidado!.-grita asustada Rei al ver la siguiente curva y al 86 ir directo a la baranda de protección, se estrellarían, Carlos con habilidad reacciona en fracciones de segundo y frena aunque el "Samurái" saca chispas al rozar la baranda y sus llantas rechinan lanzando humo contra el asfalto de la carretera y el auto pierde algo de velocidad al tratar de recomponerse del conato de accidente.

-¡Aquí puesto 2 Aoi al habla! ¡No saben que ha pasado! ¡El 86 estuvo a punto de estrellarse con la baranda y salirse del camino! ¿Vieron las imágenes?.-asustado el joven al habla, en la camioneta central Fye recibe los datos.

-Aquí puesto matriz, te copio, recibimos claramente la toma, afortunadamente no pasó más, cambio.-corta Fye, Ami había cerrado los ojos y estaba abrazada de Daikio, Darien había derramado su café, Mina se había quedado petrificada y el corazón de todos latía aceleradamente.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Rei y ese idiota de Meiou se van a matar!.-asustado Darien estalla al fin.-nunca debió aceptar esa locura de correr como su copiloto…-

-Calma Darien, todos estamos asustados, es la primera vez que han estado tan cerca de un accidente, pero ya se acoplarán, eso lleva tiempo.-tranquiliza Ami, Fye toma el radio.

-¡Mars! ¡Aquí puesto Matriz! ¡Todos vimos lo que pasó! ¿Se encuentran bien?.-cuestiona el rubio.

_-¡Déja ese aparato Meiou!.-_se oye la voz de Rei.

_-¡Soy el piloto soy el que contesta!.-_

_-¡Estás enredando el cable!.-_

_-¡La que lo está jalando eres tú!.-_

_-¡Pon tu vista al frente o nos mataremos!.- _Un nuevo rechinido de llantas, todos en la camioneta matriz miran asustados en radar en que el punto rojo que marca al 86 ha tenido otra salvada milagrosa.

-¡Rei Meiou maldita sea dejen de discutir o los recogeremos como deshecho!.-furioso Darien arrebata el radio a Fye.-¡Cambio!.-y corta la comunicación, todos en la camioneta se miran asustados y Fye seca el sudor de su frente.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo lograrán ganar esta carrera…o terminarla…-dictamina Ami.

-Más les vale que bien, yo no quiero perder a mi novio si recién lo acabo de encontrar.-reclama Minako asustada.

Dentro del "Géminis" Haruka esboza una sonrisa irónica.

-Parece que la competencia tiene dificultades para ponerse de acuerdo, si siguen así jamás ganarán.-dictamina la rubia.

-Aún no han descubierto el secreto de las carreras a dúo Haruka, déjalos, no es bueno exigirles a todos la misma coordinación que tenemos nosotros.-añade Michiru y con sus agudos ojos aguamarina mira hacia adelante.

-Bien, aprovechemos que están fuera de foco y ganemos esta carrera.-termina Haruka y mueve la palanca de velocidades, las dos chicas cruzan sus ojos un momento y solo con la mirada parecen comprenderse, ya que sonríen, una extraña aura azul con destellos amarillos rodea a sleighty, y es esa aura la que saca de su discusión a Rei.

-¿Sentiste eso?.-le dice a Carlos.

-¡Mil veces maldición! Ya ni siquiera las tenemos a la vista!.-golpea con el puño Carlos el volante y acelera, toma la siguiente curva y entonces ve al auto.-¡Qué demonios!.-ruge.

-Es lo que te dije. Sus auras están totalmente mezcladas, es impresionante.-añade Rei.

-Impresionante o no nos han sacado buena ventaja, tendremos que hacer algo.-furioso el chico intenta accionar el botón junto al volante.

-No aún.-lo detiene Rei.-Es muy pronto, guárdalo para el final.-

-¿Es que tienes una mejor idea de cómo ganarles?.-desesperado el chico.

-Creo que sí. Escucha, si el problema es que no logramos disociar sus auras, intentemos concentrarnos cada uno en la de una de ellas.-dice la sacerdotisa.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?.-molesto aún él.

-Trata de calmarte, respira hondo, y vuelve a percibir sus auras…-dice ella.

-¡Cual de las dos! ¡Es horrible! ¡No se distinguen!.-

-Puedes hacerlo Meiou, concéntrate en el aura de Michiru, es la más cálida y dulce, la más tranquila, se asemeja al mar, siéntela, distínguela, diferénciala del aura fría y eléctrica de Tenou, ¡Al Fin!...en eso está su debilidad, son opuestas, se complementan, si percibes la tranquilidad de Michiru yo me concentraré en la impetuosidad de Haruka y podremos leer sus movimientos…

-Creo…creo que ya la tengo…-dice Meiou con la vista fija en el auto azul que va adelante.

-Eso es, tú ocúpate solo de ella, y déjame a mí a la otra.-asegura Rei. El joven la mira aún incrédulo.-confía en mí y yo confiaré en ti, creo que eso es lo que las hace fuertes a ellas, intentémoslo ¿Quieres?.-

-Bien Gran Jefa…¡Equipo Meiou-Hino entra en acción!.-exclama el chico y levanta la palma de su mano derecha, Rei lo mira extrañada.-¡Vamos! ¡Dame esos cinco!.-la anima él.-¿No me digas que nunca has hecho esto?. Es lo que hacen los compañeros, chocan sus manos.-

-Si es que sirve de algo.-incrédula ella choca sus palmas.

-¡Yaaahoooo! ¡Ahora si a correr en serio!.-ruge él y acelera mientras Rei cierra los ojos y junta sus manos con los dedos índices levantados, al fin el kanji que cuelga del espejo comienza a balancearse a la derecha…

Mientras en la curva C-121 las gemelas están a sumamente impacientes ya que han oído las dificultades por el canal radiofónico de los "Black Crowns".

-¿Hermana crees que Meiou kun y Rei sama estén bien?-pregunto Phobos muy ansiosa

-Espero que si-contesto su hermana-lo importante aquí es que ambos están corriendo juntos como equipo-

-Es justamente por eso por lo que me preocupo, ambos tiene un carácter muy fuerte y su orgullo es sumamente grande, Meiou-kun acepto solo porque no le quedaba opción-

-Buen punto además…-Deimos no pudo terminar ya que el rugir de un motor y la aparición de unas luces acercándose por el lado del ascenso le llamo la atención-Un Evo IV…-susurró mientras veía como el auto de color blanco se detenía junto a ellas, el auto se veía perfectamente equipado lo que lo hacía ver imponente peor no solo eso de la puerta del conductor se podían apreciar varios sticker de patrocinadores junto al halcón pintado en sus lados.

-¿Deimos ya viste?-menciono Phobos al ver un sticker pegado en el lateral trasero que decía "Tsubasa"

-Es Axel Tenou-continuo Phobos-¿A que habrá venido?-se pregunto su hermana solo se encogió de hombros, mientras el apuesto chico rubio bastante parecido a Haruka salía de su auto encendía un cigarrillo y se recargaba en su auto.

- Buenas noches lindas, creo que llegue justo a tiempo…-dijo al exhalar la primer bocanada saludando a las Gemelas que le responden solo con la mano- Vamos hermana, Michiru, muéstrenme de lo que son capaces ya que Mars no es un dulce…-murmuró.

Mientras de nuevo en la carrera el "Samurái" comenzaba a mejorar e incluso comenzaba a reducir las distancias, al salir de una curva el ambiente dentro del Geminis era de un silencio total Haruka veía la figura del "Samurái" por el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Diablos!-frunció el ceño-a pesar de traer un buen ritmo no consigo alejarlo-

-Es verdad pero no deberías preocuparte tanto Haruka-le aconsejo su amiga-mejor deja de observar el retrovisor y concéntrate en la conducción-

-Si tienes razón, me deje llevar por la tensión-se tranquilizó la rubia.

-Así es confía en mí-Michiru le sonrió-ya verás que ganaremos, somos el mejor equipo de Usui-la rubia sonrió y volvió a acelerar.

Carlos imitaba los movimientos de Haruka gracias a las instrucciones de Rei.

-Prefecto Meiou mantén el ritmo y pronto comenzaran a ceder-dice la joven.

-Eso espero-dijo no muy convencido mientras pasaba un curva con un derrape sumamente preciso.

-Yo estoy igual que tú Meiou-le confesó al chico Rei-no puedo ocultarte mi temor ya que esta cúspide tiene demasiadas curvas, pareciera una montaña rusa, además ellas conocen muy bien el terreno-

-Y no solo eso a pesar de que estamos comenzando a entender la relevancia de la coordinación, aun no puedo subir mi ritmo, me cuesta bastante el correr en un paso desconocido, genera mucha desventaja-dijo con seriedad el chico

-Tienes razón pero gracias a eso un corredor se puede volver mucho más que excelente-confeso Rei-creo que el que dañaras al "Fénix" te beneficio mucho, muy rara vez podemos medirnos a oponentes como ellas.-

-Espero que eso sea un chiste malo-dijo el chico sin apartar la vista del camino pero sin querer el 86 patino un poco y golpeo un poco la montaña.

-Hemos golpeado el monte-pensó Rei con algo de temor, miro al chico y estuvo a punto de gritarle pero al ver su rostro opto por no decir nada-¿Si le grito que ganaría?-pensó ella, entonces se concentró de nuevo.

-¿Te quedaste muda de repente? ¿Porqué no me regañaste hace rato?.-inquiere Carlos.

-Porque no ganamos nada discutiendo, bien, nuestros estilos son diferentes, pero eso no tiene nada de malo, también Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh son diferentes y pueden correr con coordinación, ¿Te parece si lo intentamos?.-propone ella sonriendo.

-Esperaba que dijera eso Gran…--se detiene él la verla molesta.-Rei.-corrige. Ambos sonríen.

-Concéntrate en la carrera…tu lee los movimientos de Michiru y déjame a mí a la rubia.-sonríe Rei y de nuevo adopta su posición de meditación, Carlos intenta por una vez hacerle caso y entonces percibe el aura suave y serena de Michiru Kaioh, Rei dijo que parecía un océano tranquilo, y así era, hasta que de pronto sintió claramente el movimiento de las olas.

-Van a bajar el ritmo en la siguiente curva.-dice Carlos.-quieren que crea que puedo rebasarlas y trate de tomarla por dentro…bien sé como vencerlas…-dice y cambia la velocidad.

-Espera, Michiru le dijo eso pero Haruka no lo va a hacer, está nerviosa porque vamos casi a la mitad de la carrera y no te puede perder del todo, empieza a dudar, va a ignorar a Michiru y va a tomar la curva con todas sus fuerzas.-replica Rei aún con los ojos cerrados, Carlos la mira dudoso.-Confía en mí justo ahora que ellas empiezan a tener desacuerdos es el momento de sacar ventaja, parece que a la señorita Tenou le pone nerviosa que vayas tan pegado a ella, entonces nos volveremos su sombra, eso bastará para sacarla de foco, y antes del final…

-Ahora entiendo, vaya que somos buen equipo cuando queremos Gran Jefa.-sonríe Carlos, Rei le regresa la sonrisa, a la vista está ya la siguiente curva del peligroso camino, y tal como Meiou lo predijo el "Géminis" hizo el primer intento por bajar la velocidad, pero contrario a lo que pensaban el "Samurái" no intentó rebasar.

-¡Que demonios! ¿Por qué no me rebasa? Dijiste que lo haría.-ruge Haruka mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-No lo sé, debió caer en la trampa, todos caen…-aterrada Michiru de que un movimiento tan estudiado por ambas no tuviera el efecto deseado.

-Te dije que esto no se gana con técnica sino con valor.-sigue Haruka y acelerando sube la velocidad, el derrape de ambos autos es inminente, pero las dos conductoras del "Géminis" se quedan azoradas al ver derrapar al 86 tan pegado a su carrocería, solo breves milímetros separan ambos autos cuando toman la curva, una extraña aura roja con rayos sale de este, Haruka aprieta los puños y comienza a ponerse nerviosa, Michiru mira asustada y desconcertada a sus rivales por el espejo.

-Esto es…imposible…-dice la de cabello aguamarina.-eran un desastre y en unos segundos se han coordinado, siento la fusión de sus auras. Pero…¿Cómo?...

-¡Hey! Ahora eres tú la que mira por el retrovisor, te necesito aquí, no podemos quitarnos de encima a esos dos.-desesperada Haruka.

En la camioneta principal de los "Black Crowns" Fye y compañía han recibido el video del puesto 3 del increíble derrape de los dos autos en la curva, y se han quedado sin habla.

-¿Alguien aquí quiere explicarme como pudieron esos dos hacer algo así?.-extrañado Darien.-Hace cinco segundos se estaban matando y de pronto hacen esto…

-No tiene explicación lógica.-continúa anonadada Ami tecleando en su computadora unos datos.

-Si la tiene…se llama coordinación.-sonríe Fye.

A lo lejos en la cima de Usui, una chica de cabello rubio baja de su Nissan S15 plateado, deja encendidos los faros y mira atenta las dos luces que bajan la carretera, se recarga en el capo del auto y dice.

-Vaya que eres un rival difícil Carlos Meiou, si quiero correr contra ti necesitaré una buena carnada…-sonríe Serena recordando la escena.

_Flash back…_

_El "Samurái" iba por las calles de Tokio, Carlos conducía tranquilamente ya que había quedado de pasar por Mina a Hikawa en donde lo esperaba, había estado entrenando con Rei en el estacionamiento de siempre, cuando de pronto por el espejo mira la luz de unos faros que se acercan, sus sentidos agudizados por el entrenamiento shinto perciben la presencia de alguien conocido._

_-Serena…-murmura el chico.-Creí que esperaría un poco más para venir por mí.-añade él, efectivamente en muy poco tiempo se puede distinguir al S15 con la luna negra en el capo acercarse.-Lo lamento linda pero no caeré en tu juego.-dice él y tomando el entronque lateral sale del camino y se estaciona. El "Moon Princess" hace un derrape extraordinario y gira en la autopista nocturna ante la acción del 86, luego sale también del camino y se estaciona junto al "Samurái", Carlos se haya ya recargado sobre su auto y juega las llaves en su mano._

_-¡Se puede saber qué haces!.-dice saliendo del auto plateado una desconcertada Serena.-¡Esto era un reto!.-_

_-Tú lo has dicho, era, pero no pelean dos si uno no quiere y yo no quiero, nunca caería en tu trampa-le dice él tranquilamente._

_-Eres un cobarde Carlos Meiou.-lanza Serena molesta._

_-Si eso me lo dijera cualquier otro tendría el ojo morado, pero contigo es distinto, no soy parte de esta venganza personal y absurda que tienes con Rei-explica él. Serena lo mira furiosa, es la primera vez que le pasa esto._

_-Lo que tienes es miedo, miedo de que te gane-espeta la rubia._

_-Mmmm…no lo creo, en este momento soy más dueño de mis emociones yo que tú, yo correría por amor a la velocidad y tu por demostrarte a ti misma que eres mejor que la Gran Jefa lo cual perdóname pero no es un motivo digno, y todo aquel corredor que no corre con el corazón pierde.-explica Carlos, Serena lo mira, a su pesar las palabras han llegado muy dentro de su corazón._

_-No me iré de aquí hasta que corras en mi contra.-decide la rubia._

_-Bien, lo siento por ti porque yo estoy muy acostumbrado a dormir en el "Samurái" muchas veces lo hice por miedo de llegar a casa con la fiera de mi hermana…que tengas buenas noches Serena.-acaba Carlos y se sube a su auto, luego de cerrar la puerta se recuesta en el asiento delantero, hace este hacia atrás, sube los pies al volante y se tapa el rostro con una gorra, afuera Serena hace un berrinche horrible, sabe que este chico es terco y que si ha decidido no correr contra ella deberá hacer más que eso para provocarlo, fúrica sube al "Moon Princess" y arranca de nuevo perdiéndose en el camino, Carlos levanta la gorra y al no ver más al S15 estalla en sonora carcajada._

_-Tsukino 0, Meiou 1…-acaba y encendiendo el 86 vuelve a tomar la autopista rumbo a Hikawa._

_Fin del Flashback…._

-Definitivamente Meiou, deberé buscar muy bien algo para provocarte, algo tan grande y tan fuerte que te haga venir a ti a buscarme a mi.-dictamina Serena, y luego sonríe con la mueca malévola que copiara de Chikane Yamada.-Y creo saber perfectamente qué puede ser…-termina riendo con sadismo.

De vuelta a la carrera el "Samurái" ha comenzado a ejercer más presión…

-Sigue detrás-Michiru comenzaba a sentirse acorralada.

-Calma Michiru-trato de tranquilizarla la rubia pero era un poco difícil ya que podía sentir que Mars estaba leyendo sus movimientos como si de un libro abierto se tratase, fue cuando recordó-la c-121 está cerca…-

-¡Es cierto!-Michiru se sintió aliviada al respecto-¡es ahí donde podremos quitárnoslos de encima, Haruka!-

-¡Asi es como me gusta!-la rubia de nueva cuenta aceleró.

-Problemas de nueva cuenta-menciono Meiou-al parecer la rubia calmó a la aquamarina-

-La c-121…-Rei reaccionó-¡es la curva más difícil del paso!-

-Interesante…-dijo Meiou con una sonrisa-¿lo será como las 5 consecutivas de Akina?-de nueva cuenta comenzaron a ver el aura de sus rivales-aun así logramos presionarlas, ya que no están del todo relajadas…-

-Tú mantente atento ya que quiero salir viva de esto-exclamo Rei.

-Dirás para volver a salir con Nakatu-kun-dijo casi en murmullo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le inquirió su líder, el chico negó con la cabeza justo para volver a derrapar en una curva.

En la curva C-121 las gemelas aun estaban a la espera cuando el joven Axel se acerco a ellas

-¿Supongo que ustedes son miembros de los Black Crows?-dijo con algo de prepotencia, las chicas se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Lo somos-respondió Phobos, pero el chico sonrió.

-Tranquilas, solo quería confirmar mis sospechas ya que se me hacía muy raro que un par de lindas mujeres estuvieran en un lugar como este solas, además vine a ver como mi hermana corría contra "La reina de Kanto"-finalizo su cigarrillo desconcertando un poco a las chicas-les diré algo pongan mucha atención en este lugar ya que de aquí puede salir el ganador de la carrera, un corredor proveniente de Usui es invencible en cualquier lugar-

-Entonces nuestro corredor estrella debe estar disfrutando mucho la carrera-Contesto Deimos, justo cuando el rechinar de los neumáticos se oyó a lo lejos

-¿Corredor estrella?-se sorprendió el chico-¿Qué no es Mars su corredora estrella?-

-Pues si quieres saberlo observa…-hubo un silencio al ver como las luces de ambos autos comenzaban a acercarse, lo que dejo asombrado a Axel al ver que el auto contra el que el "Géminis" corría no era el "Fénix" sino…

-¿¡¡El genio Kamikaze de Akina!!?-incrédulo Axel Tenou.

-¡¡Haruka, ve con toda tu fuerza!!-dijo Michiru con toda emoción.

-¡¡Veamos que tan hábil eres niño!!-Haruka se veía con decisión.

-¡¡Meiou…!!-Rei grito con toda su fuerza.

-¡¡Ahora!!-grito Meiou mientras ambos autos frenaban y comenzaban el derrape el "Géminis" a la cabeza mientras el "Samurái" atrás, el estruendo de los neumáticos era impresionante.

-¡¡Van a la misma velocidad!!-Daikio miraba las graficas que en ese momento los sensores mandaban.

-El ángulo es sorprendente, no hay diferencia en uno y otro es como si fueran el mismo auto…-Amy veía las imágenes en vivo, fue cuando varios mensajes de error aparecieron y solo las imágenes de video quedaron transmitiendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Darien se veía igual de consternado, Daikio teclo en su computadora pero se sorprendió al ver que los sensores presentaban una sobrecarga de datos.

-Doctora Mizuno, mire esto-la chica observo la pantalla-los sensores presentan errores en un 90% de su programación…-

-¡No puede ser si Fye fue quien los construyó!-miro a su novio el cual estaba contemplando el cielo con calma cuando soltó una leve carcajada, la cual desconcertó mas al equipo.

-Sobrepasaron el limite…los sensores estaban preparaos para captar diferencias en el tiempo en que tomaran la curva C 121, jamás -dijo con ojos llenos de energía-Definitivamente estamos viendo la transición de un clase "A" a un clase "S" ante nosotros…-

Ambos autos recorrían la curva con suma precisión.

-Tiene agallas el chico, espero no se asuste de ver que el camino se angoste de nueva cuenta…-Haruka estaba concentrada en el derrape.

-Aun así lo están haciendo bien-complemento Michiru con una sonrisa enigmática-¿Pero por cuanto más?-los dos autos pasaron frente a el lugar donde estaban las gemelas y Axel, ambos estaban pegados puerta con puerta-La curva C-121… -recuerdo bien que esa curva nos has costado mucho tiempo-

_Flash Back_

_Un par de luces recorre la solitaria carretera a gran velocidad mientras dentro de la cabina se encuentra una Haruka y Michiru mucho más jóvenes, son unas jovencitas de no mas de 17 años._

_-En la siguiente curva derrapa-ordenó Michiru, Haruka obedeció y el auto derrapo casi pegando el barandal de protección-Muy bien, en la siguiente curva ábrete un poco y pasa sin derrapar-de nuevo Haruka obedeció._

_-Esto pinta muy bien Michiru-dijo Haruka con una sonrisa-creo que es hora de intentarlo…-_

_-¿Estás segura Haruka?-Michiru se vio un poco temerosa-sabes que la anterior vez tuvimos que esperar varias semanas para que el auto estuviera bien reparado.-_

_-Lo sé pero si no logramos pronto dominar la C-121 no podremos considerarnos las más rápidas de Usui…-dijo Haruka al recordar algo que la hizo enfurecer_

_-De acuerdo lo dejo en tus manos-Michiru se sintió aliviada-acelera a fondo en la recta para tomar la curva-_

_-Si…y Michiru…-la chica trago saliva-gracias por acompañarme en esto…-le sonrió un poco apenada._

_-La gran Haruka Tenou está nerviosa, de acuerdo entonces también daré lo mejor de mi…- Michiru redirigió su vista la frente-¡No hay obstáculos a la vista!, ¡a fondo Haruka!-el auto freno en la zona exacta y comenzó a derrapar pasando cerca del barandal de la curva pero gracias a la inercia del giro el auto comenzó a tomar la parte interna de la curva librando el peligro de caer en el fondo del barranco._

_-¡¡LO LOGRAMOS!!-dijeron las dos juntas mientras el auto se perdía en la oscuridad_

_Fin flashback._

-Después de eso nos volvimos invencibles, pero creo que ahora…-ambos autos salieron de la curva a gran velocidad, el Geminis lo hizo primero mientras el Samurái salía con un ángulo mucho más que perfecto, lo que sorprendió a las chicas-¡no lo puedo creer!-

-Imposible…-tanto Haruka como Michiru quedaron enmudecidas al ver lo que acaba de suceder-Logro pasar la C-121 y con un mejor ángulo que el mío…-

-¡Carlos están desconcertadas! ¡Rompimos su ritmo es ahora o nunca!.-Rei le indico a lo cual el chico aprovecho para acelerar y comenzar su ataque, Meiou freno al ver la proximidad de una curva mas no desistió al ver la recta que seguía, de nuevo comenzó su jugada y se coloco a la par del "Geminis", el motor del "Samurái" rugía con mucha más potencia de la que Rei pudiese recordar-Ha esto se referían con el nuevo espíritu del auto-pensó la chica-¡Bien Meiou bien sigue asi!-

Haruka reacciono acelerando y gracias al turbo de su motor pudo contrarrestar el ataque de su rival-¿¡Michiru despierta, que no ves que por poco nos ganan!?-

-Haruka creo que la diferencia de habilidad aquí está muy marcada…-dijo algo desanimada.-Si esto sigue así temo que…que…

-¡Michiru…!-Haruka frunció el ceño-Nunca creí que te rindieras tan de fácil…tu no eres asi-

-¡Diablos!-Carlos apretó el volante-estuve cerca pero ellas se defienden bien…-de nueva cuenta comenzó a presionar, ambos autos pasaron una curva con un derrape pero el "Géminis" patinó un poco.

-¡Michiru, reacciona!-Haruka estaba al borde de los nervios-¡Bien si esa es tu actitud, no mereces que Axel se fije en ti!…-la chica de cabello aqua reacciono-si, le diré en verdad el tipo de chica que eres…una chica cobarde que se da por vencida al sentirse acorralada, él se decepcionaría, ahora entiendo porqué se unió a la Liga de Nataku Yamada, con todas esas chicas guapas y decididas, así es como le gustan las chicas a mi hermano, no débiles y asustadizas como tú…

-¡SUFICIENTE!-la chica se molesto mucho al ver que le estaban insultando-¡Haruka en verdad puedes llegar a ser irritante¿ lo sabías?-

-Sí pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para que volvieras a la carrera-dijo Tenou, Michiru solo respingo un poco pero luego se tranquilizó.

-Gracias…supongo…-de nueva cuenta miro en el retrovisor para ver a su rival el cual comenzó de nuevo su ataque-¡Haruka nos piensan rebasar de nuevo!-

-Ya lo intentaron, pero ni este camino ni yo se los va a permitir-explico la rubia.

-¿Si pero por cuánto tiempo?-de nueva cuenta ambos autos derraparon y perdían en la oscuridad del camino,

-Ya casi…-Carlos se veía un poco agotado por el esfuerzo al igual que Rei-¡Ahora!-el "Samurái" volvió a rugir en la recta colocándose a lado del "Géminis"el cual acelero buscando cerrar el paso, y de nueva cuenta el camino ayudo a las chicas-¡Ahhh!-grito molesto el chico.

-Tranquilo Meiou, recuerda mantente en calma y podrás lograrlo-le pidió Rei

-¡Ya estoy harto!-dijo-pero…por raro que parezca…-

-¿Ya te estás acostumbrando a su ritmo?-pregunto Rei con una sonrisa, Carlos asintió con la cabeza.

-Y no solo eso…-

-¡Haruka adelante hay un obstáculo pasa por afuera!-grita Michiru, el "Géminis" se movió pero el "Samurái" ya había anticipado su reacción.

-¿Cómo supo de este obstáculo?-se pregunto Michiru al ver por el retrovisor.

-Michiru ya no tiene mucho caso, no quedan muchas curvas-hablo Haruka con algo de resignación-tal vez deberíamos forzar a una segunda ronda-

-Es lo más sensato, aunque no es muy tu estilo-Michiru le sonrió pícaramente-¿o es que a lo mejor te estar retractando del aprendiz de Mars?-Haruka solo chisteo

-No digas tonterías, solo digo que Mars le ha enseñado muy bien-dijo la rubia-pero la verdad es que yo he visto ese auto antes…Repartos Meiou…-penso Haruka al ver el anuncio de la tienda en la puerta del conductor-Axel me menciono algo de un súper corredor en Akina que corría en un 86, pero dijo que era un hombre mucho mayor… ¿acaso será su hijo?, no lo sé pero…-

-¡Haruka, ahí vienen de nuevo!-las chicas se vieron sorprendidas de que el "Samurái" volviera a atacar pero justo después de salir de una curva, el motor rugía con fuerza y de un fugaz movimiento se coloco a lado del "Géminis" en la angosta carretera, ambas chicas se quedaron petrificadas al ver que estaban aprovechando un descuido, en ese momento comenzaron a ser rebasadas.

-¡Van muy rápido…!-Haruka estaba asombrada.-¿Cómo pudieron siquiera…-

-¡Oh no!-Michiru veía con sorpresa y decepción su próxima derrota-¡Haruka!-la subir iba a acelerar cuando notó algo al frente y desacelero-pero…-en ese momento el "Samurái" comenzó a entrar en la curva muy rápido.

-¡Entraste muy rápido!-Mars advirtió pero fue muy tarde, el auto patino-¡¡Esquívalas o nos mataremos!!-Carlos volanteo justo cuando el "Géminis" se acercaba-¡¡Nos va a chocar!!-todo para los cuatro paso como en cámara lenta.

-¡¡Esquívanos!!-rogo en su mente Carlos mientras maniobraba, Haruka analizo en milésimas de segundo la situación y espero hasta que el "Samurái" estuviera lo más recto posible cuando lo sobrepasó ambos autos dieron un derrape final quedando justo al lado uno de otro entre el humo de las llantas y motores; la carrera había terminado.

-Lo logramos-Rei aliviada se acomodo el cabello, Carlos agacho la cabeza agotado respirando agitadamente.

-Creo que perdimos-anticipo Michiru, Haruka le sonrió, cuando cruzo miradas con el chico del auto de al lado, luego de las volteretas y de casi chocarse, por milagros de habilidad de uno y otro conductor habían quedado lado con lado, Carlos le dio su aprobación a la rubia con su dedo pulgar ella asintió y apagó el motor del auto, Meiou en el 86 hizo lo propio y ambos bajaron.

En la camioneta matriz todos estaban petrificados en su lugar, cuando la voz de las gemelas los saca de su abstracción.

-¡Aquí Deimos! ¡La carrera terminó! ¡Desde nuestras perspectiva es un empate Fye sama, pero esperamos a que los sensores dictaminen la diferencia de milésimas! ¡Alcanzaremos a Rei sama y Meiou Kun en las motos! ¡Esperamos su veredicto! ¡Cambio!...-

Fye con mano temblorosa tomó el mouse de su laptop y presionó el comando que dictaminaba el tiempo final de ambos corredores, un silencio sepulcral se dejaba oír en la camioneta, Fye mira la pantalla y una exclamación de asombro se escucha al fin.

-¡Esto no es posible!.- dice el médico rubio al ver los datos, Ami, Darien, Mina y Daikio corren al lado del Fye a mirar y la misma admiración se plasma en sus ojos.

-Veintiun minutos con 34 segundos cada uno…es inaudito, los empates en el mundo del drift no existen, debe haber diferencia en milésimas, haz el cálculo en milésimas.-anima Ami a su novio que teclea algunos datos.

-Esto me está asustando…-murmura Daikio al lado de ellos, el único de los "Black Crowns" que se había quedado en la camioneta.-Fye sama, dígame que los datos de los sensores mienten…-suplica el joven.

-Lo lamento Daikio pero al parecer estamos ante el primer caso insólito de un empate, 8 milésimas exactas, atravesaron la meta exactamente al mismo tiempo.-dictamina el médico rubio.

-¿Entonces quién ganó?.-cuestiona ansiosa Mina.

-Técnicamente ambos…-opina Darien.

-O ninguno, según el enfoque.-dictamina Ami, al momento la voz de Rei los saca de su abstracción.

-¿_Fye sama? ¿Están ahí? Aquí Mars, necesitamos saber quién ganó la carrera_.-dice la voz de la chica tras el aparato, todos en la camioneta se miran unos a otros.

-¿Quién se lo dirá?-opina Fye, nadie parece querer tomar la decisión hasta que Darien toma el radio.

-Rei, es Darien, ha sido un empate.-dice por el aparato.

-Asi parece, pero queremos los datos de los sensores especiales, alguien debió entrar primero.-

-Es un empate, 21 minutos, 34 segundos 8 milésimas exactas para ambos.-rectifica Darien.

-¡_Tienen que estar bromeando deben estar bromeando!_.-se oye la voz de Carlos por el radio.

_-¡Meiou demonios deja de jalar el radio!.-_replica Rei.-_Fye lo lamento, ¿Están seguros de los datos?...es que en este mundo un empate es…_

-Imposible Mars, lo sabemos, pero los sensores fueron calibrados con mucha precisión, respondemos de ello.-contesta Fye.-Es un empate con todas sus letras.-

_-¿Y tus aparatos esos no se pueden equivocar?_.-regresa de nuevo Meiou.

-_Ya niño deja de llorar y arreglemos algo_.-es la voz de Haruka por el radio.

-_Fye, Darien, Chicos, discutiremos esto entre nosotros, si hay segunda ronda avisaremos, cambio_.-corta Rei la comunicación.

En el final de la carretera, Haruka y Carlos se miran molestos.

-Entonces ha sido empate, tienen la decisión de si desean una segunda ronda.-opina Rei, Michiru sonríe.

-No será necesaria Mars, oficialmente somos parte de la Liga de Aces.-alarga la chica la mano a Rei.

-Pero…¿Como es que se decidieron tan rápido si hace un momento…-duda ella.

-La verdad Mars, estaba decidido desde que acepté tu reto ese día en el conservatorio de música, cuando nos conocimos, Haruka y yo ya sabíamos que queríamos estar en tu Liga, la carrera solo fue para conocernos mejor.-

-Me alegra pero sigo sin entender.-continúa Rei.

-Te explicaré mejor, teníamos dos opciones, tu Liga o la "Stars League" de Nataku Yamada, no tenemos nada contra el guapo de Nataku créenos pero su Liga tiene dos dificultades, una el chico está enamorado de alguien, eso es evidente, y por tanto no disponible, así que no lo podíamos conquistar…-enumera Haruka, Rei se sonroja.-Y dos, las tipas que están a su servicio y nosotras no nos llevamos bien, así que nos decidimos por la Liga de Aces.-

-Agradezco la sinceridad y me da gusto, corredoras de su nivel son las que dan nombre a la Liga de Aces.-alarga Rei la mano a ambas que la toman sonriendo.

-Buena carrera Mars.-asiente Michiru.

-También tu aprendiz lo hizo bien.-espeta Haruka mirando a Carlos burlona, este permanece molesto cruzado de brazos sobre el capo del 86.-¿Hace cuanto corren juntos?.-cuestiona la rubia. Rei ríe de buena gana.

- Jamás habíamos corrido juntos, es la primera vez.-responde la sacerdotisa, Haruka y Michiru cruzan una mirada de espanto.

-Mars, dime que estás bromeando, tienen que estar bromeando, ¿Es la primera vez que corren juntos?.-aterrada Michiru.

-Y no lo hicimos del todo bien porque la Gran Jefa es muy histérica.-lanza Meiou.

-Di mejor que tú eres un inmaduro y un inconsciente y que de ser por ti nos habríamos matado en la primera curva.-replica Rei.

-O si, culpen a Meiou.-ofendido él.

-Discúlpenlo, el pobre aún no logra dominar su frustración por no haber ganado, le quedan rezagos de la adolescencia.- termina Rei y a propósito despeina a Carlos juguetonamente.

-¡Hey!.-Carlos y Rei ríen de buena gana ambos al mismo tiempo, pero Haruka y Michiru están por completo ajenas a la discusión.

-Esto es horrible ¿Cómo pueden hablar tan tranquilos de esta carrera y decir que no lo hicieron bien?.-cuestiona Michiru.

-Están mintiendo, a ti y a mí nos llevó años perfeccionar la técnica de copiloto, lo hacen solo para alardear o...-tan asustada como su compañera Haruka.-No…es imposible…

-No lo es, dilo, si no alardean entonces están en vías de convertirse en clase "S".-dictamina la de cabello aguamarina, Rei y Carlos siguen haciéndose bromas y riendo ajenos a las deducciones de las conductoras del "Géminis" hasta que al fin Rei se acerca a Michiru.

-Michiru sama, es un honor para mí hacerles entrega de la llave de su cubículo en el garaje de los "Black Crowns" bienvenidas al equipo.-ofrece la joven Hino.

-El honor es nuestro.-añade Michiru y ambas empiezan a platicar animadamente, Carlos permanece sentado en el capo del "Samurái" contestando un mensaje de texto que Mina dejara para él cuando la voz de Haruka lo saca de su concentración.

-Eres bueno niño….-dice ella.-

-Igual tu Tenou.-replica este.

-Déjame terminar, dije que eres bueno con tu sensei a bordo.-con ironía la rubia. Carlos capta la burla y reacciona.

-Y sin ella también.-se apresura a decir.

-No te creo.-

-Te lo puedo demostrar.-valiente él.-tampoco tu pareces poder hacer mucho sin tu compañera.-regresa él la ironía, ambos se miran chocando las miradas.

-No me gusta empatar con nadie.-replica Haruka.

-Ni a mí, al menos coincidimos en eso.-añade Meiou.

-¿Entonces el descenso?.-reta la rubia.

-Hecho.-añade Carlos, ambos se dan la mano y presionan tan fuerte las palmas que un momento se hacen daño, luego sin decir más abordan sus autos, al mismo tiempo encienden los motores y sin que Rei o Michiru se lo esperen arrancan a toda potencia.

-¡Meiou! ¡Meiou maldita sea qué haces!.- grita Rei desesperada per es ya tarde, los vehículos se pierden en la carretera oscura.

-Debí saber que ella no se conformaría con el empate…lo lamento Rei sama pero mi amiga tiene la mala manía de odiar perder-se inclina la violinista.

-No es solo su culpa, ese niño inmaduro de nuevo se deja llevar por sus emociones.-mueve ella la cabeza, en ese momento llegan las dos motocicletas rojas.

-¡Rei sama!.-dicen derrapando en el pavimento ambas.-¿Hubo segunda ronda? Vimos pasar a los dos autos.-

-Oficialmente no la había, pero ya conocen a Meiou.-responde Rei.-Ahora chicas necesitamos que nos lleven de regreso a la cima.-solicita Rei y ella y Michiru suben en la parte de atrás de las motos.-Phobos, recuérdame asesinar a Meiou al llegar arriba porfavor.-furiosa Rei sujeta su cabello con una cinta antes de que ambas motocicletas arranquen hacia el camino de ascenso en la angosta carretera de Usui…

_**Preview del capítulo 24:**_

_A la mañana siguiente, por la carretera se oye como algunos autos se detienen frente de la residencia/negocio Meiou._

_-Vaya-dijo Ami sorprendida-ahora ya sé cómo es que tiene tan buen nivel…-mientras los demás miembros del equipo bajaban-Esta carretera es terriblemente impredecible.-_

_-¿En serio amor?-pregunto Fye intrigado al igual que Mina, Darien y los demás_

_-Es simple-aclaro su garganta-pues si su tío lo puso a entregar mercancía todos los días ¿como creen que pulió su habilidades?-_

_-Ya veo-hablo Darien-la mercancía debía permanecer intacta…-Mina y Ciel estaban estupefactos al saber ahora el secreto de su novio y cuñado respectivamente-pero eso no le quita lo loco al conducir-acaba Darien._

_-Prefiero el termino preciso e infalible-Setsuna apareció para abrirles la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Oji san le explico toda la teoría y de alguna manera la comprendió mucho mejor que sus lecciones de inglés…pasen por favor-todos pasaron pero antes de que Ciel entrara Setsuna se retiro y camino hacia la sala_

_-¿Y dónde esta Carlos?-pregunto Mina un poco ansiosa, lo que llamo la atención de la mayor de los Meiou_

_-¿Para qué lo buscas?-pregunto un poco molesta-¿es mas quien eres tú?-_

_-Minako Aino y soy novia de Carlos-Setsuna quedó en silencio y ya todos esperaban una reacción parecida a la de Carlos con Ciel pero ella simplemente sonrió-Es un gusto conocer al fin a la dueña del corazón de mi hermano-hizo una reverencia, todos quedaron desconcertados cuando una voz desde la cocina les asusta._

_-¿Y Mars, donde esta ella?-dijo Carlos aun con la voz ronca de ira._

_-Afuera da instrucciones a los chicos del equipo, viene enseguida-contesto Ami algo intimidada por el comportamiento hostil del chico_

_-Gracias Ami, ahora tu-señalo a Ciel-tenemos una cuenta pendiente…-fue cuando un sonido similar al de un arma se oyó, todos se asustaron y mas al ver que un brillo metálico estaba en la mano del chico Meiou._

_-¡Me va a matar!-pensó Ciel cuando Mina se interpuso…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Al fin la carrera más esperada de SRR con las más difíciles rivales de todo el fic, un dúo que por su coordinación hace estremecer a la Liga de Aces, esperamos no haber defraudado a los que esperaban que esta carrera sacara chispas, aunque a Rei y Carlos les ha costado casi la vida jajaja…esperamos comentarios de la actuación de Haruka y Michiru y que quienes sospechaban que Haruka sería un rival de categoría por sus antecedentes de anime hayan quedado satisfechos, claro que a la rivalidad con Meiou aún le queda, y también esperen a conocer los motivos de las "Angels" para unirse a la Liga de Aces. Por lo pronto pueden ver su ficha técnica en el Space de SRR asi como conocer su auto y detalles del piloto y copiloto de la fuerza motorizada más letal de Usui.**

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, así como su apoyo, ojala hayan disfrutado su dosis de SRR que esta semana se nos pasó de adrenalina, pero sabemos que eso nos gusta a todos…así que nos vemos la semana siguiente y ¡Feel the Power!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	27. Chapter 24: Albores del Pasado

**SRR Cap.24**

**Albores del Pasado…**

Axel Tenou veía como los dos autos se acercaban a gran velocidad a la C-12 de nueva cuenta.

-A pesar de que no es oficial, se lo están tomando en serio-el chico sonrió-me alegra saber que Haruka haya encontrado a alguien con quien pueda practicar, porque lo va a necesitar…-una vez que ambos autos pasaron la curva con la misma tenacidad que cuando la primer carrera y se alejaron, Axel subió a su Mitsubishi Evo y salió del lugar con tranquilidad; mientras lo hacia pudo ver que dos motocicletas subían tras ellos, en una de ellas iban Michiru y en la otra Rei con la que cruzo su mirada.

-Axel…-pensó Michiru al ver como el auto se alejaba y reconocer el auto, la carrera del "Géminis" y el "Samurái" estaba en la cúspide, ambos autos iban tan parejos, a pesar de que Carlos iba adelante Haruka lo presionaba mucho, los dos conductores con sus manos crispadas al volante, sus rostros sudorosos y sus auras quemando cada curva de la carretera, Haruka estaba sorprendida de que la desventaja inicial de desconocimiento del terreno la haya sorteado el chico con tan solo una carrera, parecía haber memorizado cada detalle.

-Este tipo es un monstruo…-murmuraba la joven rubia al salir de una curva muy pegada a la carrocería trasera del 86.

-Al fin…un rival que me pone a sudar, al perecer tu ego y tu habilidad van a la parta Haruka Tenou.-sonríe Carlos, están casi por llegar al final y las posiciones no cambian, a lo lejos se puede ver el cono luminoso que indicaba el fin de la carrera, la carretera se abre un poco y entonces Haruka hace su movimiento, Carlos lanza una maldición, ambos autos dejan tras de sí una estela de luz y entran tan juntos que parece casi mágico.

Ya en la cima el rechinar de neumáticos de ambos autos alertó a los miembros del equipo sobre el fin de la carrera, los "Black Crowns" que estaban desprevenidos y con las cámaras y aparatos desconcertados escuchan y se asustan.

-¿Escuchas eso Fye? ¿Acaso hubo segunda ronda y no nos avisaron?.-Ami preocupada.

-Rei no hace así las cosas…esto debe ser extraoficial.-deduce el Médico, entonces todos salen a ver como en un movimiento increíble, el "Géminis" y el "Samurái" van cruzándose por la delagda carretera como haciendo "ochos" hasta que ambos giran sin tocarse por milagro dando una vuelta contraria junto al cono.

-¡Se van a matar!.-grita aterrado uno de los chicos del equipo, Mina cierra los ojos y se abraza de Ami, Fye y Darien no contiene un grito, al final el humo de los neumáticos y el olor a quemado no dejan ver muy bien, todos acuden en tropel a comprobar el estado de los conductores, tanto Haruka como Carlos salieron de sus autos y se vieron a los ojos; se veían agotados.

-Eres bueno-admitió Haruka la cual se limpiaba el sudor del rostro-para ser un chiquillo-

-Lo mismo dijo de ti anciana…-sonrió al ver la reacción de Haruka, la cual estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre de el sino es por la oportuna intervención de Mina la cual abrazo a su novio.

-¡Estuviste genial!-se colgó del cuello de este-¡OH! Tu vendaje de la ceja esta cayéndose, vayamos con Ami-san para que te lo cambie-lo llevó con los doctores, Haruka solo se quedo mirando cuando alguien le proporciono una toalla y una botella de agua.

-Buena carrera-era Darien quien le demostraba aquel gesto, Haruka solo se enrollo en el cuello la toalla y tomo la botella casi arrebatándosela.-aunque no supimos quien de los dos ganó, no estaban conectados los cronómetros.-

-Eso solo lo sabemos él y yo…-sonríe Haruka.-Escucha amigo de Mars, dime la verdad-pidió a secas-¿es verdad que es la primera vez que corren juntos ellos dos?-

-Si-contesto dejando sorprendida a la rubia-y de haber corrido en otro sitio ustedes habría perdido por un margen mínimo.-

-Imposible-pensó Haruka al dar otro trago a la botella con agua.

-Pero aun así tu nivel es asombroso tanto como el de Meiou…-comentó Darien.

-Una cosa mas…¿desde cuando sabe conducir así el?-

-Desde hace 4 años-contesto tranquilamente-¿sorprendente no?-Haruka asintió-y mas para alguien que no ha acabado la preparatoria-Haruka ahí escupió su bebida y sujeto a Darien por la camisa.

-¡Bromeas no es asi!-el chico algo asustado negó con la cabeza, Haruka lo soltó y puso su mirada en Carlos y Mina-No lo puedo creer yo desde los 17 comencé a conducir y este chico lo hace desde los 14 ya lo hacia-pensó-y si esa es su novia supongo que debe tener su mismo nivel…-sudo de la impresión al pensar que la generaciones jóvenes están muy adelantadas-En verdad me creí eso de anciana-murmuró, cuando dos motos frenaron y de estas bajaron su ocupantes y dos de ellas no se veían muy contentas

-¡Mi...Michiru!-Haruka se asusto al ver la cara de molestia de su amiga.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto?-dijo Meiou al terminar de ser curado, el chico miro a Rei y el sonrió-Tenía que hacerlo mi orgullo estaba en juego.-dijo como disculpa.

-Definitivamente puedes llegar a ser irritante-le dijo al dirigirse a la camioneta central.

-Y no has dicho mis demás cualidades, tierno, cariñoso y…-pero Mina le puso un dedo sobre la boca

-Esa cualidad es solo para mi-le guiño el ojo coquetamente logrando sonrojar al chico.

-¡Haruka! ¿se puede saber porque tu comportamiento tan infantil?-dijo la Aquamarina mientras se cruzaba de brazos-No saludas a nuestra invitada, tratas mas a tus nuevos compañeros de equipo y todavía y como si ya hiciera falta peleas con él…-

-Lo mismo va para ti Meiou, escuchaste fuerte y claro que ambas pertenecían a la Liga por lo que ya no había motivo para la pelea.-ofendida Rei.

-No era pelea, era reto…¿Cierto?.-añade la rubia mirando al chico que sigue abrazado de Mina.

-Ella tiene razón señorita Kaioh, solo jugábamos.-añade Meiou, Michiru se calma un poco al igual que Rei.-Veo que no solo yo soporto a una compañera cascarrabias…-

-¡Hey!.-salta Rei ofendida .

-A ambas les saldrán arrugas pronto.-añade Haruka, Carlos ríe de buena gana mientras Michiru y Rei se cruzan de brazos molestas.-Dejando a un lado lo de esta noche, es bueno conocer a alguien con quien de verdad puedo tener pela, en el sentido amistoso de la palara claro.-alarga la rubia la mano a Carlos.

-Seguro, cuando quieras, hace falta con quien entrenar o divertirse.-con la mayor naturalidad él dejando sorprendida a Haruka de su sencillez, como si no hubiera hecho casi magia arriba de ese 86 hace solo unos minutos, la desconfiada joven sonríe ampliamente al tomar la mano de Carlos, Michiru mira asombrada como su amiga de ordinario tan poco dispuesta a hacer amistades aceptaba al chico de esta forma tan natural.

-Esa es mi idea al forma la Liga, que los corredores tengan la oportunidad de mejorar con otros tan buenos o mejores que ellos, la superación contínua…-añade Rei Hino sonriendo ante la escena.

-¿Puedo decirte algo Rei?.-dice la violinista.-La Liga de Aces es una gran idea, ahora lo veo todo diferente…-

-Me alegra mucho Michiru sama, y más que dos grandes corredoras como ustedes formen ya parte del equipo.-

-Te equivocas, la corredora es Haruka.-

-Luego de lo de hoy y de darme cuenta lo importante y difícil que es tener un copiloto perceptivo y genial como tú, créeme que valoro más que nunca tu esfuerzo y el trabajo que haces en el "Géminis", eres corredora Michiru, no al volante pero si con tu alma y corazón.-explica la sacerdotisa, la joven le sonríe.-Ahora que somos equipo me gustaría que me consiguieras una entrevista con tu prometido Michiru sama.-

-¿Axel?.-sonrojada ella.-Te equivocas Mars, Axel Tenou no es nada mío, cancelamos el compromiso.-

-No lo sabía…es una pena…¿Y el motivo?.-cuestiona Rei.-Claro si se puede saber.-

-El motivo es vergonzoso, pero sí se puede saber…¿Sabes de la STARS LEAGUE de Nataku Yamada?.-interroga Michiru, ahora la sonrojada es Rei.

-Si he oído de ella. Pero no comprendo cómo puede ser ese motivo para romper un compromiso matrimonial…-en ese momento las luces del camino indican la llegada de unos misteriosos automóviles, son los cuatro autos con imágenes de felinos que delatan la presencia de los "Wild Cats" Nataku y su equipo de corredoras estrella, pero ahora las acompaña un Mitsubishi Evo color blanco con el halcón grabado en sus costados; los autos van en fila precedidos por el "Tiger" de Nataku y en perfecta sincronía se detienen en la angosta carretera de Usui uno detrás del otro, las luces siguen encendidas y de los autos baja Nataku Yamada seguido de las tres chicas de su equipo, los "Black Crowns" silban emocionados y gritan piropos a las tres bellas mujeres que rodean a Nataku.

-Vaya vaya…tu novio y sus "Divas".-comenta Meiou sonriente, Mina le cubre los ojos enfadada.-¡Hey quien apagó la luz!.-

-No me gusta que las mires.-posesiva ella. Rei Hino se detiene frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados, Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh la acompañan una a su derecha y otra a su izquierda lanzando miradas amenazantes a las mujeres, tras las modelos y Nataku, aparece la figura alta y varonil del chico rubio tan parecido a Haruka; Axel Tenou, Michiru desvía la mirada de los atractivos rasgos de su ex prometido y presionan sus bellas manos de artista en sus brazos hasta casi hacerse daño.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?.-lanza Rei algo molesta, Nataku Yamada sonríe ampliamente y caminando hacia ella sin que nadie pueda detenerlo, la sujeta de la cintura, y con un giro parecido al de un baile la detiene en su brazo besándola en los labios, todo pasa en fracciones de segundo, la misma Rei no sabe bien como se ha atrevido el joven Yamada a hacer esa escena de película romántica delante de todos, Haruka y Michiru se han quedado petrificadas, jamás imaginaron la relación que unía a Mars con el líder de los "Wild Cats" mientras los chicos del equipo silban emocionados y aplauden haciendo una algarabía festiva, Ami se abraza de Fye sonriendo.

-¡Kami sama!.-murmura incrédulo Carlos con los ojos desorbitados.-¡Eso es valor!.-insiste Meiou moviendo la cabeza.

-Que lindo…-añade Minako sujetando el brazo de Carlos, Darien a su pesar sonríe también mientras las chicas del equipo de Nataku tienen que contener a una fúrica Hikari de que se lance sobre ellos. Al fin Nataku levanta a Rei que tiene el rostro totalmente sonrojado y una actitud confundida.

-Buenas noches Fénix, espero no te importe que te hayamos seguido.-dice el joven con naturalidad, la sacerdotisa no puede articular una sola palabra, y solamente respira agitada.-Solo queríamos saber porqué las "Angels" no quisieron unirse a la STARS LEAGUE y se han unido a tu Liga-termina el chico.

-¿Mars tiene algo que ver contigo?.-cuestiona Haruka aún desconcertada dirigiéndose a Nataku.

-Para mi fortuna es así Tenou sama, Rei Hino es mi prometida.-con tono posesivo Nataku dejando aún más azoradas a las corredoras y despertando nuevas rechiflas entre los "Black Crowns", mientras eso pasa el chico tan parecido a Haruka se ha acercado a ellos, llevando del brazo a Hikari y Kaori, una a cada lado, con actitud galante, Rei mira al joven rubio.

-Axel Tenou.-dice al verlo.-¿Se puede saber porqué estás con los "Wild Cats"?.-cuestiona ella.

-Muy sencillo Mars, soy parte de la "Stars League".-responde este. Un gesto de contrariedad de Rei.

-Pero como…yo no tenía conocimiento de eso, pensé que aún podrías pertenecer a mi Liga.-preocupada ella, luego mira a Fye que hace un gesto de desconocimiento.

-Muy sencillo, Nataku me contactó hace dos semanas y me convenció de formar parte de la STARS LEAGUE.-replica él, Rei mira a Nataku que sonríe.

-¿En verdad creíste que seguiría con la misma estrategia Fénix?. Luego de ver que me ganabas a cuatro reclutados decidí adelantarme, Axel Tenou, Owen Talhassa y Alexis Tomoe son parte de la "STARS LEAGUE".-dice el chico, Rei lo mira molesta.

-Con todos los beneficios que eso conlleva…-añade la pelirroja Hikari abrazando al joven Tenou, Axel se sonroja involuntariamente, Michiru molesta lanza rayos por los ojos a la pelirroja.

-Pues nosotras decidimos estar con Mars.-lanza Michiru a quien los celos escapan por los ojos.-No tienen nada que hacer aquí.-la misma Haruka mira a su hermano furiosa.

-Has oído Axel, y dile a ese imbécil de Thalassa que a Michiru y a mí no nos importa lo que tú y el hagan de sus vidas, con cuantas mujeres salgan a la vez ni con quien decidan correr, estamos en la Liga de Aces ahora.-apoya Haruka a su amiga.

-¿Has oído Kaori?-insinúa hiriente Hikari, la pelirroja.-La hermana de mi Axel…-dice recalcando estas palabras que enfurecen a la violinista de cabello acuamarina.-Le ha enviado un mensaje a Owen kun…pero creo que no sabe que la atención personalizada de Owen Thalassa es cosas tuya, como la mía es darle a Tenou sama todo…todo lo que pida…-insiste ella con tono insinuante.

-Tomé nota Hikari, le diré a Owen el mensaje.-añade la rubia Kaori.-además a Owen kun le gustamos mas las rubias.- Haruka y Michiru miran con odio mal contenido a las dos "Divas" de Nataku Yamada ya que evidentemente hacían alusión al supuesto noviazgo del primo de Michiru con Serena Tsukino.

-Parece que tenemos viejas rencillas aquí…¡Perfecto! Amo los pleitos entre mujeres…-se frota las manos Meiou. Mina le da un codazo.

-Calma…Hikari, Kaori no creo que sea el momento de alardear.-detiene la castaña Ana Shields, la más prudente de las tres "Divas" interponiéndose entre sus compañeras y las "Angels".

-Ellas iniciaron.-se disculpa Hikari.-Ahora entiendo Axel amor por qué te arrepentiste de casarte con esa tipa, es odiosa y además estúpida.-añade hiriente.

-¿A quién llamaste estúpida coqueta de cabellos teñidos?.-salta ofendida Michiru, Haruka la detiene.

-No vale la pena Michiru, si él y el idiota de Owen creen que están en el lugar correcto déjalos, que disfruten de los "beneficios" de estar con los "Wild Cats" no necesitamos de ellos ni ahora ni nunca.-declara la rubia con autosuficiencia.

-Michiru…no es lo que crees, yo…-se intenta disculpar el hermano de Haruka, la de cabello aguamarina le voltea el rostro.

-Tienes razón Haruka, no merecen ni mi tiempo, que les aproveche a ambos.-acaba Michiru.

-Ya lo creo que así será.-insiste Hikari y a propósito besa en los labios a Axel Tenou, la situación es candente, las cuatro mujeres se miran con deseos de sacarse los ojos como mínimo.

-Bien chicas, Tenou, nos vamos, jamás pensé que con venir a saludar a mi novia encendería este maremoto de pasiones, en verdad lo lamento.-aña de Nataku, Rei lo mira molesta.-Me voy pero estaré cerca, nos vemos pronto Fénix.-termina inclinándose ante ella y cuando quiere besar su mano, Rei la retira furiosa.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo…-añade la chica.

-¿Besarte delante de todos?...¿Te molestó?.-cuestiona el peliplateado.

-Mucho.-replica ella.

-Pues entonces lo haré más seguido, ¿Te he dicho que me encanta que te enfurezcas? Te hace mucho más bella.-acaba él guiñándole un ojo y acercándose al GTR rojo grita fuertemente.-¡Wild Cats! ¡Vámonos!.- las tres chicas suben a sus autos y Hikari jala del brazo a Axel Tenou que no puede dejar de mirar a la violinista con ojos entristecidos, al fin sube también a su auto y los cinco vehículos se alejan por la oscura carretera.

-Ahora sabes el motivo por el que rompí mi compromiso, como habrás podido notarlo ninguna mujer en su sano juicio toleraría que su prometido trabajara y entrenara con semejantes descaradas que le coquetean cada segundo.-opina Michiru.

-Créeme que entiendo eso.-añade Minako del brazo de su novio mirando a las gemelas Karasuma que le sostiene una mirada hiriente.

-¿Entonces Haruka y tú se unieron a la Liga de Aces solo por despecho?.-cuestiona Rei desencantada.

-En un inicio era así Mars, pero luego de hoy, tú y tu equipo se han ganado nuestro respeto, Michiru y yo sabemos que estamos en el lugar correcto.-opina Haruka, los "Black Crowns" lanzan de nuevo gritos de júbilo coreando las palabras de las chicas, Aoi y Kiyama se acercan y les ofrecen las chamarras negras con alas de cuervo que las dos aceptan y se ponen gustosas, Rei sigue desconcertada y dudosa de las palabras de Haruka y Michiru, Haruka abre la cajuela del "Géminis" y saca una botella de champaña y vasos la cual descorcha entre las exclamaciones divertidas de los "Black Crowns".

-¿Se puede saber qué le preocupa Gran Jefa?...Todos salió bien-cuestiona Carlos.

-No me gusta que los tres corredores que nos hacían falta por reclutar estén ya con los "Wild Cats", tendremos que hacer un milagro para convencerlos de unirse a la Liga.-preocupada ella.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, auméntale la dosis de besos a "Nati kun".-con tono de burla.-Y el solo te pasa sus contratos.-dice él, Rei lo mira molesta.

-No me hizo gracia tu comentario Meiou.-

-Eso es porque eres una cascarrabias que no aprecia mi finísimo humor, pero en verdad no entiendo a qué tanto lío si la debilidad del enemigo es obvia.-riendo Carlos-Bien ahora yo iré con los chicos pues parece que Haruka Tenou tiene tanto estilo para correr como para festejar.-se aleja de ahí hacia el lugar del festejo.

-Si lo que dijo el imbécil de Yamada es verdad y debemos retar de nuevo a esos tres corredores, sería un honor para mí retar a Thalassa.-dice la voz de Darien. Rei lo mira desconcertada.-Tengo cuentas pendientes con ese galancete de segunda.-celoso el joven Chiba.

-Buscaré otra solución, pero si no la hay…Owen Thalassa y su reclutamiento serán cosa tuya amigo, lo prometo.-apoya Rei a su amigo. Darien sonríe mientras los gritos de júbilo y brindis de los "Black Crowns" resuenan por toda la carretera de Usui.

La puerta del establecimiento "Comestibles Meiou" se abre esa noche lentamente, el chico guarda sus llaves, entra en la casa y mira la luz de la sala encendida y a su hermana dormida en el sillón, Carlos sonríe y quitándose su chamarra negra con el emblema de los "Black Corwns" se la pone a Setsuna cariñosamente, el contacto hace que la mayor de los Meiou despierte.

-Llegaste…-dice la chica mirando a su hermano.

-No me debiste esperar despierta Setsu.-explica Carlos.

-¿Ganaste la carrera?.-cuestiona la chica de cabello verde a su hermano.

-Digamos que fue empate, pero para mí fue un gran triunfo.-suspira Carlos. Luego mira los ojos hinchados y rojos de su hermana y una lágrima que corre por su mejilla.-Han seguido llorando por ese idiota de Aino…¿verdad?-furioso Carlos. Setsuna baja la vista tristemente.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pelear con él, no vale la pena, por favor prométemelo.-cuestiona Setsuna a su hermano.

-¿Qué dices? Nadie hace sufrir a mi hermana y vive para contarlo, así sea Ciel Aino o el emperador de Japón.-dice él, Setsuna sonríe a su pesar de ver la forma en que su hermano la protegía.

-Quitando las circunstancias, es bueno volverte a ver, te eché de menos.-dice ella y lo abraza cariñosa.

-Y yo a ti, eché de menos tus regaños, el que me tumbaras de la cama a las siete de la mañana, la sopa quemada de cada sábado…-enumera el chico, Setsuna se limita a mover la cabeza.

-No cambias…-murmura ella.-Pero a pesar de eso me debes una explicación jovencito, el acuerdo que hicimos era que tendrías excelentes notas, y no es precisamente lo que veo, al parecer no dejas de ser el niño irresponsable e inmaduro que se fue de Akina.-

-No fue intencional, créeme, en cuanto hable con el imbécil de Ciel y tengamos un momento te diré todo.-se disculpa Carlos.

-Definitivamente deberé tomar medidas drásticas.-acaba la chica y se levanta del sillón encaminándose a sus habitaciones, Carlos se queda solo en la sala de su casa y aprieta los puños.

-Ciel Aino…pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Setsuna…-murmura ofendido.-Mucho más si descubro que fue por vengarte de mí y pagarme con la misma moneda.-

A la mañana siguiente, por la carretera se oye como algunos autos se detienen frente de la residencia/negocio Meiou.

-Vaya-dijo Ami sorprendida-ahora ya sé cómo es que tiene tan buen nivel…-mientras los demás miembros del equipo bajaban-Esta carretera es terriblemente impredecible.-

-¿En serio amor?-pregunto Fye intrigado al igual que Mina, Darien y los demás

-Es simple-aclaro su garganta-pues si su tío lo puso a entregar mercancía todos los días ¿cómo creen que pulió su habilidades?-

-Ya veo-hablo Darien-la mercancía debía permanecer intacta…-Mina y Ciel estaban estupefactos al saber ahora el secreto de su novio y cuñado respectivamente-pero eso no le quita lo loco al conducir-acaba Darien.

-Prefiero el termino preciso e infalible-Setsuna apareció para abrirles la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Oji san le explico toda la teoría y de alguna manera la comprendió mucho mejor que sus lecciones de inglés…pasen por favor-todos pasaron pero antes de que Ciel entrara Setsuna se retiro y camino hacia la sala

-¿Y dónde está Carlos?-pregunto Mina un poco ansiosa, lo que llamo la atención de la mayor de los Meiou.

-¿Para qué lo buscas?-pregunto un poco molesta-¿es mas quien eres tú?-

-Minako Aino y soy novia de Carlos-Setsuna quedó en silencio y ya todos esperaban una reacción parecida a la de Carlos con Ciel pero ella simplemente sonrió-Es un gusto conocer al fin a la dueña del corazón de mi hermano-hizo una reverencia, todos quedaron desconcertados cuando una voz desde la cocina les asust.

-¿Y Mars, donde esta ella?-dijo Carlos aun con la voz ronca de ira.

-Afuera da instrucciones a los chicos dele quipo, viene enseguida-contesto Ami algo intimidada por el comportamiento hostil del chico

-Gracias Ami, ahora tu-señalo a Ciel-tenemos una cuenta pendiente…-fue cuando un sonido similar al de un arma se oyó, todos se asustaron y mas al ver que un brillo metálico estaba en la mano del chico Meiou.

-¡Me va a matar!-pensó Ciel cuando Mina se interpuso-¡Setsuna por favor dile algo!-

-Para usted Señorita Setsuna…-puntualizó Carlos, cuando la luz de la cocina se encendió todos vieron a Rei cruzada de brazos molesta y revelando la supuesta arma de Meiou…una maquina para hacer raspados y al chico con una cuchara en mano apuntándoles, todos quedaron en silencio

-¿Qué?-pregunto inocentemente Carlos –Solo me hice un raspado, ¿O qué pensaban?-acabó mientras todos respiraban mas aliviados, incluso Ciel.

-Creo que nosotros esperamos afuera, Ustedes cuatro tiene mucho de qué hablar.-ofrece Rei dejando solos a los Meiou y a los Aino antes de cerrar la puerta saliendo de allí con Amy, Fye y Darien, todos aguardan afuera del negocio.

-¿Esos cuatro estarán bien?-cuestiona Ami a Rei.

-Tienen que estarlo, Meiou debe una carrera además tampoco quiero que lo manden a la cárcel por golpear a Ciel- Las camionetas de los Black Crowns se detienen en el estacionamiento de "Comenstibles Meiou" y bajan los del e quipo.

-Jefa, ¿Volveremos a Tokio Pronto? O nos da permiso de disfrutar del paisaje.-se atreve Daikio.

-Aunque queramos irnos hay que esperar un poco, Meiou debe arreglar asuntos familiares y quizá luego de lo que hablarán ahí dentro muchas cosas cambien en la Liga de Aces.-termina Rei.

-Rei sama…-llaman discretamente las gemelas, ella se aleja del lugar hasta donde están estacionadas las motocicletas rojas.

-¿Qué hay de Karasuma? ¿Apareció?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Ese es el problema señorita Rei, nadie sabe nada de ella, fuimos con Nagase, al bar de Shibuya, con algunos contactos suyos que nos presentó y nadie sabe nada de ella…esto nos está empezando a preocupar.-añade Deimos.

-No se preocupes tanto, Karsauma sabe cuidarse sola, además seguramente tendría motivos para desaparecer así, ya verán que al volver a Tokio tomo cartas en el asunto y si no aparece pondremos detectives especializados a buscarla…calma…-palmea Rei las espaldas de las gemelas que sonríen.-ella estará bien, además no se iría jamás del lado de sus hermanas, las quiere mucho.-asegura ella animando a sus amigas.

Dentro de la sala de la casa Meiou, Ciel Aino mira con ojos arrepentidos a Setsuna que permanece con los brazos cruzados y actitud fría al lado de su hermano, un silencio incómodo rodea a los cuatro protagonistas de este intrincado cuadrado amoroso…

-¿Y bien?...mi hermana y yo esperamos una explicación.-es Carlos el que habla primero.

-Todos la esperamos Ciel.-completa Mina. El chico rubio suspira y se atreve al fin a hablar.

-La tendrán-suspira el rubio.-luego de lo que pasó entre tú y mi hermana esa noche yo estaba furioso y no me puedes culpar por ello, el descubrir a tu hermana menor teniendo sexo en un auto con un tipo que apenas conoce…-ofendido Ciel.

-¡Carlos! ¡Que tú hiciste qué!.-aterrada Setsuna, Meiou y Mina enrojecidos y apenados no articulan palabra.

-Espera Setsu, todo tiene explicación.-

-La única explicación es que eres un inconsciente y un inmaduro…esas cosas no se hacen solo por diversión o experimentar.-

-No fue así Setsuna sama, amo a Carlos y él a mi y ambos estamos bastante grandes como para decidir qué hacer con nuestra vida.-apoya Mina abrazando a Carlos.

-Bien aquí no estamos para juzgar mi relación con Mina sino el engaño que tú intencionadamente hiciste a mi hermana.-lanza Carlos a Ciel.

-La verdad es que luego de lo que pasó y de la necedad de Mina para terminar su relación contigo, no encontré más solución que dejarla en paz, sé que siempre que le prohibimos algo ella lo hace a propósito así que por el bien de todos opté por indagar qué clase de tipo eras, si eras confiable, de buena familia o al menos persona decente…que lo dudaba mucho…

-Mira quién habla…-replica Carlos en el mismo tono a Ciel.

-Supe que tu familia vivía en Akina y vine con la intención de tomar referencias tuyas, no me puedes culpar por ello es mi deber de hermano.-narró Ciel.-El hecho es que al llegar aquí unos tipos me asaltaron e hirieron dejándome por muerto tirado en un callejón, y seguramente habría muerto de no ser porque un bello ángel salvó mi vida…ese ángel es tu hermana.-dijo el rubio amorosamente mirando a Setsuna que al solo cruce con los ojos azules del heredero Aino siente de nuevo agitarse dentro de ella el sentimiento mágico que él trajo a su vida, pero la indignación es mucha, así que se contiene.

-¿Setsu? ¿Tu lo ayudaste?.-indaga Carlos.

-Lo hice solo por humanidad, nadie deja a un herido en la calle.-contesta ella.-Pero no sabía quién era y cuando se lo pregunté él me dio un nombre falso.-

-Es verdad.-replica Ciel.

-Ya veo, y además de mentiroso y vil eres un cínico, no te ocupas en ocultarlo, debiste pensar que una chica que no es de ciudad como mi hermana sería más fácil de engañar y seducir para un millonario depravado como tú…-furioso Carlos intenta lanzarse de nuevo contra él pero Mina y Setsuna lo detienen.-¡Dilo ya imbécil! ¡Sabías que Setsuna era mi hermana y hiciste esta comedia para vengarte de mí!.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás!.-replica Ciel.-Yo amo a tu hermana.-Setsuna mira a Ciel furiosa, apretando las manos se lanza sobre él y lo golpea en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

-¡Entonces dime porqué me engañaste! ¡Eso no es amor! ¡Mentir no es amor!-replica Setsuna, Ciel dolido de la actitud de la joven la detiene de los brazos, ella llora amargamente y deja de golpear el pecho del millonario, Mina consternada va a su lado y la abraza, Setsuna que se deja conducir por la rubia y ambas se sientan en el sillón, Ciel se hinca al lado de Setsuna y con tono arrepentido murmura.

-Amor…yo no quería hacerte daño, todo lo que dije fue verdad, me enamoré de ti desde que te vi por primera vez, pero tenía miedo de que si sabías quién era me rechazarías o harías como tantas otras que me buscaban solo por mi apellido o mi fortuna, me ha pasado tantas veces, que quería saber qué se siente ser amado solo por ser Ciel, sin apellidos ni nombres, es todo…-dice el chico e intenta tocar a Setsuna que llora en el hombro de Mina, pero esta lo mira fulminante.-Perdóname, y créeme cuando te digo que tu quiero en verdad, nunca fue una venganza contra tu hermano, jamás quise engañarte….perdóname…-suplica Ciel. Carlos se interpone entre el chico hincado y su hermana y lo levanta de la camisa.

-Setsu, tú dices que hacemos, si perdonas a esta escoria prometo no partirle la cara de nuevo, pero si me lo dices, solo una vez, lo mandamos al hospital todo el tiempo que debió estar por su herida.-furioso Carlos. Setsuna se levanta.

-Déjalo.-le suplica a su hermano, Carlos suelta a Ciel de la camisa.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?.-esperanzado el chico rubio.

-Se equivoca Señor Aino.-con voz ronca y fría dice la joven de ojos rojizos.-Creo que si algo no puedo perdonar es la mentira, he escuchado sus motivos y le creo, pero jamás podría volver a confiar en Usted de nuevo, no en la forma como pretende, lo perdono pero no quiero volver a verlo nunca más en toda mi vida.-dictamina ella con decisión, Ciel cruza sus ojos azules suplicantes con las pupilas rojas indignadas de Setsuna Meiou, y sabe que ella habla en serio.

-Setsuna…amor…yo…-Carlos lo detiene con su mano.

-Ya oíste a mi hermana. Fuera de mi casa, y si te vuelvo a ver a menos de cinco metros de distancia de ella te moleré a patadas.-amenaza Carlos aventando a Ciel hacia la puerta.

-Minako…diles…diles que yo…-intenta Ciel con su hermana.

-Lo lamento Ciel, pero esta vez estoy con ellos, lo que hiciste con ella es indignante, ninguna mujer perdona la mentira.-apoya Minako, el desolado chico no puede creer que nadie en la sala de la casa Meiou lo apoye…

Para todos los que aguardan afuera parecen siglos los que tardan en salir de la casa Meiou, cuando al fin se abre la puerta y sale de ella Ciel Aino.

-Setsuna, sé que tú no quieres esto, lo que sientes por mí es amor, lo sabes, a pesar de todo lo que pasó…-

-Lo lamento señor Aino, no sé a lo que se refiere, además no le permito que me llame más por mi nombre, no tenemos nada que ver.-acaba ella y furiosa cierra la puerta de golpe.

-¡Setsuna! ¡Ábreme! ¡Tienes que perdonarme!.- desesperado el rubio, al fin Darien llega a su lado.

-Calma Ciel deja que pasen unos días y ya podrás hablar con ella en calma.-lo detiene el, Ciel molesto golpea con el puño la puerta del establecimiento y furioso entra al "Venus" que estaba estacionado afuera y sale de allí a toda velocidad, luego que se ha ido la puerta se abre y salen de ella Setsuna y Mina abrazadas y platicando animadamente, y tras ellas Carlos.

-¿Todo bien?.-pregunta Rei al joven Meiou.

-Dijo lo que tenía que decir y le dimos su merecido.-es la seca respuesta de Carlos.-Ahora, como agradecimiento a todo lo que el equipo ha hecho por nosotros, mi hermana y yo invitamos a los "Black Crowns" a desayunar, haré omelette con queso, la especialidad del tío Ken.-anuncia Carlos, un grito de júbilo departe de los chicos del equipo se escucha en el estacionamiento y todos entran en la casa Meiou, Rei se acerca a Setsuna y Minako.

-Meiou sama. ¿Estás bien?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Dentro de lo que cabe sí Mars, gracias por preocuparte.-añade Setsuna.

-¿Y qué hay de la propuesta que te hice? Necesito saber si aceptas para hacer las llamadas pertinentes, con el estado de salud de Mako el "Green Delice" necesitará un nuevo Gerente.-añade Rei, Setsuna sonríe.

-Antes no estaba segura de aceptar Mars, pero luego de lo que pasó hoy y de darme cuenta de que Carlos sigue siendo un niño en muchos aspectos.-narra Setsuna mirando como su hermano jugar vencidas en el capo del auto con Darien.-Acepto tu propuesta, supongo que me darás unos días para arreglar quien me reemplazará aquí y en cuanto eso termine tendrás tu gerente del "Green Delice Tokio" lista para el empleo al menos mientras mi hermanito termina la escuela.-termina Setsuna.

-¡Maravilloso cuñada! ¡Te encantará Tokio! Además yo siempre he querido una hermana mayor.-abraza Minako espontánea a Setsuna que sonríe.

-Sobra decirte que corro con todos los gastos de tu instalación y que me alegra que vayas a venir con nosotros.-se inclina Rei.

-Quien se alegra soy yo Mars, en verdad aunque no lo parezca Carlos te respeta muchísimo, y se nota que ha aprendido muchas cosas a tu lado, a pesar de todo lo que pasó no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado ir contigo, ahora con las dos vigilando sus pasos, Carlos Meiou madurará a fuerza tanto si quiere como si no quiere.-se cruza de brazos Setsuna al lado de Rei y ambas miran como a lo lejos los "Black Crowns" junto con Amy y Fye ríen ante la derrota de Carlos quien pide a Darien la revancha.

Por primera vez en muchos años la casa Meiou se llena de risas y animación de nuevo, los "Black Crowns" hacen un alboroto digno de la mejor taberna de la ciudad, pero contrario a lo que podía pasar, Setsuna parece feliz con las bromas y chistes de los chicos del equipo de Mars que ocupan todo el comedor y la sala desayunando, en la cocina con su mandil y gorro de cocinero y ayudado por Mina Carlos Meiou cocina los omelette, Setsuna se detiene en la ventana y mira por esta.

-Mars. ¿No tendrán hambre las dos chicas de las motos rojas?.-cuestiona esta a Rei que mira atentamente algunas fotografías familiares de los Meiou.

-¿Phobos y Deimos?...seguramente se mueren de hambre.-añade Rei.

-¿Y porqué no pasan?.-cuestiona Setsuna.

-No han superado aún sus celos, las pobres no pueden sufrir a Mina, estaban o aun están, verdaderamente ya no sé, enamoradas de tu hermano y detestan a la pobre Minako, como les tengo prohibido molestarla solas han decidido alejarse.-explica Rei, Setsuna mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Todos los hombres son iguales.-añade ella, entonces Rei se anima al fin.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Setsuna?.-la de cabello verdoso asiente.-Este hombre que aparece en esta fotografía de pesca con Carlos…¿Es su Padre?.-

-No, es mi tío Ken, papá y mamá murieron muy jóvenes en un extraño accidente de carretera del cual Carlos y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes.-se detiene ella apretando las manos en la charola.

-Lamento haberte recordado cosas tristes.-

-No…está bien, es solo que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, aún lo recuerdo y…-se detiene Setsuna y la imagen horrible de sus recuerdos de niña de la oscura carretera con el auto volcado y los cadáveres de sus padres sangrando mientras ella abrazaba al bebé que lloraba se agolpan en horrible sucesión en su mente.

-Sé cómo se siente, de nuevo mis disculpas por haber sido indiscreta.-se inclina Rei.

-Ese hombre es mi tío Ken, el hermano mayor de papá, él nos cuidó a Carlos y a mí, fue un padre para los dos, él enseñó a correr a mi hermano.-

-Si he oído mucho de él pero es que de pronto me parece demasiado familiar su rostro, es como si…como si lo hubiera conocido antes.-explica Rei tomando la fotografía y mirándola de cerca…

-Puedes ver todas las fotografías, en este armario tenemos las que más recuerdos hermosos nos traen del tío Ken, sería una coincidencia afortunada si es que lo conociste.-añade Setsuna y se aleja dejando a Rei sola, esta mira ahora otro fotografía en que Ken Meiou aparece aún más joven, la sonrisa, el rostro atractivo y viril, los ojos azules y el largo cabello castaño parecen reproducir en la mente de Rei Hino extrañas sucesiones de imágenes del pasado, de dormidos recuerdos de niña en que este rostro era significativo para ella.

-¿Porqué siento esto dentro de mi corazón cuando veo su rostro?.-se cuestiona ella, cuando de pronto su mano derriba el marco de un retrato que cae al suelo y al hacerlo se desprende del marco de madera, al levantarla del suelo Rei se da cuenta de que en el marco no hay solo una fotografía, sino dos, una es la del apuesto Ken Meiou de joven y la que estaba oculta en el marco de la foto es otra que Rei mira con ojos azorados, en ella se ve a Ken Meiou de joven abrazando a…¡Su Madre! Es inconfundible, los mismos ojos amatista como los suyos, el cabello negro, el dije de rubíes del fénix, es su madre tal como ella la recuerda, y Akane Hino lleva en sus brazos a una niña como de cinco años, es ella, Ken Meiou besa la mejilla de su madre quien tiene un leve sonrojo y al momento de la fotografía la niña en quien Rei se reconoce a sí misma saca graciosamente la lengua, la mano de Rei tiembla al reconocer la letra de su madre en la dedicatoria de la fotografía:

_Para mi Lancelote, con todo mi amor, pronto terminará esta pesadilla y empezaremos de nuevo, seremos muy felices Rei tú y yo en Nurenberg, te amo y añoro estar para siempre junto a ti, tuya siempre…tu Ginny…_

-¿Ginny?..¿Qué significará Ginny?.-pregunta Rei mirando de nuevo la fotografía.-Asi es que después de todo si hay mucho que no sé de ti Madre.-Rei tiene una leve sonrisa al intuir la historia secreta que había detrás de esta fotografía y de esta dedicatoria, un maremoto de sentimientos inundan su alma, alegría al encontrar vestigios del paso de su madre por la vida de los Meiou, añoranza al ver a Akane Hino tan feliz en esa fotografía como jamás la había visto, y tristeza al adivinar la trágica historia que ocultaban Ken Meiou y su Madre, en cierta forma el sentido espiritual de Rei le indicaba que los Meiou tenían mucho que ver con su pasado. Una lágrima escapa de los ojos amatista tan parecidos a los de Akane Hino-Definitivamente las coincidencias no existen.-termina ella y coloca de nuevo la fotografía inicial en el marco tal como estaba, pero la otra, la de su madre, la guarda entre sus ropas.-Quizá no fue casualidad que yo viniera a Akina, que conociera a Carlos y Setsuna y que esté en esta casa, trataré de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó contigo y Ken Meiou madre, lo prometo.-casi jura ella, en ese momento la saca de su abstracción la exclamación venida de la sala.

-¡Maldita sea!.-ruge la voz de Darien furiosa, Rei se encamina a la sala de la casa Meiou y ve como Fye y Carlos detiene a un furioso Darien que intenta salir de la casa.

-¡Cálmate Chiba! ¡Es solo un chisme de los medios!.- le dice Carlos, Rei mira entonces la televisión en que un programa de espectáculos da la noticia…

"_Y uno de nuestros reporteros estrella captó estás imágenes inéditas de una fiesta en la mansión Yamada, en que Owen Talhassa, el actor de moda den Japón, fue visto con una despampanante chica rubia en actitudes bastante sugerentes_.-comenta la conductora y aparecen fotografías de Owen bailando con Serena.-_Comparando con nuestro archivo fotográfico, es la misma chica rubia con la que Owen Talhassa ha sido captado en varis ocasiones, aquí ambos de compras en un centro comercial.-y aparece la imagen de Serena y Owen de la mano mirando escaparates.-y aun más, según una conocida revista de Tabloides, el modelo y cotizado actor de fama internacional Owen Thalassa fue captado abordando un helicóptero la semana pasada con la desconocida, según esa fuente, el guapo actor y la rubia pasaron un romántico fin de semana en las paradisiacas playas de Okinawa…_-las imágenes muestran a Owen caminando por la playa con Serena tomada de la mano.-_Y esta misma joven misteriosa llegó con él a la presentación de su última película "Shogun"._-la imagen de Serena saliendo de la Limousine con Owen del brazo deja a todos petrificados, lleva un vestido negro ajustado y bastante sugerente evidentemente de diseñador reconocido, sus cabellos rubios sujetos en peinado alto, maquillaje y tacones, en verdad no parece la Serena que todos conocieron, la imagen deja petrificada a Rei y enciende de ira a Darien….en la televisión se ve como los medios acosan al apuesto actor de cabello azul y a su acompañante…

_-¡Señor Talhassa! ¡Señor Talhassa! ¡Quien es su bella acompañante!_.-preguntan empujando los reporteros, Owen sonríe y pasa su brazo por la cintura de Serena.

-_La señorita Tsukino es mi prometida_.-dice Owen ante los micrófonos, una exclamación de incredulidad se escucha por la pantalla del televisor, todos los "Black Crowns" miran ahora a Darien en silencio, este aprieta los puños casi hasta sangrarse furioso.

_-¡Señor Tahalassa! ¡No teme que estas declaraciones hagan bajar su popularidad con sus fanáticas!_.-lanza una joven reportera.

-_Desde luego que no, además desde ahora la única de mis fanáticas que me importa es ella…_-asiente Owen y ante todos los medios y en cadena nacional besa en los labios a la rubia, Darien no se contiene más y desaparece furioso azotando la puerta…

-Ahora si se puso fea la cosa…vaya con Serena, de haber sabido que se iba a transformar en eso me la hago novia yo antes que el señor galán.-comenta Carlos, Rei asustada va tras Darien al patio.

-Resérvate tus comentarios de mal gusto hermano y mejor apaguen eso.-replica Setsuna, Ami es quien apaga la televisión y todos regresan a sus actividades en incómodo silencio…

Carlos baja esa noche enfundado en su chamarra negra con las alas de cuervo, toma las llaves de su auto que están en el mueble de las fotografías y toma una de estas en que se encuentra él con su tío Ken en un día de pesca.

-Volví Oji san…daré mi ronda nocturna como cuando estabas conmigo, creo Sir Lancelote, que su pequeño escudero está listo para ser un caballero, un samurái…-dice el joven mirando con respeto la imagen de su tío.-Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo para que vieras todo lo que he mejorado desde que salí de Akina, en cierta forma creo que me puedes ver, con ese extraño entrenamiento de la Gran Jefa empiezo a creer eso de los espíritus…bien Oji san, vayamos de ronda.-acaba él y saliendo de la casa se encamina al estacionamiento de su casa y entra al "Samurái" antes e empezar su paseo nocturno, Carlos Meiou saca de su chamarra un pergamino con signos kanjis y lo cuelga en el retrovisor.- Odio admitirlo pero a veces si ayuda…-termina.

Enciende su auto y comienza a avanzar, hace mucho tiempo que no corría solo por gusto por la intrincada carretera de Akina como lo hacía en tiempos de su tío, el 86 comienza su mágico baile de derrapes por las curvas de la carretera, Carlos se empieza a relajar poco a poco en el ejercicio de su técnica y al reconocer los caminos que le eran tan familiares, tanto que se concentra demasiado en su paseo, lo está disfrutando, su rostro sonriente lo dice todo, hasta que lo saca de su abstracción el percibir una presencia extraña tras él, el "kanji" de su retrovisor gira ahora alocadamente.

-¿Quién es?...-cuestiona Carlos al ver las luces por su espejo.-Es una presencia conocida, pero más intensa, ¡Demonios! Aún no puedo leerla con claridad…-dice al chico.-viene con mucha velocidad…-justo cuando el auto misterioso se coloco atrás de el-¿lo dejo pasar o no?...aunque estamos en Akina y es mi territorio…y con lo que ha pasado esto podría relajarme aun mas-el Samurai acelero seguido de aquel auto mientras pasaban una curva con un derrape, el 86 lideraba la carrera mientras pasaban cada curva con extrema peligrosidad casi rozando el barandal de protección al salir de un curva el auto misterioso el cual era verde oscuro y tomaba con la misma velocidad las curvas por las que Carlos pasaba, fue cuando de nueva cuenta el auto misterioso se pego atrás del 86

Estoy en un serio problema, ¿Quién es y porque siento a la vez que lo conozco?-miro por el retrovisor-no tengo otra usare mi táctica favorita…-ambos autos se dirigían a un curva, el 86 se acerco al borde interior de este e introdujo a la canaleta del desagüe su neumático delantero derecho fue cuando el sonido particular de otro neumático entrando a la canaleta dejo anonadado al chico, el cual pudo notar que su rival estaba imitándolo-¡No puede ser!-ambos autos salieron de la curva el 86 se abrió un poco lo cual fue aprovechado por el auto verde el cual lo igualo, Carlos miro al auto buscando al conductor dentro de este pero por lo oscuro del lugar no pudo fue cuando el auto verde lo rebasó sin problemas, dejando en silencio al chico el cual dejo de acelerar

-No puedo creerlo…alguien me pudo vencer en mi propio terreno…¿Qué clase de auto era ese y qué clase de conductor era?...-poco después el motor del Samurái se acercaba a "Comestibles Meiou" al salir de la curva Carlos pudo notar a alguien en el estacionamiento, el frenón que dio alerto a la persona que salía del auto verde estacionado, si era el mismo auto que hacía unos minutos le había pateado el trasero y la persona que estaba saliendo de este era ni más ni menos que-Setsuna…Pero como es que tu…es imposible-dijo Carlos antes de caer al suelo luego de salir de su auto incrédulo de que su hermana hubiera sido quien lo rebazó, ella sonríe triunfante.

-Como vez hermano, el desengaño de Ciel Aino ha terminado de disipar mis miedos…soy otra mujer.-acaba la chica de ojos rojizos ante el asombro de su hermano.

La Luna llena profería extraños brillos plateados a la carretera de Akina, cuando el "Fénix" se estacionó bajo la escalinata del Templo de Amaterasu Omikami, Rei bajó de su auto y subió las escaleras, en su mano apretaba la nota que encontró bajo la puerta de su habitación del hotel y dudosa aún de que lo que había leído fuera verdad llegó a la cúspide del recinto sagrado, las escaleras estaba iluminadas con antorchas y cinco chicas sacerdotisas "Miko" con sus kimonos rojo con blanco la aguardaban.

-Bienvenida.-dijo una de las chicas.-Nos alegra que haya llegado la novia al fin, la ceremonia puede iniciar.-

-¿Novia?.-inquiere Rei dudosa mirando hacia todas direcciones.-Creo que aquí debe haber un error, yo he venido a encontrarme con alguien no a una ceremonia.-adivina ella al mirar los adornos de floreros rojos que precedían la entrada al templo.

-No hay ningún error, nosotras fuimos contratadas para esperar a la señorita Rei Hino de Tokio y ayudarla a preparase para su boda.-añade la Miko, las cinco chicas se inclinan ante ella.

-¿Boda?.-aún dudosa Rei.

-Desde luego, el señor Nataku Yamada ha contratado los servicios exclusivos del Templo de Akina por esta noche y ha pedido que se prepare su boda, Nataku sama nos ha dicho que la aguardáramos porque llegaría en cualquier momento así que haga el favor de acompañarnos.-ofrece la sacerdotisa, Rei mira todo azorada y aun incrédula de que sea verdad…mira de nuevo el papel que Nataku escribió para ella.

_Fénix:_

_Sé que estás molesta conmigo por la forma como te saludé en Usui, pero la verdad no me pude contener al mirarte, cada día que pasa de amo más y no puedo seguir lejos de ti, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre y necesito que vengas esta noche al templo de Akina en donde nos vimos aquella vez…¿recuerdas?...es muy importante para los dos así que porfavor ven sola, con amor: NATAKU._

-¿Todo está bien?.-pregunta la Miko que parece la líder de las demás.

-Es que yo…jamás esperé esto de él…-dice Rei confundida.-¿Casarnos aquí y ahora?.

-Si me permite una indiscreción Hino sama, este gesto de su novio es de un romanticismo tan hermoso, preparar una boda secreta como en la antigüedad, rentar todo el templo y su personal y sorprender de esta forma a la mujer que ama es tan…encantador, en cuando su prometido nos dijo su idea todas las doncellas del templo nos conmovimos tanto que nos prestamos a ayudarlo enseguida a pesar de que no son horas de trabajo.-añadió la sacerdotisa del templo como ojos soñadores, las otra cuatro chicas suspiraron hondo al recordar al apuesto joven de cabello plateado, al fin llegaron a una habitación del templo que las sacerdotisas abrieron, en ella estaba preparada la tina con agua caliente y pétalos de rosa, así como los dos kimonos, el rojo con adornos de fénix dorados y el blanco propios de la novia. Rei miraba todos aquellos atavíos dispuestos para ella.

-Hino sama..¿estás lista?...Nosotras te prepararemos para ir al encuentro de tu amado.-ofreció la sacerdotisa, Rei sintió que de aquella respuesta dependía quizá toda su vida, así que dijo firmemente.

-Estoy lista.-La líder de las sacerdotisas aplaudió y las demás jóvenes Miko se acercaron a Rei, una de ellas corrió la cortina de papel del templo y las demás empezaron a despojar a la joven de su ropa para prepararla para la ceremonia….

---------------------o-------------------------

_**PREVIEW…..**_

_**LA LEYENDA DE LAS REINAS DE KANTO, TRES MUJERES QUE LLEVAN LA VELOCIDAD EN LA SANGRE…**_

_-¿Cuál es mi motivo para correr?-_dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos amatista mientras estaba sentada en el capo de un auto rojo mirando el paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio siendo arropada por el manto de la noche…-_Mi motivo para correr es encontrar la felicidad…-_

Un auto plateado del mismo modelo que el rojo corre a gran velocidad por la carretera mientras se acerca a un curva, la cual toma con suma precisión y sale con la misma velocidad a la que entró-_Mi motivo es superarme al máximo…_-dijo una chica de cabello plateado con coletas.

Un tercer auto amarillo del mismo modelo estaba siendo revisado por una chica de cabello castaño-_Mi motivo para correr es ganar las carreras y vencer a todos los rivales…-_

_**Y LOS LEGENDARIOS CORREDORES DE LA ANTIGUA LIGA DE ACES…**_

Un par de autos compactos uno negro y otro blanco corría a la par mientras se acercaban a una serie de curvas las cuales superaron usando las orillas de la carretera.

-_Mi motivo…-_dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos-_es el amor a la velocidad…-_señala mientras aceleraba colocándose a la par del auto negro.

_-Yo solo lo hago por amor…-_declara un chico de cabello castaño y largo-_por amor a la Reina que me cautivó…-_sonrió mientras el auto aceleraba alejándose junto con el blanco y perderse en la noche.

La chica de cabello negro largo bajó del capo y subió a su auto _-Mi motivo es…_ -el motor se encendió_-¡SER LA MEJOR!-_el auto rojo dio un impresionante giro de 180° y salió disparado a gran velocidad.

_**ENCIERRA LOS SECRETOS DEL ORÍGEN DE UNA VENGANZA…**_

_-Mi motivo es…-_dijo un desconocido en traje negro con casco el cual distorsionaba la voz en el cual traía una calavera pintada_-¡¡VENGANZA!!-_el sujeto rio de forma sádica dejando eco

Tanto el auto rojo como el blanco corrían por la carretera muy pegado mientras dos auras una roja y otra blanco comenzaron a surgir de cada uno de los vehículos luego unos relámpagos aparecieron destellando provocando que ambos autos se volviesen unos ases de luz desapareciendo en el cielo oscuro.

_**Y UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR PROHIBIDO…**_

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la chica del bosque?-inicia Ken Meiou.-la reina, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido.-

-Ken…no me digas que…esa chica que querías raptar ayer…es…es…-no se atreve Nakae.

-Dilo hermano…es ella. Akane Hino, la esposa de mi mejor amigo, es la mujer de la que me enamoré.-con rotundidad Ken, esta declaración petrifica a su hermano.

-¿Y lo dices así tan fácil?...Ken por la memoria de mis Padres, dime que no estás pensando en ir a Tokio solo para…-no se atreve el menor de los Meiou, su hermano sonríe.

-¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho a buscar también mi felicidad?.-cuestiona divertido Ken.

-Ella es casada Ken.-recrimina su hermano.-

-Pero no es feliz…eso lo sé.-decidido él.-y no lo será con nadie más que conmigo.-decidido el chico.

_**MARCADO POR LA TRAGEDIA…**_

El hombre vestido con traje de etiqueta negro camina por el cementerio, lleva en sus manos un ramo de flores, azucenas blancas, y se cubre con un paraguas de la lluvia que cae a raudales llenando el ambiente nublado y sombrío de tétricas figuras, el paso del chico es cansado y a leguas se nota su desolación, se detiene frente a una tumba de mármol blanco y deja caer el paraguas, el agua de la lluvia moja su cabello castaño y se mezcla con las lágrima que corren por sus viriles facciones, cae de rodillas frente a la tumba y las flores caen a su lado, entonces no puede contener un grito que escapa de su pecho, un grito tan desgarrador y doliente que se mezcla con el estruendo de un rayo lejano y ya no se sabe cuál de los dos es más terrible….

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AKANE!!!!!!-…

_**Una leyenda que no muchos conocen oculta un gran secreto... pero para descubrirlo tenemos que retomar hechos del pasado, que tienen impacto en el principio de la historia que conocemos, muchas verdades quedaron en el olvido pero ahora salen a flote...**_

_**UNA NUEVA ADICCIÓN LLEGA A FF…**_

"_**SPEED REI RACER GAIDEN"**_

_**UNA PRODUCCION EN CONJUNTO**_

_**DE **_

_**LEONOR DE EBOLI Y ZHUDO**_

_**¡¡FEEL THE POWER!! ¡¡FEEL THE ENERGY!!**_

_**AUN NO HAS VISTO NADA… **_

**NOTAS: Bien SRR fanáticos, presentamos a Ustedes nuestro nuevo proyecto el cual hace tiempo que habíamos planeado y madurado pero no había llegado el momento clave de la historia para poderlo introducir, SRR GAIDEN es una historia nueva, que como ya lo notaron aborda el tema del ****PASADO ****de este adictivo fic, los invitamos a buscar en nuestro profile o en FF en enlace al cap 1 de SRR GAIDEN y a dejarse envolver por la apasionante historia de Amor de Akane y Ken, además de conocer secretos nunca revelados y sentir la adrenalina de las carreras de la Antigua Liga de Aces, esperamos sus comentarios y su apoyo además de que es una historia de la cual deben saber que ambos autores hemos llegado a decir que ha superado a la original…así que los dejaremos con la duda…**

**Por cierto SRR seguirá sus publicaciones normales y depende de los comentarios y respuestas actualizaremos SRR GAIDEN con relativa frecuencia ya que esa es una historia alterna a esta y totalmente independiente así que como dice el TRAILER de promoción contágiate de esta nueva adicción y ¡Feel de Energy!....**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	28. Chapter 25: La Fuerza Mayor

**SRR Cap. 25**

**La Fuerza Mayor**

Cuando Rei sale de la sala del Templo, ya ataviada para la ceremonia, con un bello kimono rojo estampado con fénix dorados y el cabello recogido artísticamente en el tradicional gorro blanco de las novias shinto, observa esperándola en la entrada al recinto sagrado dos figuras conocidas, una es la arrogante silueta de Nataku Yamada que la mira sonriendo, luce el kimono negro con gris necesario para la boda y un sable corto se ciñe a su firme cintura; a su lado está Kondo Saburo.

-¿Abuelo?.-incrédula ella al verlo allí.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Nataku habló conmigo cuando te fuiste y juntos preparamos esta sorpresa, tu novio me convenció que esta era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas hija, de otra forma jamás te darías tiempo para ti y tenía razón.-amoroso el anciano abre los brazos, Rei lo abra amorosa.-tu madre estaría muy feliz por ti Rei…sé feliz para honrar su memoria.-susurra a su oído Kondo Saburo, una lágrima rueda por el rostro de la chica al recordar a su madre, el sacerdote pone la mano de Rei sobre la de Nataku.

-Estás loco Nataku Yamada…-dice Rei al fin, el chico se limita a mirarla con una prolongada mirada en que se mezcla la dicha y la admiración.

-Perdóname, pero fue la única forma que encontré para atrapar a mi Fénix.-sonríe él y limpia la lágrima del rostro de Rei.

-Pasemos entonces al templo.-añade Kondo, Nataku sujeta la mano de Rei a su brazo y ambos caminan hacia dentro del templo shintoista entrando en el santuario alumbrado en su interior con pequeños faroles rojos colgados del techo y antorchas luminosas que llenan de destellos de fuego el ambiente con olor a incienso, delante de la mesa en que se ha colocando Kondo Saburo, se hayan dos bancos para los novios, dos de las Miko retiran lentamente a Rei el kimono rojo y debajo de este siguiendo las tradiciones shitoistas, aparece el otro kimono blanco para la ceremonia, Kondo Saburo indicó a los novios que se sentaran en los bancos.

-En nombre del gran Kami que se haya en todos los seres y en todas las cosas, iniciaremos la ceremonia matrimonial.-Kondo Saburo tomó el palo con tiras de papel blanco y lo blandió de un lado y otro para eliminar los malos espíritus y convocar las fuerzas energéticas del Universo, caminó luego alrededor de Rei y Nataku mientras ellos se inclinaban y las tres chicas Miko tocaban la música ceremonial, una flauta, el wong de metal y un samisén, que daban al momento una ambientación mística propia de las tradiciones japonesas.

Luego de rodear a los novios, Kondo Saburo regresó delante de la mesa, aplaudió dos veces y dos sacerdotisas se acercaron a ellos, una ofreció a Rei la vasija de porcelana y otra una jarra de oro con sake, Rei que había ayudado antes a su abuelo en infinidad de ceremonias shinto sintió temblar su mano ligeramente cuando el licor fue vaciado en la vasija, luego bebió ella el contenido, las dos sacerdotisas de kimonos blanco con rojo se apresuraron luego a acercar la vasija a Nataku a quien también sirvieron sake y bebió el contenido, cuando terminó este rito, Kondo Saburo abrió los brazos y con voz potente dijo:

-¡El Gran Kami dueño de las fuerzas del destino ha unido los suyos este día! ¡El símbolo de su unión ha quedado tatuado en sus almas y nada lo podrá romper!.- otra joven Miko se acercó llevando los anillos que dejó en la mesa delante de ellos, Nataku tomó el anillo de plata mas pequeño que tenía su nombre grabado dentro con un rubí incrustado y lo colocó delicadamente en el dedo de su novia, ella por su parte tomó el anillo más grande que tenía grabado el nombre "Rei" dentro y se lo puso a Nataku, el joven permaneció con la mano de Rei sujeta mientras kondo Saburo leía en un pergamino el código de ética de la dinastía Meiji tal como era costumbre en las ceremonias, Rei escucha las palabras que sabia de memoria pero ahora que por fin las está viviendo para sí misma, en su boda con el hombre que ama, les encuentra otro sentido aún mas hondo, todas sus dotes espirituales parecen percibir la energía enorme que emana del santuario de Akina ese día, Nataku por su parte estaba perdido en la mirada mística de su ahora esposa, sintiendo la dicha inmensa de que por fin era suya para siempre, el chico de cabello plateado sonríe al recordar cuantas veces el mismo se burló del Amor y de sus amigos cuando enamorados proponían matrimonio a sus novias, recuerda que prometió no casarse nunca y compara el hombre que era antes de conocer a Rei Hino y el hombre que es ahora, definitivamente ella cambió su vida y la llenó de luz.

Cuando el abuelo de Rei termina la lectura del pergamino sagrado, mira a los jóvenes tomados de la mano y sonríe.

-Esto no es lo usual en las bodas shinto, pero esta boda es muy especial, es la boda de una sacerdotisa consagrada al gran Kami, así que permitiré que rompiendo la tradición, se digan sus votos matrimoniales uno al otro.-sonríe el sacerdote.-Hija…-anima ella. Rei mira a Nataku que aún sujeta su mano fuertemente, ambos se miran ahora de frente.

-Si algo he aprendido en mi formación como sacerdotisa es que nada en el universo es casualidad, así quiero creer que el Gran Kami predestinó nuestro encuentro y que encontrarte y amarte era mi destino, lo que siento por ti es el sentimiento más hermoso y más grande que he tenido jamás, Prometo ser una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y amor estará contigo para lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.-dijo ella mirando amorosamente a Nataku.

-Rei, mi Fénix, quiero que sepas que delante de todo el mundo prometo amarte hasta la muerte y más allá de la muerte, quiero estar a tu lado, protegerte, cuidarte, viviré desde hoy solo para hacerte feliz, desde ahora tu eres lo único para mí.-amorosamente el joven Yamada lleva su mano libre al rostro de su esposa, las flamas de las antorchas de alrededor crepitan extrañamente, el abuelo sonríe al comprobar que su nieta sigue poseyendo esos dones espirituales y que parece que el fuego se alegrara con ella el día de su boda.

-Delante del Gran Kami, de la fuerza que da vida al Universo, ambos han unido hoy sus almas con una energía tan grande que nada podrá destruir.-comenta Kondo Saburo tomando las manos de ambos con las suyas.-Ahora no son más personas separadas, tienen un mismo destino y comparten una misma alma.- Luego se aleja de ellos.

-Un mismo destino.-dice Rei.

-Y una misma alma.-termina Nataku y se acerca a su esposa a la cual besa amorosamente en los labios, Kondo Saburo hace una señal a las cinco Miko para que se alejen del lugar, afuera en la explanada del Templo de Amaterasu comienzan a ser lanzados fuegos artificiales que pintan de luces rojas la noche, mientras dentro del santuario Rei y Nataku parecen unir sus almas tal como sus labios se están uniendo en ese su primer beso como esposos…

-¿Haz visto? ¿Habrá ceremonia en el Templo?.-pregunta Carlos que está sentado en una banca afuera de su casa abrazando a Mina.

-No lo sé, pero es una noche muy bella, ¿Cierto? Muy propicia para el amor.-dijo Mina abrazándose de Carlos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-cuestiona este mirando a su novia a los ojos y descubriendo en ella un signo de travesura.-¿Tu sabes algo no?.-pregunta Carlos.-¿Tiene que ver con esas cajas extrañas que traías en la cajuela del "Venus" y le diste a Nataku?.-pregunta el joven.

-Eres muy perceptivo amor, eso me gusta de ti.-dijo Mina besando a Carlos.-Pero por hoy te quedarás con la duda que lo que pasa en el templo de Amaterasu les concierne solo a ellos dos.-

-¿A la Gran Jefa y a Nataku?...Oye no será…no pero no es posible…¿Casarse un tipo como él? ¿Y aceptar la Gran Jefa?.-Mina le pone un dedo en los labios.

-Mejor guarda silencio sobre esto que Nati kun no quiere que nadie se entere, y ojalá lo que ha pasado te inspire ideas.-dice Minako sonriendo y luego se levanta de la banca y entra en la casa Meiou.

-¿Ideas? Mina, explícame…¿Qué ideas?.-aterrado Carlos la sigue dentro de su casa…

Nataku conduce a Rei aún vestida con el kimono blanco hacia dentro de una de las habitaciones del templo y abriendo la puerta corrediza le muestra la mesa con los manjares tradicionales dispuestos en ella, igual que todo alrededor las farolas rojas y velas encendidas iluminan el lugar, Nataku sujeta la mano de Rei y la hace entrar.

-Hoy el Templo es nuestro y lo será hasta mañana, nadie nos molestará, he querido que esta noche sea especial para los dos.-añade Nataku y él y Rei entran en el lugar, se sientan en los cojines de la mesa baja al estilo japonés y ella mira que el platillo delante de ellos es su platillo favorito.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que alguien preparara Fugu en Akina?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Lo preparó un chef en Okinawa y lo traje directamente a Akina en helicóptero.-añade Nataku, Rei sonríe y toma los palillos.-¿Sabes que hay que saber preparar y comer este pescado para no morir envenenado?.-le dice Rei al joven que decidido toma un pedazo del platillo y lo come.

-Si lo sabía.-comenta Nataku y tomando otro trozo con los palillos lo acerca a la boca de Rei quien lo come.-y ahora entiendo porqué te gusta, eres como el fugu Fénix, peligrosa y letal, pero quien sabe llegar a ti y logra conquistarte es premiado con el dulce sabor de tus labios.-añade Nataku y besa a Rei impulsivamente, ella corresponde a su beso pero esta vez no era el beso cargado de amor que se dieran en la ceremonia, la boca de Nataku devoraba con fuerza inaudita los labios de Rei mientras con su mano derecha aprisionaba su cintura obligándola a acercarse a él, ella sentía una nueva y desconocida sensación de calor y de ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo con este beso apasionado, ante la impetuosidad y exigencia con que Nataku la besaba, y correspondió del mismo modo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Nataku, la fuerza avasalladora con que Rei se lanzó sobre él acabó por hacerlos caer al tatami que cubría el suelo de la sala del templo, las flamas de las velas de alrededor parpadeaban inquietas danzando al mismo ritmo que las emociones de ambos; cuando al fin se separaron por la necesidad de aire, Rei estaba en el suelo y Nataku sobre ella, se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron el mismo fuego interior y el mismo deseo, Nataku acarició en rostro de Rei.

-¿Estás segura de esto Fénix?.-cuestiona él antes de seguir.

-Más segura que nunca en mi vida.-murmura ella decididamente.-Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti…prometo que será lo más hermoso que hayas sentido en tu vida.-susurra él en su oído antes de besarlo con suavidad.-No temas…solo déjate llevar.-dice él.

_***Yo te protegeré, de tus miedos**_

_**Soy tu príncipe Azul,**_

_**Ángel del cielo no hay más que temer**_

_**Hoy como ayer siempre me vas a tener.**_

_**Solo importa tu amor, dámelo**_

_**Aquí estoy…**_

Nataku se levanta del suelo del tatami y ayuda a Rei a levantarse, la carga en sus brazos y entra en otra habitación al fondo en que hay una amplia cama con pétalos de rosa esparcidos sobre ella y es igualmente alumbrada por velas y farolas, Nataku deposita tiernamente a Rei en la cama, ella lo sujeta del cuello y el joven cae a su lado besándola ahora con ternura, ella cierra los ojos y hunde sus manos en la cabellera plateada, cada beso de Nataku deja un sendero ardiente por su cuello y baja hasta su clavícula, Rei respira agitada ahogada por esta nueva sensación de calor que la abruma al sentir los labios de Nataku, el joven sin dejar de besarla retira los prendedores de oro que sujetaban su peinado y deja caer la cascada de sus cabellos de ébano.

-¿Te dije antes que amo sentir y oler tu cabello?.-susurra Nataku en su oído.-Pero ahora no me conformaré solo con eso Fénix, eres mi mujer, y quiero que lo seas totalmente.-dice con tono posesivo Nataku, ella lo mira sonrojada pero extrañamente feliz.

-Soy tuya.-le dice por toda respuesta, Nataku la vuelve a besar en los labios mientras va despojándola del kimono blanco que usara en la ceremonia, sus manos fuertes bajan por la espalda de Rei retirando ansiosas la ceda del kimono y se detienen en la tela de encaje de su sostén el cual desabotona, ella siente una descarga eléctrica por la columna vertebral al saberse libre de la ropa, Nataku interrumpe el beso y lanza lejos de la cama el kimono que la cubre, sus ojos dorados contemplan la belleza de su amada.

_**La fuerza mayor, está en el amor, es interior**_

_**La meta es darlo, de veras mostrarlo**_

_**Sin razón, con el corazón.**_

-Eres hermosa.-le dice él como hipnotizado por la visión de su cuerpo estilizado que refulge con los destellos rojizos de las velas, Rei lo mira sonrojada y entonces Nataku se retira por sí mismo el kimono negro de la ceremonia, Rei mira azorada los firmes músculos del torso del joven, este sujeta sus muñecas con fuerza y la besa de nuevo apasionadamente, descansando su fuerte tórax sobre el pecho desnudo de ella que al roce con esta piel firme siente que estallará de placer, empieza entonces una lucha furiosa de besos entre los dos, pero por primera vez en su vida Rei Hino perdió una batalla, no había tregua, y tuvo que confesarse vencida y temblorosa por la fuerza con que Nataku la dominaba sintiendo vibrar de asombro y emoción todas las fibras de su ser.

Nataku sabe lo que hace y lentamente envuelve a Rei en sus brazos girando en la cama hasta quedar ahora ella sobre él, sin dejar de besarla va deshaciéndose de todo lo que impide que pueda consumar su amorRei muy a su pesar no puede evitar sonrojarse, es la primera vez en su vida que ve a un hombre desnudo, sin embargo la perfecta anatomía de Nataku la ha extasiado por completo, el joven con sonrisa picara toma una de las manos de Rei y delicadamente la pone sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? Es la primera vez que late de esta forma – susurra él.

-No es la primera vez que haces esto de eso estoy segura – replica ella sonrojándose más y con cierta incomodidad en su voz, Nataku ríe ante su comentario.

-Cuando digo que molesta me gustas mas – exclama el ferviente – Rei – ella vibra al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con suma ternura – Tienes razón, pero de algo puedes estar segura, es la primera vez en mi vida que siento esto y eso es porque te amo, nunca antes como hoy el amor guió mis actos, nunca antes como hoy desee con todas mis fuerzas a una mujer, nunca antes amé a alguien como te amo a ti…-susurra él en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

Delicadamente Nataku desliza su mano por el vientre de la joven, mientras besa su cuello provocando que ella sienta esa misma sensación, un ardor que quema el lugar donde el besa o acaricia que inexplicablemente en lugar de molestarle, es sumamente placentero. La respiración de Rei se agita mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran, la mano de Nataku suavemente se desliza hacia su muslo, para él era como sentir la suavidad de la seda más fina entre sus dedos. Desliza con mucha suavidad su lengua por el cuello de la joven describiendo círculos, ella sin poderlo evitar emite un leve gemido que no hace sino que el deseo crezca más en el interior del joven.

-Nataku – susurra ella entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello plateado.

_**Yo prometo que te cuidaré  
Y para amarte solo viviré  
Cuando triste  
estés allí estaré  
Con este inmenso  
amor que yo siento por ti  
Y nunca llorarás  
Tú serás lo único**_

Nataku desliza su lengua hacia la mandíbula de la joven y luego delicadamente acaricia con ella el contorno de sus labios, Rei recibe el beso con la misma intensidad acariciando la espalda perfecta de su amante. Los vigorosos brazos de Nataku la rodean, puede sentir su calor, el aroma de su piel, los poros de ambos se abren mientras sus corazones laten a un mismo ritmo. Con una mano la sujeta firmemente por la cintura mientras que con otra acaricia delicadamente un seno firme y perfecto, primero Rei tiembla involuntariamente ante este contacto, pero después simplemente se deja llevar, la suavidad de las manos de Nataku la ha extasiado por completo y simplemente lo deja seguir, pues ella quiere que lo haga.

-Eres perfecta Rei – dice suavemente a su oído, acariciando el lóbulo con la punta de su lengua provocando un nuevo gemido por parte de ella.

Rei busca sus labios, pero ahora con desesperación mientras lo besa intensamente a lo cual el corresponde con la misma pasión. Sus labios se funden con los de Nataku a la perfección, mientras su lengua se abre paso a través de los suyos, saboreando, saciándose de ella. Es ahora, Rei quien besa el cuello de Nataku, mientras aferra sus manos a su espalda con desesperación, el joven siente como su virilidad se tensa mas y mas, situación que no pasa desapercibida por ella, quien sonríe pícaramente.

-¿Ansioso? – cuestiona ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tu qué crees? – replica el, ella por respuesta le guiña un ojo y acaricia su pecho – Rei… - murmura el jadeante – Eres increíble –

Las caricias de Rei lo hacen llegar a un nivel de éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido. Sin poder contenerse más, la tome firmemente por la cintura y se inclina sobre ella mientras besa suavemente su vientre, deslizándose hacia abajo. Los ojos de Rei se dilatan, y siente que el corazón va a salirse de su pecho mientras los ardientes labios de Nataku llegan a la altura de su pelvis.

-No te detengas – pide ella con voz apagada.

-Tus deseos son órdenes mi amado Fénix…quiero que ardas esta noche, que ardas para mí.-le dice él…

_**Amar es compresión  
Es dar completo el corazón  
Es besarnos, perdonarnos  
Es un tesoro un gran regalo  
Solo Importa tu amor  
Dámelo aquí estoy…**_

Sin duda, era el momento más erótico en la vida de Rei, nunca llego a pensar que experimentaría semejantes sensaciones, ahora respiraba entre jadeos mientras la excitación del joven aumentaba. Rápidamente se irguió, todavía arrodillado preparándose para el momento culminante. Las pupilas de purpureas de Rei se cruzan con los orbes dorados de Nataku, el deseo reflejado en ambos, la misma pasión, el mismo sentimiento que ardía como fuego. Ella asiente indicándole que estaba preparada, mientras que el se inclina más sobre ella.

Aunque fue doloroso al principio, no le importo, ella lo esperaba, pero Nataku la trataba con toda la suavidad que le era posible, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban. Ella se hallaba perdida en aquellos ojos que tanto la fascinaban, mientras lentamente en dolor iba desapareciendo y era sustituido por la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado, era una experiencia única, jamás creyó que se sentirá así. Ahora sus cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo, como si fuesen uno solo.

-Te amo Rei…te amo…-decía él incrédulo aún de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Y yo a ti… yo…yo…te amo…Nataku-dijo ella gritando casi el nombre que se había posesionado de su cuerpo y su mente tan completamente.

Era como si cada célula de su interior estallara de placer, dejando que esa sensación única y maravillosa se extendiera por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, llenándolos completamente. Nataku era vigoroso, pero Rei también podía responder con la misma intensidad y pasión, finalmente el momento culminante llega haciéndolos vibrar a ambos hasta el éxtasis de su amor consumado; las flamas de las farolas, velas y antorchas que alumbran la habitación del templo de Akina crecen inexplicablemente como si fuesen un reflejo de lo que los dos amantes estaban sintiendo…Suavemente Nataku descansa inclinando sobre Rei, posando su cabeza cerca de su corazón, ella a su lado no puede evitar una lagrima.

-¡Rei! ¿Qué ocurre? – se apresura el angustiado, pero ella no le responde al contrario, mantiene firmemente los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios ¿Rei?.-

-Calla – dice ella suavemente posando su índice sobre sus labios sin abrir los ojos – Quiero guardar este momento en mi memoria…para siempre…-

-Pero Fénix…¿Por qué llorar?-angustiado él.

-Porque…soy feliz Nataku – expresa ella sin dejar de sonreír abriendo los ojos que brillaban intensamente – Como nunca creí que llegaría a serlo.-

-También soy feliz amor, mi Fénix, ahora eres mía completamente, gracias por regalarme este momento y por ser el primero…-le dice él suavemente en el oído.

-No podía ser de otra forma, solo con el hombre a quien me entregaría para siempre, el único, tú.-le responde ella, una sonrisa ilumina el rostro perfecto del joven mientras se inclina nuevamente para besarla, afuera del templo la luna brilla haciendo gala de una hermosa belleza, mientras que a través de la ventana ilumina con su brillo plateado a la pareja que en ese momento era la viva encarnación del amor.

_**La fuerza mayor, está en el amor, es interior**_

_**La meta es darlo, de veras mostrarlo**_

_**Sin razón, con el corazón….**_

En la zona centro de la ciudad dos jóvenes mujeres caminaban por la calle una de ellas de cabello verde oscuro y la otra rubia, caminaban mientras se dirigían a una tienda al entrar se pudo ver que un chico cargaba con varias bolsas, paquetes los cuales le tapaban la vista, pero lo mas increíble era que no tenía problemas para caminar.

-Oigan, ¿podemos descansar? Ya no siento mis brazos-se quejo Carlos mientras se dejaba caer en una banca y ponía de un lado unas cajas.

-No podemos-inquirió Mina, al quitarse los lentes de sol-aun nos faltan 3 tiendas mas-

-Además hermanito-agrego Setsuna –no se pueden desaprovechar las ofertas de verano-dijo sonriente, Carlos solo se les quedo viendo.

-Si que has cambiado-pensó-se que te gusta la ropa pero creo que abusar de la tarjeta de Ciel es demasiada venganza incluso para mí-

-OK cariño, para que veas que no somos tan malas contigo puedes esperar aquí ya que vamos a ir a la tienda de lencería-dijo Mina-tal vez compre algo para ti-le guiño el ojo dejando al chico embobado.

-¡Entonces tárdense lo que necesiten!-dijo animado-y por favor que sea algo "ligero"-ahora la rubia se sonrojo.

-¡Hay Carlos!-le dio un ligero coscorrón su hermana-¡eso no se dice en publico!-

-Ya esta bueno-se disculpo el chico-mejor iré a dejar esto al auto-el chico tomo todas las cosas.

-¡De acuerdo, venimos por ti para ir a comer!-le aviso su hermana, justo cuando era jalada por Mina.

Carlos camino hasta llegar a su auto, rápidamente acomodo todo y cuando trato de cerrar el portaequipajes tuvo quehacer fuerza hasta lograrlo.

-La próxima vez traeremos uno de los camiones de la tienda-dijo cuando un auto que pasó a su lado a toda velocidad llamó su atención-ese auto, ese logo-dijo al ver un auto negro con una calavera en el capo, subió a su auto por impulso y comenzó a perseguir al auto negro comenzando así una persecución discreta pero incesante por las calles de la ciudad de Akina.

L a mujer de traje negro veía por el retrovisor como había surtido efecto la trampa acciono su teléfono móvil y dijo.

-Tienes el campo libre…-mientras aceleraba, Carlos hizo lo mismo pero el semáforo en rojo no se lo permitió frenando en seco justo antes de impactar a otro auto.

-Perfecto-corto la llamada Serena mientras veía desde su auto a las chicas las cuales salían de la boutique.

-Esto esta precioso-dijo Mina animada-ya quiero usarlo-Setsuna solo sonrió un tanto inconforme por la promiscuidad de la chica.

-¿Oye y Carlos?...dijo que solo iba a guardar las cosas al auto.- fue cuando localizaron donde se suponía debía estar el 86 pero el lugar estaba vacio-que raro…-

-De seguro fue a cargar combustible-opino Mina.

-Puede ser…-aun no estaba convencida del todo Setsuna cuando unos pasos se les acercaron.

-¿Tu eres Aino Minako cierto?-ante esa voz Mina volteo instintivamente, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Serena la cual le veía con desprecio.

-Tsukino…-murmuró.

-¿Mina la conoces?-pregunto Setsuna haciendo evidente su desconocimiento.

-Algo por el estilo…¿y a que has venido?-inquirió la rubia secamente.

-Por Meiou-le señaló.

-Eso nunca, ya sabes que el nunca va a correr contra ti, además el esta fuera de tu liga-dijo confiada Mina

-¡Ya veo, tendré que acabar contigo antes que con él!-sonrió confiada-¡entonces te reto a una carrera Aino, esta noche en el monte Akina!-

-Lo siento pero ya tengo algo mucho mas importante como para aceptar un duelo de una resentida como tu-dio la primer estocada Mina.

-Entonces eres solo una cobarde que se esconde tras la imagen de una chica aguerrida y rebelde-le devolvió el golpe.

-¡Ya basta!-se interpuso Setsuna-¡ignoro quien seas pero eso no te da derecho a venir aquí a amenazar a la novia de mi hermano y menos en mi presencia así que te pido de la manera mas atenta de que te vayas de aquí!-Serena obedeció no sin antes sentenciar.

-Al interponerte en mi camino tu también pagaras las consecuencias-dijo mientras se perdía entre la multitud-Mina será mejor irnos a casa…-

-Si tienes razón también a mi se me fueron las ganas de ir a comer-completo la chica-Vayamos en mi auto-ambas se dirigieron al deportivo amarillo el cual salió de ahí a troda velocidad, por el camino ambas iban muy calladas.

-Mina tu sabes algo sobre esa chica ¿no es así?-la rubia suspiro ante la pregunta de su cuñada.

-Si es una historia algo larga pero esa chica ahora es una amenaza para los planes de Rei y de toda la Liga-comento justo cuando un auto les golpeo por detrás.

-¡Esta loco o que!-se asusto Setsuna por el impacto pero el rechinar de los neumáticos del auto de Mina le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Sujétate…-le ordeno mientras tomaba un cruce mientras eran seguidas por el "Moon Princess"-está cada vez más cerca…-pensó-no me la puedo quitar de encima.-Mina buscaba la forma de alejarse pero no podía, incluso invadía el carril contrario sin mucho éxito-debo de hacer algo o si no…-miro el espejo retrovisor justo cuando…

-¡¡Mina cuidado!!-grito Setsuna la rubia volteo poco antes de que impactaran de frente con otro auto en estrepitoso choque que lanzó al auto de lleno con el muro, Serena sonreía mientras se alejaba del lugar y mucha gente se acercaba a ver el accidente.

-Ahora sigues tu Meiou- dijo "Black Lady" y se perdió entre el transito.

Carlos estaba muy preocupado ya llevaba un rato atorado en el trafico de la ciudad y eso agregándole que ni su novia y ni su hermana contestaran a su llamadas.

-Deben estar molestas-pensó-¿pero porque tengo un mal presentimiento?-el trafico avanzaba lentamente-¡¡VAMOS AVANCEN DE UNA VEZ!!-grito ya furico fue cuando vio pasar a dos grúas y en una de ellas pudo reconocer un calcomanía, bajo de su auto y camino hacia donde había ocurrido el accidente, al llegar pudo ver como Mina y Setsuna eran subidas a una ambulancia quedando desolado con la imagen de los seres mas queridos por él heridos de esa forma, intenta acercarse pero un paramédico lo detiene.

-Lo lamento joven pero no puede acercarse, están muy delicadas.-dice él.

-¡Es mi hermana y mi novia!.- dice desesperado Carlos.

-En ese caso acompáñenos por favor al hospital, necesitaremos a alguien de la familia que pueda decidir en caso de necesitarse.-

-¿Decidir?.-anonadado el chico no quiere entender aquello, pero incapaz de detenerse más sube a la ambulancia en que Minako herida y sangrante ha sido ya subida por los paramédicos.

En el templo de Amaterasu, Rei despertaba de su sueño mientras unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, se giró y pudo ver los ojos dorados de su amado el cual le sonreía.

-Nataku …-dice ella y no puede evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.-¿Desde cuándo estabas despierto? ¿Porqué no me despertaste?.-dice ella, el joven acaricia su rostro sonriendo.

-Estaba despierto desde que amaneció, no podía perderme el espectáculo de ver el sol sobre tu rostro, y no te desperté porque me gusta verte dormir.-dice él.- Por cierto…¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunto Nakatu con una sonrisa.

-Como nunca –le contesto ella dándole un beso que comenzó a encender de nuevo su pasión cuando el sonido de un teléfono les interrumpió.

-Espero no sea el inoportuno de tu aprendiz cariño-dijo molesto Nakatu, Rei le sonrió justo al contestar.

-¿Si, Meiou?-Nakatu hizo una mueca de fastidio al haber adivinado, luego un gran silencio mientras le daban las noticas a Rei-esta bien iremos para allá enseguida y gracias por todo Darien-termino la llamada par luego mirar a su esposo-Tenemos que ir al hospital ocurrió un accidente, al parecer Mina y Setsuna están heridas.

-¿Minako?.-se asusta el joven peliplateado, Rei se ha levantado ya y toma el kimono blanco tirado en el suelo con el que se cubre.

-Antes de irnos quiero decirte algo.-inicia ella dirigiéndose a Nataku.-Por favor, por ahora me gustaría mantener nuestra boda en secreto.-suplica ella.

-Pero Fénix, si te he dicho ya que yo me moría por gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo, que eres mía.-decepcionado el joven se levanta y la abraza de nuevo con fuerza.

-Lo sé, pero debes entender que de momento mi vida es demasiado complicada y que no podré ser feliz a tu lado completamente mientras la sombra de esa mujer nos siga amenazando y mientras no la haya vencido y recuperado a Serena, porfavor.-suplica Rei sujetando el rostro de su esposo, este sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Sabes que odio que hagas conmigo lo que quieras? Nunca podré negarte nada.-termina Nataku.-Supongo que este secreto no impedirá que nos sigamos viendo, después de todo eres mi esposa.-añade con tono posesivo el chico abrazando a Rei fuertemente.

-Tampoco yo podría estar lejos de ti.-susurra ella en el oído de Nataku.-Pero ante los demás nada habrá cambiado…¿De acuerdo?.-Nataku por toda respuesta la besa de nuevo_._

En la sala del hospital de Akina, aguardaba un nervioso Carlos dando vueltas como desesperado ante la mirada conmovida de Darien.

-¡Qué demonios pasa que nadie nos informa!.-ruge Meiou.

-Tranquilo Meiou, Fye y Ami están ya con ellas, nada pasará.-lo tranquiliza Darien.

-Aun no entiendo, estábamos comprando tranquilamente juntos y a los cinco minutos había pasado esto.-desesperado el chico se frota el cabello.-No debía dejarlas solas, no debí.-

-Los accidentes son así, no es tu culpa.-consuela Darien, en ese momento entran en el lugar Rei y Nataku.

-Meiou,¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han dicho de ellas? ¿Cómo están?.-pregunta Rei ansiosa.

-Nadie en este lugar nos dice una sola palabra, entraré yo mismo a ver.-se levanta el joven, Nataku y Darien lo detiene no sin esfuerzo.

-¡Espera no seas imbécil! ¡Estamos en un hospital!.-le dice Darien, con fuerza lo obligan a sentarse en el sillón de recepción, hasta que llega corriendo al lugar un igualmente desesperado Ciel Aino.

-¡Mars! ¡Mi hermana! ¡Setsuna! ¡Qué les ocurrió!.-dice el joven rubio.

-Un accidente en automóvil, no sabemos bien que ocurrió aun.-responde Rei, Carlos mira hiriente a Ciel.

-¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí idiota!.-lanza este furioso.

-¡Es mi hermana y la mujer que amo las que están heridas!.-le responde Ciel decidido.-Tengo tanto derecho como tú.- La evidente tensión entre los dos chicos disminuye cuando Ami sale del área de Urgencias y es rodeada por todos.

-¡Ami! ¡Como están!.-suplica Carlos aterrado, la peliazul duda algo en contestar.

-Setsuna está bien, solo recibió algunos rasguños y tiene lastimado el hombro y una pierna.-trata la doctora de parecer tranquila.

-¿Y Minako?.-ansioso Ciel, Ami baja la vista.

-Lamento decir esto pero Mina fue de las dos la que resultó más dañada, el impacto fue totalmente de su lado, tiene varias costillas rotas, fractura en la pierna derecha y un traumatismo en el cráneo que la hace estar inconsciente, no es nada de muerte pero si son lesiones graves que tardarán en sanar, además ha perdido mucha sangre y necesitará una transfusión.-dice la doctora, Carlos aprieta los puños furioso y molesto.

-Tengo el mismo tipo de sangre de mi hermana, estoy a su disposición.-añade Ciel, Ami asiente con la cabeza.

-Acompáñeme Aino Sama.-dice Ami y se aleja junto con el joven.

-Ami…¿Puedo verla?.-pregunta Carlos.

-Solo dos personas, está débil y no es bueno abrumarla.-responde Ami.-Señorita.-dice dirigiéndose a una enfermera que pasa.-Conduzca al joven a la habitación 47.-ordena Ami, la enfermera de inclina.

-Ire contigo.-determina Rei poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, luego ambos caminan por los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación en que se haya ella.

-Gran Jefa, hay algo muy extraño en este accidente.-dice Carlos mientras caminan.

-También a mi me parece extraño, una conductora como Mina no podría haber perdido el control y a esas horas de la mañana no es sencillo que haya sido un simple accidente.-contesta Rei.

-Hay algo mas…yo…la vi…-dice Carlos.

-¿A quién?.-

-A la mujer del Fairlady negro.-Rei se paraliza de miedo al escuchar al chico.-Cuando dejé a Mina y a mi hermana vi el auto con las calaveras pintadas pasar a toda velocidad, la seguí un poco y ella me perdió entre el tráfico.-

-¿En Akina? ¿Esa mujer en Akina?.-cuestiona Rei asustada.-Esto es terrible, su presencia en esta zona, el accidente de Mina.-trata Rei de hilar los hechos.

-¿Sería capaz de dañar a Mina? ¿Pero porqué?.-furioso Carlos.

-Es capaz de todo Carlos, créeme que esa mujer no juega, sin embargo no he sentido su presencia, si estuviera cerca yo lo habría notado.-extrañada la sacerdotisa, han llegado ya a la habitación y al enfermera abre la puerta, Carlos ansioso pasa primero pero se queda petrificado al ver a Mina conectada a los aparatos, con los moretones y magulladuras propios del accidente, herida, inconsciente, con la venda en la cabeza y la pierna enyesada en alto, Rei se para a su lado igualmente impresionada, Carlos aprieta los puños conteniendo su ira.

-Mina…mi Mina…-murmura dolido y se acerca a ella, acaricia su rostro amorosamente y no puede evitar que una lágrima corra su mejilla.-Yo lo lamento Gran Jefa pero es que…-se disculpa el al ver que Rei ha notado su llanto.

-No te disculpes, las lágrimas purifican el alma y la tuya en estos momentos lo necesita.-asiente ella sujetando su hombro.

-Si alguien la dañó deseará no haber nacido, así sea esa "Corredora Fantasma".- amenaza Carlos.

-Creo que necesitas salir un poco a tomar aire y cuando estés más tranquilo volver, Mina te necesita calmado, ya escuchaste a Ami.-propone Rei, Carlos la mira.-Ve tranquilo que yo la cuidaré, te lo prometo, y cuando estés despejado te espero.-sonríe Rei.

-Gracias Gran Jefa, si lo necesito.-termina Meiou, se acerca a la cama y besa la frente de Mina cariñosamente.-Volveré.-le susurra a la joven inconsciente y sale del cuarto, Rei se queda sola con Mina y la mira conmovida.

-Esto no me gusta nada…esa mujer en Akina, el no haber notado su aura, el accidente de Mina. ¿Porqué Gran Kami presiento que Serena tuvo algo que ver?...¡No permitas que sea verdad! ¡Porfavor no dejes que mi hermanita haya llegado a este extremo de odio!.-aterrada reza Rei juntando las manos.

Carlos ha salido atribulado al estacionamiento del hospital y camina dando círculos alrededor del "Samurái", hasta que una risa burlona lo saca de su abstracción, gira la vista y ve en el cajón de estacionamiento de enfrente a la bella rubia vestida con atuendo plateado ajustado y provocativo sentada en el capo del S15 con la luna negra invertida.

-¿Tú?.-cuestiona Carlos mirando desconfiado a la chica.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Solo quería saber si tu querida noviecita no salió muy dañada de nuestro amistoso encuentro.-lanza Serena provocativa, Carlos aprieta los puños.

-¡Así que fuiste tú! ¡Maldita!.-ruge el joven furioso.

-Desde luego que fui yo, pero no me mires con tanto odio niño, el que tuvo la culpa de este desastre fuiste tú, recuerda que te di una oportunidad para aceptar mi reto y que la rechazaste, tenía que encontrar la forma de que lucharas contra mí.-lanza la rubia, Carlos la mira con tanta furia en sus ojos que a su pesar Serena se empieza a cuestionar si no habrá llegado muy lejos.

-Estás demente y enferma, haz llevado demasiado lejos tu supuesta venganza contra Rei, no quieres aceptar que estabas equivocada, que ella jamás te traicionó, te da miedo darte cuenta porque has hecho demasiado daño en nombre de ese odio, ¡Eso es lo que te sucede!.-espeta Carlos a la joven, Serena siente que las palabras de esta gran verdad le entran hasta el corazón, pero su entrenamiento con la señora Yamada fue efectivo y se rehace.

-¿Quieres decir que no bastó esto para provocarte niño?.-

-Bastó y sobró, créeme que me encantaría que fueras hombre para molerte el cuerpo a golpes…-amenaza Carlos-Pero ya que insistes en esto te daré gusto, jamás debiste enfurecer a un Samurái niña mimada, te pesará.-lanza Carlos decidido.

-Quiero que pruebes eso patético aprendiz de Mars.-recibe ella el reto.-¿Te parece ahora mismo en carretera?.-

-De acuerdo.-por toda respuesta Carlos sube al "Samurái" dando un terrible portazo, Serena sonríe complacida y sube también al "Moon Princess".

-Luego del aprendiz, seguirá el maestro, uno más Rei Hino, uno más y estaremos frente a frente.-amenaza Serena y encendiendo su auto sale del estacionamiento seguida de Meiou y ambos autos se pierden entre rechinidos de llantas en las calles de Akina.

Rei llega corriendo a la sala de espera del hospital en que Darien, Nataku y Ciel Aino aguardan y se acerca al ventanal mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Fénix? ¿Qué pasa?.-cuestiona Nataku.

-Meiou no está afuera…¡Demonios! ¡Lo sabía!.-asustada ella.

-Rei calma…¿Qué sabías?.-pregunta Darien.

-Sentí la presencia de Serena, y luego vi como su auto y el de Carlos salían del estacionamiento, vino a provocarlo, debí saber que ella estaba detrás de esto…¡Debemos detenerlos porfavor!.-suplica ella sujetando la camisa de Nataku.

-Vamos en el "Tiger" quizá los alcancemos.-propone el peliplateado.

-Voy con Ustedes, Serena no puede seguir causando daño.-molesto Darien.

-Vayan tranquilos, yo cuidaré de mi hermana y de Setsuna.-propone Ciel aun sosteniendo la gasa en su brazo de la reciente transfusión, los tres chicos asienten y se pierden en los pasillos del hospital corriendo desesperados.

Carlos Meiou veía con furia al auto que tenía en frente mientras conducían hacia la cima del monte Akina lugar donde se batirían a duelo al subir en la última curva el 86 tomo hacia el camellón en donde ambos autos se detuvieron, los conductores se encararon, Serena bajo su ventanilla.

-Di tus reglas-

-Quien se aleje del otro gana-dijo mientras conducía para poner en posición al "Samurái" Serena hizo lo mismo dando un giro de 180 grados, la Luna la cual estaba en su mayor esplendor comenzó a verse opacada por nubes las cuales comenzaron a anunciar la presencia de lluvia, fue cuando intempestivamente ambos autos salieron a gran velocidad casi parejos hasta que el S15 fue sobrepasado, justo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer

-Todo se hará más difícil con la lluvia.-comentó Nataku accionando el limpia brisas del "Tiger".

-La lluvia será el menor de lo problemas, Meiou y Serena tienen demasiados sentimientos negativos en su alma ahora como para que esta batalla sea ordinaria, los dos corren mucho peligro.-dijo Rei concentrada en sentir sus auras.

-Serena...-murmuró preocupado Darien.

-Intentaré ir más rápido para alcanzarlos.-opinó Nataku acelerando.

-¿A Meiou y Serena? En estos momentos ni un rayo los alcanzará.-determina Rei.

Ambos autos iban a gran velocidad mientras el sonido de sus limpia parabrisas era lo único que además del motor se oía.

-Eres mío mocoso-dijo Serena acercándose peligrosamente a la cola del 86 pero fue rápidamente evitada por un derrape antes de una curva y el cual logro mantener en esta al salir logrando una distancia segura-Vaya ahora sé el por qué de tu apodo…-sonrió malignamente.-parece que Rei te ha entrenado bien, pero no tan bien como para vencerme.-

Carlos tenia la mirada fija en el camino, el S15 freno antes de la curva pero el "Samurái" la tomo con fuerza golpeando el barandal pero eso le ayudo para tomar la siguiente sin bajar la velocidad

-¿Cómo?-dijo Serena sorprendida acelero al salir de la curva y darle alcance lo cual hizo gracias al potente motor del auto-será mejor acabar contigo de una vez-de nueva cuenta se comenzó a colocar detrás de su presa pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que esta freno de golpe lo cual la hizo imitar la acción y ver como se alejaba acelerando-¡Imposible! se supone que por atrás es el único lugar para atacar-fue cuando unos rayos comenzaron a salir del auto blanco y un aura de color oscuro comenzó a brotar con ímpetu.-Acabare contigo-pensó sin mirar el espejo, pero algo había cambiado en su oponente y no solo era por la ira que sentía sino cada vez que tomaba una curva su instinto le decía donde defenderse y atacar.

-Odio no saber qué está pasando.-preocupado Darien.

-El aura de Meiou…su aura ha cambiado, se está dejando llevar por la ira, lo sentimientos negativos están inundando su corazón, creo…creo…-se detiene Rei sumamente preocupada, tanto Darien como Nataku la miran en vilo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas.-Creo que Carlos Meiou se está volviendo un corredor clase "S".-dijo ella abriendo los ojos, Nataku debe controlar el auto en la curva porque el impacto de la noticia lo hace desconcentrarse.

-¿Meiou? ¿Meiou clase "S"?.-azorado Darien.

-No totalmente, pero está en transición.-dice Rei.-

-Entonces deberías estar feliz amor…tu aprendiz quizá supere a su maestro.-

-Eso no me preocupa Nataku, sino que este es el momento más difícil de su entrenamiento, ahora tiene en sus manos mucha mayor técnica y poder que Serena, puede sucumbir a sus emociones negativas o puede dominarlas, de lo que decida dependen muchas cosas…incluso la vida de Serena.-añade ella seriamente, Darien siente un extraño escalofrío y dolor en el corazón ante el inminente peligro de la mujer que ama, mientras Nataku acelera el "Tiger" por la carretea mojada.

Dentro del "Moon Princess" Serena comenzaba a sentir temor y miedo, negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! se supone que el miedo y la angustia debía sentirla él y no yo!-dijo ya desesperada, Meiou sonrió al ver que Serena estaba dudando.

-Es hora de que los fantasmas aparezcan-dijo Carlos, de pronto las luces del "Samurái" desaparecieron, Serena quedo estupefacta…

-Desapareció…Imposible ¿pero porque aun lo siento?-buscó por todos lados pero nada, paso una curva derrapando y dejando una estela roja por las luces cuando una segunda estela le seguía, Serena quedo estupefacta pero sin que ella lo notara el "Samurái" cambio de carril dejando pasar al "Moon Princess" Serena reaccionó-¡Esta detrás de mi!-dijo mientras oía un motor el cual le seguía-¿En qué momento lo hizo?-fue cuando pensó-por supuesto…¡las luces!.-

-Mi turno de ser el cazador…-dijo con voz seria Carlos y su aura estallo con furia.

-¡Maldita sea!-golpeó Serena el volante al ver su mala fortuna y de nuevo comenzó a buscar al pequeño auto en los espejos-Izquierda…derecha… ¿por dónde vas a atacar?-Serena comenzó a desesperarse cuando un golpe la sacudió-¿QUE? ¿¡Acaso quiere…vengarse!?-comenzó a sentir un sentimiento que había hecho a un lado desde que conoció a Chikane Yamada.

-Siento tu miedo…-dijo Meiou aun concentrado, mientras le recetaba un nuevo golpe al parachoques de la chica la cual comenzaba a perder su concentración-¿dime que se siente que te hagan esto?-de nuevo golpeo al auto logrando que este se descontrolara un poco-¡Ese fue por Ami!…-ambos autos derraparon en la curva y en esta de nuevo le golpeó haciendo que golpeara y rebotara contra la baranda-¡Por Mako y TK!…-de forma milagrosa Serena se recuperó pero su cara reflejaba un terror absoluto, Carlos sonreía-y este…-Serena comenzó a ver borroso y sus brazos comenzaron a flanquear mientras el 86 se volvía a acercar, cuando el "Moon Princess" pasó descontrolado a su lado, Carlos se percató que ella comenzó a llorar y recordó algo que Rei había dicho en el hospital.

-_Las lágrimas purifican el alma y la tuya en estos momentos lo necesita-_las palabras que Rei le había dicho-_Purifican el alma…Purifican el alma…Purifican el alma_-Carlos encendió las luces lo cual aterrorizó mas a la chica la cual ya estaba en las histeria total, el "Samurái" se colocó a lado del "Moon Princess" y lo rebasó sin problemas.

-Serena, en estos momentos tu alma necesita de tus lagrimas, además yo no soy como tú, jamás haría a alguien lo mismo que le hiciste a Mina, creo que ni ella, ni la Gran Jefa ni yo queremos esto-dijo Meiou con tristeza, luego accionó un botón rojo en su volante y el auto se alejo a gran velocidad por la recta y con gran maestría tomo la curva final a pesar de la velocidad justo cuando un auto deportivo rojo con un emblema de un tigre subía por la carretera.

-¡MEIOU!-grito Rei al ver como se alejaba-¡NAKATU DETENTE!

-¡REI AL FRENTE!-señalo Darien al ver como un auto se detenía y reconocer a la conductora, la lluvia había aminorado considerablemente, Darien bajó del auto de Nataku.-Sigan a Meiou yo me quedo.-dice él, Rei cruza sus aterradas pupilas con los ojos de Darien.-Todo estará bien, sé que hacer.-le dice a Rei ella asiente con la cabeza y el "Tiger" se pierde de nuevo en la carretera, mientras Darien se dirige al S15 que permanece detenido en la carretera con el parachoques destrozado y algunas abolladuras y ralladuras, se acerca a la ventanilla y mira a la joven rubia llorando amargamente con una expresión de total pánico en su rostro, da la vuelta al auto y abriendo la puerta del conductor entra en el "Moon Princess", sin decir una sola palabra sujeta la mano de ella, Serena lo mira con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, como cuando de niña él la asustaba y corría aterrada a buscar a Rei, por primera vez desde que ella huyó de su lado, Darien siente que ha vuelto a ser la Serena que el amó, impulsivamente la jala hacia él y la abraza cariñosamente, al contacto de aquellos brazos fuertes que la animan, Serena suelta al fin el dique de contención del llanto y amargamente solloza.

-Llora princesa, llora porque eso te hace falta, llora que yo estoy aquí para consolarte.-dice Darien y pasa amorosamente su mano por la cabellera rubia de la joven.

El "Tiger" avanza por la carretera buscando a Meiou, Rei ha bajado el vidrio de la ventanilla y mira ávidamente el paisaje, pero no se distingue nada, la neblina posterior a la lluvia ha aparecido de repente.

-Detente.-dice ella a Nataku.

-¿Fénix? ¿Estás segura?.-cuestiona el chico.-Yo no veo nada.-

-Él está allí.-señala ella decidida, al acercarse los faros alumbran al "Samurái" que con las luces apagadas está estacionado, Nataku se asombra de que su esposa haya sabido donde estaba el chico a pesar de la neblina, pero ha aprendido que con Rei Hino no debe cuestionar sus métodos, ella baja del auto y se acerca al chico que de espaldas se recarga en el auto y sigue con sus brazos cruzados, la joven se recarga a su lado en la misma posición, a sus pies se alza la enorme montaña de Akina.

-Estuve a punto de matarla.-dice Carlos seriamente.

-Lo sé.-replica Rei.

-Pero tus palabras Gran Jefa, me hicieron pensar, recordé el entrenamiento, equilibrio, concentración, instinto…pude haberlo hecho pero me contuve.-dice Carlos.-Aunque me dio miedo darme cuenta de que una sola decisión habría bastado.-

-Eso Meiou, es la clave de la fuerza de alguien que corre con el corazón, del corredor Shinto, es lo que nos hace diferentes de Serena, de la "Corredora Fantasma" y de todos los demás, al fin lo descubriste.-le dice Rei sonriendo, Carlos la mira azorado.-Eso significa que ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte, tu entrenamiento terminó.-dice ella solemnemente.-Pasaste la prueba.-

-¿Habla en serio Gran Jefa? ¿No mas ejercicios, atrapar papelitos o vasos con agua?.-

-Nada, ya no eres mi aprendiz, eres mi amigo y uno de los mejores corredores de la Liga de Aces.-le dice Rei alargándole la mano.-Felicidades.-Carlos sonríe y la abraza impulsivamente, Rei corresponde a su abrazo.

-Gracias Gran Jefa, en verdad me siento muy feliz.-

-No me digas mas así, ya no lo soy.-se disculpa Rei.-Solo Rei.-

-No creo que pudiera, además me gusta hacerte enojar.-ríe el chico.-¿Sabes que Nataku tiene muchísima suerte de que alguien como tú lo ame?.-dice él, ella se sonroja.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?.-pregunta ella.

-No en vano me enseñaste a ser perceptivo.-le guiña el ojo Carlos.-¿Sabes algo Gran Jefa? si yo hubiera tenido cinco años más cuando te conocí, ni Nataku Yamada, ni Darien, ni ningún otro habría sido tu novio.-dice él guiñándole un ojo, Rei sonríe.

-No lo dudo.-añade ella.-Carlos, sé que no es momento por lo de Mina y todo lo que ha pasado, pero…¿Viste la información del CD que Ami descifró?.-

-¿Sobre la Liga que formaba tu madre? ¡Claro! Y las fotos de mis padres y mi tío, es hermoso encontrar recuerdos suyos.-termina Carlos.

-De eso quería hablarte, verás, el otro día en tu casa mientras miraba las fotos de tu tío Ken tomé una en especial y esto estaba en el marco.-añade ella sacando de entre su chamarra negra la fotografía.-mírala bien, lee la dedicatoria y si te dice algo, lo que sea, algún recuerdo, por mínimo que sea, me dirás…¿Lo harías?.-el joven asiente con la cabeza, en ese momento Nataku se acerca a ellos.

-Bien Meiou, felicidades por tu graduación, pero yo me llevo a mi…-se detiene Nataku a una mirada de Rei que le impide decir la palabra "Esposa".-Novia, nos vemos en el hospital.-Nataku jala a Rei de la Mano hacia el "Tiger" y se pierde en la carretera, Carlos al quedarse solo mira la fotografía y abre mucho los ojos.

-¡Gran Kami!-curioso lee la dedicatoria.-¿Ginny?...¿Ginny?…¡Claro! ¡Ahora entiendo todo! ¡La mamá de la Gran Jefa es Ginny! ¡Vaya que tenías una historia de amor detrás de tu aparente despreocupación Oji san!.-sonríe Carlos.- asi que después de todo puede que si seamos primos Gran Jefa.-sonríe él y guarda la fotografía en su chamarra, luego sube al "Samurái" y también se pierde por la carretera llena de neblina.

***CANCION DE REI Y NATAKU: "La fuerza Mayor" de IL DIVO**.

_**Preview cap. 26**_

_-¿Darien?.-finge Owen.-Su nombre me es vagamente familiar….¡Oh ya recuerdo!...Asi que este el desgraciado por el que llorabas-dijo aun con esa sonrisa irónica-pues bien no importa porque ya llegue por ti y nos podemos ir a la casa…-Owen tomo a la chica de la mano y se dirigieron al auto azul mientras los ocupantes de la grúa subían el "Moon Princesss" a esta._

_-¡¿A casa?!-Darien apretó los puños-¿¡Serena que significa esto!?-_

_-Significa-hablo Owen-que llevo a mi novia a casa está cansada y más después de llorar por culpa de un estúpido-sentenció confiado terminando de encender el odio de Darien._

_-¡Espera un momento!-ruge al fin el joven de cabello negro ya sin contener su ira y alcanzando a Serena la sujeta del brazo y la aparta con brusquedad del lado del actor atrayéndola a su lado.-¡Ella no irá a ningún lado!...-fue cuando sin esperar Darien lo golpeo en el rostro derribándolo al suelo…Owen cayo y como si hubiese sido de resorte se levantó y le lanzó un golpe terrible en el rostro al chico cayendo luego sobre él para seguirlo golpeando…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**No hay mucho que decir, excepto que aquí está el porqué esta historia es clasificación "T", espero a las Nataku-fans les haya gustado como quedó la escena de la boda y sobretodo lo posterior, la verdad me costó mucho hacerlo y recibí la ayuda maravillosa de Greenboy, mi amigo y "Padre" de Nataku, (ahora le diremos SUEGRO jajaja) que fue quien introdujo a nuestro bombón de cabello planteado en este mundo de FF y quien amablemente colaboró en la escena romántica, Alex, gracias por todo y más que nada por tu amistad y talento. TQM(esto dice Éboli)**

**Ahora pasemos a la parte de Serena, no diremos más sino que luego de lo que vivió hoy muchas cosas cambiarán, también Carlitos Meiou seguro les dejó a todos con el ojo cuadrado, tenía alguien que tomar venganza y quien mejor que él, esperamos la dosis de SRR de esta semana haya sido tan adictiva como siempre y que el preview los deje con ganas de más como cada semana, por último luego de los misterios de la dichosa foto de la mamá de Rei y Ken Meiou, los seguimos invitando a leer **_**SRR GAIDEN: Misterios del Pasado**_** que ya está al aire, pueden acceder en nuestro profile, nos vemos la semana siguiente y ¡Feel the Power!.**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	29. Chapter 26: La tumba del caballero

**SRR 26**

**La tumba del Caballero**

En la carretera nocturna de Akina, dentro del "Moon Princess" Serena lloraba aún mientras Darien le reconfortaba con su abrazo, con suavidad el chico el acaricio el cabello dorado ahora corto pudiendo percibir su aroma aquel que le provoca su delirio de amor hacia su princesa.

-Serena-susurró mientras ella al estar tan cerca de él podía oír el latir de su corazón y el sonido de su respiración tan lenta y profunda haciéndola sentir segura, tan segura como jamás pensó estarlo y poco a poco Serena comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-Darien-dijo con un hilo de voz- lo siento, lo siento, yo…- trata de reaccionar alejándolo se su lado pero los dedos del muchacho sobre sus labios la hicieron callar, el la veía con tal dulzura mientras ella estaba sonrojada tanto por haber llorado como por el contacto de la mano sobre sus labios.

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida..._

_Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas..._

_Mas me cayó y te marchas mantengo la esperanza _

_De ser capaz algún día de no esconder _

_Las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy_

_Queriendo cada día un poco más..._

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar... __**  
**_

-Shhh…-dijo con suavidad el joven-no importa, lo único que me importa ahora es el que estés bien y tenerte a mi lado…-lentamente guio a Serena a salir del auto esta por inercia salió e impestivamente se abrazo al chico, era solo un momento de debilidad provocado por el ataque de pánico de su carrera contra Meiou, pero había servido para hacerla quitarse la máscara de "Black Lady" ahora era de nuevo la niña rubia sensible y emotiva que lloraba de todo, y tenía a su lado a su príncipe para consolarla.

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte..._

_Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca..._

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón..._

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior...  
_

Darien cerró los ojos mientras la Luna comenzaba a iluminar de nueva cuenta aquel paraje dando un aspecto diamantico además la pintura del "Moon Princess" ayudaba en este momento dando un aire de paz que hacia mucho tiempo Serena había dejado de sentir.

_Me muero por conocerte..._

_Saber que es lo que piensas..._

_Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir..._

_Centrar en tus ojos mí mirando..._

_Cantar contigo al alba... _

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios..._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla..._

_Crear...soñar...dejar todo surgir...apartando el miedo a sufrir... _

-Darien…-pensó Serena mientras sentía el aroma de su amado y cerraba sus ojos acercándose como movida por una fuerza mayor que su odio, su venganza, su miedo…

-Serena…-pensó él acercándose a ella hasta que su estuvieron tan cerca que cada uno sintió la respiración del otro, hubo una pausa como si temieran algo, fue cuando él la tomo de la cintura y la trajo hacia sí con fuerza…

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios..._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla..._

_Crear...soñar...dejar todo surgir...apartando el miedo a sufrir... _

_  
_Aquel beso fue algo que Serena había esperado por mucho tiempo, ya que al rozar su labios sintió una enorme descarga eléctrica tan grande, que pensó que en cualquier momento podría partirla a la mitad; abrió primero los ojos incrédula, su cerebro le decía "huye", pero su corazón le decía "quédate" con la voz del hombre al que amaba, que amaba a pesar de tantas heridas y de tanto desear odiarlo; al fin cerró los ojos entregada a sus sentimientos.

-_Que esto sea eterno por favor Kami has que sea eterno…_-pensaba la chica; el beso se prolongo tanto hasta que su cuerpos les hicieron notar la falta de aire.

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente..._

_Me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte.._

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte..._

-Espero que sepas entenderlo princesa, te amo, te amo por ser tu, la Serena de ahora, no la niña romántica que no supe preaciar, no la mujer llena de odio que lastimó a Mako, Ami y Mina, amo a la Serena Tsukino del presente, sin máscaras ni pasado, solo a ti…-acaricia el chico su mejilla sonrojada.

-Darien-tomo valor Serena para hablar pero al verlo al rostro se enmudeció y bajo la vista cerro por un momento sus ojos y recordó aquel beso aquel beso en que le reveló sus sentimientos, después de la fiesta de los Aino cuando estaba inconsciente por el alcohol…

Flashback

_Serena entonces hace algo que pensó que jamás podría hacer, impetuosamente se inclina y estrella sus labios en los de Darien que la contempla hacer aquello con ojos azorados, cuando el beso termina, Serena mira al convaleciente con tanto amor en sus pupilas azules, y lo acaricia suavemente en el rostro.-Princesa…tu…¿porqué?...-balbucea el hombre._

_-Porque te quiero Darien, te quiero desde que tengo memoria, te he amado toda mi vida, y no puedo dejar que sigas sufriendo así…-dice ella, entonces Darien sonríe y pacíficamente se queda dormido_

Fin de flashback

-Darien yo… yo…-dudó en decir las palabras que le quemaban el alma desde que era una niña, las que siempre reprimió en su alma y las que sus labios se habían prohibido pronunicar….

_Que mas dará lo que digan...que más dará lo que piensen..._

-¡¡YO TE AMO!!-grito a todo pulmón dejando eco por todo el valle de Akina.

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía..._

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor..._

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol..._

A lo lejos el Sol se comenzaba a asomar, el rostro de la joven rubia se reflejaba en los ojos azules del chico el cual estaba callado, pero sonriente ante tal declaración.

-Y yo a ti Serena Tsukino-dijo con una seguridad que hizo sonreír a Serena mientras los primeros rayos iluminaban el rostro de la chica el cual irradiaba una felicidad tan grande que opacaba a la luz del astro rey, y de nueva cuenta se dieron un beso pero el sonido de un auto acercarse los hizo separarse…

_Me muero por conocerte..._

_Saber que es lo que piensas..._

_Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir..._

_Centrar en tus ojos mí mirando..._

_Cantar contigo al alba... _

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios..._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla..._

_Crear...soñar...dejar todo surgir...apartando el miedo a sufrir... _

-Serena amor-era Owen Thalassa bajando de su auto deportivo azul mientras una grúa se detuvo detrás de él-supuse que estarías aquí, recibí la llamada hace un momento, me angustió escucharte tan mal- dijo acercándose el apuesto joven de cabello azul, fue cuando noto al chico que estaba con ella; Owen sonrió irónico y pensó-_con que este es el famoso Darien…bien le daré una lección_-.

-Owen-murmuro Serena imaginando lo peor, aterrada y confundida del desagradable momento que presentía, ya que Darien miraba con actitud desafiante al recién llegado, pero esta mirada no consiguió alterar lo más mínimo el ánimo del actor, quien con tranquilidad se acercó a ella.

-Cariño ¿Quién es tu acompañante?-dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura. Darien a su lado aprieta los puños al ver la familiaridad con la que este hombre trata a su princesa.

-El…él es Darien-dijo temerosaal haber abierto esa caja de Pandora.

_Me muero por conocerte..._

_Saber que es lo que piensas... _

_Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir..._

-¿Darien?.-finge Owen.-Su nombre me es vagamente familiar….¡Oh ya recuerdo!...Así que este el desgraciado por el que llorabas-dijo aun con esa sonrisa irónica-pues bien no importa porque ya llegue por ti y nos podemos ir a la casa…-Owen tomo a la chica de la mano y se dirigieron al auto azul mientras los ocupantes de la grúa subían el "Moon Princesss" a esta.

-¡¿A casa?!-Darien apretó los puños-¿¡Serena que significa esto!?-

-Significa-hablo Owen-que llevo a mi novia a casa esta cansada y mas después de llorar por culpa de un estúpido-sentenció confiado terminando de encender el odio de Darien.

-¡Espera un momento!-ruge al fin el joven de cabello negro ya sin contener su ira y alcanzando a Serena la sujeta del brazo y la aparta con brusquedad del lado del actor atrayéndola a su lado.-¡Ella no irá a ningún lado!...-fue cuando sin esperar Darien lo golpeo en el rostro derribándolo al suelo…Owen cayo y como si hubiese sido de resorte se levantó y le lanzó un golpe terrible en el rostro al chico cayendo luego sobre él para seguirlo golpeando.

-¡¡Darien detente, detente por favor!!-suplico la chica al verlos forcejear en el suelo-¡Owen! ¡Dejen esto ya! ¡Ayuda por favor!.-grito Serena y los tres hombres de la grúa corrieron a apartarlos, no sin dificultad, la ceja derecha de Darien estaba abierta mientras la nariz de Owen sangraba.

-¡Si vuelvo a verte cerca de ella imbécil!-amenazo Darien siendo sujeto por dos hombres.

-¿¡Que harás!?-le encaro Owen ya libre-¿¡Acaso no lees los periódicos!? ¡Ellas y yo somos pareja formal! ¡Estamos comprometidos y no hay nada que puedas hacer!-

-¡Claro que lo hay!-dijo Darien ya libre-¡Ella me ama! ¡Me ama lo oyes idiota!.-

-¡Darien ya basta!-gritó la rubia e intempestivamente le dio una cachetada que lo dejo mudo-¡Será mejor que te calmes y aclares tus ideas!-dijo con una seguridad, aquél dominio y control que le enseño Chikane Yamada salía a relucir.

-Serena…princesa…dile a este tipo que no irás con él, dile que me amas y que regresarás conmigo…con Rei…-dijo esperanzado Darien mirándola suplicante.

-Mientes, tú no puedes amarla ni valorarla, no como ella merece ser amada, si la tuviste a tu lado toda tu vida y no lo notaste eres un imbécil; Serena no está hecha para vivir la vida al lado de quien no la aprecia, ¿O acaso Darien necesitaste verla lejos, saber que había logrado ser independiente y más que todo enamorar a otro hombre para desear tenerla? Te tengo noticias idiota, ella no es un objeto de tu egoísmo, ella es una mujer maravillosa que merece ser amada con pasión por ella misma, y yo…-dijo el joven Thalassa mirando a Serena de una forma que la hizo temblar.-Yo estoy enamorado de ella y la haré feliz.-declara con un tono muy lejano al acuerdo de actuación que él y Serena tenían. Cada palabra del chico de cabello azul encendía la ira y los celos de Darien que recordaba las escenas de la televisión y más aun la insinuación de los medios sobre ese fin de semana en Okinawa que lo desquiciaba.

-¡Escucha esto idiota! ¡Nos veremos en cinco días en la C1 de Tokio a las doce en punto, tú y yo solos, veremos si eres capaz de defender a Serena como dices!.-reta Darien con furia.

-Acepto tu reto, pero no por las razones egoístas que propones, ella no es un premio para ganar como tú crees, acepto únicamente para tener el gusto de darte una lección, Serena se respeta ¿Entiendes? Y no tengo necesidad de pelear por mi prometida…ella es mía.-dice el actor y de nuevo escapa por momentos ese tono de posesión que espanta a Serena, pues no parece para nada fingido.

-Princesa...toma una decisión ahora, vámonos.-ofrece la mano Darien.

-Serena, vamos a casa.-dice sonriendo con esa sonrisa encantadora Owen Thalassa e igualmente ofrece su mano a la joven que permanece en medio de ambos, ¿porqué dudaba de algo que en el pasado no habría tenido duda? Ella amaba a Darien, eso era seguro, pero Owen…Owen…¿Porqué sentía latir así su corazón al ver la fuerza con la que el joven Thalassa la había defendido?...las palabras de Owen resonaban en su alma y su corazón…¿Qué era ella para Darien? ¿Solo un premio a su vanidad? ¿El juguete que deseaba cuando lo sabía perdido?…O algo más…La única verdad era que aun no lo sabía del todo.

-Vamos a casa Owen.-dijo al fin caminando al lado del chico de cabello azul que sonrió y la tomó de la cintura trayéndola hacia él y abrazándola ante la mirada azorada e incrédula de Darien que cae al suelo de rodillas.

-Pero Serena…princesa-no pudo seguir ya que la chica y el actor dándole la espalda subieron al "Shark" que arrancó por la carretera, Serena veía por el espejo la figura de Darien el cual quedo totalmente abatido por lo sucedido pero por raro que le pareciese sentía que aun tenia una oportunidad una oportunidad para tener a su princesa.-Haces esto por despecho, porque estás confundida, pero sé que me amas, venceré a ese idiota y te demostraré de una vez por todas cuanto te amo…Princesa juro por mi vida que te tendré a mi lado y que seremos felices…-dice solemne Darien mirando el amanecer en el mirador.

_Centrar en tus ojos mí mirada... _

_Cantar contigo al alba... _

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios... _

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla..._

_Crear...soñar...dejar todo surgir...apartando el miedo…_

_A sufrir..._

Setsuna Meiou abrió lentamente los ojos para ver donde se encontraba fue cuando en su cabeza vinieron los recuerdos del accidente-¡Mina!-se sobresalto levantándose de la cama.

-Tranquila-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella, una mano fuerte acarició su rostro pero ella frunció el ceño.

-Señor Aino…¿Qué hace aquí? -dijo algo molesta retirando la mano del joven rubio con brusquedad.

-Cuidar de la mujer que amo…¿te sientes bien?.-dice Ciel Aino con sinceridad.

-Mi estado de salud no es su problema; tampoco le pedí cuidar de mí.-con furia la chica intenta levantarse pero al hacerlo siente un terrible dolor en su tobillo y cae, los fuertes brazos la detienen antes de caer.

-¡Setsuna! No hagas eso, estás lastimada del tobillo y de la cabeza, Fye dice que debes tener reposo, voy a cuidar de ti hasta que nos digan que estas mejor.-dice amoroso el joven mirándola con ternura que la hace sonrojar, pero aun su corazón está muy herido para aceptar los cumplidos del millonario.

-Insisto que no le pedí cuidar de mí.-dice furiosa.-Además quiero ir a ver a Mina…sé que ella quedó muy herida, antes de desmayarme la vi sangrar de la cabeza, fue algo horrible, ese auto plateado nos atacó sin motivo, ella intentó detenerlo pero…pero…-dice Setsuna y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Calma querida, todo está bien ahora, Minako fue atendida y pasó el peligro, estará bien con algo de reposo y siguiendo su tratamiento, Carlos está con ella.-susurra el joven Aino sentándose en la cama junto a la chica y la abraza amorosamente, Setsuna Meiou es fuerte, pero definitivamente no tanto para resistir las impresiones de los últimos días y se abandona al llanto en el pecho de Ciel Aino que acaricia su cabeza.

-Perdón…yo no…no debía…-se retira ella tomando conciencia de lo que hizo.

-Setsuna, sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, sé que estás muy molesta por lo que hice, pero ¿Porqué no hacemos una tregua al menos lo que dure la enfermedad de Mina? ella y tu hermano necesitan de nuestro apoyo, si bien sé que no me has perdonado, que quizá no me perdones jamás.-dice con tono dolido el rubio.-Podemos intentar llevarnos como personas civilizadas ¿Qué dices?.-

-Creo que tiene Usted razón señor Aino, lo hare únicamente por los chicos, pero lo haré.-termina ella.

**-**Setsuna que quede claro mi amor hacia ti es verdadero, lamento haberte mentido pero tenia que hacerlo-suspiro-al igual que tu yo cuido mucho a mi hermana a tal grado que le pongo 5 escoltas de incognito cada vez que sale de fiesta, hice esto por su seguridad porque estoy a cargo de ella mientras mis padres vuelven de su viaje.-añade Ciel Aino, la chica de ojos rojizos lo mira y sonríe levemente, pero el joven millonario en un gesto impulsivo la sujeta en sus brazos y la carga, Setsuna se sonroja con fuerza.

-Que…que está haciendo…-balbucea.

-Tu lo haz dicho, llevarte a ver a Mina, ¿Es lo que deseabas no?.-cuestiona el rubio y con ella en sus brazos sale de la habitación, Setsuna Meiou se queda sin palabras mientras Ciel Aino la abraza y camina por los pasillos del hospital y de nuevo esa sensación de calidez y tranquilidad como jamás creyó sentir en toda su vida la llena…¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Porqué Ciel Aino tiene el poder de hacer caer todos sus propósitos?

Minako Aino abre lentamente los ojos, todo parece borroso al principio, pero cuando puede aclarar la vista vio que se hallaba en un hospital y entonces fue consiente del dolor en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en su cabeza y costillas, cuando quiso moverse notó su pierna enyesada y atada en alto, a su lado la cabeza de alguien que dormía recargado en la cama, la lastimada chica sonrió al conocer al joven y su mano acarició el cabello negro; una voz conocida al otro lado de la cama la hace mirar.

-Ha estado allí toda la noche desde ayer.-dice la voz, Mina gira la vista y ve a la joven de cabello negro que sonríe.

-Rei…-dice la rubia, pero no puede seguir porque la voz del joven antes dormido la sobresalta.

-¡Mina amor! ¡Estás bien! ¡Despertaste!.-dice alborotado Meiou mirándola con ternura e indeciso de acercarse a ella por evidente temor a lastimarla.

-Deja de estar allí como estatua y dame un beso.-le dice la joven rubia, Carlos apoya sus manos en la cama para evitar lastimarla y la besa, ella sujeta el cabello de su novio con la única mano que no tiene lastimada, Rei sonríe al ver el cariño de ambos chicos.-Gracias por ser tan lindo.-le dice Mina sonriendo.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma otra vez Mina, si algo te pasa yo no sé que haría.-termina Carlos acariciando el rostro de su novia.

-Si estabas pensando en buscarte otra novia juro que mi alma te habría perseguido toda tu vida.-comenta la enferma divertida.-¿Y todas esas flores?.-cuestiona ella la ver su habitación repleta de adornos.

-Las enviaron los chicos del equipo, esas son de Darien, de TK, y estas de Nataku.-comenta Rei mostrando el adorno de orquídeas. Mina sonríe.

-Rei…antes que algo más pase, ¿Puedo ver tu mano derecha?.-cuestiona ella, Rei le da la mano y Mina mira el anillo con el rubí refulgente.-Lo sabía, le dije Nati kun que este era el indicado. Me alegra verte al fin tan radiante Rei, se nota que te ha hecho bien el amor-termina la joven, ahora es Rei quien se sonroja.

-Mina…¿sabes quién te hizo esto?...Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó.-habla la sacerdotisa para desviar la conversación.

-Recuerdo el S15 color plata, que Setsuna me decía que parara, que intenté detenerme y luego nada…hasta este momento. Sé que fue Serena.-narra la joven Aino. Carlos aprieta los puños de nuevo.

-Por desgracia fue así, Serena en su afán por forzarme a enfrentarla y a enfrentar a Carlos les hizo daño.-rectifica Rei.

-¿Y Setsuna?...Díganme por favor que está bien, intenté que el impacto no fuera de su lado.-preocupada Mina.

-Calma…estoy bien Mina.-dice la voz en la puerta y todos ven entrar en la habitación a Setsuna Meiou en brazos de Ciel Aino, Rei sonríe y Carlos lo mira molesto.

-¿Quieres explicarme porqué cargas a mi hermana?.-hostil el chico.

-Carlos…déjalo…el señor Aino solo me hace favor de traerme a ver a Minako.-lo detiene Setsuna pero Carlos lo sigue mirando amenazante, Rei lo detiene de los hombros y mueve negativamente la cabeza como indicándole que no es momento de iniciar un nuevo pleito, el chico se calma, Ciel deja a Setsuna en un sillón y la acerca a Mina, la joven morena toma la mano de la rubia y las dos sonríen.

-Gracias al Gran Kami estás a salvo-le dice Setsuna llorosa, Mina le sonríe.

-Digo lo mismo de ti….Ciel…-dice ella mirando a su hermano que se acerca y la besa en la frente.

-Nos tenías a todos mus asustados Bishojo.-comenta el rubio usando el apodo de cariño que siempre empleaba con ella, luego los tres se pusieron a hablar animadamente mientras Carlos Meiou los miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Quita esa cara Meiou, deberías estar agradecido por tu suerte, Mina está bien.-le dice Rei.

-No es por eso que estoy molesto Gran…-ella lo mira molesta y el joven sonríe.-Bien bien, Rei, es más bien porque no me gusta que ese canalla de Ciel Aino se valga de esta situación para acercarse de nuevo a Setsu, está muy equivocado si cree que me voy a dejar engañar ¡Está muy equivocado!.-el impulsivo joven intenta acercarse pero Rei lo detiene.

-No hagas tonterías aquí Meiou, Mina necesita tranquilidad y calma ahora, déjala y salgamos un momento, cuando te calmes y seas capaz de unirte a su charla sin sulfurarte regresas.-propone Rei, Carlos la mira furioso pero al momento entiende que tiene razón.

-Creo que es lo mejor…vamos.-solicita él.

-Mina, chicos, iremos a hablar con Ami ahora que Ustedes se quedan con la enferma, regresamos en un momento.-termina Rei y jala al joven fuera de la habitación, camina por los pasillos hasta salir del hospital a un pequeño jardín en que algunos enfermos en silla de ruedas pasean llevados por enfermeras, en una banca del lugar se sienta Rei y Carlos a su lado.

-Sé que han sido muchas cosas juntas para ti Meiou, desde el volver a Akina, el enfrentamiento con Ciel Aino, con tu hermana, el reclutamiento, lo de Mina y luego la carrera con Serena, no te culpo por reaccionar así, cualquiera lo haría, solamente no quiero que mortifiques a quienes amas provocando más problemas de los necesarios.-le dice Rei.

-Y lo agradezco Rei, en verdad solo en esos momentos es bueno el entrenamiento Shintoista, no sabes cómo tengo ganas de partirle la cara a Aino, como tenía deseos de haberle hecho a Serena lo mismo que ella le hizo a Mina y como me dolió darme cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.-defraudado el chico.

-Es parte del madurar Carlos, nadie dijo que sería fácil.-apoya Rei usando el nombre propio de su amigo el cual rara vez utilizaba.

-Igualmente gracias por ser mi amiga y estar allí cuando te necesito.-le explica el joven, ella sonríe.-Debería darte vergüenza la cara de felicidad que tienes ¿Sabes?.-le reprocha bromeando Carlos, ella se sonroja.-Definitivamente el amor se te nota en cada palabra, en cada gesto…ese Nataku Yamada tiene mucha suerte.-

-No quiero que nadie se entere aún Carlos, por favor, no en este momento.-le suplica Rei.

-Calma…no diré nada hasta que tu lo quieras.-le sonríe Carlos.-Creo que a estas alturas puedes confiar en mí.-

-Desde luego.-rectifica Rei.

-Hablando de confiar en mí…ayer que me diste la fotografía que encontraste en mi casa me vinieron muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, algunos de ellos bastante perturbadores, ¿Te das cuenta de que por lo que sabemos ahora es posible que tu mamá y mi tío Ken hayan sido más que colegas?-la cuestiona Carlos.

-Lo sé Meiou, y créeme que lo que puedas decirme para reconstruir esa historia sería para mí de gran ayuda, desde que leí la dedicatoria de esa fotografía y pensé luego en el terrible desenlace que la historia de mamá y Ken Meiou tuvo me he obsesionado con reconstruirla.-le explica Rei.

-Bien, pero antes que nada…¿Qué te hace pensar que en verdad no somos primos? Sé que antes lo decía de broma, pero sabiendo que tu mamá es la adorada Ginny de mi tío Ken, ahora la dudo.-inquiere Carlos, la joven a su lado sonríe.

-Entonces te diré dos motivos que no dejarán lugar a dudas de que soy una Hino, primero.-añade y se levanta la manga de su blusa roja hasta la altura del hombro en que destaca un lunar alargado.-Todos los Hino tenemos este Lunar, lo tenía el abuelo de papá, lo tiene papá y lo tengo yo, también lo tiene mi hermana.-dice Rei.

-¡Hermana!.-salta de su asiento Carlos.-Espera…vamos por partes…¿Tienes una hermana de verdad? Es decir ¿aparte de Serena que es tu hermana de cariño?.-

-Es hija de papá y de…bueno no importa de quien-evita Rei decir el nombre de su madrasta, que detestaba.-es mi media hermana, su nombre es Kakyuu, pero en verdad nosotros casi no nos conocemos, ella ha estudiado y vivido siempre en el extranjero con su madre y cuando viene a Japón comprenderás que no quiera verme, papá ha intentado algunas veces acercarnos pero es evidente que ese lado de la familia Hino y yo no congeniamos.-terminante Rei.

-Vaya que hay cosas que no sé de ti.-se sorprende Carlos.-¿Y la segunda prueba?.-

-Esa es aún mas infalible, si este lunar no es suficiente, lo es el maldito temperamento Hino que llevo en la sangre, aunque odie admitirlo soy igual a Keitaro Hino en mi forma de ser, explosiva, temperamental, obstinada, orgullosa…un encanto como todos los Hino.-sonríe ella.-Eso no lo heredé de mamá, lo poco que recuerdo de ella y lo que cuentan los que la conocieron es que ella era una persona dulce, tierna, cariñosa, un alma pura y tranquila nada que ver con mi forma de ser.-añade Rei.

-Vaya…ciertamente eso no deja lugar a dudas.-añade el chico Meiou.-Una cosa más Rei…Si estás tan segura de que tu papá es Keitaro Hino…¿No te molesta que tu madre se haya enamorado de alguien más?.-

-No. Y te diré porqué, desde que era una niña jamás vi a mamá feliz al lado de mi Padre, el tiempo que vivimos en Villa Hino mientras el abuelo Hino vivió, mamá siempre estaba triste, lloraba, peleaba con papá, y yo sabía que no era feliz, mi padre siempre ha tenido talento para arruinar la vida de los que lo aman.-con amarga sonrisa ella.-sin embargo, en mis vagos recuerdos de infancia hubo un momento, una época antes del asesinato de mamá en que salimos de casa de mi Padre y fuimos a vivir Hikawa, y recuerdo vagamente a alguien que yo llamaba tío Lanz con quien mamá y yo sonreíamos.-dice ella cerrando un momento los ojos.

-Tío Lanz…claro, Lanz es por Lancelot, ¿Sabes que ese era el nombre de mi tío Ken en la liga de Aces?.-

-Lo sé porque leí el disco que Ami descifró tal como tu y poco a poco esta historia tiene sentido, ya sé que tu tío Ken es "Lancelot" y ahora sé que mamá es Ginny. Ginny por la reina Guinivere de las leyendas del rey Arturo-asiente Rei.-Por eso quiero que me digas lo que sepas sobre ella y tu tío.-suplica Rei.

-Bien…crecí oyendo a tío Ken contar historias sobre Lancelot y la bella reina Guinevere, a él le emocionaba mucho narrarnos eso a Setsu y a mí, Lancelot era mi héroe en la infancia, créeme que me soñaba a mi mismo en armadura y caballo blanco matando dragones y rescatando a la hermosa reina de ojos amatista…ahora sé porqué.-sonríe Carlos.

-Mamá también me contaba esas historias, es solo que ahora pienso que en ellas estaba encerrado mucho más que el deseo de entretenernos, ¿No comprendes aún Meiou?.-cuestiona ella enigmática.

-Claro, todo va teniendo sentido ahora, quizá muchos de los dragones y brujas a los que se enfrentó Lancelot por Guinevere en nuestros cuentos de niños hayan sido corredores reales de la antigua Liga de Aces.-reflexiona Carlos.

-Vamos avanzando…-sonríe Rei.

-¿Te digo algo Gran Jefa?...-dice él.

-Quedamos que solo Rei.-molesta ella.

-Bien, ni tu ni yo, ¿Te parece Itoko san? (prima).-Rei sonríe.-Bien Itoko san, te decía, que ahora no se porqué a mí también me han dado ganas de ayudarte a reconstruir esta historia de Amor, mas bien sí lo sé, toda mi vida crecí escuchando a tío Ken hablar de Ginny, de su Ginny, la única mujer en el mundo a la que amo en verdad…jamás me dijo que había muerto, solo me decía que se había ido muy lejos y que esperaba por él en un hermoso palacio.-narra Carlos, Rei baja la vista conmovida, el chico saca la fotografía de su chamarra.-Que triste lo que les pasó, por lo que dice la fotografía tenían planes de empezar una nueva vida en Alemania, y en esos planes estabas tú.-le alarga la fotografía a Rei que con mano temblorosa mira la imagen de su madre con ella y Ken Meiou y no puede evitar que una lagrima salga de sus ojos y caiga en ella.-Vaya con Oji san, tenía muy escondida su verdadera herida.-la misma tristeza en los ojos del chico al recordar a su tío.

-Una pregunta más Meiou…¿Cómo murió tu tío?.-Carlos crispa sus manos de rabia.-Lamento si te causo pena…-reacciona Rei.

-No…está bien, me da solo impotencia al recordarlo, murió de cáncer en el pulmón, fumaba como loco, y corría como loco, creo que ambas cosas eran su escape, la forma de sacar el dolor, ahora me doy cuenta, todo el tiempo que fui su escudero…el me llamaba así, decía que tenía el honor de ser el escudero de Lancelot.-sonríe débilmente Carlos.-Y antes de cada carrera tomaba un listón rojo que llevaba siempre con él y lo besaba, decía: Por mi dama y por mi honor…su dama era tu mamá Rei.-la sacerdotisa sonríe también débilmente.

-Aún nos falta mucho por indagar sobre ellos, pero sé exactamente quienes nos pueden ayudar a reconstruir esa historia, creo que es lo menos que les debemos a los dos, siento que es la única forma en que su trágica historia pueda tener un final feliz.-casi jura Rei.

-También lo creo Itoko san.-afirma Carlos.-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.-

-Quizá debamos buscar entre las cosas de tu tío, si es que Setsuna y tu lo permiten…-

-Claro, te diré que no hemos querido tocar su habitación de cómo él la dejó, nos duele mucho a ambos, era un Padre para nosotros.-advierte Carlos.

-Lo sé, y sé algo más, creo que el cigarro y las carreras no fueron como tu dices lo que motivó a tu tío a sobrevivir sin mamá, fueron Ustedes, Setsu y tú, cuidarlos, criarlos, su cariño…de otra forma quizá todo hubiera sido diferente.-dice Rei, Carlos la escucha y sonríe.-Me gustaría visitar la tumba del hombre que amó tanto a mamá…si es que se puede.-suplica ella.

-Claro…lo haremos, le dará gusto escuchar que juntos vamos a reconstruir la última aventura de Sir Lancelot y la reina Guinevere.-añade el chico Meiou y alarga su mano a Rei que la toma.-Es una promesa Itoko san…-

-Lo es Meiou.-añade Rei tomando su mano.

-Bien…ahora regresemos adentro que creo que se ha disipado mi mal humor, además quiero estar con Mina todo el tiempo.-sonríe pícaramente Carlos.

-Lo sé, eso pasa cuando estás enamorado.-completa Rei suspirando hondo.

-De nuevo te delatas…¿Cómo quieres que nadie sospeche lo que pasa entre el señor millonario y tú si no puedes con la felicidad?.-se burla Carlos.

-Calla de una vez Meiou y vamos adentro.-añade Rei entrando ella adelante, Carlos se detiene atrás y toma algo del suelo, sonríe antes de lanzar la pequeña piedra a Rei la cual le da en una pierna.

-¡Que demonios!.-dice mirando atrás y ve al chico muerto de risa.-Meiou…¿Porqué haces algo tan infantil?.-cuestiona ella.

-Solo comprobaba si de verdad me había graduado de la escuela shinto de sensei Rei sama.-entre risas Carlos.

-¿Qué cosa?.-no comprende ella.

-Una vez, antes de empezar a entrenar me dijiste que el día que lograra darte con un guijarro terminaría el entrenamiento.-recuerda el joven.

-A…cierto, eso…lo había olvidado.-responde Rei.

-Lo supuse, además debía aprovechar que con los besos de Nataku Yamada tu concentración anda por los suelos, y es algo que me debías.-dice el joven, Rei se sonroja.

-Meiou…dije que con discreción.-regaña ella…-

-¡Rei y Nataku! ¡Rei y Nataku!.-empieza a gritar a toda voz mientars entra en el Hospital.

-¡Meiou! ¡Cállate! ¡Te advierto que si te alcanzo te patearé de aquí a Tokio! ¡Meiou!.-furiosa Rei lo persigue por los jardines del hospital…

El auto azul con las imágenes de tiburones a los lados se detiene junto al "Akina Lake Resort" y Owen Thalassa ayuda a bajar a Serena y le ofrece el brazo, la rubia va tan ausente tomada del brazo de Owen que este al mirarla tras sus lentes oscuros se siente tremendamente mal, así que evitando llevarla al Hotel, camina con ella por las calles de Akina hasta el pequeño muelle cercano al lago, en una banca se sienta él y obliga a sentarse a su lado a Serena.

-Así que al fin conocí a Darien, al famoso Darien, al tipo que es el causante de tus lágrimas…-habla al fin Owen.

-Si…él es Darien.- balbucea ausente Serena.

-No se porqué linda, pero créeme que detesto a Darien con todas mis fuerzas.-murmuró furioso Owen, la chica lo miró aterrada.

-Pero Owen…¿Qué es ese odio repentino por él?...¿No estarás tomando en serio lo de la carrera o lo que le dijiste sobre mi?...sobre que tu…que tu…-no se atreve Serena a repetir las palabras, el chico de cabello azul la mira de una forma tan extraña y tan especial, que la hace estremecer, luego toma delicadamente sus manos que de pronto se ponen frías.

-Solo te diré una cosa Serena, lo que pasó en la carretera, cada acción, cada palabra, no era actuada sino que yo lo estaba sintiendo de verdad.-dice el guapo actor, ella asustada intenta separara sus manos de las de él, pero Owen no la deja.-No quiero que te asustes, créeme, pero es algo que debo decirte hasta el final; Toda mi vida estuve seguro de amar a Haruka Tenou, aún ahora si me lo preguntas a pesar de todo te diría que la amo..pero también es muy cierto que estoy confundido como jamás pensé estarlo sobre lo que siento por ti; Serena, desde que te conozco has logrado sacar lo mejor de mí, solo a tu lado he sido sincero, ha prendido a conocerte y quererte como amiga, como cómplice en esta mentira que por momentos me gustaba creer que era real, que había encontrado una mujer que me amaba por ser yo, la única que me conocía totalmente, con la que podía ser solo Owen, y no un personaje de mis películas…-habla el chico, Serena incrédula no sabe porqué su corazón salta de esa forma.

-Owen…No digas algo de lo que los dos nos tengamos que arrepentir…-le suplica ella como temerosa de que si su amigo dice aquellas palabras quizá no tenga la fuerza de hacer lo que sabe que debe hacer.

-Déjame terminar Serena.-insiste Owen, ella calla como hipnotizada por las pupilas acuamarina.-Siendo sincero contigo, al momento que vi a ese tipo sentí una rabia sorda quemarme el alma, y entonces me di cuenta de que siento por ti algo más grande que solo amistad, no sé en qué momento tu ternura, tu bondad, esa actitud tuya de necesitar protección y ayuda me cautivó y ahora Serena Tsukino, tampoco sé en qué momento esta farsa se empezó a convertir en una bella realidad.-dice Owen con ternura que hace a Serena sonrojarse…¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porqué otro hombre además de Darien puede hacerla sentir de esa forma?.

-Pero tu amas a Haruka…-dice ella como repitiéndose a sí misma esas palabras.

-Y tu a Darien, lo sé, pero dime que por un momento, solo por un momento, no has pensado que quizá el destino nos puso en este juego juntos para darnos cuenta de que tal vez haya otro camino que Haruka y Darien, que puede ser que la felicidad esté más cerca de nosotros de lo que creemos…-dice el apuesto actor tomando la mejilla de Serena y mirándola de tan extraña forma que consigue dominar los pensamientos de la rubia, quien se pregunta incrédula en qué momento de su vida dejó de ser una niña atormentada por el desamor para terminar en esto, dos hombres guapos e interesantes suplican por su cariño…¿Estará soñando?.

-Yo…en estos momentos mi cabeza y mis sentimientos están muy confusos Owen, y sé que tu estás igual. ¿Viste a Haruka verdad?.-cuestiona ella sensitiva, el chico se molesta.-Por lo que parece ya todo el mundo se ha enterado de lo nuestro, esta mañana recibí otra llamada de papá y está furioso, molesto porque no le dije nada, y más por lo que insinúan los medios del viaje a Okinawa; es posible que venga a Tokio en cuanto termine sus negocios, y ahora con lo de Darien todo se complica…¿Haruka está molesta?.-cuestiona Serena a Owen.

-Ya no me importa que lo esté.-declara este.-Esa mujer tiene el corazón de piedra, sé que inventamos esto solo para provocarlos a ambos, pero ahora linda, ya no sé si sería mas feliz si Haruka me acepta…o si no lo hace y llevamos esta farsa hasta sus últimas consecuencias.-vuelve a sujetar las manos de Serena.-Antes pensaba que había solo un camino, como tú con Darien…¿Pero qué pasa si puedo mostrarte otro camino?-Propone Owen Thalassa y se acerca a Serena mirándola con sus ojos acuamarina tan brillantes, que ahora la chica se siente dominada por él, por algo Owen Thalassa era la adoración de la mitad de la población femenina del país, cuando deseaba ser tierno y quitarse esa máscara de divo, era tan encantador.-Porfavor Serena…solo déjame mostrarte…-dice el joven y sin que Serena sepa como en un impulso el joven salva la distancia entre los dos y junta sus labios a los de ella, es un beso sencillo, casi solo una caricia, pero basta para dejar a Serena en total paroxismo, paralizada, confusa y muy sonrojada, era la segunda vez en unas horas que un hombre la besaba, pero no era el beso desesperado de Darien, sino un beso tierno y dulce que la hacía sentirse…¿Feliz?...¿Pero es que en verdad existía ese sentimiento?.

-Owen…-balbucea ella aún sumida en la dulzura de ese beso y con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-Perdóname Serena, yo…es solo que deseaba hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo, no es mi intensión confundirte más ni tampoco forzarte a nada, dejaremos que las cosas hablen por si solas y quizá después…-intenta calmarse Owen, pero entonces sucede algo que ni él mismo esperaba, la chica rubia salta casi sobre él y lo besa en los labios con fuerza, a pesar de su experiencia como conquistador, jamás en su vida alguna mujer había besado de esta forma tan intensa a Owen Thalassa, que primero abre los ojos incrédulo, pero luego se entrega a la fuerza del beso de Serena rodeando su cintura con su fuerte brazo, esta vez ya no es un beso tímido, es un beso lleno de pasión que al mismo Owen consigue alterar…¿Era esta la chica frágil e ingenua que el conoció llorando en el parque?. Cuando al fin ambos se separan por la necesidad de aire, respirando agitadamente, Serena levanta el rostro sonriente y acercándose a su amigo le dice.

-Gracias…en verdad parece que hay otro camino.-Owen toma la mano de Serena y la besa galantemente.

-Piensa bien las cosas linda, tampoco quiero apresurarnos a nada, tomate tiempo para decidir, pero créeme que si algo sale mal con ese imbécil, nada me haría más feliz que esta farsa fuera una bella realidad…-acaba sonriendo el apuesto actor.-descansa y relájate, antes de medio día regresamos a Tokio, nos vemos en una hora para almorzar…-termina este y dando media vuelta se aleja de allí hacia el Hotel, Serena se sienta en la banca y se toca los labios incrédula de lo que acaba de hacer…¿Porqué tuvo ese impulso tonto de besar a Owen? Primero solo para convencerse a si misma de que ella era capaz de despertar ese sentimiento en otro hombre además de Darien, pero había algo más…sin duda había algo más…¿no era que secretamente esa confusión de sentimientos le gustaba?. Sonrió mirando como el sol pintaba de tonos naranjas el lago de Akina.

-Owen…Darien…Gran Kami…¿Qué me está pasando?.-se cuestionó asustada de esa confusión tan grande.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Akina, Rei y Carlos Meiou entran en la habitación de Minako, en que esta es revisada por Ami bajo la mirada de Setsuna y Ciel Aino.

-Ami…¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo la encuentras?.-preocupado Carlos.

-¿Verdad que es muy lindo cuando se preocupa?.-añade Minako divertida. Ami sonríe.

-Mina esta aun delicada Carlos, lo que le pasó no fue para menos.-el chico se entristece.-Pero sin embargo tiene mucho ánimo y eso es bueno ,ya verás que muy pronto y siguiendo el tratamiento al pie de la letra ella volverá a bailar contigo.-apoya Ami palmeando la espalda del muchacho.

-De que siga el tratamiento me haré cargo yo.-apoya Setsuna.

-Ami…disculpa pero..¿Cuándo podremos volver a Tokio?.-dice ansiosa la enferma.

-Bishojo vamos…¿porqué la prisa en volver?.-cuestiona Ciel Aino quien evidentemente no deseaba abandonar el paraíso que había encontrado en Akina.

-Cierto Mina, en tu estado y como están las cosas, seguramente podrías viajar en una ambulancia equipada, pero no entiendo tu preocupación.- propone Rei. La chica rubia mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-En verdad Rei que esto del amor hasta a ti consigue ponerte en las nubes…-se burla Mina levemente haciéndola sonrojarse, Ami, Ciel y Setsuna miran a la jefa de la Liga de Aces sin entender una palabra.-¿no recuerdas que en tres días será el desfile de beneficencia?.-dice Mina a Rei, esta la mira entendiendo todo.

-Gran Kami…había olvidado eso totalmente.-dice Rei.

-Lo sé amiga, tu vida últimamente es un caos, sin embargo yo me hice cargo y tenía ya todos listo para la recaudación de fondos.-completa Mina.

-¿Era eso Rei? ¿Era eso tu plan para abrir el ala de pediatría especializada en el hospital?.-adivina Ami mirando a la sacerdotisa.

-Asi es Ami, es solo que yo deseaba que fuera una sorpresa ya que la primer paciente en recibir su tratamiento sería Hotaru, y luego quería mostrarte a ti y a Fye los planos del proyecto pero ya con la inversión segura de capital, eso fue algo que Mina me sugirió y juntas usando su conexiones con amistades del medio planeamos ese desfile…más bien lo planeo casi todo ella sola, yo solamente pondría los medios.-añade Rei.

-Y en vedad iba a ser espectacular, tenía ya la ropa, el lugar, la recepción, la música…envié las invitaciones…-dice Mina.

-Mina amor…dime por favor que tu nombre no estaba escrito en ellas, dime que tu no ibas a desfilar.-asustado Carlos.

-Lamento decepcionarte amor, pero era así, Rei y yo habíamos planeado que yo desfilara y le pedí ayuda a mi amigo Sacho, él diseñó los modelos y se enviaron las invitaciones a personas del medio y la prensa.-explica Mina.

-¿A Sacho dices?...¿Sacho Juun aceptó ayudarte?.-incrédulo Ciel Aino.

-Cuando le dije que era para beneficencia aceptó…sabes que a pesar de lo que se dice de él tiene muy buen corazón.-replica Mina.-Regaló todos los diseños para la causa del ala de pedriatria.-

-Pero Minako..¿No estarás pensando en serio desfilar en tu estado?-asustada Setsuna.

-Aunque lo piense, es imposible, tiene la pierna fracturada, su lesión en la cabeza es delicada, así como los golpes en las costillas.-preocupada Ami.

-El punto Ami es que tampoco podemos cancelar el evento, todo está listo, de otra forma jamás podría llevarse a cabo lo que habíamos planeado.-explica Rei.

-¿Y alguna de tus amigas? ¿Kei chan, Ayaka, no podrían suplirte?.-cuestiona Ciel. Mina mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-El problema real Ciel es que ellas están ocupadas en sus propios eventos, sabes que es fin de temporada y que no tienen ni un día libre, me lo acaban de decir la última vez que nos vimos…si encontrara a alguien quizá se salvaría el evento, aunque Sacho podría el grito en el cielo aún puede ajustar las prendas a alguien más, además fue su idea el no escribir el nombre de la modelo en la invitación, decía que atraería más público…-explica Mina sonriendo.-Ensayamos mucho para que su idea fuera posible…lástima…-apesadumbrada la modelo.

- Mina, no me gusta ese tono, te conozco, sé que te morías por desfilar, yo mismo te llevé a ensayar, pero como están las cosas jamás dejaría que lo hicieras, no hasta estar bien del todo.-dice Carlos.-Antes desfilo yo…-dice él, todos en la habitación estallan en risas ante la ocurrencia del joven Meiou; todos menos Mina, en ese momento Darien entra en la habitación del hospital.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de la risa?.-cuestiona este.

-Imagina Chiba…¡Meiou quiere suplir a mi hermana en un desfile!.-estalla Ciel en carcajadas.

-No estaría mal…no estaría del todo mal tu idea Amor.-dice la chica rubia.

-Hey Mina espera un poco…¿Meiou desfilar? ¿Con vestido de noche y bikini?.-ironiza Darien riendo a carcajadas junto con Ciel.

-Claro…búrlense del chico.-furioso Carlos se cruza de brazos.

-No no…nadie ha entendido aun.-se desespera en su cama Minako moviendo su mano sana.-¡Odio estar así!.-se queja la rubia.-Escuchen primero, Rei, lo más importante es rescatar el evento para salvar la creación de ese fideicomiso para el área de pediatría especializada del hospital de Ami…¿Cierto?.-

-Cierto Mina, sin el dinero con que contábamos recaudar TK y yo con ese desfile será imposible logarlo aún que yo donara todo el dinero, el patronato no aceptaría la donación de ese tamaño de un particular…-dice Rei.

-Rei tiene razón, Fye y yo intentábamos hacer algo así desde que salimos de la universidad pero hay ciertos procedimientos que impiden que se pueda lograr, por eso me apreció excelente la idea del desfile de beneficencia para justificar las donaciones-comenta Ami.-es una pena que se haya perdido la oportunidad…-don dolor.-Esos niños en verdad merecían un ala especial en el hospital.-con pena la doctora.

-Tal vez no se haya perdido.-dice Mina sonriendo.-Si bien las chicas no pueden desfilar, puede hacerlo alguien más…-lanza la modelo y con mirada elocuente mira a Rei, todos los ojos se posan ahora en la chica de cabello negro.

-Mina…un momento…no puedes estar hablando en serio.-confundida Rei.

-¿Porqué no Rei?...míralo de esta forma, en la liga de Aces solo quedas tu para hacer este trabajo, las demás chicas no podemos porque estamos lastimadas, Ami, Mako y yo…y sé que Sacho podría hacer algo muy bueno contigo, lo supe desde que te conocí en la fiesta en mi casa y Minako Aino sabe cuando alguien tiene posibilidades como modelo.-guiña el ojo la enferma.

-Espera Mina…yo no podría jamás hacer algo así…-aterrorizada Rei.

-Pero Itoko san…¿Porqué no? Acaso no has dicho tu misma que lo más importante es salvar el evento, dime entonces porqué una chica que es la mejor corredora que conozco, que se enfrenta a Yakuzas y corredores realmente malvados en la carretera sin miedo le temería a algo tan sencillo como modelar.-cuestiona Carlos.

-¡Bien dicho amor!-anima Minako.

-Es que yo…yo…-balbucea Rei indecisa.

-Rei, creo que Meiou y Mina tienen razón, piénsalo y valóralo, decide que es lo más importante para ti.-apoya Ciel Aino.

-Vamos Rei, tu siempre has aceptado los retos, desde que somos niños no puede alguien decirte algo que se parezca a un desafío porque al momento intentas vencerlo, me consta.-sonríe Darien animando a su amiga.

-Lo sé Darien, tampoco es que tenga miedo.-ofendida Rei.-Es solo que el modelaje, desfiles, glamour y todo lo que lo acompaña no son mi estilo.-

-Pero piensa en todo lo que salvas al vencer tus escrúpulos Rei…si alguien ha tenido este proyecto para ayudar a los niños y hacer que algo como las carreras de autos tenga un sentido humano en verdad has sido tú.-dice la doctora Mizuno, Rei los mira a todos con expresión indescifrable, una parte de ella desea aceptar, pero sin embargo modelar es tan lejano a su realidad.

-Escucha esto Rei, de niños siempre me decías que me faltaban agallas, que dejaba de hacer muchas cosas por miedo y por indecisión, y tenías razón, ya no tengo más esa actitud gracias a ti.-dice Darien sujetando el hombro de su amiga.-Reté a Owen Thalassa.-dice con rotundidad.

-¡Que hiciste que cosa!-salta Meiou.-¿Owen Thalassa? Ese tipo de los espectaculares de Shibuya, el novio de Serena…-cuestiona el chico, a su lado Setsuna lo pellizca.-¡Auch! Setsu pero que dije…-sin embargo ya se ha dado cuenta de la cara que puso Darien.-Uuuups.-dice Carlos.

-No te preocupes Meiou, ya no me afecta.-sonríe ambiguamente Darien.-Como les dije, reté a ese idiota niño de aparador a una carrera el día 26, me deshice de mis miedos como siempre me lo dices y lucharé por mi princesa.-decide Darien.

-Bien hecho Chiba, ya era hora.-anima Meiou.

-Rei, todos hemos vencido muchas cosas en los últimos días amiga, no vayas a hacer que la jefa de la Liga de Aces, la gran Mars, vaya a quedarse atrás, vamos…-dice Mina, el rostro de la joven ha adoptado una actitud impenetrable.

-Rei…-cuestiona Ami.-Piensa en todos los niños cono Hotaru que pueden ser beneficiados con esto, no puedes dejar que tus escrúpulos venzan tu generosidad.-

-Está bien…acepto.-dice al fin ella, un grito de emoción de Meiou, Darien la abraza, Ami estrecha su mano, Mina solo sonríe.

-Te advierto amiga que esto no será fácil, Sacho es alguien muy muy estricto y los días siguientes vas a sufrir para llegar a convertirte en lo que él necesita para ese desfile-explica Mina.

-Como dijo Darien Minako, los retos siempre me emocionan, prometo que ese desfile de beneficencia será el éxito que habíamos planeado, daré mi máximo esfuerzo.-decide Rei.

-Itoko san aprendiendo a caminar en la pasarela con tacones, eso deja muy por debajo el entrenamiento shinto…-sonríe Meiou.-Y es algo que no me perdería por nada.-

-Ninguno de nosotros Carlos.-añade Ami.-Rei gracias por no dejar que el proyecto se cancelara.-dice Ami.-Esos niños…Hotaru Tomoe…estarán muy agradecidos.-

-Solo por ellos lo hago Ami.-declara Rei.

-Ciel, por favor llama a Sacho y dile que en tres días tendrá a su nueva modelo.-termina Minako sonriendo a su hermano que saca su celular.

-¿Nueva modelo? ¿Qué nueva modelo?.-cuestiona entrando en la habitación de Minako Aino Nataku Yamada con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, la entrada del chico de cabello plata deja petrificados a todos hasta a la misma Rei que no se atreve a responder lo que este pregunta…

El "Samurái" se detiene en el camino, cercano a la entrada del cementerio, del auto baja Carlos Meiou y del lado del copiloto baja Rei Hino, esta lleva un ramo de azucenas en su mano, la tarde deja caer sus tonos rojizos en el paraje de las afueras de Akina, los dos chicos entran en el lugar y sus sombras se alargan por efecto de la luz del sol, a lo lejos una familia sale del lugar, evidentemente acaban de pasar por la pérdida de alguien a juzgar por su actitud y sus ropas, Carlos camina entre los senderos de tumbas de diversas esculturas y formas, hasta llegar a una pequeña colina, al lado de un roble se halla una tumba de loza gris en la que está esculpida una espada con la leyenda "Sir Ken Meiou, Marzo de 19…" Rei se conmueve de ver la lápida igual a la de los caballeros de las leyendas artúricas; al llegar Carlos se inclina y toca la loza.

-Hey Sir Lancelot, estoy aquí de nuevo, pero ahora vengo acompañado de alguien que sé que conoces, es mi amiga Rei, la hija de tu Ginny, si mi estimado caballero, tu escudero descubrió tu secreto, sabemos quién era Ginny y sabemos una parte de su historia…Rei…dile algo.-invita el chico, sus ojos a su pesar de arrasan de lágrimas.

-Me honra estar en la sepultura del hombre que mas amó a mi madre, de alguna manera siento que soy parte de esa historia, solo quería venir a presentarle mis respetos Sir Lancelot, y a jurarle delante de su tumba que lucharé porque la leyenda del caballero y la reina tenga un final feliz, así sea lo último que haga.-dice ella y se agacha a dejar las flores.

-Que hagamos, estamos juntos en esto, reconstruir la leyenda de Sir Lancelot y la Reina Guinevere es desde ahora un trato…¿cierto Itoko san? –ofrece su mano Carlos, Rei la acepta.

-Es un trato Meiou.-asiente ella, las luces del atardecer caen sobre el cementerio de Akina y en algún lugar seguramente dos espíritus sonríen al darse cuenta de que sus seres queridos aún los siguen recordando…

_**Preview cap. 27:**_

_-A ver queridas…esperen un momento, el desfile que habíamos preparado no es algo transferible, Minako y yo trabajamos un mes…¡Un mes! Lo que tenemos preparado no puedes aprenderlo en dos días linda, menos si no eres profesional, no es que dude de ti, eres muy linda y todo eso, tienes porte, pero Mina es una profesional.-dice el hombre._

_-Por favor Sacho, sabes que puede funcionar, no mencionábamos mi nombre en las invitaciones, la silueta con el cabello suelto corresponde, además Rei es casi de mi complexión, con algunos ajustes a la ropa y puede ser…-Sacho camina alrededor de Rei evaluándola detenidamente._

_-Quizá…quizá…-dice él._

_-Por favor Sacho sama, prometo que me esforzaré mucho, haré lo que sea porque el evento no se cancele.-suplica Rei._

_-No dudo de tus ánimos linda, pero quizá no estés lista para el entrenamiento intensivo de Sacho Juun, es la novatada de todas las modelos, si quieres destacar en pasarelas entonces debes pasar por mi prueba.-_

_-Sacho, no exageres, solo es una emergencia, enséñale lo básico y hagamos el desfile lo mejor posible.-se asusta Mina._

_-No…o ella pasa la prueba de la pasarela de Sacho Juun o no hago el desfile, es mi última palabra.-declara el diseñador._

_-A buena hora se le ocurre hacerse el Divo.-furioso Carlos.-¡Escucha esto remedo de hombre!.-lo sujeta de la solapa.-¡No se arriesgó Mina a dejar el hospital en Akina para venir a pedirte ayuda solo por nada! ¡Vas a hacer el desfile con Rei y es todo!.-amenaza este._

_-¡Santo dios que hombre! ¡Por algo eres novio de Minako.-ilusionado el tipo, Carlos tiene el mismo gesto de incredulidad._

_-Meiou, suéltalo.-suplica Rei._

_-Pero Itoko san…este tipo…-_

_-Déjalo, haré la famosa prueba.-decidida Rei, Sacho Juun sonríe._

_-Esa es la actitud, lo ves guapo, así que déjame.-se sacude y acomoda el traje el diseñador mientras Carlos lo suelta._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas Sacho?-preocupada Mina._

_-Acepto si ella demuestra que quiere hacerlo bien…_

_**NOTA: Para todos los que deseen conocer los terribles secretos que encierra el pasado de Chikane Yamada, así como sus motivos para odiar de esa forma a nuestros protagonistas, pueden leer ya SRR GAIDEN: Misterios del Pasado Cap. 2 y develar parte de ese misterio…**_

_**Bueno, esta vez no diremos mucho, sabemos que algunas Serena fans nos querrán matar pero desde el inicio les dijimos que Serena no la tendría fácil, además coincidirán con nosotros en que Darien merecía esta competencia campal con un galán de la talla de Owen para valorar mucho más a su princesa, y la rubia también necesitaba subir un poco su autoestima, tener a dos guapos muriendo por ella era justo…¿No?...ojalá lo tomen con filosofía y se sigan divirtiendo con las confusiones de ese trío que se pondrán mejores, como garantía, Susy Granger que es nuestra amiga y editora así como una fan ferviente de Serena ha aprobado ya toda la trama así que no desesperen. Como pueden darse cuenta ese "Defile" y los retos que faltan pondrá los ánimos y las pasiones al mil por ciento, el desenlace de SRR estará más cargado de adrenalina que toda la historia junta…así que nos leemos la siguiente semana y…¡Feel the Power!**_

_**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**_


	30. Chapter 27: Back Stage

**SRR 27**

**Back Stage, 5,4,3,2….**

Es ya de noche y el apuesto joven de cabello negro que ahora luce una chamarra con la insignia de los "Wild Cats" camina por los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación de la niña, abre la puerta y entra, mira con una fingida sonrisa a su hermanita que aún conectada a sondas trabaja dibujando en su block, en verdad al chico le cuesta ser optimista al ver a la pequeña enferma.

-Onii chan...tardaste.-recrimina la pequeña.

-Lo sé linda, pero tenía un motivo, mira te traje esto en disculpa.-dice el chico y le alarga a la niña una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, la niña emocionada abre la caja y mira con ojos consternados los lápices de colores, luego se abraza de su hermano que se ha sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¡Alexis! ¡Gracias!.-dice ella.-luego reflexiona un poco.-pero cuanto te habrán costado…-dice preocupada Hotaru.

-Eso no importa si te hace feliz linda.-con una ternura muy impropia de su temperamento firme el chico Tomoe.- además te contaré algo más, he aceptado la propuesta de los del editorial a pesar de que no todo era de mi agrado, llegamos a un arreglo y mi libro se publicará.-

-Que bueno Onni chan, eres el mejor para escribir, verás que serás muy muy famoso, estaré orgullosa de ser la hermana de un gran escritor, ya lo estoy.-sonríe Hotaru, Alexis acaricia el cabello de su hermanita.

-Me decidí al fin sabes…hoy he decidido muchas cosas.-

-¿Es por tu chamarra Onii chan? ¿ahora corres en un equipo?...Tú y el "Ryu" correrán para alguien más…-dice Hotaru.

-Así es Hotaru, acepté pertenecer a un equipo y parece que me pagarán muy bien, verás que con la venta de mi libro y lo que gane en la Stars League todo irá bien para nosotros, merecemos que sea así, luego de tantas dificultades.-con extraño tono de orgullo el chico de cabello negro.

-Lo sé…me gustaría ser una menos de esas dificultades Onii chan.-triste la niña.

-No digas eso de nuevo, no lo digas jamás linda.-ofendido Alexis.-tú no eres una dificultad, eres la luz de mi vida y la de papá, sin ti nosotros no tendríamos razón de vivir.-amoroso abraza a su hermanita que llora levemente.-no llores mas, no vine a eso, mejor muéstrame lo que has dibujado.-

-Mira…esta es mi Onee chan y su "Fénix", es rojo y saca fuego y vuela muy rápido, ella ha vencido a una ave de trueno y a una tormenta de hielo, me lo dijo, y a un "Samurái" mira aquí lo he pintado…-Hotaru muestra las imágenes a su hermano en su carpeta, pero Alexis Tomoe a pesar de intentar concentrarse en lo que la niña le dice, está aquel día extrañamente ausente, su mirada de ordinario firme y estoica se ha vuelto repentinamente brillante e ilusionada, y sonríe de una forma tan enigmática, su mente está muy lejos de los dibujos de Hotaru…

_Flasback…._

_El joven Tomoe camina con el ceño fruncido y actitud molesta por las oficinas de la casa editorial._

_-¡Tomoe sama! ¡Tomoe sama!.-lo detiene un hombre delgado y de gafas por el brazo, Alexis furioso se zafa del contacto.-¡Aguarde Tomoe sama! ¡Aún podemos llegar a un arreglo!._

_-¡Arreglo!.-ruge el chico que lleva una carpeta negra en sus manos.-¡El único arreglo posible a que podemos llegar es largarme de aquí!._

_-Pero Tomoe sama…tampoco es tan malo el plan publicitario de la empresa, lo iban a convertir en un ídolo de las masas, con su porte y talento.-opina el empleado._

_-Pero cambiar de nombre, quitarle a mi obra las partes que más he trabajado solo por no ser comercial, hacerla un producto en vez de una obra de arte, ¡Eso jamás!.-se molesta el joven._

_-Le repito que a la empresa le interesa mucho su libro Tomoe sama, quizá si llegáramos a un arreglo de cesión de derechos…usted sabe…-el empleado sustituye la palabra por una elocuente señal, Alexis lo mira furioso.-¿Qué responde?.-_

_-¡Esto!.- dice el chico y le da un puñetazo al hombre en el estómago doblándolo por la mitad, este sofocado no puede gritar, dos guardias de seguridad van por el chico pero este los derriba con golpes semejantes y los deja tirados en el suelo.-no se molesten, conozco la salida.-añade él y precipitadamente abandona las oficinas el lugar, al salir en su carrera no se fija por donde va y cerca de la calle choca con alguien, la confusión es tanta que un mar de hojas caen por todos lados, Alexis Tomoe reacciona y se levanta._

_-Lo lamento en verdad yo no vi por donde iba y…-las palabras mueren en la boca del chico al ver entre las hojas de papel que caen la encantadora cara de la joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que parece tan confundida como él, el tiempo parece detenerse, para Tomoe las hojas caen con lentitud asombrosa y solo tiene ojos para la chica delante de él._

_-¡Dios! ¡Mi escrito! ¡Las hojas de mi escrito!.-se lamenta la chica y sus angustiadas pupila verdes buscan las hojas que han caído al suelo._

_-Yo…en verdad lo siento señorita, en verdad…también han caído mis hojas.-torpemente Tomoe la ayuda a levantar algunas._

_-Por todos los cielos, jamás vamos a terminar de separar cuales son las mías y cuales las suyas caballero.-sonrojada la chica al ver al joven con quien tuviera el altercado, Alexis confundido e hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven levanta torpemente las hojas del suelo, al hacerlo mira las manos de la chica._

_-Nunca creí que alguien en este tiempo en que la tecnología abruma al hombre moderno, escribiera aún con tinta.-comenta él._

_-¿Es Usted escritor?.-azorada la joven._

_-Yo…en verdad…soy solo un mensajero, un amigo me envió a traer su manuscrito a este editorial.-miente sin saber porqué Alexis.-creo que me matará si sabe que lo he perdido, él escribe también a la antigua.-al fin parece que los dos han levantado ya todos los papeles del suelo, la chica mira sonriendo al joven._

_-¿Le parece si los separamos en mi auto?.-señala ella un Lotus Exige color blanco con el lince pintado en sus lados.-_

_-¿Acaso corre autos señorita…?-cuestiona él._

_-Anna, Anna Shields, y si caballero, correr autos es mi segunda pasión, la primera es el arte.-responde la bella joven._

_-Qué casualidad, sabe que también corro autos, ese es el mío…-señala Alexis el Nissan S13 negro con los dragones en sus puertas._

_-Es increíble…¿Acaso pertenece a alguna liga señor…señor…?_

_-Tomoe, Alexis Tomoe.-se presenta él._

_-Tomoe sama…verá le pregunto esto porque yo formo parte de una liga privada, la "Stars League" si le interesa, podría venir a vernos en la tarde, puedo hablarle a mi jefe de Usted y seguramente lo ayudaría enseguida, reclutamos corredores y Usted parece ser uno muy bueno.-sonríe ella._

_-¿Cómo sabe eso señorita Shields?.-_

_-Una corazonada…¿No le ha pasado nunca Tomoe sama que conoce a alguien y de pronto parece como si se conocieran de toda la vida?...no sé cómo decirlo, una corriente de simpatía creo…-sonriente la joven._

_-Antes no me había pasado…hasta ahora.-con un tono fervoroso que lo hace sonrojar tanto a él como a la chica dice Alexis….luego los dos siguen separando las hojas de sus escritos, pero el sentimiento sigue allí, y el chico Tomoe parece preguntarse si acaso lo que él no hizo por orgullo personal, es decir, pertenecer a la liga de Nataku Yamada, lo vaya a hacer ahora por otros "intereses"…porque conocer a esta chica y de esta forma no fue casualidad, de eso estaba seguro…Anna Shields…Anna Shields…_

_Fin de Flash Back…._

-Anna Shields…-murmura en su inconsciencia Alexis.

-¿Quién es Anna Shields Onii san?.-cuestiona la niña, él se sonroja vivamente.

-No sé de que hablas…yo no dije nada.-se disculpa Alexis.

-Lo dijiste…dijiste Anna Shields, dime ¿Es una chica? ¿Es tu novia?.-interesada Hotaru.

-No digas cosas que no sabes linda, mejor iré por un café y regreso, me quedaré toda la noche contigo.-evade él la respuesta y se encamina a la puerta.-no tardo.-

-Onii san está enamorado…¡Qué bueno!-palmea Hotaru emocionada al verlo alejarse.-afortunada chica, un novio como mi hermano no lo encontrarás en ningún lugar de la Tierra.-con orgullo la niña enferma…

La luz se hace al fin en la cámara y al entrar alumbra los restos del lugar que esta algo destruido, hojas de papel, rastros de sangre, sillas derribadas…la elegante mujer en traje sastre negro camina por entre el desorden seguida de unos tipos de traje negro y de la chica de cabello azul.

-¿Dónde está Karasuma?.-cuestiona la mujer de traje negro.

-La amarramos a la silla como ordenó señora.-replica uno de los musculosos hombres.

-Enciendan la luz.-habla la mujer que parece la jefa, la luz alumbra al fin el terrible espectáculo, la chica de cabello rojo se haya atada a una silla, con el rostro y la desgarrada ropa llenos de sangre, la cabeza baja, un ojo terriblemente hinchado, moretones, golpes y magulladuras, como muerta, no da señas de vida más que la agitada y desigual respiración que levanta su pecho con dolorosa marcha.-¿Seguros que sigue viva?.-con frialdad Chikane Yamada, Alluminum se acerca a la joven y se agacha a escuchar su respirar.

-Lo está señora…pero no debe quedarle mucho…no en este estado.-con evidente dolor la joven que a pesar de ser enemiga de Karasuma, el estado de la herida la había conmovido. La señora Yamada se acerca a la chica.

-Karasuma…¡Karasuma!.-dice con desesperación y la abofetea en el rostro, ella reacciona levemente con un quejido.-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!.-furiosa la mujer la sujeta del cabello y la obliga a mirarla.-Se que me escuchas aunque no puedas hablar, así que seré breve, te desataremos y regresaremos a la base de la Liga de Aces, creo que con lo que te pasó sabes que yo no juego Lead Crown, y si no quieres que tus hermana pasen por lo mismo que tu…-

-Mal…maldita…-al fin la golpeada chica balbucea estas palabras que parecen la única señal de que está viva, una risa siniestra de la señora Yamada es la única contestación.

-Escucha esto Lead Crown, gánate de nuevo la confianza de Rei Hino y tus hermanas, y consigue estar muy cerca del "Fénix", ya recibirás mis órdenes en el futuro, y sobre todo no menciones una palabra de mi o de lo que te hice, con tu terrible pasado, te sobra a quien culpar de esto.-añade Chikane.-¡Desátenla y tírenla cerca de la base de los "Black Crowns" en un lugar vivible donde la puedan encontrar!.-da la orden la mujer rubia, los hombres se dirigen a la silla y la empiezan a desatar.

-Señora…¿Cómo puede seguirle teniendo confianza a Karasuma?.-ofendida Alluminum.

-Porque en estos momentos querida Alluminum, Akane Karasuma es mi mejor arma contra Rei Hino.-responde la calculadora mujer.

-¿Y qué hay de la señorita Tsukino?.-dice la de cabello azul.

-Debes aprender Alluminum, que en el juego de la venganza hay que saber utilizar a las personas y sacarles el mayor provecho en su momento, es como tener a todas las piezas de ajedrez y a veces, en ciertas "Jugadas Maestras" un peón sirve más que una reina… todo tiene su ciclo y su tiempo, el de Serena Tsukino parece que termina, y el de Karasuma, empieza.-

-¿Y qué hará con Serena Tsukino?.-indaga Alluminum.

-Lo que se hace cuando algo ya no sirve querida…desecharlo.-con desdén Chikane Yamada saliendo de la cámara oculta en la pared.

Dentro del "Tokio International Fórum" caminan entre hombres vestidos con trajes estilizados y mujeres con llamativos trajes que viene y van por el pasillo del lugar, es el "Back Stage" de un desfile de modas, Rei mira con actitud aterrada la agitación de las personas junto al chico que conduce a la lastimada joven en silla de ruedas.

-¡Minako Aino!...lida pero qué te pasó…-aterrada una de las modelos al reconocer a Mina.

-Un accidente de carretera, como siempre me dijiste Atsumi, la velocidad y el glamour no son muy buena combinación-responde la joven con la pierna enyesada y la cabeza vendada.

-¡Mina!.- poco a poco se van aglomerando las chicas y chicos en torno a los recién llegados.

-¡Hey hey atrás que le quitan el aire!.-ofendido Carlos mueve con sus brazos a quienes se acercan a su novia sofocándola con preguntas.

-¿Este es tu novio Minako?...¿El de la revista?.-cuestiona un atractivo modelo de cabello teñido de blanco.

-¿Revista?.- reacciona extrañada Mina.

-No me digas que no sabes que te han captado en un tabloide con este guapo.-asiente el mismo modelo, Carlos lo mira aterrado y de una forma tan cómica al darse cuenta de que un hombre lo ha llamado "guapo" que hasta Rei ríe.

-Claro Mina, como que tu romance y el de Owen Thalassa con la rubia desconocida compiten por ser el romance más ardiente de la semana.-guiña un ojo una joven alta de cabello rojo. Carlos mira a Mina preocupado pero aun se haya paralizado por el comentario del modelo.

-Mina…por favor…recuerda a lo que venimos.-apremia Rei a su lado.

-Cierto. Chicas, ¿Alguna tendrá libre el día 24?...necesito que me suplan en un desfile.-solicita ella.

-Mina, el 24 es en dos días, nadie puede aprender coreografía, acoplarse a los diseños, memorizar la pasarela y todo lo que implica un desfile en dos días-opina una de ellas.

-Además linda, todos estamos hasta las nubes de trabajo, es la "fashion week".-recuerda otra.-si no estuvieras enamorada lo habrías recordado.-asiente la atractiva chica mirando a Meiou.

-Eso es verdad, no recordaba ese detalle, será prácticamente imposible encontrar a alguien.-replica Minako mirando a Rei que sigue con misma actitud preocupada del inicio.

-¡Hey hey hey! ¡People! ¡Qué hacen allí parados como estatuas tenemos trabajo!.- aplaudiendo un afeminado hombre con traje sastre amarillo y una boina se acerca al grupo que rodea a Mina.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Dígame alguien que estoy soñando!.-exagera al voz el extravagante personaje.-¡Minako! ¡Mi Minako! ¡Pero qué te sucedió!.-

-Sacho.-saluda débilmente Mina.

-¡Todos se largan ahora mismo que no se les paga por el cotilleo!.-los corre el diseñador y se queda solo en el pasillo con los tres recién llegados, se hinca en el suelo y toma la mano de la joven accidentada.- Minako linda, no es que no me duela verte así, pero sabes que soy un profesional y que ahora en este justo momento, a dos días de evento, lo que ha pasado es devastador.-casi llora el elegante hombre.

-Lo sé Sacho, nadie esperaba que me accidentara.-completa Mina.-hace un momento trataba de que alguna de las chicas me sustituyera.-

-¿En plena Fashion Week?.-añade Sacho Juun.-querida, hay que ser sinceros, tendremos que cancelar el evento, y pensar que había generado tanta polémica el no decir el nombre de la modelo estrella…¿Recuerdas las invitaciones solo con tu silueta con el cabello suelto?...¡En nombre de la Moda!...será un desperdicio total.-acongojado el diseñador.-¿Sabes algo mas Mina? Lo que me duele es que habías al fin logrado que me quitara mi egoísmo y me empezaba a gustar la idea de hacer algo por los niños enfermos, lamentaré cancelarlo.-añade el hombre.

-No tenemos porqué cancelarlo Sacho…aún podemos salvar el evento.-ruega Mina.

-No veo como.-desolado el diseñador.

-Mi amiga, se llama Rei Hino, ella es la organizadora del evento, quien lo financía.- presenta Mina tomando de la mano a Rei que no parece muy convencida, Sacho se levanta y mira fijamente a la joven evaluándola de arriba abajo.

-Rei Hino, la he visto en algunas revistas de finanzas, una gran empresaria…muy noble su idea de ayudar a los enfermos…-

-No entiendes Sacho, he pensado que Rei puede ser la única salvación, nadie más que nosotros tres queremos que ese evento se realice.-

-¡Hey gracias por tomarme en cuenta!.-ofendido Carlos se cruza de brazos.

-No te molestes guapo, pero por el momento tenemos muchas dificultades.-lo calla Sacho, se nuevo la mirada de incredulidad de Carlos.

-¿Es que en este maldito mundo de la moda no hay hombres?-se queja Meiou.

-Sacho sama, lo que Mina quiere decir es que a mí me interesa tanto el evento que estoy dispuesta a suplirla.-apoya Rei.

-A ver queridas…esperen un momento, el desfile que habíamos preparado no es algo transferible, Minako y yo trabajamos un mes…¡Un mes! Lo que tenemos preparado no puedes aprenderlo en dos días linda, menos si no eres profesional, no es que dude de ti, eres muy linda y todo eso, tienes porte, pero Mina es una profesional.-dice el hombre.

-Por favor Sacho, sabes que puede funcionar, no mencionábamos mi nombre en las invitaciones, la silueta con el cabello suelto corresponde, además Rei es casi de mi complexión, con algunos ajustes a la ropa y puede ser…-Sacho camina alrededor de Rei evaluándola detenidamente.

-Quizá…quizá…-dice él.

-Por favor Sacho sama, prometo que me esforzaré mucho, haré lo que sea porque el evento no se cancele.-suplica Rei.

-No dudo de tus ánimos linda, pero quizá no estés lista para el entrenamiento intensivo de Sacho Juun, es la novatada de todas las modelos, si quieres destacar en pasarelas entonces debes pasar por mi prueba.-

-Sacho, no exageres, solo es una emergencia, enséñale lo básico y hagamos el desfile lo mejor posible.-se asusta Mina.

-No…o ella pasa la prueba de la pasarela de Sacho Juun o no hago el desfile, es mi última palabra.-declara el diseñador.

-A buena hora se le ocurre hacerse el Divo.-furioso Carlos.-¡Escucha esto remedo de hombre!.-lo sujeta de la solapa.-¡No se arriesgó Mina a dejar el hospital en Akina para venir a pedirte ayuda solo por nada! ¡Vas a hacer el desfile con Rei y es todo!.-amenaza este.

-¡Santo dios que hombre! ¡Por algo eres novio de Minako.-ilusionado el tipo, Carlos tiene el mismo gesto de incredulidad.

-Meiou, suéltalo.-suplica Rei.

-Pero Itoko san…este tipo…-

-Déjalo, haré la famosa prueba.-decidida Rei, Sacho Juun sonríe.

-Esa es la actitud, lo ves guapo, así que déjame.-se sacude y acomoda el traje el diseñador mientras Carlos lo suelta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas Sacho?-preocupada Mina.

-Acepto si ella demuestra que quiere hacerlo bien.-reta el tipo.-terminando el desfile señorita Hino, la espero en la alberca del Centro de Convenciones.-explica Sacho Juun.

-Allí estaré Sacho sama.-termina ella.

-Mina querida, lamento lo que te pasó y que te hayas arriesgado a tanto, si la señorita Hino es buena entonces el desfile es una realidad, si no, con todo y dolor, lo cancelaremos.-decide Sacho Juun.-mi nombre y prestigio tiene un precio y no me arriesgaría con un ridículo, lo sabes, nos vemos y cuídate…ha si…y cuida a tu lindo novio.-le guiña un ojo a Carlos que se enfurece.

-Le voy a partir la maquillada cara a ese tipo.-furioso.

-Carlos…déjalo…-dice Mina algo fatigada.-

-Amor…espera…¿Te sientes bien?.-preocupado Meiou.

-Me duele algo la cabeza.-añade la chica.

-Es lógico Mina, es un suicidio haber venido y lo sabes, Carlos, llévatela ya que yo me hago cargo del resto.-decidida Rei.

-No…Rei tú no sabes…lo que Sacho es capaz…de hacer.-fatigada Mina.-es el mejor en lo que hace pero es muy estricto.-

-El puede ser el mejor en lo que hace pero yo no me daré por vencida, salvaremos este desfile Mina, lo juro.-explica ella.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Itoko san!.-apoya Carlos.-Una duda…¿lo harás aunque se enoje tu…novio o esposo o ya no se que sea Nataku? Porque creo que no le gustó mucho la idea de que medio Tokio vea a su novia desfilar-

-Lo que crea o quiera Nataku en este momento no es importante sino lo que es mejor para la causa, así que, aunque confieso que esto no es lo mío, lo haré.-rectifica Rei-ahora Meiou deja de cuestionar mi vida privada y llévate a Mina de aquí, cuídala y tómate el día libre.-

-No necesitas pedirlo dos veces Itoko san.-sonríe Carlos, Mina toma la mano de Rei.

-Podrás con él Rei, sé que es así, desde que te conocí supe que tenías espíritu para esto.-sonríe ella. Luego Carlos y la chica en silla de ruedas se pierden en el pasillo y Rei Hino queda sola en el lugar envuelta en la ola de glamour del "Back Stage" de la pasarela.

-Gran Kami…nunca en mi vida había tenido miedo a algo.-se trata de calmar ella suspirando hondo.

Alexis Tomoe llega al elegante garaje de la "Stars League" esa mañana, algo cohibido aún de ver las magnificas instalaciones de primera y los autos de las "Wild Cats" así como el bello garaje de Nataku Yamada, este con el uniforme de los "Wild Cats" repara al "Tiger" ayudado de las demás chicas cuando sus ojos dorados se cruzan con la figura del chico.

-¡Tomoe! Bienvenido, creí que luego de la cena de ayer jamás te atreverías a venir por ti mismo, me alegra.- limpiándose la grasa de las manos el chico de cabello plateado le alarga la mano a Tomoe que se sonroja ante el recibimiento.-¡Hirari, Kaori, Anna! Tomoe sama esta aquí, atiéndanlo como corresponde a un corredor de su categoría.-ordena Yamada, la pelirroja y la rubia se acerca a él y lo saludan, Alexis las mira igualmente serio e incómodo.

-Toda orden de Nataku sama es cumplida por nosotras, aunque si se trata de un chico tan guapo como tú, no cuesta nada hacerlo.-le guiña un ojo la modelo pelirroja.

-No le haga caso a Hikari Tomoe sama, es siempre así cuando conoce chicos atractivos…-explica la correcta bailarina rubia, Tomoe sigue mudo y sonrojado, Nataku sonríe y palmea su espalda.

-Bienvenido a la "Stars League" Tomoe, como te dije antes, yo sé como compensar a mis amigos.-

-Yamada san…¿No había acaso otra chica?...-la voz se corta en la garganta del apuesto joven de cabello negro.

-Anna, claro que sí, ya veo que te gustan las castañas.-guiña un ojo Nataku entre las risas de las otras dos divertidas de la turbación del chico Tomoe.

-¡No…no es lo que piensan es…es solo…!.- se atropellan las palabras en labios de Alexis, en ese momento la bella joven de cabello castaño entra en el lugar leyendo totalmente abstraída un libro, las risas de sus compañeras y de Nataku la hacen quita su atención de las páginas y dirigirla al grupo, sus ojos azules se cruzan con los de Alexis que sigue sonrojado.

-¡Tomoe sama! Te decidiste a venir al fin.-sonríe Anna Shields acercándose.

-¿A pero ustedes dos se conocen?.-inquiere Nataku divertidísimo de ver la cara de Alexis a quien se le iban y venían los colores.

-Conocí a Tomoe sama hace dos semanas en el editorial tuvimos un…percance divertido, y lo invité a unirse a la Liga Nataku sama.-asiente la chica sinceramente.

-La señorita Shields tiene razón Yamada san, es solo eso….-replica Alexis.

-Perfecto, viendo las preferencias de nuestro nuevo corredor, Hiraki, Kaori, vayamos a tomar un café y dejemos que Anna le dé a nuestro amigo el tour por las instalaciones, se nota que lo disfrutará más.-propone el peliplateado y se aleja de allí tomando del brazo a las dos chicas, Anna Shields y Alexis Tomoe se han quedado solos y se miran igualmente sonrojados.

-Disculpa las insinuaciones de mis amigas Tomoe sama…dejando de lado eso, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido unirte a la Liga, últimamente Nataku sama no había tenido suerte con los corredores, todos se iban a la Liga de Aces.-replica ella entristecida.

-¿Te duele mucho lo que le pase a Yamada san?.-ansioso a su pesar el joven de cabello negro.

-Claro…-sincera ella.-Nataku sama es una persona muy especial para mí.-asiente Anna. El joven Tomoe crispa su puño en su mano.

-Entiendo, Nataku Yamada es justo el tipo de hombre con quien sueña toda mujer, y es lógico que alguien como tu…-

-O no Tomoe sama…no es lo que crees, si bien no puedo negar que Nataku sama fue mi primer amor, y que estuve enamorada de él de forma platónica por mucho tiempo, ahora todo es diferente, él está muy pero muy enamorado de alguien más, y esa chica es perfecta para él, yo jamás me interpondría en algo tan hermoso como lo que Nataku sama tiene con esa chica.-contesta la de cabello castaño.

-Rei Hino, la líder de la Liga de Aces…¿Cierto?.-adivina Tomoe.

-Cierto, si lo sabes tú y los has visto me entiendes Tomoe sama…yo…no tengo novio.-dice ella caminando por el lugar seguida del chico que sonríe.-antes jamás me había importado, siempre pensé que estaba enamorada del amor…pero ahora, ahora conocí a alguien.-Alexis siente que su corazón se acelera.

-¿Puedo saber a quién o aun no me he ganado tu confianza?.-inquiere Tomoe, la chica le sonríe.

-Como dije esa vez Tomoe sama, algo hay en ti que me hace sentir que puedo tenerte confianza.-asiente la joven Shields.-¿Crees que alguien se pueda enamorar de el autor de un libro?.-lanza la pregunta la chica de cabello castaño.

-Creo que el amor tiene tantas formas señorita Shields, que no solo de un libro, sino de una idea, de un sentimiento, de un recuerdo y de una mirada se enamoran las personas, por algo dice el poeta:

_Sabe, si alguna vez tus labios rojos_

_quema invisible atmósfera abrasada,_

_que al alma que hablar puede con los ojos,_

_también puede besar con la mirada_

-Becquer.-sonríe Anna al comprobar que el chico conoce los versos tanto como ella.-entonces Tomoe sama…te diré que al leer el libro de este autor era como estar mirando una ventana a su alma, al alma de un hombre sensible, caballeroso, inteligente y capaz de comprender todas las emociones humanas con una exquisita sensibilidad, es el hombre con el que siempre soñé.-Anna muestra el libro que lee y Tomoe contiene una exclamación de incredulidad.-"La noche en que te amé"…por Lord Dragon.-lee emocionada Anna.

-Pero señorita Shields, en verdad es una coincidencia asombrosa. Lord Dragon es mi amigo…-la chica lo mira azorada.-si si, ese amigo que le hablé el día que nos conocimos, el que me envió a llevar su manuscrito al editorial.-

-¡En verdad Tomoe sama conoce a Lord Dragon!...Por Dios, es todo un mito, escribe muy bien, nadie había visto su rostro, se cubre con una máscara…¿Acaso tu?...-

-Tampoco lo he visto directamente, él se cuida muy bien, lo he visto como todos, pero él me tiene confianza, una vez le ayude a reparar su auto, y nos conocimos.-miente Tomoe divertido del rumbo que tomaban los hechos.

-¿Y acaso Tomoe sama podría arreglar que yo lo conociera?.-ansiosa Anna.

-Podría intentarlo señorita Shileds.-asegura Alexis.

-¡Oh!.-se lanza impulsiva la chica y abraza a Tomoe, besándolo en la mejilla, este se sonroja.-perdona, se que fue impulsivo de mi parte pero…conocer a Lord Dragon, el autor que con solo una semana de su publicación ha vendido tantos ejemplares, es tan…excitante.-

-Si de verdad desea conocerlo, créame que lucharé porque mi amigo venza su timidez y la conozca, se lo prometo, le avisaré cuando será.-añade Alexis Tomoe sonriendo, Ana Shields presiona contra su corazón el libro mientras Alexis Tomoe sonríe al pensar en lo divertido que sería conocer a esta interesante chica oculto tras la máscara que los tipos de la editorial se habían empeñado en que usara para dar más promoción a su libro, Alexis entonces reflexionó al recordar lo furioso que se puso él cuando su editor le dijo de esa exigencia y de que forma tan misteriosa aquello se estaba convirtiendo en la posibilidad de que "Lord Dragon" hiciera lo que Alexis Tomoe jamás se habría atrevido a hacer.

Rei Hino entró en el salón del Centro de Convenciones de Tokio, habría finalizado el desfile y recibido una nota en la que Sacho Juun la citaba en aquel lugar, el salón estaba alumbrado por algunos reflectores de colores, había sillas y una gran alberca en medio del lugar que unos focos azules alumbraban, sobre la alberca flotaban unas placas de plástico, como extraños flotadores con forma de círculo atados unos con otros desde el inicio de la alberca rectangular hasta el final formando un extraño puente, las luces del lugar se encendieron y apareció el afeminado diseñador aplaudiendo.

-¡Bravo bravo! Tuviste las agallas para venir niña.-dijo el hombre, a sus lados estaban seis mujeres uniformadas de traje sastre negro.-bienvenida al lugar en que probaremos tu fuerza, si de verdad quieres que en dos días de realice el desfile.-

-Dije que haría cualquier cosa Sacho sama, lo que sea.-animada Rei.

-Bien, veamos de que estas hecha querida..¡Chicas!.- aplaude el diseñador a su equipo-preparen a nuestra aprendiz de modelo.-sonríe enigmático mientras las mujeres se acercan a Rei.

Los autos de los "Black Crowns" llegan esa mañana al garaje, las dos motocicletas de las gemelas se estacionan primero y tras ellas bajan los chicos de las camionetas negras y el "Rapsody", entran por la parte de atrás de la empresa, Ami bajó del auto y utilizando la llave láse abrió la puerta del garaje, pero al hacerlo sus inteligentes ojos acostumbrados a notar detalles observaron algo raro entre las cajas que estaban a un lado de la entrada, mientras los chicos hacían la algarabía propia de quien llega a casa y entraban, la inteligente doctora miró hacia un lado creyendo percibir el sonido de un leve quejido, buscó entre las cajas.

-Ami amor…¿Qué buscas? Debemos guardar el "Rapsody"-dice Fye a su lado.

-Espera Fye…hay algo…¿no escuchas?.-cuestiona ella, con sus manos mueve unas cajas y entonces sus ojos azules destellan al descubrir el cuerpo de la ensangrentada mujer de cabello rojo.-¡Gran Kami! ¡Fye chicos vengan! ¡Es Karasuma!.- grita la doctora quien rápidamente se ha tendido a su lado y toma su pulso en el cuello, Fye se acerca a ella.

-Por todos los cielos…¿Qué le hicieron?.-aterrado Fye mirando el rostro desfigurado por los golpes.-¿vive?.-cuestiona a su novia.

-Está con vida pero muy dañada, hay que llama una ambulancia rápido.-apremia Ami, Fye saca su celular y hace la llamada, Phobos y Deimos llegan corriendo apresuradamente, las gemelas se tiran al suelo mirando acongojadas a su hermana.

-Akane…Onee chan…-llorosa Phobos toma de la mano a lastimada chica.

-¿Qué te hicieron hermana?.-cuestiona Deimos furiosa.

-Chicas…están bien…-balbucea Karasuma, pero al momento se desmaya.

-Calma…estará bien, la ambulancia viene en camino.-tranquiliza Ami, Deimos abraza a su hermana que llora desconsolada mientras a lo lejos se escucha ya la sirena que se acerca.

Es ya de noche, en el centro de convenciones de Tokio solo se ve la luz en uno de los salones, el hombre que hace el aseo pasa limpiando con la escoba, extrañado se asoma al lugar y escucha la voz conocida de Sacho Juun regañando seguramente a alguna de sus modelos con su característica voz chillona.

-¡Mal mal mal querida! ¡Dije equilibrio! ¡Porte y elegancia!.-el hombre del aseo sonríe, sabe que el señor Juun es muy estricto así que sigue con su trabajo en el resto de las salas, a lo lejos se escucha el característico sonido de un cuerpo al caer al agua, el hombre de traje amarillo se acerca al borde del cual emerge Rei Hino con el rostro furioso y los puños apretados.

-¡Como se supone que haga eso con estos malditos zapatos!-dice saliendo de la albarca mojada la chica de cabello negro encarando al diseñador.-¡ni siquiera con zapatos especiales para agua podría alguien atravesar esa pasarela!.-

-Lo lamento señorita Hino, Usted conoce la salida, son más de las nueve de la noche y Usted sigue empeñada en intentarlo, yo y mi equipo hace tiempo que nos queremos ir, díganos si ya se ha rendido-añade el hombre, los ojos morados de la chica relampaguean de ira, sabe que es prácticamente imposible lograr lo que le pide el diseñador.-Dígame Hino sama…¿Nos retiramos ya?.-cuestiona Sacho.

-Un intento más Sacho sama…uno más.-añade ella y tomando la toalla que le alarga una de las mujeres del equipo del diseñador regresa al inicio de la pasarela, el afeminado tipo sonríe.

-Sacho sama..¿Hasta cuándo continuará con esto?...sabe que ella no lo logrará, nadie lo ha logrado.-se atreve una de las chicas.

-Déjala un poco Sayuri, me gusta su determinación, ¡Dios si algunas modelos profesionales tuvieran la mitad de su…pasión!-emocionado Sacho Juun. Rei se seca el cabello y un poco el entallado vestido negro que las ayudantes del diseñador le han puesto, se para en medio de la pasarela con flotadores y cierra los ojos.

-Esto es como un reto de drift…sé que lo es, debo concentrarme, calmarme, visualizar el lugar, lograr el equilibrio, sé que puedo, Gran Kami, debo poder, por Hotaru, por todo el bien que esto hará, no me va a vencer el capricho de un diseñador afeminado…-abre los ojos y estos relampaguean con el mismo fuego interno de cuando corre en el "Fénix", con su mano da la señal a la chica que está al lado de la alberca quien enciende la música.

-¡Vamos Hino! ¡Porte! ¡Equilibrio! ¡Conquista a la audiencia!.-grita Sacho Juun, entonces ocurre, ella camina por la extraña pasarela con la mirada fija en el frente, contrario al resto de sus intentos, esta vez sonríe, su bello rostro mojado contagia y trasmite perfectamente el concepto que el diseñador quería, las luces dan en su rostro y ella sorpresivamente atraviesa con seguridad arrolladora la pasarela flotante, la música y el ambiente se llena de pronto con la magnética presencia de la chica que cruza con seguridad la pasarela de la alberca, Sacho Juun ha cesado de gritar; sus emocionados ojos de artista ven avanzar a la chica de cabello negro.

-Es mentira…es mentira…-casi llora Sacho Juun.-alguien lo logró…-dice emocionado, Rei Hino ha llegado al final de la pasarela de flotadores, da una vuelta y regresa.-¡basta basta basta! ¡Rei Hino eres una diosa! ¡Eres perfecta para lo que deseo! ¿En verdad no has modelado antes?.-la abraza el diseñador.

-Nunca en mi vida señor Juun, pero pasa que no me gustan los retos, soy muy competitiva, además es por una causa noble y no me iba a dejar vencer.-orgullosa ella.

-Entonces es un hecho Rei Hino, tu y yo somos los indicados para salvar este evento, tienes las agallas y el porte, y yo el talento, el desfile de modas de beneficencia será un éxito, así lo debamos preparar en un solo día.-Sacho Juun besa las dos mejillas mojadas de Rei al estilo francés entre los aplausos de las ayudantes.

-¡Hey tu quita tus manos de mi mujer!.-dice una voz atronadora con tono posesivo en la entrada del salón, Nataku Yamada avanza por el lugar con el rostro furioso.

-¡Por Dios que hombre!.-murmura sonriendo Sacho Juun.-¿Es tu chico?.-Rei sonrojada y molesta se encara con el joven peliplateado.

-¡Qué haces aquí!.-furiosa ella.

-Que he de hacer, buscarte, no te encuentro desde que volvimos a Tokio, y pensé que habrías desechado la absurda idea de ese desfile.-furioso Nataku.

-Y yo creí que quedó claro que mis decisiones personales, más las que tomo por el bien de otros, no son de tu incumbencia.-ofendida ella.

-¡Entonces no es mi asunto que mi mujer esté besándose con un tipo, mojada y planeando exponerse delante de medio mundo un absurdo desfile!-molesto Nataku la sujeta del brazo.

-¡Tu actitud es retrógrada y totalmente fuera de lugar Nataku, no te permitiré que me controles de esa manera sin importar los lazos que no unan!.-con el mismo tono ella.

-Calma guapo…no es motivo para molestarse, Hino sama ya ha terminado, en cuanto a cuidarla, créeme que entiendo que los hagas, cualquiera cuida a una chica como ella, pero no te preocupes guapo, lo que tu novia hará conmigo será una obra de arte, en cuanto a celos, no debes preocuparte, si alguien aquí me llegara a interesar, serías tú…-Sacho guiña el ojo a Nataku que lo mira confundido.-como vez, ella está segura, así que deshecha tus celos guapo, y déjanos trabajar…¡Vamos chicas!.-aplaude Sacho a su equipo que ha recogido todo en las maletas y se aleja.-Mañana en este mismo lugar a las siete de la mañana querida, haremos magia juntos, y cuida de tu bello novio, que cualquiera seguramente te desearía robar.-añade emocionado y se aleja junto con las chicas, Rei sin hacer caso a Nataku se acerca al lugar en que ha dejado sus cosas y se seca el cabello con su toalla.

-Fénix…¿estás molesta?...perdóname, no quería hacerte enojar, es solo que sabes que no me gusta que nadie más que yo te mire-insiste Nataku tomando del hombro a Rei, ella lo mira entre molesta y feliz.

-Entiendo eso Nataku, es solo que hay cosas, aspectos de mi vida, que por más que te ame no me gusta que controles, es algo innato en mi, odio cuando mi Padre o cualquier otra persona pretende dictar mis actos, además lo que voy a hacer es algo bueno, es por los niños, trata de entender.-señala ella acariciando la mejilla de su esposo y luego le da la espalda para tomar su ropa seca.

-Y trata de entender tu también Fénix, te amo, me casé contigo por eso, y porque te quiero en mi vida todos los días, y tú no quieres que nadie se entere aún, y sigues viviendo lejos de mí, y yo me moriré si no te tengo a mi lado…-señala Nataku abrazando por la espalda a la chica y la besa en el cuello, Rei siente de nuevo que los besos de Nataku tienen el poder de hacerla olvidarse de todo y de todos, cierra los ojos un momento mientras el chico la besa.

-Nataku…porfavor…este lugar no es adecuado…-dice ella sonrojada.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa.-dice el chico-No creo que el abuelo se extrañe de esto, el sabe todo, anda Fénix, olvídate de esto y demonos tiempo para los dos, me muero por estar otra vez contigo.-suplica el joven y la sigue besando, al fin Rei parece corresponder a los besos de su esposo, hasta que el sonido del teléfono los saca de su abstracción-odio tu teléfono…-refunfuña Nataku.-déjalo que suene…-suplica ansioso.

-No puedo, tengo que contestar, puede ser importante…-añade ella y aun con la respiración agitada se acerca al lugar en que toma el celular.-¿Si?.-

-_Mars, es Fye, lamento molestar, pero es importante, Ami encontró a Karasuma a la entrada del garaje…_-

-¿A Karasuma?...pero como…-inquieta Rei.

-_Estaba golpeada, semiinconsciente y casi muerta, la trajimos al hospital en donde la estabilizaron pero sigue delicada, las chicas y todos estamos aquí, como verás, necesitamos saber qué hacer, si puedes venir, sería de mucha ayuda tu presencia, más para las chicas…-_es la voz del médico la que apremia.

-Estaré allí Fye, no tardo.-corta ella la llamada.-tengo que ir al hospital, lo lamento, mi vida es ahora muy agitada para esto y te lo dije, espero me entiendas.-suplica Rei al chico.

-Entiendo Fénix, pero yo te llevaré al hospital, no me voy a separar de ti, y algo mas, luego de ese horrible desfile me pararé en medio de la pasarela y gritaré: "Señores, esta belleza que ha desfilado para Ustedes el día de hoy, es la mujer que amo, mi esposa y mi mujer, y nadie más que yo es su dueño".-asegura él abrazándola posesivo. Ella sonríe.

-Está bien, no te pediré más que esperes hasta ese día, si quieres puedes decirlo, ya no me importa tanto el guardar el secreto.-acaba ella y ahora es Rei quien lo besa en los labios.

Owen Thalassa baja del "Shark" con Serena, galante le abre la puerta y los dos entran en el restaurante, el mesero al verlo lo saluda.

-¡Señor Thalassa! ¡Que alegría verlo! ¿La mesa de siempre?.-

-Si por favor Pierre.-solicita Owen y son conducidos por el elegante lugar hasta la mesa, en la cual espera una hermosa chica de largo y ondulado cabello acuamarina, del mismo tono que el cabello del actor y con algo tan familiar en sus rostros, que Serena al verla no duda que sea la prima de quien Owen le hablara.

-Michiru…-dice él la besa en la mejilla.

-Owen.-corresponde ella igualmente, Serena se queda mirando como los dos primos parecen la encarnación viva de la perfección, ella tan femenina, tan hermosa, tan encantadora, y él tan apuesto, varonil…se siente por primera vez cohibida al pensar que alguien como Owen Thalassa estuviera interesado en ella de esa forma.

-Michiru, te presento a mi novia, Serena Tsukino.-dice el chico.-Serena, mi Prima Michiru Kaioh, es como una hermana para mí.-la chica sonríe y amablemente y se acerca a Serena a la cual besa en la mejilla con cordialidad.

-También me alegra conocerla señorita Kaioh.-dice Serena confundida.

-Michiru…solo Michiru, y la verdad también deseaba conocerte Serena, quien ha logrado hacer que Owen Thalassa se enamore y llegue al compromiso es digna de premio….pero sentémonos, hemos venido a cenar y eso haremos…¡Pierre!.- llama la chica.

-Diga señorita Kaioh-

-Tráiganos la carta y el mejor champange.-solicita la violinista, Serena es conducida por Owen a una silla y los tres se sientan a cenar.

Rei llega acompañada de Nataku al hospital, afuera de la sala de espera se hallan los "Black Crowns" con cara acongojada y actitud abatida, también se haya Makoto y TK, esta luce ya mas recuperada y camina por sí misma, solo tiene vendado su brazo.

-Que bueno que llegas Rei.-dice Darien al verla.-le dije a Fye que te avisara de que era necesaria tu presencia, no la de extraños.-

-Deja las ironías Chiba.-ofendido Nataku.

-¿Y las chicas?.-cuestiona Rei.

-En el cuarto 564, Fye y Ami la han estabilizado ya, estaba muy mal.-explica TK.

-Iré a verla…Nataku, Darien, porfavor, sin dificultades.-solicita ella, el chico mira a Darien que desvía la mirada.

-No haré nada que te ponga triste.-rectifica el peliplateado, Rei se acerca a Mako y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Con todo esto no pude decirte el gusto que me da que estés mejor Mako…ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.-se despide ella, la castaña le sonríe.

-Diles a las chicas que todos estamos con ellas Mars.-suplica Mako, ella siente y se pierde por el pasillo, llega a la habitación y abre la puerta, se sorprende a si misma del estado deplorable de Karasuma, Phobos y Deimos al verla llegar corren a abrazarse a ella, Rei las recibe y las deja llorar en su hombro, las gemelas están realmente mal, ellas de ordinario tan fuertes, parece que solo con Rei son capaces de demostrar sus emociones, como cuando niñas acudían a ella para que las orientara y salvara, siempre la han visto de esa forma.

-Rei sama..-dice Deimos llorosa.-le dijimos que algo no andaba bien con ella.-

-Calma chicas, lo sé…¿Tienen idea de quién pudo hacerle esto?.-cuestiona Rei.

-Mi hermana no llevaba una vida muy normal el Hong Kong Rei sama, sabe que tiene amistades peligrosas, cualquiera pudo ser.-repite Phobos.

-¿Cómo está ella Ami?.-indaga Rei acercándose.

-Estable ya, pero muy dañada, la han golpeado de forma brutal.-explica la doctora.-unas semanas de reposo y con el tratamiento estará bien.- Rei sujeta la mano de Karasuma que abre lentamente los ojos

-Akane…estás bien, estás con amigos, las chicas y yo estamos aquí, nos tenías preocupadas.-le dice Rei con ternura, una lágrima escapa de los ojos de la chica pelirroja al ver a Rei y a sus hermanas.-Gracias al Gran Kami estás bien.-

-Hermana…-dice Phobos y se acerca a la cama, Deimos sonríe a su lado, Karasuma mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Chicas..Rei sama…ustedes no saben lo que dicen…habría sido mejor…que no regresara jamás…-abatida la enferma.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, somos tu familia Akane.-sonríe Rei.-independientemente de la maldad que haya en el mundo y de lo mal que la pudiste pasar, ahora todo estará bien.-

-Rei sama tiene razón hermana, ya somos una familia.-apoya Phobos.

-Cuando te sientas mejor, nos dirás quién te hizo esto.-furiosa Rei.

-No…no quiero que indaguen sobre…esto…la gente que lo hizo es…muy peligrosa…porfavor Rei sama…hermanas…dejemos todo como está.-suplica la enferma, Deimos va a decir algo pero la mirada de Rei la detiene.

-Si eso te hace estar tranquila, haremos lo que pides Karasuma, tu solo ocúpate de estar bien.-explica Rei, la enferma sonríe.

-Rei, chicas, le pondré un sedante, es necesario.-dice Ami, ellas se hacen a un lado y la doctora pone el contenido de la jeringa en la sonda hasta que la enferma se queda dormida, Rei y las gemelas salen del cuarto.

-Le dije eso solo para calmarla, lo que ha vivido es horrible y necesita tranquilidad, pero les prometo a ambas que averiguaré quien le hizo esto, y lo haremos pagar.-replica Rei, las chicas pelirrojas asienten con la cabeza y junto con Rei salen de nuevo al pasillo hasta la sala de espera, al llegar todos los chicos del equipo rodean a las gemelas preguntando por Karasuma, Rei a los lejos sonríe al comprobar que los lazos de amistad de los miembros de su equipo parecen fortalecerse aún en las mayores desgracias, Darien se acerca a ella.

-¿Cómo está Karasuma?.-

-Muy dañada, pero al menos viva.-responde ella.

-¿Sus amigos de Honk Kong?.-cuestiona el joven Chiba.

-Creemos que sí, nadie más podría haberle hecho esto.-

-Rei, quería hablar contigo, sobre Serena y el reto con Thalassa…quedamos en que el día 25 nos veríamos las caras.-

-Me parece muy bien, solo espero tangas la calma para poderlo retar sin problemas Darien, hay muchos sentimientos en juego en esa carrera y no me gustaría arriesgarte.-declara Rei.

-Puedo con eso, además ya he tenido tiempo de desahogarme un poco.-sonríe Darien, Rei lo mira detenidamente y descubre las marcas en su ceja de la pelea anterior, mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Siempre golpeándose, en verdad Darien no entiendo cómo es posible que lleguen a esos extremos.-

-Te explicaré cual fue la razón, el día que Meiou venció a Serena, cuando me quedé con ella, me dijo que me amaba.-dice el chico sonriendo.

-¡Darien!.-de emociona Rei abrazándolo efusivamente.-no podías haberme dado mejor notica, yo sabía, sabía que ella te amaba y que solo estaba haciendo esto por despecho.-

-Ese es el problema linda, luego de eso, cuando yo pensé que habíamos recuperado a nuestra princesa, apareció el estúpido ese y se la llevó, aseguró que la ama y que lo que dicen los medios es verdad, y ella…ella…-furioso se detiene él para continuar.-ella decidió irse con él.-

-¿Qué cosa?...¿Luego de decirte que te amaba hizo eso?.-se aterra Rei, Darien la mira intrigado.

-¿Entiendes algo de esto? Porque yo la verdad ya no sé qué pensar, la amo, la quiero por ser ella, sin importar nada del pasado o del futuro, amo a la Serena Tsukino que es ahora por si misma Rei y dije que lucharía, pero ahora no sé muy bien porqué luchar o si valga la pena ya-desolado Darien.

-Trata de entenderla, ella está muy confundida, sabe que te ama, pero su nueva forma de ser, su cambio, su transformación le ha mostrado una Serena muy diferente, capaz de trastornar a dos hombres como tú y Owen Thalassa, eso impresiona a cualquiera, y Serena siempre ha sido algo inmadura y muy insegura, tío Taichi y tía Serenity siempre la sobreprotegieron y le evitaron aprender a enfrentarse sola a la vida, está aprendiendo a vivir y, es lógico que se sienta así, pero esa confusión durará poco, y yo tengo fe en que ganará en ella el amor verdadero que te tiene, solo te corresponde estar cerca, sin presionar, pero demostrándole el amor que antes no supiste valorar.-replica ella, él la mira algo impresionado.-perdón por las palabras Darien, pero quiero que tengas la mente despejada para la carrera o Owen Thalassa ganará.-

-Gracias, sabía que solo tú podrías ayudarme, es verdad, estaré allí para ella y en esa carrera, le demostraré lo que puedo hacer por su amor.-decidido él.

-Ese es mi hermano.-sonríe Rei.-y antes de que te enteres por alguien más, te diré algo muy importante para mí, en Akina, me casé con Nataku.-Darien abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.-se que es repentino y que no estaba planeado, pero quise hacerlo, amo a Nataku Darien, tanto como tu amas a Serena, y había postergado mi propia felicidad por tantas cosas que creí que si no lo hacía ese día no lo haría jamás.-dice ella.

-¿Estás feliz cierto?.-cuestiona él sujetando sus manos, ella asiente con la cabeza.-eso es lo importante, lo mereces, aunque más le vale al imbécil ese cuidarte bien o se las verá conmigo.-acaba Darien.

-Ya verás que algún día tú me dirás lo mismo de ti y de Serena, mis hermanos serán tan felices como yo.-pronostica la sacerdotisa con una seguridad que tranquiliza a Darien, en ese momento llega Nataku y posesivamente sujeta a Rei por la cintura mirando con la misma desconfianza de siempre a Darien.

-Lamento haberte dejado sola Fénix, me llamaron.-dice el chico Yamada.

-Deja esa actitud Nataku, le he dicho la verdad a Darien, él lo sabe.-le contesta Rei.

-Menos mal.-aún a la defensiva el joven millonario.

-Tranquilo Yamada, aunque no me creas, me alegro mucho por los dos, ella merecía ser feliz aunque sea contigo.-divertido Darien, Nataku lo mira molesto, pero Rei lo detiene.

-Nataku, por favor, deja las cosas como están y acompáñame que debo mostrarte algo.-casi lo jala ella por los pasillos, Nataku camina algo más tranquilo hasta el elevador en que Rei programa uno de los pisos.

-¿A dónde me llevas Fénix?.-cuestiona Nataku.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial para mí.-dice ella.-y quizá al conocerla entiendas los motivos de mi insistencia por hacer ese desfile.-las puertas del elevador de abren y ambos llegan el área de oncología del hospital, hasta que se detiene en una de las habitaciones, toca la puerta levemente y una voz infantil le responde.

-Pase…-Rei abre la puerta y jala de la mano a Nataku que entra.-¡Onne chan!..palmotea la pequeña de cabello negro al verla y le extiende los brazos, Rei se acerca a ella y la abraza sentándose en el borde de la cama, besa su cabeza amorosamente.-¡Onee chan! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir?...creí que ya no me querías.-dice Hotaru.

-No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad, jamás dejaría de quererte, solo estuve ocupada.-se disculpa Rei.

-¿Tu y el Fénix tuvieron una nueva batalla?.-emocionada la niña.

-Así es, sabía que entenderías.-

-¿Me la contarás para dibujarla?.-cuestiona Hotaru.

-Lo haré, pero antes debo saber cómo va mi hermanita valiente con su tratamiento.-dice Rei.

-Me porté como tú Onee chan, me dolían mucho las inyecciones y me sentía muy mal, pero recordé que dijiste luchar con valor y lo hici.-con firmeza la pequeña, Rei le sonríe, luego los ojos morados de la niña se posan en Nataku que impactado parece paralizado junto a la cama.-Onee chan…¿Quién es tu amigo?.-dice la niña.

-Alguien a quien quería presentarte, su nombre en Nataku.-dice Rei y jala al chico.-Nataku, ella es Hotaru, mi hermanita y la niña más valiente de Japón.-Hotaru sonríe al chico.

-Es muy guapo Onee chan…¿Es tu novio?.-cuestiona la niña.

-Eres muy perceptiva Hotaru, es cierto, soy su novio.-habla al fin Nataku.

-Qué envidia, mi Onee chan tiene un novio guapo y yo no tengo ninguno.-inocente ella.

-Hagamos algo Hotaru, ¿Te parece si soy tu novio desde ahora?.-dice Nataku tomando las manos de la niña.

-¿Y mi Onee chan no se molestará?.-cuestiona Hotaru.

-O claro que sí, tu eres mucho más linda que yo y me has quitado el novio en solo dos segundos, Hotaru, estoy molesta.-finge Rei, los tres estallan en risas, pero la niña con las sondas en su nariz tose fuertemente.-¡Hotaru!.-se alarma Rei.

-No…no es nada…-dice fatigada la niña.-ya estoy mejor, me alegra que hayas venido Onee chan…y que me hayas traído un novio.-dice tomando la mano de Nataku que cariñoso besa las palmas de la niña.-¿Nataku sama me traerá flores y chocolates como los novios lo hacen?.-cuestiona la niña.

-Claro, y te traeré muñecos de peluche, y música y todo lo que quieras, seré un buen novio ya verás…-dice Nataku acariciando la mejilla de la enfermita, por la ventana del cuarto una enfermera llama a Rei que dejando al chico con Hotaru sale de la habitación.

-Hino sama, perdone la interrupción, pero Usted nos dijo que le avisáramos si los familiares de la niña venían y al parecer el hermano viene para acá.-dice la enfermera.

-Gracias señorita.-asiente ella y entra de nuevo.-Nataku, debemos irnos…prometemos regresar después hermanita.-dice Rei besando la mejilla de Hotaru.

-¿Y Nataku sama vendrá también?.-

-Vendré siempre que quieras.-amoroso Nataku.-ahora somos novios…¿Cierto?.-la niña sonríe, Rei apremiante jala a Nataku, la niña les dice adiós por la ventana, pero Rei parece implacable, arrastrando a Nataku con fuerza por los pasillos.-¡Hey Fénix! ¿Porqué la prisa?.

-No quiero que la familia de la niña nos vea.-dice ella, pero al abrir la puerta del elevador, choca con alguien que va entrando.-Disculpe yo no…-pero las palabras se congelan en sus labios al ver al chico que ha chocado con ella.-Tomoe sama…-murmura Rei, Alexis la mira desconfiado, a su lado va Anna Shields.

-Nataku sama.-dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Anna?...vaya veo que Tomoe adelanta.-sonríe Nataku.

-Rei Hino…¿Qué hace Usted en el piso en que está mi hermana?.-con tono furioso Alexis Tomoe.

-No estoy aquí por su hermana Tomoe sama.-miente Rei-alguien de mi equipo tuvo un accidente, es solo coincidencia.-dice ella.

-Más vale, no me gusta que usen a Hotaru como pretexto para llegar a mí.-reta el chico Tomoe.-además quiero que sepa que desde ayer soy parte de la STARS LEAGUE del señor Yamada.-dice él.

-Lo sabía, justamente es una pena que sea así, me habría gustado tener al menos una oportunidad de comprobar su calidad al volante señor Tomoe.-desafiante Rei.

-Hey Fénix, calma, el chico está por su decisión en mi Liga.-ofendido Nataku.-¿Qué clase de novia eres si me quieres robar a mi personal?.-se cruza de brazos.

-No quiero robarte tu corredor Nataku, solo quiero tener un reto con él, sin compromisos, es todo, claro que quizá el no quiera…o tenga miedo.-lanza el reto Rei Hino, Alexis la mira furioso, odia a esta niña rica que siente que puede tener a todos bajo sus pies.

-Tomoe sama…no lo haga porfavor.-suplica a su lado Anna, Alexis mira a la chica y algo más fuerte que él lo lleva a sentir el deseo de mostrarle a Anna Shields que él también puede ser aguerrido.

-Acepto, como dice señorita Hino, será solo en plan amistoso…¿Le parece el día 25 a las doce en Hakone?.-

-Perfecto Tomoe sama, no podía esperar menos de Usted.-acepta Rei y le alarga la mano la cual él tomo.-entonces es un hecho.-

-Ahora si me disculpa, tengo prisa, vamos.-dice Alexis jalando a Anna Shields y alejándose, Nataku con los brazos cruzados mira a su esposa.

-Vaya vaya, mi Fénix regresa al ataque.-

-Sin ironías Nataku, tenía que intentarlo y si era la única forma herir su amor propio, no me iba a detener.-

-Hay algo que no has pensado cariño, ese mismo día y a esa misma hora será el reto del imbécil de Chiba con mi amigo Owen.-deduce Nataku, el rostro de Rei palidece.

-Gran Kami…lo olvidé…-se dice ella preocupada.

-Al parecer querida, la Liga de Aces tendrá un reto doble.-termina Nataku.-espero estén preparados para dividir fuerzas.-Rei se ha quedado petrificada y pensativa en la puerta del elevador, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse del día?...¿En verdad en estos momentos con la Liga fraccionada estarán listos para un reto doble?...

_**Preview Cap. 28.**_

_-¿Ya están todos?.-pregunta Mina ansiosa._

_-El salón a reventar querida, Ami y Fye no se dan abasto recibiendo invitados, la prensa ansiosa, todos a la expectativa, parece que si su intención era reunir gente pudiente lo han logrado, al perecer el proyecto de Rei será una realidad.-emocionada Makoto que aún tiene su brazo vendado._

_-Solo hay un pequeño problema, bueno dos.-anuncia TK._

_-Uno, es que entre la gente están Serena y el idiota de Thalassa.-ofuscado Darien._

_-Darien, porfavor, jura que no harás nada estúpido, esta noche debe ser perfecta.-asustada Minako._

_-Lo sé Mina, estoy en este proyecto tanto como Rei y prometo mantenerme alejado.-a su pesar él._

_-¿Y la otra dificultad?.-cuestiona Setsuna._

_-El senador Hino y su esposa en la fila dos.-dice TK, todos se miran preocupados._

_-Les dije que revisaran las invitaciones pero nadie me hizo caso.-dice Carlos, Fumma se acerca a ellos._

_-Chicos, lamento interrumpir, pero Fye me envía a preguntar si puede presentar ya.-dice el joven de caballo castaño__-__en ese momento Sacho Juun con un extravagante traje verde tornasol y sombrero con plumas aparece en escena, una de sus chicas lo maquilla._

_-Vaya, hay reunión de chicos guapos y me la perdí.-dice él sonriendo._

_-Déjate de tonterías Sacho, ¿Pueden iniciar ya?.-cuestiona Mina._

_-Pueden hacerlo, estamos listos para conquistar a Tokio.-exagera el tipo con su voz extravagante, todos se dispersan…_

**NOTAS FINALES: Como siempre agradeciendo el apoyo a todos los lectores y dejándolas la dosis de SRR de cada semana, esta si bien no tuvo carreras tiene la adrenalina al máximo con el dichoso desfile al que aún le queda muchas emociones así que por esa semana intercambiamos carreras por desfile, esperamos haya sido de su agrado y créannos cuando les decimos que ninguna carrera de SRR ha tenido la mitad de emociones que lo que viene, así que, gracias por ser lectores de esta adictiva trama la cual se acerca ya a su desenlace y ¡Feel the Power!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	31. Chapter 28: SRR FASHION

**SRR cap 28**

**SRR FASHION**

En un hermoso pent house de una zona residencial de Shinjuku se haya esa mañana Minako Aino sentada en su silla de ruedas junto al ventanal del que se puede ver toda la ciudad, en la mesa del comedor del elegante departamento frente a una laptop y cerros de papeles se haya Setsuna Meiou, una Setsuna muy diferente a la sencilla trabajadora de Akina, enfundada en un elegante traje de renombrada marca, con tacones y su hermoso cabello de destellos verdosos sujeto en un peinado alto.

-Gran Kami, solo los días que Makoto estuvo fuera del negocio se acumuló de una forma terrible el trabajo administrativo, ese subgerente es un desorganizado, no tiene sentido de la economía.-se queja la chica.

-¿Tardará mucho Carlos?.-ausente Minako.

-No creo, son más de las nueve y su clase terminaba a las siete.-dice Setsuna.-tranquila Mina, es que en verdad tu y el no pueden estar separados, veo que mi compañía es aburrida.-

-No, no, jamás dije eso Setsu, estoy feliz de que tu y Carlos hayan permitido que me quedara aquí y no en la mansión, Ciel y yo estamos distanciados y no me hubiera gustado estar sola en esa casa.-

-Jamás permitiría que mi cuñada fuera cuidada de su convalecencia por alguien que no sea yo.-dice Setsuna levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Minako le pone una mano en el hombro, la rubia sonríe.

-Gracias Setsuna, desde que te conocí solo has tenido atenciones para mí, me has recibido como una hermana, me has enseñado lo que es de verdad tener una familia, no es que mis Padres y Ciel no me amen, pero nunca han sido conmigo como tú con Carlos…este accidente me ha enseñado muchas cosas, por ejemplo las personas que me aman de verdad y que están conmigo a pesar de todo.-añade la rubia. Setsuna se sienta en el sillón a su lado y la sujeta de las manos.

-Me alegra que digas eso Mina, y más que esto te haya servido para recapacitar, es decir, una chica como tú, hermosa, joven, con recursos, debe aprender a decidir en su vida con mas madurez, no digo que esto de los autos y la liga no sea bueno, mas con el sentido altruista que le está dando Rei Hino, pero debes pensar en tu futuro, es decir, si yo hubiera tenido las oportunidades que tienes tú, no habría duda en tomarlas, estudiar, usar mi vida para algo mas que frivolidades.-explica con extraña melancolía la chica de ojos rojizos.-desde la muerte de mi tío me tuve que hacer cargo de todo lo relativo al negocio y de Carlos desde que era una niña, ese día del accidente de mis padres cuando lo saqué del auto y me di cuenta de que estaba bien, cuando lo escuchaba llorar y lo abrazaba y me di cuenta de que era lo único que tenía en el mundo, entonces tomé la decisión de renunciar a mi vida hasta que Carlos fuera el hombre de bien que mamá y papá hubieran querido.-

-Setsuna…-balbucea Minako conmovida, hasta ese momento ni sus Padres, ni Ciel ni nadie la había convencido de lo vacío de su vida hasta que la hermana de Carlos hablaba de esa forma tan conmovedora, una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.-te prometo que cuando termine esto, voy a pensar seriamente en mi vida futura, ¿Y sabes por qué?...porque nadie me había hablado como tú antes.-Setsuna sonríe y limpia la lágrima de su cuñada.

-Me siento feliz de que alguien como tú ame a mi hermano, se que mamá, papá y tío Ken dirían lo mismo-sonríe Setsuna y con cuidado abraza a la enferma que corresponde al abrazo, en ese momento se escucha el sonido de la puerta que se abre y aparece Carlos Meiou con dos ramos de rosas.

-¡Como están las dos mujeres que más amo en mi vida!.-saluda con su tono natural y sincero, las chicas siguen abrazadas llorando.-¿Qué no les gustan las rosas?...díganme y las cambiamos.-impactado por verlas llorar, ellas lo miran y estallan en risas.

-Hacías falta ya hermano…empezábamos a sentirnos melancólicas.-dice Setsuna, Carlos la saluda con un beso en la cabeza y luego a Mina la besa en los labios.

-Tardaste mucho.-dice ella.

-Lo lamento, estaba en la escuela cuando me llegó un mensaje, encontraron a Karasuma malherida en la puerta del garaje, está en el hospital.-dice el chico.

-Gran Kami…por mas mal que me lleve con esas dos no le desearía algo así a su hermana.-

-Por eso tardé, fui a ver si podía ayudar en algo, y me enteré además que al parecer Rei convenció a tu amigo afeminado de hacer el desfile.-dice Carlos, Mina abre mucho los ojos.

-¿En verdad?...¿Rei convenció a Sacho?-

-Ella dijo que mañana a las siete iban a ensayar y a tener todo listo, es sorprendente como a veces esa chica hace cosas como esa, además retó a Alexis Tomoe al fin, pero resulta que el reto de Darien con el tipo ese, el actor, es el mismo día y a la misma hora, la Liga está en un gran gran lío.-dice Carlos.

-Pero lío porqué, se supone que la liga fue hecha para tener corredores disponibles.-extrañada Setsuna.

-Pero con la "Black Lady" atacando a todo el mundo hemos tenido bajas considerables, además le dije a Rei que no cuente conmigo, yo no correré hasta que mi musa esté lista de nuevo.-amoroso Carlos besa la mano de Mina, ella sonríe emocionada.

-Por eso te amo tanto.-le dice.

-Un reto doble, muy interesante, veamos como sale Rei de todo esto, además del dichoso desfile que supongo no será nada sencillo, esa chica si que tiene una vida agitada.-dudosa la chica de cabello verde.

-Y en qué forma…más ahora que tiene además de todos sus problemas un marido a quien "complacer" y una cuñada de la talla de Chikane Yamada, eso sí da escalofríos.-acaba Carlos, Mina le da un codazo, pero el efecto de sus palabras está claro.

-¿Rei? ¿Rei está casada?.-cuestiona Setsuna, Mina molesta mira a su novio.

-Yo y mi gran boca…-se queja Carlos.

En el elegante restaurante, la cena de los primos Kaioh y Serena se desliza con suma tranquilidad, cuando Owen le dijo que su prima deseaba conocerla ella se sintió inquieta, sabía que Michiru Kaioh era la mejor amiga de Haruka, la chica que Owen amaba, y algo le decía que quizá la cena no era de lo más cordial, pero luego de conocer a la bella violinista y darse cuenta de que era una dama elegante y distinguida en toda la extensión de la palabra, agradable y encantadora, se había tranquilizado, la chica tan parecida a Owen no tenía para ellas mas que demostraciones de amabilidad.

-En verdad es Usted una persona encantadora señorita Kaoih-comentó Serena ante una alusión de Michiru al tono de sus ojos comparados con el mar Mediterraneo, la risa discreta de la bella mujer.

-No me llames "Señorita Kaioh" me haces sentir mal, dime solo Michiru, me encantaría que mi futura prima me tratara con familiaridad.-dice ella, Serena se sonroja vivamente, se ha percatado al fin de que Michiru Kaioh cree lo mismo que todo el mundo, que entre ella y Owen Thalassa hay algo formal y definitivo, el chico a su lado toma su mano y la besa galantemente.

-Me alegra que se lleven bien, ¿sabes algo hermosa?...Michiru es como una hermana para mí, ella y mis tíos son mi única familia, les debo mucho.-explica Owen.-por eso deseaba que se conocieran, y mas que se llevaran bien.-sonríe el chico y de nuevo el tono orgulloso y posesivo que hace a Serena recordar los besos de hace unos días.

-¿Y cuando piensan casarse?...porque no voy a permitir que se me excluya de ninguno de los preparativos, vestido, recepción, ceremonia…-enumera Michiru, Serena se sonroja de nuevo y Owen ríe divertido.

-Calma prima, tampoco vamos tan aprisa, queremos disfrutar de nuestro compromiso.-añade Owen, en ese momento el jefe de meseros llega a interrumpir la plática.

-Señor Thalassa, señorita Kaioh, lamento la interrupción pero el gerente solicita si fuera posible la presencia del señor Tahalassa, ha llegado el vino especial que encargó y desea que compruebe si es o no de su agrado antes de traerlo a la mesa.-

-Hermosas, lamento ausentarme pero no será por mucho.-dice Owen levantándose de la mesa, e impulsivamente besa a Serena en los labios, esta se ha quedado petrificada de la impresión.-no tardo querida…Michiru, no vayas a decirle muchas indiscreciones, ¿quieres?.-

-Nada que no deba saber primo.- sonríe la violinista, cuando Owen se aleja, ella se dirige a Serena.-definitivamente está muy enamorado, se nota.-

-¿por…porqué lo dices?.-aterrada Serena.

-Simplemente porque todos esos gestos románticos, el ser caballeroso, la forma como te trata, como si fueras una muñeca de cristal que va a romperse, la delicadeza con que se dirige a ti, el tono de su voz cuando te habla, créeme querida que si conozco a Owen, y es así, ya que nos criamos juntos, jamás en toda su vida el trató de forma semejante a ninguna mujer, puedes estar orgullosa y feliz de que alguien como mi primo, tan escéptico para el amor, haya caído, felicidades, lograste lo imposible, enamorar a Owen Thalassa.-dice Michiru, Serena no logra articular palabra.

-Con ninguna mujer dices…¿Ni con Haruka?.-se atreve Serena.

-Sabes de ella.-seria la chica de cabello aqua.

-Owen me lo contó.-cohibida Serena, la chica sonríe.

-Entonces ya entiendo tus reservas conmigo, creíste que por ser yo amiga de Haruka quizá esta cena sería un pretexto para descuartizarte.-ella sonríe, Serena apenada baja la vista.-no querida, no, para nada, es lo más lejano a la realidad, si bien sigo siendo amiga de Haruka no dejo de reconocer que ella hizo mucho para que Owen se alejara de su lado, y que pecó de soberbia al creer que mi primo sería siempre un perro fiel a su cariño sin importar los desplantes que ella le hiciera, y no es así, se lo dije muchas veces, si seguía abusando del amor de Owen, un día iba a llegar alguien que si lo valorara, alguien que supiera encender en él esa cuerda de ternura que deseaba tanto ocultar tras la máscara de conquistador, y que sacara lo mejor de él. Ese alguien eres tú.-dice ella.

-¿yo?.-aun confundida Serena.

-Y créeme que me alegro, mi primo es un chico maravilloso y merece ser feliz, no niego que me habría gustado que él y mi mejor amiga acabaran juntos, pero tampoco dejo de reconocer que Haruka tensó demasiado la cuerda del amor de Owen, y este se cansó de esperarla.-con franqueza Michiru.

-¿Ella ya no lo ama?.-ansiosa extrañamente Serena.

-Es difícil saberlo, no conozco en el mundo a alguien más orgulloso que Haruka Tenou, primero se deja matar que descubrir sus sentimientos, pero si ella no tiene el valor de luchar por él entonces supongo que tampoco lo merece, así que Serena querida, deja de preocuparte por eso, y vive la felicidad que la vida de ha regalado, porque Owen Thalassa, y no es solo porque sea mi primo, solo hay uno.-guiña un ojo Michiru a la chica, Owen llega en ese momento con el vino en sus manos.

-Justamente la cosecha que quería, lo mejor para festejar, ¿Brindamos por nuestro futuro?.-propone él, Michiru sonríe.

-Antes de brindar primo, supongo que irás mañana al desfile de caridad, es por una buena causa y además Sacho te quiere entre el público para publicidad, me dijo que además de que yo toque en el intermedio necesita que lo apoyes con los medios, quizá si compras a Serena un vestido de su colección más personas cooperen.-dice la chica y alarga a Owen dos invitaciones.

-Quizá vayamos…sabes que me molesta la prensa, además Sacho Juun es alguien que deseo mantener a kilómetros de distancia de mí.-duda el actor.

-Porfavor, es una buena causa, además lo organiza nuestra nueva jefa.-dice Michiru.

-¿Rei organiza un desfile?.-se asombra Serena.

-Vaya, conoces a Rei Hino.-asombrada Michiru.-eso facilita las cosas, ella y su socio Darien Chiba están organizando el evento para ayudar a crear un fideicomiso que ayude a los niños con cáncer.-ofrece la violinista.

-Así que lo hace junto con Darien.-balbucea Serena, Owen la mira molesto de que la alusión al nombre del joven Chiba la haya alterado de nuevo.

-Yo no cobraré mis honorarios, vamos Owen, di que irás, Serena por favor convéncelo.-suplica Michiru.

-¿Qué dices hermosa?...¿Estás de humor para un desfile de modas?.-cuestiona Owen, Serena lo mira y algo más fuerte que ella la hace responder.

-Desde luego, me interesa mucho saber que tan compenetrados están los organizadores.-dice la rubia, Michiru sonríe.

-Entonces brindemos, por los lazos familiares.-dice la violinista.

-Por la mujer más hermosa del mundo, mi prometida, Serena.-amoroso Owen, ella se sonroja de nuevo bajo la mirada de los ojos azules.

-Por…por el futuro.-acaba Serena enigmática mirando a Owen.-sea lo que sea que nos depare.-y los tres brindan en medio de las luces de los candelabros del elegante restaurante.

Carlos Meiou llega esa mañana al Centro de Convenciones de Tokio llevando en la silla de ruedas a Minako Aino, ambos llegan al salón principal del lugar en que se escuchaba el sonido de la música y los gritos del alterado diseñador.

-¡Más lento querida! ¡Dije enamorar a la audiencia! ¡Seducirla! Si pasas como bólido nadie verá el diseño del vestido, calma, tómate tu tiempo.-instruye él, Carlos y Mina se han quedado en la puerta del lugar mirando a Rei caminar entre las luces y la música enfundada en un vestido blanco de cola larga con un enorme sombrero, Mina sonríe, Carlos se queda petrificado.

-¿Esa es Rei?.-cuestiona el chico.

-Te lo dije.-triunfante Mina.-esos dos eran los indicados para salvar el evento.-Carlos se aproxima al lugar de la pasarela, Rei los ve llegar y pide tiempo.

-¡Sacho porfavor! ¡Detengan la música!.-dice ella arriba de la pasarela.

-Querida, esto es emergencia, dije que sería entrenamiento intenso…intenso…-ofendido el diseñador.

-Perdón Sacho, pero Mina y Carlos no habrían venido si no fuera importante.-corta Rei bajando de la pasarela.

-Uy…alguien ha aprendido a andar en tacones, eso es peligroso, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Conducir con ellos?-burlón Carlos, ella lo mira hiriente.

-¡Chicas dos minutos de descanso!.-grita Sacho Juun.-Es lo que tienes querida, dos minutos, aún falta ensayar el cierre del evento.-se aleja.

-Rei, es increíble que hayas pasado la prueba, no sabía de nadie que lo hubiera logrado.-dice Mina.-el sexto sentido de Minako Aino sabe cuando una chica es para modelar.-le guiña el ojo.

-Además Itoko san, te vez…WOW…ahora sé porqué Nataku no quería que desfilaras.-Carlos le dedica un elocuente silbido.

-Ustedes dos no vinieron solo a elogiarme, ¿Cierto?.-dice ella perceptiva.

-No podemos engañarte primita…-dice el chico.

-Lo que sea díganlo ya.-dice Rei preocupada.-¿Es Karasuma? ¿Se puso peor?...

-Calma Mars, no, es algo mas…extraño.-dice Mina.

-Verás Itoko san, alguien estuvo en el garaje ayer.-

-¿Serena?.-asustada Rei.

-No, Axel Tenou.-informa Mina.

-¿Axel Tenou? ¿El hermano de Haruka?.-

-El mismo, dijo que solo iba a hablar con su hermana, pero la rubia tiene su temperamento, y acabaron en franco pleito, los chicos y yo los separamos pero el daño estaba hecho.-comenta Meiou.

-¿Qué daño?.-intrigada Rei.

-Pues, que la rubia retó a su propio hermano a un duelo en Irohasaka el 25 a las doce.-responde Carlos.

-¡Que dices! ¡Es imposible! ¡Es el mismo día del reto de Darien y de mi reto con Tomoe y a la misma hora!.-aterrorizada Rei.-Gran Kami, esto es mentira, debe ser mentira.-se tiene ella que se sientan en una silla para no caer.

-Por desgracia Rei, parece que no es así, yo no estuve allí pero hablé con Haruka, no sé exactamente qué les hayan hecho su hermano y Owen Thalassa a ella y a Michiru, el hecho es que están disgustados y según ella no hay otro camino que este.-explica Mina.-y sabes que si alguien es testarudo es ella.-

-Inicialmente Tenou iba a retarme a mí, dijo que vio la carrera en Usui y que quería un mano a mano, pero yo le dije lo mismo, que no correré hasta que mi musa extienda de nuevo sus alas.-explica Carlos.- allí fue cuando la rubia metió la nariz donde nadie la llamaba y las consecuencias saltan a la vista, acabaron retándose entre sí.-

-Sea como sea Carlos, no podemos hacer algo así, si antes dudaba de que la Liga pudiera con un reto doble, imagina con un reto triple, ¿Quien llevaría el equipo? ¿Quien comandaría las misiones, quien monitorearía cámaras y datos? eso no puede hacerlo nadie, ni TK, ni Fye…-asustada ella.

-Pero que tal yo.-guiña un ojo Carlos.

-¿Tu?.-incrédula Rei.

-Es lo que veníamos a decirte Mars, que te ocuparas solo del desfile y concentraras tu atención en él porque mi novio va a ocuparse del reto triple.-explica Mina, Rei sigue dudosa.

-Vamos Itoko san, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que tengo más habilidades además de correr, no canceles ningún reto, y déjale la organización del terrible reto triple a Meiou sama, tómalo como, digamos, una muestra de que en verdad me he graduado.-sonríe el chico.

-No lo sé…a ti como siempre todo te parece fácil aún cuando no lo sea-dice Rei.

-¡Rei querida! ¡Se acabó tu tiempo! Regresamos al ensayo.-la voz chillona del diseñador la saca de su abstracción--¡Chicas maquillaje y vestidos casuales ahora!.-las mujeres del equipo de Sacho ya se abalanzan sobre ella y se la llevan

-¡Hey Itoko san qué respondes! ¡Me dejas intentarlo!.-grita Carlos.

-¡No tengo elección al parecer! ¡Pero si algo sale mal, lo que sea, volverás a ser mi aprendiz hasta que te salgan arrugas Meiou!.-dice antes de desaparecer entre los bastidores Rei jalada por las chicas. Mina ríe de buena gana.

-¿Eso fue un sí?.-cuestiona Carlos.

-Creo que si cariño.-Mina lo sujeta de la mano.

-Entonces tengo mi oportunidad, verán todos que Carlos Meiou puede ser algo más que el "Genio Kamikase"-explica el joven.

-Ahora Minako, chico guapo, si desean pueden quedarse a ver como hemos avanzado la señorita Hino y yo en la preparación del desfile, sobretodo el cierre, es mi espectacular obra maestra.-propone Sacho Juun juntando las manos.-¡Luces! ¡Música!.-dice el hombre y las mujeres de su equipo mueven los controles del salón y este se oscurece, aparecen las luces multicolores y al música seleccionada por el diseñador, en ese momento aparece Rei en la pasarela con un vestido plateado de un gran escote.

-Sacho…el vestido que representa el hielo esta hermoso, le ha quedado perfecto.-emocionada Mina.

-Tuve que ajustarlo un poco de ciertas partes que tú ya sabes, no tiene tus mismas medidas, pero se defiende bastante bien, sobretodo su extraña personalidad, una mezcla de misticismo y sensualidad…es…me encanta…-casi a punto del llanto el afeminado tipo.

-¡Y ahora con Ustedes la princesa Shinto, la sacerdotisa de la pasarela, la mujer nacida del fuego, mi prima Rei Hino!.-finge Carlos Meiou una presentación con su puño asemejando un micrófono, Rei que ha llegado al final de la pasarela dice.

-¡Sacho porfavor, retira de aquí a Meiou, o no podré concentrarme jamás!-grita la chica en la pasarela, Carlos ríe animadamente, pero sus risas cesan cuando nota a Mina y a Sacho mirándolo con extrema curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo un grano?.-dice el joven.

-Minako querida, tu guapo novio es perfecto para lo que necesitamos.-aplaude Sacho.

-Así lo creo yo también Sacho, que gran descubrimiento.-anima la chica de la pierna enyesada.

-¿Qué están planeando Ustedes dos?.-aterrado Carlos.

-Ya verás guapo, solo prometo que este desfile será inolvidable.-explica el extravagante tipo palmeando de nuevo entre las risas de Mina y la cara aterrorizada de Meiou.

En el cuarto de hospital se escuchan las risas de Alexis Tomoe, a su lado la chica de cabello castaño sonríe también.

-Veamos Hotaru, ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes novio?...-se controla algo Alexis Tomoe, la niña lo mira algo molesta.

-Es verdad, tengo un novio guapísimo desde ayer, si hubieras llegado antes lo hubieras conocido.-emocionada la niña.

-¿Y según tú como se llama?.-entre risas el chico Tomoe.

-No te lo diré, esperaré a que veas cuando venga a verme, dijo que me traería flores, además a mi Onee chan no le importa prestármelo.-asegura ofendida Hotaru.

-Ya veo, de nuevo esas imaginaciones sobre tu hermana.-asiente Alexis.

-Calma Hotaru, yo si te creo.-asiente Anna Shields tomando la mano de la niña.

-Lo ves Onii san, tu novia me cree y tu no.-Alexis deja de reir y mira aterrado a la chica que se sonroja.

-No no…hay un problema Hotaru, yo y tu hermano no somos novios, el solo es un amigo, es todo, un buen amigo.-se apresura ella a negar.

-Anna tiene razón linda, no digas cosas que no sabes.-intenta Alexis parecer calmado y acaricia a la niña en la cabeza pero Hotaru sigue molesta y no corresponde a las caricias de su hermano, en ese momento llega a la sala Soushi Tomoe.

-¡Otou san! ¡Alexis no me cree que ya tengo novio!.-se queja Hotaru.-Y dice que invento que tengo una hermana y que ella tiene un fénix.-el hombre de cabello blanco mira con dureza a su hijo.

-Padre, que bueno que llegas, quería presentarte a Anna Shields, una amiga de la Liga a la que pertenezco.-dice Alexis.

-Un gusto señor Tomoe, tenía ganas de conocer a la familia de Alexis.-dice ella.

-¿Eres novia de mi hijo?.-ilusionado Tomoe, otro nuevo sonrojo de los dos y Hotaru palmea.

-Te lo dije.-dice la niña.

-Padre porfavor, no puedo traer a una amiga cuando ya estás cometiendo indiscreciones-

-Es que me da gusto créeme hijo, siempre te dije que te buscaras una novia linda y creo que has seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra.-guiña un ojo el señor Tomoe al chico que esta tan apenado que no articula palabra hasta que Hotaru empieza a molestarlo y él le hace cosquillas, la niña y su hermano ríen y Tomoe se dirige de nuevo a la chica.-Mucho gusto señorita Shields, y disculpe mi indiscreción.-

-A mi no me ofende que crean eso señor Tomoe, aunque no conozco a Alexis de tanto tiempo, se que no me equivoco cuando juzgo el alma de una persona.-añade la bella escritora.

-Ya lo creo, mi hijo, allí donde lo ves, serio y algo reservado, tiene en corazón más grande del mundo, desde que empezó…todo esto…-evita el señor hablar de lo de Hotaru.-mi hijo se ha hecho cargo de todo, el taller, los gastos, el hospital, búsqueda de recursos… las terapias y la estancia de Hotaru son caras, él consiguió que ella entrara en el programa de donadores y se jugaba la vida en esos retos cada noche para conseguir más dinero.-Anna mira con mayor asombro al chico que juega con su hermanita, si antes había sentido esa corriente de simpatía por él ahora lo siente mucho más.-me alegra que sea amiga de mi hijo señorita Shields, la vida que lleva le ha impedido tener las naturales diversiones de su edad, además ahora tengo un pretexto para usar estas invitaciones que me han llegado.-propone Tomoe y le alarga a su hijo dos invitaciones que él mira.

-¿Desfile de modas?.-fastidiado Alexis.

-Se que no te gusta hijo pero la finalidad es buena, es para la creación del fideicomiso de apoyo a niños del área de pediatría, me dieron estas invitaciones para que acudiera y comprobara que las donaciones son altruistas, la doctora Mizuno quiere la presencia de alguien que sea beneficiario del proyecto, pero yo no estoy con ánimos de ir, así que…¿porqué no invitas a la señorita Shields?-Alexis mira dudoso a Anna.

-No sé si ella quiera ir.-

-Claro que sí, es un evento muy importante, además si es para ayudar a los niños claro que iría.-

-¿Lo ves hijo?...era solo preguntarle.-anima Tomoe y todos ríen dentro de la habitación de la pequeña enferma.

El Centro de Convenciones de Tokyo luce esa noche aún más majestuoso que nunca, en medio de la "Fashion Week" el evento de beneficencia en que el diseñador más famoso de Japón se atrevía a lanzar era la novedad de los medios y del gremio de la moda en general, el que Sacho Juun haya aceptado participar en un evento altruista era la notica del momento, los reporteros y fotógrafos estaban en la entrada del lugar esperando fotografías a las celebridades que se daban cita allí, además de que la incógnita sobre la modelo que estelarizaría el desfile tenía a todos en expectativa, los que tenían invitación al evento iban entrando por la alfombra roja, hasta allí llegan dos bellas chicas una de cabello aqua y otra rubia despampanante que levantan murmullos de admiración, algunos de los medios reconocen a la afamada violinista que esa noche tocará en el evento; poco después llega el diseñador haciendo una espectacular entrada rodeado de sus modelos, Alexis Tomoe llega en el "Ryu" acompañado de Anna Shields que luce un bello vestido morado y se sorprende de la cantidad de reflectores y la algarabía de las personas.

-Calma Alexis sama…esto es parte del mundo de la moda.-le dice Anna.-solo entra y saluda a todos lados, somos de los privilegiados con invitación.-comenta ella y graciosamente saluda a las cámaras jalando al apuesto chico que luce un traje negro. Pero los ánimos del lugar se desbordan cuando en una limousine blanca hace su aparición Owen Thalassa, los gritos eufóricos de la gente se dejan escuchar y hacen falta muchos guardias de seguridad para detener al público que se desborda a tratar de alcanzar al actor, este da la mano a la chica que va a su lado y la ayuda a salir de la limousine, la bella mujer de cabello dorado enfundada en un sensual vestido negro da el brazo al apuesto joven de cabello azul y entre los reflectores de las cámaras y las preguntas de los reporteros que se mueren por cuestionar a Owen Thalassa sobre su novia, entran en el lugar, poco después llega Nataku Yamada acompañado de su mismísima hermana, la bella mujer de cabello rubio con tonos rojizos entra del brazo de su hermano luciendo un traje dorado que resalta enormemente su natural elegancia y belleza, dentro del lugar todos los invitados toman su lugar en las sillas preparadas para el evento, en medio la larga pasarela y la pantalla al fondo, tras bambalinas las empleadas de Sacho Juun viene y van en actividad constante dando los últimos preparativos, justo detrás de la pasarela, Carlos Meiou con un correcto traje de etiqueta negro sale de uno de los vestidores y una de las modelos de Sacho le coloca un micrófono inalámbrico, Minako conducida por Setsuna en la silla de ruedas llega y aplaude al ver a su novio.

-¡Te ves muy apuesto cariño! serás el presentador más guapo del evento.-aplaude la chica rubia, que en verdad lucía muy linda, con su vestido color naranja, maquillada y peinada, aunque usaba solo un tacón en su pierna sana.

-Tienes mal la corbata como siempre, jamás la has sabido anudar.-se queja Setsuna y arregla a su hermano lo corbata, también la chica Meiou lucía muy bella esa noche, con su largo vestido color tinto y el cabello recogido.

-Gracias Setsu…en verdad aún no se cómo me dejé convencer para esto, jamás lo he hecho.-algo preocupado Carlos.-creo que ya me dio pánico escénico.-

-Nada pasará cariño, sé que naciste para conquistar a las masas, solo sé tú mismo allá arriba-anima Mina, Carlos se agacha y la besa.-tu beso de la buena suerte.-Por el pasillo lateral llegan Darien, Mako y TK.

-Vaya Meiou, hasta pareces persona decente.-se burla TK, Carlos se cruza de brazos entre las risas de todos.

-¿Ya están todos?.-pregunta Mina ansiosa.

-El salón a reventar querida, Ami y Fye no se dan abasto recibiendo invitados, la prensa ansiosa, todos a la expectativa, parece que si su intención era reunir gente pudiente lo han logrado, al perecer el proyecto de Rei será una realidad.-emocionada Makoto que aún tiene su brazo vendado.

-Solo hay un pequeño problema, bueno dos.-anuncia TK.

-Uno, es que entre la gente están Serena y el idiota de Thalassa.-ofuscado Darien.

-Darien, porfavor, jura que no harás nada estúpido, esta noche debe ser perfecta.-asustada Minako.

-Lo sé Mina, estoy en este proyecto tanto como Rei y prometo mantenerme alejado.-a su pesar él.

-¿Y la otra dificultad?.-cuestiona Setsuna.

-El senador Hino y su esposa en la fila dos.-dice TK, todos se miran preocupados.

-Les dije que revisaran las invitaciones pero nadie me hizo caso.-dice Carlos, Fumma se acerca a ellos.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir, pero Fye me envía a preguntar si puede presentar ya.-dice el joven de caballo castaño, en ese momento Sacho Juun con un extravagante traje verde tornasol y sombrero con plumas aparece en escena, una de sus chicas lo maquilla.

-Vaya, hay reunión de chicos guapos y me la perdí.-dice él sonriendo.

-Déjate de tonterías Sacho, ¿Pueden iniciar ya?.-cuestiona Mina.

-Pueden hacerlo, estamos listos para conquistar a Tokio.-exagera el tipo con su voz extravagante, todos se dispersan, Darien lleva la silla de Mina y Carlos sube las escaleras junto con Sacho, Mako da el brazo a TK y Fumma se inclina ante Setsna.

-¿Eres hermana de Meiou cierto?...Fumma Niimura a tus ordenes, vaya que no te pareces a tu hermano, tu eres mucho más linda.-galante le ofrece el brazo mientras van saliendo ya al lugar del desfile.-¿Te molesta que sea tu caballero esta noche?.-Setsuna abre los ojos azorada de las atenciones de un chico tan apuesto, pero sus ojos rojizos de topan con la alta figura de Ciel Aino que del otro lado del salón mira ansioso en esa dirección.

-Desde luego que no señor Niimura, será un placer.-le sonríe Setsuna aceptando su brazo, a lo lejos Ciel tiene una crispación de rabia en su mano; justo en ese momento las luces del salón se apagan y alumbran solo arriba de la pasarela en la que Ami Mizuno, con un bello vestido blanco toma la palabra.

-Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Ami Mizuno, en nombre del fideicomiso en pro a la construcción del nuevo pabellón de pediatría del Hospital Central les damos la bienvenida a este desfile de modas en el cual el talentoso diseñador Sachoo Juun amablemente ha ofrecido sus servicios para ayudar a los pequeños, esperamos lo disfruten y sobretodo participen con donaciones generosas, gracias por su asistencia y apoyo a este evento y ahora los dejo con quien hace posible la magia, Sachoo Juun y sus diseños, junto con la modelo misteriosa que tanta expectativa a causado entre Ustedes.-una aplauso desbordante se escucha en el lugar y un reflector alumbra el inicio de la pasarela en la que el diseñador avanza repartiendo besos entre la ovación de la gente, cuando termina en recorrido y entra de nuevo tras bastidores, las luces alumbran ahora a un chico que de pié a un lado del lugar subido en una plataforma lleva un micrófono pendiente de la oreja.

-¿Verdad que se ve muy lindo?.-susurra emocionada Mina al lado de su cuñada.

-Ahora esperemos que Meiou haga un buen papel.-replica Darien al lado de Minako.

-Buenas noches…-saludo tímidamente, camino un poco aclaro su voz-Esta noche tengo el honor-comenzo a agarrar confianza-de presentar las creaciones del gran maestro Sacho Juun…asi que….¡¡¡LUCES!!!-las luces se apagaron-¡¡¡MUSICA!!!-una música electrónica con buen ritmo comenzó a escucharse-¡¡¡ACCION!!!-dijo cuando un reflector ilumino a una chica de cabello negro y que usaba mascara la cual entraba con un conjunto blanco y toques de azul claro.

-El agua símbolo de paz de armonía y sobre todo vida-comenzó a explicar Carlos Meiou mientras la joven modelo caminaba por la pasarela-aquí nuestra hermosa modelo Mars nos muestra…¡ y de que forma! El conjunto que haría que cualquier hombre desearía enrolarse a la marina-dijo con sinceridad lo cual arranco risas del publico-pero lo que hace que este conjunto sea perfecto son sus telas ya que el maestro uso varias técnicas de costura para dar ese toque de oleaje-la chica se detuvo en la parte final de la pasarela en la cual dio un giro y luego prosiguió su caminata además de que el uso de una mascada blanca eleva la sensualidad a otros niveles…¿pero creo que no es lo único que se eleva verdad caballeros?-la chica salió del escenario.

-¿Nataku sama ese que conduce el evento es Carlos Meiou?.-pregunta al lado de Nataku Kaori, pero el joven de cabello plateado permanece con la vista en la pasarela y aprieta los puños.

-Lo es.-dice en tono furioso Nataku.-pero creo que ya se está extendiendo en los comentarios.-

-Lo hace muy bien, como todo un profesional, con naturalidad y estilo.-añade a su lado la pelirroja Hikari Sayo.-es una lástima la mala calidad de la modelo.-hiriente y llena de envidia.

-Coincido contigo Hikari querida.-habla Chikane Yamada en el mismo tono irónico.

-Como un dato curioso Sacho Juun nos menciona que este vestido fue de una rápida elaboración y que solo existen 10 hechos por el mismo así que son piezas realmente codiciadas por las damas-Carlos reviso sus notas-bien como sabrán este no es solo un desfile de modas, sino que también es un acto de subasta con fines de beneficencia…así que la suma inicial son con 1,300, 000 yenes ¿por ahí oí unos 1, 350 000?-las damas no se hicieron esperar-150000…155000….170000, 170000 a la una 170000 a las dos 170000 a las tres, vendia a la joven que viene acompañada del tipo del sombrero vaquero, solo denos sus datos y se lo daremos lavado y planchado… por cierto caballero la modelo no viene incluida.-guiña un ojos Carlos provocando nuevas risas del público. Owen Thalassa ríe de buena gana.

-No lo hace mal el aprendiz de Mars.-comenta el actor, pero al momento mira como Serena tiene la mirada fija en la pasarela y las manos crispadas de ira.-¿Pasa algo querida?.-cuestiona Owen.

-Pasa…que parece que siempre lo hace…¿Cierto?...donde quiera que va acapara las miradas y los elogios, desde que somos pequeñas es igual, y no se cansa de hacerlo, le encanta ser el centro de atención.-comenta Serena.

-Pero Serena, eso no debe molestarte, pensaré que tienes envidia y créeme que no tienes de qué tenerla.-anima Owen besando la mano de su "prometida".

-No es envidia…solo que cada vez me convenzo más de lo que ella quería, mira a todos los hombres pendientes de ella a Nataku Yamada, a Fumma, a Ciel Aino…a…a…-se detiene.

-¿A Darien ibas a decir?.-furioso Owen al darse cuenta del motivo de la rabia de Serena pues Darien Chiba al lado de Minako Aino aplaude con mucha fuerza.

-OK prosigamos, aquí regresa de nuevo nuestra hermosa modelo y nos presenta este conjunto verde que simboliza la vida, recordamos que la fuente de inspiración del genio tras este desfile han sido los cuatro elementos, la tierra que es de dónde venimos como dice el adagio polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás… ¿¡¡Y como no pues ya vieron de que molde sacaron a este belleza!!?- de nuevo risas se oyeron-pero señoritas no se enojen con sus acompañantes ya que un servidor salió de un molde muy parecido-dijo sacando risas-aunque creo que al hacerme me dejaron caer ya que tengo una grieta por ahí…-de nuevo las risas-pero en fin dejémonos estos asuntos y vayamos al vestido, la faceta que Sacho Juun quiso dar fue ¡Mirad que hoy vengo al natural! Y es por eso que este vestido titulado "Terra" se caracteriza por mostrar la naturaleza humana sino vean ese lindo escote a la altura del pecho…¡¡pero sin babear por favor!!-la modelo caminaba a paso firme mientras se detenía a que le tomaran fotos daba un giro con una gracia sublime en acorde con la música de percusiones y las proyecciones selváticas en las pantallas, la subasta comenzó de nuevo, la pasarela continuaba y cada vestido que la misteriosa modelo enseñaba se subastaba en grandes y exorbitantes cantidades, mientras la gente ofrecía por el diseño y Carlos controlaba la subasta, Darien miraba con mal contenido odio frente a él a Owen Thalassa y a Serena, varias veces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Serena que desviaba la mirada o se tomaba mas del brazo de Owen.

-Veamos, hasta ahora tenemos-miro un sobre que le entrego una bella edecán-gracias…veamos¡¡WOW!! ¡¡Damas y Caballeros me he es un privilegio anunciar que hemos recaudado mas de la cantidad esperada 15, 400,980 yenes una cifra record!! Pero aun no es suficiente…-el chico camino por la pasarela-y es por eso que para sacarles mas bondad a su cartera…digo corazón-mas risas se oyeron-con ustedes el cantante de moda que vino directamente desde Rusia hasta la Bahia de Tokio… ¡¡con ustedes Vitas!!-un joven de cabello castaño y rasgos finos vistiendo un traje sastre negro con un micrófono se acerco junto al chico y lo saludo

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles la oportunidad de ayudar a esta hermosa causa, y aportar con mi música ese granito de arena que estos niños necesitan para afrontar su difícil situación y es por eso que…- bajo del escenario y camino hacia donde esta Michiru-le pido a la reconocida violinista japonesa Michiru Kaioh, el honor de hacer dueto en esta canción-el chico le extendió la mano a la hermosa joven de cabello acuamarina.

-Por supuesto-la chica tomo la mano y el público aplaudió estruendosamente poco después el staff le entrego un violín a Michiru el cual rápidamente afino, las luces se atenuaron cuando el sonido del violín comenzó a sonar y la voz del cantante ruso con sus agudos impresionantes llenó la sala impactando a todos.

A pesar de lo bien que el evento iba, Darien no podía concentrarse en el espectáculo y seguía mirando a Serena.

-Deja de verlos así querido…dijiste que te ibas a controlar.-susurra Minako a su lado.

-Me está provocando, por eso se le embarra al tipo ese.-furioso Darien.

-Es obvio.-apoya la chica de la silla de ruedas, Serena al notar a Darien mirándola susurra algo al oído de Owen y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Distinguida concurrencia, despidamos con un fuerte aplauso a Vitas y a Michiru Kaioh quienes amablemente han donado su talento para amenizar este evento sin cobrar un solo yen…a eso llamo yo desprendimiento en el buen sentido de la palabra.-dice el joven conductor del evento, Michiru se inclina y el apuesto ruso manda besos a la concurrencia ya que el público femenino está eufórico.-como ven distinguidas damas, no solo los caballeros han venido esta noche a recrearse las pupila.-termina Meiou arrancando nuevas risas de todos.

-Este Meiou si que tenía talentos escondidos.-comenta TK entre risas.

-Nadie me dijo que vendría Vitas, habría traído mi cámara.-se queja Makoto.

-Calma Mako…me pondré celoso.-se queja el pelirrojo.

-¿Acaso yo le dije algo cuando mirabas a Rei hace un momento?.-le regresa ella la pregunta y TK se sonroja.-si no supera que es ella estaría muy muy molesta.-se hace la ofendida Makoto.

-Ahora, continuamos con nuestro desfile, la belleza misteriosa está lista para mostrarnos ahora el diseño que Sacho Juun ha titulado: "Caricias del Viento".-anuncia Carlos, la iluminación cambia y proyecta en la pantalla del fondo imágenes de hojas de cerezo al caer, un viento y humo salido de la pasarela acompaña la presentación de la chica que ha cambiado de máscara y ahora luce un vaporoso diseño de tela transparente color amarillo y largas mangas que con el viento se mueven dándole un aspecto etéreo.-como pueden ver el concepto del diseño es ajustarse perfectamente al elemento que lo domina y lucir al máximo con él, solamente que no contábamos con que el diseño del viento dejara tantas… "transparencias" al descubierto…¿Cierto caballeros?.-termina Carlos, aplausos y gritos de la concurrencia se entremezclan con las risas del público mientras la modelo gira en la pasarela entre los flash de la prensa, Nataku Yamada soporta con mal disimulada rabia los comentarios y piropos que los asistentes lanzan a la modelo.

-¡Una vuelta más belleza!.-grita un hombre anciano de traje tras ellos, Chikane Yamada ríe fuertemente.

-Vaya pasiones que levanta tu novia querido.-con toda intensión la señora.-el magistrado Terumi en persona.-Nataku aprieta los puños furioso.

Darien sigue mirando a Serena del otro lado de la pasarela ya que Owen ha levantado la mano para ofrecer dinero por el vestido.

-Bien…si es que ella puede darme celos, también puedo hacerlo yo.-sonríe Darien.

-Darien porfavor, ¿Qué vas a hacer?.-intenta Mina detenerlo.

-Solamente animar este evento-añade el joven y tomando un ramo de flores de un salto sube a la pasarela, los gritos de las personas y los aplausos se dejan escuchar.

-¡OOOO! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Quizá un admirador atrevido-finge Carlos muy bien la situación que se ha desatado, Rei mira a Darien y no comprende nada.

-Darien por el Gran Kami qué haces…baja…-entre dientes le dice Rei al verlo a su lado.

-No lo hare.-decidido él, se hinca en el suelo y ofrece el ramo de flores a la chica, aplausos de las personas se dejan escuchar, Rei no puede vitar girar sus ojos al lugar en que se haya Serena cuyos ojos azules relampaguean de ira y no toma las flores.

-¡Que detalle tan hermoso caballero! Pero le vamos a suplicar que espere hasta el final del evento para obsequiar a la modelo con sus galanterías como todos los demás-diplomático Meiou quien capta al momento el peligro del acto de Darien.

-¡No podía dejar de rendir culto a la belleza! ¡Señorita! ¡Permítame autonombrarme rendido admirador de su persona!-grita Darien con una sonrisa traviesa mirando de reojo a Serena cuyo rostro se encuentra contraído, sus manos presionan los puños hasta hacerse daño, Rei no toma las flores y sigue dudando hasta que las personas empiezan a gritar que acepte el regalo, sus ojos se cruzan con Meiou que levanta los hombros como quien desconoce lo que pasa, y al fin ella se decide y las toma.

-Vaya vaya…así que no eres tú solamente el que puede contarse entre los esclavos de Rei Hino.-con la misma intensión Chikane Yamada al lado de su hermano, Nataku está haciendo soberanos esfuerzos por permanecer tranquilo.-si ella fuera mi prometida, no le permitiría tantas familiaridades con ese hombre por mas hermanos que digan ser.

Darien se levanta y deliberadamente besa la mejilla de Rei que desconcertada no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, luego da media vuelta y baja de la pasarela, la chica se ha quedado petrificada de espanto.

-¡Un aplauso al galante joven que tan espontáneamente ha hecho alarde de su caballerosidad!-termina Carlos con muy buen tino la apurada situación, la gente aplaude y al fin Rei reacciona y desaparece en la pasarela. Darien se sienta de nuevo, Mina lo mira molesta.

-¿Lo viste Mina?.-dice orgulloso, frente a ellos Serena sigue apretando las manos en su falda y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos azules.

-Serena…-tiernamente Owen intenta consolarla, pero ella lo rechaza.

-¡Déjame!-le dice furiosa y se levanta con brusquedad.-iré al tocador…no creo poder soportarlo más.-añade ella y se levanta perdiéndose entre la gente.

-Por el Gran Kami…¿Qué pasa aquí?.-intrigada Setsuna, a su lado Fumma sonríe.

-Como veo señorita Meiou no está familiarizada con las pasiones tormentosas de la Liga de Aces, creo que será un placer para mí contarle todo.-termina el chico de cabello castaño. Serena camina por el lugar, siente que todo le da vueltas, una ira sorda le quema el pecho, después de todo, de ese fingido compromiso con Nataku Yamada, de que Darien la besara en la carretera, luego de que ella estuvo a punto de creerle, ellos dos se seguían entendiendo, era obvio, respira agitadamente y casi ha llegado al tocador, pero sus ojos azules miran la entrada al backstage de la pasarela, y de pronto su rostro sonríe con la misma maldad que copiara de Chikane Yamada.

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando alguien más te destituya de tu trono Rei Hino.-comenta la rubia y entra en la puerta que da al lugar de preparación del desfile.

-Ahora estimado público, estamos por llegar al final de este evento, el momento final y estelar de la noche, el último de los diseños y el último de los elementos del concepto presentado por Sachoo Juun, o si caballeros, el Fuego, ningún otro de los cuatro elementos podría definir mejor a nuestra modelo misteriosa, la reina de las llamas, la mujer que incendia con su sensualidad y belleza, la hermosa Mars, presentando el diseño estelar de esta noche titulado "Nacida para arder" y vaya que arderá la pasarela cuando revelemos la identidad de la modelo desconocida, damas y sobretodo caballeros, con ustedes ya sin máscara, la chica de fuego, ¡¡¡REI HINO!!!!.-dice Carlos con voz potente, la música e iluminación cambia a tonos rojizos y flamas salen de los lados de la pasarela y se proyectan en la pantalla del frente, el senador Hino se ha atragantado con la bebida al escuchar el nombre.

-Vaya vaya con tu hija Keitaro, al parecer hereda la "buena educación" de su madre.-hiriente la mujer de cabello rojo al lado de Keitaro Hino.-¿Imaginas los tabliodes de mañana?..."La hija del senador Hino, candidato a la gubernatura de Tokio, se exhibe como una cualquiera en un evento de modas".-ríe Kaolinet Hino mientras el hombre rubio lanza con furia la copa al suelo.

Por la pasarela aparece ya sin máscara Rei Hino, luciendo un entallado vestido rojo de larga cola que asemeja la cauda y las alas de un fénix con las mangas, todos en el centro de convenciones se ponen de pié aplaudiendo con euforia, la chica llega al fin de la pasarela y hace una reverencia en eso Meiou se le acerca y le entrega un micrófono, el público aun aplaudía pero lentamente comenzó a guardar silencio pues la chica levantó su mano ordenando con elocuente ademán que todos callaran.

-Gracias, y muy buenas noches-agradeció-primero que nada debo agradecer a todos ustedes con sus donaciones y su buen corazón-sonrió-gracias a ustedes este evento ha tenido mas de lo esperado-

-¡Claro que si!-agrego Carlos-el reunir cerca 2500000 de yenes va a beneficiar a muchos los niños del área de pediatría del hospital central.-

-Quiero agradecer sobremanera a Ami Mizuno y Fye Katsuji representantes del fideicomiso.-dice Rei Hino, los reflectores aplauden a los médicos que se levantan entre aplausos.- pero quien debemos agradecer en verdad es a Sacho Juun por sus trabajos y gran corazón-ambos voltean a ver al diseñador quien entra con brazos abiertos por la pasarela-si no hubiera sido por su gran ayuda y talento este evento no hubiera sido posible-

Un asistente le entrego un micrófono a Sacho.

-No hay que agradecer pero el crédito no me lo puedes dar todo a mi Hino sama, sino es por tu gran tenacidad tras el accidente de mi querida Mina, la cual está aquí presente esto no hubiera sido posible, además de la energía de este galán-señala a Carlos y palmea su espalda-quien sabe que nos fuera ahora-los reflectores alumbran a Mina que sonríe y saluda con su coquetería natural.

-De nada Juun sama-agradecieron los jóvenes, Rei tomo la palabra

-Ahora bien; tengo algo que aclarar sobre el porqué decidí modelar, como bien sabrán Aino Minako, la joven idol quien era la modelo encargada de que este evento fuese posible sufrió un accidente y me pidió de la mejor manera que tomar su lugar, algo que me es poco usual ya que yo disto mucho de ser una profesional, pero debió a la noble causa en la que el evento estaba inmiscuido y a la falta de modelos no tuve más remedio que superar mis limitaciones e intentar dar lo mejor de mí-

-A mi me hubiera gustado modelar, pero como que esos escotes y entalles no combinaban con mis ojos-dijo en broma sacando más risas de la concurrencia Carlos.

-No lo dudo Meiou-san-le pidió Rei-aunque tal vez el vestido Terra combinase con tu estilo-de nuevo risas-en fin de nuevo gracias y esperamos contar con su generosidad hasta el final pues la última subasta comenzara con…-

-¡¡UN MOMENTO!!-una voz se oyó en backstage que hace a todos mirar hacia atrás de la pasarela, Sacho gira intrigado al igual que Rei y Carlos - ¡Honorable publico! ¡La noche aun es larga y esto no termina aquí!

-¿Qué ocurre? – cuestiona intrigado Carlos – Creí que solo yo hablaría.

-¡Por todos los cielos esto no está contemplado! – chilla estridentemente Sacho .

-¡Para cerrar con broche de oro, sean testigos de la belleza y magnificencia de la princesa de la luna que nos ilumina con su esplendor esta noche! – continua la voz

Rei y todos los presentes entornan la mirada hacia la pasarela principal donde las luces iluminan el centro, en eso las luces y flashes se tornan cegadores cuando apareciendo tras una cortina de humo aparece la silueta de una mujer.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE! – casi al borde de un colapso nervioso el diseñador – ¡ES EL VESTIDO PRINCIPAL!

La música suena y la recién aparecida camina con magnificencia total acaparando todas las miradas del publico dejando a todos sin respiración. Un exquisito vestido de seda plateada brocada con finos cristales luce en su figura perfecta y que cae en cientos de pliegues perfectos. El vestido era una obra de arte que lucía soberbiamente sobre la bella chica de tersa piel blanca y rubio cabello, que caminaba con seguridad absoluta por la larga pasarela que estallaba en luces pirotécnicas blancas y doradas con cada paso que daba.

Las ovaciones y aplausos del publico se vuelven ensordecedores y la prensa eufórica batalla por obtener el mejor angulo de la nueva modelo. Rei en su lugar ha quedado estatica al verla y no sabe como reaccionar.

-¿Qué ocurre? – cuestiona intrigado Carlos – Creí que solo yo hablaría

-¡Por todos los cielos esto no está contemplado! – chilla estridentemente Sacho

-¡Para cerrar con broche de oro, sean testigos de la belleza y magnificencia de la princesa de la luna que nos ilumina con su esplendor esta noche! – continua la voz

Rei y todos los presentes entornan la mirada hacia la pasarela principal donde las luces iluminan el centro, en eso las luces y flashes se tornan cegadores cuando apareciendo tras una cortina de humo aparece la silueta de una mujer.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE! – casi al borde de un colapso nervioso el diseñador – ¡ES EL VESTIDO PRINCIPAL!

* * *

-Asi que....¡¡¡LUCES!!!-las luces se apagaron-¡¡¡MUSICA!!!-una música electrónica con buen ritmo comenzó a escucharse-¡¡¡ACCION!!!-dijo cuando un reflector ilumino a una chica de cabello negro y que usaba mascara la cual entraba con un conjunto blanco y toques de azul claro, comenzó a caminar cuando, la música fue reemplazada por el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica que comenzó a ser tocada y la batería y bajo le acompañaron, la voz de una chica se dejo escuchar....

_El cuerpo de esa chica_

lo tiene todo bien

Rei Hino se quedo paralizada viendo de donde provenía la música, el público se extraño, fue cuando la chica volteo a ver a Carlos el cual sonreía

-Damas y Caballeros-anuncio-con ustedes... ¡ERA DE MARTE!-fue cuando el escenario fue levantado y un grupo fue iluminado mientras tocaba.

_  
Mira qué movimiento que lleva_

de la cabeza a los pies

Rei se quedo en silencio cuando comprendió todo y continuo su andar por la pasarela, Carlos asintió mientras comenzó a bailar, el público comenzó a aplaudir...

_Las curvas de esa chica_

son muy cerradas, muy cerradas

mira qué movimiento que lleva

de la cabeza a los pies

-¡Esa Rei siempre acaparando la atención, pero esto no se queda así!-dijo Serena la cual se levanto y con paso seguro subió al escenario y comenzó una batalla de modelaje, Rei se quedo anonada pero entendió el mensaje, cuando una voz masculina se escucho

_¡Voy hacia la pista de baile_

qué situación, que situación

no tienes un cigarro

me puedes decir la hora

vienes a la discoteca sola...

me vienen pensamientos extraños!

-¡Que demonios!-grito Sacho ya frenético, en eso Minako dejo la actuación para subir al escenario se quito los yesos falsos, también subió y comenzó a modelar

_¡Qué sensación, qué sensación_

no quieres que bailemos un ratito juntitos

y verás como sube el calorcito!

Mina jalo a Carlos y este comenzó a modelar mientras las chicas le seguían el juego-¡¡NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS MEIOU!!-gritaron en conjunto Darien, Nataku y Owen, los cuales no tardaron en unírseles

_¡¿Quién habrá inventado esta preocupación_

que tanto nos excita?!

Cada chico hacia modelaje increíblemente preciso, Nakatu se quito el saco y comenzó a modelar al llegar a la punta de la pasarela quiño el ojo ganado la rechifla de las mujeres y algunas prendas íntimas fueron lanzadas, la voz femenina volvió de nuevo.

_El pelo de esa chica_

no deja pasar la luz

mira qué movimiento que lleva

de la cabeza a los pies

Rei llego y con enorme confianza hizo una pose sexy que hizo que varios caballeros gritasen-¡¡MAMACITA!!-y varios chiflidos de admiración

_Miradla por delante_

miradla por detrás

mira qué movimiento que lleva

de la cabeza a los pies...

Rei cedió el paso a Carlos el cual hacia una pose muy varonil en eso llego Mina y le abrió la camisa y ambos comenzaron una serie de poses muy comprometedoras pero aun así mantenían el modelaje

_¡Voy hacia la pista de baile_

qué situación, que situación!

Serena hizo lo propio pero en eso llegaron Darien y Owen los cuales se arrodillaron ante ella, la rubia sonrió y de un chasquido ambos se levantaron removieron sus chaquetas y las pusieron a los pies de esta, la cual paso dio un par de giros y regreso por el escenario

_!no tienes un cigarro_

me puedes decir la hora

vienes a la discoteca sola...

me vienen pensamientos extraños!

El público vitoreaba con fuerza mientras el grupo integrado por dos chicos y tres chicas, una de ellas la segunda guitarrista de cabello negro rizado y ojos amatista tocaba con una postura muy relajada, mientras que el baterista de cabello también negro pero ojos verdes llevaba la energía al usar sus batacas, la segunda chica la cual era la vocalista y bajista del grupo era de cabello rojo con ojos dorado, el segundo chico que era el guitarrista principal de cabello negro y ojos verde claro tocaba con maestría y cierta rebeldía , la tercer chica era le encargada del teclado mantenía algunos ritmos mientras coreaba de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés

_¡Qué sensación, qué sensación_

no quieres que bailemos un ratito juntitos

y verás como sube el calorcito!

Después de ese estribillo la música seso, el publico ovaciono de pie mientras los modelos aplaudían, en eso Carlos llego y saludo a la banda se giro y dijo-estos fueron !ERA DE MARTE!...¡¡¡y por esa misma razón cortamos esta escena!!!-los chicos ofendidos comenzaron a golpear a Carlos.

-¡¡ASH ME CHOCAS!!-dijo el de ojos verdes pateándolo.

-¡¡YA DEJALO ALEX!!-pidió la de ojos amatista.

-¡¡SI ALEX NO LE HAGAS ESO!!-dijo el otro chico quien sujetaba su guitarra-¡¡MEJOR HAZ ESTO!!-comenzó a golpearlo con la guitarra.

-¡¡Y ESO QUE NO LOS HAN VISTO REALMENTE DE MALAS-dijo la rubia.

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

-_____________________**PD: no nos resistimos a hacer esto, de modo que Greenboy (el de ojos verdes), Zhudo(el de la guitarra), Eboli (la de ojos amatista) y Susy (la rubia) saliéramos en el fic dándole de golpes a Meiou como un grupo de rock llamado "La era de Marte" disculpas pero es que nos divertimos como locos haciendo este cap. con colaboración de todos, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente SRR con el inicio del reto triple y un final que ya se ve venir, ¡Feel the power!...ATTE: los autores.**_

_**Por cierto…**__**No dejen de leer el cap. 3 de SRR GAIDEN en que al fin Akane y Ken se conocerán, la historia de amor prohibido acaba de empezar...ARIGATO!!!!!!!**_


	32. Chapter 29: Declaración de Guerra

**SRR 29**

**Declaración de Guerra**

En el desfile de modas de beneficencia, la música suena y la recién aparecida camina con magnificencia total acaparando todas las miradas del público dejando a todos sin respiración. Un exquisito vestido de seda plateada brocada con finos cristales luce en su figura perfecta y que cae en cientos de pliegues perfectos. El vestido era una obra de arte que lucía soberbiamente sobre la bella chica de tersa piel blanca y rubio cabello corto, que caminaba con seguridad absoluta por la larga pasarela que estallaba en luces pirotécnicas blancas y doradas con cada paso que daba.

-No…no es posible… - murmura Darien petrificado en su asiento observando fijamente a la aparecida – Serena…-

Las ovaciones y aplausos del público se vuelven ensordecedores y la prensa eufórica batalla por obtener el mejor ángulo de la nueva modelo. Rei en su lugar ha quedado estática al verla y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Detenemos esto? – cuestiona Carlos asustado.

-¡Absolutamente no! – Vehemente Sacho - ¡Eso arruinaría el desfile y seria el final de mi carrera! ¡No se quien sea esa mujer y aunque me reviente decirlo el vestido le queda perfecto! ¡Dejemos las cosas tal y como están, el público está fascinado!-

Darien desde su asiento siente como los agitados latidos de su corazón se violentan fuertemente contra su pecho como si este fuera a salírsele. Serena camina entre la pasarela con su penetrante mirada clavada en la suya.

-¿Crees que solo tú puedes jugar este juego de los celos? – piensa ella mientras gira seductoramente haciendo gala de su figura arrancando suspiros y gritos de emoción de todos los presentes – Aun no conoces de lo que soy capaz – y de un tirón se retira la estola que cubría su pecho dejando al descubierto un revelador escote que desciende hasta su vientre.

Todos quedan extasiados y los caballeros se ponen de pie aplaudiendo ensordecedoramente, Serena avanza decidida hacia la primera fila donde Owen la mira en su asiento impactado y fascinado a la vez, sonriéndole arroja la estola hacia el que la toma en el aire devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras ella le guiña el ojo y le arroja un beso con los dedos, posándose en el centro de la pasarela nuevamente que estalla en una lluvia de estrellas pirotécnicas.

-Odio admitirlo, pero esa chica tiene carácter – chilla Sacho desde su lugar, cerca de un atónito Carlos que no puede evitar mirar embobado a Serena y una completamente confundida Rei.

Una vez que la música cesa, Serena se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Rei, mirándola con un profundo desdén plasmado en sus ojos azules, el diseñador la mira ofuscado y Carlos evita por todos los medios ver su impactante escote. La rubia sonriendo con frialdad le retira el micrófono a Carlos y el silencio se vuelve absoluto.

-Honorable público – habla ella con voz firme – Es sumamente gratificante para mi modelar esta exclusiva pieza del diseñador Sacho Juun, misma que mi prometido Owen Thalassa me ha obsequiado con la condición de verme modelarla en este evento de caridad.-

Las exclamaciones y murmullos vuelven a inundar todo el salón, mientras la figura de Owen es iluminada en su asiento, el comprendiendo la situación sonríe y saluda al publico mientras elegantemente se pone de pie y avanza con paso firme subiendo hacia la pasarela en medio de aplausos y vítores. Darien desde su asiento mira furioso lo que acontece en esos momentos y tiene un impulso de ir por ella.

-¡Darien no te atrevas! – le reprende Minako furiosa - ¡Si no hubieses provocado a Serena esto no habría sucedido! ¡Ya has hecho demasiado por hoy!¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado!

El joven se reprime apretando los puños furioso y rechinando los dientes mientras ve a Owen llegar hasta Serena y tomarla de la mano, mientras la prensa no para de tomar fotografías.

-Escucha Sacho – murmura Owen al diseñador que lo mira azorado – Sígueme la corriente, esto te conviene – y sin darle tiempo de responder siquiera, Owen toma el micrófono y habla – Como bien lo ha dicho mi deslumbrante prometida, la señorita Serena Tsukino, este diseño exclusivo lo he comprado especialmente para ella tres veces su valor con la condición de que mi buen amigo Sacho le permitiera modelarlo esta noche, puesto que nadie podría lucir semejante obra maestra como ella, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con ello – sonriente el besando la mano de la joven galantemente – Como bien sabemos la noble causa de este excelso evento, me tomo la libertad de duplicar la cantidad recaudada esta noche, porque lucir la belleza de mi amada, no tiene precio-

Las exclamaciones de asombro resuenan por todo el lugar, Carlos mira estático a Owen al igual que el famoso diseñador que lo contempla boquiabierto. Serena vislumbra a Darien que la mira fijamente desde su lugar.

-Veo que te gusta jugar con fuego – murmura Owen al oído de Serena – Pero aun podemos hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable para ese imbécil – y de improvisto toma a Serena por el talle y la atrae hacia si para besarla, a lo cual ella corresponde de una forma tan pasional que no deja lugar a dudas del género de su relación con el actor.

Nuevamente los flashes de las cámaras y las exclamaciones inundan el lugar, desde su asiento Darien siente como la ira se apodera de él, pero solo puede ver con impotencia y dolor a la mujer que ama en los brazos de otro hombre, mientras una lagrima muy a su pesar se desliza por su mejilla.

-Darien – murmura Minako conmovida.

-No importa Minako – responde el secando con el dorso de su mano – tienes razón…yo soy el causante de todo esto…pero sabré esperar, ese idiota me pagará cada maldita provocación mañana en la carrera…-jura el joven Chiba apretando el puño amenazante.

Sacho inmediatamente toma el control de la situación y agradece al público que evidentemente no se ha percatado de la verdadera naturaleza de aquello, Owen que baja de la pasarela rápidamente se ve rodeado de reporteros y paparazzis y responde a sus frenéticas preguntas. Serena gira en torno a Rei, esta mira a la chica con una mezcla de dolor y melancolía, se ha quedado petrificada de la impresión, algo, su sexto sentido le dice que eso está mal, los ojos relampagueantes de odio de Serena tan extraños para ella, siente un agudo dolor en su corazón al comprobar que su hermana no es mas lo que ella esperaba, que incluso esa leve chispa de esperanza de que ella regresara a su lado, que volviera a ser la de antes, había desaparecido; los aplausos de la gente la ensordecen, y decidida a no darle pretexto a Serena para iniciar algo más grande, da media vuelta para alejarse, pero la hermosa mujer de vestido plateado le cierra el paso.

-¿Creíste que solo tu acapararías las miradas de todos otra vez?-dice Serena caminando hacia adelante y obligando a Rei a ir hacia atrás.

-Serena…por favor no hagas esto mas difícil, no aquí, no ahora…lo de Darien fue…-balbucea ella.

-¿En verdad crees que hago esto por él? ¿Crees que alguien como yo, hermosa, inteligente, decidida, novia de un gran actor, que podría tener al hombre que deseo hace esto por celos?.-una risa de la chica rubia que hela la sangre de Rei, una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.-pues bien querida, te tengo noticias, hago esto por mí misma, para demostrarte a ti y a todos, que no los necesito para brillar…-

-Serena…-dice la chica de cabello negro pero su amiga la ha acorralado entre el final de la pasarela y ella misma.

-Y quiero que contemples mi triunfo querida hermana y si no mal recuerdo me debes algo…-Rei se queda petrificada en su lugar cuando la chica rubia gira sobre sus pies y le lanza una cachetada terrible que derriba a Rei en el suelo – Estamos a mano…amiga – le espeta Serena con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Serena – balbucea Rei posando una mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla y no puede evitar que las lágrimas surquen de igual forma su rostro.

Todos se quedan petrificados a lo sucedido, cosa que no escapo a los ojos de la prensa que en ese mismo momento se apresura a tomar fotografías, algunos paparazzis incluso se acercan, pero Carlos Meiou perceptivamente toma el micrófono y en un arranque de intuición controla las cosas.

-¡Honorable público! ¡Demos un aplauso al gran final que Sacho Juun nos ha preparado! ¡Esta escena se titula Hielo contra Fuego y es una demostración de lo que será el lanzamiento de la bella novia de Owen Thalassa, Serena Tsukino, como actriz! ¡Vaya que todos nos creímos la escena! ¡Aplausos para las dos bellezas de la noche que han cerrado con esta sorpresa un desfile cargado de emociones!-al momento se desatan los aplausos, Rei que comprende lo crítico de la situación, a pesar de su estupor tiene la sangre fría para levantarse del suelo y hacer una reverencia, Owen y Serena desaparecen prudentemente tras la pasarela mientras Sacho y Rei tomados de la mano son ovacionados por la gente, Carlos con una seña indica que la música continúe y de momento todo parece volver a la calma, Rei y Sacho hacen su recorrido triunfal por la pasarela.

-Vaya sorpresas con su amiga despechada señorita Hino.-entre dientes el diseñador.

-Le juro que esto no era planeado.-responde con igual disimulo ella.

-Debería estar muy muy molesto, pero sin embargo, gracias a bombón Meiou esto servirá de promoción al evento.-sonríe Sacho, Rei confusa aún no sabe cómo reaccionar, su mente sigue impactada por las reacciones de Serena, pero su profesionalismo le indica que debe aparentar, así que decide continuar con el cierre del evento hasta que la música cesa y tomados de la mano ella y el diseñador desaparecen entre ovaciones y reflectores

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡En nombre del fideicomiso HCT de apoyo a niños hospitalizados agradecemos su valiosa cooperación a esta noble causa y su asistencia a este evento que con tanto esfuerzo se preparó! El Fideicomiso HCT invita a todos Ustedes al coctel de cierre del evento en el salón anexo en el cual Sacho Juun y Rei Hino, nuestra maravillosa modelo, estarán disponibles para todas las preguntas de la prensa, sin más de momento se despide de Ustedes su amigo Carlos Meiou! Si alguien quiere mi número para amenización de eventos puede pedírmelo en la conferencia…-guiña el ojo Carlos, todos aplauden divertidos ante la espontaneidad del joven mientras las luces se apagan y la gente se dispersa.

Entre la concurrencia, Keitaro Hino con el rostro furioso y los brazos cruzados se levanta de su asiento y es seguido por sus guardaespaldas y por la hermosa mujer madura de largo cabello rojo, esta sonríe con malevolencia cuando llegan a la entrada del back stage del desfile lleno de reporteros y periodistas que son malamente contenidos por la seguridad del Centro de Convenciones quienes insisten en que sus preguntas serán respondidas en la conferencia de prensa.

-Vaya que tu hija sabe hacerse notar cariño-con ironía Kaolinet Hino, con el tono autoritario que lo caracteriza Keitaro Hino ordena.

-¡Abran paso ahora!.- sus guardaespaldas comienzan a empujar con la experiencia que caracteriza a quienes han protegido en eventos sociales al político a la masa de reporteros hasta que el senador y su esposa logran atravesar la puerta.

-Lo lamentamos pero por orden de Sacho Juun no puede entrar nadie que no sea del Staff del evento.-los detiene un hombre de uniforme negro, Keitaro furioso lo mira.

-No me haga ordenar algo inapropiado jovencito y retírese de mi camino que no estoy para soportar.-con furia los ojos azules del senador Hino destellan muy parecido a como lo hacían las pupilas de su hija cuando el temperamento propio de su familia los encendía.-soy Keitaro Hino, senador y próximamente candidato a la gubernatura de Tokio y a Keitaro Hino nadie le impide el paso.-con decisión el hombre aparta al joven del Staff y entra en el lugar.

En uno de los camerinos Sacho abraza a Rei emocionado, ésta aún luce el vestido rojo del final del evento.

-Querida, dejando la modestia aparte y a pesar de lo accidentado del evento, somos una pareja genial, lo que hemos hecho esta noche hará historia, ya me imagino los encabezados de los tabloides de mañana, "_Misteriosa modelo y talentoso diseñador japonés innovan el concepto de la moda en el "Fashion Week" de Tokio"_.-señala Sacho con su mano, la chica lo mira sonriendo forzada.-ahora linda, deberás prepararte porque la prensa allá afuera va a acosarte en serio, además de que seguramente recibirás propuestas de miles de diseñadores, fotógrafos y casas de contratación de modelos, televisión, etc...-guiña el ojo el afeminado tipo.

-Gracias por todo Sacho sama, en verdad, pero no es esto lo que deseo para mi vida, hoy fue un excepción y espero no se repita jamás, además como habrás podido darte cuenta mi vida personal es demasiado…compleja en este momento.-responde ella.

-Ya lo creo.-sonríe el diseñador.-me muero de ganas de saber la historia de la rivalidad entre la belleza plateada y tú…dime…¿Es por el sexy galán de cabello negro? ¿O por tu novio "Hot" peliplateado?.-inquiere emocionado Sacho tomando las manos de Rei.

-Quedamos en que terminado el evento te alejarías de mi mujer…¿Cierto?.-se escucha la voz varonil en la entrada del camerino, Nataku Yamada avanza hacia ellos furioso.

-Hablando del diablo.-ironiza Sacho.-calma querido, ya te dije que si con alguien quisiera yo coquetear sería contigo…¡Por Afrodita como está este hombre! ¡Parece león en celo! Sin ofender Rei querida pero ¿Qué le das a tu chico para que te cuide de esa forma?…quiero uno como él.-soñador el hombre, Rei no puede evitar reír a carcajadas mientras Nataku mira furioso al diseñador.-me iré a cambiar, aún nos queda el monstruo de la prensa que enfrentar, te dejé un regalo en tu tocador, es un vestido para que lo uses en el conctel, nos vemos, ha y por cierto, si van a hacer "cosas sucias" aquí no se los recomiendo, hay cámaras de seguridad.-guiña el ojo Sacho a Rei.-o puedes lanzarle una mascada a la cámara y divertirte también…¡Dios que suerte tiene algunas!.-acaba el tipo saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta.

-No tengo idea de cómo permites que ese tipo se burle así de nosotros.-molesto Nataku.

-Sacho es así, además no se burla, es una forma de mostrarme su apoyo, de hecho le caes bastante bien, dice que eres….¿Como dice él?...¿"Hot"?.-divertida ella.

-Sigue siendo para mí un suplicio todo esto Fénix, no sabes los esfuerzos que tuve que hacer para no partirle la cara a cada maldito hombre que allá afuera te miraba o gritaba estupideces sobre ti.-aun molesto el joven Yamada.-aun el imbécil de Chiba me debe algo por haberse atrevido a hacer lo que hizo, ¿No quedamos en que solo te quería como hermana?.-

-No lo hizo por eso Nataku, el ama a Serena, tuvo un impulso de celos y es todo.-termina Rei quitándose las joyas y los adornos del cabello.

-Igualmente, de no ser porque me hiciste prometer que si me controlaba me dejarías gritarle a todo el mundo que estamos casados, esto se habría convertido en un campo de batalla…Fénix, júrame que no lo harás de nuevo, por más noble que sea la causa, no quiero que a mi mujer la admire nadie más que yo.-insiste Nataku.

-Con la única condición de que dejes las cosas con Darien como están…porfavor, hemos tenido suficientes incidentes hoy…-suplica ella.

-No prometo nada, quizá de momento no lo haga pero eso no garantiza la integridad de la cara de tu hermano.-dice Nataku, Rei lo mira molesta-Sabes algo…no entiendo a Chiba, primero intenta seducirte, me ofende y me golpea a mi porque me acerco a ti, luego resulta que el señorito se da cuenta de que ama a Serena, y después se lía a golpes con Owen, que es mi amigo, por ella, en todo caso, ¿Qué no sabe arreglar su vida amorosa de otra forma que no sea a golpes?.-se cruza de brazos Nataku.

-Darien está confundido y ofuscado, la mujer que ama está prometida con otro y no con cualquiera sino con Owen Thalassa, es comprensible.-disculpa ella.-Ahora sal de mi camerino porque me debo cambiar para la conferencia de prensa.-dice ella, Nataku sonríe y la abraza por la cintura, un momento sus imágenes se reflejan en el espejo del tocador, en verdad el gallardo chico lucía muy apuesto con su traje blanco y la faja roja que realzaba mucho su elegancia natural, y al lado de Rei hacían una pareja perfecta y totalmente complementada.

-¿Y qué te parece si antes de eso ponemos en práctica la sugerencia del diseñador?.-dice Nataku en tono tan sugerente que hace a la chica sonrojarse, la gira y comienza a besarla con fuerza, ella corresponde a sus besos, hasta que la puerta del camerino se abre y ambos miran hacia esa dirección, Keitaro Hino, con el rostro terriblemente furioso y lanzando rayos por los ojos mira la escena, a su lado la mujer de cabello rojo con los brazos cruzados y actitud irónica los contempla.

-¡En nombre de Dios que significa esto Rei Hino!.-dice ofendido el político entrando en el camerino.-¡Es que no te cansas de ponerme en vergüenza a mí y al apellido que llevas! ¡Carreras de autos, desfiles de modas, escándalos de la prensa y ahora esto!.-insiste el senador.

-¡Nada te da derecho a entrar así en mi camerino!-salta la chica ofendida.

-¿Nada me da derecho dices? ¿Y qué hay del hecho de ser tu Padre?.-en el mismo tono amenazante Keitaro Hino, ambos se miran uno frente a otro con la misma ira en sus ojos por momentos tan similares.

-¡Solo recuerdas que lo eres cuando conviene a tus intereses!.-espeta Rei furiosa.

-¡No te permito que me hables así! ¡No tienes derecho menos luego de lo que he visto!...debía debía…-levanta la mano desquiciado Keitaro.

-No sea atreva.-insiste Nataku interponiéndose entre Rei y su Padre.

-¿Quién te crees tú jovencito para intervenir en esto?.-lanza el senador.

-Vaya vaya…el amante en turno sale a protegerla, ¿Lo ves querido? Siempre te dije que esta jovencita desequilibrada había heredado la promiscuidad de su madre, es una cualquiera como Akane Hino.-ofensiva la esposa del senador, Rei la mira furiosa, un fuego interior arde en sus pupilas moradas ante las ofensas a su madre, y sin que nadie lo espere le lanza a la mujer de cabello rojo una terrible bofetada.

-¡Nadie insulta a mi madre! ¡Menos una arpía venenosa e hipócrita como tú!.-con lágrimas en los ojos la chica, un hilo de sangre corre por el labio reventado de la señora Hino.

-¡Keitaro!.-se queja Kaolinet Hino.-¿Vas a dejar que me haga esto?.- pero el senador parece impenetrable, al parecer a Keitaro tampoco le había gustado la alusión de su esposa a Akane Hino.

-Veo que sigues empañada en hacerme la vida imposible Rei, desde que eres una niña has sentido un gusto infinito por hacer todo lo contrario a lo que demando de ti, pero ya ha sido bastante, he tolerado tus malditos juegos de velocidad, tu insubordinación, tu altanería, pero jamás toleraré que pongas en riesgo mi reputación…o si no…-amenaza Keitaro.

-Nadie amenaza a mi esposa por más senador que sea.-decidido Nataku abrazando a Rei de la cintura y atrayéndola a su lado en gesto protector, ella mira a su esposo sorprendida.

-¿Esposa has dicho?.-cuestiona Keitaro aún dudando de lo que ha oído.

-Asi es Hino sama, su hija Rei y yo somos marido y mujer, soy su esposo legítimo.-defiende con orgullo Nataku.-por lo tanto creo que las groseras insinuaciones de la señora Hino salen sobrando, lo que yo y mi esposa hagamos no es asunto de su incumbencia, y si yo que tengo derecho sobre ella no he puesto objeción a lo que hizo, no veo porqué deba ponerla Usted, además, si lo que le preocupa es su "Buen Nombre", no se inquiete senador, ya que en las noticias de mañana no mencionarán a Rei Hino como la modelo que cautivó las pasarelas de Japón, ya que ese ha dejado de ser su nombre, todos dirán solamente Rei Yamada, la bella y flamante esposa de Nataku Yamada.-defiende con pasión el joven, Rei lo mira con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, hasta hace muy poco ella se enfrentaba sola a todos sus problemas, pero desde que Nataku entró en su vida, sentía la protección y el apoyo de alguien como jamás lo sintió, y agradecía al Gran Kami por haberlo puesto en su camino. Keitaro Hino no sabe qué responder ante esta confesión repentina.

-Como vez Padre, lo que haga de mi vida de aquí en delante ya no tiene nada que ver contigo, antes nos unía al menos el apellido, ahora al único que debo darle cuenta de mis actos es a mi esposo, así que si me disculpan, no creo que tengan nada más que hacer aquí tu o la señora Hino.-ofrece ella cortante y abre de nuevo la puerta, Keitaro se encamina a la salida.

-¿Así termina? ¿Solo te vas y ya? ¿Acaso no eres su Padre?.-furiosa la aún ofendida señora Hino.

-Vámonos.-en tono frío el senador.

-Keitaro…si dejas que ella te trate de ese modo jamás ganarás su…-

-¡Dije vámonos!.-corta el senador Hino, la mujer pelirroja no tiene más remedio que obedecer ante el tono de su marido, pero antes de irse mira con mal disimulado odio a la chica que tanto le recordaba a la odiada primera esposa de su marido, y los dos abandonan el camerino, Rei cierra la puerta tras de sí, y luego impulsivamente se lanza en los brazos de Nataku y lo besa.

-¿Y eso qué fue?.-dice el joven sorprendido de que alguien como su esposa tan poco dada a externar sus sentimientos de esa forma se haya portado así.

-Mi forma de darte las gracias, nadie me había apoyado antes como tú lo has hecho, desde pequeña he tenido que enfrentar todo yo sola y ahora me siento segura y protegida por primera vez…gracias Nataku.-dice ella.

-Ahora no te opondrás a que le diga a todo el mundo que eres mi esposa…¿Cierto?.-dice el chico.

-Haz lo que desees de mi.-ofrece Rei sonriendo.

-¿En verdad lo que desee? ¿No te arrepentirás de eso Fénix?...quizá se me ocurran cosas poco apropiadas.-termina Nataku, ella sonríe y los dos se funden de nuevo en un prolongado beso.

En la sala del coctel, Michiru camina por el elegante salón buscando con sus ojos ansiosos a alguien, al parecer la prensa se ha concentrado en acosar a la estrella Rusa y las preguntas hacia Vitas son el foco de atención, al menos mientras llegan al coctel Sacho y Rei, lo cual permite a la violinista escabullirse hasta encontrar a quien desea, en una fuente bellísima tras el lobby del centro de convenciones, en un lugar algo abandonado por la concurrencia que se agolpa en la sala del evento, la chica de cabello acuamarina descubre a la joven rubia sentada de espaldas, se acerca a ella y se detiene cuando el rumor de un sollozo llega a sus oídos, Michiru se detuvo incrédula…¿Haruka? ¿La gran Haruka Tenou llorando?...la rubia se percata de su presencia y apenada de que la haya visto se limpia repentinamente las lágrimas de su rostro, Michiru es lo suficientemente discreta y perceptiva para acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado en silencio.

-No debes ocultar lo que sientes Haruka, no conmigo, somos amigas.-dice la de cabello acuamarina.

-No es nada, solo algo que entró a mi ojo es todo.-trata ella de hacerse la fuerte. Michiru toma sus manos.

-Haruka, ya ha sido bastante, necesitas desahogarte con alguien o vas a estallar, ¿Es por Owen cierto?.-se anima Michiru. La rubia mira a su amiga y ante la sinceridad y cariño de sus palabras solo puede estallar de nuevo en llanto en el hombro de ella. Michiru acaricia el cabello de su amiga cariñosamente.

-Michiru…yo…jamás creí que Owen algún día se enamoraría de otra, es…es que siempre fue un conquistador y un…cínico, pero a ninguna la tomaba en serio, eso me hacía sentir tranquila, sabía que por más que alardeara siempre regresaba a mi.-dice entre sollozos la rubia.-pero ahora, con esta mujer, todo es distinto, él la mira y le habla de una forma tan…diferente a como trata a las demás, incluso a mi jamás me había demostrado esa ternura antes…Michiru, tu estuviste con ellos, sé que Owen te invitó a cenar, dime…¿Crees que la ame?.-cuestiona Haruka, la joven de cabello acuamarina evita contestar luchando entre el ser sincera con su amiga o lastimarla.- dímelo Michiru, lo que sea es mejor que esto.-insiste ella.

-Haruka yo lo que menos quiero es herirte, pero mi deber de amiga es serte sincera…yo creo que Owen se acercó a Serena en un inicio como siempre solo por despecho, llegue a tener mis dudas de que ella y mi primo estuvieran fingiendo esto solo para darte celos a ti y a Darien Chiba, pero creo que con el paso del tiempo y el conocimiento mutuo, al menos Owen se ha enamorado de Serea Tsukino como un colegial.-replica Michiru, la chica de cabello color arena baja la mirada y aprieta las manos.

-¿Y ella?.-cuestiona Haruka.-¿lo…ama?.-con dolor que no puede evitar.

-No lo sé aún, puedo entender que lo aprecia mucho, que le tiene un cariño muy grande, pero sus sentimientos están sobrado confundidos como habrás podido notar hoy, no sé hasta donde sean esos dos capaces de llegar, Owen al menos, sería capaz de casarse con ella mañana mismo sin pensarlo mucho.-dice Michiru.

-¿Tanto la ha llegado a querer?.-inquiere Haruka dudosa.

-Siento tenerte que decir esto amiga, sabes que nada me haría más feliz que mi primo y tu estuvieran juntos, te lo dije antes, cuando él mostró interés en ti yo era la más emocionada y lo sabes, sin embargo no puedo dejar de reconocer por la misma amistad que tu y yo tenemos, que en el momento que Owen estuvo más enamorado de ti, tú te portaste demasiado arrogante con él.-explica Michiru.

-Lo sé Michiru, la verdad es que me sentía insegura de su cariño, no me gustaba compartir su amor con toda clase de…-aprieta los puños la rubia.-"amigas", así que intentaba estirar la cuerda de su amor propio para que me quisiera más pero…-

-La estiraste tanto que se reventó.-define Michiru.

-Es cierto, cuando me di cuenta de ello fue el primer día en que apareció él con Serena Tsukino en los Tabloides, pero en ese momento reaccioné igual, fingí que no me importaba, ¡Pero sí me importa Michiru! ¡Lo amo y no lo quiero perder!.-estalla Haruka.

-¿Aunque eso signifique renunciar a tu orgullo Haruka?.-cuestiona Michiru. La rubia la mira con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.-es difícil ceder a tu propio ego amiga, lo sé, es el motivo por el cual reñí con tu hermano, pero ¿Sabes una cosa?...todo esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de que la soberbia no lleva a nada bueno, iré a buscar a Axel luego de tu carrera con él mañana, y le pediré que me perdone.-Haruka mira extrañada a su amiga.-si, lo haré, ya no quiero más pleitos ni mas odios ni mas nada, solo quiero ser feliz con el hombre que amo, para lecciones con la de mañana tendrá bastante, le dejaré claras mis condiciones y sé que regresará conmigo, pero ya no me portaré como novia celosa, confiaré en mi prometido como debí hacerlo desde el inicio y no dejaré que ninguna pelirroja oportunista me lo quite más.-hiriente ella refiriéndose a Hikari Sayo.

-Mi…Michiru…-balbucea aun confundida Haruka de que su amiga haya tomado esa decisión.

-Yo he tomado mi decisión Haruka, quiero saber si has tomado la tuya, solo vas a sentarte a llorar o vas a hacer algo por recuperar a Owen.-casi exige la violinista, Haruka sonríe, sabe que su amiga no suele ser así de aguerrida, es más bien calma y tranquilidad, pero cuando decide ser implacable, es como un poderoso "tsunami".

-Lo haremos Michiru, lucharemos por lo que amamos como cuando estamos en una carrera, empezando por la de mañana contra mi hermano, les demostraremos a esas dos que las "Angels" pueden ser irresistibles cuando lo desean.-sonríe la rubia y le da la mano a su amiga, esta la toma.

-Esa es la Haruka Tenou que yo conozco.-asiente la chica de cabello acuamarina.

-Algo más Michiru…mañana no quiero que estés conmigo en el reto, es decir, no como copiloto, voy a ganarle a Axel yo misma.-con una confianza total la de cabello rubio.

-¿Estás segura Haruka?.-

-Muy segura, además se que llevarte solo afectaría la misión, con mi hermano al frente jamás te has podido concentrar muy bien.-le guiña un ojo Haruka, la otra chica se cruza de brazos.-vamos ya de regreso al coctel, esta conversación me ha dado nuevos ánimos, mañana en la noche, la Liga de Aces demostrará a la Stars League de qué está hecha.-asiente la hermosa rubia y junto con su amiga regresan al salón del evento, al entrar descubren a los reporteros que acosan con preguntas a Rei, Sacho, Mina y Carlos que están sentados en una mesa al frente con el logotipo del fideicomiso HCT rodeados de micrófonos y con los guadraespaldas del centro de convenciones, el resto de los invitados al coctel toman algunas copas mientras observan como los de la prensa se desviven por las declaraciones de los involucrados.

-Minako sama..¿Cuál fue la causa de tu accidente?.-interroga una mujer reportera.

-Un infortunado percance en mis vacaciones en Akina, es todo.-con sonrisa encantadora la rubia que estaba acostumbrada a eludir a la prensa con respuestas diplomáticas.

-¿Te veremos luego de tu recuperación en algún otro proyecto?.-indaga otro.

-No lo creo, ya que una vez que termine mi convalecencia he decidido continuar con mis estudios, me daré un descanso de la vida de idol.-dice la rubia, un murmullo de la prensa inundado a todos que incrédulos miran a Mina, hasta Carlos parece no creerlo.

-Eso no lo sabía ni yo.-la susurra al oído el chico, ella sonríe.

-Efectos de la amistad de Setsuna.-guiña un ojo ella a su novio.

-Aino sama…¿Es tu decisión producto de tu relación con el joven Meiou? ¿Acaso tu retiro se debe a que planean dar algún paso decisivo en su relación? ¿Qué responde a eso Meiou sama?.-asiente otro reportero, Carlos anonadado no sabe que contestar, y Mina tomando su mano responde por ambos.

-A pesar de lo mucho que amo a mi novio, esta decisión no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, es algo personal, también quiero tener una vida propia, no siempre me dedicaré a la industria del espectáculo, así que Carlos y yo no estamos planeando boda…no de momento.-termina la joven Idol, Carlos sonríe.

-Creo que ella ya lo ha dicho todo.-asiente besando la mano de su novia.

-Sacho Sama…¿Será este evento el feliz inicio de una mancuerna comercial entre Usted y la señorita Hino?.-lanza un reportero.

-No creo que sea posible querido, a mi me encantaría sin lugar a dudas, pero creo que Hino sama tiene planes muy diferentes para su futuro.-desvía el diseñador la atención.

-Hino sama…¿Es verdad que nunca había Usted modelado antes?

-Es cierto, disto mucho de ser una profesional, digamos que fui un mal sustituto de emergencia de mi amiga Minako Aino y que todo fue por una buena causa.-con sencillez Rei.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en que luego del evento había recibido usted al menos siete propuestas de diferentes casas de modas y diseñadores para trabajos futuros?.-

-Es verdad, pero como amablemente dijo Sacho sama, el mundo de la moda no es lo mío.-

-Señorita Hino, su pelea con la prometida de Owen Thalassa ha sido el foco de atención de este evento, la forma como ambas "actuaron" ese pleito fue tan natural que desata muchas suspicacias…dígannos…¿En verdad está enemistada con la señorita Tsukino? ¿Es quizá Owen Thalassa la manzana de la discordia?.-lanza otra atrevida mujer.

-Como ya se ha aclarado antes, la señorita Tsukino y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de enemistad, todo fue parte de un truco publicitario para su posterior lanzamiento en la industria.-desvía Rei el tema con inteligencia, a pesar de ello las preguntas sobre eso siguen lloviendo, hasta que una mujer en particular pide la palabra.

-Señorita Hino…¿Está su Padre el senador Hino de acuerdo en su reciente incursión en el mundo del modelaje y del espectáculo? Supongo que para un político tan correcto como Keitaro Hino debe ser difícil esta situación, mucho mas ante la cercanía de las elecciones-dice la mujer, Rei palidece al no saber qué contestar, a lo lejos Chikane Yamada junto con Alluminum, Mouse y Nyanko observan la escena, la mujer de cabello dorado sonríe con malicia y da un sorbo a su copa.

-Veo señora que su soborno a la editora de esa revista da frutos.-opina la mujer de cabello azul al lado de Yamada.-Rei Hino ha mordido el anzuelo.-

-Así parece Alluminum querida.-con maquiavélica sonrisa Chikane, Rei abrumada por las preguntas al respecto de su parentesco con el senador Hino mira a Sacho que se encoge de hombros, luego a Mina y a Carlos que tampoco le ofrecen ayuda, hasta que alguien se interpone en escena, un atractivo joven de traje blanco y cabello plateado se coloca delante de la prensa y tomando un micrófono dice con fuerte voz.

-Señores, creo que esa pregunta puedo contestarla yo.-asiente Nataku, todos se han quedado petrificados al verlo aparecer, pero más que nadie Chikane Yamada.-la mujer que desfiló ante ustedes y conquistó esta noche a todo Tokio, no tiene ningún parentesco ya con el senador Hino, y deberán corregir sus notas para las publicaciones de mañana porque el nombre de la modelo no es Rei Hino, sino Rei Yamada, mi esposa.-lanza el joven con firmeza, de momento el silencio más completo se hace en la sala del coctel, invitados y la misma prensa se han quedado mudos ante la declaración, Rei mira a Nataku entre molesta y feliz, jamás pensó que se atreviera a tanto, al fin la prensa reacciona y ahora abruma al joven con preguntas que Nataku contesta con seguridad, tomado de la mano de Rei, a lo lejos, Alluminum ha dejado de beber su coap, Nyanko y Mouse miran en total paroxismo a su jefa que lanza una mirada llena de intenso odio a Rei Hino y quien deja caer la copa que se quiebra en el suelo.

-Por todos los demonios…esto va a ponerse muy muy mal.-dice la pequeña chica de cabello morado a su compañera, Nyanko también tiembla al darse cuenta de que su señora no está ocultado lo mal que le ha caído la noticia del matrimonio de su hermano con Rei Hino, Alluminum consternada derrama una lágrima, ahora ya sabe a Nataku perdido para siempre…

-Esto me lo pagarás muy caro Rei Hino, había decidido esperar un poco más para nuestro encuentro, pero ya que te empeñas en provocarme, en quitarme hasta a Nataku, entonces aceleraremos las cosas, lamentarás haberme provocado, ahora tengo un motivo más para desear acabar con tu miserable vida.-murmura Chikane apretando mas el puño en el que unas gotas de sangre se derraman.

-Señora…por favor vámonos, alguien puede sospechar, estamos llamando mucho la atención.-dice a su lado Nyanko, y ella y Mouse sacan de allí a Yamada y a Alluminun que parecen haber perdido todo nexo con la realidad…

Por una de las puertas traseras del centro de convenciones de Tokio, salen Minako y Carlos empujando su silla de ruedas, a su lado Rei y Nataku tomados de la mano, y llegan hasta donde el "Samurái" y el "Tiger" esperan estacionados.

-Te necesito mañana temprano en el garaje Meiou, tenemos mucho que arreglar para el reto.-ordena Rei.

-Alli estaré gran jefa.-se cuadra él, Rei lo mira molesta.-menos mal que será sábado, y así no tengo problema con la fastidiosa universidad.-se queja el chico.

-Más vale que se vayan ya Minako, ha sido un día muy cansado para ti y necesitas reposo.-aconseja Nataku y se despide de Mina con un beso en la mejilla y de Meiou con un apretón de manos.

-Amigo, eres mi ídolo, verás que algún día yo diré eso mismo de mí y de mi musa y delante de todo Japón.-dice el joven.

-No lo dudo Meiou.-sonríe Nataku. Rei se despide de Mina también.

-Y una cosa más, no te pases de "cariñoso" esta noche con Itoko san, la necesito despejada para el reto de mañana…¿Quieres?.-con pícara sonrisa Carlos.

-No prometo nada.-añade Nataku, al fin Carlos carga a Mina en sus brazos y la acomoda dentro del "Samurái" guarda luego la silla en la cajuela y se pierde el auto rechinando por las calles de la ciudad.

-Meiou está loco, no sé cómo puede conducir así cuando Mina esta convaleciente.-dice Rei.

-No creo que le moleste amor, de hecho Minako ama a Carlos precisamente por ser como es…igual que yo a ti.-explica el joven abrazando a su novia por la espalda.-¿Nos vamos ya?.-suplica este-a no ser que no desees estar conmigo.-algo serio el chico peliplateado. Rei solo suspira.

-Perdón Nataku, sabes que no es eso, es solo que lo que pasó hoy me ha confirmado una sola cosa…ya no puedo eludir a Serena por más tiempo.-dice con rotundidad ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que al fin de has decidido a enfrentarla?.-cuestiona Nataku.

-Si, lo que pasó hoy me hizo darme cuenta de que por mas palabras que yo gaste con ella jamás se convencerá de que no la traicioné ni de que no amo a Darien, además esta cobardía mía a enfrentarme a mi hermana ya ha cobrado demasiadas víctimas que no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas, así que como ella dijo, si quiero que esto termine, la debo enfrentar, pues bien, no más dudas, terminando el reto triple, voy a enfrentarme con Serena cuando y donde ella quiera.-con una decisión que Nataku conocía muy bien dice su esposa.

-Fénix…¿estás segura?...sabes que en ese punto tú tienes desventaja sobre ella, sabe que no te atreverías a dañarla.-dice Nataku preocupado.

-Eso terminó, la mujer que vi el día de hoy en la pasarela, la que me golpeó, la que me humilló y se burló de mí, no es la niña débil y frágil que era mi hermanita, ha cambiado Nataku, y si ella puede hacer todo eso sin compasión, creo que puedo hacer lo mismo.-con ojos llenos de un extraño fuego Rei.-está decidido, aceptaré el reto de Serena y que pase después lo que deba pasar.-termina ella.

-Solo ten cuidado, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi mujer.-añade Nataku acariciando el rostro de Rei, ella sonríe.

-Créeme Nataku que aún nadie me ha hecho desear correr en serio, con todo mi potencial, como verdaderamente sé que puedo llegar a correr, así que si Serena se ha empeñado tanto en buscarme…puede ser que me encuentre.-con enigmática sonrisa ella, Nataku la toma de la mano y los dos suben al "Tiger" que desaparece por las calles de Tokio bajo el brillo de la luna en cuarto menguante…

La puerta del pent house de la familia Meiou en Shinjuku se abre y entran en el lugar Carlos y Minako, el chico empuja la silla de ruedas de su novia cuando los dos se quedan impactados al ver a Setsuna riendo divertida y tomando unas copas en la sala junto con Fumma.

-¿Setsu?...¿Eres en verdad tú?.-incrédulo su hermano.-son mas de las dos de la madrugada.-

-¿Y que tiene de malo? Fumma es muy divertido, además mañana no trabajamos.-asiente Setsuna, Minako mira a Carlos con rostro de interrogación.

-Ahora entiendo porqué Ciel salió en el "Adonis" corriendo como loco…-susurra Mina, su novio asiente con la cabeza.

-Los celos son malos concejeros y mi pobre cuñado parece que esta a dos pasos de volverse loco con la nueva personalidad desinhibida de mi hermanita.-añade Carlos, en ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta, Carlos abre y aparecen Phobos y Deimos, Minako las mira y frunce el ceño.

-Meiou kun…estamos aquí como ordenaste, trajimos los autos, el equipo y todo lo que acordamos.-

-¿Acordamos? ¿Qué acordaste tu con esas dos?.-furiosa Minako, su grito consigue hacer callar a Setsuna y a Fumma que miran hacia la puerta.

-Calma Mina…es por el reto triple, sabes que voy a monitorear todo yo solo simultáneamente, no puedo hacer eso si no recorro primero los tres escenarios, así que, les pedí ayuda a las chicas, sabes que nadie como ellas para filmar y trabajar con el equipo.-

-Déjame entender…tu y esas dos, solos en la carretera por la madrugada, y no quieres que me moleste.-añade la rubia.

-Pensé que te conocía más y que me tenías confianza Mina.-desalentado Carlos.-sabes que es un gran reto el que Rei me haya confiado esto, es mi oportunidad de mostrarle que vuelvo a ser confiable y que he madurado, es mi responsabilidad que ganemos los retos mañana.-asiente el joven.

-Minako…sabes que de ordinario te apoyo siempre linda, pero esta vez creo que mi hermano tiene razones válidas.-anima Setsuna, la rubia sigue con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Además niña rica, Carlitos es como nuestro hermano menor, nuestro interés en él es solo amistoso, y sabemos ser profesionales.-explica desdeñosa Deimos, Mina las sigue mirando con actitud fulminante.

-Y yo debería ser un loco si pensara en traicionar a la novia más hermosa del mundo.-Carlos se agacha hacia ella y la besa en los labios, Mina lo besa con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir…esto hace sonreír a Setsuna y a Fumma y molestarse a las gemelas.

-Solo por el bien de la Liga…pero mantén encendido tu celular, no me dormiré hasta que regreses.-añade Minako.

-Por eso te amo.-sonríe Carlos y luego se despide.-Setsu, Fumma…me voy, les encargo a mi Musa y por favor no hagan que el alcohol, los celos y el despecho consuman sus buenos modales, no me gusta que se metan con mi hermana.-advierte Carlos a Fumma.

-Tranquilo Meiou yo soy un caballero.-se disculpa sonrojado el chico.

-Eres un degenerado Carlos, yo jamás pensé eso.-ofendida Setsuna.

-Bien regreso como en…mejor no me esperen…y mas lo que tardemos en graficar datos, deséenme suerte que desde ahora soy genio trabajando.-sale de allí junto con las gemelas y cierra la puerta, Fumma conduce a Mina a la sala.

-Quita ya esa cara Mina, que el chico puede ser todo lo que quieras pero de que te ama es un hecho.-dice el de cabello castaño.

-No dudo de él….pero en esas dos…créeme que no confío.-furiosa la rubia.

Una vez que salieron del elevador y se dirigieron al hall del edificio un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello gris y de porte elegante se les acerco con un correcto acento.

-Buenas noches joven caballero-dijo refiriendo se a Carlos.

-Ehm buenas noches señor, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-dijo con amabilidad.

-Vaya joven mas bien aquí es donde usted nos puede ayudar-dijo con cierto aire de misterio-¿tiene un momento? Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas-

-Chicas será mejor que esperen afuera-les pidió a las gemelas, ambas chicas obedecieron , quince minutos mas tarde Carlos salía con mirada seria pero esta cambio al ver el auto en el cual las chicas esperaban recargadas-Muy bien…!!BLEAZIN BEAT BABY!!-dijo él mientras guardaba algo en su chaqueta, para luego que el Fenix y las dos motos salieran rumbo a la autopista C1.

Una vez ahí en un área de descanso colocaron los sensores en el "Fénix" al igual que cámaras en varios puntos de este.

-Phobos-indico el chico-Iras al frente, permanece a unos 5 metros y en las curva pégate lo mas que puedas al borde externo, Deimos tu iras atrás a la misma distancia pero en las curvas pégate al borde interior, esto lo haremos por lo menos 4 veces al pasar por aquí intercambiaran bordes ¿entendieron lindas?-dijo serio, algo que sorprendió a las chicas tanto que se sonrojaron por el tono que usó.-Phobos, Deimos ¿me entendieron?-les repitió las chicas asintieron todos subieron a sus vehículos, algunos corredores que se reunían ahí quedaron asombrados por como el chico controlaba a ese par de "modelos motorizadas" además de la maquina que traía, salieron lentamente de la zona y una vez en la autopista Phobos se adelanto con un elegante caballo en su motocicleta señal para Carlos de acelerar e incrementar la velocidad, Deimos imito a su hermana una vez a la distancia acordada el "Fénix" corría por la autopista sin mucha dificultad mientras una computadora en el asiento del copiloto reunía datos Carlos rebasaba autos y camiones además la hora que era casi medianoche ayudaba a comprender mejor el estado de la autopista.

-Excelente estado como aquella vez contra las novias de Nakatu…-decía con mirada fija Carlos, fue cuando notó una curva algo cerrada, bajó la velocidad y en el momento justo freno comenzando un largo drift que mantuvo por la larga curva al hacerlo paso a lado de una limousine negra en la cual un hombre de cabello blanco vio fugazmente aquel auto.

-Interesante-dijo aquel hombre-Yuuto ¿Cuál es el parentesco de este chico con las antiguas reinas?-

-Ninguno de sangre señor-dijo el mayordomo que hacia poco había hablado con Carlos-es el joven Meiou.-

-Meiou, ahora entiendo, el joven hace honor a nuestro querido "Lancelot"…una lástima que no haya aceptado ahora, quizá más delante.-replicó el apuesto hombre de cabello blanco.

-Señor…¿No le dirá a los hijos de las "Reinas" que está en Tokio?.-pregunta el mayordomo.

-No Yuuto, nuestra estancia es temporal, además los hijos de las chicas no parecen saber mucho de mí y no quiero presionarlos, veré algunas de sus carreras y es todo, además sabes que solo he venido a verla a "Ella".-dice con tono extraño el millonario de cabello blanco, el anciano sonríe.

El "Fénix" volaba por la autopista mientras pasaba a un tráiler con suma facilidad.

-Asombroso-dijo Deimos al ir detrás-su velocidad es asombrosa y su ritmo va subiendo…hermana ¿a que velocidad estas yendo?-se comunico por radio con su gemela.

-275 Km/h estoy al límite de la motocicleta-dijo Phobos algo asustada-y apenas vamos en la segunda vuelta…-

-Era verdad lo que Rei-sama nos dijo de él-sonrió Deimos.

-¡Un clase S ha nacido!-dijeron al mismo tiempo, cuando el "Fénix" aceleró y rebasó a Phobos.

_-Dos horas después en Hakone-_

Carlos y las gemelas revisaban el video del último descenso que el "Fénix" había realizado.

-Aquí hay un bache que no permite usar bien el carril interno-dijo al ver el derrape que hizo-pero si lo hago en ascenso es benéfico porque hace que el auto no se abra mucho, Phobos el disco tres…-le pidió Carlos a la chica, la cual coloco en la laptop.

-Meiou kun según las graficas de desempeño, el usar modificaciones de suspensión y del sistema de inyección podría haber una diferencia en los tiempos en 2,1 segundos-

-Seria practico pero si vemos que Tomoe usa un sistema anti-lag, y es probable de que tenga motor de un GT-R bajo el capo considerando que es mecánico podemos esperar sorpresas…-pensó un momento-

-Meioy kun-hablo Deimos-creo que si reducimos el peso y mejorarnos las relación de la transmisión tengamos una mejor ventaja-

-¡Es cierto!-tecleo algo en la PC-el peso del motor si usamos ese factor a nuestro favor…una carrera de subida y descenso-

-¿Cómo contra Mako-sama?-pregunto Deimos

-Si, imagina esto-bebió su café-el desgaste que sufrirán sus llantas seria contundente para eso creo que debemos usar las tácticas de Amy y Fye, la simulación 1 seria necesaria-

-Con la 2 bastaría -sugirió Deimos-

-Para el descenso no-bebió Meiou otro poco de su café, se estiro un poco-bueno chicas despéjense un poco ya que tenemos un viaje largo hacia Irohazaka, aún falta analizar la carrera de los hermanitos Tenou.-

-Es verdad-se estiro Phobos-son como 5 horas de viaje…-

-Lo ideal seria descansar cerca de Akina-menciono la otra chica-

-O hacerlo en Akagi-sugirió Carlos.-Sí, es mejor, así descansamos y estamos más cerca…de terminar el trabajo claro-guiñó el ojo Carlos a las gemelas que de nuevo se sonrojaron riendo divertidas de esa complicidad que se daba siempre entre ellos, los tres subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y se dirigieron hacia la autopista hacia el norte.

En el departamento Meiou, los primeros rayos de sol alumbran por las ventana, la chica en la silla de ruedas se queda mirando el sol con melancolía, Setsuna sale de su habitación con su bata y una bolsa de agua en la cabeza.

-Minako…te levantaste temprano.-dice la chica.

-No me dormí jamás Setsu.-contesta la rubia.

-Creo que ayer se me pasaron algo las copas con Fumma…me duele la cabeza horrible.-replica la chica de ojos rojizos.

-Llamó Rei, quiere que todos estemos en la Liga en dos horas, tendremos una reunión de planeación.-comenta Mina.

-Eso sí es un problema…odio la resaca, y no sé como Rei puede tener tantas energías para ocuparse de todo esto.-comenta Setsuna, pero deja de hablar al ver a Mina tan ausente -Minako…¿Aún estás molesta por Carlos y las gemelas?.-cuestiona Setsuna.

-No es solo eso es que…tu hermano es para mí alguien a quien me he aferrado tanto, alguien que me ha mostrado un aspecto de la vida que yo desconocía, y a veces, más últimamente, cuando no lo tengo a mi lado me siento perdida, débil…¿Te parece mal eso Setsu?.-cuestiona la joven.

-Me parece que estas muy enamorada y es normal, pero no deberías estar tan ansiosa, Carlos te quiere, lo sé, jamás habría hecho por nadie lo que hizo por ti.-Setsuna pone su mano en el hombro de Mina-mi hermano ha cambiado mucho desde que salió de Akina y se unió a la Liga de Aces, gracia a Rei y a ti ahora del chico despreocupado e inmaduro de hace seis meses no queda más que un recuerdo, poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en el hombre que tío Ken y yo deseábamos que fuera, sé que Oji san, esté donde esté, debe sentirse orgulloso de él, pero no se lo digas o se sentirá como pavo real y no podremos con su ego…-las dos chicas sonríen.-espero sean solo ansias de verlo cerca lo que te tiene así Mina…¿O hay algo más? ¿Algo que no me haz dicho?...quiza algo que explique tu melancolía, tu extraña decisión de abandonar el modelaje o que tenga que ver con esas charlas interminables con Ami…-insiste Setsuna, Mina sonríe débilmente.

-Eres muy perceptiva Setsuna…quizá tengas razón y haya algo más…pero de momento no puede decir nada.-sonríe Mina, en ese instante la puerta se abre y entra Carlos sonriendo y silbando una canción de moda.

-Buen día a las dos chicas más bellas de Tokio…¿Qué tenemos de desayuno?.-dice besando la mejilla de su hermana y a su novia en los labios, Mina se cuelga de su cuello.

-Al fin llegaste, no pude dormir en toda la noche.-dice la rubia conmovida, luego lo mira, lo huele y le revisa el cuello de la camisa.

-Hey…¿Hay inspección de seguridad?.-se extraña el chico.

-Solo quería comprobar algo…sabes que odio a ese par y que aunque digan lo que digan te siguen acosando.-

-Calma a los dos, vamos a comer algo porque tenemos cita en la Liga.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cita?...Gran Kami, yo vengo molido, quería comer y dormir hasta la hora del reto.-se queja Carlos.

-Ordenes son Ordenes hermanito, así que come algo, te das un baño y nos vamos.-replica Setsuna jalando a Carlos hacia la habitación.

-¡Odio cuando te pones en papel de mama regañona!-se queja el chico y Mina ríe igualmente ante la escena divertida de ver a los dos hermanos peleando así.

Rei Hino llega esa mañana a la mansión Tsukino, baja del auto de la compañía y entra con la llave que aún posee, al abrir la puerta busca a Darien y lo llama.

-Darien…soy yo, ¿Estás en casa?.-cuestiona ella, Luna aparece por la cocina.

-Señorita Rei, el joven Darien no se encuentra, durmió poco y luego de comer algo salió, dijo que iba a entrenar a carretera y que llegaría directo a la empresa…pero el desayuno está listo, hace tiempo que nadie come en esta casa, ¿Quiere acompañarme?.-cuestiona Luna, la joven sonríe a la buena ama de llaves.

-Lo que más echo de menos de la casa de tía Serenity es a ti Luna, eras mi confidente y casi una tía más para mí.-dice Rei y la abraza.-lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, con todo lo que ha pasado no tenía cabeza para más.-se excusa ella.

-No diga mas señorita Rei, Ustedes tres tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y lo saben.-corresponde Luna al abrazo y las dos entran a la cocina.-vi por la televisión el desfile…¿La señorita Serena sigue en ese plan terrible cierto?-entristecida la mujer mayor de cabello azul.

-Para nuestra desgracia sí Luna…y con lo que pasó creo que ya no me queda más que hace que enfrentarla o de otra forma esto no terminará jamás.-con dolor ella.

-Siento mucho esto señorita Rei, si la señora Serenity viviera nada habría pasado…-Dice Luna y sirve a Rei el desayuno.-arroz con verdura y algo de picante, sé que le gusta así.-dice el ama de llaves, pero Rei se fija en un bello arreglo de orquídeas que está en la mesa.

-Luna…¿Alguien te envió flores?...Gran Kami, no sabía que tuvieras un admirador…¿Puedo ver quién es?.-la mujer aterrorizada y confusa quita la tarjeta y la guarda entre su ropa.

-Llegó…llegó por error señorita Rei.-miente con dificultad Luna.

-Luna, a mi no debes dar explicaciones, siempre he creído que mereces una vida feliz y que cualquier hombre se sentiría dichoso de que lo amaras, no es justo que hayas dedicado toda tu vida a nosotros.-asiente ella.

-Nada de que ocuparse señorita Rei.-corta Luna.-¿Le parece mejor si cambiamos te tema?.-insiste Luna.

-Me encanta que lo menciones Luna porque justamente tengo que mostrarte algo de lo cual necesito tu opinión.-replica ella y saca una fotografía de su ropa la cual alarga a Luna, el ama de llaves la toma y cuando sus ojos del mismo tono azul de su cabello se fijan en la fotografía, su mano tiene un ligero temblor, mira a Rei aterrada.- encontré esta fotografía en Akina, en casa de la familia Meiou, Luna, si alguien sabe el significado de esto tienes que ser tú, tienes que decirme esa historia.-suplica la joven, una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Luna.

-Esa historia es…es algo de lo cual no estoy autorizada a hablarle Señorita Rei.-responde Luna.

-Pero Luna, quiero saberlo, luego de esto y de lo que imagino tengo que saberlo.-insiste ella.

-Pregunte a su abuelo, él tiene todos los elementos que Usted necesita para poder conocer esa verdad del pasado, yo no puedo decirle nada más que esto, Akane Hino fue una mujer ejemplar, buena madre y esposa digna, jamás hizo algo en contra de sus deberes de esposa de su Padre, nada que pudiera recriminársele a su buen nombre a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Ken Meiou y el a ella, lo que pasó en el tiempo en que esta fotografía fue tomada, liberaba a su madre de todo compromiso con Keitaro Hino y le daba una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, de sus proyectos jamás la excluyeron a Usted, y puede estar segura de ello, le doy mi palabra de que el cariño de la señora Akane y de Lance…Ken…-corrige Luna al nombrar al tío de Carlos por su nombre de corredor.-era lo más puro y hermoso que se pudiera imaginar…-dice la mujer de cabello azul y le regresa la fotografía a Rei.

-Porqué no me lo dijiste antes Luna.-insiste la chica.

-No es algo que me correspondiera, como puede ver aun me duele hablar de ello por la forma como terminó…pero vaya con su abuelo y en Hikawa encontrará muchas respuestas.-acaricia Luna la cabeza de color ébano de Rei.-ahora termine de desayunar que el día que le aguarda no es nada sencillo.-regresa Luna y le sirve un vaso de leche mientras con su delantal limpia sus lágrimas, Rei come un poco pero su mente vuela muy lejos, a la historia de amor de su madre, la cual hoy más que nunca deseaba reconstruir.

Al garaje de los "Black Crowns" cede de la Liga de Aces de Tokyo, llegan esa mañana todos los reclutados convocados por Rei Hino, los autos van entrando por el camino de luces hasta los cubículos que se abren con las llaves láser y los mejores corredores de todo Kanto bajan de ellos y suben a la sala en que será la reunión, Rei parada en el barandal de la sala superior ve llegar a todos sus corredores y suspira, en la pared de la sala está colgado el logotipo de las alas doradas de Fénix con la corona de campeón que es el logotipo que su madre y sus tías diseñaron para la liga y que ella había querido conservar desde que hace nueve meses iniciara ese sueño, debajo del logotipo en una repisa se haya el retrato de su madre, su tía Hiroko y Serenity y tres velas encendidas, la chica sonríe al ver la fotografía hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro.

-Darien…no te sentí llegar.-dice ella.

-Mirabas a las "reinas", lo sé, luego de hoy la Liga estará completa, se que ni tu ni yo ni Haruka vamos a perder.-con decisión el chico.

-Me gusta escucharte hablar así, al final de la reunión te daré una sorpresa, algo que te ayudará mucho a tener la mente en su lugar hoy en la noche.-replica ella, Darien sonríe y la abraza cariñoso.

-Lamento lo que te hice ayer, haberte puesto en este aprieto, se que el idiota de Yamada debió reclamar y con razón, ya esperaba sus golpes, no lo haré de nuevo lo prometo, luego de hoy, Serena regresará a casa, conmigo, con nosotros, la voy a recuperar lo juro.-

-Chicos, mi musa y yo llegamos, puntuales creo Gran Jefa.-dice Carlos subiendo con Mina en los brazos y dejándola en el sillón, la chica llevaba ya unas muletas en sus manos señal de su recuperación lenta pero en avance.

-Temprano gracias a mí.-añade Setsuna.

-Vaya Meiou, que vigilado te tienen.-ríe entrando en el lugar TK del brazo de Mako que camina con muletas subiendo ella con dificultad pero dado su temperamento era normal.

-¡Mako!.-se emociona Mina, la chica ayudada por su novio se sienta junto a la rubia que la abarza.-me alegra verte bien…perdón por el llanto pero últimamente estoy muy sensible.-

-No te disculpes Mina.-añade la de cabello castaño, Fye y Ami llegan de la mano, Ami ya no usa el alzacuellos y se sienta a charlar con Mako y Mina, Fye lo hace con TK.

-Buenas tardes compañeros.-con su sonrisa natural Michiru Kaioh aparece al lado de Haruka, ella se sienta conversar con Setsuna mientras la rubia se dirige a donde Darien y Rei aguardan.

-Mars, lamento el problema en que te metí, pero no sabía que estaban comprometidos para otros retos.-dice Haruka.

-No tiene importancia Tenou sama, es algo que nadie tenía planeado, pero podemos con esto, solo esperemos a Aino san e iniciamos…¡Phobos, Deimos, Meiou!...quiero ver los discos.-acaba Rei.

-Chiba…supe que tendrás un duelo con Owen…con Thalassa-se corrige ella.

-Así será…se que él y tu eran algo en el pasado, pero ni por eso puedo perdonarlo, tengo un honor que recuperar, así que si venías a pedir piedad para ese idiota puedes…

-Calma calma Chiba, jamás era esa mi idea, todo lo contrario, venía a pedirte que por favor, ya que no puedo hacerlo yo, lo hagas tragarse su orgullo.-replica Haruka.-además si le llegas a ganar, lo necesito en ese estado de ánimo para lo que tengo planeado…dime…¿lo harías por mi?.-cuestiona la rubia.

-Hecho.-sonríe Darien y ambos se dan la mano, por la escalera aparece la figura elegante de Ciel Aino, pero con el rostro tan descompuesto que es evidente que tenía resaca, sus ojos atribulados buscan a Setsuna y la mira con melancolía.

-Buenos..días..-murmura con desgano, todos responden a su saludo y lo miran extrañados, Setsuna no responde una palabra y continúa hablando con Michiru, el chico saluda a Mina y Mako de beso y a TK de mano.

-Ciel…¿No te cayó bien la borrachera de anoche?. Te dije que no valía la pena, Fumma y Setsu solo son amigos.-Ciel no responde, hasta que Rei es quien toma la palabra.

-Miembros de la Liga de Aces.-inicia Rei.-este es el primer día que nos reunimos como equipo completo, al parecer estamos todos los que debemos estar y me es muy grato decir que la Liga de Aces reúne a los mejores corredores de la región de Kanto, y lo que inició hace nueve meses como un proyecto en este mismo lugar viendo los videos de sus carreras, es ahora una realidad, soy la más orgullosa de tener este equipo, y para conmemorarlo, tengo algo especial para todos Ustedes…¡Aoi! ¡Kiyama!.-dice Rei tronando los dedos, los chicos aludidos llegan con unas cajas blancas con el logotipo de la Liga de Aces, y entregan a cada uno según su nombre escrito las cajas, Carlos emocionado la abre y saca el uniforme con el saco azul.

-¡WATZ UUUP! ¡Tenemos Uniformes!.-dice el chico poniéndose de inmediato el traje.

-Son iguales a los de la Antigua Liga de Aces.-emocionada Ami mirando su saco azul cielo.

-Es algo que mandé hacer desde hace tiempo, pero esperaba que llegara el momento de poder decir oficialmente a qué equipo pertenecemos.-termina Rei abriendo su caja y sacando el saco de tonos rosados.-Chicos, esta noche, tendremos la primera prueba oficial de la Liga de Aces como equipo, un reto triple, Haruka enfrentará a su hermano en Irohazaka, Darien a Owen Thalassa en la C1 y yo a Alexis Tomoe en Hakone.-un grito de incredulidad llena las gargantas de todos.

-Rei, sé que la Liga está bien organizada pero…¿Un reto triple simultáneo?.-cuestiona Fye.-nadie en el universo puede coordinar la logística de eso.-se queda el rubio.

-Error mi querido doctor Katsuji, si hay alguien capaz de hacerlo.-reclama Rei mirando a Carlos que se inclina graciosamente.

-¿Meiou?...pero has perdido el juicio Rei.-se exalta Ciel Aino.-no niego que el chico sea bueno para correr pero de eso a monitorear tres carreras.-

-No hables de lo que no sabes Aino, al parecer sigues con la mala costumbre de juzgar a todos antes de conocerlos.-lanza ofendido Carlos.

-Aino san, Carlos, calma…-contiene Rei.-Aino san, se que tienes dudas de él porque Meiou ha contribuido a que las tengas, pero espero baste con decir que yo confío en él.-Ciel se calma y se sienta aún molesto.-Y el motivo de esta reunión es dividir fuerzas, quiero que la Liga completa esté presente en las carreras como señal de que somos equipo y estamos unidos en esto, Carlos y Mina se quedarán aquí desde la base de datos a dirigir la misión, así que quiero que Ustedes elijan por su voluntad cual carrera quieren presenciar, tómense un tiempo para pensarlo…-ordena Rei, todos se miran unos a otros confundidos un momento.-solo no se tomen todo el día, no hay mucho que decidir, elijan su equipo ahora, Darien, Haruka o Yo.-añade ella mirando con decisión a su equipo con sus ojos púrpuras. Nadie dice una palabra.-bien si no se deciden entonces yo repartiré las fuerzas como supongo hacen más bien a quien conducirá de acuerdo a sus características.-

-Me parece lo correcto Rei, aceptamos ir a donde tu hayas elegido.-replica Ami.

-Bien, entonces lo diré-añade ella tomando una hoja de papel, todos la miran un momento con el alma en vilo.-Primer contingente, destino, carretera Irohazaka, piloto al mando, Haruka Tenou, equipo a su cargo…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Asi es, la prueba máxima de la Liga de Aces como equipo acaba de empezar, un reto triple de pronóstico reservado en el cual se juega mucho más que el título del mas rápido, habrá sentimientos a flor de piel, el orgullo del apellido Tenou y la rivalidad entre hermanos pondrá a los hermanos rubios al máximo en Irohazaka, el secreto sobre lo que Rei ha hecho por la hermana de Alexis Tomoe podría ser una ventaja o una desventaja para cualquiera de los dos en Hakone mientras que parece que Serena acaba de desatar un reto en que el ganador posiblemente podría ganar su corazón cuando Darien y Owen se midan en la C1, así que no tenemos mas que decir que no sea….**¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!!

(lamentamos que no haya Preview del cap, 30 pero como sabrán no diremos una palabra del resultado de los retos ni siquiera aquí, así que esperen una semana más que bien vale la pena, ademas nos gustaría saber sus pronósticos para los tres retos en sus Reviews, **¡Dígannos quien quieren que gane en cada uno porfavor!**....nos estamos esforzando al máximo, gracias por el apoyo)

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	33. Chapter 30: Cuenta regresiva

**SRR 30**

**CUENTA REGRESIVA…**

**BASE DE LOS BLACK CROWNS, SÓTANO DE GALACTIC ENTERPRISES, 11:00 A.M. A TRECE HORAS DEL RETO…**

-El motivo de esta reunión es dividir fuerzas, quiero que la Liga completa esté presente en las carreras como señal de que somos equipo y estamos unidos en esto, Carlos y Mina se quedarán aquí desde la base de datos a dirigir la misión, así que quiero que Ustedes elijan por su voluntad cual carrera quieren presenciar, tómense un tiempo para pensarlo…-ordena Rei, todos se miran unos a otros confundidos un momento.-solo no se tomen todo el día, no hay mucho que decidir, elijan su equipo ahora, Darien, Haruka o Yo.-añade ella mirando con decisión a su equipo con sus ojos púrpuras. Nadie dice una palabra.-bien si no se deciden entonces yo repartiré las fuerzas como supongo hacen más bien a quien conducirá de acuerdo a sus características.-

-Me parece lo correcto Rei, aceptamos ir a donde tu hayas elegido.-replica Ami.

-Bien, entonces lo diré-añade ella tomando una hoja de papel, todos la miran un momento con el alma en vilo.-Primer contingente, destino, carretera Irohazaka, piloto al mando, Haruka Tenou, equipo a su cargo, parte logística TK, obviamente Makoto iría con ustedes y en la parte técnica Aoi y Kiyama.-los aludidos se miran unos a otros.-dejo en decisión de Michiru sama de si ella desea estar en esta carrera o mantenerse al margen.-acaba Rei, Michiru mira a Haruka y ambas se comprenden con la mirada.

-Creo Rei que prefiero estar en otra carrera, de ser posible en la tuya en la que no creo que mi presencia vaya a causar dificultades emocionales a nadie.-con la sabiduría que la caracteriza Michiru.

-Me parece perfecto, de esa forma entonces diré la ubicación del segundo contingente, destino C1 en Wagan piloto al mando, Darien Chiba, equipo a su cargo, Ciel Aino y Setsuna Meiou.-explica Rei, los aludidos se miran uno al otro, Setsuna aterrada, Ciel confuso, sus ojos se cruzan un momento.-¿Algún problema con mi decisión?.-con sonrisa traviesa que intercambia con Mina explica Rei.

-No de mi parte Mars, sabes que en asuntos profesionales no tengo objeción en trabajar con cualquier tipo de personas.-recalca la chica Meiou estas palabras, Carlos va a protestar con esta decisión pero a su lado Darien pone su mano en su hombro y niega con la cabeza…el chico se contiene.

-Igualmente yo lo creo Mars, no hay ningún problema.-añade Ciel.

-Decidí que te quedaras como jefe de logística Aino sama porque sé que tienes equipo especial de monitoreo y lo sabes manejar ya que antes corrían Mina y tú en esa zona, así que Ursus y Tasuki irán a tu cargo, si Darien se sale de control e intenta golpear de nuevo al actor, Ursus puede ayudar.-guiña Rei un ojo al gigante.

-Téngalo por seguro jefa, antes de dejar que el joven Darien pelee con el chico de los espectaculares, lo nockeo yo.-pega con su puño el enorme hombre y todos ríen.

-Entonces sobra decir quienes irán en mi contingente, nuestro destino es Hakone, y quienes mejor conocen Hakone son Ami y Fye, Fye será el encargado de logística y Phobos y Deimos irán conmigo, así como Michiru sama quien por su propia decisión nos acompaña.-termina Rei.-¿Alguna duda hasta aquí?.-todos niegan con la cabeza.-Carlos y Mina monitorearán todo desde el garaje, creo TK que es hora de estrenar el equipo de monitoreo que nos enviaron de Hong Kong.-añade Rei, el pelirrojo sonríe.

-Ya era hora Rei, hace dos semanas instalé en las camionetas las antenas, además es momento de que el "Crown 3" sea utilizado .-Rei y TK intercambian una sonrisa.

-Ahora, antes de que esta reunión termine, les diré algo más, esta es la primer misión de la Liga de Aces como equipo, yo confío plenamente en todos y cada uno de los corredores de mi liga porque sé que tengo a los mejores en todo sentido y porque además estimo, valoro y aprecio a cada uno como amigo y como persona, cuando estemos en la carrera, no piensen que corren solos, piensen que toda la Liga de Aces corre con Ustedes.-explica Rei con tono serio.-antes de hoy, todos corríamos solos o por intereses diferentes y motivaciones distintas, a partir de hoy, somos parte de algo mayor y corremos por una razón, por el equipo.-las palabras de Rei parecen motivar a todos los presentes.-todas las carreras serán a las doce, quiero a los contingentes a tiempo, si algo pasa Meiou estará conectado y monitoreando las tres carreras, no quiero tener accidentes graves así que creo que la Liga de Aces está lista para salir a conquistar Tokio…-todos asienten con la cabeza.

-Antes de que nos vayamos, quiero mostrar algo especial para dos de los miembros de la Liga…Phobos, Deimos, vayan por nuestras sorpresas.- dice Rei, las gemelas bajan de la sala hacia el garaje, mientras los demás de acercan al barandal para observar lo que Rei ha dicho, ella cruza los brazos y sonríe.

-Miembros de la Liga de Aces, les presento al "Cronos".-dice ella, de uno de los cubículos sale un auto Subaru Impreza 02 con la imagen de unos relojes de arena pintados a sus costados, la chica de ojos rojizos mira incrédula como el auto verde oscuro hace su aparición conducido por Deimos.

-¿Ese…es mi auto?…-incrédula ella.

-Alguien me dijo que habías vuelto a conducir Setsuna.-comenta Rei, Carlos al lado de su hermana sonríe.-y como parte de la Liga debías tener tu propio auto, nos tomamos la libertad las chicas y yo de agregarle algunos componentes y de diseñarlo para ti, si no te gusta, entonces podemos cambiarlo cuando desees.-

-Es perfecto así Rei, gracias.-comenta emocionada.

-No sabía que ella conducía.-comenta al lado de Minako su hermano Ciel.

-No lo hacía antes pero sabes lo que un desengaño amoroso nos hace a las mujeres hermano, saca la parte más…agresiva de nuestro ser, creo decididamente que le hiciste un gran bien a Setsu portándote como el canalla que fuiste, mírala ahora, segura de sí misma, gerente de un restaurante famoso, corredora de la Liga de Aces, asediada por chicos guapos…-Ciel crispa de rabia su mano en el mango de la silla de Mina.

-Ahora la segunda sorpresa…¡Phobos!.-dice ella, el segundo cubículo se abre y aparece el Porsche 911 negro que era de Darien ahora con unas rosas rojas pintadas en los lados y el capo.-hermano, hemos hecho tu auto europeo más…japonés, te presento al nuevo "Rose Chevalier".-los ojos de Darien se llenan de brillos.-todo caballero necesita un corcel para rescatar a su dama, espero que el espíritu de Tía Hiroko guíe tu mano.-añade Rei alargando el joven un dije con forma de una rosa de plata, cuando Darien la toma siente que el recuerdo de su madre lo llena y una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos azules, toma del hombro a Rei.

-Gracias.-dice él.-creo que necesitaba esto para tener la fuerza de recuperar a Serena, te juro que lo haré Rei.-

-No necesitas jurarlo hermano, sé que lo harás.-lo abraza ella y le susurra al oído.-mira el amuleto que puse en el retrovisor.- Darien se separa de ella y todos bajan al lugar en que Setsuna sube a su auto y lo enciende, en ese momento Darien mira por la ventanilla como del retrovisor nuevo "Rose Chevalier" pende el medallón de estrella que él y Rei le dieran a Serena en la navidad, el que ganaron en la carrera con Ami y Fye.

-¡Hey People!.-interrumpe Carlos subiendo a un apila de llantas.-Se que este momento es muy emotivo y todo, pero tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos, ¿Un reto triple les suena?-mencionó llamando la atención de todos-¡chicas, luces!-las luces se apagaron mientras la televisión mostraba los videos tomados la noche anterior, Carlos bajo de la pila de llantas-comenzare con mi informe, para la carrera de Darien requerimos de algunos cambios y bajar la altura del chasis, modificar los frenos a unos de alta presión y aumentar la capacidad del turbo-la imagen muestra una parte en especial de la carretera la cual tiene un curva bastante cerrada mientras el "Fénix" conducido por Carlos la pasa a velocidad impresionante-la única forma de pasarla sin afectar la velocidad es con un derrape o soltar el pedal del acelerador, ¿y el porqué de las modificaciones?...muy simple el Honda 2000 del "Señor Sexy" es un auto bastante aerodinámico aunque el Porsche también lo es sufre de inestabilidad a grandes velocidades por eso tenemos que bajar más su centro de gravedad-los presentes estaban atentos a las explicaciones del chico Meiou, Rei sonreía.

-Empiezo a creer que tienes razón al confiar en Meiou.-comenta a su lado Darien.

-Para los que van a Hakone-comenzó de nuevo-es necesario aligerar al "Fénix" y elevar un poco la parte trasera del auto, también cambio de los frenos por unos nuevos además de los neumáticos especiales-reviso una tabla con papeles-y si es posible limpiar el motor, creemos que si el S13 de Tomoe esta modificado del motor lo está con un motor de GT-R algo no muy ortodoxo pero útil.-

-El peso-menciono Fye-que ingenioso Meiou, has hecho tu tarea muy bien-Carlos sonrió.

-Y finalmente Irohazaka…-hubo un silencio-es seguro que debemos esperar al uso de la técnica especial de Axel Tomoe…-

-¿Técnica?-menciono Haruka-¿Cuál técnica? Que yo sepa mi hermano no había desarrollado siquiera un mediano nivel de clase "B", ¿Cómo puede tener una técnica?-

-Las personas cambian Haruka san, más cuando son corredores natos como los Tenou.-asegura Ami Mizuno.

-Justamente mi querida doctora.-sonríe Carlos.-miren esto…-da un comando con el control y el video hablo por él, era el video de reclutamiento de Axel en el cual ejecutaba un ligero salto en el desnivel de la curva de la carretera.

-Haruka-hablo Meiou serio-hay que modificar la suspensión y reforzar algunas parte del motor del "Géminis" para evitar daños severos, ¿notaste la forma como utiliza los espacios en las curvas?-la rubia sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Vaya con mi hermanito, parece que no será todo tan fácil como nuestras peleas de niños-asiente ella.

-Chicos-se dirigió Carlos a los mecánicos-¿creen poder con esto?-dijo sujetando en sus manos las hojas con las especificaciones, esperando respuesta Aoi la tomo y hojeo.

-Ursus, Kiyama, cuervitas, Meiou pone en duda nuestra capacidad ¿creen que debemos demostrarle lo contrario?-le pregunto a su gigante amigo.

-Hagámoslo…-dijo poniéndose de pie el enorme hombre.

-¡OK gente!-comando Rei-¡Tenemos 13 horas antes de la hora límite así que a trabajar!-un aplauso potente de la jefa de la Liga de Aces hace que todos se dispersen a prepararse para la carrera.

**HOSPITAL CENTRAL, 3:00 P.M. A NUEVE HORAS DEL RETO…**

Alexis Tomoe llega esa mañana al hospital, abre la puerta del cuarto de su hermanita quien está siendo revisada por una enfermera que toma nota de sus síntomas, Soushi Tomoe se haya sentado en el sillón de la habitación mirando con evidente pena como la pequeña valientemente soporta el cambio de sondas.

-Padre…Hotaru.-dice el joven Tomoe, sus ojos se cruzan con los de su Padre ante el dolor evidente de la niña, la enfermera termina su trabajo y felicita a la niña.

-De nuevo te portas como una niña muy valiente Hotaru.-le dice la enfermera.-regresaré en la tarde a cambiar el suero.-añade-por cierto Tomoe sama, ha sido aprobada por el Patronato la donación anónima para la operación de su hija, empezaremos los análisis mañana mismo y si todo sale bien, quizá en dos semanas podamos operarla, el doctor Fye Katsuji envía esta hoja para que la firme.-alarga la enfermera, Soushi Tomoe y su hijo leen ávidamente la hoja.

-Disculpe enfermera, pero desearía saber si fuese posible el nombre del donador.-comenta Alexis.

-El Patronato especificó que la persona que donó el dinero para su hermana pidió{o estrictamente permanecer en el anonimato.-asiente ella.-lo único que sabemos de esa persona es el nombre al cual está su cuenta, las iniciales RH y el número 317, es todo.-Soushi firma la hoja sin pensarlo mucho y la alarga a la enfermera quien sale del lugar.

-Es increíble que haya gente de tan buen corazón Padre, cuando me entero de estas cosas me parece que personas como Rei Hino y otros millonarios patéticos y engreídos que se exhiben es desfiles de modas debían aprender el verdadero significado del altruismo.-con una mal contenida furia Alexis, quien se sienta en la cama y besa la cabecita de su hermana.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti linda.-dice el chico enternecido.

-Lo hice bien, a mi Onee san le dará mucho gusto que me porté tan valiente como ella.-se seca una lágrima Hotaru.-Alexis mira a su padre molesto por la alusión de Hotaru a su amiga imaginaria, pero el señor Tomoe le hace una seña de mantener la calma.-¿Sabes qué Onii san? Mi hermana me dijo que van a tener un combate muy difícil ella y su fénix contra un gran dragón, me contó que el dragón no es malo como en los cuentos de princesas, que es muy rápido y muy inteligente y que ella y su fénix van a tener muchas dificultades para vencerlo...-narra Hotaru-¿Verdad que mi hermana es muy valiente para enfrentarse a ese dragón?.-

-Si claro.-molesto Alexis.

-¿Me pasarías mis colores y mis hojas? Quiero dibujar a mi hermana y su fénix en esa batalla con el dragón.-Alexis besa la cabeza de la niña y enternecido le da lo que pide, Hotaru se pone a dibujar con emoción y el chico se sienta al lado de su Padre.

-No sé qué tan sano será dejarla seguir imaginando esas cosas papá.-comenta Alexis.

-A nadie daña con eso Alexis, además parece tan feliz cuando habla de esa hermana y de sus batallas, que creo que al menos mientras llega el día de su operación es bueno que siga con su fantasía-replica Tomoe.

-Vine a avisarte que en la noche no podré quedarme con Hotaru, tengo una cerrara.-comenta el chico.

-Alexis, hijo, quedamos que ya no era necesario que corrieras más, no luego de que Hotaru tiene el patrocinio del fideicomiso y de que al parecer has vendido muy bien tu libro.-comenta el buen señor.

-Lo sé papá, pero aún así esta vez no corro por dinero o por necesidad como corría antes, esta será la primera vez que corra por el simple gusto de correr y de poner en su lugar a una niña engreída que se cree mejor que todos en Tokio, deseo con todas mis fuerzas mostrarle a Rei Hino lo que es correr con pasión y no solo por jugar.-añade Alexis.

-¿La chica que te invitaba a su Liga?-indaga Souchi Tomoe.

-Ella misma papá, no me gusta su actitud de autosuficiencia, así que me he decidido a aceptar su reto, y el "Ryu" y yo vamos a vencer a la reina de Kanto.-con una decisión que delataba su calidad como corredor Alexis Tomoe.

-Solo ten cuidado hijo, la reputación de esa chica me asusta.-replica Tomoe.

-No te asustes Padre, sabes que soy bueno, además de que correré por primera vez libre de toda presión, con todo mi potencial como hace mucho no corría, y eso me llena de emoción, voy a dedicarte mi triunfo papá.-palmea la espalda de su Padre Alexis.

-Lo agradezco hijo, pero creo que va siendo hora de que dediques tus triunfos a alguien más, y pienso de pronto en una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules.-Alexis se sonroja vivamente.

-Ya te he dicho que Ana es solo una amiga y que además ama a alguien más.-añade el chico.

-Eso será porque se lo permites tú, dime qué pasaría si te decidieras a que ella y tú fueran algo más.-el joven de cabello negro no responde y se limita a cruzarse de brazos con seriedad.

-De momento padre, me interesa más vencer a Mars.-decidido Alexis.-asi que iré ahora al garaje de los "Wild Cats" porque quiero que el auto esté listo, quizá no venga a comer.-avisa el chico y toma su chamarra con el logotipo de la "STARS LEAGUE" luego de acerca a la pequeña.-Linda, tengo trabajo que hacer y es posible que no venga hasta mañana.-replica Alexis.

-No importa Onii san, te hice este dibujo.-alarga la niña el papel doblado a Alexis, este sonríe como quien no le da mucha importancia y lo guarda dentro de la bolsa de su chamarra.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana y sigue tan valiente como hasta ahora.-acaba el chico y sale de la habitación.

**CALLES DE TOKIO JAPÓN, 5:00 P.M. A SIETE HORAS DEL RETO…**

En el garaje de los "Wild Cats" va llegando esa mañana Axel Tenou, el potente motor del "Tsubasa" resuena con perfección por la calle, el apuesto joven que lo conduce lleva la música clásica de violín a todo volumen y usa unos lentes oscuros, con la ventanilla baja, el aire que entra mueve su cabellera rubia, antes de llegar al lugar, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, mira parada en medio de la calle a una hermosa mujer de cabellera acuamarina vestida con un vaporoso vestido blanco y de una elegancia y belleza increíble, Axel sonríe al verla, a pesar de la velocidad a la que va, el chico no disminuye esta y se aproxima directo a la joven que sigue parada en medio de la calle con riesgo de atropellarla, ni la joven parece sentir el peligro, ni el conductor percatarse de ello, el EVO blanco se acerca a la joven pero antes de llegar a ella, con un giro lleno de maestría del piloto, el auto gira 360 grados alrededor de la chica, el aire que produce la velocidad al rodear a Michiru Kaioh hace que su vestido blanco se mueva, el "Tsubasa" hace algunas vueltas alrededor de la joven y luego se detiene entre el humo de las llantas del auto, la chica sonríe y el piloto baja del auto.

-Sigues saludándome con la misma originalidad Axel.-dice Michiru.

-Me alegra no perder el toque.-dice quitándose los lentes el rubio, la joven de cabello acuamarina corre hacia el joven y lo besa en los labios, Axel parece algo desconcertado pero después cede al impulso de la chica y la besa igualmente, cuando se separan ella parece sonrojada y Axel con un brillo en sus ojos azules.-¿Y eso qué fue?.-extrañado el chico abrazando a Michiru.-hasta donde yo sabía tú no querías saber nada de mí.-

-Eso era antes.-replica Michiru recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-Antes de qué.-extrañado Axel.

-Antes de darme cuenta de que no quiero perderte y de que fui una tonta portándome de ese modo en la fiesta solo porque estabas con esa mujer o porque entraste a la Liga de Nataku Yamada, ¿Sabe que pensé? Que si no hacía esto esa terrible chica pelirroja iba a conquistarte el día menos pensado y no quiero perder al hombre que amo.-dice ella.

-Vaya, así que por celos me has perdonado, algo de qué agradecer a Hikari.-comenta el joven Tomoe, su novia lo mira molesta, él la abraza de nuevo con fuerza.-no te molestes más Michiru, estoy feliz de que hayas pensado las cosas, además créeme que entre esa chica y yo o entre cualquier otra jamás ha pasado nada, la única en mi vida y en mi corazón siempre has sido tú.-replica el joven rubio.

-Ahora lo sé y no quiero estar más separada de ti.-rectifica ella.-supe que tendrás una carrera con Haruka, ¿Porqué lo harás Axel?.-indaga Michiru.

-No era mi intensión retarla a ella, llevaba tiempo observando y analizando al "Genio Kamikaze" a ese chico aprendiz de Mars, y quería medirme con él para demostrarme a mi mismo que los entrenamientos han resultado y que he avanzado de clase "B" a clase "A", créeme Michiru que iba en buen plan, no quería pelea, pero cuando Meiou se rehusó a correr contra mí, de la nada Haruka aceptó el reto, estaba furiosa, creo que ha traspolado su odio y celos por lo de Owen a todo lo que de lejos o cerca tenga que ver con la Stars League.- refiere Axel.

-¿Pero tú porqué aceptaste?, Axel, son hermanos, no debías…-preocupado él.

-Quizá por un resto de amor propio linda, no sé, solo me molestó como se dirigió a mí, desde que somos niños ella ha sido mejor que yo para correr y eso lo acepto y no me molesta, lo que si no tolero es que ella sea tan engreída, es su gran error y se lo he dicho siempre, antes no tenía como demostrárselo pero ahora, mi entrenamiento con los "Wild Cats" ha dado resultado y esta vez creo que tengo todo para demostrarle a mi hermana que los dos Hijos de Jattab Tenou llevan la velocidad en la sangre.-insiste el chico.

-No me gusta para nada esto, se lo dije a Haruka, no correré con ella ni estaré en la carrera.-decidida Michiru.-¿Sabes que a la misma hora Rei se batirá con Alexis Tomoe?-

-Lo sé, nos estamos preparando también para el reto triple, además de que Owen se medirá con Darien Chiba.-

-Eso me preocupa, Owen ha llevado esto a límites terribles, he hablado con él y me impresiona darme cuenta de que está…-

-¿Enamorado de Sereta Tsukino? cierto, también lo he notado.-completa Axel.

-Pobre Haruka, ella lo sigue queriendo.-

-Pues bien se ha cuidado de demostrarle lo contrario, si alguien tuvo la culpa de esto fue ella.-

-Cierto, pero no he venido a hablar de eso, sino a desearte suerte y a suplicarte que por favor no lleves tu rivalidad con Haruka al extremo y tengas cuidado, si llegas a hacerla enojar puede estallar una bomba que nadie podrá parar y no queremos eso, yo no soportaría que alguno de los dos resultara lastimado.-

-Se eso linda, no te preocupes, sabré manejar todo con Haruka y no pasará de aquellos mismos retos que teníamos cuando pequeños, un apretón de manos y la misma amistad cómplice que nos ha unido siempre, solo es un juego.-explica Axel a su novia.

-Yo quería estar segura que de tu parte esto sigue siendo un juego como dices, ahora me voy, no quiero entrar a ver de nuevo a esas mujeres desagradables.-con desdén Michiru, luego hace una seña al chofer de su auto que se acerca, el joven rubio sonríe.-pero antes, para asegurarme de que no te olvidarás de mi en todo el día, o lo que te resta de vida por mas modelos pelirrojas que se crucen en tu camino…-y de nuevo lanzando los brazos al cuello de Axel lo besa apasionadamente, el chico presiona con fuerza la cintura de su novia y se deja llenar de ese sentimiento maravilloso que lo embriaga, el dulce sabor de los labios de Michiru…ella se separa de Axel y entra en el auto cuya portezuela sujeta el chofer, Axel corre a su lado y tomando su mano vuelve a poner en ella el anillo que llevaba guardado en su camisa.

-Solo quería hacer oficial lo que ya sabemos, de nuevo eres mi prometida.-replica el rubio.

-Así es Axel, de nuevo somos prometidos, espero no por mucho tiempo.-con su naturalidad y elegancia insinúa ella, el chofer cierra la puerta y luego el auto arranca dejando al joven Tenou con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, luego se toca los labios soñador.

-Gran Kami, gracias, ¡Gracias!.-grita como loco Axel Tenou en medio de la calle y luego sube de nuevo al "Tsubasa" el cual se pierde en las calles de la colonia adinerada.

**BASE DE LOS "WILD CATS" 7:00 P.M. A CINCO HORAS DEL RETO…**

En un cubículo especial del garaje de los "Wild Cats" unos mecánicos uniformados revisan al "Shark", Owen Thalassa con el mismo uniforme azul con la marca de un tigre como escudo, propio del equipo de Nataku Yamada, quien calibra algo en el motor.

-¿Cómo suena hasta ahora?.-cuestiona Owen dentro de la cabina del Honda 2000, de debajo del auto azul aparece Nataku Yamada aún cubierto de grasa del rostro.

-Está a punto amigo, creo que este tiburón tiene ganas de cenar carne de imbécil.-replica Nataku, los dos chicos ríen ante la clara alusión a Darien Chiba. Nataku saca de entre su ropa un pedazo de tela con el que se limpia el rostro y lo lanza luego a Owen que hace los mismo, ambos se sientan en el capo del auto cuando Owen lo cierra.

-Gracias por ayudarme amigo.-añade el de cabello azul.

-No debes agradecer, eres parte de la "Stars League", además si se trata de poner en su lugar al idiota de Chiba, tienes toda mi cooperación.-agrega Nataku.

-A ti tampoco de cae bien, a pesar de que ya sabes que no tiene nada con tu …esposa…-dice Owen sin saber muy bien qué término usar con Rei.

-Estoy seguro de que él y mi Fénix son solo amigos, pero aún así me parece que ese tonto necesita una lección, ya que técnicamente yo no puedo dársela porque lo prometí, digamos que el que lo hagas tu me deja muy satisfecho. Dime algo más amigo, ¿En verdad estas enamorado de Serena Tsukino?.-añade Nataku. Owen suspira.

-Parece difícil de entender lo sé, pero es la verdad Nataku, la quiero, no sé cómo ni cuándo ni en qué momento esto dejó de ser un juego y se volvió este sentimiento tan intenso, solo puedo decirte que si tengo la mínima oportunidad de ella me ame, de que se olvide de ese idiota, entonces la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.-jura emocionado Owen, Nataku palmea su espalda.

-Lucha entonces por ella amigo, que el amor es el único sentimiento por el que vale la pena apostarlo todo, si no mírame a mí.-

-Y pensar que antes Ciel, Axel tu y yo nos reíamos del amor, y mira ahora, los cuatro perdidos por ese sentimiento.-recuerda Owen, en ese momento una elegante figura se recorta en la entrada del garaje, la chica rubia de cabello corto aparece ante ellos.

-Los dejo solos, estaré en el cubículo de Axel revisando el "Tsubasa".- corta Nataku y sale de allí.-Señorita Tsukino.-se inclina respetuoso al pasar junto a Serena, Owen se acerca a ella y besa el dorso de sus manos con galantería.

-Parece que al fin ha salido el sol, tu lo haz traído a este lugar.-dice el chico, Serena se sonroja, últimamente los cumplidos y galanterías de Owen tenían ese efecto en ella.-Me alegra que hayas venido, al "Shark" y a mí nos traerá buena suerte.-

-Solo quería intentar por una vez más disuadirte de esta carrera, Owen, no me gusta que te batas con Darien por mí.-insiste ella preocupada.

-Aclaremos algo linda, yo no estoy teniendo este reto por ti, tú no eres un objeto ni un premio ni un trofeo, yo voy a tener ese duelo con Chiba solo por darme el gusto de humillarlo, de hacerle ver que es un idiota que no valora lo que tiene, el gran tesoro de tu amor es algo que debió haber adorado como sagrado y no hacer de tu corazón lo que él hizo, yo iré a esa batalla como los antiguos guerreros, por el honor de mi dama, no por motivos egoístas sino por ti.-dice Owen, sus ojos acuamarina brillan con las luces del garaje y Serena siente que se pierde de nuevo en ese extraño sentimiento que hace latir su corazón acelerado.

-Owen…-balbucea confundida.-la verdad es que yo…yo…tengo miedo de que alguien salga lastimado.-dice al fin Serena.

-¿Quién?..¿Chiba o yo?.-inquiere Owen con extraño tono de celos.

-Ambos.-dice ella aún dudosa, su tono no hace más que denotar la confusión de su alma, de pronto Owen la abraza con fuerza contra su pecho y ella no tiene tiempo de reaccionar.

-Calma, nada malo me pasará, soy buen corredor, y si tu miedo es por el imbécil de Chiba, tampoco le haré nada malo, por más que lo odie, jamás lastimaría al hombre que…que…-se resiste él a decir la palabra.-que amas.-con dolor al fin.-entiendo si no quieres ir.-termina él.

-Quiero ir Owen, no podría con la angustia si no fuera, estaré allí.-insiste ella.

-Quizá luego de esa carrera, tus sentimientos se aclaren y puedas decidir.-propone Owen acariciando la mejilla de Serena.

-No lo sé Owen, jamás en mi vida había estado tan confundida.-

-No importa, tampoco quiero presionarte, solo prométeme que no dejarás que esto te afecte.-

-Prometido-asiente ella sonriendo.-solo con una condición.-

-Dime.-asiente el joven.

-Que hablarás con Haruka cuando todo esto termine…porfavor.-el chico contiene un gesto de desagrado.-Owen, sea lo que sea que pase luego de esa carrera, tú también tienes que aclarar lo que sientes, debes hablar con ella.-

-Si tu lo deseas, aunque créeme que yo ya no estoy confundido sobre lo que siento por ti.-con una extraña decisión en su voz el actor.-pero por hoy no hablemos mas de esto, ven quiero mostrarte lo que Nataku y yo hicimos al "Shark", quiero hacer una entrada espectacular en la C1…-divertido Owen jala del brazo a Serena rumbo al auto.-Señorita Tsukino, ¿Quiere hacer el favor de concederle a este caballero el honor de acompañarlo?.-cuestiona él abriendo galantemente la puerta del copiloto.

-Desde luego señor Thalassa.-sonríe ella y sube, Owen cierra y sube en el asiento del piloto, encendiendo el motor y algunos botones de los controles, una música de "Claro de Luna" suena en las potentes bocinas, una conjunción de luces láser sale de los lados del auto y alumbra la cabina y hacia afuera proyectando imágenes.-bien querida, prepárate para conocer de verdad lo que el "Shark" y yo podemos hacer juntos.-sonríe el chico crispando sus manos en el volante mientras el auto con los tiburones pintados a los lados arranca entre una nube de humo y rechinar de llantas.

**BASE DE LOS BLACK CROWNS, SÓTANO DE GALACTIC ENTERPRISES, 9:00 P.M. A TRES HORAS DEL RETO…**

Un gran despliegue técnico se estaba dando mientras los mecánicos de los "Black Crowns" afinaban detalles.

-Meiou-san-le dijo TK-los ordenadores están conectados; dentro de un rato recibirás nuestras señales, pondremos cámaras, sensores y antenas para recibir todos los datos, aquí están los controles para que tengas visión en cuanto estemos en posición, de forma automática se conectarán todos a la computadora.-

-Bien-se sentó en la silla frente a varios ordenadores quedando en silencio-solo quiero saber algo…-dejo en suspenso a TK-¿alguna de estos tiene Messenger o el Pinball? Porque ustedes se van a tardar así mientras Mina y yo nos entretenemos algo para cuando nos llegue la señal…-TK se quedo petrificado ante tal pregunta su respuesta fue rápida y concisa, con un coscorrón en la cabeza de Meiou el cual fue derribado.

-No digas estupideces en estos momentos tensos-le recriminó el pelirrojo, Carlos se levanto con el rostro ensombrecido, TK sudo frio ante el haber despertado la furia del chico Meiou ya que su fama de peleonero era más que comprobada, la mano de Meiou se poso en el hombro de TK el cual se astuto mas trato de librarse pero él lo tenía bien sujeto

-Sabes algo-dijo con voz seria-¡Tienes razón!- se excuso-¡perdona pero era una bromilla para amenizar el ambiente tenso!-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba el golpe-Luego me la cobrare…!diablos pega duro este chico!-pensó.

-¡Muy bien acabamos!-menciono Rei con energía que hacía que los demás se animaran-Tenemos que movernos, contingente tres prepárese para salir en 10 minutos, Irohazaka no es cerca y la puntualidad habla bien de nosotros-mencionó al equipo de Haruka quien iba más lejos-

-Itoko-san-se le acerco Meiou-lo que pediste para el equipo de Haruka-saco un sobre blanco.

-Bien ve y dáselo que aquí aunque no lo parezca eres tu el jefe…al menos por este día-Meiou acató la orden con una gran sonrisa al ver la confianza que Rei tenía en él.

-¡Hey Tenou!.-lanzó Carlos el sobre y ella lo recibió en el aire.-algo de ayuda en tu reto, para que tu gemelo no te de sorpresas desagradables.-guiñó un ojos Carlos.

-De vez en cuando eres útil niño.- acabó Haruka bromista quien recibió de buen modo el contenido y se encaminó a su auto, Michiru la esperaba.

-Suerte amiga, porfavor controla tus impulsos, no quiero lamentar nada en este reto, y recuerda que contra quien corre es tu hermano y el hombre que amo.-suplica tomando sus manos, Haruka ve entonces de nuevo la sortija con la gema aguamarina en manos de su amiga y comprende.

-Jamás olvido eso amiga, verás que hare un buen papel aunque no estés allí y que no maltrataré a tu querido Axel.-guiña un ojo ella y entra al "Géminis", poco después el Sileighty azul salía a gran velocidad por las bulliciosas calles de Tokio seguido del "STORM" y de una de las camionetas de los "Black Crowns" con la leyenda CROWN 3.

En la base otro de los equipos de preparaba para salir, Rei Hino iba y venía caminando entre su personal dirigiendo y comprobando por si misma algunos detalles de su auto.

-¿Rei estas lista?-se le acerco Mina con sus muletas, Mina traía consigo una diadema de comunicación.

-Si Mina Listo, espero la comunicación sea buena-sonrío Rei y palmeo sus manos-¡Equipo prepárense! ¡Salimos ya porque quiero sensores por todo Hakone! -todo su equipo se preparó para salir.

-Itoko san, ten cuidado con Tomoe, ese tipo es mucho más de lo que aparenta, me asusta su mirada, es de alguien que está acostumbrado a arriesgarse al máximo, no te confíes y ten cuidado, gánale hasta la última vuelta, hasta el último segundo, porque si lo haces explotar antes de tiempo puedes llevarte sorpresas desagradables.-advierte Carlos.

-Tranquilo primo, nada va a pasar, conozco a Tomoe y lo venceré, pero si algo he aprendido desde que te conozco es que no debo ignorar tus consejos, lo tendré en cuenta.-sonríe ella, luego se pone la chamarra de tonos rosados del equipo.

-Te pareces a tu madre Itoko san, como en la fotografía con mi tío, sé que ellos estarían felices de ver el buen equipo que somos.-propone Carlos.

-Por Sin Lancelot y la reina Guinevere.-asiente Rei y le alarga la mano la cual él toma, luego sube al Mazda rojo, Michiru sube del lado del copiloto en el mismo auto, las gemela subieron a sus motos mientras el "Fénix" rugía al ser encendido por su conductora, Rei saca su mano por la ventanilla y con su dedo índice hace una señal, los focos de la pista se encienden y en ese instante el auto rojo sale a una velocidad que impacta a todos por la fuerza con que arranca, tras él van el "Rapsody" de Ami y la Camioneta Isuzu negra con la leyenda "CROWN 1".

En la base Carlos ayudaba a caminar a su novia hacia la sala de operaciones.

-Hemos llegado a nuestro propio campo de batalla linda.-explica él, Mina abre mucho los ojos al ver tan enorme computadora y todos los sensores y pantallas.

-¿En verdad entendiste como se maneja todo con solo la explicación de TK querido?.-preocupada ella.

-Aprendo rápido, te consta.-guiña un ojo él besándola en los labios y se sienta en la silla principal poniéndose una diadema con un micrófono y encendiendo como quien sabe lo que hace algunos botones e interruptores, las pantallas comienzan a encender mientras veía como el equipo uno se preparaba, Darien se acerca a la sala de control.

-¿Ya listo para tu reto Chiba?.-cuestiona Meiou.

-Así parece-murmuro el ojiazul-¿Tienes algún plan que sugerirme?-

-Ninguno en concreto…-negó el con la cabeza-pero tal vez ayude usar la regla del gato y el ratón a muerte súbita…-pensó el chico-he visto los videos del Señor Modelo del Año y es muy bueno, quizá un clase "A", conduce con una sola mano…-explica él.-¿Sabes lo que eso indica?.-

-Lo sé.-serio Darien.

-Escucha, tengo un plan ahora que pienso en esa regla ¿Darien conoces la serie NASCAR?-

-¿La máxima categoría de autos en serie de Estados Unidos, si porque?-

-Jeje en verdad ustedes no ven lo obvio con facilidad ¿verdad?-sonrió Meiou- piénsalo cuando llegues a correr y des tus reglas…-regreso con Mina dejando a Darien en duda.-y ahora vete porque tu gente se prepara, te encargo a mi hermana, no dejes que el imbécil de Aino se le acerque mucho.-Darien se acerca al "Rose Chevalier"

-¿Qué tiene que ver la regla de persecución con la NASCAR?-se pregunto al subir a su auto negro.

-_Darien, aquí Ciel_.-escuchó por el radio.-_esperamos tu orden para salir_.-el chico toma el radio.

-Enterado Aino san, vámonos ya.-rectifica él encendiendo el Porsche, el cual arranca seguido del "Adonis" el "Cronos"y la camioneta con la leyenda "CROWN 2".

**MANSION YAMADA, 10:00 P.M. A DOS HORAS DEL RETO…**

Serena se halla en el garaje de la mansión, Chikane Yamada mira como calibra las llantas del "Moon Princess" junto con Nyanko y se acerca a ella.

-Parece que la máquina de nuestro juguete está a punto.-sonríe Chikane.-me alegra mucho que hayas decidido ir al reto, aunque no se de tu oportunidad para correr eso demuestra que tu control sobre tus emociones a regresado luego de esa estúpida carrera contra Meiou.-asiente la mujer rubia poniendo sus manos de uñas largas sobre los hombros de la chica.-espero en esa carrera tengas la sangre fría de aceptar que ganará el mejor, Owen Thalassa o Darien Chiba.-comenta Yamada.

-Solo iré como espectadora Señora, y como corredora a analizar las posibilidades, sé que luego de la provocación que le hice en el desfile el momento de mi reto con Rei está cerca y quiero llegar lo mejor preparada posible.-con frialdad Serena.

-Lo sé querida, estoy orgullosa de ti.-replica Chikane, Serena sonríe, luego se levanta y sube al S15 color plata, da la indicación con su mano y Mouse levanta la cornisa dejando ver la calle por la que el auto se pierde, Chikane la ve alejarse y luego llama con un chasquido de dedos a Nyanko.-Nyanko, saca el Fairlady del garaje, iré a dar un paseo.-

-Pero señora…creí que yo era la que monitorearía la carrera del señor Thalassa.-extrañada la de las trenzas.

-He cambiado de idea, quiero estar cerca para ver la reacción de Serena ante ese mar de sentimientos, sabes que se acerca el final y no quiero a esa niña confundida, tú irás con Alluminum a la carrera de Rei Hino, sabes que mi hermano estará allí y que no confío que esa idiota mantenga los nervios fríos, siempre que Nataku está cerca y más con Rei Hino, ella pierde la compostura, mantenla controlada y yo me hago cargo de la carrera en la C1.-replica la mujer.

-Señora…¿Irá como Chikane Yamada o como…-duda Mouse.

-Vaya pregunta Mouse, ¿Para qué arriesgarme a mostrar mi rostro cuando la "Corredora Fantasma" puede hacerlo por mí?.-asiente la rubia con una risa que logra asustar hasta a sus colaboradoras…

**BASE DE LOS BLACK CROWNS, SÓTANO DE GALACTIC ENTERPRISES, A MEDIA HORA DEL RETO…**

**-**Monte Irohazaka, comprobando frecuencia, espero hayan llegado ya.- añade Carlos por la radio desde la base.

-_Este es el contingente tres_-habló TK por su radio-_instalación de equipo y sensores completada_-dijo –_Acá el resto del equipo se prepara para la gran carrera, Tenou sama parece tranquila pero aun no llega el "Tsubasa"_.-

-De acuerdo Cuervo tres ya recibo los datos, tengo lindas imágenes de cada curva, buen trabajo Tsukino-dijo Carlos asignándole un nombre a ese equipo-aun tenemos tiempo…Cambio-cortó esa frecuencia. Mina lo veía maniobrar asombrada de la habilidad de su novio.-Cuervo dos reporte su estado-llamó Meiou.

-_Aino al habla_-habló algo molesto Ciel-_terminando de instalar los sensores, el auto de Chiba está siendo revisado_ _por Ursus, espero seas competente y no te confundas con los datos Meiou_-dijo mientras el equipo estaba en una zona de descanso en donde Darien y Owen habían acordado verse.

-_De acuerdo Cuervo dos, no te preocupes por nada que no sea tu trabajo Aino y más que nada aléjate de mi hermana porque puedo ver tus movimientos a la perfección…Nido fuera_-Carlos corta furioso.

-Sigues molestando con eso, así ellos jamás se arreglarán.-ofendida Mina.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy a favor de que se arreglen?.-ofendido él, Mina mueve la cabeza negativamente pero algo interrumpe la frase de réplica que iba a dar, una de las computadoras hace un ruido extraño la cual comenzaba a recibir señales en los monitores, Mina con la diadema puesta miró los datos.

-Tenemos un 89% de progreso cariño-le informó-Y la frecuencia de la policía está sin incidentes graves…-dijo mientras observaba una monitor con una radio digital mientras se oía las conversaciones policiales-Si no hay algo grave tendrán a toda la policía sobre de ellos-

-No te preocupes amor-sonrió el chico-ya tenía un plan de emergencia por si se presentaba algo asi…¡Aquí Nido situación Cuervo uno!-

-_Aquí Fye_-se oyó la voz del doctor-_solo estamos calibrando sensores ¿ya tienen señal visual_?-

-Si cuervo uno pero no es muy clara-reportó Meiou-sigan con la calibración.

-_Meiou, Rei quiere hablarte_-Fye le cedió la palabra a Rei la cual apareció en el monitor frente a Carlos la imagen se veía aún con algo de estática, la chica vestía su traje de carreras como el de la antigua Liga de Aces, pantañón blanco, camisa y chamarra corta color rosa, el cual resaltaba su esbelta figura.

-_Meiou, prepárate para mandar la orden si fuera necesario, sabes a que me refiero, cambio_-fue lo único que le dijo mientras iba hacia el "Fénix".

-¡A la orden!-dijo con una sonrisa enorme-¡A todas las aves! ¡Aquí Nido comprobando frecuencia matriz! ¡Sincronicen su relojes! ¡Esto debe ser tan exacto como un reloj Suizo! -cada miembro de la liga de Aces ajusto su relojes estando a quince minutos de la hora cero…

**IROHAZAKA, GUNMA, 11: 47 P.M.**

Haruka se haya recargada en el capo del "Géminis" leyendo el contenido del sobre que Carlos le diera, de vez en cuando esboza una sonrisa, Mako se acerca a ella.

-Parece que todo está listo, TK revisó frecuencia, monitores alineados, sensores calibrados, solo falta el rival…Haruka, ¿Estás segura de esto? él es tu hermano.-

-Lo sé Mako, y créeme que en la familia Tenou los retos son el equivalente a un abrazo entre familia, desde que somos niños es igual, así que calma y espera a ver a los hermanos Tenou en acción.-añade ella y doblando los papeles los mete en una bolsa en su traje amarillo de conducir, en ese momento se escucha el sonido de neumáticos doblando una de las curvas, y por la carretera alumbrada por reflectores aparecen unas luces.

-¡Están aquí! ¡Llegaron los rivales!.-anuncia Aoi corriendo por el camino, aparece entonces el EVO color blanco con los halcones pintados en su capo y la leyenda "TSUBASA", tras él va el Toyota Supra plateado con el gato en su capo, los dos autos se estacionan muy cerca del "Storm" y el "Géminis" con sincronía total, del auto blanco baja el apuesto chico de cabello rubio tan parecido a Haruka que deja a Makoto sin aliento, TK se acerca a su novia.

-Es igual a Haruka…y tan apuesto.-murmura Makoto.

-Hey Mako, aquí estoy linda no lo olvides.-reprende el pelirrojo, del brazo de Axel se cuelga la guapa pelirroja del equipo de los "Wild Cats". Su hermana se encara con él con mirada amenazante.

-No dijiste que traerías felinos-con desdén Haruka dirigiéndose a Hikari.

-Soy la encargada por Nataku sama de velar por la STARS LEAGUE y además de comprobar que Axel kun esté bien y no le hagan trampa.-añade la atractiva joven.

-Calma Hikari, tampoco venimos a buscar pleito, mi hermana y yo solo vamos a jugar, ¿Cierto Haruka?.-añade el rubio.

-Cierto.-sonríe ella.

-Bien, tus reglas.-solicita Axel Tenou.

-TK, haz el favor de explicar a mi hermano.-solicita Haruka, el chico Tsukino se adelanta.

-Será de la forma tradicional, quien cruce el tercer puente con el mejor tiempo es el ganador.-explica TK. Axel sonríe.

-Juguemos entonces Ruka…-

-No me llames así.-ofendida ella.

-Es solo para limar asperezas linda, es así como te decía papá.-guiña un ojo él.-bien hermanita, veamos lo que el tiempo ha hecho de nosotros.-

-Espero no haya cambiado mucho y pueda ganarte con la misma facilidad que lo hago siempre.-con fatuidad Haruka.

-Creo Ruka que nos llevaremos mutuas sorpresas, bien, primero las damas.-cede el paso Axel su hermana se adelanta y abre la puerta del "Géminis" entrando en él, Axel se dirige al "Tsubasa" seguido de la pelirroja, Hikari descaradamente le da un beso en la mejilla antes de que entre delante de su hermana.

-Suerte cariño.-dice y se aleja, los dos conductores se dirigen al lugar de salida, TK ha entrado ya en la camioneta mientras los demás miembros del equipo esperan ansiosos.

-Mako chan…¿Nos harías el honor?.-cuestiona Haruka a su amiga, ella asiente y camina hacia el lugar en medio de ambos autos.

-Aquí Cuervo 3 a Nido, el rival llegó y estamos listos, colocamos el semáforo con las luces y esperamos orden.-

-_Aquí Nido, así que el Señor Halcón al fin muestra las garras, perfecto, espera informe para comenzar, es muy importante que los tres retos inicien juntos TK…solo unos minutos_.-solicita Carlos.

-Enterado, cambio y espero la señal.-corta TK.-vaya que el chico aprende rápido.-acaba tomando su café, a lo lejos, más arriba de la carretera, un Corvette negro aguarda, la chica de aspecto ratonil toma su laptop sentada en el capo de su carro y habla por un micrófono.

-Señora, aquí Mouse monitoreando la carrera de Irohazaka, están por empezar.-

-_Enterada Mouse, solo observa a discreción y graba lo que puedas_.-replica la voz, la chica sonríe y sus ojos de roedor destellan con la luz de la Luna.

**AUTOPISTA C 1, TOKIO JAPÓN, 11: 50 P.M. **

En un descanso de la autopista, aguarda ansiosamente Darien, caminando de un lugar a otro cerca del "Rose Chevalier" y frotando sus manos, a lo lejos Ciel Aino lo mira ir y venir, Setsuna dentro de la Camioneta mira los datos que los técnicos le dan pero nota la preocupación de Ciel.

-¿Pasa algo malo Aino san?.-con frialdad ella usando el nombre propio de Ciel.

-Es…no se…me preocupa Darien, antes estaba calmado, pero ahora parece alterado.-añade Ciel.

-No te preocupes, si Rei confía en él, entonces puede hacerlo.-calma Setsuna posando su mano en el hombro del rubio y sonriéndole, Ciel se pierde por un momento en los ojos rojizos que tanto ama, hasta que un sonido extraño venido de la calle hace que no solo él y Setsuna, sino todos los técnicos salgan de la camioneta, por la calle nocturna se ven unos rayos láser que proyectan en el cielo la figura de un tiburón con las mandíbulas abiertas, mientras una "Remix" que combina la música electrónica con el elegante sonido del violín de Michiru Kaioh, resuena estridentemente por el lugar, todos miran aparecer entonces al Honda 2000 color azul intenso que llega al lugar y hace un derrape, al momento un humo azul sale de sus puertas y da la entrada perfecta al final del espectáculo, el apuesto chico vestido con un saco de seda color negro sin camisa que deja ver bastante su bien formado tórax y pantalón de corte sastre blanco aparece bajando de la puerta, mas parece vestido para una sesión de fotografías que para una carrera, Setsuna se queda mirándolo embobada.

-Santo Cielo…ahora sé porqué su rostro está en esos espectaculares, es mucho mas apuesto en persona.-dice la chica de Akina involuntariamente, Ciel frunce el ceño.

-Payaso…-murmura Darien furioso.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-refunfuña Aino a su lado. Owen se acerca a la puerta del copiloto y la abre dando la mano galantemente a Serena, que baja del auto y se toma del brazo del chico peliazul, Darien los mira llegar a punto de estallar, pero se contiene, tras ellos llega el Mercedes Negro y de él bajan Kaori Miyuu y Fumma, la bailarina y el chico eran los encargados de la STARS LEAGUE de vigilar esa carrera, Owen galante le ofrece el brazo a la otra rubia y escoltado por ambas llega al lugar del encuentro.

-Buenas noches caballeros, hermosa dama, ¿Qué hace una flor de Loto como Usted en medio de tanta…inmundicia?.-se burla Owen, Ciel lo mira molesto, y Setsuna sonrojada.-no sabía que la Liga de Aces tuviera corredoras tan guapas, quizá me cambie de bando por mi propia decisión.-guiña un ojo a Setsuna.

-Te lo dije Thalassa.-comprueba Fumma.

-No estamos aquí para hablar sino para correr.-corta Darien, furioso ya que Serena parece ignorarlo por completo y se abraza de la espalda de Owen mientras este la sujeta de la cintura.

-Entonces di tus reglas Chiba.-. Reta Owen. Darien medita un momento, y entonces las palabras de Carlos parecen tener sentido, algo se enciende en su mente y entonces lo hace.

-¿Te parece estilo Nascar?...solo que por el tiempo y el tamaño de la pista, sería a dos vueltas, el que llegue primero gana.-dice Darien, Serena mira extrañada a Owen.

-Owen…-balbucea.

-Calma linda.-sonríe galante el chico.-está bien Chiba, ya que es tu deseo, le daremos emoción, aunque el resultado será el mismo.-termina él.

-Espero sepas correr tan bien como alardeas Thalassa.-dice Darien.

-Lo comprobarás tu mismo…-replica él, luego todos se dispersan, Darien entra en el "Rose Chevalier" y se perfila hacia el lugar de salida, Owen se acerca al "Shark" seguido de Serena, Kaori y Fumma.

-Ten cuidado Thalassa, el que haya pedido correr así es porque tiene un plan.-advierte Fumma.

-Lo sé Niimura, estaré prevenido.-advierte él, a lo lejos Serena mira como Darien la está mirando con una mirada llena de dolor, entonces tiene un impulso y se acerca a Owen, de prisa lo besa en los labios, el chico no tiene tiempo de reaccionar hasta que se repone de la impresión y abraza a Serena por la cintura en un apasionado beso, a lo lejos Darien crispa de rabia sus manos en el volante.

-Calma Darien…calma…arregla las cosas en la pista dijo Rei, no hagas estupideces y contrólate, guarda tu ira para la carrera.-se repite Darien a punto de estallar.-demuéstrale que eres capaz de soportarlo todo por ella.-

-Buena suerte Owen, sé que no la necesitas pero…-sonrojada Serena.

-Lo necesito linda, más de lo que crees.-advierte Owen, luego sube al auto y se acerca junto al Porsche negro, Darien lo mira con ojos capaces de asesinar y el chico de cabello azul con una sonrisa confiada que crispa sus nervios, entonces los ojos azules de Darien se topan con el medallón que cuelga del espejo retrovisor, mira a Serena que está junto a Fumma y Kaori y le dice con voz fuerte.

-¡Serena Tsukino! ¡Quiero que sepas que te amo! ¡Te amo con todas mis fuerzas por ser tú, por ser quien eres ahora, no me importa lo que pueda pasar en esta carrera o porqué pueda pasar, ganaré para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y para hacerte ver que lo que dices sentir por Owen Thalassa es solo un espejismo, tu amor verdadero soy yo!.-grita con decisión el chico y lanza directo a Serena el medallón el cual ella recibe en sus manos.-recuerda lo que somos Serena…-dice Darien, al llegar a sus manos la música de este empieza a sonar y traslada a Serena mentalmente al momento en que él y Rei le dieron aquella joya, a su pesar su corazón late con fuerza, sus ojos se cruzan con los de Darien y este hace un saludo poniendo dos dedos en su frente como cuando era piloto y le sonríe.-volveré por el medallón Serena, y por tu corazón.-asegura él, ahora es Owen quien está furioso.

-Aquí Ciel desde Cuervo 2, el actor ese llegó a la C1 Meiou, estamos listos para cuando indiques.-con desdén Ciel.

_-¿Qué tipo de reglas puso Darien?.-_cuestiona la voz por el micrófono.

-Es extraño pero pidió carrera estilo Nascar.-añade Ciel.

-_Vaya, al fin entendió, me alegro_. -explica la voz de Meiou por el radio dejando aún desconcertado a Ciel.- _Conecten el semáforo y esperen a que desde la base yo lo active, debemos empezar todos juntos. Cambio._-añade Carlos y corta la comunicación, en una calle alejada de allí, una mujer dentro de un FairLady de vidrios polarizados y calaveras pintadas mira en una computadora portátil algunas imágenes y datos.

-Parece que van a empezar.-dice Chikane Yamada.-bien, es hora de que la "Corredora Fantasma" aparezca, veamos si Serena conserva la sangre fría o no.-sonríe la mujer, recogiendo en una cola de caballo sus cabellos dorados y poniéndose el casco negro enciende su automóvil.

**MONTE HAKONE, 11:55 P.M.**

Ami y Fye terminan de calibrar los sensores y de observar las imágenes que las cámaras colocadas por las gemelas mandaban, los dos médicos se hayan dentro de la camioneta negra con algunos del equipo, Michiru Kaioh sale de allí y mira como terminan Phobos y Deimos de colocar una gran caja negra que parece un semáforo, con tres luces de colores, mientras lo encienden y le dan algunos comandos en un tablero numérico , la violinista mira a lo lejos como Rei Hino se haya alejada del bullicio, sentada sobre sus pies, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas haciendo con ellas una serie de signos extraños

-¿Qué es lo que ella hace?.-cuestiona Michiru a las dos chicas pelirrojas.

-Meditar Michiru sama, la señorita Rei lo hace siempre antes de una carrera, solo que por la prisa de esta y las mejoras al auto no pudo hacerlo antes.-explica Phobos, la joven de cabello acuamarina observa como Rei se levanta del suelo y se acerca a ellos.

-Es ya tarde y no aparece el oponente.-dice Rei.

-Llegará Mars, ya verás—asiente ella, en ese momento por la carretera se dejan escuchar las llantas rechinando.-te lo dije.-asiente Michiru y entonces aparecen los automóviles, adelante el R35 con los tigres pintados, tras él el S13 con el dragón y finalmente el Lotus Exige color blanco, los tres autos llegan al lugar y de ellos bajan Nataku Yamada, Alexis Tomoe y Anna Shields.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-molesta Rei espeta a Nataku.-quedamos que no intervendrías.-

-Calma cariño, solo vine a observar un buen espectáculo, ambos son muy buenos pilotos y solo quería divertirme, además de que Tomoe sama es parte de mi Liga, solo velo por mis intereses.-añade el peliplateado.-en todo sentido.-guiña un ojo a su esposa entre las risas de Michiru.

-Tomoe sama, me alegra que hayas venido.-replica Rei.

-Y a mi estar aquí Mars, veamos al fin si tus ansias por correr eran o no justificadas, ojalá no te arrepientas de haberme provocado.-con orgullo Tomoe.

-Espero que no Tomoe sama porque he esperado mucho por este día, así que, ¿Te parece a muerte súbita?.-cuestiona ella.

-Me parece muy bien Hino sama.-sonríe Tomoe.-elige tú la posición que desees.-

-Quiero ir detrás.-añade ella, los "Black Crowns" murmuran aterrados al escucharla, solo Michiru que parece entender todo recordando su duelo en Usui sonríe.

-Corramos entonces.-con decisión Alexis, todos se dispersan a cumplir sus ordenes, entonces Ami sale de la camioneta y comprueba una clave en el panel numérico del semáforo junto a la carretera.

-Mars, estamos listos cuando lo decidas.-replica la doctora, saliendo del lugar, Tomoe la mira aterrorizado y se queda un momento sin caminar en medio del lugar.

-¿Tomoe? Que pasa, escuchaste a mi Fénix, empezará la acción.-dice Nataku jalándolo.

-¿Porqué la doctora Mizuno está en esta carrera?.-cuestiona Alexis.

-¿No lo sabes?...Ami Mizuno corre autos, además de su trabajo en el hospital, le gustan las situaciones extremas, forma parte de la Liga de Aces desde hace tiempo, pero que eso no te afecte, venimos a correr, ¿Cierto? No hagas quedar mal a la STARS LEAGUE.-acaba Nataku jalando al chico hacia el auto negro en el cual sube aun aturdido por la noticia.

-Tomoe sama…solo ten cuidado, Mars es muy buena, la he visto vencer a muchos, sé de lo que es capaz, por favor no vayas a arriesgarte mucho, no quiero que nada malo te pase.-ansiosa la chica de cabello castaño, Alexis la mira sonriendo, las palabras de la joven tienen el efecto de hacerlo sentir que su corazón late aceleradamente.

-Vaya, al parecer mi amiga Anna se preocupa por alguien más que por su adorado Lord Dragon.-sonríe el apuesto chico, ella se sonroja.

-Eres…mi amigo Tomoe sama…y no deseo que nada malo te ocurra.-explica ella. Alexis toma por la ventanilla del "Ryu" la mano de la chica y la besa con galantería que la hace sentir escalofríos.

-Gracias Anna, ahora tengo más motivos para desear derrotar a Mars, y no te preocupes, nada va a pasarle a tu "Amigo", viviré para presentarte a tu amor platónico.-termina Alexis y se aleja de allí acelerando el auto hasta colocarlo al lado del de Rei, ella da unas instrucciones a las gemelas sobre las tomas que desea que hagan en sus motocicletas hasta que una mano fuerte y posesiva se posa en su cintura y de un golpe la hace girar, Nataku la besa en los labios con fuerza.

-¿Y eso?.-cuestiona Rei sonrojada.

-¿Necesito pretextos para besar a mi esposa?...-sonríe el de cabello plateado.-solo una cosa, Tomoe es muy bueno, no lo has visto correr en serio, no lo subestimes, por algo está en mi Liga.-

-No lo hago.-añade ella.

-¿Y cuando le dirás que eres la persona que ayuda a su hermana?.-pregunta Nataku.

-Cuando termine la carrera, sea quien sea que gane, se lo diré.-decidida ella.

-¿Te he dicho que te vez encantadora con ese uniforme?...me gusta cómo se ven ti aunque ahora deberé luchar por apartar de mi mente las mil ideas que tengo de cómo quitártelo.-sonríe él y la abraza, ella se sonroja, aún los cumplidos de su esposo tienen ese efecto en ella.

-Nataku porfavor…no ahora…-lo retira ella suavemente y sube al "Fénix" el cual enciende, el "Ryu" se haya a su lado ya y ambos conductores se miran por la ventanilla de sus autos.

-Tomoe sama, será un gran honor competir contigo.-dice ella.

-Igual digo yo, es de valientes tener respeto al adversario.-replica el joven, los motores de ambos autos rugen con fuerza y el S13 negro se adelanta a la posición que le corresponde, el "Fénix" permanece atrás mientras Michiru Kaioh se acerca para dar la señal de salida.

-Aquí cuervo 1, Fye al habla, llegó el Dragón, Mars está lista y nosotros igual, esperamos ordenes Meiou.-

-_Nido recibiendo datos, parece que ahora si estamos todos a punto, esperen luz verde en el panel del semáforo del tablero para empezar, sincronizo ahora la cuenta regresiva por satélite, repito, a todas las aves, esperen luz verde en su panel y cuenta regresiva sincronizada para dar la señal de salida, es muy importante que las tres posiciones salgamos exactamente iguales_.-dice Carlos por el radio.

-Entendido Nido, Cuervo 1 listo.-termina Fye, Ami mira a su novio.

-Vaya que Meiou está haciendo buen trabajo.-sonríe la doctora, en ese momento la luz roja del sensor empieza a parpadear.

-_Nido a todas las aves, empieza cuenta regresiva, 10, 9, 8…-_dice la voz de Carlos por el radio.

-Parece que empezamos, di a Michiru que puede dar la salida cuando la luz verde se encienda en el semáforo.-explica Fye y se coloca la diadema, Ami sale a cumplir la orden, afuera los motores de los dos autos rugen con fuerza, Rei dentro del "Fénix" aplaude dos veces ante el kanji que cuelga de su espejo.

**5, 4**

En Irohazaka los hermanos Tomoe escuchan el conteo de Makoto que sigue con la mano levantada y sus ojos azules idénticos se cruzan con una sonrisa ambigua de reto y alegría.

**3, 2,**

Setsuna dice estos números con voz temblorosa y su mano en alto mientras el "Shark" y el "Rose Chevalier" se preparan para arrancar entre rechinidos de llantas y rugir de motores, Serena junta las manos de las que pende el medallón, su corazón late como si fuera a salir de su pecho.

**1…¡AHORA!**

Dijo Michirui bajando su mano mientras el sonido de las llantas sobre el pavimento la aturdía un poco, el humo que desprendían las máquinas del "Ryu" y el "Fénix" la hacía toser cuando los dos autos se perdieron en la carretera de Hakone.

_-Aquí Nido, el Reto triple a comenzado ¡¡¡BLAZIN BEAT BAY!!!!!.-_es la voz de Carlos Meiou la que los tres conductores escuchan por sus radios mientras aceleran sus máquinas a toda potencia…

**NOTAS FINALES::::Nada que decir, adrenalina al máximo y el reto triple en todo su esplendor la semana que viene, anunciamos dos cosas, primero la publicación en el Blog de SRR (al cual pueden acceder dando clik en nuestro profile EBOLI-ZHUDO en donde esta el enlace) de las imágenes de los tres Guapos de este reto triple, así que el que desee conocer a Alexis, Axel y …¡¡¡OWEN!!! Entre y disfrútelo, sobretodo las chicas…(esto dice Eboli…muajaja)**

**Y número 2, ya tenemos listo el cap. Siguiente de SRR GAIDEN en que al fin Akane y Ken se enterarán de quien es cada uno, una carrera al estilo de los '90 en Akina que los ayudará a entender de donde viene el temperamento Chiba, Meiou, Tsukino e Hino, créannos que ver correr a los Padres de nuestros protagonistas es tan extremo como no tienen idea, así que dejamos abierta la invitación para adentrarse en los misterios del pasado, nos seguimos leyendo y ¡¡¡FEEL THE POWER!!! La adicción continúa…ARIGATO…**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	34. Chapter 31: Battle Stage

**SRR 31**

**BATTLE STAGE**

**IROHAZAKA, GUNMA.**

El contingente que acompañan a Haruka estaba al pendiente de la transmisión de los sensores en la camioneta de los "Black Crowns" cuyos aparatos eran manejados por TK con eficiencia, afuera Makoto y los chicos del equipo aguardaban los resultados.

-Aquí TK, espero esté recibiendo los datos Meiou, la carrera inició y de momento ambos van bastante parejos.-añade el pelirrojo.

-_Aquí Nido, recibiendo datos, parece que llegan al primer puente ahora_.-dice la voz del chico tras el radio.

-TK, amor, quizá debas decirle a Meiou sobre las hojas.-propone Makoto.

_-¿Hojas_?.-por el radio Carlos.

-Verás…Mako, los chicos y yo al llegar aquí vimos que el gobierno había hecho poda de árboles y había exceso de hojas en la carretera, pero no creímos que eso fuera…-

-¡_Maldita sea! Hojas justo ahora, eso modifica mis planes, demonios…_-se oye la voz.

-Meiou…¿Has visto los informes de los sensores preliminares?...es casi imposible, nadie puede ir tan parejo en Irohazaka…-aterrado TK mirando las imágenes en las que el "Géminis" y el "Tsubasa" pasaban una curva de la serpenteante carretera tan iguales que parecían ir unidos por algo invisible levantando las hojas por la velocidad.

-_Lo noté mi estimado pelirrojo, pero hablamos de los hijos del "Sultán del Motocross" ambos son Tenou…ahora disculpa pero debo contactar a la rubia obstinada parda darle indicaciones, además no creas que todo va bien acá, parece que el "Señor Sexy" tenía escondidas algunas sorpresas y que Itoko san está teniendo acción con Tomoe…cambio…_-corta Carlos, los rostros de TK, Mako y los demás del equipo se miran entre preocupados por lo que dijo Carlos y asombrados de verlo dirigir de esa forma los tres retos.

Mientras tanto en la carretera de cuervas sinuosas, el duelo entre los gemelos Tenou estaba llegando a un límite insospechado.

-¡Tsk! es muy rápido…-pensó Haruka al ver el nivel que su hermano estaba demostrando-¿en verdad este es Axel?-en la mente de Haruka vinieron varios recuerdos de sus carreras en las que siempre ella y Michiru ganaban-es cierto de que él no usaba toda su capacidad por temor a lastimar a Michiru, pero creo que hice bien en relegarla esta vez-sonrió la rubia-vamos Axel demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz-aceleró ella mientras el EVO VIII blanco que le perseguía de cerca hacia lo propio.

-Perfecto todo marcha como yo quiero-Axel Tenou se veía confiando mientras ambos autos pasaban las curvas con un buen ritmo, el "Géminis" derrapaba mientras el "Tsubasa" las pasaba haciendo uso del agarre y de su sistema de tracción en la cuatro ruedas-la presionaré un poco para que vea que va en serio, quiero a mi hermana al máximo, sin restricciones…-aceleró Axel.

-¿Con que esas traes hermanito?-bufó Haruka y se dio tiempo entre la carrera para bajar el vidrio de su auto, como había dicho TK era terriblemente pareja la forma como ambos autos estaban pasando las curvas de Irohazaka, tanto que en ese derrape quedaron casi al ras, ella gritó- ¡Hey Axel! ¿Dónde quedo el respeto que me profesabas?-

-¡En el pasado!-respondió él gritando de la misma forma-¡además tu tenias una ventaja algo injusta!-

-¿Michiru?-rio levemente Haruka-tal vez si o tal vez era tu poca habilidad-

-¡Recuerda que nuestra última batalla quedo diferenciada por escasas 3 milésimas!-dijo irónicamente el chico rubio.

-¡Tres de ventaja que aun tengo! ¡Así sea solo un milésimo Axel, siempre seré mejor que tú!-el chico rubio se limitó a sonreír y subir la ventanilla, mientras Haruka volvió a la carrera y recibía una llamada por radio de Meiou-Adelante mocoso ¿qué me quieres decir?-

-_En primera llámame jefe y segunda…¡¡NO SOY MOCOSO!!_-gritó tanto que los demás miembros del "Crow 3" se marearon-_En fin…¿has notado algo raro el camino? Hablo como de escombros: piedras, tu, ramas, tu, hojas_-

-OK, no hare caso a la indirecta-dijo molesta-y con respecto a lo de escombros, he visto varias hojas regadas a las orillas del camino-

-_Lo que temía_-dijo Carlos al tomarse la nariz y con los dedos masajearse para pensar con claridad.

-¿Cómo, acaso el genio Kamikaze no tiene idea de qué hacer con las hojas? ¿Para eso me dejaste es mensaje en el sobre?...-replicó ella por el radio, todos en el "Crown 3" reían al escuchar la leve contienda de ambos.

-_Calla y déjame pensar ¿quieres?-_le ordenó apagando el micrófono-Hojas, hojas-se puso de pie y dar vueltas mientras Mina monitoreaba las demás carreras-hojas…-se tomo del cabello-¡Rayos! Esto sería más fácil si pudiera ver el camino…-se quedo callado y se dio un ligero golpe con su palma-¡claro las cámaras de las defensas delanteras!-se sentó de nueva cuenta en la silla tecleó algo y la visión del monitor cambio a una cámara colocada al frente en la defensa-¡Perfecto! Es como si yo manejara, aunque claro yo cerraría más espacios…-de nuevo pensó-¡LO TENGO!-activó el micrófono-¡Anciana!-

_-¡Que no me digas así!-_le gritó Haruka por el radio.

-Lo que digas mujer-se aclaró la garganta-¿sabes cuál es mi técnica especial? Y eso va para todos los corredores-sonrió.-Mina, ponme en frecuencia amplia…-ordenó él mientras Minako asintió y presionó un botón verde parpadeante, al momento aparecieron las imágenes de los tres corredores en la pantalla dividida.

_-¿Meiou de que rayos hablas?_-preguntó Darien ocupado en su carrera mientras se escuchaba un sonido de derrape tremendo_-¡mierda es muy rápido!_-

-En seguida me ocupo de ti y del playboy japonés-respondió-pero en serio alguien puede decirme la respuesta que busco-

-_La diversión_-dijo Rei concentrada en su carrera, mientras en un monitor se ve a la chica manejando y sonriendo de una forma muy parecida a una risa divertida-_la diversión de las canaletas_-

-¡TING TING!-hizo el chico-¡hay una ganadora!, Itoko san eres grande ¿lo sabes?-

-_Luego hablamos que Tomoe está cerrando espacios y parece que he entendido…-_guardó silencio cuando un poderoso motor turbo paso al "Fénix"_-¡diablos, no pude rebasarlo!-_

-¡OK, acabo con la rubia y en seguida estoy contigo Rei…dame un momento.-

-_Vaya Meiou…valiente ayuda, cortaré por un momento y jugaré un poco con Tomoe, tu atiende a los demás, cambio_.-termina la líder de la Liga de Aces.

-¡Perfecto!-regresó a su monitor el chico-¡Haruka! Pégate lo mas que puedas a las bordes internos cuando las curvas consecutivas terminen si puedes ver el barandal de seguridad y la línea pintada en el asfalto podrás ver muchas hojas en la canaleta…-

-_Hare lo que pueda_-

-¿Cómo que harás lo que puedas?-regaño el chico-¡lo vas a hacer ya que cuando lo hagas en la siguiente curva usara la canaleta del desagüe!, ¿captas o te lo explico como la anciana que eres?-

-¡_Meiou, agotas mi paciencia!-_

-¡Y tú la mía con esa actitud precavida!-le espetó-pensé que por ser corredora de Usui tendrías nivel en otros montes pero veo que eres localista y que así nunca podrás vencer a nadie fuera de Usui…que vergüenza, una clase "A" superior vencida por alguien que está en transición, y ese alguien es tu hermano…¡Tu hermano!-Meiou ríe estridentemente a propósito, Mina lo recrimina.

-Amor…creo que Haruka no necesita burlas, así jamás ganará la carrera.-anuncia Mina.

-Mina, parece que no conoces el orgullo de Haruka, justamente nuestra soberbia amiguita necesitaba que alguien espoleara su amor propio, cuando la bomba del temperamento Tenou estalle, su hermanito va a verla correr en serio.-asegura Carlos.

_-¡Aquí Haruka! ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras mocoso! ¡Ahora sí me verás correr de verdad!.-_con voz fúrica la chica tras el radio y Carlos sonríe cuando por la pantalla puede ver la llegada de otra peligrosa curva mientras llegan al puente número dos, el "Géminis" comienza a adelantarse levemente al Evo blanco.-¡Te lo dije!.-anuncia Carlos.-Ahora estás viendo a Haruka Tenou en verdadera acción…-dice ella.

-Gran Kami…ella es un monstruo…-aterrada Mina.

-¡_Hey Meiou! ¡Quieres hacer tu trabajo adecuadamente y darme ayuda! ¡Este idiota me está apaleando!_-se escucha la voz desesperada de Darien.

-Bien…ya que la Anciana entendió el concepto vayamos ahora a la C1…-añade Carlos y acciona nuevos botones.

**AUTOPISTA C1 TOKIO JAPÓN**.

Dentro del "Crown 2" Ciel Aino y los chicos del equipo miran atentamente las transmisiones de los sensores, fuera del lugar Setsuna y Fumma se aproximan a la puerta de la camioneta en que el gigante Ursus no deja en verdad mucho lugar para ver la acción en la C1, afuera del auto, junto a una Laptop sentados en el capo del "Panther" Kaori Miyuu se conectaba a la frecuencia del "Cuervo 2" y junto con Serena seguía la transmisión.

-Así es…ahora tenemos señal, ahí lo tienes Tsukino sama, lo mismo que ve la Liga de Aces lo vemos nosotros.-añade la rubia bailarina, Serena sigue presionando en su mano el medallón con forma de estrella, su corazón late aceleradamente, ¿Es miedo?...lo es. Pero Miedo porqué…¿Por Darien?...claro la aterra que algo malo le pueda pasar, ¿Por Owen?...también, debe admitir que en la misma intensidad que teme por Darien, teme por Owen…un sudor frío la acomete cuando en la pantalla de la computadora puede ver que Owen va mucho más adelante de Darien…¡Gran Kami porqué siente que algo oprime su corazón! Seguramente si alguien le preguntara quien desea que gane, no lo hubiera podido decir.

-Dios con este gigante no tenemos campo de visión.-se queja Fumma en la entrada de la Isuzu negra.

-Perdona amigo…es que estaba viendo como Owen Thalassa muele a Darien literalmente.-comenta el gigante y se aparta, Fumma galantemente ayuda a Setsuna a entrar en la camioneta dándole la mano, Ciel tiene un leve descuido y sus ojos azules se llenan de ira…

-Creí que verías la carrera con tu equipo Niimura.-despectivo Ciel.

-Puede verla donde él desee, Fumma es mi invitado.-espeta la chica de cabello verde, Ciel mira con no muy buenas intenciones al chico de la Stars League hasta que una voz calma el tenso ambiente.

-¡_Aquí nido! ¡Hay alguien allí! ¡Aino que no eres el encargado maldita sea!_.-lo llama Carlos a la realidad.

-Aino al habla…dime que necesitas.-replica Ciel.

-_Conéctame directo con Chiba ¿Qué no ves que lo están apaleando horrible? ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza he Aino?.-_ruge Carlos. Ciel mira por el reflejo de la pantalla a Setsuna.

-Ya esta…conexión establecida.-dice manipulando el teclado.

Mientras tanto en la carretera C1 el Porsche Negro iba a una distancia considerable del Honda, el cual con una música a todo volumen y sus rayos láser daba un verdadero espectáculo en la C1 rebasando a un solitario camión que a esa hora circulaba por la autopista.

-Ese tipo es un payaso engreído…-furioso Darien acelerando.-pero aunque me duela reconocerlo es bueno, ha tomado ventaja desde un inicio, deberé hacer un milagro para ganar…quizá hasta la segunda vuelta.-y dentro del "Shark" Owen miraba por el retrovisor conduciendo con una sola mano.

-Vamos Chiba…no me digas que es todo lo que tienes…¿Clase "B"?...que decepcionante.-advierte el actor. Darien con el rostro sudoroso miraba hacia adelante en que su rival iba con ventaja.

-Necesito tranquilizarme como dijo Rei, debo hacerlo, Madre…¿Qué harías tu contra alguien como Thalassa?.-cuestiona apretando el medallón plateado con forma de rosa.-quiero ganar esta carrera más que nada en el mundo, ese tipo me debe mucho…y por Serena…-

-¡_WHATZZZ UUUP! ¡Aquí Nido! Lamento la demora pero la ayuda llegó_-comenta la voz por el radio que Darien toma.

-Meiou, justo a ti quería escucharte, eres un idiota, ¿Cómo es que te hice caso y pedí el reto tipo NASCAR cuando el idiota de Thalassa es clase "A"? ¡¡¡¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!!!.-ruge Darien por el radio.

-Hey _calma…idiota aquí, idiota allá, renueva tu repertorio de insultos amigo…_-

-¡Cállate y dime como salgo del lío en que tus consejos me metieron!.-lanza Darien.

-_Si no cambias el tono conmigo no te diré una sola palabra…_-

-¡Meiou Maldita sea no es hora de ponerte intransigente!...escucha…sé que me dejé llevar por la ira pero es que no tolero a Thalassa con su maldito aire de superioridad.-ruge al fin.

-_Ahí está el verdadero problema Darien amigo, esa supuesta superioridad existe solo en tu mente, no te diré la clave de NASCAR hasta que te hayas despojado de ese sentimiento, Míster Mundo es clase "A" cierto, lo es, pero ¿Quién te dice que tú en esta carrera no puedes serlo también?...solo cuando logres entender eso, cuando tengas la agallas de asumirlo, esa superioridad va a desaparecer, y en igualdad de oportunidades entenderás, de otro modo, vas a perder, y si pierdes, quizá no seas digno de Serena después de todo…cambio y no me contactes hasta que lo hayas rebasado_.-corta Carlos.

-¡Meiou! ¡Meiou maldita sea!.-ruge Darien accionando el botón de comunicación pero el chico no responde.-¡Diablos!.-se concentra Darien al fin en la carrera, pero las palabras de Carlos danzan en su mente.-solo en mi mente…la superioridad existe solo en mi mente, bien, entonces deberemos eliminarla…Serena, tengo que recuperarte, debo hacerlo, ¡No! ¡Lo haré!.-decidido Darien cambia de velocidad y presiona el acelerador.-bien, veamos si entendí el concepto, "Rose Chevalier"…vayamos a atrapar un gran pez…-sonríe por el espejo y sus ojos azules destellan de felicidad mientras un aura amarilla surge de su auto, dentro del "Shark" Owen Thalassa sonríe.

-Vaya vaya Chiba, así que te has decidido a dar batalla, me alegra, siempre es honorable competir con rivales de semejante habilidad, eso me gusta, parece que cambia el panorama, ahora sí a correr en serio.-añade Owen tomando el volante ahora si con ambas manos y cambia la música por "La danza de los sables" la cual suena exactamente al mismo tiempo que el Porsche negro y el Honda azul entran en un túnel de luces anaranjadas…

-Sentirme superior…-pensó Darien-¿Pero dónde me he sentido superior?-fue cuando un sonido de turbina le vino a la mente-¡Cuándo vuelo mi avión caza!-reacciono-Ahora recuerdo que en Inglaterra no había nadie más capaz de volar a esa velocidad y hacer esas maniobras, ¿pero como pasarlas a un auto?-guardo silencio-¡lo tengo!-poso su mano derecha sobre la palanca de velocidades mientras su mano izquierda permanecía en el volante-he aquí mi cabina de avión…-"Rose Chevalier" aceleró con fuerza, tanta que se colocó detrás del "Shark" justo al salir del túnel. En la base de la Liga de Aces Mina no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¡Se repuso de una diferencia de 5 metros a estar a 50 cm!-dijo anonadada el Porsche se colocó a la par del Honda y lentamente lo comenzó a rebasar, Carlos activó la comunicación con él.

-_Aquí Nido a "Rose Chevalier"_-mencionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos-_permiso para despegar otorgado_-

-_Roger Nido_-dijo por impulso Darien mientras su pulgar izquierdo accionaba un botón el cual hizo que el auto europeo saliera a gran velocidad.

-¡Ni creas que te será fácil!-Owen accionó también su nitro colocándose de nuevo a la par de su rival. Para ambos corredores la velocidad y la estela que los hacía ver borrosos no pareciese afectarles tanto que hacían los cambios con semejante sincronía y en las curvas frenaban con exactitud si había algún auto que les estorbase lo rebasaban, se ponían de nuevo a la par y corrían.

-_Aquí cuervo 2_-habló Ciel-_según el radar están a pocos metros de finalizar la primer vuelta_-añadió.

-Enterado cuervo 2-Carlos miró a Mina-simulación 2 para Darien-le pidió, Mina cargo el programa-5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡ahora!-la chica dio enter y dentro de la portátil conectada al Porsche.

-¿Desea más poder en su desempeño?-miró Darien en su pantalla, cuando la opción de "Yes" o "No" aparecieron, el sonrió.

-Meiou…eres único…-dio un golpecillo a la cámara.-me encanta mi auto híbrido de europeo y japonés.-

-_Ahora escucha amigo_, _yo se que quieres acribillarlo ¿qué mejor manera que usando lo que él más usa?…_-dijo Carlos con cierto morbo-_La potencia…Mina no me veas así, ¿pues qué andabas pensando? ¿Porqué todas las mujeres tienen malos pensamientos del señor Modelo del Año?_-

-¡De acuerdo!-Darien aceptó y vio en pantalla un modelo de su auto, en el cual se veía donde se modificaban electrónicamente el auto y sintió como este bajó su altura.

-_Darien…_-Meiou le hablo_-¡ENGAGE!-_Darien aceleró mientras el motor rugía con fuerza tal que se alejo de Owen en un parpadeo.

-¿De, de donde sacó tanto poder?-Owen estaba asombrado, mientras en el "Crow 2" el grito de júbilo por parte de los "Black Crowns" no se hizo esperar.

-¡Lo logró tomó la delantera!-dijo Ursus-y ya se acerca-todos se asomaron para ver como un bólido negro pasaba a gran velocidad mientras un bólido azul envuelto en luces multicolores iba tras él con relativa lentitud comparada con el primero.

-Es oficial, Darien Chiba es un corredor clase "A" desde este momento.-anuncia Ciel Aino, todos en la camioneta festejan lo que el joven Aino ha dicho, en su emoción Fumma abraza a Setsuna que se haya a su lado y el rubio millonario tiene un destello de ira, aprieta los puños y rechina los dientes, está al límite, sabe que esta situación no puede durar mucho, en cualquier momento puede comentar una tontería…

Serena vio pasar al "Rose Chevalier" y al "Shark" con una gran angustia en su pecho.

-Darien…Darien ganó la primer vuelta.-dijo ella como en su susurro, pero su angustia y su aprensión no habían desaparecido, de nuevo la misma indecisión ¿Le alegraba que Darien ganara? Y de ser así…¿Porqué Owen se lo permitió?...acaso…¿acaso no iba a luchar más? ¿A caso no quería ya demostrarle a Darien todo lo que le había dicho a ella antes? ¿Porqué le molestaba que Owen hubiera renunciado?...no sabía si le desagradaba o le agradaba aquello, lo único que sabía era que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho si es que esto se alargaba más, ¡Que terrible angustia!.

**MONTE HAKONE…**

Fye y Ami se hayan sentados en las sillas dentro del "Cuervo 1" manipulando los datos de la computadora principal desde la que se puede ver la carrera, las imágenes que envían las cámaras mas las de Phobos y Deimos que iban siguiendo al "Fénix" y al "Ryu" son realmente impactantes, Michiru se encuentra afuera de la camioneta mirando atentamente los movimientos precisos que la Liga de Aces ejecuta y pensado que fue una muy buena idea haberse decidido por estar en un equipo tan profesional; a su lado Nataku Yamada y Anna Shields miraban también la carrera, la chica de cabello castaño apretaba nerviosa sus manos una con otra y sus ojos azules angustiados miraban la pantalla, hasta que una mano fuerte se posa sobre ella.

-Nataku sama…-dice Anna mirando a su jefe que le sonríe.

-Cálmate Anna linda, nada malo les pasará a los dos.-dice el peliplateado.

-Nataku sama…yo no…es decir…-sonrojada la escritora.

-No debes explicarme nada, en este momento quien mejor entiende la angustia por el ser amado soy yo.-le dice el chico.

-Nataku sama…yo…yo no…-sonrojada Anna ante el comentario de su jefe sobre el origen de su angustia.

-Como te dije Anna, si de algo me alegro, es de que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar y que él te corresponda, Tomoe es un buen chico y un excelente corredor, y me alegra que lo hayas elegido, así que cuando termine esta carrera hazme un favor ¿Quieres?...solo dile lo que sientes.-anima Nataku, ella parece aterrada por las palabras de su jefe, ¿Entonces esta terrible angustia que oprime su pecho, este miedo por la seguridad del joven Tomoe era…? No se atreve a decir la última palabra y se limita a ver el video en que el "Ryu" lleva la delantera.

-Alexis kun…Gran Kami cuida de él.-dice ella en una oración ansiosa.

En la parte más elevada del Monte Hakone, un hombre maduro pero muy apuesto de largo cabello blanco baja de un Aston Martin negro apoyando en su bastón junto con el anciano mayordomo, el cual enciende los faros y entrega al hombre unos binoculares con los que enfoca en el camino.

-Así que es ella…la hija de Akane la que está corriendo.-dice el elegante hombre.

-Sí señor, es ella.-añade el mayordomo.

-Es impresionante. ¿Recuerdas Yuuto cuando entrenamos a las "Reinas"? Aquella teoría nuestra de poder forjar al corredor invencible con partes de cada una de ellas.-cuestiona el millonario bajando los binoculares y apoyándose en su bastón.

-Como olvidar esa teoría señor, como que hicimos un extensos estudios sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de cada una de ellas.-

-Bien amigo, estamos viéndolo en acción, Rei Hino se ha convertido en ese corredor, mírala tomar las curvas, tiene la agresividad, el ímpetu y el espíritu competitivo de Hiroko Chiba…-habló Artemis.

_-_Así es Tomoe sama…me has rebasado pero eso solo hace aumentar más mi alegría, amo tanto correr que cuando encuentro un rival digno mi espíritu pide más..._-_dice dentro del "Fénix" Rei y en una nueva curva la toma bastante pegada al "Ryu" tanto que Alexis Tomoe puede mirarla a la par de su ventanilla, una gota de sudor corre por el apuesto rostro del joven Tomoe pensando que ella lo puede rebasar, pero curiosamente el Mazda rojo se coloca de nuevo tras él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Mars?.-cuestiona Alexis.-¿Porqué no me rebasaste si hubieras podido hacerlo? ¿Acaso estás…-duda en decir la última palabra.-jugando conmigo?.-desconcertado el chico quien había percibido que ella la dejó pasar.

Arriba del Monte, El hombre de cabello blanco sigue mirando.

-Tiene la sensibilidad, ecuanimidad y fortaleza de Akane Hino…-decide el hombre del bastón.

-Siempre es mejor ir atrás, al menos aún no llega el momento de ganar…me alegra que Tomoe sama tenga esta aura tan tremenda, y que esté dando su mejor esfuerzo, ahora es momento de empezar a leer sus movimientos…-dijo Rei y el "kanji" que colgaba de su retrovisor empezó a girar. Alexis sonreía.

-No te daré un solo espacio de nuevo Mars, juro que temblarás.-con la confianza que denotaba su calidad habla el chico Tomoe dentro del S13 negro.-ahora verás mi técnica especial de descenso…¡La garra del dragón!.-añade cambiando la velocidad y con un cambio de pies el "Ryu" empieza a hacer drift muy pegado al interior de la curva casi rosando el barandal mientras girando el volante del lado contrario el "Ryu" hace una "S" y regresa al camino de forma casi mágica.-así es Mars, también los que no somos millonarios podemos tener calidad, mira y aprende que…-avisa Alexis, pero aterrorizado ve como ella toma la curva exactamente igual que él.-¡Como demonios hizo eso!.-ruge Tomoe.-es mi técnica especial…nadie en el mundo la puede haber leído…-dice Alexis molesto. Rei sonríe dentro del "Fénix" mirando el aura verde que emana el auto del joven Tomoe.

-Así es Tomoe sama, mientras más de tu potencialidad dejes salir, es más sencillo para mí leer tus movimientos, creo que es la primera vez que corres contra una Miko shintoista.-añade ella y sigue muy pegada al chasis del "Ryu".

_-_Parece que después de todo lo que se dice de ti es verdad Rei Hino, así que dejaré de jugar y ahora sí mostrare el verdadero "Corazón de Dragón" que le he construido al "Ryu".-sonríe Alexis y abriendo un compartimento en la palanca de velocidades aparece un botón rojo el cual presiona, al momento el motor del S13 ruge tremendamente y este comienza a adelantarse mucho al "Fénix", dentro del auto rojo Rei parece sorprendida.

-¡Maldita sea!...¡Meiou! ¡Hey Meiou responde por todos los infiernos!.-dice ella por el radio.

_-Aquí Mina…perdona pero Carlos está ocupado con la carrera de Darien, parece que no la tiene muy bien.-_dice ella.

_-_Mina…solo dile que tenía razón, que Tomoe modificó el motor del auto por uno de GTR y que ahora me está sacando mucha ventaja, explícale que necesitaré ayuda, dile que tome la radio.-

_-Cariño…perdón por interrumpir pero Rei dice algo sobre un motor de GTR.-_anuncia Mina.

_-¡FUCK!.-_ruge Carlos_.-Amor…solo mantén la vista en la carrera y si el Playboy rebasa a Darien me llamas.-_dice este_.-Itoko san, ¿Era verdad lo del motor modificado cierto?.-_

_-_Cierto…tenemos que hacer algo, a esta carrera le quedan menos de diez minutos, ya se ve el final, así que es hora de usar la "Estrategia Lancelot"…¿Listo?.-dice Rei por el radio.

-_Más que listo Itoko san, agradezcamos a Tío Ken por esta idea y al buen equipo que somos…¿Alguien te ha dicho que nuestros nombres juntos suenan bien? Equipo Hino-Meiou al ataque…-_

-Gracias al Gran Kami que pensamos en esto, ahora veamos si puedo controlar este nivel de velocidad.-añade ella.

-¿_Mi sensei Shinto?...¡Claro que podrás!...con las llantas nuevas que las angelitas pusieron al "Fénix" ahora si sacará fuego en la carretera de Hakone, así que, Itoko san, porfavor ¡¡¡FRÍE AL DRAGÓN!!!!_.-se emociona Carlos luego se dirigió a Mina-¡_Mina manda a Cuervo 1 la orden de simulación L ahora!-_

_-¡Si enseguida!-_la rubia tecleó rápidamente y una barra de cargar apareció en el monitor.

-_Aquí Nido mandando "Simulación L" para "Fénix", arma secreta para Itoko san…_-

-Recibido Meiou…creo que nuestro plan tendrá efecto, ¡Arigato!.-replicó Rei por el radio antes de cortar.

-Solo espero que te quede carretera para ganar Rei, ojala no sea muy tarde para esto.-preocupado Carlos.

-¡Amor regresa acá! ¡Parece que los Tenou tendrán segunda ronda!.-dice Mina evidentemente preocupada.

-¿Segunda ronda?...¡Diablos! le dije al Anciana que finiquitara a la primera pero es tan testaruda…-furioso Carlos.

_**IROHAZAKA…**_

Los Gemelos Tenou parecían mucho más concentrados que nunca en la carrera ahora que estaba por iniciar la segunda ronda, luego de la primer ronda en que habían llegado tan parejos que ni los sensores de TK fueron capaces de encontrar un ganador a ambos les había quedado claro que esto no era un juego, Haruka parecía con el rostro sudoroso y los dientes apretados al volante a pesar de no haber comenzado a correr, había subestimado a su hermano ciertamente, desde que Axel y Owen entraron a la STARS LEAGUE de Nataku Yamada habían mejorado mucho, ya no eran los pilotos clase "B" que ella apaleaba en Usui, y sinceramente el nuevo Axel y el "Tsubasa" la asustaban; por el contrario Axel Tenou en su Evo blanco parecía seguro y sonriente, satisfecho de sí mismo aguardando el arranque.

-Mírame correr ahora Ruka…este es el verdadero Axel Tenou.-decía el joven rubio mirando a su hermana que en el "Géminis" estaba al lado de él, Axel sonríe a su hermana.

-Forzaste una segunda ronda a propósito, quieres llevarme al límite…bien, puedes ser un clase "A" ahora pero yo llevo siéndolo mucho más que tu, y no voy a perder.-ella le regresa la sonrisa a su hermano.

-_Hey Anciana…¿Cómo qué segunda ronda?....te dije que ganaras a la primera, esto no me gusta nada_.-

-Cállate Mocoso, es mi carrera, es mi decisión.-

-_Pero creo que nos has considerado una cosa Anciana…mientras más se alarga esto tu pierdes mas la paciencia y tu hermano gana confianza, en la primera ronda eso era insignificante, pero si me preguntas ahora, creo que él tiene la ventaja_.-

-No digas idioteces Meiou, soy Haruka Tenou, no perderé, así se alargue esto a tercera o cuarta ronda. Cambio.-lo corta ella.

-_Bien pero no me hago responsable del resultado, yo ya te he dicho mi opinión_.-termina Carlos pero ella apaga el radio intentando concentrarse en la carrera, pero las palabras del chico resuenan en su mente…_ "Creo que él tiene la ventaja"._

-No lo haré, no pensaré mas solo correré con toda mi fuerza…-se dijo a si misma mientras de nueva cuenta se colocaban en posición, cuando el semáforo se encendió todo era expectación tanto para la STAR LEAGUE como para la Liga de Aces, los motores de ambos autos rugian-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-Haruka llevaba la cuenta mentalmente-¡ahora!-y en un rechinar de neumáticos salieron a gran velocidad.

-¡Aquí cuervo 3, la segunda ronda ha comenzado!-aviso TK.

-_Enterado cuervo tres manténgame al tanto_-dijo Carlos con un presentimiento malo-_Haruka está creando su propio muro…si no lo supera, ni me atrevo a pensar lo que pasaría_-

Cuando ambos autos se acercaban a la primer curva el "Tsubasa" tomó la delantera mientras el "Geminis" le seguía, derraparon en la curva y aceleraron en la recta para luego volver a derrapar ya que el monte de Irohazaka se caracterizaba por tener separados tanto el camino de subida como el de bajada.

-Esto va bien-penso Axel-estoy en mi mejor momento y es mi zona, es una lástima que Haruka esté perdiendo el control de sí misma-se quedó serio un momento-lo más probable es que cometa algún error; será mejor que acabe esto yo por mis meritos que por sus errores-aceleró el auto alejándose justo cuando otra curva se avecinaba.

-¡Demonios!-Haruka estaba en la desesperación total-ni porque voy detrás de él se inmuta, no hay otra forma usare el truco de Irohazaka…-

-¿Qué planeas hermana?-dijo al ver fugazmente al "Géminis" detrás de él, fue cuando el "Tsubasa" se acercaba a una curva y se preparaba para tomarla.

-Debe ser en el momento y lugar indicado…-Haruka estaba recordando lo que Meiou le había dado en el sobre _"para lograr el truco de Irohazaka hay que tener en cuenta dos factores ángulo de giro y aceleración, si no giras en un ángulo de 45 grados y aceleras hasta las 5000 rpm nunca lo lograras"-_como fue que pudo describirla así y ¿no ponerla en gira y acelera?-

-_Por que asi es como yo me entiendo anciana_-dijo la voz de Meiou al verla tan pensativa-¿_estas lista par demostrar que puede ganar esto?-_

-Si-dijo con determinación justo llegando al punto donde girar-¡¡AHORA!!-Haruka accionó el freno de emergencia logrando hacer girar el auto, soltó el freno y aceleró con potencia al hacerlo el "Géminis" usó como rampa el desnivel que había en la curva saltando por los aires de forma inusitada lo cual sorprendió a Axel el cual hacia un derrape en el mismo sitio.

-¡Imposible!-dijo el anonadado-¿Cómo aprendió el salto?-fue cuando el auto azul aterrizó y aceleró para repetir la hazaña en la siguiente curva, tal espectáculo sorprendió a los miembros de ambas ligas-esto se ve mal…tomo demasiada ventaja, de acuerdo Ruka jugaré al mismo nivel-sonrió mientras el "Geminis" derrapaba ya sin usar la técnica.

-Perfecto lo rebasé ahora solo debo alejarme para ganar-de nuevo Haruka derrapó mientras el "Tsubasa" iba detrás de ella al cruzar la curva el auto de Axel dio un giro antes de tiempo e imitó la proeza del "Géminis", eso dejo helada a Haruka- pense que no se recuperaría tan rápido de la impresión…-el "Tsubasa" aterrizó y se coló detrás del "Géminis".

-Sin inhibiciones ahora-dijo Axel fue cuando el "Geminis" frenó e hizo el mismo truco seguido del "Tsubasa", Carlos estaba emocionado de ver semejante espectáculo justo cuando escuchó la voz de Mina.

-Amor…algo pasa…yo no me…no me siento bien…-el rostro pálido de la joven asustó a Meiou.

-Mina…que te pasa…-pero antes de que el chico llegara la rubia comenzó a vomitar, Carlos estaba aterrado, no sabía qué hacer, si dividirse entre la atención a su novia o atender las carreras, los focos rojos de los tres retos encendían en el panel con angustiosa luz.

_-¡Meiou es Aino, contesta de una vez que tenemos un gran lio aquí con Darien!_-

_-¡Meiou es TK! ¡Debes ver la pantalla ahora! ¡Van a l tercer puente y será decisivo! ¡El que lo pase primero será el ganador!-_

-_¡Carlos Toma el radio parece que no acciona la simulación!_.-apremiaba Rei, el chico se sentía explotar, así que tuvo que tomar una decisión y de un golpe accionó una palanca la cual hizo que las luces dejaran de parpadear y las imágenes de las cámaras empezaran a desaparecer.-lo siento pero el Nido queda incomunicado un momento, tengo prioridades.-añade Carlos y se acerca a Mina para auxiliarla.

Tanto el "Géminis" como el Tsubasa iban acelerando.

-El tercer puente-dijo Axel-la meta esta cerca, aunque me sorprende que ella en la primer ronda haya podido vencerme supero la ilusión que cusa el camino, después de la zona de curva las rectas comienzan y el camino parece más estrecho, pero olvidé que ella corre en un camino similar-sonrió-estoy tan contento por esto Ruka-

Haruka estaba sudando por el esfuerzo que hacía, hace mucho que no conducía sin la asistencia de Michiru.

-El correr y mirar al oponente es muy difícil, eso es algo que he dejado de hacer confiando en Michiru, pero si quiero tener el nivel de Rei o de Meiou debo hacerlo y que mejor que con Axel-salieron del segundo puente poco a poco el camino dejaba ver la curva para luego mostrar el tercer puente-Es ganar o morir-el "Géminis" acelero mientras el "Tsubasa" sacaba en la curva un poco su frente.

-Con esto tengo asegurada la carrera-Axel se veía calmado pero sudaba por la expectación al salir de la curva ambos autos salieron casi parejos, en la cima todos veía a los autos fue cuando una fuerte ventisca de sintió que movió las hojas.

-Esto está mal-pensó TK, mientras más abajo en la carrera ambos autos iban a gran velocidad

-¡Vamos "Géminis" por el orgullo del equipo "Angels"!-el auto azul comenzó a derrapar en la curva que había antes del puente.

-¿Con ese truco de nuevo?-Axel aceleró-no te dejare pasar este vez-el "Tsubasa" aceleró, fue cuando unas hojas movidas por el viento, cayeron sobre el camino, lo que sucedió fue algo impresionante el "Géminis" al pasar sobre las hojas patinó de más, lo que obligo a Axel a frenar todo pasaba en fracciones de segundo, la chica giraba el volante para evitar el choque ya que su visibilidad era escasa, pero fue inevitable su parte trasera golpeo el puente lo que la enderezó un poco dándole espacio al auto blanco el cual acelero por sobre las hojas ya que su tracción integral funcionó como era debió en esa situación dándole el agarre necesario para detenerse en seco mientras el "Tsubasa" pasaba solo el puente, una vez que paso todo Haruka quedo en shock, se recargo en su volante y con fuerza golpeo el claxon mientras un grito de frustración se iba con el viento…

_**AUTOPISTA C1 TOKIO JAPÓN…**_

Owen Thalassa mira con el rostro preocupado y sudoroso como el Porsche negro le ha sacado considerable ventaja, sus manos se crispan en el volante.

-Parece que era mentira eso que me dijo Nataku, no eres para nada clase "B" Chiba, eres clase "A", de otro modo no hubieras podido controlar esa velocidad, sin embargo…no eres el único que se preparó para esta carrera, también la Stars League tiene sus genios de la tecnología motorizada…-Owen tomó su radio.

-Kaori linda, aquí Thalassa, ¿Me oyes?.-dice el joven.

-_Aquí "Hope"_.- dice la voz de la bailarina rubia usando su nombre de corredora.

-Estoy teniendo algunas dificultades aquí, al parecer Chiba venía preparado para contrarrestar las ventajas del "Shark", así que creo que es hora de hacer que este tiburón afile sus dientes…¿Sabes a lo que me refiero cierto?.-dice el chico.

-_Lo sé Owen kun, creo que al fin la idea de Nataku sama podrá ser utilizada, envío de la orden ahora mismo_.-

-_Owen…_-se oye la voz de Serena por el radio, al escuchar la voz de la chica, el joven de cabello azul sonríe.

-Vaya, los ángeles se dignan hablar a los mortales, no sabes el bien que me hace escuchar tu voz en este momento linda.-añade Thalassa.

-_Escucha esto, si es que llegas a perder porque Darien es mejor que tú, lo entenderé, pero si no es así, si hay una mínima posibilidad de que le ganes, quiero que lo hagas, ¡¡¿Me oyes?!!_.-con desesperación Serena, el chico desconcertado no sabe que responder.

-Pero Serena, yo suponía que tú querías que Chiba ganara la carrera.-responde él por el radio.

-_Aún quiero que gane, pero quiero que gane el que merezca ganar, no que uno se rinda…¿Me entiendes?_.-preocupada ella.

-Te entiendo perfectamente querida, tampoco tenía pensado rendirme, ahora prepárate para ver el acción al "Shark" cambio.-agregó Owen sonriendo, las palabras de Serena había encendido una chispa de alegría en su corazón y en su alma. ¿Serena le pedía que luchara? Entonces quizá, después de todo, había una esperanza para él, de ser así, Owen no iba a ser tan tonto como Darien para dejarla ir, la voz grabada de la computadora dentro de su auto lo sacó de su abstracción.

-_Moiseur Thalassa, the UPGRADE is ready, ¿You acept?_.-Owen sonrió.

-Ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de un tiburón Chiba.-añadió y con su mano presionó en la pantalla el ícono "Enter" al momento la potencia del motor aumentó y en el tacómetro comenzaron a aumentar las revoluciones por minuto, el chico de cabello azul movió algunos interruptores y cambió a la 5° marcha las luces láser del "Shark" empezaron a dejar tras de sí una estela de colores azulosos que le daban todo el aspecto de una estrella fugaz, el chico sonrió y subió el volumen de su música.-como dijo Nataku, comamos carne de imbécil.-añadió mientras la potencia aumentaba a 5500 rpm (revoluciones por minuto) y seguía subiendo, Darien miraba por el espejo como poco a poco el "Shark" se acercaba a él.

-¡Maldito!...¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?.-añade Darien y aumenta también su velocidad.-motor modificado, claro, pero un piloto de la Royal Air Force no se da por vencido jamás…Serena, nunca te perderé así me cueste la vida.-Darien sube la potencia pero en su computadora aparece una alerta.

-WARNING, HIGH WATHER TEMPERATURE, HIGH WATHER TEMPERATURE….-repite la voz de la grabación.

-No me importa, no dejaré que me gane.-añade apretando los puños.

-_Darien no seas imbécil! ¡Ya escuchaste la alerta! ¡Si sigues forzando el motor vas a hacerlo reventar!_.-se oye la voz de Carlos en la radio.

-Esto no te incumbe Meiou, es mi decisión, además estuviste fuera del aire por mucho tiempo, es tarde para opinar.-furioso Darien.

_-¡Hey! Fue por causas de fuerza mayor, mi musa es primero…pero dejando de lado eso…¡No seas testarudo! Thalassa debe haber modificado el motor del Honda con algún tipo de adaptación o parte de motor de algún auto de Fórmula 1, "Rose Chevalier" no podrá contra este tiburón, mas te vale por tu seguridad dejarlo de forzar…¿Me oyes?.-_desesperado Carlos.

-Tú no sabes…no entiendes…no puedo..¡NO PUEDO!.-grita Darien y corta la comunicación.

-¡FUCK!.-ruge Carlos.-¡Darien! ¡Darien!.-dice este tratando de regresar.-Odio las carreras en que intervienen los celos, veamos si tu hermanito contesta ahora…-dice Carlos hablando con Mina que ya parece mucho más tranquila-¿Cuervo 2? Aquí Nido, emergencia en el sistema del "Rose Chevalier". Darien esta…¿Alguien me escucha?...-cuestiona Carlos pero solo puede escuchar las voces confusas que viene del otro lado de la línea.-¿Aino?...¡Maldita sea alguien conteste!.-Mina ha recuperado su color habitual y ahora mira a su novio preocupada por el alboroto que se oye por la radio desde el punto en que se supone debía estar su hermano vigilante.

-Pero qué está pasando allí…suena como una…¿Pelea?.-cuestiona Mina.

-Justo eso cariño, no se quienes se estén pegando pero espero no sea el idiota de mi cuñado porque abandonar su puesto en medio de la batalla no es muy profesional.-ofendido Meiou.

-Espero esto no tenga nada que ver con Fumma y Setsu.-dice Mina aterrada.

Afuera de la camioneta negra, los chicos del equipo se esfuerzan en detener a Ciel Aino que parece querer lanzarse sobre el pobre joven de cabello castaño que yace en el suelo con el labio reventado, Setsuna se halla al lado de Fumma.

-¡Ya lo sabes estúpido! ¡Vuelvo a verte cerca de mi mujer un solo milímetro y no me limitaré solo a partirte la cara!.-

-¡Aino san calma!.-lo detiene el gigante Ursus pero él insiste.

-¡¡¡¡CIEL!!! ¡BASTA!-ruge Setsuna y acercándose a él le da una cachetada, la cual parece tranquilizar al rubio.-en primer lugar no eres mi dueño, en segundo lugar soy libre de hacer mi vida como mejor me parezca sin que intervengas en ella, y en tercer lugar, Fumma no sabía nada de lo que hubo entre nosotros, yo no se lo dije porque es un tema que deseo sacar de mi vida tanto como deseo sacarte a ti.-le espeta Setsuna furiosa, la ira e las pupilas rojizas mantiene congelado a Ciel en su lugar.

-Ella dice la verdad Aino, yo no sabía que estuvieran comprometidos. -dice Fumma limpiando la sangre de su labio, pero Setsuna lo toma de la mano y lo jala hacia el lugar en que se haya estacionado el "Cronos".

-No le expliques más Fumma, nos vamos de aquí.-le dice ella, Ciel intenta detenerlos cuando la voz de uno de los "Black Crowns" se escucha alarmado.

-¡Aino sama! ¡Meiou dice que Darien perdió el control y que está forzando el motor! ¡Debe venir ahora!.-Ciel duda entre seguir a Setsuna y Fumma y acudir al llamado, pero furioso se decide por lo segundo y entra en la cabina.

-Aino al habla…¿Qué pasa?.

_-¿Dónde demonios estabas Aino?...Darien está por hacer estallar el motor.-_

-Explícate.-

_-Mira los datos primero.-_apremia Carlos, Ciel mira las pantallas y su rostro se contrae.

-¿Cómo demonios puede Thalassa haber llegado a esa velocidad?...¿Va a 9000 rpm?.-cuestiona este.

_-Si hubieras estado en tu puesto habrías visto todo, parece que modificaron el motor.-_dice Carlos.

-El auto de Darien está el máximo, no da para más…va a reventar…-aterrado Ciel.

_-A mí ya me cortó comunicación y no me escucha, te toca hacer labor porque la carrera de los Tenou está en segunda ronda, dejo esto en tus manos, yo ya hice lo que pude, cambio.-_añade Carlos y la comunicación se corta.

-¡Darien! ¡Aquí Ciel! ¡No seas estúpido y baja la potencia! ¡Vas a reventar el motor!.-

_-¡No lo hare! ¡Jamás me rendiré con Thalassa!.-_dice la voz y cota la comunicación de nuevo_._

-Maldita sea…¡Chicos preparen equipo de emergencia, extinguidores y herramientas de apoyo! Dudo que pueda acabar la carrera.-dice Ciel moviendo a su gente, afuera Serena ve el movimiento de los de la Liga.

-Kaori ¿Qué pasa?..-dice aterrada, la bailarina rubia mira la pantalla con el rostro desencajado dudando en decirle o no.

-Creo Tsukino sama, que Darien Chiba está forzando demasiado su motor.-Serena siente que su corazón se sale del pecho al comprenderlo todo.-si esto sigue así, puede estallar en cualquier momento.-

-Darien.-murmura ella presionando el dije musical en su mano…

**MONTE HAKONE A LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO…**

_-¡Katsuji sama! ¡Aquí Phobos! ¡Mi hermana y yo hemos perdido al "Fénix" y al "Ryu" ya llegamos al máximo de las motocicletas, parece que Rei sama acaba de activar la "Simulación L", así que nos será imposible seguirla más, solo nos quedarán los sensores del final de la carrera, así que cortamos comunicación ahora…cambio.-_avisa la voz de una de las gemelas.

-Santo cielo…¿Acaso Tomoe es tan bueno como para la simulación "L"?.-dice aterrorizado Fye dentro del "Cuervo 1" mirando los datos en la computadora, a su lado Ami sonríe.

-Parece que Meiou se decidió al fin a enviarla, y que encontramos al rival adecuado para este nivel.-replica la doctora.

-Doctora Mizuno, ¿A qué se refieren con eso?.-cuestiona Nakatu Yamada.

-Verá Yamada sama…Fye y yo somos unos apasionados de los datos y las técnicas de conducción, antes trabajábamos en modelos de estrategia y mejoras a los autos llamadas SIMULACIONES, acordes al nivel de nuestros rivales, tenían un grado del 1 al 4, siendo la Simulación 4 la más elevada, cuando conocimos a Rei y nos venció usé esa estrategia pero no bastó.- Nataku mira a Ami asombrado.

-Sucede Nataku sama, que Ami y yo trabajamos todo este tiempo analizando y comparando los tiempos y carreras de los dos mejores conductores de Kanto, Rei y Meiou, y obtuvimos una serie de datos que nos llevaron a formular una nueva simulación, la "Simulación L", para rivales de alto poder, pero nos dimos cuenta de que por su potencia, solo sería capaz de ser usada en un auto que resistiera esa descarga de poder y con un piloto capaz de controlarla…Carlos Meiou nos ayudó con las pruebas y el "Fénix" fue el conejillo de indias.-anuncia Fye.

-Solo que cuando ocurrió mi… "Accidente".-dice Ami.-abandonamos el proyecto, al parecer Meiou tenía más talentos ocultos porque él siguió en sus ratos libres trabajando con los UPGRADES en el "Fénix" junto con las gemelas y cuando nos dimos cuenta, la nueva simulación estaba lista, así que, están por ver algo que jamás se ha intentado, vamos a llevar la potencia del motor del "Fénix" al máximo.-anuncia Fye.

-Pero Fye…¿No es eso peligroso para Rei?.-a su lado dice Michiru.-¿Cómo va a controlar tanta potencia si la última parte de la carretera de Hakone termina en una curva sin estrellarse? A esa velocidad solo verá el camino borrosamente, perderá precisión.-dice la joven violinista.

-Cierto Michiru, por eso sabíamos que si alguien además de Meiou podía controlar esa potencia, era Rei, ahora veremos parte de su verdadera capacidad, de ella y del "Fénix".-termina el médico rubio.-disfrútenlo, porque esto solo se ve una vez.-termina y teclea el dato de PANTALLA COMPLETA enfocando las cámaras del camino hacia el final de la carrera.

-Fénix…solo ten cuidado.-murmura Nataku preocupado sujetando el arete de estrella roja que cuelga de su cuello.

El hombre de bastón seguía mirando todo desde la cima de Hakone, su rostro maduro pero aún atractivo y firme tuvo una sonrisa irónica cuando vio las luces del "Fénix" destellar con una estela de luz roja que iba dejando tras de sí por la terrible potencia que había adquirido.

-¿Pero sabes qué es lo más sorprendente de todo Yuuto?.-decide el hombre de cabello blanco cuestionando a su mayordomo.-Rei Hino tiene la técnica, la precisión y la inteligencia de Serenity Tsukino…ella sola, es las tres-termina el hombre.

El S13 con los dragones pintados a los lados se adelanta ya con mucha más facilidad en el camino de Hakone, tanto que ha perdido de vista al auto rojo, Alexis Tomoe tiene una sonrisa confiada en su atractivo rostro.

-Fuiste sorprendente y difícil de vencer Rei Hino, pero después de todo he sido yo el que ha terminado con la leyenda de la "Reina de Kanto", este día has perdido lo invicto…buen trabajo "Ryu" al parecer el dragón devoró al fénix.-termina el chico Tomoe orgulloso de su desempeño mientras abajo se pueden ver ya las luces que indican al equipo que aguarda para filmar el final de la carrera, solo pocas curvas lo separan de su triunfo, hasta que de pronto un extraño sonido lo hace mirar hacia atrás, por la carretera nocturna se ve un extraño "flash" rojizo y se escucha un sonido casi supersónico, como el de los "JETS".-¡¡¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS QUÉ ES ESO!!!.-dice Alexis aterrado.

-Tía Hiroko, Tía Serenity…Madre.-dice Rei dentro del Fénix cuando todo el panorama en su entorno comienza a desaparecer por la terrible potencia y a verlo solo como leves hileras que se desdibujan, un sonido intenso suena en su oído por la velocidad.-¡Ayúdenme a controlarlo! ¡Necesito de su fuerza!.-dice ella, su aura rojiza con llamas comienza a tener destellos plateados, rojos y amarillos cuando al fin sus ojos firmes miran hacia adelante en que ya se nota tanto el final como la carrocería del "Ryu" y sus luces.

-¡¡¡Como es esto posible!!!.-dijo aterrado Alexis cuando comenzó a ver acercarse al "Fénix", entonces sus ojos se toparon con las placas del auto que se iban acercando a él, su mente tuvo un disparo, un Shock total…RH 317…RH 317…-repitió Alexis aterrorizado por sus descubrimiento, su mente voló en fracciones de segundo hilvanando partes de las conversaciones que escuchó antes, el nombre del donador misterioso que salvó a su hermanita era RH 317, la presencia de Rei en el hospital, su participación en un desfile de caridad para niños hospitalizados, Ami y Fye en su equipo, y sobretodo…¡¡¡HOTARU!!!

**Flashback…**

_En el cuarto de un hospital de Tokio, el hombre de cabello blanco lee el periódico en un sillón mientras la pequeña de cabello negro conectada a sondas y aparatos dibuja algo en un block, tocan a la puerta y un joven de cabello negro y ojos morados entra en la habitación…_

_-¡Hermano!.- dice la pequeña alegre y extiende sus brazos al chico._

_-Hotaru…Padre…-murmura secamente el joven.-¿Qué haces linda?.-cuestiona Alexis Tomoe sentándose en la cama de su hermanita._

_-Dibujo…mira esta soy yo, esta es mi amiga que hace trucos con el fuego…-señala la niña en su dibujo a una chica de largo cabello negro que tiene en sus manos una flama.-Ella me viene a ver y me lee historias, me trae pastelillos, y hace figuras con el fuego pero me dice que no le diga nada a las enfermeras…me deja que le diga Onee chan…-Alexis cruza una mirada con su Padre quien sonríe benévolamente, luego acaricia el cabello de su hermanita entendiendo que es todo una imaginación de la niña._

_-¿Y tiene nombre tu amiga?.-cuestiona Alexis._

_-Solo se llama Onee chan…-dice la niña.-Y este es su "Fénix"-señala Hotaru en el dibujo un ave de fuego roja.-Me dijo que si me dejo poner el tratamiento y soy valiente me va a llevar a pasear en su "Fénix"…-_

_**Fin flashback.**_

-¿Hermana?...¿Un Fénix?...esto es imposible…imposible…-se repite Alexis, luego saca de su saco el dibujo que Hotaru le diera antes de que esa tarde se despidieran, lo abre y sus ojos impactados descubren la imagen que su hermanita había pintado, una mujer vestida de rojo arriba de un pájaro de fuego delante de un dragón negro, junto a la mujer estaba escrito: ONNE SAN y junto al dragón ALEXIS, entonces bastó para que él comprendiera todo, la hoja con el dibujo de la niña cayó de su mano justo en el momento que tomaba la última curva, sus ojos morados parecía atónitos y azorados, sentía la boca seca y un extraño sentimiento de desconcierto lo hizo quitar poco a poco el pié del pedal del acelerador…

-Gran Kami…Rei Hino es…ella es…-balbucea confundido Alexis… en ese momento a un lado del "Ryu" pasa literalmente volando un destello de luz roja a una velocidad que hace imposible siquiera determinar qué cosa es, y rebasa al S13 negro**.**

_-¡Itoko-san!_-le habló Carlos a Rei-_escucha lo que te voy a decir, ya haz aganado, pero ahora debes controlar el auto si no quieres estamparte en un peñasco con esa potencia, baja las velocidades hasta primera luego pisa el freno contando hasta 5 y en el cinco presiona fuerte para luego virar_-la chica obedeció y el auto comenzó a moverse-ahora acelera tres veces dejando un intervalo de 3 segundos-el "Fénix" derrapó con un movimiento circular tan sublime que el fulgor de su aura combinada con el brillo de los faros traseros hacían una danza muy colorida.

-Todo hecho primo…de nuevo gracias por ayudarme, esta carrera la ganamos ambos, cambio y nos vemos en la base.-dice ella cortando la comunicación.

-_Perfecto_-sonreía Carlos mientras veía como la cámara frontal del auto mostraba el paisaje-_como me gustaría estar junto a ella y sentir esa emoción que nos haces superarnos, Rei está en transición de ser…_-

-¿Amor?-le hablo Mina sacándolo de su mente.

-Mina si dime-

-Darien está siendo alcanzado…-la rubia puso en la pantalla principal la carrera de la C1.

-¡Chiba! ¡Lo olvidé!-pero recordó que el engreído había cortado comunicación-¡Atención cuervo 2, atención cuervo 2, estamos mandando la clave de cancelación para quitar el up grade de "Rose Chevalier"!-

_-¿Qué?_-pregunto Ursus sorprendido por el radio-_¿está seguro de esto joven Meiou?-_

-Tan seguro para no ver volar sin avión a ese inútil…-dijo seriamente-pon a Aino en la línea…-

-_Aquí Aino_-dijo apareciendo en la pantalla el joven rubio.

-Tenemos que quitar la simulación 2 del auto, nos estamos jugando mucho incluida su vida-

-_Pero el está ganando_-replica Ciel.

-El motor no fue preparado adecuadamente para esta simulación...-en otra pantalla apareció un plano del Porsche-el radiador y el sistema de inyección están siendo llevados a un rendimiento demasiado alto, si lo detenemos ahora podremos modificar el motor como se debe, sino lo hacemos…-dejo en silencio la comunicación.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedería?-_

-Darien estaría a lado de su madre…-sentencio el chico-tú decides Ciel, porque en estos momentos y en el estado emocional en que se haya, no creo que Darien tenga posibilidades de tomar buenas decisiones-fue cuando en la pantalla de Ciel apareció la ventana de programa transmitido y un mensaje de "¿desea desinslatar el programa?" esto hizo pensar al chico rubio quien dudaba en retirar o no el programa.

-Atención-hablo Mina-se dirigen al túnel, 2 minutos para que entren-

-Ciel…-le hablo Meiou.

-Minuto con veinticinco-empezó la cuenta regresiva-minuto con diez…-dice Ciel por el radio.

-Itoko san hay un problema en la C1-comenzo a dar el reporte Carlos pues había juzgado que Rei debía saberlo.

_-¿Qué clase de problema?-_

-Darien está poniendo en juego su vida, el auto no está soportando la simulación cometimos un error…cometí un error serio de cálculo-él bajo la mirada-yo te volví a fallar-

-¡_No digas eso!-_dijo Rei mientras se veía por la pantalla como las dos motocicletas rojas de las gemelas llegaban al final de la carretera-_si perdemos una carrera no hay tanto problema, no es tu culpa ni la de nadie, así es este juego y los sabíamos desde que inició, no quiero que vuelvas a culparte de nada, haz hecho un trabajo excelente_.-

-Si hubiera sido excelente habríamos ganado todos los retos.-desolado Carlos, algo interrumpe la conversación de Rei, unas voces agitadas.-

-_Meiou…perdona pero debo cortar, tengo algo muy importante que discutir con Alexis Tomoe…cambio_.-dice ella y la imagen desaparece.

-_Aquí cuervo 3 a nido_-hablo Mako-_Haruka perdió_…-eso dejo helados a todos.

-¿Cómo que perdió?-preguntó Carlos molesto-si le dije que…

-_Hubo un viento repentino que movió unas hojas saliendo del tercer puente y en este puente hay…_-

-Una baja algo pronunciada-dijo el chico cayendo en su silla tomando se la cara-¡¡DIABLOS!!-gritó poniéndose de pie y aventó la silla lejos, lo cual asusto a Mina.-¡Maldita sea me descuidé! ¡Debí habérselo dicho y considerar ese factor! ¡¡¡Porqué me descuidé!.-dice sujetando su cabello desesperado.

-Carlos…amor…Rei dijo que no es tu culpa…que no es culpa de nadie.-lo intenta calmar ella.

-No entiendes Mina, yo si sabía eso, estaba en mi mente como una de las posibilidades de esa carrera pero me descuidé, si ella lo hubiera sabido esto no habría pasado, ¡¡ODIO NO PODER ESTAR EN TODO!!.-dice Carlos.

-Carlos…no tiene importancia, hiciste un gran trabajo, algo que nadie hubiera sido capaz de hacer, y estoy orgullosa por eso y más aún porque la decisión que tomaste de cortar la comunicación fue por mi-Mina acaricia la mejilla de su novio.-Rei estará tan orgullosa como yo, todo el equipo, ¿Recuerda que ella nos dijo que somos equipo y que confía en cada uno? –dice Mina y acercándose a su novio con sus muletas lo besa en la mejilla, él sonríe.

-Gracias Mina…es solo que a veces me parece que esto ya no es suficiente…la Liga, mi forma de correr, creo que debo pensar seriamente en nuevos horizontes.-dice el chico Meiou.-ahora veré detenidamente el resumen de los datos.-añade y se acerca a la computadora presionando unos controles, en la pantalla principal aparecen una serie de datos…

-PRIMER RETO, HARUKA TENOU VS AXEL TOMOE, IROHAZAKA…INFORME DE RESULTADOS, VICTORIA DEL "TSUBASA" POR CONSIDERABLE VENTAJA, "GÉMINIS" BARADO FUERA DEL PUENTE NÚMERO 3.-leyó Carlos, crispó su mano en los controles de la computadora.

-Stars League 1, Liga de Aces cero….Ahora vamos a ver qué le pasó a Itoko san.-presiona nuevos controles mientras las gráficas de desempeño llenan de datos la pantalla, al final aparecen las letras, Mina se acerca a su novio usando sus muletas atenta a los datos finales…

-SEGUNDO RETO, REI HINO VS ALEXIS TOMOE, MONTE HAKONE…INFORME DE RESULTADOS, VICTÓRIA DEL "FÉNIX" QUE REMONTÓ AL FINAL POR VENTAJA DE 8.45 SEGUNDOS SOBRE EL "RYU".-Carlos sonrió al leer los datos.

-Lo hiciste Rei, controlaste la potencia, equilibrio, fuerza, arrojo, concentración, el corredor shinto existe después de todo…Liga de Aces empata marcador.-dice él.

-Amor…falta Darien.-añade Mina preocupada.

-Cierto…y créeme Mina que este resultado es el que más miedo me da ver.-dice Carlos y duda un poco el presionar el botón que resumiría el resultado de la tercer carrera, al fin se decide y la computadora comienza a cuadrar las cifras de los sensores…

-TERCER RETO, DARIEN CHIBA VS OWEN THALASSA, AUTOPISTA C1 WAGAN, INFORME DE RESULTADOS…PROCESANDO DATOS…-mientras Mina y Carlos miran expectantes que aparezcan los resultados y la luz del cursor de la pantalla parpadea intermitentemente con angustiosa espera…

**NOTAS FINALES: Esperamos no haber sido muy extensos, este cap es uno de los más largos de SRR pero pensamos que lo vale, nos esforzamos al máximo por hacer que la emoción de las tres carreras se sintiera y por tratar de que la narrativa fuera la adecuada para hacer que el lector sitniera que en verdad de estaban haciendo los retos de forma simultánea, esperamos haber logrado el objetivo, gracias por sus comentarios y esperen el final para la semana que viene, ahora si tenemos un cap de SRR como debe ser, acción, pasión, adrenalina y mucha mucha velocidad…nos seguimos leyendo y ¡¡FEEL THE POWER!!! ¡¡¡ENJOY THE ADICTION!!!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

**NOTA: **_**Leonor de Éboli y Zhudo anuncian su feliz integración al equipo que lucha por la originalidad en FF, las FOUR LADIES, en pro de historias que rompen esquemas, SRR se suma a este movimiento (ya estábamos en él pero ahora es formal) Leonor de Éboli (Lady Phoenix) y Zhudo envían por este medio saludos a sus camaradas Tortoise, Dragon y Tiger así como a todos los que poco a poco se suman a este movimiento por la Calidad y Libre Expresión, ¡¡¡VIVA EL LADO OSCURO FF!!!.**_


	35. Chapter 32: Lecciones y Decisiones

**SRR 32**

**Lecciones que aprender, decisiones que tomar**

**IROHAZAKA GUNMA.**

Haruka Tenou sigue aún parada en medio de la carretera a un lado del puente de la carretera de Irohazaka, el humo que sale de las llantas del "Géminis" llena ese espacio de la carretera y solo las luces del auto son las que alumbran la terrible escena, la chica rubia presiona temblorosa el volante de su auto y de sus ojos azules se desprende una lágrima.

-Perdí…Axel Ganó…-balbucea como quien se estuviera diciendo a sí misma aquellas palabras para poderla creer.-perdí…-se dice ella y entonces la máscara que el orgullo Tenou le había ayudado a formarse se deshace y estalla en un convulso llanto.

-Señora, aquí Mouse, la chica Tenou perdió en la entrada del tercer puente de Irohazaka, no sé bien que pasó, solo desaceleró.-arriba del monte informa la mujer del Corvette.

-¿_Está todo grabado Mouse?_.-

-Todo señora.-dice ella.-regreso ahora mismo a la base, cambio.-añade la pequeña chica de aspecto ratonil y sube a su auto arrancando por la carretera.

En el "Crown 3" todos se han quedado petrificados al ver las escenas finales en que el "Tsubasa" ha entrado solo en la meta, nadie hace un solo comentario hasta que TK se retira el micrófono.

-¿En verdad pasó esto o solo fue un espejismo?.-dice Makoto.-¿Haruka perdió?.-

-Peor que eso Mako…Haruka ni siquiera siguió luchando, se bloqueó.-añade su novio a su lado.

**-**_Aquí Meiou, lamento haber colgado de repente pero ahora vi el final de la carrera, sé lo que todos están pensando de la rubia, pero no sean duros con ella, esas malditas hojas, sabía que serían determinantes, pero óiganme todos, Haruka hizo lo mejor, yo me sentía igual de defraudado, pero alguien me ayudó a recordar las palabras de Rei, todos somos equipo, somos la Liga de Aces, ¿Cierto? así que no perdió Haruka, perdimos todos, aconsejo que vayan a buscarla y le demuestren que estamos orgullosos de ella sin importar el resultado…¿De acuerdo?_.-dice la voz de Carlos. Makoto sonríe.

-Bien dicho Meiou, recuérdame que les debo a ti y a Mina una cena en el "Green Delice".-añade la alta joven y sale de la cabina del la camioneta seguida de TK, suben en el "Storm" y arrancan en busca de Haruka, en el "Lovely Cat" Hikari informa por el radio el resultado.

-Nataku sama, "Starlight" al aire, Axel kun ganó la carrera, la "STARS LEAGUE" tiene un triunfo total.-termina ella.

_-Enterado Hikari linda, los esperamos a Axel y a ti en el garaje, cambio_.-dice Nataku.

**AUTOPISTA C1 TOKIO JAPÓN.**

Todos los miembros del contingente de la Liga de Aces han salido del "Crown 2" al ras de la autopista y esperan ansiosos el desenlace, Ciel Aino coordina a su equipo y los chicos de la Liga esperan con dos extinguidores, un maletín de primeros auxilios y un tambo con agua la llegada de los autos, Serena con el rostro terriblemente desencajado aguarda al lado de Kaori, por la autopista se percibe ya el sonido de los motores y al fin se puede escuchar la música de violín del "Shark" y ver los destellos azulosos de los láser que lo acompañan, y en una fracción de segundo casi imperceptible a la vista pasa el Honda azul a través de la carretera cruzando la meta, nadie tiene tiempo de reaccionar aún, tras el bólido azuloso aparece entonces el "Rose Chevalier" llega pero viene lanzando humo del cofre, frena al llegar a la meta pero el humo y el olor a quemado son evidentes.

-¡Chiba sal de allí!.-grita Ciel mientras todo el equipo se precipita al Porsche negro, intentando controlar lo caliente del motor, aterrorizada Serena se ha quedado con los ojos llorosos mirando la escena, Ciel abre la puerta del auto.-¡No escuchaste! ¡Sal del auto!.-dice Ciel desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad pero Darien parece pegado al volante del auto, con la mirada fija al frente y sin dar señales estar entendiendo lo que le dicen, Ciel intenta jalarlo hacia afuera sin éxito.

-¡Aino sama debe sacar a Darien ahora!.-dice a su lado Ursus -¡El detector de niveles de vibración esta al máximo! ¡El radiador y el sistema eléctrico están inservibles!.-

-Ya sal de allí Darien y no seas temerario.-añade Ciel, justo en ese momento Serena se acercó al auto.

-Darien, sal de allí ahora mismo…estas arriesgando tu vida.-le dice la rubia angustiada, solo esa voz tiene el poder de hacerlo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Y para que me sirve esa vida si perdí…si te perdí?…-dice él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Chiba…esto era solo una carrera, no exageres porfavor.-dice Ciel preocupado.

-¡¡Basta de miramientos!!.-dice Ursus abriendo la otra puerta y jala a Darien fuera del auto con toda su fuerza, lanzándolo al suelo, Darien y furiosos se levanta y golpea a Ursus en el pecho.-¡Déjenme! ¡Nadie sabe, nadie entiende!.-Ciel se acerca a él.

-Darien espera, nadie tiene la culpa de…-pero una bofetada suena en el rostro de Ciel.

-¡Dije que me dejen!.-Todos miran a Darien totalmente fuera de sus casillas, hasta que Serena se acerca a él y le da una cachetada.-Se…Serena…-balbucea Darien confundido sujetando su mejilla enrojecida.

-¡¡Quieres dejar de hacer estupideces de una vez y comportarte como hombre!!!.-le dice ella con una energía que lo desconcierta. Owen que ha salido ya del auto también se ha petrificado al ver aquello y no osa acercarse.-te diré en este momento cuándo perdiste, no perdiste ahora en esta carrera, perdiste en el momento en que tu egoísmo fue más grande que tu supuesto amor por mí, desde hace mucho Darien Chiba, me perdiste, mientras no entiendas eso, no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida…-añade ella y se aleja de allí hacia donde está Owen en el cual se abraza, el chico de cabello azul la recibe llorosa.

-Serena…-dice Darien al verla.

-Vámonos de aquí Owen…no podría quedarme un momento más.-dice ella. Owen mira a su pesar con cierta pena al chico de cabello negro que con mirada melancólica ve alejarse a Serena.

-Pero…Serena…tu…¿Estás segura de esto?.-duda aún con caballerosidad Owen.

-Más que nunca en mi vida.-añade ella, Owen entonces dando media vuelta la ayuda a llegar al "Shark" abriendo la puerta ella entra, el chico entra también y encendiendo el motor arranca seguido del auto negro de Kaori.

-Serena…-balbucea Darien.-¡¡¡¡SERENA!!!!..-grita al fin cayendo al suelo de rodillas y golpeando este con los puños cerrados.

**MONTE HAKONE…**

Alexis Tomoe ha bajado del auto, la mayor sorpresa e incredulidad se pinta en su apuesto semblante, en su mano derecha sujeta con fuerza el pedazo de papel con el dibujo de su hermanita, los dos chicos del equipo que manejaban la maquinaria en el final de la carretera y las gemelas Karasuma cesan su festejo por la victoria del "Fénix" y se quedan callados al ver acercarse al joven con paso tambaleante, Rei sale del auto en el cual acaba de colgar la comunicación con Carlos Meiou y cierra la puerta, camina hacia Alexis esperando quizá un ataque o un exabrupto de su temperamento sabiendo como sabe que el joven es muy orgulloso, pero contrario a todo lo que esperaba de él, Alexis Tomoe derrama una lágrima…

-¡Porqué no me lo dijiste!.-le dice el chico apenado apretando sus puños, Rei no comprende una sola palabra.

-Tomoe sama…yo no comprendo…-dice la joven, Alexis le alarga el pedazo de papel arrugado con el dibujo de Hotaru y entonces Rei lo toma y al abrirlo entiende que ya sabe la verdad.

-RH 317, el "Fénix", la amiga imaginaria de mi hermana, la donación para su operación…eres tú, fuiste tú todo el tiempo.-añade el joven, Rei entiende de golpe todo lo que pasó, ahora tiene sentido que al final de la carrera Tomoe no haya dado pelea.-¿porqué no me lo dijiste jamás?.-insiste el chico.

-Por una sola razón Tomoe sama, yo quería que pertenecieras a mi equipo únicamente por tu decisión o por haberte vencido, jamás intenté usar lo que hacía con Hotaru como un medio para chantajearte ni quería que pensaras eso, lo que hice por ella fue porque deseaba ayudarla y solo por eso y porque quiero a esa niña como si en verdad fuera mi hermana, pensaba que si te enterabas de esto sería tanto como condicionarte y jamás lo habría permitido. Además si hubieras sabido la verdad jamás habrías accedido a correr en mi contra y de hacerlo te habría enfrentado con las fuerzas disminuidas y no con tu verdadero potencial.-explica Rei sonriendo a un aún más desconcertado Alexis.

-¿Y me dejaste hacer y decir todas esas canalladas, insultarte, tratarte con desprecio, burlarme de ti aún pudiendo haberme dicho que te debía la vida de mi hermana?.-aún incrédulo el chico de cabello negro.

-Valió la pena creo yo, eres el primer rival en toda mi vida que me hace usar este nivel de competencia, de haberte enterado antes jamás habríamos tenido esta carrera y yo no habría sido consiente de mis límites y de mi verdadero potencial.-sonríe ella.-espero Tomoe sama que el saber esto no cambie en nada nuestra amistad y que aún me permitas seguir viendo a Hotaru.-dice ella, Alexis entonces tiene una reacción inesperada y cae de rodillas tomando la mano de Rei.

-No tengo palabras para pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento soberbio Mars…lo que hiciste por nosotros…por Hotaru en ese momento en que no podíamos pagar, salvó su vida, sin tu donación ella…ella…-no se atreve Alexis.

-Tomoe sama…no hagas esto porfavor.-suplica Rei y lo ayuda a levantarse.-me harás sentir mal por haber tomado esta decisión.-

-De ahora en adelante Alexis Tomoe compensará sus actos contigo convirtiéndose en el más fiel de tus aliados…lo juro…-con decisión el joven Tomoe.

-Tampoco quiero eso, en el mejor de mis amigos puede ser, pero no en un aliado, estás en otra Liga y Nataku me mataría si sabe que le he robado a su mejor corredor, me basta y sobra con saber que he ganado tu respeto y tu amista Alexis.-sonríe la chica tomando las manos del joven, Alexis le devuelve la sonrisa.- quizá podamos practicar juntos algunas veces, en breve tendré un reto muy pesado y necesito mejorar mucho.-dice ella logrando aterrorizar al joven frente a ella, ¿Mejorar ha dicho?...¿Mejorar alguien como ella que vence con facilidad a un clase "A" Superior? Ahora entiende cuando Nataku Yamada le advirtió sobre el nivel de su esposa.

-Será un placer Mars…Hino sama…-confundido el joven no sabe cómo llamarla.

-Solo Rei, por favor.-insiste ella.

-Rei.-repite el joven.-me gustaría que mi Padre te conociera, mucho más ahora que la operación de Hotaru está muy cerca, mi hermana te va a necesitar a su lado.-suplica Alexis.

-Aunque no me lo pidieras lo haría Tomoe sama, no sabes en verdad cuanto he llegado a querer a Hotaru.-termina ella, en ese momento llega a la zona de descenso el "Tiger" del que baja una aterrorizada Anna Shields que corre a abrazar a Alexis.

-¡Tomoe sama!.-dice la escritora de cabello castaño con angustia, el chico Tomoe se sonroja ante este impulso de la joven, tras Anna baja Nataku Yamada que poco a poco se encamina junto a Rei y pasa su mano por la cintura de su esposa.

-Son lindos los enamorados…¿Cierto Fénix?...ella estaba muy preocupada por el joven Tomoe.-dice Nataku.-y yo por ti.-

-No tenías porqué.-

-Lo que ese loco de Meiou y tú hacen es muy riesgoso, ¿Sabes?...esa velocidad en Hakone habría sido mortal, no me gusta que mi mujer se arriesgue así-serio el joven peliplateado, ella le sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí de esa forma, pero sabes que soy prudente y que no hago lo que no estoy segura de poder controlar.-replica ella.

-Y bien…¿Me quitaste a mi corredor estrella?.-dice Nataku fingiendo molestia.

-No querido, jamás haría eso, Tomoe sama sabe la verdad, pero no acepté que entrara a la Liga, se quedará en la STERS LEAGUE, además tampoco creo que lo desee.-determina Rei al ver como Anna Shields mira a Alexis detenidamente preocupada por ver si no tiene alguna herida.-quedamos como amigos, es todo.-termina la joven.-¿Tenemos ya datos de las demás carreras?.-cuestiona ella a su esposo.

-Lamento ser yo quien te dé estas noticias Fénix, pero es la verdad, al perecer la Stars League venció a la Liga de Aces, Axel Tenou derrotó a Haruka en Irohazaka.-narra Nataku, Rei contiene un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Haruka perdió?...pero cómo es posible.-

-Aún no sé detalles, pero la victoria del "Tsubasa" es un hecho.-

-¿Y Darien?.-ansiosa Rei.-no me ocupé más de eso y Carlos dijo que estaba forzando el motor.-aterrada ella, Nataku la mira serio y algo molesto.

-Chiba pagó el precio de su arrogancia y Owen lo apaleó, pero tu equipo es eficiente y evitaron que quemara el motor, al parecer Ciel desactivó la simulación en su motor y él está bien-con desdén el joven Yamada, Rei baja la vista apenada.

-Darien…hermano…y todo eso delante de Serena, Gran Kami, debió ser terrible para él, tengo que ir a su lado.-insiste ella caminando hacia el "Fénix" pero Nataku la sujeta de la mano.

-No creo que en estos momentos Chiba necesite de otra cosa que soledad para pensar las cosas Fénix, además aunque no te guste escuchar esto, él se ha portado como un idiota y necesitaba de una lección para dejar de lado su egoísmo, nadie mejor para dársela que Owen, ahora será solo decisión de Chiba qué actitud tomar, si aún quiere recuperar a Serena o si aún puede hacerlo.-

-¿A qué te refieres con "Si aún puede hacerlo"?-inquiere Rei preocupada.

-Es evidente que Owen siente por tu hermanita rubia mucho más que solo cariño fraterno, y ella no parece ser del todo indiferente a él, mientras Chiba se siga empeñando en hacer esta serie de estupideces solamente estará contribuyendo a que Serena se acerque más a Owen y quizá llegue el momento en que ella misma se pregunte si lo que sintió por Chiba alguna vez fue real.-Rei comprende de sobra las palabras de su esposo, ella lo había percibido también pero había rehusado por todos los medios decírselo a Darien, pensaba que quizá si él ganaba la carrera y Serena se decidía por él entonces no habría necesidad de más.

-Aún así, debo ir a buscar a Darien, es mi hermano y no voy a dejar que pase solo por todo esto, perdona Nataku, puede ser que no te agrade, pero en estos momentos él me necesita más…-Rei se acerca a su esposo y lo besa en los labios.-trata de entender porfavor…-luego sube al "Fénix" y este arranca a toda velocidad por la carretera seguido por las motocicletas de las gemelas, Nataku permanece cruzado de brazos y en actitud pensativa mirándola alejarse.

-Darien y Serena son tu debilidad Fénix, todo lo que les pasa te afecta, ojala puedas superarlo y ojalá nadie más que yo se haya percatado es eso, por tu bien.-suplica el chico sin saber que justo el mismo descubrimiento que él había hecho, también su hermana lo conocía.

**IROHAZAKA, GUNMA.…**

El "Storm" llega por la carretera de curvas pronunciadas de Irohazaha justo al lugar en que el "Géminis" sigue parado, del auto verde bajan Makoto y TK y los dos se acercan al Sileighty cuyos faros encendidos y llanto convulso de la mujer adentro son la única señal de que ella sigue allí.

-Gran Kami…llegue a pesar que las mujeres como ella no se derrumbaban.-dice el pelirrojo a su novia, Makoto lo reprende.-

-Calla TK, no debemos decirle eso, recuerda lo que dijo Rei y Meiou, somos equipo, ella nos necesita ahora.-solicita la joven chef y se acerca al "Géminis" abriendo la puerta.-Haruka…querida…soy Mako, TK y yo venimos por ti…¿Estás bien?.-dice la joven sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, la chica rubia sigue con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Perdí Mako…¿verdad?...perdí.- habla entrecortada Haruka.

-Haruka, escucha, como estaba el terreno en ese momento cualquiera de los dos pudo haber…-

-Perdí.-la interrumpe ella.

-Pero eso no tiene importancia, las cosas entre tú y tu hermano estaban al límite, segunda ronda, toda la presión.-intenta minimizar los hechos Mako.-entendemos eso y estamos igual de orgullosos de ti que su hubieras ganado, más que si hubieras ganado, porque diste muestra de una fuerza muy grande al enfrentarte a Axel.-Haruka la mira extrañada.

-¿Qué tipo de comportamiento es ese? ¿No son acaso ustedes representantes de la Liga de Aces? ¿No les causa molestia o…vergüenza que uno de sus miembros haya perdido un reto? -

-No en la Liga de Aces Haruka, escuchaste hablar a Rei, sabes que para nosotros lo más importante son las personas, los corredores, nuestros amigos, no los resultados.-anima TK asomándose por la puerta del "Géminis" sonriendo a Haruka, Makoto toma la mano de la chica rubia quien parece muy asombrada de que su nuevo equipo le esté hablando de esta forma cuando ella estuvo siempre acostumbrada a las duras exigencias de su Padre, Jattab Tenou la obsequiaba siempre con una bofetada cuando alguien la vencía, y para la joven Tenou este tipo de trato era casi desconocido, al fin Haruka se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonríe a Makoto, luego ambas salen del auto, y la alta joven de cabello castaño abraza a su amiga, Haruka corresponde a su abrazo, luego TK estrecha su mano, mientras por la carretera nocturna se ven las luces de un auto que se acerca a ellos, es el "Tsubasa" del cual sale apresuradamente el joven rubio, este se queda mirando atentamente a su hermana, los ojos de ambos chicos tan iguales chocan un momento, Axel mira dentro de los ojos de su hermana alguna señal de lo que debe hacer, no se atreve a acercarse, la tensión es evidente…

-Ruka…¿Estás bien?.-cuestiona Axel a su hermana con evidente preocupación, ella no responde una sola palabra y en un impulso se lanza en brazos de su hermano que la abraza cariñosamente, Mako y TK observan la escena conmovidos.

-Perdóname por todo Axel, me merecía esta lección.-dice Haruka.

-No digas tonterías Ruka, sabes que cualquiera de los dos pudo haber ganado, el viento lo decidió.-añade el rubio joven acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.- aún así sigues siendo más fuerte que yo.-

-No digas mentiras…-sonríe Haruka a su hermano.

-No miento, papá lo sabía siempre, su niña fuerte y nuestro gran orgullo, sabes que amo correr pero que no me dedicaré a eso de por vida, tengo…otros planes.-dice el joven refiriéndose a Michiru-tu por otro lado, tienes todo el potencial para hacer historia en esto Ruka, la primer mujer en fórmula 1, y será una Tenou.-termina Axel despeinando la cabellera rubia de su hermana.-¿Qué dices Ruka?...¿Desayunamos mañana con Michiru?.-

-Claro Axel.-termina ella.

-Por hoy ha sido demasiado creo yo, así que a dormir y descansar que mañana te quiero totalmente despierta, festejaremos que de nuevo estoy comprometido.-

-No me perdería eso por nada hermano.-rectifica la rubia.

-Algo mas antes de irte Ruka, si Owen desea hablar contigo, es decir, si te lo propone, por favor acéptalo, no vayas a rechazar de él al menos esta oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.-suplica el chico tomando la mano de su hermana.

-No lo haré, ahora yo deseo hablar con él tanto como él conmigo.-termina Haruka, luego Mako yTK se acercan.

-Buena carrera a ambos, felicidades Axel.-estrecha TK la mano del joven que corresponde.

-Un honor conocer al apuesto hermano de Haruka.-guiña un ojo Mako.

-Hey Mako, calma que es un chico comprometido.-añade Haruka.-y Michiru es muy celosa.-Mako enrojece y los cuatro ríen de buena gana en la carretera alumbrada por los faros de los tres autos.

**AUTOPISTA C1 TOKIO JAPÓN…**

El "Fénix" llega derrapando a la autopista de Tokio en que ya solo quedan como rastro de la carrera dos cosas, el "Rose Chevalier" parado y con el cofre levantado aún humeante, y el joven que sigue hincado en la carretera con la mirada perdida, al lado de Darien se encuentra ya solamente Ciel Aino recargado en el capo del "Adonis" con el rostro preocupado, Rei baja del Mazda Rojo y corre hacia donde está Darien, Ciel la ve y parece más tranquilo.

-Mars…que bien, Nataku dijo que te avisaría, todos se han retirado ya pero él no nos escucha, no quiere saber nada de nadie, solo esperaba que llegaras para que hagas algo por él.-insiste Ciel.-Ursus y los chicos fueron por la grúa al garaje, se llevarán el Porsche…justo llegan.-dice el rubio mirando como la grúa negra llega por el camino y bajan Ursus y Aoi para preparar el auto.-Iré a ayudarlos y regresaré a casa, se que solo tú puedes ayudarlo ahora, nos vemos.-termina Ciel y se aleja de allí junto con los chicos del equipo para coordinar el traslado del auto negro, Rei camina hacia el chico que sigue tirado en el suelo, al ir caminando su alma perceptiva puede captar la confusión horrible de sentimientos en el joven, se acerca a él y pone su mano en su hombro.

-Darien…-lo llama con voz quebrada por la misma angustia de él, el joven sigue sin dar señales de haber entendido, así que ella se pone de frente a él y se hinca. -Darien, estoy aquí, sé lo que pasó.-dice ella, entonces es que él parece reaccionar y sus pupilas azules recuperan la lucidez.

-¿Rei?.-balbucea como incrédulo de tenerla delante.-Serena…yo…no cumplí mi promesa, perdí la carrera y ella…ella se fue con Thalassa, me dijo que se equivocó y que no quiere verme en toda su vida…-desolado el chico presionando el dije con forma de rosa que fuera de su madre.-le fallé a mamá, a ti, a Serena, a mí mismo…-una lágrima rueda por su rostro, y entonces tiene un impulso y se abraza de su amiga, Rei lo recibe en sus brazos aterrada de la magnitud de su pena, ¿Era en verdad esto lo que sufre un alma enamorada?...Si Serena lo viera, si ella se diera cuenta de esto, quizá bastara para que ellos se reconciliaran.

-No debes vencerte así Darien, aún no está todo perdido.-anima Rei.

-Mientes, perdí la carrera y ella se fue con ese actor, ¿Puede estar peor?.-añade el chico.-ahora si la he perdido para siempre, y sin Serena en mi vida, sin ella yo no creo poder sobrevivir.-declara él.

-Claro…-dice Rei a su lado poniéndose de pié.-ahora comprendo por qué Serena prefiere a Owen Thalassa.-dice ella, Darien la mira aterrado de sus palabras, lo último que esperaba de su amiga, de su hermana, era esto.

-¿Rei?...¿Escuché bien?.-dice Darien levantándose, ella por toda respuesta le lanza una sonora bofetada que hace que el chico siga con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, la mejilla enrojecida y aún incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar, es la segunda vez que le dan una bofetada y ambas las dos mujeres que el mas quería, Serena y Rei.

-Escuchaste perfectamente Darien, eres mi hermano y te amo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de todo, lo que has hecho desde que supiste que amabas a Serena han sido un error tras otro, desde que leíste su diario hasta lo de la provocación en el desfile y esta carrera, te has dedicado solo a perderla, tu actitud egoísta y soberbia no te ha dejado ver que mientras más intentabas recuperarla solamente ponías de manifiesto tu cobardía…-dice la joven con tono firme.

-¡Rei!.-protesta Darien.

-¡Así es Darien!...has sido un cobarde para recuperar a Serena, no me refiero con cobarde solo a perder esta carrera ni a tus intentos violentos de demostrarle que te importa, me refiero a cobarde a no atreverte a ir a su casa y llevártela tu mismo lejos, a comprar un anillo de compromiso y gritarle que si quiere casarse contigo, a ese tipo de impulsos que hacen que un hombre como Owen Thalassa este ganando su corazón por demostrarle todo lo que tú no eres y lo mucho que ella vale como mujer.-continúa Rei implacable, el joven delante de ella se ha quedado mudo.

-Rei…¿En verdad crees que ella…ame a Thalassa?.-dice aterrado.

-No lo sé aun, lo que si se es que si no está enamorada de él poco debe faltarle ya que tú te empeñas cada vez más en seguir con esa actitud derrotista y estúpida.-

-¡Rei!.-

-¡Sí! ¡Estúpida!...alguien te lo tenía que decir, y tenía que ser yo, la única persona además de tu Padre y Serena que te ama de verdad, Darien, perdóname si fui ruda pero debías entenderlo, con esa forma de ser y de pensar ya la hemos perdido…¡Reacciona porfavor!.-lo sacude ella de los hombros.- quizá cuando lo hagas sea muy tarde…-se atreve la sacerdotisa, entonces algo parece encenderse en la mente del joven Chiba, las palabras de su amiga han hallado eco en su alma y en su corazón, y la verdad de ellas llega al fin haciéndole entender al fin sus acciones.

-Es verdad.-dice él con sonrisa amarga.-todo lo que has dicho es verdad, soy un estúpido que no es capaz de ver más allá de lo que tiene en frente y que no fue capaz de comprender a Serena, quizá tengas razón diciendo que Thalassa la merece más que yo.-

-Jamás dije eso, dije que si no cambias tu actitud, que si no te das cuenta de tus errores, entonces él ganaría su corazón, no dije que la batalla esté perdida, Darien, esa chica te ha amado desde que es una niña, has sido su gran amor, algo así no se pierde ni olvida tan fácil, solo piensa lo que ella amaba de ti cuando no te confesaba sus sentimientos, te amaba porque te veía ser un triunfador, un hombre valiente, seguro de sí mismo, ecuánime y firme como el gran piloto aviador que eres, protector y cariñoso de tus hermanitas pero sin llegar a extremos, atento, cariñoso, romántico, galante….ese es el hombre que ella amaba de ti, ¿Crees que ese Darien pueda regresar por su princesa?.-cuestiona ella tomando la mejilla del chico, este sonríe al fin luego de mucho tiempo y tomando la mano de Rei deposita en ella un beso.

-Ese Darien acaba de regresar linda, tú lo trajiste de regreso, y ahora no se irá ni se rendirá jamás, tienes razón, no voy a seguirme portado como un idiota egoísta, voy a reponerme y a seguir adelante y a recuperarla, en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad, pero respetando su decisión final sin actuar como una bestia…aunque eso me cueste desgarrar mi corazón…-dolido el chico.

-Al fin lo entendiste.-asiente Rei.

-Necesitaba la bofetada.-termina Darien sobando su mejilla.-dime algo Rei…¿Es por eso que tienes al idiota de Yamada bebiendo los vientos por ti?...así lo debes de tratar…¿Verdad?.-ella se sonroja.

-No digas tonterías.-los dos se miran y ríen juntos, luego Darien la abraza.

-Gracias por estar siempre allí para mí cuando te necesito.-le dice él.-y por decirme las cosas que nadie más me dice.-

-Tú y Serena son las personas que más amo.-se disculpa ella.

-Éramos, ahora hay alguien más.-replica el chico seriamente.

-A Nataku lo quiero de otra forma Darien, no con el cariño especial que tenemos nosotros tres, aunque ella ahora esté lejos…te juro que no será por mucho. Aceptaré su reto.-decidida ella, el joven solo la mira admirado de que su amiga haya logrado vencer al fin sus resistencia a enfrentarse a Serena.

-¿Estás segura Rei?.-

-Muy segura, es algo que he decidido y sabes que todo lo que me propongo lo cumplo, hoy me di cuenta más que nunca de mis alcances en la carrera con Tomoe y sé que es el momento y estoy lista, así que no serás el único que rectifique sus errores, ese día en el garaje, cuando te diste cuenta de la verdad sobre la liga y sobre mí, cuando decidimos no decirle la verdad a Serena, tomamos una mala decisión y solo estamos pagando las consecuencias, tú has pagado las tuyas y ahora te enfrentarás de forma distinta a esa realidad, creo que me corresponde pagar las mías.-añade ella.

-Es verdad, todo lo que dices Rei, pagaremos nuestras culpas y que el destino decida si basta para recuperar lo que perdimos, esa amistad y en mi caso, ese amor que no supe valorar.-rectifica él tomando el hombro de su amiga.-pero lo haremos juntos.-ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Vámonos a casa hermano, ya todo terminó.-suplica ella caminando hacia el "Fénix".

-Te equivocas Rei, esto acaba de empezar.-sonríe Darien y los don entran en el mazda rojo que se pierde entre la autopista C1.

**MANSION YAMADA…**

El Nissan Fairlady negro llega a toda velocidad y entra en el garaje, Mouse, Nyanko y Alluminun se haya ya en el lugar esperando a su jefa, Chikane Yamada aún con el casco negro puesto saca la mano por la ventanilla del auto y presiona un control remoto que abre una misteriosa puerta en la pared del lugar mostrando la cámara oculta en la que entra el auto negro, luego ella baja sin el casco y de nuevo con el control cierra la puerta la cual desaparece de la vista solo quedando la lisa pared.

-¿Serena está en casa?.-dice ella recelosa.

-No señora, no ha regresado aún.-informa Alluminum; Chikane sonríe recordando que su aprendiz se fue con Owen Thalassa. -Informe de los retos.-solicita ella caminando hacia el área de computadoras.

-Axel Tenou venció a su hermana en Irohazaka señora, hasta la segunda ronda y por cuestiones ajenas a la habilidad del conductor, había hojas.-dice la más baja de las tres mujeres.

-Interesante Mouse, que Haruka Tenou haya perdido es un acto digno de verse y analizarse, ¿Tienes el video?.-solicita la rubia.

-Todo aquí.-dice Mouse dándole un CD que ella toma.-aunque aún no comprendo su interés por monitorear por Usted misma la carrera en la C1 señora.-añade Mouse.

-Es lógico querida, sus mentalidades difusas e inferiores no alcanzan a captar el significado de mis actos, pero sé lo que hago y para qué lo hago, necesitaba ver las reacciones de Serena en una situación extrema emocionalmente hablando, además en una de las cámaras de los "Black Crowns" dejé una…sorpresa interesante para Rei Hino.-sonríe Chikane, ninguna de sus empleadas se atreve a contradecirla pues conocen los alcances de su líder.-Bien…¿Qué hay de Rei Hino?...ganó seguramente pero quiero saber cómo.-dice ella, Alluminum crispa sus manos de odio, todo lo que de lejos o cerca tenga que ver con la mujer que le "quitó" a Nataku Yamada la desquicia, ya tuvo que esforzarse mucho para controlarse en la carrera.

-Esto le va a interesar señora, al parecer el "Fénix" tiene un nuevo UPGRADE además de los que Karasuma nos informó.-añade Nyanko poniendo el CD en la computadora y tecleando algunos datos antes de que aparezca la imagen de la carrera, la señora Yamada se sienta en la silla giratoria y sus ojos rojizos miran atentamente las imágenes en que el "Fénix" recibe los datos para aumentar su potencia y literalmente vuela en la pista pasando a ser solo una mancha roja.

-Vaya vaya…ese maldito auto no me deja de sorprender, ¿Cómo lograron hacer eso?.-dice Chikane.

-No sabemos aún señora, no teníamos datos de esa simulación.-

-Dime algo más Nynako, ¿Cómo pudo Rei Hino conservar el control del auto con esa potencia?...era casi como…-

-Conducir a ciegas, lo sabemos señora, y créannos que no encontramos explicación.-añade Alluminum.

-Quiza…Rei Hino se esté transformando en una…-se detiene Mouse.-¿clase "S"?.-insinúa, las otras dos se miran aterradas y Yamada solo puede crispar de ira sus manos de uñas largas en la silla.

-No puede ser…-es la única palabra que la señora Yamada pronuncia.-esto complica mucho mis planes, vi la carrera de Chiba y Thalassa, y sé que Serena aún no está lista para esto, se controló un poco emocionalmente pero aún no consigue inhibir del todo sus impulsos bondadosos, además no podría contra una clase "S" en transición…no habría forma de…-analiza Chikane con sus ojos de águila mirando el video de la carrera en Hakone.-o quizá si…-decide ella.

-Señora, ¿Ha pensado que podemos hacer para que esa carrera la gane la señorita Tsukino?.-cuestiona Nyanko, la mujer rubia esboza una sonrisa malévola mientras juega moviendo sus dedos unos con otros.

-Así es Nyanko, así es, creo que para que las cosas salgan como deseo, tendremos que utilizar un factor que hasta ahora habíamos olvidado, Karasuma deberá empezar a atrabajar pronto.-con total frialdad la mujer rubia como si no supiera por si misma que la chica estaba en el hospital.-es hora de que lo que empecé hace doce años termine, y siguiendo con mis rituales de buena suerte, la primera en la lista debe ser Hino, luego un Chiba y después de ver todo y sufrirlo, terminamos con una Tsukino…solo que ahora, el verdugo no será la "Corredora Fantasma" sino "Black Lady"…-una risa malévola escapa de los labios de la mujer rubia mientras sus empleadas la miran sin saber a qué se refiere con todo aquello.

**Dos horas después…**

El "Shark" se detiene en la puerta de la Mansión Yamada, dentro solo se ve ya una luz encendida, desde su habitación Chikane Yamada enfundada ya en su bata de dormir, mira como el Honda azul llega a su casa y de este baja Owen Thalassa el cual abre la puerta a Serena y sonríe.

-Al fin llegaste.-dice la mujer cerrando la cortina.

Abajo, Owen da el brazo a una abatida Serena que sujeta aún en su mano el medallón musical, el joven de cabello azul la conduce hacia la entrada de la mansión.

-Hemos llegado señorita.-termina Owen sonriéndole a Serena.

-Gracias Owen, gracias por llevarme a ese café, en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien y estar alejada de todo un momento.-con tono lastimero la rubia.

-Lo entiendo linda, por eso pensé que era bueno ir allí antes de traerte a casa, habías pasado por muchas tensiones en parte por mi culpa, y lo que hiciste y dijiste a Chiba entiendo que te causó mucho dolor y angustia.-dolido el actor acariciando la mejilla de Serena.-escucha esto Serena, si es que tu amas a Chiba, créeme que yo lo entenderé, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz.-cede el joven de cabello azul en un espontáneo gesto de cariño que le cuesta mucho dolor a su corazón, ella se mira en las pupilas verdes del joven y ve en ellas tanta sinceridad, tanto renunciamiento a sí mismo por amor a ella, que se conmueve.

-¿Amarlo?...ya no sé lo que siento exactamente Owen, si me hubieras preguntado eso hace tres meses, te habría dicho que sí sin vacilar, ahora lo dudo, ¿Y sabes por qué lo dudo?...por ti, por lo maravilloso que has sido conmigo y porque me has mostrado, como tú dices, otro camino.-termina Serena y lo abraza, él corresponde al abrazo.-en este momento mi vida es un caos Owen, y solo tú y la señora Yamada han estado allí para mí, pero no esperaré mas para solucionar mi situación, mañana iré a ver a Rei y la retaré.-dice ella.-y luego de saber si ella acepta, entonces tomaré una decisión, te lo prometo.-

-Prométeme algo más…júrame que serás muy sincera conmigo, que si te decides por Chiba, me lo dirás de frente, que no me tendrás lástima ni consideraciones, no creo ser digno de eso.-firme Owen Thalassa.-y yo te juro que sea cual sea tu decisión, la voy a entender y respetar, y para ayudarte en todo esto, creo que lo mejor será no vernos por un tiempo, al menos, hasta que tengas el reto con Rei-promete él.

-Pero Owen yo…yo…-duda ella, él le pone el dedo sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada, es lo mejor y es lo justo, además también necesito resolver mis asuntos pasados.-

-¿Haruka?.-cuestiona Serena y a su pesar el nombre de la chica Tenou la causa cierto malestar.

-Así es, ella debe saberlo todo y debo dejarle clara la situación y eso debemos hacerlo solos.-

-¿Entonces ya no te veré?.-angustiada ella se lanza de nuevo a su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No hasta que hayas tomado una decisión y seas libre de comunicármela, sabes dónde está mi apartamento.-dice él tomando el rostro de Serena con cariño por el mentón.-sé que esto no ayuda mucho linda, pero ya que no nos veremos en unos días y considerando que tienes ese medallón como recuerdo de Chiba, lo cual es injusto…también te dejaré algo para que no me olvides.-decide el joven de cabello azul y sujetando a Serena de la cintura con fuerza la atrae hacia él y la besa, al principio ella no reacciona por la sorpresa, pero cuando los labios exigentes de Owen se presionan contra los suyos, cierra los ojos y pone sus manos sobre el cuello del chico atrayéndolo hacia ella, un momento se pierden en las emociones que enciende en ambos aquel beso, Owen sube sus manos hasta la espalda de Serena y ella entierra las suyas en la cabellera azul del joven, cuando al fin se separan ella está sonrojada y él sonriente.-ojala baste para competir con el recuerdo de Chiba.-termina él y luego besa su mano.-buenas noches linda.-acaba y sube al auto dejando a una Serena sumida en la inconsciencia aún asimilando lo que aquel beso fue, el "Shark" se aleja entonces hasta que la puerta de la mansión se abre y aparece Chikane Yamada.

-¿Estuvo divertida la carrera?.-cuestiona la mujer, Serena la mira aún sonrojada.-veo que sí, pero ahora dime querida, ¿Qué sacamos de nuevo de esta prueba tan difícil para ti?.-cuestiona la mujer.

-Que Usted tenía razón señora Yamada, ni Rei ni yo podemos seguir eludiendo más el inminente encuentro, mañana mismo iré a verla y la voy a obligar a aceptar el reto.-decidida ella, -es solo que creo que mis sentimientos están algo mas…agitados últimamente así que necesitaré de su ayuda en el entrenamiento, nada quiero más en mi vida en este momento, que derrotar a Rei Hino.-explica Serena.

-Sabes que tienes mi ayuda totalmente querida.-termina Yamada abriendo los brazos, Serena se lanza a ellos y la mujer mayor la abraza.

-Gracias, no tengo como pagarle todo su apoyo, lo que me ha enseñado, su amistad…-dice la rubia.

-Ya encontraremos la forma créeme…ya la encontraremos. -termina Yamada sonriendo sin que la joven la vea esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción como la del cazador que mira a una indefensa perdiz.

Rei Hino se encuentra esa mañana barriendo la explanada del templo Hikawa, usando su traje rojo con blanco de miko, el ambiente silencioso del santuario trae mucho bien a su alma atribulada, hace mucho que no se ocupaba de sus actividades de sacerdotisa, el anciano Kondo Saburo camina con paso lento hacia su nieta.

-Rei hija, no sabía que habías dormido en Hikawa.-añade el sacerdote.-desde que eres una mujer casada pasas mucho mas tiempos con tu marido, creí que te mudarías a su apartamento, no es que tenga ganas de que te vayas pero creo que es lo correcto.-añade el anciano, ella se sonroja, no quiere decirle a su abuelo aún que ella le ha pedido a Nataku algo de tiempo para decidirse a vivir en su apartamento.

-Cierto abuelo, soy una desconsiderada por no hablarte de mis planes, verás, como están las cosas actualmente en la Liga y en mi vida, Nataku y yo decidimos esperar un poco antes de vivir juntos, quiero hacerlo solo cuando no tenga ninguna dificultad que me impida ser feliz con él.-explica ella.

-Me alegra hija…¿Y a qué se debe que regreses a tus actividades de Miko?.-cuestiona el sacerdote.

-Dos cosas, primero nostalgia por mi formación shinto, y después…porque necesito respuestas que solo tú puedes darme.-dice ella y saca de su uniforme de sacerdotisa la fotografía de su Madre y Ken Meiou que alarga al anciano, Kondo Saburo tiene el mismo gesto de sorpresa inicial que ella vio en los ojos de Luna, pero contrario a la actitud de hermetismo que tomó el ama de llaves, el abuelo deja ver una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya vaya…ya lo sabes, siempre me preguntaba cuándo sería el día en que el pequeño Fénix descubriera la leyenda de Sir Lancelot y la Reina Guinevere.-añade este.

-¿Tu lo sabías abuelo?...¿Lo supiste siempre?...porqué no me lo dijiste en tantas oportunidades, cuando traje a Meiou a Hikawa ya lo sabías.-extrañada ella.

-Así es, simplemente hija, que no quería torcer los caminos del Karma, esto solo podías saberlo por ti misma y descubrirlo así.-

-¿Conociste a Ken Meiou?.-lanza Rei ansiosa.

-Así es, no solo lo conocí, sino que lo aprecié como el gran hombre que fue, como aquel que amó a mi hija con un amor tan grande y entregado que ganó mi respeto y amistad.- Rei se asombra de escuchar a su abuelos hablar así, mas cuando sabe que él y su Padre siempre tuvieron una pésima relación.

-Luna me dijo que aquí encontraría respuestas abuelo…quiero saberlo, necesito reconstruir esa historia de amor que adivino trágica y terrible, debo saber todo lo que mamá vivió antes de ese día horrible en que la asesinaron…-reclama Rei con fuerza apretando sus puños.-tengo que saber si alguna vez mamá fue realmente feliz y no conservó siempre ese dolor en sus ojos, ese que papá le hacía sentir.-

-Sígueme.-le dice Kondo Saburo, ella sigue a su abuelo hacia el cuarto de meditación frente al que arde el fuego sagrado que deja ver como siempre sus flamas danzantes en el santuario del fuego, el anciano se acerca al tatami de meditación sobre el que Rei siempre oraba, lo levanta, retira unas tablas, recorre la alfombra y aparece un pequeño hueco en el suelo del cual extrae un baúl de madera con un fénix labrado en él, Rei mira asombrada como aquel escondite estuvo allí todo el tiempo, desde que era una niña y pasaba largas horas meditando sin sospechar que la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas estaban allí.-acércate.-dice Kondo Saburo, ella se acerca y se hinca frente a él, el anciano pone en manos de su nieta el cofre.-ábrelo…-le pide, ella lo abre y sus ojos se topan con el pequeño libro forrado de rojo, lo toma en sus manos y lo abre lentamente reconociendo en las hojas amarillentas la escritura de su madre…

_**Diario de Akane Kondo, Octubre 20 de 1983.**_

_Querido Diario:_

_No es muy común en mi hacer esto, me siento algo ridícula llevando un diario, pero tú buen amigo has sido el regalo de cumpleaños de papá, quien piensa que tener un escrito en que relatemos nuestra vida e impresiones es muy sano para nuestra mente y nos ayuda a encontrar el equilibrio del Gran Kami, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 19, y han pasado dos cosas muy importantes en mi vida, es mi cumpleaños y ha terminado mi entrenamiento como corredora…_

**-**Es el diario de mamá.-dice ella apretando en su pecho el pequeño libro.

-Allí encontrarás lo que necesitas saber de quién le corresponde narrarlo hija.-replica el sacerdote, luego Rei mira algo más dentro del cofre, es un sobre amarillo con sellos del gobierno japonés y timbres de correo dirigido a su madre, sigue cerrado con las cintas reglamentarias que implican que el contenido no ha sido abierto, solo puede leer "RESULTADOS DEL VEREDICTO DE PATRIA POTESTAD".

-Abuelo…esto es…es…-

-Llegó al día siguiente de la muerte de tu madre, y no me atreví a abrirlo, ella esperaba esto con tantas ansias, este documento significaba para ella y Ken Meiou la llave de la felicidad, eso esperaban para poder hacer lo que leíste en esa fotografía. Pensé que si a alguien le correspondía abrirlo era a ti.-declara el anciano.- Rei hija, luego de leer ese diario, quizá la personalidad de muchos de los que participamos en esa historia de amor y dolor se dibuje de forma más clara para ti, entenderás a tu madre, a Ken Meiou, a tus tías, y quizá…a tu Padre, y no me gustaría que te decepcionaras de él.-preocupado el anciano, la chica sonríe forzadamente.

-No te preocupes abuelo, Keitaro Hino me ha decepcionado y fallado tantas veces en mi vida, que una más no cuenta.-con ironía ella.

-Entonces queda en tus manos Rei, he cumplido con lo que pienso que Akane abría hecho y deseado, que tú supieras toda esa verdad, todo ese pasado que independientemente del trágico fin que tuvo, fue una historia de un amor tan grande y tan puro que vale la pena que lo conozcas, sí hubo un periodo de su vida en que tu madre fue plenamente feliz, eso tenlo por seguro, y si la muerte no la hubiera arrancado de nuestro lado ella, Ken y tu habrían sido muy felices, pero eso dejaré que lo descubras por ti misma.-Kondo acaricia la cabeza de su nieta y levantándose del tatami se aleja, Rei vuelve a cubrir el hueco en donde estaba el cofre, se sienta frente al fuego y poniendo el libro rojo en sus piernas comienza a leer, hasta que el sonido de la campana del templo que indica la presencia de alguien la hace salir a atender sus deberes de sacerdotisa, una mujer de elegante vestido color lila y cortos cabello rubios se haya delante del altar con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Serena?.-incrédula Rei al verla allí.

-Aún recuerdo como se ora, eso me lo enseñaste tú.-dice Serena y aplaude dos veces dejando luego su amuleto.

-¿A qué has venido?.-desconfiada Rei.

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo, he venido a retarte, las dos sabíamos cuando nos vimos en el desfile que esto era inminente y que ya no podías seguir huyendo, lamento si fui ruda allí pero no me dejaste otro camino.- replica ella con el tono de frialdad que le enseñara Chikane Yamada.-¿o pondrás de nuevo algún pretexto para evitarme?-

-Esta vez no Serena, creo como tú que ya ha sido bastante de negarlo, las dos tenemos cuentas pendientes una con otra que no se van a resolver más que con una carrera.-firme ella, la luz nueva en las pupilas moradas de Rei, llena de desafío, como nunca lo había visto, logran poner el guardia a Serena.

-Menos mal que lo reconoces.-

-Claro, no deseo que nadie más salga herido por mi causa, pondremos aquí y ahora el lugar y la fecha de la carrera.-decidida ella.-tienes razón en odiarme, cometimos un error muy grande pensando protegerte Darien y yo, un error en el cual saliste muy lastimada, Darien ha pagado ya su falta sufriendo por ti como un condenado, muerto de celos y de rabia…-Serena mira aterrada a su amiga al decir aquello que no esperaba.-y yo he pagado sufriendo el ver a mi hermanita odiarme y lastimar a quienes yo quiero, pero creo que hace mucho que tanto Darien como yo pagamos ese precio y ahora querida, tu nos sales debiendo.-cruza Rei los brazos en un tono irónico y feroz que ahora si asusta a Serena.-así que me cobraré la diferencia en carretera, debo agradecerte por la cachetada en el desfile, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba para tener este valor, ahora ya no temo enfrentarte, es más, lo deseo…-termina la sacerdotisa de nuevo con ese brillo terrible en sus pupilas que Serena jamás había visto antes, pero ahora…¿Porqué se asusta? ¿No es para eso que entrenó? ¿No es para eso que la provocó? ¿No es esta Rei Hino la que deseaba enfrentar?.

-Me alegro, acordemos todo ahora mismo.-termina la rubia.

-Algo más antes, coincidirás conmigo que por la naturaleza de la carrera y todo lo que habrá en juego allí deberemos hacer que el día y hora quede solo entre nosotras dos, yo no llevaré a nadie del equipo ni sabrán de esto hasta que hayamos terminado.-propone Rei.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tampoco llevaré equipo.-termina Serena.

-Y algo más antes…tengo una condición.-se atreve la sacerdotisa.

-Dila.-

-Si quieres que corra contra ti, antes deberás ir a hablar con Darien.-la rubia palidece.-él estaba muy mal ayer después de la carrera, tuve que ayudarlo a que regresara a la realidad, aún ahora lucha por ello, pero necesita de ti una respuesta clara, si ya te has decidido por el actor, díselo de frente y desengáñalo para que luego de su duelo pueda seguir con su vida, si aún lo amas como yo supongo, díselo también, porque ese pobre hombre ya no tiene vida propia ni sentimientos, lo has destruido, y creo que lo menos que merece es una respuesta sincera.-apremia ella, Serena la mira aterrorizada.-si quieres que corra contra ti, pon en claro tus sentimientos con Darien, si él me dice que lo has hecho, tenemos trato, si sigues eludiendo ese momento, lo lamento pero no correré contigo así ataques a toda la Liga de nuevo.-firme ella en un tono de mando que Serena conocía muy bien, Rei Hino no era mujer que se retractara de lo que tenía planeado.

-Lo haré.-dice la rubia.

-Entonces decidamos ahora mismo cuando y donde, te parecerá prudente darnos unos días más luego del reto triple necesito descanso y creo tú también.-

-¿Cuatro días?.-inquiere ella.

-Perfecto. Te dejaré elegir el lugar y la hora.-determina Rei y las dos mujeres ponen sus condiciones en medio de la quietud del templo Hikawa, condiciones que solo ellas dos escuchan y aprueban…

**GARAJE DE LOS BLACK CROWNS, TARDE SIGUIENTE AL RETO TRIPLE…**

Todos los miembros del la Liga de Aces se dan cita esa tarde, han sido llamados por Rei Hino para hacer un recuento de lo ocurrido en el reto triple, en medio del garaje se ha instalado una enorme pantalla y una mesa redonda con sillas en la que todos al llega ocupan un lugar, la actitud de toda la Liga esa tarde es de una desolación evidente, las dos derrotas han aplanado sus ánimos y aunque intentan parecer tranquilos siguen con la moral muy decaída, los que llegan se saludan de lejos, levemente y con monosílabos, Ciel Aino mira como los mecánicos reparan al "Rose Chevalier" que se haya en alto, Aoi revisa al "Géminis" con una computadora, extrañamente no se ve a las gemelas ni a Rei.

-¿Es que Rei no se va a presentar?-cuestiona Michiru a Makoto.-o solo Meiou dirigirá esto.-añade al ver al chico preparar sus computadora y probar varios CDS que Mina le alarga, así como algunos folders que Ami y Fye acomodan con hojas.

-No lo sé, luego de lo de ayer supe que ella se tuvo que encargar de hacer reaccionar a Darien, no sé qué tan difícil la haya pasado.-rectifica Mako, en ese momento se encienden las luces de la entrada del garaje y aparece el "Fénix" y las motocicletas Gilera Saturno de las gemelas, las cuales llegan como es su costumbre hasta el círculo marcado en el piso donde está el cubículo subterráneo del auto, de este baja Rei Hino ayudando a caminar a Akane Karasuma que ya parece mucho más recuperada aunque los estragaos evidentes de la golpiza a que fue sometida aún se conservan, lleva vendada la cabeza, uno de sus ojos en mal estado, moretones y parches.

-Gran Kami…como ha quedado…-se lamenta aterrada Setsuna Meiou al lado de su cuñada.

-Cierto, pobres de esas dos, como lo dije, las puedo detestar pero lo que le pasó a su hermana fue horrible.-concede Mina.

-Vamos Karasuma, estas de nuevo en casa.-dice Rei dándole el brazo a la joven pelirroja.

-No…no merezco estas atenciones.-dice confundida la joven.

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás, eres parte de nuestra familia ahora, así que nos alegra que estés en casa, descansa en tu habitación y solo cuando te sientas bien saldrás, las chicas se quedarán contigo, ¿Sabes algo?...voy a nombrarte mecánico oficial del "Fénix".-añade Rei.-tendré una carrera importante en una semana y necesito que alguien de confianza se haga cargo de prepararlo…¿Qué dices? Te servirá de distracción, tu solo coordinas y las chicas trabajan.-las gemelas sonríen ante la propuesta.

-¡NO!.-grita Karasuma aterrando a todos.-¡No quiero hacerlo!.-preocupada.

-Pero hermana…¿Qué tiene de malo?...-cuestiona Deimos.

-Creímos que estarías feliz.-añade Phobos, ella se contiene, sabe que no puede dar pasos en falso y que ese grito estuvo fuera de lugar.

-Perdón chicas…Rei sama…creo que solo estoy alterada…-

-Ve a descansar y luego hablamos, chicas, vayan con ella, yo tengo una junta que presidir.-señala Rei y las ve alejarse, luego se acerca a la mesa.-Perdonen la demora, comenzamos ahora mismo con la primer reunión de recuento de hechos de la Liga de Aces.-indica ella, Darien baja del cubículo superior con una carpeta, todos lo ven tan tranquilo y hasta sonriente, que sobretodo Ciel no puede creer que sea el mismo chico desolado que dejara ayer en la C1.

-Listos todos Rei.-añade Darien con una sonrisa.

-Cedo la palabra al experto, a quien ayer dio muestras de haber ganado con méritos el nuevo título de director de logística de la Liga de Aces, a mi amigo, Carlos Meiou.- dice ella, todos aplauden al chico que se sonroja, luego levantó las manos en son de silencio.

-Ya, ya chicos-pidió-gracias por tan caluroso recibimiento pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que la liga perdió…-eso dejo serios a todos, Carlos presionó un control y la pantalla se encendió, en esta aparecieron imágenes de las carreras y varias graficas-iré al punto…hubo evoluciones y las modificaciones que se usaron fueron un éxito en un 75% pero nos faltó más tanto al equipo como a los pilotos-miró a Haruka y Darien-En Irohazaka tuvimos una reñida carrera que se forzó a segunda ronda, la forma que se perdió bueno… inesperado lo sé no tuve tiempo de ver las variables que las hojas pudieron ser, aquí pido disculpa ya que tanto hubo culpa de Haruka como mía aunque debo de ser honesto-sonrió a la chica-hiciste una carrera de excelente tiempo-le aplaudió seguido por los demás.

-Gracias mocoso-le sonrió ella-en verdad que sabes apoyar en momentos difíciles-

-De nada Haruka-san-dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos-solo que…¡¡NO SOY UN MOCOSO!!-los demás solo sonrieron con pena.

-En Hakone tuvimos una carrera de un dominio del 80%, debo decir que la simulación L fue el mejor logro que la Liga ha tenido y todo gracias a la fabulosa ¡Rei Hino! Aplausos por favor…¡Itoko san levántate!-apremia él, Rei se puso de pie sonrojada y agradeció-la simulación fue usada en cerca del 90% pero por cautela no la usamos al 100%-revisó unos papeles y la pantalla cambio a la carrera de Darien-La carrera en Tokio…-se tomó de la barbilla el chico pensando la forma de decir la verdad sin herir a Darien a quien apreciaba, luego dejó sus papeles en la mesa y miro las graficas del "Rose Chelavier".

-Meiou-Darien se puso de pie con un semblante serio algo que hacía mucho tiempo no se veía en el joven

-¿Si Darien?-el chico miraba al pelinegro con el mismo semblante.

-Lo siento-dijo con sinceridad-perdí los estribos y la concentración, eso fue mi derrota ante Thalassa, ¡pero ya no los voy a defraudar no más!-dijo con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

-Eso espero Chiba-sonrió el chico-porque quiero correr contra tu maquina lo más pronto posible-dijo con ese mismo destello, al parecer ese cambio de actitud de Darien había llenado de confianza a todos los miembro que había llegado con la moral baja-Y si me permiten decirlo, la STAR LEAGUE nos lleva uno de ventaja, y según creo debemos…no debemos no…-golpeó con su mano el escritorio-¡quiero que la Liga de Aces tenga la revancha y vuelva a ser la número uno!-dijo mostrando una nueva grafica-he estado estudiando a los miembros de la STAR LEAGUE, tenemos ventaja tanto numérica como de calidad y he pensado que en dos a tres semanas pidamos una revancha-miro a Rei- ¿Itoko-san apruebas esto?-Rei lo medito un poco

-Debemos estar preparados para lo que sea-dijo poniéndose de pie.-¿Tienes la gráfica del momento en que Darien perdió ventaja? Quisiera analizarla…-pide ella, Carlos manipula su computadora y presiona el icono que dice CAMARA 6.

**-**Listo.-dice al fin.

-Ábrelo.-ordena Rei.-verán todos que en este punto Owen Thalassa accionó su adecuación especial y quiero…-sin embargo en vez de aparecer la imagen de la carrera, se ve como enfoca la cámara unos guantes negros de cuero hasta que aparece el rostro del casco negro con calaveras que Rei conocería entre miles, Darien presiona su puño, Rei mira con sus ojos púrpuras encendidos con fuego, TK y Mako se miran desconcertados, ahora comprendían porqué la cámara se había apagado de repente.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-indaga Michiru al lado de Ami, la doctora parece entender todo.

-Creo que es la "Corredora Fantasma".-dice ella, Haruka y Michiru se miran igual de extrañadas, Carlos ve el casco con la calaveras un momento tratando de indagar tras el vidrio negro el rostro que no se ve, allí estaba, la mítica mujer que Rei le contara tantas cosas, la única Clase "S" superior que al parecer había pisado alguna vez Tokio, los ojos color miel de Carlos brillan complacidos al mirar por vez primera a ese rival, mientras en su silla Setsuna palidece, ese casco, ese auto, esa mujer…la sombra terrible que vio aquel día de la muerte de sus padres, esa mujer que veía en sus pesadillas infantiles…

_-Nos vemos de nuevo hija de Akane Hino, luego de la "Visita" que le hice a tu adorada tía y protectora, y de aquel divertido encuentro en la C1 no habíamos tenido el gusto, pero quiero que sepas que he vigilado tus pasos muy atentamente, y los de tu liga, así como los del hijo de Hiroko Chiba y de la ahora rebelde hija de Serenity Tsukino, he visto con felicidad que han mejorado, y creo llegado el tiempo de que terminemos con lo que inició hace años, ¿No crees?...el tiempo se acerca Rei Hino, seguirás teniendo noticias mías, y llegado el día, nos enfrentaremos…-_una risa terrible escapa de dentro del casco con la voz distorsionada, Darien lleno de ira se levanta furioso.

-¡Apaga eso Meiou!.-ruge el chico, Carlos y todos lo miran aterrados de ver lo quela imagen en la pantalla ha provocado.

-No lo hagas Carlos…no la apagues.-dice Rei, Darien la mira aún incrédulo de que su amiga, la principal interesada en que la "Corredora Fantasma" pague, pida eso.

-¡Rei!.-dice el joven.-no entiendo por qué dices eso, es la asesina de nuestras madres.-dice el chico, todos en la Liga de Aces se han quedado callados, mirando a Rei y Darien, los que ya tenían antecedentes de la situación ahora comprenden mejor, y para los demás queda todo más claro.

-Cierto Darien, lo sé, pero el miedo o la negación no es el camino, ¿Quiere enfrentarse a mí? Que lo haga, es lo que he esperado toda mi vida, además, ya no le temo.-declara ella con firmeza, Carlos ha quitado el CD de la computadora y le pregunta a Rei.

-Itoko san, ¿Qué hacemos con esto?.-dice él.

-Guardarlo porque pienso analizarlo con detenimiento, algún dato tendremos que obtener de ella con ese video y quizá lo que pensó sería una provocación, termine siendo una pista para nosotros…-Setsuna se sujeta la cabeza con su mano, suda frío y parece muy alterada, Mina a su lado le pregunta.

-Setsu…¿pasa algo?...¿Te sientes bien?...-

-Yo.-pálida la joven Ciel Aino la mira aterrado, sabe que algo anda mal pero como quedaron las cosas entre ellos no se atreve a preguntar, aunque está atento a la respuesta.-solo un mareo, ya estoy bien.-se controla ella, sabe que no es momento de alterar a nadie, ya buscará la forma de hablarlo con Rei.

-Disculpen chicos, ahora si podemos seguir ya sin interrupciones, Meiou.-anima ella con total dominio de sí misma, el chico Meiou se aclara la garganta y termina.

-No te disculpes Itoko san, todos tenemos en ocasiones asuntos personales que atender, me disculpo con todos ahora por el breve momento en que ayer corté pero tenía que atender a Mina que…-la chica tose con fuerza sonrojada, Carlos parece entender.-que no se sintió bien.-Setsuna mira a su cuñada con un mundo de inteligencia en sus ojos rojizos, esto acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, ya se encararía ella a Mina en el departamento…-Retomemos entonces, lo que se vivió a noche fue nuestra prueba más difícil como equipo, de que fue una derrota de 2 a 1 lo fue pero creo también que ganamos algo y es confianza-su voz se oía ahora segura-cada uno vio y vivió que la confianza es una parte especial en este lugar, equipo… -cada miembro oía atentamente-cada uno de alguna manera aprendió que no importa el nivel del rival nunca hay que menospreciarlo-Haruka recordaba en cómo había tratado a su hermano y la forma en que había perdido-Otros tuvimos que pasar pruebas difíciles para darnos cuenta que ese no era el camino correcto hacia lo que buscamos…-Darien recordaba su carrera y lo que Serena le había dicho.

-_"Compórtate como el hombre que eres"-_resonabaen su cabeza-para recuperarte Serena debo empezar a recuperarme a mi mismo-apretó su puño con fuerza, mientras Rei proseguía.

-Algunos aceptaron una responsabilidad muy grande y hoy se ven los frutos, somos una liga más unida…somos como una gran familia, apenas estamos comenzando que esto nos sirva como lección-en los ojos de Rei se veía una flama tan poderosa que la confianza que estaba creciendo explotó en cada miembro de la Liga-Como equipo, nuestra arma es el valor, nuestro tesoro, el honor y nuestra meta… ¡la Gloria!-

-¡Por la liga de Aces!-grito Carlos Meiou mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por la liga de Aces-siguió Darien en el mismo tono.

-Por la liga-dijo Haruka y Michiru juntas.

-Por la liga-ahora habían sido Ami y Fye.

-Por la liga-Mako y TK.

-Por la liga-Setsuna quien ayudaba a Mina a estar de pie.

-¡Por la liga y el amor a la velocidad!-menciono la rubia.

-Por la liga-Ciel Aino alzo una taza con café mientras todos ríen.

-¿Con café Aino?.-cuestiona Fye, toda la Liga de Aces ríe ante el comentario mientras en la pared del fondo la flama de las tres velas junto al retrato de las reina tiene un gran destello, como si las risas de este nuevo equipo hubieran sido aprobadas por ellas, Rei emocionada pensó que al parecer la Liga de Ases era una realidad, no en los reclutamientos, no el día en que tuvo uniforme, no en las victorias, sino en las derrotas, ahora, eran en verdad, un equipo**…**

**NOTAS FINALES**: **¡****Que onda mis queridos lectores!....si si lo se después de muchos caps me digno a escribir una nota de autor****pues bien le seré sincero me daba flojera****jejej soy un cínico lo se pero en fin el motivo de este cap es para decirle que el dia de hoy viernes 17 de abril a partir de las 9 de la noches habrá un chat con adivinen?****...****no es Nakatu y Owen****menos con Chikane Yamada(dudo que tenga fans)****es con el maravilloso y fantastico( pero no lo quiero verdad?)**** ¡¡****CARLOS MEIOU!!****pero si por alguna razón no pueden asistir no hay bronca**** . ****Todo el fin de semana a partir de las nueve habrá un chat**** ¿****quien ofrece eso?****...****ninguna estación de radio hace lo que nosotros****también mencione que habrá entrevista conmigo el co autor zhudo?...el griznar de los grillos es su respuesta. k los veo en la noche-se va con la cabeza agachada-a veces creo que hice demasiado bien a Carlos…**

**Correo de Zhudo: **cardavc (arroba) hotmail punto com

**Leonor de Éboli dice: **Gracias a todos los lectores por el apoyo, avisamos que como el final de SRR se acerca, (solo nos quedan tres caps…) no hay preview, estamos en la recta final, de nuevo infinitas gracias por el apoyo y créanos que se viene lo mejor de SRR, ¡SAYONARA! Hasta la próxima descarga de adrenalina.

**PD:** SRR GAIDEN se publica también hoy para aquellos que quieren saber el contenido del diario de la mamá de Rei..¡Feel the Power!


	36. Chapter 33: Recuperando un Legado

**SRR 33**

**Recuperando un Legado**

Una vez que todos han abandonado la sala del garaje, quedan solamente los mecánicos que trabajan en los autos mientras Rei y Darien levantan los folders del informe y la chica de cabello negro apaga la pantalla y la computadora, entonces Darien tiene en valor de decirlo y habla primero, ambos comienzan a conversar… antes de llegar al elevador para salir, Carlos se da cuenta de que ha olvidado sus llaves.

-Perdona querida pero dejé las llaves allá abajo, adelántense y las alcanzo, no tardo, cuida de mi musa Setsu.-añade el chico presionando el botó el asesor que las llevaba a los pisos de la empresa y baja las escaleras de caracol hacia el lugar de la conferencia, va silbando una canción de moda pero al llegar a donde estaba la mesa de conferencias, se queda callado y silencioso al escuchar las dos voces.

-Rei…sobre el reto con Serena, me gustaría saber si lograste algo.-Carlos se queda callado un momento…¿Reto con Serena?...¿Escuchó bien? ¿Porqué Rei no le dijo nada a él o a la Liga?...definitivo ese no era su estilo de hacer las cosas.

-Así es.-con voz algo seca ella.-ella fue a verme esta mañana a Hikawa y arreglamos los términos.-

-Entonces es un hecho, ¿Cuándo será?.-intrigado Darien.

-Perdóname Darien pero esto es algo que acordamos solo ella y yo, ambas pensamos que lo mejor y más seguro es que nadie intervenga ni sepa nada del reto.-

-¡Pero no puedes hacerme esto Rei! ¡A los demás entiendo que no se los digan pero…A MI!.-reclama Darien.

-Justo por eso, por tu reacción, por lo mucho que te afecta y nos afecta todo esto, sabíamos que la única forma de poder correr sin dificultades emocionales para nosotras es que nadie se entere, no llevaré equipo ni ella lo hará, tendremos la carrera y es todo.-decidida ella alzando la voz.

-No es lógico, menos ahora que hemos visto de nuevo a esa mujer, a la "Corredora Fantasma" que nos amenaza, las dos corren peligro.-añade asustado Darien.

-Los tres.-rectifica ella.-Darien, sé que el ver ese video nos alteró mucho, pero creo que es justamente eso lo que ella quería que pasara, sigue nuestros pasos desde hace mucho tiempo, ha planeado esto, unos días más no importan, también dijo que ella nos avisaría cuando fuera el momento, ahora desea divertirse, no vengarse como con nuestras madres, sus motivaciones son otras, y creo que puedo tratar con ella…¿te confieso algo?...ya no le temo.-añade Rei, su amigo la mira intrigado.-no sé bien que es, algo extraño que pasó en la carrera contra Alexis Tomoe, cuando dije los nombres de mamá y de tía Serenity y Hiroko, sentí una fuerza tan grande, algo…algo que no puedo explicar Darien, pero eso justamente me hizo pensar que si en lugar de Tomoe, o de Serena o de cualquier otro hubiera sido esa mujer, la habría podido vencer.-explica ella, oculto tras la pared Carlos escucha y sonríe pero no dice una sola palabra.

-Pero Rei, la obsesión de tu vida siempre fue enfrentarte a ella.-intrigado Darien.

-Cierto, pero antes estaba llena de dudas, tía Serenity me dijo que esa mujer era la mejor corredora que ella había visto, una Clase "S" superior, me obsesionaba y me llenaba de ira el sentir que aún no llegaba a esa clase, que si la "Corredora Fantasma" se presentaba en ese momento me hubiera podido vencer fácilmente, era…Miedo…-confiesa ella.-pero ahora, ahora Darien, puede venir cuando desee, porque estoy lista.-añade la joven, Darien la mira decir aquello con una sonrisa que le garantiza que su amiga dice la verdad.

-Eso quiere decir que Serena se enfrentará a una corredora en transición a clase "S".-razona Darien preocupado.

-Se a que se debe tu preocupación, pero no te asustes, sabes que jamás la lastimaría…y perdón que no te diga donde y cuando será el reto pero lo prometí, solo te diré cuando haya terminado…trata de entender.-dice ella.

-Entiendo Rei, tu siempre haces las cosas con más ecuanimidad que yo…pero prométeme algo, cuando aparezca al fin la "Corredora Fantasma", aunque sé que no tengo el nivel para enfrentarla, júrame que iré sentado en el asiento del copiloto…-suplica el chico tomando con fuerza la mano de Rei, luego sujeta el dije de rosa plateada de su pecho.-también es mi madre la que ella asesinó, quiero estar allí para ver como la derrotas, y para compartir contigo el peligro y la venganza.-añade el joven, ella sonríe.

-Eso si te lo puedo prometer…se los debemos…-asiente Rei tomando su dije del Fénix.

-Gracias, ahora me voy a casa, estoy algo cansado, prometo que mañana trabajo en el "Rose Chevalier".-dice el joven y besando la mejilla de su amiga.

-Darien…algo más…quizá después de todo la vida compense tu sufrimiento de alguna manera, la forma como reaccionaste luego de la carrera indica que entendiste al fin y eso debe traer cosas buenas a tu vida.-añade misteriosa.

-¿Porqué lo dices?.-

-No…nada solo…es algo que pensé…descansa.- él intrigado toma su saco verde y sale del lugar, Carlos se oculta para que él no lo vea al salir, y cuando está seguro que no hay nadie abandona su escondite, Rei está sentada en su escritorio y acababa de encender su computadora portátil.

-Meiou…vi que olvidaste tus llaves, están sobre la mesa.-dice ella sin mirarlo, pero el joven ya no va por las llaves sino que acercándose al escritorio cierra de golpe la computadora de Rei dejándola confundida.-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! ¡Estás loco!-

-No no Itoko san, no es momento de trabajar en computadora cuanto tenemos el reto de tu vida en puerta, ¿te has dado cuenta de que quizá en la carrera con Serena puedas transformarte por completo en clase "S"?...Qué bien, ya no seré el único, me empezaba a aburrir.-dice el joven emocionado.

-¿Estabas escuchando?-ofendida ella.

-Si claro, créeme que solo fue casualidad, volvía por mis llaves, pero ya que escuché, hagamos algo al respecto, sé porqué no te has vuelto del todo clase "S".-sonríe Meiou caminando en torno a la mesa y tomando sus llaves comienza a jugar con ellas, Rei lo mira dudando, ¿Es posible que este chico haya dominado al fin el secreto de los clase "S"?.

-Dime.-añade interesada pero aun dudosa.

-Aún te falta superar algún temor oculto.-dice Carlos.

-No es verdad…antes le temía a esa mujer, a la "Corredora Fantasma" pero ese miedo ha desaparecido en cuanto la vi en el video, ahora es cuando puedo decir que no le temo a nada, no tengo más límites.-dice ella con cierta arrogancia que hace sonreír a Meiou.

-Mentira, mentira…-se ríe él lo cual molesta a Rei.-si eso fuera verdad ya serías clase "S", ¿Recuerdas? Sin miedos, sin restricciones, correr al máximo, hay algo más a lo que temes y lo voy a investigar, algo que quizá tú no recuerdas, porque para esa carrera aunque yo no te vea, quiero que estés al máximo.-añade el joven caminando a la salida.

-¿Cuándo te nombré mi entrenador?.-extrañada dice ella.

-Me nombré solo no te preocupes.-acaba el joven y entonces Rei algo molesta sigue en lo suyo, abriendo de nuevo su portátil, pero de vez en cuando se distrae y piensa.-¿Miedo?...¿A qué le tengo miedo?...¡Gran Kami! estoy confundida, ese tonto de Meiou solo me hace pensar cosas tontas…-y sigue trabajando.

Carlos va de nuevo hacia los elevadores ya con sus llaves y una gran sonrisa en su rostro ante el nuevo reto que vislumbra, hasta que se topa con las gemelas que buscan unas refacciones.

-Buenas tardes lindas, no las pude saludar antes, de nuevo el cielo parece tener dificultades y los ángeles caen a la tierra.-se inclina Carlos, Phobos sonríe y Deimos lo mira dudosa.

-Perdón Meiou kun, pero creemos que si tu "novia".-dice como si le costara esta palabra.-se entera de esto tendrás dificultades, así que mejor quedemos solo como conocidos.-él sonríe.

-Sí, acepto que hemos tenido problemas, pero quedamos que soy su hermanito, y como tal me pueden tener confianza…¿Cierto?.-dice él, ellas lo miran dudando.-no es nada personal créanme, es solo que nadie conoce mejor a Rei que Ustedes dos, es una simple duda o curiosidad que tengo, una pregunta inofensiva que creo que me pueden contestar.-pide el chico.

-Está bien…dilo…-dice Deimos.

-Sé que Rei es una chica ruda, fuerte y todo eso, que dice no tenerle miedo a nada, pero si yo les preguntara ¿A qué le teme Rei Hino? Qué me dirían.-indaga Carlos.

-Eso es fácil, a la "Corredora Fantasma".-responde Phobos.

-MMM…-se queja Carlos, su primer intento fallido.-si, eso lo sé, pero a algo más, cualquier cosa, la oscuridad, un insecto, a cantar en público, a dormir sin su peluche, al sexo no seguro…-enumera él y las dos chicas se sonrojan.-perdón…tenía que preguntar..-se disculpa Carlos.

-Pues la verdad Meiou kun que no tenemos nada que decir, hemos conocido a Rei sama desde los trece años y jamás la hemos visto temer a nada.-asiente Deimos, su hermana la toma del brazo.

-Deimos…ahora que pienso, quizá…-se anima la chica mirando a su gemela.-no habíamos pensado en "Eso".-dice con mirada elocuente.

-No estamos seguras.-replica ella algo molesta.

-Que cosa, que cosa…-las anima Meiou.

-Verás Meiou kun, hace tiempo, cuando Serenity sempai nos dio permiso a Rei sama y a nosotras de reparar los autos de las "Reinas", trajimos todo al garaje, empezamos a trabajar reparando al "Rose Chevalier" y al "Vulcano" pero pasó algo muy extraño, cuando terminamos, quisimos probar los autos, Rei sama probó al "Rose Chevalier" sin dificultad, pero cuando le pedimos que probara al "Vulcano" ella…ella se negó, no podíamos créelo y entonces le pedimos de nuevo, se volvió a negar, y terminó probándolo el joven TK.-Carlos sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Toch Down!-dice frotándose las manos.

-Ahora que Phobos lo dice, es cierto, mientras el "Vulcano" corría, Rei sama tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, y siempre que sacábamos los autos para mantenerlos activos y listos, ella se ocupaba del "Moonlight" y del "Rose Chevalier" pero era TK o Aoi los que se ocupaban del "Vulcano".-asiente Deimos.-hasta ahora no había pensado en esa posibilidad.-

-Tenemos lo que deseamos…escuchen chicas, ustedes quieren mucho a Rei sama ¿No?.-ellas asienten.-harían cualquier cosas por ayudarla a ella…¿Cierto?...-insiste Carlos.-pues bien, es el momento de que el trío maravilla, o sea nosotros, hagamos una de las nuestras, escúchenme…-dice el joven Meiou tomando de los hombros a las dos pelirrojas.

En el "Green Delice" Tokio, las personas se amontonan como cada noche en fila esperando una oportunidad de entrar en el famoso restaurante por la cancelación de alguna de las reservaciones, cuando de pronto el Honda azul se detiene en la puerta y la gritería de la gente que pide entrar en el lugar se traslada al auto con un grito femenino eufórico.

-¡Es Owen Thalassa! ¡Es él!.-gritan los fanáticos rodeando el auto y aturdiendo al joven de cabello azul que se ve acosado como siempre que era reconocido en la vía pública, la seguridad del restaurante acude en su ayuda y entre cinco grandes hombres de traje negro ayudan al actor a entrar al restaurante donde parece ya más seguro, escoltado aún por dos de ellos llega a la terraza especial que le han preparado en que una chica con uniforme del "Green Delice" lo espera.

-Owen sama…me disculpo enormemente por las dificultades en el acceso, veremos que nadie lo moleste en su cena, ordenes especiales de Kino sama, la señorita Tenou lo guarda.-dice ella inclinada ante el joven y muy sonrojada, ¡Vaya que es guapo Owen Thalassa en persona! Y lo conduce hasta el lugar en que apartando unas enramadas naturales se ve una terraza privada con una mesa alumbrada con antorchas.-disfrute su cena.-acaba la chica y se aleja, Owen suspira hondo, había aceptado ir solo porque se lo prometió a Serena y porque también pensaba que Haruka merecía saber la verdad, miró a la chica que estaba sentada de espaldas a la mesa tomando una copa y se acercó.

-Haruka…buenas noches.-dice él con cortesía, tomando la mano de la guapa rubia que lo espera, en verdad Haruka no era chica que gustara mucho del arreglo personal excesivo, era elegante y hermosa pero no dada al lujo, sin embargo esa noche estaba muy bella, con su vestido corto color perla que deja ver sus bellas piernas, su cabello rubio arreglado con naturalidad, maquillaje discreto, y todo ese porte y elegancia que llevaba en la sangre, de pronto Owen recordó a la joven segura de sí misma, fuerte y maravillosa de la que se enamoró en su adolescencia, era justamente la actitud de Haruka tan diferente a las de las demás mujeres lo que lo cautivó.

-Me alegra que llegaras Owen.-le dice ella sonriente, el tono que emplea la joven es lo primero que desconcierta al actor, la chica a la que él rogaba años atrás por las migajas de su cariño jamás lo trató de esta forma.-siéntate, me tomé la libertad de ordenar para los dos.-acaba la chica con la misma amabilidad que lo desconcertaba-¿te molesta?.

-Para nada.-dice el chico y se sienta, la joven abre las charolas y la apetitosa comida del restaurante más famoso de Tokio deja esparcir su aroma, los platillos creados por Makoto eran la delicia de aquel lugar, Owen sigue serio y callado, mientras la bella rubia sirve en su copa un poco de vino tinto.

-Brindemos antes, por un encuentro que yo deseaba mucho.-alza la copa ella.

-Por…el gusto de recobrar antiguas amistades.-recalca el actor la última palabra, los ojos azules de Haruka destella un momento al sentir la ironía del joven pero se contiene, cuando los dos han bebido entonces comienzan a comer.

-¿Y qué ha sido de ti este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?.-inicia ella.-sé que has tenido éxito en tu carrera, el Actor más Sexy del año según varias revistas.-inicia la rubia riendo.

-No me puedo quejar.-igual de serio él-

-¿Y qué hay de cierto en cuanto a esos rumores de tu supuesto romance con Serena Tsukino?.-inicia la rubia, él se pone en guardia ante el tomo hiriente en que Haruka dijo lo último.-jamás pensé que Owen Thalassa terminara con una chica tan común habiendo podido elegir a otra actriz famosa, una modelo, la hija de un político…de haber sabido que te gustaban las niñas corrientes te habría presentado a alguna mejor hace tiempo.-añade ella dominada por los celos, a pesar de que le prometió a Michiru controlarse, no podía hacerlo más…

-Aclaremos algo Haruka querida.-inicia Owen.-Serena Tsukino no es ninguna cualquiera, es una importante amazona ganadora de concursos de salto hípico y la mejor en todo Estados Unidos, además es hija de un importante empresario del ramo de autopartes y heredera de un emporio comercial como "Galactic Enterprises", así que no veo en qué te bases para decir que es una chica "Común".-furiosos Owen deja caer el tenedor en el plato, ella lo mira algo asustada de verlo defender a Serena con tanta pasión.

-Ya tranquilo, era solo un comentario inofensivo.-añade Haruka-jamás pensé que te molestara tanto lo que tenga que ver con la rubita tonta esa…-

-Aclaremos algo en este momento antes de terminar peleados, ¿Quieres?.-anima el joven que parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.-Serena Tsukino es mi prometida, vamos a casarnos y yo…-se detiene él porque sabe que lo que va a decir a pesar de ser necesario va a lastimar a Haruka.-Yo estoy muy enamorado de ella…¡La amo!…-dice Owen, ahora es Haruka quien con mano temblorosa deja caer los cubiertos mirando al joven delante de ella, al no saber cómo reaccionar ante esta confesión ella acaba por reír nerviosamente.

-Sigues siendo un bromista…¿Tu enamorado de otra mujer?.-dice ella.

-No bromeo Haruka…es la verdad más grande que he dicho, Amo a Serena Tsukino más que a mi vida.-explica Owen, ella para de reír y lo mira aterrada.

-¡No es verdad lo que dices!…tu me amas a mí, siempre me lo dijiste, todo el mundo en casa, tus tíos y Michiru y mi hermano saben que me amas, y que haces esto solo por despecho.-dice Haruka aferrándose a esa creencia.

-Es verdad.-añade Owen.-te amaba, te amé desde que éramos niños y me ganabas siempre en los juegos, cuando de adolescentes te convertiste en una mujer hermosa y fuerte, llena de vida, valiente y decidida, te amé cuando hace dos años nos vimos de nuevo y puse en ese cariño lo mejor de mí solamente para que te burlaras, para que me mostrabas que me odiabas por ser como tu decías, un "Niño de aparador" sin fuerza ni decisión, un vanidoso y un soberbio, aún con tus desplantes te amé más y me propuse mostrarte la verdad de mi cariño siendo más humilde y dejándote ganar siempre, pero tampoco eso te bastó…¿Cierto?.-con tono duro él.

-Owen…yo…-

-Déjame terminar, hace tiempo que necesitaba decirte esto, jugaste con mi corazón como si fuera un guiñapo Haruka Tenou, y yo me vencí y me humillé, te presenté mi cariño en bandeja de plata, pero tú no lo quisiste, no bastó, entonces Owen Thalassa se cansó, también tengo orgullo ¿Sabes?...y otras me trataron siempre mejor que tú, así que entré a este mundo de fantasía y superficialidad pensando en olvidarte, pero no ocurría…hasta que llegó "Ella" un alma tan dañada y dolida como la mía cuya bondad, ternura, ingenuidad y pena fueron un bálsamo para mis heridas, una mujer con la que podía ser yo mismo, que no despreciaba mis muestras de afecto y que me aceptaba tal como era sin exigirme más que mi amistad y compañía, entonces en un momento sin que yo me diera cuenta, mi alma llena de todo ese amor que tu no quisiste, se volcó por completo hacia ella.-dice Owen, Haruka derrama una lágrima que impresiona al joven ya que sabe que la orgullosa heredera Tenou jamás lloraba.

-No es verdad…-dice ella, Owen la mira dudoso, hasta que levanta sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y se levanta con brusquedad de la mesa acercándose a él y lo golpea con los puños cerrados en el pecho.-¡Tu no la amas a ella! ¡Tú me amas a mí tanto como yo a ti! ¡Es mentira!.-dice fuera de control, Owen se levanta y le detiene los brazos, ella lo sigue golpeando hasta que al fin se lanza llorando en su pecho, Owen la abraza cariñosamente y acaricia la cabellera rubia.

-Haruka…perdóname por decírtelo de esa forma pero tenías que saber la verdad, no es justo para ninguno de nosotros seguir pensando que hay posibilidades, lo nuestro fue algo muy lindo, mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, pero en este momento, el amor más grande y más intenso que siento, es por Serena.-confiesa él, ella sigue llorando.-tenía que decírtelo, debía hacerlo, porque no me perdonaría que siguieras pensando lo contrario.-añade él cariñosamente abrazando a la rubia, de pronto Haruka laza hacia él sus ojos azules.

-Pero yo te amo Owen, te amé siempre, sé que me porté como una estúpida soberbia, pero era solo porque estaba insegura de mi misma, todas las mujeres te miraban, te deseaban, te acosaban, y yo quería ser la única.-confiesa Haruka.

-Lo eras…siempre lo fuiste.-contesta él.

-¿Entonces?...¿No crees que podemos intentarlo otra vez?...Owen si tú me aceptas de nuevo yo…sería…como tú quieras que sea.-cede Haruka, él la mira asustado de la magnitud de un cariño que se guardó mucho de ocultar, no puede entender que la altiva hija de Jattab Tenou esté allí, delante de él, suplicando por un amor que antes desdeñara, Owen limpia las lágrimas de los ojos de la rubia con delicadeza, pero niega con la cabeza.

-Perdón Haruka…pero tengo que ser sincero contigo, amo a Serena.-insiste.-y creo que decirte otra cosa sería de mi…-pero no puede terminar porque ella se lanza sobre él y lo besa en los labios, Owen confundido no sabe qué hacer, pero luego reflexiona y sabe que no es sincero dejarla seguir, así que con sus brazos la aparta.-no lo hagas Haruka…tú no eres así.-la recrimina, ella baja la vista dolida.-es mejor que todo quede aclarado, entre tú y yo no hay nada más que una amistad y un cariño que no me gustaría perder, pero en cuando al Amor, eso debe quedar muy claro, yo amo a Serena.-

-Ella no te ama, ella ama a Darien Chiba.-espeta Haruka herida.

-Eso ni ella misma lo sabe…pero aún si se decide por Chiba, lo que siento por ella es tan intenso que no me importaría perderla si es feliz porque jamás podré amar a alguien como la amo a ella.-da por terminada él la charla, luego se acerca y toma la mano de la chica.-lamento causarte esta pena Haruka, y lamento que haya sido tarde para los dos, espero no me guardes rencor y si no pronto, quizá en el futuro, recuperemos la amistad que teníamos, eres una chica maravillosa que merece un gran cariño, así que es mejor que lo busques en alguien más, porque mi corazón tiene dueña.-luego tomando la mano de Haruka deposita en ella un beso galante.-nos vemos…-acaba y sale de la terraza, Haruka lo ve alejarse y siente que su corazón se parte en pedazos, se deja caer al suelo llorando.

-Owen…-balbucea dolida, pero él no se da la vuelta, sigue su camino, le duele lastimarla, pero al mismo tiempo respira mas aliviado, tenía que hacer esto, ahora sí estará listo para esperar a Serena, si ella se decidía por él, tenía su alma y su corazón libe para amarla, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en los atractivos labios de Owen Thalassa cuando sale del "Green Delice", mientras Haruka se levanta del suelo y se sienta en la silla, aún está confundida con lo que ha pasado…pero es una Tenou, así que limpia sus lágrimas.

-No me daré por vencida Owen, Serena Tsukino va a decidirse por Chiba, y entonces estaré allí para ti, voy a recuperarte.-casi jura ella y toma de un sorbo el vino de su copa.

Darien llegó a la mansión Tsukino y encendió las luces, todo estaba muy oscuro y hacía algo de frío, llamó a Luna.

-¿Luna?...¿Hay alguien en casa?.-dijo él, pero nadie le respondió, entró a la cocina y vio el recado escrito en la pizarra en la que siempre pegaban avisos.

_JOVEN DARIEN, ME DISCULPO POR MI AUSENCIA, TUVE QUE…SALIR DE EMERGENCIA, UN CONOCIDO VINO DE ALEMANIA Y NECESITABA VERLO, TARDARÉ EN LLEGAR, QUIZA HASTA MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE, HAY CENA Y COMIDA EN EL REFRIGERADOR, SI NECESITA ALGO Y PARA QUE ESTÉ MAS TRANQUILO PUEDE IR A HIKAWA CON LA SEÑORITA REI, CUIDESE…LUNA._

Darien sonrió algo incómodo, se le hacía muy extraño aquel comportamiento del ama de llaves, pero no tuvo más que caminar por la casa solitaria, desde que Serena se fue de la mansión y Rei vivía en Hikawa él se sentía muy solo, extrañaba a su mejor amiga pero sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que estuviera siempre a su lado cuando ahora era una mujer casada y Nataku Yamada (ese imbécil) le robaba todos sus momentos de ocio…el chico se dirigió a la chimenea y tomando unos leños y un encendedor comenzó a prenderla, tenía mucho en qué pensar, las flamas rojas alumbraron la estancia oscura y él se quitó su saco quedando solo en mangas de camisa, se dejó caer en el sillón y tomó el dije plateado de la rosa, frente a él la pintura de su Madre con sus dos amigas parecía sonreírle.

-Madre…en esa carrera a pesar del resultado te sentí junto a mí, se que puedes ver mi pena y mi dolor por mi princesa, madre, ayúdame a recuperarla, no quiero perder la fe, Rei me lo dijo, pero tampoco la puedo dejar en manos de ese…idiota…la amo Madre, la amo más que a nada en mi vida y la necesito a mi lado, aunque ahora mi lucha por ella será distinta.-añade él y luego cierra los ojos un momento, hasta que el sonido de alguien que llama a la puerta lo saca de su abstracción.-Debe ser Rei, que bien, no estaré solo, la invitaré a cenar aunque se enoje el imbécil de Yamada.-se anima él y acude a la puerta abriéndola.

-Rei que bueno que…-pero las palabras mueren en su boca al darse cuenta de que no es su amiga sino Serena en persona quien ha llamado a la puerta, la chica de corto cabello rubio lo mira con ironía y sus brazos cruzados.

-Así que esperando a Rei, ¿Sabe Nataku Yamada de sus encuentros nocturnos?.-insinúa ella entrando en la casa.

-Serena…yo…tu…no es lo que crees es solo que yo…-balbucea él aún incrédulo de que el objeto de sus pensamientos esté allí, cierra la puerta atontado.

-No te disculpes, lo que hagan tú y Rei no es de mi incumbencia.-añade ella.-pero hay algo que sí lo es, tendré una carrera contra ella.-añade Serena con el tono frío que había aprendido.

-Si lo supe, también se que las dos acordaron no decirle a nadie sobre el lugar y día del reto.-acaba Darien.

-Pero hay algo que Rei no te dijo, y es que ella puso una condición para aceptar correr en mi contra.-

-¿Condición?.-dice él extrañado.

-Me dijo que la única forma de que corra en mi contra en esa carrera, era que yo hablara contigo y te dijera de una vez por todas con claridad lo que siento y lo que haré de mi vida.-dice ella, Darien la mira confundido.-así que estoy aquí solamente para cumplir esa parte del trato y poder competir contra Rei Hino sin ataduras.-sigue Serena, el joven de cabello negro sonríe, ahora entendía lo que Rei le había dicho, su amiga siempre pensando en él y en su felicidad, entonces no iba a dejar ir esta oportunidad, jamás iba a volver a tener a Serena así de cerca.

-Entonces dímelo Serena, estoy listo para escucharte.-dice él con una sonrisa cruzando los brazos ya cercándose a ella, la sola proximidad del joven hace que la frialdad inicial de Serena se derrumbe.

-Quizá lo que te voy a decir no te guste.-reta ella.

-No te preocupes por eso, luego de la carrera y de todo lo que me pasó, Rei me ayudó a entender muchas cosas, entre ellas, que debo aceptar lo que decidas de tu vida porque en cierto modo me merezco lo que pase por no haber valorado el tesoro de tu cariño, es verdad, es mi penitencia, así que estoy listo a escuchar.-acaba Darien mucho más cerca de ella, esta nueva actitud del chico la desconcierta, ella esperaba a un Darien molesto, agresivo, que le reclamara e hiciera al menos una de sus escenas, este nuevo Darien seguro y tranquilo la desarmaba.-¿Serena?...no ibas a decirme tu decisión?.-apremia Darien acercándose más a ella, Serena se hace hacia atrás.

-Yo…voy a quedarme con Owen…-dice ella.

-De acuerdo.-añade Darien.-¿Lo amas?.-lanza él, Serena baja la vista, le da la espalda y se acerca a la puerta tomando la manija.

-Si.-dice, pero una mano fuerte la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él quedando casi abrazados.

-No, así no, dime que lo amas de frente, mirándome a los ojos, así.-añade él reflejándose en las pupilas azules asustadas.-ahora repíteme que amas a Owen Thalassa.-añade Darien presionando su cuerpo contra el de Serena en un mandato imperioso, ella no sabe lo que le pasa con aquellos ojos, con aquel contacto, que le recuerda tanto al hombre maravilloso que ella idealizó, su amor platónico, su Darien que este tiempo, este odio y ese maldito entrenamiento la habían hecho ¿Olvidar?...

-Yo…yo…no puedo…-estalla ella en un sollozo, Darien la suelta y la abraza ahora con cariño, ella llora convulsamente en su pecho.

-Calma ya princesa…tampoco quise asustarte ni obligarte…pero ahora que ha ocurrido, ahora que estás aquí, te diré porqué no puedes decirlo, aún me amas.-

-¡NO!.-estalla ella con naturalidad.-ya no te amo, amo a Owen.-grita ahora si mirándolo a los ojos.-es solo que no puedo lastimarte…eso es todo…-se disculpa e intenta huir pero de nuevo la mano firme la detiene por la muñeca.

-Eso no es verdad Serena Tsukino, tú me amas a mí, amas a tu valiente piloto, al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, a tu príncipe de ojos azules…-repite él las palabras del diario de adolescente de la rubia que leyera antes, esas palabras hacen temblar a Serena.-se lo gritaste al mundo en Akina, me lo confesaste a mí y toda esta farsa, todo lo que has hecho y aun esto que haces ahora, es por amor a mí, ahora lo sé y lo comprendo, tú no amas al actor, tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos…te amo, te necesito-decidido Darien.-y te lo voy a demostrar.-y tomándola con fuerza de ambas manos la atrae hacia él y la besa en los labios con pasión, Serena intenta alejarlo con sus manos sobre su pecho, pero él no se lo permite, antes la aprisiona más y ambos caen en el sillón de la sala, Darien ahora disminuye la fuerza del beso y ella parece comenzar a perderse en la dulzura del contacto que le recuerda tanto a aquel beso reconfortante que le diera en la carretera de Akina, aquel día que ambos se confesaron su amor, así que deja de forcejear y corresponde al beso, cuando ambos se separan por la falta de aire, ella parece muy sonrojada y él sonriente acaricia su cabello.

-Lo sabía, sabía que me amabas.-termina él.-así deben ser las cosas princesa, tú y yo juntos.- susurra al oído de una Serena, el chico comienza entonces a besar el pálido cuello de la joven que se haya aprisionada por sus manos, ella no entiende muy bien aún lo que le está pasando, los besos de Darien queman su piel y la hacen sentir escalofríos y sensaciones desconocidas, cierra los ojos un momento, y su atribulado cerebro se pregunta una y mil veces…¿Qué es esto? ¿Es amor?...tiene que serlo, porque ella siente que en ese instante Darien puede hacer de ella lo que guste, porque ha perdido por completo el control de sus actos, ese hombre que ahora la besa y comienza a bajar con sus manos el cierre de su vestido gris, es Darien Chiba, el gran amor de su infancia, el hombre con el que soñó, entonces esto seguramente debe ser amor, debe estar bien…

Darien por su parte siente que el cielo bajó a la tierra solo para él, allí estaba esa noche dolido y lamentándose por su suerte cuando su princesa en persona apareció en su puerta y ahora la tenía delante de él, la mujer que no supo valorar jamás pero que ahora estaba seguro de amar con toda su alma, la única que podía llenar ese vacío de amor que la falta de su madre dejó en él toda su vida, Serena, y lo más maravilloso de todo era que ella respondía a sus caricias y a sus besos, que la sentía vibrar de amor bajo el contacto de sus manos que ahora desabotonaban su sostén, y perdido entre besos, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas con el brillo de la luz roja de la chimenea, Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino esa noche dan rienda suelta a su deseo, él, movido del gran amor que le tiene, ella, llena de un sentimiento difícil de explicar, pero una cosa es lo único que sabe, esta mujer que ahora besa el pecho desnudo del hombre sobre ella, es la misma Serena Tsukino que vivía en aquella casa, la mejor amiga de Rei, la chica enamorada de Darien, la sensible, miedosa y tierna rubia de dos coletas, ha regresado a casa, está en el lugar correcto, y cada beso y cada caricia que despierta en ella esas sensaciones inexplicablemente placenteras, parece hacer que en su mente se borren todas las enseñanzas de Chikane Yamada…

En el departamento de la familia Meiou hay una pequeña discusión en la sala, la joven rubia que está sentada en el sillón se ve alterada y la chica de cabello negro parece disgustada.

-Pero Minako es que no comprendo por qué no quieres decírselo, debe de saberlo.-insiste Setsuna.

-Y tu trata de entender que este no es el momento de que lo sepa, viste como reaccionó en Akina casi mata a Serena, si lo sabe vamos a poner en peligro muchas cosas, en mi estado lo último que necesito es eso, Setsuna, respeta mi decisión de decírselo cuando yo crea que está listo y que nada malo va a pasar…te lo suplico.-

-No sé si pueda prometer eso.-seria ella.-esto es muy serio.

-Lo sé, pero debes darme al menos un plazo, solo cuando yo esté sana y Carlos ya no tenga motivos para sospechar, además sabes que Fye dijo que aún corro peligro, esto es muy delicado aún, así si por algo lo pierdo…

-¡No digas eso!.-añade preocupada Setsuna.

-Déjame acabar, si por lo que dijo Ami y Fye yo llego a perderlo, Carlos no sabrá nada y evitaremos una gran desgracia, él culparía a Serena, si por otro lado pasa el peligro, entonces se lo diré ya con seguridad, por favor Setsu, no te he pedido nada antes…solo ahora quiero que me ayudes a que él no sepa del bebé…-en ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece Ciel Aino.

-¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé?.-dice él.

-¿Quién te dio llave de mi apartamento Ciel Aino?-reclama Setsuna,

-Calma, Minako la olvidó en el "Adonis", solo venía a traerla, pero ahora aclárame algo Bishojo, hablaban de un bebé, ¿Qué bebé? No me digas que tu…Mina…-aterrado Ciel se acerca a ella, la joven mira a Setsuna preocupada pidiendo ayuda.

-Debe saberlo Mina, puedo estar disgustada con él pero creo que debe saberlo.-opina la chica Meiou.

-Te diré todo Ciel pero debes prometer dos cosas, primero no asesinar a Carlos, y después guardar el secreto…porfavor…-pide ella sujetando las manos de su hermano, el rubio mira a Setsuna que asiente con la cabeza y entonces Mina comienza a narrar a su hermano toda la verdad.

Al día siguiente amanece en Tokio, el sol sale y pinta de colores naranjas, rojos y rosados las nubes reflejando sus rayos en los vidrios de los edificios de la capital nipona, esa mañana sin embargo tiene especial significado para dos mujeres, divididas por odios, mentiras, rencores y heridas del pasado y enfrentadas cara a cara por el destino que parecía desear darles la oportunidad de arreglar sus diferencias con algo que ambas llevan en la sangre, la velocidad, Rei Hino y Serena Tsukino, irónicamente a todas sus diferencias, amanecen esa mañana de formas tan similares y a la vez tan contradictorias…

Rei Hino abre los ojos, ha visto entrar un rayo de sol por la ventana, se revuelve un poco en la cama y se da cuenta de que está sola, cubre con la sábana su cuerpo desnudo y mira a todos lados, su ropa tirada en el suelo junto con ropa masculina, un leve sonrojo al recordar todo lo que ha pasado la noche anterior, la puerta se abre y aparece Nataku, lleva solo un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudo, sonriente carga una charola con comida, la deja en el buró y luego se sienta en la cama, acaricia el sedoso cabello de su esposa.

-Buen día Fénix, ¿Alguien te ha dicho que te vez absolutamente adorable cuando despiertas?.-añade Nataku, ella sonríe.

-Muchos antes de Usted señor Yamada.-acaba ella.

-¿A así?.-parece ofendido Nataku.-¿Y con cuantos más además de mi has despertado?.-añade tomando las muñecas de la chica y lanzándola contra el colchón con una fuerza que la hace reír.

-¿Celoso?.-

-Sabes que sí.-responde él, entonces ella ríe y lo besa en los labios, Nataku suelta las muñecas de su esposa y la aprisiona de nuevo en sus brazos, deja de besarla bajando ahora a su cuello, ella cierra los ojos cuando su esposo sigue bajando hacia el oleaje de sus pechos, Rei siente que debe detenerse ahora, sabe que tiene responsabilidades que atender, pero sabe también que su esposo es capaz de vertiginosas muestras de pasión cuando se le daba la oportunidad, así que entrecortadamente lo detiene.

-Nataku…por favor…no es el momento, tenemos que…que trabajar…ambos…-dice ella, el chico la mira fastidiado y luego cae en la cama a su lado abrazándola con fuerza.

-Odio que el trabajo me separe de ti.-añade él, Rei se refugia en el pecho de Nataku cerrando los ojos.-Te había preparado un rico desayuno…¿Sabes?.-dice él.

-Perdóname…eres perfecto, tocas el piano, cocinas, conduces autos, guapo, romántico…"Hot" como dice Sacho.- Nataku frunce el ceño a la mención del diseñador.-en verdad agradezco cada día al Gran Kami que estés a mi lado Nataku, te amo…-añade ella acariciando con su dedo el firme mentón de su esposo.-se que de los dos soy la que menos se esfuerza en esta relación, que he dejado de lado lo nuestro por atender otras cosas, pero te prometo que luego de mi carrera contra Serena, cuando ponga en orden todo eso en mi vida, me voy a dedicar a nosotros…¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje?.-pregunta ella sonriendo.

-Interesante, una isla del Caribe, sol, mar arena, y mi bella esposa a mi lado en un lindo bikini.-ella y él ríen.

-En verdad Nataku, luego de esa carrera y de terminar con…-se detiene dudando en hablar sobre las venganza personales que tiene con la "Corredora Fantasma".-todos mis pendientes aquí, me gustaría alejarme.-

-Concedido, igualmente no tuvimos Luna de Miel…¿Es entonces un trato?.-

-Lo es querido…ahora nos dedicaremos a ser felices…lo prometo.-termina ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.-ahora probemos tu rico desayuno.-él sonríe y los dos en perfecta armonía que denota lo fuerte de su relación, toman el desayuno entre risas, besos y la luz de la mañana….

Darien Chiba abre los ojos, una gran sonrisa inunda su rostro apuesto, esa mañana es para él la primera en que ha sido completamente feliz, recuerda con detalle lo que pasó anoche, a su princesa diciendo palabras de amor entre sus brazos, entregándose por completo a él, lleva sus manos a sus labios y se los toca con suavidad, deseaba que así fueran todas las mañana desde ese día en delante, despertar con el dulce sabor de los labios de su princesa en su mente y en sus sueños. Ahora mira en torno a la cama pero no logra ver a la mujer que ha hecho que su alma conozca al fin la felicidad completa, se levanta y ve abrirse la puerta del baño, de este sale Serena ya vestida con su misma ropa del día anterior, ese vestido gris que él le quitó ansioso, al verla así, tan hermosa aquella mañana, el chico sonríe.

-Veo que te levantaste temprano princesa.-dice y se acerca a ella que frente al tocador de la habitación se cepilla el cabello, posa sus dos manos en sus hombros y comienza a besarla, el rostro de Serena en contraste no parece muy feliz esa mañana, más bien confundida, así que bruscamente se pone de pié.

-Darien…basta…debo irme.-dice ella.

-¿Irte?...pero princesa, luego de lo que pasó ayer yo pensé que tu regresarías a casa…a mi lado…-suplica él tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Lo que pasó ayer fue…un error, no sé exactamente que fue pero yo no debí permitirlo.-

-Fue Amor, lo sabes, lo sentiste.-sonriente él.-ahora ya no tengo duda alguna, sé que me amas, ayer fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida, y ahora ya no me interesa Thalassa, se que todo lo que decían de ti y él eran mentiras, sé que fui el primero.-la acaricia él, ella esquiva el contacto molesta.

-Aunque haya sido así, yo no regresaré a esta casa, no hasta después del reto con Rei cuando ponga en orden mis ideas.-termina Serena y se acerca a la cama poniéndose sus zapatos de tacón.

-¿Insiste en esa carrera?...Serena, sabes que te amo, que no amé jamás a Rei ni ella a mí de la forma como pensaste, ¿Porqué seguir con la idea de retarla?- Serena lo mira con cara de asombro.

-¿Es que aún puede caber en tu cabeza que estoy haciendo todo esto por ti?.-ofendida.

-Creí que si…que el pensar que yo y Rei teníamos algo alteró tus nervios, pero ahora ya sabes que te amo, te amo y tú a mí, esa rivalidad ya no tiene razón de ser.-dice el chico y se hinca frente a Serena acariciando su mejilla, ella lo mira fulminante.

-¿Pero es que en verdad eres tan terriblemente egocéntrico Darien Chiba?.-ofendida Serena.-¿Crees aún que es por ti?.-dice ella-hace mucho tiempo que esto no es por ti, esto es por mí, dejando de lado los celos iniciales, yo y Rei tenemos heridas antiguas que cerrar, su desconfianza hacia mí, su estúpida actitud de sobreprotección, su inconsciente pero latente afán por quitarme el cariño de los míos, voy a tener esta carrera con ella para sacar de mi alma todos estos rencores porque de otra forma jamás podremos volver a ser lo que éramos…si eso es posible, y porque lo deseo, quiero hacerlo, quiero vencerla…por mi misma.-determina ella levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la salida de la habitación de Darien, pero él la detiene de la mano.

-Serena…¿Y si te lo ruego yo?...por favor desiste de esa carrera.-suplica el chico y la acaricia,-hazlo por mí, por nuestro amor.-dice él.

-Perdón Darien, pero creo que en estos momentos ni la muerte me impediría enfrentarme a Rei Hino.-añade ella.-y un favor más, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros…te voy a pedir algo, no me busques hasta que esa carrea termine y yo tenga la tranquilidad de ordenar mis sentimientos.-

-Pero princesa, todo está claro para nosotros, te amo y tu a mí, lo que pasó ayer fue tan hermoso, como si nuestras madres desde donde estén lo hubieran preparado para nosotros…¿Qué debes pensar?.-

-Debo poner en orden mi vida dije…de otra forma nada entre los dos puede ser…

-¿Dices eso por Thalassa?.-ofuscado él.

-Si, por él y por otras cosas, así que si no vas a respetar mi decisión de darme tiempo, nos despedimos y hacemos de cuenta que esto no pasó jamás…¡Adiós!-añade ella y se aleja bajando abruptamente las escaleras, Darien la detiene de nuevo.

-Princesa…perdón, no quise portarme así, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, todo, lo único que quiero es que estés tranquila…además ya no tengo ninguna duda de lo nuestro.-añade el joven y acercándose a ella la besa de nuevo con ternura, ella corresponde al beso.-puedes ir y hacer lo que desees, yo confío en ti y en lo que tenemos ahora….Te amo.-dice él.

-Gracias por comprender.-termina ella acariciando su mejilla luego baja las escaleras, cuando la puerta se cierra, Darien sonríe, entra corriendo a su habitación y marca un número en el celular.

-¿Rei?...si perdón que te llame a estas horas, si ya escuché las quejas del imbécil de Yamada, pero es que no puedo pasarlo por alto, tienes que saberlo, Serena vino a verme, si si…y lo que pasó…lo que pasó fue maravilloso, ¡Me ama! ¡Me ama Rei!...y tú fuiste el mago que hizo esto posible.-termina Darien sonriendo.

Owen Thalassa toma el teléfono de su bolso, ha estado toda la mañana grabando en los estudios y ahora tiene un descanso, duda un poco en marcar, sus dedos nerviosos juegan en su celular y busca el número de Serena…

-No…dije que le daría tiempo, aunque me muera por oír su voz, tengo que respetar eso…-dice él, pero entonces ve el número de la mansión Yamada.-pero puedo solo darle los buenos días, solo eso.-sonríe emocionado y marca el número pregrabado, ansioso espera la contestación.

-_Mansión Yamada_…-dice el mayordomo.

-Es Owen Thalassa, ¿Se encontrará la Señorita Tsukino?.-dice el chico.

-_O Thalassa sama…disculpe pero ella no se encuentra, la señora Chikane está a mi lado quiere hablarle…_-un silencio y luego la voz de la hermana de Nataku.

-¿_Owen querido?...qué bien que llamas, sabes, dile a Serena que regrese temprano porque tenemos asuntos importantes que atender, ella sabe a qué me refiero.-_

-Perdón Chikane, pero Serena no está conmigo.-dice Owen seriamente.

_-¿No está contigo?...eso es singular, pensé que el único motivo por el que ella no vendría a dormir anoche sería que estuviera contigo…si no es así…quizá…-_la voz de la mujer se hace terriblemente insinuante, Owen con la mirada perdida siente que todo en torno se derrumba, era lógico, si no estaba con él, entonces…

-Chiba…-balbucea Owen.

-_Lo siento querido…no quise decirlo por delicadeza, disculpa yo…-_pero Owen ya no escucha, ha colgado el teléfono y sigue dudando…le duele que esto sea verdad, pero al mismo tiempo recuerda sus palabras con Serena, él le aseguró que si se decidía por Darien respetaría eso, él se lo prometió, entonces…¿Porqué estaba sintiendo que su corazón de partía en dos?.

-Owen, es hora, hay que terminar de filmar, perdón si te interrumpo pero sabes que estamos en proceso final.-le dice su apoderado.

-Shimura…-balbucea el actor.-sobre ese contrato en Europa…¿Aún puedo hablar con el productor?-

-¿Estás seguro Owen?.-dice su representante.-antes no querías siquiera hablar de la posibilidad.-

-Es que pensé tener un motivo para quedarme en Japón pero parece que ese motivo ya no existe, ¿Crees que podría ver a esa personas hoy mismo?.-

-No habrá problema, en cuanto sepan que es Owen Thalassa el que desea verlos moverán sus compromisos, en verdad me haces muy feliz Owen muchacho, esta oportunidad será tu camino al éxito.-

-Si…al éxito…-se dice él desganado y luego llega la maquillista a prepararlo para la nueva escena, irónicamente estaba filmando esas escenas finales en que la protagonista y el galán de la novela se confiesan su amor y se quedan juntos, y nadie sabía al ver al apuesto joven actuar tan vehemente en aquel momento, que por dentro, su alma estaba hecha pedazos…

**Monte Hakone, 11:00 p.m…**

El Nissa Silvia color plata se halla en la cima del monte mientras Serena se coloca los guantes y se prepara, Chikane Yamada está a su lado vistiendo con la elegancia de siempre un traje sastre, su equipo se prepara, Mouse calibra los datos de las computadoras, Alluminum revisa los sensores, y Nyanko con el capo levantado del "Moon Princes" da los últimos retoques al motor.

-Bien querida, me alegra que hayan decidido elegir Hakone para el reto, entrenar en el mismo lugar de la carrera nos da ventaja y créeme que la vas a necesitar.-añade la mujer rubia.

-¿Porqué dice eso señora?.-intrigada Serena.

-Creo que no te he dicho esto, pero las chicas monitorearon la carrera de Rei Hino en este lugar, contra un chico de apellido Tomoe y tienes que ver algo antes de iniciar….Mouse…-dice ella, la mujer de cabello blanco se acerca y pone el video en la computadora, Serena se aproxima y mira el momento en que el "Fénix" desaparece literalmente de la vista quedando solo la mancha roja, pero lo que más le impacta no es la velocidad, sino la forma como ella controla el auto y evita chocar en las curvas y en el peñasco que hay al final…

-¿Cómo hizo eso?.-se extraña ella.-no estaba teniendo visión del camino, no estaba mirando, tuvo que conducir casi a ciegas o…

-Saber de memoria la carretera.-completa a su lado Yamada.-¿Sabes lo que eso significa cierto?.-

-Transición a clase "S".-dictamina Serena.-pensé que solo Meiou…-

-Ahora no solo Meiou, así que creo querida que te enfrentarás a una corredora en transición a "S".-los puños de Serena se crispan.

-Señora… dígame la verdad, Usted me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, gracias a Usted soy una buena corredora, pero…¿Cree que baste para vencerla?.-

-Siendo sinceros querida…si no mejoras estos días, irremediablemente Rei Hino te vencerá.-Serena parece muy afectada y golpea con su puño el capo del auto de Mouse.- además linda, hay algo que quería comentarte hace tiempo, sabes, desde ese viaje a Akina, cuando íbamos directamente por Meiou, regresaste…no se…distinta…algo…debilitada, habías perdido tu estilo, esa forma de correr que te hacía invencible, nuestra forma de correr.-dice la mujer posando sus dedos de uñas largas en los hombros de la rubia que la mira asombrada.-así que ahora, necesito saber si estás dispuesta a volver a ser lo que eras, porque Serena Tsukino no puede vencer a Rei Hino, pero…

-Black Lady si…-deduce Serena con decisión. Yamada sonríe.

-Sabía que lo entenderías, ahora quiero saber si estás lista para que "Black Lady" regrese, para derrotar y hacer tragar el polvo a la mujer que más te ha dañado en toda tu vida.-propone Yamada.

-Lo estoy…haré todo lo que Usted diga.-con firmeza ella.

-Eso me alegra, esa es la Serena que quiero ver, la que voy a entrenar, la que va a vencer a la "Reina de Kanto" por fin, nuestro máximo deseo hecho realidad.-

-¿Nuestro?.-extrañada Serena por escuchar a su mentora hablar así…¿Qué le interesaba a Chikane Yamada que ella venciera a Rei?

-Si querida…nuestro…el tuyo, vencerla, el mío, ver triunfar a mi mejor alumna y saber que ayudé a que recuperara su confianza, a hacerla una mujer fuerte, íntegra, valiente y triunfadora…mi alegría es solo por ti.-finge ella, Serena sonríe.-entonces…¿Empezamos mi querida Black Lady?.-

-Empezamos.-decidida Serena se dirige al auto, Yamada sonríe y luego aplaude dos veces.-¡Nyanko, Alluminum a los autos!.-

-¿Qué?.-aterrada Nyanko.-pensé que solo Alluminum…

-Dije ambas…ambas…y es una orden.- Nynako mira asustada a su compañera, ella recuerda la última vez que ayudó a entrenar a Serena , contusión en el cuello y el susto fue horrible, pero entre obedecer o exponerse a las iras de su jefa…de sobra recordaba los gritos de Karasuma, así que se vence y sube a su auto, los dos autos se colocan delante del S15 plateado en el cual van Serena y Yamada, Mouse se preparar y da la orden de salida, el Lancer blanco y el Porsche amarillo arrancan rápidamente mientras Serena sonríe y pisa el acelerador.

-Ahora querida…Black Lady tiene ganas de jugar de nuevo…¿Cierto?.-cuestiona Yamada.

-Muy cierto.-añade Serena sonriendo de lado y ataca primero el "Siren" de Alluminum con un golpe en su carrocería que la desestabiliza mientras las risas de las dos mujeres se oyen dentro del auto plateado….

**Monte Akagi, Kanto Japón 11:20 p.m…**

Carlos Meiou y Alexis Tomoe se hayan esa noche en la cima del monte Akagi aguardando la llegada de alguien, junto a ellos está la camioneta de los "Black Crowns" y en ella Amy y Fye junto con algunos miembros del equipo, Carlos se recarga en el capo del Mazda Savanna amarillo con rosas mientras que Tomoe y TK miran detenidamente el motor impecable del "Moonlight".

-Es un trabajo maravilloso, una obra de arte tener a estos autos tan bien conservados, cualquiera de los dos podría dar combate a un modelo nuevo.-explica el joven Tomoe.

-Fue un trabajo de años Tomoe sama, pero Rei, las gemelas y yo teníamos mucho empeño en que quedaran muy bien, listos para cualquier carrera.-

-¿Y el auto que está cubierto?.-cuestiona emocionado Alexis.

-Eso…es una sorpresa.-sonríe Carlos.

-Ya se demoraron mucho.-asiente ansiosa Makoto mirando a su novio.

-Vendrá…me dirigí al que en verdad puede obligarla a venir y las chicas la escoltarán.-explica Meiou y por la carretera se ven las luces que se acercan mientras se escucha el sonido de las motocicletas que llegan y del motor de un auto, las gemelas pasan delante haciendo un derrape circular con sus motos rojas y tras ellas el "Tiger" que se acerca al descanso de la carretera, de él baja Nataku Yamada y Rei Hino.-¿No se los dije?.-sonríe Carlos-¡Bienvenidos!-dice él, Nataku toma a Rei de la mano y se acerca a ellos.

-¿Nataku?...que significa esto…dijeron reunión para entrenar, pero no dijeron para entrenar a quien.-dice ella.-¿Qué hace media Liga de Aces aquí?...¿Tomoe sama?...¡Porqué sacaron los autos de mis tías!.-grita ella alterada,-TK…chicas…-solicita ella molesta la explicación.

-Eso es cosa de Meiou kun.-culpa Deimos, el chico sonríe.

-Debí saberlo, siempre que hay algo extraño tiene que ver con Meiou.-suspira ella cruzando los brazos.

-O si Itoko san, me confieso culpable, pero es por una buena causa, verás, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no podrías ser una clase "S" completa si no vencías tus miedos?.-añade él.

-Y te dije que ya no tengo miedos.-

-Error error…las chicas y yo te hemos hecho el favor de analizar tus miedos y sabemos a lo que le temes.-ella mira a todos azorada y sin entender.- así que esta noche, estas aquí para entrenar y vencer tus miedos, te queremos ver vencer en esa carrera y ten por seguro que la rubia del gran escote estará entrenando tan duro como tú así que no queremos otra derrota, vienes a Akagi para volverte clase "S".-decidido él.

-Estás loco…-dice ella-Nataku vámonos de aquí,-pide Rei.

-Perdón Fénix pero esta vez creo que el chico tiene razón.-dice él. Rei mira a todos que parecen estar al pendiente de lo que dice Meiou.

-Rei…todos estamos aquí para ayudarte, creemos que él tiene razón, sabemos que nos necesitas, y ahora nos toca pagarte todo lo que tú en una u otra forma nos has ayudado.-dice Alexis, Amy y Fye asiente, igual Mako y Fumma y todos los de la Liga.

-Jefa…porfavor…no nos diga que tiene miedo ahora, todos confiamos en la "Reina de Kanto" no nos haga quedar mal.-añade el gigante Ursus, Nataku toma la mano de su esposa.

-Fénix…porfavor…-pide él. Rei parece no tener alternativa.

-Está bien…-cede ella, todos festejan.-solo que insisto en que no le tengo miedo a nada.-Carlos sonríe.

-Bien Itoko san, te creemos, solo que nos lo debes demostrar.-

-Lo que sea.-dice ella. Carlos hace una seña a las chicas que quitan la cubierta del auto y entonces aparece el Mazda Savanna color rojo con las flamas pintadas en su capo, Ami Mizuno lo mira asombrada.

-El "Vulcano"…el auto de Akane Hino…Gran Kami, es una leyenda viva.-dice ella a su novio rubio. El rostro de Rei palidece al mirar el auto de su madre.

-Si no le temes a nada, no te costará trabajo el descenso de Akagi en el "Vulcano" …vamos Rei, revivamos los tiempos de las "Reinas del Drift"…tu en el auto de tu madre, yo en el "Rose Chevalier" y Alexis en el "Moonlight".-propone él con intensión, Rei suda frío, ese miedo, ese maldito miedo que jamás confesó…¿Cómo lo descubrió Meiou?...camina con decisión al auto rojo y alarga su mano para abrir la puerta, pero comienza a temblar…

-Yo…no…no puedo…¡No puedo!.-dice cubriéndose los oídos. Nataku quiere correr a su lado pero TK lo detiene del hombro y niega con la cabeza, el peliplateado parece comprender y se contiene, Carlos se acerca a Rei.

-Itoko san…no es malo temerle a las cosas, yo por ejemplo, le temo a la oscuridad…-dice él, una risa discreta de los del equipo.-si le temo ¿y?...siento que algo me va a salir de ahí…pero si se presenta la ocasión, por ejemplo cuando corro de noche, eso no me paraliza, ya lo he vencido…¿Me entiendes?.-dice él a Rei.

-Rei sama…creo que lo que Carlos quiere decir es que si no vences este temor, entonces es posible que otros miedos te ganen en la carrera contra tu hermana.-insiste Deimos.

-¡Dije que era secreto!.-se ofende ella.

-Pero somos equipo Rei, la Liga de Aces, ya no corremos solos, corremos juntos.-opina Makoto.-tu lo dijiste.-

-Además Rei, si tú decides no decirnos cuando será tu carrera y que no estemos allí, lo entenderemos, pero no puedes evitar que nos preocupemos y que ayudemos todo lo posible.-replica Fye.

-Rei sama…¡Gomen!…-se inclinan las dos gemelas.-pero por esta vez creemos que Meiou kun tiene la razón.-dicen a coro.

-Fénix…tu sabes todo lo que hay en juego en esa carrera, Serena es tu debilidad, por más que ahora quieras correr contra ella te puede dominar con cualquier chantaje, si vences este miedo, en el auto de tu madre, serás invulnerable a ataques psicológicos que seguro ella usará.-anima Nataku, ella aún duda.

-Está bien…-dice al fin ella.

-¡Ya lo oyeron todos! ¡Recuerden lo que hablamos en el garaje y a sus puestos!.-aplaude Meiou.-¡Entrenamiento de Itoko san parte 1!.-

-Así que tenías todo planeado…-ofendida Rei, él se ríe rascando su cabeza y todos se dispersan, Nataku se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios.

-Se que puedes Fénix…te estaré observando.-luego se aleja.

-Bien Itoko san…empecemos…primero las damas.-dice Carlos y se coloca en el asiento del copiloto, ambos suben, Rei tiembla y suda frío cuando su mano abre aquel auto y se sienta en el lugar, de pronto parece que todo lo que sabe sobre autos, sobre conducir, sorbe carreras, ha huido de su mente, Carlos se sienta a su lado, Rei cierra los ojos y se cubre los oídos de nuevo intentando salir.

-A no.-la detiene Carlos del brazo.-huir no.-

-Carlos…es que yo…no puedo…no puedo…-se niega ella.

-Es paulatino, sé lo que este auto significa para ti y todo el dolor que te recuerda, pero tienes que hacerlo…anda…solo…toca el volante.-

-¡NO!.-dice ella.

-Juntos…vamos…te ayudaré.-añade él y toma la mano de la chica, Carlos la siente temblar y entonces es que se pregunta por primera vez qué cosas horribles vivió Rei el día de la muerte de su madre, al menos en el accidente de sus Padres él era un bebé y no lo recuerda, al fin guiada por Carlos, Rei pone su mano en el volante del "Vulcano" pero al hacerlo pasa algo muy extraño, Carlos siente un extraño frío recorrer su mano y luego un flash, un deslumbramiento, su mente se hace borrosa y blanca y luego comienza a ver cosas, difuminadas y confusas, como si soñara…

_**El hombre de cabello castaño largo lleva en sus brazos a la mujer golpeada y desmayada, él tiene en su atractivo rostro una expresión de un feroz odio, va caminando por el pasillo de la mansión mientras un hombre rubio mal herido y sangrando grita desde arriba de la escalinata.**_

_**-¡Deténganlo! ¡Es una orden!.-los guardaespaldas dudan en obedecer, el joven los mira amenazante.**_

_**-Al primero que se atreva a detenerme, ¡¡¡LO MATO!!:-ruge el chico de cabellera castaña, las palabras, el tono amenazante de este, su actitud paralizan a los empleados.**_

_**-¡Si no lo detienen los despido imbéciles!.-ruge bajando por la escalera el hombre rubio que sangra del rostro y tiene el ojo hinchado mientras cojea sujeto del pasamanos, pero los cuatro dejan pasar a Ken Meiou y a la anciana que lleva a la niña en sus brazos hasta que salen de la mansión, Keitaro furioso sigue bajando.**_

_**-Creemos Hino sama…que nosotros mismos renunciamos…no podíamos mas con esto, desde que recluyó a la señora Akane debimos hacerlo.-habla uno de ellos.-tendrá nuestra renuncia mañana.-los cuatro hombres se van del lugar, Keitaro ruge furioso, y en su desesperación cae de las escaleras rodando por estas, las heridas de los golpes que Ken le propinó se abren de nuevo y en el suelo se arrastra dolido al ver como su esposa y su hija se alejan.**_

_**-¡¡¡AKANE!!!!.-grita desesperado pero su estado no es el más propicio para ir por ella y termina vencido en el suelo.**_

_**Ken Meiou llega al auto rojo y abre la puerta, con cuidado deposita a la chica golpeada e inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto y toma de brazos del ama de llaves a Rei que llora y se aferra al cuello del joven.**_

_**-Señora Yukana…gracias por llamarme, ya sabía yo que algo no andaba bien.-**_

_**-No lo agradezca Meiou sama…la señora y la niña han vivido días terribles aquí, lléveselas lejos, y no deje que jamás vuelvan a sufrir.-añade la anciana.**_

_**-¿Usted estará bien?...ese…bastardo no intentará lastimarla.-**_

_**-No lo hará…lo sé, no se preocupe, ahora váyanse.-opina ella, Ken sonríe y sube al auto con Rei en sus brazos, la niña sigue callada y llorando, Ken enciende el "Vulcano" deja a la niña en el asiento a su lado y arranca hasta perder de vista la mansión Hino y salir a carretera, respira agitado, furioso, va muy rápido, hasta que se da cuenta de los sollozos de Rei y baja la velocidad, la mira y la acaricia.**_

_**-Ya todo está bien pequeño Fénix…no llores más.-**_

_**-Mamita…ella está bien…¿Verdad tío Lance?...ella no va a morir…-**_

_**-No linda, tu mamá está bien, y tu, yo no dejaré que nada malo les pase, ahora están seguras.-dice él, la niña se abraza de Ken y el conduciendo con una sola mano la acaricia.**_

_**-¡Tuve mucho miedo! ¡A Papá! ¡A que mamita muriera!.-**_

_**-Está bien tener miedo a veces…pero no que el miedo te venza, tu eres una niña muy fuerte, mamá te necesitará ver bien cuando despierte, la vamos a cuidar y proteger entre los dos, ella te ama mucho, quiere que seas una niña valiente como hasta ahora, porque un día, tu conducirás este auto.-**_

_**-¿Yo?...-se emociona la niña.-¿Tu me enseñarás?.-**_

_**-Es una promesa…te enseñaré, serás la más veloz de todo Kanto, una Reina, como tu mamá.-dice Ken y besa la cabeza de la niña.**_

_**-Tío Lance…quiero que ella despierte ahora.-**_

_**-No se puede, mamita está…descansando.-dice él.**_

_**-Pero como la princesa del bosque del cuento, con un beso…Tu la puedes despertar, ¿Cierto?.-Ken sonríe, detiene el auto al lado de la carretera, sale y se acerca al lado del copiloto, abre la puerta y mira con ternura a su Ginny, con todos los golpes que ese maldito le dio, aparta un mechón de su cabello y la besa en los labios, como si las palabras de la niña fueran verdad, Akane entreabre los ojos.**_

_**-¡MAMITA!.-dice Rei y la abraza.**_

_**-Rei…Ken…yo…-**_

_**-Shhh.-la calla Ken con su dedo en sus labios, ella llora abrazando a la niña, Ken acaricia su cabeza. -Ya todo está bien Ginny, todo está bien, estamos juntos los tres, y nada nos va a separar.-promete el joven mientras las luces de los faros del "Vulcano" alumbran la carretera nocturna…**_

Carlos parpadea y se haya de nuevo dentro del auto rojo con la mano en el volante junto con Rei, todo le da vueltas, y no puede evitar que una lágrima caiga de sus ojos, luego mira a Rei que se ha quedado petrificada, también ella llora.

-Itoko san…¿Qué fue eso?.-

-¿Lo viste?...A mamá…a tu tío…¿Tu los viste?.-

-Si.-responde él.

-Entonces tuviste una visión, tu primera visión-él la mira aterrado.- son poderes especiales que tienen los shintoistas, tú lo eres por entrenamiento, así que es normal…pero entonces…¿Viste todo?.-

-Todo…Gran Kami…eso fue…-

-Terrible.-dice ella.-este auto encierra muchas emociones y muchos sentimientos, al tocarlo, ocurrió.-

-Itoko san, si tú de niña viviste todo eso tan horrible y lo superaste…¿No crees que puedes ahora con este entrenamiento?...hazlo por ellos, por tu mamá, por tío Ken, seguro que no quisieran verte siendo una cobarde.-dice Carlos.

-Es verdad, por ellos, por mi misma, no me dejaré vencer. Carlos, voy a correr el "Vulcano".-dice ella tomando con ambas manos el volante, Carlos sonríe.

-¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!!...esa es mi Itoko san…¡A CORRER!.-acaba el chico cerrando la puerta del Mazda rojo, a lo lejos todos miran asombrados como el "Vulcano" enciende y el motor ruge, ahora sí, los tres autos de las Reinas iban a volver a conquistar la carretera …

**NOTAS FINALES: Asi es queridos lectores, el final de SRR está a solo dos capítulos, una historia tan llena de adrenalina no podía terminar de otra forma que con ese reto tan ansiado y de pasiones contenidas como lo es el Rei-Serena, ¿Cierto?...esperamos el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, queremos llevar los sentimientos de las dos chicas al máximo para el desenlace y esperamos contar con su apoyo hasta el final, gracias a todos por comentar y apoyar esta historia que con tanto esfuerzo ambos hacemos.**

**Por cierto, si les ha dado curiosidad lo que Rei y Carlos vieron sobre el pasado lean SRR GAIDEN, allí habrá más pistas para comprender mejor la historia, sin más nos despedimos garantizándoles que lo que viene es…INIMAGINABLE:::: aun no han visto nada…ARIGATO y ¡Feel the Power!**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

**P.D. Ya que estamos en esto del LADO OSCURO, por favor lean el One Shot "Te Deseo en Fuego" que hice con mi talentosa amiga Hehra para las Four Ladies, claro que es solo para los de mente MUY abierta (es clasificación M) y dispuestos a experimentar la delicia de lo prohibido…una muestra de que vamos en serio a revolucionar FF…¡SAYONARA! …ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	37. Chapter 34: Otro Camino

**SRR 34**

**Otro Camino**

El Mazda rojo lentamente comenzó a moverse por la carretera del monte Akagi, todos observaban atentamente su desempeño, atenta la Liga de Aces, preocupados Nataku y las gemelas.

-Espero no tengan alguna dificultad.-ansioso Nataku.

-Calma amigo, Meiou tiene esto calculado, primero tomará confianza, luego le dará unas lecciones y finalmente, tu esposa va a superar la prueba.-asegura TK.

-Relájate y disfrútalo-dijo Carlos emocionado, Rei sudaba frio cuando el auto aceleró con un fuerte rechinar, el auto sonaba bien-perfecto mantén la velocidad-decía Carlos mientras el "Vulcano" iba por la enorme recta que se erguía; el auto iba cada vez más rápido-estamos cerca…pégate al carril interno-pidió Rei obedeció pero el volante estaba pesado.

-Está muy duro-pensó la chica que pudo hacer que el auto le obedeciera pero con dificultades.

-Ahora a hacer drift-dijo Carlos con un brillo que Rei conocía, ella con duda accedió; bajó las marchas y accionó el freno de mano mientras el auto comenzó su derrape en la primer curva con dificultades la paso ya que el sonido de la baranda los alerto-¡Rei concéntrate o nos vamos a matar!-asustado Carlos.

-¡Esto no es fácil…!-dijo deteniendo de golpe el auto.-no puedo…sé que intenté pero no puedo, es demasiado…- y salió corriendo de este, Carlos salió impresionado tras ella, pero ahora no la detuvo.

-¡DIGNA PRINCESA RESULTASTE!—le gritó molesto por esa actitud tan poco profesional -¡QUE DIRÍA TU TÍA O TU MADRE!-eso detuvo en seco a la chica que parecía pensarlo-¡SI NO SUPERAS ESTE MIEDO "ELLA" TE GANARA!-Meiou caminó hacia ella la giró y miró a los ojos, llevandose la sorpresa de que Rei Hino estaba llorando-¡Itoko-san!-lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

-¡No puedo Carlos no puedo! ¡No en el auto en que mamá murió!-dijo ella aterrada; el sonido estridente de una cachetada la dejo sorprendida, él le había pegado, este chico de ordinario tan calmado y tan respetuoso con ella…¡Le pegó!.

-¡Nunca digas que no puedes!-dijo molesto-¿crees que no sé que esto es difícil?-Carlos la sujetaba de los hombros-Rei yo llevo 6 años corriendo y no fue hasta el año pasado que comprendí lo que mi tío Ken quería enseñarme, Rei, si no hubiera sido por ti nunca hubiera sabido de qué era capaz, de que en el mundo hay gente más fuerte que yo, más rápida, como tú…-dijo con sinceridad, eso sorprendió a la chica-tú tuviste confianza en mí mucho antes que otros, tú lo viste cuando corrimos, cuando mandaste a las gemelas a verme, cuando supiste que soy el heredero al título de los hermanos Kamikaze aún debajo de mi irresponsabilidad e inmadurez, tú sacaste lo mejor de mí Rei y la chica que me entrenó no se puede vencer así, tú junto con Chiba y Tsukino son los herederos del legado de las Reinas del Drift, tenemos una gran responsabilidad que debemos enfrentar ¿y ahora que debemos usar las mismas armas que ellas usaron, tú te acobardas?, no eres una digna corredora de portar el titulo de reina…-

-Meiou….-dice ella incrédula de que el joven le diga esas palabras.

-Perdón por la bofetada…pero… ¿sabes? tú tienes la suerte de correr en el auto de tu madre, yo no pude hacer eso siquiera, ¿y sabes? yo por mucho miedo que tenga, lo transformo en mi fuerza, esa ansiedad transfórmala en algo que te agrade, que puedas canalizar, en tu fuerza interna, una vez una aburrida y regañona sensei que tenía me dijo esas palabras-añadió con tanta veracidad que la chica había dejado de llorar.

-Meiou-susurró mientras el chico la dejaba y se dirigía al auto.

-Si quieres yo manejo y damos cuenta de lo que está hecho el "Vulcano"-dijo con su típica sonrisa pícara, Rei asintió subiendo al asiento del copiloto. El auto rugió saliendo a gran velocidad.

-Gracias Meiou…-dijo cuando el chico comenzó un derrape en la curva lo cual la dejó asombrada, esa era la verdadera potencia del auto de su madre, seguramente así corría Akane Hino; al salir de la curva el auto aceleró con la fuerza que traía, fue cuando notó algo que la asombró el chico que conducía brillaba en un aura blanca-¿esto es un clase S en su máxima capacidad?...increíble-fue cuando ella sintió un calor que la albergaba vio sus manos y ¡ella también brillaba!, sentía que sus miedos estaban desvaneciéndose e incluso sentía algo que hacía 12 años había olvidado, cuando creyó ver algo en el espejo retrovisor, fue muy leve, casi una sombra, -¿madre?-pensó.

-¡Itoko-san sujétate!-dijo Carlos con una inmensa felicidad justo al ejecutar su técnica especial, la técnica de la zanja; mientras en la base de los "Black Crowns" las computadoras se habían vuelto locas y mandaban un sin fin de datos de extraordinarios números.

-¿Ese es Meiou?-preguntó asombrado Nataku.

-Sí, y no está usando toda su fuerza-mencionó Ami con tranquilidad-aún está adaptando al "Vulcano" a su estilo-

-80% de adaptación tal vez-sugirió Fye bebiendo café.

El "Vulcano" salió de la primera zona de curvas consecutivas al hacerlo su velocidad era grande y rápidamente llegó a una curva con un derrape sublime; la visión de ambos se hizo algo borrosa al pasar los bosques.

-Es lo mismo que vi contra Tomoe-dijo Rei, al salir no sintió el tirón característico de un derrape de esa magnitud-el equilibrio es la base de todo-sonrió al ver a su ex pupilo usar todo el conocimiento que le dio, mientras el "Vulcano" se perdía en la inmensidad de la noche-Meiou-mencionó la chica con una sonrisa y ese brillo que la caracterizaba-¡estoy lista…!-

-¡Que bien!-dijo feliz-solo deja que termine de correr que me gustó la afinación de este auto, juro que si tu madre corría así, ya sé porqué mi tío se enamoró de ella-Rei soltó una risa sonora algo poco común en ella, sabiendo del humor del chico.

-Gracias primo-acabó ella.

Poco después Rei estaba tras el volante del "Vulcano" mientras Carlos conducía el "Rose Chevalier" y Alexis Tomoe en el "Moonlight", todos los motores rugían con potencia. Los que estaban ahí presentes estaban asombrados, parecía como si las reinas hubieran resucitado y se preparasen para algún reto y de alguna manera extraña cada piloto tenía la sensación de que alguien les acompañaba.

-Increíble-dijo Ami emocionada-siempre quise ver a esos autos legendarios en acción y hoy se ha cumplido.-

-¡De acuerdo!-hablo Fye por la radio mientras los pilotos oían atentamente-pusimos los sensores en toda la ruta y están a su máxima capacidad, así que hagan lo que mejor saben hacer…correr al máximo-

-"_Rose Chevalier" enterado_-anunció Carlos.

-_"Moonlight" enterado_-respondió Alexis

-"_Vulcano" listo…_-Rei aplaudió dos veces y tomando confianza dijo-_enterado_-

-¡Leyendas del Drift…Arranquen!-ordenó Fye, un gran rechinido se oyó mientras los autos se alejaban a gran velocidad…

_**Just like a mentor I drive to your spirit  
I go I know I fall in the right time  
why can't you see that your life is a lyric  
Of love to go keep it all right now**_

El "Vulcano" lideraba la caravana la cual se dirigía a la primera curva y como si magia fuera, Rei pudo virar sin mucho problema.

-¿Qué es esta sensación de calidez y paz?-pensó cuando el kanji que pendía del retrovisor giraba hacia el asiento del copiloto-Madre…por tu recuerdo y honor nunca más tendré miedo-la chica tuvo un brillo intenso en sus ojos los cuales se trasladaron por todo su cuerpo haciéndola brillar mientras el auto rugía con fuerza, ahora sentía el poder, ahora sentía el fuego…ahora, Rei Hino era clase "S"….

_**Ever and ever your route is a good friend  
Always and always the fate is in your hands  
I can tell you baby don't you believe it's my heart  
Talking true  
**_

-Es extraño-pensaba Alexis-este auto es tan sublime y elegante…un perfecto reflejo de su dueña-sonrió-llevare a esta obra de arte al límite para hacer remembranza de su legado… ¡Moonlight adelante!-Alexis también brilló derrapando por la curva.

_**  
Sun in the rain music is the pain  
Wind blowin' on your face  
Be yourself dancing again to your happy days  
Stars on the way and another day shine on somebody  
Be the one they'll be shining forever  
**_

Carlos iba más que feliz ya que podía maniobrar con facilidad este auto.

-En definitiva este auto tuvo que correr contra el de mi padre…Señora Mamá de Chiba de habernos conocido nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa pícara idéntica a la de Ken Meiou-pero en el buen sentido-aceleró con fuerza pegándose mucho al borde interno y al igual que sus compañero el auto brillaba.

_**  
Sun in the rain music in the pain  
Wind howling on your face  
Be yourself sailing away to your winning days  
Stars everyday in a better way smile on to somebody  
Be the one they'll be smiling forever  
**_

Al salir de la zona de curvas los autos se alinearon uno detrás del otro y en cada curva frenaban con precisión y realizando derrapes muy pegados unos de otros, el primero en hacer un movimiento de rompimiento fue Carlos, adelantándose al "Moonlight" y al "Vulcano" usando el carril contrario y haciendo gala de su más avanzada técnica tomó el primer lugar al salir de la curva, rápidamente Alexis y Rei comprendieron el mensaje y aceleraron en cada curva, dejaban una estela multicolor como si de una aurora boreal se tratase, combinadas gracias a los faros de los autos; los "Black Crows" no daban crédito a lo que veían, las computadoras se habían vuelto locas, los datos eran muy altos para solo ser una práctica además de que los tres iban tan juntos, tan parejos…

-No son dos son tres, ¿qué es esto, una invasión de clase S?-mencionó Fye asombrado.

-No cariño-contesto Ami-ellos son los nuevos reyes y reina de Kanto…- una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en el rostro de ella-

-La evolución llegó a la Liga de Aces y creo que nos hemos quedado un poco atrás.-añade Makoto.

-Alexis Tomoe parece de verdad un dragón majestuoso y preciso, tiene la misma sangre fría y técnica de Serenity Tsukino, perfecto para el "Moonlight".-añade Fye.

-Silver Dragon…ese nombre me gusta…-añade TK emocionado.-si sé que es raro pero cuando leí las actas de la Liga de Aces, me di cuenta de que ellos tenían nombres que los definían, solo es un juego.-replica el pelirrojo.

-Meiou es un monstruo, el muy cínico está jugando con el "Rose Chevalier" y ese auto es muy difícil de conducir.-sigue Fye.

-En eso se parece a Hiroko Chiba, tienen esa chispa de competencia y...astucia…como los Shinobis antiguos.-

-Buen nombre, ¿Shinobi kamikaze?.-sigue TK su juego.

-Y por último Rei, ella está sintiendo ahora si lo que es ser clase "S", es libre de sus miedos, está ardiendo por dentro y haciendo que el "Vulcano" haga erupción como en tiempos de Akane Hino.-replica Ami.-había una palabra en idioma antiguo para el "Fénix"…pero no recuerdo…

-Fushichou.-dice Nataku mirando la pantalla asombrado de ver el auto rojo de su esposa.-el pájaro que no muere.-

-Hime Fushichou…la Princesa Fénix.-termina TK.

-Así que si la carrera contra Serena se lleva a cabo mañana, en dos días o en una semana, el resultado será el mismo, Rei no perderá.-añade Fye mirando los datos.-ahora si puedo decir que esos tres son los mejores corredores de todo Japón.-explica el rubio mientras por el descenso del monte Akagi tres estelas de colores atraviesan como estrellas fugaces la carretera, dentro del "Vulcano" Rei sabe que ahora es totalmente libre.

-Madre…Tío Lance…por Ustedes, voy a ganar pasado mañana en Hakone, aunque sea Serena, aunque sea la "Corredora Fantasma".-dice ella revelando al fin el día y lugar de su encuentro con la rubia.

_**  
**__**Take all your courage and sail to your feelings  
And go you know today is a good day  
Feet in the sand but your mind will be touching  
The sky: "tonight I gotta go my way"**_

Al día siguiente del entrenamiento en Akagi, Alexis Tomoe esperaba ansioso aquella mañana en el garaje de la STARS LEAGUE a alguien, se nota nervioso, sabe que lo que ha hecho no está bien; mentirle a Ana. Debió decirle desde el principio que él era "Lord Dragon", maldito ese día en que aceptó aquel truco publicitario de su editor para aparecer en las entrevistas y firmas de autógrafos con esa máscara, a pesar de que su libro era el éxito narrativo de la temporada en Japón y él había firmado el contrato con la editorial para tres entregas más, llegó a odiar a ese personaje que le robaba el corazón de la única chica que le había interesado seriamente, era tonto, ¿Odiarse a sí mismo?...pero en esa carrera contra Rei Hino él la había visto preocuparse por él, ¡Por él! No por el maldito enmascarado. Al fin la puerta se abre y aparece la chica que lleva unas refacciones hacia su auto, Alexis se decide al fin, tiene que saber si ella ama al "Lord Dragon" o a Alexis Tomoe.

-Shields sama…-dice Alexis, al verlo acercarse la chica tiene un leve sonrojo, desde el día de esa carrera todo cambió para ella acerca de Tomoe.

-Tomoe sama…-dice confusa.

-Lamento interrumpir tus actividades pero…-

-Oh no, no lo haces…jamás lo haces.-se disculpa ella, de nuevo se quedan callados mirándose largamente.

-Solo quería decirte que hablé con mi jefe, sí, con "Lord Dragon" y él me pidió que te dijera que mañana a las siete en el parque Juuban te espera para conocerte.-habla al fin Alexis, ella desconcertada lo mira.

-¿Lord Dragon?...¿Conocerme a mí?.-

-¿No era eso lo que deseabas?.-

-Si es solo que…me da algo de…miedo ahora.-confiesa ella.-él es un gran escritor a quien admiro y quizá el conocerme no sea del todo lo que ha imaginado.-se sonroja ella, Alexis toma su mano.

-No digas eso Ana.-es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre .-tú eres una gran persona y una chica muy bella, además mi jefe ya te conoce, sí, te ha visto, sabe de ti porque yo le he hablado de tu talento para pintar, de tus bellos poemas, y quiere conocerte.-

-Alexis kun.-dice ella regresando el mismo trato al chico.

-Solo ve a este lugar Ana, y espero que al fin puedas conocer a tu gran amor, suerte.-acaba él dándole un papel, luego se aleja corriendo, Ana toma el papel escrito, debía estar muy feliz, al fin iba a ver al hombre del que estaba enamorada, pero ¿Porqué en su interior no podía estar del todo feliz?.

En el hospital Central de Tokio se hayan esa mañana sentados en una solitaria sala de espera Ciel Aino y Setsuna Meiou, hacía media hora que Ami y Mina habían entrado en el consultorio del área de ginecología, Ciel había llevado a Mina cargando, aunque ella podía usar ya sus muletas luego de saber lo delicado de la situación, el chico se había empeñado, Setsuna estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, una solitaria enfermera tecleaba algo en una computadora y Ciel se paseaba nervioso por el lugar.

-Esto es insoportable, duran mucho tiempo y ya quiero saber.-dice el rubio, luego mira a la joven Meiou con la mirada perdida.-¿Setsuna?.-se sienta el chico a su lado, ella hasta ese momento reacciona.-se que estás preocupada por lo de Mina, también lo estoy, pero Ami es buena y tiene amigos que la ayudarán, no dejaremos que lo pierda, y tú y ella deben estar tranquilas, no le diré nada a ese inmaduro idiota de Meiou hasta que Ustedes quieran…tampoco le voy a pegar…-promete el rubio.-eso siempre que ellos se casen.- Setsuna lo mira como quien regresa de un pensamiento lejano.

-Si…es solo que esta vez no estoy preocupada por Mina, es decir, sí lo estoy, pero…-

-Hay algo más, ¿Verdad Setsuna?.-dice el perceptivo enamorado tomando las manos de la joven.-es por ese mareo que tuviste ayer cuando vimos el video de la "Corredora Fantasma" ¿Cierto?.-ella tiembla al recordar aquello.

-Pero Ciel…¿cómo es que tú te diste cuenta?.-extrañada.

-Porque el amor nos vuelve muy perceptivos Setsuna.-dice el rubio y acaricia la mejilla de la chica que no se resiste a ese contacto, desde ayer ha tenido de nuevo esas horribles pesadillas del día de la muerte de sus padres, a Mina no podía contarle, bastante tenía la pobre chica con sus dificultades para abrumarla, a Carlos menos aún, Rei no había aparecido por el garaje o la empresa, y ella ya no podía más, así que dejó de lado todo lo que podía detestar a Ciel Aino y descargó su angustia y dolor llorando en su pecho mientras que acaricia su cabeza.

-Perdóname Ciel pero ya no podía más.-entre sollozos ella.

-¿Pero vas a decirme por qué ver a esa mujer del casco te alteró tanto?.-anima el rubio.

-Esa mujer…asesinó a mis Padres.-dice ella al fin.

-Pero tú me dijiste que tus padres murieron en un accidente de auto.-extrañado él.

-Así es, pero en un accidente de auto que ella provocó.- Ciel se queda frío ante el comentario.-yo recuerdo todo con detalle, ese día que íbamos de regreso a casa, tío Ken nos había prestado el auto ya que él se quedó es Akina, por algo que no recuerdo bien él no debía ir a Tokio porque la policía lo metería a la cárcel o eso dijo mamá, Carlos era un bebe de tres años y esa noche…-narra ella.

_**Flash Back…**_

_-Mamá…Carlos ha lanzado el chupón otra vez debajo del asiento…-dice la niña de ojos rojizos a la bella mujer de cabello negro que va en el asiento delantero del Toyota con la leyenda "LANCELOT" en el. El bebé de rizos negros llora estruendosamente mientras el auto de la familia Meiou atraviesa la carretera de regreso a Akina._

_-Setuna hija…busca el chupón de tu hermano o no dejará que me concentre en conducir.- dice el hombre que conduce. La niña se agacha a buscar el chupón cuando de repente Nakae Meiou mira por el retrovisor unas luces que se acercan cada vez más…sus manos se crispan al volante, su esposa lo nota._

_-Amor…¿Qué pasa?...-cuestiona Setsuna Meiou a su esposo._

_-Esos locos de la carretera, a estas horas de la noche no es seguro conducir, ese auto, sea quien sea viene demasiado rápido, mira como se acercan ya las luces. Lo dejaré pasar, lo que menos quiero es arriesgarlos a Ustedes.- acaba el hombre, las luces del auto se hayan cada vez más cerca._

_-Mira mamá…lo encontré…-dice la pequeña de ojos rojizos mostrando el chupón.-Tendremos que limpiarlo antes de dárselo.- acaba la niña contrariada._

_-Setsuna, olvida el chupón, siéntate y amarra por favor el cinturón, el tuyo y el de Carlos.- acaba su madre preocupada, la niña obedece en el acto también contagiada del tono de alarma de su madre. El auto negro comienza a acercarse, Nakae disminuye su velocidad pero el extraño Fairlady con calaveras en su capo también lo hace, van pegados, una gota de sudor cae del rostro de Meiou._

_-¿Porqué no pasas?.-dice él, al fin se siente un horrible empujón que desestabiliza el auto, un grito de la niña y de su madre y el llanto del niño acompañan la maldición lanzada por el hombre.-¡Qué demonios quiere con nosotros!.-dice Nakae asustado, sabe que lleva a su familia en el auto y eso lo frena para usar alguna técnica. se hace a un lado de la carretera y acelera, su habilidad de conductor le permite hacer una finta, parece que va a apagar el motor pero cuando baja la intensidad acelera con fuerza, él sabe la potencia del "Lancelot" y ahora la va a usar para perder a ese conductor. Al llegar a la curva hace un derrape perfecto y luego mira por el retrovisor, ya no se haya allí el auto negro, eso lo hace respirar aliviado.-¿Están todos bien?...Setsuna…el niño…-dice Nakae alterado._

_-Todos bien cariño.-sonríe su esposa.-en momentos como este agradezco que seas un As del volante.- añade la mujer de cabellos negros, Nakae sonríe también yendo ya a una velocidad moderada, pero sin que ninguno lo espere, un horrible golpe les es dado por detrás, el auto sale de control por el camino lateral y choca estruendosamente en la baranda, Nakae lo intenta estabilizar pero es tarde, la potencia del golpe hace que las ruedas al llegar a la baranda hagan que el auto se levante y luego caiga pesadamente volcado; todo pasa muy rápido, el "Lancelot" se halla al lado de la carretera con las ruedas hacia arriba lanzando humo, Nakae y Setsuna en el asiento delantero sangrando, los faros alumbrando la carretera nocturna; la pequeña Setsuna se levanta dolorida, tiene herida la frente, sangre en los brazos y le duele su pierna, no se puede levantar, ni sabe cómo fue que ella está fuera del auto, entonces oye llorar a alguien, su hermanito, se detiene en la baranda y camina dolida hasta el auto, el niño sujeto a su silla de bebé ha salvado su vida pero ahora está de cabeza llorando, la niña lo desata y lo abraza contra su corazón, llora copiosamente asustada, ha visto a sus papás sangrando adelante, luego escucha el sonido de un auto y un sexto sentido la hace ocultarse cerca de allí con el niño que llora, ella mira la bolsa de su vestido, allí tiene el chupón el cual pone en labios del bebé._

_-Shhh Carlos…no hagas ruido…-dice la niña, entonces ve bajar del auto con calaveras a la figura de negro, la ve acercase al auto volcado y mirar dentro._

_-Maldita sea, ese imbécil de Ken Meiou tiene pacto con el demonio, no es él sino su patético hermano y su esposa…lo peor es que ya no tengo tiempo de buscarlo, bien, esto quedará así, lamento haberme equivocado pero el auto me confundió…es una pena, yo quería la cabeza de Lancelot.-añade esa voz distorsionada por el casco riendo salvajemente, la niña oculta la mira aterrada.-Bien, será en otra ocasión.-y subiendo al auto se pierde en la carretera, la niña deja a Carlos sentado junto a la piedra._

_-No te muevas de aquí…-dice y se acera junto a sus Padres, llorando los llama.-¡Otou san! ¡Okka san!.-jala la camisa del hombre sangrante pero este no despierta, una nueva luz en el camino y llega entonces una patrulla de policía, de esta bajan dos oficiales, uno de ellos se acerca al lugar y otro toma la radio._

_-Aquí puesto 34-C, tenemos un accidente en el Km. 12 de la carretera de descenso en Akina, parece grave, necesitaremos varias ambulancias y una grúa…cambio.-el policía llega junto con la niña._

_-Calma pequeña…-le dice alejándola._

_-Papá y mamá…ellos…van a estar bien…¿verdad?.-dice ella. El policía mete la mano al auto y toca en el cuello a su Padre, luego mira a su compañero significativamente, el otro comprende en el acto que ambos murieron.-si…ya viene la ambulancia pequeña, tranquila.-apoya el policía abrazando a la herida niña mientras el otro va al lugar en que está Carlos y lo levanta del suelo._

_-Eres valiente amiguito.-dice el policía. La luna alumbra la terrible escena mientras Setsuna Meiou mira con sus ojos rojizos todo lo que pasó arriba en de la patrulla, Carlos le alarga los brazos y ella lo recibe, lo abraza muy muy fuerte, algo le dice que desde ahora, los dos están solos…_

_**Fin Flash back.**_

La joven llora de nuevo al revivir la escena, Ciel aprieta sus manos con fuerza como dándole apoyo.

-Y eso es todo, nos llevaron al hospital, curaron a Carlos y a mí, y luego llegó Tío Ken…Gran Kami, aún recuerdo haberlo visto, era como si hubiera envejecido en un solo día, su cara, su actitud, estaba muy mal, él habló conmigo y me dijo sobre la muerte de mis padres, pero también me dijo que él no nos iba a dejar a Carlos y a mí, y que teníamos que ser fuertes los dos por mi hermano porque ahora, cuidarlo era nuestro trabajo.-

-Ahora entiendo todo…y esa mujer…¿Qué relación tenía con Ustedes?.-

-Yo le dije a mi tío que ella lo buscaba a él, que dijo algo de Lancelot, y vi como sus ojos brillaban con algo tan terrible…que me dio miedo, pero después ya no volvimos a saber de ella, sé que mi tío en ocasiones hacía viajes para buscarla, que estuvo preguntando por ella en la región a todos los corredores, que llegó al extremo de ofrecer dinero por informes sobre esa mujer, pero no la encontramos, a veces que yo tocaba el tema tío Ken se ponía muy muy mal…así que poco a poco fue algo que de común acuerdo dejamos de recordar, casi lo olvidaba, hasta que la vi de nuevo.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?...¿Decirle a tu hermano?.-

-¡Jamás!...había pensado solo decirle a Rei, tengo que entender porqué alguien que deseaba vengarse de sus familias, también tenía cuentas con mi tío o con nosotros, es algo que no entiendo del todo.-explica ella.-cuando conocí a Rei me pareció familiar…como si nos hubiéramos visto antes de ese día, pero nunca hemos hablado de eso.-

-Me alegra, es una buena decisión, ella te explicará mejor las cosas; y algo más linda…Gracias por decírmelo.-añade Ciel acariciando el rostro de la chica.-sé que no todo está bien entre los dos, pero también sé que este gesto indica que quizá el tiempo comience a sanar nuestras heridas, y cuando estés lista estaré allí para ti.-acaba él, Setsuna se pierde en los ojos azules del hombre que llegó a cambiar sus ideas sobre el amor, y en ese momento se olvida de su dolor, de su orgullo, de todo, y entonces Ciel posa sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso suave, casi una caricia, que la hace estremecer, solo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que se abre, Ami al ver la escena tose levemente indicando su presencia, ambos se levantan sonrojados.

-Lamento interrumpir chicos pero…la revisión finalizó.-

-¿Cómo está Mina?.-ansioso Ciel.

-El doctor Arima la termina de revisar, es el mejor ginecólogo del hospital, él dice que aun el peligro no pasa del todo, que hay que esperar al tercer mes para estar seguros ya que el que ella no lo haya perdido es casi un milagro…pero todo ha mejorado junto con ella, su salud y su estabilidad son ahora prioridad para el cuidado de ambos, de ella y del bebé.-

-Los tendrá Ami.-asegura Setsuna.

-Ahora están en sesión de ultrasonido, Mina me pidió que ambos entren, quiere que conozcan a su sobrino.-añade la doctora, Ciel sonríe y toma la mano de Setsuna, ambos se pierden luego en el consultorio tras Ami…

El chico de cabello azul termina de arreglar sus maletas, hace dos días que no ve a Serena; mira su apartamento ahora aún más vacío, recuerda aquellos días en que inició su romance "ficticio" con ella cuando un día comieron sushi juntos en la sala, sonríe a su pesar al recordarlo, sabe que en ese momento él ya sentía algo muy especial por la chica rubia, pero sabe también que si de verdad su amor es tan grande como él lo dice debe tener el valor del renunciamiento. Si ella es feliz, no importando que sea con ese idiota, entonces por caballerosidad él debe retirarse, después toma una fotografía que se haya en el buró en qué él y Serena se tomaron una de tantas fotografías de cabina en un centro comercial, sonríe al ver el sonrojo de ella cuando él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, al menos fue hermoso darme cuenta de que puedo amar de nuevo, gracias por eso Serena…en cierta forma siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.-añade Owen acariciando la fotografía y luego saca de su saco una carta, la cual deja en el buró.-se que con esto comprenderás.-acaba el chico y luego toma sus maletas las cuales se hayan aún en su habitación, junto a estas tiene un estuche de violín, hace mucho que no practica su música, pero el hecho es que en este momento en que se aleja de la mujer que ama, una melancolía muy grande lo acomete, entonces abre el estuche, toma el violín y el arco, y comienza a tocar una melodía improvisada y desgarradora que llena el departamento como si fuera la expresión de los sentimientos dolidos del artista, de pronto Owen se haya perdido en su propio mundo, tanto que no escucha abrirse la puerta.

Serena entra y se queda impresionada mirando al chico tocar aquella melodía, es tan evidente la pena del artista que algo en su alma duele mucho, un sollozo de ella le indica a Owen que hay alguien, él gira la vista y se topa de frente con Serena Tsukino, con su vestido verde agua ligero y vaporoso, su cabello rubio sujeto con un lazo del mismo color y toda ella emanando esa ternura e inocencia que lo había enamorado, siente que quizá ahora tenga menos fuerza para irse, por algo él no quería verla, pero parece que el destino tiene otros planes. Serena llega hasta la puerta de la habitación en que está parado él.

-Serena…-balbucea él aún encandilado por la visión de la chica bajando el violín y el arco los deja en una mesa de su alcoba.

-Creo que encontré el duplicado bajo el tapete como me dijiste.-añade Serena-se que quedamos en no vernos hasta luego de la carrea Owen, pero pasó algo que…creo que debo decirte…-ella confundida, el joven se acerca a ella sonriendo y la toma de las manos.

-Lo que vienes a decirme ya lo sé, te has decidido por Chiba…¿Cierto?.-

-Pero como es que tu…-él solo sonríe.

-No importa cómo, pero lo sé, y lo esperaba en cierta forma.-añade el actor, ella baja la vista apenada, Owen levanta su rostro con ternura sujetando su barbilla.-y te agradezco enormemente que hayas venido a cumplir tu palabra, ese acuerdo que hicimos de que me dirías de frente tu decisión sin importar lo que esta fuera, eso hace irme más tranquilo.-Ella levanta sus ojos aterrados hacia Owen.

-¿Irte?.-balbucea confundida y sus ojos se topan con las maletas en el suelo, ve en el saco del chico algunos pasajes de avión.-Pero Owen…¿Por qué irte?.-

-Por dos cosas, primero, hace dos días acepté un contrato que me ofrecían para trabajar en Europa, la propuesta me la hicieron hace mucho, pero yo esperaba tener motivos para quedarme.-añade.-y después, porque a pesar de que dije que iba a respetar tu decisión sea la que fuese, tampoco tengo madera de mártir, puedo ceder tu amor a Chiba pero no creo tener la fuerza de soportar el verte a su lado, así que antes de que mi presencia cause alguna sombra en tu felicidad o haga arrepentirme de algo, creo que es más sano que me vaya.-explica el chico, cada palabra de él está abriendo en el alma de Serena un hueco doloroso y hondo, ¿Irse Owen?...¿Alejarse de su lado?...¡Porqué Gran Kami! ¡Porqué siente ese gran vacío y esa angustia de saberlo!

-¿Y te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?.-dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-No sabía si tendría la fuerza de verte e irme linda, por eso te había hecho una carta en la que explicaba todo, pero el que hayas venido a pesar de ser más doloroso para mí es mejor, no deja lugar a dudas.-replica Owen limpiando las lágrimas de ella con una ternura tan infinita que la hace temblar con su contacto.-no llores, no quiero irme con esa imagen en mi cabeza, quiero ver una sonrisa…te vez mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.-termina él sonriéndole y usando las mismas palabras de aquel día que se conocieron en el parque.

-¿Y no te veré jamás?.-angustiada ella.

-Quizá más delante, cuando seas ya la señora Chiba, cuando yo pueda regresar y ofrecerte mi amistad sin que ninguna sombra de celos o de suspicacia la manche de nuevo, cuando tengas una linda niña igual a ti a quien pueda dar un beso con la misma ternura que se lo diera a su madre sin que alguien piense mal por eso, solo el tiempo dirá si nos veremos de nuevo Serena, mientras tanto…prométeme que serás muy feliz, solo eso me hará sentir que todo valió la pena.-explica él tomando ambas manos de la joven, ella tiene un gran nudo en la garganta y no puede hablar, la terrible angustia y el dolor que se está abriendo en su alma con estas palabras no la dejan pensar.

-¿Y cuando te vas?.-entrecortada ella.

-De hecho me voy mañana en la tarde, pero no quería estar más aquí, me traía recuerdos dolorosos, había rentado una habitación en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, iremos primero a Hong Kong y de allí a Francia.-explica él.

-¿Y Haruka?.-

-Hablé con ella y le dejé todo muy claro, sabe que te amo, y sabe que no volvería con ella por despecho porque no somos dignos ni ella ni yo de algo así, todo aclarado…-con tono serio él-bien Serena, creo que es hora de despedirnos, gracias por el tiempo que pasamos juntos, gracias por mostrarme que el amor verdadero existe, gracias por ser tan maravillosa conmigo, no te olvidaré.-termina el chico besando la mejilla de Serena, ese beso tiene el poder de quemarle la piel, Owen se limita a sonreír forzadamente y entrando a su habitación toma sus dos maletas y camina hacia la puerta. Para Serena todo pasa en fracciones de segundo como en cámara lenta, el verlo caminar y pasar a su lado, esa horrible sensación de vacío, la cruda realidad de que en delante deberá enfrentar la vida sin la presencia de Owen, sin sus palabras amorosas, sin la fuerza que le daba para salir adelante, sin sus ojos que la miraban con amor, sin sus…besos que la hacían estremecerse…¿Entonces qué era lo que sentía por él?...¿Por qué ahora que sabía que lo perdería, que se iría, tenía tanta pena y tanto dolor?...solo se siente esto cuando se pierde a quien se ama. Entonces ella, Serena Tsukino…¡Lo amaba!...Ella amaba a Owen Thalassa de verdad, como una mujer ama a un hombre, no con el amor platónico e ilusionado que tenía por Darien, no con ese sentimiento confuso que aun habiendo estado con él no había logrado definir, porque ahora veía claro por vez primera, Owen Thalassa había ganado su corazón desde hace tiempo, pero ella no podía ni quería darse cuenta, ahora…¿Iba a ser tan tonta como para dejarlo ir?.

Owen seguía caminando, hasta que sintió unos brazos pasar por su espalda y aprisionarlo con fuerza, la impresión lo hizo tirar las maletas y el saco al suelo, y aún incrédulo y sin mirarla balbuceó.

-Se…Serena…-

-¡No quiero que te vayas!.-dice con voz convulsa la chica.-¡Te amo Owen!.-confiesa ella, Owen no lo soporta más y gira hasta mirarla de frente, ella se lanza en sus brazos apretándose en su fuerte pecho.

-Pero Serena…tu y Chiba…-

-Lo que pasó con Darien fue un impulso, el resultado de mi confusión de sentimientos, no sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ahora que supe que te iba a perder me di cuenta de una verdad que sé desde hace tiempo, que es a ti a quien amo de verdad, que has logrado enseñarme lo que es el amor de quien no le importa sufrir por la felicidad del ser amado, ahora es que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que te Amo Owen Thalassa…¡Te Amo!.-dice ella y el chico la siente temblar en sus brazos al confesar aquello.

-Serena…¿Por qué me dices esto justo ahora?.-dice Owen mirándose en las pupilas azules.

-Porque no quiero perderte, porque no quiero que te vayas y me abandones, porque no podría vivir mi vida sin ti Owen.-insiste ella.-¿O es que ya no me amas solo por…haber estado con Darien?.-

-No digas eso, tú para mí eres lo más sagrado, lo más importante, no me importa tu pasado, sino tu futuro.-termina el chico, ella sonríe levemente.

-No te irás de mi lado jamás Owen Thalassa, he sido una tonta antes por no tomar con ambas manos el amor que me ofrecías, pero no lo seré más.-acaba Serena sonriendo, y entonces hace algo que deseaba hacer, entrelaza sus manos en el cuello del chico y lo besa, ¡Lo besa! Ella Serena Tsukino, lo besa, no deja que él tome la iniciativa, sino que es ella la que lo besa, y sus labios exigentes se presionan sobre los de Owen, con una pasión y una fuerza que ella misma no sabía que era capaz, Owen entrelaza su cintura, se da cuenta al momento que la forma en que la rubia lo besa ahora es muy diferente a sus anteriores besos, casi lo devora, y la fuerza con que se lanza sobre él lo hace retroceder algunos pasos hasta llegar casi a la puerta de la habitación, Owen consumido por esa avalancha de sentimientos que el beso le genera, levanta a Serena y ella entrelaza sus piernas en la cintura del joven, llevado por esa fuerza se recarga en la pared. Cuando al fin se separan, Owen entierra su rostro en el cuello de Serena y la comienza a besar, ella respira entrecortadamente pero sonríe, ahora sabe qué es lo que quiere y como lo quiere, no va a dejar que su Owen (estas palabras junto con los besos de él la hacían estremecerse) se aleje de su lado; ansiosa Serena entre los besos de él que ahora bajan por sus hombros mientras con su mano libre baja los tirante de su vestido, lo toma de la camisa y de un tirón desesperado arranca algunos botones y lo obliga a abrírsela.

Este acto tan impropio de ella deja algo asustado a Owen que se detiene y la mira interrogante, ambos respiran con dificultad, unas gotas de sudor caen por el rostro viril y atractivo del actor pero Serena se haya perdida mirando su torso musculoso y desnudo, un sonrojo la comete, pero no es de vergüenza, sino por las sensaciones nuevas que ahora experimenta.

-Serena…sé que esto es repentino y muy…intenso…pero yo no quiero forzarte a nada, menos luego de que estas tan confundida…-se atreve él.

-Estaba, ahora no más, sé lo que deseo Owen…-acaba ella acercándose a él de nuevo y susurrando en su oído.-te quiero a ti…-dice esas palabras, la forma como las dice, le indican al chico que es verdad, que ella no tiene más dudas, que ahora sí es suya para siempre…

Rei llega a la mansión Tsukino, estaciona al "Vulcano" y entra con su propia llave, no se oye ruido en el lugar más que en la cocina, así que ella misma entra buscando a Luna.

-Luna, necesito hablar con Darien porque…-pero se queda callada al ver en lugar de Luna al propio Darien cocinando.-¿Darien?..¿Eres tú en verdad?...pero qué te pasó.-dice ella confundida.

-Pasa que Luna no está y tengo ganas de cocinar, pasa que soy enormemente feliz Rei y pasa que todo este mundo es muy hermoso como para que yo no lo disfrute…¿Cierto?.-dice el chico emocionado.

-¿Es por lo de Serena?...-cuestiona ella, Darien sonriendo se acerca a ella y la abraza levantándola en alto.-¡Darien bájame!.-le dice ella.

-Perdona Rei, es solo que soy tan feliz.-se disculpa él-hace dos noches fue maravilloso, ella vino a verme, y me dijo que amaba a Thalassa.-

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?.-intrigada ella.

-No...yo no dejé que el antiguo Darien triunfara, sino aquel que me ayudaste a descubrir, el mismo de antes, el que la enamoró, vencí mis miedos, fui valiente, y no la dejé ir, la hice recordar con besos y caricias el pasado, nuestro amor, y ella…ella me correspondió..¡Me correspondió Rei!.-dice él, la sacerdotisa lo mira dudosa un momento.-¿No me dices nada?.-

-No lo tomes a mal Darien es solo que me extraña que ella te haya correspondido tan rápido, yo antes había detectado sentimientos muy fuertes entre ella y Thalassa, cosas indefinidas, que si bien no era amor del todo…si…se le parecía mucho.-

-Ella estaba confundida pero se decidió, me alegra que haya sido por mí.-termina él.

-Darien, si eso de verdad dime porqué ella no está a tu lado, preparando esta cena contigo, porqué no regresó a su casa.-inquiere ella.

-Me pidió tiempo, dijo que necesitaba tener esa carrea en tu contra y luego decidiría, yo le di tiempo y no le exigí nada como tú me aconsejaste, aunque tuvimos una pequeña discusión-

-¿Discusión?.-inquiere Rei.

-Le pedí que desistiera de esa carrera.-

-¡Darien!.-se ofende ella.

-Tenía que hacerlo, odio que las dos mujeres que más amo en el mundo estén enfrentadas así.-opina el joven.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen, me imagino la reacción de ella, luego de lo que pasó contigo y tú intentando disuadirla debió pensar que fue premeditado…-

-Se que estuvo mal, pero después se arregló, aunque al final yo esperaba al menos un beso y ella se fue.-razona el.-pero no quiero pensar nada mas, solo esto, ella es mía.-

-Darien, si todo eso que pasó fue tan confuso, si ella te dijo que amaba a Thalassa en un inicio, si discutieron, si se fue, creo que aún es muy pronto para pensar que está todo resuelto.-opina con cautela la perceptiva sacerdotisa.

-Y yo por el contrario estoy seguro…mira qué tan seguro.-añade él y de su bolsa del pantalón saca un estuche pequeño el cual abre mostrando en anillo de compromiso con un diamante engarzado, ella se queda callada un momento.-¿Y no dices nada?...fue tu consejo.-

-No es que no me alegre, sabes que nada me haría más feliz que el ver a mis dos hermanos unidos por el amor…pero el Amor Darien, sin dudas, sin…nubarrones…¿Entiendes?...escucha si quieres escucharme, si no, será tu decisión.-dice ella. Él asiente con la cabeza.-no te precipites, deja que pase un tiempo y hasta que ella de verdad esté segura de lo que siente, cuando regrese a esta casa y vuelva a ser la Serena que todos conocemos, entonces dáselo, no antes, la podrías espantar o condicionar y eso no es amor.-suplica Rei cerrando el estuche del anillo.-¿Qué dices?...¿Lo harás?...-él duda.

-Lo haré, si es un consejo de mi mejor amiga, lo haré, guardaré el anillo para el día que la princesa regrese al castillo, y respetaré mi palabra de aguardar…lo juro.-Rei sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a Darien.

-Tienes que pensar algo más Darien, algo muy posible…¿Qué harías si ella luego de todo esto…-duda Rei.-se decide por Thalassa?.-él frunce el ceño.

-No lo hará, no luego de lo que pasó.-

-Pero tienes que entender que en estado emocional en que ella se haya es muy posible que sus impulsos la dominen y que quizá una vez que analice todo puede cambiar de opinión, a veces reaccionamos a impulsos físicos sin pensar pero después no arrepentimos.-añade Rei, el sigue callado.-mi pregunta es si estarías dispuesto a respetar su decisión sin importar que te duela.-

-Yo…en ese caso que no es posible.-niega él.-creo que…desearía que ella fuera feliz.-

-¿Entonces cederías?.-sigue ella preocupada, no le gusta la confusión que percibe en él y en todo el ambiente de esa casa, Darien suspira.

-A mí solo me importa ella.-

-Ese es mi hermano.-termina Rei más tranquila al entender la respuesta que tanto le costaba a Darien.

-¿Entonces te quedas a cenar?.-cambia él de tema.

-Me quedo.-

-¿Y no se molestara el imbécil de tu marido?.-

-Nataku sabe donde estoy y lo que vine a hacer, se lo dije, y no le molesta, me ama lo suficiente para dejarme ir sola a donde sea, porque sabe que eso no le quita una pisca de mi cariño, le costó entenderlo, pero ahora todo está bien entre él y yo, tenemos libertad y al mismo tiempo un compromiso más fuerte que todo.-dice ella sonriendo, Darien se pregunta si llegará el día en que él pueda hablar de Serena y su relación con la misma confianza…le da miedo pensarlo…-¿Así que no está Luna?...dime a dónde fue.-pide Rei, los dos chicos comienzan la charla mientras Rei ayuda a su hermano a poner la mesa en la cocina de la mansión.

En el departamento de Owen Thalassa, sin embargo, el Amor con letra mayúscula se estaba haciendo presente en la vida de Serena, quien envuelta en los brazos del actor, estaba por decidir su vida.

-Serena… -Susurra Owen en el oído de Serena. -¿Sabes que si esto ocurre… tu… Yo…? Tienes que estar muy segura. Yo lo estoy y lo sabes, pero quiero que tu lo estés, que no sea un impulso tonto –dice mirándola a los ojos con un brillo especial. –Porque no quiero que después de todo termines yéndote con Darien…-pero Serena no le responde con palabras. En esos momentos sus sentimientos son los que responden dando respuestas que Owen esperaba hacía mucho, desde que se dio cuenta de que Serena era la mujer que él amaba. Ella se lanza a besarlo nuevamente con fuerza, enterrando sus manos en el cabello suave de Owen. Pensar que durante todo este tiempo él solo fue de ella. ¿Por qué Gran Kami tiene que darse cuenta de que no podría vivir sin él cuando estaba a punto de perderlo? ¿Es su castigo por despreciar inconscientemente el amor del chico? Pero… No, ella tenía que demostrarle que lo que se sentía era real, más real que lo que ella creyó sentir por Darien. Si tan solo…

Mientras todos esos pensamientos carcomían la mente de la muchacha, ella besaba con intensidad a Owen y una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de él. Owen, pensaba que habiendo tenido a cientos de mujeres en su haber, mujeres que aprovechaban la sola mirada del actor para insinuársele, jamás le habían hecho estremecer de esa manera con un beso o la simple pero arrebatadora caricia que ella le estaba proporcionando. Él la separo solo un poco y ahora con seguridad la encaminó a la habitación que estaba al lado. En cuanto la puso en pie, la miró a los ojos y se acercó a su oído. Tenía que decírselo nuevamente.

-Te metiste en cada rincón de mi alma Serena Tsukino, y no solo eso, desbancaste cada recuerdo doloroso de Haruka en mí…-

-Shh… Solo demuéstrame cómo es que un hombre debe amar a una mujer… -Serena se sonroja de sus propias palabras, pero siente una explosión en su ser. Ese nuevo atrevimiento era desconocido para ella, más allá de todo lo que había descubierto de sí misma en estos meses lejos de todo y todos.

Owen sin esperar una sola continuación, besa suavemente los labios de Serena, él le demostraría cuanto y como es lo que ama a esa mujer. No importa si su corazón queda destrozado… No, no hay que pensar en eso ahora. Entonces baja poco a poco al resto de su rostro para llegar a su cuello. Mientras besaba con suavidad y se perdía en el aroma de la muchacha, a miel, canelas y manzanas, acaricia con suavidad, solo con las yemas de sus dedos, la espalda blanca de Serena. Ella se estremece. Owen sonríe interiormente al saber el efecto que tiene sobre ella, después busca el cierre invisible de ese vestido. Una odisea, pero eso no será un impedimento para lo que tiene pensado.

Serena le quita con suavidad la camisa que ella misma se encargo de mandar a volar los botones, mientras recorre los fuertes brazos del muchacho y su espalda, ella se acerca y besa su pecho perfecto; también se siente perdida en el aroma que el expira, cítricos y maderosa es lo que reconoce, es cuando el vestido cae como un remolino a sus pies, la sensación es mil veces más maravillosa, entonces Owen la acerca más a él, quiere sentirla, piel con piel. Es cuando Serena siente entonces como las manos suaves de Owen recorren completamente su espalda desnuda, y nuevamente un estremecimiento que parece un cortocircuito para ella. Pero Owen no solo acariciaba su espalda, sino que besaba sus hombros.

-Eres tan suave… Como siempre lo supe, solo que ahora lo compruebo. –entonces la acercó más a la cama de esa amplia habitación. Jamás volvería a ver esa habitación como antes. Nunca. Serena aun de pie, pegada a la cama, con manos temblorosas intenta sacar el cinturón que llevaba Owen aún en su pantalón. Pero es tanto el nerviosismo en ese momento, que siente sus manos torpes, el chico al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha tras cumplir su cometido, acerca las manos de Serena a sus labios y las besa con suavidad.

-Déjamelo a mí linda.-Y en unos segundos Owen tenía los pantalones fuera de él. Sin darle tiempo a nada, con las manos en la cintura y espalda de Serena, la recuestan en la cama. Serena entonces atrapa sus los labios que ahora le son tan necesarios, tan amados. ¿Podrá vivir sin esos labios ahora? Es la pregunta que ronda en su cabeza. Owen entonces desprende la única prende que le queda a Serena, mientras acerca sus labios a la pequeña oreja pasando su cálida lengua por el lugar. Serena siente morir, siente que nunca experimentará una sensación o emoción como esa sino es solo con Owen.

-¿Cómo logras transmitirme todo esto? –Pregunta Serena mientras acaricia un brazo de su amante.

-Porque es lo que quiero que sientas, estas experimentando todo lo que siento por ti.-Owen en un movimiento, logra poner a Serena sobre él, mientras las sabanas de la cama se desprendían de la misma… Pero poco importaba eso ahora, él suavemente, recorría con sus manos el plano vientre de la rubia, jugueteaba por su cintura y baja espalda, mientras no dejaba de adorarla con los ojos y acariciaba con su nariz la mejilla de Serena. Si bien es cierto Serena solo había estado una vez con Darien, no era una experta, y estaba experimentado una arsenal de sensaciones y emociones inigualables que la confusa experiencia pasada no la había dejado percibir, pero ahora solo Owen, solo él, tendría ese derecho.

Owen empieza las caricias ahora con lentitud por las piernas de la joven, mientras su lengua cálida pasaba por el cuello de la muchacha. Ella dejaba escapar el nombre de su amante entre suspiro y suspiro. Pero nada era tan delicioso hasta el momento que esas caricias lentas, seguras, amorosas que Owen le procuraba. ¿Cómo pudo confundirse tanto? ¿Cómo se dejó arrastrar por esa situación con Darien? No, no era el momento de pensar en eso. No ahora. No con Owen.

-Te amo Owen… Yo lamento tanto lo de…-

-Eso no tiene importancia Serena, lo haya pasado no tiene importancia para mí. Mientras te ame como lo hago ahora, óyelo bien, grábalo en tu mente, no habrá nadie más. Eres la mujer que amo Serena, por ti no me va a importar dejar todo atrás o enfrentar al mundo con tal de estar a tu lado. –Owen volvió a hundirse en el rostro de Serena, pero ahora los labios de él habrían un camino tras lo cual su lengua recorrió cada profundidad de la boca de Serena. No hubo espacio no explorado y la lengua de Serena, tras un momento de timidez, se aventuró hacer lo mismo. Cada presión, cada vaivén era un sentimiento nuevo. Serena cerró los ojos como para recordar todo esto.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ella le sonrió. Esto fue suficiente para que Owen empezara el recorrido, pero ahora su mano se acercaba con suavidad por un seno de los de ella. Era perfecto, parecía hecho a medida de su mano. Poco a poco Owen recorre todo el cuerpo de Serena con unos ardorosos besos, sus pechos, su vientre. Serena no puede creer toda esta cantidad de sentimientos y emociones. Esto era hacer el amor, no ese impulso extraño que la llevó hacia Darien, ahora ella, Serena Tsukino, con todo conocimiento de causa, estaba decidiendo hacer el Amor con el hombre que estaba segura de amar, no con las dudas que tuvo con Darien, ahora entendía que esa incomodidad, ese sentimiento extraño cuando cedió con él, era porque dudaba de amarlo, y dudaba porque ella ya amaba a Owen… y si sentir, vibrar, desear de esta manera era solo el principio, pues se entregaría completamente a este placer. No quería dejar de sentir nunca más todo esto. Quería acostarse así siempre con su Owen al lado. Si, era suyo, y ella de él. Las manos de Serena ahora recorrían la espada libre del hombre de cabellos azules. Cómo le hubiera gustado tener más experiencia para poder hacer muchas más cosas, pero su timidez no se lo permitía. Sin embargo…

Nuevamente un movimiento, ahora ella se encontraba encima de él. Owen lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Con qué quieres jugar, verdad preciosa?

-Solo experimentar un poco señor Thalassa. Quiero descubrir yo misma que sorpresas me depara su cuerpo.-

-Haz lo que quieras Serena, porque para mí parecer, nos pertenecemos. –Serena entonces vuelve a acercarse a esos labios, pero… no los besa. Le susurra cerca a sus labios.

-¿En serio nos pertenecemos? –le dice mientras unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Pese a la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, se sentía mal, su confusión, sus dudas, solo la habían llevado a hacer algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía. Owen hubiera podido ser el primero…

-Seremos uno solo Serena. –Entonces ella acorta a distancia entre ellos y besa con pasión en intensidad esos labios. Owen se pega más a ella. –Te amare hasta el fin Serena Tsukino, es un juramento. –Los dedos de Owen pasan por el cabello corto de Serena y ella se coloca para atrás para darle cabida a los labios de Owen, que besa su clavícula pasando su lengua. –Me encantaría que tuvieras el cabello más largo, suelto debe ser como una cortina de hilos dorados.-

-Prometo que los dejare crecer solo para ti Owen. Es un juramento también.-Owen toma entonces ambas manos de Serena y las entrelaza entre las suyas. Nuevamente un cambio y deja a Serena en los pies de la cama, mientras se coloca con suavidad encima de ella, la rubia se abraza a él y nuevamente lágrimas de felicidad caen. No quiere que el tiempo pase, quiere se detenga, que sea eterno, solo para ellos. Owen con sus labios limpia las lágrimas de su amor, mientras que con una mano recorre el pie pequeño y delicado de Serena.

-Te necesito Owen, te necesito.-Owen no necesito escuchar una vez más la orden. Se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba puesta y se acercó a ella como si eso fuese posible. Serena se perdió en las lagunas azules de Owen, era de un color increíble, diferentes a los de ella. Serena sintió entonces no solo una pasión contenida en Owen, sino que sintió hasta lo más profundo de su ser el amor que él le daba, un amor más sano, nada egoísta, seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, que la aceptaba sin forzarla a nada, que había estado dispuesto a renunciar a ella por amor, ese gesto final fue lo que acabó de convencerla… esa noche sintió como nunca esa conexión con Owen, conexión que no logró sentir con Darien, ese momento fue más bien un exceso de pasión, su inexperiencia, los recuerdos de un pasado y el instante que la motivó, luego ella ya no tuvo la fuerza de negarse, pero ahora se alegraba que ese amor que Owen sentía por ella no se rompiera nada más por esa situación. Eso solo confirmaba todavía más el amor que Owen le tenía, por eso disfrutó cada instante el momento en que él la hizo suya.

Si ella creyó que no le dolería… Mentira, le dolió como si fuera la primera vez, pero a diferencia de esa vez en que reinaba la confusión, hora el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer más rápido. Y lo más increíble, era la coordinación que tenían, la manera de conectarse, la manera de sentir, parecía que sus cuerpos estuvieran moldeados para complementarse. Owen entonces la mira con amor.

-Abre tus ojos querida. No los cierres, solo siente.-ambos empezaron un movimiento perfecto, coordinado, y sus nombres no dejaban de ser repetidos. Cuando el momento cumbre llegó, una electricidad pasó por sus cuerpos. Aun sin separarse, Owen se recuesta en el pecho de Serena, escuchando el latir de su corazón. El cabello de Serena cae por un lado de su rostro, y Owen delicadamente con sus dedos, los mete detrás de la oreja de la chica.

-Eres increíble, perfecta y maravillosa Serena. Solo tú podrías hacerme sentir esto, nadie más. -Y besa la punta de la nariz de ella. Serena no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan sin cesar en una extraña confusión de alegría, placer y arrepentimiento por el pasado. Owen nuevamente la tranquiliza, pasando por debajo de la espalda de ella sus brazos y la atrae hacía sí. -No llores, me parte el alma verte llorar. ¿Lo sabes verdad?-

-Yo… -balbucea Serena. –Yo… Perdóname Owen, ¡perdóname!…no puedo dejar de pensar que por lo que hice antes soy…soy…-

-Shh, tranquila… No digas algo ofensivo, algo que no eres.-

-Nunca debí… Yo nunca… Darien…-

-No lo nombres, él no cuenta, no me importa lo que haya sucedido, es a ti a quien amo, no a las experiencias vividas si tuvieras… Y no has tenido casi ninguna… -Dice Owen sonriéndole. –No me interesa nada de eso Serena, olvídate. Yo no fui un santo nunca, así que no tengo que recriminarte nada. Si sigues con esos sentimientos, solo te harás daño. No quiero eso. Yo solo te amo a ti, a ti en el presente y en el instante que fuiste mía, no me interesa nada más.-

-¡Te amo tanto! ¿Por qué ahora me doy cuenta? –Pregunta con tristeza la chica rubia.

-Porque el alma humana es como un laberinto amor, tan oscuro y lleno de enigmas y misterios que solo le corresponde al hombre ir descubriendo, nadie somos perfectos y la vida no es siempre color de rosa, es difícil, llena de decisiones que tomar, no buenas, no malas, solo las correctas, por ahora, creo que ambos hemos tomado la correcta.- él acaricia su cabeza y ella siente tanta paz, tanta seguridad, como jamás sitió, sus dudas, sus miedos, quedan atrás, ¿Qué le importa a ella que el mundo entero se derrumbe si está en los brazos de Owen? Owen, el hombre que llegó a su vida cuando su corazón estaba roto, que la salvó y le mostró "Otro camino" un camino que ahora era su dicha y su felicidad, así que tras un nuevo beso, ambos duermen abrazados, esperando lo que vendrá mañana…

Akane Karasuma llega al oscuro lugar en medio de los callejones cercanos a los puertos, baja de su Ferrari negro y camina aún con cierta dificultad por el lugar, hasta que de entre las sombras surge la figura de Chikane Yamada y Alluminum, ambas visten de negro, la joven de cabello azul lleva una maleta y ambas llegan al lugar mal alumbrado por un foco.

-Lead Crown, llegaste, no te ves tan mal después de todo.-dijo Yamada con ironía, la chica pelirroja apretó los puños, detestaba ver a esta mujer terrible burlarse de su estado sabiendo que ella lo provocó.

-¿Para qué desea verme?.-extrañada ella en tono hiriente.

-No trates así a la señora Karasuma.-se ofende Alluminum.

-¿Y qué esperaban?...¡Que regresara como si nada luego de lo que me hicieron!…-lanza la pelirroja.

-¡Eres una…-ruge Alluminum

-No…déjala querida, me encanta ver el brillo de odio en sus ojos, así es justo como la necesito.-añade la mujer rubia. -Aya…la maleta.-dice la mujer de cabello rubio, la chica se acerca y abre la maleta, Yamada toma el pequeño aditamento electrónico y se lo muestra a Karasuma.-pon atención a lo que vas a hacer Lead Crown, ¿ves esto?...es un juguete que construyó Mouse, un pequeño regalo que te encargarás de poner en el sistema electrónico del "Fénix" para asegurarnos que la carrera contra Serena Tsukino sea una victoria para nosotros.-dice ella; Karasuma que sabe lo que le pasaría al auto las mira aterrada.

-¿Usted está loca?...cree que me voy a arriesgar estando de nuevo en el garaje a poner eso en el auto, además ¿Tiene idea de lo que pasaría si el "Fénix" se queda en plena carrera con al sistema eléctrico dañado?…-

-Desde luego querida, este juguete tiene un sensor eléctrico conectado a un control, así que solo yo decidiré en qué momento de la carrera, le cortaremos las alas al "Fénix".- sonríe la mujer.

-Si hace eso con la velocidad a la que irán va a hacerla perder el control…¡La va a matar!-ruge Akane Karasuma, una risa sarcástica de la mujer es la respuesta.

-Esa es la idea querida.-replica cínicamente Chikane Yamada.

-¡¡NO SERE COMPLICE DE UN ASESINATO!!.-salta la pelirroja.-menos aún para dañar a la única persona en el mundo que se ha preocupado por mí en verdad, que me ha ayudado a tener fe en mi misma, que ha creído en mi, jamás óigalo bien, ¡jamás ayudaré a dañar a Rei Hino!.-amenaza Karasuma.

-Es una lástima Lead Crown, pero tus deseos aquí no cuentan sino los de la señora, y si ella lo ordena debes obedecer, pensé que lo tenías claro luego de lo que te pasó-anima Alluminum.

-¡Escuchen esto!...ya no me importa lo que me hagan, ¿Quiénes golpearme? ¿Quiere matarme?...¡Hágalo! no le temo a eso, lo prefiero a ser traidora.-añade ella con fiereza, los ojos rojos de Yamada destellan de ira.

-Así que eres muy valiente Karasuma…si ya veo…te has contagiado en ese lugar del mismo afán heroico de Rei Hino, pero ya que estamos hablando en serio dime qué pasaría si de pronto tus dos queridas hermanitas aparecen por allí con un tiro en la cabeza…interesante, siempre he querido cazar cuervos.-ríe la mujer, Karasuma palidece.

-Si les hace algo…-dice furiosa.

-Lo vez querida, todos los héroes tiene una debilidad, y mi especialidad es encontrarla, así que quedamos en algo, pondrás este aparato en el "Fénix" y es todo, no hay discusión, si no lo haces y el auto no sufre daños en la carrera, ordenaré a los chicos que me muestren el cadáver de dos cuervos al día siguiente…o quizá tres…-amenaza Yamada mirándola fijamente y cierra la maleta la cual alarga a ella, Akane tiembla de ira, pero sabe que no tiene opción, es la vida de sus hermanas, así que toma la maleta.-Buena decisión.-termina sonriendo Yamada.

-Sabe que las personas como Usted tarde o temprano reciben su castigo.-dice Karasuma, otra risa burlona de ella.

-¿Castigo?...¿Es que algo en este universo puede castigarme?...yo no lo creo-acaba Yamada y se aleja junto con la chica de cabello azul dejando sola en el lugar a la joven pelirroja que derrama lágrimas de frustración apretando el maletín negro con su puño.

-Gran Kami…perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…- dice mientras el aire frío de aquella noche mueve su cabello rojo con el viento llevándose también sus lágrimas…

**NOTAS FINALES: Así es, estamos a un solo capítulo del gran final de SRR y como se ve poco a poco las cosas se están aclarando, cabe mencionar que mi amigo Zhudo y yo planeamos esta historia con mucho cuidado, las acciones, motivaciones y sentimientos de los personajes para que todos llegaran a un punto extremo para el final el cual prometemos desde ahora que tendrá en un solo capítulo toda la adrenalina, velocidad, peligro y acción de todo SRR hasta el momento, así que esperamos que nos acompañen la semana que viene en la culminación de una carrera que puede decidir destinos, ¿Todo está dicho entre Serena y Owen? ¿Qué pasará con Darien? ¿Se atreverá Akane Karasuma a traicionar a Rei o un impulso repentino la hará salvarla? ¿Chikane Yamada se quedará tranquila o intervendrá en la carrera?...todo esto y más el Viernes 8 de Mayo en el mejor capítulo de SRR, el gran final….Gracias a todos por su apoyo y preferencia, afortunadamente la libre expresión no muere…los esperamos la semana que viene y ¡Feel the Power!**

**P.D. Zhudo los invita a leer su nuevo trabajo "Call of Dutty Moon" una historia diferente sobre la realidad de la guerra con personajes de Sailor Moon, en verdad no se arrepentirán, también hoy actualizamos SRR GAIDEN en que se entendrá mucho de lo que vemos en SRR sobre el pasado;****por mi parte solo dejaré el mensaje para mis amigas Kunoichis, que ellas saben quienes son…**_**"Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"…(si eres una dama de las sombras adopta este lema…jijiji)**_

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli (Lady Phoenix)**


	38. Chapter 35: La batalla final

**SRR 35**

**Capítulo Final**

**La Última Batalla**

La joven camina algo insegura por el parque oscuro, toma en sus manos el papel que le diera Alexis, y llega a la banda tras el cerezo más grande del lugar, una banca y una farola es todo lo que puede ver.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?.-dice Anna preocupada.

-Buenas noches hermosa dama…-se escucha la voz grave que la asusta, se hace hacia atrás cuando de entre la maleza surge la figura envuelta en capa con esa máscara con forma de dragón chino que cubre medio rostro, solo se ven sus labios y unos extraños ojos que por la sorpresa ella no puede mirar del todo, el enmascarado toma su mano y la besa, la joven tiembla un poco.-¿Acaso te doy miedo?...no fue lo que Alexis me dijo de ti.- él se sienta en la banca y la invita a hacer lo mismo, ella se sienta a distancia del enmascarado.

-No…no es eso…-duda ella confundida.-es solo que yo esperé tanto por este momento, por conocerlo, por tenerlo frente a mí…lo admiro mucho Lord Dragon, ¿Sabe?...leí su libro, me parece que quien lo escribió comprende a la perfección el alma humana y entiende el amor de una forma tan completa y perfecta, pensé que el romanticismo había muerto hace tiempo y era anticuado, pero leer su libro ha sido para mí una ventana a su alma.-dice ella y sus ojos azules destellan emocionados.

-Lo entiendo señorita Shields, sé que en este mundo prosaico los románticos somos vistos como entes extraños, no se comprende tan fácilmente nuestra visión del mundo.-dice la voz del hombre tras la máscara.-por eso cuando me mostraron sus pinturas, sus poemas…-dice y toma la mano de la joven, ella se sonroja.-entendí que eras diferente a las demás Anna, y quise conocerte, porque…creo que me he enamorado de Usted.-dice él, Anna lo mira preocupada, debía estar feliz, el hombre que era su amor platónico, su ídolo literario, estaba allí delante de ella como siempre lo soñó, diciéndole que la amaba…pero…¿Porqué no podía ser totalmente dichosa?.-no es muy propio de mi hacer ni decir esto Anna, pero es que el sentimiento que has despertado en mi es tan intenso, tan hondo…que tenía que decirlo.-añade el de la máscara de dragón, ella sigue callada.-¿No me contestas nada?.-anima Lord Dragon.

-Yo…soñé muchas veces con este encuentro desde que leí su libro…y desde que lo vi en esa firma de autógrafos en el centro comercial de Shinjuku.-dice, el hombre de acerca a ella.

-¿Entonces puedo entender que sientes algo tan hondo como yo?-dice y tomando su barbilla intenta besarla, ella se retira de su lado y se levanta.

-Perdón…Lord Dragón…-perdón…-dice ella de pié confundida.-pero tienes que saber algo, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba esto, ahora que ha pasado, me doy cuenta de que…desearía que el que me estuviera diciendo esto, fuera…otra persona.-dice ella preocupada, por ello no nota la sonrisa del hombre bajo la máscara.

-¿Otras persona?.-dice el enmascarado.

-Si…otra persona, un chico maravilloso que es capaz de abandonar sus sueños por amor a su familia, que no tendrá tu personalidad o tu don de palabra, pero que dentro de su silencio y su orgullo sabe mirar con amor, un chico sencillo y bueno del cual estoy enamorada.-dice ella con vehemencia, el enmascarado se levanta de la banca y se acerca a ella.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese chico?.-cuestiona.

-Alexis Tomoe.-confiesa Anna sonrojada. -¡Por favor Lord Dragon, no vaya a despedirlo solo por esto! él no sabe…él no tiene idea de…-se preocupa ella.

-O no…él lo sabe, de hecho, está feliz de saberlo.-añade Lord Dragon y se acerca a ella, con su mano retira la máscara y entonces Anna mira aterrorizada las facciones del joven Tomoe, preocupada deja caer el pedazo de papel que llevaba en su mano.

-Esto es una broma…debe ser una mala broma…-balbucea Anna.

-Perdóname tu a mi Anna, el que hizo toda esta mentira fui yo, por mi maldita inseguridad y por pensar que quizá a Lord Dragon lo verías de forma diferente que a mí, yo te mentí, todo el tiempo lo hice, esta máscara no es más que un truco publicitario de mi editor, pero no te lo dije jamás…solo quería saber si habías llegado a quererme por ser yo mismo, Alexis Tomoe…-habla el chico tomando las manos de la escritora, una lágrima escapa de los ojos azules.-¿Estás llorando?...es por mi culpa, sé que soy un canalla y que no tengo perdón por haberte engañado, entiendo si no quieres hablarme ni verme más así que…-pero él no puede terminar porque siente que los brazos de ella se lanzan a su cuello.

-Deja de decir esas cosas y dama un beso.-dice Anna sonriendo entre lágrimas, Alexis sonríe, la toma de la cintura y la besa tiernamente.

-Anna…yo pensé que no ibas a querer saber nada de mí.-dice el chico Tomoe abrazando a la joven contra su pecho.

-El que tu amor platónico y el verdadero sean el mismo hombre es un regalo que no voy a dejar ir Alexis.-añade ella sonriendo y oculta su cabeza en el pecho del joven.-solo una cosa…¿De vez en cuando puedes ser Lord Dragon para mí?.-el chico sonríe.

-No lo sé… quizá me ponga celoso.-dice al fin, ella ríe y Alexis emocionado la levanta de la cintura y los dos giran riendo en el parque, el chico Tomoe siente que al fin todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar valió la pena, su hermanita a punto de ser operada, su padre y él tranquilos por su trabajo, su amistad con Rei Hino que lo ha ayudado a ser ya un Clase "S" y ahora, el amor de Anna Shileds…¿Es que acaso algo en este mundo puede ser más perfecto?.

Akane Karasuma termina de estacionar su Ferrari en el garaje de los "Black Crowns" y sale del lugar, todo en torno es silencio, a estas horas no se escucha nada más que el sonido de algunas herramientas lejanas, la chica pelirroja sigue caminando hacia la luz y mira a Rei Hino que usando un traje negro de mecánico revisa algo en el "Fénix", verla así trabajando, sonriendo emocionada mientras arregla el auto la hace pensar que es injusto que alguien tan lleno de vida como Rei Hino esté condenada a…

-Karasuma, quien bien que llegas, te esperaba.-dice Rei.

-Rei sama…yo… salí a conducir un momento.-se disculpa ella.

-No me expliques nada Akane, tu eres libre de hacer lo que desees, solo quiero decirte algo antes de dormir, algo muy importante que solo tú sabrás.-pide ella. Karasuma duda en acercarse.-verás, quiero compartir contigo algo que no voy a decirle a nadie más.-explica ella limpiándose con una tela el rostro lleno de grasa.-voy a tener una carrera con Serena mañana en Hakone, será a las once de la noche, nadie sabe esto, no he querido decirle a Darien, ni a Meiou, ni a las chicas, es algo que debo hacer sola.-añade la joven.

-Pero Rei sama…¿Por qué a mí?.-se pregunta Karasuma.

-Porque sé que eres una buena persona, porque te has ganado mi confianza y porque eres la mecánico en jefe del "Fénix" desde que regresaste, ¿Lo olvidas?.-explica Rei sonriéndole, la joven no puede reprimir una lágrima, su atribulada mente no encuentra la forma de luchar con este sentimiento contradictorio, el sentirse una escoria, la peor de las mujeres.-por eso amiga, quiero que tú y solo tú te hagas cargo del auto, necesito al "Fénix" listo para esa carrera; vendré a recogerlo a las diez, a esa hora ya no hay nadie en el garaje, así que esto será nuestro secreto, ¿Qué dices?.-cuestiona Rei a la chica, Karasuma suda frío-¿Akane?...amiga te he hecho una pregunta.-insiste Rei.-¿Estás en esto conmigo?.-cuestiona la chica.

-Yo…Rei sama…tengo algo que decirle.-se anima al fin la pelirroja.

-Dime.-responde Rei, el corazón de la joven late my acelerado, no sabe lo que debe hacer…

-Acepto.-añade ella vencida al fin por la decisión que ha tomado.

-Muy bien, eso me hace irme más tranquila, por favor, revisa el sistema eléctrico y las señales de recepción, quiero los frenos en su punto, ya tiene llantas nuevas, así que creo que con una afinación estará listo.-termina la joven quitándose el traje de mecánico, Karasuma sigue con la vista perdida mirando el Mazda rojo.- Akane…algo más.-dice Rei y acercándose la toma de las manos.-Gracias por apoyarme, me retiro porque tengo aún mil pendientes que arreglar, mañana será un día decisivo en mi vida-termina la chica y se aleja dejando tras de sí a una Akane Karasuma que se limita a apretar los dientes y llorar en silencio en la soledad del garaje de los "Black Crowns".

Serena se despierta esa mañana inundada con una fortaleza como no había sentido antes. A su lado descansa el hombre al cual le entregaría su vida si fuera necesario, ya su corazón y su alma se la entregó. Con una mano acaricia el rostro del chico con suavidad. Owen aun con los ojos cerrados sonríe. Arrastrándose al lado de ella, se pega a su cuerpo tibio y aspira el aroma que la envuelve, pero sin resistirse la paraliza con sus brazos y la besa con suavidad, con lentitud.

-¿Vendrás conmigo al aeropuerto como corresponde?-dice él.

-Eso no tiene respuesta. –Serena lo mira sonriente.

-¿Sabes que dentro de mi tenía la esperanza de que vinieras aún antes de esto?.-le pregunta el chico de cabello azul.-tengo dos pasajes.-ella sonríe.

-Pues será hora de usarlos porque iré contigo a donde quieras llevarme.-promete ella.-solo una cosa, antes debo aclarar todo con Rei, tener la carrera, despedirme de la señora Yamada que tan bien me ha tratado y de…de-se detiene ella.

-¿De Chiba?.-con seriedad Owen.-no me molesta, créeme, me parece justo que él lo sepa también, es solo que lo conozco, sé como es y cómo reacciona, me da miedo que use algo de su historia pasada para retenerte, es todo, debo ser sincero.-explica él seriamente, Serena lo mira sonriendo y lo besa de nuevo con mucho amor.

-¿Alguna otra duda señor Thalassa?.-acaba Serena, él sonríe.

-Te esperaré en el aeropuerto, salimos a las seis de más mañana, el que llegues allí será para mí la mejor señal de que has terminado con tus ataduras del pasado, no dudo de tu amor, solo dudo de si tienes la fuerza de romper con todo eso y de empezar algo nuevo conmigo, se toda la historia que te ata a Japón, a la Liga de Aces…a Chiba.-dice el joven acariciando la cabeza de Serena.

-No tienes que temer Owen, ya no hay nada que pueda separarme de ti, nada.-acaba ella entrelazando sus dedos con los del joven.-ahora, quiero escucharte tocar el violín, pero ya no como el día de ayer, ahora tiene que ser algo hermoso, algo solo para mí.-pide ella.

-Como ordene señorita.-sonríe el chico.-desde ahora todo lo que deseas, lo hare para ti-acaba Owen, la luz del nuevo día entra por la ventana del apartamento mientras de escucha una melodía improvisada que ahora si refleja toda la felicidad que el artista siente en su corazón, una melodía que al escucharla, hace que el alma de Serena se llene de fuerzas, las necesitará, tiene dos pruebas muy difíciles y ambas con dos personas que son muy importantes para ella, Rei, y Darien.

En el hospital central, se encuentra esa mañana Ami revisando a Hotaru, mientras en el sillón lateral espera impaciente el señor Tomoe junto con Alexis y Anna Shields, ambos se sujetan de la mano, la pequeña los mira y sonríe.

-Onii san…¿Anna chan ya es tu novia?.-pregunta la niña. Los jóvenes se sonrojan ante el comentario.

-Hotaru…no es momento de hablar de eso ahora, te tenemos una sorpresa.-dice el joven Tomoe, en ese momento abre la puerta y Hotaru grita emocionada.

-¡¡¡ONEE SAN!!!.-y extiende los brazos, Rei corre a su lado y la abraza aunque la niña está en la cama aún, Ami sonríe al ver la alegría de la pequeña.

-¿Qué es esto?.-preocupado Souchi Tomoe.

-Papá…¿Lo ves?...ella es mi hermana, mi amiga que hace trucos de fuego, ella tiene un "Fénix"…ella me ayuda a ser valiente.-dice Hotaru tomando la mano de Rei.

-Padre, te presento a Rei Hino, la persona que es la responsable de que Hotaru haya recibido su tratamiento, e irónicamente, ella es esa amiga que todos pensamos solo existía en su imaginación.-presenta Alexis, el hombre de cabello blanco se levanta del sillón y se acerca a Rei sujetando sus manos.

-Señorita…le debemos la vida de Hotaru…no tengo como pagarle…yo…no sé qué decir.-balbucea el buen señor derramando unas lágrimas.

-No debe decir nada Tomoe san, yo hice todo eso por Hotaru, solo por ayudarla a ella, no tiene nada que agradecer.-añade la joven, el señor toma una de sus manos y la besa galantemente.

-Lo ves Papá, onii san, siempre te dije que era real, que ella venía a verme…pero no me creían, nadie lo hacía…también tengo un guapo novio que se llama Nataku, ¿Verdad Onee san?.-dice Hotaru a Rei.

-Oh si...es verdad, creo que te tiene un regalo.-explica Rei y entonces en la puerta aparece Nataku con un gran oso de peluche y globos, la niña palmea emocionada.

-Entrega especial para la novia más hermosa de Japón.-dice Nataku entrando, Ami y Rei se apartan mientras el chico se sienta en la cama junto a Hotaru y comienza a jugar haciendo la voz del oso con la pequeña que lo mira divertida.

-Doctora Mizuno…¿Cree que mi hija está lista para la cirugía?.-cuestiona ansioso el señor Tomoe.

-Lo está Tomoe san, Hotaru ha pasado todas las pruebas físicas y en cuanto a su ánimo…-añade Ami en ese momento la niña ríe divertida.-es evidente que sus nuevas amistades han ayudado a la pequeña a que sus fuerzas sean mayores, es el momento de la cirugía, el mejor momento para que ella lo resista.-

-Tomoe san, no se preocupe por nada, Hotaru va a tener todas las atenciones.-anima Rei.

-Entonces la operación será pasado mañana, ahora que están aquí todas las personas que aman a Hotaru, deben saber que aunque el riesgo es mucho, lo más pesado será la recuperación y que ella necesitará de todos ustedes a su lado para salir adelante.-añade la doctora.

-Hino sama…mi pequeña la necesitará cerca, ¿Podemos contar con que así será?.-dice Soushi Tomoe.

-Tiene mi palabra Tomoe sama, nada impedirá que ese día esté aquí con ella.-sonríe Rei.

-¡Onee chan! Mira mi oso que lindo, le pondré por nombre FENIX como tu auto…¿Puedo?.-cuestiona Hotaru, todos en la sala del hospital ríen de buena gana mientras la pequeña parece mucho más animada y feliz que nunca, Ami Mizuno sonríe pensando que al fin el tratamiento que ella y Fye desarrollaron, tiene más posibilidades que nunca de ser exitoso, y que mejor que con una niña tan valiente y llena de vida como Hotaru Tomoe.

Fumma se haya esa tarde comiendo en el apartamento Meiou, Mina se ha retirado a su habitación algo fatigada, mientras él ayuda a Setsuna a recoger los platos, ambos conversan y ríen.

-Estuvo deliciosa la comida Niimura sama.-dice la chica.

-Tantos años de conocer a la mejor chef de Japón algo aprendí, ¿Cierto?.-sonríe el de cabello castaño.-¿Sabes algo?...puedes llamarme Fumma, somos amigos, y es una amistad que me alegro mucho de tener.-sonríe él, la chica lo duda un poco.

-Está bien…Fumma…-pero al intentar guardar un vaso este se le resbala de la mano, el joven la ayuda a detenerlo pero al hacerlo quedan casi abrazados, Setsuna levanta sus ojos hacia él y entonces Fumma se decide y la besa en los labios, la chica no sabe cómo reaccionar, se ha quedado paralizada-Fumma…no…no está bien.-dice ella y lo aparta con suavidad.

-Perdona Setsuna…yo no quiero que creas que me estaba provechando de la situación, no es eso, es solo que tú en verdad me gustas mucho y yo creo que podíamos darnos una oportunidad.-propone el joven.

-Fumma, acabamos de decir que somos amigos, y como amigo debo decirte la verdad, independientemente de cuanto pueda detestarlo en este momento, de que no le crea, de que sea un canalla y un mentiroso, yo tengo mi corazón ocupado por un solo hombre.-dice la joven de ojos rojizos.

-Aino.-añade Fumma.-si, lo sé, entiendo eso, y ahora que lo dices tienes razón, a veces nos dejamos llevar por impulsos por sanar nuestro corazón, la verdad tampoco he olvidado a Mako del todo ¿Sabes?.-confiesa él y se aleja un poco, ella lo sujeta del hombro.

-Entiendo eso Fumma, pero el hecho de haber aclarado todo no implica que dejemos de ser amigos, ¿Cierto?.-dice ella.

-Cierto.-sonríe él.-además de que trabajaremos mucho juntos en el "Green Delice", así que, ¿Puedo invitar a mi nueva amiga a pasear a la torre de Tokio?-dice el joven ofreciendo su brazo, ella sonríe .

-Será un honor Fumma, pero quizá otro día, sabes, Mina no está del todo bien y no quiero dejarla sola.-añade Setsuna.

-Entonces veremos aquí una película.-se anima el chico caminando hacia la sala, la joven Meiou sonríe, al parecer la vida en Tokio era mucho menos aburrida de cómo ella pensaba…

En su habitación, Mina se haya recostada entre cojines, escucha afuera la charla y risas de Fumma y de su cuñada, pero ella no tiene deseos de unirse a ellos, esa mañana Carlos salió a la escuela como todos los días, estaba a finales del semestre, tenía exámenes y ella lo había visto pasar horas estudiando con ahínco , sabía que el joven no quería volver a defraudar a Setsuna y a Rei, atrás había quedado el chico alocado que se robaba el auto de su jefa para salir en la noche con ella, Carlos había cambiado mucho, y ella estaba muy orgullosa de él, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse sola, se sabía egoísta queriéndolo solo para ella, pero su estado no era para menos, sus sentimientos estaban muy agudizados, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de celular de su novio.

_-¿Si?_.-dijo la voz del joven Meiou.

-Amor…soy Mina, sé que estas en clase y que no debía interrumpir.-dice ella llorosa.

-_Tengo receso cariño, además tu nunca interrumpes, dime ¿Estás bien?...¿No te has sentido mal de nuevo?...si sigues con vómitos iremos al médico aunque no quieras_.-

-Ciel y Setsuna me llevaron ya, calma, solo que…te extraño.-

-_Y yo a ti, en cuanto termine con las clases iré un poco al garaje, tenemos asuntos pendientes y quedé de ayudar a reparar el "Rose Chevalier" regresaré a casa hasta las diez_.-dice la voz.

-No importa, esperare, ¿Sabes?...tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-se anima Mina.

-_Dímelo entonces_.-replica Meiou.

-No…por teléfono no…quiero que estemos los dos solos, así que te esperaré a cenar esta noche, Setsuna saldrá con Fumma así que estaremos solos.-dice la chica.

-_Eso me agrada, mi bella novia, cena romántica…me hacía mucha falta_.-

-Te espero a las diez entonces.-

-_No me perdería eso por nada_.-es la voz del chico.

-Carlos…te amo.-le dice ella.

-_Y yo a ti Mina…perdona, regreso a clase, nos vemos esta noche_.-cuelga él el teléfono, la rubia sonríe aun recostada en la cama.

-Esta noche será perfecta, al fin se lo diré, y después, nada nos va a separar, seremos muy felices los tres.-añade la joven acariciando su vientre emocionada.

Rei y Nataku salen del hospital y suben al "Tiger", dentro del auto la joven va mirando todo muy seria, Nataku toma su mano y la besa.

-¿Algo inquieta la mente de mi Fénix?.-dice el chico. Ella sonríe.

-No, nada…es solo…-se detiene ella, odia mentirle a su esposo pero sabía que era necesario.-me impresionó un poco lo de Hotaru, es todo, está muy cerca su operación y me preocupa, la quiero mucho…

-Nada malo pasará, estaremos allí para ella, esa niña se sabe meter en el corazón de todos.-sonríe el joven Yamada.-escucha esto Fénix, esta noche quiero que me acompañes a ver una casa, hace tiempo que quiero dejar el apartamento y comprar una bella casa donde podamos vivir los dos, además espero que muy pronto tengamos un lindo bebé…¿Qué dices?...una Fénix igual a su mamá o un pequeño Nataku que te saque canas verdes.-anima el chico, ella sonríe.

-Me encantaría ir.-dice al fin.-pero esta noche no es posible, TK y yo nos quedaremos a hacer cuentas en el garaje hasta muy tarde, quizá llegue al departamento cerca de las doce-añade ocultando muy bien su mentira, Nataku la mira desilusionado.-pero podemos dejar esa visita a la casa de nuestros sueños para mañana…¿Qué dices?.-anima ella.

-Como gustes Fénix, además no corre prisa, tenemos toda una vida para amarnos…¿Cierto?.-dice el joven y aprovecha el alto del semáforo para besar a su esposa con ternura.

-Cierto, y es lo que más agradezco al Gran Kami.-termina Rei y sus ojos púrpuras destella con brillos luminosos llenos de felicidad.

El sol muere en el horizonte de la ciudad y la oscuridad se hace presente cubriendo con su manto esa singular noche del mes de Octubre, extrañamente, ese día no hay luna, toda la oscuridad cae sobre Tokio y solo las luces de los edificios de la capital son las que iluminan, Serena Tsukino baja las escaleras de la mansión Yamada con una maleta, luce su traje plateado de corredora, sabe que la señora Chikane y las tres chicas de su equipo no están en casa, no pregunta nada a la servidumbre porque sabe también que trabajan en la empresa, solo llega a la chimenea de la mansión y deja en ella una carta que ha escrito para agradecer a su amable benefactora el apoyo, luego de agradecer las atenciones del mayordomo que le ofrece algo de cenar, camina hacia la entrada posterior donde abre la puerta y baja las escaleras hasta el amplio garaje, enciende las luces del lugar totalmente vacío y se encamina hacia su auto, abre la cajuela del S15 color plateado y guarda su maleta, en su otra mano lleva los boletos de avión que son ahora la llave de su felicidad, mira el reloj colgado en la pared del garaje que marca las nueve y media de la noche.

-Ha llegado el día en que Serena Tsukino tome su destino en sus manos, correré contra Rei, independientemente de si gane o no, trataré de aclarar las cosas con ella, luego hablaré con Darien, y después…-ese "después" la hace sonrojarse.-después me iré muy lejos de todo esto con el hombre que amo.-acaba ella feliz, es en ese momento que echa de menos su casco, lo ve en la mesa de la computadora principal en el escritorio de Chikane Yamada y se acerca a él, pero al tomarlo un pequeño control remoto que estaba sobre la mesa cae al suelo, al caer se escucha un extraño ruido de engranajes y frente a Serena Tsukino se abre un compartimento perfectamente oculto en la pared del lugar revelando un extraño sitio que ella jamás ha visto, la cortina de metal se abre con lentitud mientras la joven rubia camina hacia el lugar con los ojos azules fijos en lo que se va mostrando a su vista…

Ursus y Aoi terminan de guardar unas refacciones en el compartimento del "Rose Chevalier" en el cual todo el equipo ha estado trabajando y se despiden.

-Nos vemos Karasuma, hasta mañana y gracias por hacerte cargo del "bebé" mientras atendemos al herido.-añade el gigante, la pelirroja que revisa el "Fénix" sonríe.

-No den las gracias Ursus, ahora este "bebé" también es mío.-añade la pelirroja. Arriba del garaje se hayan Rei y Meiou.

-Gracias por quedarte a reparar el "Rose Chevalier" sé que estás en exámenes y que te esfuerzas al doble, me alegra que al fin seas responsable.-dice Rei a su amigo.

-Suena raro…¿No?...Carlos Meiou un hombre maduro y responsable…¡Brrr!…hasta a mi me espanta eso.-ríe el chico.-Itoko san…sobre el diario de tu madre y ese documento que me contaste, ¿Ya los has leído?.-

-Perdona Carlos pero no he tenido calma de nada con el entrenamiento y con…-se detiene ella.-todo lo que ha pasado, quiero dedicarme a leer eso con toda la tranquilidad que lo amerita, y cuando lo haga, te avisaré para que lo veamos juntos, me interesa esa historia pasada tanto como a ti y no olvidé nuestra promesa de descubrirla juntos.-

-Gracias por eso Itoko san, ahora me retiro, tengo una cita con mi bella musa.-sonríe Meiou, y tomando las llaves del "Samurái" baja las escaleras.

-Hey Carlos, toma esto, es un té especial que preparamos en Hikawa, calma los nervios y ayudará a Mina a dormir bien; dijo que ha tenido insomnio.- alarga Rei al chico una pequeña bolsa-dáselo con confianza que yo misma he preparado la dosis correcta de hierbas.-

-Bien, pero se lo daré mañana, hoy la quiero muy despierta.-guiña un ojo el chico lo cual hace reír a Rei mientras baja y después sube al "Samurái", un momento mira a Akane Karasuma trabajar en el "Fénix" y al verla siente algo…muy extraño…una mezcla de sentimientos incómodos e indefinidos, la pelirroja se siente observada y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Carlos Meiou aterrorizados, pero este se limita a sonreírle y agitar la mano en despedida, ella corresponde al saludo y luego el "Samurái" se aleja por la plataforma de luces saliendo del garaje, al poco tiempo baja Rei y se acerca a ella.

-Es el momento Akane, tengo que salir ya si es que quiero llegar a tiempo a Hakone, solo esperaba que se fueran todos…¿Cómo está el auto?.-dice Rei mirando el motor.

-Todo en orden Rei sama…solo termino de calibrar el sistema eléctrico con la computadora.-dice ella.

-Perfecto, hazlo mientras me voy a cambiar, y una vez más, gracias por todo.-sonríe ella.-una duda…¿Cómo hiciste para que las gemelas no estuvieran aquí?.-

-Las envié a buscar una dirección que no existe, deben estar en algún lugar de Wagan pedidas, eso le dará tiempo.-sonríe Karasuma.

-Bien pensado, no tardo.-añade tomando su maleta Rei caminando hacia los vestidores, cuando está segura de que la chica se haya lejos, Akane Karasuma saca de entre las llantas apiladas a un lado del "Fénix" la maleta negra, tiembla cuando sus manos nerviosas la abren y saca el pequeño dispositivo, un sudor frío la acomete, no sabe qué hacer, no puede traicionar a Rei, no puede ser cómplice de esa maldita mujer, pero sabe lo que arriesga y si alguien conoce los malévolos alcances de Chikane Yamada es justamente ella, si solo fuera a sí misma la que se expone al peligro, pero a sus hermanas…aterrada y llena de contradicciones se acerca al capo levantado del Mazda rojo, ella sabe exactamente dónde y cómo colocar el dispositivo, y alarga su mano hacia el lugar…duda de nuevo y la aleja…en su alma se debaten las más terribles contradicciones…¿Lo hará?…¿No lo hará?...respira agitadamente y una gota de sudor cae por su rostro, los segundos transcurren con angustiosa lentitud…

Rei sale de los vestidores con el mismo traje de corredora de la liga, su pantalón blanco ajustado, su camisa blanco con azul y el saco rosa corto, se va ajustando sus guantes cuando mira a la joven cerrar de golpe la cajuela del auto.

-¿Akane?.-dice a su lado Rei, la voz de la joven asusta a Karasuma.

-Rei sama…-aterrada.

-¿Está todo bien con el "Fénix"?.-interroga Rei.

-Si…todo bien Rei sama.-dice ella en tono extraño, pero la mente de la sacerdotisa se halla en otro lugar y no presta atención, sino que sube al auto y cierra la puerta, enciende luego el motor.

-Buen trabajo, el "Fénix" está listo para volar.-dice ella dentro del auto.

-¡Rei sama espere!.-la detiene agitada Karasuma, con mucha angustia.

-Estás muy nerviosa Akane, ¿Qué ocurre?.-el corazón de la chica late acelerado, allí tiene la oportunidad de decirle…de prevenirla…

-Solo…tenga mucho cuidado en esta carrera.-balbucea ella. Rei sonríe y toma la mano de la joven por la ventanilla.

-No tienes que preocuparte, regresaré y ganaré…ahora enciende la pista.-dice ella y sube el vidrio, Karasuma presiona el control y la pista luminosa se enciende, mientras el "Fénix" con un rugido del motor se pierde en ella dejando tras de sí el humo de los neumáticos que cubre un momento a Karasuma, tan denso y espeso aquel humo como se haya el alma de la pobre chica.

Serena Tsukino camina con paso tembloroso por el terrible sitio, lo primero con lo que sus ojos se topan es con el traje negro y el casco de calaveras pintadas en él que está sobre un maniquí presentando su tétrica figura, ¿Qué hace todo aquello en ese cubículo oculto en la mansión Yamada?...aterrada camina ahora y su mano toca el Nissan Fairlady Z del mismo tono oscuro con las calaveras pintadas en el capo y laterales, algo en aquella visión la aterra, le produce escalofríos y la llena de un sentimiento tan terrible que no se logra explicar. Llega al fondo del lugar donde hay un escritorio, varias computadoras, ahora Serena se fija con atención en una pizarra que se haya pegada en la pared del misterioso lugar, y entonces sus ojos azules se dilatan por completo, presiona sus puños y una lágrima rueda por sus ojos, en la pared se hayan pegadas fotografías de su Madre, de su tía Akane y de su tía Hiroko, de los autos de ellas, de las tres en diferentes momentos saliendo de la empresa, en el parque con ellos de niños, ve horrorizada las gráficas de potencia y velocidad de cada uno de los autos, en una de las hojas lee: "UPGRADES Y MEJORAS DEL VULCANO" y debajo de este encerrado con rojo en una gráfica del motor y escrito a su lado: "LUGAR INDICADO PARA EL DESPERFECTO" junto a esta hoja, están pegados ahora los nombres de ellas en una nueva hoja con la fecha terrible que ella conoce muy bien, el día de la muerte de sus tías y su madre; con su mano temblorosa arranca una hoja sujeta a la pizarra.

-"Mayo 5, orden de desaparición, AKANE HINO, HIROKO CHIBA…SERENITY TSUKINO"-Serena deja caer la hoja al suelo.

-Gran Kami…esto es…es…horrible…-dice ella aterrada, ahora los confusos recuerdos del pasado, de sus discusiones con Rei cuando asustada le habló de una mujer que asesinó a sus madres, ¿Y ella?…ella se burló…¡NO LE CREYÓ A REI! Pensó todo una mentira para asustarla y obligarla a renunciar al mundo de las carreras…

_**Flash back…**_

_-Escucha esto Serena, no me interesa si me odias, ya no, solo me interesa que abandones esto de las carreras, no es un juego, corres mucho peligro aquí, "Ella" te puede atacar en cualquier momento..-aterrada Rei._

_-¿Ella?.-cuestiona la Rubia._

_-La mujer que asesinó a nuestras madres, la que nos amenaza ahora a nosotros, ella es la causa por la cual Rei y yo deseábamos protegerte manteniéndote lejos de este ambiente, evidentemente nos equivocamos, lo que menos necesitas es protección.-herido Darien dice mirando a la chica rubia con nostalgia, Serena mira un instante a sus amigos tratando de entender lo que le dicen._

_-Sé que no me creerás a mí, no luego del odio que guardas en tu corazón, pero le creerás a tu madre.-explica Rei y de entre sus ropas extrae la carta de Serenity y se la alarga a su amiga.-Tía Serenity me hizo prometerle antes de morir que te protegería de esa mujer, y que cuando creyera que estabas lista, de diera esta carta, leyéndola entenderás todo.-Serena contempla indecisa el sobre de papel, al fin alarga su mano y lo toma, Rei respira aliviada, pero su tranquilidad no dura más que un momento, porque intempestivamente la joven rubia rompe en pedazos la carta ante los azorados ojos de sus amigos, Rei mira como en cámara lenta a Serena lanzar los pedazos de papel al aire y esbozar la sonrisa terrible, los ojos de Rei a su pesar se llenan de lágrimas, al ver los fragmentos de papel volar por el viento…_

_**Fin flash back.**_

Serena regresa de su recuerdo, de aquel día en que comenzó a ser "Black Lady" y entonces las piezas del rompecabezas se comienzan a armar con rapidez en su mente, Chikane Yamada susurrando palabras en contra de Rei en la fiesta de los Aino, su interés en ayudarla, la forma como la entrenó, cómo la hizo olvidar su esencia y la llenó de ira, odio, rencor, la hizo una imagen suya, ¿Con qué afán? ¿Con qué propósito?...¿Solo ayudarla?...Aunque ella siempre se lo dijo ahora lo ponía en duda, tenía otros planes y solo la estaba utilizando, sus ojos lloroso e incrédulos vagan ahora por el final de la pizarra en la que ve aún más horrorizada escrita esta nueva fecha:

"Octubre 22, orden de desaparición, REI HINO, DARIEN CHIBA…SERENA TSUKINO".

-Entonces Chikane Yamada es…la "Corredora Fantasma".-dice al fin Serena en una confesión que le duele el alma pronunciar, unos aplausos sordos y terribles se escuchan en el desolado garaje, la chica de cabello rubio gira la vista y sus ojos aterrados descubren a Chikane Yamada, vestida igualmente de negro, caminando hacia ella, aquella mujer es quien aplaude, y tras ella, las tres mujeres de su equipo.

-¡Bravo, bravo!...al fin la rubia tonta descubrió el gran secreto que todo el tiempo estuvo a su vista, lástima que sea éste un muy mal momento para usar tus dotes deductivas.-con toda frialdad la voz de la mujer.

-¡¡USTED!!.-ruge Serena al verla, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos pero son lágrimas de frustración.-¡¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO FUE USTED!!! ¡¡ASESINO A MI MADRE, A MIS TIAS!!!.-Serena se aproxima a ella que la mira con esa media sonrisa de triunfo y de burla.-¡¡SOLO ME ESTABA UTILIZANDO MALDITA!!!.-dice la rubia totalmente fuera de sí e intenta lanzarse sobre la mujer, pero Nyanko y Alluminum la detienen, ella forcejea furiosa hasta que la fuerza de las otras dos la lanza al suelo en donde sigue llorando.

-Estás en un error querida, no solo te estaba utilizando, te voy a utilizar, desde que te vi por vez primera supe que tú eras la debilidad de Rei Hino, tú y Darien Chiba, pero con él no había mucho que hacer así que ataqué a los hijos de las "Reinas" por su lado más vulnerable, deseaba que Rei Hino se enfrentara a la única persona que no puede vencer, tú.-

-Esa carrera entonces era para…¿Asesinar a Rei?.-molesta Serena.

-Era la idea inicial querida, como ves en mi gráfica, repetiré el mismo patrón de aquel día, primero caería Rei Hino por un desperfecto "Casual" en su motor, luego le haría una visita en plena carretera a Darien Chiba para darle el honor de morir como su madre, y finalmente, te diría la verdad a tí para ver tu maldito sufrimiento al saberte culpable de la muerte de tus hermanos, para que murieras como tu patética madre, de impotencia y de ira…-la risa terrible y sonora de la mujer inunda el lugar, Serena Tsukino golpea con sus puños en suelo llena de furia.

-¡Jamás serviré a sus propósitos! ¡No después de lo que sé!.-se levanta desafiante Serena. Yamada muévela cabeza negativamente.

-Es una pena que hayas echado a perder el plan perfecto justo cuando esto era más emocionante, le quitas diversión a la cacería, pero supongo que puedo esperar eso de una Tsukino, tu madre fue igual de molesta que tú, por eso disfruté cada momento de su muerte, de acecharla, de mostrarme ante ella y luego desaparecer, de ser una sombra en su vida igual que en la de Rei Hino, pero te diré algo querida, nada en el Universo hará que cambie mis rituales de buena suerte, este día morirá una Hino, después iré por Chiba, y justo cuando acabe con ellos, tú y yo nos veremos las caras.-

-¡¡Y Cree que se lo permitiré!!-valiente Serena.-Cometí antes muchos errores, pero ahora no lo haré de nuevo, voy a advertirle a Rei.-intenta salir ella pero Yamada saca de su saco una pistola y la apunta a la cabeza de Serena dejándola paralizada.

-Creo querida que no tienes la menor idea de con quién estás tratando.-la amenaza ella, Serena aterrorizada por el frío del arma se queda mirando a la mujer de horribles ojos rojizos que la mira con algo tan amenazante, tan terrible, que a su pesar ella tiembla.-evidentemente luego de esto "Black Lady" no irá a la carrera a Hakone, pero no dejaremos a Rei Hino sin un rival de su categoría, en tu lugar irá la "Corredora Fantasma".-dice Yamada.

-¡No se atreva a dañar a Rei!.-valiente Serena a pesar de que el arma se halla en su frente, otra risa de la mujer es la respuesta.

-Hay un error cariño, un gran error, lo que le va a pasar a Rei Hino no ha sido por mi culpa, sino por la tuya, tú y solo tú me facilitaste las cosas, con tu odio, con tus celos, con tu inseguridad y esos sentimientos que abrigabas hacia ella hiciste que yo pudiera preparar el escenario perfecto para mi primer presa, tu ibas a ir a esa carrera y tu odio iba a ser tanto que la ibas a asesinar.-

-¡No! ¡Jamás haría eso!.-se molesta ella.

-Lo harías créeme, "Black Lady" lo haría, ella eres tú, siempre fuiste tú, cada ataque a los de la Liga de Aces, fue tu mano la que lo provocó, e igual hubieras hecho con ella en Hakone, así que no me culpes de los más oscuros deseos de tu corazón Serena querida, y que te quede un gran consuelo, Rei Hino morirá este día tal como ambas queremos.-

-¡Nunca lo permitiré!.-salta valiente la rubia, pero por toda respuesta la mujer le da una bofetada en el rostro, Serena cae al suelo con la nariz sangrando, Yamada se agacha y le pone el arma en la frente de nuevo.

-Te tengo noticias querida, tú no estás en posición de detenerme, de hecho, nadie en el universo me puede detener, pero ya que no deseas cooperar, tampoco voy a dejar que interfieras en mis planes.-amenaza Yamada.

-¡Máteme entonces! ¡Hágalo!.-con valor lanza Serena.-¡Prefiero eso a ayudar a dañar a Rei!.-

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso, morirás pero a su tiempo, nunca altero mis planes, pero ya que insistes…-dice Yamada y le lanza un golpe a Serena en la frente con la culata del arma, la chica cae al suelo sangrando sin sentido.-¡escucha esto Nyanko!.-furiosa Yamada sujeta de la solapa de la camisa a la mujer de trenzas.-¡te hago responsable de ella! ¡Por ningún motivo la dejarás salir de aquí! ¡Está claro!.-

-Si señora.-asustada la mujer.

-Alluminum, Mouse, síganme que tenemos una cita en Hakone con Rei Hino.-añade Yamada y se acerca al maniquí del que toma el casco negro, luego se dirige al Fairlady negro, lo abre y entra en él saliendo del garaje, seguida de las otras dos que suben en sus autos y la siguen, Nyanko se queda sola mirando a la chica tirada en el suelo y mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Qué lástima señorita Tsukino pero nadie se interpone en el camino de la señora, o sufre las consecuencias.-acaba la mujer y acercándose a ella toma una cuerda y comienza a atar sus manos…

**MONTE HAKONE 11:00 PM.**

Rei Hino espera en la cima de Hakone, los faros del "Fénix" están encendidos, y ella aguarda en la solitaria carretera, en su alma siente una extraña opresión, una sensación rara que antes no había percibido, piensa que debe ser por la tensión que le genera la inminente carrera con Serena, está segura de ganarle pero de igual modo siente que hay muchos sentimientos en juego, la esperanza que le queda es que su amiga luego de esto tenga la calma de hablar con ella y de aclararlo todo.

-Tía Serenity, sabes que intenté por todos los medios protegerla de esto, ella no quiso, pero este día, desde donde estés, protégeme y protégela a ella para que terminen de una vez todos los malentendidos que hay entre las dos.-reza ella sujetando su dije de fénix y mirando la noche sin luna, pero esa misma sensación de peligro no desaparece del todo, al fin por el camino se ven los faros de un auto, Rei se incorpora y levanta la cabeza, parece que ya llega Serena, sin embargo su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando en lugar del "Moon Princes" aparece el automóvil negro con calaveras pintadas que ella puede reconocer entre miles porque lo veía constantemente en sus pesadillas, el auto se estaciona junto al "Fénix" y Rei Hino ve bajar a esa mujer, al objeto de su obsesión de niña, la encarnación de sus más grandes miedos, a la "Corredora Fantasma".

-Buenas noches hija de Akane Hino.-se escucha la voz distorsionada tras el casco-al fin ha llegado el día que ambas anhelamos por tanto tiempo, el día de nuestra interesante cacería, quiero que sepas que me tomó mucho tiempo esperar a que te volvieras una corredora digna de competir contra mí, que hicieras interesante y divertida esta venganza, vi tu carrera contra Tomoe y sé que recibiste mi mensaje.- Rei respira agitadamente, aunque toda su vida pensó en hacer miles de cosas de tenerla en frente ahora que estaba allí no podía aclarar lo que deseaba, ya no le temía, pero temía al motivo de su visita allí, a lo que sabía que ella era capaz.

-Lo recibí.-dice ella con valor.-e igualmente me he preparado desde que tomé por primera vez un volante para enfrentarme a Usted, no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento, ahora, yo ya no le temo.-dice ella cruzando los brazos y sonriendo, la mujer del casco negro da un paso hacia atrás desconcertada, siempre que iba de "cacería" como ella lo llamaba, se sabía dueña de la situación, el miedo y desconcierto de su presa era la fuerza que la alimentaba, era la primera vez que estaba ante un rival que no le temía.

-Entonces Rei Hino, es hora de correr, creo que sea quien sea la persona que aguardas, no llegará…-añade ella con toda intensión.-te lo puedo asegurar.-esas palabras no le gustan a Rei.

-¡Si se atrevió a hacerle algo a Serena Yo…!-ofendida ella apretando los puños, una risa es la única respuesta de la mujer.

-Rei, Rei, Rei…tan ingenua como lo era Serenity, aún creyendo en la bondad y en la buena fe de las personas que te rodean, créeme que te sorprendería saber que tanto está involucrada tu querida hermanita rubia en esta venganza.-replica la mujer, Rei tiene un nuevo sentimiento de repulsión.

-¡Dígame de una vez por todas que le hizo a Serena¡-

-Si quieres saberlo, gáname.-dice ella.-porque, como le dije una vez en este mismo monte a tu madre, en esta carrera, no apostamos dinero, apostamos la vida, el día de hoy, Rei Hino, solo una de nosotras podrá ver la luz del nuevo día, la otra, sucumbirá en las garras de la muerte, ¿Te queda claro eso cierto?.-dice la mujer.-no hay mas regla que sobrevivir.-

-Me queda claro y acepto.- con firmeza Rei dando media vuelta y subiendo al "Fénix", la "Corredora Fantasma" sube también a su auto, Rei enciende el motor del Mazda y luego mira el "kanji" que esta colgando de su retrovisor, aplaude dos veces y cierra los ojos.-Madre, Tía Hiroko, Tía Serenity, ha llegado el día, no correré yo sola contra esa maldita mujer, correremos las cuatro juntas, y ahora no dudaré en dar lo máximo, en arriesgarlo todo, el día de hoy juro por mi vida que la "Corredora Fantasma" pagará lo que les hizo.-termina ella, sus ojos destellan de una forma tan terrible y tan…desafiante que cuando la mujer de negro la ve acercarse a su auto y emparejarlo al suyo, puede percibir una extraña aura, por el retrovisor de su auto la "Corredora Fantasma" ve sentada tras ella a otra mujer exactamente igual a ella pero sin el casco que se refleja en el espejo.

-_Así es Chikane, al fin llegó el día, pero parece que puedo percibir en tu mente algo muy extraño, algo de lo que las dos nos despojamos el día en que murió tu Padre y juramos venganza, Miedo, ¿Acaso te da miedo haber exaltado de esta forma a tu presa? ¿Temes al pequeño Fénix?.-_dice el reflejo riendo, la mujer de Negro mueve furiosa el retrovisor y la imagen desaparece.

-Maldita…siempre apareces cuando menos lo deseo.-se dice la mujer dentro del auto y lo enciende haciendo rugir su motor, pero algo de las palabras de su reflejo la altera demasiado, esa aura roja con negro que emana del "Fénix", esa es el aura de un Clase "S", pero no de un clase "S" ordinario, sino de un clase "S" furioso.-así es como me gustan a mí las cacerías niña, bien, empecemos el juego.-añade la mujer de negro y de un solo golpe hunde el acelerador y el Fairlady derrapando comienza la carrera, el "Fénix" hace lo propio y de momento el auto negro el que toma la delantera.

Rei iba con una mirada llena de odio mientras miraba al auto que tenia la frente, de nuevo una curva se hacía presente y ambos autos la tomaban casi juntos, del primer encuentro salen chispas, Chikane Yamada sonríe al empujar a Rei a la derecha de la curva tras los vidrios polarizados.

-¡Ahora si conocerás mi máxima capacidad de conductora Rei Hino!.-dice la mujer de negro sonriendo mientras el auto rojo se acerca peligrosamente a la orilla de la baranda, Rei suda dentro del Mazda y estabiliza el "Fénix".

-Si crees que solo tú tienes trucos mujer…estás equivocada.-dice la joven sacerdotisa.-esto lo aprendí de las carreras de tía Hiroko, se llama…intimidación…-dice ella sonriendo, baja un poco la velocidad y deja que la mujer se adelante, luego se coloca atrás y sin que la conductora del Fairlady sepa cómo cambia de posición y ahora es ella la que entra por el otro lado y la empuja, Yamada dentro del auto siente el golpe y por unos momentos se desestabiliza.

-¡Estúpida hija de Akane Hino ! ¡Nadie se atreve a ser agresiva conmigo!.-ruge Yamada y a su pesar el sudor la invade, pero en el momento en que estabiliza el auto, el "Fénix" tomaba la delantera.

-Eso es departe de tía Hiroko.-acaba Rei sonriendo, por su retrovisor creyó ver a la joven de risos castaños que le sonreía con esa mirada pícara que tenía en las fotografías, fue fugaz, pero ella lo sintió, sintió esa presencia; al salir la curva finalmente las posiciones se definieron, el "Fénix" aceleró con fuerza alejándose del Fairlady el cual hizo gracia de lo propio y le dio alcance; la chica de ojos amatistas chasqueó su boca con molestia, pero luego sonrió, así era como le gustaban a ella los rivales.

-Como puedes hacerme esto a mí…¡A mí!....Aquí yo soy el cazador, ¡YO NO TU!-ruge Yamada preocupada al pensar que la chica contra la que corría distaba mucho de ser la presa asustadiza y disminuida que ella esperaba enfrentar.

-Eres buena, una clase "S" como dijo tía Serenity, un motor de competición debajo del motor ordinario…la única idea que tengo por su poder, pero debo admitir que lo tiene muy bien afinado, sin embargo el "Fénix" es la maquina definitiva para los montes y solo hay un auto que le puede vencer…y no es por su motor sino por su piloto…Carlos Meiou- Rei tuvo un destello en sus ojos al mencionar su nombre.-he aprendido mucho de mis corredores, y ahora, te mostraré algo que me enseñó tía Serenity, se llama evasión.-replica la joven.

Ambos autos seguían en una batalla reñida fue cuando la salir de la tercer curva Chikane notó algo diferente en la conducción de su rival pues la siguiente curva estaba muy próxima; veía que el "Fénix" se pegaba mucho al borde interno de la carretera cuando un sonido hueco se escuchó, lo cual desconcertó a la mujer la cual contempló azorada como de repente el "Fénix" desapareció de su vista mientras el auto negro hacia un derrape impresionante que incluso pegó con la baranda de protección dándole un impulso al salir de la curva; Yamada quedo asombrada de ver que la chica había obtenido una ventaja enorme solo con ese truco.

-¡No!-golpeo el volante.

-Eso es departe de tía Serenity.-añade ella sonriendo al alejarse, sabe, siente esa presencia cálida y firme, como una brisa fresca que entra por la ventanilla y ve fugazmente por el espejo a la mujer de cabellera plateada sonreírle. Yamada está furiosa, sabe que si las cosas siguen como van, esa carrera jamás tendría el fin que ella esperó y preparó.

-¿Qué demonios es la fuerza que te impulsa a hacer todo esto?...quizá…es…la venganza.-añade Yamada furiosa, quien acelera.-pero yo soy mejor que tú, nunca me vencerás.- el auto negro se recuperó al activar una computadora portátil y accionó la fase de uno de su dispositivo el cual mostraba una reducción importante en la fuerza del motor la cual Rei notó igualmente.

-Algo está mal…-dijo Rei viendo girar como loco el "kanji" miró la pantalla de diagnóstico y observó que los números de potencia y energía bajaron casi un 15%-imposible… ¿una falla mecánica en plena carrera?-Chikane sonreía cuando le dio alcance con facilidad en la recta-no importa…¡¡usare lo que aprendí de los demás!!-dijo con decisión.-Madre…ahora vamos a hacerlo al modo Shinto, leer su malévola aura.-sus ojos brillaron y sintió esa presencia cálida y llameante que percibió en el "Vulcano", otros ojos iguales a los suyos se reflejaron en el retrovisor, y ella sabía bien que la acompañaban; todo ocurrió justo cuando las luces de frenado del "Fénix" se encendieron.

-¡La curva!-Chikane frenó asustada pero vio que su rival aceleró-¡¡Me engañó!! ¡¡Esa perra me engañó!!-de nuevo aceleró dándole alcance y ahora Chikane se percató de la siguiente curva; de nuevo el "Fénix" hizo su movimiento al entrar en la canaleta.

-¡¡KKKKYYYAAAA!!-un grito salió de la boca de Rei mientras su auto rugía, al hacerlo el aura de Rei presentaba unos relámpagos a su alrededor en la curva la cual cambio su movimiento; simuló ir a un lado pero cambio abruptamente mientras los neumáticos resbalaban y rechinaba con fuerza como si de agua o nieve se tratasen.-Ahora maldita, estás corriendo contra cuatro, no contra una.-sonríe Rei dentro del auto.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-dijo muy moletas la rubia-¿por qué porque tiene tanto poder y técnica?…¿¡por qué!?-Yamada accionó la fase dos del dispositivo bajando mas la potencia.-me he hartado de ti Rei Hino, y si no puedo vencerte con mí estilo, usaré una de mis armas secretas, tu poder es la concentración como tu madre, la técnica como Tsukino y el valor como Chiba, entonces hagamos que pierdas todo de un solo golpe.-sonrió la mujer, tomando la siguiente curva con una sola mano, con la otra se retiró el casco, la cascada de cabello rubio con destellos rojos calló por su espalda, y por fin los bellos y malignos rasgos de Chikane Yamada aparecieron en el espejo.-es hora Rei Hino, de que nos veamos de frente tú y yo.-dijo ella y movió la palanca de velocidades, comenzó a adelantar al "Fénix" hasta que ambos autos estaban muy pegados, Rei tenía los dientes apretados, los autos iban muy juntos y el final de la carrera estaba cerca, el auto negro comenzó a sonar el claxon, y entonces Rei desconcertada miró por la ventanilla, en ese instante los vidrios polarizados del Fairlady comenzaron a bajarse.

-¿Qué pretende hacer?.-preocupada la sacerdotisa, pero se queda sin habla cuando ve aparecer tras el vidrio el rostro de la mujer de la que siempre desconfió, esa mujer que por momentos la hizo dudar de si sería la "Corredera fantasma", la mujer que había entrado de forma tan misteriosa y abrupta a su vida, que se había llevado a Serena, la mujer del aura confusa y maligna, ¡¡¡CHIKANE YAMADA!!! Los ojos de Rei adquieren un brillo terrible al verla.

-¡¡Al fin cara a cara Rei Hino!!.-grita dentro del auto Yamada.-¡¡Ahora sabes la verdad!! ¡¡Soy yo, fui yo todo el tiempo!! ¡¡¿Qué se siente saber que me tuviste siempre cerca?!! ¡¡¡Aun peor,!!! ¿Qué se siente saber que tu hermana Serena, Akane Karasuma y mi hermano ayudaron para ponerte esta trampa?.-en los ojos de Rei Hino cesa el brillo de odio que tenía en un inicio y ahora parecen aterrados, todo le da vueltas y comienza a sentir la frente muy caliente, Chikane Yamada era la "Corredora Fantasma" pero en cierto modo dentro de ella eso ya lo sabía y lo esperaba, sin embargo, ¿Serena? ¿Karasuma?...¡¡NATAKU!!!...su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado mientras la risa terrible de aquella asesina llegaba a sus oídos.-¡¡Así es Rei Hino, Nataku todo el tiempo estuvo preparándome el camino!! ¡¡Te utilizó, te utilizamos los dos!! ¡¡Y caíste en la trampa como una perdiz!!.-se burla la mujer rubia; Rei no responde, tan aterrada estaba por aquella revelación que no notó la siguiente curva y cuando reaccionó tuvo que hacer un movimiento urgente para no caer al vacío, se recuperó con un derrape que sacó chispas junto con la baranda y rozó el "Fénix", y cuando al fin lo estabilizó notó al "Fairlady" de nuevo cerca de ella, rebasándola.

-Gran Kami…esto es mentira, tiene que ser mentira.-se decía ella dentro del auto.

-¡¡Ahora que ya me has visto Rei Hino, creo que no puedo dejarte con vida!! ¡¡Se terminaron los juegos y también la carrera!! ¡¡Ahora empieza la cacería!! ¡¡Defiéndete porque no cederé hasta que tu maldito auto se estrelle!!!.-acaba la mujer dentro del auto y sube las ventanillas, Rei respira agitadamente justo cuando siente que la empujan por atrás con fuerza, es una embestida que la desestabiliza, han llegado al final de la carretera, y ella debe hacer un giro casi circular para evitar el choque con los peñascos finales, el rechinido de las llantas es lo único que se escucha.

-¡Maldita Yamada!-dice Rei cuando al fin el auto esquiva el obstáculo final, pero ahora recibe un golpe lateral que la saca de la carretera, sudando frío mueve la palanca de velocidades y con un cambio de pies logra regresar, atrás ha quedado Hakone, y ahora ella sabe que empieza la verdadera competencia, la competencia por sobrevivir, el "Fénix" se perfila por la continuación de la carretera seguido de cerca por el Fairlady.

-Justo como lo deseaba, ahora estas cayendo en mi trampa Rei Hino, vuelvo a ser yo el cazador y tú la presa.-sonríe de lado Yamada y ambos autos toman ahora rumbo hacia Tokio en alocada persecución.

Carlos Meiou se haya pagando en un expendio de vinos y licores, le han puesto en una bolsa especial el vino que había comprado y buscaba en su saco la cartera, al tomarla se le cae la pequeña bolsa de tela con las hierbas medicinales de Rei y cuando lo levanta del suelo, siente de nuevo este terrible deslumbramiento blanco, el frío y el desconcierto que sintió con la visión que tuvo de Akane Hino y de su tío, pero ahora es diferente, ahora lo que ve lo aterroriza…

_Akane Karasuma toma un pequeño dispositivo que parpadea y lo coloca dentro del "Fénix" luego cierra violentamente el capo del auto…cambia la visión y ahora ve las calles nocturnas de la ciudad de Tokio, y el chico puede ver como el "Fénix" fuera de control va a estrellarse en una esquina de la calle…_

-¡NOOO!.-grita tapándose los oídos, todos en la tienda de vinos ven aterrados el joven que grita de la nada, Carlos agitado se detiene del mostrador y no sabe qué hacer, ¿Qué ha sido eso?...una visión de las que Rei habló, ¿Del pasado?...no…del futuro, esa bolsa la ha tocado Rei, por eso desató aquella visión, aunque no vio el desenlace siente una terrible aprehensión en su corazón.- Itoko san…-el joven deja al empleado y sale corriendo del lugar, a su paso avienta a uno de los clientes y sube apresurado al "Samurái" el cual con un rechinar de llantas sale disparado por las calles, Carlos va conduciendo y su rostro preocupado se refleja en el espejo, pita desesperado a un camión que se interpone y al no poder rebasarlo hace un giro y lo rodea, se pasa un alto y dos autos se abren pitando aterrorizados, pero al joven ya no le importa nada, su corazón late acelerado cuando llega a la parte trasera de "Galactic Entrerprises" y presiona su llave, se abre la puerta y el Toyota entra derrapando, hace un giro de 360 grados y de entre el humo generado por las llantas baja un furioso Meiou, Karasuma está sentada en las escaleras del lugar mirando a la nada, el chico llega y sin miramientos la sujeta de la ropa y la levanta.

-¡¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso maldita!!.-le espeta Carlos.

-Joven Meiou…yo…yo…-dice ella confundida.-

-¡Tienes idea de lo que le puede pasar! ¡Va a morir! ¡Nos engañaste todo el tiempo!.-le dice el chico, por toda respuesta Karasuma llora copiosamente, Meiou furioso la suelta.-no perderé mi tiempo contigo.-dice él y se acerca a la computadora de TK, enciende el GPS del Fénix y mira las coordenadas.-¡Mierda!...están ya en Tokio, ruta 3 Daiba y entrarán a la ciudad, los alcanzaré en el entronque y avisaré a Rei.-añade el chico y regresa corriendo al auto el cual desaparece de nuevo por el lugar Karasuma sigue tirada en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

-Ya nada puede salvar a Rei Hino.-son las palabras finales de la mujer pelirroja…

En el garaje de la mansión Yamada, Serena abre los ojos, siente que le duele mucho la cabeza y un líquido viscoso cae por su frente, todo le da vueltas, pero los recuerdos vividos en los instantes previos son tan terribles que para su desgracia no los puede olvidar, intenta moverse pero está atada a una silla, mueve desesperada sus manos tratando de zafarse.

-No se lo recomiendo señorita Tsukino.-es la voz de Nyanko que está frente a la computadora la que la hace darse cuenta de que cada revelación fue una dolorosa realidad.-¿Lo ve?...eso pasa cuando hace enfadar a la señora.-añade la chica, en ese momento el radio a su lado suena.

-¡_Nyanko! ¡Es Alluminum! ¡La señora y Rei Hino han entrado a la C1 ahora y van a Tokio! ¡Dame las coordenadas con el GPS porque van a una velocidad terrible y las perdimos!_.-

-Ahora veo.-dice la mujer de trenzas negras y manipula unos datos, Serena sentada en la silla sigue tratando de desatarse con desesperación…¡Rei está en peligro! ¡Esa maldita de Yamada la va a asesinar si ella no hace algo! Siente el dolor en sus muñecas al intentar desatarse pero no le importa, jala, mueve las manos, se hiere pero debe salir.-ya las tengo, salen por el entronque a Shibuya, entrarán de lleno en la ciudad por la 103, pueden tomar el atajo poniente…no espera…¡Demonios!...van cambiando de de ruta, esto es horrible, ¿El Fairlady va a 300?....-explica Nyanko, pero en ese momento se da cuenta de algo, el sonido de la puerta de un auto al ser cerrada la saca de su abstracción en la computadora y solo puede ver como el Nissan S15 plateado sale como bólido derrapando.-¡Mierda! ¡Se escapó!.-ruge Nyanko al ver la silla de Serena vacía.--¡No te dejaré salir!.-dice la asalariada de Yamada y presiona un botón que cierra una cortina en la salida impidiendo el paso.

-¡Eso no me va a detener!.-ruge Serena en su auto y acelera, la cortina va bajando pero al pasar el S15 la atraviesa antes de que baje dejando una abolladura en ella, pero logrando salir.

-O no…esto está muy mal…¡Alluminum! ¡Aquí Nynako! ¡Serena Tsukino escapó y va para allá! ¡Advierte a la señora!.-dice aterrada la mujer por la radio.

Mientras por la carretera el chico Meiou iba conduciendo aceleradamente.

-Vamos ruta 3, ruta 3-se repetía Carlos buscando la forma más rápida de llegar a Rei-¿en donde converge la ruta tres?...¡claro! el entronque del parque Daiba-aceleró rumbo al parque más preocupado como si el miedo de Rei se transmitiera en su ser-esto no está nada bien, puedo sentir que tienes miedo Rei, que has perdido el control…aguanta un poco mas ya van los refuerzos…-tomó el radio e intentó comunicarse con ella.-¡¡Itoko san!! ¡¡Rei contesta maldita sea!!.-llamó por el radio del auto, pero solo se escuchaba la estática.-¡Maldita sea! ¡Apagó el radio!...entonces tendré que alcanzarlas no queda más.-añade el joven y acelera rebasando a un camión de embutidos que va a esa hora en la carretera se perfila al lugar en que sabe que deben pasar, al llegar allí ve como dos bólidos negro y rojo atraviesan la calle a toda velocidad entre los pitidos de algunos autos, mira al "Fénix" ir adelante rebasando a los autos que iban a velocidad moderada con maestría, pero nota igualmente al Fairlady Z que él vio en Akina persiguiéndola encarnizadamente y dándole golpes por la parte de atrás, golpes que la conductora del "Fénix" elude con dificultad; la zona boscosa estaba cediendo lugar a las zona conurbada la cual estaba en silencio.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡En verdad quiere matar a Rei!...Gracias a dios se me ocurrió ponerle al "Samurái" el motor JZ que tenía el MR-2-sonreía a medias-sino jamás las alcanzaría…-dijo al derrapar en un cruce, la gente veía sorprendida como ese auto derrapaba pasando muy pegado de los demás vehículos esperando avanzar e incorporándose a la autopista, ahora eran ya tres los autos que iban a toda velocidad, el "Fairlady" se acercó mucho al "Fénix" por la lado derecho, Rei intentó mantener el equilibrio pero no pudo hacerlo del todo y al recorrerse se llevó el la carrera varios parquímetros, uno de ellos se estrelló en el vidrio del Mazda rojo, pero no pasó más, al fin Rei logró regresar a la autopista.

Dentro del auto Rei estaba asustada, hacia lo que podía para evitar que Chikane Yamada le diera otro golpe pero era en vano; su fuerza estaba mermada por lo que ella había dicho, sobre todo por una cosa…

-Nakatu…-decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos-no puede ser…no tú…-balbuceaba dentro, sus sentimientos estaban muy confusos, luchaba entre la desesperación, la ira y el miedo que le causaban los embates cada vez más claros de Yamada; uno que otro auto pasaba por ahí, pero esa quietud era rota por el rugir de los dos autos, dentro del "Fénix" el kanji giraba como loco, fue cuando la cuerda no dio para mas y se rompió dejando caer al suelo el pergamino igual que iba cayendo la fortaleza de la conductora-Madre, Tías perdonen yo…yo no puedo más…-fue cuando a lo lejos unas luces se dejaron ver por la calle y ella se percató del Toyota que las seguía.-¡Meiou!.-dijo asombrada. Yamada también había visto al auto que las seguía.

-Odio a los Meiou, siempre se entrometen en mis planes.-rugió maldiciendo su suerte al ver que el mejor corredor de la liga había llegado a ayudar-pero no creas que te será tan fácil intervenir mocoso-dijo al ver que el pequeño auto se acercaba con facilidad -¿cómo está logrando alcanzarme con un auto de baja cilindrada?-

-Yo también tengo mis secretos vieja bruja…-dijo Carlos-y ya que parece que no eres todo lo fantasma que decía Rei sino muy real, prepárate, que cuando te metes con la familia Meiou te enfrentas con todos…en especial si es mi prima-el 86 se acercó al parachoques de Yamada, y usando el rebufo del Fairlady comenzó a rebasar, la mujer dentro del auto tomó la radio.

-¡Alluminum! ¡Mouse! ¡Maldita sea donde vienen!.-dijo ella.

-_Tomaremos la intersección en la 103_.-respondió la voz.

-¡Escuchen esto! ¡Quítenme de encima a Meiou! ¡Es una orden!.-ruge la mujer.

_-¡Enterada Señora!_.-cortó ella la comunicación, Yamada aceleró y se adelantó a Carlos.

-A no…no te dejaré ir.-dijo el chico, pero fue cuando el rugir de un auto y el golpe por atrás le hizo perder momentáneamente el control, al recuperarse se vio amenazado por un Corvette, al tratar de avanzar el auto negro se interpuso mientras la ventanilla bajaba y una chica de un peculiar aspecto ratonil le negaba con el dedo.

-¡No iras a ningún lado nene!-decía una sonrisa maligna de Mouse.

_-¡Mouse, deja de jugar!-_habló una mujer de cabello azul por la radio de la otra_.-¡Solo quítalo del camino porque a mí me cerraron el paso, no puedo entrar a la avenida!_.-rugió Alluminum cuyo EVO se había quedado atrás.

-Está bien Aluminum -respondió de mala gana-lo siento chico pero ordenes son ordenes-la mujer saco una pistola apuntando al Toyota; Carlos vio el arma por la ventanilla.

-Con que juegas sucio rata…ya verás…-añadió Meiou; la mujer del Corvette no pudo disparar porque el rechinar de neumáticos por parte del "Samurái" la alertó para ver como este golpeaba dos autos estacionados en la calle y se hacía hueco por un callejón.

-¡Maldito hijo de…-rugió Mouse.

_-¡¡CÁLLATE Y PERSÍGUELO!!_-dijo por la radio Alluminum, Mouse entró por el mismo callejón, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el pequeño auto se dirigía a ella.-¡Está loco!-pero fue tarde el 86 usó al Corvette como rampa y sobrepaso al auto saltando por el aire, el Corvette se estrelló estrepitosamente en una cortina de un local comercial quedando terriblemente dañado.

-SI tienes tele ahí te ves ratita-dijo Carlos mientras su auto caía pesadamente rompiendo la suspensión delantera, pero lo que Meiou no previó por la fuerza de su salto fue que al intentar entrar en la autopista de nuevo, un auto compacto con una familia iba pasando.-¡Mierda!.-rugió el chico, sonó el claxon pero le quedaba claro que si no quería arrollar a la familia debía hacer algo, en reflejo viró a la derecha y se estampó entre dos autos que estaban estacionados, luego del impacto abrió los ojos, tenía manchada de sangre la cara y una herida en la frente, salió del "Samurái", le dolía mucho el brazo, y no podía caminar, se desplomó en el suelo.

-Perdón Itoko san…pero…no puedo más…-dijo cayendo en medio del lugar, antes de caer con la vista borrosa alcanzo a notar un bólido negro que pasaba, luego, perdió el sentido.

Yamada seguía persiguiendo al "Fénix", Rei estaba aterrorizada, le asustaba que esa mujer en verdad fuera tan agresiva, lo de sobrevivir, iba muy en serio…entraron a un túnel, Yamada iba de nuevo dando embestidas por detrás al "Fénix" y Rei luchando por estabilizar el auto, con los dientes apretados, delante de ellas iba un camión de carga que por la velocidad no alcanzó a evitar.

-¡Maldita sea!.-dijo Rei y con un derrape intentó esquivarlo, Yamada aceleró y tomó por el lado contrario, pero Rei iba desestabilizada y alcanzó a rozar con su auto los laterales del camión volando un espejo del "Fénix" y lanzando chispas, el conductor pitó y se tambaleó rechinando las llantas, una de las amarras se soltó y los tubos de metal que llevaba el camión cayeron al suelo en estrepitoso derrumbe; Rei frenó y esperó a que los tubos cayeran para evitar un accidente aunque algunos le dieron en el capo aboyándolo, el camión se detuvo pesadamente en medio del túnel y la chica retomó la huida.

-Gran Kami…eso estuvo cerca.-dijo ella limpiándose el sudor, pero no bien había dicho esto cuando por su lado izquierdo vio al Fairlady que la acorralaba ahora contra el muro de contención del túnel.-¡No puede ser! ¡Creí que la había perdido!.-dijo Rei, el auto negro la acechaba más y más, la salida del túnel estaba cerca, el "Fénix" sacaba chispas en su roce con la pared, la velocidad era mucha, tanta, que al salir de este ambos autos involuntariamente hicieron un salto, volando un momento por el aire, el "Fénix" fue el primero que cayó en el asfalto y tras él el Fairlady, estaban ya en plena ciudad, las luces de Shinjuku iluminaba el lugar-Intentaré alejarme de la ciudad…en carretera podemos combatir, aquí es peligroso.-dijo Rei, Intentó salir de la carretera, pero Yamada vio su intención.

-¡Jamás te dejaré huir!-dijo y acelerando se puso con un movimiento giratorio perfecto delante de Rei y de espaldas al camino, la chica del Mazda rojo tuvo que replegar el movimiento para no estrellarse, Rei supo que no tenía salida, habían avanzado ya una buena parte del camino así, hasta que ella frenó, giró 360 grados y retomó la huida por otro carril.-sabes cómo quitarte presión niña.-sonrió Yamada dentro del auto.-haces muy interesante la cacería.-

-No tengo otra opción.-dijo Rei, entonces accionó un botón junto a su volante y la velocidad aumentó considerablemente. Yamada vio alejarse al "Fénix" y sonrió.

-Eres buena Rei Hino, según mis cálculos debías haber muerto hace tiempo, pero ya que no lo logré, es hora de usar el truco secreto.-añadió malévolamente y tomando un dispositivo que pendía de su pecho lo accionó.-mala hora para usar tu nitro.- Dentro del "Fénix" Rei nota las gráficas de potencia que van disminuyendo.

-¿Qué demonios?.-dice ella accionando interruptores, pero es evidente que el auto ya no responde.

-ALERTA, FALLA EN EL SISTEMA ELECTRICO.-se puede leer en la computadora.-imposible…esto no puede ser.-aterrada ella pues sabe lo que aquellas palabras significan, al fin delante de ella está el entronque con la autopista Shuto, puede ver la pronunciada curva, intenta frenar pero los frenos no responden.-¡¡¡Gran Kami!!!-grita Rei aterrorizada, intenta virar pero la velocidad es mucha, maniobra lo más que puede para evitar el colapso, las llantas el auto suben al camellón y por la potencia este actúa como rampa y el auto vuela por los aires antes de voltearse estrepitosamente, Yamada que va detrás pasa a un lado del carro accidentado sonriendo y se aleja.

-Adiós hija de Akane Hino.-dice la mujer y una risa terrible escapa de sus labios, dentro del "Fénix" con los vidrios rotos, saliendo humo de las llantas, se ve a Rei Hino herida y con los ojos cerrados colgando de cabeza del cinturón de seguridad, mientras la gasolina se derrama peligrosamente del tanque…

Serena Tsukino va conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad, su corazón late acelerado, lleno de miedo y de aprehensión, cuando va en el auto recuerda aquellas terribles pesadillas que tenía cuando regresó a Tokio, en que ella corría desesperada buscando a alguien, en ese momento no sabía ni entendía a quien buscaba con tanta angustia, a quién seguía en una carretera, de quien era la voz terrible que susurraba en sus sueños: ¡_Tú le hiciste eso…fue tu deseo el que la asesinó…¡No podrás vivir en toda tu vida tranquila por el remordimiento!.-_esa voz, esa risa que ya había olvidado de sus pesadillas, era Chikane Yamada, lloró con más fuerza apretando las manos al volante.

-Madre…se que hice cosas horribles, que no tengo como redimirme, pero por favor, ayúdame a llegar a tiempo, protejan tú y las tías a Rei.-dijo ella acelerando, al fin vio el lugar de su destino, el entronque a la autopista, pero sus ojos se dilatan terriblemente.-¡No Gran Kami!...¡NO POR FAVOR!- el "Moon Princess" hace un derrape circular cerca del lugar en que ha ocurrido el accidente, la joven rubia sale desesperada del auto plateado corriendo por la calle, a lo lejos puede ver el Mazda rojo estrellado en una intersección de Tokio.

-¡Rei!-grita aterrorizada corriendo hacia el lugar, pero antes de que pueda llegar, una terrible explosión la lanza al suelo, cuando se incorpora con el rostro lloroso, solo puede ver como el "Fénix" ardía en llamas.--¡¡REI!!-gritaba la joven en el suelo con expresión de dolor inmenso llorando de impotencia, a su lado una persona vestida con un traje de carreras y casco negro con una calavera en éste, veía el espectáculo mientras reía con fuerza…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Aclaraciones, dudas o comentarios, esperar el EPILOGO la semana que viene, los dos autores agradecen su apoyo y preferencia y aseguran que todo, absolutamente todo, tiene un por qué, por eso, para atar cabos, hemos hecho un EPILOGO, así que esperamos verlos la semana que viene en el cierre de SRR, la historia más llena de emoción y adrenalina de todo el fandom…¡ARIGATO!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**

"_**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_


	39. Chapter 36: EPILOGO

**SRR EPILOGO**

El "Moon Princess" hace un derrape circular cerca del lugar en que ha ocurrido el accidente, la joven rubia sale desesperada del auto plateado corriendo por la calle, a lo lejos puede ver el Mazda rojo estrellado y volcado en una intersección de Tokio.

-¡Rei!-grita aterrorizada corriendo hacia el lugar, pero antes de que pueda llegar, una terrible explosión la lanza al suelo, cuando se incorpora con el rostro lloroso, solo puede ver como el "Fénix" ardía en llamas.-¡¡REI!!-gritaba la joven en el suelo con expresión de dolor inmenso llorando de impotencia, mientras a su lado una persona vestida con un traje de carreras y casco negro con una calavera en este veía el espectáculo mientras reía con fuerza.

-¡¡¡USTED!!!.-reacciona Serena rugiendo y se levanta.¡¡¡USTED ASESINÓ A REI!!!-dice ella.

-No no querida, nosotros asesinamos a Rei Hino, nada de esto habría sido posible sin ti, tú la retaste a una carrera, tú la pusiste en la boca del lobo, y si la policía, Darien Chiba o principalmente Nataku se enteran de una sola palabra de esto…-amenaza la mujer y acercándose a Serena la sujeta del cuello, ella intenta zafarse pero no puede.- entonces seguiré con el orden de mi venganza como lo leíste en esa hoja, y sabes quién es el siguiente…¿Cierto?.-

-No…no…se atreva…a dañar…a Darien.-entrecortada Serena por la presión en su cuello, a lo lejos se escuchan ya las sirenas de la policía.

-Haremos un trato tú y yo, perdonaré tu patética vida y la de Darien Chiba, con la condición de que guardes el secreto de todo esto, dejaremos a la policía perseguir a la "Corredora Fantasma" y nadie sabrá jamás mi identidad, si por desgracia se te ocurre abrir la boca…-Yamada suelta a Serena la cual cae al piso tosiendo.-ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, piénsalo bien Serena, de lo que le digas a la policía dependerá la vida de los que amas.-añade la mujer del casco y subiendo al auto negro desaparece entre las calles de la ciudad, Serena se queda tirada en el suelo, llorando de miedo, de ira, de rabia, de impotencia y sobretodo de pena, frente a ella se encuentra el terrible espectáculo del auto incendiado mientras algunas personas se comienzan a cercar al lugar del siniestro saliendo de los edificios cercanos.

-Rei…-balbucea llorando Serena Tsukino.-¡¡¡¡REI!!!!.-es un grito sordo y terrible el que resuena en su garganta mientras tres patrullas de policía llegan al lugar, algunos agentes bajan y comienzan a examinar el sitio del siniestro y a despejar la zona de curiosos, uno de los policías toma la radio e informa.

-Aquí equipo de patrullaje D-34 en Shinjuku, necesitamos urgente un camión de bomberos, tenemos un accidente automovilístico en la esquina de la K-2 y la autopista Shuto, parece grave.-

-_Enterado D-34, mantenga alejados a los civiles y la ayuda va para allá cambio_.-corta la base, el policía sale de la patrulla y mira el humo negro que sale del auto quemado.

-Sea quien sea quien iba en ese auto…no debió quedar nada.-preocupado el hombre, otro policía se acerca a Serena.

-Señorita…-dice e intenta levantarla.-¿Se encuentra bien?...¿Sabe quién provocó este accidente?.-cuestiona el uniformando, Serena llorosa lo mira, es el momento, debe decirle todo, que sabe quién es Chikane Yamada, que la arresten, que la encarcelen…

-Yo…no tengo idea oficial…-dice ella vencida por el miedo.-solo vi un auto negro…-

-No se preocupe, atenderemos sus heridas, vienen ambulancias en camino, algo más…¿Sabe quién iba en el auto accidentado?.-añade el policía.

-Su nombre…era…-Serena siente un nudo en la garganta.-era Rei Hino...-la lágrimas la abaten de nuevo.

-¿Hino?...¿Algún parentesco con el senador Hino Keitaro?.-aterrado el agente.

-Si…era su hija…-

-Por todos los cielos…la hija del senador Hino…esto va a ser terrible.-preocupado el agente deja a Serena sentada dentro de la patrulla y toma su radio.-¡Aquí puesto de patrullaje D-34! ¡Parece que necesitaremos refuerzos para controlar a la prensa! La mujer que murió en el accidente, era la hija de Keitaro Hino.!-dice el policía.

-Creo que eso no es todo Akira, hay al menos tres accidentes más por toda la vía, una ambulancia atiende ya a un chico herido y la mujer del Corvette murió.-dice el compañero al policía-

-Parece que tendremos una noche larga.-añade este.-y eso que aún no llega el verdadero monstruo, la prensa.-reitera este y los dos corren a seguir cumpliendo con su deber.

Minako Aino se encuentra dormida reclinada en el sillón de la sala, en la mesa se haya la cena preparada por ella y Setsuna, las dos copas, los platos, las velas casi consumidas, la oscuridad llena el departamento Meiou y la luz mortecina de la vela que da sus últimos toques antes de consumirse alumbra una lágrima en el rostro de la rubia que duerme, la puerta del departamento se abre y entra Setsuna y Fumma, la chica enciende las velas.

-Gracias por traerme a casa Fumma, fue bueno salir, aprendí a bailar dance, lo cual creí imposible.-ríe la chica.

-Es que soy buen maestro.-guiña el ojo el joven.

-Ahora entraré, no creo que Mina y Carlos vayan a querer mucha molestia así que…-pero la chica al encender la luz se topa con la escena desolada y con Mina dormida en el sillón.-¿Minako?.-dice ella acercándose, Mina entreabre los ojos aún llorosos y al ver a su cuñada se lanza en sus brazos.

-¡No llegó Setsuna! ¡El jamás llegó!.-dice Mina preocupada.

-No te pongas así Mina, algo debió pasar, no sabemos aún que sería, pero él no es así.-

-¡Yo se que pasó! en la escuela debió encontrar a otra chica mejor que yo, a alguien más…-llora la alterada joven.

-No digas esas cosas Mina, entiendo que estés sensible pero eso no quiere decir que Carlos no tenga una buena explicación para no haber llegado.-dice la joven calmándola.

-Solo quiero ir a mi habitación…es todo…-dice ella sujetándose del brazo de su cuñada, ella la ayuda a caminar y la deja en la cama acariciando su cabello, Fumma se queda en la sala callado y pensativo, toma el control remoto de la TV y comienza a cambiar de canal mirando lo que hay de programación, hasta que en uno de tantos cambios ve una noticia fugazmente, luego preocupado regresa el canal hasta que escucha…

_-…no tenemos aún la información correcta solo sabemos que por los rumores y declaraciones de los testigos los dos automóviles venían jugando carreras por la autopista Shuto cuando ocurrió el colapso, al parecer uno de los autos se estrelló en un poste en el entronque con la K1 y estalló, las personas y la policía acudieron al escuchar la explosión, además tenemos informes de que la mujer que venía conduciendo el Mazda rojo era la hija del senador Keitaro Hino...-_

_-¡_Gran Kami!.-aterrado Fumma al ver las imágenes de la televisión, Setsuna va saliendo en ese momento y cierra la puerta de la habitación de su cuñada cuando el joven la mira asustado .-Setsuna…creo que debes ver esto.-dice Fumma y sube el volumen de la televisión, la joven de ojos rojizos mira igualmente aterrada.

_-…ahora confirmamos los datos, la mujer que murió era en efecto Rei Hino, la hija del senador Keitaro Hino aspirante a la gubernatura de Tokio, los bomberos apagan ya el incendio pero al parecer por lo que dicen los expertos no va a ser posible rescatar los restos de la hija del senador, todo se calcinó por completo…nos reportan además que el resultado de la persecución de los autos que terminó en tragedia dejó algunos choques por la C1 y Daiba además de lesiones severas en algunos conductores…-_la mujer del reporte se queda callada y entonces la cámara enfoca a los demás autos, aterrorizada Setsuna mira el "Samurái" estrellado cerca de un Corvette negro.

-¡Carlos! ¡Sabía que algo lo detuvo!.-dice preocupada ella.

-¿Escuchaste la noticia?...si es verdad lo que dice, Rei está…está…-duda el joven.

-No lo digas Fumma.-asustada ella.-esto es horrible, si en verdad ocurrió entonces debemos avisar a los demás de la Liga.-Fumma asiente y toma su teléfono, llama a un número pregrabado.

-¿Mako?...si soy yo, se que la hora no es la apropiada pero dile al Tsukino que encienda la televisión, está en todos los noticiero si…¿Ahora me entiendes?...-aterrado el joven llamando a su amiga, mientras Setsuna sigue con la vista fija en las terribles escenas que muestra la pantalla y de sus ojos se derraman algunas lágrimas.

-Gran Kami…que no sea verdad…Rei no…-dice la joven, Fumma pone su mano en su hombro.

-Llamé a TK, ya se enteró de todo y avisará a los miembros de la Liga, él se hará cargo pero de igual modo pasaré a avisar a Chiba para aligerarle el trabajo…creo que debes hablar con Ciel Aino.-añade el joven.

-Lo haré Fumma gracias, si puedes, trata de averiguar algo de Carlos, si está bien, si no está herido y me mantienes informada, yo quisiera ir pero no debo dejar sola a Minako.-angustiada ella.

-Tranquila que yo en cuanto sepa algo te informo…ahora me voy, decirle esto a Darien no va a ser sencillo.-termina Fumma saliendo del departamento Meiou, Setsuna aún con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente toma el control remoto y sube un poco el volumen mirando lo que los reporteros anuncian sobre la catástrofe.

_-…Y aquí tenemos la llegada del senador Keitaro Hino al lugar de los hechos.-dice el reportero y enfoca como el hombre acompañado por sus guardaespaldas baja del auto negro, al momento como un gran enjambre, es cercado por reporteros, micrófonos y cámaras se dejan ir tras él acosándolo con preguntas._

_-¡Senador es verdad que su hija murió en este accidente!-_

_-¿¡Que estaba haciendo la hija de un senador en carreras clandestinas!?-_

_-¿¡Cree que este accidente tiene que ver con venganzas en su contra senador!?.-lanzan los reporteros, el hombre con el rostro adusto e impenetrable sigue caminando sin decir una palabra, un joven a su lado es quien habla._

_-¡Señores! ¡El senador Hino no dirá una sola palabra sobre esto por el momento! ¡Mañana a las ocho de la mañana habrá una conferencia de prensa en sus oficinas y allí responderá las preguntas apropiadamente!...-los reporteros insistían hasta que Keitaro Hino y su comitiva llegaron a la zona protegida por los policías y por la banda amarilla de seguridad, les abrieron paso mientras los uniformados controlaban a los reporteros._

_-Como ven, el senador ha insistido en no dar información alguna de este penoso hecho hasta mañana, así que seguiremos informando.-_acaba el hombre de la TV mientras la joven Meiou baja el volumen.

-Esta noche va a ser terrible.-dijo ella con dolor y tomando el teléfono de la mesa de la sala marcó un número.-¿Shotaro?...soy yo, comunícame por favor con Ciel.-acaba ella dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

En las calles de Tokio, llega al lugar el "Storm" del que baja apresurado TK y Makoto, casi al mismo tiempo en un auto azul conducido por Fumma llega Darien Chiba, con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida, quien al llega a codazos se abre paso entre la multitud de curiosos hasta el lugar en que los policías cierra el paso con el perímetro amarillo, sus ojos se dilatan al llegar adelante y ver como los bomberos caminan cerca del lugar en que debió estar el incendio, pero en su lugar, solo se ven las cenizas y chatarra del auto, algo de carrocería quemada, no puede creer que ese auto sea el "Fénix", hasta que sus ojos se topan con la placa del auto en que entre las cenizas puede leer las terribles letras y número RH 317; dos lágrimas ruedan por el rostro del joven Chiba.

-Rei…es mentira…¡Es mentira!.-estalla el joven, la gente a su lado lo contempla aterrada de los gritos y de la actitud abatida, Darien se acerca al lugar, quita la cinta amarilla y se acerca lloroso a los restos del "Fénix".

-Señor, no puede pasar, es zona restringida.-le dice un bombero, pero él sigue avanzando.-Señor…-insiste el bombero tomándolo del brazo pero Darien furioso lo lanza lejos de un empujó.

-¡Aléjese de mi camino! ¿No entiende?...mi hermana…Rei…ella…-dice dolido, TK y Fumma llegan a su lado.

-Darien, cálmate, entendemos cómo estás pero agrediendo a la autoridad no ganamos nada.-dice TK preocupado.-vámonos. De igual modo no podemos hacer mucho ya.-lo jalan los dos, él se resiste un poco pero luego se deja llevar por ellos hasta fuera de la zona restringida, al salir ellos lo acercan al "Storm", Darien está abatido, hasta que Makoto llega a su lado.

-Darien…en una ambulancia están atendiendo a Serena, creo que debes ir, está muy mal.-dice la chica, el solo nombre de la joven Tsukino saca un poco a Darien del shock emocional que implicó para él enfrentarse a la realidad de la muerte de Rei y se limpia las lágrimas.

-¿Serena?.-dice al fin.-¿Serena aquí?.-Makoto lo jala hasta la ambulancia lateral dentro de la cual un paramédico terminaba de poner una gasa en la frente herida de la chica, Darien entra en ese momento.

-Princesa.-dice con dulzura y se sienta en la camilla, Serena se abraza a él y estalla de nuevo en llanto convulso.

-Estaré afuera, hay otros heridos que atender.-se disculpa el paramédico y sale del lugar, Serena llora copiosamente, TK y Fumma se acercan al lugar.

-Hazte cargo aquí Tsukino, tengo que indagar sobre Meiou, me lo encargaron.-asiente Fumma y se aleja a buscar en las demás ambulancias. Mako sujeta a su novio del brazo llorando conmovida también por los terribles hechos, dentro, Darien se limita a abrazar a Serena y acariciar su cabeza.

-Ya, tranquila princesa, estoy aquí…-dice el chico suavemente.

-Darien, Rei está…ella está…-entre lágrimas Serena.-¡ella murió!...no alcancé a llegar para ayudarla.-confiesa ella, Darien y TK intercambian una mirada de miedo.

-Princesa, ¿Tú estabas en esa carrera? ¿Sabes qué le pasó a Rei?-indaga Chiba, Serena lo mira y entonces recuerda las palabras terribles de Yamada, sus amenazas, a estas alturas Serena Tsukino sabía muy bien que con esa mujer no se jugaba, si Rei había muerto ya por su culpa, protegería a Darien en la medida de sus fuerzas.

-Rei y yo tendríamos la carrera en Hakone…-dijo ella.-pero por…asuntos personales…no llegué a tiempo, cuando al fin llegue al monte, solo pude ver como ella iba en descenso seguida de un Failady negro.-replica ella, Darien la mira y sus facciones se contraen.-era verdad Darien, sobre la "Corredora Fantasma" que asesinó a nuestras madres, ¡Fue verdad siempre y yo no les creí!.-solloza Serena.

-Serena, ¿Fue esa mujer la que le hizo esto a Rei?.-cuestiona TK.

-Si…yo las seguí lo más que pude, pero iban a una velocidad terrible, hasta que el "Fénix" perdió el control en la curva, no sé qué pasó, creo que los frenos no respondían, yo solo llegué cuando el auto estaba volcado, pero antes…antes de que pudiera llegar a él…estalló..-añade entrecortadamente.

-Eso es imposible, el "Fénix" no pudo fallar así a menos que…-duda TK.

-A menos que alguien lo haya saboteado.-se oye la voz detrás de ellos, Fumma, ayuda a caminar a un Carlos Meiou terriblemente lastimado del rostro.

-Meiou…-aterrada Makoto.-¿Qué te ocurrió?.-

-Todo lo que Serena dijo es verdad, ella no llegó al reto en Hakone, sino la mujer del Fairlady, yo intenté seguirlas pero un extraño Corvette me lo impidió…-aprieta los puños Meiou y deja salir una lágrima.-no pude hacer nada por ella…-

-Carlos, hablaste de un sabotaje, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién en el garaje habría podido...-

-Karasuma.-con odio el joven Meiou destellando sus pupilas color miel de ira. Todos se miran impactados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-indaga Fumma.

-Se que sonará extraño pero yo tuve…una visión al tocar algo que era de Rei, si si, sé que me reía siempre de ella y la llamaba "bruja" por tener esos poderes, pero eran verdad, yo tuve esa visión, en ella veía a esa mujer poniendo un aditamento en el "Fénix" y luego vi el accidente, fui al garaje y se lo reclamé, no se tomó la molestia de negarlo, pero opté por trata de hacer algo por Rei en vez de darle su merecido.-decidido el chico.

-Karasuma estuvo trabajando para esa mujer todo el tiempo…eran verdad las dudas de las gemelas.-reflexiona TK.

-Esperen un momento, si eso es verdad, entonces Karasuma sabe quién es esa mujer.-añade Darien furioso levantándose de la camilla.

-¡Darien no! ¿Qué vas a hacer?.-aterrada Serena tomándolo de la mano.

-Ir por esa maldita traidora y hacerla hablar, que confiese de una vez por todas quién es la "Corredora Fantasma".-decidido el chico.

-Yo iré contigo.-apoya Meiou.

-Antes hay algunas cosas que vamos a aclarar.-habla TK quien parece ser el único dueño de sus nervios-Meiou y Serena irán al hospital, eso es seguro, ambos están mal, y creo que Darien debe ir con ellos, Fumma y yo nos haremos cargo de Karasuma.-

-En cuando la Liga se entere de esto, los "Black Crowns"…las gemelas…no quiero imaginarme como le irá a Karasuma.-añade Makoto.

-Otra cosa más importante tanto para Meiou como para Serena, ambos son testigos de los hechos y seguramente la policía los interrogará sobre lo ocurrido, es importante que se pongan de acuerdo sobre lo que dirán y que por ningún motivo mencionen a la Liga de Aces o a lo que hacemos en el garaje, eso es clandestino, y de saberse habría problemas, digan que estaban en el lugar por hechos coincidentes, pueden hablar de que Serena tendría una carrera contra Rei pero solo por juego, por libre decisión, sin decir una sola palabra de los "Black Crowns".-suplica TK.-por la seguridad de todos.-

-Calma TK…ya había pensado eso.-inquiere Meiou.

-Ahora nos vamos, tenemos un cuervo que perseguir.-añade Makoto molesta tronando sus puños.

-Mako…una cosa, antes de caer desmayado en la calle, luego de mi accidente, me pareció ver pasar el Ferrari de Karasuma, no estoy seguro, pero creo que ella ya no está en el garaje.-explica Meiou.

-Calma amigo, buscaremos a ese cuervo traidor hasta debajo de las piedras.-añade Fumma, él Mako y TK se alejan del lugar, y Carlos se recarga dolido en la puerta de la ambulancia sujetando su cuello y se limpia las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, no puede creer aún que esa pesadilla sea real. Serena que sigue llorando se abraza de Darien.

-Darien, ten mucho cuidado, yo vi a esa mujer, y aunque no vi su cara.-miente Serena.-sé que es real y que nos acecha, tengo miedo de que también a ti intente dañarte…si algo te pasa…yo no lo soportaría.-llora ella.

-Calma princesa, no lo haré, no me iré de tu lado si eso te hace sentir mejor.-besa con cariño el chico la cabeza rubia recargada en su pecho.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora sin Rei Darien?...¿Qué vamos a hacer?.-cuestiona Serena llorosa.

-No lo sé Serena. No lo sé.-declara el joven abatido, en ese momento llega el paramédico de nuevo.

-Señorita, joven, serán trasladados al hospital central para una revisión mas exhaustiva, además, en cuanto los den de alta el comandante de policía quiere interrogarlos.-avisa el paramédico y ayudando a subir a Carlos a la ambulancia, esta desaparece del lugar entre el ruido de la sirena que abre el camino por las calles de la ciudad.

Keitaro Hino se halla al lado del comandante de policía comisionado para ocuparse del hecho que estaba generando tanta polémica en los medios y en todo Japón, el senador miraba con sus ojos azules fijos y lacerantes escuchando las explicaciones de los expertos sobre el terrible accidente de su hija, su rostro duro y firme no demostraba ninguna emoción, solamente su ceño fruncido y esas pupilas congelantes daban seña de su estado emocional, pero su mente iba de una a otra reflexión, primero, la rabia de saberse el centro del escándalo a días de su elección, después, la impotencia de saber a su hija muerta de la misma forma que murió su madre, ¡Tantas veces que se lo dijo, tantas veces que la amenazó y hasta la golpeó para que abandonara ese juego peligroso!...dejando de lado todo lo mal que ambos se llevaban, Rei era su hija, y una parte de su corazón, una parte que él trataba por todos los medios de ocultar, le dolía mucho.

-…según los primeros reportes y algunos testigos los dos autos venían de la carretera norte, posiblemente desde Hakone, en persecución, entraron a la zona conurbada alrededor de las once treinta y siguieron corriendo, en su paso destrozaron varios parquímetros, un camión que transportaba tubos en el túnel anterior a la C1, hubo un accidente en que una mujer de un Corvette murió, un EVO y un Toyota chocados, y terminaron aquí, el auto negro huyó pero el Mazda se volcó, debió quedar sin frenos, y después fue la explosión, el tanque se debió derramar.-explica un especialista de departamento de policía.-la explosión fue terrible.-

-¿Se puede rescatar algo del cuerpo?.-cuestiona con voz dura Keitaro Hino.

-Lo lamentamos mucho senador, pero los peritos dicen que no se pudo rescatar nada, gran parte de la carrocería se quemó también, el auto traía oxido nitroso y esto hizo que el incendio saliera de proporción, no es un incendio ordinario, fue una explosión expansiva, rescatamos algunas piezas del auto, todo dentro eran cenizas, no se puede apreciar la diferencia entre restos humanos y deshechos del auto, todo está diseminado por la calle…-preocupado el especialista-solo pudimos encontrar entre las cenizas esto.-dice el hombre alargando a Keitaro un pendiente rojo de rubíes con forma de estrella de cinco picos que el senador toma y aprisiona en sus manos.-lo lamentamos mucho Hino sama…en verdad…-dice el hombre. Keitaro suspira hondo, hasta que al fin se escucha a lo lejos el rechinar de un auto, de este baja Nataku Yamada, y tras él se ve el S13 de Tomoe y el "Tsubasa" de Axel Tenou, los dos chicos salen tras su amigo, Nataku avanza hacia el lugar en que la confusión de reporteros, policías y personas tapaban la visibilidad del accidente, hasta ese momento no había querido creer cuando el teléfono lo despertó y Axel le dijo la noticia, sus ojos dorador estaba totalmente perdidos en el horrible espectáculo del auto calcinado del que escapan aún hilos de humo, el chico camina como sonámbulo entre la gente y levantando la cinta amarilla entra.

-Señor, le suplicamos respetar la zona restringida.-llama un policía, Nataku lo mira con el rostro terriblemente lleno de ira, apretando los dientes y furioso.-por favor, salga de aquí o usaré otros medios.-amenaza el policía con su macana luego lo toma del brazo pero Nataku este le lanza un golpe que lo derriba, ante la algarabía corren más policías que lo intentan detener, Axel y el chico Tomoe entran cuando tres policías forcejean con Nataku.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que llegar con ella! ¡Debo llegar!.-dice el chico de cabello plata fuera de sí gritando.

-¡Hey Nataku calma! ¡Calma!.-Alexis y Axel se acerca y tratan de detenerlo, los policías también pero nadie puede con él, una extraña fuerza descomunal surge del chico, hasta que Alexis decidido le da una bofetada, Nataku cae al suelo con el labio partido, los policías y los dos chicos respiran agitados.

-¿Son sus amigos?.-cuestiona un policía.

-Si.-replica Axel.

-Contrólenlo y sáquenlo de aquí.-pide uno de ellos.

-Lo haremos oficial, es solo que la mujer que murió era su esposa.-añade Alexis, incluso el oficial parece ahora entender al ira del joven que se levanta y sigue caminando con paso vacilante hacia el lugar en que se hallan los restos quemados de del Mazda rojo.

-Fénix…mi Fénix…es mentira.-dice Nataku mientras avanza y unas lágrimas ruedan por su rostro.

-Entendemos cómo debe sentirse joven, pero el senador Hino dijo que nadie fuera de él tiene autorización para entrar aquí.-explica el policía.-así que si no quiere que arrestemos a su amigo por romperle la nariz a un oficial, lléveselo.-Axel y Tomoe se miran entendiendo y se acercan a Nataku que ha caído de rodillas cerca del lugar del accidente, Alexis Tomoe lo sujeta del hombro.

-Nataku…vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí o te arrestarán.-dice el joven.

-¡¡¿Y creen que me importa?¡¡¡.-ruge el chico mirando a sus amigos con una expresión tan por completo llena de dolor, que los impresiona, jamás lo habían visto llorar así, ninguno se atreve a decirle más, hasta que la figura elegante del hombre rubio de traje gris de acerca a ellos, Alexis y Axel se hacen a un lado y ahora es este hombre el que se acerca a Nataku y lo sujeta del hombro, el chico gira la vista y se encuentra con el Padre de Rei.

-¡Hino sama! ¡Disculpe!...este hombre entró por la fuerza, golpeo a un oficial y…-se disculpa el oficial, Keitaro lo detiene con un ademán de su mano y este calla.

-Él puede pasar…es el esposo de mi hija.-añade con su voz firme e impenetrable el senador, los oficiales se miran sin atender pero ante la orden se retiran, Nataku se levanta del suelo y mira al padre de Rei.

-¿Es verdad?...-dice el chico.-¿Mi Fénix está…muerta?.-dice el joven como si las palabras se negaran a salir de sus labios, Keitaro Hino por toda respuesta alarga la mano derecha y le muestra el pendiente rojo, Nataku no puede creerlo, respira agitadamente y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos solloza con fuerza, la escena es tan conmovedora que Axel se voltea de espaldas y Alexis Tomoe presiona los puños, no quiere que las lágrimas lo traicionen, Keitaro Hino sujeta de la nuca al chico que delante de él llora.

-Se que ella habría querido que la tuvieras tú…-son todas las palabras que salen de labios del senador Hino quien alarga el pendiente a Nataku, este lo toma y lo aprieta en su puño, es en ese momento que llega al lugar una elegante mujer rubia seguida de sus guardaespaldas, ella sola se abre camino en el lugar y se acerca a ellos, es tanta su seguridad que ningún oficial se atreve a detenerla.

-Senador Hino…gracias por todo, yo me hago cargo desde este momento de mi hermano.-se disculpa Chikane Yamada, Keitaro asiente con la cabeza y entonces Nataku se abraza de su hermana con fuerza, esta lo consuela pero al hacerlo ha quedado mirando por la espalda del chico los restos calcinados del auto.

-Chikane…Rei…mi Fénix…está.-dice él.

-No lo digas Nataku, solo te lastimarás más, yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre lo estaré.-sonríe ella sin que él la vea de una forma tan maléfica mirando el desastre, gozándose en saber que amargó hasta los últimos momentos de vida de Rei Hino con esa mentira, imaginando como sería su agonía creyendo que Nataku la traicionó…el humo del auto se comienza a disipar con el aire aquella terrible noche, pero la tristeza en el alma de todos los que alguna vez conocieron y amaron a Rei Hino no se aleja.

**Garaje de la Liga de Aces, sótano de Galactic Entrerprises…**

Lentamente van llegando al lugar los autos con todos los miembros de los "Black Crowns" liderados por Ciel Aino quien baja del "Adonis" y espera a los demás, junto al "Storm" se hayan Makoto y TK así como todos los mecánicos, unos en autos y otros en motocicletas, al fondo de garaje Phobos llora aún abrazada de su hermana, para las chicas ha sido un golpe terrible, Ciel es el primero que toma la palabra.

-¿Alguno la encontró?.-dice el rubio.

-No hay rastro de ella Aino san, buscamos el maldito Ferrari por todos lados pero Karasuma no aparece-añade Aoi abatido.

-Tampoco tuvimos éxito al norte, nadie vio ese auto, sabes que un europeo es fácil de recordar, pasamos al bar y hablamos con Nagase y los corredores de Shinjuku, él insistió que cuando contrató a Karasuma no sabía nada de ella y solo la contrató por su habilidad mecánica.-explica TK.

-A pesar de eso Ciel, tenemos a todos los corredores del bar dispuestos a ayudar, están consternados por la noticia de la muerte de Rei, prometieron avisar y buscar a Karasuma por todo Tokio y alrededores.-

-No la van a encontrar…mi hermana…ella…en Hong Kong se dedicaba a robar, era una ladrona perseguida por la policía y sabe ocultarse.-añade Deimos haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas.

-¿Ladrona famosa?...¿Lead Crown?...¿La chica que robó el collar de diamantes de la caja de seguridad de Hong Kong?.-añade Ciel.

-La misma…ella huyó aquí y nosotros siempre supimos que no era una persona de fiar, sospechábamos que ella saboteó algunas carreras de Rei sama, si tan solo…si hubiéramos actuado a tiempo…-solloza Phobos.

-Rei sama siempre confió en ella, jamás nos dejó sacarla de aquí.-añade Deimos.-¡es nuestra culpa, es nuestra culpa que ella esté muerta!…-

-No es culpa de nadie chicas, culpándonos nos solucionamos nada.-insiste Ciel, un estruendo terrible se escucha en el garaje y todos miran como Ursus, el gigante, el hombre fuerte e imponente, ha golpeado un estante haciendo una terrible abolladura con su puño cerrado y asombrados lo miran llorar…

-¿Ursus?.-cuestiona TK acercándose a él.-amigo..calma…todos estamos igual de atribulados pero de esa forma no ayudamos.-

-¡Ella me salvó joven TK!…ella me encontró en esa maldita clínica y me dijo que podía hacer cosas importantes, me trajo aquí, dejé de beber, me hice un buen hombre del cual mis hijos podían estar orgullosos, y fue por ella, creyó en mí, me hizo compartir un sueño…Usted sabe eso…¡Lo mismo hizo por cada uno de nosotros!...¿No te sacó de la correccional?.-cuestiona el gigante a Aoi que baja la vista.-¿Y a ti no te libró de esos malditos Yakuzas?.-cuestiona a Kiyama.-todos aquí teníamos mucho que agradecer a la Jefa, ella nos hizo lo que somos, ella creyó en nosotros, ella era la que nos daba ánimos para seguir, para trabajar…¿Qué se supone que hagan los "Black Crowns" y la Liga de Aces sin ella?.-añade el gigante, todos se hayan igual de desalentados que él, nadie pronuncia una sola palabra.

-Por lo pronto…seguir buscando a Karasuma, y mañana, ir a funeral, es lo menos que le debemos, todos.-insiste Fumma, algunos asienten con la cabeza y salen de nuevo, Ursus y las gemelas ya no salen, se han quedado en el lugar abatidos y derrotados, TK consuela a Mako que parece también muy cansada, hasta que la radio suena.

-¿_TK?...es Haruka…Michiru y yo estamos en la zona Este en los puertos, encontramos el Ferrari de Karasuma, pero ella no está…si pueden venir sería de ayuda, no sabemos si decirle a la policía…Axel dijo que ya la buscan también_.-añade Haruka.

-Esperen, antes de avisar tenemos que ver el auto nosotros…salimos para allá cambio.-replica el pelirrojo.-¡Ya oyeron vamos a los muelles!.-dice él.-Mako…quédate aquí por si algo pasa, me llevaré el "Storm".-acaba el chico y besa la mejilla de ella y abandona el lugar con los miembros a quienes les queda ánimo de continuar.

**Hospital central, Tokio Japón.**

Darien se haya sentado en la sala de espera aguardando a que Ami le tenga noticias de Serena, por momentos cierra los ojos y cree mirar a Rei a su lado, aún no puede creer lo que ha pasado esa terrible noche, aún no puede asimilar que su mejor amiga, su hermana, la persona que más lo conocía y más lo quería, la que le daba fuerza y era la única en decirle la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera, ya no estaba allí, jamás estaría de nuevo a su lado.

-Rei…tampoco yo sé lo que vamos a hacer sin ti, se que de estar aquí ya me hubieras abofeteado por darme por vencido, pero es la verdad, nada va a ser igual sin ti.-se enjuga el chico una lágrima que cae de sus ojos, Carlos se acerca a él en ese momento, viene con Fye.

-Darien…yo no había podido decirte cuanto lo lamento, en verdad.-dice el médico. Darien solo pone su mano en el hombro de joven rubio y sonríe forzadamente.

-¿Sabes algo de los chicos? ¿Encontraron a Karasuma?.-ansioso Meiou.

-No se han comunicado.-replica él, Carlos furioso golpea con el puño la pared.

-Hey Meiou…tranquilo…vas a lastimarte más.-dice Fye, pero en ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Ami, ansioso Darien se acerca a ella.

-¿Cómo está Serena?.-dice el chico.

-Físicamente no es grave, un golpe en la frente y heridas en las muñecas, ella no quiere hablar de cómo fue; lo que en verdad me preocupa es su estado emocional, esto ha sido para ella horrible, tan alterada estaba que tuve que ponerle un calmante, no ha dormido y está débil, dormirá al menos unas horas pero si quieres un consejo Darien, no debemos dejarla sola, en su estado puede hacer cualquier tontería.-aconseja la doctora.

-No te preocupes Ami, no lo haré, no la dejaré.- promete el chico y entra en el cuarto en que Serena está dormida. Ami sale del lugar y se acerca a su prometido el cual la abraza.

-Que terrible es todo esto…no sé si tenga la fuerza de ir al funeral.-dice la chica de cabello azul.

-Tenemos que ir, se lo debemos y lo sabes.-anima el rubio médico. Luego mira a su lado a Carlos que camina con dificultad hacia la salida-¡Meiou detente!...prometiste regresar a revisión en cuanto hablaras con Darien.-dice el doctor.

-Lo siento Fye pero no me quedaré, aquí no hago mucho, tengo que ir a casa y luego a buscar a Karasuma…además no voy a dejar que nadie más que yo se lo diga al abuelo.-

-No seas idiota Meiou, estás lastimado.-dice Fye.

-¡Es mi decisión Fye! ¡Me voy y es todo!.-ruge Carlos y sigue caminado, Ami detiene a su novio del brazo y mueve la cabeza.

-Déjalo, es su forma de ayudar, de decir cuánto lamenta todo esto.-Fye se convence y mira alejarse al chico por el pasillo del hospital; dentro del cuarto de hospital, Darien acaricia la cabeza de Serena que duerme en el letargo del calmante, una lágrima más rueda por los ojos cerrados y él la limpia con ternura.

-Rei…perdóname…yo no quise…-balbucea la rubia en su delirio, Darien toma su mano.

-Aquí estoy princesa, nada te pasará, juntos vamos a salir adelante, como Rei hubiera querido.-promete el chico, por la persiana de la habitación entran los primeros rayos de sol, ya amanece…

**Aeropuerto Narita,Tokio Japón.**

El joven de cabello azul se encuentra dando vueltas desesperado por la sala de espera de primera clase del vuelo comercial, a su lado el hombre maduro de anteojos mueve impaciente los boletos en sus manos y mira el reloj.

-Owen, muchacho, creo que debemos irnos ya.-dice él.

-¡No!.-dice el joven.-ella vendrá, debe venir.-esperanzado el chico.

-Escucha esto Owen, sé lo que representa para ti que ella venga, pero debes entender, si no salimos a Hong Kong ahora no hay contrato, tenemos el tiempo justo.-

-Habla con el piloto Shimura, dile que espere un poco más.-insiste Owen.

-He hablado ya con él y en atención a ti ha aguardado quince minutos, la gente está molesta Owen, debes entender.-dice el representante.

-Solo…una llamada más…la llamaré y enseguida nos vamos.-promete el chico, el representante asiente, y Owen saca su teléfono y marca el número-vamos Serena…contestar…hazlo…-dice él, en ese momento al fin el timbre desaparece y el sonido alegra al chico.

_-¿Si? ¿Diga? ¿Quién llama?._-se oye la voz masculina tras el celular, esa sola voz tiene el poder de hacer que las facciones de Owen cambien por completo, dolido cuelga de golpe el teléfono, se toca la frente y respira agotado.

-¿Chiba? ¿Qué hace Chiba con el celular de Serena?.-dice él.-no…no debo pensar mal, ella debe tener una explicación para todo esto…-dice Owen.

-Señor Shimura, señor Thalassa, el piloto no pude esperar más, deben abordar ya.-dice una de las sobrecargos, el representante mira a Owen.

-Solo le enviaré una nota.-dice el joven y saca de su saco un bolígrafo, se acerca a una mesa y escribe algo, luego llama a uno de sus guardaespaldas. -Ryota, ¿Conoce a Serena Tsukino?.-

-Su novia señor….la rubia del parque, claro.-añade el enorme tipo.

-Bien, la buscarás y le darás esto, de mi parte, por favor Ryota, es mi felicidad la que llevas en tu mano.-suplica Owen, el hombre sonríe.

-Lo haré señor Thalassa, lo juro.-Owen palmea la espalda del hombre y luego se acerca a su representante.-Podemos irnos Shimura.-añade él y los dos suben al fin por el túnel de acceso al avión, pero el chico de vez en cuando vuelve su rostro hacia atrás como esperando que ocurra un milagro.

**Departamento Meiou, 8:00 a.m.**

Carlos llega esa mañana a su apartamento, abre la puerta con su llave y entra, puede ver a su hermana mirando la televisión y ella al verlo corre y lo abraza.

-¡Carlos!.-dice al fin Setsuna.-¡Estás bien!...Fumma me lo dijo pero estaba tan angustiada, mira tu frente, ¿Qué pasó?.-dice ella.

-Es muy largo de explicar, ¿Sabes lo de Rei cierto?.-dolido el chico. Ella asiente.-pasé a Hikawa y se lo dije a Kondo sama …pobre hombre…-añade Carlos.-daría años de mi vida por no tener que haber sido yo el que llevara la noticia, pero se lo debía, a ella y al abuelo.-dice él, Setsuna sonríe.

-Eres muy valiente hermanito.-

-¿Y Mina? ¿Lo sabe?.-aterrado.-con todo esto yo no pude avisar.

-Despertó un poco y le dije sobre el accidente de Rei, se puso mal y entonces le di un té…duerme ahora…está muy sensible.-añade Setsuna.

-Me dijo que me iba a decir algo importante hoy…¿Sabes qué cosa era?.-

-Si lo sé, pero no me corresponde hablar, espera mejor a que ella te lo diga.-prudente ella.-ahora siéntate para que pueda cambiarte esos vendajes, y comerás algo.-lo jala ella al sillón.

-No tengo apetito…solo quiero darme una ducha fría e ir al garaje.-dice él, su hermana lo sienta en el sillón y se aleja en busca de lo que necesita para curarlo, Carlos toma el control remoto y sube el volumen, su ceño se frunce horriblemente.-parece que Keitaro Hino después de todo hará la comedia…aún dudo que lo sienta.-comenta Meiou, Setsuna llega y se sienta a su lado retirando la venda de la cabeza.

-No sabes eso Carlos, perder a tu hija de esa forma, independientemente de lo mal que se llevaran, debe ser horrible para cualquiera.-añade la chica Meiou.

**Casa de campaña del senador Hino, 9:00 a.m.**

Los reporteros se empujan unos a otros por el lugar, una amplia sala con sillas en la casa de campaña del partido por el cual era candidato Keitaro Hino, todos son puestos en orden por el personal de seguridad del senador, mientras desinstalan cámaras y grabadoras que habían colocado por todo el lugar, la conferencia ha terminado, en una sala lateral la familia del senador espera, Keitaro se haya sentado en un escritorio escuchando las palabras de su jefe de prensa mientras se limpia el sudor.

-¡Maravilloso Hino sama! ¡Es en verdad Usted un mago de la oratoria! Ante todo Japón apareció como una víctima de las circunstancias, transformó una catástrofe en un medio de popularidad, tomar el papel de padre responsable y dolido que ayudará desde su puesto a evitar que este tipo de accidentes se repitan, fue magistral señor...-añade el joven.

-Despreocúpate Kaidou, puedo con esto, después de todo soy político, ¿Cierto?...toda mi vida le fallé y le mentí, como ella decía, una más no cuenta.-con sonrisa irónica que ocultaba mucho de su estado de ánimo Keitaro Hino, en la sala del lugar se hayan sentadas tomando té dos mujeres, una de ellas es una mujer mayor de cabello rojo y elegancia depurada, pero con una sonrisa malévola en sus bellas facciones, a su lado, una hermosa joven de cabello del mismo tono, usando un vestido de diseñador color negro y un amplio sombrero con velo, elegante y perfecta, zapatos de marca, maquillaje correcto, toma la taza de té por el lado derecho y graciosamente acomoda la galleta del izquierdo con elegancia que denota sus costumbres europeas, la chica dirige de vez en cuando frases en francés a la mucama extranjera que la atiende.

-Odio que mi Padre haya insistido en dar es absurda conferencia de prensa…aún rogaba a dios que desistiera, no puedo imaginar los horrendos cotilleos de mis amigos en Europa al saber la noticia, la hija del senador Keitaro Hino por desgracia mi media hermana muerta en un accidente automovilístico por esas terribles costumbres primigenias de competir en la vía pública…¡Horrible! ¡Vulgar!...si de igual modo iba a morir no pudo elegir una muerte más digna, digamos, veneno o cortarse las venas como la gente de élite…-despectiva la chica. La mujer mayor sonríe con la misma ironía de su hija.

-Kakyuu linda, estamos hablando de Rei Hino, la hija de la sacerdotisa, ¿Qué esperabas? Siempre fue una salvaje.-replica la mujer mayor.-lo único bueno de esto es que de hoy en adelante, tú, Kakyuu Hino eres la única heredera de la fortuna Hino.-añade Kaolinet.

-¿Solo para eso me hiciste venir de Francia?...funerales, ropa negra, bueno, tuve oportunidad de estrenar este Channel, pero de igual modo, es aburridísimo, hubiera ido con Lilian a Milán o aceptado la invitación a la villa de Suiza de Lady Haines.-dice la joven pelirroja, su madre sonríe.

-No era solo para eso querida, sabes que la elección de tu padre está cerca, y si como parece seré la esposa del gobernador de Tokio, te quería aquí para cuando la prensa preguntara, además, la hija y heredera de Keitaro Hino necesita encontrar un esposo adecuado.-

-Si…también eso…-fastidiada Kakyuu.-¿Y al menos me dejarás elegir a alguien de mi agrado?.-

-Si cumple los estándares desde luego.-replica su Madre.

-Bien, parece que después de todo tendremos que fingir un poco y llorar la muerte de esa salvaje, ¿Cierto madre?.-

-Calma Kakyuu, será solo para las fotografías.-con igual frialdad Kaolinet Hino, al fin el senador de se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige a ellas.

-Kaolinet, Kakyuu, es hora de irnos, el funeral será a las seis y algo más, no quiero que hagan ningún comentario a la prensa.-añade el hombre.

-Despreocúpate querido, creo que olvidas que hablas con el lado de tu familia que sí tiene modales.-despectiva Kaolinet dice a su esposo y tomándolo del brazo sale del lugar.

-¡Ágata!.-aplaude Kakyuu.-mi bolso…acomódame el velo, debo salir perfecta en las fotografías.-solicita la chica mientras la mucama la atiende y sale tras sus Padres…

**Cementerio católico "Santa María" tras la iglesia de la virgen en Shibuya …**

Poco a poco van llegando al funeral de Rei Hino sus amigos y conocidos, luego de la conferencia de prensa el acceso es restringido, pocos son los que pasan por la seguridad del lugar custodiado por los guardaespaldas de Keitaro Hino, es ya de tarde, las luces del sol pintan de tonos rosados las nubes, Darien llevando del brazo a una visiblemente abatida Serena esperan en la colina del lugar tras la capilla de la Virgen, junto a ellos se hayan Ami y Fye, Haruka y Michiru del brazo de Axel, TK y Mako, más allá, Fumma y las tres chicas del equipo de las "Wild Cats" así como los miembros del equipo de los "Black Crowns" correctamente vestidos de negro.

-Owen no contesta…-dice preocupado Axel Tenou-me preocupa mucho, no me dijo que iba a salir.-

-Debería estar aquí apoyando a la rubia tonta esa…-con evidente ira Haruka.

-Intentaré marcarle más tarde…ya me preocupó.-replica el rubio colgando.

-No veo a Tomoe…-dice muy quedamente Makoto.

-Se quedó con su hermana en el hospital, él y su Padre aun no le han dicho nada a Hotaru.-añade Ami.-yo sugerí que no le digan hasta después de la cirugía, esto puede alterar sus ánimos…-dice la doctora.

-Tampoco se ve Meiou.-añade TK, pero en ese momento Carlos y Ciel Aino llegan al lugar, el chico va herido, se notan sus golpes y los parches, lleva una chamarra negra y lentes oscuros, pero en lugar de ir junto a los de la liga se aleja del lugar y se para en una colina solitaria.-vaya que esto afectó al chico…-dice el pelirrojo impresionado.

-Lamentamos la demora, Darien, Serena, Setsuna envía sus condolencias, pero se tuvo que quedar con Mina, ella no se siente bien.-dice el rubio.

-Descuida Ciel, entendemos, para todos es difícil esto.-añade Darien.

-Y aún falta lo peor…no sé si soportaré esta ceremonia.-dice Mako dolida. Haruka se acerca a Darien y le dice.

-Darien…sé que no es buen momento pero…¿Quién son las mujeres que están al lado del Padre de Rei?.-

-La esposa de su Padre, Kaolinet Hino, se casó con ella al morir tía Akane, y la joven es media hermana de Rei, Kakyuu Hino.-Haruka mira a las dos mujeres que acompañan a Keitaro y cambia con Michiru una mirada simbólica de repulsión, en ese momento llega Chikane Yamada con dos de las mujeres de su oficina.

-Vaya, Yamada después de todo deja de lado sus diferencias con Rei y hace acto de presencia, menos mal que tuvo ese gesto de decencia.-añade TK, al escuchar estas palabras, Serena levanta la mirada abatida y sus ojos se topan con la mirada rojiza cargada de burla de la mujer frente a ella, primero tiembla de miedo, pero después, de ira, no puede creer que alguien sea tan terriblemente cínico como ella, ¿Cómo se atreve a ir al funeral de Rei?...la chica rubia presiona con fuerza el brazo de Darien.

-¿Serena pasa algo?.-dice el chico al sentir la presión.

-Yo…lo siento mucho Darien, pero…no soporto más, no podré presenciar el funeral, es mucho para mí…quiero irme.-dice ella, todos la miran en silencio.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, te llevaré a casa con Luna.-dice el chico y dándole la espalda a los demás avanza.

-Serena…espera…-es la voz grave de Carlos la que los detiene, el chico Meiou avanza hacia ella y al estar a su lado le da un bofetada que nadie espera, todos se quedan sin aliento, mirando la escena, Serena llora con la mejilla enrojecida.-¡Cobarde!.-

-¡Meiou! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Nadie le pega Serena!-dice ofendido Darien a punto de lanzarse sobre Carlos.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo alguien!...además ya basta todos de seguirse lamentando, sé que ha sido duro y que nadie lo esperábamos, pero llorando, huyendo, lamentándonos no ganamos nada, si Rei estuviera aquí y viera en lo que se ha convertido la Liga, el equipo que ella ayudó a formar, estaría muy molesta, ya nos habría gritado a todos que somos unos cobardes…tú menos que nadie Serena, puedes faltar ese día, ella te amaba mucho, eras su hermana, si a alguien quisiera ver al pié de su tumba es a ti y a Darien.-lanza el joven con ímpetu que hace que el mismo Darien se calme.-¿recuerdan como despedían a los guerreros en la antigüedad?...con honores, sus amigos y compañeros de combate presentaba sus armas, hacían una valla a sus lados, rendían honor al compañero de batallas, heridas y combates, eso me lo dijo mi tío, y si alguien en este mundo fue una gran guerrera, fue Rei Hino, ¿Es mucho pedir a todos que la despidamos con honor?.-ruge el joven, la fuerza de las palabras del chico Meiou deja en el alma descorazonada de todos una nueva esperanza, Serena se acerca a Carlos, lo abraza y llora, el chico la sostiene.

-No puedo…no puedo…con esto.-añade ella.

-Claro que puedes, es lo que Rei habría querido, verte valiente.-añade Carlos apartando a la rubia y mirándola sonriente; Serena asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Perdóname Carlos! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy una cobarde!.-dice ella.

-Perdóname tú a mí Serena…pero es que no podía dejar las cosas así, ella lo merece, irse con honor.-añade Meiou, a lo lejos Kaolinet Hino y su hija tiene un gesto de desprecio.

-Que ridículas escenas hace la gentuza con la que la hija de la sacerdotisa se relacionaba….-añade Kaolinet Hino, pero nadie responde a su ironía pues el cortejo fúnebre se aproxima; Keitaro Hino va a la cabeza llevando una pequeña caja en que ante la falta de un cuerpo para honrar, habían depositado algo de ropa y cosas personales de Rei, a lo lejos los reporteros contenidos por las rejas del cementerio toman fotografías en el campo en que las cruces blancas destacan, al ver llegar a Keitaro Hino, Carlos da un paso al frente con valor.

-¡Liga de Aces! ¡Presenten sus respetos a Rei Hino!.-dice el chico, Serena se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se coloca frente a Carlos con actitud decidida, a su lado Darien, igualmente toda la Liga de haces se coloca a los dos lados, cuando el senador Hino con actitud estoica camina hacia la blanca tumba de Akane Hino que se haya destapada en el suelo, un sacerdote Católico pronuncia una bendición con un libro, rocía agua y luego el senador deposita la caja en el hueco, unos hombres colocan la nueva loza en la que además del nombre de la madre de Rei, se haya escrito con letras de oro: REI HINO junto al año de su nacimiento y muerte…

-Te luciste como siempre querida, sabía que la quitarías de en medio pero no pensé que igual a la cualquiera de la madre.-dice muy quedamente Kaolinet Hino a Chikane Yamada.

-Me conoces Kaoli querida, siempre hago todo con estilo.-replica Yamada sonriendo, Carlos se haya muy conmovido, recordando a la chica que confió en él, que le enseñó tantas cosas, que lo hizo una persona responsable, ¡Tantas veces se burlaba de sus regaños, y ahora daría lo que fuera por escucharla gritarle otra vez!...algo más fuerte que él lo hace comenzar a decir…

- ¡Como equipo, nuestra arma es el valor!.-dice él, todos los de la Liga lo miran y entienden en el acto, siguiendo a coro con fuerte voz.- nuestro tesoro, el honor y nuestra meta… ¡la Gloria!.-Carlos levanta la mano hecha puño mientras un viento fuerte hondea por todo el cementerio y se limpia una lágrima, Serena camina hacia la tumba y deja allí una rosa roja, en torno todo es silencio y consternación, ha sido una ceremonia muy emotiva, Keitaro Hino aprieta sus puños pero no llora haciendo honor al orgullo Hino, hasta que en medio de la gente, una figura se abre paso.

El joven de cabellera plateada camina en medio del cementerio, sus puños apretados, su actitud dolida, el rostro desencajado y terrible, todos se han quedado petrificados al verlo aparecer en una ceremonia a la que pensaron no sería capaz de acudir, pero nadie se atreve a detenerlo, el hombre camina hacia la tumba y al llegar cae de rodillas.

-Fénix…mi Fénix…-dice mientras unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos dorados y respira agitadamente.-¡¡¡¡FÉNIX!!!-grita con un desgarrador lamento que conmueve a todos los presentes, la chica de elegante vestido negro y sombrero con velo que cubre su bello rostro pregunta a otra mujer mayor muy parecida a ella.

-¿Quién es ese hombre Madre?-

-Es esposo de tu hermana…-responde la mujer mayor con desdén.

-O…el viudo…interesante, muy, muy interesante, demasiado.-sonríe la hermosa mujer del velo en el rostro con una sonrisa ambigua.

-Nataku…-dice Chikane tomando el hombro de su hermano.-vamos…no debiste venir.-añade la rubia.

-¡Déjame!...es todo lo que me queda de ella…todo…-dice el chico mirando fijamente la cruz de mármol, poco a poco todos se van retirando del lugar, hasta que solo queda la sombra del joven platinado que parece una estatua más de las del cementerio, tan frío y tan muerto, como ellas, Nataku sabe que su vida y su corazón se fueron con ella, pero ya no le quedan lágrimas para seguir llorando, así que sus ojos dorados miran el resplandor del nombre en letras de oro que los últimos rayos de sol hacen destellar, el nombre que selló ese día su corazón a todo sentimiento, REI HINO…

-------O-------

La mujer aguarda sentada en el sillón de la sala de espera de ese hospital privado a las afueras de Tokio, mueve sus dedos con impaciencia y sus ojos aterrados miran a todos lados como quien teme algo, hasta que un médico se acerca a ella.

-Señorita, la mujer que trajo despertó, pide hablar con Usted.-dice el doctor, la chica asiente con la cabeza y sigue al hombre por los pasillos del hospital.

FIN

_**Si ser ave fénix**_

_**es renacer de las cenizas**_

_**yo renaceré de ti: somos**_

_**el mismo.**_

_**Tu, mi futuro - la ceniza**_

_**que seré mañana- Yo**_

_**tu pasado…**_

**LOPEZ ARANDA**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**LEONOR DE EBOLI…**

**Así es amigos, los Fénix no mueren jamás, sino que resurgen de las cenizas, y como han adivinado, SRR aún tiene para mucho tiempo más, la velocidad y la adrenalina no podían acabar así, de modo que anunciamos el estreno del tráiler de _"SRR 2: Phoenix Revenge"_ para el día Viernes 29 de Mayo y de allí en delante esperamos nos acompañen en esta nueva aventura y seguir contando con su preferencia, el espacio aquí es insuficiente para agradecer, lo hare en general, a David a pesar de las dificultades, terminamos esta primera etapa, a Alex por prestarnos sus maravillosos personajes que él introdujo en el universo SM, a Camarada Tortoise y Tiger por su apoyo, promoción y amistad, a todos los lectores que comentan y a los que no comentan, porque todo lo que logro SRR en el fandom al no ser una historia de Serena-Darien y por su trama muy poco convencional no hubiese sido posible sin ustedes, espero contar con su apoyo y les aseguro que si SRR era extremo, aún no han leído lo mejor, no me queda más que decir que nos veremos pronto y asegurar que SRR GAIDEN, la precuela de este fic, seguirá publicándose igual que siempre, porque la verdad del pasado aun no sale a la luz del todo, gracias de nuevo, me seguiré esforzando por dar calidad, velocidad y corazón en cada cap, porque lo que viene será aun mas intenso ¡Feel The Revenge!...nos leemos en 29 de Mayo…**

"**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro"…ATTE: Leonor de Éboli, Lady Phoenix (saludos a las Kunoichis que pasen por aquí)**

**ZHUDO…**

**-¡¡¡FINALMENTE LO LOGRE!!!!-decía aquel chico pálido, hueso y ojeroso-¡¡¡LE SAQUE TODOS LOS LOGROS A GEARS OF WARS 2!!!-un tic en su ojo derecho revelaba su precario estado-solo me tomo 6 meses de encierro, el no ir a trabajar comer e ir al baño-de su vientre quita una manguera-¡¡al fin me puedo quitar esta sonda!!-ríe como loco**

**-¿Ah? ¡oh rayos!-sale de escena y se oye como la ducha se abre, unos platos caerse, un taladro, un perro ladrar y el claxon de un microbús, de pronto aquel chico regresa totalmente normal con su ropas casuales que consisten en tenis un pantalón de mezclilla, y una playera de los Pumas de la UNAM**

**-ejem, disculpen este desliz psicótico…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-aclarar su garganta de nuevo-ya ahora si, ¡PUES BIEN! ¿Quién diría que después de 30 capítulos estaríamos en el final?-**

**-¡YO SI!-dice una voz en el estudio, Zhudo le escurre una gota de pena en la nuca**

**-Era un decir baboso-**

**-¡PUES ERA OBVIO!-le escurre una segunda gota en la nuca a Zhudo**

**-Estas agotando mi paciencia…¿sabes?-aquel tic nervioso vuelve a salir mientras sonríe**

**-¡¡HUY SI MIRA COMO TE TENGO MIEDO!!-**

**-¡En serio no te gustaría verme enojado!-aprieta los dientes**

**-¡SI COMO NO, NO LE HACES DAÑO NI A UNA MOSCA!!-**

**-Muy bien tu lo pediste-mira hacia un lado del stage-¡Producción! ¿Me pueden pasar mi equipo?-en el escenario le dan un cofre de metal negro con una calavera rodeada por un engrane, Zhudo abre el cofre dando la espalda y se oyen alguno ruidos-El punto "A" va con la parte "gamma" ¿y esta chingadera onde va?-dice tomando un pedazo de metal-¡¡Ahhh va aquí!- luego se oye el clásico sonido de arma cargada para luego ser acompañado por el de una moto sierra, Zhudo se da la vuelta con un impresionante de asalto y que en la parte de abajo del caño había una moto sierra-¿Qué decías caon?-**

**-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!-aquella persona sale corriendo tirando varias cosas**

**-La cacería a comenzado…¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-dijo con voz grave y psicótica-¡¡¡VEN ACA Y PELEA COMO LOS HOMBRES!!!-dijo yendo tras su presa disparando y haciendo rugir la moto sierra.**

**PALABRAS DE UNA LECTORA:::**

**(le pedi a la fan No. 1 de SRR que dirigiera unas palabras con motivo del final de temporada)**

**Susy Granger:**

_Muchos se preguntarán ¿Qué hace aquí una lectora de Speed Rei Racer? Pues eso mismo me pregunté yo, cuando Clarita, muy cordialmente me invitó hacía algunos meses, de escribir unas palabras por esta historia que comparte con David. Me dio un sincope y una gran alegría, pues para mí es un honor el que me tomara en cuenta para esto. _

_Cuando conocí a Clarita por Messenger, días antes de la navidad, muchas cosas cambiaron para mí. En primera, porque estaba conociendo a una escritora de FF que desde el inicio parecía que seríamos algo incompatibles por la falta de cariño que ella le tiene al personaje de Serena Tsukino en la historia original… Pero ni modo, así como soy de atrevida, le repliqué de la mejor forma posible, algunas de sus ideas que Clarita tenía escrito en su perfil. Desde ahí comenzó todo y ya no la dejo respirar nunca ni un solo día. Así nace mi amistad, cariño y respeto por Clara, Leonor de Éboli y Lady Phoenix ahora._

_Esas conversaciones por Messenger son muy recordadas por mí con infinito placer. En ese mismo día, me enteré como en un inicio, mis RWs no hacían muy feliz a David, pues les tumbaba parte de la trama a los lectores curiosos que leen los RWs de los fics. A Dios gracias, Clarita nunca se molestó por mis teorías ni mis comentarios. Pero fue, si, muy gratificante, poder decirle a Clarita y luego a David, muchas de las cosas que me imaginaba, sucedería a lo largo de la historia. Ellos, muy amablemente, escuchaban mis teorías, y muchas veces le atinaba… Aunque David, en más de una ocasión, muy preocupado, me cuestionaba sobre si la historia era predecible… Tuve que rejurarle que no, no lo era, y no lo es. Pero los que me conozcan por Messenger, saben que muchas veces yo soy una especie de bruja, pues le atino a algunos aspectos de la trama. _

_Así, tras muchas veces, pasando horas y horas conversando, es que me metía de tal modo a la historia, que los examinaba desde todos los frentes posibles: Emotivos y psicológicos… Si, no soy psicóloga, pero amo mucho leer a los personajes más allá de lo que el autor ha escrito. Clarita, con mucha paciencia, leía mis peroratas tras el Messenger, y en una de esas tantas conversas, le dije cuanto era lo que yo sentía con el fic, pues ella –al inicio sin creérselo del todo- me decía que el fic había pegado no siendo Serena LA protagonista y no siendo Darien LA pareja oficial hasta ese entonces… Que siendo un fic de carreras, hubiera tenido tanta acogida. Pero la contrarreste, nuevamente, cuando le nombre todo lo que yo sentía que esta historia nos brindaba._

_En primera, por más historia de carreras de autos que sea (Por cierto, han descrito de un modo tan real las carreras, que muchas veces me sentí vivirlas) tiene una peculiaridad: la historia detrás de sus personajes. Todos y cada uno de ellos, desde los principales hasta los secundarios, tienen una gran humanidad. Los sentimientos que se expresan, desde los positivos, como la amistad tan intensa y única entra las tres reinas (Akane, Hiroko y Serenity) que desencadena mucho de la historia de Racer, el cariño incondicional que se siente de los padres a sus hijos; como es el caso de Taichi y Tamahome, que se desprenden de todo lo que tienen por darles seguridad a Serena y Darien tras la muerte de Hiroko y Akane, la amistad incondicional de Serenity hacía sus amigas, que se ve plasmada cuando esta por cuestiones del destino (Lean SRR GAIDEN si es que aún no lo han hecho) ella se vuelve la imagen materna que Rei necesitaba, su maestra y guía. Vemos también como la amistad entre los hijos, se mantiene viva tras los años y la misma separación que viven. Vemos amor donde se lea, porque amor no es solo amor de pareja, es amor a los amigos, padres, hijos, a lo que haces y defiendes, amor a lo que proteges y a lo que dejas ir. _

_Pero también hemos sentido emociones tan terribles como el odio estúpido y sádico de Chikane Yamada contra los hijos de las reinas (la versión femenina y sin corazón de Heathcliff), los sentimientos negativos que llevan a Serena a convertirse en Black Lady (muy justificados aunque muchos no lo crean) y que ella jamás de los jamases, descarga ni con la misma Rei. Los miedos e inseguridades que tienen los tres protagonistas (Rei, Darien y Serena) que los lleva a determinadas acciones en la historia, como el de los secundarios (Setsuna, Haruka, Mako y algunos más) que son el engranaje para poder comprender el mismo desarrollo de la trama y lo que se viene._

_Muchas veces, cuando leía el capitulo que publicaba, recibía la llamada de atención de mi madre, que tan gentilmente amenazaba con cortarme el Modem Reuter… Y es que mis gritos en muchas de las escenas, son memorables. Es más, creo que he dejado sorda a la misma Clarita cuando leí el capitulo teniendo los audífonos y micrófono pegados a mí. Tantas veces debo decir, por más que tuviera una idea de lo que acontecería, me daba la grata sorpresa de los giros que la historia daba y que yo ni me los imaginaba. _

_Cada episodio ha tenido "su algo" que me ha dejado estática, a punto de querer llorar, reír, matar, o simplemente soñar… Recuerdo capítulos tan memorables como cuando Rei es defendida por Serenity tras la discusión con Keitaro Hino, o cuando Serena discute con Rei y ambas sacan a flote mucho de lo que sentían. Capítulos tan emocionantes como lo fue la temporada en Akina y el reclutamiento de Haruka y Michiru (Excelente carrera) y la carrera triple que no tuvo ni un error en la descripción (siendo tres carreras simultáneas) y claro, todas esas escenas en donde las emociones de sus protagonistas están al límite… _

_Cómo les decía al inicio, el haber seguido esta historia casi desde sus inicios y ver en lo que se ha convertido, me da una inmensa alegría, sobre todo tras saber que muchos lectores no se han detenido en miramientos extraños por las parejas (que tanto abunda en FF)… Este fic va más allá, mucho más allá de eso... (Ya que lo importante es como las emociones de todo tipo están bien descritas en esta historia) Esta historia está aquí para sentirla, para emocionarse y subirse al auto con los corredores, ser el copiloto de turno y dejarse llevar. De eso es lo que se trata esta historia, de subirte con los personajes a sus propios mundos. _

_Mundo que no acabará… Mundo que volverá a comenzar… Porque creo que todos nosotros esperamos saber mucho más de lo que se viene, porque todos nosotros queremos ver al Fénix volar de nuevo. Porque todos nosotros queremos saber por cual senda del camino Serena caminará y porque queremos saber que vivirá Darien ahora con todo lo que se viene. Porque el destino de la liga no puede quedar a la deriva y porque obviamente, todos esperamos saber qué pasará con Nataku Yamada, Owen Thalassa, Ciel Aino, Carlos Meiou. Porque aun no sabemos qué hará madurar a Mina Aino, tomar una decisión a Setsuna o lo que Haruka hará ahora tras jurarse tener el amor de Owen… Por eso, yo esperaré pacientemente el verdadero desenlace, porque una batalla pudo ser ganada, más no la guerra._

_¡Larga Vida a Mars! Y aunque Clarita me abuchée ¡Larga vida a Sailor Moon!_

_**¡NOS LEEMOS EL 29 DE MAYO! ¡**__** …¡¡BLAZIN' BEAT BABY!!**_


End file.
